Black Cat Tales - Descending Into The Abyss Of Desire
by SasinaZariel
Summary: Batman, in his investigations of Darkseid he discovers what he might want to know besides destroying the Justice League, and invading the earth, and his weaknesses and darkening his desires are darker, involves a growing game of seduction, sexual desires that I had never thought of it and he wants more than his body wants to dominate him. Slash PWP BDSM violence yaoi lemon.
1. Chapter 1

21

Descend of the Darkness

Prologo:

Love pain desperate and lost lands

It was thousands of years

Before the wars between planets... And before the birth of Krypton...

You were back

An ancient planet to much destroyed by wars and the devastation of nature for some, who worshipped theirplanet.

And his ancestors destroyed and bitter of an immense plain devastated with destruction and a battlefield of gods of ancient Ragnarok,

Among these war camps a red silhouette of a slender and powerful cosmic entity, long overdue by barbarians on a planet that fell into monstrouswars.

And whose name of this planet was, Astron was lost because of successive wars the progressive devastation, there was no time to save many peoples, it was in its total most.

And the few left were from an ancient religion worshipped the primate goddess gradually regressing, they prayed every day to ancient millennial gods

They were forgotten times and long wars of eternal proportions.

While wars succeeded in distant moments, in an immense and ancient constellation, old worlds when they stillexisted.

And those who governed solar systems existed in their dark and smelly civilization destroyed amid chaos.

In past ages of Krypton when they were just crawling babies amid their birth in their prcivilization is industrial.

In past ages before the fall of the ancient gods there was a civilization, but it was much older this venerated ancient and righteous gods who received rewards when they were venerated

The ancient scientists of this world were nothing more than priests lost amid desolation and so swearing amid ancient prayers invoking rival ancient names to theirbeliefs.

And then before their own destruction and their cataclysm, minutes before the real collapse amid the light that arose amid a flood of lava that rose, and when they isolated themselves underground.

And the remnants of life skeletons scattered acrossthe surface an arid earth of a whiteane, and bodies putrefatos remnants of life existing, of their planet praying and despair among the most adults.

And in the last moments of life at that very moment the sorrow of those who gave up their beliefs and the end of a life, and their gods them at this moment ofthe time ofdestruction.

And it was in moments of time when everything changed in the impending catastrophe than moments and remnants of civilization destroyed seconds before their eminent deaths and lava covered their bodies from the implosion of the solar system and what was left of it...

While all this changed to deaths lurked and the final seconds before the destruction destroyed layers and the ascending flames and those remnants of rocks the parts of asteroid rocks and constellations.

And in those next few seconds amid destruction when everyone lost their hopes the cosmos extinguished rocks and comets and asteroids approaching the destroyed orbits a whirlwind and destruction engulfed in lava flames and lights.

And that when what was left of frozen seas breaking and rising evaporating with the lava that climbed the lava the center of the earth moments before bodies evaporated and self-destroying along with the center of gravity that fell apart the stars fading and with lights and in this solar system.

And that's when thewhiteanan that was once a sun and now the black hole that sucked the nearest stars and sucking like there never was a star and climbing the poisonous gasclouds.

And it was in these cosmic substances and at that time when the children were wrappedlives on fire and their planet destroyed all embraced.

In imminent seconds of his dead and the flames corroding everything around him spreading next to the destruction when...

And when seconds before, when it was all about to end...

And tears on the faces of children engulfed in flames lavas and destruction when in an instant of time with their impending death all stopped a strident and deafening broken glass noise was heard...

And all turned around even encompassed among them tears in the need of pain and saw shrouded from a rounded barrier in their companions around them...

And above their heads like flames long red hair an incandescent light and long strong legs whose thighs werethick.

And his bare silhouette with just a fabric on ribbons just a veil coveringher andher slender body long andher breasts rounded his eyesequally red

And with her eyes and raising her hands she pointed the front and wrapped in energy capsules were teleported and so they saw aroundher.

And seeing the legendary and immense ship called the ship from the beginning, it was if not the first ship created with the power of the first goddess among the godkings brothers out of the system.

Thank you heard one of the children say while they were taken away by energy and electricity sentient beings and the red queen was omniscient.

And his powers were cosmic and his energy was the union between alpha and omega power and its structure between body and non-physical physical form entirely spiritual and energy...

More than 1 million years ago before the birth of Krypton the legendary mother ship called the beginning ship had the great warpower of immense proportions was 10 times the size of the earth'ssun.

And this was the ship born of the stars and cosmos that generated its own energy and had its own core it was home to the god covers to create their own dimension and lead to other worlds.

The ship was inhabited by beings of incredible intelligence coming from the cosmos and without physical body and being able to connect to any form of life and the collective consciousness of the ship,energy.

And the superior forms and made of immaterial and psychic energy, exclusively mental powers.

And they were sent from them and angels without sex procreating by partenogenesis, and flames their bodies could crystallize and harden.

And they had no form of their own or physical bodies, but they created cyber technology through psychic and supernatural energy, and there all those who operated the ship were the queen's children their descendants and traveled through the cosmos.

His shapes seemed humanoid and bluish-colored and her hair could alternate blue in the present and red memento in combat, his eyes were red when his hair was blue andorange.

And when they were red, and had crystals at their ends of their bodies, they connected with their skin and could communicate with other beings, but were not entirely immortal.

And his physical bodies had a time limit were not degradable and so they could connect and restructure as if connecting and recreating his body through host bodies the ancient bodies did not deteriorate.

And they crystallized and returned to a form of marine blue crystals to their essences alone chose a new host and could share with another sentient and conscious being and another change a technological hybrid form, causing and inducing an evolution.

And with that causing a fusion of consciousnesses and the more using the host body the more the ancient losing consciousness and being absorbed by them and thus becoming a complete being.

And when he thought his time was over he abandoned that body that in turn crystallized and occupied a technologyform.

And it was a species of mineral crystal with electric property that could be used as technology and was part of the ship as a mechanical part.

It was a precursor technology of Krypton's prior to its destruction, they were alive and their technology was aware as one day were living beings the technological part turned off and disconnected from mental.

And that they could separate weapons and not weapons were the same things and were aware that one day they were beings of flesh.

First they were born of flesh afterwards they would gradually lose their physical form gradually if they united technology and lost their physical form and thus divided themselves forming two life forms and sometimes lost and used other hosts...

Among them were Zariel's smartest chief scientist and daughter – The red queen whose name was- well the studies didn't say much, but as soon as he got more data, he'd know...

The millennia the ship from the beginning had the purpose of bringing technology and knowledge wisdom and saving those who needed to be saved she had in its structure black and white crystals and long, pointed and longwings.

And in its coming it could bein announced as the omen of the beginning of bothdestruction, but still rather its larger interior than the exterior was a world within a ship, formed by energy crystals.

And this energy comes from the gas stars of the entropy universe only energy flowing from its interior and so were for generations its commander.

And it was the so-called crimson queen coming from another world a goddess who used the queen red energy form of the energy fields of the red rivers.

One of the daughters born of energy by partnogenesis this creature was calledZa-ol.

And and apparent female ra with blue and low hair even though hewas in his 20,000 years at this time had the form of a long-haired child like that spiky and scientist's clothing.

And it was at that moment that it began that he took these children to a distant planet next to a scientist and an ancientonethat came by hitchhiking from another solar system.

And that also destroyed and these were the Vosh, this with their own scientist called, Bertron.

And that at that moment was his assistant and isthe girl in charge of teaching the art of science.

They no longer knew when they left both Zaol and the children and scientists on this small planet and would then be doomed...

Present days

Present moment ground zero

Superman looked like a pious dog as soon as they met after saving Kara from Darkseid's brainwashing, and returning to Earth, he looked too stuck, glued too much of a aimlessman.

And that he always seemed to find an excuse to be in batcave, at least three months ago when he was kicked out of the cave.

It was more than a week later Kent's parents' house was rebuilt with the help of the League, Kara seemed surprised until seeing everyone gathered...

The dark knight was aware that everything was Darkseid passenger would not let for less he would return...

And so he went down the cave and began researching and never again used the mantle as soon as he returned.

Then before his departure from Apkolips, Batman had entered the laboratory center and control center copied several intergalactic files and documents and some documents from an extensive sidereallibrary.

And in his built-in belt system and what was most interesting was the connection and connection between the sovereign of Apokolips and Luthor.

And there were some bargains between his research several forms of experiences between mutant slave exchanges and thus transferring directly to his cave computer.

And then for the next three months he began to isolate himself and research about Apokolips and his machinery and the way itworked.

And storing and searching using the bat-computerand storingand searching.

And there were cave data, patrolling less and less leaving for its associates, while it was exclusively translating studying and unraveling the mysteries of the apokolips world.

The arsenals of Apokolips were extensive and various mutagenic processes and experiments with the divine DNA of the new gods and an evolution graph, among species, fusion of Kryptonian cells.

And this were from another reasonto derivatives of Kryptonians and or ancient caste, and artificial crosses, between ancient beings and biological and bionic form even artificial technology with organic form, it crossed graphics.

And what he copied from the Fortress of Solitude with what he stole from Apokolips, and the most interesting seeing hybrid searches charts in an alien way of an ancient race.

And there was a race he researched were as old as the guardians of the troop of green lanterns and that by standards already extinguished millennia, where he also stole an explosion tube.

The omega gallows was the main source a way to reproduce the fusion between the omega gallows in a controlled manner, and the ancient gallows that governs the dimension and ancient dimensionaltemples.

But again he dealt with someone who was moved to the base of conscience and he knew that at some point he would relieve some part of himself...

And he was a being able to think, so much in some degrees of emotions...

And from the wall that separated dimensions, creating slaves from the omega gallows and controlling their minds by cutting parts of their consciousness and cerebellum.

And sometimes brainwashing and cosmic gallows, and artificial and natural form and thus omega power thus generating cosmic energy-derived beings...

When encrypting various alien language data so old as time itself and crossing with information collected from both guardians and the oldKrypton.

And there were several extinct civilizations, he ended up hospitalized in the cave without sleep for several days and so no matter what he turned off the communicator and in turn ignored calls from the league and his own children.

There was something wrong going on there, there was a secret password barrier a darkstory.

And it was something that shouldn't be shown one of these stories and more encrypted data and there in the background we have something worse someone blocked some data from Krypton...

He exchanged information with Hal, there was an immense amount of aliensonin a troop database, and an ancient extinctcivilization.

And before the inhabitants of Krypton, they have been unaware of the mutagenic fusion of hybrid research.

And in this case, it seemed to be part of the dark book of guardians who had what they knew to be cut from the book as the dark age of thetroop.

And he researched a mutagenic bomb that would drastically change cells amid the slave trade made by Lex Corp. at the time of Luthor's presidency, but the traffic.

And it wasn't over, it was a benefit exchange agreement between Darkseid and Luthor, which when exchanging data and translation was just this week that they would meet that day he already knew, in three days.

And he heard several strange sounds and when he least waited Superman appeared he looked pretty dumby.

And after all it didn't matter at all at all at the time he should even unravel an intergalactic human trafficker after all.

And he researched Darkseid'slife, he had only one love in his life, Suli,and then married on his mother's orders.

And at some point in his research until Darkseid killed his mother Queen Egra he followed all his orders and even if he killed his older brother under his orders...

And Darkseid is who is for creation, even being who is has emotions can fall in love at some point he can change..., but sometimes not for the better, and he could manipulate him for these goals...

And so he saw his back he had an enemy with little libido or was well controlled...

I could try a test and see how that would help you.

And so he talked to Hal, if there would be space on other planets sex trafficking and if there would be women on these planets who sold themselves for money, sex enlightened mind...

Several nights before he isolated himself in the cave he was in the watchtower and there was Jordan...

And Alfred, you ask, he had taken a month's vacation so his breakfast and dinner summed upon him to order ready food, sometimes he did it himself, but it really wasn't as good as he wished it was.

And meanwhile in the watchtower in the monitor room.

And then he started with the question.

Lantern. "He said while they were both looking at the monitor.

\- Yes... - Said Hal after a while...

\- Is there sexual trafficking on other planets? "He said looking at the stars.

What is it? Asked the flashlight towards him.

What do you mean. " asked the Anterna -Green L,looking into his eyes.

\- It's a logical question. " Said Batman.

– If in some countries on earth prostitution is a crime and there is human or sexual trafficking. – He said looking at the graph of the planets.

"Then it must exist in others.

Why do you want to know? - Said Hal suspiciously.

\- You're an intergalactic cop.

\- In which galaxies is this a crime? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

Have you arrested any? " He asked.

\- On which planets and galaxies is that allowed? " He asked.

\- I've already arrested you, yes. "Hal said looking towards him.

"But I never took any interest in knowing which ones. " I said.

\- So how could you tell me where or not allowed? " I wanted to know Batman.

\- The ring warns you. "Hal said.

" Only when the ring reported. " I said.

Why do you want to know? - He asked evaluating the bat.

\- It came to mind a curious question.

"I wonder if Darkseid has any slaves or slaves.

\- Thefinal, Apokolips is a different place, I thought that in the remote possibility that every planet or galaxy of a usurper or conquered can make its rules. - Hesaid.

\- And let it stay out of the jurisdiction of flashlights can do whatever you want and make your own laws. I'd say it.

\- And that he has sex with prostitutes, or if there is a woman even being an alien who gives herself to him willingly or to any despot. - He said.

After all some planets do not lower themselves to the green lantern. " He said.

\- It's fine... - I said.

"Every civilization has its own rules and laws and what they think is right.

" Not everyone follows the rules of the corporation. " He said.

And not everyone agrees with the words slave or prostitutes. " He said.

" Infact, it is rooted so deep in society that it is common and even well regarded having sex for money some simply accept this. -He said.

– And as if it were high-class, the value of a being in sexual act, and seen with values and in itself a high-class person.

\- As for Darkseid. - Said Hal.

"I have heard that he seduces his companions and is even well-endowed. " He said.

"He from what I've heard of, he's capable of taking him for hours to file. " He said.

And he is considered a sex god. " I said.

And in his research he found out...

Darkseid liked submission, and he managed to hack into the computer information of some of Darkseid'sallies, and he can research in that regard...

And he found out more about Darkseid's occasional escapades between these sporadic and infrequent periods...

And it wouldn't be hard to insinuate yourself to Darkseid...

And so he became thoughtful, well-endowed, because he did not see many suitors and even who knows those he can say someone who cuts the reins of the conqueror ...

And he saw only one woman and was killed by Darkseid'smother.

And the queen has been killed by him a long time ago to be a hindrance to him in case he starts investing in it.

And so he was formulating the plan.

If he were able to conquer the emperor of Apokolips he could conquer anyone, and it would be unprecedented.

And he thought more about that situation...

And he can test his theory and so he did had a chance...

And while Kal when he helped rescue kryptonian,some time ago he was almost killed by Darkseid the base of the beating pushing toward the wall with his hands around his neck.

And he was thrown on the wall and made of frame and before he smashed his face and he turned into a work of modern art he should think fast.

And he was being pressed on the wall and so he was pressed on the wall, and so he was with his lips very close,so close that he almost thought the new god wanted something other than simply killing him.

And he approached and pecked his lips when he stopped and he kissed deeper just to divert Darkseid's attention.

And at the very least he wouldn't answer...

At most he would be beaten and possibly answer...

And moments passed between a kiss without a phonolego and a pecking...

And the moments after just hanging him, and some slaps on him stopped...

And his caught breath, and while the new god had his hands on his neck, he was hanging he was picking up would sweep the ground with him and then...

And in his last thought to get rid of the situation or be killed there he never tried it...

What now...? And he thought he'd be killed over there...?

And what passed seconds when he boosted he felt his breath and...

And he'd take the first step, shit...

And he kissed him...

What...?

And he kissed him back responding enthusiastically...

And he really... And he answered...?

At that very moment he was static and the tongue he was sticking forcing his open mouth through his teeth and he didn't know he would answer and whether that would be his chance... ?

And what he least expected hesitantly, and he had the idea of getting rid of the squeeze, even if he was slapped...

And thinking about it, I didn't know if this idea he had would work... Taking advantage of the moment if Darkseid wanted something... ?

I just didn't know if it was to kill, fuck or just beat him up... or all at once?

And Darkseid stopped momentarily, he thought the man continued to squeeze his neck when he unexpectedly thought he would be killed...

And he felt Darkseid hard...?

Oh my god... All right, let's go. First foray into this situation was profitable...!

Success...?

Was he really interested...?

And he was pressing him on the wall about to kill him... or groping...?

And he tried to assess the situation, he felt pleasure in torture, did he know, but would he feel pleasure in sex?

And the new god was rubbing himself on him...?

What if he would answer Darkseid'sattacks?

And this one who wanted to come in without asking permission.

And he finally let him go, his neck even pressed the wall and even though he felt the breath short his lips were sucked... ?

And he seemed static he didn't know for sure how much he should answer...

Your alternatives were...

Among the following options...?

1 - Would he respond enthusiastically...?

2 - Let him rape him without resisting...?

3 – He only made himself a frightened virgin and left Darkseid...

4 – Or let Darkseid guide him and let him take advantage to a certain point...

And he discovered an alternative to each of those options...

And he received a tongue invading his mouth as an answer even if at first hesitant.

And he didn't...? Really? And... at that moment of course, but wait for the unexpected, he repaid hesitantly at first...

Shy at best...

And he was amazing that he answered and was receptive.

And so he kissed him, and so pressed on the wall and so he began to loosen the grip not enough for him to loosen, to be kissed more intensely, and his hands on his neck were loosened.

And so they came down by his chest and waist, he went down his hips and so he hugged him and with him grabbed his legs and around his waist, his legs around his waist...

If they rubbed with passion, a beautiful of a kneading, Darkseid let go of his lips and he gasped and breathed heavily in search of air that were sucked from his lungs...

And he lifted him up more and pulling his armor and started sucking his nipples by squeezing and pinching and the other holding si neck in place...

And he started moaning and squirming...

And he didn't really know how to act in this circumstances...

And he knew that sometimes it would be inevitable...

But never in their biggest challenges and plans would really work...

And he invested in him...

And he tried not to moan, but in vain,and he reallydidn't know for sure...

Would it be taken there...?

And being forcibly spread her legs, and felt the huge bulge between her legs and sticking his hands inside her pants, and grabbing her penis...

And he pulled him out of his shoes and started massaging...

And he saw Darkseid he actually took out his own penis and started rubbing himself on each other...

Who commanded the movement was Darkseid...

And he thought he was going further than he was really prepared...

And in the midst of that he felt warm hands around his penis and he was lowered toward the ground and opening his legs more, right there...

And picking up his penis was in his hands, they were hot and rough...

And they rubbed...

And when he thought Darkseid would really fuck him there...

And he stopped...?

What is it? "He panted...

And Darkseid he stopped watching him...

And he put his calcas back and he was slapped the next moment he was thrown away with bleeding lips...?

But what?

And he feared getting up when slowly turned around he saw Unexpectedly Superman popping up above them breaking the dome ceiling...

And Darkseid he was fighting Superman he didn't know how to react...

And he realized he didn't want to be caught having sex with hisenemy.

And he realized darkseid was testing the territory...

And in the end between the battle between the two Batman swelled hesitant ly did not know if he preferred to beat Superman... ?

And if he'd be war spoils... ?

And several warriors of new genesis emerged around who came to help some furies they were defeated.

And they left...

And he got a little confused...

And really Darkseid... He was interested in him. ?

And in a space of weeks, it seemed repetitive at the end of a month, there was a new invasion of the earth.

Darkseid had invaded the earth and while he left the portals open he invaded Apokolips...

And secretly invading the control room and transferring some files he had left some heroes minding facing some parades and fury and he still very distracting amid some information and secret files secrets of Darkseid and when he had finished transferring some data and turned...

And he was surprised by an immense and uncommunal slap on his face he was thrown at the other end of the computer room...

And he was surprised and stunned when he looked directly at who had surprised him...

And it was Darkseid...

\- Well, well, well... - Said Darkseid.

Darkseid. - Disse Batman.

Batman. " Darkseid said.

\- I really hoped it was you. "Said the Lord of Apokolips..

\- Darkseid - Said Batman... - Were you waiting...?

\- Again breaking into the earth. " I said.

\- You do not espandrava for me, Batman... ? " asked Darkseid.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Batman.

" That I invaded your planet? " I said.

\- And that I used your parademonios as a distraction... - Asked Batman.

\- No, no and no. - Said Darkseid...

I was waiting for you here. " Said Darkseid.

What's it like? " Squeaked Batman.

You're deceiving. " Said Darkseid.

" That was a trap, bat. " Said Darkseid.

\- I used them to attract your attention. " I said.

\- To come here.

"Right up here.

I'm alone. " Said Darkseid...

\- Away. " Said Darkseid.

Every word was accompanied by every step of it towards him and Batman crawling away from him in front of Darkseid on the floor...

And he was backing down.

What is it? - Repeated Batman...

What's the point? You questioned it. - Kill me? "He tried.

And Darkseid took slow and decided steps towards him as he walked away still without getting up and distanced himself from him...

Actually, i'm not. " Darkseidsaid.

" I needed to separate you from your friends and especially Superman.

What is it? "He resined with this

And there he walked away crawling back and Darkseid accompanying him slowly and he said.

\- To finish what weeat.

"I'm interested in knowing where this is going. " Said Darkseid.

And he hit his back on the wall watching he saw that Darkseid was right in front of him he ended up being cornered...

And before he could react and or defend himself...

Darkseid was on top of him crouching looking with his omega rays and he kissed him...

And he didn't know how to react...

Not exactly he squirmed...

And Darkseid prensou him on the wall he tried to lower his hands up his belt when without any shame Darkseid took his belt and threw him violently away from him on the other side of the room...

And he was forcing him to lower and push lying down and he was pushed lying on the ground and Darkserd unceremoniously using his body as a press and he kissed him he did not answer principle and opening his mouth.

And he opened in the end and he began to respond more willingly and entering his mouth...

And he slowly took possession and commanded...

And he had never kissed a man and wearing what Darkseid wanted him to show...

And he realized...

And he wanted to be...

And he wore his shyness...

And he let Darkseid and unexpectedly he stopped totally lying on top of him...

And Darkseid opened his legs and slowly rubbing himself on it and sliding his zipper and opening his pants, forçi walk his legsopen...

And he stood still he tried to turn his face side ways breathing hard he knew what would happen...?

And he didn't know if he let it happen or fight...

And again he was breaking into his mouth again...

And he lowering his pants, pushing toward his heels and took them off...

And he didn't mind and didn't pay attention to his belt and throwing him away, and while heand he was opening his legs, he shoved his finger without any preparation.

And he screamed writhing...

And he threw a writhing scream, he wasn't prepared for it...

Writhing there in search of walking away or anything... esperneating in the process.

Batman. – Growled in a warning tone towards him. "Don't fight. " Growled even more.

And theforeoni walk on the ground higher all his weight upon him holding his arms above his head and other hand with his finger.

And he was whining trying to squirm unsuccessfully and his arms trapped above his head, and he moaned with pain with his finger inside his hole raping him, opening his legs further away.

Please, please, please. He begged in the midst of dry fingers inside him, and he didn't want to squeeze more around his fingers and he choked with effort.

\- Please - He started crying... - He really wasn't ready...

Well, i'm going to go Well... - The emperor said biting his nipple by pressing him to the ground below him,pinching his testicles and squeezing them in the process,and stroking the hairs of his crotch... and he had taken his finger.

He offered with the intrusion...

Just relax. " He did.

I just can't do it. " He said among offerings...

And he thought the new god was crazy, how would he relax with nothing to make it easier?

And he clenched his teeth and choked and said. "I'm trying.

Darkseid would rape him over there...

\- Please... - He was halfway to tears...

And he stuck deeper and he panted with a shock of electricity ran through his body amid pain.

And he writhed, moaning he knew it was going to happen...

\- Darkseid. – He gassed he began to feel a mixture with pangs of pain and a little pleasure accumulating amid the arrest and that moment when he saw himself among the inevitable.

\- Wait... - He tried amid the blows inside him, and Darkseid put his whole finger inside him.

Opening his legs he grabbed him by the neck and pushing him toward the farcorner, his loweredcalcas, Darkseid had not taken his own shoulder...

And he had intrusive fingers going deeper he panted with pain, and the new god tore off his calcas with his underwear, and lifted his legs in v.

And he lowered he thought the man would have sex with him rawthere.

And he should do something, he should take him on his territory if he made a frightened virgin... which wasn't a total lie...

And he knew that if he let Darkseid fuck him there in the middle of an invasion, he'd leave his comfort zone.

Like he could take it without having something in return...?

A prize to be won?

And I wouldn't be at least having the least control of the situation...

And then he started.

Please, please...

\- Darkseid. - And he held his arms covering the sight of the mask.

And he cried between tears... , even though it is not really true...

And he should play, and he should take Darkseid on his territory.

Use something against Darkseid...

My God the fingers inside him.

Anything. He was committed to thinking desperately...

And he had at least one card up his sleeve at that time and he feared,fear and anticipation and the moment.

I'm going to do anything. " I cried... hislegs were wide open.

Don't rape me here. " He asked while Darkseid fucked with his fingers prepared to rape him there...

Not here. "He asked between his fingers inside him.

Please somewhere else. " I'd ask...

And he needs to prepare...

And he wasn't ready... And he needed to concentrate...

I'm not ready. " He cried...

At that moment he wasn't ready...

And he didn't know if he really could and whether Darkseid would fall into his game.

And when he was released...

And he panted between tears...

\- You just need to remove your parademonios. - Cried...

\- I'm going to let you do it for as long as you want... - I begged...

\- But please... - I cried in the middle of his fingers inside. " Not here...

\- Darkseid... " I would ask.

\- And I give myself to you. "I begged.

" Not here. And he had fingers him... Not on the floor...

And he didn't want to... fuck him...

And his legs slipping on the ground forcelesslys his legs scattered and Darkseid on top of him,standing...

\- Did you say, anything, Batman?

And he stopped and panted... Did it work?

\- Would you have sex with me willingly if you backed down? - Asked Darkseid...

And he looked static standing there with half-naked with a finger inside him...

And his logic said that's how a villain was conquered... Was it using what you have?

And really darkseid's will to conquer ended when he had a good fuck?

And he looked toward Darkseid and said after minutes after offerings and trying not to get desperate.

I would. " He said

Would you agree to be withme? Being in Apokolips? He asked.

\- So I can have sex with you? " He asked.

\- Spend 24 hours with me. " Said Darkseid.

And he swallowed his saliva... Hallelujah...

And he sighed and resined and said. Yes, i'm sorry.

And he pulled him by the chin toward his face slowly lifting him and said.

\- If you don't keep your word, Batman. "He said in a threat.

"The next day I will destroy your planet.

\- And how long do you want me to show up...? "He questioned Batman breathing heavily.

\- The day after my hordes withdrew.

\- I'm going to send one of my furies toward your cave at 10:10 the night of your planet. " I said. And she's going to bring you here...

And so he panted.

Darkseid lowered and said toward him pulling his face and said.

\- Dress up Batman.

And he was shaking himself and he was faster than he could get dressed.

And he ran away by grabbing his belt on the way.

And he ran called his bat-wing and flew to his cave, one to download the information and others to add more data to his files...

And just as Darkseid promised withdrew his tops...

And he was the next day withdrawing the invasion into his cave...

And he was wearing his deep breathing armor was 10 o'clock at night...

And he heard an explosion tube behind him...

And waiting for him was none other than a rage with a whip and she spoke.

Batman. "He said going towards him and pulling him down his left shoulder. " Come with me.

And he accompanied her and he was right in the throne room of Darkseid...

And he was sitting on his throne and so when he arrived he saw Darkseid licking his lips and eventually he got up and pulled him towards him...

His arm was firm holding him next to him he dropped his hands on his ass testing him, and he passed a chill of anticipation that moment would come anyway...

You can retire. " He said toward the theft

And so he took batman's neck and guided him in front of him...

And he was talking.

\- I didn't believe you'd actually show up. " Said Darkseid.


	2. Chapter 2

19

Descend Of The Darkness Chapter 2

And his legs slipping on the ground without forces his legs scattered and Darkseid on top of him, stopped...

Did you say anything, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

And he stopped and panted... Did it work?

Would you agree to be with me? Being in Apokolips? - He asked.

So I can have sex with you? " He asked.

\- Would you have sex with me willingly if you backed down? - Asked Darkseid...

And he looked static standing there with half-naked with a finger inside him...

And his logic said that's how a villain was conquered... Was it using what you have?

And really darkseid's will to conquer ended when he had a good fuck?

And he looked toward Darkseid and said after minutes after offerings and trying not to get desperate.

I would. " He said

Would you agree to be with me? Being in Apokolips? - He asked.

So I can have sex with you? " He asked.

And he swallowed his saliva... Hallelujah...

And he sighed and resined and said. Yes, i'm sorry.

And he pulled him by the chin toward his face slowly lifting him and said.

\- If you don't keep your word, Batman. " he said.

"The next day I will destroy your planet. " he said.

\- And how long do you want me to show up...? "He questioned Batman breathing heavily.

\- The day after my hordes withdrew. " Darkseid said he put him on the ground and without force he slipped falling to his knees on the ground.

\- I'm going to send one of my furies toward your cave at 10:10 the night of your planet. " I said.

And she's going to bring you here...

And so he panted.

Darkseid lowered and said toward him pulling his face and said.

\- Dress up Batman.

And he was shaking himself and he was faster than he could get dressed.

And he ran away by grabbing his belt on the way.

And he was smiling and had managed to transfer all the files in the process.

And he was supposed to meet in the watchtower after that.

And hide in the depths of your mind this event and seal them in the deepest abyss of your mind...

And they gathered in the tower celebrating another victory and there were many injured heroes he knew that after he left Apokolips...

Well Superman needed to be closer to the sun for a few more hours...

Darkseid according to the accounts of several heroes who witnessed the great struggle...

Darkseid was sweeping the ground with Superman was having a titanic fight in which there were several craters and destruction around...

And when the portals began to close and unexpectedly before taking a punch without any more or less Darkseid abandoned the battle and fell into retreat...

And unexpectedly seconds before his withdrawal came reinforcements of green lanterns and new gods of new genesis...

And he was drinking coffee and eating some delicacies scattered at the victory party...

And soon after everyone returned to their homes and he was going to the cave.

And he ran toward the cave unloaded the files on his computer and was making some records...

And after he saw the footage...

And just as Darkseid promised withdrew his troops...

After he organized some files and divided into category..

And he was the next day withdrawing the invasion into his cave...

And he was wearing his deep breathing armor was 10 o'clock at night...

And he heard an explosion tube behind him...

And waiting for him was none other than a rage with a whip and she spoke.

Batman. "He said going towards him and pulling him down his left shoulder. " Come with me.

And he accompanied her and he was right in the throne room of Darkseid...

And he was sitting on his throne and so when he arrived he saw Darkseid licking his lips and eventually he got up and pulled him towards him...

You can retire. " he said.

And so he took batman's neck and guided him in front of him...

And he was talking.

\- I didn't believe you'd actually show up. " Said Darkseid.

I gave you my word. " SaidBatman.

\- I thought you wouldn't have the guts. "Darkseid said he would pass his hands on his ass and put inside his limesas hejumped writhed as Darkseid tested his hole with his finger he gasped.

I made a promise. "Batman said unstable.

But it's better for me. "Said the Lord of Apokolips by removing his hands from his pants.

\- I realized you're true to your word. " he said.

And he guided him down the aisle towards a huge room on a huge bed...

And he stopped in front of him and he was pulled Darkseid kissed him again and sucking his lips...

And he should be the frightened virgin there and then he trembled when Darkseid pushed him toward the bed and lining him with his legs open...

\- Wait a minute... - He tried. "But Darkseid covered his lips.

No, more. " Said Darkseid.

Do I take my clothes off? "He was ducking to take off his belt, but his hands were stopped by Darkseid,

Quiet. " He said by turning away his hands

I'm going to do everything. " I said. You just get it. " I said.

And he started lowering the zipper and opening his pants he took them out at once threw them away and pulled him down the arm toward the bed opening his legs and leaving him there.

And he went taking off his clothes and leaving only the mask he was naked and taking off his cape and forging it with open legs pushing to the center of the bed...

And he stood up and he opened his pants himself by removing all the parts and his armor and climbing into bed on top of him.

And he started rubbing himself on him...

Your penises together going up and down and stroking your body.

And opening his legs he started rubbing their bodies together and putting his fingers inside him...

And he started groping him rubbing his penises together and sucking his nipples...

And that was better than on the floor of your computer center...

And to his surprise slowly inside and outside his fingers rubbing inside him testing his hole.

And amid his groans and hiccups...

And his legs far away and surrounding his finger in his hole to end he inserted him by violating him feeling his penis hard.

And he screamed panting and he moaned...

Please, please, please. And he moaned when Darkseid held his legs trembled and he only wore his boots, cape, hood and the protector of the shirt lifted.

And he saw Darkseid,making an appreciation and saying while he groped his thighs and shoved his fingers more into him.

Please, please, please. " Begged again.

And he began to begging and moaning did not know for sure whether pain or pleasure, but he squeezed around his finger inside him and with difficulty.

\- Wait... - And he wouldn't wait, and with his finger start to come in and insert and massage it. " Please. "He cried.

And he started coming in and taking it off and he was constant, and he moaned restrain and writhed and that's when he let him go...

Virgo. "Darkseid spoke of a finding and looked at his hole.

And he saw that either the man never had anal sex without penetration or he didn't want to...

And he didn't know how to say it and then he pulled his face towards him with bright eyes and ready to drop the omega rays he knew possibly he was... virgin and licked her lips in anticipation.

And he growled towards him and asked.

Virgo, really, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

\- And...- - And he scared the new god would really fuck him there?

And he wanted to know if he was really a virgin?

Answer me. "Rosnou Darkseid who at that time took his penis and squeezed him.

And he felt the shock and he panted when he had his penis caught with violence and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

And meanwhile Darkseid walked away from him kneeling between his legs he looked toward the Lord of Apokolips evaluating him there after seconds or even minutes he growled and when he commanded towards him.

\- Stay there... - And so he walked away, not giving time to answer, the new god got up from the bed and walked behind the throne in the little closet behind.

And he came back with a glass, taking no more than half a minute, he pushed him toward the mattress and forcing him to lie down.

And he pulled and lifted fast and pushing away his legs, and had the rest of his booted calcas that were piled up on his heels and thrown somewhere...

And he had his legs widely apart and Darkseid inserted his finger with cream inside him, and he felt something damp and cold he bowed his head and saw Darkseid's belt remove something moist and sticky.

Take a deep breath, Batman. "Darkseid said fucking his fingers inside him and he gasped and moaned, he was still sore.

He was really shaking in anticipation...

And he felt Darkseid approaching him, and he opened his eyes and saw Darkseid kissing his face and for the first time he made a noise of appreciation and said.

"Calm down. "I'm going to make you look good. " he said.

And he put his hand on his chest while he fucked him with his fingers.

And he started sticking his fingers he leaned on him, and pushed and stuck to the bed and he went faster inserting one more finger into him...

Take a deep breath. – He ordered Darkseid lying on top of him and his lips toward his ear one hand stroking his face and the other with fingers touching inside him was direct and constant...

And he found out he was kind.

\- The first four times will be yours and the next two times will be mine. " Said Darkseid.

What is it? " He questioned without understanding.

And at that time he started having sex with him with wet fingers in and out, it wasn't far as painful as he thought it would be, even if his fingers were thick.

And he seemed to know where to hit, he began to gasp and moan, his cries louder and louder, Darkseid pressing the bed approached him closer and squeezed and sucking his nipples pinching.

And he moaned and screamed and while Darkseid lying on top of him half bent and while he fucked him with his fingers, licking the lobe of his ear.

He was sizzling in his ear as he tried to debate and using his strength to keep him quiet there and attached to bed.

It was several minutes of stockings with his fingers in and out, he did not want to see himself so moaning and needy, he felt Darkseid looking at him when he took his chin and toward him.

\- Hard... - He said.

And he realized he hadn't noticed before he passed the tip of his fingers on his crotch and he really realized...

And that to his astonishment his penis was really hard and he got back on his hands in bed.

And he saw a glimpse of blue and red the famous red sky of Apokolips, the lord of Apokolips lowered between his legs and climbed sucking and kissing his lips, were fiery and juicy...

Do you like it? " Asked unexpectedly amid the stockwork, he moaned higher and louder he waved his groans at my god, to his groans, he was going crazy knew it would be good, but not so...

His penis got hard, and listening to Darkseid's obscenities in his ear...

And he looked at a glance each of his hands on him his fingers inside him and now they had three fingers inside him.

Do you like it that way? - He asked amid the fastest stockings in his tight ass...

\- Yes... - He felt ashamed amid his groans...

And he held him like he didn't weigh anything was a shame in Darkseid'shands.

And he began to drip hard a rock his hard penis he hummed and babbled amid the stockings his loudest screams...

\- Virgin hm... " Darkseidfound. - Totally. - Said Darkseid.

And he was good twenty minutes him with his fingers in and out there adding two more fingers like scissors...

\- If you're enjoying this. " Darkseidsaid.

Then. " he said. Are you going to like this better?

And he fucked him with speed scissoring his fingers in and out of him while the man below him was about to cum and so he made his penis squirt in his stomach and he arched his back and he came across his stomach.

Good, good. – Rosnou Darkseid who passed his fingers around his penis and swiping his fingers on his stomach and picking up sticky semen and sucking him.

And he pushed him further toward the bed and swallowed his soft penis and he writhed and Darkseid sucked from tip to base sucking by shaving his teeth all over his length and stocking his hole with his fingers were three fingers inside him in scissor movements and he got harder and harder.

And he moaned and began screaming amid his stockings and deep beats sucking his penis, looked like a potent vibrator using his fingers and vibrating inside him, and he moaned and screamed madly.

That's when he came into Darkseid'smouth, he milked his penis sucking all over when he let his penis loose at half mast.

And he lifted up and picked him up in his lap and looking him in the eye amid the stockings of his fingers inside him without stopping hitting his prostate accurately and accurately, he said.

Feel your taste. And he kissed him, it was a salty, musky taste.

Like it? " Asked Darkseid towards him.

And he could just scream and moan and an affirmative move.

\- Then you're going to like this... - He said listening to his groans, Batman heard Darkseid's hard, rocky body feeling his warmth on top of him.

And at that time he was pressed as much as possible in bed, and the lord of Apokolips holding his legs scattered and over and over and so he did not want to see, but realized that he had more lubricant on the tip and his length penetrated him, and he writhed.

And he was screaming as he got inside him.

And it was much bigger bigger than just four fingers.

Oh, fuck. " Groaned.

" Relax. " Said Darkseid.

" And very big. " He groaned in agony. I can't do it.

He said even so he slowly inserted himself into him, ignoring his smart, and gradual, it was huge he swerved his gaze and saw that...

And he really would have anal sex with Darkseid...

And... Good... No one would see that.

I can't take it. "He tried. And he tried to let go pushed, but only received tapas and orders.

\- Be quiet.

And he got desperate again he couldn't...but unexpectedly while he would stop at him...

And he writhed stagnated pulled to just be slapped back...

And he holding him around his neck keeping him in bed and his body on top of him.

And a growling menacingly in front of his face.

\- Rosnou, calm down. If it won't be worse. " I said.

And he breathing choking with tears of pain was kept pressed in bed.

And he lay on top of him while he leaned his face on his and stroked his waist and spoke quietly as if calming a frightened horse...

And he realized he kept coming in like he didn't end...

It was huge as I thought, but he seemed to realize that the emperor did not want to hurt, so he entered slowly, even if it hurt a little was not as he imagined..., but it hurt.

It was that I split him in half he wanted to kick him out of him.

And crying and begging without Darkseid to listen.

And he moaned and gave acute scream when he penetrated him was sore after all, nothing had prepared him for it, just hoped he wouldn't break him...

And his expression of pain was evident, god stopped several times by touching his chin on his shoulder giving little kisses to his face... and even that he held on his neck keeping him still.

\- Relax... - He ordered it in your ear. " Try to relax. "Whispered in his ear.

I'm trying to. "He panted.

Don't try. " Rosnou Darkseid. - Do.

Soft... Hot... Tight. " Rosnou Darkseid. - Virgo. – Rosnou Darkseid.

And he tried the best he can in relaxing without much success.

Good, good. - He said after just over five minutes standing inside him his well-stretched legs and he gasping.

Until he came to the end fully buried.

And he penetrated him completely, he hugged him amid stopping him while standing totally inside him stood still for a few minutes.

And he pulled him out slowly and began by slowly penetrating he took full of his length and penetrated him was constantly and gradually accelerating, but nowhere by far violent...

Are you with me Batman? " asked Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered.

Just relax. " Ordered the lord of Apokolips.

And he was trying, he really tried, but it was impossible...

And he was practically raped there and even with the impulses of his hips that were controlled...

And he was the only thing that kept him standing there trapped between the bodies.

Sore, but you could take it, it was a cacophony of sounds he moaned more in pain than for pleasure, they were good ten minutes of slow and sore fucking.

And it really was sore, he never thought it would hurt so much...

And he'd come in and out and get out and hit deep inside him, while he was gasping.

And it was hard and slick and he felt his veins inside him and he felt darkseid's pubic hair snarling on him as he moved in and out of it.

And until he hit a point where he screamed scandalously, it was a scream followed by another.

And he had not been kept in place would have wrired with pleasure, his legs trembled that second beat made him melt andoffer.

And they were accompanied by each of their cries...

A cry for each stockand swarmed and his scream effeminate one after another and the next blow stole all his strength and falling soft ly into bed and Darkseid made a slow fucking in and out of it.

And he used so much strength from his fingers to hold on to the bed sheets he tore.

And he tried to restrain himself because Darkseid realized.

And he did. "You can scream at will. " I said. "I want to hear it. " He did.

And he continued to hit again at that same angle, and increasingly experimenting there where he made him scream louder.

And it was a troubled and strange feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure.

That's your prostate. "Darkseid said amid the movements inside and outside of him reaching a point that made him scream and see stars.

And he gasping moaning and he resumed it was a constant beat in and out and the insistent and direct beat in his prostate and he went faster, it was a mixture of pain and pleasure he moaned and screamed for every beat.

And wasn't it quick just he realized darkseid made love like him?

And he had an orgasm his penis was pumped at the same increasing speed as his attacks inside and outside him.

And yet he wouldn't stop the squirt of his penis ejaculating into Darkseid's hands amid his orgasm and rhythmic blows inside and outside him.

And so they looked at each other while Darkseid had sex with him.

And he squeezed around Darkseid's penis he gasped screaming wildly.

And he didn't understand how he kept having sex with him...

And he had come, he moaned and screamed...

And he had come and this was his first anal sex orgasm.

And he felt Darkseid his penis writhing and pulsating inside him and the head we squirting inside him that hot liquid...

And he realized...

He felt damp and was warmer than a human semen, but it didn't burn, and he was overflowing into it without ever stopping hitting inside it.

Darkseid was enjoying inside it squirt strong by coating his interior inside it overflowing into its walls...

And yet it wasn't soft, still eating it willingly.

Like it? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

His groans were heard, Darkseid'sgrowls,and he was fucked while he gasped and moaned for every beat.

And he made fun of it once again... Followed by Darkseid,even though he felt the semen overflowing inside it and dripping among his little scratches...

And in the midst of that he squeezed contracting around Darkseid,the new god intensified his efforts, but never him for real...

And he was fucked coming in and out more willingly he came up with it, and in a scream he felt Darkseid withdraw...

And then he understood when he said four of his two of him...

And then thinking he broke up with him, but he wasn't turned on his stomach and his legs wide open...

And he gassed when he again had his legs wide open and Darkseid inserted himself inside him...

And he was all on top of him and lying on his back...

And he kept holding the pillow under his head and Darkseid stood with his head on the side of his face...

Don't worry about it. "Darkseidsaid.

And he panted and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. And he moaned.

And he realized he was fucked up now.

And he declared amid sweeping the bed holding on to his hips to keep him in place and pushing down with everything hitting in and out of him the skin slaps against skin and he held on his hips...

And he beat and beat and he was fucking him faster, but he could manage he tried to stay there while Darkseid came in with increasing speed, hurt at the same time that he was good, and he was literally being fucked there screwed in bed, choking on the attacks and his cries getting louder...

And he took no mercy when Darkseid realized he reached his prostate and was rewarded for his louder screams...

Well he started hitting directly at that point that made Batman scream madly in every merciless beat...

And he summed up screaming and begging being kept in place while he waited for every beat, and he would turn his eyes, a darkened vision and scream...

And he fell into the darkness once again and moments later when he woke up in his calculations had not passed more than five minutes and Darkseid was still hitting inside him...

Are you still with me, Batman? " asked Darkseid by hitting inside him.

And he gasped between groans and choking being pushed and pulled and Darkseid hitting his testicles in his ass...

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. – After a while when he realized he had had an orgasm, his penis was wet at the tip and the damp sheets underneath him.

And he realized he was still enjoying his head leaning against the pillows looking under himself Darkseid kept his ass spied up amid his frantic onslaughts...

And he moaned and gasped and talked choking. " And good... - He said. " It's really good.

Semen descended trickling between his legs and scratches and the semen himself who at some point Darkseid had enjoyed inside him trickled between his little scratches and had overflowed on the sides of his dripping hole in the bed and the noise of wet suction on darkseid's onslaughts...

Do you really think so? " Darkseid said by lowering him in his direction totally lying on top of him and kissing his face and lips toward his ear. – Is it? - Laughing as he kept hitting in and out.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He repeatedly choking and trembling amid the attacks inside him.

And he hugged him. " And nice to know you're enjoying it. "He said in the middle of the stock.

And he kissed him and knocked him in.

Good boy. "Darkseid said with his stonaged. - And good you behave.

And Batman saw Darksei's balls pounding his ass with clicked slaps and gasping amid his groans and his inner walls squeezing around his hole he listened to darkseid's growls.

And with him of four penetrating him with speed opening his legs.

And he fucked him for his own satisfaction by pushing and pulling holding his hips hard, opening his legs over and stocking the wet suction noise.

And he was marking him and claiming it at that time and that's what he realized...

And so he spoke amid his groans and growls. "I really have plans for every member of the justice league, i said amid their cries and groans...

And amid his stockings, he spoke very coherently.

\- You now show me that my plans were incomplete. " He said.

And he realized he had one more blackout amid the frantic stockings and he'd come back less five minutes later with Darkseid investing.

And with more goingto inside it and he realized without a fall thathe squeezed around Darkseid.

\- It's nice to have you back. " Darkseid said kissing him amid his knocks inside his tight hole.

And while he really fucked him pushing and pulling his prostate without mercy with mercy and will he stocked him by reaching that point where he made him scream and see lights.

– I have plans for kryyptoniano,for amazon and for every member of the justice league and for ... " Several attacks and stockwork came in a row without stopping amid their cries.

You... Batman. " he said. "I respect you. " He said.

And he really respected him, but now he wanted something more...

\- And I think I can get everything I want. - I said pushing totally and increasing the amount of screams.

And amid his other orgasm he was enjoying copiously squirting on the floor and into Darkseid'shands.

\- You will belong to me completely every part of yours. "He said in the midst of hiscries.

And pulling his neck softening almost hugging holding his penis amid the stockings he lowered his head and saw his belly abducted.

And he saw that he increased for every time the penis came in and diminished every time he left, he had his penis again erect and dripping, and it was big and beat without mercy reaching his prostate.

And he had a blackout amid the shock and destruction of constellations and stars amid the attacks, and minutes later he awakened.

And he woke up with Darkseid holding him while he fucked him.

Are you with me, Batman? " I ask Darkseid that he squeezed his thighs practically mounted on top of him.

And with his face close to his face and without even getting out of it and even if he had fainted.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Groaned between screams and offerings faster and faster.

And he nodded to Darkseid still inside him and holding him and pushing him in and out of him.

And he had no mercy he would go faster fucking him willingly and he lifted him by kneeling in front of him holding his penis forcefully his base and his finger at his tip.

And he fucked him faster his screams were heard all over the dome and the whole fortress, he listened to Darkseid's growls in his ear and pinching his nipples...

And that's when he started babbling and screaming and when he dropped his penis he came inside him at the same time that he himself came was hot and sticky, filling his hole and dripping hugging him pulling his face and kissing...

And taking his lips he left with him aside in darkseid bed behind him without ever taking it out of him...

And he was being hugged by Darkseid in the middle of the fucking inside and out of it.

And while he simply opened his legs by pulling and holding high and inserting in and out and even though he pumped his penis at the same speed his hole dripping his fucking from within him.

And without even getting soft, it was pretty hard inside it, and he dug it up stroking his body while he was greeted with screams and groans.

And he was hard and dripping and he ate him sucking his neck biting and licking and pulling his neck with lips invading his mouth...

And he eventually enjoyed once again squeezing his inner walls around Darkeid's penis that invested inside him non-stop and he after a few more blows he was pulsing inside him.

And they were hot spurts of semen milking and taking some shallow blows and so he lowered his legs stroking his half-naked body and he was soft inside him when he kissed hisneck.

And he sucked and squeezed his neck.

And when he least waited they stood still and he moaned by resfoging after coitand he felt Darkseid by passing his hands everywhere he could reach...

And he recovering the phonolego feeling Darkseid still inside him by passing his hands on his marked hips.

And they stood there while Di watched her groans stop.

And he stood there for a few minutes he stood aside while I Darkseid was inside him.

And he was silent...

And after a while he slept...

And that's when he realized between his two naps there was still something inside him when he woke up noting that Darkseid stroked him for a few minutes and that's when he kissed his face.

And he lifted his leg and pulled his soft penis out of it and with that he fell into bed recovering the folego... tremble...

And they lay together and to his surprise he slept and when he woke up he was naked and without his armor or mascara under covered...

And he felt Darkseid hugging him from behind.

And he pulled him and he turned

And he saw Darkseid coming out of bed...

And he sat in his chair watching the man gasping lying in bed after coitus.

And when he can recover it was past fifteen minutes it was when Darkseid got up and went to him and lifted him up.

Let's take a shower. "He said when he pulled it.

And he got out of bed limping feeling the semen run out of him.

And he was taken to the bathroom and Darkseid put him under the shower.

And he went to get the soap, but it was taken from his hands...

What is it? "He tried.

And he started soaping it.

What the time are you doing? " He questioned.

Taking care of you. " he said.

\- Darkseid... - He said.

But he didn't talk anymore and he was soapy and for several minutes and when he stroked him and touching him to the wall and cleaning him out of his fluids...

And at that point he was a little stretched, even though he was squeezing around Darkseid'sfingers.

And he pulled him out of the shower closing the tap and dried it up and took him back to his room.

Are you hungry? Asked the sovereign of Apokolips.

And he looked and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And he didn't know how he should act at the time...

Usually he had sex ate and left...

And it seemed that Darkseid didn't just want a simple fuck and take him away next.

\- Dress up. - Ordered Darkseid. - And let's eat. - Ordered.

There didn't seem to be room for questioning at the time.

Darkseid and went to sit watching him.

And he got up and put his underwear and calcas back

And he just took that off and came down the t-shirt out of his uniform...

And he was pulled standing next to him.

Darkseid took him toward another room and guided him holding his neck beside him.

And he faltering limping next to Darkseid.

And he was taken to a salon with a table full of food.

And he was placed next to him a table he ate some food there were grapes and pancakes what he realized was that Darkseid researched human foods and he fed pancakes coffee milk bread... There was a whole variety...

And that's when Darkseid watching eating cheese and he talked.

\- You were interested in some data from my research. " Said Darkseid.

I was. " he said. – Your invasions are very beneficial at some angles.

I get it. " Said Darkseid.

\- Want to take some storytelling and research data? " asked Darkseid.

History...? " He repeated.

\- I know what you transferred Batman. " Said Darkseid.

\- You invaded the earth I took advantage. " Said Batman.

And at least I have to reward you for using your body. " I said.

And he looked half static with a grape halfway through his mouth...

And that's what he wanted after all, but he wouldn't say it out loud and he should at least make himselfdifficult, and not accept the simple mention of taking something away...

And he stirred up in the chair and he was trying to find a better position, he was really sore there, the chair was comfortable, but he felt contractand spasms...

It hurts, doesn't it? " Asked Darkseid with his hands on his shoulder pulling him closer and his hands coming down his crotch squeezing his little scratches...

And he stirred up uncomfortable making a grimace..., his hands approaching him... And it was more intimately... of what he'd like...

And he'd say...

I... I feel... - I said.

Empty. "Darkseid said ending up for him.

And he talked about moving on.

\- And that's the way you feel after the first anal sex, Batman. " Said Darskeid.

\- I have to make it up to you. " Said Darkseid.

" For making you cry. "He said he'd walk his hands down his face.

And he tried to play.

\- I'm not a prostitute. " He said in a firm voice.

I get it. " Said Darkseid.

"I'm not charging for sex. " Said Batman.

\- The way you acted proves it. " Said Darkseid.

\- And you and something very important to let yourself be thrown away. " Said Darkseid.

Opening the zipper of his calca opening his calcas by sticking his hand inside without any shame.

\- Darkseid. - Ganiu him.

"I can't just let time take you. " he said.

\- I'm not going to let that chance go by. " he said.

And he began to rummage swinging forward and back, Darkseid was stroking so intensely forward to bring.

And he gassed while Darkseid spoke, shit he was writhing...

\- I'm going to be handing over the information you wanted... - He said.

\- I... - He panted. "I'm not asking. "Hestank him.

"But that's the information you wanted. " Said Darkseid.

"I'm giving you something you wanted. " I said.

" With my permission. " I said.

" From my hands. " I said.

" With my knowledge.

And so he pulled his hard penis from inside the calcas and pulling the foreskin up below

" And willingly instead of you stealing in an invasion. " He said and he without any ceremony pulled him from the chair in his lap and lowering his calcas and underwear that accumulated on his heels and they rubbed...

His hands on his penis and he opened his legs and lifting him and in the process as if he weighed nothing and descending directly into his penis with his weight, it was not very difficult after all he was stretched there, still palpitating and spasms contracting.

And he slowly fucks him up and down, his hands on his body propelling him...

\- You feel stretched and I feel your hot hole around my penis. " Darkseidsaid.

And he muzzled him slowly and he screamed moaning resfolege and while Darkseid quietly fucked him there and while he squeezed around Darkseid'spenis, when the Lord of Apokolips heard his screams and in the midst of his blows inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

19

"I feel the spasms of your hole around my penis. " He said.

It's a naking. "He said in the midst of the blows gasping and screaming. But it's good. " He said in the midst of the blows.

"Squeezing around my dick. " I said.

That big penis inside him marked him, he'd make his belly abducted.

" You're so hot, Batman. While he kissed and bit his shoulder.

" It would be a waste to let go. "He said while he was fucking him, they mocked him together, Batman in Darkseid's hand and the lord of Apokolips inside him.

And he kept milking pushing and descending until he stopped and Batman breathing his back to Darkseid and touching his head on his shoulder he let his penis loose and took his hands to his mouth he licked his semen in his hand.

\- You can get the knowledge I've gained about some alien races. "Darkseid said after licking him.

And he pulled his face and kissed him he felt the bitter taste of his own semen and let him go, while he took a towel and dried his hands.

And he still felt his penis inside him, his hole contracting around him squeezing.

And he held him and pulled it out of his legs still between his legs he caught a stopper and cleaned his soaked hole and he lifted his pants...

And Batman was shaking and without strength with his ass with iron and fire leaning face down on the edge of the table leaning...

\- Shit... - He's panted. " It hurts. " I said.

And while Darkseid was stroking his ass on and the fabric of his pants...

And Darkseid was standing right now behind him kissing his shoulders and now being cuddling him.

\- You really don't want the information. "He said stroking his ass after a while.

And among his offerings he stopped between his breaths and began to speak.

\- Does that include the planets you conquered? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

And he gave it to him by putting a microchip in his hand.

And so he spoke as if he didn't understand while the dark knight put that microchip on his belt...

\- No one ever tried to win you over, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

And he spoke as if this issue had never been on the agenda...

\- Only women. " he said.

Just women? " Repeated Darkseid.

And they stood there eating and Batman writhing looking for a better position and Darkseid pulling him sitting toward the chair

And he kind of asked half stated.

"I may at some point come and call you again. "He said as if that issue was irrelevant.

\- You wouldn't have a problem with that, I hope. " Said Darkseid.

\- And... And he offtook his plan worked...

I'll be looking for you. " he said.

" After today. " he said.

" In case I need it. " I said.

And Batman...

Well... He knew he was seductive and it wasn't the case with one night...

And that was the proof, Darkseid was like everyone else, but he had the initiative to go after him.

And if he were just a one-night affair, it wasn't in that situation.

"You'd come when I called you and have nothing to worry about. " I said.

" You're not the case with one night. " I said.

And questioned the lord of Apokolips.

"And I hope you're not busy with anyone. " He said

\- I haven't had a relationship in a while. " He said

I hope so. " Said Darkseid.

And after a while he said.

\- Come on, I'm going to take you back to your planet.

And so trembling and gasping he had his legs wobbly he crawled toward the edge of the chair and got up and Darkseid seemed to hold his neck firmly.

And so ignoring the moisture from his hole he hadn't taken it all away.

And he felt the humidity in his underwear and calcas and yet he was like he was taking a beating.

And he saw Darkseid lowering him and kissing him hard taking his face.

And he was taken back to the ground left in the cave...

At this time he collapsed with everything falling near his feet, this caused him to step aside and release his lips from a pantand a decomted breath.

Anxiety was such he trembled from performing at that time and falling shrunk on the ground in fetal form waiting for his panic to end and his breathing would normalize.

And after a while between offerings and groans he got trembled and ran toward the bathroom and vomited everything he ate toward the toilet.

And his legs loosened and loose sliding with everything to the ground and so he gasped through the air, feeling his ribs and his spasmodic pulsating hole dripping semen from inside him.

And he soon realized that when he realized that everything went well that wouldn't be the last time he'd have a date with Darkseid.

And after a while he got up and pulled the discharge and was removing his trembling armor...

And after a while he got up and pulled the discharge and was removing his trembling armor...

Batman looked toward the cave walking through his thoughts...

The way Darkseid treated him after breaking up with him and cleaning him in the shower?

Then talk to him in a civilized way and claim that you will look for him...?

And it was like the only thing he wanted wasn't just taking away his virginity...?

Not at that time this idea was taken with those words before sending it back to earth.

Demonstration of ownership and ownership.

Having a virgin hole, is that how he treated his sexual partners after consuming the act?

And the only thing he wanted wasn't just innocence?

And he wondered if the sovereign of Apokolips simply what would happen when he lost interest, he thought he acted in a way and then he would go after him?

And thinking about it was quite possible for him to go after him, and he should prepare to bargain...

And what Darkseid didn't know was that he transferred several files from his computers and put them in his cave and was still studying them...

And now he had more information, but now these were given by Darkseid.

And he knew using the data he collected from several sexual partners of Darkseid...

And he found out he liked virgins...

And keep exclusive partners...

And he had a lot of experience in anal sex, because of how he made him feel the first time.

And you always ran after new partners after you broke up with the last...?

In fact, no, and there was an informant on a planet that he talked to some informants of the green lanterns then before him and his planets were killed and destroyed by Darkseid...

And he had died for some time, year before he took this information...

And he really thought no one knew about it.

And he had left information about...

And he was really intense, Bruce headed limping toward his closet taking off his clothes and swapping for a robe and going towards the pharmacy and taking out some painkillers and taking them grabbing a pillow and putting it in the chair and sitting faltering.

And so starting your research...

And he wouldn't refuse to take him again if he could convince him to have frequent sex...

And darkseid's incursions outside his system to seek random partners were rare, but he wouldn't refuse to make a few more inroads to earth to repeat the act..., he wouldn't refuse anything for free in the name of planet security or a bargain...?

And he said he made plans against him, declared himself in the process of taking his virginity and screwing him to bed...

And he climbed the cave staircase toward the mansion and went straight to his room and separating fresh clothes to wear and took off him took off his robe that were underneath folding.

And he went toward the shower of his room and he looked in the mirror, assessing the damage.

And he put his finger on his faltering hole was swollen and stretched and he had an intense red color, was fitting three of his fingers after he came out of Apokolips,his cochas were marked and his and stained with sticky semen.

And that's what Darkseid hadn't taken away he just had to put his finger deeper to pull what he squeezed when Darkseid's fingers were inside him cleaning him in the shower and then with the cloth.

And that trickled from his hole without stopping he felt his little rabbits drenched and dripping and dripping on the floor, when he ducked and trickled into the bathroom tiles and while he trickled between his little and his pants and underwear were soaked.

And his underwear soaked in a fucking way and he took a DNA sample from Darkseid semen guarding the material for studies, and it took him a few minutes to clean up and take the semen out of it.

Evaluating his pulsating and sore hole he was stretched and pulsating three fingers inside him.

And he took a time-consuming bath and then he wore a new outfit and went down with his tight legs and flickered toward the cave again and made a culture by removing a sample of Darkseid'sDNA.

And he did studies in the cave when he stored a large amount of glass for future studies.

And he did extensive research of material of psychology origin when he left guarded there in the cave...

Next date.

And so he was kidnapped the first time he wanted to be used to create a bunch of clone strategists.

Previously he thought Darkseid's obsession with him was just because he equaled intelligence now was totally different he has other theories...

And he remembers his encounter with Darkseid when he shot him some time ago...

And now he has been contacted by a fury that appeared right in the middle of a desert while he was looking for lazaro wells and he was brought up by several parademonios who together sent him a message.

Find the sovereign of Apokolips in your fortress...

And he was escorted to him...

And he watched his back when he crossed his arms...

Come here, Batman. " Ordered Darkseid.

And he hesitantly approached.

And so he remembered the moment he was on Darkseid's ship before killing Darkseid.

And now he knows why it was so easy and he allowed him to come closer to shoot him.

And so sitting on Darkseid's lap chipping the kiss until he took it and wrired.

And so he remembered the moment he was on Darkseid's ship before killing Darkseid.

And now he knows why it was so easy and he allowed him to come closer to shoot him.

And so sitting on Darkseid's lap chipping the kiss until he took the gun and shot him.

And in three successful attempts and so he continued.

And now he approached was sitting on his throne and so he approached with the gun in his hand and was pulled and thus falling into his lap.

And he panted at that time he found very early onslaughts of the sovereign of Apokolips.

And at that time he was kissed and diverting his attention from any danger, he felt his hard penis pressing his ass with Darkseid groping him.

And he in turn Darkseid liked to try to enslave the land.

And now he was at his base writhing trying to loosen up as usual...

And Darkseid he realized he was losing patience and pushing him tightly his thighs...

And he tried to stand still at that time he realized he was at the mercy of Darkseid and in Apokolips...

And Darkseid squeezed him again and growled towards him...

And he found that he could kill him there if he wanted to.

Behave yourself. "Growled him in his ear by grabbing his chin in his hands.

And he started speaking toward his ear.

\- I heard you were doing some research on alien incursions. " he said.

And I could help. " Said Darkseid.

Help how? " Questioned Batman.

And he tried to stand still with Darkseid's hands everywhere...

And he thought that in addition to beating him he would hit him close hands holding him and he prensed him on the ground opening his legs and him among them...

And he wanted information, if possible to take advantage of it, use in his favor.

\- And what do you know about the information I seek, Darkseid?

\- I could let you take the previous data to precolonization of hives.

And he stagnad him when he stopped unexpectedly and he asked...

\- Did anyone else fuck you after me? - And that question he didn't expect.

Mute stayed and frightened did not respond, when Darkseid pulled his chin and ordered dominating him

Answer me, Batman. " He did.

No, no one after you. " he said.

And it was almost that he received another slap approached and kissed him.

Before he realized he had his pants and underwear pulled and ripped off and he had his legs wide open and he shoved his finger inside him, panting, after all a while ago and Darkseid laughed with it.

And before he did something darkseid he bent down and sucking his abdomen and going down through his penis and sticking his tongue inside him...

And this was your first time with anilingus...

And he was screaming and moaning and refolegating, Darkseid squeezed his testicles and sucked bitand bit his hole.

And he writhed, even though he was kept in place by the hands of Darkseid...

And he panted and joined his tongue with his fingers he was again him with fingers and tongue...

And he moaned and re-refolegated amid the blows inside him, his firm, soft tongue inside him hitting his prostate he screamed squeaky he heard the groans and vibrations inside him.

And he was about to cum and when he least expected he enjoyed squirting in his own abdomen and not so Darkseid stopped.

And in the midst of that less than ten minutes of sucking inside him he enjoyed again, and falling without strength among darkseid's ministeries within him...

And before he finished almost cumming again sucking and eating biting his balls and spitting inside him, he was biting his hole and sticking his tongue inside him, his legs he honed and moaned...

And that's when he pulled his fingers and tongue from inside him and opened his legs over and he knelt between his legs and opened his own pants and positioned himself on top of him separating his legs and with his tip between his legs and kneeling there and putting his ass d iretamente in his lap.

And in his opening and he was open open and even if he was well prepared even stretched that penis was huge.

And it was over sixteen inches even though it was a small opening compared to penis size and being intrusive and large to stop his hole...

And he began to enter and even if he raped him by going through his inner walls over and over inside until he was completely buried in that tight heat around him.

And he had sex with him coming in and out for several minutes in and out and he knew darkseid liked to hear his groans and he came in and fucked him for several minutes in and out constant and rhythmic.

And after a while he gasped and moaned and resfoged in the midst of every blow within him hitting his prostate without stopping and without mercy.

And he gasped and Darkseid lying in his ciam receiving kisses and licks Darkseid sucked him and licked him, stealing his kisses and when he least realized he enjoyed between his stomachs and yet Darkseid still stocked him he hit him without missing his prostate.

And he enjoyed inside him twice in a space of twenty minutes of mind-blowing fuck...

And he realized that Darkseid liked to get caught up in the middle of the end of his orgasm.

And then he let him loose Darkseid got up pulling his pants and he was gasping, but when he went up he pushed him back to the ground...

And he stood there with Darkseid kissing his body and after a while he pulled him and spoke.

\- Dress up Batman. "And he spoke as he dressed, the sovereign didn't even bother to clean him up. "Come with me.

And so he did, and he accompanied him he entered a huge corridor and went through the same until the end where there was an immense and stupendous safe.

And he pulled him by the neck guiding him and being by his side he saw Darkseid.

There was he noticed many treasures and he saw Darkseid pick up a 7cm oval stone that looked like ruby with two snakes wrapped around one black and the other white...

And he spoke while putting it around his neck.

This is yours. "I said by kissing him then.

And he did. "This would be for you to remember this day.

And while they talked and kissed Darkseid picked him up on his lap and when they were interrupted it was Dessad.

\- Master, master, master - Said.

" We have issues with dead zone mining. " he said.

And he stopped still with his legs tangled around his waist.

It's okay. " Said Darkseid.

Time to go, Batman. " he said. "I'll bring you something later.

\- And Dessad? - Questioned the lord of Apokolips.

Yes... , master.

And there were his omega rays hitting his ass full of fire and smell of burnt meat.

\- Don't interrupt me at this time.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said his servant. " Yes, master.

\- And escort Batman back to earth.

And he was pulled by Dessad's arms toward the transport left in the middle of the desert sands at the exact spot where they found them.

And at the present moment...

It was a busy night on the streets of Gotham, criminals scattered and fighting around the city, and several crimes goingon.

And his children did a good job at various points and where there were fights and arrests, which from what he saw on the cameras scattered around the city.

But now he was in the cave and so on his computer...

Then Superman coughed in the midst of his research he didn't care continued without turning around and facing the alien who looked like a pious dog, he coughed once again, and seeing that there were more important stories and documents.

And he didn't give importance to the superfed Kryptonian, of an era forgotten by new gods there was an artificially created planet.

And he continued to check and study the graphics and then he heard a cough so loud that he growled and still ignored it when he heard his name.

Bruce... - He growled theman fromhim, and then the man in question without turning kept typing and said without turning...

\- Va though Superman, I don't have time or want to talk to you. - I said while typing on the keyboard, and studied the monitor and several interesting genetic cloning and duplication data, a civilization enslaved by Krytonians...

And made on Krypton,graphics in different lines and dimensions, and soon after he saw a planet on the chart a planet that was part of the ancient Krypton, it was used a long time ago as a research center by scientists and soon...

The chair was turned with brutality by Superman, he had bright and red eyes he looked directly into his eyes and with nose his nose and said with fury.

\- Stop ignoring everyone, stop ignoring me, stop living in your own world, everyone is worried aboutyou.

He growled towards him.

"You don't appear in public, you rarely come out, just like Bruce Wayne.

And that from what I've seen for weeks that doesn't appear on the streets, and it doesn't answer the call of the league, he doesn't talk more than monosyllables with everyone.

\- And while you've been in the cave doing know if i'm what, I had to face with the red lantern troop an almost intergalactic invasion.

"I had to make alliances with Sinestro.

– Youare not showing up even to defend your own city, while your children are fighting with criminals you should stop. – Growled angrily and spitting every word

– I had to join the league in meetings, charity events and save a country from a tsunami, unsolved crimes, disappearance by the globe are happening- Batman said. – How am I not doing anything? – Cried towards the man of steel.

"And that's not getting easy to deal with anymore, everyone wants to get you out of the league, and I had to defend you, I had to... – He was interrupted with a growl and a push.

\- I don't remember asking for your opinion, I don't need others to worry about me, I'm responsible for my own actions, let alone defending me. - I said.

" Andand I am not paid to participate in anything other than in my interest, much less precise your attention. -Said.

"And and you didn't ask anyone to bother to stay inplace.

And they have you and a bunch of heroes for it, I don't need to leave here to defend anyone, and almost invasion is not invasion.

"I don't care if they get me out of the league, I've done my part in a long time, don't defend me if you don't want to, if you think you should take itoff. "Take it off.

"And let them take it off, I didn't ask anyone to defend the city for me, they do why they want to, I live my life the way I want.

And to score he cried out. " GET OUT OF MY CAVE.

You're going to listen to me. – Cried theman fromthe pulling the bat man by his shoulders standing shaking him, next to each other punctuating each of his words, near his face

"I need you to hear me talk to mewhat's going on so I can help.

\- I don't need you to help me. "He shouted tryingto push the man fromhis front.

" Let me not monster alien, go destroy a building, but goaway.

And so he pulled out of his belt a kryptonite forSuperman to drop and retreat.

\- I... I can't... - It groaned like every word donated more than kryptonite itself. - Leave you... I care about you. " I said at the time.

\- I have work to do, Clarck. "Said the man keeping away from the man of steel.

But the man of steel stood up and asked with anger and tears in his eyes.

\- What is notimportant that does not allow you to see your friends and stay withyour family? -Asked.

A small and insignificant beep that dramatically increased a noisy alert was heard with the extreme global dangersymbol.

And this signal was heard and then Bruce kept the kryptonite and so he addressed the computer and then he spoke.

-You're got work to do Clarck.

\- Me? Why is that? " He continued to question.

\- What's that noise?

\- This is a global monitoring system, every time an explosion pipe and activated it gives me the alert. - It said.

And every time Luthor travels to someone remotely he also gives me the alert.

\- And what does Luthor have to do with an explosion tube? " asked Superman.

\- Ever since Luthor, he's become president, well.

"It was well before, actually, but well before he made deals and bargains with Darkseid.

\- Or any alien he could get his hands on. " He said.

\- And Iam after he was no longer president, and his bargains and business agreements continue and that are a long way from America. - Hesaid.

\- And many of these negotiations, in exchange for alien weaponry, and sometimes he met Darkseid.

\- And is that what you were researching? "Asked Superman ashamed.

\- No, just that, I found out he's meeting Darkseid in minutes and an explosion pipe wasfired.

" And by the way. -Said.

\- And and le got involved with mutant traffic in exchange for apokolips technology. - Said at the time.

\- And you have to call the league to go towards... – Looking on the chart and on the screen and on a map with GPS.

\- In the UAE on a border of Kandek. - Batman said.

What about you? " Asked Superman.

I have other plans. " I said at the time.

Bruce... - He tried totell the man abouthim.

What are you up to? "He asked with curiosity.

\- It doesn't matter... - Said

" Knife your share. - He took a printed sheet and a flag with a GPS and handed it over with other communicators in Superman's hands.

– First of all, give it to others and give it out of the cave, it shows the exact location of the bargain.

\- Gee... - He groaned the man of steel.

In a blur of blue and red left the cave.

Bruce Wayne went in his closet and started wearing armor and putting more guns on his belt meanwhile...

And another place on the deserted sands... in a monotonous wind and sweltering and warm air...

Luthor as soon as he appeared in a black suit and his superior expression he looked around several people with masks and guns at uniformed black posts and wearing lenses that covering his eyes.

And there were many around, over a hundred people with masks were the best mercenaries that money can buy.

And he looked with spirits that around him containers on paths and helicopters landed at the bottom of sand dunes, and that in them inside.

And that he knew they were from drugged and anesthetized mutants, he looked around him and with an explosion tube came out of him Darkseid himself.

And the alien with aldyde and hands behind his back looked around and his hands on his back, while Luthor himself heard of himself.

\- Our agreementis going well, what led him to call in a place like these two weeks before our next meeting? – Heasked.

Andle looked toward the alien who with an evil smile said.

\- I thought our deal wasn't a great benefit. " He said.

Isn't that right? " Luthor asked.

\- So at this point I don't think this agreement is beneficial to me- - I was saying. - And I'm reevaluating our agreement.

What would it be? - Asked Luthor with only steps indented

\- You're not more interesting, let alone an ally, and just abrasion, a worm that feeds on other worms. " I said.

\- I'm taking away these slaves and with them I will invade this planet and take more slaves without making a deal with you. " I said.

And after all they have not realized so far that I have been making deals with worms.

And after all what would be more other slaves and scattered proteins, not and even? " Darkseidsaid.

And looking in moments after burst pipes all over the globe, he looked with authority.

"I will make humanity a precious good. " I said.

\- I'm going to get rid of paria and worms. " He said.

And I'm starting with you. " I said.

And so he cast from his eyes to omega sanction, which was headed to Luthor, while several parademonios emerged behind his back.

And at the time amid the subsequent shooting that his mercenaries were easily subdued and killed their weapons dischanged.

And the instant he followed when he hit Luthor, a blur of red and blue arose saving Luthor by airing him into high speed air in his arms.

Saving me Superman? " Luthor asked.

\- I don't do it for you, I do it for humanity. "He said with fury.

\- Still thank you.

Kryptonian. " Darkseid said.

"As you save your enemy who condemned humanity, I gladly destroy yourcity. - Said.

"And be well aware of taking your traitor to a safe place in the meantime.

And because if you leave him, I'il killyou.

And so the explosion pipes appeared around the world parademonios and city and explosion pipes scattered to various cities around the world.

And so Luthor said.

\- Leave me close to the private banquer to the east. " Said Luthor.

And so Superman with his x-ray vision saw the camouflaged banquer on the desert sands.

He left him there practically thrown into a sand dune.

He saw that several league members began to appear and face the furies and other scattered parademonios.

And when he saw his town being attacked Darkseid with the omega samson destroying buildings he flew and flew as fast as his power allowed.

And then he saw Darkseid watching with a smile and in Metropolishe saw the sovereign of Apokolips he flew and with impact forçraising his arm and fist toward him.

And it was with that it was in slow motion he saw the smile and turned and began to run each one to meet him and with a punch uttered by each of them.

And with the blow a wave of impact arose disintegrating everything around and waves of destruction buildings cracked and a wind came up and thus beginning the fight...

In the midst of a great battle that followed metropolises, there were several destroyed buildings and hordes of parademonios kidnapping and killingcitizens.

And this one that were not only common mutants and thus putting collars around their necks leaving him paralyzed, between the battles the justice league and its allies were fighting with Darkseid's army.

Amid the snowfall and parademonios in a crater were in Combat Superman and Darkseid, between a great battle of bangs and a crater with the impact.

And Wonder Woman was facing several parademonios and so followed with her allies facing the invaders of Apokolips who entered more and more through the portals.

And that they formed craters and many soldiers entered the battle and many were fighting for their lives and for the lives of their fellow men.

Meanwhile Batman who had not entered the conflict directly he had stolen an explosion tube on his previous visit and using his own protective armor to enter thewells.

And in his cave he had activated the portal and thus entered the world of the mad and sovereign god of Apokolips, disappeared at the beginning of the great conflict that followed.

And while he was sneaking between a nearby portal, entering the kingdom of Apokolips moving between the shadows of the immense buildings and towers and its dark land.

And with energy foci he was using his gadgets, and using the concept that none of his enemies would care about a human in Apokolips.

And while the fight was on earth and Darkseid's hordes were sent to their world.

In the midst of all this he had in his hands what looked like a flare or a small device attached to his belt and one in his hands opening a compartment on his glove typing with what looked like electronic buttons they saw an arrow.

Batman's plan was simple to manipulate the portals and enter the genetic data of each parademonium as if it suckedback.

And only new gods and induce Darkseid to retreat, with the purpose of destroying Darkseid's planet, each of the experiments would be destroyed.

And then following straight around the shadows more and more that guards or soldiers appeared and let Darkseid break his head for a week with his unstable spores.

He was heading to a large pointed tower withseveral windows and aroundthe ones where they were released.

And what looked like reddish flames and what looked like power plants along where smoke came out of their chimneys the spores just ahead.

And so hoping to pass some soldiers he sneaked between the walls of a building using his batarangue he took him into his ropes and so entered awindow.

And the few seconds before they passed a sentry,and he went into a ventilation compartment and so still using his sensors that pointed the direction.

And he followed crouching in straight lines up to a poço and deflected over a duct while using his rope to go from one platform to another and the next location and entering theutro duct.

And so he slipped where without waiting he landed in a sort of control room where they inadvertently had four occupants.

And where these were knocked out by their powerful kicks and tied by ropes and placed in a closet.

The room it seemed was wide and full of monitors these had luminous keyboards and were floating so nothing more than using their bat accessories to decode thedata.

And upon discovering his codes and so using his intelligence he began to key and search and thus transferring with his translators coupled to the belt and controlmonitors.

And he at the same time cataloging and copying several important data into his data of what appeared to be bombs and the control of the portals next to the keying a certain sequence opened a compartment.

And where there were connections where he put on his gloves seemed energized high-powered electromagnetic and so the omega power cables attached to his boots with magnetic wires.

And so when manipulating and converting the data to his behalf he transferred the information to his compartments on his device that were his cinto.

And there was a device and also in his fight and so he went straight to the ventilationduct.

And where he had arrived using his ropes he climbed again and so he followed through the duct and went out through the dark chambers waiting to pass some soldiers before leaving thes buildings hanging by his ropes.

He headed to the arsenal at the end of a corridor and thus transferred the data and plans to create weapons directly to his computer amid pipes and explosion.

In a particularly dark alley he activated the portal where eventually he ended up going out in a metrópoles, besieged and in combat.

Then by typing a code of his belt the portals reversed the polarity and began to suck all of Darkseid's soldiers as if it were an immense blackhole.

And so through all this by typing controls an immense electromagnetic wave he transferred data where there were control cables from all parademonios making electromagneticwaves.

And so all paralyzed fell like flies and being paralyzed in neural control, he by sucking every Soldier of Darkseid automatically closed the portal.

And no longer expecting him using the flare followed up to what he thought was the fight between the Sovereign of Apokolips and the Manof Steel.

Amid a crater he used the device from his boots using electricity andimprovised impulse when he saw that the manwas about to receive a large punch being erected by Darkseid.

And he using gravity surprised the two by flying a big kick in Darkseid's face throwing several feet away from the crater.

And that's where they met and so using his glove and the computer on his side he started typing a special code with a smile and running toward the steel man helping him lift.

Superman was staggering didn't look like he took a beating a few minutes after he was with a few scratches and so looking at the bat man said.

Where you got yourself. "He asked dumb.

\- Arranging our victory. " I said.

In the distance recomposing the two saw Darkseid heading towards them, flying towards the two with an absurd speed, of the two with a fillet of blood dripping from his stonelip.

And going over everything to this and unexpectedly without less waiting with incredible speed he punched Batman's face throwing him away where they started fighting again.

Not by far Darkseid had used muchforce, and it was just enough to stun and the dark knight gave thanks to God for his armor and mascara being reinforced.

And he got up stunned with his mask broken in half missing half his face and his nose broken with the impact of the knock on the ground.

And he had three broken ribs and his nose bleeds, but he couldn't waste any more time typing the codes again.

And he opened a portal just behind Darkseid that amid the fight between punches with the man of steel he began to approach the fight speaking loudly and loudly.

44k fht0000897ui. "He said with a smile on his face - Does this remember anything Darkseid?- Asked.

Long enough for the Lord of Apokolips to throw the Kryptonian away and with great speed to meet the human lifting him in the air by the neck saying.


	4. Chapter 4

19

Descend Of The Darkness chapter 04

\- Again, you challenge me human.

Did Darkseid really think batman felt confident and excited and liked to spice up the relationship?

And he thought it turned him on? Did he know that?

\- Yes, again, alien, I challenge him - Batman said

\- Unarde the bombs, human. - But amid Batman's triumphant smile apparently what the Emperor of Apokolips lost what would apparently be the rest of hiss peech.

And by looking directly at the sky-colored blue eyes of the dark knight.

Anger had Darkseid' sex pression, then he was pressing it and so he thought he would actually be hanged again.

Darkseid didn't like to be challenged, much less for his achievements...

And he wanted to mark possession of the anger of this little man who did not show so much submission without being screwed in bed ...

And so he tried to kick, and he had a strange idea, well who knows, thought, several times earlier, he knew he could functional, which button to push.

Darkseid would in his thoughts show to that human his place...

So it's time to put the plan into practice.

And what works once works.

And then it's always going to work, isn't it?

And he tried to get close and so close to his face...

And he kissed him, lips touching Darkseid's,they were hot...

And he took his shoulders and bit him on the shoulder.

Batman was struggling, really darkseid's bite hurt...

And he realized that his teeth sank by sticking his kevlar...

It was more than seconds or minutes when he let his teeth out of his left shoulder.

And that's what stunned him.

And he gassed and Darkseid said.

You have to know your place. "Growled him squeezing his cock over the pants...

And he felt like a pervert whining amid Darkseid saying.

You're excited, Batman. And he went up the mask sucking his neck and saying.

Is that your idea of making me excited? " Growled.

"Don't challenge me that way. " Growled.

And the Lord of Apokolips groped him, and so he staggered by surprise loosening the grip...

And he took his lips violently and began to deepen the kiss was yummy, he hesitated for a moment so...

And he let Darkseid master the kiss and suck him by sticking his tongue inside his mouth...

And he after a time of submission reciprocated and began to fight...

And it was a language struggle and to his utter astonishment and surprise he began to reciprocate and kiss also dominating him.

And he wanted to subject him to his power...

And to dominate him and when he felt that the Lord of Apokolips had soft lips who would say that the lord of Apokolips was a great kisser...

And he had a footprint.

And so your hands loosened... Darkseid ripped off his mask in the process, amid kissing stroking her hair, diverting his attention...

Do you want to go on, here or...? "Whispered Darkseid on Batman's lips.

It's not a good idea... - He said. - Superman... The land... - He tried to argue.

The new god did not hesitate in this situation...

And he grabbed him by trapping him between them.

You're coming with me. " I said. "And I can keep them busy with my parademonios.

And he distracted him and said.

"I can't gladly take me like this.

No fighting. " he said.

Enough for him to kick Darkseid's chest and jump away, his folego away from him a few feet... He was stunned and surprised.

And he did.

"This is a terrible place to screw you, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

\- You won't resist me for long. " I said. And you won't even escape. " I said.

And he kicked him pushing with his hands to try to run and Darkseid throw the omega samson and hit him by carrying his front instantly and he was caught by strong hands.

Don't fight like that. " Rosnou Darkseid.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said.

And then Darkseid twisted his arm and turning him towards him.

You're mine. And so I brought him and sucked his neck.

And he recalled a mixture of pleasure and pain and then he moaned while I Darkseid had his lips on his.

\- Interesting... - Said Darkseid, the lord of Apokolips was passing his fingers through his lips evaluating with the mask in his hands...

– I never thought using this method would be effective. " Batman thought.

You're a fighter. " Said Darkseid.

\- A beast to be tamed. " Said Darkseid.

He tried to resist the best he could in those circumstance's to be bent and groped...

" But for the first time for everything... " Said Darkseid sucking his neck and putting hands in all the places that left him choking and moaning with pleasure.

And all this for your complete shame.

\- You're pretty shameless. " I said.

" Fight knowing you're going to lose. "I said mais to himself than for the man bent being molested.

It can't be... " Darkseid said.

\- You're so beautiful behind the mask. "He said kissing him.

" A real beauty. " he said.

And so he holding the mask the rest of the batman's scara as if it were an old hoodie and kept it in his belt and in the blink of his eyes he approaching his face at the same moment.

With a great kick using a stolen technology from Apokolips, and a fusion of other appliances also stolen from Apokolips and enjoying the moment the dark knight kicked Darkseid.

And this one that seemed stupefied on his face and also in his crotch and he actually saw an obscene tent in the middle of his legs.

And he gaining a roar and the stunned sovereign letting him go and freeing himself and taking a deadly leap away he let out a red dust that made him cough.

\- You're going to turn off the spores. " Said Darkseid.

No, no, no, no, no, no " he said.

\- I told you not to challenge me. " Rosnou Darkseid.

\- You always invade my planet. " he said.

And you don't want me to use that in my favor. " I said.

\- You can use other things. " Said Darkseid.

\- You keep me thinking... - Darkseidsaid.

\- Hours if the great Darkseid will not be admired. - Said.

\- You wantto see it through the fact that I'm using your own spores. -Said.

– Everything to destroy your planet or to force you to withdraw.

\- What you're doing brings consequences. " Said Darkseid.

\- As an insignificant being, you can use such a dirty method. " Said Darkseid.

The spores. "He pointed Batman with a smile.

And so he jumped in the air and drifting away when he was caught in the air by an omega samson screamed by surprise and so was in Darkseid'sarms.

And he prensed him on the floor...

He punched him in the nose before stagnating him before he started cleaning his blood if his nose with his hands he said trying to walk away.

\- We can continue with this- He said towards him and he caught him in his armspressing him.

" Or I take you with me and teach some lessons. " Said Darkseid.

And he was fighting unsuccessfully and soon Darkseid got tired.

You're coming with me. " Rosnou Darkseid.

And he in his arms and took him and so took his lips, they were warm and he took him in the midst of the kiss and thus opened his mouth tightly and shoved his tongue.

And he passed through the sky of his mouth, and so Bruce thought this game is for two and so answered with his tongue and so fought, fighting and passing his tongues inside both mouths, offering...

Do you want more? " He asked between kisses and offerings.

\- You're not going to have me that easy. "He tried to let go.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosnou Darkseid. - My libido. - Rosnou.

Batman realized he was exciting Darkseid.

Like... a lower being... – Dizia Darkseid evaluating the incredibly familiar man. – Damn be.

And he grabbed him and kissed him again with violence biting his lips, with everything and so they crossed toward the open portal of the maternal box.

And he pushed him pulled and tried to squirm.

And apparently at that time Darkseid was without patience he bent him turned he lowered his calcas and began to slap his ass hard, he did it for ten minutes between his screams until it turned red and he cried.

Stop, stop. "He screamed trying to twist away from Darkseid.

You're going to behave. " Rosnou Darkseid.

Don't treat me like a child. " He was screaming.

Don't act like one. " Cried the Lord of Apokolips back and caught him again lifting his pants...

\- I'm not.

\- I have thousands of years of experience in this. " Said Darkseid.

"More than you. " Roared Darkseid.

And he belatedly realized Darkseid was hard and more receptive than he could expect... Pressing him on his hard limb.

And so he was taken into Darkseid's arms amid his flight and he was kissed and groped... Towards... Apokolips.

And he was pressing him there between his red little ass and his red ass...

And he noticed the red skies of Apokolips,and so amid kisses and offerings he was in a building, his fortress by the way...

And he was the first to get some air...

And he writhed trying to loosen himself from Darkseid's arms and he hasn't let him down yet by kissing him violently.

I need some air. " He offered.

And so he noted that he was in a huge fortress, and Darkseid kept biting and sucking, he was lifting his bat blouse up pinching his nipples and sucking he groaned with the feeling...

It was a place of wide windows and pillars with a staircase he gasped amid the splums on his darkseid neck lifted his blouse, and tore off his feeling playing on the floor...

And at the same time he saw the window in flight Superman who fought with parademonios in the sky of Apokolips and other heroes and there to the wonder woman horizon struggling with some furies...

The gate was still open... And it was still sucking parademonios...

And so he was pushed toward a staircase and Darkseid continued his attack on his nipple alternating between left and right and throwing his pectoral armor away by removing his clothes in the process...

And he did what was customary, writhing and trying to fight like every warrior and being sated and stagnated.

Quiet. – Rosnou Darkseid who stole her nipple and resumed sucking holding her arms back and legs open.

And so he purred and moaned there was Grandma Goodness who was there whipping some prisoners.

And anxiety and apprehension along with that emotion, I felt the fear of the inevitable...

And that hot feeling of being groped, and he answered let him be sucked there was a huge, cute bed.

And he moaned amid the blizzard of lust and pleasure, and he was thrown, and so he really struggled he didn't want to be fucked by Darkseid,and he tried to loosen up.

\- Wait... - He resfoclaimed. " I said. "Wait... - He tried in the middle of the body that pressed him into bed.

And Darkseid with violence stripped him of his armor.

And he lowered his calcas with violence and plucking along with his underwear leaving only his boots on him, and his shirt being lifted he panted when he felt the air on his penis...

And he pushed him to bed over and so he stopped abruptly and bit his nipple again and while sucking and licking the joint of his collarbone.

And he moaned and he resined and groaned with pleasure his hands were placed trapped high and without realizing it in the midst of the groans.

And Darkseid growled around his neck realizing that he was taking off his own armor, and rubbing on him was heavy, he was alternating in regaining the notion of reality amid pleasure, he realized he would have sex...

Widening his eyes he stirred up wanting to somehow break free, and being rewarded with a growl and several successive tapas.

And feeling a lump on top of him, he noticed amid the groans and offerings that they were rubbing themselves and he had his hands placed trapped above his head the bed bars.

And among what he saw was Darkseid's penis was a mast was thick full of veins and he had Darkseid's hands on his penis.

And he himself was 18 centimeters, but that mast was huge, much bigger, if he had difficulty getting into some vaginas.

And who would doubt and in the midst of squirming he got his hands free, and Darkseid took them and put them in good use.

And that enter him more than once, and so he was handled in pumping Darkseid's penis and firm and large hands were pumping his penis...

And he moved trying to writhe away he had changed his mind...

\- So you never... - Said Darkseid.

What is it? "He's offered it.

Am I the only one? "I wanted to know the lord of Apokolips between their bodies rubbing.

Am I the only one? "I wanted to know Darkseid near his lips.

He took his lips and chin and approached dangerously.

Answer me. "He ordered him to stop by pressing him on the mattress.

He stopped unexpectedly and answered.

No, i'm not. " I said. "Never with another man. - It concluded.

Good, good. "Growled him by taking his penis in his hands.

Wait a minute. "He tried, he got a grip. " He offered.

Yes, i'm not going to - Darkseidsaid.

\- I never...? "I was trying to say.

Never, what? " asked Darkseid.

He moved and said so red he went down his neck like a chili.

\- I've never had sex with a man but you. " I said.

He stood still and Darkseid surrounded his hole with his finger and asked with a shallow skewer of his finger in his hole,

\- So no one ever touched you. " He asked.

"No one ever fucked you, and didn't even touch your hole? " He asked.

"Besides me. "He asked.

\- No... - He said almost gasping trying to look away at Darkseid's hands to pull his face in front of his face.

You've never had sex with a man? " Asked Darkseid in his direction completely aware of his words.

\- He made the move with his head of apprehension...

Answer with words, Batman. " Rosnou Darkseid.

And he said with a reckless expression...

\- No, never... - I said. "Only you were my first. " I said.

\- Well... - Said Darkseid. - It's good to be the first.

\- I never... - I was trying to say. " He stopped abruptly in stirring his hole and also rubbing on him he looked directly into his eyes with both hands next to his head...

I'm going to say it again. " Said Dakseid,

\- Do you behave, or would you rather I tie it up? " asked Darkseid.

I'm going to behave. "He said in fear.

\- But I never... - Tried to say. "I didn't... - He panted. "You're too big.

Haven't we done this before? " asked Darkseid.

\- I said. But...

There is. " Darkseid said noting the apprehensive gaze of his future sex partner.

"I see you never knew about preparation.

\- No... - Said Batman in a minimal voice and his face turned red.

\- I just had sex with women. " I said.

Oh, I see. " he said.

I get it. - And so he said. - Stay here,don't leave.

All right, i'm going to go - And so Batman stood still.

I'm going to prepare you. "He said and so he got up his body was hot he didn't know if he really wanted to have sex, but if he tried to escape he would be chased, and so he stayed in bed.

Watching Darkseid go towards a drawer took out a long glass and liquid and he headed to the bed and hovered.

And while he swes completely and so he saw what madehim gasp andretreats r into the dragged bed himself with his boots legs until he hit the grill.

Never that he imagined... That mast... How did that fit him?

It was more than 18 centimeters, 22 centimeters in one misday,large long straight with veins and dripping between his purple and stonylegs.

And he looked around and so he approached pulling his legs and pushing him away in the air keeping him in bed with his weight, and he climbed into bed he stood between his legs opening them widely.

And he writhed trying to escape to receive a stralated slap, which caused him to stop with a pantyde and his hand on his face.

It's not going to fit. " I said scared.

Go, yes. " Darkseidsaid.

\- Calm down if you relax will fit. " he said.

"Don't worry. " He said.

Wait a minute. " He panicked, wrired trying to close his legs, stay away, but was pulled with violence and received tapas on his face and one of each lado.

And it was enough to rip blood off his lips and turn red and stop his escape attempts, and so he was pulled with violence.

And in the middle of the bed resfoging and so strong slaps on his little scratches getting a shrill scream, and so he growled towards him.

Calm down. "Rosinus him towards him,

And making him stop and stopping with a red face, getting a growl.

\- Calm down now, I'm not going to hurt you. " He repeated.

But, i'm not "He tried.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Rosnou. "Unless you make it difficult, it's really going to hurt. "He said by arresting him in bed.

And so he was quiet and so they faced each other for a few moments.

And so he stood still and received a kiss of approval.

The new god approached intimately with the glass next to him and said holding his arms above his head, and standing in the middle of it between his legs. " You just need to relax. " I said.

And he ended up not saying anything else deflecting his face until Darkseid grabbed his chin in his hands and approached with his flaming eyes.

Look at me. " He did.

And so he did. "Do I need to contain you?" he asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said quickly.

Are you going to behave? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered...

So you're not going to run away? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said.

"Won't it make things difficult? " He asked.

\- No... - I said.

" I prefer an active partner than to commit a rape. " Said DArkseid.

\- I'm just not sure how to do it. "He tried to argue.

And he got a kiss on his lips. "Don't worry. "He said peppering kisses on his face. "I'm going to take good care of you. " I said.

"It's goingto be likethe first time, it's going to be hot, you'll love it.

\- And that... - Tried to talk.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " he said. - Leave it to me. - Disse Darkseid.

Then it's okay. - Batman said

All right, i'm going to go "Darkseid said in the middle of his legs crawling on top of him gradually forcing him lying on the bed, and so they were naked and began to rub and suck again.

And so he looked around him. while then began sucking his nipples by pulling out the rest of his armor, and so he took hisarms.

And he was pulled and caressing by putting his arms above the headof the bed with the sheets and so kissed and at that time he trapped them with the sheets on the bed railings

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He tried.

Caution. " I said.

\- Please... - Begged. - It unties me. - Asked. - Andu I will not runaway. - Begged.

You don't have to do that. " I said.

And so showing his eyes toward Darkseid and made a very cute pout, Darkseid moaned and this action made him untie.

And so he spread his legs, and pushed her away widely and as wide as possible, and Darkseid stood between his legs and kneeling in the middle of the bed, and so he took the lubricant, and spread it on his fingers.

And so he surrounded his entrance and so he put his middle finger inserting little by little, Batman panted watching every move and so he moaned an o into his mouth.

And moaning for every inch, getting one there for every inch inside it, to the root.

And so he stopped for minutes and so began to leave and so he began to enter until slowly came in and out until he went faster and faster,

For every time he came in, he'd get a groan until he let out a scream.

And he heard Darkseid say in a happy voice. – Really virgin and tight. - Said licking his lips.

\- It's pretty soft and warm inside you. "I don't wait for the time to be inside you. " Darkseidsaid.

And he panted in advance...

And he kind of tried to contain his groans when Darkseid didn't worry about stopping pulled his neck toward him face to face amid entering and leaving and said in a warning tone.

\- Don't be afraid to moan. " He said. "I want to hear your voice.

"I want to hear you, your voice and I want to know how much you're enjoying it.

At the very least he was uncomfortable, he was preparing him while stroking his penis with the otherandso he pulled the foreskin and pumped at the same growing speed as he followed with the growing stockings of his hole.

\- How areyou feeling it?

\- Dói. - Said in a folego, he came in and out, in the middle of the coming and going.

– A little uncomfortable

And so Darkseid spoke between his fingers inside him, amid entering and leaving.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. " Said Darkseid. - It will improve. - He said.

"You'll like it.

And he gasped and so he moaned and so amid the quickest and fasteststockings.

Andle felt hitting a place, in a place that made him scream and see stars, a huge constellation and he arched his back.

\- Where... - He gnathed in the middle of an acute gritinho.

And so Darkseid said. – It's your prostate.

Good... I'm going to eat you and I'm loving feeling my fingers inside you. " He said.

\- I'm hoping. - And so he said in the middle of the stock.

"Are you enjoying it as I promised?"

And he made a move with his affirmative head amid the knocks in and out while resfoleging choking and pulling the air amid his groans.

Answer me, Batman. – Ordered with a grip on his increasingly hard penis leaking. " In words.

\- He's panty. I am.

And what? - He ordered Darkseid still inserting in and out without stopping holding his neck.

It's nice. " I said. "I'm enjoying it.

\- I know you are. "Your moans of pleasure say that.

And so Darkseid laughed and gave a little abrupt stop, and so added another finger, and so began to hit this wonderful spot inside and outside.

And forming scissor movements inside him and so he beat in the midst of his cries and moans higher and louder.

And so he himself feeling him getting hard with his teeth scraping the length of his penis he trembled and honed didn't know how many times he could come, but knew Darkseid would use him as much as he wanted.

And so he moaned and resined his legs trembling and he felt hard again he liked his penises inside Darkseid's talented mouth and so he kept screaming and moaning amid his fingers hitting inside him.

Now there were three and so he felt uncomfortable gassing and making scissormovement never stopping hitting his prostate.

And that's where he screamed louder and hoarsely and so he came once again, and again Darkseid swallowed it all.

And so amid the movements he gasping and felt his penis hard and at that time Darkseid amid his groans and beats in and out, swallowed his penis again.

And he screamed and screamed amid the lips that sucked his teeth shaving and going up and down faster and faster, and so he pumped him to come again.

I'm going to come. " He gasped, and even as he screamed Darkseid didn't stop and suck vigorously and Batman moaned screaming and amid those movements in and out and that double stimulation, and so he came resining and moaning.

And so he came out of his penis he panted his fingers come out of his hole and felt spasms and so he felt empty.

At this time Darkseid moved closer with his hands on his penis guiding into his hole, and at this point Bruce was pushed to bed, gallows to lie down, while Darkseid stood on top of him inserting more and more inside it.

And as soon as he thought he'd fight a little harder and maybe make him more excited and decided...

\- Wait... – Offering and resfoging as that penis came in more and more stopping briefly, his body stuck in bed, and Darkseid on top of him and pressing him on the mattress.

And so listening to a growl in his ear and feeling his ass more airy, and his legs scattered.

Tight. – Growled ignoring his debate, that his partner was underneath him, entering millimeterby millimeters and stopping moments inside him with only a part of his penis and not yet completely embedded, and then proceed and pass through each muscular ring.

\- And since I hadn't fucked before. "Darkseid said with appreciation.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He tried and he'd gasse on him with it Bruce was trying to talk.

And he heard a growl towards him.

"Wait... - He offered. And as if it had no end, and did not care about his request he continued until he passed a few more rings and passed and so hitting everything in him until he put himself completely.

Andhe was buried to the root and his balls hit his buttocks and getting a growing scream as he entered and so he screamed with tears in his eyes and was completely inside it, filling all over it.

He heard it was painful that the first penetrationhurt, but said nothing of the second, after all what differs from the first to the second, but did not know that it wasso much, he also heard that after a few seconds it was good.

And that he would like, his data... Those dice he collected were wrongs,it was good 3 minutes that stood on top of him with his penis inside him, and he felt full wanted to expel that huge penis,should be good, he should relax.

And so he walked away and gaping legs and so he began to pull off and so almost all the length leaving only his head, and so he shoved again for 10 minutes.

And he repeated the slow process of knocking and back, which of slow and painful fuck, who said it was good, that it was wonderful, was a whore of a liar, hurt a lot,but had a crazy feeling he liked and hurt at the same time.

Please take it off. " He offered. "It hurts.- I tried to re-focus on feeling uncomfortable being very full.

"Calm down. " Darkseidsaid.

\- Or not... - Groaned between beats and beats, it was improving, but it still hurts, comes in and out and he would slowly try to be pleasurable, but it could not ... was maddening those sensations

Or not... Someone... The league... – And so in the middle of the stockpiled, he had his naked onestocked.

And it was increasingly constant, teary screams and moans but what was worse were not the stockings the sovereign began pumping his penis at the same speed as the stock .

And that they went faster and faster, it was a constant beat, he knew it would be painful, but did not know that it would be so much, he cried and moaned, was different from the fingers previously.

And he cried amid movement inside and outside and so he gasped and Darkseid whispered in his ear licking the tears of his face.

Chi.. . Chi... " Said Darkseid calming him by calming him

Calm down. – He said in the midst of the slow movements of going and going with all the length and leaving only his head.

" It's going to get better. And so he spoke amid rhythmic beats with pumping his penis at the same speed.

And so in the middle of the stockings he pumped his penis that even if hard he felt pain frompenetration, it was yummy but torturous.

Tight. " Darkseid said amid his blows and his growls he really felt the grip of the inner walls amid the cry of his sex partner.

And so stocking for several minutes, and just when he would beg him to stop, he listened to Darkseid'soffering, try to relax.

And amid the slow beats, they were constant and non-stop, yet he tried amid crying, he spoke.

"I'm trying. " I said with a particularly powerful brutal and accurate stock.

And he felt electric waves, saw stars in his eyes, where he shouted a shrill offering, not of pain was a powerful mixture of pain and pleasure pain gave way to pleasure and more pleasure, and so he cried and tried to speak a question. – Where? – Tried.

Right here, isn't it? " Asked Darkseid changing the angle of his blows,hitting thatplace, which made him squirm and skin, and that with this it was faster and faster, not enough to hurt, but enough to follicand bother.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Said Batman getting the blows in and out of him being pushed and pulled his ass, raised with the growing blows in and out of him, Darkseid held and pulled on his shoulders and pulled on his hips to keep him in place.

And while Darkseid was enjoying getting inside him stocking up his testicles and beating him skin-skinned, but it was a little difficult he realized he was going faster.

And your prostate. "Darkseidsaid. – And he honed and moaned and for every beat in his prostate a scream and so followed in a cacophony of his cries of pleasure and pain he refoleged and screamed amid the right blows of his prostate.

" Yummy. "Darkseid said in the midst of his movements.

Anyway, i'm sorry. " He said. " You're enjoying it. - I said

And so he whispered more to himself initially than batman. He whispered in his ear and lips and so he was momentarily confused.

"I never thought you'd really be submissive. " He said.

" That he accepted to be fucked without trying to escape harder. " I said.

He panted through the stockwork and opened his eyes even more, and moved his lips on his and so Batman spoke.

\- If I tried to escape.

"You would chase me. " He said among more accurate blows reaching the same point as he made him moan.

And then it would be worse. " I said. You'd rape me. " Said more blows in and out.

And it would be worse, wouldn't it? " He said in an affirmative question.

"Isn't that what you'd do?" - Asked amid offerings of rhythmic beats.

He growled with the moments in and out and began to talk without ever stopping going in and out.

\- I would have forked you in this four bed. " Said between his growls and his beats.

"You'd get your ass out of the air and I'd eat you violently."

"I always wondered what it was like to be inside you. " He said.

But I never had the chance. And so he kept beating.

Darkseid wanted to eat him a long time ago he moaned and growled willingly.

"You're so tight.

It was so tasty inside it, tight and warm it was wonderful inside it, a true virgin, he moaned and he whispered things amid his hitting in and out of Batman.

"You're so hot.

"You won't get away from me. And so he offered with every word.

And so he received a laugh and a lick, and so redoubled his efforts, in his penetration hitting more and faster amid hisofferings.

And he laughed dand such shame, felt dirty a prostitute he felt mixed pain to pleasure waves of electricity.

"You're mine.

"I am the first and only.

\- Fuck... - Tried to say Batman in the midst of the movements of coming and going.

"You're all mine.

Hitting that quick and precise point.

" I will give you so much pleasure, everything you desire. " He said in the midst of the fastest and fastest beats.

Would you stay with me? - Asked amid the fastest and more overwhelming beats.

He didn't answer at the time, it was confusing, one thing was sex without compromise, another was to take on a relationship with a despot conqueror, where it took him, he thought.

Answer me. - He ordered in an order towards him after moments of silence.

\- I don't know... - He gassed in the middle of the blows.

"I need something concrete. " He said between the stockands and his body being handled.

" And very early. " Said among the offerings.

In the midst ofhis offerings and screams.

"You're all mine now,so- Growl.

And they were followed by crazy and accurate stockings,beating and beating directly to his prostate.

"I'm not... " I tried to formulate words in the midst of sensations.

"I don't belong to you. "He cried. – Suas scratching hands or trying to scratch Darkseid's shores and arms trying to hold him like a lifeboat.

Suas legs leveraged in the air, were trynof the seandnroscar in the hips of Darkseid.

No, no, no, no, no, no Just do it. " He asked amid the arching of his back and the frantic stockwork inside and outside, and his constant cries for each stowed a scream.

The bed began to swing and every blow and every stocky goes and comes he honeand arched stars and the emperor of Apokolips making vows of love sucking his neck by sucking his neck by taking his lips amid his cries.

He was very emotional when he had sex, possessive and liked to give orders to bed.

And just this time? "He tried to speak in the midst of the offerings.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou him. "There will be others. - Growl with every blow

\- And I'm going to get fucked by you more often?

Yes, i'm sorry. " replied Darkseid. " Yes. - He repeated.

"You'll love it, every time I fuck you, you'll love it like now.

I'm going to look for you. " He said by hitting and beating fast and fast in and out.

"I'm going to suck your dick, eat you wherever you are, no matter where. " He said pushing with all the skin noise against stradered skin non-stop.

"I'm going to kidnap you. – He said in every move every overwhelming crushing blow making him scream and moan between laments and comes and goes in and out of it.

"I'm going to fuck you anywhere, I'm going to tie up and have an audience. " He said in the midst of the overwhelming blows.

Please, please, please. - Groaned between beats. " I... And so you received a laugh and an offering and more non-stop blows.

-Please? " He repeated and repeated in the midst of beebs.

And Dtherkseid began to speak. – What do youwant? – Growled him beating in that greedy tight cave, which swallowed his penis and hungry his penis.


	5. Chapter 5

19

Descend of The Darkness

"More... - He said in the midst of the blows. " More... - Repeated Batman,

And Darkseid asked how much.

Hitting nonstop. "And so he panted in and out.

" Faster. "He asked between groans and screams.

" And so I obey. "Darkseidsaid, reaching his prostate with ferocity with fury and precision he beat him.

And coming in with everything and making him scream more and more hoarsely madly at every mad beat and summing up groans and loud, shrill screams between the swing of the bed.

And so the faster the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and pain at the same time, of course the discomfort at the base of the spine was there, but it was mixed with pleasure and so it moaned.

And the skin slaps against skin and removing and putting everything in and out of it, making him feel a wave of pleasure bothers, and so he screamed and hummy sweat dripping from his body the smell of sex impregnating the air.

Groaned amid the beats, inside and outside, inside and outside reaching mercilessly his fastest faster overwhelming prostate.

The pressure of his low belly his balls squeezing and his offering.

I'm going to come. "He cried amid the cries and blows.

And he summed up to a myriad and madness of feelings of pleasure and screams amid the ever-faster blows of his penis inside and outside of him hitting his prostate mercilessly.

And he dragged and removed his legs around the sides of the bed amid the blows, he honed and moaned sinking his nails as best he could into Darkseid's arms and back like a lifeboat.

And he came copiously with long squirts between his stomachs, and so he moaned and resined amid his orgasm.

And he heard a growl from Darkseid while unexpectedly he tightened his inner walls around Darkseid'spenis.

And this one that redoubled his efforts, but so Darkseid redoubled the gallows precision like a piston in and out of it, winning and moaning.

And so amid the blows and skin beats the wet suction noise, the skin beats against skin he felt Darkseid come milking soon after.

And as a squirt he was hot, and overflowed by the sides and kept beating, and his hands, pumping his penis that got more and more excited. but he was still hard and kept hitting.

And upon hearing his growls and groans and so he shouted with hoarseness he moaned the beats in and out the wet slap the suction noise when he hit his buracão coming in and out with his soggy hole.

And he screamed and screamed amid the beating of his bodies he moaned and moaned and resfoleged and listened to DArkseid's vows in his ear stealing kisses amid his screams afew times muffled by his lips.

And so he kept hitting was a piston hitting his prostate with more will and fury and determination and so he came both at the same time.

And so he milked the rest inside them with a few shallow blows and still hitting his prostate one last time until he stopped.

Batman giving his last screams and groans up to while Darkseid's hands pulled his arms and rubbed him and pulled up intertwined hands, and so he stood inside him hugging him kissing his nipples groping his body.

And still buried was in the middle of his legs and so he resined and moaned after coitus and so he looked around.

And he saw through the stained glass that in the dark sky and the noise of fighting in the air and several heroes of the league, the apokolips fight with the heroes continued and so the portals remained open.

And he received kisses and snags on his nipples and so he only rested for several minutes, he knew when he was being fucked, but it must have lasted good hours of combat were approximately 3 and a half hours of fuck, according to his calculations.

In that situation the only thing he had worn was his Batman boot, and Darkseid stroked his body planting kisses and sanags leaving finger marks and watching his hips.

And seeing that it was covered in marks and were accurate, and the marks of Darkseid'sfingers, her nipples were red and at that time the left nipple was being sucked by a talented mouth.

And they lay down, and he stood still while moaning and with Darkseid he stood on top of her by sucking his neck and grabbing his face and kissing and after a while, they stood still he said.

When are we going to get up? " He asked sweetly and pretending fear and insecurity, he was apprehensive, of course, about the fact that he had given his virginity and had sex more than once with Darkseid,but itwas good to divert attention from the fight.

And Darkseid went in his ear and said.

" Another time here. " Darkseidsaid.

\- Then I let you get up. " I said. " I'm not done yet. " he said.

\- You're wonderful a hot cave.

It's addictive. "Rosnou in his ear.

\- Appetizingso.- Said Darkseid,sucking his neck andsniffing on it.

"I want to have sex with you whenever I can. " He said in the midst of thesupõs.

"I'm going to kidnap you and tie and fuck you. " He said.

"There's going to be an audience, I'm going to eat you in every place I can find. "He said by taking his face and kissing his lips.

And he seemed to be that someone who likes to show up must like an audience.

Batman gasped and thought that diverting Darkseid's attention worked more than expected, he didn't know how long he stayed there, but for him it was getting harder and harder to find an escape route.

And he had containment measures for most plans and Darkseid'spossibledeath, but he didn't have a glide for sex with Darkseid,that situation was an impromptu by dangerous impulse.

And he doesn't know how long it was between the rest time he still buried inside him and so hardened again, he panted, and asked frightened. Again?

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosnou DArkseid amid starting to leave and get inside him stepping up the blows.

"Very good.

"Good boy. "I said beating him.

"He's a behaved boy.

And he resumed the beats, but slower reaching that sweet point of him, was slow and measured, but it was no less pleasurable.

And he liked slow too and moaned and refoleged amid the slow blows, the man between his spouted legs.

And the war outside, he was fucked, watched them lying down while there were heroes fighting, and after that he felt the trouble of that penis.

And so it was increasingly fast and fierce and amid his acutecries, and he felt his penis being squeezed and pumped at the increasing speed at which he reached his prostate and his testicles tightened the pressure, amid the blows, and at this point he gasped and said between choking.

I'm going to come. "He cried. And so he heard a growl amid the blows inside and outside it.

I too. "Said the Lord of Apokolips, amid the cries and so they came together, and so Darkseid milking his penis inside him until he stopped and became soft, and so they were still lying still inside him.

And after a while he got up and so he withdrew with a tug releasing a load of sperm from inside him dripping like a stream from insidehim.

And forming one might in the sheets, and so he felt the spasms of his hole, legs and tremble dumbles, and was dilated and felt open and close, letting him offer and a scream with the sudden pull.

And they lay side by side and while DArkseid played with his penis and then a while stopped recovering the folego and resting and he saw the stained glass hair the fight outside were silent.

And so Darkseid after a while got up and picked up a cloth and at this time he wiped his wet penis.

And he headed toward Batman and began to pass the cloth on his abdomen that had his semen and went down his penis also cleaning and so went toward his hole sticking and taking out his fluids.

And so he offered it and after a while admiring his work, from a stretched hole, and so he to give little kisses before he let him go.

\- You can take a shower and change. - He said moving away and pulling him off the edge of the bed and pushing his clothes next door and throwing his boots together, and putting his own crumpled robes on one side.

Batman was shaking, but felt the pain of penetration and so he dragged himself to the edge of the bed being pulled toward a hallway,trying to lift to almostfalling into Darkseid's arms.

And staying a few minutes to balance, and so he went and began to go toward the bathroom and being taken towards the bathroom and being washed with care and possessivity.

And so being dry moments later and he was taken back down the hall and picking up his scattered clothes and so he collected them and dressed them and alerting the process to the basis of his spine hurt.

And so he dressed completely slowly while fishing his clothes scattered all over the entrance and room as it was practically like a bread crumb trail so to speak, and he was observed by Darkseid that he changed,lacked only the mask.

And he addressed that stained glass window between the pillars and so he looked around his fight was very stingy and so he spotted Superman in heaven and so he saw him fly fighting Kalibak.

\- I wanted to know your fetish with my spores. "Growled him towards him.

"Do you like trying to destroy my planet so much? " He urged him in his direction.

Do you like fucking virgins? " He asked in response.

Funny, Batman. " Rosnou Darkseid. - Answer. - Ordered to approach him more dangerously.

And he laughed dropping a fungada and moving away from Darkseid.

\- A little, I thought that was a great idea at first, sometimes repetition can work. " He said.

Don't tell me? " Said Darkseid.

"A king needs a kingdom. " Said Batman.

\- Touchis.- Said Darkseid.

And so he laughed putting two feet behind moving away.

\- You will disable the spores. - Ordered Darkseid towards you.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said with a laugh.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Darkseidrepeated. - I could kill you.

Can you force me to do that? "He asked the peitando, it was more to try luck he found.

\- You want to fuck me more often?

\- I don't need permission. " Said Darkseid.

" What you think of choice is simply an illusion, Batman. " I said.

You wouldn't kill me. " Said Batman.

\- I could really kill you now, Batman. "Said the Lord of Apokolips closing his fists with his eyes shining the omega samson.

\- yes, i could, but he didn't. " Said Batman.

You'd rather fuck me. "He said moving away when Dakrseid looked towards him licking his lips,almost pulling his head a few secondsaway.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said towards him approaching dangerously.

" What do you think would be better? " Batman asked.

And we could make a deal? Asked the Lord of Apokolips.

You want to have sex with me? " Batman asked.

Like I said Batman. " Said the lord of Apokolips.

You don't have a choice. " I said.

"I take what I want. " I said.

It's not like that. "Roared him.

\- And what includessometimes.

Can you make a deal? " Batman asked.

\- What kind of deal would that be?

Sex. "Darkseid said towards him approaching and stroking his hair.

\- You want to go back to Earth, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

\- Why not, I have the spores. " Said Batman.

\- Ledo deception. " Said Darkseid.

Can you have sex in space, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

You can benefit. " Said Darkseid.

That would bring benefits. " Said Darkseid.

Will I benefit? " Repeated Batman.

" What do I get besides a fuck? " I wanted to know.

You've already won. Batman. " Said Darkseid.

" If I don't miss my memory. " he said.

\- You got a necklace and some information. " Said Darkseid.

"Besides I backed down my troops. " Said Darkseid.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Batman. " I have no complaints. " Said Batman.

It could be beneficial. " Said Darkseid.

"Your freedom to come back now. " I said.

" Without me taking you as my sex slave. " I said.

\- And be clear if you don't disable the spores you don't come back.

And I can fuck you in space while my planet falls apart.

And he was apprehensive.

You're mine. " Rosnou Darkseid.

And he held him by pulling his arms and taking him millimeters near his face.

\- I was the only one taking your virginity. " he said.

What is it? "He said choking.

Darkseid holding firmly on his cock.

"And claim you as mine.

And you're not going to get rid of it. " he said.

And Darkseid looked enraged with incandescent eyes the omega samson millimeters of it...

"And I'm going to keep having you under me. " I said.

And I want to keep it that way. " I said.

\- You... - Tried Batman...

And he couldn't get rid of that iron grip.

The only one. " Rosnou.

And he could handle all the villains and heroes, but as he belatedly realized that Darkseid was possessive and was... In love.

Possession...

And as a dictator he would do anything to have something in his possession when he wanted him, including having sex withhim.

Calm down. " he said. "No one else touched me.

\- It would be very beneficial to you. " Said Darkseid.

\- What kind of benefit would that be?

\- Who would never want to have someone who can fuck badly. " Said Darkseid.

" Give pleasure like me, for example. " I said.

And always learn a little more only from a partner. " He said.

"I'mexclusive.

"And I could teach you my methods. " He said.

" A lesson being your coach. " I said.

\- I don't know about exclusivity. " He said.

"But I also like to have sex with women. " Said Batman.

"And I could teach you my methods. " He said.

" A lesson being your coach. " I said.

\- I don't know about exclusivity. " He said.

"But I also like to have sex with women. " Said Batman.

He heard a possessive growl going towards him dangerously pressed toward the wall.

\- We're not bargaining, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

He looked in his direction for seconds before the omega samson shine emerged saying.

Do you like women? "Darkseidasked.

Of course I like it. He said.

At least until you fuck me. He answered angrily.

\- You don't seem to have experience. " Said DArkseid.

\- It's my first time. You know. " Said enraged

I get it. " Said Darkseid.

"You're the only man I've ever been with. " I said. "How do you expect me to react. "He asked.

\- Very valid, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "But now, I think about anal sex who knows... - I said in good sound this line of sight.

Darkseid added one to one and thought that the word that stayed in the air where he did not like where that thought took him, and the marking of territory on this path took him.

\- I don't share. – Rosnou Darkseid with all that sense of property and testosterone.

He heard a possessive growl going towards him dangerously pressed toward the wall.

He looked in his direction for seconds before the omega samson shine emerged saying.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "But now, I think about anal sex who knows... - I said in good sound this line of sight.

\- I'm not totally gay. "He tried to step aside.

\- No... - It mocked. " Of course not. " Said Darkseid.

\- I'm not going to let other men touch you. " Said Darkseid.

\- And I don't know if I want women either. " Bruce said.

"Now I feel confused. " I said.

\- In my case Darkseidsaid. " I prefer exclusivity. - Said

All right, i'm going to go "Batman said, realizing selfishness, he really thought he was...

You wanted to mark territory and you were finding your owner?

He could use that to his advantage. " You keep the parademonios in Apokolips,retreat and retreat. - He said.

" I deactivate the spores after four days. " He said.

And so they were disabled in a hibernation state. " he said.

And we will have intimate and sexual contact. " I said.

"Just you and me. " I said.

" If you want exclusivity, I'll let you have me as you want. " I said.

" But in my condition. " Said Batman.

What do I get out of it? " asked Darkseid.

I-I don't know. "He said towards him. "As you said yourself.

" I'm a beautiful prize. " I said.

\- You can have me anytime you want.

"I would be a lucky to have you inside me, and let fazer sex with me.

Is that right? " He hit Back Darkseid.

\- You have a chance to kill me now, and you risk losing a good ass, or you could retreat and try to disarm the spores. I said.

And if after four days you don't attack, I can turn off the spores. " I said.

"I disable the spores and you decide what to do with me. " I said. –

I'm at your service. " I said.

\- Impressive and very familiar. " Darkseid said -

You are able to kill billions of my planet and in exchange for my withdrawal save to your planet. " I said.

\- But again Batman. " he said. " What part you didn't understand. " Rosnou Darkseid.

\- I'm not open to negotiations. " Said Darkseid.

\- You can't do that, Darkseid.

And he was holding in his arms and trapped between them.

"I'm impressed andadmired, we're very alike.

"Do you think it would be that easy?

\- Bargain in exchange for your body. " I said.

What about sex? " he said.

"I want more than that. " Rosnou Darkseid.

You think that's so weird? " He asked. –

You took away my virginity, you're the first. " He said.

– This and the second time, apart from the footprints of previous invasions

" Don't you want to be the only one? " He asked.

\- Well... - It said.

" I was the first to enjoy his hot cave. " He said with a smile.

\- And use your body and libido as a weapon. " Said Darkseid.

And so he kissed him with fury and horny him

"You have footprint.

And someone said that to me once, a long time ago. " I said.

" That our body is a weapon. " He said with a smile.

\- I'm sure that's a good deal. " Said DArkseid evaluating him.

And I'm well realized to know that I'm your first even if this is going to be a beautiful business. " I said.

"I could force you now on this floor and fuck you again. " Said Darkseid.

And don't let you go back to your beloved Earth anymore.

\- Not by far... – Growled the bat man away or trying anyway, he was caught and his lips taken as apunishment.

"Now it's not. " Said in the midst of his lips.

We can play. "He said trying to unsuccessfully unsuccessfully unsuccessfully.

It's a good game. " Said Darkseid.

\- Choose. - He ordered. - The password orhis freedom.

Wait a minute. "He asked for trying to step aside.

And that, Batman. " he said. - Now.

He tried to loosen himself, Darkseid was turning him toward the window,and he opened his pants and put his upright cock out.

And he pressing him down his pants cramming his ass and saying with sawn teeth amid his squeered scream.

And he cramted his ass by opening his legs and penetrating him with a scream. "Stop... - He asked him to keep the window.

\- Maybe that's encouraging. " Darkseidsaid.

Not like that. " He offered.

Darkseid holding his little scratches he looked at the red sky and kalibak's fight.

And he was starting to tap and scream at every scan.

And while he fucks him by hitting him and hitting him directly into his prostate being rewarded for his screams.

"A reward for you accepting my agreement. "He said knocking on and out of him Batman holding on the window grille.

And he was forced to lower his head by cramming his ass stretched arms downhead, legs stretched and coming while looking down his penis coming in and out of it hitting his testicles on his buttocks.

"With my dick in his ass.

\- Folding it. – As if claiming to hit him rhythmically hitting the place that made him scream.

And he realized squeezing that his penis increasingly stiffs between his legs erect and dripping on the floor and he squeezing around that penis coming in and out of it with increasing speed.

Like hitting in and out hitting that point where he made him scream squeaking.

"And I speak with a good encouragement.

And the movement of your hips in and out ofit.

\- Who do you belong to, Batman. "Growled him going faster and hearing his screams.

That's going to be enough. "He said rubbing his penis inside his hole. " I said.

\- So you know who's in charge. "Beating like a jackhammer inside him amid his screams.

" Answer. "He ordered with each stockand he screamed madly.

" And answer, Batman. " He said hitting faster.

Who do you belong to? " He did.

And it would be enough for you to disable the spores. " He said grabbing his underwear and pants and they slipping to his heels and opening his legs with violence.

And he positioned himself while Batman writhed unsuccessfully and he was penetrado with one last shout.

You. " He said with the stocked skin slaps against skin gasping.

\- Repeat. " Ordered Darkseid.

You. And so he repeated to every demand amid his stock.

"Say my name. " Ordered Darkseid.

And he did it repeated and repeated the name of the new god who fucked him with fury.

– It's not just a simple game. "I said knocking in and out.

– And a game of sex and seduction. " Said Darkseid.

" And pleasure. Banging, knocking and beating.

And so they both enjoyed it at the same time.

Darkseid was wearing his inside while Batman squeezed around him and the fuck was inthe shred over his sides as he enjoyed squirting on the floor with his bouncing organs

And he gasped screaming and answered in the midst of the blows.

You're hot. " I said.

And it's all mine. "Growlin in the midst of the blows.

Now. "He said by hitting inside him. " Repeat my name. " he said.

\- From a single player. "He said groping him willingly by rubbing his hands up his body and massaging him and pulling himself out of it.

And he lifted his calcas and kept him standing while he regained his strength and normalized his breath.

And climbing his hands on his body pushing his blouse and pinching his nipplesas he pulled him toward his chest.

And he realized that the only thing that kept him standing was Darkseid.

\- yes, a good game where two play. "Said the dark knight.

"And he obligedthe. - Said smiling.

For what? " asked Darkseid,

And so Batman said red. "Why did you say I'm hot.

"I had an idea that I was seductive. " He said.

"But it's the first time I've heard it that way. " he said.

" Of a man. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Darkseid said approaching him dangerously and hugging him with his hands groping his ass, getting a pantyde.

And when he put his hands inside his calcas, and surrounding the wet hole giving him a squeegee scream as his fingers entered this greedy hole with spasms.

You're really hot. " he said.

" Now the password, Batman. " he said.

\- We can play this game for now. " Said Darkseid.

But not now. " Said Darkseid.

\- The password. And inserting your finger into that yummy hole.

\- Said in a offering. -Ehhhi87hdyenjap184

While the man tried to walk away with his fingers inside him, at that time there were three,he panted...

And so he approached Darkseid more and more...

And his fingers coming in and out of him his pants and underwear slipping and cuming up on the floor.

Darkseid took his legs and placed them around his hips and deep ly sticking his fingers in and out of it.

And he walked batman on his lap and headed towards a monitor

And so he sent the password data toward a monitor and turned off the spores.

He planted a kiss on his lips leaving him stunned and simply he approached the kissed and distracting the man he wasslowly.

And he tried to take Darkseid's fingers off his hole and trying to move away when he was pressed, but and to no avail...

And he moaned when he was nearby he enjoyed darkseid'schest.

And he let him go and went to put on his pants and underwear.

And so he escaped and ran down the stairs and leaving the place where he passed through the gate.

\- Hisra ça is very dangerous, Batman. - Darkseid said he had reached him

"And you and the most dangerous of them, I will tame you. "He said he'd get closer and closer to running after him

\- Let's put this game on a new level. " Said Darkseid.

\- Well, maybe you can tame me, but I'm going to give you a job. " Said Batman.

\- You're too dangerous to be free.

He took his arm. " You need someone to keep him on the rein. " he said.

"I could arrest you here and now. " He said.

And fuck you by nightfall. " He said.

Never, don't even think. "Said the bat man trying to loosen himself from the grip.

You promised. " I said in a folning.

But it wasn't good for you? "He asked seductively towards him.

"Yes, it was.

Then we can move on. "Batman said he planted his fingers on his chest feeling the warmth of his body.

\- I'm going to eat you anywhere. " Darkseidsaid.

Promises. "Hit, Batman. "Promises only.

He heard a growl towards him.

"You can try, but you'd have to catch me.

Well, i'm going to go And so he spoke.

"I never retreat to a challenge, Batman. - Continued the lord of Apokolips and launching an omega samson towards him.

And reaching a dark knight surprised in full.

And he brought him to him again.

"I need a soldier of his kind. And so he hit him in full moments before he swerved into a somersault, using his omega rays he struck several times no matter how far he distanced himself and let go he was brought back.

Instead of disintegrating he was transported to a few inches in front of the Lord of Apokolips who held him again by the neck lifting him up high.

And again the idea arose... Maybe twice...

And so when he was in Darkseid's hands he approached him and kissed him the kiss this time longer, long only his lips, but Darkseid seemed to have other ideas, farther that the dark knight himself would have the courage to go for the last time, especially in full battle and outdoors.

He kissed him stroking his head his hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue without asking permission in hismouth.

And at the moment his tongue invaded hismouth forcing his mouth open and entering his mouth.

And the bat man's labes and shoved his tongue, a devastating kiss, where he passed inside, his tongue found Batman was soft and he had footprint.

And again to his discomfort he began to stroke his hips his bodys incontact and thus moaning on his lips the apokolips lord was eating him... sticking his hands in his calca... Loosening the grip, just enough to keep in your armsthe...

He kissed him stroking his head his hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue without asking permission in his mouth.

And he lacked air and tried to take off Darkseid'slips...

\- I need air.

And so Darkseid said between bites in his ear.

"I need more than a soldier, I need a lover, like you. " He said.

And he thought this game was a mistake, Darkseid was touching his groping ass and moaning sucking his neck,lifting his blouse and sucking hernipples.

And our thought was very good... His fingers coming into his hole, he gave a hiccup of anticipation... It still hurt.

And he heard the Lord of Apokolips after leaving a chuponhis neck and nipples, pinching and sucking between the left and right...

\- You're coming with me for an hour.

And he agreed to groans and breathless.

"I'll go get you. " I said. Wherever you are. " I said.

And you didn't win the war, you may have won this battle, and you saved your little plane...

\- Momentarily, but... - He said in the midst of the supe, he with evil air

\- You lost your freedom.

"No matter where you are I'll come after you. " he said.

\- No... - You heard...

\- No... - Darkseid repeated without understanding...

\- I gave enough time for Superman to act... - He said.

I see that. "Darkseidsaid. - We must keep up appearances, it's not even Batman.

And Darkseid let him go and he arranged his calcas and arranged his armor.

You're coming with me for an hour. " I said. "I'll go get you. " I said. Wherever you are. " I said.

And you didn't win the war, you may have won this battle, and you saved your little plane...

\- Momentarily, but... - He said in the midst of the supe, he with evil air

You've lost your freedom. " He said with a smile. "No matter where you are I'll come after you. " he said.

\- No... - You heard...

\- No... - Darkseid repeated without understanding...

\- I gave enough time for Superman to act... - He said.

I see that. "Darkseidsaid. - We must keep up appearances, it's not even Batman.

And Darkseid let him go and he arranged his calcas and arranged his armor.

Darkseid returned his hood and he flew toward battle at a good distance.

Even instant superman flew at great speed towards the two men but with only one hand, Darkseid punched with enough totheman.

And Superman was thrown away and meanwhile Bruce ran towards him and whisperedaround his neck, though caught by the throat and in his braços, he saw around him, several maternal boxes with portals sucking the parademonios.

And even though in his arms he used a shock device, and so a new punch toward the lord's stomach of Apokolips.

And the bat man who tried to loosen up and writhe from the grip and thus getting a surprise punch from Darkseid,andso with a scream and spitting blood Batman screamed and with one of his paraphernalia.

And he pushed Darkseid's chest, and with an immenseelectrical discharge, the Lord of Apokolips did not faint in his braand Darkseid and the new god fell on his back with Batman on top of him.

And this one broke loose falling on him and taking darkseid's hands off him... That he realized that his hands were inside his calcas...

And he whispered in his ear, in an erotic and sinful way, and he rummaging to get his fingers out of his entrance.

Pervert. " Said Batman... And pushing on his chest and while I Darksed put a data chip in his hands...

And he continued. – 10x0, to me, Batman , said Darkseid.

And he gave the password to the apokolips lord and this one that was sent back to Apokolips.

\- Let's settle this matter after Batman. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, I believe so. - Batman said

\- There will be another darkseidopportunity. - He said.

\- A next game. - Batman said

\- We can play this game another time, Batman. " Said Darkseid...

Opening a maternal box and tapping into retreat taking with it the data chip to disable the spores, and so minutes or seconds before Batman strokes his swollen lips in response...

We'll see. " Said Batman...

As the portal closed Superman flew again and left a Batman that got rid of the grip and ran away...

And while he couldn't follow the lord of apokolips but it was too late and so closed the portal with Darkseid knocking on retreat.

And so he stood still his swollen lips and his newly groped body, by the lord of Apokolips,and he felt the phantom touch...

And it was seconds before a Superman flew towards him and helped him get up...

What's the matter with you? " Asked Superman stunned and extremely worried by catching Batman from above Darkseid. -

Did he hurt you? " Asked Superman.

"You're all hurt.

No... Not exactly. " I said.

And at this time taking him away, finding swollen and bruised lips.

And by helping to get up, and to see that it was covered in bruises and being observed by Superman...

And seeing around you all the members of the Justice League towards you...

The new god had footprint, that's what he found and was receptive to touch...

And so he felt his heart vibrate, not by far thought he would really fall into a game like this...

And so he was paralyzed stunned by how much a new god could do to him if he let...

And it is clear if he could use it in his favor, be seduced and dominated by Darkseid,but it seemed that he could not force anything was he who was forced there anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

19

Descend of The Darkness

"More... - He said in the midst of the blows. " More... - Repeated Batman,

And Darkseid asked how much.

Hitting nonstop. "And so he panted in and out.

" Faster. "He asked between groans and screams.

" And so I obey. "Darkseidsaid, reaching his prostate with ferocity with fury and precision he beat him.

And coming in with everything and making him scream more and more hoarsely madly at every mad beat and summing up groans and loud, shrill screams between the swing of the bed.

And so the faster the overwhelming feeling of pleasure and pain at the same time, of course the discomfort at the base of the spine was there, but it was mixed with pleasure and so it moaned.

And the skin slaps against skin and removing and putting everything in and out of it, making him feel a wave of pleasure bothers, and so he screamed and hummy sweat dripping from his body the smell of sex impregnating the air.

Groaned amid the beats, inside and outside, inside and outside reaching mercilessly his fastest faster overwhelming prostate.

The pressure of his low belly his balls squeezing and his offering.

I'm going to come. "He cried amid the cries and blows.

And he summed up to a myriad and madness of feelings of pleasure and screams amid the ever-faster blows of his penis inside and outside of him hitting his prostate mercilessly.

And he dragged and removed his legs around the sides of the bed amid the blows, he honed and moaned sinking his nails as best he could into Darkseid's arms and back like a lifeboat.

And he came copiously with long squirts between his stomachs, and so he moaned and resined amid his orgasm.

And he heard a growl from Darkseid while unexpectedly he tightened his inner walls around Darkseid'spenis.

And this one that redoubled his efforts, but so Darkseid redoubled the gallows precision like a piston in and out of it, winning and moaning.

And so amid the blows and skin beats the wet suction noise, the skin beats against skin he felt Darkseid come milking soon after.

And as a squirt he was hot, and overflowed by the sides and kept beating, and his hands, pumping his penis that got more and more excited. but he was still hard and kept hitting.

And upon hearing his growls and groans and so he shouted with hoarseness he moaned the beats in and out the wet slap the suction noise when he hit his buracão coming in and out with his soggy hole.

And he screamed and screamed amid the beating of his bodies he moaned and moaned and resfoleged and listened to DArkseid's vows in his ear stealing kisses amid his screams afew times muffled by his lips.

And so he kept hitting was a piston hitting his prostate with more will and fury and determination and so he came both at the same time.

And so he milked the rest inside them with a few shallow blows and still hitting his prostate one last time until he stopped.

Batman giving his last screams and groans up to while Darkseid's hands pulled his arms and rubbed him and pulled up intertwined hands, and so he stood inside him hugging him kissing his nipples groping his body.

And still buried was in the middle of his legs and so he resined and moaned after coitus and so he looked around.

And he saw through the stained glass that in the dark sky and the noise of fighting in the air and several heroes of the league, the apokolips fight with the heroes continued and so the portals remained open.

And he received kisses and snags on his nipples and so he only rested for several minutes, he knew when he was being fucked, but it must have lasted good hours of combat were approximately 3 and a half hours of fuck, according to his calculations.

In that situation the only thing he had worn was his Batman boot, and Darkseid stroked his body planting kisses and sanags leaving finger marks and watching his hips.

And seeing that it was covered in marks and were accurate, and the marks of Darkseid'sfingers, her nipples were red and at that time the left nipple was being sucked by a talented mouth.

And they lay down, and he stood still while moaning and with Darkseid he stood on top of her by sucking his neck and grabbing his face and kissing and after a while, they stood still he said.

When are we going to get up? " He asked sweetly and pretending fear and insecurity, he was apprehensive, of course, about the fact that he had given his virginity and had sex more than once with Darkseid,but itwas good to divert attention from the fight.

And Darkseid went in his ear and said.

" Another time here. " Darkseidsaid.

\- Then I let you get up. " I said. " I'm not done yet. " he said.

\- You're wonderful a hot cave.

It's addictive. "Rosnou in his ear.

\- Appetizingso.- Said Darkseid,sucking his neck andsniffing on it.

"I want to have sex with you whenever I can. " He said in the midst of thesupõs.

"I'm going to kidnap you and tie and fuck you. " He said.

"There's going to be an audience, I'm going to eat you in every place I can find. "He said by taking his face and kissing his lips.

And he seemed to be that someone who likes to show up must like an audience.

Batman gasped and thought that diverting Darkseid's attention worked more than expected, he didn't know how long he stayed there, but for him it was getting harder and harder to find an escape route.

And he had containment measures for most plans and Darkseid'spossibledeath, but he didn't have a glide for sex with Darkseid,that situation was an impromptu by dangerous impulse.

And he doesn't know how long it was between the rest time he still buried inside him and so hardened again, he panted, and asked frightened. Again?

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosnou DArkseid amid starting to leave and get inside him stepping up the blows.

"Very good.

"Good boy. "I said beating him.

"He's a behaved boy.

And he resumed the beats, but slower reaching that sweet point of him, was slow and measured, but it was no less pleasurable.

And he liked slow too and moaned and refoleged amid the slow blows, the man between his spouted legs.

And the war outside, he was fucked, watched them lying down while there were heroes fighting, and after that he felt the trouble of that penis.

And so it was increasingly fast and fierce and amid his acutecries, and he felt his penis being squeezed and pumped at the increasing speed at which he reached his prostate and his testicles tightened the pressure, amid the blows, and at this point he gasped and said between choking.

I'm going to come. "He cried. And so he heard a growl amid the blows inside and outside it.

I too. "Said the Lord of Apokolips, amid the cries and so they came together, and so Darkseid milking his penis inside him until he stopped and became soft, and so they were still lying still inside him.

And after a while he got up and so he withdrew with a tug releasing a load of sperm from inside him dripping like a stream from insidehim.

And forming one might in the sheets, and so he felt the spasms of his hole, legs and tremble dumbles, and was dilated and felt open and close, letting him offer and a scream with the sudden pull.

And they lay side by side and while DArkseid played with his penis and then a while stopped recovering the folego and resting and he saw the stained glass hair the fight outside were silent.

And so Darkseid after a while got up and picked up a cloth and at this time he wiped his wet penis.

And he headed toward Batman and began to pass the cloth on his abdomen that had his semen and went down his penis also cleaning and so went toward his hole sticking and taking out his fluids.

And so he offered it and after a while admiring his work, from a stretched hole, and so he to give little kisses before he let him go.

\- You can take a shower and change. - He said moving away and pulling him off the edge of the bed and pushing his clothes next door and throwing his boots together, and putting his own crumpled robes on one side.

Batman was shaking, but felt the pain of penetration and so he dragged himself to the edge of the bed being pulled toward a hallway,trying to lift to almostfalling into Darkseid's arms.

And staying a few minutes to balance, and so he went and began to go toward the bathroom and being taken towards the bathroom and being washed with care and possessivity.

And so being dry moments later and he was taken back down the hall and picking up his scattered clothes and so he collected them and dressed them and alerting the process to the basis of his spine hurt.

And so he dressed completely slowly while fishing his clothes scattered all over the entrance and room as it was practically like a bread crumb trail so to speak, and he was observed by Darkseid that he changed,lacked only the mask.

And he addressed that stained glass window between the pillars and so he looked around his fight was very stingy and so he spotted Superman in heaven and so he saw him fly fighting Kalibak.

\- I wanted to know your fetish with my spores. "Growled him towards him.

"Do you like trying to destroy my planet so much? " He urged him in his direction.

Do you like fucking virgins? " He asked in response.

Funny, Batman. " Rosnou Darkseid. - Answer. - Ordered to approach him more dangerously.

And he laughed dropping a fungada and moving away from Darkseid.

\- A little, I thought that was a great idea at first, sometimes repetition can work. " He said.

Don't tell me? " Said Darkseid.

"A king needs a kingdom. " Said Batman.

\- Touchis.- Said Darkseid.

And so he laughed putting two feet behind moving away.

\- You will disable the spores. - Ordered Darkseid towards you.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said with a laugh.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Darkseidrepeated. - I could kill you.

Can you force me to do that? "He asked the peitando, it was more to try luck he found.

\- You want to fuck me more often?

\- I don't need permission. " Said Darkseid.

" What you think of choice is simply an illusion, Batman. " I said.

You wouldn't kill me. " Said Batman.

\- I could really kill you now, Batman. "Said the Lord of Apokolips closing his fists with his eyes shining the omega samson.

\- yes, i could, but he didn't. " Said Batman.

You'd rather fuck me. "He said moving away when Dakrseid looked towards him licking his lips,almost pulling his head a few secondsaway.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said towards him approaching dangerously.

" What do you think would be better? " Batman asked.

And we could make a deal? Asked the Lord of Apokolips.

You want to have sex with me? " Batman asked.

Like I said Batman. " Said the lord of Apokolips.

You don't have a choice. " I said.

"I take what I want. " I said.

It's not like that. "Roared him.

\- And what includessometimes.

Can you make a deal? " Batman asked.

\- What kind of deal would that be?

Sex. "Darkseid said towards him approaching and stroking his hair.

\- You want to go back to Earth, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

\- Why not, I have the spores. " Said Batman.

\- Ledo deception. " Said Darkseid.

Can you have sex in space, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

You can benefit. " Said Darkseid.

That would bring benefits. " Said Darkseid.

Will I benefit? " Repeated Batman.

" What do I get besides a fuck? " I wanted to know.

You've already won. Batman. " Said Darkseid.

" If I don't miss my memory. " he said.

\- You got a necklace and some information. " Said Darkseid.

"Besides I backed down my troops. " Said Darkseid.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Batman. " I have no complaints. " Said Batman.

It could be beneficial. " Said Darkseid.

"Your freedom to come back now. " I said.

" Without me taking you as my sex slave. " I said.

\- And be clear if you don't disable the spores you don't come back.

And I can fuck you in space while my planet falls apart.

And he was apprehensive.

You're mine. " Rosnou Darkseid.

And he held him by pulling his arms and taking him millimeters near his face.

\- I was the only one taking your virginity. " he said.

What is it? "He said choking.

Darkseid holding firmly on his cock.

"And claim you as mine.

And you're not going to get rid of it. " he said.

And Darkseid looked enraged with incandescent eyes the omega samson millimeters of it...

"And I'm going to keep having you under me. " I said.

And I want to keep it that way. " I said.

\- You... - Tried Batman...

And he couldn't get rid of that iron grip.

The only one. " Rosnou.

And he could handle all the villains and heroes, but as he belatedly realized that Darkseid was possessive and was... In love.

Possession...

And as a dictator he would do anything to have something in his possession when he wanted him, including having sex withhim.

Calm down. " he said. "No one else touched me.

\- It would be very beneficial to you. " Said Darkseid.

\- What kind of benefit would that be?

\- Who would never want to have someone who can fuck badly. " Said Darkseid.

" Give pleasure like me, for example. " I said.

And always learn a little more only from a partner. " He said.

"I'mexclusive.

"And I could teach you my methods. " He said.

" A lesson being your coach. " I said.

\- I don't know about exclusivity. " He said.

"But I also like to have sex with women. " Said Batman.

"And I could teach you my methods. " He said.

" A lesson being your coach. " I said.

\- I don't know about exclusivity. " He said.

"But I also like to have sex with women. " Said Batman.

He heard a possessive growl going towards him dangerously pressed toward the wall.

\- We're not bargaining, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

He looked in his direction for seconds before the omega samson shine emerged saying.

Do you like women? "Darkseidasked.

Of course I like it. He said.

At least until you fuck me. He answered angrily.

\- You don't seem to have experience. " Said DArkseid.

\- It's my first time. You know. " Said enraged

I get it. " Said Darkseid.

"You're the only man I've ever been with. " I said. "How do you expect me to react. "He asked.

\- Very valid, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "But now, I think about anal sex who knows... - I said in good sound this line of sight.

Darkseid added one to one and thought that the word that stayed in the air where he did not like where that thought took him, and the marking of territory on this path took him.

\- I don't share. – Rosnou Darkseid with all that sense of property and testosterone.

He heard a possessive growl going towards him dangerously pressed toward the wall.

He looked in his direction for seconds before the omega samson shine emerged saying.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. "But now, I think about anal sex who knows... - I said in good sound this line of sight.

\- I'm not totally gay. "He tried to step aside.

\- No... - It mocked. " Of course not. " Said Darkseid.

\- I'm not going to let other men touch you. " Said Darkseid.

\- And I don't know if I want women either. " Bruce said.

"Now I feel confused. " I said.

\- In my case Darkseidsaid. " I prefer exclusivity. - Said

All right, i'm going to go "Batman said, realizing selfishness, he really thought he was...

You wanted to mark territory and you were finding your owner?

He could use that to his advantage. " You keep the parademonios in Apokolips,retreat and retreat. - He said.

" I deactivate the spores after four days. " He said.

And so they were disabled in a hibernation state. " he said.

And we will have intimate and sexual contact. " I said.

"Just you and me. " I said.

" If you want exclusivity, I'll let you have me as you want. " I said.

" But in my condition. " Said Batman.

What do I get out of it? " asked Darkseid.

I-I don't know. "He said towards him. "As you said yourself.

" I'm a beautiful prize. " I said.

\- You can have me anytime you want.

"I would be a lucky to have you inside me, and let fazer sex with me.

Is that right? " He hit Back Darkseid.

\- You have a chance to kill me now, and you risk losing a good ass, or you could retreat and try to disarm the spores. I said.

And if after four days you don't attack, I can turn off the spores. " I said.

"I disable the spores and you decide what to do with me. " I said. –

I'm at your service. " I said.

\- Impressive and very familiar. " Darkseid said -

You are able to kill billions of my planet and in exchange for my withdrawal save to your planet. " I said.

\- But again Batman. " he said. " What part you didn't understand. " Rosnou Darkseid.

\- I'm not open to negotiations. " Said Darkseid.

\- You can't do that, Darkseid.

And he was holding in his arms and trapped between them.

"I'm impressed andadmired, we're very alike.

"Do you think it would be that easy?

\- Bargain in exchange for your body. " I said.

What about sex? " he said.

"I want more than that. " Rosnou Darkseid.

You think that's so weird? " He asked. –

You took away my virginity, you're the first. " He said.

– This and the second time, apart from the footprints of previous invasions

" Don't you want to be the only one? " He asked.

\- Well... - It said.

" I was the first to enjoy his hot cave. " He said with a smile.

\- And use your body and libido as a weapon. " Said Darkseid.

And so he kissed him with fury and horny him

"You have footprint.

And someone said that to me once, a long time ago. " I said.

" That our body is a weapon. " He said with a smile.

\- I'm sure that's a good deal. " Said DArkseid evaluating him.

And I'm well realized to know that I'm your first even if this is going to be a beautiful business. " I said.

"I could force you now on this floor and fuck you again. " Said Darkseid.

And don't let you go back to your beloved Earth anymore.

\- Not by far... – Growled the bat man away or trying anyway, he was caught and his lips taken as apunishment.

"Now it's not. " Said in the midst of his lips.

We can play. "He said trying to unsuccessfully unsuccessfully unsuccessfully.

It's a good game. " Said Darkseid.

\- Choose. - He ordered. - The password orhis freedom.

Wait a minute. "He asked for trying to step aside.

And that, Batman. " he said. - Now.

He tried to loosen himself, Darkseid was turning him toward the window,and he opened his pants and put his upright cock out.

And he pressing him down his pants cramming his ass and saying with sawn teeth amid his squeered scream.

And he cramted his ass by opening his legs and penetrating him with a scream. "Stop... - He asked him to keep the window.

\- Maybe that's encouraging. " Darkseidsaid.

Not like that. " He offered.

Darkseid holding his little scratches he looked at the red sky and kalibak's fight.

And he was starting to tap and scream at every scan.

And while he fucks him by hitting him and hitting him directly into his prostate being rewarded for his screams.

"A reward for you accepting my agreement. "He said knocking on and out of him Batman holding on the window grille.

And he was forced to lower his head by cramming his ass stretched arms downhead, legs stretched and coming while looking down his penis coming in and out of it hitting his testicles on his buttocks.

"With my dick in his ass.

\- Folding it. – As if claiming to hit him rhythmically hitting the place that made him scream.

And he realized squeezing that his penis increasingly stiffs between his legs erect and dripping on the floor and he squeezing around that penis coming in and out of it with increasing speed.

Like hitting in and out hitting that point where he made him scream squeaking.

"And I speak with a good encouragement.

And the movement of your hips in and out ofit.

\- Who do you belong to, Batman. "Growled him going faster and hearing his screams.

That's going to be enough. "He said rubbing his penis inside his hole. " I said.

\- So you know who's in charge. "Beating like a jackhammer inside him amid his screams.

" Answer. "He ordered with each stockand he screamed madly.

" And answer, Batman. " He said hitting faster.

Who do you belong to? " He did.

And it would be enough for you to disable the spores. " He said grabbing his underwear and pants and they slipping to his heels and opening his legs with violence.

And he positioned himself while Batman writhed unsuccessfully and he was penetrado with one last shout.

You. " He said with the stocked skin slaps against skin gasping.

\- Repeat. " Ordered Darkseid.

You. And so he repeated to every demand amid his stock.

"Say my name. " Ordered Darkseid.

And he did it repeated and repeated the name of the new god who fucked him with fury.

– It's not just a simple game. "I said knocking in and out.

– And a game of sex and seduction. " Said Darkseid.

" And pleasure. Banging, knocking and beating.

And so they both enjoyed it at the same time.

Darkseid was wearing his inside while Batman squeezed around him and the fuck was inthe shred over his sides as he enjoyed squirting on the floor with his bouncing organs

And he gasped screaming and answered in the midst of the blows.

You're hot. " I said.

And it's all mine. "Growlin in the midst of the blows.

Now. "He said by hitting inside him. " Repeat my name. " he said.

\- From a single player. "He said groping him willingly by rubbing his hands up his body and massaging him and pulling himself out of it.

And he lifted his calcas and kept him standing while he regained his strength and normalized his breath.

And climbing his hands on his body pushing his blouse and pinching his nipplesas he pulled him toward his chest.

And he realized that the only thing that kept him standing was Darkseid.

\- yes, a good game where two play. "Said the dark knight.

"And he obligedthe. - Said smiling.

For what? " asked Darkseid,

And so Batman said red. "Why did you say I'm hot.

"I had an idea that I was seductive. " He said.

"But it's the first time I've heard it that way. " he said.

" Of a man. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Darkseid said approaching him dangerously and hugging him with his hands groping his ass, getting a pantyde.

And when he put his hands inside his calcas, and surrounding the wet hole giving him a squeegee scream as his fingers entered this greedy hole with spasms.

You're really hot. " he said.

" Now the password, Batman. " he said.

\- We can play this game for now. " Said Darkseid.

But not now. " Said Darkseid.

\- The password. And inserting your finger into that yummy hole.

\- Said in a offering. -Ehhhi87hdyenjap184

While the man tried to walk away with his fingers inside him, at that time there were three,he panted...

And so he approached Darkseid more and more...

And his fingers coming in and out of him his pants and underwear slipping and cuming up on the floor.

Darkseid took his legs and placed them around his hips and deep ly sticking his fingers in and out of it.

And he walked batman on his lap and headed towards a monitor

And so he sent the password data toward a monitor and turned off the spores.

He planted a kiss on his lips leaving him stunned and simply he approached the kissed and distracting the man he wasslowly.

And he tried to take Darkseid's fingers off his hole and trying to move away when he was pressed, but and to no avail...

And he moaned when he was nearby he enjoyed darkseid'schest.

And he let him go and went to put on his pants and underwear.

And so he escaped and ran down the stairs and leaving the place where he passed through the gate.

\- Hisra ça is very dangerous, Batman. - Darkseid said he had reached him

"And you and the most dangerous of them, I will tame you. "He said he'd get closer and closer to running after him

\- Let's put this game on a new level. " Said Darkseid.

\- Well, maybe you can tame me, but I'm going to give you a job. " Said Batman.

\- You're too dangerous to be free.

He took his arm. " You need someone to keep him on the rein. " he said.

"I could arrest you here and now. " He said.

And fuck you by nightfall. " He said.

Never, don't even think. "Said the bat man trying to loosen himself from the grip.

You promised. " I said in a folning.

But it wasn't good for you? "He asked seductively towards him.

"Yes, it was.

Then we can move on. "Batman said he planted his fingers on his chest feeling the warmth of his body.

\- I'm going to eat you anywhere. " Darkseidsaid.

Promises. "Hit, Batman. "Promises only.

He heard a growl towards him.

"You can try, but you'd have to catch me.

Well, i'm going to go And so he spoke.

"I never retreat to a challenge, Batman. - Continued the lord of Apokolips and launching an omega samson towards him.

And reaching a dark knight surprised in full.

And he brought him to him again.

"I need a soldier of his kind. And so he hit him in full moments before he swerved into a somersault, using his omega rays he struck several times no matter how far he distanced himself and let go he was brought back.

Instead of disintegrating he was transported to a few inches in front of the Lord of Apokolips who held him again by the neck lifting him up high.

And again the idea arose... Maybe twice...

And so when he was in Darkseid's hands he approached him and kissed him the kiss this time longer, long only his lips, but Darkseid seemed to have other ideas, farther that the dark knight himself would have the courage to go for the last time, especially in full battle and outdoors.

He kissed him stroking his head his hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue without asking permission in hismouth.

And at the moment his tongue invaded hismouth forcing his mouth open and entering his mouth.

And the bat man's labes and shoved his tongue, a devastating kiss, where he passed inside, his tongue found Batman was soft and he had footprint.

And again to his discomfort he began to stroke his hips his bodys incontact and thus moaning on his lips the apokolips lord was eating him... sticking his hands in his calca... Loosening the grip, just enough to keep in your armsthe...

He kissed him stroking his head his hair, he deepened the kiss, his tongue without asking permission in his mouth.

And he lacked air and tried to take off Darkseid'slips...

\- I need air.

And so Darkseid said between bites in his ear.

"I need more than a soldier, I need a lover, like you. " He said.

And he thought this game was a mistake, Darkseid was touching his groping ass and moaning sucking his neck,lifting his blouse and sucking hernipples.

And our thought was very good... His fingers coming into his hole, he gave a hiccup of anticipation... It still hurt.

And he heard the Lord of Apokolips after leaving a chuponhis neck and nipples, pinching and sucking between the left and right...

\- You're coming with me for an hour.

And he agreed to groans and breathless.

"I'll go get you. " I said. Wherever you are. " I said.

And you didn't win the war, you may have won this battle, and you saved your little plane...

\- Momentarily, but... - He said in the midst of the supe, he with evil air

\- You lost your freedom.

"No matter where you are I'll come after you. " he said.

\- No... - You heard...

\- No... - Darkseid repeated without understanding...

\- I gave enough time for Superman to act... - He said.

I see that. "Darkseidsaid. - We must keep up appearances, it's not even Batman.

And Darkseid let him go and he arranged his calcas and arranged his armor.

You're coming with me for an hour. " I said. "I'll go get you. " I said. Wherever you are. " I said.

And you didn't win the war, you may have won this battle, and you saved your little plane...

\- Momentarily, but... - He said in the midst of the supe, he with evil air

You've lost your freedom. " He said with a smile. "No matter where you are I'll come after you. " he said.

\- No... - You heard...

\- No... - Darkseid repeated without understanding...

\- I gave enough time for Superman to act... - He said.

I see that. "Darkseidsaid. - We must keep up appearances, it's not even Batman.

And Darkseid let him go and he arranged his calcas and arranged his armor.

Darkseid returned his hood and he flew toward battle at a good distance.

Even instant superman flew at great speed towards the two men but with only one hand, Darkseid punched with enough totheman.

And Superman was thrown away and meanwhile Bruce ran towards him and whisperedaround his neck, though caught by the throat and in his braços, he saw around him, several maternal boxes with portals sucking the parademonios.

And even though in his arms he used a shock device, and so a new punch toward the lord's stomach of Apokolips.

And the bat man who tried to loosen up and writhe from the grip and thus getting a surprise punch from Darkseid,andso with a scream and spitting blood Batman screamed and with one of his paraphernalia.

And he pushed Darkseid's chest, and with an immenseelectrical discharge, the Lord of Apokolips did not faint in his braand Darkseid and the new god fell on his back with Batman on top of him.

And this one broke loose falling on him and taking darkseid's hands off him... That he realized that his hands were inside his calcas...

And he whispered in his ear, in an erotic and sinful way, and he rummaging to get his fingers out of his entrance.

Pervert. " Said Batman... And pushing on his chest and while I Darksed put a data chip in his hands...

And he continued. – 10x0, to me, Batman , said Darkseid.

And he gave the password to the apokolips lord and this one that was sent back to Apokolips.

\- Let's settle this matter after Batman. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, I believe so. - Batman said

\- There will be another darkseidopportunity. - He said.

\- A next game. - Batman said

\- We can play this game another time, Batman. " Said Darkseid...

Opening a maternal box and tapping into retreat taking with it the data chip to disable the spores, and so minutes or seconds before Batman strokes his swollen lips in response...

We'll see. " Said Batman...

As the portal closed Superman flew again and left a Batman that got rid of the grip and ran away...

And while he couldn't follow the lord of apokolips but it was too late and so closed the portal with Darkseid knocking on retreat.

And so he stood still his swollen lips and his newly groped body, by the lord of Apokolips,and he felt the phantom touch...

And it was seconds before a Superman flew towards him and helped him get up...

What's the matter with you? " Asked Superman stunned and extremely worried by catching Batman from above Darkseid. -

Did he hurt you? " Asked Superman.

"You're all hurt.

No... Not exactly. " I said.

And at this time taking him away, finding swollen and bruised lips.

And by helping to get up, and to see that it was covered in bruises and being observed by Superman...

And seeing around you all the members of the Justice League towards you...

The new god had footprint, that's what he found and was receptive to touch...

And so he felt his heart vibrate, not by far thought he would really fall into a game like this...

And so he was paralyzed stunned by how much a new god could do to him if he let...

And it is clear if he could use it in his favor, be seduced and dominated by Darkseid,but it seemed that he could not force anything was he who was forced there anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

19

Descend Of The Darkness Chapter 06

And so he was rattled from his stupor by Superman was right in front of him...

He hurt him a lot. "Superman asked, he seemed worried... - You're all marked. " I said.

\- No... - I said.

\- Bruce... - She was a wonder woman...

\- We saw him attack you. " I said.

"Your calca is a little lowered. " I said. And so she lifted the shield towards her...

And so he first realized the looks of everyone there towards him...

His hair was messy his torn hoodie and he was crumpled...

Red swollen labes, marked and bruised, had torn pectoral part and finger marks, which he looked toward Diana's shield snags on her neck on both sides...

How you just got fucked.

And that wasn't a decent image...

And he looked like someone who was used as a broom.

And he really had nothing to say at that time, that he would talk, playing seduction with the lord of Apokolips? And he'd be considered a whore...?

\- I... - Tried to formulate words...

"That's not really what it looks like. " I said with the minimum voice...

"I tried to divert his attention. " I said.

" It turns out he's really fine... Destructive. "He said by looking away.

And he swept the floor with me. " I said.

But you didn't need your turdiment was enough... And everyone's expressions were minimally mixed between disgust and aturdiment and relief that it wasn't something worse than scratches...

\- I'm taking him to the Watchtower for some tests. " Said John putting himself ahead by enabling himself to position...

\- Wait... - Tried... - You don't have to.

Before they could tell more he triggered the batwing and fled as fast as his tight legs allowed for his bat plane.

And he arrived as fast as he could get to the cave with his lower back ache and his throbbing hole and having spasms he moaned with pain.

And without worrying about anything else the pain was enormous and so he arrived at the cave was taking off the armor in the process in which he walked through the cave and leaving pieces across the ground.

And so he passed through a mirror to which he glimpsed every part of his sucked body and his red nipples and rock marks on his thighs and the inside of the cochas.

And so he went through the infirmary and took painkillers and went towards jacus and so entered he stayed hours and time there enjoying the water.

And so spent the last few hours thinking about his encounter and sexual assault that was submitted by Darkseid.

And after a few more hours, he got up and took his robe and he went toward the lab and removed a blood sample and analyzed it on the computer.

And it was doing more research on how i could manipulate Darkseid.

And he realized that this could be the first of many times where he would be dominated and violated by Darkseid.

At that time he now saw that in the tower data there was no attempt at rape and sexual harassment on the part of the dictator of Apokolips he really was the forerunner of a new type of game.

And he takes a pass through psychological examinations on his data, to take doubt when his own sanity.

And several physical tests, and blood just to get the idea that he might have contracted some alien disease, since he had unprotected sex.

And with the help of J ́onn's data and rid hours later any concern with reference to alien diseases, he was clean.

And so watching him too much at the end of that night he went towards the tower coming out of the cave and picking up dice and thus returning the cave.

And so he noticed an alien locator in his uniform, he could tell his allies, but he thought better and left...

It should be when i touched him...

And so he thought toward the computer...

Darkseid he should be bisexual or his appearance was enough to put up with the new god, attract the opposite sex and the same sex, god after all was receptive, for seconds he was left without acao when he saw his face, and so he thought of the possibilities that could occur if he was caught...

He could use his physical attractions to seduce or control Darkseid this was a dirty game, but there is also the possibility of Darkseid returning to force him if he did not want to, and to unravel the spore puzzle after all he had planted bombs for destruction of Apokolips, he had a great chance of being kidnapped...

And of course Darkseid could do the same thing, it was quite possible that he has the idea of having intimate, sexual constant contact, and even wanting to maintain a sexual relationship... – And what he really promised.

And so he noticed late in his bat uniform he hadn't taken off the flare...

Well it would be possible for him to go on his date to torture him...

But it was more likely to have sex...

And it's been a day...

And so he with his wiretaps and various flags and trackers, he discovered that Max Lorde was trying to bargain with Darkseid and so his business was very suspicious.

There was a meeting right in Metropolises.

And so he went towards the site was a business building and mixed residential under construction,

There were two model apartments built and furnished as a model and these were one on the fifth floor, and the other on the ground floor.

And so it was fully furnished and cozy, with leather sofas and salmon color and very fluffy and he was one floor below there was a model office apartment and so he was left stakey waiting for the entrance of Max Lord

And it happened there was Grandma Goodness some furies and parademonios emerging from portals.

And he saw Max Lord waiting while negotiating with Darkseid's servant.

And he saw, unexpectedly sat on the comfortable sofa was larger and comfortable inside a spacious hallway and one with two suites and three bedrooms there was a larger suite.

And that had a king size mattress, and had in the large living room a corner sofa that was in L was a sofa that went from one wall to another, warm and comfortable and spacious bow and he before he entered saw him very cute aside , since your ass hurt.

And he listened to the wiretaps.

And he saw in the darkness a portal opening in the other apartment at the end of the corridor of the bottom floor.

And he momentarily came out of his stakeout in the building and so he followed down the hall and left a note at the crack of the door and waited and so he returned to the apartment while he was playing with cameras and wiretaps.

And he lay down on his face while he kept his computer on the table and so he watched the computer...

A few hours later he heard a squeak at the door turned around and it was nobody and so he went back to the couch.

And moments later a while he really slept.

Moments later almost wandering around the kingdom of Sandman he heard the door opened someone in and pull his cape next door and pull off his belt...

At this point he woke up trying to turn around when he was pressed back on the couch and a large body pressed on top of him was hot, and so he struggled trying to twist his body.

And he had his body pressed again his belt ripped off and he received tapas and his loins, his legs open, not without a fight of course, and someone lowering with all his pants and underwear up below his hole.

And of course he wouldn't let that happen, not without fighting either. "No... - Cried out trying to get up to be pressed more on the couchcushions.

And so he had a hand on his shoulder lowering him and another opening his legs away his thighs and a hand on top of his hole surrounding him and a zipper being opened. – Stop... – Tried to stifle an order.

Be quiet, Batman. - Rosnou in order. And he realized it was the voice... It was Darkseid's.

Darkseid? " He asked in a offering.

\- yes, who else did you expect? Asked the Lord of Apokolips. Didn't that note go to me? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered.

\- Do you sleep in a stakeout? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said with his face on top of the pillows turning his face. "I sleep waiting for my guests. " I said.

That's good. " He heard a laugh from Darkseid on his back and fingers surrounding his hole, opening his legs more and getting in themiddle.

And groping him and lowering and sucking his back, he lifted the top of the armor by liftingit.

And pushing him to his shoulders, and thus peppering kisses on his back groping him and he changed the weight, he heard a lid noise being opened and he heard something that pulled the air.

And he was surrounding his hole with his fingers with something wet and inserting in and out, he gasped and wrired and so trying to loosen really was it it was itewing...

And he gassed when Darkseid pulled his ass and started and massaged his ass by taking small bites and thus releasing his penises from his calcas he left on top ofhim.

And so he s rubbed on his back passing through his holewithout ever penetrating, doing fleetge, and then rubbing and moving from a while.

And while stroking his body he stopped and sat again in the middle of his legs still inserting his icy finger he had a spasm and tried to loosen himself by twisting his body.

\- Wait... - Tried in the middle of getting back in and out of the finger of your hole. "Stop.

And eland moaned resfoleging in the middle of that icy finger.

And so he tried to twist the body of the grip and being rewarded for several slaps on his buttocks.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou Darkseid upon him.

And growling towards you. "Be quiet. - Ordered Darkseid

And he stopped for a while without moving and Darkseid and took his finger out of him

And a few seconds that stood still, lovingly massaging and groping his ass.

Can I get up? " He asked in a offering.

Listen to a pause in words and a noise so Darkseid was thinking and the noise of pants arriada...

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said finally. "I want to enjoy the view. " I said. "Be quiet.

And so he felt more and more approached him by lying on his back, feeling the penis free from the tissue.

And he was quiet and at this point DArkseid heard a groan, and he asked himself.

What are you doing here? " He asked.

\- Stakea. " I said. "I hear Lord is doing business with Apokolips. " I said.

Is it true? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid replied.

And so he moved he was going to ask another question and tried to move and so DArkseid spoke with a stralated slap on his buttocks.

What do you think of this man? " Asked Darkseid.

He's treacherous. " He said. " He's the enemy of wonder woman. And the league of justice.

And so after a noise he walked away and raised his legs and turned him down and began to lower his calcas further

Are you going to keep doing business with him? " He asked.

Who knows. " Darkseid said. Pulling her pectoral the upper armor with the bat symbol, and leaving her above her nipples, lowering her more calcas and further below her thighs.

And so kissing and groping him and so he lowered his underwear further. Below the thighs.

And he was uncomfortable in this situation.

And he moaned with the treats and sucked from his nipple, it was good, but he didn't have much desire for sex.

Wait a minute. He tried with his hands on his shoulders trying to push away for his hands to be placed above his head.

And so he kept kissing him sucking his groping nipples and pinching a twisted nipple he groaned.

\- I'm sore. "He said trying to writhe.

It depends. "He responded by ignoring his efforts and so with his body on his by pressing him on the couch, while he climbed on top of him and pulled out his upper armor and threw it in the middle of the room.

Depends on what? " He asked in the midst of his hands groping and rubbing his chest.

And so lowering and lifting his legs half dressed from the calca and half dressed and so separated his legs and with his calcas on it and began to bite and suck his little scratches, and so he still had the front part of his underwear covering part of his penis and groin.

If you behave. "He said as he lowered toward his groin.

And even wearing his underwear he pulled his penis out of his underwear and still with his pants in the middle of his thigh and he started sucking by swallowingit.

And so sticking his hands inside his underwear trying to reach his hole, and he was forcing him to enter still in clothes, and failing to do while he had his clothes...

Don't tear my underwear off, take off my clothes first. " Tried Batman.

Shut up. " Rosnou the lord of Apokolips.

And he gasped and moaned and so he felt the pleasure of being sucked over and more speed and his hole abused with fingers inside him.

\- I don't have any extra clothes. "I tried Batman in the midst of his warm body, pleading.

"I didn't bring it. "He tried to twist away from Darkseid's attempts to rip off his clothes in such a violent way.

And he gasped and moaned, this method of sticking his fingers was uncomfortable.

And so Darkseid on top of him raising his legs while sucking him urgently and so between his legs and arriadas calcas without the armor blouse.

I don't want it that way. " He pleaded urgently.

And he was sucked urgently and shaved his teeth inside him, gasping and moaning not finding a comfortable position.

And so he stopped with his penis as I tried to keep his limb's anxious head away from his hard limb and still inside his mouth.

And his eyes shone a tone of warning and he stopped squirming momentarily and so he sucked him more urgently amid his groaning screams. and yet ignoring that man who writhed and so in the midst of sucking and moaning he came into his mouth.

And so he got up closer and closer to his face.

I'm not ready. "He tried to twist away and trying anyway, but his arms were caught he looked on top of him with an angry erect penis.

Do you remember our deal? "He asked while holding his arms above his head and his lips very close to his own.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered. But.

" There is no longer. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- You've accepted if fucked by me anywhere. " He said. "I tried it again.

\- I know, but... - He tried. " It's too soon. "He tried again.

"There's no problem with that when I'm done I'm going to put a cream in your hole. " He said. " Take away all the pain.

"You had sex with me yesterday, it was a week that took away my virginity, it still hurts. " I said.

"I know that. "He hit Back Darkseid.

He remembered - I'm sore. " He said.

\- It's your next week, you're going to get used to it. " He said.

And so he talked about grabbing his chin. - If you don't behave, I'm going to forge you here. " Rosnou on his lips.

\- It can be nice for both of us, like last time. " I said. And you can win a prize. " I said.

\- I'm not a whore. "Rosnou of him, trying to untangle himself.

I didn't say anything like that. "He hit Back Darkseid.

\- But I want to take care and please. " Darkseid said.

What is it? "He's offered it.

Are you going to make it difficult? Asked in a growl.

I don't. " He spoke confused.

"I like you to fight, but that they don't cause any trouble for me to fuck. " I said. "You're scared, but you can be uncomfortable if you make it difficult. " I said.

\- I don't think... - He tried.

It's okay. " he said. " It's normal to be afraid. " I said. "But don't get in the way so I can give you pleasure.

\- Wait... - He tried to writhe.

"Calm down, you've heard an order.

" Be docile. " Rosnou.

\- I'm going to give you a prize to behave. " I said.

\- You're going to like it like last time.

I know, i know. "He tried. " I liked it. " I said.

Then behave yourself. " I said. - Don't cause any trouble. "Growled towards him.

And he really thought he couldn't escape, he was at Darkseid's mercy.

But nothing would stop him from making small attempts.

And so he picked him up and pulled his calcas even writhing, and underwear lowered while he shoved his fingers in and out and so he dug his hole faster and he let loose more groans.

\- Why don't you think I should do business with your villain? " He asked amid his offering and moaning from his fingers.

And he really expected him to answer in the middle of sex?

\- I wouldn't want that to happen, he's dangerous. " I said.

And so he started sucking for several minutes and sticking his fingers in and out several times followed by his screams and groans and so he moaned half dressed with his calcas cliffed to theknee.

And so he moaned and screamed at the speed of the stockand swarms and his mouth sucking his penises that he gradually lowered his calca he really writhing was an uncomfortable sex with clothes...

But apparently I was in a hurry.

\- I don't like having sex dressed. " He complained in the midst of the offering. " Please. "He pleaded again.

\- I have 30 minutes to go to meet your villain. "Rosnou him. "Squeezing your body.

Said. - I want to do this in that time. - He said sucking his hip

" After I'm done. " He said. " I can come back and forth here and do it right, and make you more comfortable and fuck the right way. " I said.

" Be patient. " He said

And so he turned him pushed again on the couch and so cramming his ass and sticking his tongue and sucking him and pulling more his hips while his ass he had his legs scattered and so he did it for several minutes.

And he moaned and his hole was eaten was stretched with fingers and tongue being lubricated.

And he writhed uncomfortably and he gasped and moaned and loved that mouth, and so he had a spasm and gasped and moaned, and he tried to loosen up going to the edge of thebed.

And when he was caught by his hips and buttocks and received several tapas and so he started sucking again and so he gasped and screamed and moaned.

And at that point he said. "You can try to resist, but it won't work. " I said.

"I like it when you try to fight. " He said.

"But I prefer you docile. " I said.

And so he turned him around as he tried to squirm and so in the midst of it separating his little scratches, amid his cries his hands on hiships.

And he was handling him sucking and sticking his tongue and so he ate it and sucking and pumping his penis and so he screamed amid his teachings.

And he was kept on his back his most cliffed shoulder below the cochas and tried to hold on to the edge of the couch, and being groped and sucked where he went down his neck and sucked and bit ing and so he opened hislegs.

And with strength and so, and stood on the edge of the couch and shoved his penis slowly inch by inch passing through each muscular ring, and so fully inside it stopped a few minutes.

And so holding between his hips keeping him in place, getting a scream for every inch inside him and thus entering he gassed and Darkseid growled.

"You're still tight. "While he entered that tight hole.

\- It really didn't work for anyone. " I said.

And how much he came in completely he screamed and said. - I WAS A VIRGIN UNTIL YOU FUCK ME. AND I DON'T GIVE IT TO ANYONE BESIDES YOU. " He screamed angrily struggling to loosen up.

\- That's too darkseid. " Growled in a midst of struggle, but being restrained by the new god.

It's good to know. "Darkseid said laughing at him.

But now it's serious. " Darkseid River and he kept him stuck standing still using his strength to contain Batman.

And so he started to retreat and come in.

Started in a back and forth and goes on several times gradually gaining speed pushing and pulling more and more times in a constant comes and goes in and out.

And amid his shrill sharp screams and faster and so he beat and beat and pulled his hips coming in with everything he propelled his pelvis to meet Batman's hole.

And he went faster and faster on his attacks and stocked.

And so swinging his body, he was still sore and so he was uncomfortable and became increasingly hot after a while.

Darkseid... Darkseid. He begged. "Slow down.

\- I can't... - He said

Amid the increasingly powerful stockings.

And he beat and beat and hit his hole and at this point he arched and resinted his screams and face against the couch and so he screamed louder if it was possible he had hit his prostate with a powerful stock

With more and more speed and so he moaned and moaned amid his increasingly accelerated screams and until he hit his prostate gaining a more acute scream and redoubling the attacks.

You like it, don't you? " He said by kneading his buttocks and stroking his back amid his groans and offerings entering and leaving inside him.

And he moaned and screamed more and loudly wildly.

Answer me. "Squeezing your ass.

\- Yes... - He made it. Where. "He tried to say. "I like it. " I said.

It's your prostate again. " I said.

And so arching his back pulling his neck in the middle of the stockand thus plucking his mask and at this time grabbing his neck and kissing him.

And so he fucked him while he was playing.

Several minutes he beat and beat him, he tried to crawl away, and so while Darkseid shoved and took it off, quickly.

And it was nice he loved that penis inside him, but really his hole throbbing around Darkseid's penis.

It was hot and tight and swallowed his penis with difficulty.

Just relax. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- For a while. "He pleaded. "And he seemed desperate was onethe myriad of maddening sensations.

And so he got away from his penis to no avail, he got a push and at this time, and so he grabbed his right arm and pulling back holding while the direct leaned on the cushion in front of him.

The skin-skin slapping the blows in and out made him scream and offer.

He moaned with pleasure, but felt confused, it was strange to have sex in less than twelve hours, with the man who had taken away his virginity and he was a conquering alien...

The plan, shit, shit, stick to the plan..., but it was immensely good, it was nice, the man knew how to give pleasure.

A super villain. He was having sex with a super villain... And he was fucked willingly.

He tried thousands of times to enslave humans and conquer earth..., but he was there him in a building under construction...

You're enjoying it. " Found Darkseid seeing his penis erect and dripping.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He offered in the midst of the blows.

And he started licking him by pulling his neck and licking his neck amid blows inside him.

Smelling him and plucking his mask and turning his face into a possessive kiss and while Bruce hesitated to respond, and pulling his hair with his neck back and so he pushed harder and harder in and out.

Don't pull my hair. " Defended. You don't have to. - It said

And so he let him go.

And so he got up holding his hips and ass and Batman lowering his head toward the couch cushions with his hands loose trying to his support and scratching the couch with hisgloves.

And that he continued with them tearing the couch in the process, stralated beats of their bodies slap skin against skin, where he honed and moaned amid the beats of their bodies.

And he moaned and screamed. Darkseid he liked to talk dirty in bed, and was possessive as last time.

And he re-called between the blows and so he spoke.

"Your hole memorized my dick. " He said among the blows.

"He swallows all my dick. "He felt his inner walls contracted around Darkseid's penis.

\- It's tight as last time. " I said.

And so he bent down on it and pulling his neck and sucking his neck and kissing his neck amid blows in and out of it without ever stopping entering and leaving.

And so he left for seconds he tried to squirm away, but was caught and handled.

And so he turned him in front leading him to lay sideways on the couch and with Darkseid behind and so he was hugged and tried to loosen, but failed and so received a slap on his buttocks.

And he began to lift his legs leaning on the back of the couch, with him vertical and with that he partially stood aside and raised a leg to the same uncomfortable couch with the pants still below the cochas.

And so Darkseid was behind him slightly changing his position in a conchinha stocking and so he penetrated him again and so he took his arms above his head.

And whilehe and he was holding on the pads on his head rubbing and sucking each of his nipples lingering listening to his groans and outrageously high.

And he dug out with non-stop vigor and so he pumped his penis he said among offerings.

And he felt his low womb he felt the stimuli hit him steadily in his prostate with fury hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream scandalously.

I'm going to come. "He cried.

"Yes, come to me. "Darkseid said without stopping stocking.

One behind the fastest another, and he enjoyed and a powerful squirt splashed like a way toward the rug in that room, and Darkseid milked him swinging his penis.

And so he tried to change position half vertical half conchinha and so a raised leg and so he held on his shoulder.

And while he was wearing his knee in the middle of his legs very interested in pumping his penis amid his uncomfortable penetration.

\- That position is uncomfortable. " He complained.

" A little more and we're done. " Darkseid said, and so he gradually lowered his calcas gradually and so he changed his position of a half shell and thus between his legs a lowered.

And the other would get up and he would leverage with his hips and positioned himself on top and back and so he froged and resfoleged and so beat and beat and fucked with gallows and speed and amid his groans.

And he gasped and moaned.

And so he was coming out again and so with his arriadas calcas he had his legs separated and so he had a leg between his little scratches.

And holding on to the couch with his hands showing off the gallows and so and his groans and stocking him while pumping his hard and dripping penis.

And he made fun of him like a powerful, hot squirt.

And he lowered in a process of plucking his pants and underwear and throwing them in the middle of the room and continued to stock his face.

And he went towards his face and licking his face rising by his chin.

And so he licked his lips and for a moment he did not respond trying to push away, to be pulled and so he licked his lips and shoved his tongue and opened his mouth ininsecurity and hesitating.

And he opened in the midst of blows from his penises in and out a little more force, and he opened his mouth more and he stuck his tongue inside his mouth with an overwhelming kiss.

And amid the kisses he was lifted, and with a show of strength in never stopping hitting in andout.

Andand le ripped the rest of his clothes off and he just got his gloves and boots, and so he stood in the middle of his legs and so continued to stock and come in and out.

Pounding and knocking in and out and so between his legs and his penis coming in and out of his hole raising his legs and so they both came up with a scream.

Bruce fell on the couch breathing discomcising with his penis inside him.

And so some after some shallow attacks and milking his penis inside him with the rest of his load, they laydown.

And standing stilland seconds later Darkseid withdrew and left him naked there and with his hole stretched and spasms.

And the alien lifted his own pants that that's all he lowered and said, after all he was the only naked one.

Stay here, don't leave. "Growled and so he continued. - I'm going to settle my dealings with the human and after I'm done I return to keep having sex with you. " I said.

" And I bring you something to eat. " I said.

Is that an order? " asked Bruce panting after a few seconds.

Yes, i'm sorry. And so he walked through the door and closing

And at this point he got as comfortable as possible considering there was fucking running out of his hole.

And he tried to get close to his notebook that had the cameras and so he called it.

And he saw the meeting at one point he thought he was actually losing in this game.

And so Darkseid said around several parademonios and the Wolf of the Steppe

After all he was being fucked with a space of twelve hours and so he moaned and saw the arms exchange encounter.

And he saw Darkseid arriving on that ground floor of the building under construction there were several technologies he was bargaining for the exchange ofarmaments.

And so he saw a necklace, mystical that second lord could create indestructible barriers, and that could be calibrated and controlled at a distance.

And he swapped this and other objects of magical properties between these a long white staff, for various armaments and so he saw him drive away with several men from the check mate as an escort.

And he saw Lorde leaving with a great exchange of technology from new genesis and Darkseid dispense with his furies and be accompanied by grandma kindness climb toward his apartment with the staff and the necklace in hand.

And he saw Grandma's kindness who stood outside and he came in and stayed there for brief moments before he locked the door since she was with her on thelock.

And with him he had the collar and the baculum in hand and so he put the baculum on the wall and took the necklace of red fire opal stones like embers and a bag with drink and some food was a marmite.

And he turned off the cameras by pressing the button and stared toward Darkseid.

And he sat down.

And he approached him and handed him the bag and sat while Bruce ate and he drank and stayed a few minutes in silence and he left the marmite on the floor.

And seconds later he saw Darkseid stand up in front of him.

And he began to undress with a decided look toward him, and he would go towards him with a trail ofclothes.

And he caught him in his arms and he caught his legs around him wrapping his legs around his waist.

And they were crossing on his back, he held on his wet buttocks and he, both naked and so headed down the aisle to meet the larger suite.

And he put him on the bed and he kind of felt a twinge and he walked away with a jump, but at that time Darkseid climbed on top of him and in the midst of his squirm he was already between his legs with his hard dick and he put him more in the middle of the bed.

And so he spoke.

Are we going to have more trouble? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He gassed with Darkseid on top of him.

Good, good. "He said to the Lord of Apokolips.

And he had his legs scattered while the Lord of Apokolips climbed more than equal height, and he positioned himself and he put them in the air and so he stood in the middle of his already lubricated hole and with dripping semen it was easy to enter.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of his penis that he entered his hole.

\- Wait... - Tried he got a grip.

Calm down. " Darkseid said.

And he sucked his nipples hugging him amid the stockings

In a single stockand he made his legs raised and scattered and DArkseid upon him him seriously, going in andout.

And he started the stockand one comes in and out and out and out gradually fast.

\- Is it okay to have sex with me now? "He asked in the middle of the stockings in and out and his shrill cries and he really felt pleasure.

I'm hot. "He gapped himself amid the beats inside him.

Why do you think that? - He asked in the midst of his attacks.

\- Planets to conquer... - He offered...

\- None of that matters at the moment. "He said in the midst of his blows in and out, sucking his neck.

Several times he fucked him and in the midst of the stockings and the sinful whispers in and out he tried to ask.

\- You're not leaving here until I fuck you completely. " I said. "Until you get out of here marked by me. " He said. "And I can eat every part of your body.

\- It's so good inside you - He said in the middle of the stockwork, that delicious body he was marking him amid his snars around his neck and stroking his body.

\- And he took his lips and took them was a feverish and dominant kiss, without asking permission to enter and he gasping and said in the midst of Darkseid's penis hitting his prostate.

\- Your dick is so tasty inside me. " He said among offerings, and the beats was enough to make Darkseid redouble the attacks and make him suck his lips and brag and want to eat him more and the slaps of skin-skinned.

\- I'm going to eat you more often and you're going to feel my hot dick more often inside you. " He said among the beats holding his arms around

How was it? " He tried to say among his offerings and he reaching his prostate with increasing speed.

And he received more than offering screams and his body was receptive, he felt with Darkseid inside him beating more fiercely every second, he felt he could be killed at any moment.

If he wanted him to strangle him, even though he lost control and felt immense pleasure for every time he hit his prostate.

\- I did a business with the human. " He said. " Contrary to him. " He said among the fastest and most accurate stockings inside him, amid his screams he tried to talk.

"But unlike him, who offered me really powerful objects. " He said in a few more blows and a growl.

"The ones I gave him are false.

And he moaned amid the powerful attacks taking the whole way and hitting nonstop directly into his prostate.

Slow down. " He asked amid the growing stock, that penis was large, but somehow he felt a mixture of unconforte between conforte with Darkseid.

And he was between his legs, that huge penis going through every muscular ring and so he gasped and screamed at every stockand invested inside and outside it.

And he panted and said widening his eyes with his mouth being taken and he tried to stay coherent, but he didn't...

They were fake. "He offered and he... - You what?... - He lost coherence... Static...

Darkseid pulled the entire limb out of it and pulled his neck holding him by holding him sitting right next to his body with each of them with erect penises, and grabbed thenecklace.

And he put it on his neck, it was a necklace made of jade and with several oval stones with adornments and symbols inscribed, of which they would be opal of fire, and so he took his face and pulled.

This is for you. "He said and kissed him his lips he did not respond was stunned, and shoved with violence and without asking permission.

\- 1-0 for me, Batman. - And he said starting the attacks. opening his mouth and holding his neck firmly, and sticking his tongue inside him for several minutes.

Being thrown towards the bed and fucked, he was stunned for good ten minutes revering the necklace and speechless for that moment.

Thank you, i'm sorry. "Bruce whispered after several minutes when they stopped his kissing and the fuck subsided.

It's my pleasure. " he said. All mine. " he said.

Was this a moment? You thought confused without reaction.

And so unexpectedly and violently he pushed him with everything toward the bed.

What? " He offered. And so he tried to untangle himself.

And andspera a little.

But at that time he received a slap on his legs, and a strong grip on his neck, moving away and with his hands his legs kept him trapped the bed with his body

Behaved. "He said in warning close to his face. "And so he spoke.

"This is my gift to you. "He said and took his legs with everything and spread them to the sides, a more leveraged leg up and so he shoved everything inside him stocking and stocking with speed.

" It's my statement that I don't get rid of you. "He said and to his finding he knew where to beat, he screamed madly of pleasure and sharply.

What now? " He asked, while Darkseid coming into it with everything again and starting the movement from and going in andout.

And while he growled amid his penis passing through his tight inner walls.


	8. Chapter 8

19

"It's time for you to reward me for my gift. " Darkseid said.

And so he gasped and shouted with offerings and choking amid the attacks, his blows inside him were accompanied by his cries and groans.

For each blow he was rewarded for a whirlwind of lights a universe exploding in his eyes he felt discharges of electricity running through his body.

And beating continuously and beating frantically non-stop with violence in this bundle of nerves that was his prostate and made him lose control.

And he screamed and had his penis pumped and at the same speed and so he screamed hoarsely losing all control.

The swing of the bed with the two madly on top of that bed that had his stirrups scratching the ground, swinging between the back and forth and batman's screams and darkseid roars.

\- You're going to love every gift I give you. "He said in the midst of the blows inside him by hitting that greedy hole that swallowed his entire penis.

" Tell me you love me. " Growled him intensifying his blows within him by mercilessly reaching his prostate.

You're so tight. " He said in the midst of the blows. " He said.

"I'm the only one who does that to you. "He said in the midst of the right blows and his lips kissing him with fury.

\- When he let go of his lips, Batman screamed. - I LOVE YOU.

And so he screamed madly in the midst of the blows. - I LOVE YOU. And so he said indecent things wanting to eat him in the midst of sex ending him

And so her screams reverberated throughout the apartment and was able to be heard outside where there was grandma kindness and Wolf from the guard steppe.

Wow, man. "Said steppe wolf, he was sitting in a chair looking at his sword. " It's good. " he said.

\- I hope it's a fixed one, not another whore. "Grandma Said Goodness. "These whores, they don't just give it to him. " He said.

"It would be good if the lord had a fixed one. "She said.

Some end up dead. - Found Lobo da Steppe.

And meanwhile in the apartment, he came between their bodies and so he enjoyed copiously. " Please... - Moan.

" Please. "He pleaded.

For a while. "He tried.

And so he tried to push to get a push by pressing him into bed and if possible go more intensely and hitting non-stop.

You're so hot. " Darkseid said.

And he moaned and so he had his hands in his arms pulling up the smell of sex impregnating the air. "Growled amid the blows.

And he listened growls and his screams and groans and he beat and beat his legs was leveraged further away and he felt Darksei's hair swidden his entrance and Darkseid's testicles pounding his ass.

And as he shoved all his length in and out of it with speed reaching his prostate mercilessly.

And he'd say. You're mine to conquer. "He urgently said between his blows inside and outside him.

And so he screamed scandalously amid his maddening blows.

You're mine to fuck. – Growled in his penis hitting his prostate with fury and like a piston.

And so he squeezed his hole over and so he listened among his offerings darkseid growl enjoying a hot torrent if semen inside it.

And not so stopped milking between his screams and groans beating and beating and so he beat it a few more times and so he ejaculated into his hole until overflowing through the sides.

And so stop and so they were together with Darkseid still buried inside him, the semen dripping from inside him by the sides.

And spreading through the sheets, and so they stood between post coitus stopped and Darkseid, sucked his neck and he was breathing to retrieve the folego.

And they kept rubbing themselves, and Darkseid having freed his arms and so he asked after a while between kneading.

Because you gave the Lord fake technology. "His turn was hoarse.

Because of you. "He said upon Bruce between his legs.

"I wanted to give you a gift. " He said.

"But I gave two after all. " Said with his face on his neck

\- I didn't ask... - I was trying.

You didn't have to. " I said. "I didn't ask for your permission to give you something. "Growled while he stroked his body.

And so they were silent for a while and at that time Bruce knew that he would only leave if Darkseid allowed and so Bruce was stroking his huge arms.

And after a while he came out of it and the semen flowed between his thighs and his hole throbbing and had spasms.

And he stood by his side holding his arms preventing coming out of his grip he stroked his hair and gave small kisses on his face and chest and lips.

And so after a while he freed him raised he took the tip of the sheet and so he cleaned his penis and went toward the bed and cleaned his body and his entire abdomen and so he cleaned his hole that he felt hurt.

And so he cleaned it up and threw the sheet on the floor.

And he took him in his lap like a bride and left the room and so he took him and put him on the couch he sat down and looked toward Darkseid, and so he got confused.

"You now know that he cannot be touched. " Darkseid said.

Is it for us to spread? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Rosnou the lord of Apokolips. - Only for Apokolips.

And he seemed to take a hard time and asked. Can I go? " With Batman's best voice, but failing miserably through the situation.

And he took him and stroked his face and grabbed his face in his hands firmly and gave a kiss with his hands on his body, and he answered.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said after a while and so he let him go.

"I'm going to take you. " he said.

And so he activated an explosion pipe and sent it towards Gotham...

And so one last kiss he said goodbye and so entered the tube...

And he was at the entrance between Metropolises and Gotham.

And they named the drug of the moment it was called Desire, this one that seemed to be feathers a thread of the whole line he joined the Poisonous Age and the Scarecrow Jonathan Crane funded by Penguin and finally the whole legion of super villains.

And the money would go all for each of them, and among them were involved too, Vandal Savage and Circe.

And that somehow they were using it in Vandal's case to finance his evil plans and the legion itself.

And that somehow he was using it to help create mind-controlling drugs, and in Circe's case using it to create sex slaves...

And he can see that there were magical substances, almost demonic and were prominent of a dimension and he was researching with Constantine and Ravenna and there were traces of... Trigun...

And there was mental control they used to induce an addiction so extreme that it was a camelot magic and coming from Morgana Le Fay...

And he was speeding away following the window and grabbing a batarangue and shooting in a nearby building and he left walking through the night.

They were hot and stuffy weeks from Metropolises to Gotham warm days when little came out of their homes only if they were needed and even the most important daily work and on those days that the sun so hot and radioactive that normal was the dullest.

Several people missing between indigentand homeless people a new drug hovered through the streets and the crime clown himself walked through the shadows young and adults ran through the alleys.

And they were looking for the drug called Desire they spoke revealed their greatest desires and no longer woke up was a hallucinogenic drug.

And that he induced those who used her to reveal and use the greatest desires and who in their dream worlds kept them steadfast and freed from their moorings, not least mortal...

It was a normal day for anyone but the news he followed decided headed towards the elevator came in and pressed the button from the upper floor and waited.

And before he left he heard the doors open and went out the adjacent hallway looking at the movement of several employees and partners all heading towards the main meeting room was even easy he entered already a crowded room his wait was easy the venture.

It was a meeting and what needed to convince partners and shareholders of their ideals so the car drove to the underground parking lot.

And parked him without waiting for his butler to open he left and without looking back said on his way turning with a bitter look that was greeted with a chill...

It was a meeting between shareholders and associates interested in gotham's modernization reconstruction and urbanization was investment in the city's infrastructure.

Each shareholder and other associated entrepreneurs from other companies who were interested in the wayne company's resource union.

And they were looking curious towards each of them held a laptop and looked curious towards him Lucius Fox had giant eyes and bulging toward him.

\- From today we will be adding and initiating an alliance with the company Quistelae and Calmel and starting a collaboration with the companies Patterdaemonum whose goal in addition to facing and creating methods and means of a vaccine and counter-attack remedies against the new Drug. " He said.

– And the creation of armor and ventures or anything linked to Batman and the revitalization of Gotham, I am not open to discussions and I don't care about any opinion about it. " I said.

\- With all due respect, Bruce, you can't take a decision as a magnitude, this one based on anger or emotional uncontrollability... – I tried Lucius at the time trying to appease the situation but they weren't the right words.

\- I can make any decision in this regard mainly why I made this decision when I decided to make the Batman corporation and now I know that we are all committed to facing a crisis of proportions at the national level. " I said.

\- And being in the name of public health. " I said.

\- And both i and my newest partners and allies are like all of you facing damage from chemical and pharmaceutical theft. " He said.

And besides, there are unprecedented crimes and deaths. " I said.

And they heard a pygmy of a socio, it was a tall home in a carmine suit.

I said. " I fully agree. " I said.

And we're all committed to it and I'm going to help too and we're interested in it. " I said.

\- I'm also going to help fund the Batman corporation. - And this tall, brunette woman with long blond hair and locked up and a short black dress dug and high heels.

\- And it will never be closed until further notice. " I said.

\- And another one over there with lion manes and fire-colored hair.

"I didn't come here to talk about just my decisions about Batman, we're all free to make the decisions we think is right. " I said.

" But still. " He said. – This is in the name of security and the good of the community. " I said.

\- And I want to deal with matters that we came to deal with today and it's not just Batman. " Bruce said.

And then can we start, gentlemen? " Bruce Wayne asked looking at every man sitting at the table

One of them came with an affirmative nod from each person in the room, Lucius looked very comfortable and content towards him, and then the dark man said

"How are we making the decision I'm going to say the first thing and how much the caves and about the subway and the banquers and underground trains won't be taken off the agenda not even the expression, said underground? - Asked

Bruce looked toward all the men and said without along.

\- With regard to this these projects will be as if camouflaged and perfected deviations and reinforcement in infrastructure the banquers will be removed from the physical project. " He said. – And they will not be on the agenda and on the plant they will continue as fundamental works of infrastructure.

" Said looking at each of the men

– And he will be on site, as well as I sin everyone's opinions regarding physical and environmental changes. "He said sitting on the other side of the table in his armchair.

\- As apparently you may be right at first the banquer the underground accesses and the cameras the metro will be coated and reinforced and creating deviations from previously made. " He said.

– And I believe that if we unite our resources we can make a cultural movement for gotham's modernization and security. " He said.

And I believe that if each of us invests in security in Gotham, we no longer need masked vigilantes who will not act in the shadows. " I said.

And rather without the knowledge of public policy, and even if we secretly invest and have some money diverted to the Batman corporation, but as if they were a secret private security. " I said.

\- We will receive a large profit a sum in resources for each company that invests in modernization rather than supplementary exchanges we will get resources in modernization. " He said.

– And the modern environment of resources in housing and research investment in our laboratories. " I said.

– We will have to buy land and buildings from former criminals and we will be able to rent both to other small laboratories affiliated with schools and universities. And he spoke.

– And with that pharmaceuticals with manufactures and industries and physical means of development research of our own products we can use college volunteers funded as additional internships

I'd say it. – With Gotham's infrastructure and urbanization we can have prolonged funding and vocational courses where we will forward for internships in our own companies or part-time volunteers. " I said.

– And with the urban environment and self-sustaining nature. " He said.

– And with a resource where we can recycle and self-sustaining recycling resources for recycling hybrid objects on farms affiliated with banks in relation to lending.

\- How would this work a farmer wouldn't sell his farm to us. "He argued a man.

\- I'm not talking about selling the farm, I'm talking about him helping us grow our products and selling us part of it in making profits he won't sell it. " He said.

– And it will be used in our research of hybrid products and often it will help us grow products and rent your land while applying for a loan. " He said.

\- And with various environmental resources our own manufactures could increase profit from planting and environment and apply support measures and self-sustaining environment. " He said.

– When you start charging fees in exchange for preserving the environment. " He said.

– And recycling and even more we can rather than simply charge the college to transfer in their senior year as volunteer workers in some of our clinics. " He said.

– And or even internship in our companies and to be able to work on our resources and influence entering college and the discipline offered where we can invest in our resources and companies. " He said.

– And starting with viable means that can benefit us. " He said.

– And investing in this by starting paying college by doing internment in our own companies. " He said with a smile.

– Every time they do research and projects of our own research would win a partial or even full scholarship.

\- That's interesting, Mr. Wayne how fundamental could we use some of our opinions and add some of our rules as well? And asked the man in a navy blue suit and gray hair.

\- Eric, do I believe that if you put some of your ideas and rules each of you have already agreed to my ideas? " asked Bruce.

\- We all agree said a bald blonde in a checkered suit.

And then let it be, like this. " Bruce said.

\- Everyone would sign the contract now, if possible, then? "And Bruce asked.

Lucius Fox seemed like a man of immense happiness, but did not say any more word after that and distributed the contracts and so walked the table when they all signed a boy came to collect the signatures and left.

Elsewhere in Metropolises.

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald ness and had his head in the clouds...

Not even he would be suspicious of that personality or pretend he didn't know, it seemed to be lucrative.

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said by massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's litany and then you just need to sign these meetings are very naughty. " He said.

And sometimes unwilling, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter by one ear and go out on the other, I solve everything for you. " He said leading towards the elevator.

Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. - It said

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. " Luthor wasn't the best business partner...

All right, i'm going to go "He said with a bright smile.

In fact, it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and wayne snaged...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading toward the cave his data were being transferring now at that moment at least invading the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every new meeting Information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder.

– And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metropolises in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the job market... - He hated these meetings he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden... and also the red one found on the back of the ivory...

His eyes were crumbled at that time... not being that better time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metropolises... Isn't this guy ever going to stop?

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different the legend of Themycera's origin, and the guardians of the dimensions...

But he was really scared...

At that time in the midst of the investigations, someone had invaded the cave and even with all the defenses had stolen some information...

It was some blackhooded villain with white lenses and disappeared the same way he came in.

And he transferred information between these about some villains...

Among these were Trigun, Circe, Morgana Le Fay and finale, Trigon was not the only interdimensional demon to attack the earth... and there was Darkseid, but he was a new god and had recently had sex.

And anyway, none of them went into the files of each other's psychological were secret...

And he had a mental note of erasing the sex records.

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and blood dimensions...

And how and how and that a wizard connoisseur of such history could have such books...

And as Faust's power reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted wizard he returned each of Hades' followers against the amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan wizard in the time of Faust first what this man did discovered his secrets...

When he had entered his temple and home when they confronted Hades he had also confiscated each of his diaries and ancient books and manuscripts.

And then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady, he had stolen from Faust and then they would know about all this unless he erased his memory, but no one ever realized...

Hypolita had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago before the first ceremonies, if he had understood him then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other ways should know what's left of the other artifacts...

Even though Circe in his revenge of hurting the Princess of the Amazons did not compare himself to killing the rest of the world condemning to all the eternal darkness and or the invasion of creatures from the bowels of the earth...

He should investigate more about what he stole and whether anyone besides Luthor would open the bowels of the earth with the entry of beings born from Gaia's blood.

And he thought who else would open the bowels of the earth and create these mutant monsters from the blood rivers... Blood...

Who else besides Luthor... Even if all his instincts say otherwise, Luthor would never mingle with any Sect, he did everything of his own money... Except for more money... Or revenge on Superman...

And as he finished the meeting he followed back to Gotham and went to spend an afternoon in the cave doing some research.

And so taking faust's confiscated scrolls and books he leafed through and began reading his Greek was good, but still needed help...

So he went toward the computer, and thus translating with the help of a program...

After all Faustdied in an alliance with Hades and then became a restless and vengeful soul...

Meanwhile in Metropolises...

Control was the word to control your cycles and have the greatest journey of the moment a whole world for you...

At Narrows everything went as it always was, less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15.

And even though junkies weren't guilty, drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended the drugs all overdosed...

The Rule was simple without batman without law, no problem.

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and climbing emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their byes to the air.

And all for little wrapped pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex erotic smoke and so it all began.

A boy who wore only a t-shirt glued without the rest of his clothes looked so sticky that he secreted hormones and his skin emanated heat the t-shirt was torn and his body warm and appeared to be in heat in heat.

And to be exact looking at the ground as it was just clouds of cotton sweet saliva dripping from his mouth his panting breath he smiled his omega gland was so swollen that it bled.

And it was like nothing was a boy of a maximum of 16 years an omega had a small stature and smooth skin look stunning sweaty of emotion.

And the beautiful look a blond boy and built of angelic aspect, but destroyed by the use of the new drug destroying his mind singing happily about.

And what were three equally drugged boys tied to the bare and equally happy pole didn't just get anything out of there.

Dick and Jason were worse than the day they started torture, or when they fled their torturers.

And in that week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by the so-called omega, a misrepresented version of Poison Ivy.

And it was an anomaly a new drug that originated from sex and pleasure and seduction pheromones, was a pure sexual substance of pleasure and a mixture of laughter gas and toxins.

And it was aphrodisiac of Hera Venenosa, enlarged the maximum potency, was transmitted by the hormonal gland and that to become an artificial.

And there was the new power the new aroma and those whom they called the omega power that was transmitted by the bite.

And that came from two forms of toxin one to alpha a man who could use either blood transfusion or drink his own blood from those who were using the drug.

And there was the omega that would be a woman two forms of the same poison Ivy drugs, the idiotic and hilarious version of Hera, scarecrow and joker, and those who didn't need to be in the heat she induced a heat.

And it was like a heat simulating hormonal mating of an animal and menstruation, seven days and was equal to a contagious disease besides causing hallucinations was what seemed like the perfect union of plants from the poisonous aphrodisiac era.

And these chemical substance was the perfect union between Arkham's madmen, emerging with him the sexual frenzy, was an herb that induced sex, it was powerful mixtures of sex hormones, mating animal heat.

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises, inducing the search for drug addicts and happy people willing to fuck...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles his gaze crossed and his buildings in gothic style.

And he saw below his huge buildings and dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

\- I know they need money... - I'd say toward the boys. "I also know that you need to help your brothers.

\- My mom can't afford it anymore. " He said. - She's sick and my father abandoned me. " He said the greatest of the boys.

\- Mine's dying and my dad can't get a job he lost an arm in an accident.

\- See that there are other means and the city is not a place for you. " They bent the streets and turned a corner and went against a young woman bordering on the forty before they went away to fall for her.

They push toward several garbage bags and leave her lying on the ground or five seconds to realize they were coming through the walls and jumping some buildings in the back.

And the dark knight running to meet him while the two boys ran and each followed the old man in different directions.

This one did not go well, by his x-ray visa saw the staggering man a twisted heel and two boys run, but the dark knight, who knew it was not Bruce, but Dick disguised to be in two places at the same time.

And it was at his worst moment, I must say, ran towards the man this ran towards the docks before he ran he fell directly against it.

And between the containers and he saw him fly over the streets and alley his bags that possibly stole a woman lying on the ground.

With him then played aside and went against several men in industrial service clothes and jumpsuit the old man hid in the middle of them then with chains screwdrivers and knives saw land above them.

And he was landing with his cover to form one for falls before finishing landing and the dark knight.

And he knocked down with a pushed two men kicking his ribs and throwing them toward the others.

Several of them ran with chains and knives to the dark knight had his arm stuck and with the others pulled the chains and gave a succession of punch at two of them kicking his legs.

And eventually breaking the tibia above the hip and pushing toward the container wall he kicked jaw from an instantly breaking his facial bones below the jaw soon after ran toward another man.

Who immediately tried to punch back by deflecting the blow holding his arm and lowering his body with one of his legs.

And lifting instantly he kicked him below his leg and breaking his legs two quick kicks followed jumping leaving the man lying on the ground.

And going against a man who ran towards him with chains and a somersault and a flying pushing and punching.

And toward pulling and dropping the knife twisting the hand of two breaking his arm and before he met the staggering old Superman listened to the distress call of several of them.

His sensitive ears of breaking from various bones he heard the dark knight's scream would punch the man trapped by the collar of his coat the aco man found it unfair.

And what would happen as if trapped and induced pulled Batman holding on his wrist and pushing the men he looked.

And he spoke holding the bat man watching the container be abandoned and several men lying on the ground begging and in the distance the police sirens.

He had gotten rid of his clothes and triggered the camouflage of each of his appliances and thus arrived through the waters in his cave.

Upon landing he left his ship in the anchorage and so went towards his arsenal and went to put on a special outfit the clothing with radiation protection.

And so his wardrobe he dressed up believing that by stealing Luthor's data he would improve so they would get rid of something that wouldn't kill him instantly.

He went toward his computer and downloaded the data on his HD and so studied the procedures and all effects of the Red Trio kryptonite, and he would open this and so on.

And in his data and studies he could not destroy and if he needed it, but that form was very radioactive and very dangerous his reactions and his influence caused mutations.

He used the most powerful layer of radiation protection and so he headed toward the numerous boxes and began to open and so with robotic hand and malleable lead-coated clothing and robotic body and robotic claws.

And soon he removed them from a glow like incandescent fire and a wave of strange aura as fire splintered from inside the boxes and loosened as steam he looked toward and putting some smaller samples under a microscope.

He began studying and taking samples amid the fact that he did not realize that each began to blend in and merge forming an immense incandescent red stone he had isolated these samples elsewhere in the cave.

When he used the robot toward another extreme cave he realized he gave off a glow a glow as incandescent and powerful as fire and ruby.

And he looked and saw that the heat that formed in the liberation was totally unstable he researched and saw for his horror that it was a new type of kryptonite.

At Narrows everything went as always was less and clear in a gang fight what the police were called and seconds after that in the end received with gun shots much worse than R15.

And even though junkies weren't guilty drugs thrown into spaces in people, but before they walked in the shots, the drugs ended up the drugs all overdosed...

And out of nowhere several branches emerged sprouting from the earth and creepers emerged from the earth involving all the police officers raising their by-ankles.

And in the air and for little wrapped pheromones that were consumed by a frenzy of sex erotic smoke and so it all began.

And in that week of work and no sleep he had discovered everything and the fact that the drug consumed by omega was transmitted by the omega gland by the bite to alpha and those who did not need to be in the heat.

And she induced a seven-day heat and was equal to a contagious disease in addition to causing hallucinations was what seemed like the perfect union of plants from the poisonous aphrodisiac era and the perfect union chemistry among arkham's madmen...

A prostitution ring in Gotham and Metropolises...

It was hot days in Gotham and on a particularly hot night and that the man of steel, Superman flew through the huge towers and flew over the gargoyles his gaze crossed and his buildings in gothic style.

And he saw below his huge buildings and dirty streets and dark garbage buckets a man and two boys a maximum of 12 years walking through the alleys his audition capitou his conversation.

This week from Gotham to Metropolises to Coast City and the clown joined the poisonous era and the scarecrow and all aired on a pirate sign on television.

Same week and heat wave.

It was a relatively cold week by the standards of the scorching heat and on the bench of Metropolises whose steam rose through the air.

And it was pretty stuffy everything went well and better than well people walking around paying their bills and going out the revolving door.

And until everyone's eardrums exploded and there was a large explosion in a crater where there was previously the entrance with a destructive bomb and debris flying glass shrapnel and there were people injured.

And while a column that collapsed in front of everyone and then the front door along with half the wall came down people screaming and being thrown to the other side of the lobby.

And then normal men with painted faces and hallucinated expression with machine guns came forward with bags they wore colorful clothes looked like di-solei circus clowns.

And so with their stained glass and smiling faces laughed at random and said towards him heading to the box without caring about anyone they didn't talk in their directions.

And at no point to get down just shot and people being tasked they looked like everything was just a joke and they were in a park or telling jokes.

And before they held on, but at no point did they ask for money the place would fall into carnage and soon everyone died of death while the others gathered the money.

And even before they killed more like a windblur, Superman appeared and in his directions they ripped out his weapons and doubled them and then they.

And without further ado the scattered destroyed hardware were used as ropes tying everyone and soon after with a chain hanging the criminals by the destroyed wall and flying through the air looking for other crimes that that day were many.

Then it was a shooting followed by death shortly after a break-in at a steel mill after an earthquake in barramas and a woman attempting suicide in the Eiffel Tower...

Meanwhile..., but even so those who were arrested were no longer in the jurisdiction or in the arms of the man of steel, they did not seem like goods or close to good had seizures that led to his death.

And those who didn't die of overdose after several days so to speak committed crimes for both cities.

And just after the end of the week several users were arrested and seized a small shipment involved in a police raid...

It was a week of crime bodies of missing persons scattered at the tables of the morgue of Metropolises and Gotham City...

In Lex Corp. labs it was like everything saw normal or as hot as any weekday on a rainy night scientists and chemists were in the lab.

And wearing their yellow retaining clothes they skirted a bridge to the top of pipes and tanks and just below several chemical cocktails.

And when a huge bang and explosive bubbles came in a row of people dressed as clowns with gigantic smiles.

And right behind a man wearing high-haired mimic makeup trapped in a ponytail when he was broke into the pile-up were stealing and some proteins everyone thought about that day...

While some scientists were knocked down and hit by bullets and falling to the crooked and right the other bandits including the joker took samples in tanks.

And they were tubes and inserting them into canisters and other pipes and just packing several samples and cocktails were scattered in broken pieces and so many other items several screams and bombs exploding.

And pipes and tanks and just as they entered came out breaking and with laughter scattered, they were accurate and fast.

And so in the middle of the fuss they went out with trucks and not even the alarms were fast enough...

It didn't take long the experts and the police soon arrived and those who were still alive had their testimony the cleaning staff right behind tidying up the destroyed lab and the triggered insurance company.

And it was a field day for the press and the police what appeared to be the random theft of the joker gang soon had its gunpowder trail were experts and experts who collected samples.

And while the rescue with the ambulance to mitigate toxic scratches around a small sample around and few other problems followed...

But something didn't smell good all involving clowns and Luthor including chemicals in a company wasn't going well thought the dark knight heard if he told the steel man next to him for the first time in weeks.

And the dark knight looked across the partially destroyed bridge and Lois Lane who sought the truth an unusual trio a black woman with viewers only for a change.

And then in that place Lois looked at the improvised apparatus of the dark knight who had an improvised laboratory.

And I looked at what looked like a cocktail of dna harmful not only to the man of steel, but to the entire population of omegas and if overall to human goals.

And that was enough before throwing kryptonite-derived chemicals around in smoke and so they left it destroyed.

And all of them were smuggled were chemicals derived from DNA cocktails and sera from super soldiers experimental biological weapons...

Lois Lane saw a full dish a glimpse of a great story and a very polemic story and soon the world would see great news and a Politzer...

It was a field day for the press for gossipon duty and news that would leak through the ears...

Superman looked at the morning paper and saw that mutants who were called omegas were more in danger than any caste by Luthor's words in his defense all that was in the lab.

And these were materials commissioned by the government as what appeared to be a convention of experimental research ventures by the government.

And all this with the commitment to cure genetic diseases in omegas and facilitate impregnation and pharmaceutical medicines...

But the government itself denied such chemistry and claimed with an inquiry into Lex Corp.'s own ranks that they had not ordered such products they were developing and creating weapons and not medicine.

And soon the lie they saw spreading according to some research would be to save soldiers amid war and genetic materials from superhumans and these were kryptonite products.

And they were from Martian genetic materials the products themselves were raw and were being derived and some were kept in glass and controlled environments.

And they saw that there were tanks and these that had inside them some guinea pigs kept in containment.

And everything seemed to be on the verge of collapse at Lex Corp. his lawyers worked overtime

Not long after a few hours later federal police entered Lex Corp. with a warrant, came to a demand.

And they opened an inquiry not only for the theft, but for illicit products derived from alien products.

And all that without permit or government permission seemed to be a license of use for some less and clear for alien material derived from Krypton, New Genesis and Apokolips.


	9. Chapter 9

20

And he would just try to avoid as much as possible and even if it was inevitable he really wasn't in the mood or at will.

How about after. "He tried.

\- I don't think it's necessary later. " She said

You know, Batman. "The woman said by bowing toward her chest.

\- And we gods are very bored - She said kissing her nipples starting with her left and while pausing through the sucked and beginning to hear her groans and offerings and short pauses in her lines.

\- Each of us needs something to occupy us. "I said licking your nipple.

– There are several ways around each situation. " He said by massaging his cock.

And thousands of ways to conquer immortality. " He said sucking and sucking on another nipple.

" All you have to do is do is the right incentive and the right word.

Please, please, please. "He said moaning.

"Don't do that. "I asked and he knew it was good, but I still didn't know if he wanted it or not.

\- You smell so good. " I said.

" You just have to take advantage of what I give you. "He said sucking his nipple and sucking on him.

" Enjoy the now. " I said.

"Since for now you won't get out of here. "She said amid her caricias ignoring her bees and groans.

"Don't be like that, you'll like it. "He said in the midst of sucking his nipples and stroking him passing through his belly.

Please, please, please. "Groaned and he was trying to contract, he trembled and got tense.

No matter how prepared he was to accept to be fucked, at times there was no way he can stand or take it in a good one that easy.

His villains always intended for him to be subjected and dominated by him.

" Who knows if you can encourage it in the right way. " He said amid his whining and groans ignoring it and continuing to caress and groping him

" Or even give someone a little happiness. " He said.

You're going to like it. "He said stroking his head and making him offer.

"Let me master you, let me revere your body, you'd better be cooperative. "He said in the midst of sucking and feeling harder and harder under his hands. " I said.

"She will reward you. " He said between his teeth and sucking his nipple.

You know. "I tried it between groans.

"Some villain may show up. He tried.

No one's going to show up. "She said.

"That's my shift. " Said the sorceress.

And he sizzled feeling the air when she then opened the entire zipper and pulled her penis from her calcas she opened the zipper further and lowered her calcas and her penis was free of her calca and had her hard greeting on her hands.

"But he's a fool for believing I'd think of it as accurate. " She said between the languido pumping while she ignored that Batman was moaning, but her body was tense over her hands.

\- I'm not going to take orders from a treacherous little man. " He said.

"I don't get anything from Luthor's plans. "She said.

And her penis was dripping at the tip, she kept pumping and her hands warm.

Luthor. "He whispered in agreement among the groans.

"He's using you like he's using others.

You could join me. "He said between groans and offerings he felt in need, he was getting tense sweating.

Depends if you behave. "She said.

And his mind wandered into his previous discoveries.

And she massaged her penis, came to a moment between her moan and he felt her open the zipe of her calcas and release her sore penis.

Batman. "She said with her lips moistled and salivating.

" I want more than one submission where no one has control. " I said.

I'd agree to get you out of here. "She said.

And he saw at a glance as they both threw blast waves toward each tank and causing a cascading domino effect.

He saw that several mercenaries were trying to solve the problems and he was taken away...

And in the meantime there were several tanks falling causing one explosion followed by the other.

And several mercenaries ran across the platforms and being hit by monsters that arose around.

And so jumping through bridges that fell and collapsed around while several monsters appeared around and playing as they headed toward the machine rooms and labs.

And he saw that some heroes invaded the site and systems and knocked out some experts and some heroes were copying files from their data directly to their built-in communicators and tablets and reversing some data.

And some men had already been converted into monsters and some were destroyed from tanks filled with viscous liquid.

And these inhibitors spread around like a flood wave.

And while the monitors showed the fight he created inhibitors, and these containment cameras and several tanks around them saw that several specimens of monsters were contained around.

And how much were ready some inhibitors along with them destroying numerous high pressure valves with their gadgets around and so the genetic materials tanks and DNA wave

In one of several clandestine genetic mutation installations and some DNA bomb reactors, crazy plan to start conversation...

And so several mercenaries ran through the labs and at that time playing capsules and when he was chased and thus destroying the protection barriers, but it wasn't enough he used the DNA explosion.

And a man fell amid running through the platform he blew up each of them bridges and the DNA barriers around and thus falling into one of these tanks not without first activating each of his barriers and tanks exploding everything around and thus releasing some monsters by the c Superman's age...

By crashing directly into one of the tanks knocking down with everything and like a huge domino game falling and tipping each of them followed by each other...

There was a hero hooded in green who had infiltrated there and managed to climb second later on a platform while everything fell like a stream spreading all the substantials and freeing up all the monsters.

And there was a monster in particular that lifted and began around the trampled destruction some of the scientists and unwarned people who did not run enough and so he saw an angry Superman landing in front of him.

Impregnated in him the hero fled while he saw more substantial about to fall from another tank that would bend and fall knocking down another one.

And while it started dripping and then falling then causing another flood of toxic products.

And while crawling out of the subsub, he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substance.

A golden substance was liquefied and liked the same one that had transformed all the goons that fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan to get out of there without being seen.

And he knew this and his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a push on a creature of a violent blow too far away from him looking angrily...

And to his astonishment he fell to the ground sitting briefly he then staggered felt his pulse for his despair.

And he hid down a pipe and while the monster swallowed the saliva he felt his ointment swollen.

And the creature had been moving pulsating around his neck and pressed his adam's apple with his hands, he screamed and tried to run rummaging around his belt as he fell and tried once again to escape...

He belatedly realized what he looked at toward several photographers and anger had dried his sense of smell that moment he smelled so strong and so overwhelming.

And he had thought turning his face toward the roaring monster he knew the creature was not to blame for the pheromone trunk he knew it was his food he should take and devour.

And raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce who had left clues, and it was at that moment that he realized that what he spoke was the worst he attacked and paralyzed by pheromones tried to pass hesitant toward the hesitant shapeless monster as that he think about how to attack.

And while the shapeless monster roared with spirit and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around him and headed to the center of Metropolises.

And while Superman didn't have time taking a staggering step toward the trail of destruction and destroyed cars and being pressed.

And anything around him was hit by a prickly syrup and thrown several feet away toward an entire building and any complaint was directed to confronting the looking creature.

And he flew with everything toward the creature he saw that Diana had a worried expression his punches did not take effect and then his rope could not hold the creature that increasingly hardened...

The flash ran forming a whirlwind towards everyone protecting, but resulting in the destruction of buildings...

\- Then we see Batman later. " She said

And she left.

And he had time to think when he was left alone.

And he saw who got in there was Morgana was there at the door.

Good, good. "He said watching her.

\- This beautiful young woman. "He said towards him.

Batman's smart. – Said the other sorceress in a green dress dug and short with a strap and a neckline that only hid the beak of the breasts fed up and bulky firm little scratches and was rolling towards him.

What about you, Morgana? " I wanted to know Batman. " he said.

\- I'm like your nanny, Batman. "She said.

Luthor wants to keep an eye on you. " She said

\- You're so much better than Luthor, Morgana. - Batman said

Apparently. " he said.

"You're as unhappy with the arrangements as all villains here. " he said.

The if they are. "She said.

\- Because you just don't leave and drop it. " I said.

\- I'm about to do that. "She said.

"I'm sure as long as Luthor has these plans. " I said.

"No one will pay attention to their own plan. " he said.

Of course. "She said. And you're right. "She said.

\- You're such a beautiful woman experienced in smart. " he said. - So that you waste your time with him. " I said.

You're better than him.

\- I'm sure a woman like you gets something much better. " I said.

"And if you devoted more I have your beauty, I'd put any man at your feet. " I said.

\- I'm sure magic does you can find better ways to stop Etrigan alone than allied to others. " I said.

\- Your plans are better and harder to avoid. " I said.

You're smart, Batman. " I said. " Seductive. "She said she was approaching him. " You know how to use the words. " I said.

She said. " You know how to win over a woman.

And you will have an outcome where you beat anyone. "She said. "Let's see if this achievement is only in words. " I said. Or there's something else.

\- See you later, my love. " I said.

And that moment he felt dirty... impossibly used...

Shit. He groaned.

And he looked at his back, and he using the memory of his research he remembers about his research that both beyond Circe and Vandal Savage were bisexual.

Now he thought otherwise of Morgana, she was as horny and invasive as they were.

And he investigated over the centuries Vandal had several lovers of various sexes and then that would be nothing new if at some point he would want a fixed relationship.

Well Morgana lived in Avalon, did not lack men and women at her feet and should take advantage of it much.

And if their calculations were correct would be even Trigun, they were dominant and had the same territorial sense, just push the right buttons...

And there it came in through the automatic darkness of the place that's how he realized it was night...

And he knew it might get dark.

And they brought some food they didn't let go of his hands, but they gave him a rancid soup and then they left.

And he received the visit several minutes after staying in the darkness of the place.

Vandal savage he was possibly allied with Circe, if not also to Trigon.

Vandal Savage watched him in a black suit and long hair trapped behind his back.

And he approached decided.

Well, well, well. " Said - Batman was caught.

Did you come to monitor me? "I wanted to know the dark knight.

Well, i'm going to go " he said. Yes, i'm sorry.

And he watched just seconds before Batman threw his lucky coin.

\- Luthor is prejudiced whenthe subjects are totally related to aliens.

And immortal too. " I said.

Actually, i'm not. " He said.

" To all he can't get his hands on. " I said.

\- And the problems are not just aliens and latent hatred against Superman it doesn't smell so attractive.

"But he wants all the power and control for him. " I said.

"Do you really think he had shared power with you, Savage? " He asked.

And he kept quiet for a few minutes almost giving up when he approached him more in bed and put his hands on his chest near his nipple as well as he imagined.

That's what I kept thinking. " He said.

" I've had a lot of plans over the centuries. " I said.

And you almost beat us. " Said Batman. - Over and over again.

"And what I ended up learning when I always worked with Luthor was that... - Vandal said.

\- That he's treacherous and would step on you to take power for himself. "Batman said toward the man standing.

\- But he wasn't just any fool.

\- And he thinks he's smarter than the others. " I said.

\- You already know that this can happen by allying with Luthor, Vandal. " Said Batman.

If you gave the opportunity. " I said.

And i could win the league and rule the world. " he said.

"But in the end he would destroy the world in the process for not giving himself satisfied. " Said Batman.

He would. " I said.

\- And I'd take all the credit to you. " Said Batman.

I have science. "Vandal said while he stroked him.

\- That's what makes him so predictable. " Said Batman.

" You know what to expect from Luthor. " he said.

Do you know what you're getting yourself into? " Batman asked.

\- And what makes you think he wouldn't betray you if he gets the chance? - I wanted to know Batman

And Vandal said.

"And he's always the one who sabotages his own plans. " Vandal said.

And the reason is your ego. " Concluded Batman.

\- Why don't you betray him like he's in a good thing? - I wanted to know Batman

\- And what would I get out of it Batman? - Vandal asked

"What would be my benefit to this, Batman. " I said.

You'd make your own plan, you. " Said Batman.

" I credit him and humiliate Luthor.

\- I believe everyone has its price, but you can find a way for any plan you make yourself. " Said Batman.

" This plan was time-consuming to plan. " Vandal said.

\- Like everyone else Luthor has ever done. " Said Batman.

And he has always been defeated. " Said Batman.

\- Unlike Luthor, you're immortal, you're going to have thousands of years to make plans. " I said.

\- I've had women. " he said.

"But what I have to spare is time. " Vandal said.

"Who knows or you dedicate your life to them. " I said.

I'd say so. "Vandal said by stroking him.

\- And have your own pleasures for eternity. " Said Batman.

Imagine how many people. " he said.

" You can do whatever you want. " He said.

– You can also make your own plans. " I said.

\- Accomplish what you want. " I said.

\- Would you help me fulfill some wishes, Dark Knight? "Savage asked seductively.

– Have your own dreams and goals. " I said.

And after a half hour he was visited by one of the scientists he had been accompanied by some nurses and henchmen...

\- Time to relieve yourself, Batman. "The man said letting him go and still with his hands trapped in power chains he knew he was deprived of his belt.

And he taken by the beloved guards they were passing through the room and saw that for complete ignorance of these men he was hanging on a grid any

And in the midst of that he was taken to the bathroom and lowering his calcas to use the bathroom and urinated in the toilet for a good five minutes, and then he was taken back and he was kept in bed and turning vertically his legs above his head trapped by vigorous restraints Ethical.

And while the villain watches him when he talked to a villainal gold he was a mercenary.

Maybe they were saying trigon wasn't happy with Luthor's arrangement.

In fact, it seemed like no villain was, it would be possible that no one liked hallucinogenic drugs that took away a user's will, apparently the feeling of the hunt was intoxicating...

And apparently they were using trigon magic to intensify the effects of the drug Desire...

And to his astonishment was the door with his six yellow eyes and his red skin he was wearing an open white tunic over his shoulders and loose revealing his muscles and revealing his delineated tummy and all his deltoids and his firm little words.

And revealing his entire red body, and his biceps and arms he was occupying the humanoid shape of his long, turned legs.

And wearing a white boot that went up to half the cochas, and a long white thong that only covered a part of her ass up below the cochas and the front covered up to the goal of the firm little scratches.

And they were adorned with skulls around like a brace he looked fifteen inches bigger than Superman.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Trigon towards the henchmen. "Get out. - Growl with bright eyes and with his arms crossed.

Batman was now immobilized to stretcher vertically trapped by energy restrictions that were a kind of tube above his head that kept him incapacitated enough not to leave, but soft and docile

The dark knight should think that strings would not be effective against him, but since when Apokolips technology would not result in it anyway.

And he knew the technology, but at that point he knew what game he was getting into and what end he would take Luthor's plans after all and he knew what Trigon's intentions were at that moment.

And even though the tent on his thong revealed a half-mast penis the man was endowed after all, as big as Darkseid.

Batman, Batman. "Trigon said approachinghim.

\- It was if of the time, when his villains actually made plans that served something. " I said.

\- And not to create zombies. " Said Batman.

Completing Trigon's words. " Batman asked.

\- Omegas? – Rosnou Trigon. - They would be obedient slaves derived from Darkseid's power.

"The birth of a newlifeofpowerful beings could be weapons if they enlarged their pheromones. – He said.

"But they would be Luthor's puppets.

And he looked at it just like a shape similar to those of Poison Ivy -

That wouldn't be possible. – Batman said entering the game trying to divert Trigon's attention to no avail.

\- He has an obsession with Superman. " Said Batman.

– Together with the knowledge of Joker chemistry and genetics altering a DNA protein of some scientists he began by altering his process in creating hormones allied with that of Hera-Poisonous. – Trigon said

\- I thought about it.

"And he started with the pheromone process by increasing the replication process.

That's what I heard. " Said Trigun

"And so he doubled a way to recreate a huge amount of pheromones equal to that of a succubus.

"You provided some succubus in your first experiment,I must conclude.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Trigon said. - It said

\- Please... - Moan. - Trigon... " Please. "Let me think. " He said.

\- You don't have to think too much. " Said the devil

He tried to escape. " Completed Bruce by gasping in a cry followed by intrusion within him.

You believed him to the bald guy to say that no one would find the lab, but you didn't think of me. – Disse the dark knight followed by a loud scream towards you.

You didn't like that. "Said Batman writhing tense.

You want a challenge. "Batman said moaning then.

" You really want a good fight. " He said moaning through two fingers inside his hole hitting his prostate.

And... that's right. " He said. - You and very clever Batman. -Smiled the devil.

\- And he joined the penguin in a funding.

of a god. " I said.

Smart boy. " He said.

He knew, he knew it, thought satisfied, the discovery was right and decisive after several nights where he faced hallucinated omegas and intoxicatedalphas.

And thende he broke into the ex Lcomputers in hislabs in Petrópolis and he knew that the bald guy had joined penguin and several villains.

And there is encrypted information in your lab the Penguin and the joker itself joininganotherscientists of lex Corp. to create what would be a serum of mimicry assimilation of meta human abilities.

And altering genetics in creating ana through omega fetus stem cells and a parasitic gestation and through an omega they had in the ghost company itself.

And this one that would consume host DNA and stand out about it by assuming and consuming DNA in secret labs was a way to look for records of omegas withpower.

\- And he did all this without caring about anyone's opinion. " He said moaning and re-rescoring.

\- And all this to generate a super being that would end the man of steel and thus creating invulnerable soldiers, butonly to serve Luthor. - He said having his lips taken inthe process.

\- And in the end he used all of you. " he said.

I get it. " I said.

You can do two things. " Said Batman.

What were they? " I wanted to know Trigon.

– The first would simply be to destroy the laboratory and its research and tell the villains everything. " Said Batman.

What about the second one? " I wanted to know Trigon.

\- Use these monsters against Luthor. " Said Batman.

And he looked toward Trigun's face that he sucked his neck and let him go between offerings.

\- And force him to destroy his own research. " Said Batman.

\- Well the second, it's very interesting. " Said Trigon.

"But I have a better plan that would help me in a plan that would benefit me the most. " Said Trigon.

\- And they would be used their succubs only to create an army of omegas a hybrid mixture of human plant, but still...

"But they would be sucubas. " I said.

"I want all the power for me. " he said.

An omega they were fragile in popular culture would become monsters... , but in fact they would be zombies under Luthor.- Batman said.

I get it. " he said.

And he was pumping his limbs together enthusiastically. " I said.

You know Batman. " Said Trigon - You are a rare gem. " concluded Trigon. - It would be a waste to let him loose there without anyone you. " I said.

\- What do you think of that plan I'm going to tell you about.

And amid his come and forth he moaned by resfoging and screaming and Trigon sucking his right nipple after the left.

\- Well, here's the thing I'm an immortal demon. " he said.

\- I want more than a simple fuck. - Rosnou Trigon.

And what do you want besides a simple fuck? " Batman asked.

\- Because Luthor wanted to empower the new demons in creating omegas, but only for hisadvantage.

I want something else. " I said.

"Woman to me only serves to make children and give me power. " he said.

\- And nothing prevents me from dropping everything here, going away and starting over again I have several attempts to make the right plan.

"But if you refuse our proposal we will leave you here only as a guinea pig for a psychopath without control.

Now tell me what you found out about Luthor's plan. "Trigon said in the midst of three fingers inside his anus and his penistogether pumping and rubbing.

And then the record fell. - Hesaid.

"It was because Luthor was a psychopath a fool with a control craze and greed.

\- Andle wanted to be able to eliminate Superman using omega pheromones he wanted to dry Superman using the powers of amplified omega attraction. - Hesaid.

"I was looking at every omega record at the top was Luthor himself as a donor to the experiment.

\- And he hid that he had done his own mutation procedure and there was a confidential record.

– And the difference was that not only was he taking cocktails of alpha hormones to the point of permanently changing his caste the kryptonitebase.

"And that explains the cure of his cancer and his temporary disappearance he would have to do it later his investigation. - Hesaid.

"And I couldn't go on until Luthor changed sex and changed castes so he could not be protected by law.

And after all the problems that arose the drug became a health problem.

" There were treatments. " I said.

And he would have to do something to arrest Luthor for good and not send it to Arkham, but apparently it was too late.

And he had already done and his plan was altered by the madness of the joker he was not an omega he was a greedy man of a harem of omegas... besides an army.

\- So you know about that there are records of experiences that were confidential that whoever invaded would be inflicting records laws. -Trigom said. - Said. .

And all and all related and monitored in terminal centers to protect any omega protection from omegasthat he himself helpedcreate.

And he would have to draw everyone's attention not to Batman, but to Bruce Wayne and it couldn't be Batman a bait and Batman that was now after all.

And after all he had contingency plans for everything except for a villain who fucks him.

And he had already triggered the flag and he had already triggered his tracker could not better located when the justice league arrived.

And being in that place his existence had a purposeful, and whether or not he was there soon the justice league would come anyway.

And he's already set his trap, and it was a trap for both Luthor and Pinguim, but he wouldn't know how and why and not how, how he could escape Trigon Circe, Morgana and Vandal Savage.

And that's what he thought was worried about. and he was very worried.

\- You don't care what Luthor's going to do with his cubs? " I wanted to know Batman towards Trigon.

\- I'd say yes, but children and demons are born every day.

" And that, but he did tests and some gave rejection, but in the end everything occurred well his genetic code and the right. - He said lowering his stretcher.

"Others died. " He said. - Because their bodies were not compatible and neither endured our intense love relationships.- He said with a smile.

\- It can go all wrong that I believe you failed, there are no guarantees of success. - Batman said.

You're right. " Said Trigon.

"But that's not my problems. " I said.

"Bruce said by looking at the tanks below the bridge they were on.

\- Do you believe Ra's words?

And in the meantime, in Luthor's lab.

\- I redid the calculations i did several tests and redid the calculations i tricked the cells to multiply and used several guinea pigs so they are ready for use.

" Said the joker - I also know that the hormone rate and dna cocktail were in the experimental phase. - Said

" All this was redone and redirected. And he'd say. " I can recreate the creature using a way to overcome host DNA.

\- And guess who's going to be the last guinea pig? "He asked looking towards him.

Batman. " Said Luthor.

And back to the room where Batman was.

\- And with that the Joker confollowed use antidotes to eliminate the inhibitors you used to eliminate from your system.

\- And neutralize bleeding, your body is clean of any drug or toxin that has been created to neutralize the other.

"No one knows yet that you will become an omega. -Vandal said.

\- And they pension that this is still a secret and that no one has discovered. - Said moving away and goingtowards Vandal.

And she started pulling her shirt and licking more

\- And if you agree to turn yourself in to us. " Circe said.

\- We pulled you out of here and destroyed the tank center using the control to direct around. " Morgana said.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "D isse in urgent tone without getting tor to scream and he saw her in his way he tried notto moan

\- You said my hormone rate is not high so that then use others.

But you want to air me.

There's not much difference. - I said

\- Only the methods that are different. " I said.

"It could not be in the last case. - Said. -God. - Moeu. - Please. - Said.

And while he was looking at the m homewhile he himselfwas paralyzed on the stretcher holding a nipple between his fingers.

And he felt coming amid the joint response of Trigon, Circe and Vandal Savage.

And at that time in the midst of Wheat retiring amid his last orgasm and his penis squirting while softening and his semen flowed among his little scratches.

Can it be another time? " He asked.

\- Do you think we'd let you go and wait for you to make an appointment for us to you? "Laughing at each of them.

It's pretty simple. " Said Trigon.

\- We let him go with us and we fuck you together. "Circe said.

And of course, Bruce. "He said coming back his way.

Imagine what I could do to you later. "He said looking and his body and licking.

\- You think someone's not going to intervene? "Circe asked by looking at him while he was ready to be released or left as Luthor's experiment.

And he had contingency plans for that.

But apparently they could get in the way if he didn't accept it and he would eventually be held hostage and long he would be one of Luthor's experiments and slaves. erected by anxious hands that sucked and bit and bit and being groped andpressed.

\- I'd say we've had enough time.

"And to show up and see no one showing up to let you, dark knight.

You can just take it. " Vandal said.

And we let him go and get him out of here. - Said Trigon

\- They will hear a speech from a new venture and Luthor wants to end the Batman corporation.

"Nobody cares what Batman is always getting in the way of Luthor's plans. - It said

\- What they could do about it. He said inserting a finger into his hole that at that time burned and made him moan with pain and then found himself soft and unable to move when he pressed his prostate.

And each of them were putting their fingers in his hole, in his body they roamed electric waves toward the center of his body.

\- You think there's a way to create this creature, there may not be, it could all be a big lie. - Groaned.

\- I would say that there is no solution to this issue. - Moaned. - Please do not do this

And he panted, in that situation he didn't have much to want, there weren't many alternatives.

And somehow they knew about your plan about Luthor.

All right, i'm going to go " he said. "I accept. " I said.

He was in the middle of the bridge and Trigun turned off the machine that kept him still

Can you walk, Batman? " asked Circe.

And raised and walked next to Trigon he was taken towards the center of the tanks he was taken across the bridge over the tanks.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He said toward Trigon.

Yes, i'm not going to "Questioned the devil.

Could you give me my belt? "He asked for humble.

And they got entertained and Circe handed him the belt.

That's when he wore the lenses from his eyes and grabbed a belt brace and started typing...

And then he hacked into Luthor's data more deeply...

In approximately 1 hour from now all the files he download and copies will leak to the FBI and the press.

And then amid his invasion he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time picked up his tablet from the walet.

And while some heroes appeared and invested toward the creature, while everyone raised and thus agility transferred completely copied to his tablet and then the cave computer and thus saw it contained by a hero to see his lantern...

And this they declared that the drug would cause their DNA cocktails would abruptly alter its genetic code in an uncontrolled mutagenic malformity a massive hemorrhage and destruction of the genetic code itself.

The records have not yet arrived there he looked and hacked each record altering and placing a bait just looking through the center.

And they tried to hit him by firing shots earlier at the scene he was in and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled into the debut where he fled he connected his communicator with the most urgent help possible.

And he was swerving and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and jumping from bridge to bridge.

And running down the steps and platform s that collapsed with the shots jumping across several platforms he dodged and several bridges fell and pipes.

And with their weapons the bullets hit some tanks and they were drilled going towards the tanks and while he was running across the platforms.

And while he was cpraying several explosions and so in the midst of all this no one heard his prayer the pipe was broken from the inside out explosions followed by explosions the windows.

Andle jumped from one bridge to another between an explosion and a hail of ditches in its direction after like a greenball.

And as if designed by a green energy construct launched by a green mercenary towards you.

And he dodged with a somersault and jumping spinning his body and landing from the other debut of the platform if Kal were would blow away, but it wasn't mais on every platform.

And it continued its fate being destroyed and falling like an immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions and the pipe ruptured following its fate and falling like a missile to an immense cauldron.

And with that each ofthe meliantes fall into the tanks and he as he jumped heard a bang so intense and vibrant that it resulted in his excitement and so amid the cauldron where several goons fall a misshapen creature appeared.

And he saw the Freak fleeing he hesitted in jumping and by the time several giant and deform creatures arosefollowedby one bang behind the other and many-eyed creatures appeared he fell amid the fall.

And he tried to hold a rope and slipping he tried to jump on the next platform, but it was too late not causing falling into the bubbly and speco liquid.

And as it fell into a flood like a bomb in the midst of trying to swim the creature that once went out uncomfortably trying to get out knocked down severaltanks.

And even its even one effect domino one tank behind the other resulting in a flood of chemistry Desire.

And with that in the process knocking everything down and flooding the impact gallows resulted in causing several others to fall and destroy the entire fire pipe emerged and the entire entrance was destroyed.

And Várithe armed henchmen ran saving their lives the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to bring about a mutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything and its last.

And he tried to use batarangue hoisting the place by scattered beams cuts on all his body and several partss dand his armor broken he was lowered and choking spitting the liquid espeço.

And he looked as the shapeful pink-skinned creature covered with calombos eyes and mouth grew by branching wings and leaving the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.


	10. Chapter 10

19

And when The Bee-Rappeared, using his powers he had and in a city dand Metropolises, and the monster flew through a huge distorted form of bodies.

And several creatures emerged together that were the junction and were formedby malleableparts of bodies cuming up like that fused into a decommunal beast he had fought alongside the league and Luthor.

And he had flown over the creature the remnants of the laboratory he had destroyed and the pipes of a border between Metrophic and Central City.

And he also had the wreckage of several pieces of monsters and several times the Cadmus and struggling experts and so on the ground several reporters in an isolation strip covering the ground and the news.

And he looked around him and without the man of steel realizing his presence he was flying and with heat vision toward the uncontrolled mutation of several men andwomen.

And far away he via Lois uses wife and some league heroes who came a few minutes later in Superman's aid, ignoring his presence.

And that now he wore the bat's robe and used the plane propelling laser rays toward the disfigured monster of pieces of beings forming hands mouths pieces of legs a huge creature over the control of the queen bee.

This time the joker didn't give thefaces, not even Luthor, not at that time and not the sight, but a huge new bang and a new break-in at Cadmus and a robbery on lex Corp.

And he flew and with a huge beam a piece of a building throwing toward the creature.

And several times he heard a bang and with that the creature his mouths and eyes released lightning that threw him several feet away from the wreckage that fell from his hand toward the ground several feetaway.

And moments when photographers would be crumpled and killed Batman and tried to run and hide.

To Superman's help came a ship and with lightning incinerated the wreckage it fell a few meters away from the wreckage and its return there were several problems that would be dissatisfied reporters even in the cordon of isolation.

And Batman was trying to kick some rubble and fuselage debris before he was taken away being driven away.

And that way heand kicks some wreckage and saw in the sky above many buildings the man andthat to his surprise there were lightning.

And these that were shot green in color, he realized that it was kryptonite in his boot that fired toward Superman, who in his view he found that seeing his expression of pain in his jaw.

And i'm from it they were then firing guns towards him and he was trying to dodge bullets and that way he was running.

And while they ran and fired shots in their direction as they took advantage of the distraction of the monsters with the justice league several mercenaries, henchmen and other villains towards him.

Andle knew that it won't affect him because he was an omega monster watching and while he was crouching between the table and seeing his associates.

And that they were fighting up in heaven of everything he had antibodies and yet some opponents were knocked down by the n-man of ThePoison era.

And each of them looked at several directions Bruce crawled out of the office looking at his total mischiefand the interior building covered with vineyards and creepers people lying on the floor and the gace da riso...

And they weren't affecting him directly, but he was feeling some effects and with the minutes amid his desperate escape attempt began to affectr.

And there's no way he saw that what it entailed and some effects on some women who were trying to escape the gas and the drug Desire was his menstruaction and at that time it was a massive hemorrhage that caused bloodsquirting.

And in many women and not only were they men who in the midst of massive bleeding and torrential bleeding were accompanied by uncontrollability and sexual frenzy...

And so the meeting resumed, even though he wasn't worried about it...

And sending the data by searching there pretending to be an idiot, he accesses the data and the cave computer.

And he read and investigated Luthor's data was overtaken by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use Amazon legends with kryptonite...?

It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about the lacquer of Tarkady the same bond.

And this one he used when he found it was actually stolen to which he didn't tell anyone he confiscated faust's books and all the artifacts and kept it in his cave.

Trigon, Morgana, Circe and Vandal Savaga did not intervene only they observed their movmentos fascinated.

He directed the cameras toward his weaponry and safe and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he picked up each of his discoveries...

A bang was heard a bazooka several shots were fired after the fastest living man ran dodging the shots and forming a whirlwind around him and thus the shots hit building.

And with that more buildings thumming up several statues around him made by Toy-Man who desped dividing and leveling the ground with a jackhammer.

And making the fastest man alive run and jumping and with super speed he disfers several punches and dismantled several robots and machine guns falling several pieces

The wonder woman ran and flinged her rope toward the leopard woman rising into the air and throwing her attached to a pillar, but the leopard woman had let loose and jumped towards her.

Luthor with his armor ran and jumped into a high heel a well-calculated jump, and flew using kryptonite energy attached to Metallo.

He looked around an immense crater which seemed to union several super villains and so Metallo was overtaking the man of steel using kryptonite he had fallen into agony on the ground.

And he was crawling while trying to avoid kicks and punches, but when he raised him holding his neck.

And he wearing a pointed gas bomb was thrown amid kickpunches and a Metallo falling to the ground he jumped and in the midst of smoke...

Batman jumped and slapped and kicked Luthor's legs ran through the fight took a deadly leap and pushed at the same time that he wore control of his belt by turning off the rocket from his left foot.

And then the plucked from his right foot and dragged him into the distance and so saw the scarecrow on top of Green Lantern and propelling himself behind him jumped into the scarecrow's scarecrow.

And soon he poked his back was when he turned around and with a powerful punch knocked him out and so he returned to Metallo and threw him away while tearing out kryptonite and putting it in one of his compartments out of his pocket compartments.

And while Metallo and plucked in the process his kryptonite heart he looked around him and jumped threw a batarangue and propelled his body.

And how much then punching the leopard woman and tying on a pole with a punch to her head and thus seeing the steel man get up all gathered once again...

And they were heardfrom a huge bang behind him shouting soldier rifles and fights, but for him it was too late he saw a stretcher where he let a man out among the various tanks.

And the three who were by his side leading him in the direction contradicts the destruction.

And these that were burned some left over and at these times those left showed their power of destruction.

And he had no idea he was going to do something didn't smell right something shouldn't do that and all the stones that were on the freighter were gone even the rough stones and the signal to lure the man of steel was interfering.

He looked around him he showed when all this was different and saw when his systems connected to Brainiac's he had connected.

And the two without kryptonites could not diminish Superman's powers, but they could simply control the alien gallows.

And even if this was limited and so with chips in his head he kept him under control he had a bold plan and would wipe out all his enemies.

And change the way he had controlled the white Martians he had done it and above all with chips they could be aliens, but above all were not proof of mental control via chip.

And he had made a more powerful ship control the mind of these Martians he only needed to divert the sun for a few minutes and then would be the savior of the earth.

Amid the fight between several sprinters in Coast City he had controlled them if they wondered that Batman did not appear.

He already knew why they didn't show up in front of him Superman didn't show up asking for his presence.

After he gets rid of the justice league after he kills all the heroes he will get rid of both Brainiac and White Martians and put an end to all the aliens.

He looked around him and with only the next thought destroy all monsters and aliens...

\- Damn Luthor, one plan after another, and one worse and worse than the other. " Batman said in front of his computer screen, his nano chip worked well without interference. " He thought

He looked around him this time Brainiac was being used and the White Martians would be controlled by a technology.

And this one that resembles his he needed to call the League, but in his deteriorating condition he needed to form a faultless infallible plan in case his impending death happened.

The white Martians beginning their infiltration into society along with Brainiac chips he then went towards everyone.

And the heat of the sun they then attacked byday, but the revolution could not happen the Martians would not attack for no reason and the laughing stock the previous time would not charge it would have to pit against each other.

And that would include facing all superheroes at once in the thirst for justice and on the satellite he looked towards him to what all indicated brainiac's immense planet.

And he was full of tentacles and his technology was partially Kryptonian his ships and his forms of construction were the same years he had studied Brainiac's data on the computers of the fortress solitude.

They were technologies ahead, but there was a weakness he had transferred information from the fortress to the cave.

The ship had connected to the ship of the white Martians merging one science to another as a symbiosis, and its construction was detailed and partially alive.

And it was like a breathing-free space being were actually outperforming the alien form and so they were with chips and nano coated machines as if it were attacking from the inside out.

After all there was no oxygen in space, and its tentacles were built by various ramifications of alien technology and thus Brainiac's technology looked like the ancient technology of the ancient Kryptonians.

While Luthor ran at one point toward his other secret hideout.

And upon discovering that several minutes before the attack on his freighter discovered that his shipment had been stolen by a super being with the same powers as Superman, but had not done the fight the same way.

And he was violent and didn't mind breaking a freighter in half and an immense decommunal destructive power, and hurting the employees.

But one thing Bruce knew was that he didn't just put all the samples and not all kryptonite content on a single freighter...

In the midst of the destruction of the freighter thinking of his letter up his sleeve, there was nothing left and clear anything in the records, and all the stones including the one that were not altered were stolen he had the magnetic power.

And most of all he had spies inside his company someone knew about his plans and interfered with that.

His paranoia he had done more than lead something that interfered with Superman's hearing powers, and his fury, and with all the experts he saw that he had actually destroyed and attacked the cameras.

Luthor should be exposed and thus revealing his vilanistic ability.

This time he wouldn't just fall into this alone and leave it for that.

And therewereambushes each at various points of town he would need to interfere in radio and satellite waves and interference from cell phone waves.

He had seen and with the data followed the man his camouflage mode he had followed Luthor he used the technology stolen from Apokolips to interfere and camouflage his approach.

And the ship exists a unique type of radio waves, but in fact they were satellites and thus interfering directly into the ship's own signal.

And Batman had discovered in this regard in his espionage...

A roar was heard. "Luthor. And the man in question looked toward the ship and thus saw Brainiac his green elongated physiognomy and with pipes and tentacles connected to an immense ship.

And it was an immense android an alien form that connected by wires and cables to the ship and had placed in tubes and stasis, several Martians who had been abducted and subjected to slavery.

"You know you promised me to help spread kryptonite. " He said.

"And I would bring you a better world if I wanted the savior of the earth.

I was stopped. - It said

Someone stole my kryptonites. - It said -

\- You failed more than once to destroy the league in bringing Superman. " I said.

I tried my best. " Said Luthor.

But it wasn't enough. " I said.

\- All you had to do was bring kryptonian to me, the docile Superman covered in the special kryptonite you created with the information.

And that you needed the countless kryptonites that fell to earth. And you just needed to leave the league of docile justice to me.

And so he should be yours not that a Neanderthal I need to contain. " He said showing the man about an intense red light he looked around him the man struggling and on cameras.

And it was as if it were exoskeleton of strong membranes and as if it were living organs and pipes and tentacles trapping the man of steel and around scattered several heroes of the earth with pipes and tanks trapping them.

And so they looked and Luthor said.

\- Nothing will stop us, I would have no enemies or impediments or obstacles that slowed me down.

And later affiliated with the federal government and consulting Lex Corp. and searching for drug data derived with the help of Lex Corp. experts with accumulated data.

The green lantern tried to channel a gallows of will on a construct of an immense baton or perhaps a shovel, but nothing arose beyond an immense kill flies and the hawkwoman with her collar and even Shazam.

\- J'onn you can control the creature. " Asked Superman from above trying to punch a shapeless mass.

Yes. – J'onn heard the Martian uncontrolled by the scene between the two friends this would not end well that was the general thought even of the cameramen and reporters who witnessed the scene did not stay focused

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said a moment after concentration. - Since it wasn't just a mind, but several conflicting minds...

Several people were rescued and wreckage was thrown in several directions, and some unsuspecting were trampled while others ran and were pushed, others covered in secretions and acids and some very unpleasant side effects and mutations Uncontrolled.

And while around the effect of one of the floods of chemicals leaked by the illegal lab that was now just wreckage he looked and several times everyone had to fight not just the creature.

And in a space of minutes, but for also the side effects the exposure of the chemical they reached.

And thus creating a sprawling of chemical substances and as an immense tsunami to everyone who touched and soon the sewer was full of an illegal chemical the work doubled they tutavam disorganized and smaller number meanwhile...

And in the meantime there were so many other victims falling unconscious toward tanks being scattered.

And the currents opened and was thrown amid the fall, below it to impact he knew that the green light coming out of the water was not a good sign he saw a burst of green energy boosting In.

And still connected to wires and electrodes without a number of bodies and thus falling directly into the tank spreading liquid like a gigantic impact wave.

And spreading water sinking without bubbling forces like a water pump and scary impact, the pain came as if like a few waves and steamy fire...

Hours after Batman was taken by Trigon, Circe, Morgana and Vandal Savage

And each of them kissed him and Trigon opened a portal.

See you later. " They said.

And he went to earth.

And he was left right in the middle of the cave.

And he was limping toward the cave ward picked up some muscle relaxants and painkillers and took it and went toward the safe room in the bedroom safe in the bed face down and slept an entire night without having to wake up...

And the next morning he was awakened by Alfred who came down the cave after several unsuccessful communication attempts and he just so worried that he arrived relieved to see his master sleeping in armor.

And Bruce limped and felt pain as if he had been beaten by several villains at the same time, and what exactly wasn't a lie.

And he went to remove the armor he moved toward the shower and saw that he was covered in nail marks and snags all over his body, slowly soaping.

And he spent a good time feeling the heat of the water with a good soap and lying in the bathtub.

And so in the morning he followed up with him taking painkillers and hot compress before getting up from there.

And in the end taking some of the pains off his body and changing putting on a underwear and an outfit even to climb the cave staircase toward the mansion he limped and felt his ass tame.

And he limped and didn't have much ease in sitting or lying down.

And he thanked God for being a Friday morning and making excuses not to leave until Monday.

And Alfred was making breakfast when after several minutes he would sit and falter when he sat squeaking in pain and starting to have the coffee xicara offered by Alfred.

And he was worried about his boss who had more secrets than usual and was doing research on alien physiology on the cave computer...

In addition to some contingency plans for some villains, but they were very suspicious plans...

And these were treacherous plans by the way, using the libido of his villains, this he saw on the cave computer, curiosity ultimately won.

And all this was pretty invasive and that involved sex.

And he had caught it strange as semen, but very semen coating his underwear and pants, he knew that Bruce or Batman had recently shown interest in the same sex due to research, but apparently they were such aliens the amount... And more than one person.

And he was suspicious that he was MasterKent, but in the end, Mr. Kent was not involved in the research or the data.

And the faithful butler would approach his plans sooner or later.

And when Bruce came down, Alfred had prepared and breakfast and he would address the matter as he knew that if he didn't do it his boss would keep it to himself.

And so when Bruce came down finally he had the table prepared for him.

Alfred skidded while his master was there eating in the middle of the café, since for him it was the right time.

Boss, Bruce. " Alfred said.

Yes, Alfred. "Said his boss with a cup of coffee on his lips.

" I would like to talk about his recent research. - He said. - I must say that his recent research has given how...

\- These interesting escapades . - He said.

"Are you relating to some villain of yours?" he asked.

Are you manipulating them? " He asked.

And that was enough for him to choke and pour spitting all the coffee in front of him and cough ing nonstop.

\- Alfred... - And amid your choking. What?

Choking. "Where did you get that idea from?"

The butler left his accent more prominent and taking up a cloth and cleaning up the table mess and saying.

Sir, i'm sorry. " Said Alfred. I'm not stupid. " he said.

"I'm not blind. "Said the butler.

And I know what I wash. " he said.

And what I see in you. " I said.

It's not a relationship. " He said. " Unconventional. " It's over.

\- If not, it is. "Do you have another name for that?" asked Alfred.

"Who is it really. - I wanted to know. - Are you an alien? - He asked.

And who are you seeing?

\- Alfred... - He moaned and choked once again.

How did you come to that conclusion? "He said more coffee poured and the butler taking care of cleaning and sighing.

And they looked at each other it was a contest to face.

\- I didn't say... - He tried.

\- I can't hide anything from me. " I said. " No more you try. " he said.

\- I recently saw you formulating backup plans on how to beat your enemies. " I said.

\- Mainly a sovereign of Apokolips.

– And psychological research into how your villains act. " he said.

" I saw you with contingency plans forthe possibilities and evaluations of each other's preferences.

– From partners to even their sexuality. " I said.

\- I was trying to formulate backup plans. " Bruce said.

" And some way to control your actions. " I said.

– Finding a way to maintain a certain control over your decisions. " I said.

\- I didn't mean to tell you that. " I said.

" Not now. " He said.

"Not until they were really working. " I said.

My young master. " he said.

"Do you really think you can hide something from me? "He asked.

\- I did psychological tests. " Bruce said.

– I saw several factors that contribute to them not to act sometimes. " Bruce said.

\- I've seen a lot of factors. "He repeated his butler.

\- First, you may not be seeing just some villain then?

"Your butler made a try.

Who is it? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Are they the objects of your study? " I wanted to know Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said.

Darkseid. " Bruce said.

\- I wanted to prove a theory if possible to make it true. " Bruce said.

Theory, sir. " Repeated Alfred.

" You don't play with anyone's emotions, especially villains. " Said Alfred.

\- You know what they can do. "He said sitting the table in front of his boss.

\- What theory and what tests have you been doing with it? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Do you know what makes someone lose control, or what makes a person go down a path he thinks is wrong, but does it still follow? " I wanted to know Bruce.

Enlighten me, sir? "He asked for his butler.

\- Everyone has emotions. " Bruce said.

"Everyone seeks someone to stay together to share their lives.

"People are looking for someone, fall in love. " He said.

"Sometimes they feel lonely. " He said.

And they're looking for someone to talk. " He said.

"They want attention. " He said.

"And they seek for something or someone to entertain them, Bruce said.

And sometimes they seek company. " He said.

"They seek someone to stand by you. " He said.

"They'd love to live in love. " He said.

\- Someone to live your side. " He said.

"People change for some reason," he said.

"People change in the name of love, someone. " Bruce said.

\- Or sometimes just to talk. " I said.

\- Or sometimes they're looking for a chance. " He said.

"And sometimes or always don't have the guts to say they're in love. " he said.

And I give that chance. " He said.

After that. " he said.

"I take advantage of the moment. " He said.

"I give it a chance. " I said.

– I play to see if they fall. - I said

So that's it? " Said Alfred.

\- You're taking advantage of your emotions. " he said.

\- Using your weaknesses against these villains in your favor. " Said Alfred.

\- At specific times and manipulating them. " Bruce said.

\- Just like Natalia. " Said Alfred.

\- One thing and manipulating a human woman. " Said Alfred.

"It was another thing to manipulate gods. " I said.

And you did it? " I wanted to know Alfred.

"Did he reveal your emotions to you? " Asked Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said.

It was easy. " he said.

After I found out what motivates them. " Bruce said.

\- Even, Darkseid? " Asked Alfred. " He fell like this...?

All of him. " Bruce said.

And how did it go? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- After he revealed his intentions. " Bruce said.

\- He's so intense, just as he strives to get on with his plans. " Bruce said.

\- He lives with intensity. " I said.

"Your emotions burn. " he said.

And he keeps no secrets of what he feels and what he intends to do. " he said.

Oh, my God. " Said Alfred.

So he invested in you. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Bruce said.

And he was able to fight and bend over and control himself at some point. " I said.

Because of me. " I said.

What is it? "Repeated frightened Alfred.

How did all this get? "I wanted to know him.

There was a truce. " he said.

And they wanted to practically command me to decide that I wanted to be with him alone. " I said.

And how did it go? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- I told you I'd take it if he backed down. " I said. And give a truce.

" Did they just fall for it? "He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

\- I have like you said. " Said Alfred.

– Several situations and has everything to go wrong. " Said Alfred.

\- You didn't say I need to relate to people, Alfred. " he said.

\- With normal people, sir. " Alfred said.

"Lots of people. " Alfred said. - Human. " I said.

"You've already shown interest in you. " Said Alfred.

" Before? " He questioned.

He gave tips. " I said.

"If you like emotions. " He said.

\- It would be preferable to start with an ally. " He said.

"I've seen how some heroes look at you. " Said Alfred.

\- If you mean I could have a relationship with gods. " Bruce said.

Yes, sir. " Said Alfred.

"Each of his allies has already shown interest in you. " Said Alfred.

And if you chose... You...

Alfred. " Bruce said. – Kent, or Diana are problematic. " Bruce said.

\- As troubled as world-destroying monsters? " Questioned Alfred.

\- They attract their enemies. " Bruce said.

"They're hard heads. " he said.

"I don't know how they haven't been beaten until today. " he said.

And the way you said. " Said Alfred.

– Just one chance for each of them who can become villains and destroy worlds. "Said the butler.

\- I have a backup plan for each of them. " Bruce said.

"But I'm fine and my involvement and how Can I say more lucrative with these than with Diana and Clark. " he said.

And what would be the problem you'd have on that? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Somehow he's smart. " Bruce said.

"He becomes seductive whenever he wants to. " Bruce said.

"He doesn't have thousands of enemies. " Bruce said.

"That they can kill if they find their identities. " he said.

"He has no secret identity. " I said.

If they really united and worked together without betraying them they would destroy humanity. " Bruce said.

But they can't. " I said.

" They're separate smart. " I said.

\- Clark and Diana depend heavily on their strength. " Bruce said.

"And that's the only thing they have. " I said.

– Destroy walls and break everything around you to solve problems. " Bruce said.

\- And they don't have half darkseid's power. " I said.

"And anyone can discover Clark's identity if they want. " he said.

"If they were to work to discover a glasses, it wouldn't make a difference. " Bruce said.

– The villains when they act together without being betrayed. " Bruce said. That's impossible. " he said.

"They're smart and take advantage of everything they can to get what they want. " I said.

And when they desire something they become obsessive and do not give up. " I said.

" And that's when Luthor's obsession with Clarck and Circe for Diana emerged. " I said.

" Just as Morgana's obsession with youth and power arose.

And the obsession of controlling power of each of them. " Bruce said.

" And that's where I come in. " I said.

"I take control of them. " I said.

" I make them interested in anything other than their own obsessions. " he said.

\- And I take what makes them real villains. " I said.

\- And I divert your attention. " I said.

" I give them other motivations. " he said.

"They can't think of anything else. " Bruce said.

\- And people change when they're in love. " Said Alfred.

\- The art of seduction. " Said Alfred.

"You're good at it. "Said his faithful butler.

"This could be a double-edged sword. " Said Alfred.

I know, i know. " Bruce said.

\- And you may inadvertently fall in love. " Said Alfred.

" I have experience with Natalia. " Bruce said.

"I'm making a little profit from these villains. " Bruce said.

And what would those profits be? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- You like to be paparic. " Said Alfred.

\- Bruce writhed in his chair and pulled from each of the pockets of his robe

And it was a necklace and a beautiful, stunning ring and put them on the table.

I like it. "He said after a while.

And that's beautiful. "Alfred said speechlessly by observing each object and picking them up in his hands.

\- Darkseid gave it to me. "Bruce said pointing one to the right.

And he presented me. " I said.

\- That's not just a jewel. "He said toward it.

\- No, it's not, not even close to simple. " he said.

"Before they brought me into the cave. " I said.

And you're already making a profit from it. "Alfred said sighing.

\- If they're done in the future. " Said Alfred.

"Pelos will have something to remember them. "Said the butler.

"At least you will have many gifts to remember him. " Said Alfred.

\- I believe these will be just the first. " Said Alfred.

And so even with difficulty and a hiss of pain he rose faltering from the chair and leaving the kitchen walking down the aisle and being followed by Alfred.

And they entered through the secret passage of the clock room with the butler following him.

And they went down the cave down the stairs and walked through the cave until they reached the computer.

And Bruce sat in the chair still with a pang of pain.

And Bruce looked and said the computer screen and various graphics, there were records of heroes, villains and cases and files referring to every villain and hero he knew, and there he was adding more explanations and more data referring to...

And his various simulations were almost complete...

\- That, sir, is the theory testing in practice. " Said Alfred.

" Not everything you test can be used in practice.

\- That's why I do simulations. " Bruce said.

And tested in an environment that you are not always able to control. " Said Alfred.

\- And when you're not in a place you chose. " Said Alfred.

– There will be other solutions and other results. " Said Alfred.

\- And that's why it practices and more interesting. " Bruce said.

"When they will not follow the expected result you are looking for. " Said Alfred.

\- And nothing prevents me from testing and inducing them to a solution, a result and following a path that I induce them to follow. " Bruce said.

Do you know what you're doing, sir? " Asked Alfred.

\- I know where I'm getting into, Alfred. " Bruce said.

"You know playing with human emotions is one thing. "The butler said.

\- But that's completely different. " I said.

\- The emotions of gods and demons and immortals are things that few can do. " Said Alfred.

– There may be consequences. "Said the butler.

\- I know the consequences. " he said.

\- It's not a guaranteed thing. " Said Alfred.

\- It all depends on how to get the goal. " Bruce said.

That's objective. " Said Alfred.

\- I want to test my handling capabilities. " Bruce said.

"How much I am able to take them to a solution and take them to a path I have chosen. " he said.

– This goal has to do with manipulating emotions of people who have the ability to destroy the world. " Said Alfred.

And it all depends on how to strive to get the right reaction. " Bruce said.

And there are no guarantees of success. "Said the butler.

"As far as I know what I can get if I succeed. " Bruce said.

It all depends on how I do it. " Bruce said.

" When dealing with villains, it is not a predictable thing. " Said Alfred.

"Some of them act on impulse. " he said.

\- And they look territorial and possessive. " he said.

\- They are territorial and possessive. " Bruce said.

\- You had experience with Natalia. " Said Alfred.

\- You've never been good with emotions.

\- You know that she no matter how bad she is has ever forgotten you. " Said Alfred.

"You can't handle them. " he said.

\- I know how to handle enough, Alfred. " Bruce said.

" For you are graphics. " I said.

\- In fact, they are studies of psicanalise and psychology and studies related to crime. " Bruce said.

For God's sake. "Said Exasperated Alfred.

You have no way. " Said Alfred.

\- I started, they answered and invested in me. " Bruce said.

"There's no stopping. " he said.

Anyway, i'm not going to " Said Alfred.

"There's no turning back after you've begun. "Said the butler.


	11. Chapter 11

19

What's all this for, sir? " Asked Alfred.

\- What do you do what you do for, manipulate them? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- Who knows if I guide them on a path they follow them to the end.

\- Do you think you can change them? " Questioned Alfred.

Don't change. " he said.

So what? " I wanted to know Alfred.

"But take them to another path that would be worse. Bruce said.

"And I can change them after all. " Bruce said.

\- And it wouldn't be better to just create strong allies and train them. " Said Alfred.

" More than manipulating the villains.

"I have more results and I can get them to follow my plans. " he said.

And you did successfully? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- They're the ones who pulled me out of Luthor's lair. "He said.

And that's how it was, easy? " I wanted to know Alfred.

It didn't take long. " he said.

And I did it. " Bruce said,

\- And it was quick to come to a better conclusion. " he said.

\- Than the first time with league members in less time. " Bruce said.

Was it better then? " Questioned Alfred.

" Better. " Bruce said.

\- Than the results I got allied to the justice league. " Bruce said.

"I have more rewards with them. " Bruce said.

\- Rewards that left you like you fought Bane. " Said Alfred.

\- It was a fight that made me good. " Bruce said.

Better? " Asked Alfred.

"I don't think that kind of better, sir. " I said.

"But you like pleasure and be paparicated. " Said Alfred.

And they must do it well by the visa. "Said the butler.

– than with any member of the league I could expect. " Bruce said.

So, all right, sir. " Said Alfred.

"I'll be here for whatever you want to talk about. " Said Alfred.

– Than a relationship with a member of the league. " Bruce said.

\- Or with a normal relationship. " Said Alfred.

"Apparently you are attracted to villains. " he said.

\- It's not my fault, Alfred. " he said.

" Villains are seductive. " he said.

"You're fascinated by that. " Said Alfred.

\- I'm going to go with my chores, sir, call if you need me. " I said.

And he got out of there. "I'm going to leave you with your spying.

\- See you soon, Alfred. " Bruce said

And so Bruce had his robe in front of the cameras and monitors accessing internal cameras and internal records and sternums and hacking computers and one in particular...

Lex Corp. labs and transferring files copying some data and leaking information...

And among them the lab camera changing his direction and there he saw mercenaries he hired and sent to one of the laboratories that in theory would be secret...

And all in real time, when he sent the messages and information to the justice league, international press and the FBI...

Seeing in luthor's lab recordings his guinea pigs and among these were a man to stop debating.

And meanwhile Luthor using a robotic arm he saw himself scanning and connecting wires by inserting the cocktail into his body and altering his body radiating callusr.

And he seemed to breathe in the heat he heard the sound of his heartbeat stabilizing and saw brain waves change the heat that radiated from his body he stayed for several hours leading to x-ray tomography.

And there were cataloged data he collected several samples and there were several blood tests he monitored his heartbeats and his brainwaves.

And in his reports and the medicated chips, he looked around and checked that the skin was changing like a soft, rough snakeskin.

And he held several parts of his body but unanswered the brain waves were altering, but even poking without stimuli he looked toward all locations.

And he watched and when he finally saw several of his henchmen go down the other associates he saw each of them have different symptoms and each of them reacting differently.

The following experiments followed without many differences and for two weeks he used various drugs and his various reactions and until he looked at the man being sedated during the various testing experiments and during the various months.

And with the following procedure the drug would follow its process by injecting each chemical every protein each substantial into spaces of minutes.

And the substance caused each reaction one more potent than the other and enough to follow its goals, potent enough to accumulate and arise various reactions in hisbody.

And in the meantime, amid the presentation of the press entourage about what they would do next.

The justice league looked at every location for each news what they knew was that Cadmus and all the attacks on wayne company and several goons and missing persons...

Amid the previous attack on Arkham and the escape of some villains who had subsequently been captured and arrested.

And there records of Luthor's experiments and the ability of Hera-Venenosa that together the Joker and the Scarecrow that contributed to the creation of the mutagenic toxin.

And that there was soon after the alarm triggered by the destruction of the building calling the police shortly after the associates arrived at the scene to Barbara Batgil,Cassandra, Night wing and Red Robin and Robin and robbers Estefani.

And everyone was listening to the news each of them was patrolling and were sent to the containment mission and while they were onthe streets taking the criminals back to the Black Gate.

And they were separated in locality after they heard earlier a bang and an explosion followed by several branches and vines earlier that had climbed through wayne tower.

And now they've looked at each of them in their directions and that those heights have already been resolved and that also the perimeter and nearby streets have already been restored to normality.

And they looked in shock and headed to the scene using their ropes and jumping through the buildings towards the site

Meters before they arrived at the scene they came across the costumed henchmen shooting with machine guns in their easy-to-solve directions using boomerangs andbatarangues.

And they had already been restrained and neutralized sent back into their cells.

And previously they jumped and returned with kicks and flying and when they arrived at the building they came across gas and gas bombs from laughter, second before seeing some of the associates.

And they start running unsuccessfully, they saw that Robin threw a flare at one of them and knocking out some scattered ones,but in the end they were sent to jail.

Moments later, reporters and local news cameras arrived and before they left the scene they saw the destruction of leaves covering several blocks of the site.

A few hours a security video was misplaced and then the news dropped alarmingly a video showed that the Wayne company at an associate slatemeeting.

And this place was attacked by criminals among these were arkham's madmen,and therewas an attempted kidnapping of Bruce Wayne,but he was saved byBatman Bruce knew to be Dick.

And the news showed that Bruce Wayne being sent to the hospital in shock...

And of course this was the Martian in disguise, and he was recovering at home after a few hours treating his injuries in the hospital.

Before receiving the news there was an earthquake in Barramas it was a very strong earthquake causing a huge tsunami looked around and helped several homeless in their communicator Cyborg spoke and it was between the schedules and the spaces of minutes between one mission and another.

\- There was anattempted kidnapping in Gotham the Wayne tower was attacked and Bruce was saved.

\- And he said that made his willingnessto fight between helping his friend and another to help homeless and wounded that took eight hours several people in danger destroyed homes anddead people.

And the Cadmus laboratories and the UN uniting forthehelp wonder woman cast eyes ofsteamfor him and Luthor himself had sent glances toward the man of the.

And while he immobilized him between the fact that he was taken toward the police truck his green armor as he flew separating debris.

Superman flew at the highest speed he could toward the West when intercepted by Luthor in his direction looking with a contained expression.

And at that time Superman was caught in a secret facility protected by kryptonite and it was hours after exactly twelve hours of work in helping wounded and homeless.

"We have to go to Cadmus. – Disse going to his front looking towards theocean.

\- I need to go towards Gotham Ccity ity.

– We also need to follow the schedule. "Cyborg said looking in front of him.

" I said. "Of course, but we have to have a plan. " He spoke.

"We were called to the Cadmus. - Disif he.

And had been called next to the justice league he was next to several others of his colleagues the useless sign turned off in the air he looked around where for the first time in weeks.

And I had no idea where the dark knight was and they just heard from Steve Trevor that Bruce Wayne as a philanthropist should be helped.

Meanwhile batman associates came across the cave together and at league headquarters were Superman Cyborg Mars hunter and Diana.

And while once again as ever Flash was arriving late and while Batman associates they looked directly at a locationsign.

And this one that dumped out of town at an old abandoned nuclear power plant outside the nearby city an ancient zoo they looked toward the signal on the computer and saw before it took off was called by Dick.

And that's where Luthor's last secret lab was.

They came together and investigated for weeks as they tried to use location media the imprisoned henchman was being held at gotham policestation.

And being interrogated for several hours by Bullock,but the man smiled with all his teeth before biting a pill in his cyanide mouth and dying.

A few weeks later they looked all over town watching every criminal movement and so in the meantime...

Bruce Wayne found himself onsurveillance and saw the and the pain touts of his ass.

And he saw the reports of the guinea pigs they screamed in pain and felt according to the reports and the cameras, and thus causing excruciating pain and were prevented from sleeping.

And being induced to stay awake and when they slept their sleep dreams were taken toward the infinite abyss in means of the darkness.

Each needle every movement of energy waves and every movement of his body he looked at his specimen a means of recreating the infiniteabyss.

And it was the definitive succubi he was about to recreate and reproduce the desert demon he looked at his body in stasis and fascination his body changed more sculptural and more beautiful a mesmerizing beauty...

It was a vertical tank where there were several experiments between these the definitive ssuccubs.

Months earlier they passed until they got information from drug dealers until that moment on thecameras that filmed each camera.

Diana, Flash and Superman arrived in the cave next to Ciborg's while Dick and Damiam used Batman and Jason's tracking system by calibrating the location system and Barbara was far from found with their bike around town.

\- There are underground passages throughout Gotham we can use the sewers and caves to the cave itself between the undergroundpassages.

\- And it'sbetween the paths leading out of town and to the old nuclear power plant. - He said night wing looking at the monitor and keying a command showing a map and the various strategic and location points.

So that's all that thought all the data didn't fool and gathered in the cave and soon Dick said.

\- We need to organize a team through the underground and another air. " Said Steve Trevor.

And he was looking at each of them then looked at his direction. - And now Mars Hunter, Superman and woman-wonder and lantern in theair and Flash, Cyborg, and Batman associates underground.

All ran several miles in flight in the distance they walked the sky and the others through the underground passageways and the passage underneath where there was a pipe they went into the abandoned passage ofservice.

And a side entrance where there was an immense lead door with heat-cut power they broke into the lock entering with displays saw several guards through the tanks and hot storage passages what they saw left their chins down.

And there were several tanks from a bright green liquid transparent and within them several partially humanoid creatures with deformed limbs and extensive uncontrolled mutations forms that seemedto be connected bywires.

And there were beings with scaly wings and claws many eyes and shape the skins coarsely stretched and shape dallows bonded by wires and tubes.

And among the pipes of the same liquid scattered panels showing leukocytes count blood count heartbeat and looked at each creature.

And some were deformed and experimental humanoid lizards a container and a transparent tank containing an immense scaly lizard floating connected in wires and pipes.

It was Freak. - I believe gentlemen that you should receive the welcome. - He said by opening the gate of one of the tanks once releasing an immense scaly monster of wings...

As if he fell into an endless abyss looking at immense red rivers of blood and cries of pain he saw the masterful wave of suffering and the voice that came in hisencounter.

And touching him and holding him like an immense shadow of a distorted cloud she whispered in her face screamed in her heart and roared the speech he feared himself.

Abandoned in the middle of the endless red desert on an immense pedestal and falling into a mouth a cave an endless abyss.

And the dark vacuum of an immensity spreading cries of madness and suffering he saw himself in the arid middle of the abyss of madness.

And there were screaming heads and moaning he saw himself running on a trail that fell apart from blood and senseless screams...

Superman broke into the dome without preparation followed by wonder woman and Mars Hunter being greeted by shots he soon noticed when he was thrownaway.

And again crossing a lead wall flying into the air away and then Shazam, lantern-greenand Cyborg entered the site flying and diverting from energy shots and kryptonite rays.

Wonder woman came in with everything flew at high speed toward several henchmen and knocked out at high speed soon a blur of red and blue toward those who ran around other men and tying them together with twisted beams around.

And kicking each of them left unconscious and threw one of the men presses a red button,and then sounding the alarm and opening floodgates and so many others.

And while so many others ran away before being knocked out and so lightning toward some criminals and while Cyborg threw lightning toward some with waves of impact throwing them away.

And Superman appeared just above their heads blowing some scattered and unsuspecting criminals, Flash opened a gateway giving access to another lobby in directions.

And opening the door a bang heard afar plus a few bangs were heard when one of the floodgates were opened and so they emerged from varying input.

And each walking towards another sector and saw scattered people and more unconscious people being monitored and with cocktails scattered.

And they were connected to wires and there were several tanks around and everywhere they saw tanks and domes and various chamber from inside them shapeless and altered modified creatures...

For Hera, what about this? – Perected Mulher-Maravilha looking around.

Cyborg stepped forward and began connecting wires and hack into the system by looking at every information from the database.

\- Guinea pigs of genetic tests. – Said Cyborg. – Alteration of genetic structure duplication of DNA cloning and chemical and viral research they are being tested. - Andles heard againthe bangs and tinkling away and then.

\- So these are the missing. " Said Mars Hunter looking around and then with a descommunal bang and a roar a crater formed a door had been running the associates of Batman running.

And then they came after them came two immense creatures were gigantic monsters.

And each of them regurgitating acid and hitting several guinea pigs left Superman flew insua direction and while Borg Cystill connected tothe database.

And with his heat vision firing toward the creature and breaking holes in a smooth skin and gosmenta wings and eyes throwing in its directions.

Aravilha'sM-womanflew in her aid by kicking and throwing the creature and straying from various rays of her scattered eyes flying like a moth then as they tried to overthrow the creature that bumped destroyed it around him.

And there were several hatchers and tanks they broke everything around them passing through and hitting several other corridors forming a trail ofdestruction.

And then other soldiers appeared forward who tried to obstruct and prevent the passing process then Dick emerged and knocked out with a punch pushing toward the wall.

And just like that with a clear blow throwing towards the ceiling breaking in the process and knocking back to the ground then he looked and returned to the ground accompanied by Diana and while Cyborg headed to the rest ofthe team.

\- I found out when Bruce sent the data.

\- The last guinea pig is at the last level at four floors below and two levels below some people's cells between them Lucius and some associates of Wayne companies.

And it's close to us, on the floors below here there are other experiments and there's no safety just other experiments and a genetic research lab derived from kryptonite and genetic experiments coming from Apokolips.

Then I'd better get there fast. – Said Superman spinning at super speed like a crusher in blue and red he drilled with a foeand crossing the ground.

And with great speed passing through each floor and destroying while Batman associates headed the cells,

They walked towards cells where there were several guards inexplicably armed but easily disarmed with their bataranguelaunches.

Andle threw each of them knocked out on the floor and tied up and then saw lucius fox's first cell with dark circles and screamed.

-ThankGod.

On the top floor and the rocks and up to four floors below he landed raising dust and shattered and shattered concrete and destroyed only piles of concrete falling next to everyone admiring the height and seeing bridges and tanks with proteins and DNA cocktailsaround.

And there were several containers scattered and wells everywhere and the attention caught were bodies scattered on bridges upside down in an immense tank where several greenish fluids fell along their length.

And that accompanied him they came across other tanks and tubes of liquids and scattered screens and computers and then saw that on the monitors there were only four people and saw in the largest of the tubes.

And while this a monstrous creature of pink scales and gigantic uns immenses worms of round size as an immense mouth serrated pointed teeth and tentacles and so with a roar.

And andle slid to the whole and with a burst of energy spat towards everyone and before they reached another room they foughtagain.

And attacking everyone he roared and spat again a jet of acid and then a jet of energy melting walls...

Meanwhile in the other room an unconscious patient zero, connected to wires where he had a liquid passing on his body through various wires and catheters and unconscious hoses and with oxygenmask.

And they looked like ligaments and mosaic walking through his body a mosaic on his back and lines of black and circular wires walking boats and legs.

What are we going to do. – Asked Flash looking toward the immense monster that so flew and held tentacles and whipped towards everyone in the approaching place and touching the transparent glass.

\- I could destroy the tank... – Tried Superman flying toward all looking unable to head to other tanks he tried to use a hose from a feeding tank put was stopped by the hands

No, no, no, no, no, no – cried Cyborg. - We don't know what they did to him or what would happen if we took him out of there without being able to find out what they injected him with the air can be harmful.

\- Cyborg is right - Said Wonder Woman looking at every monitor

\- I need to connect to the system. - Said Cyborg connecting the communication cable and watching and while passing several graphics and his face writhed with disgust and disgust.

\- They altered human genetics in order to create meta weapons and monsters what they called the beast of war, for export to profit from war-like countries. " Said Cyborg.

\- That's awful, Diana said. "What did this monster do.

\- He was genetically altered at the cellular level. "I saidlooking.

"But it seems to have lost the ability to respond to stimuli. - Hesaid.

"And he's lost consciousness he's in an induced coma.

– The data point to induction the mutation and various processes and tests on your body. " I said.

\- It looks like he's getting into a metamorphosis of genetic mutation and his body is responding to it causing his body and his system is adapting to the new condition. -Cyborg said.

\- And he doesn't respond to some time and seems to lose body movements and sensations apparently he doesn't wake up to three months or respond and no change only altered brain waves and that's when we got here.

\- Wow, poor man.

We'll find yousoon.

We can stay and avoid being dischanged. " Said jumping in another direction and flying while the soft and gelatinous body was thrown at another end of theaisle.

And the creature turned contortion and jumped toward all the man from theoneflew him at high speedand so he ran and moaned and then he cried and then thrown away

\- I don't know I'm not a genetic specialist or any other ambiguous physics in human meta physiology. " Said Cyborg.

– Andu i'm calling the c admus experts they're soon chegandohere do not know what to do. - Said.

They looked around and saw themselves distressed or knowing that possibly their friend may not be found trapped in a lobby and between another room and not finding their friends...

In another room several corridors later in the middle of the fight...

Several devices began to make noise the monitors went crazy their hormone rates were signaling the suction noise was triggered and before they moved looked toward the monitors and the heart rate the devices gave alarm.

And then they returned to normal without any lining the monitors in a carts the liquid proteins and drugs were unloaded and directed to the elevator that heroes by forces of fate.

And they didn't use it when they arrived at the scene cadmus unloaded data from each file of each computer and monitor and so heso looked atm falling from an open tube he looked around him and then all falling.

And soon he looked toward his trembling body and he fell to the ground after the tube opened.

And removing the trembling man looked at thesua back in a circular room of robotic devices.

And followed by several bangs across the room monitors he trembled and moaned leaning and lifting staggering amid leans on a table he had shaky arms attached to wires and catheters.

And so he was rescued and taken to cadmus treatment.

Each of the news showed the various guinea pigs of three clandestine laboratories and joint slams of the justice league with some government agencies.

And meanwhile Bruce was on his own missions and committed to discovering some mysteries and negotiations.

And he had satined two nights in a row watching the negotiations of Max and Darkseid.

On the third day he decided to go later, and woke up more too, it was more than 11 a.m. when he got up and went to shower and so while moving into it was a Saturday morning.

Alfred was making breakfast, as always the faithful butler was early in the kitchen of the mansion...

Between the investigation of that quiet post-innvesao week and discoveries from secret laboratories...

It was the newest feast of fraternization and socialization where the new Wayne Foundation project was opening this was a party where they would be inviting all millionaire philanthropists and who could donate to the cause of conscience and personal interests.

They would use a fraternization and socialization where they would share culture and employment to poor community causes and also the indigenous reserve called Valey Abyss LostSoul.

And this was an indigenous reserve located southwest of Gotham this was being from that week listed in renowned and historical and environmental culture where they could no longer deforest and make any of their developments related to construction.

It would be like any tourist and cultural environment its immense flora and fauna of one hundred thousand and delicacies of virgin and closed forest where its caves and underground lakes and the housing of several indigenous communities.

And that they were derived from what they call the people of the crow and the bat people and not to mention the biodiversity that was divididto among wildanimals.

And that in addition they were in protection, such as coyote wolves and was inhabited by native indigenous communities and the high concentration of arachnids flora and exotic fauna.

And in addition to an immense concentration of crows and bats and were by themselves several underground caves and groundwater sheets and covered rivers and a forest tãthe closed that cameto scare.

And the place was a place conducive to the creation of arachnids such as nocturnal animal spiders and venomous and tree shreds and crows, bats and birds like owls and wolves was a hidden flora fauna of the world where he collected myths and hidden stories.

These were making room for fraternization and borrowing their various entrances that were previously made excursions on their closed trails and caves of rivers and underground lakes and natural waterfalls.

However, the Wayne Company was interested in the huge amount of plants with medicinal and cosmetic properties and pharmaceutical investments.

As they were said they were a branch that would follow if the reserve natives allowed and so they would as a measure yield extensiveprofits.

And with the enterprises of Native American substances, and with many patents and the mastery of medicines a new branch of business.

And so they went to a large tent built in several months of preparation in encouraging new laboratories and clinics new jobs companies and prolonged benefits healing and vaccines and so they over several months of preparation andencouragement.

And it was where he was seeking contributors and donors and many of those who could possibly undertake and create agreements with hospitals and clinics throughout the country and beyond manufactures and increase the profits of wayne company by billions,

Even though several tourists over the years have been lost and so tourism and their folklore were known to few and so Wayne companies were interested in schools and their native culture being living for many isolated years.

For the first time in years they would socialize with the community beyond their beliefs but all were instructed only isolated living in the large isolated forest many if not theirmajority.

And they had a higher level only isolated hermits from society whose customs prevail intact and immutable and thus with their artifacts and religions beyond their beliefs unchanged for centuries.

And so there was in this feast of fraternization thousands of rich curious and people from enterprises where they would use their many resources to open land exploration where they could take advantage.

And so in the midst of the immense reservation and the great salttothe party and was built on the edge of the entrance of the reserve were the guests of honor.

And they would open the doors that went for more than fifty years without opening their ventures were unlimited learning learning education culture.

And so the philanthropists and millionaires who were at the party this era and the community leader all came prepared from the great event and the temples and stamps built by the ancestors of the unified tribes over the years.

These gathered the chiefs of the five tribes the chiefs and several residents of the tribes for what was reported were wearing clothes from their tribes seemed mixed with species of tuxedo staining between red black and various strongcolors.

And wearing traditional costumes and typical adornments and clothes and also native jewelry such as their white stone necklaces and animal teeth.

And in addition to strong paintings on their faces and as for millionaire guests decided to adhere to the situation coming with bird masks or other animals both natural and folkloric, but with traditional ceremonial clothes...

Among them were the billionaire playboy philanthropist and responsible for the party where along the immense place saw several wooden sculptures around.

And surrounded by an immense forest and caves to its extent and thus their red-skinned natives fraternizing with white men.

And they were wearing typical clothes and contrasting with their expensive clothes and in the huge tent on glass murals and tree stumps harmonizing with old masks sculptures and various relics.

And further along in the left direction to the great campfire and then on a trail a cave with inscriptions and so there was more than virgin forest and collaborators where these were served a mixture of typical foods and naturally American foods

And also of contemporary aspect and natural fruit juices and the chief himself and in one of his masks were the skin of an immense bat above a totem and various seals of the cave with intriguing inscriptions.

And with the goals of increasing in a few digits your huge bank account with a few more sponsors and memberships of partner companies with this if all goes well.

This was one of countless charity meetings where his attendance and mandatory attendance was essential where he would have to interact with everyone even if the chagrin.

In everything there were all kinds of people and many of these were their rivals in enterprises and companies of all kinds, but this would bring immense gains and unprecedented profits.

Nights like this in a ghostly stillness and a special fog amid Gotham City in dark, dark buildings and adorned with Gargoyles throughout its length were several twilight silencesizes.

And many howls were heard from side to side and echoes of animal sounds and seeing how the danger to haunted souls was predicted and not everyone would walk in a time like this.

And it was like his countless beggars scattered through the alleys dark alleys and prostitutes walking with their charm and so saw themselves away cars traveling at high speed.

And all this to escape the danger of the night and thus showed their nocturnal dangers elongated shadow that projected into the lights of the lamps as if they were demons or worse creatures.

And so in the midst of the skyscrapers there was only one creature that risked coming out on these dark nights of spicy snowfall as its raindrops threatened to fall and a unique wind to a huge mass of darkness and fear.

And so in the thunder and lightning that spread throughout the city as a sign of tragedy and despair a heavy rain began to fall and so in its high towers saw the greatest fear of criminals.

And the watchful Batman who hung himself through the skyscrapers and with his ropes showing his silhouette and shadow projected by lightning as if it were bigger and scarier.

And wearing their fluttering cape that gradually got even wetter as they hung through the buildings and being attacked by a torrential rain.

And so he was heading to what looked like a factory with open towers where dark and special smoke came out that this was where the dark knight had been warned that an illegal sale of weapons would take place.

Unusually this building was used in the development and distribution of psychiatric remedies on its distributed part would go to Arkham and the rest in marketing throughout Gotham and also much of several other American states.

It was dark and like all gotham buildings adorned with gargoyles and looked like a castle with several towers and glazing somehow he knew the source wasreliable, but with doubt and in his mind there was the great risk of a trap.

In his smoky glazing he got designs and landed from a nearby side and was where with it entered through a skylight and there were sitting several strange men quiet and straight with hats covering his head.

And the luzes lit where there were boxes his fronts and guns at tables but none of them seemed to move were straight and hard in his view, walking along the sides he used the bridges to approach.

And even with all this did not see anyone who seemed to move, not liking the situation he decided to go down, there were ramps and more containers and tanks containing medicines.

And so inadvertently turning around he saw no one and so using the bridges and scaffolding went down and what saw him surprised by approaching each of them taking off his hats saw that all were dead and green and atrophied. ..

And so with a scream he woke up falling from bed a huge canopy wrapped in the blankets where he tried tomove, but the sheets held him a fresh sweat covered his body.

And he was feeling cold and his teeth pounding and in the midst of his personal war with his sheets he heard someone trying to help get rid of his sheets and so he tried with everything until he hears a slap and a familiar voice speak.

\- Lord stop acting like a lunatic isgetting more and more trapped calm down. – Disse your faithful butler who in turn passed his hand insua te te taand the other holding in place.

Until recognizing his voice he stopped and looked up saying relieved.

Alfred... thank God. "He said.

Being helped to get up he had the sheets being unrolled and so his butler asked.

\- Do you have any idea what day and today, sir. - Perguntou with an air superiority.

Sitting on the bed he looked at the curtains and around him and then a shadow passed outside the door a familiar shade of red someone of his dreams with a wink.

Do you know where you are? "Questioned the butler.

-No. - Brucesaid.

Who's at The Alfred door? - asked with apparentfear.

\- A chief near the tent. " Disse the butler turning his face and coming back passing his hand on his boss's forehead and talking with exasperation.

"Don't change the subject, sir.

No, Alfred. He said lowering his head and feeling a sudden cold so hugging his body with his hands.

I'm disappointed, sir. "D izia Alfred sitting on the side of the man in bed.

" I thought you would act normally that you would not need help and that you would not use illicit drugs or that it would cause inconvenience.

"Suddenly he spoke.

\- Andwe had three hours in the middle of the reservation party.

And you were taken to the tent to improve. - Disse disappointed.

How I got here. "He asked with closed eyes trying to contain dizziness.

\- As you know, I waited in the car until 6:00 a.m. with high patience until they calledme.

And this was one of the Indians of the reserve, saying that you had gone into a trance amid herbs of spiritual passages.

\- And right in the middle of the stories of his ancestors and no longer woke up.

– Iwanted to help me bring you to the tent when I spotted you falling naked amid so many other Aborigines aroundyou.

And he realized they were beautiful native women.

"P pray I doubt you remember what you did in the next two hours that stayed after midnight. " Said Alfred.

\- I had reporters on duty outside the reserve and I contacted Lucius to change some facts, but mostly the herbs that you tragou were not catalogued as being discovered or illegal. -D izia getting up.

\- There, Alfred, I don't remember anything but an Indian dressed in red sitting next to me. - Dizia getting up and staggering.

\- I doubt I'm going to repeat the experience. - Dizia - I'm going to take ana...

And he groaned. "Maybe they have an herb... something for headache. He'sgettingup.

And turned saw the woman in the distance dancing with other natives around the ceremony and some campfires scattered around.

And then it really wasn't a hallucination..., but actually that beautiful woman was wearing a ceremonial and traditional Indian painting of spider woman.

And it was the perfect image of a beautiful woman of long black hair and reddish face and red blood eyes and so he looked frightened toward the bathroom.

And seeing no one and looking again didn't see a simple woman, it seemed nothing less than an image of perfection, but by turning her body toward the shower the woman wouldn't come out of her mind. He was in his thoughts

And he thought what she would look like with him and wearing a long open red dress on both sides.

And she high bordering two mere and ten and her red eyes of vertical pupils and her skin reddish her sculptural body and her smile full of pointed teeth a smile side by side equal to the joker.

And it was a smile full of white teeth his long black hair that covered like the darkness that ravaged the environment and mingled with the shadows looking like smoke.

And he went to take a bath in the waterfalls next to several men, who apparently was on the other side of the wall that separated the fountains on one side the feminine and on the other side of thermal waters the male and thinking of the beautiful woman with demonic air from the reserve.

And so he spent some more time in the reserve receiving eras that in theory should really leave him well. But they really were legends as to its effects...

What's the matter with you? " Perected his butler who had been putting the coffee at the table, and completely ignoring the image of the woman in her hands, and who thus passed as if invisible.

\- She was a really beautiful woman, Alfred.

And he was taken toward the meeting in the middle of the reserve joining other guests he watched his return the beautiful women.

Meanwhile in reserve amid the closed and very dark forest whose inhabitants were nothing more thansnakes, repteis and creeping creatures.

And there was a large selection of venomous animals that were touring their interior with sequinsrnas, and using maps and other basic track and camping utensils.

It was a tour were gathered the campers and the monitors were a select mixed group wherethere were teenagers between fourteen and sixteen yearsold.

And besides some adults and with that tourists was one of The Foundation's apprenticeship programs,Wayne started a few days ago no more thana week.


	12. Chapter 12

20

These were excursions administered by a guide of the reserve itself telling stories of their ancestors and the mysteries as well as showing the local folklore and historical artifacts of its people and the sacred sites.

Then he took them down the trail and kills closed the time to live in that forest was of great experience helping to recognize every passage this was a man full of red and black paintings a yellow and blue bathingsuit.

And his face painted with the symbol of the crow and accompanied by another guide a shaman who was from another tribe only that of the bat that told the history of the caves and their countless passages.

\- Therewas no different time ago this was the time when the animals spoke and so the crow helped the bat fly and after it healed him from ghost disease. - Hesaid.

"And he helped himself and when the vulture came down on earth and spread the darkness.

And each one came together again and imprisoned in the darkness of the eternal caves of the countless passages of the eternal abyss... – Dizia and thus entered the caves was an immense underground and darkpassage.

And they saw around covered with seals and inscriptions and braided strings, as if they wanted to contain a magic beast a lacquer of red striped brown rope and as they entered the guide spoke.

\- Beware there are numerous venomous animals and snakes put are all blind...

And theones to finish what he said were surprised by a revoada of bats, causing everyone to shrink and some girls screaming covering their heads.

" There are... Yes... Insectivore batstoo, they don't hurt anyone just get scared easily. " Said a guide.

And so they came in and made their investigation where they were followed by the tourists these walked through the winding passages and mazes that were covered with drawings andsymbols.

And each saw inscriptions and stamps engraved on their extensive corridors with sheets lines images carved in stone and ropes with lines of black and blue red colors.

And so as they walked through corridors whose waters shone and their elements with ghostly silver lights.

They came across an immense extent that it looked like a stone hall a rock that was opened like an immense cave underground and there where it was separated by ropes.

And whose floor walls and ceilings were covered with string circles and inscriptions these were different from everything they could recognize even archaeologists who came with tourists asked.

\- What are these inscriptions and different from all the indigenous languages I've seen in my entire life. "He issewith admiration.

\- As wesaid, the circles the rocks and symbols and everything here are something done thousands of years ago by my ancestors and downtown as if they were lines were the circle. -Said.

\- And that's where they stood to trap the vulture these symbols were made for the protection and imprisonment of the shadowy queen and ahead is the mirror of imprisonment over in the center of the sevencircles.

And there is legend that there was a secret passage of ablack staff whose red stone is ontop. –He said.

And the golden book of the memorias where the magic of the dark lady was kept.

– Our tribe forbids them to stay in the circle or penetrate the are a containment by which we all believe that the line of the kingdom of shadows and tenuous and can be influenced by negative energy. – Dizia wisely

And so showing with the staff pressed on the ground and the inscriptions around a mirror the size of a human face darkened by what could be pó and it was dark as the cave and there was a key pressed in the closed book.

And it was as if they kept their memories and wouldn't let it out,and it was thick and made of skin strangely they were afraid that skin was and right next door.

And right there was a statue of a monster a demon similarly with human oid shapes as well as in the middle there was at his side a vulture.

And with incarnated wings, black eyes were dusty and thus to the cave sky and just ahead a transparent lake where luminous fish were seen.

And so anyone would see it as an unprecedented great archaeologicalfind, these would be of great contribution to society.

The only thing that prevented from taking was the great concentration of people and the fact that it was not allowed to take anything beyond what Wayne companies automatically became owners of the entire listed territory.

And so five people did not hear the numerous warnings amid plans to steal these objects and so everyone returned with the other tourists and the guides.

\- Do you board the same as me? – Perecteda pale, tall man in camper clothes.

All right, i'm going to go - Disse the only woman in the group.

\- After everyone falls asleep and leaves, we're going to act. " Said another.

They enjoyed an immense section of indigenous stories and legends and ate some animals roasted at the campfire, such as deer and small smalleranimals.

Hearing stories around the campfire, where they spent time notthe camp pretending to give time for everyone to be asleepand secretly arranged the right time.

And so when they set up their tents they pretended in the best way to sleep more than midnight and so amid crickets and mice they sneaked with lanterns.

\- How are we going to get in and find out the right place. " Perected a silver-haired boy.

\- I memorized how to get in and all the passages. - Disse the woman.

Then follow the lady. " Disse a boy from the group.

As they roamed the numerous passages they heard various noises and unspeakable sounds until they reached the area where the artifacts were.

\- Bah... – Disse the older man. - Como can they believe in imprisonment or witches they only speak of animals that spoke and were the guardians of the witch?

\- That what Robert, they are believers are trapped in useless beliefs. – Dizia as they passed under the rope that unexpectedly tore as if a wind or scissors passed.

\- This is strange, Vera. - Disse the other. - Pensei that was more resistant.

And so each positioned himself and each spoke each took an object the key the stone and mirror.

Unexpectedly at the same time and thus an overwhelming and strong wind traveled at the same time and somehow the gallows employed to remove eachone .

And it was more than heavy for it trapped in ages and thousands of years and so they heard a frighteningly dark and evil laugh.

Wrapped in a light as if then swallowed by darkness his black eyes his pale features each wrapped in anabyss.

And it was as if they fell endlessly or toward a mouth with teeth caught him swallowed and a smile of red lips and long black hair as if they wrapped them.

Taken out of despair each cried strongly and so the vulture-shaped shadow shifting to a dark woman of deep darkness and voluminous hair said.

\- Fools, but totally usable. - Sussured

\- We didn't want to... - Diziam.

\- They wanted, as they wanted... warningsare made to be obeyed.

A manic laugh and then as if you changed your mind.

\- I'm still trapped, apparently every sacred place of restraint has not yet undone and the one who imprisoned me is no longer here... - It said.

\- We're going to do anything. please don't kill usm...– Diziam amid shouting and despair.

Yes, i'm sorry. Understand... you seek to power grifgs recognition...

I want to... I'il do anything... i was trying the woman.

\- Of course anything... - Dthoughtful izia.

" Let it be.

And so involving everyone who screamed were no longer human or more owners of their actions their bodies having a new owner a new power a new entity to control.

\- Now you will pay for your follies and from now on you will serve me... – Completava

And so in the midst of the dark shadows and dark hauntings and they were no longer human no longer living beings each of the bearers of their physiognomys and so the Sombri Quintetarose it.

And the priests of the shadowy queen their minions and so each as a single mind carrying an object they were possessed by the entity that the next thing to do as if enveloped by shadows.

And they turned it into ruin and fell apart as if they opened a crater into deep abyss and thus came out the entrance melting everything around where they surprised everyone who was asleep except the two guides.

So began a struggle was between the bearers of the red and golden light against the gloomy quintet that took nothing to be swallowed bydarkness.

And forming an immense ball of miasma where he destroyed and evaporated everything around those who did not die at the hands of darkness were caught by the snow that killed them destroying the forest in the process.

Meanwhile he carried this darkness into the mirror of the lady of denial as now known and no one had anything else to know and know of her existence.

And then he followed back at midnight to Gotham...

And he went straight to his suite and taking off all his clothes went to sleep...

And he was naked as he came into the world in the middle of the covers.

And he got a night visit.

And that's what Darkseid called that moment the beginning of his dawn robbery.

And he used an explosion tube to gotham sky right above the mansion.

And he came up with the balcony window of Bruce Wayne's suite.

And he would visit him to warn about a certain villain who would attack a museum.

And he came in with a hand movement between just his touch and the doors of the balcony opened and he came in with another slow pitch and flying.

And he closed the doors and walked the place was opulently comfortable and saw a certain billionaire sleeping there stretched under the sheets.

And he approached and took off his clothes and revealing his beautiful muscles his sculptural body and stony and his firm little arms his hard penis between his legs and put him bent next to the bed and climbed by taking the covers off the sleeping man's body and she opened his legs and put him in the center of the bed.

And so he spread his legs still in his heavy sleep without moving she stroked his body and he grabbed a pillow and put under his ass.

And he began testing the walls of his hole that is closed and he took a glass from the pocket of his calcas and coated his fingers.

And he began to insert inside him with some difficulty inside him slowly and she was greeted with groans, but has not wokeg yet.

And he prepared him slowly stretching his hole, even unconscious ly she pumped his penis with his other hand and he got harder and harder between his fingers.

And as soon as she spent a few minutes stocking her hole being rewarded for her unconscious groans, and stretching her hole, but still not relaxing too much.

And he felt his penis pulsate in his hands and he enjoyed copiously amid his pumping of his penis and stocked them in and out of his hole.

And when he gave himself up satisfied he spread his legs more and stood between his legs and began inserting his penis into this tight hole listening to the unconscious groans of his love.

And he went deeper and deeper into him lying on top of him passing through every muscular ring in this tight heat.

And he holding on top of the bed bars until he fully inserts himself into him and still hit his testicles in his ass, he stood still listening to his unconscious groans.

And she started moving after five minutes and one goes and forth constant and when she slowly went out kissing her nipples and listening to her offerings.

And he started to go faster in and out of it and when he decided to wake him up and Darkseid was going faster being rewarded for his unconscious offerings and swinging the bed and creaking underneath them and he further increasing the attacks.

And he hit inside him hitting his prostate when in the process being rewarded with an immense frightened scream.

And Bruce Wayne woke up by gasping and moaning amid his scream, initially frightened he felt being fucked by someone.

And in his conflicting mind in the midst of going and going inside it without ever missing a beat and reaching that point that made him see stars and turn his eyes the orbits.

And he feared, really scaring that he was possibly kidnapped from his mansion and was being raped there, he did not recognize who it was in the darkness.

He was rewarded by a jump and his strangled groans he struggled while the sovereign kept entering and leaving.

And he hears a half fight with him trying to twist himself out and being stuck with him inside him as he approached his ear amid his screams and spoke stroking him.

Calm down, my love. " He said moving in and out.

Initially still struggling he did not recognize her and he again said in his ear.

"It's me, Darkseis.

What is it? "He offered to be fucked in bed. "Darksei. - He moaned.

\- Yes, it's me Darkseid. - Said on the move inside and outside of it.

And he held him there, with wide open eyes and a very tasty strangled scream he felt him squeeze even more around his penis and he stopped debating.

And he tried to relax in bed with his arm and legs separated and scattered while Darkseid stood between his legs.

What do you hear, darling? "I wanted to know the new God hugging him and listening to his heart so quickly.

And he tried to calm around turning his face and resoking and after seconds he said.

\- I... - He panted and said. You scared me. "He said in the midst of darkness while she beat inside him.

Did I scare you? "I wanted to know him.

Who do you think it could be? "He asked without ever stopping his movements.

\- And...

\- I didn't know at first that anyone would come here. "He said panting.

"I thought I was kidnapped and raped. "He said closing his eyes and trying to calm down.

And he felt him caress him splashing his face and began stroking his shoulders arms and descending up to his hips amid his movements within him.

You're safe. "He said with a calm voice inside him.

Don't worry, i'm not going to be right back. "And he warmed him up and took care of him like he was taking care of a frightened horse and said.

"No one had taken him from me. " he said.

\- No one had tried to take you while you're with me. " he said.

And he resinted half a fungada and a half laugh.

How did you get here? " He asked in the midst of the quick movement within him by tapping directly into his prostate.

\- Explosion tube, honey. " He said moaning as he entered him, fast straight forward and precise.

And he gasping for re-resinating and pulled his face on his and said.

"Slow down. " He asked. "You're hurting me. " he said.

And that it wasn't really entirely a lie.

What do you hear? "The new god wanted to know.

" It hurts a little. " He said.

And while he slowed down.

And it's been a while since we've had sex. " he said.

And he licked his face and said after a time of quick beats he went on a constant motion and he would ask again.

Why today? – I wanted to know him while the larger man was pressing his firm and hard breasts on his chest amid the constant movements of inand out.

\- I have to bring you a warning. "He said whispering he lay on him coming and going without ever missing his prostate.

Did you say that? " He repeated.

\- I heard from my sources. " He said. " That you're organizing a party at the Gotham Museum.

Yes, i'm sorry. " he said. But...? "He asked.

Fausto will attack his party. "He said with movements launched in and out of it.

Fausto? - Groaned he gasping with his tight hole and he hitting his stop his prostate

\- Because he... - He offered with a scream. "He could not speak in the midst of the blows within him.

And she went faster hitting her hole and pressing her prostate.

And what does he do in Gotham...? "He tried.

And amid his movements inside and outside he told him he felt amazed at his consistency amid sex.

And he remembered that he was the one to get fucked there, not him.

\- A magical gem. " Said Darkseid.

Without ever stopping beating. "She would be needed for her new work.

Work? "He's offered it. What job? "I wanted to know the man having spasms.

" Fuck. "He moaned she went faster he was about to enjoy the beats inside him, they were maddening he was almost there, but couldn't think straight.

Let alone say that and your concentration was on Faust.

And his hard penis dripping between their pressed bodies between their bellies he was about to cum.

You're still tight. " Darkseid said while he was fucking him.

\- You... - He tried. "You... – Another beat made him scream shrillly.

He really tried, but it was unsuccessful.

And he was resining and losing control trying to speak, but unsuccessfully restricthis his voice, but it was impossible between screams for every beat inside him, she was quick.

And amid his cries for every beat for every time he reached his prostate.

\- Motherfucker. " He cried. "Slow down. " He offered.

And he didn't come slow.

"Wait a minute. "He tried to speak in the midst of the blows inside him.

And he didn't expect it.

"We need to talk. "I begged.

And he didn't pay attention.

And it was more blows between the minutes he screamed when he finally spoke.

\- First we have sex later we talk. " he said.

And so he did, he fucked him willingly and hearing his screams.

And so they had sex during a good period of the night he made the bed tremble and creak with the speed and violence of his blows he gasped groans and screamed without any control, he knew, really knew that Alfred would hear...

And he screamed and moaned and when he felt he would come he enjoyed between his stomachs, his penis pulsating and unloading his semen into his abdomens.

I... He tried to say it in the midst of the blows. " I will... "He couldn't say.

You can come, my love. " Darkseid said without stopping hitting intensifying his blows inside him.

And squeezing his inner walls around Darkseid's penis and he redoubled his right blows and fucking him in and fuck hitting his prostate.

And they came with pointless aim without mercy and without sessar, and so she enjoyed inside it overflowing the sides until milking unloading everything inside him.

And they stood so still with him soft inside him, and his resfolego and groaned by coitus, the air was impregnated with sex-smelling sweat and their dirty semen bodies.

And he holding his legs away and pulled his penis out of him.

And he trembled and got tense and still listening to his groans and he stayed after a while and lying next to him waiting for his breath to return to normal.

And all that semen trickle out of his hole while he felt his walls contract and have spasms.

And he was the first to speak while he stroked his chest.

Fausto turns to Gotham to steal a magical gem. " he said.

And you need to know. " He said.

\- These gems are a legendary collection. " Said Darkseid.

What are those jewels? "He asked.

\- And St. Solomon's jewel. " he said.

"It was this jewel he used to control and arrest the 72 demons. " Said Darkseid.

\- Well, in his hands it would be a problem. " Bruce said.

\- A headache for everyone. " Said Darkseid.

\- Can't the jewel be destroyed? " He asked.

The jewels. " he said. "Each of them. " I said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " he said.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Repeated Bruce.

Why is that? " I wanted to know.

\- They're actually receptacles of his power. " Said Darkseid.

And that he kept. " he said.

" Before he died. " Said Darkseid.

" You will destroy the receptacle, not the power. " Said Darkseid.

And then they're going to be free. " Bruce said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Darkseid.

And then they will be free and they will seek the next host. " Continued Darkseid.

And apparently. "Bruce said understanding his thinking.

– It could be anyone and anyone. " He said

\- From alive or dead. " Said Darkseid

And what would happen if she caught her? "He asked.

" What if he catches. " Darkseid said

"He will have the ability to control demons. " Said Darkseid.

He had forced him to obey without questioning. " Said Darkseid

I get it. " Bruce said.

And you want me to stop them? " He questioned.

You're a hero, aren't you. " Said Darkseid.

" It's your job. " Continued the emperor of Apokolips.

Why do you think that? - Questioned him

It's your town. " Said Darkseid.

That's true. " he said.

And they were hugged for a while.

Let's sleep, baby. " Said Darkseid.

And they hugged snuggling and slept after a stroke.

And then waking up almost at noon...

Bruce found out darkseidwasn't right there by his side.

And he thought she'd left right after dawn.

And he didn't know how he should feel, be relieved thathe wasn't there so he wouldn't wake him up with another fuck, or resentful that he didn't have eland next to him when he woke up.

And he was soon feeling the pains and semen dry and sticky with his abdomen and his soggy hole, and he felt that beneath him in the sheets were drenched and his hole still dripping.

And he got up and limping went toward the bathroom alone.

And so the younger man drove to the bathroom came in and opened the boxing bathroom and went and showered into the tub and turning hot water off the tap and lying there for several minutes taking all his dirt from the inside.

And after a while there he got up and went towards the mirror.

There were marks of snapons on his nipples and finger marks on his hips and thighs and close to his crotch.

Staring in front of the mirror, he unexpectedly saw the photo placed in front of the mirror...

It was darkseid's... Naked... And he recalled that he had hidden the photo of the lady in red, well, thought with relief.

And after a while dried up he got dressed came out of the bathroom and went to change in the room opening his closet and choosing after a while.

And he went dressed in a blue understatement and a black silk ed press and a white T-shirt and putting on a robe he went down the stairs.

And after a while he went down the amive stairs limping feeling the pain of the twinge inside him.

And throughout the morning, he still suffered the effects of the peace pipe or whatever it was and next to it the sex session with Darkseid.

And to his surprise he found Darkseid wearing blue armor and color sat downthe table talking to Alfred.

Good morning, darling. "He saidand as he lifted and walked towards him, he would pull him in his arms and kiss him from taking his folego and he hugged him.

And as he groped him by passing his arms down his waist hips and groping his ass and giving a squeeze on his ass.

And all this in front of Alfred and to his shame they moaned on each other's lips

A fire kiss from your tongue that entered your mouth without asking permission.

And after minutes of tongue kissing like sucking all your air by squeezing it into your nipples and taking all your folego.

And he almost dropped a swear word contained itself because Alfred was there watching everything.

And finally i'd let him go later and take him to the table he was having coffee and eating squarecottage cheese.

Good morning, boss Bruce. "Said his faithful butler putting the coffee xicara at the table in front of his chair.

Your coffee is waiting for you. "Said the butler when he saw him entering the kitchen.

\- And Master Darkseid is very friendly. - Alfred said looking toward the new god and sending messages that only he understood with his expression and eyebrows.

"But I already warned Master Darkseid. - Said the butler with his affected air saying.

What would it be? " I wanted to know Bruce.

"You know, gentlemen. " he said.

" The mansion has thin walls. " I said.

\- And...

"I was caught off guard. " I said. "I'm sorry, Alfred.

And with his hands on his face he panted and said.

"I told you to slow down. " Groaned.

Oh, my cuddly. "He said by taking his hands off his face and kissing his face by passing his kind hands on his face.

"I'll be nicer next time. " I said.

But you drive me crazy. " he said.

\- I just hope in the next reform. " Alfred said.

"Then you will resolveand that.

\- And I asked Master Darkseid to be kinder. " Or do your intimacies elsewhere.

"I heard very well. " Said Alfred.

"I have a great audition. "Said his butler.

\- And as I had told Master Darkseid of his last adventure on the reservation.

\- The best place to do what you do is in the fourth safe. " Said Alfred.

\- There no one listens. "Said the butler.

Don't worry, Alfred, I'm going to take care of him. " Said Darkseid

"Leave it to me. "Said the new god.

"In my turn I will revere your body. " I said.

\- I hope you will never repeat the experience in the reserve again.

\- And that's really exhausting getting on adventures and using products that don't know the effects.

And that in the end ends up causing not so welcome effects. "Said the butler.

\- And falling from place to place and you still run the risk of having a seizure. " Hesaid.

And while he prepared his cookies and toast and put them on the table.

It's good to know that. " Said Darkseid.

"The story was very interesting. "Said the new god.

Meanwhile Bruce with a thousand apologies he managed to get Alfred out of his pe.

I really do. " I said.

"I can't control myself in those moments. "He said trying to let go of Darkseid'shands.

And he really tried to get better, but natural drug effects cost him and amazingly it sounds, Darkseid took turns helping Alfred.

As he entered the cave being accompanied by Darkseid and Alfred.

And the butler accompanied them and Darkseid was presented the cave well admiredwhile ele traversed the cave observing the trophy room.

\- So this is where you trace your treacherous plans. " Said Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Alfred replied.

Are they called that? " Questioned Bruce.

\- And you look like two good friends. "He said he amiled toward those two.

Well, i'm going to go " Said Darkseid.

"Your father is a good person. "Said the new god.

\- He's sympathy and education in person. " Said Darkseid.

Thank you, Master Darkseid. - Said his butler with albeit.

"You are very polite. " Said Alfred.

"Now I understand where gallant sizes came from. " Said ele.

That's right, i'm going to get you " Said Alfred. "You have someone to pull. " I said.

And Bruce wanted to get rid of this situation, he knew that one time or another he would come, but he didn't think it would be anytime soon, and they would still talk to Alfred.

And he felt destroyed, only Alfred was missing to show his childhood photos.

And he didn't doubt he was actually going to show it.

" Except for his stubbornness. " Said his butler with damp towels on his head and cookie plates putting the table near the cave computer.

\- Alfred I feel good, just a temporary malaise.

And while Alfred showed the cave to Darkseid and he checked everything around him and in the cave there were several samplesof blood and other tissues and he was looking at data from his blood on his computer screen.

\- I don't think you're okay, getting high and so you're with glazed eyes and dilatedpupils.

And with your poison-clogged organism it's not synonymous with good.

\- I'm not going to talk about it anymore, Alfred.

\- I was about these herbs.

"I would like a change for my experiments.- Said Darkseid.

\- I brought them in and kept them in a cave closet. " Said Alfred.

\- I could take some. " Said Darkseid.

Andhow much they looked and looked toward Bruce waiting for an answer.

\- I have no objection. " Bruce said.

"Alfred is free to give it to you. " he said.

Yes, sir. "Said his faithful butler.

And he went out and came back with a bag and there was a vase delivering two seedlings to the sorceress.

I believe it. " Said Alfred.

What at some point had you meet with Master DArkseid again? " Questioned Alfred.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said the new god taking his herbs. "Thank you Alfred.

And the worst by exchanging cooking recipes with Alfred.

And while he researched some data he kind of heard the exchange of cake recipes between them.

\- You're very good with cake recipes, Alfred. – And when hesaid after two hours of torture between talking to Alfred and questioning some dataand experiments.

And I have to leave. " he said.

" And don't forget the I spoke about Faust.

And he was polite, but he didn't turn into the chair.

Are you going? " He asked.

"I expected you to stay longer. " he said.

And hoping he wouldn't really stay.

Oh, my dear. " He said he turning the chair towards him and pulling him and taking his lips

And link kissed him with his tongue inside his mouth the same way he did in the morning leaving the unfolego.

And so the new god with a hand movement using the mother box a portal a tube and vertical explosion next to him entering it and disappearing.

You have no way. "Alfred said after five minutes that the stony dictator left.

\- You have another party to attend. " He said.

It's not my fault. "Bruce said defending himself.

Aren't you to blame? "He repeated the butler.

\- You did eland fall into your tricks.

"Like everyone I've ever been with.

\- The difference was he's the one who took my virginity. " Rosnou.

"And I'm now waiting for more of these meetings.

\- I didn't even believe he'd come so soon. " he said.

\- And that you seduced him.

\- And I knew it would be inevitable. " Retorted Alfred.

\- Without any shame. "Said the butler.

And they will come soon. " Said Alfred

"I have no doubt about that. " Bruce said.

And he felt ashamed and sad and lost among the sea of consequences.

Worse than being visited by a villain who was his mistress is having Alfred talking about his cake recipes and talking about his childhood, and what he didn't doubt he did.

\- It's quite possible, Alfred. "He said disheartened.

\- He was very excited to learn more about you and your childhood.

Alfred. - Groaned squealing. " You said...

\- I got into a pony talk. "Said the butler.

"A certain dead pony. " he said.

You didn't...? "He was there desperate.

" You say you didn't...? " He asked for hopeful.

But he had already lost that hope.

I did. " Said Alfred.

Oh, for God's sake. "He said between groans his hands on his face.

\- He believes you're pure and kind. "Said his butler.

\- I can believe you've lost your purity. " Said Alfred.

\- And right at the moment your parents died. " Said Alfred.

Alfred. " He complained.

"You hinted that I cried because of a pony. " I said.

"And that I am an innocent person. " he said.

\- I didn't correct it otherwise about your kindness. " Said Alfred.

"But I would never say otherwise. " Alfred said.

And he would never correct any of his victims. " he said.

And talk about his childhood and his pony who died poisoned by an unknown man. " He said.

"And even though I know I know these right man well. " he said.

" It attracts your victims a lot. " he said.

"And if every time he saw it all week or every day," he said.

\- Or throw a slumber party.

Alfred. "He said dumb.

"And for him he would attend the mansion.

And apparently. " Said Alfred.

"Hewouldn't be long to show up.

"El spoke of you as if he were in lovewiththe. -He said.

And I know he was. "Said his butler.

\- Soon, soon you will appear accompanied by him every day. - SaidAlfred.

And I have no doubt. " Said Alfred.

" That you had changed company. " he said.

– In these social events. " Said ele.

\- Darkseid seems to ciumenthow muchof I haveaddressed the subject aboutthesocialite ssa that you will present to Gotham.

"Eland seemed to inseguro and worried about the beauty of this girl.

\- It seemed like eland clung to you today.

" That heand wanted to mark territory.

I might not go. " Bruce said.

\- I don't think there'd be a good image of Bruce Wayne not attending a charity auction. " Said Alfred.

And all that showed the bachelor of Gotham and a socialite who has not seen himself at least ten fifteen years ago because of drugs.

\- I thought it would take longer. "Bruce said distressed.

\- But I never thought you'd come this early. " I said.

" And right at the mansion to probe and talk to you. " Bruce said.

But I'm afraid, sir. " Said Alfred.

He was going to end up doing it. " Said Alfred.

And that as he leaves with a beauty. " hesaid.

" You can prepare for crises of jealousy. "Said the butler.

\- That no one will know there are no motivations. " he said.

\- But they're sick of it. " Bruce said.

– In addition to the classic disorders. "Said the butler.

" Not as much as it's normal for villains to create problems in Gotham. " he said.

\- Get away from the catwoman for a while. " Said Alfred.

And that they can break into a party. " Bruce said

And attacking a beautiful woman. " Said Alfred.


	13. Chapter 13

19

And for no reason. " Said the butler

I know, i know. " He groaned.

\- And eland i'd understand.

\- And every time I go out with my playboy life. " he said.

And as much as you think he's going to keep his jealousy in a bay? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- And in my opinion, if I don't go to these parties. " he said. " It would be a problem.

" Every time he starts sending clues. " I said.

And if I don't go. " Bruce said.

"It could cause some trouble to those who sent the clues. " Bruce said.

\- And I just have to control the jealousy. "Bruce was talking.

And someone would distrust their sources. " Said Alfred.

"In case you have a problem with that.

And when some villain went on to attack. " I said.

"They will start putting the points together. " he said.

\- And with that they would cause problems. " he said.

"Should I give in to that.

And it was a coincidence. " Bruce said.

\- And gradually it would no longer be considered a simple coincidence.

" Fausto discover about Victoria's jewels. "Bruce said thoughtful.

And as far as I know. " Bruce said.

\- And that they would be borrowed from the Gotham Museum. " Bruce said.

\- And my drug hallucinations are under control. " Bruce said.

I believe you, sir. "SaidAlfred.

\- And tanto as eles. - And while the butler turned his eyes.

\- And sand realized that the boss wasn't taking the situation seriously. " I said.

I'm pretty serious. " Bruce said. "I calculated everything. " he said.

\- Okay, if you fall hard and have more hallucinations of beautiful women or talking cats I won't take responsibility. " He said cunningly.

What... like... – And getting caught off guard at the angle. " He said he was embarrassed.

" It was only for a few moments. " he said.

\- I got him, sir, I knew you're hallucinating. "He said.

"And between our conversations and the visit of Master Darkseid.

And he can't get that native out of his head. " he said.

And it's having the effects of whatever they put in those indigenous herbs. "He said. "It must be a potion of love.

\- I just want you to do more tests on the native herbs of the reserve. " he said.

\- That may have occurred some systematic anomaly of unknown herbs. " he said.

And of course, sir. " Said Alfred.

"We're not talking about attraction. " Said Alfred.

" But rather that your brain is not acting well. " he said.

"You're as always, sir. "I was trying to bring sanity and rationality to your stubborn boss.

\- I'd agree with you, but she wasn't just a hallucination. " I said.

"This red woman who sat in front of you was a native daughter of the tribe chief.

And the purpose. " Said Alfred.

"I want to warn you that therewas a warning that when there was a robbery in that museum around ten in the night.

"Mr. Kent will be there. " I said.

"Perhaps using Superman's help would even be very effective if you could take something. " Said Alfred.

– To neutralize the effects. " Said Alfred.

I know, i know. " Bruce said. Clark is not immune to magic. " He added.

And these are one of the few things that affect it. " Bruce said,

Yes, sir. " Said Alfred.

And they will try to steal the jewels and will have a pleasant visit later. " Said Alfred.

And Alfred turned on the TV later.

When the news released a note to be careful that day.

\- They had left a note of possible attack. " The journalist said in front of the camera.

"This was left at the police station. "The reporter said.

"And their villains keep sending clues to what they're going to steal. " Said Alfred turning off the television.

As always. "Said the butler.

\- I can't ignore an auction. " Said his boss.

Yes, sir. " Said Alfred.

"All for justice, sir. " he said.

And not just because I show up and also that it's a full dish to appear a super villain, Alfred. " Bruce said.

\- And you're always welcome to catch a beautiful woman or a thief. " Bruce said.

\- And everything to put into practice the theory of human emotions. " Said Alfred.

\- How do you know, Alfred? " Bruce asked.

But that's what you're going to do. " Said Alfred.

\- You use them as lab rats. "Said the butler.

– How to put themselves in a controlled environment of a laboratory. " I said.

And take notes research to see how they would act. " I said.

\- And then I put them in a wild environment and manipulated them and controlled them. " I said.

\- All to see your actions. " I said.

Alfred I'm not like that. "He said exasperated.

\- And all this as brainwashing to see what was going to happen. " Said Alfred.

\- I'm not a scientist. "He hit down his boss.

Yes, sir. " Said Alfred.

And of course i expect any of your parties to show up. " Said Alfred.

\- You never know if the objects in the museum are magical. "The butler said.

\- Most of there I've found out they are. " Bruce said.

"And you never know if they're going to calltheir suitor'sarrest.

I'm sure Alfred. " Bruce said.

\- My God, as you are stubborn and manipulative. "He said with his hands on his head.

\- They did it willingly. " Bruce said.

"I didn't make anyone to anything. " Bruce said.

"It's okay if you're an innocent person. " Said Alfred.

\- And if you see the flying pink elephant, I hope you realize it's not real.

Don't worry, Alfred, I'm going to be ready. – Said with his full and detailed scan on the computer screen.

And demonstrating a high concentration of hallucinogens and inhibitors of pain and endorphin concentrated throughout your body more than a common drug would have if it were for a year.

That's not very good. "He said feeling his hallucination with a smile of envying the joker.

Don't sayit? "The butler replied and thus heading to climb the stairs of the cave towards the mansion.

And while he was climbing the spiral stairs of the cave.

And he entered his room where Alfred had prepared his gala outfit was a silver and sky blue with red shoes.

\- What a beautiful combination, and a carnival, sir. "Alfred said appearing.

\- That red one like you started getting attention, sir. "Said the butler.

\- I'd say you want revenge on the world, and show up a little.

And so he prepared where he didn't see for a next half hour his butler who was avoiding him.

And they went down to the garage and Alfred removed the car and headed towards the museum.

Meanwhile in Metropolises

It was a job to inaugurate Clark Kent's return to the Daily Planet, it had been months of pundering tickets calls at any time.

And while Lois seemed to know where and when he would show up and it was beginning to irritate his foundations.

Lois Lane was a woman who did not let go of the bone, even though she was gnawed, she considered Clarck a friend of the chest a loved one, but liked Superman more.

And above all a man of the future until at a time when she found him in the men's bathroom of a diner was the bottom of the well.

And as far as she could go to a story and a mateira even get him back to the Daily Planet.

And so she had already chosen the report the date infiltrated her apartment transferred her luggage.

And also the passages the hotel and making fun of Clarck's face for fantasizing like Superman taking away the ridicule by saying they weren't a little like it.

\- We're going to Gotham. "She said.

And they're opening a museum in honor of Thomas Wayne. " Lois said.

And there will be the presentation of jewels and precious stones in the name of a Norwegian Socialite who has not seen herself seventeen years old in Gotham.

What about Bruce Wayne. " Lois said.

\- He seems to invest more and more in Gotham. "The reporter said.

"And since I wish I'd gone to the reserve benefit party, but you didn't want to.

\- Please Lois... - I begged the reporter.

All right, all right. "She said.

"Let's stick to the facts, Smallville. " Lois said.

And all this is about socialite. " Lois said.

Clarck said. "Her name is Victoria Vlahastik.

And it is not seen many years ago still in his adolescence. " Clark said.

"She was a round, ugly girl who ran away from the world because she didn't have beautiful patterns. " I said.

And she keeps in Norway a heritage of jewelry since fifteen generations past. " Clarck said.

That's right, i'm going to get you - And Lois continued to report. "Let's report this. " I said.

And pass on our information. "She said.

It's been a while. " Lois said.

" And Clarck said. And according to our sources. " he said.

"And this woman who has not been seen since...

And they looked at the papers at the table.

"And well, ever since your great-grandfathers died. " Lois said.

– And well you know she had debuted her retreaded body if and that was a beautiful plastic we will see firsthand as the ugly duckling. " Lois said.

And it is now after fifteen years and how jewels are. Clark detailing everything.

\- Well, I have a picture of the duckling made here. " Lois said.

And so opening a briefcase and delivering a photo.

This was an ugly chubby girl and thin lips, gray hair spied on and short-statured and mostly fat and yellowish skin and protruding teeth and frame apparatus outside this was a rabbit and flap ears.

Okay Smallville we need to take pictures interviewing all the rich and scolding. " Lois said.

And besides, indeed, Wayne is undertaking worlds and funds we will see all the string of high society and ward will be our family jewelry donor. " Lois said.

– And not all will be sold and beyond being lent to the high-society drooling and debuting the museum that will be open to the public only three days after the whole high society sees and buys.

\- That's wonderful, you're just taking me to company not and even. asked exasperated.

\- No and all the evil you and a good listener and can take great pictures in Jimmy's place and besides and a comrade who interviews very well. "Lois said.

And after that they entered a yellow cab of black stripes and where they were already expected with Clarck and Lois' luggage in the trunk.

And these were nothing new.

And so without any delay grating a few dollars more he ran sticking queues and more queues skirting cars and in twenty minutes arrived at the airport and so they were unloading the luggage.

Following the boarding hall where they placed the luggage in carts following with passages in investigation and waited a few minutes for boarding and got on the plane.

More than a few hours as Clarck mumbled and Lois watched an adventure movie while trying to see magazines just enraged.

And seeing the corja of high society and besides seeing his friend with very locker Bruce Wayne.

And so several hours later the plane landed and they came down with a Lois laughing at Clarck's face and saying.

\- I hope you don't sleep in superman's pajamas. " Said laughing

\- How the hell did you find the keys to the apartment? "He said enraged.

\- I didn't use any key. "She said.

\- I broke into this is a trick I learned as a teenager. " I said.

And it helps to enter unknown places and in addition to catching people in the scourge. "She said following her path.

"Come on Smallville, we need to take a taxi to the hotel.

\- Oh, my god where I went to get in. " I said.

And where I was with my head when I met you. "He said sadly.

And with curved shoulders accompanying his colleague.

And so without any word just following the cruel woman he said nothing letting her talk.

\- We have half an hour to change and follow another taxo to the Thomas Wayne museum, you must be a fast steel man. "She was laughing as she spoke.

\- yes, ma'am, like a bullet. "And so in the automatic as if everything were a nightmare, he followed the cruel woman and signaled a taxi.

And he said the location and where it was.

And he traveled in his mind a better place to stay and disembark moments later at the Gotham Hotel and thus unloading the bags where the lobby was taken to the scene.

And that place was spacious and so passing by the counter they did check and so climbed the elevator to the 13th floor.

And she entered the hell of room 13 while Lois in room 7 and so at her speed changed a black suit in silver tie and black shoes as a doll chosen by Lois who wanted him to be whatever she wanted.

They met in the lobby moments later with her stunning a long open red dress from the sides and glued to her hips and red shoes.

And while wearing her dress of thin and ruffled straps and so they were as always a taxi waiting for them.

And so not long after they arrived with their badges and entered the museum and thus presenting their badges and recorders in hand.

It is always the most beautiful diamonds several ancient jewels and according to sources from solomon's time,

And ancient time exported from the Middle East at the time of the crusades

And the size of hands of warm bright colors and the joy of the party a stunning ring that did not serve to put on the finger so large that it was red and bright green.

And it was as he was never seen in showcases scattered throughout the museum and so the jewel with a wider width than normal this was covered with inscriptions in gold and carved.

And in the same stocky diamond and rubies mixing with countless jewels that would be worth millions of dollars.

And in the process and that it was the soul of the environment dropping a mesmerizing glow that was no more than the jewel of the sultan of Arabia from the thousand to one night.

And with that he was surprised by Bruce Wayne who was coming his way and so spoke with admiration.

\- These jewels will be mine and will stay in the mansion and a protected place. He was whispering in his continued ear.

And where would that be? Asked Clarck

" You're going to stay in the cave next to the giant coin.

\- Just you, Bruce would do that. "He said with a cunning look investigating whether the vulture didn't seem around.

And the vulture in question was Lois, this horrible woman.

What happened Clarck? "Bruce Wayne asked.

" I thought you left the daily planet? "He said watching around him.

Get out of here. " he said.

Did Lois miss you? "Bruce asked laughing.

"But the bloodthirsty monster forced me to come back. "He said with a frown.

"She was chasing me everywhere. " He said.

\- She followed him in a nightclub bathroom, broke into his apartment. "Said your friend.

How do you know? " Questioned Clark.

\- I recently bought your building. " he said.

And I implanted cameras in all corridors and floors. " he said.

Coincidentally. " he said.

" The buildings of the street in front of your building I bought too. " He said.

And I had cameras installed and deployed cameras around. " He said.

And all over the block, too.

And Clark was left open-mouthed and said indignant.

That's espionage. " he said.

You're spying on me. Clark accused him.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Bruce said. I'm not.

"I buy what I want. " he said.

And then what do you call it? " I wanted to know Clarck.

"I'm a worried friend. " he said.

And that's an undertaking. " I said.

\- And my money depends on what I buy. " I said.

\- Lois is not a businessman. " he said.

"But it's lois you have to worry about. " he said.

And she's a stalker. " he said.

"She's chasing him. " I said.

And he went on.

"She made fun of you. " he said.

And that's when she went to poke her suitcase, finding superman's clothes. " I said beside you.

"Lucky for you that she didn't take seriously. " he said.

Lucky, really. " he said.

"Good for you she's dumb.

And he took the picture of the woman in her jacket pocket.

And he was fascinated by that costumed woman.

That woman is beautiful. " Clark said.

\- She's from a reservation I visited. " Bruce said.

And he looked at the number behind the photo, who knows... he thought.

And with her red eyes and long black hair that fleming like shadows adorning around her and walking through the shadows, is his Lady Red.

\- She discovered my superman outfit... - Clarck said.

"Thank God she just make fun of me saying I have nothing in common.

\- yes, she's a woman-shaped monster. And while Clarck whined.

And he only paid attention to his imagination of how much he will be visited again.

She's a concern. " Bruce said.

And that he kept watching and waiting for the right moment, and more than a supernatural being than the fruit of his imagination he thought when he would see those four again.

Hey, my friend. Bruce attracting his attention.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Clarck said.

– The hot Socialite will come in, better if you stop sitting, it and the most. "Bruce said pulling him.

She's coming in, Clarck. "He said pulling the man whose life worsened in glasses.

Wait, how do you know? "His friend Clarck asked stunned.

\- I have cameras all over Gotham. " he said.

\- I was pecked. " he said.

Here, here. " he said.

And he took his cell phone again and showed it to Clarck.

We're just going to Clarck. " Said pulling it by the shoulder

And so the most beautiful and strange sight of her life a woman comes out of the limo with long legs, sculptural body, silver hair fastened with a braid.

And she was bordering on a meter and ninety-five with a smooth abdomen and white dress glued to her body with a falling stake.

And so he was the first to get out of the trance performing and taking his hands and so he kissed his hands saying with his seductive touch.

Welcome to Gotham, Victoria I'm so excited to meet you and grateful to have borrowed your jewelry. " Bruce said.

And some of them will be of great value to the auction. " I said.

"My beauty. "He said he took his hands on a kiss.

You want me to go with it. And so taking his arm in his.

And they went inside the museum, being followed by photographers and journalists.

\- I would never expect less from You Bruce Wayne. "D isse her with a silky voice.

\- I hope to be of great help - He said as they entered the circular lobby.

And she was the stunning beauty that he was showing everyone as a rare gem and he showed it to everyone there as if she was being

And so they could do nothing but give in interviews and reveal the woman by her side and surrounded by countless journalists who approached him soon after, and the lady in red pulled her attention by saying.

And he texted Clarck while he typed it on his cell phone.

\- Happy Faust will destroy the entrance in ten minutes. " He wrote.

And you'd better say some excuse and get ready and leave.

And meanwhile he showed everyone his jewel so rare and estimated to be besides having an unexpected and seductive helper.

And he said blinking like he wanted to send a message.

Wait for the right time. - Typed.

And so in the middle of the interviews he spoke.

\- The most beautiful lady. " I said. " Need and attention.

And all the reporters took pictures of there were a lot of camera flashes in the redro.

And they stayed several minutes and so kissing once again the hands of the socialite

He didn't bother to get rid of the paparazzi and the two together walked down the aisle he showed it to everyone as a bottle and toward the end of the hall.

And they talked.

And putting things up...

Victoria was taking over her parents' business for some time.

And while from time to time he was looking for Clark's location and his common look without actually finding it.

And they were positioned toward the emergency exit where he had made left a fake exit a closet where his Batman outfit was armor.

And he went to change faster than a human person could in these stressful circumstances and putting on a reinforced kevlar armor.

And he was prepared and positioned.

And so wearing when he heard an explosion followed by screams that was shot and falling.

In the midst of the explosion came in different directions several men or at least that's what they expected made of dark clay and blue lines walking through his body.

And he took her towards the exit and hid her near the parking lot and coming back when he entered the fake entrance.

And these were the place he hid in every renovation of Gotham buildings that belonged to Wayne.

And with species of flame guns and energy balls, where with these same rays and waves stunned those present and so Felix Fausto using magic rays unexpectedly with a symbol of a black bird on the side with black wings and eyes.

And he came with everything stunning several guests of the exhibition and so with a sonic scream he made some faint.

And soon after the stone men were destroyed with punches from a Superman that appeared wherever.

But he didn't count that the man would get up right after using everyone around playing towards Superman, like rag dolls in puppets.

And with that Batman prepared and using his batarangue playing towards the stone in Faust's hand and destroying it and then cutting it with the shrapnel.

And then destroying the people who were controlled fell around and as if their ropes were cut off and they fell to the undeceased ground.

And on top of a glass dome shattering it right on top of the jewel he had liked so much and above all was pointed at sticking some people who were thrown over in the process.

And he threw a net with his batarangue rope and picking them up in mid-air when Faustwould pick them up and with a gas bomb throwing them toward the wizard stunning him and being rewarded for a Superman punch throwing him away.

And soon he got up with difficulty and the situation bothers the stone shone and was incandescent and thus removing his back and looking forward.

And he belatedly realized that Faust was throwing a burst of energy towards him, just as it was just a reflection he tried to protect himself with the damn stone in his hand in front.

And this stone being hit in full without power to keep it and it was stronger reflecting the attack and not breaking and then releasing a spiraland damn energy toward the wizard.

And he got stuck wrapped up in several ropes and a net followed by a powerful lightning beam casting luminous energy all over his face.

And with that the light filled his body instead of being stolen several objects around other than solomon's stones until some diamonds broke the with the intensity of a spell cast by Faust.

And that was reflected by another stone he realized and was soon cast back towards him and hitting his face wounding him.

And the light followed him for moments and so he just kept seeing stars that arose around and demonic shadows distorted by the intensity of energy cast by Faust and once again reflected.

And as he tried to raise dust everywhere and the pyrotechnic show around him where lights from the rainbow were seen and distorted shadows emerged claws and spectral shapes to disappear next.

Not many moments later snapping fausto himself that was stunned he was knocked out by nothing less than Darkseid that surprised him and hid from Superman's vision.

And that wearing a burst of blue color threw him toward a stunned Superman and fell a few feet away from the other side of the predo breaking one wall behind the other and who had gotten rid of all the Goléns and tied it to an unconscious Felix Fausto.

\- The situation is good for you Batman. "Darkseid said he lowered him by pulling him using his hands and lifting him stunned in his chest.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Batman.

I'm here. " I said with altime.

Why did you knock Superman out? "He asked.

And while it was raised by the devil's hot hands.

\- That and saying little the situation was bad. " I said.

But you did well. " I said.

\- The answer, Trigon. - He said.

Well, i'm going to go "Said the new god andI walkthe head.

"He was looking at you in a way that bothered me. " I said.

\- He touched you in a way that bothered me.

What's it like? " he said.

Looking? " He repeated without understanding...

Touched...?

What is it? " He questioned.

What about the people here? " I wanted to know.

And they all fell unconscious within a thirty-kilometer radius to that location.

And he looked around when everyone got soft on the floor.

Asleep. " Said Darkseid.

\- I activated a sleeping device from the mother box. " I said.

And if Superman might take a while to get up. " Said Batman.

It won't take long. " Said Darkseid.

\- He's weak against magic, and you know it. " He complained.

\- I noticed several times in my confrontations. " Said Darkseid.

Batman, please. " Tried Darkseid.

What if there was any danger? " he said.

And if any villain shows up. "He countered.

And if they need it somewhere. " he said.

You didn't think about it? " Said Rabid.

And if he needs to rescue someone. " I said.

\- Save people. " I said.

"Darkseid. - He said enraged away from Darkseid's touch.

\- There... - Said Trigon. - I had forgotten.

Bruce... He seemed lost.

And he stopped unexpectedly when he realized something he should have realized before.

Jealous?

He's my rival. "Darkseid said enraged.

He was caught off guard got static with Darkseid shaking with fury breathing angrily about to get out of there practicing madness.

And he took his shoulders and pulled him toward him he sighed and eyes on his eyes and holding on his shoulders and he had a touch of reality and then said approaching him by taking his hands approaching the demon.

Look at me. " he said.

You're an idiot, Darkseid.

But... You... - I said. "You... - He said.

Silence. "Whispered him. "Listen to me. " I said.

And he put his hands on Darkseid's face and stood at his toes and kissed his lips and walked away with his hands on his face and said.

He doesn't mean to me. " I said.

"The same as you mean to me. - Hesaid.

"The same as you mean to me, Darkseid. - Said Batman.

Superman is my friend, not my boyfriend. " I said.

"He never looked any other way at me. " he said.

"He's not your rival. " I said.

"He's my colleague in the league. " I said.

"We've been fighting together a long time. " I said.

You stood up to him. " I said.

"I'm not going to change my way of acting because of insecurity. " I said.

\- And you don't have to have your silly jealousy on me. " I said.

\- You're mine.

You, you. " he said.

Are you more than friends? "He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " he said. -Just friends. " he said.

By saying this and before finishing Darkseid using his hands in a magical way he freed him from the shards of glass that appeared right on the floor and never stop looking.

And then he caught him in his lap at the height of his face while Bruce choked and his legs wrapped in his hips and took his lips.

And while they were wrapped in shards of jewels scattered to the ground and at their feet but it did not diminish their unease of the situation he knew of jealousy, but they were problematic about it.

It was a kiss hungry with fire, lascivious and with love and possessiveness.

He knew the new god was claiming tongue inside his mouth sucking and biting.

And so stopping in search of air, the world was spinning horny he felt Darkseid's hard penis between them.

"I don't feel very well. "Batman said almost falling, but being trimmed by Darkseid and he walked away after searching for air back to the ground.

And watching him with his eternal red eyes his warm stone body his strong muscles and beautiful his biceps and he saw him his musculature.

And he was jealous

\- If you don't mind, I can take you to the cave. " Darkseidsaid.

And he was looking around you.

What about the others here? " I wanted to know Batman.

They're unconscious. " Said Darkseid.

"And when the police arrive, they will then take it. " Said Darkseid.

\- I don't know... – Batman said until he walked away and was collecting the boxes and all the magic stones Faust tried to steal by putting it in boxes.

I'm going to take it. " Said as he approached Darkseid.

No problem. " Said Darkseid.

"It's okay with me. " Said Darkseid.

You can take whatever you want. " he said.

\- I'd rather you let me help you take care of things here. " he said.

\- How are you going to solve this with Superman? "He questioned him toward Batman.

And the dark knight looked around him he thought Clark was recently having problems... With Lois.

And he had an idea...

And he turned to Darkseid.

He turned to the demon and took his hands.

\- Can you control the human mind? " Batman asked.

\- Control ling the human mind, no. " Said Darkseid.

\- Incite. " I said. - Induce. " he said.

– Target a situation. "He spoke. And manipulating your emotions. " he said. " Because. " he said.

So you can get them to forget something? " Questioned Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said. " Manipulate your memories, yes. " I said.

Is that good for you? "Questioned the devil.

\- Can you do me a favor, Darkseid?

Using this? " Batman asked.

I can do it. "He said hesitantly.

\- Right... - He said hesitantly.

And what would it be...? " He asked.

\- Recently, Clark in the face of having problems...

Clark...? " Questioned Trigon.

\- Superman's secret identity.

There's... That was the name. " Said Darkseid.

Keep going. " Said Darkseid.

What kind of problems...? " He questioned.

\- He's recently being chased... - Batman said,

\- Chased. " Repeated Darkseid.

\- He's having to put up with Lois Lane. " I said.

– Invading your privacy and various other problems. " I said.

And what do you want me to do? " I wanted to know Darkseid.

Four things. " Said Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Trigon. - Continue.

\- The first is about these jewels. " I said.

What would it be? " Questioned Darkseid.

"I want you to use your powers. " he said.

– Everything to make all mortals who had contact with the owners of the jewels forget that these jewels existed in Victoria's possession. " I said.

– Or in possession of anyone. " he said.

I can do that. " Said Darkseid.

And let them think they belong to me and have never been here in the museum. " Bruce said.

\- And let everyone think that these jewels have never existed or are in possession of anyone today. " he said.

\- What if you can get Lois to lose interest in Clarck Kent's, let alone Superman? "He asked.

What kind of interest? " I wanted to know Darkseid

\- In getting involved in personal life you must and that you do not interfere in your life or bother you more than to make journalistic matters. " he said.

Why do you want that? " I wanted to know Darkseid.

\- He recently complains a lot about her for me. " Bruce said.

All right, i'm going to go "Darkseidsaid.

Can you do that? " Batman asked.

\- You want the jewels for you, so. " Said Darkseid.

I want to.

So if you want me to do this. "Darkseid said hugging him.

I want to be with you tonight. " he said.

"I want to take you to the cave. " I said.

\- As a reward. " I said.

I'll take it. "He said with a smile.

Darkseid hugged him on his back and kissed his neck and said with a funeral.

And first of all the two disappeared and so they showed up in the cave.

\- Are you still tight? - He asked. - I've been looking forward to since our morning sex drought.

"And when Alfred told me about the cave.


	14. Chapter 14

19

And he showed up in the cave, apparently Alfred told Darkseid.

He didn't realize he was on his back to Darkseid

And this one that hugged him, hands wrapped around his waist lifted his shirt from his armor and pinched his nipples and then he went down his waist and squeezed his buttocks.

And unexpectedly when looking sideways he was pressed toward the wall felt Darkseid's penis pressing on him.

And listening to a rustling of clothes and felt darkseid'suncovered penis on hisback.

And he was pushed toward the wall and his head down and his hands on his head and hisarms were leaning against the wall.

And he began to growl and moan in his ear and with the counted and the bottom of his armor was lowered he listening to a groan and his legs were opened the counted with the air made him offer.

Amid the snowfall of his discomfort and the situation that a few seconds ago, he felt fingers inside his hole further away his legs and he dropped the boxes of jewels that were hit the ground and spreading around.

And he returned to his euphoric consciousness and realized lately that Darkseid had penetrated him with a finger passing through his muscle rings making him gasp pressing his body on his and thus making him moan with pain penetration.

\- Darkseid... No... I don't want to... I'm still sore. " I said.

And he tried to say only to be rewarded by another finger passing through his muscle rings and starting a process of going and going for several long minutes.

\- You want me to know what you want, just feel and enjoy the feeling. "He said in his ear.

And he was rewarding with another finger now three penetrating him and increasing discomfort and so he felt an electricity and a muffled scream feeling the process of going and going for several minutes reaching his point of pleasure making him offer.

And so he felt he stopped when he started screaming and being fucked by fingers and forcing her ass to cram his ass by hands on his hips...

And he felt fucking his dick...

You're enjoying it. " Darkseid said amid the stockings of his fingers in and out and reaching his prostate in the process.

It's not like that. " I said. "You have... - And he felt hard... Panting.

Your penis is hard. "He said shaking his hand on his hard penis and holding him in the middle of pumping.

And he soon moaned resfolege and Darkseid was having sex with him with his fingers.

And he gasped the pumping of his hand on his hard penis he stopped pumping and holding his base and continuing to fuck with his fingers, he moaned and moaned and saw stars every time Darkseid beat his prostate.

Please... Please... Darkseid... – He tried to loosen himself, tried to loosen his hands from his penis, he was getting hard needed and dripping Trigon.

And at some point while holding the base of his penis he put his thumb on his dripping tip and he screamed and begged... – Please...

Please what, my love? " Darkseid asked without stopping hitting inside him.

And while Batman writhed and tried unsuccessfully to take his hand off his penis...

Let me come. He begged and so he let loose the grip around his penis, he came with spasms and squeezing around his fingers that muzzled him by pulsating into Darkseid's hand by fouling his hand and he after a few minutes he took his own hand to his mouth and began licking.

And then even squeezing his inner fingers came out of them and being replaced immediately by a thick penis much thicker than three fingers and getting a scream.

And he felt discomfort pain being filled through each ring and his legs more separated and his penis entering into it and going through his muscular rings.

And entering your inside with feeling a deep beat and the testicles hitting your ass and your breath hitched with a pain of the first penetration in such a short time.

And so without giving time to get used to he began to go out and enter a slow process of going and has been making him moan and gasp with Darkseid sucking his ears biting and coming down his neck and passing his hands through his belly.

And climbing through his abdomen massaging his barred and climbing with his hands covered in the fuck and up to his chest pinching and squeezing her nipples.

And where he lifted his shirt and descends again to his hips going against his penis squeezing him and pulling the foreskin.

And in the process squeezing and massaging at the angle from above to bottom and pumping while another hand massaged and pinched her nipples and darkseid kissing and biting his ears and breathing in his ear with slow and deep stoclings and beginning to hit his prostate.

And with the process of going and forth in and out and increasing the pace and speed of the stockwork.

And investing in and out of it and he moaned and his cries louder and without rest there was no mercy in his stockwork and increasingly rapid and deeper.

And your penis being pumped at the same pace listening to skin beats against skin changing angle so reaching it mercilessly and worry and sometimes languido and the times fast in constant movement and precision making you scream.

And without any modesty thus pulling and pushing your hips towards you trying to all hold on to the wall with open legs and your erect penis being pumped heavy and swollen.

And with his hands in his extension squeezing with gallows and pressing his tip that trickled him into yelling even louder.

\- You only turn around when I allow it. Whispered in his ear.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Please... NO... – And he moaned in agony and increasing the rhythm of the stockwork by brutalizing him in movements and precision.

And the constant attack on his prostate and impaling him in the process lifting him off the ground and thus carrying his legs and holding his penis without any delicacy.

And cramming his ass and moments of agony and pleasure mixed with pain and all the taste of pleasure and were accompanied by his shrill cries.

And they were followed by their stocking with ferocity and brutality with constant beats on their prostates the sound of skin against skin was heard and their cries in agony and moans of pleasure at every stock.

And he was merciful with his requests and he let go of his penis and he enjoyed screaming by swinging, shaking and spersing with the violence of his orgasm and never stopping hitting his prostate without stopping making him see waves of pleasure stars.

And he squeezed around Darkseid's penis forcing him to roar through his penis's stockings trapped around his penis those blows he gasping and making it difficult to pass inside him, feeling his veins around his walls.

Until darkseid came with a roar and poured into his interior and thus loosening his penis that didn't take long to come again afterwards with two strong spurts in his hands.

But even so he was placed on the ground lying on top of the hood with his legs raised to the top in the form of this with the man among them lying on top and continuing the penetration.

And the movement comes and comes and constant movement without worrying about rest or calming down and recovering from the previous sesso and so continued with the strong and deep stockings changing the angle and penetrating it accurately.

And hitting the prostate hard by pressing their bodies to each other where he raised his hips and in the case of the avenger the ass lowering with gallows at each new onslaught his hips were raised from the ground and beating successively.

And pleasure and agony and despair as the ghost Avenger dug him brutally and the dark knight held on his cape with abandonment.

And with him came his cries and groans echoed all over the cave scaring thousands of bats flying in various directions coming out frightened.

Sweaty and sticky bodies smell of sex impregnated in the air, their cries without any shame and the constant beat of their bodies while the demon, sucked and bit his nipples and licks his neck.

And tearing off his shirt in the process without any delicacy only the mask and the lowered calcas were on his raised heels and he even so with violence pulled them out and throwing them away.

Obscene words were heard gasps and shortness of breath and they looked like animals in mating and then as their penis was pressed.

And squeezing his penis in the process with his index finger pressing his tip that weed in dripping around making him scream and beg in several stockers raising his hips and the frantic pain beats mixed to the pleasure they were felt.

MORE... More... Please... More... FUCK... - I was screaming. "OH GOD... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - And so in groans and stocked continued the section.

Cries heard where thank God he did not see Alfred at a time he felt a roar and again the demon Darkseid filling him with his overwhelming orgasm releasing his penis and so each cried.

And he came in his belly and darkseid's hands and while the other man inside him with strong jets where they overflowed across the sides and so each recovering.

And with Darkseid the terrible still inside him lying on top of his body whose gold from his eyes beyond his six ghostly eyes watched recover.

And so several minutes later he looked at each other with his red and swollen lips and his blue eyes that his sticky, sweaty face and his embarrassed expression he spoke.

I didn't expect that. " I said. Why is that? " I said. Here. " He asked.

Circe. "Darkseidsaid.

Alfred. " he said.

What is it? " He repeated. " My butler's name is Alfred

And he gave the idea of the cave. " he said.

\- I think a bed is better. " he said.

\- There... - He said recovering the folego still in post coitus groans.

You think so. " I said.

\- I'm claiming you here. " he said.

\- The floor is no place for sex. " Bruce said.

\- And I want you and you know I love you. " Said Trigon.

\- And you can't deny that the sex was good. "He said by looking into the depths of his eyes.

I don't have any complaints. " I said.

\- You know that was... - It said It was... another rape.

It wasn't. "He said still inside him.

"He scolded. "You forced me to the ground. " I said.

Where else would it be better? " He questioned him.

\- The fourth safe is better. " I said.

But it was good. " I said.

And there's a bed. " I said.

\- I didn't see you complain and besides, you liked it I heard you very well ask for more. " He said.

\- I asked for more... - I said.

What's going to happen now? " He asked.

\- I don't think that's a common relationship. " Darkseidsaid.

\- And it doesn't come close to common. " Bruce said.

\- And only we're going to have a relationship and our sex and good. " He said.

"Besides what I know I'm the first and only one who fucked him on the floor. –

And he said removing his penis from his inside with a tug and carrying a sore expression and thus getting up where he pulled the bat man who took his torn clothes off the ground and removed the rest of his armor and mask and carried her toward the basket and threw them there.

And while Batman felt the semen run through the inside of his little scratches and coming down his legs himself dirty dripping and dripping through his legs.

And he did.

Shall we take a shower? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Darkseid.

And he removed his clothes and followed him toward the shower.

And he was kind didn't try to force him in the bathroom just cuddling and soaping up there in the shower for a few minutes and washing him afterwards he washed himself with his help.

And he helped him dry by kissing him and picking him up on his lap.

And leaving the Darkseid site put his clothes back following him.

Let's go upstairs. "He said as he took a robe and wore and took the demon with him toward the staircase and walked through the cave.

And they went up the stairs and ended up in the clock room and closing the clock went up and they entered their suite.

And Bruce removed his robe getting naked and Darkseid followed him by removing his clothes by depositing them in a chair and lying next to Bruce and slept together after some kneading.

And when Bruce woke up once again he found himself alone in bed.

And he thought the worst, not killing, but Darkseid's conversation with Alfred.

And once again he wore the bathroom if he was cleaning himself dressed and took a deep breath and went down the stairs toward the kitchen coming across and listening to a lively conversation of pudding recipes and a part of a conversation about ponies.

And he went into the kitchen and saw what he never thought he saw.

Darkseid with a white apron and preparing pancakes next to Alfred who prepared biscuits and coffee.

Good morning, Master Bruce.

\- Mr. Darkseid,he was telling me about his achievements.

\- And that he was very interested in meeting you as a person, not just like Batman.

And it was stamped on his face that only Bruce knew.

Good morning, darling. " Said Darkseid.

Darkseid addressed him held his face and kissed him to take off his folego for a few seconds before letting him go and take him to the table.

And he sat breathing deep and one put pancakes in front of him and another put a cup of coffee in front of him.

It was that smile and expression on his face that made Bruce tremble, as if he said we talked later and made him forget the tip of his hole.

And this expression that was only directed to his passing conquests and that lasted longer when he lied.

And it was reserved the lies that he told the women with which he was related and lied to protect them when they discovered their identity or when he wanted to break up with them using his Bruce Wayne persona.

And he came in the package with an affected smile that only Bruce could distinguish as pure falsehood toward what Alfred called the victim and sometimes his prey.

And he calculated there that Alfred must have told darkseidsome very creative goodlies.

And so Darkseid began to sit in front of him and Alfred on his left side.

Well, sir. " Alfred said. "What a surprise to mine when I received the morning visit of Master Trigon. - Said.

And when I saw down the stairs and I soon deduced. "Said the butler.

" That would be one of your boyfriends. " Said Alfred.

\- We met on a mission. " he said.

\- At the party the night before. " Said Alfred. " As Master Darkseid reported.

And he must have told Alfred his whole life, he's always been good at getting people to open up to him, he doesn't even have to beat...

And Bruce was surprised by his mentor for it and a few more things.

And he's a very nice person. " Said Alfred.

What a surprise. "Darkseid said with the xicara in his hand.

" Alfred is a good cook and very patient. " Said Darkseid.

\- I followed like tudo as he said.- Said Darkseid.

\- And Master Darkseid told me that he met Miss Circe the night before going to her rescue.

What's the point? " asked Darkseid in his direction and putting his hands on his shoulders.

\- Master Bruce is not a morning man. " Alfred said.

\- I haven't really woken up yet. "Bruce said staring at his coffee.

\- But it's 10:00 in the morning. " Said Darkseid.

\- Master Bruce does not wake up before noon.

\- I'm not a person who wakes up early. " he said.

I get it. " Said Darkseid.

And the morning was automatic as if he was driven by Alfred's ropes.

And the butler who took Darkseid on a tour of the mansion and told minimal details about his childhood.

And how he fell off a pony, and or his scratches when he went camping.

And Alfred took him in spun conversation interrogating more than asking and Darkseid without distrusting answered about everything.

And both there when he went down in the cave followed by two people who kept talking and he went towards those jewels that were scattered on the cave floor and stayed there when they arrived and Darkseid doubled him and fucked him...

And at that time when collecting the jewels his face turned red with memories.

And when he was going to take the box to Darkseid he stopped him halfway his hands on his shoulders and he looked with his six bright eyes toward him with Alfred as his witness.

\- I don't want the jewels. " Said Darkseid.

They're yours. " Said Darkseid.

\- But how much and if you?- Questioned.

\- That's my decision. - I said. - I want to give it to you.

\- I'm going to bathe you with gifts, my love.

\- Mainly because i allowed you to be with you.

I used to say.

It's not that. "He tried to say.

" I don't do it for gifts. " he said.

\- For your humility for accepting me.

And you wantto... Stand by my side, let... choose me. - He said.

\- No exception. " I said.

\- I chose you- -He said.

– Without choosing one to the detriment of others. " Said Darkseid.

And for letting me enjoy the beginning of my life by your side. " I said.

And that there may be a lot more to share. " I said.

And he kissed him to take the phonist in front of Alfred.

And they stood there looking between the kisses and he was pulled and taken towards the trophy room.

And he was placed there between the coin and the dinosaur.

And they climbed together toward the mansion and got stuck there walking and playing chess and eating cookies until Darkseid said near the afternoon.

See you later then. He said pulling him by the waist and kissing him and entering his lips walking through his mouth with his tongue and letting him go.

Okay later. "Bruce stunned himself as darkseid the terrible disappeared like sand swept into the wind.

The bat man with his hands next to the couch and sitting on the couch of the mansion while thinking about what he got himself into.

There's sir. " Said Alfred.

"He's in love.

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. " Said Alfred.

"What did you do to keep him like this? " Asked Alfred;

"Have you made a potion of love? "He questioned his butler.

And while he was carrying a tray with tea and handing him over to Bruce.

\- I'm hot, Alfred. " Bruce said.

\- Da to see in your eyes. "Said the butler.

And you had not got rid of him anytime soon. " Said Alfred.

I get it. "Said the younger man.

While having tea he spoke after a hot sip of chamomile.

\- Andhe's already coming into my life.

Good, good. " Bruce said.

"I'm going to take advantage of it a little bit. " he said.

I have more theory to prove, I'll be in the cave till night and after morning I go to the watchtower.

And after dinner he looked at some monitors and put an end at dusk he was preparing to transport the watchtower.

Bruce began putting on his armor and dressed as Batman, and so he wore the transport device.

When he transported to the Watchtower he saw as he got out of transport.

And he walked through the watchtower, investigating the minitowers and walking through the corridors went to the cafeteria to get water.

And I spend some time drinking coffee and while they're all not here yet...

And he remembered that Superman would be late today in any ways because whenever he had a meeting he ended up saving cats from trees.

And he looked at reports and calibrated cameras, monitored some procedures and looked into the safety of the tower.

And while they were all coming a few hours after him and for a change he was the first to arrive.

And he hoped that the meeting that day would normally take place on the tablet and that he wore had a graphic a spreadsheet and materials that he needed to take to towers.

And there was the supply list showing that it was Superman who was going to preside over the meeting.

And so he had time to go to the cafeteria to grab a black coffee drink, walk through the tower and so he headed toward the meeting room and when he sat coffee he ate a cupcake and then heard again the transport noise.

All turn their faces downin their direction and approaching

How's everybody doing? " He asked.

And he knew everyone was finished, he monitored all the missions and the raids on Luthor's clandestine labs.

And what made everyone discouraged and very tired

And he did. "Good afternoon to all. And he had the coffee putting the teapot in his xicara and at that time it was Barry running towards him faster than he had

I love you so much. "He cried wetting his armor.

What the other is? " Rosnou.

\- You're the smartest man in the world. "Barry said hugging him.

And where did that come from? "He asked him trying to let go.

"You're wetting me. " Rosnou.

\- Let go of your tick. " Rosnou.

And at that time trying to get rid of the hug he was caught by the arms of others especially diana's who caught him in his lap.

Long enough for everyone to run towards her Diana hugged him and pulled him in her lap and so everyone crying on his shoulder.

And he saw the steel man standing in his direction and so he walked the distance and pulled him in a hug he fell kneeling on the ground crying in his body...

And what was going on there?

What's going on? Asked apprehensive.

\- We follow your plans. "Diana said.

\- We work together. "Diana said in tears.

– We managed to break into several laboratories. " Said Superman.

\- We saved so many people. " Said Barry. "But there were so many...

\- So many people who have undergone experiments. " I said.

"At the place you talked about. " I said.

All luthor's data...

Thanks to you, Batman. "Diana said.

\- There were some kids. " Said Superman.

" They were undergoing experiments. "The man of steel said.

And he had no doubt they were a bunch of idiots and at that time it was the moment he felt Superman's silly hand and everyone there hugging tight and crying telling sad stories of kids and seniors turned into monsters.

And that's what he remembered that the man in steel was a Boy Scout.

And he did not deal well with losses and felt in the midst of the heaking of hands and limbs that hugged him a particular hand climbing by his calca and ignoring anything by rubbing his head into him as if he wanted affection.

And he moaned and felt angry and said with his Batman voice he knew those tears were very strange and being groped by everyone to know if he was really alive took the pretense of his hand around him.

\- You can get out of there, I'm not a bear to have those hugs. " Rosnou.

" Let me go. " Rosnou.

"What do you think you're doing? " I said.

" That's my mission. " Rosnou.

" And more than my obligation. " I said.

And so pushing everyone.

"I don't need a hug. " I said.

He growled toward the crowd that let him go.

"I'm sorry if we have emotions and our friend and companion and an ice prince and don't care about us... – Diana said.

And he walked away from them.

Let's start the meeting. " he said.

And so they all began without many worries, besides that there was still

And they were talking about the traps of the watchtower over the defense armaments that needed updating and or increased defense or random concerts in the tower.

And when they were passing the graphics of alien attacks darkseid's last attack a month ago...

And Darkseid was coming ashore to negotiate, he was covering up and camouflaged and erasing the data from the incursions he was secretly monitoring in the cave and erasing the data and traces of the watchtower.

And at that time he was camouflaged that, in the midst of diverting the attention of the heroes in that regard.

And it was something he could handle with his secret plans, and at that time he only triggered when there was a large-scale alien invasion.

There were several concerns about several Luthor negotiations, mostly.

And why he was the most frequent negotiator over the months and years more often and members of the justice league teamed up in conjunction with the FBI.

And also with several organizations to dismantle some labs and ghost companies that were Luthor's...

Ignoring or not knowing that there were others who traded with aliens and were often obscure villains who did not have much credibility or were not famous.

And he did a graphic on the cave computer, and for that he should get involved with Darkseid and transfer some data after his next encounter with him.

And several of their secret partners, and it was easier to secretly blackmail them than to hand over the authorities.

And he went over and just showed recent activities and about concern about how they should handle and wait.

But he also omitted the fact that these were Luthor's main sources and major laboratories and not all.

And he negotiated with despots on earth as much as he negotiated with despots from other planets...

And many alien people and people who had a lot to lose were involved if they were discovered.

And he could not simply reveal to everyone why there were many things involved and in those situations there were many blackmails and people who made a mistake too much and cannot simply reveal.

Bruce omitted information that Darkseid was trading on earth with some villains besides Luthor.

There have been several businesses since exchanging slaves between Coluanos which is brainiac's home and world of origin.

And that luthor recently united in slave exchange, information and exchange of alien technology.

Rann the planet that usually clashes with expansionists Thanagarians and Thanagar,well, he discovered that there were traitors between them.

And some rann technologies were stolen by mercenaries and bounty hunters the Kraus.

And many bounty hunters, mercenaries and there were several looting of space pirates in two different periods between rann and thanagar invasions and who stole that planet and a large amount of umpteenth metal.

And then some space pirates traded with Darkseid and sold stolen technology in addition to looting on other planets.

They were called Kraus pirates he read that name on an alien slave in the data he stole from Luthor and who had made negotiations with them.

And just before they were captured trying to trick the Lord of Apokolips and roam killed by Darkseid and he was using his experiments and some of his looting.

Rannian society is extremely technological and reasonably peaceful. His disagreement with the Thanagarians is legendary and one of his greatest clashes

The planet Tamaran is the birthplace of Koriand'r, better known as Stellar

Mongul, one more for the list of space despots, is the leader of Warworld

And there were many villains who had traded with alien forces over the years.

Simon Stagg in somereg istros of Luthor that he stole in a last invasion of his computers negotiated with the illegal alien market and had negotiations among other despots and exchange of weapons from Apokolips.

Ra's Al Ghul, well he dedicated himselfto his own endearun and made arms sales in the illegal market, but he did not engage with aliens, he was more involved with humanity and wells of immortality and his goals are more humanistic.

And he was involved in ancient traditions and legends that he could take advantage of to achieve his intentions and legends of Arabia mainly.

Vandal Savage immortal rich unscrupulous, but that he can use for his benefit and beyond a long history of enterprise and failed conquests against the domination of humanity.

And he would never get involved with alien, but recently he got involved with the hidden world and he knew he always gets what he really wants to get involved with who can guarantee his success.

He was one of the smartest men he knew and an incredible inventor had a lot of creativity and was capable of great deeds, but he was selfish and had a huge ego, but if he knew where to squeeze he could take whatever he wanted from him.

No more he was equal to all the insecure and lonely people who clinging to the slightest demonstration of feelings he seemed to not be able to handle emotions very well.

And he was very insecure about relationships and was very attached and possessive, and it spread in his various relationships.

And over the years and he was able to pursue his goals with crease and fervor and it bordered on obsession.

And when it comes to Maxwell Lord,he had goals similar to Luthor, vindictive, treacherous desire to conquer capable of creating conspiracies.

And he doesn't care about the consequences and he was problematic and made a lot of mirabolating plans that always had simple goals.

And unexpectedly they heard an alarm was an emergency alarm of trespassing on earth.

There were several blast pipes that arose around the earth...

And he realized that there were many and scattered around the world except Gotham...?

Well, i'm going to go " Said Batman. "I stay in the tower to monitor. " he said.

\- My town is not being attacked. " he said.

Because you think that. Bat? " I wanted to know Diana.

Do I want to know too? "Barry said giving everyone a voice.

Shouldn't we leave someone to help you? " Questioned Superman.

No, no, no, no, no, no – Did he say looking at graphics and maps on the monitor he thought it was something strange not to attack Gotham City?

A trap to leave him in the watchtower?

Could he fall for that bait? Darkseid wanted to leave him isolated by monitoring...?

Well, i'm going to go " he said.

"Unlike you, my city has twice as many vigilantes. " he said.

"There's more people to protect Gotham. " I said.

And get my attention. " I said.

"It would cause more deaths of parademonios. - He said.

\- You don't seem to care about a human either. " I said.

– They want to fight with alien gods and monsters that give them more work. " I said.

"They're belittling me. " I said.

" Underestimating me. " He added.

\- They're breaking into the cities. " I said.

Where you have the main heroes with powers. " I said.

" And that they believe give more work.

And defeat them as warriors. And he'd say.

And then underestimating me. " he said.

"And they in the end think it's an easy fight. " he said.

To break up with me. " He concluded angrily by shaving his teeth in a rabid whisper.

\- Just because I'm human. - Hitting the table angrily.

I have a plan. " He said enraged.

\- And you must act organized by following them. " Rosnou.

"I'm the strategist. " He cried.

I hope you calm down. " he said.

I believe whoever's invading and underestimating Batman is going to get screwed.

That was the general thought of the table while Batman spoke of the war plans.

And he dismissed them he stayed in the Tower monitoring the heroes and attacks.

And he set traps around the watchtower.

And when I watched the sky on the watchtower map on the monitor

And he had several traps in some main passages and corridors, but avoiding the main route to meet him.

And he heard an explosion tube some rooms and corridors away and his traps were activated and according to him someone he knew should walk through the traps until he got to him and that's when a few feet from him behind him.

And he turned was Darkseid with all his grandeur his blue armor and his gray rock skin and with several destroyed traps that did not even give to the smell.

And he was holding a very large box in his hands was velvet and to his surprise had a... Loop?

Did you miss me, Batman? " asked Darkseid.

And he laughed gave a resfolego.

\- If you use parademonios to divert the attention of my colleagues to keep them busy.

And all to find us alone. " Said Darkseid.

Not exactly. " he said.

" You don't need global attacks to find me hiding. " Said Batman.

\- I had the idea of keeping them busy. "Darkseidsaid. - And it's not funny just a simple date.

Bruce Wayne thought...

And he turned his face and deduced...

And this was in Darkseid's mentality that was your romantic dating idea?

\- To have you entertained for a long time. " I said.

– Enough to keep them busy for more than 24 hours of fights. " Said Darkseid.

"I give my words that there will be no casualties of your allies. " I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Batman. "I realized. " I said.

"If it were seriously they would have killed everyone by that moment.

\- And as they keep them busy so they don't intervene. " Said Darkseid.

And he was good at making excuses, after all he was also a strategist.

Well, i'm going to go "He said approaching him decided and picking him up his lap and he was among them unexpectedly as if he weighed anything hugging his waist with his legs tangled in him.

And he kissed him intensely and took the tongue out of his mouth hungry.

Are we going to have sex? " Darkseid asked after a while.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said panting.

Why not? "I wanted to know Darkseid. - I'm asking.

\- Politely. " Said the Lord of Apokolips.

Not like that. " I said.

Then how? " I wanted to know Darkseid.

And he thought he was writhing in Darkseid'sarms.

And he knew he wouldn't come out of Darkseid's arms, he knew the new god wouldn't leave without fucking him before.

Well, I wouldn't do that not before a fight. " I said.

\- Let's make things more intense. I said.

"I want fervor. " I said.

" More lively.

"He said in his ear.

\- Not just a simple fuck. " I said.

And he knew that if he went on this path it would take darkseid more to fuck him.

Darkseid was stroking his head and laughed in his ear.

You make me excited, Batman.

"I always expect great things from you. " I said.

And there is never a lack of animation in our relationship. " he said.

\- You leave me like a hormonal teenager. " Said Darkseid.

It makes me so excited. " I said.

"I never lose interest in you. " I said.

\- You're right to spice up the relationship. " I said.

And after a while Darkseid said.

I want a fight. " Said Darkseid.

A fight. - Stuttered Batman

That's why he didn't expect it.

Andle didn't have time to talk when Darkseid picked him up and put him on his left shoulder.

"Let's put it that way. " He said every step down thehall.

\- Where's your training room. " asked Darkseid.

And he stuttered again.

He didn't know he would do it, he was afraid of Darkseid'sattitudes andconclusions.

After all both he and the other villains he was involved in always drew strange conclusions.

And he started walking down the aisle.

He's down the hall. " He said

And the Lord of Apokolips walked the aisle towards the training room. – If we fight and you can subdue me or beat me or even paralyze me I'll let you go and you don't have to go back.

\- And then I won't even go to the cave.

But if you lose. " Darkseidsaid. "I'm not going to let you go anywhere or at least that. " said the sovereign.

And he held him with an iron grip around his waist.

" Let me go of your Neanderthal. – Growls struggling on her shoulder to receive successive tapas on her buttocks.

And he spoke towards you. You like to fight. "He said laughing.

And Batman was quiet.

He realized darkseid's laughter was... Fun, huh?

\- You laughed... - He said.

And changing the subject.

"Be quiet and listen to me. " You heard it in a warning tone.

" Let's go to the training area. " I said.

"If you think you can run away from me, then you'd better beat me in a fight."

What about your i lose? "Batman asked fearing the answer.

\- You're not going to run away from me, - Said licking his lips. And don't even beat me.

\- I've beaten you before. " I said.

\- It does not count to use the body and strategic plans. " Said the Lord of Apokolips.

" But not now, Batman. " Said Darkseid.

\- What differs from other times to now, Darkseid? - Asked between growls while it was loaded.

"Now it's worth some good sex sessions.

"Like this and my motivation, you and mine forever. " I said.

And you're going to have lunch with me in Apokolips.

\- Have lunch with you in Apokolips? - Repeated.

Are you serious? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Darkseid.

So Bruce said.


	15. Chapter 15

19

"You are a son of a bitch, Darkseid. - He received a sharp and powerful slap on his buttocks.

"My mother was married to my father. " Rosnou.

And in all cases, they are biologicals. " I said.

\- You, it's my prize, it motivates me to fuck you like I always wanted.

"If I win, I can take advantage of you and fuck your ass in the training room forhours.

"And after that I will always fuck you in all the dark places.

"That will be our dirty secret. " I said.

Do I have a choice? "He asked if writhing in his arms.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said Darkseid.

And he was taken down the aisle and went to the training room where he was placed on the floor he had his belt between and so placed him and looking into his gadget all his weapons in his belt.

\- You only have one chance to beat me...

Before he finished his lines, Batman jumped toward him a kick in his chest as if he threw him across the trainingroom.

And this was a wide room chest pain and that was strange he was thrown and before getting up he ran toward his glove that began to slap.

And he eventually realized that with his vision of omega rays it was all armor coated with a malleable layer of kevlar.

" Take it off. – Growled amid being struck when he tried to deflect at the same time catch Batman's arm he jumped with a somersault.

He flew towards him trying to strike a bad punch throwing him away without not before kicking his face and thus throwing himaway.

And in the midst of again he jumped flew towards him and kicked him if not before punching him in his stomach and so he fled throwing a bomb on his face.

And he fired with power bombs activating the tower defenses and throwing them toward Darkseid.

In the middle of the smoke. - Take off kryptonite. - And now with a kryptonite punch mixed with gas and electricity waves and several simultaneous punches while turning your face from side to side.

And his face from side to side he tried to kick Batman, his punch barely caught the bat man who gave a somersault he tried to get up.

And crawling he felt and seeing an open-leg flyer throwing him, now lying on one side and jumping a new kick into his stomach...

\- Force me... – And so he jumped upright and kicked him and then punched him several punches in a row and so he was grabbed and pushed to the wall his legs away he felt among his legs the penis of the hard Darkseid .

And he's trapped between his blue underwear and so he raised his legs and with the tip of his boot he kicked his crotch with gallows he writhed at that time and growled with his red eyes.

\- His son of a bitch... –No phonolego he had a bomb thrown directly into his mouth and closed an explosion and he was thrown with a kick in the head he fell away and at that timeexploding.

And he screamed and fell spitting on the floor pieces of shrapnel and screaming. Was... Cheating... His son of a bitch... – Cried when he flew towards him he had a shield thrown towards him

"I don't play Darkseidclean, and by the way, my mother was also married to my father.

\- You're not going to fuck me so easy, you flying ass. – Growled while throwing several smoke bombs aroundhim.

And he was clouding his vision amid sharp blows to his chest and stomach not giving time to see his front he heard fire and smoke spreading around...

\- You don't think you're going to beat me that easy... - And so you threw it in your direction more bombs and in the middle of the fog he struck you with a kick and a flying and then turning into akick.

And then giving a creep as he got up, he tried to run and with a punch pushed the bat man away, the green of kryptonite along with the blue of electricity and throwing a batarangue towards him.

And to his surprise another kryptonite-coated weapon that exploded in front of his face and the slapped he cut his clothes into several pieces his chest was neither scratched much less cut.

And at that time he knew he couldn't play clean to beat the new god and there were more smoke bombs thrown and had powdered kryptonite.

And he threw him, but being hit directly in the stomach and falling kneeling he trembled as he got up and he admired his power and it all didn't work.

And that's when he realized he should cheat, as Bruce did, so amid a kick toward him and grabbed his leg and threw the man before the other side of the room.

And between coughs and breathless and then trying to stagger get up and he then tried his best to distance himself and he ran trying to swerve almost to no avail.

And almost being struck and the last almost being knocked out by Darkseid's punches and he knew better that the place was in his favor and on his territory, and could be very direct and predictable in his blows, he remembered almost in circles.

And he tried his best and yet hit him faster and faster he then sucked the wind was kryptonite might not take effect as he did with Superman, but he managed to stun him.

And in the next sucking running away from him while he ran around absorbing kryptonite more and faster and he threw it almost at the last moment running away.

And while he ran into circles and so joining the smoke in his mouth while thus forming a hurricane and then he teamed it with saliva and threw well above his head and held the cape above his head he was kicked.

And at that time he fell the man turned around trying to see that it looked like a crystallized spear of kryptonite he saw the man fly towards him threw another smoke bomb.

What else had a shitty placebo effect he hit him and hit him with his back and so he lifted his leg and pulled the crystallized spear with gallows and kicking god's new hit back and again hit him he screamed squeezing and was hit.

And to pick up his leg and open giving a vertical turn while falling to the ground he kicked back and slipped and so felt a weight and was caught trying to give a headbutt he snapped and so hit Darkseid's forehead and on it had more kryptonite...

\- Darkseid cried was sweeping the floor with him and having fun with his attempts...

He turned in a sudden way and sent the man away tried to run a few meters and threw another poison mixing bomb from bayacu and kryptonite like a shield and several punches followed by omega rays...

And he propelled him and kicked him with violent folding and several somersaults deflecting and so breaking the shield but was slow and throwing a batarangue towards him.

And threw him away, they were explosive and so separated him, he flew again amid smoke and received a punch that broke part of the mask throwing on the ground again.

And he turned and amid the smoke pushed the man who fell on top of him and threw several batarangues but broke into his hands he flew at speed amid a push and he threw Batman to the ground.

And he'sfour on the floor and madly tore his pants and ripped his belt playing on the other side and so with his calcas and before asked in the middle of a single folego.

Do you have another uniform? "Asked amid a nod he tried to hit his head on the forehead of the new god to no avail and he was pushed back.

And after his last attempt and he received a little nod and heard a groan...

Yes, i'm sorry. " I said.

And so he tore off his calcas and tore through the animation he pushed through his knees and so opening his legs he began to tear his armor leaving only the pectoral.

Where's your Batman room? " asked Darkseid.

And he panted and asked. For what? "And Darkseid said.

\- I need lubricant. " he said.

\- Do you prefer dry, Batman? " I askhim.

Batman panted and spoke.

\- Follow the corridor on the left, password 224567. " I said.

And he opened his legs and soon after he felt the wind the man had disappeared he tried to get up four turning his face he saw that dooropen.

And seconds later Darkseid resurfaced by pressing him to the ground trying to turn his face, tried to debate pushing his body he groaned and screamed.

No... No... Don't do that... - He cried - I don't want to...

And he was trying to untangle himself to have his arm twisted behind his back.

"You know... - Heard a whisper in his ear with the new god on top of him he prensed and rubbed his hard penis he was great. -

You lost. –Growled amid the beat he felt being pushed and when less expected he was struck with the mask and so he tried to run and stagger.

And in his escape attempt he was crawling he tried to run and was caught and dragged by hislegs.

And he was placed four again and then Darkseid rode on top of him spreading it from four on the floor squeezing his buttocks.

And while he was whispering in his ear.

"You lost... – Rosnou pulling his face and licking his lips.

"Don't think you're going to be able to fuck me so easy. And so he pushed him out of four and riding upon him he whispered.

"You've already lost Batman. " I said.

"Your resistance makes me more excited. " I said.

"I'm not going to let you get away and I'm going to fuck you right here. " I said.

Like that seconds later he disappeared and when he tried to get up he had his little scratches scattered and thus realizing the weight of Darkseid that arose upon him pushing him to the ground and feeling his whole body on his back.

Carrying with a small bottle of the moment that had disappeared and appeared, and pushed him to the ground again he pushed his head he tried to pull out his mask he began todebate.

And trying to push to feel Darkseid's penis and screaming.

\- DO NOT TAKE OFF THE MASK. " He screamed and so he kept it he opened the small bottle of lubricant.

And de la inserted a wet and lubricated finger into her anus and grabbing with his other hand his penis opening his legs and thus sticking his tongue in his anus.

His moaning and anguishhe felt being stretched he began to suck and moan amid his stretched anus he moaned and thus feeling his finger passing through each musculo ring.

And he felt his fingers inside him, his walls away and his finger going through every muscular ring he moaned and groaned and so every finger was accompanied by another.

And two and three he began the form of scissors and groping and separating the blood cells from his buttocks his crumpled ass.

And he moaned tears of pain feeling his finger passing through each ring digging inside him he began to stock the discomfort and intrusion he felt moaning and began to scream squeering discomfort and pain and pleasure.

And so being his spied ass he moaned his penis being pumped he groaned his tongue sucking and biting his ass coming through each of hiswalls.

And he sucked and licked him with animo was as hard as the fingers that stocked him with fury and more fury faster and feeling to go through every muscular ring.

\- No... - Groaned. - Or Mine... God... - Groaned feeling the stockwork of its walls.

\- Stop... Stop... – Choking between groans and breathless between the teachings of the tongue and fingers he kicked him pushing and thus twisting his body.

"I don't want to... - Groaned.

"You lost, you have no choice. " Said Darkseid.

Trying to pull away writhing trying to turn away from the hands of the new god who so crawling away was pulled by the hands placed four again and had each of his cheeks from his buttocks and the successive strong and straterled tapas.

"You're not going to run away from me, Batman. " I said.

And so he sucked him by sticking his tongue inside his vibrating anus and spitting him biting his inanding his lubricated fingers he shoved and stretched his walls his screams and groans.

And that they were accompanied by several stockings climbing up his hips he separated his legs and stocked his entrance and also he bumped for several minutes and at some point when he stocked him.

And he moaned and groaned even more and with each stockbegan to moan and reskin between screams at every stocky he groaned and screamed and at every stockfor several minutes.

And they were accompanied by groans and between their choking and groans feeling hitting directly at one point and a bundle of nerves choking at every stock.

And then he felt Darkseid and pushed away and heard him lower his pants he felt the man who would forge having sex.

"I'm going to fuck you here out of four like a bitch in heat. " I said.

"After that when I'm done you'll beg for more. "Rosnou in his ear.

"There's going to be a next time you won't be able to get away from me. " Rosnou.

Choking he said. No... Will... It won't... Have next time...

\- You will moan and scream for pleasure, you will beg for more after this and I will ruin you. " I said.

" And that's what we'll see. "Batman said while Darkseid rode him and so he squeezed him and groped him willingly.

He felt the man ward off his buttocks and so he felt, oh my God, he felt... It was so big... - Darkseid... Darkseid...

\- Groaned and gemeu.

– Oh Darkseid... No... Please...

" Groaned. No... Please... No... - Ofegava

He felt a mixture of despair, anxiety and fear, and while the new god's penis inserts the head of the penis holding his separate cheeks massaging his little scratches and his own soft penis between his legs.

And while Darkseid in turn inserting his penis into it, passing through each muscular ring, while he began to skin, panting and tears dripping from his eyes.

And the pain of penetration being divided in half.

\- Ai... - Groaned. - Please... - Moaned choking.

Trying to let go. – He was caught by the great and strong hands that kept him in place, he slowly and gradually entering him, was huge, wide and thick hard and to his fear well he was gifted entering slowly seemed greater than his.

He felt something else, clarck's tip of penis looked bearded had a sharp tip and what looked like thorns and protruding veins where he could feel filling his inside by coating his anus, was different from his own penis.

"You and so tight... - Whispered Darkseid. - Tao quente. - Moaned.

And speaking profanity for every inch of his penis he put inside him.

"Stop... - Cried Batman.

"I will not... – Rosnou Darkseid in his ear, licking his lobe from his ear.

He felt pressing him on the ground and inserting passing and passing through each muscular ring beyond large he felt divided in half, and the fact that had no end.

And the man rode on top of him and stroked him as he entered and so kissing his shoulders and massaging his head.

" Shi... – He said plowing his shoulder trying to calm Bruce, he had tears in his eyes, and trying to calm theman.

And while he put his penis inside him going through every muscular ring, like it didn't end.

"Calm down... " He said while he said among his tears.

"You're going to like it. I used to say it in the meantime.

"I'll be kind," He said.

"I'm going slow at first. – Whispered amid inserting his penis into his anus each muscular ring while hitting his testicles on his buttocks by massaging hisbody.

And he was groping his hips and kissing his neck and licking his tears.

"It's going to be okay... " Whispered.

"You can handle it. "He said he was standing inside him.

"I will mark you masterfully,never to look for another man.

I'm going to dominate you here. " He said holding his shoulders and Bruce scratching the mat with his arms above his well-stretched head.

While Darkseid had only lowered his braces and underwear to his knees while he only had a part of his shaved armor and Batman in turn had his mask and cape.

"I can't take it. " Groaned.

"You're too big. " Groaned.

"I can't take it. " Groaned.

"It's a thing, you asshole. " Groaned.

"You can handle it, Bruce, as it was when I took your virginity.

"Imagine how always your first time is going to hurt.

It was as if it were split in half he felt trying to lift his face with darkseid's face kissing and licking his four-face on the floor with his legs wide open and his penis stopped inside him.

He began to retreat and thus feeling the momentary relief only his head inside him, when he felt inserting soon after inside him and so a movement of inandout.

And he felt it donating within him, the stories of gays who had pleasure with penetration should be some legend, in a movement of enter and exits his penetration doendo divided.

And he felt that Darkseid's barbed tip was inside him pressing somewhere, his groans and choking, he moaned and so choking.

And with each onslaught, giving slow and steady and thus groping his body kissing his back and sucking his neck, it was strange bothering and felt his walls trying to expel his penis from within him.

And had an onslaught bothers that did not improve, he invested more and faster pushing and pulling, leaving only his head inside, with pelvic movement and invested in his anus, passing through his inner walls andpanting.

And he had pain and bothers Darkseid penetration stroked his soft and relaxed penis when he started investing more and faster pushing and pulling.

And while the pain didn't go away pushing and pulling it struggled and moaned amid the attacks that began to gain more power and swinging gallows and.

" Stop... Stop... - Groaned.

"I can't stand... – Screaming and screaming amid the attacks his first time was sore, Darkseid began to stock amid pumping his penis.

" It hurts... - Half moaned half a crying.

\- Your Cock... It hurts... – That amid the hard and resfolegating attacks amid the embrace he leaned on top of him among breathless

– Shii... Don't worry will get better. – Whispering Darkseid by picking up his penis and pumping his hands at the same speed as the attacks.

And so he kissed him and with one of several attacks he tried not to cry, but in vain, more and faster he felt divided and bothered, stocked more and deeper pushing his entirelength.

And soon seemed to grope and knead his buttocks, he seemed amid pain and discomfort moaning and so amid a stocking followed and so began to stockwith more speed.

And he had been accompanied by more speed, and so in the midst of a particularly brutal stocking he fucked him with gallows, changing the angle of the attacks on one of his attacks.

And he hugged him and opened his legs more and lifted he separated his legs further and with pelvic movement began to investr at the same point, a strange angle.

And he gasped and screamed and choked and began to scream more and more hoarse, loud and shrill, waves of electricity roamed his body white waves that was flying him.

Moaning and begging - Slowly... Slowly... -Screaming.

And writhing trying to loosen up to be pulled and the slap of your buttocks...

\- Give... Darks... Darkseid... - Screaming and screaming.

Slowly... And the attacks go and go to the ground...

What... What is isss. – He felt the lights that blinded his vision, the wave of electricity that roamed his body, at the base of the jerks, and arching his back.

And that's where he dug him with fury and gallows around willingly and the attacks beat everything by investing in.

"Calm down... - Heard Darkseid moaned among the attacks.

It's going to pass. – He heard among his own growls and gallows him inside and outside him and fored with all his length and a half to a mixture of pain and pleasure, waves of pain and more pleasure.

The feeling... Shit... The feeling... It was maddening.

And the blows inside him the attacks and his strangled screams and his groans he screamed and choked.

Hitting her testicles on her buttocks

\- Please... Please... - And screaming hoarsely.

" You're hurting me... – And it was a mixture of pleasure and pain from his increasingly acute screams and screaming louder and feeling pushing and pulled the skin slaps against skin the will to beat and fuck.

And sticking all his length he stocked him like a jackhammer as if his life depended on it, increasingly fast, with gallows hitting his testicles on each of his cheeks.

And he fucked him with increasing speed where he made him gasp and shout a mixture of lights and he gasped choking.

\- Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... - And he started screaming at every onslaught and so he feeling a maddening mixture of pain and pleasure for direct attacks at a point where to make him scream and scream...

And he needed some air for a while, those blows blinded his vision that point where he made him see stars.

\- There... Ai... There... Fucking... Slowly...

\- His son of a bitch... -So getting a slap directly on each of his buttocks, stocked he recalled him amid the attacks and the stockings.

And he touched him and touched him, beating directly where he gasped for each stocking at that point a scream, at the same angle of his screams.

\- That's right, scream for me...

Fuck... Ai... There... Ai... – And the smell of sex impregnated the air, a mixture of mating the smell of sex and the smell of a human being fucked and the smell of alien sex in special new god

And so the smells of both races the human being fucked with fury and forces and waves of electricity coursing his body for each stowed directly into his prostate with will and fury.

Between his hoarse and squeaky screams and every cry for each onslaught being pushed and pulled into Darkseid's hands that threaded the penis into him with will and fury.

\- There... Ai... – Screamed and shouted. - His bastard. - Between his cries and choking and so he moaned and shouted his warm, sweaty body and powerful attacks.

\- It screams at me, you were born so I fuck your tight ass. - Rosnava.

And in every onslaught beating directly on his prostate without mercy without any mercy.

"You belong to me... - Growlholding with fury on her hips.

"You'll never be able to get away from me again. And so he hit in and out sticking and pulling out leaving only hishead.

And beating his testicles on his buttocks looking like a crusher amid choking and begging screams.

"And so scream, beg. – Investing and with gallows and fury.

And so Batman, felt not only the lubricant, he felt strange and hot lake dripping from inside Darkseid'spenis, he knew something that pecked and burned and at the same time feeling something dripping from inside it.

And it was a little blood from Darkseid's powerful attacks, but something dripping from inside him burning and resining amid uncontrolled attacks and without being able to speak coherent words.

Increasingly losing control and failing to form words while Darkseid whispered sinful and strange things amid the attacks of will and fury pushing and pulling with forces his little scratches and buttocks .

And his fingers leaving marks on his hips of his fingers and every frantic beat and his eyes behind the rolling mascara and his eyes taken by waves of light and electricity.

And waves that were walking through his body, tears of pain and pleasure a mixture of sounds a cacophony of sounds and pain and pleasure mixing amid the stockpiles.

And choking and screaming at every beat in his prostate investing reaching with will and speed fury and powerful attacks he screamed and shouted at every powerful and overwhelming stocker stocked in his naked â€.

Becoming a slave to the strange pleasure waves of electricity that rose by his column the emotions and strange sensations he began gradually losing control god screams moved by pleasure.

\- Ai... Ai... Ai... – Beating and beating every frantic and overwhelming stock can't form more words, louder screams and restrain amid the attacks.

"Your little ass will drink my fucking, you can try to escape, but you will never get it. – Rosnou.

And moaning and talking in his ear sucking his neck and lowering and pulling his face in a wet kiss capturing his lips and thus letting go.

"Say my name. – In one of his snapped beats.

\- His son of a bitch... - He choked amid the onslaught and the stockwork, more and more screams

"That's not what I wanted to hear. " Ronronou Darkseid, amid the movement of coming and coming and the man beneath him resfoleging and the maddening mixture of pain of pleasure.

And your penis being pumped and feeling your own penis getting harder and dripping.

"Say my name. – Growled amid the stockings inside him by hitting his prostate directly.

\- No... - He made it.

And hesaw him Darkseid growl amid the stock.

"I want to hear my name. And so beating with fury and will at this strange angle where he made him offer and scream.

Where... Fuck... - Ofegou. Where... - I tried to gather words amid the attacks and their disjointed cries he gasped and moaned.

\- Say... - Rosnava Darkseid,and beating willingly as if her life depended on it.

\- There... Ai... - Slowly... There... Oh... – That way he was kissed and sucked and his hands on his penis pumping with more and faster with speeds the attacks.

"Say my name. It seemed like an order in the middle of the stockand with will more and faster.

" I... I... - I... No... - Groaned.

Amid the powerful fuck he whispered in his ear among the powerful attacks.

"Say my name. And so he fucked him with fury will and vigor and beating like a jackhammer inside and outside him.

– Darkseid... Darkseid... PLEASE... Darkseid... AI... Darkseid... – Tears pain shame and pleasure all mixed.

"That's right, beg. "He heard Darkseid say in the midst of the powerful fuck.

"And your prostate, Batman, and here where I hit, and where you will scream with pleasure.

" He said licking his lips and moaning and thus pulling all his length and pushing with everything at that point.

And his nerve beam. " He said. "Scream for me, Batman.

And so he fucks him with fury and power and his cries louder and louder for each stocking in that nerve especially one cry followed by the other, his hard and erect penis dripping andswinging.

And being pumped at the same speed, and the attacks inside and outside it, as if his life depended on it.

"You and all mine... - Said while Batman screamed and moaned amid the attacks being stroked and sucked his neck

"When I'm done with you, you'll be ruined and you'll never run away from me again, I'm going to leave you marked for life... – Growled amid the attacks beating and beating.

"No one will be covers to satisfy you as I will do. - And between the increasingly brutal and powerful attacks and his lack of gallows, and he had no strength couldn't stand it and thus forcing to cram his ass and his screams arching his back and his penis being pumped amid the attacks, his fingers were white pulling.

\- AH... Oh... Oh... His asshole... - He shouted he tried to hold on amid the pulls and jerks his big penis beating and beating and entered with everything inside him and everythrust.

And he directly hit his prostate, and every beat.

"And that's it, scream at me. - Stocking in and out, and stocked directly into his nerve released his waves of electricity entering the stalk his testicles beat directly on each of hischeeks.

And he felt in each of the attacks that penis as if he had a sharp, bearded tip that made him offer trapping inside him and so strong hands left marks of his fingers.

And they were rock marks of his ownand he held onhis hips and squeezed him and more waves of pleasure roamed his body reshoring and screaming amid the attacks.

\- Ai... Ai... There... Fuck... - Cried in the midst of the attacks the stock. – Darkseid... Darkseid... Darkseid... – Choking and feeling the penis rape him and fucking him with gallows his hips beat each other and his pelvis.

And iwearing sweating by sticking his penises directly in and reaching his prostate and so he felt so well so excited and had his anus abused.

And his mercyless stricken prostate struck directly with no desire to stop him fucked with fury and willingness.

And when he felt he would come that he felt the waves of electricity running through and passing through his spine his tight testicles his hard penis and swinging amid pumping darkseid'shands.

And gasping and screaming and he choked writhing by arching the bills.

– Darkseid... Oh my... God Darkseid... – Choking amid the attacks.

"I'm going to come... - And he moaned and screamed.

\- I'm going to come... - I screamed feeling the steel stick inside and outside it hitting his prostate ferocity.

\- Then, you dick... Fucking... And big... And very hard and hurts me... - He's panted. I'm going to come. -Choking.

That's right, come to me. - Moaned Darkseid and amid the attacks and powerful stock.

"Yes, that's right, come to me. – Your hands around your penis pumping at the same speed as the stock, feeling your walls contract around Darkseid'spenis.

"I feel so good inside you. "He said he felt his penis pressed and in that tight heat.

"Come to me, I want to see your beautiful rosy cock ejaculate in my hand. – He gapped with his pressed penis inside his tight little ass in the constant movement of back and forth.

"Come to me. Rosnou with fury and speed.

Come on, come on. - Growled amid the attacks.

My love. " I said.

He choked arched his back amid pumping his penis watering Darkseid's hands and screamed amid the attacks and powerful fucks.

And so he ejaculated into Darkseid's hands he gasped and screamed and moaned amid his choking he felt investing more and faster.

His inner walls contracting around the long, wide penis he moaned and chubby scream choking and screaming amid the attacks without force he fell and felt his penis pulling out from inside dele.

And so falling and Darkseid's hands turning him down his back sprawled on his back and he realized the penis for his horror and hard fascination beating inside him.

It was no act that hurt that barbed penis on the tip was seventeen inches with a barbed tip with thorns around the length, and curved at the tip and with prominent veins and thus erect andbeautiful.

And to his horror he had semen and some of his own blood on the barbed tip and that also dripping a pearly liquid mixed dripping and so he began to open his legs more.

And he to his own fright he tried to let go in that man caught him he struggled and so resined when he was pulled by his legs amid the slaps on his scratches and hips and having his legs away.

\- Stop Darkseid... - Trying to loosen from the hands of the new god.

"You're too big. "And so without words he pulled him with violence and said as he lay on him while he struggled.

"It hurts... – The rest of the words came only with a offering amid penetration with a single stockand so said as he put his penis inside his stocked anus.

"I am a new god and my physiology.

\- Mating phase. " I said.

\- I'm not a new god.

And it hurts. " He offered...

While he pulled out and resumed the comings and comes in and out of his anus.

"You don't have to worry just if you can scream. And so he cried.

"That's right, scream like that while I fuck your virgin ass. " He said in the midst of the stockwork.

With a single onslaught without having to pump your penis with the attacks and the smell of sex impregnating the air around it and waves of electricity that roamed hisbody.

And he opened his legs scattered on the mat and he still had his cape to which his hands held them like a taboo of salvation, and being pushed and pulled and holding as if it were the taboo of salvation.

Pushing and pulling with his hands holding on his hips pulling with the slaps on his body more and faster investing in andout.

And dand inside it faster and faster so pushing and pulling back and forth his back arching and feeling that with the beats directly on his prostate.

Arched his back he felt his penis gaining hard and erect life dripping at every frantic and overwhelming stapling, and his screams and his white eyes on the mask rising his blouse over his chest by massaging and pulling andpinching.

And sucking each of his nipples, and so sucking his nipples the first was the left and biting and thus the right and thus pushing pelvic movement and tapping directly inside it.

And reaching without mercy his prostate that beat with fury and precision and so beat in and out.

At that time he seriously thought about the promise of sex that followed him after that sex section he had waves of electricity that roamed his body for every onslaught gasping and moaning and shoutingscandalously.

And came screams and laments and tears of pain and pleasure the intoxicating feeling and emotions of pain and pleasure and shame the tears that flowed from his face and his crumpled scratches and waves and electricity that roamed his body for each of his attacks. –

\- There... Hey, moaned.

"Your dick and too big. " Groaned.

"Inside me... - He choked.

"I can't take it anymore... – Snapping and trying to push the steel man's shoulders while choking.

" Fuck... It hurts... - It's made it a midst of the attacks.

\- His screams and lament amid the stockings contracting his inner walls and his hard penis pressed between their bodies.

" It bothers you. " He offered.

"You and so fucking tight Batman. " He said in the middle of the stockwork.

\- You-... - In the midst of the stockwork and attacks.

"Please... – Rosnou and restrained. –

You son of a bitch. - Cried amid the intense moment and the constant change of sensations

" Your dick... Your dick bothers me... - He choked.

"But it's so tasty... - He said. - So big...

"That's normal, after all it's your first time. " He said.

"You don't know how and have a tight ass around my dick.

And andhalf the frantic stockings.

"You're so juicy you'll learn to like my dick in your tight little ass. – Growl in the middle of the attacks.

"Your body will memorize my big dick and so you will like it and will always react with my excitement. – And as the frantic stocking process came and went constantly reaching his prostate directly non-stop.

Among the powerful and frantic staplings choking while saying.

"There won't be... Ai... There... Next... There... Next time - Ofegou.

And andhalf the attacks.

" I will... Ai... There... I am going... Ai... Being more prepared... - He choked in the middle of the stock.

" I don't... Ai... I'm not going to let... -So he'd hit him and beat him in and out.

I'm going to... To stop... Fuck... That you... Ai... You're not going to... There... Fuck me... Again...

\- That and what we're going to see...- Darkseidsaid.

While he was rewarded for a panting laugh amid the stockings the body beats against his pelvis slamming against his crotch he bumped and beat skin-to-skin slaps in and out of him.

Growling on his face among the offerings he beat and beat in and out and said.

– Still consistent with a little control. " Said Darkseid.

"You have to lose control. " He said and so going up and down hitting in and out of it faster and faster like a jackhammer.

"I'm going to make you lose control. - Rosnou raising his legs separated and scattered and powerful attacks.

"I'll fuck you when you're not ready and you'll never be able to avoid me.

And in a particularly brutal and powerful stockamid the attacks.

\- You're not going to get away from me, Batman. " Said taking his face.

And taking his lips and sucking his tongue coming into his mouth and licking the sky from his mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet. "I'm going to come inside you after this fuck. " I said.

Batman removed his mouth amid an offering and whispering choked.

"I need to breathe... - And so down your neck and sucking and so the collarbone joint between thechest.

And he sucked him by raising his shirt more and sucking his nipples amid the attacks and speed and speed.

Stop fucking him banging and tapping stocking and hitting his prostate.

Propelling your hips into skin slaps against skin and their powerful attacks and thus pounding and tapping your anus and hitting your prostate with each stock.

He beat frantically hitting his anus and beating with fury and amid each stockcame his screams and offerings and writhing he was gasping and shouting at laments in his attacks

"You don't know how and be inside you Batman, I feel so good, you and a delicious virgin so tight and juicy.

And so sucking and biting your nipples in the middle of the stock.

" So fuck tight. – He said going up and down with the movement of his pelvis and hips propelling his penis with the ascent and descent in and out.

\- You don't know how I feel every time I get inside you in this tight, juicy location, I lose control. " He said for every stock.


	16. Chapter 16

20

And choking and resfoleging and powerful attacks.

\- From your delicious and. " He said with frantic attacks and the full of sex between two beings.

And Darkseid's wet penis inside and outside reaching his prostate without mercy without rest.

" You and a... Dog... Darkseid. – Choking amid the attacks and with fury and will stocked directly in his prostate with will and fury and as his being a jackhammer.

And he gasped and screamed and among the attacks his body propelling trying to unsuccessfully track the attacks the rises and descends from his body and the wet slaps of skin against skin enters him and comes out of it.

And he moaned by rolling his face and screaming and shouting the maddening mixture of sensations that roamed his body the waves of electricity that passed through every pore of his body

And his penis dripping pressed between his stomachs he moaned and screamed unchecked if he felt a bitch in heat of so much pleasure and her second orgasm.

That body, he felt so good him a beautiful, juicy virgin felt so well so right inside and out, that entrance squeezing.

And he was squeezing his penis at every beat coming in and out in hitting his prostate that he could see with his x-ray vision his body writhing at his touch.

Entering and coming out his cries and laments and his sculptural and toned body, he felt so good and so the will coming in and out beating with will in and out with each stockwas followed by a scream.

"Ah... Oh my god and his sharp screams drove him crazy.

And he was losing control by going faster and faster his hoarse screams and all that sweaty body reacting to his touch reacting his rosy penis made him excited.

He couldn't lose all control his hot body and his orgasm approached his hard penis was wonderful hard and dripping between his stomachs.

And he should have at least a little controls if he wouldn't hurt the human too much he should have at least a little sanity in the middle of sex, should always let his smell mark him forever remember.

That bloody tight, juicy body smell that gave away the smell of sex that he invested and so they screamed while holding on to the floor.

And taking your hands off your hips on the floor above your head taking your lips amid your visceral wet sex sucking your throat.

And he was him willingly his choking and orgasms had at the same time arched his back and screaming amid the attacks and willingly.

His own tight testicles and his penis being pressed between his stomachs and his cries and choking, while Darkseid's penis tightening inside him.

And it was like a real tight body, and his anus fucking and hitting his prostate with fury, no mercy and his body reacting to every stock, and he choking and resinuted.

And came more screams and more growling of Darkseid that came faster and faster, coming from his impending orgasm so he choked he resinuted.

And he felt his anus contract further around the penis, and so he panted and screamed amid the fact that he really felt pleasure, and waves of electricity coursing through his body.

And when he felt his penis pressed coming to life, his testicles and he hit that tight heat and the low belly contracting, he gasped and choked and screamed amid the bothered attacks and so he said.

"I can't take it anymore... - He screamed squeered amid the powerful attacks.

"Stop... - He offered. - Stop... – While his legs and tremble strains kept separate he gasped growling amid his powerful and frantic spatters.

"Sorry... - You heard between the growls and fast beats in and out.

"I'm almost there... - Heard Darkseid say in the middle of the stock.

"I can't stand it... More. "Tried panting.

"You can... - You heard panting of Darkseid's lips seconds before taking and kissing and sucking your mouth.

\- Ai... There... Please. " Groaned. "I can't stand... - Screaming and begging to take the stock.

" Slowly... Slowly... - In his thoughts crazed between pain pleasure uncomfortably desconforte his sweaty and damp body and his senseless cries begging among the beats. - Sorry...

And he heard Darkseid say among growls.

" I can't... Slow down... – Growl amid the movements of his pelvis and his penis beating and hitting his prostate with fury and speed looking like an animal

\- I... I... I'il... Come. "He said arching his back and listening to Darkseid's choking amid the powerful frantic stockings hitting inside him.

And they were maddening in and out powerful, hitting directly on his prostate, telling his relief and pleasure, a mixture of sensations he gasping in his ear and kissed his lips and sucking his mouth and thus removing he gasping and said among the growls.

\- Me too, my love... I'm coming too. And so he hit and hit him in and out faster and more powerful he stimulated his abused and stimulated prostate with fury and fervor.

And so amid the stockings he arched his back and screamed and thus ejaculating between his stomages and squeezing his inner walls amid the attacks and his crying and resoking cry.

And he felt his penis faster and faster investing with fury and fervor and so he felt in his cries united each of them screaming and screaming and so felt in the shallow and frantic beats.

And the penis ejaculating inside it was hotter than its own sticky and wetter ejaculation, hotter than a normal ejaculation, his hard penis.

And filling inside it with semen, ejaculating like a bow between his stomachs and Darkseid's penis so he ejaculated torrents of semen that were more intense and faster.

And like a piston in the middle of the fucking inside it that for his note was hot and sticky and so looked like a squirt, which overflowed the sides and wet the ground and also dripping through his tremble and wet little scratches and several stocked afterwards.

And it was like he wanted to leave his smell inside him and so really left a musky smell as if he wanted to mark territory, he with his last stockings he growled and screamed together.

And he hit a few times before breathing resfolegating and so breathing discomcical, and so his breathing united.

And between tears of pain and pleasure, they were kissing arfantes and so before still inside him panting rubbing their bodies and kissing his body.

They looked at each other and then Batman panted and said. " Get out...

And he begged snish, he let go and so he removed his soft penis from inside him with a sore tug as if he had the damn barb trapped inside him.

And that made him gasp and seeing his soft penis he was barbed, and so he withdrew with a wet suction pull.

You... Ruined me... his dog... - He said among breaths. - I feel stretched...

You're a pervert with an animal, Darkseid. " He groaned between breaths and so he walked through his body with his eyes.

And between the weary sweaty and wet body and feeling his stretched opening having spasms and contracted as Darkseid's semen flowed from within him and each of his panting breaths.

"Don't worry my love I'll give you more pleasure. - He said passing his hands and groping his body kissing and biting his nipples he felt resolute.

"Your damn Neanderthal...

"I don't want to... - Rosnou.

"Stop it. - Trying to push the man with his tremble and loose legs.

"I'm going to make it happier...

" That you... and a pervert...

" I'm just going to suck a rosy cock and a loose entrance. " I said.

\- And keep fucking you until you pass out... - It groaned like a dark and sinful promise.

Batman screamed amid darkseid's language ministeries.

Screamed snlish and his weak and soft and tired body amid the little slaps of his soft penis he climbed up his penis and sucked his beautiful soft and rosy penis.

And sucking his semen and letting him gasp and moan every blow and lick, leaving him more and more excited and his hard penis and his screams were hoarse and squeaky, for every blow.

And he cleaned his penis sucking his semen from his penis and licking his stomach and removing every droplet, and so licking his abdomen and so he panted between his hot and rough lips.

And his entrance to his hot cave that sucked his cock harder and more horny, he moaned amid the sashes and licks and thus coming down more and sucking, his penis and tight his testicles and scrotum, sucking and biting.

And ironing his teeth and scraping, and sucking he moaned and moaned and so he sucked squeezed his testicles and moaned, and so he screamed amid the sucked and so he ejaculated in his mouth.

And soon after he sucked and bit and licked until the last drop and so descended to his anus that had spasms and contracted with his touch, was stocked where he dripping his semen that flowed like a stream from inside him.

And it was well watering his tremble dumbles, and so he shoved his tongue inside him sucking his own penis failing to close his legs raised scattered with Darkseid's head in the middle of them.

And he moaned and tried to push or lift his legs to be separated and with his hands holding on each of them he sucked his little scratches where the semen trickled flickered and loose.

He sucked and licked his hard tongue coming into him and fuckhim willingly and pulled him out and so sucking his semen from inside him while amid his cries and chokes he honed.

And he screamed wildly and so his sinful tongue inside him and his own hard penis and so he felt his penis and his testicles.

And they were ready and their own hard penis that for their fascination their legs could not take Darkseid's head between his legs.

And he sucked him by sticking his hard tongue into him, and so he gasped and so his penis was pumping at the same speed he sucked into fucking his tongue and licking his thrusts his inner walls.

And these that were lined with his semen and his balls tight and so he ejaculated once more and at that time he went up and licked his penis once again.

And being swallowed and thus emptying himself into Darkseid's mouth and so he gasped and fell exhausted and choked when he choked, while Darkseid climbed his calcas.

\- You broke up with me... - You said between choking before you fell into unconsciousness.

A laugh from Superman climbed on top of him and kissed him his own salty taste and musked his lips being taken and so he gasped and the man went towards his mask took him out and next to his other parts of torn clothes as if it were rags.

And that they were leaving so gathered and throwing in the incinerator and then went towards him lowered and picked him up in his bridal lap, and took him out of the training room.

And passing with the automatic doors opening while so he walked through the rooms toward Batman's room the man choking amid his exhausted body he fell into unconsciousness.

And he took him toward the bathroom and put him in the bathtub over there and plugking the shower

He then then washed the man groping his body with soap and taking his fluids out of it and thus grabbing a towel where he dried it and so he took him to his bed and deposited it there.

And he put him face down on the bed still unconscious he opened his legs and the box he had brought him left her in the corner of Bruce's room and opened between them he removed a pot and headed toward the unconscious man in bed.

And there he opened his legs and spread them separating the cheeks from his ass he put some of the cream on his fingers and put around that wet sinful hole and listening to his moans as he passed the healing cream in his hole coating the whole hole in it.

And so he observed his beloved sleeping in exhaustion while he watched his sleep but he slept like a dead man.

And then he took the duvet and covered it and ran through the room leaving the velvet box there with the lace around.

And he put them in Bruce, a white underwear and a shirt he and covered

And he then followed through the corridors of the watchtower and opening blast pipes around the satellite and ordering all the parademonios to traverse the satellite and assisting in organizing the Tower.

And while he re-organized all the traps triggered and went toward the controls and he hid all batman traps and put bombs around the perimeter of the tower orbit...

And while he monitored his army his furies and his followers to give the greatest time and great destruction around the earth...

They should keep heroes busy for another two hours...

He slowly walked through the watchtower toward the conveyor changing some coordinates and with the data to be erased soon after and transported directly to the cave and some information stayed in a loop until reprogramming and erasing the last ones Footage...

And he did some services hiding his presence and some traces of his visit...

And he made some preparations put some traps in the tower enough to give work to the heroes in their rooms, but not kill them, just headache...

And so he went towards that room again and left the box on the table and along with her his letter...

There were several presents there and he deposited some exotic alien drinks...

And for a few hours it was going on and at that time he saw the man sleep and he left himself hugging next to Batman and while Bruce woke up with a pain in his bowels.

And then he watched the man rummage and he felt pain from the spine that rose from his entrance, it was nothing he could compare, but it was no worse than he imagined it would be...

And that seemed open, stretched, throbbing and having spasms of his wrinkled and loose opening... and incredibly wet he felt something coat his hole leak and drain and overflow in abundance...

And with that he remembers his sex with Darkseid that at that time watched him carefully his arms around him next to his column was how to divide in half he felt loose and open and sore.

And they had sex for the first time in the watchtower was strange to say the least, and that wouldn't happen anytime soon, even if it was pretty good.

And he watched him with his hands on his ass and his fingers inside his hole while he distractedly massaged his ass by making circles without ever taking his finger off and sitting realized he had dried blood on the mattress sheet.

And afraid he look toward Darkseid and he gassed would he use it again.

And he asked. Are you going to keep doing this to me with your finger?

And he received a laugh and sank gently by pressing an invisible button inside his opening that was loose.

And he panted it looked like love and instead of a fuck...

And he realized he was kind...

And he pulled the duvets and stood under the duvets with him.

And making love with his fingers lowering and biting and sucking his shoulders down with kisses around his spine and kissing and while he never took his coated fingers from inside him by pressing his finger in and out gently...

And he squeezed his cheeks from his ass by picking up willingly and slapping little slaps and biting and sucking his ass globules as he gently shoved his fingers inside him surrounding...

And he moaned and resfoled licking his ass in the process and he was being forced to stand face down and opening his legs spreading it.

And he gasped and moaned and while he ate it with his fingers.

And he made fun of the sheets and then Darkseid went up more and over and stood in the middle of his legs and hugging his body kissing his back of the head and continuing to fuck his hole, but now with his dick inside him.

And slowly and fully inserted in that tight heat holding on to his shoulders like a lever and kneading his ass with his testicles pounding him languido.

And he began to screw him into bed slowly and gently, Bruce held on the pillow and moaning willingly.

And it was a different fuck he would go slowly with will, and he held it around his neck and pulled him holding his neck and raising his face and holding his neck and with his arms around him.

And he leaning on the bed with his arms and while I Darkseid had his two arms around his neck...

And he screamed and with one hand holding him in place as if he gave a rear naked choke and while he was kissing his face as he hit in and out and they enjoyed hitting that soggy hole and soiling him and watering more and also the sheets underneath him...

And after a while he came out of his emptying withdrew and he got up and came back there with a cloth cleaning him.

And he stood there for a while breathing and after his moans after coitus passed he began to turn around and looking toward Darkseid who was sitting watching him.

And he turning around asked...

\- The heroes... - It said. " They...?

No one's going to see us? " He questioned him. - The cameras. " I said.

No one. " Darkseid said.

\- I deleted the footage from the cameras, cleared all the evidence of my visit I set up their traps... - I said.

What about the fight and the invasion? " He questioned.

\- We have another hour. " Darkseid said.

"I gave a lot of headaches and work for them to stay busy... - He said.

So no one's coming here? " He questioned.

\- I put surprises around the satellite that i'm going to disarm in an hour. " I said.

\- At least we have the watchtower for us. " Said Batman.

\- Long enough to screw and leave. " Darkseid said.

If in an hour then. " he said.

"I don't have to stay here anymore. " Said Batman.

I'm taking you to the cave. " Darkseid said.

Take a shower and get dressed. "He said sitting watching Batman.

And then he gently got up slow and limping toward his wardrobe and being watched by Darkseid.

And he showered and soaped slowly by taking all his fluids out of the inside and outside...

And when he got out of the shower he went to dry up by picking up the towel, but she was taken from his hands and Darkseid dried him groping him blatantly.

And he let him go and he keeps going to sit where he took his armor.

And Darkseid took the letter and the huge black velvet box with red lace and left it on his shoulder while escorting him.

And he was putting his armor slowly and silent and searched for another belt and so limped out towards the hallway and while Darkseid took him escorting and holding his ass beside him.

And he again activated the blast pipe and proceeded to the earth

And they reached the cave and he removed his armor and unloaded some data by transferring more files and meanwhile he went to put on a robe.

And he walked through the cave and Darkseid sitting in the chair watching him work.

And he went towards his infirmary and took some pills, painkillers and tranquilizers and took them he removed his armor and put it in the closet and put a robe being groped by Darkseid that tightened his tremble dumbles...

And they followed together toward the staircase up the stairs toward the mansion.

And they went to your suite...

And they entered his room and removed his robe dripping between his turned and strong legs that at that time were trembled.

And he walked through the room and saw that looking in his full-length mirror, it was past midnight and half and they were in the mansion...

And Darkseid took off his clothes and lay next to him with the equally naked man.

And then several hours passed and at that time hugged in bed and he slept next to Batman while Bruce woke up with a pain in his bowels.

And he still felt his spine pain rising from his entrance that seemed open and having spasms of his wrinkled and loose opening.

And with Darkseid by his side that at that time slept deeply next to his column was as if divide in half he felt loose and open and sore his first time was strange to say the least, even if it was very good.

And when he woke up again he was alone in bed...

And he got up hesitantly he went toward the bathroom and saw for his horror the marks of that day.

For his horror he had marks of Darkseid's fingers on his hips and thighs of his purple fingers and thus showed his marks where he saw that his chest and nipples had red marks.

And they were sucked marks from Darkseid's lips and so he could see turning his back that his red and swollen and little loose entrance at that time but it wouldn't differ much from his day to day.

Darkseid's penis had made him sore when he took it out like he was trapped like a hook, more when he took it at once than when he entered.

And it looked like he was trapped trapping his prostate to directly reach his prostate at his entrance his penis with protruding veins.

And they were species of calombos in the length of his limb, just like that of a tiger and was barbed on the tip and hurt with his attacks, but he didn't know he would do it.

And it was different, the more when he pulled out of him Darkseid was very excited, his time of sex and his penis was quite hard time.

And before ejaculation at the time of sex apparently could stay longer fucking than anything else and had enough upright and firm time.

He needed to investigate the physiology of a new god some step and or time of mating and or the time of sex with the gods of Apokolips, in his database he had to sleep and rest for after waking up and unraveling.

And how much also his own powers because his resistance had increased since a normal human would not stand the time to be fucked for so long.

And when and how he had sex with other beings without killing him.

And then they didn't know, how this man could have sex with other humans his pelvis was not displaced or broken, but was sore.

He went towards his wardrobe and donned a blue underpants and flaming pajamas and slippers he came out of the room and closed the doors and went downstairs smelling the suit and cinnamon biscuits, coffee and honey made by Alfred who was the only one before him who was Awake.

Good morning, sir. "Alfred said seeing his boss well rested.

\- Master Darkseid left some gifts for you in the room. " he said.

"He left a letter with a heart.

Come is it? " Questioned Bruce.

\- And he left some gifts and left some apokolips food and fruits with recipes on the countertop...

And he looked toward the bench...

Is that an egg? " He questioned him by watching for the first time...

His old friend standing in front of the stove with a white apron and a warm smile, was preparing pancakes and bacon as he prepared and so he sat the table picking up some food that was on the kitchen table.

And there were foods he didn't know and others that were too big to be simple radishes.

And so picking up pancakes and biscuits and greeting Alfred.

"Good morning Alfred. And so starting to eat.

"So I hope it was right last night in the watchtower with your boyfriend. " he said.

\- Master Darkseid created a destruction and disorder all over the globe, less...

Gotham. Bruce's done.

\- Had anyone find this suspicious? " Questioned Alfred.

Well, i'm going to go " Bruce said. "I doubt it.

And how was your date with the heroes after the rescue plan for Luthor's clandestine facilities? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- They looked like they were going to cry in my shoes and even Superman was too sticky he held me more time asking for my friendship. "He said he was omitting the fact that he was fucked for darkseid hours in the watchtower.

He said while he ate bacon and some fruit and toast and so he ate the pancakes he drank alfred's sugar-free black coffee in a single sip.

And what did you think of Darkseid? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- He was very sticky, I could only get away from him between my sleep and now. " I said.

"He squeezed into my cangote. - I said

Then he got up and said.

– I'll be in the cave to do some research and some tests with my DNA and data from new gods files, and some studies on physiology. " I said.

And then anything, and just need to go to the cave I'll be busy and I'll be absorbed in my research. " I said.

And while i was getting up and leaving the kitchen passing through Tim who entered the kitchen.

He walked down the aisle and followed up to the library and headed towards the clock and changed his schedule the password and then passed through the clock entrance then closing and down the stairs.

He went toward the computer and so he went to sit down the Kryptonian files he accessed the files he had copied from the fortress of solitude were still in kryptonese.

And also some data he received from Darksied and Apokolips.

And he looked at his data showed that the physiology of his inhabitants was more an extension of his ancestors his penis was suitable for mating and providing more hard and erect sex time for hours.

And cause hours of pleasure and so made to hold the organ at the entrance connecting to the receiving body, your replying companion.

And with this to provide as much time as possible of pleasure and holds in women of new genesis and Apokolips and or men depending on pleasure.

At the time of mating for longer or to give pleasure by holding inside the receiving organ and forcing longer sex, the semen of an Apokolips inhabitant was aphrodisiac when taken he made it longer upright and longer.

And it could get plenty of time in sex the apokolips mating record was six hours in a row of sexual organs themselves to fuck with speed.

And also with force, being followed and their strong bodies were fit to endure sex and hurt to trap some of their own mating organ they were bent over and long with barbs.

And it was a sharp tip he always held himself in to prolong the pleasure they provoked more time of pleasure, his semen acted like an aphrodisiac.

And then the new gods chose a companion at the time of the heat, before the mating phases were offensive and caused pleasure to the companion were masters of orgasms.

And they were multiple orgasms in their submissive companions, gave pleasure and spent longer without ejaculating were said the old and the data that lasted hours and were crazy and wild in the sexual act.

The first time every time he holds on to some organ he can hurt a little, but in compensation he provides pleasure for hours he is imprisoned having to his semen and aphrodisiac.

Then he and himself for the sexual act and were animalescas suitable for loose animals and animalfuckers and without control.

And looked at an alert in his Luthor monitoring system he looked toward it by changing the angle he looked toward it and so he saw it on hiscameras.

And he saw his spy cameras scattered in a clandestine facility.

And there was a guinea pig and domination plans...

\- Mr Hebi will help me get all the informationfrom Wayne's company and the JusticeLeague.

And hesaw You Luthor say I'm going to break you.

And so Luthor took his chin in his hand raising his face and showing anger.

\- As a human reles can be compared to a super being as it can be compared to one equal to kryptonian, aninvader.

And you're not even good at cleaning my shoes, I'm going to bend you, I'm going to break and turn into a remnant of what you've ever been, no one will recognize what you and when you're done andm.

And so dropping his face where inadvertently his head fell softly back to bed with a deaf thud.

And so he heard Luthor talking.

\- Record everything but I don't want my name involved in it just use all the drugs at your disposal you can do whatever you want withit, but torture and whatever I want.

Luthor wore a silver suit sitting in a chair behind his desk looking directly at several reports each very distinctive clicking on his mouse watching graphics in front of hiscomputed.

And the table crammed with papers and confidential documents scattered on it and its evil and authoritative look looking directly and taking notes.

A knock on the door and a grumbling of him in distaste

\- Between you heard about agrowl.

And the sI look did not get up from the papers and did not look directly at the door just that i wouldn't say I heard noises or the open door ranger opening at the same time.

The tall home of aristocratic-looking long hair and fastened behind the back square chin and turquoise blue eye marbleskin.

And wearing a white coat and skinny long-barreled boots and well-constructed tanquinho belly and wide face stretchers.

He walked into the room and before he said anything else or thought Luthor spoke.

\- Your research is not leadinganywhere, your process of regeneration or molecular change or even genetic alteration to cure diseases and the vaccine against contagious diseases have notsucceeded.

And any of your experiments or research is being nothing more than meaningless spending and a hole, a gap in the budget spent on my money without return. "Luthor said without looking up.

\- My reports, Mr. Luthor are in the right measure I'm coming at the crucial moment of the polls.

\- You must understand that what you want and very time-consuming, very complicated that what can entail in a huge monstrosity. " He said.

– Try to understand that if it is not done correctly there may be serious consequences.

I don't give a. Rosnou. - I wanted results. " He said.

" I wanted a financial return.

"What I wanted was a return from any result of my experiments. - It said.

And what I'm not getting everything you've done so far was just a pointless, undeveloped research.

\- I contribute a lot to the research all you got was thanks to my research... - I tried to argue

I don't give a. " Rosnou.

" Nomore. I'd say it.

" You're fired, I don't care about failure.

" Clean your table today. - It concluded.

" Get out of my company. - Rosnou...

And looked at an alert in his Luthor monitoring system he looked toward it by changing the angle he looked toward it and so he saw it on his cameras

And that in Luthor's labs the only one left off the radar of organized crime, or even the government andcadmus.

And he dressed up as Batman again he followed his plane toward Luthor's secret base...

And he had some facilities, his security facilities in particular, in his building there was kryptonite or what remained at least...

He's overseeing kryptonite so far all right was normal green so he was doing tests onthem and so he noted that in one of the containment saddles.

And that there was a clone of Superman, all right also because he would care about bizarre clones, he thought.

He knew that there was still kryptonite and so and in these facilities he was to my saintChrist, experimenting with other aliens and that from what he remembered were Martians and some DNAsamples.

And even and powers over humans and the worst at that time there was an explosion not any explosion now he was containing an invasion of mercenaries who broke into the facilities and laboratories...

He realized that the entire city of Metrophicwere being targeted by these mercenaries and in these facilities he should think of helping kryptonite weapons after all were a threat to Superman...

Then he looked at the lab was covered from the floor to the kryptonite ceiling all cut in the form of jewels and rings and among them there was red kryptonite.

The bastard managed to hide kryptonite from the latest theft and mercenary attack of the last few times and what was left of the previous explosion.

He watched from his eye camera the Luthor hide he observed all this bombs in all directions several other underground installations.

And so he began to dress his armor and at that time, boots and armor and finally cape and hood, at that time he saw it through thecameras.

Andand le saw a building being destroyed by the impact and the wave of energy that crossed other buildings by sticking walls.

The fight continued inside the facility and so some energy machine guns were fired toward the man of steel, and now appeared Superman who at that time he attacked severalmercenaries.

And so fighting and deflecting kryptonite rays and so he looked at the fight so far Superman did well in the fight inside luthor's facility he broke some weapons.

And he twisted others and threw some meliantes through the window on the other side of a narrow corridor to the other, from the venue, he seriously thought about trying his new accessory for the first time.

And he used his portable transport and so he heard explosions and watched through the cameras saw Luthor run from the scene of destruction passing over his employees hiding on another level.

And he used his transporter by the entrance to the building so as not to get the attention of other employees or Luthor's that could be an ambush.

At that time he moved towards the entrance of the building and so passed through the immense circular hole and so walked the corridor and it was easy to follow after after all it was a hole that led to the underground.

And at that time he used the monitor and saw his return he reached the end Superman was fighting the weapons of several meliantes, they looked like mercenaries, who knew most about Luthor's kryptonite experiment...

And possibly they were wearing masks and displays, could have some display with night vision or not, but all this was strange, who beyond him was aware of Luthor'sexperiments.

And after all how many people were aware of how much kryptonite could be inside the facilities and laboratories and or possibly they could simply enter so often.

And with his clothes lined with kevlar and black and coshiftes and so they invested in shooting at a monster he knew himself of Apokolips and he knew he was monitoring him...

And he didn't understand the bat man.

He saw that there were several men unconscious and tied irons with their own twisted weapons around him.

He saw that around there were several stones of red kryptonites, for his relief, were only normal without alteration, but had no good effects on the physiology of Kryptonians, and scattered aroundeveryone.

And so he threw several gas bombs and watering so everyone, and so he ran activating his viewers and at that time he ran and jumped knocking out kicking each of them.

And reaching directly at each main nerve point, but he didn't see that one of them threw several rays that hit the monster.

And at that time he saw the shapeless monster fall directly into several boxes of red kryptonite spreading the stones and also breaking the boxes, and so he kicked them before running toward the rocks...

And he was surprised by an attack towards him and when he least expected he was saved by...

Darkseid he appeared to emerge from an explosion tube...

And seeing the new god and this one who watched and before he said something he asked crouched in front of Darkseid

\- Are you all right, Batman?– Perectedlowered in front of your face and stealing a fleeting kiss.

The man seemed stunned his eyes closed for a second he seemed unconscious and with red sparks and around, so the auras of kryptonites mingled thesmoke.

And this one who detached himself from Darkseid so he moaned standing like that paralyzed.

He opened his eyes like fire as red kryptonites,but it was actually the omega samson...

And he was towards him and with speed he grabbed his arms and held him pressing in front of the only intact wall around several unconscious mercenaries.

And lepanted knew that at some point he might be being filmed, and he knew that his eyes even though it was omega samson...

And they... And they weren't normal wasn't good in this situation,it seemed excited and he seemed... In heat...

You look really hot. And he said he was raised by both arms with a hand of the new god and he said breathing heavily.

Are you all right? "He asked.

\- I'm fully well I have full capacity of my mental faculties. - I said. - I'm just excited.

Mental note mating period and constant excitement during fights.

\- This is neither the time nor place to do that, Darkseid. - Said trying to debate.

" Let me go, we can take care of it in the cave. " I said.

Think about it, not here... Not in the middle of mercenaries, in Luthor's labs. "He tried to argue.

\- Who and you to send me... – Disse Darkseid but before any future discussion Darkseid claimed his lips and entered his mouth with his tongue.

Unexpectedly Batman did not react, but it was astonishment than of fear and so he further a few seconds later tried to debate more.

And the new god pressed his body into his pressing the wall and plucking his utility belt in the process rubbing their bodies.

Oh my God. " Pbagged Batman feeling the hardness of the stone man on my legs forcing him to cooperate.

" Please be coherent you can't fuck me in the middle of an installation, especially Luthor's. "He tried to say.

"You know that if some of these images leak, he could blackmail us. - Hesaid he was arguing.

\- Shut up the good one and kiss me. - His lips were against the other licking sucking and passing through the sky of hismouth.

And running through your mouth and sucking yours. – We have sex and then I rip all the cameras and so Luthor can't attack us.

The tongue to meet the air and rubbing their bodies creating friction opening their legs, and drinking their saliva and sucking your tongue in the process for several minutes in yourmouth.

And hetried to bite his tongue or his boca, however, was nothing more than encouraging the steel man to continue to claim his mouth.

And thest.a. who tried to remove his lips from the steel man's lip that for shortness of breath turning his face struggling in the process.

With a strand of saliva connected to his lips of the new god, his eyes of lust said.

\- You and mine I'm going to fuck you so much, you're going to pass out. – He disse pulling out his calcas and lowering them and grabbing his penis softening and pumping him into the process of coming and going.

And com your free hand sucking your neck and pressing their bodies in the rubbing process separating with a pumping of your limb.

\- Parand...

" You can do it somewhere else. " I was trying.

"And I don't want it here.

-You're not thinking well. – Dizia writhing in the process while Darkseid climbed his shirt and bit and sucked her nipples with gallows and lowering his own limesand rubbing his limbsand that.

His panting breaths and groans and sighs he tried to get rid of the grip until the man's steel really was steel and much stronger than him until he stoppedpumping.

And heso he said he would let his limb loose with a cry of joy and then with a dirty hand of his semen he spoke while pressing on his lips he spoke.

Chupe, it's going to be easier. " said with red eyes.

Without any choice he sucked the fingers of the new god and feeling his own salty fluids and friction and then withdrawing from his mouth wet and thus lowering his own calcas.

And while his own calcas also ventured into some unknown corner he knew there were cameras, he felt a leg being raised.

And then it was followed dand then a finger being penetrated and a process of going and going with gallows passing through its muscle rings and to its groans of pain and growls of the man of steel.

\- And as if I hadn't fucked you yesterday, tight and juicy as if you were a virgin. " I said.

And for a few minutes a process of going in and out being accompanied by one more and then two more fingers passing through their muscle rings and thus one stockfollowed byanother.

And that's when andle started stocking with gallows and unexpectedly a discomfort being divided and filled and so a wave of electricity followed by an acute scream he had his boots thrown over

And apparently they got in the way of the ministering of the new god, who rubbed himself and dug gallows at that same angle by tapping where he knew how to be his prostate making him scream.

\- DARKSEID... Fucking... No... I... GOD – but he was only followed by a laugh and a groan of satisfaction followed by a word.

I found your prostate. no and even? He said as he stocked his naked fourfingersby beating directly into his merciless prostate coming in and out and feeling his penis heavy and erect and with a cry he came up with a spur.

But before he could talk he took off his underwear and boots and threw them next to the scene, something big broad bulbous was the bearded penis of the aco man, felt the tip of the penis of the new god.

And pressing his entrance and starting to go through with muscle rings was twice four fingers


	17. Chapter 17

21

You ran away from me yesterday. "He whispered as if it were something dirty and sinful.

\- Darkseid please let me go, you're not in full consciousness, you're out of your mind.

\- You're not going to do that, you can't think straight. " He said.

\- I think I can do that. I did.

Why did you run away from me after what we did? "He asked.

" Now you will be well treated and your bodywill memorize that no matter how much you run away I will catch you. - Dissand Darkseid.

And then he lost the folego tears trickled out of his eyes his mouth made a noise a shape of the where he began to moan being filled by the long thick penis of the new god...

And then being filled and stuck in the wall he felt that the man was trying to restrain himself without power he was feeling the same pain he felt when he was first fucked aching his entrance and going through his muscle rings.

\- Darkseid. - He moaned a resfolego. - No... not dá... You're é too big... And he gasped.

And another groan followed by Darkseid's impulses in and out of it.

That was maddening thought. But nothing came but a growl and a deep beat making him scream because he managed to reach his prostate and filled it out completely.

\- Relax like thisis hard... dizia. you're sotight.

And starting with fast and precise impulses well deep and a process of withdrawing and so entering a slow process of back and forth a constant thrust enters and exits your legs.

And left them scattered and held around while he pushed his penis inside him and pounded his testicles at his entrance his legs and scattered trodchas.

\- Darkseid... I've never... My God... I never... - And he tried to formulate words,, but nothing coherent come out, but that was enough for the o new god, Darkseid was worshipping that appetizing and cramped cave.

He smiled amid a growl and said with apparent happiness.

\- It's good to know that I'm the first and the second in two days, no and even. - Said with the attacks. - And you're still tight. - And he said touching his face on his neck.

And he was sucking it, climbing up his blouse, and starting to stock up faster and faster and followed by groans and cries incoherent words..

And they came with their sighs and then faster and faster and pounding their bodies in the other's the process of coming in and out and faster.

It hurts. Stop... not dá... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. " And why every time Darkseid fucked him..

And it didn't matter when how or how many times the first sensations the first thrusts hurtm and came followed by pleasure...

And he felt his barbed penis pounding into his prostate reaching his nerve center, hurt and bothered, he moaned and screamed,, but amid his cries he felt that his groans of pain were replaced by cries of pleasure..

And when in the midst of the thrusts he felt an electric wave a deep and brutal thrust where he changed his angle of beat.

Oh, God. god... Fuck... - moaned and began to be attacked hitting the same point and at the same angle.

I don't want that. Please... Not here... - I tried to articulate more words but the angle where he hit made him lose his breath and scream. Not here not in front of Luthor's cameras.

Don't worry, I'll take care of it later. " He said.

And while he redoubled his lunges stocking up with more and more will fucking his tight ass.

And his resymouth cries of pleasure that feeling those sensations and he resfogated amid his cries.

\- Yes I know an appetizing cave a hot hole. - It said.

"And you are mine, I feel and I also see that I have reached your prostate. - Said.

And amidst the thrusts he felt filling his penis from the hot wall of the rings of muscles and thus feeling such pleasure and overwhelming sensation and so with total abandonment and intoxicating sensations.

And his penis being buried in a hot, cramped cave where he grew up with each lunge in the right place and pounding frequently and frantically..

And hitting directly into his prostate of Batman where he hit accurately and thus hearing sighs and cries of pleasure making him go faster and faster and reaching the prostate where he removed the entire limb and placed him through the rings of muscles.

And intensifying the blows and hitting his testicles on Bruce's ass in the process until heé let out one leg and started pumping the limb..

And now hard in the process and at the same speed so he felt that more and more he brought pleasure to the dark knight who screamed incoherently.

Batman felt his hard limb being pumped with speed equal to thrust and waves of pleasure coursing through every beat in his prostateuntil it bothers him feeling of penetration..

And everything was matched to the pleasure that made him scream and so with an animalistic cry he sat his orgasm and poured into the great man's hand in and out of him.

Thinking that the other would stop by the bother did not stop followed by lunges in his prostate he felt the beat insideuntil with a scream or a roar he felt a feeling of moisture.

And he was filled bythe seeds of the newgod, and that came with two squirches within him with gallows.

Trying toget rid ofit, but still felt the pure penis inside he still stuck by the hands of himand Darkseid...

And he was placed on four on the ground full of precious stones around where with the force of the blow were scattered around all the stones.

Trying to loosen up he was pressed to the floor on all fours where he was mounted and stocked with the new god, fucking him and holding his hands he had no choice but to continue moaning like a bitch in heat his inside lubricated with semen..

And it was where he saw strangely bright and incandescent stones around emanating crimson energy and then without giving time..

And the man on top of him began to stock up brutally by holding his waist in place with a mãoand coming down his waist and pumping hispenis.

And knocking inside him followed by his screams and groans and at the same pace as the thrusts that pulled him and pushed him back and forth and so he felt his prostate abused once again..

And every beat and every one wasevery successive and restless and he screamed non-stop and hoarsely without any shame..

And it was with a man sucking his neck and licking the lobe of his ear and in the roaring process trying to look anywhere he saw for his horror cameras..

And arranged in the four corners of the room where he was being fucked without rest, who could be seeing it besides Luthor.

Batman being forcefully stockedçby the manwho groaned and roared and entered faster and faster as if his life depended on it and his hoarse cries followed by groans of pleasure and lust..

And so his penis being pumped and his prostate stricken he couldn't think of his first time on the floor of a training room..

And the second would be in the middle of a Luthor lab with cameras at a crime scene and even more so with feelingãviolated atthe moment.

Then amid the thrusts his hallucinatory screams he felt a huge electric charge and spasms and yet his penis squirted in the hands ofãthe new god and so he was withouts foreçtrying to hold on to the ground with hisgloves scraping and scratching the floor and his cries of lamuria.

And in the midst of those blows and still the thrusts that shook his body with gallows and agility and so his muscles contracted and the discomfort increased with his prostate being reached with doubled speed.

And so as his cries and groans the growls dand Darkseid and he felt again that the man on top of him enjoyed inside him with strong, hot jets dripping down his sides.

But any breathing afterwards he had to inadvertently turned his back being lying on top of his cape that covered the floor below him where amid the hard penis he resumed fillingr.

And with him lying down and rubbing their bodies pressing his penis on their bodies while he was holding a red ring on his middle finger he could do nothing but scream and beg to stop,, but nothing happened beyond the expected thrust..

And that's where they beat their bodies and sucked their nipples biting and rubbing their bodies in case he was the only one without half of his clothes being that his shirt ripped..

And in his shoesças and boots thrown somewhere on the freighter and so the skin slap against skin was heard and so his cries and groans followed by the roar of the new god.

Stop, stop... Stop... not dá more... - And he tried to argue without success.

Just to hear noises of slaps against skin slaps against skin and hard limb stockpiles inside where he was fucked with gallows and banging at hisangle.

And that's where his prostate hit and his degasáwere lifted in the process and the suction noise..

And it was where he came and went with gallows and precision and so he growled and every beat hit his prostate making him scream with pleasure without any shame looking like a bitch in heat.

And he was arching his back and having his penis pumped and trying to get out of control,, he had his hands stuck above his headby theonly hand of the new god, who sucked his neck and nipples leaving them hard and red in the process.

And so he was stocked with gallows and ferocity with every beat in his prostate sound accuracy and so he arched his back again where amid the ministrations of the hand of the new god.

And each time trying to avoid shouting without success and to his utter shame he came with a scream and increasingly loud and even embarrassed him ejaculou with two strong jets.

And then he fell without forceçainthe stockings that lifted his ass in the process and with a groan followed by Batman and his faint groans he heard the biggest roar of the new god...

And this one that came inside with some more stocked and so he withdrew looking extremely relieved and content with a smile and so with such agility and speed.

And yet then he was gathering his clothes he had thrown and dressed batman at least that where he lifted his shoesçand so withsuper speed.

And even though Batman was lethargicóand still in the midst ofhis groans he realized that new god slapped his face and whispered on his face kissing his lips.

Can you walk, Batman? And he asked groping his body.

\- Yes... - Ofegou. "Give me a little time. - Said... trying to get up he felt the pain of penetration and the fact of semen dripping from his anus and wetting his underwear and pants.

He looked toward the new god and was caught by his armsçand sohe lifted him up kissing his lips.

He groaned with his hands on his back and then Darkseid,and well he watched with his x-ray vision and turning his face in vtorias directions and said at last.

He spoke next.

\- My vision led to underground two and Luthor's own room at the end the recordings are nearby in the securityroom.

\- And this leads directly to Luthor's room he has all the recordings. - Said.

And so with his heat vision he burned all the cameras in the room that were, saying at last by using his omega samson and sticking below him and his feet he created four circular holes of levels below..

And four floors atis the level of Luthor's room for his calculations. – I go towards the security room..

And then he destroyed all the files and cameras and recordings.

He touched his shoulder pulling him before flying underground. " You need to choose some security recordings and save for me in case I need to investigate. " He said.

" I know... - I said. " I'm going to select some recordings. "He said, and so he jumped with super speed and so he flew.

As he prepared and using his ropes he jumped down and down the holes and thus landing on top of a large room and to his shame at that moment he saw Luthor... Fucking... Luthor...

And he was sitting in front of his computer screen and above his head he saw the recording of his sex sine and on top of that he was masturbating..

And he was pumping his pink penis and his legs wide open, with speed a big pink and erect penis and hisçopen legs and moreopen legs.

Fuck, i don't know. – And regaining his self-control he growled toward he couldn't believe it, Superman's enemy Superman likes to see fuck between two men and one of them his business partner and an enemy of the justice league...

He growled and ran towards him he used his batarangues and destroyed each of the screens and waiting for Luthor to run and that's what he did withhispants andpenis dripping between his legs hard and with a red face.

He growled and ran toward the cameras and furiously ripped the hard drive from the cpu of the computer in the room and stored it in his belt compartment.

He heard a laugh in his direction.

\- So the great Batman, likesa roll... - Ria. - And what happens he likes to be full and what penis Darkseid has... - Said. - And then this has been happening for a long time Batman? - And asked the villain in his direction.

\- Even if you rip off all my cameras, I'il still remember and always find a way to record again. Luthor said, and to his astonishment he looked in his direction licking his lips.

Oh, fuck. - Growled. "You don't miss out on waiting. "He felt dirty for every word luthor came out of his mouth like a thing like a sticky snake.

\- The great Batman, hides a bodyisso sinful isãthe fucked-up tight, you must love to be caught força. - Said. - And seeing you like this I feel excited. - Said.

And for each of his words he approached ignoring his own hard penis out of his pants. - Every scream I heard made me horny.

\- Don't come near Luthor. – Growled towards him and being cornered whileretreating.

And he punched him in the nose, even bleeding by taking his hand, he wouldn't stop, laughed with blood dripping between his lips.

– You like to be cornered, put on four and fucked with forç,like to be sent, and fucked with gallows, like a bitch, and so you like to be put on four.

" So how and being fucked with forçon the floor of four like a bitch in heat, his screams are justãhot. – And so he cornered him in the corner of the room when almost feeling Luthor's penis in his crotch.

She looked like a virgin. He growled towards him. " He likes to be subjected. And he said.

Then he saw with great speed Luthor being thrown and some slaps on his face, and so he saw Darkseid more quickly catch Luthor by the neck raised from the ground in front ofhim.

And so he with his vision of heat burning in his eyes and fury stamped while he had a backpack on his back with what he thought were all the safety recordings.

Are you going to kill me, alien? "He asked with a smile and fear in his eyes.

" You want to hide the secret of fucking Batman willingly in my premises. "He asked.

– Who likes a tight hole to stick his big cock in? he asked.

For brief moments he saw that Luthor suffocated and so fearing by his hands tried to approach when he will hold in the arms of the new god.

And he heard with his voice of anger saying - No, Luthor, I don't kill fast.

It's not that easy, Luthor. " He said. "I don't kill fast. " He said.

"I first take torturo for a long time we kill resurrect and continue to torture. " He said. Then you beg for death. " He said.

\- And the moment you're giving up on life. "He said. " You kill yourself .- Said. - Several várias times. - Said.

"And then I resurrect you and you are tortured and after a while you become my slave. " He said.

" But know that fucking Batman here in the middle of the camera was just an eccentricity one of my fetishes. - Said.

And if you think about telling it. " He said.

He had repented the moment he was born. " He said. "And I will do with you what I want. "Said Darkseid..

" And that it can be repeated, and I've already taken all the footage. -Said.

"And I also know that you were the man who caused all the invasion of the earth. "I know why I helped him. - Said Darkseid.

"I now have documented evidence of your experiments. " He said. If you try to find something that shows you our sex. " He said.

"I will show the world that you have had contact with both white Martians and Brainiac.– Said.

" And that also all his experiments with kryptonite and even experiments with superpowers. - Said.

" Learn to think twice, if you try something new and some plan against me. - Said.

"Challenge me and let's see who wins. "Said Darkseid..

"And try to touch what is mine. "He said.

"Look at him in a way I don't like.

And irie turn your life into hell. "He said.

\- And I will put in the media all your secrets, that if you come to what I will do toyou. - Said.

And you will be under my power. " He said.

\- And it would be nice if we continued our business. "He said. No misunderstandings. "Said Darkseid..

Do we agree, Luthor? "And he let him go and Lex fell to the ground resyffful and afraid in his eyes.

I agree with you. "Lex said after a while getting up and panting with his fear stamped on his face.

And think carefully of his next step. - And so he threw him to the ground and caught Batman in his lap.

So with super speed he took him without worrying about the ceiling breaking the ceiling on his way spreading debris.

You belong to me. "He said kissing his lips he took it and covered it with his cape.

\- You could wash me to Gotham so I can change. " He said.

\- Where are youtaking me? - asked.

But he didn't do it, he just activated an explosion tube and took it away knowing it would be off the ground...

And at that moment he led him towards his fortress.

He received no answers only was covered by the cover of Darkseid and so he was taken northward.

He took him away and thus realized that he held him safely as if he never wanted to lose the cold hithim, and the wind of the blast pipe.

And he thus realized that the direction was in the fortress and a mother box appeared leading him towards Apokolips,andthat's where he took it and so he came in closing the portal in following behind them a side door.

And passing through several chambers and thus depositing him in a bed where he blacked out falling into the exhausted darkness.

No, i'm NOT. – Screamed and first of all he was penetrated inexplicably he felt lubricated, but as it was happen then as that smooth inside.

And then being hit with the chlorçand accuracy of Darkseid's penis he penetrated it in a single time.

And he fucked him through the air, time and space.

What's going on? "I said no breath. How are you?

\- The fortress offers lubricant with thestrengthof my thinking.

"I still realizeyou're tight, now enjoy.

And so nothing else was said besides groans and stocked besides skin against skin gradually high and with increasingly faster accuracy.

And his clothes were torn in the process, he fucked him, willingly reaching his prostate.

It was too much trouble he felt pain and malaise, mixed with pleasure, but his groans were heard by the fortress, he felt tears dripping from his eyes..

And then the penis of the new god was wide long almost difficult to enter without giving time to adjust he looked at his chest and felt the new god.

And to focus on each beat holding his arms above his head pulling and pushing at every entrance and exit trying to bite the shoulder of the man of steel, without even leaving marks.

\- By honeycomb... Please... Darkseid... - You hurt me. - Said. - You son of a bitch... it hurts... - begged.

\- Wait... - It said changing the angle of the stocking making it release a high-pitched scream, and at each beat, at that same point directly in yourprostate.

And made him scream, increasingly scandalous and hoarse, and resfolegando only, at each thrust at that same angle him with gallows and increasing speed, that this time of pleasure.

\- Better, if you behave, I'il let go of your arms and it's better for you. – Amid the angle of constant and non-stop beating with your legs separated amid the legs and the attacks.

\- Right... - Batman moaned not seeing alternative. - From... Wander...

And so he let go of his arms and before at a great speed he pulled his tunic playing for the fortress in zero gravity

Making his legs hug his waist in full rhythmic activity of back and forth he began to hit faster and faster reaching his prostate every time he entered and exited inside.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... god... god... Fucking... Fucking. – He moaned in constant movement, being pulled and pushed at every encounter of his penis, being pressed into theirbodies.

And the sound of skin beats against skinis their groans and constant screams increasingly loud and shrill.

Arching his back resphoning and screaming his groans and choking beating and pounding at a point where it made him gasp to see stars and scream his prostate hit constantlypounding.

And for each thrust and beating and so he fucked him with speed - There ... Hey, what's going on?

And for oneof his beats accurately he reached a point where he walked through his body, reached a point where he saw constellations of stars, and he reached a point where he released waves of electricity through each pore.

\- There... There... Slowly. "He gasped and cried. "He begged to slow down.

Say my name. - He whispered in his ears amid the attacks, kissing his lips, stocking his prostate, reaching the bundle of nerves that made him scream andmoan.

Anddyeing it a spot where it made him see stars, hitting and hitting directly on his prostate.

\- Fuck... Fuck... - Choking. - Darkseid... He screamed for every move. Darkseid..

"No, my name doesn't call me beloved.- Darkseid growled amid increasingly powerful and ferocious attacks.

Call me my master. "Said Darkseid. - Owner of my body.

And so he made him fucked there as an offering to the god his lord, owner of his body.

– Darkseid... - Choked in the middle of the attacks. - Darkseid... -Choked on the thrusts.

He gasped, rolling his eyes choking and resfoleging, he felt euphoric he felt hitting directly on his prostate, his squeaky screams were followed by eachbeat.

And each thrust, reaching without any control and willingly, at the same point where to make go through his loins waves of electricity that ran through his body and waves of light that mowed him

I know. You're enjoying it. Me too... I love you, i love you. – And so while stocking more ferociously the tapas feeling the testicles beating on theirass.

And possibly leaving circular marks with the violence and precision of the act holding with forceçtoyour hips and squeezing your cochas.

The lord of Apokolips claimed hislips, a deep kiss, where he ran through his mouth with his tongue licking and nibbling his lips..

Andhe tried to turn his mouth and bite and suck his lips, and being that was a cue for the new god...

And this came down and sucking his neck holding the shoulders of the man above him, who had just decided his baldness up to his knees, and so something happened the ring began to shine.

And so intense and increasingly that it was blinding and so he had to close his eyes the man, inside and outside of him was breathing hard and beating with more and more speed as if his life depended on it.

And increased the beat and its vigor and first of all he sat hot sweaty without breath, and wrapped in a red light that enveloped them increasing.

And the rhythm of the thrusts, he opened his eyes again shortly after screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs he saw that the ring disappeared, but the hand, was with red veins.

And he had absorbed the ring, his eyes glazed and red his veins around his neck, were equally red, and he was growling and moaning at the top of his lungs beginning to use a hand to pump his limb pressing between their bodies.

\- Don'td... Stop... I can't stand it... – Screamed, but nothing solved, he felt his muscles contracting around the penis, waves and more waves of pleasure coursing through his body.

And it was something like being filled by the thickness of the engorged limb that came in ferociously and he moaned and screamed the thrusts were frantic and brutal even lubricated he moaned was a mixture of pain and pleasure.

\- I love him, I want you for me... I'll always be by your side. " It said between thrusts.

Yes, i'm sorry. or god... Yes... Fuck... Fucking... Then God... - I screamed and screamed. - Darkseid... - And so he heard a growl...

" Say my name again. - Say Darkseid. - Rosnou.

And growled between slings and powerfully those maddening beats.

\- Darkseid... - Choking. - Darkseid. .. - and panting.

And screamed and being pumped faster and faster coinciding with the thrusts

\- I'm going to fuck you for the stars you'll always remember this day. –

And he moaned and screamed and gemeu..

And frantic beats and he increased the attacks and thus withdrawing and putting through, increasingly faster and accurately reaching his prostate, with each penetration and pumping the penis at the same pace.

And so he felt pleasure luxuria vigor and something intoxicating electricity and the smell impregnating the air, with every beat inside and so in May the beats he felt the famous electricity.

And with that he enjoyed in the hands of the new god of Apokolips,and before he could gather coherence and feeling the discomfort of penetration, amid the frantic thrusts and warmth next to the pleasure of the thrusts of his prostate..

Andhe moaned without foreçand so forseveral minutes Darkseid groaned, roared, screamed at the top lungs and so he enjoyed inside, with gallows feeling the hot humidity and three strong jets overflowing between the limb..

And the force of the thrust filling his body overflowing throughthe walls dripping from his troches, and so stopped for a few minutes embraced.

And he gasped screaming and amid the roar of Darkseid fucking with force trembled everything trembled and he screamed and was kissed amid the blows.

The bald man was in his black suit and clad in an extra protective suit reinforced with respirator and with his scientists around handling vials and testtubes.

And while the same bald man was heading towards his secret lab on the top floor the elevator took him underground level five, in his genetic research lab.s.

And so he was revering his indomitable genius and turning his memory into a work of art he had divided most of it..

And so he began to take the Red-T-Triver toward his other facility closer his facility would be under his own buildinghis abode.

While in Luthor's laboratories he ministered and manipulated each formula, meanwhile, in the midst of one of several formulas was the stones the red trio the only sample.

And that in turn they were not destroyed and misplaced and stolen by mysterious beings and so they were supplying an immense safe and so amid luthor's personal supervision.

And several security guards and so they looked around and at that time he would take to his sede and so when they started several employees in radiation protection clothes in protected rooms.

And so to deposit the stones and take from one room to another and to put the stones in several boxes and so with carts they drove to another room.

And so he heard footsteps coming towards him and a known laugh was not hysterical only of someone feeling superior but could not distinguish who and so the steps were accompanied by someone else who was creeping and soft.

And so stopped above him Lex Luthor with an evil smile on his face and green eyes this accompanied by a hooded person this wore a máscara.

And that seemed to come from the east being green and silver in color this showed the shape of a demon with horns of these long two on top were long canines that did not show any part of the physiognomy of the hooded wearing an equally green clothing.

And that at least he realized that he was on the ground and the two above and in pis and so the man wore a hooded shirt and an outfit resembling a samurai circular symbols and a crow in its center.

And so a long silver boot with a silver and green overcoat and red gloves while Luthor wore a black suit and black tie.

And meanwhile Bruce ended up falling into bed panting and unconscious.

A pain followed by something had broken his breath was irregular and so felt being raised by the unknown.

And then placed on a soft bed but it didn't change anything and didn't stop feeling pain like something had broken it was uncomfortable.

And he went back to sleep...

Several hours later, Bruce ate, did not know if it was night or day, but he found that he was completely naked, in the regeneration room, and sitting next to him was Darkseid

What are you doing? He tried.

\- You were unconscious for four hours, but I had to regenerate and get some bruises out. "I said answering your question.

Nothing to worry about. "Darkseid said by lowering and kissing his lips, he went back to sleep...

And several hours later he woke up hugging Darkseid in his bed, they werenaked and covered, with the new god hugging him.

And he went back to sleep again he was woken up to have coffee with Darkseid..

And he was taken to the bathroom in the shape of a bride and Darkseid bathed him, groping and stroking him.

We need to talk. "Said Darkseid..

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said agreeing.

What was that? "Bruce said.

\- It was a part of the mating cycle. "Said Darkseid..

I'm not an alien. "He said.

\- Mating cycle? He repeated it.

In his data there wasthis, he researched

Your penis changes. "Bruce said. It grows.

\- I go into a sexual frenzy for 3 days, in a sex process space o hours. - Dissand Darkseid.

I get that. "Bruce said. And when will that happen? I wanted to know.

\- In a month' s time, he said.

\- There are some changes. - Said Darkseid.

\- My penis swells, I cause what would be a knot of you. - Said.

What would that look like? He questioned Batman.

\- Andu hold my penis like a hook in your prostate.

\- And it can't be taken away until I'm done. "Said Darkseid..

Does it hurt? Questioned.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

And it can't be taken away.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

"And I get stuck, and I fuck you for several hours, and I lay eggs inside you.

= Doesn't it really hurt?

Don't worry about it. " He said.

They're small. " He said.

\- The size of quail eggs. " He said.

How many are there? Questioned.

Twenty. " He said.

\- But they burst while I fuck, because you're a man. " He said.

"It cannot be fertilized. " He said.

"It's not something to worry about. " He said.

\- During that period, I inhale and fuck you. " He said. "You won't feel pain. " He said.

– In fact I style pheromones, and mark with a bite as my sex partner for life.

I get it. "Bruce said. "And I'm your partner. " He said.

\- I was hoping you'd understand. "Darkseid said kissing him in the period after they ate, Bruce changed..

And you're going to pick me up this day? He questioned Bruce.

I'm going to call you. " He said. "When I enter the mating cycle. " He said.

And they kissed him stayed a while in Darkseid'slap.

And they ate, and after that period he was taken to Earth.

Nights like this in a ghostly stillness and a speckled fog amid Gotham City in dark, murky buildings adorned with Gargoyles throughout itslength.

And were several sizes crepuscular silence and a howl of a seeing as if predicted danger.

And coming with haunted souls not everyone would walk in a time like this as his countless beggars scattered through the alleys dark alleys and prostitutes walking with their charm..

And so he saw the far away cars traveling at high speed to escape the danger of the night and thus showed their elongated night shadow dangers that protruded into the lights of the lamps as if they were demons or worse creatures.

And so in the midst of the skyscrapers there was only one creature who risked going out on these murky nights of fog as its raindrops threatened to fall and a unique wind to a huge mass of darkness and fear.

And so in the thunderstorms and lightning that spread throughout the city as a sign of tragedy and despair a heavy rain began to fall and so in its high towers saw the greatest fear of criminals.

And the vigilante Batman who hung up the skyscrapers with his ropes showing his silhouette and shadow projected by lightning as if it were bigger and scarier with its flying cape..

And that gradually got even wetter as they hung up the buildings and were attacked by torrential rain.

And meanwhile elsewhere a day later...

And so they went to a large tent built in several months of preparation in encouraging new laboratories and clinics new companies jobs and extended healing benefits andvaccines.

And so they over several months of preparation and encouragement where they were seeking contributors and donors and many of those who could possibly undertake.

And to create agreements with hospitals and clinics throughout the countryíand increaseby billions the profits of the Wayne company,

Even though several tourists over the years have been lost and so tourism and its folklore was known to few and so Wayne companies were interested in schools and their native culture being that they lived for many years isolated.

And so the philanthropists and millionaires who were at the feast this era and the community leader all came prepared for the great event and the temples and seals built by the ancestors of the unified tribes over the years.

These gathered the chiefs of the five tribes the chiefs and several residents of the tribes for what it was said were wearing clothes of their tribes seemed mixed with species of tuxedos colored between red black.

And they were of diverse vivid and strong colors and soare their white stone necklaces and strong paints on their faces and as for the millionaireguests.

And these decided to adhere to the situation coming with theáscaras of birds or other animals as well as folklore put on gala clothes.

Among them were the billionaire playboy philanthropist and responsible for the party where along the immense site via several wood carvings around an immense forest and caves in its extension.

And so his red-skinned natives fraternizing with white men in their expensive clothes and in the immense tent on glass murals and tree stumps harmonizing with ancient masks sculptures and various relics..

And further along in the left direction the large bonfire and then on a trail a cave with inscriptions and so there was no more than virgin forest forest and collaborators.

And where these were served a mixture of typical foods and naturally contemporary American foods and natural fruit juices and the chieftainhimself.

And in one of hisáown scaras were the skin of an immense bat above a totem and various cave seals with intriguing inscriptions.

And with the goals of increasing in a few digits your huge bank account with a few more sponsors and affiliations of partner companies with it if all goes well.

This was one of the numerous charity gatherings where it was essential his attendance and obligation where he would have to interact with everyone even if grudgingly.

In everything there were all kinds of people and many of this were their rivals in ventures and companies of all kinds, but this would bring immense gains and unprecedented profits.

SoI'm talking to the chief and the shaman each of a different tribe, one was from the bat tribe, another was from the crow tribe.

\- Sowhatwere the storiesóof yourancestors like, were there ways to heal the sick?

And asked Bruce directly to the man with long black hair painted face forming the symbol of claws.

And with skeletons a necklace of red stones and teeth and several to what seemed larger than that of a common wolf and a long tunic and pants with inscriptions and symbols with a sun and a crow.

\- In our tribe the shaman resorted to the powers of the great crow dressed in the power of his protector.. – Dizia.

"Andwe would not resort to the strengthçof nature using our own herbs andthe historyóof thegreat crimson ruin. dizia ele

\- In our tribe was different at some point in time the crow against the bat freeing the shadow of the nightmare. "And said the other..

And this one who wore spiy hair and thin long colored tunic with inscriptions.

And in one of ours rituals they were delivered in an instant in the trance with herbs that would cleanse their body and mind from pests. – And it said

"And how would you white say to rid the body of diseases by giving the body of man a moment to heal.

\- And where the crow and the bat come in. And perguntou an elderly man coming towards him.

And this man was wearing a chalk-stripe suit and short stature and aáblack scara that looked like a black, partially bald bird.

"Sorry for the intrusion gentlemen, but I heard among several conversations thatóonce inthehistoryofthe stories. – Said. – And the account that the bat received a gift from the crow and the two came together to heal a priest.- Said.

"And it's really interesting that the storyówas talking about theblack plague, the devouring shadow or something. dizia.

\- Not really Ellis, that would be interesting. - Dizia Bruce.

The shaman turned to the chief and the two said together. - A thousand years of darkness.

\- It's a thousand years of darkness. - You repeated the man named Ellis.

Ellis Fulbring was an owner of several nightclubs and nightclubs that made illegal games and embezzlement of funds and the dark illegalenterprise.

And besides threeáofthe drugs, he really was a great dark businessman but he was a benefactor and philanthropist..

And coming from the distribution of medicines in lower classes was in his fourth marriage at seventy years and a woman of twenty years besides clinics of manipulation of various drug factories.

\- The thousand years of darkness begins with the coming of the queen of nightmares and the great shaman and queen of ruin, butówe would like to meet later in thegreat fraternization to tell our stories.órias.

And as for talking about the temples of caves as Mr. Wayne proposed the spread of culture around midnight.

\- And if you don't Dmind.

"Each shaman of a tribe will tellá a part of theóstory,, but that is very memorable to tell for each one apart.

\- A well-crafted thriller I see, being to keep the mystery. Ellis said.

"Sowhatwould it be like if you Bruce could help me with the drug factories." – he asked.

\- That would be better to settle with Lucius he understands ventures better than I do. - Disse Bruce.

\- He's right and he's right with myself. And said a black man with black hair approaching with a long-haired brunette woman and turquoise dress and equally blue shoes.

– And this kind of businessóand with wayne companies and at the moment not and now that wecame falar of nativeAmerican folklore and cultural.

– Disse Lucius cheerfully with a glass of juice in hisãhand and going toward and his left arm wrapped around his wife.

\- And even then we talked about it. ellis said

\- And very interesting folklore. Luciussaidwe were hearing a historyóof union betweena fox, a serpent..

And a wolf they were the guardians of the crow portal, something that talked about the coming of the end times.

-Sometimes we came together to tell the storyóof the crow who went in search of the wings of the red dawn it brought the healing ofeternal darkness. – And said a chief of the tribe.

And as soon as he approached, he was a tall, tall, chunky man in a long red robe and beige pants and short, spied hair.

"The countlessóstoriesof the tribes were told, and when our tribe was a so and a world it was a great unknown. – said the man this was of the serpent tribe, with elongated symbols wrapped around his arms.ços.

And snake-shaped where there were two snakes on each arm make thes crossings one in each arm as if they were wires and were still black and as if they were thereçatis their hands with their mouths against the other.

Andthere were beautiful indians even though mostly it is of great culture and men began to talk about mythology and healing involving rituals he hardly expected.

And by the soiree até the stake even though not everyone would stay at the end not paying attention and just waving in agreement and thus observing countless women both Native American and American by birth.

And with an outdoor bell rang had passed hours amid frivolous conversations of interviews they so ended their comments without feeling and so Bruce asked while following the Indians.

\- Lucius you will accompany me atthe soiree, it should be interesting. - said Bruce heading outdoors.

\- No, I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do, my kids to see and a night's sleep. – said Lucius giving a friendly slap on his back and following direction contrary to leave.

– Atthis is amanhà Bruce. – And so he and his wife followed out of the tent in the makeshift parking lots.

And so there were not many whoóriasdecided to stay to listen to the stories, but mostly curious and researchers sympathetic to indigenous culture and collectors and lá sat in circles around.

And around an immense bonfire and so many there demonstrating enthusiasm and curiosity and so Bruce sat next to his collaborators and the shaman.

And together with the chief and several tribes mixed over the years fraternizing and so the leader of several tribes there decided to choose a spokesman.

\- I call myself Great Ghost Wolf I am what they chose among the oldest residents of the Wolf tribe and chosenóriaas the spokesperson among the trees of the tribe I'll start telling ourstory.

And so I will give the floor and share our food and pipe drinks where we will witness the ancient storiesóof healingand learning. – he said and so with a strange mug.

And he began to distribute a greenish liquid of bitter taste and soon after dried leaves each was chewing and taking his glasses and soon after a strange and long pipe.

That everyone's been taking chewing and downing.

He saw that the night was turned into a nevus the flames of its center were detached dark beings and their hair turned into the darkness itself then looking again at the chief who said.

\- I'm going to give the word to the Great Red Crow. – Disse and so a man in red tunics and painting that resembled a bird he began to speak in a hoarse and sinister voice.

And saying and so as if everything was misty and turning as if the clouds were in swirls following the storyóand everything going back tothe beginnings of the times ...

This luminously red woman approached him and said while sitting on his left side he had never noticed this woman beforeisthe beautiful reddish-skinned and eyes as if shining in the air of the stars..

And her luminosity her eyes would change from a sly green to a glowing blood red and so she said to her cloudy look.

\- Let's seeóa little of the storyBruce. - Sayyes as if the wind and its turnall clouded and the darkness reigned ...


	18. Chapter 18

20

While Feliz was going to throw a burst of magic in his back and surprised by a Batman kick surprising him and throwing him over several showcases and began to get up and throw the bursts, but Batman faster threw himself toward what looked like his henchmen s.

And it didn't change at all they were Goléns and nothing else being hit and made into pieces of various sizes while via Superman fighting with other Golens he wearing a batrangue jumped between the golens and throwing bombs in his directions.

And then tearing them to pieces and with it activating a sonic weapon at the same instant felix screamed causing him to fall stunned.

But he didn't count that the man would get up soon after using everyone around playing towards him so using his batrangue he unintentionally fell several feet away.

And right on top of a shattered glass dome and just on top of the jewel i had liked so much and above all it was pointed sticking in the process.

And he getting up with difficulty and the situation bothers the stone shone and was incandescent and thus removing his back and looking forward he realized lately that Faust launched a burst of energy towards him.

And just as it was just a reflection he tried to protect himself with the damn stone in his hand in front and being hit in full breaking and releasing a spiraled and damn-spinning energy with pieces.

And trapped all over his face and so the light filled his body instead of being stolen broke soon on his face injuring him the light so he gused him for moments and so he just kept seeing stars.

And while trying to get up everywhere and the pyrotechnic show around him where lights from the rainbow were seen.

Not many moments later sequestered to Faust himself who was stunned he was knocked out by nothing less than the Phantom Avenger.

And that wearing a burst of blue color launched him and a Superman who had gotten rid of all golens and tied himself to an unconscious Felix Fausto.

\- The situation is not good for you Batman. "Said Ghost Avenger who bowed down by pulling him using his hands and lifting him stunned in his chest.

\- That's to say little to the situation and bad. – But before finishing Ghost Avenger using his hands in a magical way he freed him from the shards of glass that appeared right on the floor at his feet, but did not diminish his malaise of the situation.

"I don't feel well. "Batman said almost falling, but being trimmed by the Phantom Avenger with his etheno hat and his white eyes.

\- If you don't mind, I can take you to the cave. " Said Ghost Avenger.

\- I don't know... - Batman said until he was surprised and interrupted by Superman.

\- No problem Ghost Avenger can take you I prefer to take care of things here than put up with Lois. "He said with the exasperated frown.

\- Right... - And first of all the two disappeared and so they showed up in the cave.

He didn't realize he was on his back to the Ghost avenger who left him minutes later...

And as he walked through the cave he heard an explosion tube and Darkseid hugging his waist and came down his hands by his buttocks unexpectedly as he looked sideways he was pressed toward the wall next to him.

And he felt Darkseid's penis pressing him and listening to a rustling of clothes and felt on his back the penis discovered of the New God, his head kissing his neck and holding in his arms.

And he was then leaning against the wall he seemed to moan with the counted and the bottom of his armor was lowered he listening to a groan and his legs were opened the counted with the air made him offer.

Amid the snowofing of his discomfort and the situation that a few seconds was hit by shrapnel he returned to his consciousness and belatedly realized that the new god had penetrated him with a finger.

And passing through his muscle rings making him offer pressing his body on his and thus making him moan with pain penetration.

Darkseid... No... I don't want to... - And he was trying to say just to be rewarded for one more finger.

And this going through your muscle rings and starting a process of going and going for several and long minutes.

\- You want me to know what you want, just feel and enjoy the feeling. And he said and rewarding with one more finger now three penetrating him and increasing discomfort.

And so he felt an electricity and a muffled scream feeling the process of going and going for several minutes reaching his point of pleasure making him offer.

And so he felt he stopped when he started screaming being replaced by a thick penis much thicker than three fingers he felt pain.

And soon after the discomfort being filled through each muscular ring and entering its interior with feeling a deep beat and the testicles.

And then hitting her ass and his breathing hitched with a pain of the first penetration.

And so without giving time to get used to he began to go out and enter a slow process of going and has been making him moan and gasp with Darkseid sucking his ears biting him.

And descending down his neck and passing his hands through his belly rising through his abdomen massaging his barred and climbing his hands on his chest pinching and squeezing her nipples.

And then where he lifted his shirt and descending again up to his hips going against his penis squeezing him and pulling the foreskin in the process by squeezing and massaging at the angle from above to bottom.

And then pumping him while another hand massaged and pinched his nipples and the ghost avenger kissing practically the folding there picking up his penis in his hands.

And biting your ears and breathing in your ear with slow and deep stockings and beginning to hit your prostate and thus increasing the rhythm of the stockings.

And squeezing his testicles and so this movement made him moan him over there, and gasping, and moaning while leaving him practically impaled with his ass spied and trying to hold on to the wall...

And he stood there with his ass erecthis hips crumpled his tight ass and holding his spine over there bent from his back and holding his hips and ass pushing and pulling him amid his screams.

And he kept his quotas straight horizontally he was bent pushed and pulled.

And he trying to pull away to no avail and he moaned higher and without rest with increasingly fast and deeper stockings and his penis being pumped at the same pace listening to skin beats against skin.

And then changing angle the hitting mercilessly and worry and sometimes languido and the times fast in constant motion and precision and making him scream without any shame between pushing and then pulling;

And by pushing and pulling and pushing your hips.

And tapping pulled in his quick direction taking everything and putting then hitting his prostate with fury and speed...

And tapping pushing and pulling towards you trying to all hold on to the wall with open legs and your erect penis being pumped.

And he had a heavy, swollen penis with his hands in his extension squeezing with gallows and pressing his tip that trickled him into making him scream even louder.

\- You only turn around when I allow it. He whispered in his ear.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO Please... NO... – And he moaned in agony and increasing the rhythm of the stockpiles by brutalizing him in movements and precision and his constant beats and attacking his prostate and impaling him in the process lifting him off the ground.

And with the buoyancy movements and comes in and out frantic and takes him and his legs and holding his penis without any delicacy cramming his ass and moments of agony and screams.

And his cries of pleasure and electricity that ran along with his shrill screams ringing with ferocity and brutality.

And with constant beats on his prostate and the sound of skin-to-skin skin was heard and his cries in agony and moans of pleasure at every stock.

And he enjoyed copiously in his hands and creek and a squirt by pressing his walls tightly around that thick, heavy long penis.

Until in the midst of the blows inside and outside it non-stop and with more difficulty in coming in and out amid his screams Darkseid came with a roar and poured into it and thus loosening the penis that did not take long to come with two strong spurts in his hands once again...

But even so he was placed on the ground lying on top of the hood with his legs raised to the top in the form of this with the man among them lying on top and continuing the penetration.

And with the constant motion beats without worrying about rest or calming down and recovering from the previous sesso and so continued with the strong and deep stockwork changing the angle and penetrating it accurately.

And hitting him hard directly to his prostate pressing their bodies to each other where he raised his hips and in the case of the new god the ass lowering with gallows at each new onslaught his hips were lifted from the ground.

And then successively beating in agony and despair as the new god dug him brutally and the dark knight held on his cover.

And he was left with abandonment and his screams and groans echoed all over the cave scaring thousands of bats flying in various directions coming out frightened.

Sweaty and sticky bodies smellof sex impregnated in the air his cries without any shame and the constant beat of their bodies while the new god sucked him.

And then licks sucking and biting her nipples and licking his neck by pulling out her shirt in the process without just the delicacy just the mask and the lowered calcas were.

Obscene words were heard gasps and shortness of breath they looked like animals in mating and then while their penis being pressed into the process with the index finger.

And pressing his tip that weed in dripping him making him scream and beg in various stockers raising his hips and frantic beats mixed pain to the pleasure they were felt.

MORE... More... Please... More... FUCK... - I was screaming. "OH GOD... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - And so in groans and stocked continued the section.

Cries heard where thank God he did not see Alfred at a time he felt a roar and again the new god filling him with his overwhelming orgasm releasing his penis.

And with blows together each shouted coming in his belly and hand and the other man inside him with strong jets where they overflowed along the sides and so each recovering.

And with the new god still inside him lying on top of his body whose gold had eyes beyond a ghostly white watched recover.

And so several minutes later he looked at each other with his red and swollen lips and his blue eyes that his sticky, sweaty face and his embarrassed expression he spoke.

I didn't expect that. " I said. Why is that?

\- I'm claiming you, I want you and you and you can't deny that the sex was good. And he said, looking into the depths of his eyes.

You caught me off guard. "He scolded. You forced me. "He complained.

\- I didn't see you complain and besides, you liked it I heard you very well ask for more. And he'd say.

\- I asked for more... - I said. What's going to happen now? He asked.

\- I don't think that's a common relationship just that we're going to have a relationship and our sex and good. " He said.

"Besides what I know I'm the first and only one who fucked him. And he said removing his penis from inside with a tug.

And then withdrawing with a sore expression and thus getting up where he pulled the bat man who thus pulling his pants.

And putting his penis into his pants while Batman felt the semen run through the inside of his little scratches and coming down his legs.

And he himself dirty decided to put his pants on and look for his shirt right after on the floor of the limping cave.

See you later then. " He said pulling him by the waist and kissing him and entering his lips by walking his mouth with his tongue and letting him go.

Okay later. "He said stunned himself while the new god disappeared being carried away by an explosion tube.

The bat man with his hands on his ass climbed the stairs to the mansion while thinking about what he got into.

Before he had waiting time he downloaded and transferred via satellite and also to his device the information of each device and hearing steps coming he used his camouflage device from his belt.

And first of all he threw a minimal sleepprobe and then finished the transfer to his memory card and got out of trouble.

And then climbing through a ventilation tube using your rope and thinking of various reasons how to avoid it or get around the situation and figure out how to avoid...

He dressed in the bat armor and fled from them entering the Batmovel and followed the cave passage into the waterfall...

It was a busy day by all gotham standards the criminals didn't know what expected them nothing would be prepared for that long, dark, starless, muffled night...

He parked the car in a alley from the entrance to the city and triggered his alarms and security protocol...

And so he walked through the night using his ropes and jumping through parapets and jumping through balconies and buildings...

First a bank robbery he went through the window with everything in the middle of a shooting robbing the scene just over midnight and a half.

And his eyes behind the angry white lenses and an intense blue glow, caught the first criminal who had pointed the gun toward him he tore it out of his hands and broke it.

And cheering in half by his arm in two places and punched him in his face and belly and each part accessible to unconsciousness and or making beaks.

And then threw a gadget toward two others and thus pushing and hitting their heads in their directions.

He beat up every criminal who was inside the bench and pushed them by twisting their guns and throwing them hanging from a lamp was still not enough he ran through another broken glazing.

And then he jumped in the middle of the street and so dropped his rope toward the parapet of a window he jumped through the ledge of a window and so disappeared at night...

He ran through the night through the same entrance of several containers and thus a shipment of narcotics beating the criminals and still was not enough...

Well, he punched him... Even the unconsciousness of a thief a burglar and another criminal who peeked at a young young girl with long hair passing through a alley.

And before approaching her he was caught by the collar and pulled into a niche and beaten to unconsciousness, a vandal anyone alleged molester.

And he hit a pedophile who peeked at several children outside a playground the same one he had investigated the week before a molester in a diner...

Some other unsuspecting meliantes and some other assailant who walked on the street...

And a pichador... Everyone had the same fate, and so it wasn't enough, in the middle of it all found the crocodile and neither did it escape at the end of 3:00 a.m.

And he looked at a pile of battered and unconscious criminals... It wasn't enough and so using ropes and alleys.

And other streets passed by robbers and injured them leaving the edge of unconsciousness and others did not have this chance some would never move again and or walk, and their legs would never move again.

And the others who would not return to the streets too soon others whose legs had broken and for various reasons will not return to walk or the streets why they would never walk again, and beams on the other side of the city.

And walking through the various docks where there were traffickers who were forced to swallow their own drugs, and scattered and crying begging for falling and whining mercy.

And he left him near the port where there were smugglers, nightclubs and various brothels, and several places returning to a narrow alley

That was while eating a salad he looked towards the butler and then heard.

\- Sir, you have a commitment in Metropolises, it will be a benefit party with a business alliance with a new entrepreneur allied with Luthor and a new German businessman.

And right by tomorrow it will be a fundraiser to raise funds in search of financial developments and infrastructure in Gotham and Metropolises.

And right in the morning the next day he will have a board meeting and to raise funds from the Wayne foundation and a new alliance of a legal firm that will be allied with the empesa Wayne.

It was a party like all the others and that was exhausting and he looked the next morning

His look was tremendously worn out, but thanks to makeup he covered the dark dark circles with it and went up the staircase toward the mansion and so the next day he returned to normal without dark circles.

And he looked toward the mansion and went up the flight of stairs toward his wardrobe room where he moved on was an elegant party and he would shine as the king of the party always did.

Like Bruce Wayne he was a handsome man of long black hair to whom he cultivated after a year of removal from the league and social conviviality, they were silky and he usually made long sex.

And this hair reached down his knees, with air and appearance of a powerful succubus with fascination for both sexes, but his achievements.

And it was exclusively women, he was gallant and conqueror, but it's been so long since he didn't have a serious relationship.

And well there was no sex at least to the general public that was the fame he held...

And according to his league mates he had no relationship and since he severed ties with the catwoman, and that he had no sex with anyone else he heard an enraged growl of his everyday life and his life as Batman.

And he knew he was cultivating a secret relationship with Darkseid.

And well nothing helped him and his scars didn't help stories behind stories anymore, they were excuses he couldn't give to anyone, nor appreciation to anyone and his life was a disaster.

But now after surgery and reconstruction of his body after the invasions and his recovery after he was resurrected.

And he didn't have any time for any normal relationship, nothing would prevent him from having a secret relationship with a conqueror from another planet...

And he knew that since then, well, Darkseid hasn't tried to invade the earth in a while...

And now with more free time took care of his appearance and had a new body...

He headed toward the entrance to the party he hoped to dress in a silver tuxedo and a black tie and diamond cuffing he looked at calcas and silver and black shoes and was an attractive and handsome man.

And his hair was now growing like a long syrup, and that he began to cultivate over the months that had been days since no one but his children.

And had seen him, but none of them said anything, was always stuck and now he made a lock was bordering below long, smooth knees and his broad shoulders his sculptural body.

He headed the staircase and his look was beautiful for a thirty-seven-year-old man looking twenty years old, and he knew that one day he would grow old, but thanks to genetic treatment it would be difficult and it would take a long time.

And that would make him happier and less resentful he wouldn't die so early, but earlier, that he saw monsters and aliens walking over the earth and the space equal to Martians and Amazons and monsters like Superman would live for all eternity and Diana was an Amazon goddess In.

He drove to his car where he went in Alfred was driving and said while driving the car.

And so he arrived at the airport where he got out of the car before letting Alfred open the door he left without looking back and went towards the trunk and withdrew his luggage and before finishing came some porters unloading his bags from the car , and walked towards his private jet...

\- See you, Alfred. " I said walking.

See you soon. - Said your faithful butler.

He went up and didn't look back he didn't care about the consequences after all he would get what he wanted revenge against Superman Diana and J' onn they would beg for help...

It was days like these that all lost reason and everything changed their animosity with the league of justice was very monotonous and partially bad...

He had got on a plane and looked like a boring monotonous and exhausting journey that mixed with a rainy and totally humid day with the most grueling business meeting that may have he remembered.

And so he landed from the private airport of a partner company and entered a limousine and so he went to the center of Metropolisavoiding all the news, he didn't want to know anything about anything.

And that it is remotely similar to news of Superman and or the Justice League, and mutant monsters and so he didn't want to know anything.

And that was it, but even then the driver took the longest path claiming that several superhero battles to contain a creature...

Bruce was drinking whiskey with ice and lemon in his glass with the bottle on the side, enjoying the trip when he heard that women's rights would be wanting to interview wonder woman for a possible assault on the woman.

And completing the picture another activist would say that the wonder woman and a goddess, and in that case a woman like her does not fit into such a situation or often she was anything but.

Than helpless, and these bruises are not common, let alone a normal man would not be able to afflict such an injury unless as Batman says is not an ordinary man and wonder woman broke away the fight of the two.

And getting more bored he couldn't turn off the TV because it broke control and was too lazy to get up from the chair.

Then he heard every tedious news regarding all the moments, and several monsters had destroyed some buildings and killed some people and was heading south of Metropolises.

And there were some heroes had entered the fight to calm the fight and so he heard the private stewardess enter he heard nothing more than his angelic smile and passionate look with brown eyes and honey-colored hair.

And his sculptural body and breasts fed up he moaned beautiful woman in heat who was radiating pheromones, and to his fascination, he should not be working, but was radiating heat at that moment.

And that was it, but it didn't get any closer than necessary and was being professional with them her voice was deep and final of a girl, but it was loud and slender.

And her body rolling him pulled her in her lap and kissed her lips came into ember contact and fire entering her tongue in her mouth and biting her lips in contact moaning and resfoleging.

And he bit her down bitbiting every part he reached by her mummy breasts biting and pulling buttons from his shirt with his teeth and opening his blouse and so he groping his breasts hugging and groping his nipples opening his bra.

And so sucking the beaks of his breasts and sucking and sucking them groping and sucking on his breasts and massaging his breasts he climbed.

And his skirt and first of all opened the fly and his hands in his pocket pulled a condom and his penis loose outdoors.

And shoved in her limb and thus pushing her and pulling raising the woman and plucking her panties and throwing away and thus putting on her lap.

And impaling with your peniswith movements in and out going up and down and holding on to your hips and scratches.

And pulling and lifting and so touched her fucking and the sex with fury faster and faster growling and frantic and animalistic sucked into her neck amid the balm of her hips.

And the movements of coming and forth frantic and so he bit it sucked amid the frantic and overwhelming movements, his cries arching his back amid the frantic pack and so he sucked her.

And kissed her frantic movements narrow and tight tight vagina lips wet around her hard penis and pushing with all his strength he moaned and roared and refoleged like the woman.

And so he kissed her and bit her lips and so they cumed together and then collecting the folego they breathed discomwed and last kisses before getting up from her lap.

And so he removed the condom and while she walked to tie her discarded panties to the floor while tidying up her bra dressed and t-shirt.

And so he'd fix his calca and throw the condom in the trash and put his penis inside and so he was still in the chair.

The young lady served another drink her eyes and stains from her footprint and so she threw a kiss by the wind towards her while he landed.

And then he said they were arriving in Metropolises and then he waited and listening to the plane landing he got up and picked up his suitcase coming down the plane

Where he said nothing else and thus being received by one of his businessmen and thus taken to the car that awaited him.

It was taken to the convention center and the companies where he toured and so it should be necessary to remember the names of several employees.

And to which he shook hands and thus entering and leaving laboratories and buildings and so on and did not even bother to remember.

Then he was driven by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and opened a short time ago in turn.

And he saw that the buffet was stupendous had food and several varied dishes and so he saw plenty of dishes and delicacies and so it was so much from people who invited.

And scattered coming from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and showy gentlemen who hid their true personalities.

\- Have a nice trip, I hope Wayne. "Greeted with a cry from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly and bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with a protruding belly was an old man over seventy years old.

And little height wore a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so shaking his hands immediately said with an immense broad smile.

Did you bring your check Wayne? " With a huge smile.

\- Always straightforward, isn't it? - And a smile of the same size. –

And the profession. "I said with a playful look.

And not and even. Bruce said fun. I brought more than one. " He said and just like a good Italian mobster a kissing complaint on his cheeks.

And so it was against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your check Phelps? "Asked towards him.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to decorate the names of entrepreneurs and future partners to whom he should meet in the future to which he did not bother decorating.

And being accompanying and many had sworn to have lived with him for parties and other events and few others who claimed to have seen him at school.

And also in college or any other festival, exchanged presenters being presented by other guests and approached, exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times of venue.

And where he fled with no idea who they were, and being approached by others in varied presenters, he did not remember the face of either and the name of any of them several men and women.

And that he didn't even know for sure if he would remember and so it was his afternoon that he didn't yield and made no difference, with the only question of looks.

And they were lascivious of feminine looks towards him and looked hungry, looking as if he were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his ass and several times on his little ass.

And another man tapped and perverted by passing his excess silly hands around him.

At more than one time and another man in question, Petrovisk, at least one man bordering the sixty years who had aged very badly and his wife who had also aged even worse.

And that in turn seemed to be more than fifty years old and was always with angry looks towards him he was greeted and shook hands and even more when the man approached him.

And then almost kissed him more than twice in performances, blatantly and so led to being harassed by another tall man he looked towards him.

And so he greeted him and soon came in his way another man a former colleague of his father.

\- So, what a beautiful attractive man you've become. "Said a tall, robust man.

And seeing his white hair and black tuxedo he cast sinful looks towards him the man was a friend of his late father was Roderick Morgan.

And he owned an offshore oil company and a cowboy who owns several heads of cattle and fertile land and oil on shore also from Texas green eyes and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. - Remembering that man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with all that had legs and walked, he thought with indignation.

And how's Amelia? "The boy asked.

And trying to change the subject trying to get rid of the grip of big hands and while they lacquered looks towards him.

"The missus is right there. And thus pointing towards the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair without any physical attraction, let's be frank had nothing to attract.

And no gift but an opera singer in youth and today is over sixty years old and continued with drooping skins and neck in papas, and her skin as white as wax.

And watching her eat quitutes at a table without turning towards her husband, several women scattered along talking to other men.

Luthor was at the entrance to the Lex Corp. building, he looked with his bigger evil smile he could have, he received it and entered the building going up to the penthouse where the meeting would be.

As Bruce has his playboy ego álter Bruce Wayne a partygoer who had no interest in business except parties.

And he would often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald head and his head had his head in the clouds...

\- I know you had a bad trip. "The bald man said by passing his hands on his back.

\- And that's pretty boring for a playboy that at this point should spend on beautiful women. "He said with a wink.

And then massaging your shoulders. – Maybe you just need to hear your consultant's litany. " I said. And then you just have to sign these meetings. " I said.

And they are very naughty and sometimes unreasonable, but on rare occasions we need to be present. " I said.

And even if it's to go in one ear and go out on the other, I'll take care of everything for you. " He said.

And leading towards the elevator.

Then I'll explain at lunch as I leave the meeting. - It said

He went up waited and sat his ear was returned to his phone with the news in stock section. " Luthor...

And he wasn't the best business partner...

– In fact, it was the worst business partner anyone could have, Lex Corp's shares were stagnant and Wayne snaged...

He looked like he didn't see his eyes were heading into the cave his data was being transferring just now at that point.

And at least hack into the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once again and he hated every meeting every new information...

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... – Said a shareholder.

– And evaluating every procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weapons...

And at that time he saw directed at stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and Metropolises in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the job market... - He hated these meetings he passed it on with Lucius...

He had an encrypted wifi file on Luthor's personal computer he instructed about armaments and white kryptonite, or mine the golden...

And also the red one found on the back of ivory... – His eyes were bulging at that time... not being that better time to get revenge on the man of steel, when they fought in the center of Metropolises... Isn't this guy ever going to stop?

" And even precious Mr. Wayne, bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. " Said a man in a suit on his left...

He ran his eyes toward Luthor and his thoughts were still in his cave...

That's when he used the lenses from his eyes and broke into Luthor's data more thoroughly...

And then amid his invasion he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time picked up his tablet from the walet.

And while some heroes invested toward the creature, while everyone raised and so quickly transferred completely copied to his tablet and then the cave computer and thus saw it contained by a hero to his see lantern...

And so the meeting resumed, even though he wasn't worried about it...

Back in the cave Luthor's data was overwhelmed by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use Amazon legends with kryptonite... It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about the lacquer of Tarkady.

And it was the same bond he used when he found it was actually stolen to which he didn't tell anyone he confiscated Faust's books and all artifacts and kept it in his cave.

He directed the cameras toward his weaponry and safe and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he picked up each of his discoveries...

And he followed the ancient properties south of Gotham in gotham's shopping center at the cultural center there were several buildings and apartment networks under construction.

And many of them had finished building and there were model apartments for visit, many of them had more than one finished apartment and others were still under construction.

And he already discovered that most of seven building apartments under construction of financing, five were funded and construction and engineering and construction belonged to Wayne Interpreses.

And he took advantage of said to spread secret cameras, amid an alleged inspection of the company, he can sneak through the corridors and find ways to spread cameras...

And so he discovered that in one of his buildings there was a meeting point of negotiations and arms exchange agreement between his various enemies and among them was Darkseid with Lord.

And with some recorders he can see that there were along the four streets and some construction of commercial buildings negotiations and between these various meetings was the one he negotiated...

There were some model and decorated apartments until furnished for sale and south of Gotham...

And these apartments he hid in stakea.

And so it was fully furnished and cozy, with leather sofas and salmon color and very fluffy and he was one floor below there was a model office apartment and so he was left stakey waiting for the entrance of Max Lord

And it happened there was Grandma Goodness some furies and parademonios emerging from portals.

And he saw Max Lord waiting while negotiating with Darkseid's servant.

And he saw, unexpectedly sat on the comfortable sofa was larger and comfortable inside a spacious hallway and one with two suites andthreebedrooms there was a larger suite.

And he was thinking of booking a couple of apartments for him, looking for other bugged slumps that were scattered there, he thought about his espionage...

And that had a king size mattress, and had in the large living room a corner sofa that was in L was a sofa that went from one wall to another, warm and comfortable and spacious bow and he before he entered saw him very cute aside , since your ass hurt.

And he listened to the wiretaps and quietly left where he left a small clue of his batarange in a corner of a room where he thought it would be the negotiations and then returning to the apartment waiting...

And he saw in the darkness a portal opening in the other apartment at the end of the corridor of the bottom floor.

And he momentarily came out of his stakeout in the building and so he followed down the hall and left a note at the crack of the door and waited and so he returned to the apartment while he was playing with cameras and wiretaps.

And he lay down on his face while he kept his computer on the table and so he watched the computer...

A few hours later he heard a squeak at the door turned around and it was nobody and so he went back to the couch.

And moments later a while he really slept.

Moments later almost wandering around the kingdom of Sandman he heard the door opened someone in and pull his cape next door and pull off his belt...

At this point he woke up trying to turn around when he was pressed back on the couch and a large body pressed on top of him was hot, and so he struggled trying to twist his body.

And he had his body pressed again his belt ripped off and he received tapas and his loins, his legs open, not without a fight of course, and someone lowering with all his pants and underwear up below his hole.

And of course he wouldn't let that happen, not without fighting either. "No... - Cried out trying to get up to be pressed more on the couch cushions, and so he had a hand on hisshoulder.

And lowering him and another opening his legs away his thighs and a hand on top of his hole surrounding him and a zipper being opened. – Stop... – Tried to stifle an order.

Be quiet, Batman. - Rosnou in order. And he realized it was the voice... It was darkseid authoritarian and bossy.

Darkseid? " He asked in a offering.

\- yes, who else did you expect? Asked the Lord of Apokolips.

Didn't that note go to me? " He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered.

\- Do you sleep in a stakeout? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said with his face on top of the pillows turning his face. "I sleep waiting for my guests. " I said.

That's good. – He heard a laugh from Darkseid on his back and fingers surrounding his hole, opening his legs more and getting in the middle and groping and lowering and sucking hisback.

And he lifted the top of the armor by lifting it and pushing to his shoulders, and thus peppering kisses on his back groping him and he changed the weight.

And leheard a lid noise being opened and he heard something that pulled the air he was surrounding his hole with his fingers withsomething.

And he felt something wet and inserting in and out, he gasped and wrired and so trying to loosen really was it was itdating...

And he gassed when Darkseid pulled his ass and started and massaged his ass bytaking small bites and thus releasing his penises from hislimes;

And he left on top of him and so he srubbed him on his back passing through his hole without ever penetrating, and he made moves he was lying on top of him rubbing hugging and top below, and moving and doing fleetge, and then rubbing.

And he was turned over and scrubbing himself moving languidly between groans and kisses and rubbing their bodies on each other and he moaned his penis harder and harder and he let him be maneuvered and rubbing again with his back to Darkseid with his penis pressing on the couch.

And moving from a time stroking his body he stopped and sat again in the middle of his legs still inserting his icy finger he had a spasm and tried to loosen up twisting his body.

\- Wait... - Tried in the middle of getting back in and out of the finger of your hole. "Stop. "He moaned by resfoging in the middle of that icy finger. And so he tried to twist the body of the grip and being rewarded for several tapas on his buttocks.

No, no, no, no, no, no "Rosnou Darkseid upon him.

And growling towards you. "Be quiet. - Ordered Darkseid

And he stopped for a while without moving and Darkseid and took his finger out of him

And a few seconds that stood still, lovingly massaging and groping his ass.

Can I get up? " He asked in a offering.

Listen to a pause in words and a noise so Darkseid was thinking and the noise of pants arriada...

No, no, no, no, no, no " I said finally. "I want to enjoy the view. " I said. "Be quiet.

And so he felt more and more approached him by lying on his back, feeling the penis free from the tissue.

And he was quiet and at this point DArkseid heard a groan, and he asked himself.

What are you doing here? " He asked.

\- Stakea. " I said. "I hear Lord is doing business with Apokolips. " I said. "And was it true?" he asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid replied.

And so he moved he was going to ask another question and tried to move and so DArkseid spoke with a stralated slap on his buttocks.

What do you think of this man? " Asked Darkseid.


	19. Chapter 19

19

He's treacherous. " He said. " He's the enemy of wonder woman. And the league of justice.

And so after a noise he walked away and raised his legs and turned him down and began to lower his calcas further

Are you going to keep doing business with him? " He asked.

Who knows. " Darkseid said. Pulling her pectoral the upper armor with the bat symbol, and leaving her above her nipples, lowering her more calcas and further below her thighs.

And so kissing and groping him and so he lowered his underwear further. Below the thighs.

And he was uncomfortable in this position.

And he moaned with the treats and sucked from his nipple, it was good, but he didn't have much desire for sex not from that position.

Wait a minute. He tried with his hands on his shoulders trying to push away for his hands to be placed above his head.

And so he kept kissing him sucking his groping nipples and pinching a twisted nipple he groaned.

\- I'm sore. "He said trying to writhe.

It depends. "He responded by ignoring his efforts and so with his body on his by pressing him on the couch, while he climbed on top of him and pulled out his upper armor and threw it in the middle of the room.

Depends on what? " He asked in the midst of his hands groping and rubbing his chest.

And so lowering and lifting her legs half dressed from the calca and half dressed and so separated her legs and with thelimeson it and began to biter and suck his cochas.

And with that he still had the front of his underwear covering part of his penis and groin.

If you behave. "He said as he lowered toward his groin.

And even wearing his underwear he pulled his penis out of his underwear and still with his pants in the middle of his thigh and he started sucking by swallowing him and thus sticking his hands inside hisunderwear.

And trying to reach his hole, and he was forcing him to enter still in clothes, and failing to do while he had his clothes...

Don't tear my underwear off, take off my clothes first. " Tried Batman.

Shut up. " Rosnou the lord of Apokolips.

And he gasped and moaned and so he felt the pleasure of being sucked over and more speed and his hole abused with fingers inside him.

\- I don't have any extra clothes. "I tried Batman in the midst of his warm body, pleading. "I didn't bring it. "He tried to twist away from Darkseid's attempts to rip off his clothes in such a violent way.

And he gasped and moaned, this method of sticking his fingers was uncomfortable.

And so Darkseid on top of him raising his legs while sucking him urgently and so between his legs andhisribs the cliffs without the armor blouse.

I don't want it that way. " He pleaded urgently.

And he was sucked urgently and shaved his teeth inside him, gasping and moaning not finding a comfortable position.

And so he stopped with his penis as I tried to keep his limb's anxious head away from his hard limb and still inside his mouth.

And his eyes shone a tone of warning and he stopped squirming momentarily and so he sucked him more urgently amid hiscries.

And they came with more groans, and still ignoring that man who writhed and so in the midst of sucking and moaning he came in his mouth.

And so he got up closer and closer to his face.

I'm not ready. "He tried to twist away and try in every way, but his braçso was caught he looked upon him with an angry erect penis.

Do you remember our deal? "He asked while holding his arms above his head and his lips very close to his own.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He offered. But.

" There is no longer. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- You've accepted if fucked by me anywhere. " He said. "I tried it again.

\- I know, but... - He tried. " It's too soon. "He tried again.

"There's no problem with that when I'm done I'm going to put a cream in your hole. " He said. " Take away all the pain.

"You had sex with me yesterday, it was a week that took away my virginity, it still hurts. " I said.

"I know that. "He hit Back Darkseid.

He remembered - I'm sore. " He said.

\- It's your next week, you're going to get used to it. " He said.

And so he talked about grabbing his chin. - If you don't behave, I'm going toair you here.

\- It can be nice for both of us, like last time. " I said. And you can win a prize. " I said.

\- I'm not a whore. "Rosnou of him, trying to untangle himself.

I didn't say anything like that. "He hit Back Darkseid.

\- But I want to take care and please. " Darkseid said.

What is it? "He's offered it.

Are you going to make it difficult? Asked in a growl.

I don't. " He spoke confused.

"I like you to fight, but that they don't cause any trouble for me to fuck. " I said.

"You're scared, but you can be uncomfortable if you make it difficult. " I said.

\- I don't think... - He tried.

It's okay. " he said. " It's normal to be afraid. " I said. "But don't get in the way so I can give you pleasure.

\- Wait... - He tried to writhe.

"Calm down, you've heard an order.

" Be docile. " Rosnou.

\- I'm going to give you a prize to behave. " I said.

\- You're going to like it like last time.

I know, i know. "He tried. " I liked it. " I said.

Then behave yourself. " I said. - Don't cause any trouble. "Growled towards him.

And he really thought he couldn't escape, he was at Darkseid's mercy.

But nothing would stop him from making small attempts.

And so he took it and pulled hisshortshimself writhing, and underwear down.

And while he shoved his fingers in and out and so he dug his hole faster and faster and he let out more groans.

\- Why don't you think I should do business with your village? " He asked amid his offering and moaning from his fingers.

And he really expected him to answer in the middle of sex?

\- I wouldn't want that to happen, he's dangerous. " I said.

And so he started sucking for several minutes and sticking his fingers in and outofthe innings followed byhis screams and groans and so he moaned half dressed with his calcas cliffed to his knee.

And so he moaned and screamed at the speed of the stockand swarms and his mouth sucking his penises that he gradually lowered his calca he really writhing was an uncomfortable sex with clothes...

But apparently I was in a hurry.

\- I don't like having sex dressed. " He complained in the midst of the offering. " Please. "He pleaded again.

\- I have 30 minutes to go to meet your villain. "Rosnou him. "Squeezing your body.

Said. - I want to do this in that time. " He said sucking his hip - After I finished. " He said.

" I can come back and forth here and do it right, and make you more comfortable and fuck the right way. " I said.

" Be patient. " He said

And so he turned him pushed again on the couch and so cramming his ass and sticking his tongue and sucking it and pulling more on hiships.

And while his ass he had his legs scattered and so he did it for several minutes.

And he moaned and his hole was eaten was stretched with fingers and tongue being lubricated.

And he writhed uncomfortably and he gasped and moaned and loved that mouth, and so he had a spasm and gasped and moaned, and he tried to loosen up going to the edge of thecam.

And when he was caught by his hips and buttocks and received several tapas and so he started sucking again and so he gasped and screamed and moaned.

And at that point he said. "You can try to resist, but it won't work. " I said.

"I like it when you try to fight. " He said.

"But I prefer you docile. " I said.

And so he turned him around as he tried to squirm and so in the midst of it separating his little scratches, amid his cries his hands on his hips handlinghim.

And then sucking and sticking his tongue and so he ate it and sucking it and pumping his penis and so he screamed amid his ministering.

And he was kept on his back his most cliffed shoulder below the cochas and tried to hold on to the edge of the couch, and being groped and sucked where he went down his neck and sucked and bit ing and so very tasty.

And he opened his legs hard and so. and stood on the edge of the couch and shoved his penis slowly inch by inch passing through each muscular ring, and so fully inside it.

And without a while he stopped a few minutes and thus holding between his hips keeping him in place, getting a scream for every inch inside him and thus entering he gassed and Darkseid growled.

"You're still tight. "While he entered that tight hole.

\- It really didn't work for anyone. " I said.

And how much he came in completely he screamed and said. - I WAS A VIRGIN UNTIL YOU FUCK ME. AND I DON'T GIVE IT TO ANYONE BESIDES YOU. " He screamed angrily struggling to loosen up.

\- That's too darkseid. " Growled in a midst of struggle, but being restrained by the new god.

It's good to know. "Darkseid said laughing at him.

\- But nowit'sriver. – Darkseid was laughing and he kept him stuck standing still using his strength to contain Batman.

And so he started to retreat and come in.

Started in a back and forth coming in and outandout ofthe rias and several times gradually gaining speed pushing and pulling more and more times in a constant comes and goes in and out.

And amid his shrill sharp screams and faster and so he beat and beat and pulled his hips coming in with everything he propelled his pelvis to meet Batman's hole.

And he went faster and faster on his attacks and stocked.

And so swinging his body, he was still sore and so he was uncomfortable and became increasingly hot after a while.

Darkseid... Darkseid. He begged. "Slow down.

\- I can't... - He said

Amid the increasingly powerful stockings.

And he beat and beat and hit his hole and at this point he arched and resinted his screams and face against thecouch.

And that's when he screamed louder if it was possible he had hit his prostate with a powerful stock

With more and more speed and so he moaned and moaned amid his increasingly accelerated screams and until he hit his prostate gaining a more acute scream and redoubling the attacks.

You like it, don't you? " He said by kneading his buttocks and stroking his back amid his groans and offerings entering and leaving inside him.

And he moaned and screamed more and loudly wildly.

Answer me. "Squeezing your ass.

\- Yes... - He made it. Where. "He tried to say. "I like it. " I said.

It's your prostate again. " I said.

And so arching his back pulling his neck in the middle of the stockand thus ripping off his mask and at this time grabbing his neck and kissing him.

And so he fucked him while he was playing.

Several minutes he beat and beat him he tried to crawl away, and so while Darkseid shoved and took it off, quickly and pulling him slapping his ass.

Quiet. " Said Darkseid. - Behave. - He ordered.

And it was yummy he loved that penis inside him, but really his hole throbbing around Darkseid's penis and he slapped his ass.

It was hot and tight and swallowed his penis with difficulty.

Just relax. "Rosnou Darkseid.

\- For a while. "He pleaded.

Please, please, please. And he seemed desperate was onethe myriad of sensations enlouquecedoras.

And so he got away from his penis to no avail, he got a push and at this time, and so he grabbed his right arm and pulling back holding while the direct leaned on the cushion in front of him.

The skin-skin slapping the blows in and out made him scream and offer.

He moaned with pleasure, but felt confused, it was strange to have sex in less than twelve hours, with the man who had taken away his virginity and he was a conquering alien...

The plan, shit, shit, stick to the plan..., but it was immensely good, it was nice, the man knew how to give pleasure.

A super villain. He was having sex with a super villain... And he was fucked willingly.

He tried thousands of times to enslave humans and conquer earth..., but he was there him in a building under construction...

You're enjoying it. " Found Darkseid seeing his penis erect and dripping.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He offered in the midst of the blows.

And he started licking him by pulling his neck and licking his neck amid blows inside him.

Smelling him and plucking his mask and turning his face into a possessive kiss and while Bruce hesitated to respond, and pulling his hair with his neck back and so he pushed harder and harder in and out.

Don't pull my hair. " Defended. You don't have to. - It said

And so he let him go.

And so he got up holding his hips and ass and Batman lowering his head toward the couch cushions with his hands loose trying to his support and scratching thecouch.

And wearing his hands with his gloves as he continued with them tearing the couch in the process, stralated beats of his body.

And they were skin-slapped against the skin, where he gasped and moaned amid the beatings of their bodies.

And he moaned and screamed. Darkseid he liked to talk dirty in bed, and was possessive as last time.

And he re-called between the blows and so he spoke. "Your hole memorized my dick. " He said among the blows.

"He swallows all my dick. "He felt his inner walls contracted around Darkseid's penis.

\- It's tight as last time. " I said.

And so he bent down on it and pulling his neck and sucking his neck and kissing his neck amid blows in and out of it without ever stopping entering and leaving.

And so he left for seconds he tried to squirm away, but was caught and handled.

And so he turned him in front leading him to lay sideways on the couch and with Darkseid forthrees and so he was hugged and tried to loosen himself, but failed and so received a slap on his buttocks.

And he began to lift his legs leaning on the back of the couch, with him vertical and with that he partially stood aside and raised a leg to the same uncomfortable couch with thecalças.

And yet below the cochas and so Darkseid was threebehind him slightly changing his position ina conchinha stocking and so he penetrated him again and so he took his arms above his head.

And holding the cushions on your head rubbing and sucking each of your nipples lingering listening to your groans and outrageously high.

And he dug out with non-stop vigor and so he pumped his penis he said among offerings.

And he felt his low womb he felt the stimuli hit him steadily in his prostate with fury hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream scandalously.

I'm going to come. "He cried.

"Yes, come to me. "Darkseid said without stopping stocking.

One behind the fastest another, and he enjoyed and a powerful squirt splashed like a way toward the rug in that room, and Darkseid milked him swinging his penis.

And so he tried to change position half vertical half conchinha and so a raised leg and so he held on his shoulder.

And then using the knee in the middle of his legs very interested in pumping his penis amid his uncomfortable penetration.

\- That position is uncomfortable. " He complained.

" A little more and we're done. " SaidDarkseid.

And that's when he gradually lowered his calcas gradually and so he changed position of a half shell and so between hislegs.

And it was one lowered and the other would get up and he would leverage with his hips and positioned himself on top and back and so he moaned and refoleged and so beat and beat and fucked with gallows and speed and amid his moans.

And he gasped and moaned.

And so he was coming out again and so with hisbaldnesshe had his legs separated and so he had a leg between his little scratches.

And he holding on to the couch with his hands demonstration of forandso and his groans and stocking him while pumping his hard and dripping penis.

And he made fun of him like a powerful, hot squirt.

And he lowered in a process of plucking his pants and panties and throwing them in the middle of the room and continued to stock, and his face went toward his face and licking his face rising by his chin

And so he licked his lips and for a moment he did not respond trying to push away, to be pulled and so he licked his lips and shoved his tongue and opened his mouth ininsecurity and hesitating.

And he opened in the midst of blows from his penises in and out a little more force, and he opened his mouth more and he stuck his tongue inside his mouth with an overwhelming kiss.

And amid the kisses he was lifted, and with a show of strength in never stopping hitting in and out, he plucked the rest of hisclothes.

And he just kept his gloves and boots, and so he stood in the middle of his legs and so continued to stock and come in and out.

Pounding and knocking in and out and so between his legs and his penis coming in and out of his hole raising his legs and so they both came up with a scream.

Bruce fell on the couch breathing discomcising with his penis inside him.

And so some after some shallow attacks and milking his penis inside him with the rest of his load, they lay down to stopthe...

And a few minutes later Darkseid withdrew and left him naked there and with his hole stretched and spasms.

And the alien lifted his own pants that that's all he lowered and said, after all he was the only nude with masks hood boots and gloves.

Stay here, don't leave. "Growled and so he continued. - I'm going to settle my dealings with the human and after I'm done I return to keep having sex with you. " I said. " And I bring you something to eat. " I said.

Is that an order? " asked Bruce panting after a few seconds.

Yes, i'm sorry. And so he walked through the door and closing

And at this point he got as comfortable as possible considering there was fucking running out of his hole.

And he tried to get close to his notebook that had the cameras and so he called it.

And he saw the meeting at one point he thought he was actually losing in this game.

And so Darkseid said around several parademonios and the Wolf of the Steppe

After all he was being fucked with a space of twelve hours and so he moaned and saw the arms exchange encounter.

And he saw Darkseid arriving on that ground floor of the building under construction had seenthetechnologies he was bargainingfor.

And all in exchange for armaments and so he saw a necklace, mystical that second lord could create indestructible barriers, and that could be calibrated and controlled at a distance.

And he swapped this and other objects of magical properties between these a long white staff, for various armaments and so he saw him drive away with several men from the check mate as an escort.

And he saw Lorde leaving with a great exchange of technology from new genesis and Darkseid dispense with his furies and be accompanied by grandma kindness climb toward his apartment with the staff and the necklace in hand.

And he saw Grandma's kindness who stood outside and he came in and stayed there for brief moments before he locked the door since she was with her on the lock and with him had thenecklace.

And also the baculum in hand and so he put the baculum on the wall and took the necklace of stones of red fire opals like embers and a bag with drink and some food was a marmite.

And he turned off the cameras by pressing the button and stared toward Darkseid.

And he sat down.

And he approached him and handed him the bag and Bruce got up with his ass he adored...

Eat. " Ordered the lord of Apokolips.

And they sat while Bruce ate and he drank and stayed a few minutes in silence and he left the marmite on the floor.

And seconds later he saw Darkseid stand up in front of him.

And he began to undress with a decided look toward him, and he would go towards him with a trail of clothes and he caught him in his arms and he took his legs aroundhim.

And then wrapping his legs around his waist, and cruising on his back, he held on his wet buttocks and he and both naked and so headed down the aisle to meet the larger suite.

And he put him on the bed and he kind of felt a twinge and he walked away with a jump, but at that time Darkseid's ubia on top of him and in the midst of his squirm he was already between his legs with his hard dick and he put him more in the middle of the bed.

And so he spoke.

Are we going to have more trouble? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He gassed with Darkseid on top of him.

Good, good. "He said to the Lord of Apokolips.

And he had his legs scattered while the Lord of Apokolips climbed more than equal height, and he positioned himself and he put them in the air.

And so he got in the middle of his already lubricated hole and with dripping semen it was easy to get in.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of his penis that he entered his hole.

\- Wait... - Tried he got a grip.

Calm down. " Said Darkseid.

And he sucked his nipples hugging him amid the stockings

In a single bump and he made his legs raised and scattered and DArkseid upon him him seriously, going in and out and out and he began to stock and one comes in and out and out gradually fast.

\- Is it okay to have sex with me now? "He asked in the middle of the stockings in and out and his shrill cries and he really felt pleasure.

I'm hot. "He gapped himself amid the beats inside him.

Why do you think that? - He asked in the midst of his attacks.

\- Planets to conquer... - He offered...

\- None of that matters at the moment. "He said in the midst of his blows in and out, sucking his neck.

Hewas sometimes fucked him and in the midst of the stockwork and sinful whispers in and out he tried to ask.

\- You're not leaving here until I fuck you completely. " I said.

"Until you get out of here marked by me. " He said. "And I can eat every part of your body.

Batman thought Darkseid wanted to mark territory and had already marked it several times...

\- It's so good inside you - He said in the middle of the stockwork, that delicious body he was marking him amid his snars around his neck and stroking his body.

\- And he took his lips and took them was a feverish and dominant kiss, without asking permission to enter and he gasping and said in the midst of Darkseid's penis hitting his prostate.

\- Your dick is so tasty inside me. " He said among offerings, and the beats was enough to make Darkseid redouble the attacks and make him suck his lips and brag and want to eat him more and the slaps of skin-skinned.

\- I'm going to eat you more often and you're going to feel my hot dick more often inside you. " He said among the beats holding his arms around

How was it? " He tried to say among his offerings and he reaching his prostate with increasing speed.

And he received more than offering screams and his body was receptive, he felt with Darkseid inside him beating more fiercely every second, he felt he could be killed at any moment.

If he wanted him to strangle him, even though he lost control and felt immense pleasure for every time he hit his prostate.

\- I did a business with the human. " He said.

" Contrary to him. " Hesaid.

And among the fastest and accurate stockings inside him, amid his screams he tried to talk.

They give to his contrary, who offered me in really powerful bargains.

And coming with several blows...

And in the midst of the powerful and successive and a few more blows and a growl.

" The ones you give are false. " Said after a while in the middle of the attacks.

And Darkseid felt that greedy hole swallowing by squeezing and contracting around all his cock.

And Darkseid,he moaned amid the powerful attacks taking all the way and hitting nonstop directly into his prostate.

Slow down. " He asked amid the growing stock, that penis was large, butsomehow.

And he felt a mixture of unconforte between conforte with Darkseid between his legs.

And that huge penis going through every muscular ring and so he gasped and screamed at every stockand invested inside and outside it.

And he panted and said widening his eyes with his mouth being taken and he tried to stay coherent, but he didn't...

They were fake. "He offered and he... - You what?... - He lost coherence... Static...

Darkseid pulled the entire limb out of it and pulled his neck holding him by holding him sitting right next to his body with each of them with erect penises.

And then he took the necklace and placed it on his neck, it was a necklace made of jade and with several oval stones with adornments and symbols inscribed, of which they would be opal of fire, and so caught his face and pulled.

This is for you. "He said and kissed him his lips he did not respond was stunned, and shoved with violence and without asking permission.

-10x0 for me, Batman. - And he spoke starting the attacks, opening his mouth and holding his neck firmly, and sticking his tongue inside him for several minutes.

Being thrown towards the bed and fucked, he was stunned for good ten minutes revering the necklace and speechless for that moment.

Thank you, i'm sorry. "Bruce whispered after several minutes when they stopped his kissing and the fuck subsided.

It's my pleasure. " he said. All mine. " he said.

Was this a moment? You thought confused without reaction.

And so unexpectedly and violently he pushed him with everything toward the bed. What? " He offered. And so he tried to untangle himself. Wait a minute. "He tried.

But at that time he received a slap on his legs, and a strong grip on his neck, moving away and with his hands his legs kept him trapped the bed with his body

Behaved. "He said in warning close to his face. "And so he spoke.

"This is my gift to you. "He said and took his legs with everything and spread them to the sides, a more leveraged leg up and so he shoved it all init.

And starting to move the stocking and stocking with speed.

" It's my statement that I don't get rid of you. " hesaid.

And to his finding he knew where to hit, he screamed madly of pleasure and sharply.

What now? " He asked, while Darkseid coming into it with everything again and starting the movement from and going in andout.

And he growled amid his penis passing through his tight inner walls.

And his cries for his utter shame were loud and treble totally out of control and came with every blow inside and outside him.

"It's time for you to reward me for my gift. " Said Darkseid.

And so he gasped and shouted with offerings and choking amid the attacks, his blows inside him were accompanied by his cries and groans.

For each blow he was rewarded for a whirlwind of lights a universe exploding in his eyes he felt discharges of electricity running through hisbody.

And he had been beating and beating frantically non-stop with violence in this bundle of nerves that was his prostate and made him lose control and he tried to hold anywhere.

And even on Darkseid's back trying in vain to accompany Darkseid's buoyancy, he screamed and arched his back and in the midst of those right blows inside him.

And he screamed and had his penis pumped and at the same speed and so he screamed hoarsely losing all control.

The swing of the bed with the two madly on top of that bed that had his stirrups scratching the ground, swinging between the back and forth and the cries of Batman and the roars of Darkseid.

\- You're going to love every gift I give you. "He said in the midst of theblows.

And inside and outside of him by hitting that greedy hole that swallowed his entire penis. – Tell me you love me. – Growled him by intensifying his blows inside him by mercilessly reaching his prostate.

You're so tight. " He said in the midst of the blows. " He said.

"I'm the only one who does that to you. "He said in the midst of the right blows and his lips kissing him with fury.

\- When he let go of his lips, Batman screamed. - I LOVE YOU.

And so he screamed madly in the midst of the blows. - I LOVEYOU.

And so he said indecent things wanting to eat him in the middle of sex by killing him so he never forgetwho does it to him.

And so her screams reverberated throughout the apartment and was able to be heard outside where there was grandma kindness and Wolf from the guard steppe.

Wow, man. "Said steppe wolf, he was sitting in a chair looking at his sword. " It's good. " he said.

\- I hope it's a fixed one, not another whore. "Grandma Said Goodness.

"These whores, they don't just give it to him. " He said.

"It would be good if the lord had a fixed one. "She said.

Some end up dead. - Found Lobo da Steppe.

And meanwhile in the apartment, he came between their bodies and so he enjoyed copiously. " Please... - Moan. " Please. "He pleaded.

For a while. "He tried.

And so he tried to push to get a push by pressing him into bed and if possible go more intensely and hitting non-stop.

You're so hot. " Darkseidsaid.

And he moaned and so he had his hands in his arms pulling up the smell of sex impregnating the air. "Growled amid the blows.

And he listened growls and his screams and groans and he beat and beat his legs was leveraged further away and he felt Darksei's hair swidden hisentrance.

And beating Darkseid's testicles by hitting his ass as he shoved all his length in and out of it with speed reaching his prostate mercilessly.

And he'd say. You're mine to conquer. "He urgently said between his blows inside and outside him.

And so he screamed scandalously amid his maddening blows.

You're mine to fuck. – Growled in his penis hitting his prostate with fury and like a piston.

And so he squeezed his hole over and so he listened among his offerings darkseid growl enjoying a hot torrent if semen inside it.

And not so stopped milking between his screams and groans beating and beating and so he beat it a few more times and so he ejaculated inside his hole until overflowing through thesides.

And beating well like that non-stop and so they got together with Darkseid still buried inside him, the semen dripping from inside him by the sides.

And spreading through the sheets, and so they stood between post coitus stopped and Darkseid,sucking his neck and he was breathing to retrieve the folego.

And they kept rubbing themselves, and Darkseid having freed his arms and so he asked after a while between kneading.

\- Why did you give the Lord faketechnology? "His turn was hoarse and he asked after a while.

Because of you. "He said upon Bruce between his legs still buried inside him.

"I wanted to give you a gift. " He said.

"But I gave two after all. " Said with his face on his neck

\- I didn't ask... - I was trying.

You didn't have to. " I said. "I didn't ask for your permission to give you something. "Growled while he stroked his body.

And so they were silent for a while and at that time Bruce knew that he would only leave if Darkseid allowed and so Bruce was stroking his huge arms.

And after a while he came out of it and the semen trickled between his thighs and his hole throbbing and hadspasms.

And he stood by his side holding his braçpreventing them from coming out of his grip he stroked his hair and gave little kisses on his face and chest and lips.

And so after a while he freed him raised he took the tip of the sheet and so he cleaned his penis and went toward the bed and cleaned his body and his entire abdomen and so he cleaned his hole that he felt hurt.

And so he cleaned it up and threw the sheet on the floor.

And he took him in his lap like a bride and left the room and so he took him and put him on the couch he sat down and looked toward Darkseid,and so he got confused.

His hole really was donating to get up

\- Darkseid... - Tried.

The alien took hislimeand so he took out a pot of navy blue color and so he headed atis he opening the pot and caught him turned with everything pushing his head on the couch and cramming his ass up and so.

He tried to squirm trying to writhe the grip to take several slaps on his ass.

\- Ah Ah. - Cried loudly and shrill enough for outsiders to hear.

\- Be quiet. - He ordered. - I am passing a cream in his little hole. - He said. - Will you behave? - Asked with authority.

Answer. "Growled him and then he slapped again his ass with gallows and squeezed him.

\- Aha Ah Ai. - He saidgasping, never thought he would pass a cream on him and beat him like a child.

I'm going to behave. " he said.

And Darkseid then opened his legs with violence and thus holding him with one hand on his buttocks and he took the pot and pulled out a good amount filling his hand with cream and beginning to stick with his finger in that wrinkled hole.

And that writhed around his fingers and that he had spasms and swallowed his fingers coating his hole with cream was icy and slippery coating his hole that was hot iron he moaned and moaned felt Darkseid stroking his loins

It's so good. "He said with a sigh.

I know, i know. " Said Darkseid.

And so he massaged his ass for a few minutes kissing his loins while soaked his hole full of cream.

And so he at this minute he stagnatedhisass, a stratha, and so he screamed and screamed.

And he cried groping and squeezing his buttocks by taking small bites, until he turned red with the marks of his ass.

And he was rewarded with his screams. "Stop... - Cried. "Stop... – And so he no matter how hard he tried to let go he could get him years he was being held by Darkseid in place.

"I love your ass. " He said. And I love your screams. " I said. " They're so erotic.

And so he stopped and spent more cream on each of his buttocks taking out the redness, and so he massaged until he stopped and so hepulled.

Andand le and turned him even this one struggling with everything on his lap and so both naked he was gasping holding his arms. – I love it when you try to resist.

And he was put in front of him and so he kissed his tongue inside his mouth fighting for dominance until Bruce lost the battle and so they were kissing until Bruce tried to separate until he did. - Ar. - He offered.

And so he was in his lap for several minutes.

And so he let him go and he said.

Let's change. " Said Darkseid.

And at this hour faster than fast he came off the couch and went to wear the bat's clothes and now he had it altogether

And Darkseid was faster than him and so he took the staff in his other hand.

And so Darkseid took his hand and followed the emperor he opened the door, Darkseid came out first pulling Batman behind.

And at this point Bruce was mute and static.

They had standing there and apparently heard everything, Grandma Goodness, Steppe Wolf, and some furies.

\- Did you let go of those screams? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

He hesitated briefly and responded with his hands still being held by Darkseid. - Yes. - He said monosyllabic.

Wow, man. "Lobo da Estepe said, looking from above in his direction.

You're submissive, Batman. " He said. "Who would have thought. " he said.

And he was practically turning red, he knew he smelled like sex on him.

Is it fixed, my lord? "Grandma asked Kindness approaching.

Batman looked toward the conquering alien and he nodded.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Rosnou with Darkseidauthority.

And so he turned toward Grandma Goodness and staring at her and said.

Is there a problem with that? " Batman asked.

Just surprise. "Grandma Said Goodness.

"You're the least suspect for me to find out, that you're submissive. "I said measuring the words.


	20. Chapter 20

17

And so he looked around in the middle of the day he looked around him and said.

\- I'm surprised too. " I said. "I never thought you'd like it," He said.

How did this happen, my lord? - Asked Grandma Goodness.

And so he spoke. We have an agreement. " I said.

\- He's enjoying this deal well. "Grandma said goodness.

Yes, i am. "Batman said in response. "Any objections? – Questioned.

\- Better a fixed one, even though he's a human. "Grandma Said Goodness.

\- Than one of the intergalactic prostitutes. "She said.

"I hope, my lord, agrees. "She said.

As far as I do. " Said Darkseid.

Well, i'm going to go " He said. - Wolf of the Steppe. "I never imagined it. " I said. "You have bonded the human. " Laughing.

That's important. " Said Darkseid.

"You now know that he cannot be touched. " Said Darkseid.

Is it for us to spread? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Rosnou the lord of Apokolips.

\- Only for Apokolips.

And he seemed to take a hard time and asked. Can I go? " With Batman's best voice, but failing miserably through the situation.

And he took him and stroked his face and grabbed his face in his hands firmly and gave a kiss with his hands on his body, and he answered.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said after a while and so he let him go.

"I'm going to take you. " he said.

And so he activated an explosion pipe and sent it towards Gotham...

And so one last kiss he said goodbye and so entered the tube...

And he was at the entrance between Metropolises and Gotham.

And he was speeding away following the window and grabbing a batarangue and shooting in a nearby building and he left walking through the night.

And he went down an alley near a building several blocks away and where his car was and so he triggered the beep and his car opened and entered and he came in and drove away heading to Gotham City.

And then when she got to the cave, he got out of the car and walked through her, he went off her uniform and left a trail of clothes.

And with that he went towards the shower where he took out all the smell of sex that impregnated his body and a nice hot bath washing all the body self and thus feeling the water coming down on his body.

After a while he left the shower and picked up a drying towel and on the way putting on a white robe.

And he climbed toward the mansion and headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a lasagna in the fridge, where he warmed up in the microwave and made a coffee while it.

And then he pulled out of the microwave after a while where he sat at the table eating and drinking.

And he spent time in the kitchen walking around the mansion and went to sleep a few hours later climbing to his room.

And he got up late that morning he was spending all day and so eating and training until night.

And he barely spoke to Alfred who seemed suspicious of something, but he didn't know what the man was monosyllabic about, it wasn't time to tell Alfred that yet.

Did something happen this week, sir? "The butler asked in the midst of his afternoon meal.

\- Your relationship with Darkseid. - Tried your butler.

And he was static, stopped and momentarily unanswered, but said with his aristocratic voice.

\- A lot of things happened. " he said.

You want to talk about it? " He said taking the tray.

\- Does it have anything to do with that necklace around your neck?

And he realized when he dropped his necklace and started typing on the computer, that he had a problem with it, kept stroking the necklace.

\- Actually, yes, but I don't want to talk, Alfred.

And so he left him, climbing the cave staircase toward the mansion.

And he spent the afternoon trying to put ice in his ass, and avoid eye contact with Alfred, if he saw him embarrassed would soon know what happened, it wasn't something he wanted to talk to Alfred, he knew the implications.

And tonight he went on patrol

And he was running towards an abandoned factory he had received an intergalactic arms trafficking track in Central City.

And so he thought of an upcoming meeting, he was walking the bridges and so walking quietly, toward the upper floor there was on the floor below him, dealers...

And meanwhile in Apokolips hours before...

Darkseid watched his scientists trying some traps around a planet he was going to conquer,those bombs were interesting...

By plundering before destroying it, it was always essential to use or discover something he could keep with.

You thought with your hands on your lips... that human was appetizing, tasty, and had a beautiful body... His interior was divine

He didn't play on both teams often, just those that were worth it, but seeing the human game on top of him he can't control himself, he wants more and more and he wants Batman, just for him.

And Batman thought... As far as I could go... Just you... He after all where he could get, he was curious, how far he could go with his seduction game...

And while Darkseid thought more with his penis than with his brain that was so famous, but now he wants the human...

As far as they could go with sex between them without him getting tired, at that moment he wasn't tired, he wanted more and more.

And so he thought of that fragile face, similar to an ancient love she had before she was murdered by his mother...

And so he walked and formulated a plan, that game was for two...

Batman, you'd regret just playing with him.

And while he watched and wondered what it would be like to be inside him... Your penis inside that wrinkled hole...

It was soft and tight warm he watched himself get harder and harder, and soon he walked toward the maternal box...

And he knew where to go... And whoever you take...

And he realized he was late hard.

And Batman was again after patrol and at that time on his couch resting with his robe and just a little underwear to hide...

And it didn't do more than a few hours before being fucked by Darkseid...

And he was surprised by an explosion tube right in front of him...

And he got up almost standing for a fight...

And Darkseid hugged him and kissed him opening his long robe and pushing toward the couch without giving room for anything.

And lowering your underwear and throwing it somewhere in the middle of the room.

Bruce fell on the couch breathing decomwed his penis inside him and his legs open up he began to hit inside him without any preparation he fucked him pushing everything inside him, even if he hadn't come back entirely to normal.

And so some after some shallow attacks and milking his penis inside him with the rest of his load, they lay still and seconds later Darkseid withdrew and left him naked there and with his hole stretched and spasms.

And the alien lifted his own pants that that's all he lowered and said, after all he was the only naked one.

And amid the fucking couch somehow a Daasad servant came to him regardless of the fact that his master was fucking his sex partner in the middle of a fuck, he whispered in his ear, his legs open watching his penis come in and out.

And he pushing and entering with everything inside him, that groan he couldn't control himself.

And after a while he let him go with a roar for what appeared to be angry...

Stay here, don't leave. "Growled and so he continued. - I will solve my business with my servants and after I finish I return to continue to have sex with you. - Said. - And I bring something for you to eat. - Said.

Is that an order? " asked Bruce panting after a few seconds.

Yes, i'm sorry. And so he walked through the door and closing

And at this point he got as comfortable as possible considering there was fucking running out of his hole.

And he tried to get close to his notebook that had the cameras and so he called it.

And he saw the meeting at one point he thought he was actually losing in this game.

And so Darkseid said around several parademonios and the Wolf of the Steppe

After all he was being fucked with a space of twelve hours and so he moaned and saw the arms exchange encounter between alien forces.

And he saw Darkseid arriving on that floor in the middle of a ship under construction there were several technologies he was bargaining for the exchange of armaments.

And so he saw a necklace, mystical that second lord of a conquered planet could create indestructible barriers, and that could be calibrated and controlled at a distance.

And he swapped this and other objects of alien properties between these a long white staff, for various armaments and so he saw him drive away with several men from the check mate as an escort.

And he saw Lorde leaving with a great exchange of technology from new genesis and Darkseid dispense with his furies and be accompanied by grandma kindness climb toward his apartment with the staff and the necklace in hand.

And he saw Grandma's kindness who stood outside and he came in and stayed there for brief moments before he locked the door since she was with her on the lock and with himhad.

And the collar and the baculum in hand and so he put the baculum on the wall and took the necklace of red fire opal stones like embers and a bag with drink and some food was a marmite.

And he turned off the cameras by pressing the button and stared toward Darkseid.

And he sat down.

And he approached him and handed him the bag and sat while Bruce ate and he drank and stayed a few minutes in silence and he left the marmite on the floor.

And seconds later he saw Darkseid stand up in front of him.

And he began to undress with a decided look toward him, and he would go towards him with a trail of clothes and he caught him in his arms and he caught his legs around him wrapping his legs around his waist, and cruising on hisback.

And he held on his wet buttocks and he and both naked and so he drove down the aisle to meet the larger suite and he put him on the bed and he kind of felt a twinge.

And he walked away with a jump, but at that time Darkseid climbed on top of him and in the midst of his squirm he was already between his legs with his hard dick and he put him more in the middle of the bed.

And so he spoke.

Are we going to have more trouble? " He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He gassed with Darkseid on top of him.

Good, good. "He said to the Lord of Apokolips.

And he had his legs scattered while the Lord of Apokolips climbed more than equal height, and he positioned himself and he put them in the air and so he stood in the middle of his already lubricated hole and with dripping semen it was easy to enter.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of his penis that he entered his hole.

\- Wait... - Tried he got a grip.

Calm down. " Said Darkseid.

And he sucked his nipples hugging him amid the stockings

In a single bump and he made his legs raised and scattered and DArkseid upon him him seriously, going in and out and out and he began to stock and one comes in and out and out gradually fast.

\- Is it okay to have sex with me now? "He asked in the middle of the stockings in and out and his shrill cries and he really felt pleasure.

I'm hot. "He gapped himself amid the beats inside him.

Why do you think that? - He asked in the midst of his attacks.

\- Planets to conquer... - He offered...

\- None of that matters at the moment. "He said in the midst of his blows in and out, sucking his neck.

Several times he fucked him and in the midst of the stockings and the sinful whispers in and out he tried to ask.

\- You're not leaving here until I fuck you completely. " I said. "Until you get out of here marked by me. " He said. "And I can eat every part of your body.

\- It's so good inside you - He said in the middle of the stockwork, that delicious body he was marking him amid his snars around his neck and stroking his body.

\- And he took his lips and took them was a feverish and dominant kiss, without asking permission to enter and he gasping and said in the midst of Darkseid's penis hitting his prostate.

\- Your dick is so tasty inside me. " He said among offerings, and the beats was enough to make Darkseid redouble the attacks and make him suck his lips and brag and want to eat him more and the slaps of skin-skinned.

\- I'm going to eat you more often and you're going to feel my hot dick more often inside you. " He said among the beats holding his arms around

How was it? " He tried to say among his offerings and he reaching his prostate with increasing speed.

And he received more than offering screams and his body was receptive, he felt with Darkseid inside him beating more fiercely every second, he felt he could be killed at any moment.

If he wanted him to strangle him, even though he lost control and felt immense pleasure for every time he hit his prostate.

\- I did a business with an alien a despot - He said.

" Contrary to him. " He said among the fastest and most accurate stockings inside him, amid his screams he tried to talk.

But unlike him, who offered me really powerful objects bargains.

"The onesyou give are weaker. - Said after a while in the middle of the attacks.

And that greedy hole swallowing all of Darkseid'scock, he moaned amid the powerful attacks taking all the way and hitting non-stop directly into his prostate.

Slow down. – He asked him amid the growing stock, that penis was large, but somehow he felt a mixture of unconforte between conforte with Darkseid between his legs.

And that huge penis going through every muscular ring and so he gasped and screamed at every stockand invested inside and outside it.

And he panted and said widening his eyes with his mouth being taken and he tried to stay coherent, but he didn't...

\- They were weak. - He offered and he... - You what?... - He lost coherence... Static...

Darkseid pulled the entire limb out of it and pulled his neck holding him by holding him sitting right next to his body with each of them with erect penises.

And in took the necklace and put next to a staff next to him. and placed it on his neck, it was a necklace made of jade and with several oval stones.

And with adornments and symbols inscribed, that they would be opal of fire, and so he took his face and pulled.

This is for you. "He said and kissed him his lips he did not respond was stunned, and shoved with violence and without asking permission.

-10x0 for me, Batman. - And he spoke starting the attacks, opening his mouth and holding his neck firmly, and sticking his tongue inside him for several minutes.

Being thrown towards the bed and fucked, he was stunned for good ten minutes revering the necklace and speechless for that moment.

Thank you, i'm sorry. "Bruce whispered after several minutes when they stopped his kissing and the fuck subsided.

It's my pleasure. " he said. All mine. " he said.

Was this a moment? You thought confused without reaction.

And so unexpectedly and violently he took him in his lap and climbed the stairs...

And he seemed to know where to take him he pushed the door of his suite and pushed him with everything toward the bed.

What? " He offered. And so he tried to untangle himself.

\- Wait a minute.

But at that time he received a slap on his legs, and a strong grip on his neck, moving away and with his hands his legs kept him trapped the bed with his body

Behaved. "He said in warning close to his face. "And so he spoke. "This is my gift to you. " hesaid.

And eland took his legs with everything and spread them to the sides, a more leveraged leg up and so he shoved everything inside it stocking and stocking with speed.

" It's my statement that I don't get rid of you. " hesaid.

And to his finding he knew where to hit, he screamed madly of pleasure and sharply.

What now? " He asked, while Darkseid entering him with everything again and starting the movement of coming and goings in and out, he growled amid his penis passing through his tight inner walls.

"It's time for you to reward me for my gift. " Said Darkseid.

And so he gasped and shouted with offerings and choking amid the attacks, his blows inside him were accompanied by his cries and groans.

For each blow he was rewarded by a whirlwind of lights a universe exploding in his eyes he felt discharges of electricity running through his body and beating frantically non-stop with violence in this bundle of nerves that was his prostate and made him lose control.

And he screamed and had his penis pumped and at the same speed and so he screamed hoarsely losing all control.

The swing of the bed with the two madly on top of that bed that had his stirrups scratching the ground, swinging between the back and forth and the cries of Batman and the roars of Darkseid.

\- You're going to love every gift I give you. "He said in the midst of the blows inside him by hitting that greedy hole that swallowed his entire penis. " Tell me you love me. - Rosnou.

And then he intensified his blows within him by mercilessly reaching his prostate.

You're so tight. " He said in the midst of the blows. " He said. "I'm the only one who does that to you. "He said in the midst of the right blows and his lips kissing him with fury.

\- When he let go of his lips, Batman screamed.

"I LOVE YOU. - And so he screamed madly in the midst of the blows.

\- I LOVE YOU. And so he said indecent things wanting to eat him in the midst of sex ending him

And so her screams reverberated all over the room and was able to be heard outside where there was grandma kindness and Wolf from the guard steppe.

Wow, man. "Said steppe wolf, he was sitting in a chair looking at his sword. " It's good. " he said.

\- I hope he's enjoying it and not a quickie.

"These whores, they don't just give it to him. " He said.

"It would be good if the lord had a fixed one. "She said. "Like him now.

Some end up dead. - Found Lobo da Steppe. "I doubt he'll kill Batman.

He's smarter. "Grandma Said Goodness.

And meanwhile in the apartment, he came between their bodies and so he enjoyed copiously.

" Please... - Moan. " Please. "He pleaded.

For a while. "He tried.

And so he tried to push to get a push by pressing him into bed and if possible go more intensely and hitting non-stop.

You're so hot. " Darkseidsaid.

And he moaned and so he had his hands in his arms pulling up the smell of sex impregnating the air. "Growled amid the blows.

And he listened growls and his screams and groans and he beat and beat his legs was leveraged further away and he felt Darksei's hair swidden his entrance and Darkseid's testicles.

And pounding his ass as he shoved all his length in and out of it with speed reaching his prostate mercilessly.

And he'd say. You're mine to conquer. "He urgently said between his blows inside and outside him.

And so he screamed scandalously amid his maddening blows.

You're mine to fuck. – Growled in his penis hitting his prostate with fury and like a piston.

And so he squeezed his hole over and so he listened among his offerings darkseid growl enjoying a hot torrent if semen inside it.

And not so stopped milking between his screams and groans beating and beating and so he beat it a few more times and so he ejaculated inside his hole until overflowing through thesides.

And so stop and so they were together with Darkseid still buried inside him, the semen dripping from inside him by the sides, and spreading.

And all for the sheets, and so they were between post coitus stopped and Darkseid,sucked his neck and he was breathing to retrieve the folego.

And they kept rubbing themselves, and Darkseid having freed his arms and so he asked after a while between kneading.

\- Because you gave weaker technology to the conqueror. - Your turn was hoarse.

Because of you. "He said upon Bruce between his legs.

"I wanted to give you a gift. " He said. "But I gave two after all. " Said with his face on his neck

\- I didn't ask... - I was trying.

You didn't have to. " I said. "I didn't ask for your permission to give you something. "Growled while he stroked his body.

And so they were silent for a while and at that time Bruce knew that he would only leave if Darkseid allowed and so Bruce was stroking his huge arms.

And after a while he came out of it and the semen flowed between his thighs and his hole throbbing and had spasms, and stood by his side holding his braços.

And preventing him from coming out of his grip he stroked his hair and gave little kisses to his face and chest and lips.

And so after a while he freed him raised he took the tip of the sheet and so he cleaned his penis and went toward the bed and cleaned his body and his entire abdomen and so he cleaned his hole that he felt hurt.

And so he cleaned it up and threw the sheet on the floor.

And he took him in his lap like a bride and left the room and so he took him and put him on the couch he sat down and looked toward Darkseid,and so he got confused.

His hole really was donating to get up

\- Darkseid... - Tried.

The alien took his calca and so he took a pot of navy blue color and so he headed to him opening the pot and caught him turned with everything pushing his head on the couch and cramming his ass up and so.

He tried to squirm trying to writhe the grip to take several slaps on his ass.

\- Ah Ah. - Cried loudly and shrill enough for outsiders to hear.

\- Be quiet. - He ordered. - I am passing a cream in his little hole. - He said. - Will you behave? - Asked with authority.

Answer. "Growled him and then he slapped again his ass with gallows and squeezed him.

\- Aha Ah Ai. - He saidgasping, never thought he would pass a cream on him and beat him like a child.

I'm going to behave. " he said.

And Darkseid then opened his legs with violence and thus holding him with one hand on his buttocks and he took the pot and pulled out a good amount filling his hand with cream.

And starting to stick with his finger in that wrinkled hole that had spasms and swallowed his fingers coating his hole with cream.

And he found that it was icy and slippery coating his hole that was hot iron he moaned and moaned felt Darkseid stroking his loins

It's so good. "He said with a sigh.

I know, i know. " Said Darkseid.

And so he massaged his ass for a few minutes kissing his loins while soaked his hole full of cream.

And so he at this minute he slapped his ass several times, a stratha, and so he screamed and screamed. – And he cried groping and squeezing his buttocks by taking small bites, until he turned red with the marks of his ass.

And he was rewarded with his screams. "Stop... - Cried. " Stop...

And so he no matter how hard he tried to let go he could get him years he was being held by Darkseid in place.

"I love your ass. " He said. And I love your screams. " I said. " They're so erotic.

And so he stopped and spent more cream on each of his buttocks taking out the redness, and so he massaged until hestopped.

And so he pulled him and turned him even this one struggling with everything on his lap and so both naked he was gasping holding his arms.

"I love it when you try to resistgoing.

And he was put in front of him and so he kissed his tongue inside his mouth fighting for dominance until Bruce lost the battle and so they were kissing until Bruce tried to separate until he did. - Ar. - He offered.

And so he was in his lap for several minutes.

And so he let him go and he said.

Let's change. " Said Darkseid.

And at this time more than fast he came off the couch and was just putting his underwear back and his robe...

And Darkseid was faster than him and so he took the staff in his other hand and handed him over with a final kiss

And so Darkseid took his hand and followed the emperor he opened the door, Darkseid came out first pulling Batman behind.

And at this point Bruce was mute and static.

They had standing there as guards as last time they saw everything, Grandma Goodness, Wolf of the Steppe, and some furies and he felt ashamed to the extreme.

\- Did you let go of those screams? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

He hesitated briefly and responded with his hands still being held by Darkseid. - Yes. - He said monosyllabic.

Wow, man. "Lobo da Estepe said, looking from above in his direction.

You're submissive, Batman. " He said. "Who would have thought. " he said. "This is not only on one occasion.

And he was practically turning red, he knew he smelled like sex on him.

Are you satisfied, my lord? "Grandma asked Kindness approaching.

Batman looked toward the conquering alien and he nodded.

Yes, i'm sorry. – Rosnou with Darkseidauthority. - And a lot.

And so he turned toward Grandma Goodness and staring at her and said.

Is there a problem with that? " Batman asked.

Just surprise. "Grandma Said Goodness. "They're really serious.

"You're the least suspect for me to find out, that you're submissive. "I said measuring the words. "But now I've taken away my doubt.

And so he looked around in the middle of the day he looked around him and said.

\- I'm surprised too. " I said. "I never thought you'd like it," Bruce said.

How did this happen, my lord? - Asked Grandma Goodness.

And so he spoke. We have an agreement. " I said.

\- He's enjoying this deal well. "Grandma said goodness.

Yes, i am. "Batman said in response.

As far as I do. " Said Darkseid.

Well, i'm going to go " He said. - Wolf of the Steppe. "I never imagined it. " I said. "You have bonded the human. " Laughed. "He allowed it.

That's important. " Said Darkseid.

"You now know that he cannot be touched.

Is it for us to spread? " Asked Lobo of the Steppe.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Rosnou the lord of Apokolips. - Only for Apokolips.

And he seemed to take a hard time and asked. "Do you have something to do, or do you want to stay a little longer?– WithBatman's best voice, but failing miserably through the situation.

And he took him and stroked his face and grabbed his face in his hands firmly and gave a kiss with his hands on his body, and he answered.

\- No, but I'd liketo - He said after a while and so he let him go.

"If I take you a little longer, you're going to get hurt a lot.

And so he activated an explosion pipe and sent it in a near directionto metropolises.

And so one last kiss he said goodbye and so entered the tube...

And he was at the entrance between Metropolises and Gotham and headed for Apokolips.

And hours later in the day well at night he was free of pain and decided to follow on his Gotham patrol.

And he was speeding away following the window and grabbing a batarangue and shooting in a nearby building and he left walking through the night.

And he went down an alley near a building several blocks away and where his car was and so he triggered the beep and his car opened and entered and he came in and drove away heading to Gotham City.

And at the end of the morning he roamed the streets after avoiding some crimes and reached the cave.

And then when she arrived at the cave he got out of the car and walked through her, he was taking off her uniform and leaving a trail of clothes and so he went towards the shower where he took out all the smell of soot and dirt from the streets he impregnated.

And checking your body and a nice hot bath washing all the body self and thus feeling the water descend on your body.

After a while he left the shower and picked up a drying towel and on the way putting on a white robe.

And he climbed toward the mansion and headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a lasagna in the fridge, where he warmed up in the microwave and made a coffee while it.

And then he pulled out of the microwave after a while where he sat at the table eating and drinking.

And he spent time in the kitchen walking around the mansion and went to sleep a few hours later climbing to his room.

And he got up late that morning he was spending all day and so eating and training until night.

And he barely spoke to Alfred who seemed suspicious of something, but he didn't know what the man was monosyllabic about, it wasn't time to tell Alfred that yet.

Did something happen this week, sir? "The butler asked in the midst of his afternoon meal.

And he was static, stopped and momentarily unanswered, but said with his aristocratic voice.

\- A lot of things happened. " he said.

You want to talk about it? " He said taking the tray.

\- Does it have anything to do with that necklace around your neck?

– The staff in the cave in the trophy room

And he realized when he dropped his necklace and started typing on the computer, that he had a problem with it, kept stroking the necklace.

\- Actually, yes, but I don't want to talk, Alfred.

Come on, sir. " Alfred said. " Tell me the problem. " He commanded.

And he looked around him and sighed in front of Alfred he said.

\- He's sticky and addicted to sex. " he said.

And that's bad? " Questioned Alfred.

\- I've never been sexually active in my life. " I said.

"You knew where you were getting into it when you got into it. " he said.

\- I know what I got myself into. " Bruce said. "But he's totally dominant. " I said. "He likes to dominate. " he said.

\- And it bothers you not to be in control. " Said Alfred. And to wait at times when we lose control we feel uncomfortable.

And so he left him, climbing the cave staircase toward the mansion.

And he spent the afternoon trying to put ice in his ass, and avoid eye contact with Alfred, if he saw him embarrassed he would soon know what happened more than a simple domination and a fuck.

And it wasn't something he wanted to talk to Alfred about, he knew the implications.

And tonight he went on patrol

And he was running towards an abandoned factory he had received an intergalactic arms trafficking track in Central City.

And so he thought of an upcoming meeting, he was walking the bridges and so walking quietly, toward the upper floor there was on the floor below him, dealers...

And meanwhile in Apokolips hours before...

Darkseid watched his scientists trying to disarm some explosives and bombs were interesting...

A useless and easily conquered plane,but they were annoying how much they stood for and how much theyresisted.

You thought with your hands on your lips... that human was appetizing, tasty, and had a beautiful body... His interior was divine

He didn't play on both teams often, just those that were worth it, but seeing the human game on top of him he can't control himself, he wants more and more and he wants Batman, just for him.

And Batman thought... As far as I could go... Just you... He after all where he could get, he was curious, how far he could go with his seduction game...

And while Darkseid thought more with his penis than with his brain that was so famous, but now he wants the human...

As far as they could go with sex between them without him getting tired, at that moment he wasn't tired, he wanted more and more.

And so he thought of that fragile face, similar to an ancient love she had before she was murdered by his mother...

And so he walked and formulated a plan, that game was for two...

Batman, you'd regret just playing with him.

And while he watched and wondered what it would be like to be inside him... Your penis inside that wrinkled hole...

It was soft and tight warm he watched himself get harder and harder, and soon he walked toward the maternal box...

And he knew where to go... And whoever you take...

Continues...


	21. Chapter 21

16

His fingers he felt that entrance wrinkled that flower on his fingers... His penis was hard just at the thought...

That human would not easily submit to him, he needed to seduce in a way that made the human beg for his touch...

And use a nice bargain to help him stand by his side...

And so he had a brilliant idea...

We're having trouble, my lord. " Said a technician...

I'm going to figure this out. "Said Darkseid...

And meanwhile on Earth in Central City, Batman he had not taken the flare, he knew he would come after him, but would try to escape.

And so as he got closer they looked at the bridge where hewas, and he gave in and he fell...

And he was falling towards thetank, when a parademonio caught him, off guard,, he saw him being pinned to the ground, and so he saw a mother box being activated and at that time he saw Darkseid come up and say.

\- Let's see how much you beg. " He said.

And he tried to squirm and run away.

He looked at his own fingers and so watching turning his left hand.

\- I still feel the ghosts heat of your opening. " He said. "I wonder what it's like to make you beg with your fingers alone. " He said.

\- Tell me you never really gave it to anyone but me? He asked.

You're the only one. "He said with a smile. "How many times do I have to say.

All when I order. – Batted Darkseid.

\- Don't tell me you want to me again in less than twelve hours. "He said.

In his position he could not simply negotiate or prevent.

Well, humorous. "He said.

And he tried to fight squirm,, but the paramonio, he was heavy pressing it on the floor and so there was Grandma goodness popping up back there taking his arms and putting them away from his head..

And so Darkseid, he tried to squirm, and was arrested and carried down the long corridortoward the blastpipe.

And at the end towards Darkseid'squarters, and going to the end of it there was a room a padded bed and so he was thrown into bed..

And before he had a chance to move away, but to no avail, the parademonio flew in and his direction and pressing him on the bed, and so he pulled the parademonio and held his legs..

And the estranged he took his belt and tore off giving a fury, and so he lowered he got down on his knees between his legs and pulled his pants and underwear, putting them aside..

And with speed and spread his legs, spreading them, he kept his boots, and so far away in v to the top...

Batman. He said he passed his finger around his opening, his wrinkled little hole and speaking toward each of his furies.

\- Hold your legs apart. "He said.

And so each on each side kneeled they held while he knelt next to his ass, he stroked his softenedpenis.

And he had some hair in his crotch where he stroked him and saw that they were black and smooth he pulled the foreskin.

\- You only have two alternatives. Darkseid said.

What are they? Asked Batman with a sniff and panting breath.

\- You stay docile and calm and accept my attacks, and I can enjoy your body. "He said.

\- Or. Ofegou Batman. –

\- Or you try to resist andI'mgoing to be here on all fours and rape. - Said. - I prefer a docile partner who participates in sex.

\- What you're going to do to me now, I don't have a choice. " He said.

I prefer consensual sex than violent sex. " He said.

"Are you going to use your penis? He asked.

\- Just the fingers - He said. "I want you receptive. "He said.

I want to try it. " He said. Then the penis. " He said.

" I want to prepare well. " He said.

\- Sodo youaccept it? - Asked.

Will you behave? Asked.

" What aboutscandal beyond pleasure? - Asked.

Will you behave? "He said passing his fingers through his opening.

I don't have a choice. " Said Batman. You can use me.

And so he said. "I've never had sex with an audience. " He said.

"I'm going to behave. " He said.

And he had a try.

"I'm not running away. " He said.

You could let me go. He asked.

And not let them look? He asked.

\- Oh, how charming and innocent you are. "Said Darkseid. "But I'm sorrythey're my witnesses, and I doubt that even if you say that, you won't run away,rthat's a security measure for now.

This is going to taste good. " He said. – Soon you won't worry about audience you will be too busy getting fucked. "Said Darkseid.

He gasped turned his face and growled, but did not say anything knew that Darkseid would come, but not so soon, the situation where he was was bothered...

Sex with audience

Then take a deep breath.

And so Darkseid spoke toward a fury.

Lubricant. " He said.

And so he received a long glass and so unscrew or the lid and put a little on his fingers, and so he surrounded his hole...

Ahhhh. Batman moaned. "It was cold, he shocked and writhed.

Andand he was inserting little by little, inserting and opening he panted even, a twinge was still early, he had barely recovered from the previous fuck.

He groaned looking toward that sine.

He gasped as his finger entered him. "Ah,"he cried.

\- Ah... - DArkseid said probing inside him,

Really a virgin. "He said.

It's like I didn't fuck you a few hours before. " He said.

\- And then we're going to try harder, we're not.

And so he shoved it further to the root, and so took off and so put and so he began to come and go put and take and so one comes and goes constant.

And in mandio to each moan and resfolego, the skin slap against and theconstant fur and withoutstopping, and so he moaned and moaned in the middle of this put and take...

He resfolegava and so inserting one more finger and faster the whole extent panting and moaning and so he hit, hit even at a point that he knew in his research was his prostate ...

\- AH - Cried. And Darkseid said in the midst of changing the angle of his thrusts by hitting this point where he made him scream withpleasure, he was scissoring his fingers.

\- Where. - He ofstoed in the midst of the attacks.

I thought it wasn't. "He said in the midst of the thrusts, with each beat faster and more frantic, now with three fingers.

\- Here? Said, he reaching his nerve.

"And so beating fast and steady.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He breathed in the midst of his groans...

\- I'm going to give you a present for behaving. "Said Darkseid.

And he bowed towardhis increasingly hard paneis just overlooked, dripping at his tip, he took it with his other hand and began pumping at the same speed that invested his fingers.

And while he screamed sharply, and whisking,and he fucked him with his fingers, writhing, his penis squirming and dripping swinging with his in his cochas, and on his penis.

And he started begging... - I'm close. "He groaned.

\- And he wouldn't stop, choking and seeing stars.

You think I'm going to stop? Darkseid said and he fucked him, and he didn't have to pump his penis.

And he was nearer and closer and the new god had no mercy.

That's all right. He shouted. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait

And he promptly ignored it.

And he moaned and screamed, and heenjoyed, his hard penis, spouting and splashing over his stomach staining him with semen, and without even waiting, and without stopping reaching his prostate with the scissors of his fingers in and out..

And in a fucking space of fingers in less than ten minutes he came again, and he screamed hysterically.

And not so he stopped pumping if it was even worse was faster in and out of it.

And he swallowed his soft penis from amouth, sucking and passing the foreskin and what yielded a loud, high-pitched scream..

And he screamed and groaned, and so he gasped arching his back, he saw stars at every beat, the mixtures of sensations, all the pleasure, sucking and scraping his teeth from the end to base,without ever taking his fingers out of it.

And inserting his entire length above the below his penis, and while he arched his back and so he yolked and screamed amid the double stimulus, his cries reverberated through the place with an echo...

He screamed wildly, sticking his fingers inside him, sticking his tongue that sucked and licked and kissing the head of his penis as he gasped and screamed hoarsely.

I'm coming. "He groaned. I'm coming. " He said.

Come at ease. "Said Darkseid. "But I'm going to make you come twice more. "Hesaid.

And he stooped down and kept sucking and sticking his fingers and stocking it, and so he came inside Darkseid's mouth that he didn't bother to stop pumping sucking.

And so proceeded with him squirting inside Darkseid's mouth, a long and powerful squirt and yet the stimulus wasstrong, non-stop,, pounding and pounding and pounding non-stop..

And beats without rest he stocked it with speed and precisishitting and hitting with three fingers inand out, with speed and violence of accurate blows.

And so he knew he wouldn't beg. "And he did not implore moaning and resfolegated, and so he cried and whined and so he knew that he would not stop until he was satisfied.

And his screams and he came once more into Darkseid's mouth amid shouting and resfôlegos.

And so he moaned and groaned and screamed amid the blows of his fingers in and out of him and that buzz on his penis from Darkseid's warm lips pulling pumping and scraping his teeth from tip to base pulling the foreskin and sucking the head of the penis.

And so he came once more, and Darkseid, he sucked to the last drop. Well, i'm sorry. "Said the lord of Apokolips in the midst of his last cries of joy, he groaned his chest roseas he panted.

And so he took his fingers out of him, and saw his hole having spasms and his legs flutters, and weak, and so he realized that the lord of Apokolips..

And he was climbing on him pulling his blouse and kissing and groping his nipples and he sucked for several minutes each of them, he was heavy sucking..

And twisting and pinching nibbling biting his nipples and pulled on his mask and he pulled his face watching for a few minutes and grabbed his face and kissed him.

And it was his salty taste inside him, he rubbed his body into his groping and his tongue entering without permission passing his tongue into touches the part hecould.

And so he kissed him until he begged for air and so he s aiuaiu and suck his nipples and neck, he moaned and resfogated.

And so he kept rubbing him for a few minutes kissing him and so and groping his penis again and he walked away a little and got kneeling between his legs and ordered.

Lubricant. And so they delivered and he put a very generous portion in his penis and at that time he inserted into his hole centimeter by centimeter the big head and his cries.

And screams for every inch and so passing and passing as if there was no end until it went through each ring of muscle and so hitting his testicles and so he struck.

And then at the same point where he gasped and launchedça shrill, sharp scream buried up to his testicles.

And so he began to withdraw and put a constant and rhythmic back and forth in and out of an increasingly accelerated movement.

And so the skin beats movements against skin holding his hips to keep him in the middle of the process of in and out comes and goes and knocks at thatpoint.

And that's where he made him see stars and gasp and scream and scream he moaned and screamed for every time he came in and out and so he beat and beat and so he moaned

And he gasped and begged. " Oh... - More and more wet knocks and suction noise. " Oh... - Oh.

"And thus begging in the midst of blows. " Oh... - Knocking and knocking.

And he wouldn't beg, no matter how much the fuck, he wouldn't beg.

Beg. - Ordered Darkseid..

No, no, no, no, no, no – Ofegou closing his mouth, to the point of bleeding his lips, and he was fucked faster holding his hard penis by pressing his thumb on the wet and dripping tip.

Beg. – He growled Darkseid in the middle of his sharp blows in and out. – And he was ready to come, but he always stopped at the right time squeezing his penis his red base.

And he was about to cry. Beg. - Growled again Darkseid.

And he gasped and cried reaching and starting again coming and going and then stopping preventing him from coming until he begged.

And he was being tortured with sex.

And the fuck was good went fast and hit his prostate and then lower the bridge to stop he needed to come was ready, but Darkseid wouldn't let.

And he gave in after he couldn't take it anymore.

And he moaned and cried and begged. - Please. - And meanwhile in the midst of kisses and their groans he said.

Please, what? " I wanted to know in the middle of the thrusts by pressing on his body and squeezing his penis.

\- Please... - Begged him. Let it come.

You're all mine. – Making swears in the midst of the faster and faster blows a real cacophony of high and constant loud screams. "And so he spoke beating like a jackhammer.

"You will beg to feel and memorize every part of me and be receptive, and accept my attacks.

"And so he spoke in the midst of the blows. "You like to be fucked by me. Ria licking her lips and face.

" No... - No... - He gasped and felt hisprostate, he was not going to say that, he could not, being pressured, being hitinside and outside hisprostate without mercy.

You're my whore. "He beat there, at that precise point without rest without ever making mistakes without mercy.

"Only I can do that to you. Hesaid.

And in the midst of the beatings ofgos and tears of shame. - It is tasty. - Ofegou screaming in the midst of the blows.

"You like it, you feel pleasure, your body has memorized my touch. "He said, as he reached that same point that made him scream at the top of hislungs."

And he really had the guts in the middle of the sex of saying things like that, especially when there were people around containing him, gasped and begged.

Stop saying things like that. "He begged in the midst of stocking powerful and overwhelming.

But you like it. " Darkseid said in the midst of the movement of his pelvis and so he gasped. - Say - Ordered.

And in the midst of hitting his prostate with vigor and violence and so he gasped tried not to speak, but he ended up saying he gasped and said in the midst of the blows.

\- Yes... "He said louder and louder. - Yes... - And he groaned and resfogated and screamed in the midst of the blows.

That's what I'm talking about. Darkseid said. Tell him you like my dick in your ass. "And so he repeated and repeated and screamed in the midst. of the blows and so he gasped.

And DArkseid's dirty mouth kissed him spoke sinful things and so he spoke in the midst of every thrust...

The skin slap against skin. " His body memorized my penis, - He said in the midst of the blows, his prostate abused every scream and every resfolegar. "And so you belong to me, only I can do it with you. " He said.

\- I'm going to come... - And so he received a kiss on his lips.

Come on, come on. Darkseid said. – And so in the midst of the blows sure non-stop, amid its internal walls contract around the penis, which now redoubled efforts in thrusts and a few more times while enjoying between their bellies

"Tell me you like to get fucked. - Growls in the middle of the beats. "And so he spoke.

"I like being fucked. - And he beat and beat wildly, he saw stars arching the quotas. "And so he spoke.

Just for me. " He said.

Ordered to receive the folded treatment, and felt the pressure in his lower belly his testicles tightened, he came inside him without ever stopping stocking and without getting soft.

And so redoubling his efforts and at that time he got hard again in the middle of the blows and made a wet suction noise, he groaned and resfogated Darkseid promised the world amid the blows.

"I will make you mine, you will never think of another. He said and so he ordered in the midst of every blow of crusher right without stopping and without rest his hard penis between their dripping bellies.

\- And only me. "He commanded, and so he groaned and resfogated, and so he gasped, and at this hour he commanded.

Tell me you love me. - Growled. "Tell me you like to have me inside you. "And so the blows accelerated and redoubled amid the cries and gasps, and he said already that this is what he wanted to hear.

"I love you. – He ofteminated Batman, while Darkseid's penis kept coming out and entering him whereçhe made stars see, and so he spoke amidthe swinging of his blows and rubbing them from their bodies.

"I like having you up my ass. – And Darkseid roared at hearing this and he went on and harder, even more forceçand speed if thatwere possible,

\- I like having you inside me. And so it was a cacophony of sounds and screams and resfôlegos and skin slap noises against skin.

And he felt closer and closer and so he gasped and groaned and screamed and said in the midst of the blows.

I'm coming. " It said in the midst of the maddening beats.

And with that the movements and so their inner walls contracted around Darkseid's penis.

You can come. - Growled the lord of Apokolips.

And in the midst of the blows and not once stopping, and so he came right between his stomachs and so heásawthe beats after he came into it milking until the last drop until it stopped.

And so Darkseid rested between his legs buried inside him kissing and sucking his nipples and with one last look on his face amid his last panty and he stopped moaning.

You can let go. – Ordered him to hug Batman, he took his braçthose who fall exhausted and without forceçandthus hugging around, rubbing for several minutes.

And so they let him go and he took his arm and put it around his shoulders and made his legs hug around him, and so he rubbed him, he felt Darkseid,

\- And it's big. - He offended to feel the bulge and so he took his hand and took it to his penis and so he went with huge eyes, - He gasped.

"And to think that it would never fit me. "He groaned.

Who would have thought it fit. "He said.

-It's a longing.

\- Don't worry, I'm going to take care of you. " He said.

And your hands around the penis each with yours.

And he began rubbing on him his languished bodies slow and measured afrotage, and he moaned over his blouse from the bat uniform and they began to rub;;

And when he moaned his penises each in their respective hands, and his kisses on his nipples and face shoulders and amazingly he came along with Darkseid he was squirting in his abdomen and Darkseid too.

And so they stood still for a few minutes recovering the breath and he was kissed again and so he let him go up while he himself lay on the semen-covered mattress. .

And it was his and Darkseid's that was purple and his own pearlescent and so he lay on the bed loose and with his armsçand legswide open.

And he the lord of Apokolips stood up slowly and so he said.

\- Give me a damp cloth. "He said to one of his furies. And he asked. - The remedy. - It was a small glass a cream.

And so he took the cloth and crouched down and passed the cloth all over the dirty parts and groping with tesão, and so he wiped the semen out of his abdomen and passed the cloth into his hole and so he took the semen out of it..

And the caught the cream when opening the glass took a generous amount on his fingers and applied on its interior and so he as if behaving with a rag doll.

You can go now. "Darkseidsaid. - I don't need you anymore.

And they withdrew leaving them.

And he took the remains of his clothes and lay naked rubbing each other for a while.

Bruce did not know, but he slept packed in darkseid'sarms.

And he woke up hours later alone in bed under covers.

And he stood up with twinge at the base of the column and watching the red sky of Apokolips through the immense windows.

And when he heard the doors slide open, it was Darkseid dressed and bringing food to him.

They ate in silence and so the lord of Apokolips pulled him into his lap.

And after a time of applying his hands, he took him and lifted him up and began to wear him, he adjusted the vest of his armor, and took his underwear and pants and put on it and put on his hood.

And so he pulled him up and so he stood on his lap and kissed him again...

And so he took off his gauntlets and so he took his mãthe left.

And so he fixed his finger in front of him and put a ring on his index finger, it was blue topaz color.

And so he gasped.

What's going on? "He said evaluating the ring.

It's your present. " He said.

And so he put his gauntlets back.

What's next? He asked.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " I'll come after you later in case I need to relieve myself and how much the password of some spores. - Said.

" That I know you have the password. " He said.

And he approached him like a seductive whisper and between the kisses of his lips he was speaking the password.

\- This is the password, Darkseid..

\- Who knew the password was coming as a gift. - Said Darkseid..

And slapped his ass by groping and squeezing.

\- For now you can go. "He said he was groping his ass trembling and spasms.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said and took his hand for a moment.

What's going on? " Asked Batman.

\- 10x0 for me. "Said Darkseid.

And so he was put aside and with that Darkseid he used the maternal box and went away with his subjects.

And so he saw that Darkseid had put on his utility belt and at this point he took his batarangue and left dand Apokolips with an explosion tube towards Gotham.

And meanwhile, when he avoided all the crimes he could he arrived in the cave shortly after taking painkillers for the pain.

A day later, on my way back from patrol without incident.

And he felt twinge at his entrance, went to take a long bath...

And so he was on your computer typing files and putting various data in order by archiving documents...

It was possible that Darkseid would come back and go after him, to continue his game, at most they would have sex, and he was afraid at the time of penetration, he never had sex with a man, except DArkseid.

And it was big and it made him sore, and he didn't know the alien physiology of a new god either, the organs should be the same...

But he was afraid to look, so he didn't have a clear idea, only with his hands he knew it was big and if they were all the same.

And so he cataloged and researched the data, it wouldn't take long for him to show up...

And so he slept in the cave, hours later was woked up and so forced to climb to the mansion...

And so before he changed he remembered sex with Darkseid, so he went to change and the good thing was that Alfred wasn't waking up to question him about his day,and when hestarted taking off his armor..

And he found when taking off his armor, chupõsand wees and wegs on his purple nipples, marking on his hips and looking at his swollen hole...

And seethesucked rias on your neck...

And so he went to take a bath, for severalminutes, and he went up the stairs towards the mansion...

And just when he went to bed he had a long sleep, but something made him wake up, it was an erection, his hard cock, he thought about masturbating, but opined by the shower right in the middle of the morning ...

And went to bathe with his hard cock swinging, while the shower water under his back he felt a wind and a noise, barely turned his back...

And so you hear an explosion behind you... to which he did not hear and so he followed with only a robe out of the shower toward the cave..

And so he was caught a hand on his face and so holding his hands,still moist, he heard a whisper in his ear pressing him on the shower door and the cave...

\- Do you have a room here that we canuse?

It was Darkseid, he prensed it with his body, and so he nodded,and still hard and wet.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

And at his side was Grandma goodness again. "Will you hold myarmsagain?" - Asked apprehensively.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

But, you know, i'm not "He tried, but a finger was stopped on his lips.

Take me. He ordered you holding your neck.

Are you going to behave? Asked in the back of his head. "He was confused.

"I didn't reject your attacks. " He said.

"And I didn't even run away when you put your fingers on me. "He said.

Not even when you fucked me. " He said.

"I'm going to behave. " He said.

\- Well... - Said Darkseid.

And so he walked towards the safe room...

The bed was made and made...

And he was pushed and said behind you...

\- Take off your robe and lie on your back with your legs spread out. - Ordered...

And so he did, and at that time he when heapproached, he was stopped by the mãoão and then turning towards him, direção, he took his lips and took them and so in his arms slowly taking off his robe and thus pushed toward the bed...

Are you going to fuck me today? Asked between kisses.

\- Yes and I will still use my fingers, but I want to do frottact again. - Said.

"Be quiet and watch me take off my armor. " He said.

And so he pushed toward the middle of the bed lying on his back and removing his robe he went away from his legs and kept him docile.

And so he watched him take off his armor...

And he was sculptural hard and muscular body he was bigtall, huge and was removing and so his frighteningly large sculptural penis.

And so he would climb on the bed upon him the means of his legs and so he kissed him and. sucked his nipples and so he moaned caressing his body he moaned.

And so he stood in the middle of his legs and so he started rubbing their bodies by grabbing his penis and pumping and so he moaned kissing sucking his nipples..

And rubbing his bodiesand he knew that if Darkseid wanted him to eat him wherever he wanted, he would without mercy...

And he was just rubbing himself by grabbing his penis and pumping slowly and while he took his hands and put them on his penis at the same speed rubbing sucking hisnipples.

And kissing his lips he caressed and smelling his body, licking and sucking for several minutes, was rewarded for his moans of pleasure what worried him was the size of the penis, and the fact that penetration hurt.

And so he opened his legs and caught a lubricating that he must have brought and so he before inserting his finger into his anus, he tried not to be arrested, writhing, but it was in vain he was begging.

And so he begged. -Please. I was trying to.

"You don't have to. "But he had his arms fastened above his head held by GrandmaGoodness."

Andle gasped, his arms well above the head held by his servants,and his legs apart..

And he would insert it into his fingers and so he would insert into it, he gasped seeing more and more into his hole, he made an pantym, for every inch within him, it still hurt.

OH, I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT. "He shouted when he just walked in and arched his back, and so he stalled him for a few seconds. "You heard Darkseid say in approval.

"Still pretty tight. " And so he began to go out and enter a constant back and forth, and the fodia going in and out with his fingers and so vriasand vriastimes, he moaned was accustomed to those big fingers in and out of it, slow.

And that grew faster and faster, stealing kisses and chupões and so he gasped and moaned and began to scream a little discomfort with pleasure, and so.

Andhe hit a nerve at that point that made him scream and so he turned red, arched his back, moaned and trembled his legs he gasped and received a laugh from Darkseid.

And he turned him face down on all fours with his ass up and his legs open and he moaned while he propelled his pelvis by fuckinghim.

And willingly he thrust pushed hard in and out holding his hips keeping him in place.

And he roared in the as he hit in and out of him his balls were heavy and hit his buttocks while he hit him nonstop more and faster.

And the skin slaps against skin hitting his prostate directly amid his quick and precise blows that made him scream louder and louder.

And in the midst of those blows inside him where they hit his prostate made him see stars gasping and moaning his hard penis and dripping on the covers below him.

And he hit him where his penis rubbed on the sheets soiling with his own semen and in the midst of his screaming loud and clear the smell of sex impregnated the air as a jackhammer beatfervor thesamente.

And he held his troches and legs scattered with his growls and furiously reaching the same point where he made him scream scandalously and see waves of electricity running through his body.

And stars that blinded his vision and amid his groaning and resphonous cries.


	22. Chapter 22

16

Descend of the Darkness

Is this it? – Asked hitting this point repeatedly changing the angle.

Here, it's here. "He arched his back panted and cried.

Come in. – Ordered giving a grip on his penis increasingly hard and dripping.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. – Theí. – Panting and so he received a kiss on his lips and at that time he withdrew quickly and put and so he made a constant enter and leaves and so faster followed by his cries.

And he gasped groaning and screaming and felt DArkseid pump his penis with the other motherãand insert asecond finger, there was a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

It's a good thing. " He screamed. – Andlewas enjoying it said this in various groans and resfôlegos, and come out a groan tãthe pleasurable and sharp screams he forming the movement of scissors within him adding the sum a total of three fingers comes and goes constant.

And it went faster and faster and he was rewarded for his penis being swallowed and he after a few more beats he came, but Darkseid's mouth sucking his penis he gasped and screamed..

And he moaned and enjoyed copiously and so while the thrusts were without sessing and so without stopping, he fucked him with his fingers, and he came once again, in a total of groan thrusts..

And he came again, at that time he had his braçloose and so he felt Darkseid climb on him rubbing on him and pumping his penis.

And so he was sucked his cobbles being sucked and bitten without those fingers coming out of him slowly coming in and out and kissing coming in with his tongue in his mouth he felt his own taste...

And so he came copiously, and so he kept kissing him for several minutes and so he sucked him kissed his lips and gave him small bites on his neck...

And so he was just resfolegando when he got down on his knees amid his shaky and wobbly legs and inserted his penis again inch byinch.

And he gasped and groaned and gave a scream as he entered andso, he gave a scream when he hit everything inside him, until he spent the entire length buried to the root hitting his testicles on him.

And he stood a few minutes behind him kneeling waiting to get used to it, because he really was big holding his hips keeping him in place.

And he gasped arching his back and so he wasn't surprised the man started moving out and going in a few minutes at the same speed his legs spread out and so he went faster and faster being greeted by screams.

"A little slow, please. " Begged and moaned and between ofegos for each beat, it did not hurt as much as the first time, more hurt anyway and was uncomfortable.

" No... – It was the only growl he received from Darkseid, until he progressively went faster and began to hit a constant back andforth, amidos his groans..

And he ofges and so he screamed and screamed he beat, were the beats directly in his bundle of nerves at a point that made him see stars.

And he groaned, screamed and arched his back, going a little too fast, faster and steadier until he was aa jackhammer, one comes and goes overwhelming and amid his constant and rhythmic cries.

You like it. Darkseid growled. "Until in the middle of the thrusts the in and out, he began to babble.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Ofegou.

And so he received kisses and licks and sucking his nipples amid his attacks.

Tell him you like being fucked by me. "And so in the midst of the powerful thrusts he answered after all that's what Darkseid wanted to hear.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I said in that hora that I received your answer.

"I like being fucked by you. "And so he went faster hitting that point that made him scream outrageously.

\- Bate gostoso. - Asked in a wanton way.

And he hit and hit hitting that delicious nerve that made him go crazy and arch his back.

He growled nonstop knocking in and out.

"And so he growled in the midst of his answers. "I'll give you everything you want. " He said in the midst of the powerful beats.

"I am the one to claim your body. - Growl.

Tell him it's mine. "And so he felt his inner contraction around that penis.

"Yes... - Batman said hoarsely to me through his cries. - I am yours... - Gasped and screamed.

And he screamed without any control and one thing came to his mind, which is glad he put drugs in Alfred's tea... If you wouldn't listen to your shameless beg.

And so he beat and pounded and gasped and moaned and received kisses and he moaned more and more and at that time he screamed amid his screams and groans and he resfogated and so he had his lips takenwhen, he beat was impressively faster and accurate making him see stars and scream louder and louder scandalously.

And so he moaned and moaned was incredible and powerful, that wonderful point made him beg with begging and so he heard once again darkseid's love vows promising everything he could give him.

How wonderful that tight heat was he felt well inside the man.

\- I... - Ofegou in the midst of the blows. "I'm going to come. Moaning.

\- Come... - Growled Darkseid.

And so he enjoyed and a long squirt tightening more and more his inner walls around that penis.

And Bruce felt the veins of his penis every time he walked into it and went out and got in fast and powerful.

And so he reached his prostate with fury and without any mercy beating to the point of the bedswingingair and lifting his nádegas in the process, the noise of skin slaps against skin his screams and groans, the noise of sucking.

And so he growled amid those beats and claimed once again his lips entering with his tongue and cumming inside him with a powerful and warm, sticky squirt overflowing the sides.

And so in the middle of the in and out, and the wet suction noise a soggy noise.

And he felt Darkseid's penis inside him, between which his hole tightened around Darkseid'spenis, the veins and the pulsate amid the growls and cumming without ever stopping and without getting soft, his screams and the roars of Darkseid..

And he went too fast, almost brutalizing him, giving him pleasure and giving pleasure, he got to the point of being too much, and not so he stopped, begging in the middle of the beats, begging without knowing what was to stop or go too fast.

\- Please... - Moaned.

And he was screaming, begging him to stop or slow down...

Slow down. – And terminally ignoring their demands in the midst of powerful fuck.

And so he reached the same point that made him gritair madly and so he a few more minutes of beats hitting him mercilessly and so he beat and beat and listened to the words and Darkseid in his face and ear.

Amid the most accelerated and redoubled thrusts. - You're going to know it belongs soon. "And he whispered in answers.

I'm in charge, Batman. " Roared in the middle of the beats the fuck and the enter and comes in and out of it.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said, in the midst of the blows.

You like it. " And without ever stopping hitting reaching a point that made him see stars, constellations and the brief moments of darkness, and the return to his body.

I like it. - Striking your prostate non-stop.

– Andit'sgood to be inside you, your warmth tight around my cock, sI appetizing body in my hands, your thighs are soãsoft, I feel in paradise, being inside you.

" He said. "And he agreed and groaned and screamed. Tell me you like it. " He said. –

\- Stop... - Moaned.

Please, please. " He cried, and with more beats.

I can't do it. – Resfolegou.

\- Yes... - He said in the midst of screams and blows.

\- And he'd stock up on a nerve that drove him crazy, and made him see stars.

I can't stand it. "He tried in the middle of the right beats.

You can do it. Darkseid said with conviction.

\- I'm going to make you find paradise.

And without mercy, without ever making mistakes, never stopping and feeling both screaming amid their own non-stop orgasms, and filling their wrinkled hole, and with more of their seeds.

And he cried listening to swearing of love, and he himself mocked between his stomachs, and leaving him dripping, overflowing, and his groin drenched, dripping down the sides of his hole.

And with his penis in and out of it, his legs well spread and spread, with their troupes fluttering, and making wet suction noises, sharp and rhythmic knocks in and out.

I like that. "And so he stocked up and so he beat.

\- Tell me you love being fucked that you belong to me, tell me you love me. "And so he beat and beat and beat and beat non-stop hitting his prostate.

Said. "Yes, I belong to you. " He said and this was enough to redouble theoutand power of the thrusts. - I... - He gasped in the midst of the blows sighing. - I love him.

And so that was enough to go faster and faster and more screaming and growling and a cacophony of blows.

I'm going to come. "He said in the midst of that powerful stimulus that cacophony of blows.

And he had another following orgasm from squeezing his walls around Darkseid'spenis.

And so after two more blows he came again, squirting between his stomach and thus squeezing his inner walls to the redor of that thick and powerful long mast..

And so they saw stars in darkseid's case a universe forming in his eyes,, and he growled like a beast and so in the midst of the blows he came and so together at the same time.

And he got a few shallow blows before stopping andstaying a few minutes inside him lying down pulling him towards the mattress and recovering the breath.

And so he groped him kiss and began to withdraw and so leaving with a wire of semen connected and Bruce, and he had his arms loosed by Grandma kindness that followed his lord.

And he saw a stream of sperm coming out of him overflowing and so he had spasms and his hole contracting he felt empty and so he saw Darkseid getting up and picking up a cloth and wiping his own penis

Take me to your bathroom. " He said.

And so he got up and took him to the bathroom, turning on the shower.

And so he let him go and grabbed him by the arm and in the shower and where he washed it and continued to suck rub their bodies and clean the semen he had in his abdomen squeezing and biting his buttocks.

And so he fell asleep before he even went back to bed.

And so he dried groping him and so he cleaned himself and soon after he put his clothes saw the lord of Apokolips...

And he lay on the bed next to him...

And dismissed Grandma Goodness

And Bruce was awakened by Darkseid,the sun was on the pin and saw him get dressed..

And he should be awake by now, and back to his bed in the mansion.

And they went down together side by side towards the kitchen to eat.

And to your complete shame falter to sit...

And your ass hurt and apparently you couldn't sit there for long...

Alfred without saying a word gave several painkillerpills.

And red as a tomato he took them by the café and took them.

And he spent a few hours on Alfred's questionnaire that asked him how his night went...

And so they were together and went towards the cave...

And before it was after 3:00 p.m...

Darkseid pulled him toward the bed and plucked his clothes with some ease, forcing him face down on the bed, his face toward the pillow, and putting him on all fours.

And without any preparation knowing he was loose, he stuck his penis just opening his fly, he stocked it with enough ferocity to make him scream like a bitch in heat.

And he was choking and gasping, between the ferocious and violent beats inside him, holding his hips holding him in place, to the point where he felt two orgasms in a row and in less than ten minutes, and between begging and falling into unconsciousness.

And he came out of it and put his penis back in his pants, and to use a mother's box to go away along with grandma goodness

And so he knew he'd get another visit.

A few hours after he woke up he got up shaking, and with his sore hole and headed toward theshowers, he had semen dripping between his buns and dripping on thefloor.

And he went to the showers, spent a few hours removing the smell of sex and cleaning his hole.

And so hefinished, he went to put on his robe and get out of the cave.

And so he went up towards the mansion and went to his room to sleep.

And so he put on his robe and went down the stairss

And so the day that followed, when he woke up and went to look toward the mirror, next he realized he had to score from chupões and kisses all over his body and his wrinkled hole was swollen.

And not enough to worry about, but it was red anyway and three fingers fit.

And after passing a healing cream he put on a robe, and went down the stairs.

And Alfred waited for him in the kitchen, with a skewed smile to see him limping towards the kitchen and went to prepare his coffee, as Alfred was stakeout, waiting for the right moment, and for a few more hours..

\- I never thought it would be like this. "Bruce said.

What do you mean, sir? He questioned Alfred.

\- He's dominant and considerate. "Bruce said.

\- You weren't ready for that. " Said Alfred, serving coffee and a good meal.

You, sir. " Said Alfred. "I wasn't so prepared, not for what DArkseid turned out to be.

And he was feeling used...

I'm going to... Like. "He said.

\- He's considerate, even, but he's dominant. " He said.

And he wants to send it. - Dissand.

\- And it was nice, he knew where he got it...

I never thought. " He said. But I never knew it would be...

Intense. Alfred concluded.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

And soon after by a miracle he washed the dishes and went down the cave.

And so he put on the armor and went to work, he deleted the camera files that showed him being fucked by Darkseid, and resumed passing and making a copy,he would save and make several copies, and some passwords for protection, on top he was erasing some footage none of this could be used against him.

And so he heard another explosion, and so he redirected the cameras, and so he looked it was him...

And he turned covered his face with the mask rose and hid...

And so he saw in the darkness...

Darkseid's voice... And Darkseid himself.

With his hands on his back watching the cave around him...

\- I really thought, human, I'd leave it for less. Darkseid said. That I wouldn't go back and eat you again? Asked around the darkness.

\- I doubt that, Darkseid. " Said Batman in the midst of darkness like an echo in the midst of his cave...

\- Your hiding place is very interesting. "Said the lord of Apokolips. - Seen more than once.

He watched around him touching those devices, watching around and walking around the cave... watching the trophy room...

And i did. "And I came here for you to do a good service and disable the spores. " He said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to keep having fun. "I said with a laugh.

" I came to see who really could make me look like this... - Said Darkseid...

And really he was interested in me, Batman found.

" And with tesã.- He found for himself...

And he looked around and with a remote control threw several batarangs,

And he hit him and so he saw no injuries...

And just smoke coming out around you, but it didn't work on Darkseid.

\- It was a nice surprise. "Darkseid said.– You activated the spores again. - Said Darkseid with a smile.

\- 10x0. – Darkseid.

That's funny. "Said Darkseid..

"And it is, released after what you have done to me. "Said Darkseid.

"It doesn't get that human... " he said.

And he threw his dinosaur on top of Darkseid who simply with omega rays split him in half...

And at this time he was watching around him...

I know you have many allies. "He said.

"I know you could come willingly before Igo looking for your allies and kill one by one. – Said.

\- I don't like cat-and-mouse play. "Said Darkseid.

\- And I'd think you came here to fuck me and just walk away. " Said Batman...

\- We could have continued only as enemies if you hadn't started this game of seduction. "Said Darkseid.

\- Well... - Batman said. Did it work? He asked...

\- More than expected. "Said the new god.

"But I would like to get rid of the spores. " He said.

And not having to run after you, Batman. " He said.

Is thatright? " Said Batman.

And if I don't show up. " He said.

What if I don't disable the spores? Asked in the midst of the shadows.

\- You wouldn't want to see me angry and kill the entire population of the earth starting with your allies, would you? He asked.

\- Isn't my body enough to queoy your anger? Asked Batman of the shadows.

\- In parts, yes. "He said.

"But I don't want to see myself without a kingdom.

\- Wouldn't it be easier to show up? " Asked Darkseid.

As a matter of fact, yes. " Said Batman.

And he would rise from the shadows, and so he put himself in front of Darkseid...

And he took two steps before omega rays came out of Darkseid's eyes, he struck himçand so screamed surprisedly and so transported in front of him indarkseid's arms...

\- I reserve great things for you, Batman. "Said Darkseid.

He took him in his lap and so doing his hands with the legs of the dark knight around the waist of the new god, and took his lips a war a battle of tongue while Batman tried to bite Darkseid.

And it was an easily won war, and resistance to no avail, he was groped, and so trying to loosen up in vai,ãhis lips his tongue..

And he moaned and when he least expected being groped tearing off his mask he went down his neck sucking and biting pulling his neck..

And he began groping his ass and climbing his lips and kissing him sticking his tongue into his lips, entering, his mouth several minutes of kisses and sucking from his tongue inside his mouth, amid his groans until Batman, he took his lips out of his mouth.

\- I need to breathe... - Begged for air...

And he was trying to get rid of it until he just let it be handled...

And the lord of Apokolips coming down his mouth neck and tearing the armor and sucking his breasts, pinching his nipples, and so he moaned he felt the pleasure of that feeling...

\- Wait... - Begged in the midst of the gropes, he moaned and resfolegava, the lord of apokolips gave no truce or chance, every part discovered was enough for darkseid's hands and mouth to eat him...

Arching his back he felt being pinched and screaming amid the chupõsof his nipples...

The new god sucked his neck nibbling he moaned, was groped and so he felt his hands on his ass...

Resfolegando and moaning and so unexpectedly as he began he stopped watching the man in his lap.

And so he asked insecure...

Batman said. I have something to say.

What's going on? "Said Darkseid.

\- 2x1. "He said.

We're going to see how long. "Said Darkseid.

What's next? He asked to resfolegando...

\- You're going to come with me and disable the spores, and I'il teach you how to eat it's having a man between your legs. " He said.

And I won't let you go until I teach you a lesson, Batman...

\- Or you can choose to simply never experience what it's like to be with me and just not disable the spores and run away from me as long as you live. " He said.

I'm the one of them. " He said...

And he was still on his lap positioned in the shape of a bride...

\- How long before the spores explode? " Asked Darkseid.

Two days. " He said.

That's enough. "Said the lord of Apokolips...

And so he opened an explosion tube carrying Batman with him...

Moments later the absolute lord of Apokolips left the portal, carrying Batman in his lap, this in turn closing instantly behind was awaited by Grandma Goodness, watching the man being carried, fully sucked...

This one was awaiting orders and so Darkseid looked and spoke. - Follow me and so walking through the winding corridors of several buildings trained the castle of the sovereign of Apokolips and so he spoke towards the commander, while Batman was silent and said nothing ...

In that situation he was just a prize...

\- I order you to check the spores in the control room. – When he came across one of his scientists and technicians who were waiting for him at the entrance and so they ran without waiting any longer, while Darkseid was accompanied by some more of his subjects.

They headed to the illuminated hallway of orange-colored flashing lights and said.

\- He won't be my prisoner, but a combat guest. " He said. "And yougo to my room.

"I will tame him as a wild beast is tamed.

"And he was talking about him like he wasn't there.

And he said. "WhenI'm done, hewill swear allegiance to me and beá my combat envoy, beá my lover. – Said.

And while he wast ramando, when they looked at who was carrying in his braçhe watched mute without a reaction ...

Kalibak a man with simiesca expression and physiognomy observed him so following along with Vovó Goodness these saw that they took him to a long and curvy wing a long and long corridor.

And so he entered Darkseid's room he saw was hugely spacious and beautiful and he saw his back decorated in red and blue color and so and deposited it in one of the beds and connected something.

And he felt cozy and so he saw it was looked like a bed of ecstasy.

These beds were propitious in the treatment and recovery they served to cure were silver colored releasing a silver light of healing properties and accelerators existed various cables throughout the extension.

And on their eaves these were silver cables that ran all over the floor and these were with walls with roots and ends with cables and pipes there were monitors.

And along and back and red in color with various monitors and there with floating keys then where he pushed away the cover of his body and deposited it in bed.

And so he said.

\- This physiognomy does not remind anyone, a long time lost someone who wished to forget that with his loss I swore never to forget and not run away from a battle. - Said.

\- And I know that others when looking think the same – And he asked the sovereign of Apokolips to Vovo goodness and his son Kalibak, by depositing the conscious man in one of the recovery beds.

\- Darkseid... - Tried, Batman...

But the man put his indicated finger on his lips, a warning to remain silent...

\- By all the ancient gods, if he were thinner or even from another time in the distant past, a battle companion,

And the muscleless, his face and an incube, his would say that and the twin of an ancient god but of were human. - Said who and he asked Grandma goodness.

I was more like a red demon even though I knew who I was and how he acted... - Grandma Goodness said

Batman, I didn't kill him, but he managed to get to Apokolips when my troops invaded the land.

"Somehow he gotour s codes and files, he deciphered our messages. - It said.

"And the league of justice was acting instantly after my troops appeared on earth. " He said.

\- And so he handled the knight extremely ashamed and being stripped of his armor, by firm and determined hands, tearfully ripping off his utilitybelt.

And his left glove where were the controls and good completely naked.

"He should not be left alone, or unaccompanied if he is released on my planet. - It said

You, you. – Addressing a scientist and another technician who appeared next door. – Discover and reverse the spores counting process, then change the safety and technicians of thelaboratories.

\- And kill the old ones besides changing the security of controls, now. – And so they were dismissed running as if their lives literally depended on it, and depended on it in fact.

-Sowhat are you going to do with the Crimson Ruin lookalike? – Kalibak asked. – He's Batman and if you don't keep an eye on it you'll destroy Apokolips,, at the first opportunity beyond his incredible resemblance he and totally equal in attitude.

\- I'd say he's right. " Batman said fearful, but again his fingers on his lips and so he was stripped of all his clothes and placed there in that huge bed... And so they left him there

And they were on the other side of the door and so with it closed, and he didn't know whether to get out of bed and listen or just stand and so he lay naked and exposed...

"Said your son. á Youcan't trust that without brainwashing,, he can be free to walk much less than his personality will change.

\- Besides, we can brainwash him, he was able to invade Apokolips by taking advantage of a battle. "And hesaid, Grandma Goodness.

"If you gave me time, I could convert the human to a servant loyal to Lord Darkseid.

\- I will take advantage of his physiognomy and his body, with my presence he looks like a titanic beast, I will make him demean me and praise me as his lord in every way. – Said Darkseid.

"I will make him beg for my presence. "And so addressing one of his doctors who were further away said.

"Cure him and burn these rags.

\- Then you will choose the human as consort. Asked his son.

" He is human above all and not and not as strong as he seems, he can die at any time and propitious to aging. – Completed.

\- I'm aware of that, Kalibak, for now I'll see at thatis where it will go if it is worthy I will think what to do with it. – said then.

\- How is the training, and the fact of converting the human, I could enjoy torture or training, if my lord allows. - Said VovO Goodness

\- For now I'm staying with him as my prisoner and private guest. you will have two soldiers escorting and guarding you, but you will train him in combat with the intention of converting his mentality, but I will subdue his mind and body, now vão.

Thus the two were dismissed and went their separate ways, while Darkseid observed that his subjects.

And so he came in and saw the naked man exposed and vulnerable, and so he approached and asked...

And so he began to remove his armor and put them in an incinerator and fastened their braçnaked...

\- You don't have to... - Tried Batman...

I don't like being tied up. " You tried with fear... and so the lord of Apokolips, did not listen.

\- And of course, not until you see my penis and try to run away. " He said.

\- I know it's big, but I never ran away. " He said.

Why does it have to be like this? Asked fearful.

\- Didn't you feel it with your hands? He asked.

\- I didn't think that would fit. " He said. But you don't have to tie me up. " He said.

Well, that's good. Darkseid said by measuring the words.

"It's a good size. " He said.

But you already said that last time. And concluded. 2008. " He said.

\- You... - Batman was saying, but lost the words in contemplation.

\- And so why do you think we're going to have sex in the ecstasy bed? He asked.

And he looked around as Darkseid held hisbrasabove his head along with his legs apart and raised.

They turned on the bed of ecstasy that released a pearly light rising above his body surrounded by waves of pearlyenergy, which skirted the body and always as if it were flames and upwards and causing any wound to heal and some scars to disappear...

\- To heal faster. " He said.

"I don't think you like scars. " Said Batman.

"You want to give me the greatest amount of pleasure... - Said. With little pain. - Concluded...

\- Yes, but as it is different from the other times, instead, well, it will hurt a lot... - Said.

" But I want to give more pleasure to make you beg more and grant an onda of lust and sex. - Said.

\- Right now I want to eat you with my fingers and my mouth. " He said.

When you wake up. I intend to prepare you. And then the next day fuck you here for hours, until you beg for more.

\- And then take you needy towards the spores. " He said.

You can try. " Batman said. "But I doubt it. "He said. I'm not a needy whore. " He said.

Darkseid said.

And so Darkseid observed the naked body of the dark knight who began to move and so began to slide his stony fingers across his body stopping occasionally to squeeze as he looked at one of his doctors and said.

And so he would start approaching the naked man, he would climb on top of him and so he would kiss his lips and suck him pinching his nipples receiving a groan.

And so he would take a long, boring glass and take the liquid in his hands and spread it out on his fingers and stick his middle finger into his hole...

Batman gasped, he moaned and resfoged...

It was bothering, he stuck inside it all the way, and so he shoved and pulled out and in his groans of pain and annoyed amid the thrusts of his hole with that finger for several minutes and his groans of pain...

For another ten minutes of thrusts in that increasingly frantic, overwhelming hole...

Until he moaned in pain, another ten minutes...

Atthat he hit a point where it made him see stars, and the moaning panting...

Where are you going? - he gasped uncontrolled Darkseid was on top of him with his penis in his hands...

Here...? " Asked Darkseid hitting this point by sticking his finger in that wrinkled hole...

\- Yes... - Ofegou in a breath in the midst of the wet thrusts of his fingers...

And your prostate. " Said Darkseid stocking more and faster being greeted by cacophony cries of sounds...


	23. Chapter 23

14

Descend Of The Darkness Capitulo

And so he began to stock up faster and faster at that very spot where making him moan wildly...

And he would arch his back, moan and scream...

And he'd go faster as aposition,going in and out quickly...

And so he would add one more finger and so he would go in and out fast and he would moan more and more and shout wildly...

And he pinched his penises up the foreskin that showed a gleam of prejouissance and so he lowered, and with the other hand he pumped at increasing speed at the same speed as the thrusts, his cries and groans like a bitch in heat, in his own conclusion...

His hole swallowed those fingers, they were three, but it was tasty, but it began to bother, arching his back, he moaned, screamed and resfogated.

And so he screamed outrageously.

And he moaned, the man pulled and pumped his penis, until he screamed more and begged begging...

\- Please... - Begged, amid the thrusts of his fingers inside and outside making scissor movements.

\- Please, what? " Darkseid asked, with an evil smile in his direction without stopping to shove knock at that point where to make him scream and moan. Answer me. – He growled in an order towards him, giving a sore grip on his penis.

\- I saw that youare enjoying it, but I want to hear you say. – Said Darkseid squeezing his penis with his finger on the red tip, while he fucked him with hisfingers, the base of his penis was turning red, he put his finger on his slit that was dripping.

And he stocked and stocked in and out fast and decreasing, he heard crying and squeaky screams, and amid the movements in and out.

Come in. " He ordered Darkseid.

Quick. - Ofegou. "While Darkseid hit that point that made him see stars.

Make me quick. " And so he hit a wet motion his testicles were tight and was added one more finger.

\- Fuck me with your fingers, faster. "I said in a choke on a folego only.

So be it. "Darkseid said that he hit more quickly reaching that point that made him scream louder and gasp, and so he lunged at him by mercilessly hitting his prostate.

\- I like to hear your groans and begs, I love your greedy hole swallowing my fingers. " Said Darkseid who redoubled the efforts, long muscular fingers and good to fuck.

\- More... More... - And so he did... and for several minutes he fucked him faster his screams and so he moaned...

And at this point, he said...

I'm going to... I'm coming... - I said.

And so he the lord of Apokolips, did not care, with this he continued to stock and pump it, and so he cried and came as more forçthan he could remember ...

And so he moaned amid his squirt upon his abdomen and so he came, but that was no reason for the lord of apokolips to stop and amid the pumping of his penis that did not stop...

But Darkseid did not stop pumping and stocking his Anus and so he continued he groaned shouted resfolegava ...

\- Please... - Begged... - Please... - Begged... - Stop... - The attacks were maddening...

\- My dear Batman, you really think I'm going to stop right now. " He said between the thrusts of his hole with his three fingers.

"I'm going to keep going until you pass out. " He said.

And amid several thrusts he groaned and screamed and screamed amid the movement of his fingers in and out of Batman's hole...

And so in the midst of it, he got harder and harder again, and came again after two more times he fainted with a scream...

And so Darkseid, took off his fingers several minutes later, just when he gave his last orgasm now unconscious, and left him tied with a tube in his hole and in his penis...

And so he said. 1-0, Batman, and so it came out.

And so he got up and dressed him left... stretched open as an obscene offering.

The lord of Apokolips had to solve bureaucratic problems.

And in the meantime he had to figure out how to invade other planets...

Batman woke up a few hours later, his hole had spasm and bothered, he felt remnants of his last orgasm, but still tied up, that bed like that, he felt a tube of waste on both sides...

And after a few hours he saw the room being opened and Darkseid coming in he took off his clothes and still had not taken off his pants, but the tent in his calcas revealed an immense bulge, went toward the same shelf and removed the tube

And he approached Bruce, climbing on top of the bed and pulling out the pipes, and so he asked.

Did you like my fingers on your ass? Asked with seductive air.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Batman hesitantly.

Well, i'm sorry. " He said. Because we're going to keep going. " He said.

And so he would start to stock his hole by stocking up faster than before reaching the same point where he screamed and resfog to see stars, moan wildly to the point of screaming at the top of his lungs, and he approached his legs and began to suck and nibble his cobbles, while stocking him with his fingers...

And he felt his warm breath, that wonderful mouth, which shaved the extent of his limb he groaned, screamed and if he. had conditions, pushed with his hands darkseid's head deeper, amidst the thrusts.

Andle gemia screamed resfolegava and screamed more the thrusts were wonderful ministered by a way bothered, he moaned, stocking beating like a pistisin andout reaching without mercy that sweet spot where made him beg for more and more ...

Every time he got closer to orgasm Darkseid stopped stocking up, and started over minutes later...

His hard and dripping penis with a pearly glow at the tip swinging and being pumped...

\- Please... - Begged among tears of despair. Let me come.

\- Almost there... - Darkseid said that he stocked fast time close to orgasm and when he approached he stopped abruptly. You're coming.

"And so he began to stock up again...

That's all right. He begged.

"But it will only come if I allow it. " Said stocking and a back and forth frantic hour slow and measured.

That's all right. "He begged amid the thrusts of his fingers in his hole. I need to come. " Cried...

\- A little more... - Darkseid said that he resumed his game of sexual torture, alternating to almost an orgasm to stop a few seconds and then stop and start over.

– Please. – Ofegou.

Oh, poor thing. "Said Darkseid. Don't worry about it. – Said giving chaste kisses on the tip of his penis, in the middle of the attacks, time were slow, hsometimes were fast...

He moaned screaming and resfolegated.

He felt close and frustrated...

You bastard. " He cried amid his fingers beating inside him...

Oh, don't be like that. I did. "You're close, a little more. Darkseid said. –

If I let you come. "Did he say by measuring the words would you do anything? Asked in his back and forth from his fingers in and out of it.

Yes, i'm not? - Ofegou Batman.

\- Do you allow me to fuck you with my penis? He asked.

\- Yes... - Said between ofge and stockpiles. "I'll let you. " He said.

\- Turn off the spores. " Said measuring and alternating between slow and fast ...

And he gasped and said.

Anything at all. " He said.

So be it. "Said Darkseid..

And those thrusts were more frantic and alternated between slow and fast, until he cried with frustration...

And so he kissed his forehead and swallowed his penis at once, all of him, scraping his teeth at his length sucking fast and faster...

And while he stocked more and faster at the same speed he thrust and took hisfingers, and stockpiledit, with ferocity reaching mercilessly or sessar his prostate, that every beat every frantic thrust.

And he went more and more overwhelming, was greeted by screams, and more screams, and so he beat and beat came in and skirt and put his fingers stocking hitting directly on his prostate.

And so he came enjoyed for several minutes, and so even though he had cumped in darkseid's mouth he the lord of Apokolips swallowed every drop and kept stocking or sucking..

And he stowed it and sucked it for several minutes, even though of course he screamed outrageously shrillly in the midst of his ministrações, and so he enjoyed..

And came again,, after several minutes of thrusts amid his screams, and so he stocked up and with one last orgasms he came and fainted with a scream...

\- 10x0 - Said Darkseid again.

And so Darkseid knocked him unconscious...

And so he dressed and went out and went towards his subjects and asked for food more than twice as much...

And at this point he returned hours later when he realized that the man had not woken up he placed the tray on the table.

And so he went to his man and slapped his face...

And so he ate, drowsy and moaning forócoitus, he felt the spasms of his hole and he looked toward Darkseid upon him...

And so he said.

\- Areyou hungry?

\- Yes... - I said.

And he just unseamed Batman's hands...

And so sitting as best you could with your hole throbbing...

And he sat next to him ate a plate of something like fish and grilledmeat, rice and eggs...

And he looked and said...

How long are I going to be here? He asked in the midst of food bites...

\- Just as long as I want,and I was the only one to take yourvirginity. "And I'll be the one to keep your hole to myself.

\- After I fuck you, youwill be allowed to leave.

And so he kissed him fleetingly on his lips and let him go.

And so he ate and then stood leaning against the bed and at this time he slept...

Gradually Batman regained consciousness and when opening his eyes noticed a strong wind in his body, ah well, thought it would be today that Darkseid would take fuck his ass.

Andhe never saw the penis of the new god before that size more than 22 centimeters, and looking up he saw that nothing less than Darkseid.

And so he realized lately when he tried to let go or move, he was with his arms and legs caught and apart and there at the mercy of Darkseid, incredibly naked, again...

The fingers?. Asked hesitantly.

No, no, no, no, no, no " Said the Lord of Apokolips

\- I see you've understood what's waiting for you. Darkseid said approaching.

\- Your cretin monster... - Batman started, taking a slap while spitting blood by casting a poisonous look, he asked.

"It can't be done any other way. He tried.

" Manners... - Said with anger. "That's not how you start a sex session. " He said.

– Asked trying to get rid of the chains that held his arm, but only hurt his braçwell fastened and above his head, he realized that Darkseid must love to move and have partners tied ...

\- Are you going to keep getting me tied up? He asked.

What are you going to do, you don't like partners who are more active? He asked...

\- No, the first time, when there's a risk of them running away from fear. "Said Darkseid.

Darkseid said. It's a custom.

It's not my first time. He growled towards him.

You know that. Enraged.

How are you going to do it, then? " Asked Batman.

What I'm going to do, you ask. – Darkseid began, savoring the situation thus sliding his fingers through the bat man's body.

"You realize that you are at my mercy, that I can do whatever I want with you. –

\- You've already done what you wanted with me. " He said.

"And I realized from the beginning. " He said. "You fucked me with your fingers.

"You already do what you want with me. " He said.

\- You've fucked me with your penises many times.

It's nothing new. - It concluded.

\- And I realized you like what you do to me. " Said with haughtiness.

" Am I hot? He asked.

Tasty. Darkseid replied.

Darkseid said he was enjoying the moment. "If I kill you now, it won't make a difference.

\- It may be that sim, but you can still lose a partner who is submissive to you. –Said.

"What it's like to be with me, more than it is to have sex and leave. " He said.

\- yes, but I could fuck and depois kill.

\- And risk being without a potential partner who aceibe fucked by you without complaining. - Asked Batman.

\- It's a risk, isn't it? " Asked Darkseid with a smile.

"But I see you complain. - Dissand.

Stop. " Said Batman...

Do you fuck corpses? He asked.

\- No... - Growled Darkseid looking with those bright eyes lends to releasing omega rays.

So you fuck me and kill me later? You asked cynically.

No, no, no, no, no, no Darkseid growled again. "I don't have this custom. " He said.

1x02. - Said Bruce with a smile.

He received a strong grip on his penis, making him gasp. "He was frustrated," Batman said.

And so the new god distanced himself from the bed and undressed.

He didn't seem to handle him and those feelings well.

With apparent disgust and a hint of fear of the situation he looked sideways and saw that his armor was in danger was not there and Darkseid could torture the will and even convert him into one of his soldiers then spoke, so the record fell if he wanted to kill would have already done so.

And he found that he wanted to get scared and it was easy to predict.

But he wanted him promised to take his virginity and continue to have sex afterwards.

" Does the great Darkseid like to scare his sex partners? He asked.

\- To bedocile? He asked.

Well, how about killing. "Looking directly into your eyes.

"And seeing his expression of triumph.

\- A is. " He said. "You would have done it if you knew how to disable the spores.

" He said. "If you think it's okay, think the league has your location. " He said.

Don't you rather play a little? He asked.

Prepare me more. He tried.

Then you wait a little longer and fuck me for as long as you want. He tried.

– The League of Justice may not arrive in time, but you know that what you do with me I will gather strength and return in the same currency, you can hope I will not let gounpunished ... - Said.

\- Theu I can even escape you could not convert me into one of your brainless soldiers... - It said.

"But I know it can improve the situation. " He said.

"You like to be questioned. " He said.

You like to be pushed. " He said.

-Challenges ndo. - He said. - Peitado.

Yes, I could. " Said Darkseid Thoughtful, evaluating the tied man,

\- But I don't always have an opportunity like this. " He said.

"A man at my mercy, offering to accept a game of seduction. " He said.

But before finishing the sentence had a breath of air where he let out a scream.

\- Doyour best Darkseid. - Said Bruce with achallenge.

"I'm going to return the favor. " He said.

\- You can't back out now, Batman. "He said.

"Is the great Batman afraid? " Said Darkseid playing along.

"It's just a pain of penetration. " He said.

It's going to be nice for you. " He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no He growled towards him. "I've been through this phase for a long time. " He said.

\- Just imagine, the great Batman is not afraid of the evil God Darkseid. - Said the new god laughing.

Actually, no. "He said blatantly. "That's when I realized that the new god really wanted to eat me and not kill me. " He said.

"I know what to expect. " He said.

\- I got used to you, barely, with the several times I threw you to various orgasms. - Said stroking your penis, semi hard... - Said Darkseid.

I need to change my image. - It concluded. " Or make you more submissive. " He said.

You can try. " He said. - Or fuck you. "I said petulant.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Darkseidsaid. – I don't know that I can just kill you, and brainwash your corpse. - Said Darkseid.

\- But...

"Thinking aboutit, I could just, as I can say.

"I could kidnap you one by one, your allies the same way I did you. " He said.

"They're not as strong as Batman. " He said.

You don't have to. " He said. "You wouldn't actually do that. " Said Batman.

\- But you excite me andit's a challenge, interesting. - Said Darkseid.

\- Stop... - Growled towards you. Haven't we been through this? He asked.

Don't you want to know what it's like to be inside me? He asked.

"To desire my body in your dreams, with me beneath you. " He said.

"Then Então fuck me and stop stalling. - Growled.

\- Batman - Said - Do you think they would survive torture or mutilation or maybe brainwashing, that they are like kryptonians? – Asked looking directly into their eyes – With their closest face.

\- Try the luck Darkseid. - Said Batman.

And we'll see what happens. "He growled in his direction."

Darkseid caught his penis squeezing him with moderate gallows twisting him and so without letting go he pumped it and the dark knight groaned his penis harder and harder...

Do you like it? He asked...

\- Yes... - Moaned...

\- I realized that our game is not conventional, that as soon as I do not accept threats, and you are not someone who falls into my conventional games. " He said.

\- And that the conventional tortures I do have no effect on you, apparently, how about we go the other way, the most pleasurable for both of us. " He said.

"I want to start you in a world of pleasure. " He said.

How are you going to do it? He asked.

"Stock me first with your fingers like the other times? He asked...

\- I thought you were a good detective, and you already knew the answer. - I said by releasing your limb and walking away.

Bruce began to sweat and desperately writhing in the hope and anticipation of a loophole to escape thisman, and soon after his impending sex session..

And he knew that he had accepted that this would happen, that he accepted the deal, but when he saw the size of the member, without preparation he was panting, he gave back, he fearednot fit.

And raising his head urgently saw that Darkseid was striping himself of his armor by throwing it into a nearby bed, first the bottom revealing a penis twice the size of his, straight..

And he is erect and thick grayish in color where dripped a viscous liquid of green color, his body appeared to be carved in stone, his muscles turned a belly of a tannin and a sculptural body.

And he threw his head back,he had accepted, but now... He wasn't sure...

It wouldn't fit... The last time it hurt a lot and it was with preparation, he gasped and groaned, he had trouble walking, and he could enjoy a bed of ecstasy..

\- Fuck... - Whined. - Great. "He said, "Of course."

\- You can please wait... - Tried to say. "Maybe go a little slower... - He said.

You said yes. " Said Darkseid. - Tried. - It will be the same as last time. - Said.

\- You can do whatever you want, but at least wait a minute, just a little. Begging. –

No, no, no, no, no, no No... No... - Said Darkseid. - You accepted. - Said putting your finger on your lips.

"I've waited too long, I've even been patient.

" This is the second time I take you, in my bed, and the second time I take you in Apokolips. - Said.

"You'll like it like last time. – Said. - I'm your first. - Said. - I know you're going to go because it fit last time,

\- I know you're my first, there's no way to fit in without you setting me up. "The tied man cried. It's been a while. He tried.

A true virgin. " He found Darkseid with a smile of pride and satisfaction on his lips.

"You've never had sex with a man. "I said with a proud expression.

\- Only with me. " He said.

\- I'm going to fuck your ass, Batman, whether you like it or not...

You just have to calm down. " He said.

It's not going to be that bad. " He said.

\- If you behave, it's going to be easier. "Said Darkseid..

And he was desperate, he accepted, but now, seeing the size, it would never fit in him unpedu preparation.

" He always despaired when he saw that penis, and when he was close to sex, practically he forced him...

And to accept that monster within him.

"Yes, but don't forget you're going to come back... - Growled.

He said he was trying to buy time.

"I believe that someone like anyone would not find this torture, conventional... – Said Darkseid with pride.

\- Can you fuck me for hours on end suck me and eat as you want, but the bed is prepared for that? - Asked Batman.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Growled and with an aroma of aphrodisiac. And he spoke.

"Look how hard your penis is. – Pointed when pressing the hard penis with red head pressed vigorously and gallows he was fully erect.

\- He cried, begged and tried to get out of the chains, wanted to be participatory, not a doll fuck tied, but in vain screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Please let me go I won't run away... oh my god... - In the midst of subsequent tears began to squirm and nothing helped.

"You can't like fucking with tied partners. " I said in anger.

\- You think I have no plans, that I'm not patient with you, that after that, you're going to beg for more and more. " Retorted Darkseid.

\- Quite possible Darkseid. - He said. - But well, you know. - Said turning his face.

\- Fuck you. - Spat on the sovereign of Apokolips..

It's never... " He said.

"I'm not going to give you anything with my hand kissed. - Growled.

Wow, that's all right. " Said Darkseid. - Changed so fast. - Said.

He groaned his prisoner, lamenting trying to turn the face of the incredibly hot contact of Darkseid's stony hands that pulled him towards him groping his body – it said.

And licking his lips seeing his prisoner's despair is very desperate.

\- After that session and other sessions. Licking your lips.

"You will beg for more like last time, you will moan and scream. - Whispered.

"Soon you will know that I am the master of giving pleasure to my submissives and that a creature of the universe has never complained.

"And no one will help, no one will interfere in our carnal union.

\- Receiving another groan. - You know I'm the sovereign of Apokolips here and soon your body will beg for me your will be its owner and you belong to me. " He said.

And approaching quickly where he caught the human's legs lifting and opening the forming a v and thus fastening them aloft with strings fastened in malleable bars..

And lifting her buttocks in the process getting exposed, massaging and separating the cheeks from her ass.

No, no, no, no, no, no No... I don't belong to anyone but you. I'm not going to beg - And so he saw darkseide crawling on the bed and standing on top of him and saying.

Ledo deception he really begged for more and more...

\- And I offer a bed of ecstasy where it will heal you and lubricate your interior for what I think being the first to claim your body and so that of all you have no choice and now I will only hear your cries of pleasure. – Said with a sinister smile.

– You have no choice at the moment Batman, all you need to do and moan when I fuck you in this bed and for the next few days of your life living in my world as my soldier and lover.

Go on...


	24. Chapter 24

15

Descend of the darkness

Fuck if... go to hell... He groaned in obvious attempt of displeasure, when unexpectedly he had the sovereign's penis entering into him and his cry followed from this situation. Oh, i'm sorry.

And so Darkseid stood between his raised legs lying on top of him, and positioning himself between his legs and penetrated him before he completed anything he was going to talk about, really his interior was instantly lubricated..

And eland felt with a single and powerful stockpiled the thick and hard limb penetrated him slowly filling his interior, until with tears he felt that sinking everything passing through and passing through its internal walls.

And in the midst of feeling the penis going through centimeter and centimeter, it was wet and lubricated, he knew it was great that it would take to get incompletely.

And that would be fucked that your walls wanting to expel the penis coming in and entering..

And he felt being split in half waves of seasickness that at that moment he didn't know it would be his naked onestretched tothe limit..

And just when he thought he wouldn't finish that wouldn't fit he felt and hit his nadegas the testicles of the emperor of Apokolips..

And this was his second time his second experience with Darkseid's penis inside him in Apokolips not counting the others.

\- Please... - Tried to tell you to just end up moaning. - Fuck... - Squeaky moaning.

\- Strip. He begged.

What happened. He was asking.

And Bruce gasped. So he gets inside him. He choked. " Did you get bigger? Asked with obvious discomfort. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said with the help of stasis bed and aphrodisiac. "I'mãaboutto have sex for hours.

\- No... - I was crying. " No... - Groaned... - But Darkseid's hands holding his hips still for a few minutes.

Stay calm. "Whispered splashing kisses on his face. Relax. "He said.

"If you calm down, it will fit. " He said. It's going to be easier. Said caressing his face.

Licking your face, kissing your lips...

\- Easy to say. - Choked in the midst of tears. - It is not you who has a penis of more than 20 centimeters inside you. - Said with anger.

And stopped inside him for a few minutes...

Fuck, i don't know. He cried. Who... - Tried to speak in a breath. Who can get fucked by you. He cried. " Ohhh fuck... You're going to fuck somebody else. He begged. It's too big. He cried. I can't take it. " He said. - Standing inside it.

\- Quite the contrary you will be fucked. - After a time positioned entering completely, he entered the testicles. - Saw. - Said affectionately with his hands on his face. - Already entered. - Said.

And so he stopped for brief seconds up to a minute, but he held on to his hips, before starting to remove the penis almost completely just leaving the head.

And the tip in its opening and starting a back and forth comes and goes, were slowly come together and constant and gradually increasing the speed amid their crying and tears.

And so with powerful deep but controlled attacks, and increasingly and faster he pushed his entire length in and out inside and outside him, where he filled the penetrated with the full extent of his penis he began the process of coming andgoing.

And the in and out increasingly between tears and saliva screams that were expelled from his lips and felt Darkseid lowering and stealing kisses from hislips amid the cry and in the midst of it trying to bite his lips in vão werealso hard.

It was maddening the mixture of sensations. STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP - The shock coursing through your body for every thrust and roaring waves of. pleasure, faster and faster beats and more furious thrusts.

And that was different from the fingers, and powerful beats and slings and deeper his hot testicles hit his buttocks, he moaned and screamed.

\- There... Ai... There... Fuck... – And waves of electricity roamed every pore of his body, and for every beat each thrust where the penis reached a place that made him gasp and moan..

And he stocked the beat of his body in his, and he would go faster and faster, and hitting right inside him, without ever erring in his prostate, and he groaned and gasped and screamed..

And the wave of pleasure and pain that mingled, the cacophony of sounds, screams and laments, and for each beat coming in and out faster and faster, and where it beat in his prostate a cry for each thrust.

\- Well, well, well, if I haven't found your prostate now it's going to get better. Darkseid said he was him willingly in the midst of his screams.

And he was powerful holding on to his hips and going in and out and banging at the same point,and the skin slaps against skin the smell of sex that detached from his bodies, and his increasingly loud screams.

\- Ai... - Knocking at that point, followed by another cry. - Ai... Ai... There... My God... - He cried amid the thrusts the feeling of shame feeling dirty.

An intense pleasure as if he never felt anything like it, he thought he should not feel pleasure in the middle of the sex session, as every time it began to hurt, but then he loved it, it was shameful.

And the waves of light that blinded his vision, the waves of darkness amid his cries, and it would not be as he imagined, the way he followed, but he felt the pain mixed with pleasure.

He was losing control to turn into a creature of pleasure only debauchery and lust where only his hole swallowed that giant penis,whichwent in and out, and for each thrust ever faster an increasingly sharp and shrill scream.

\- You like to be fucked, you love my penis inside you. " He said with several violent blows and entering with all the extent of his penis inside him.

And he felt an orgasm, no more than fifteen minutes of powerful fuck, the veins around Darkseid's penis inside him, and the pulsate of that penis inside him, without ever softening.

And yet the violence of the blows, and yet feel cum and not get hard and yet, without stopping hitting squeezing around him.

Hitting his testicles on his ass with speed and precision he screamedoutrageously, squeezing his inner walls feeling the alien's veins for each muscle ring.

And the movement was fast fierce and uncontrolled, the skin slap against skin was intense and fierce.

He fucked himwillingly, whispering sinful and indecent things amid the sharp blows to his prostate.

You're my whore. " He said stocking. All mine. - Growl for each blow. "I'm going to fuck your hot ass so many times you're going to have trouble walking.

And so he fulfilled his promise beginning at that very moment, willingly and all his ability.

And in themeantime, he heard Darkseid's indecent words he felt squeezed around DArkseid.– And so he spoke. – Tell him he loves me. – Growled.

He tried his best to close his mouth, turning his face from side to side amid thethrusts, but to no avail, and screams came to the point of his lips bleeding.

The ferocious and overwhelming beating, that bodyinside it was so hot, and he felt only the hot penis...

And Darkseid said or was it..., didn't know...

So... hot.

And the god on top of him,, that penis fucking him willingly the words wanted to come out of his mouth without permission.

And he tried not to say amid Darkseid's obscenities in his ear.

And he fucked him willingly and his screams unresponsed, he fodia caught his chin turned towards him in and out of it, the bed swaying and he fucked him and ordered pulling his face towards him.

Tell. – Growled in his screams toward him, and he pressed him and the less he waited he began to scream dropping his voice in a shrill cry.

\- Yes... - He gasped through the thrusts.

" I love... - More ofge and more stockpiles. And so he said over and over again in the midst of a new orgasm, and yet that penis didn't stop hitting hard inside him.

And amid the increasingly powerful and brutal animalistic stockings rocking their bodies in motion. "Whispering near your ear and moaning.

"Are Você you enjoying it?" - Asked in the midst of the thrusts, of his overwhelming penis.

" He kissed his lips licked his nipples down his chest and collarbone amid the attacks. "I know you're enjoying it.

"And so he beat with ferocity. - Yes... - Ofegou... - Yes... Yes... - He ofegou, and began to scream.

"I love being inside you. " He said. " It is warm soft to tight. " He said beating and beating and gasping and moaning and attacking his prostate without stopping without mercy.

He felt him come in a growl inside him and yet he was still hard and he kept pumping his penis that with every blow to his prostate he didn't always get soft hard. – Every time I feel great inside you.

\- Son of a bitch. – He oframed Batman in the middle of the right blows.

"I want to fuck you every day, for hours, nonstop, hear your screams.

And so he kissed his face and whispered between splashes of kisses on every part of his face.

"I love to hear your cries of pleasure. " He said.

"You know now what it's like to have a man between your legs. "I asked in the midst of the blows."

Yes, i'm sorry. " He gasped amid the cries.

You taught me. "He said in his ears in the midst of the right blows within him.

And the in and out, beating and stocking with ferocity.

" A manly man who makes you come nonstop and don't mind fucking for hours. " He said. –

What a pleasure you have. "Fuck your ass. - Growled hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream madly.

"You are my private paradise." - Growled in the midst of the thrusts. paraíso

\- Yes, he is enjoying it more and more.

\- I'm going to come again. "He choked in the midst of the blows. "And he was screaming at his orgasms. And so he kept knocking in and out.

And so he felt both cum at the same time, while still stocking in and out more and faster.

"You like to feel that someone controls you, that someone will boss you around. – Another beat and another, he lost his strength, it was a pile of limbs being fucked.

Between tears he groaned and cried squeaky. " No... - Lamented in the midst of each beat, increasingly frantic when starting to store directly changing the angle.

And everything came for a betterone, and the penetration was incredible, and so amid the cries of pain and pleasure tears of shame, pleasure and all those conflicting feelings.

Darkseid loved to fuck the man below him,, raising his ass higher with each onslaught and the lato slap of his moving bodies, furious and overwhelming beats.

Even if he didn't want to, even if he didn't accept it, and he began to feel mixed pleasure was the culmination of his g-spot pleasure, pain and a viscous liquid..

And his sore hard penis stuck between their bodies being pumped by darkseid's huge hands dripping his semen between his bodys swinging and pumping amid the thrusting and groaning attacks..

And he cried openly he groaned and lamented he screamed with pleasure and pain and shame, and being stocked his penis filling up felt dirty and sticky and Darkseid stocked up more and faster entering his interior and the stasis bed squeaked heavily with the attacks..

And his groans were shrill with loud cries of pleasure, resyouting and feeling filled by the strong and deep attacks he felt the limb hard and stony, begging the heavens for more.. s

And so he knew that if he fainted or died it would still be all right, happy, even if he felt amazed, it was the true heaven paradise..

And electric waves of pleasure came along with the thrusts making suction noises in the increasingly fast and deeper process Darkseid had no mercy and pumped his penis.

And with foreçalmost hurting him and was equal to his prostate abused, more and morescreamed and moaned of pain and pleasure and his tears of shame came abundantly.

\- Stop... - Groaned amid the powerful and wild maddening attacks he was so confused. - Knocking and knocking. –

He would go crazy with the sensations, pounding and pounding and the powerful thrusts. - stop... Not from the... no more... - Beating up and arching his spine.

\- There... Ai... - More beats and more jerks... - or... No... - He moaned and screamed resfolegando and pushing in and out in and out. Slow down. Oh... Oh... Oh... it hurts...

But before he replicated Darkseid redoubled the gallows changing angle again the agony of sensations, where Bruce screamed and groaned only this time of pleasure and so groaned dismayed.

OR GOD... Oh. And amid more cries from his lips being interrupted by the lips of Darkseid

He moaned his lips taken from the tongue entering without permission sucking his mouth, the thrusts and the frantic thrusts as he cried with pure pleasure and cried with shame

\- Someone is really enjoying this, isn't it. é– Said Darkseid stating what he already knew, and that he started sucking his neck and biting his nipples pulling with pleasure and roaring with his attacks.

\- Go to hell... - He said between the tears and cries and the thrusts the overwhelming pleasure, that feeling of satisfaction and breadth...

Darkseid seemed to get more enraged and excited about the replica and thus increased the directionçof penetrationand growling in his ear he knew where to knock.

\- I would say that you will find heaven with my help, or hell if you disrespect me, and you are making me very angry. – Said to go with more and moreforce.a.

And each lunge attacked his prostate with renewed vigor and so the bed squeaked and swayed and the body slap against body was higher.

And in the midst of this all bruce's orgasm was followed by overwhelmingly merciless electricity from his limb and heavy testicles came into Darkseid'shands.

And he was marking him...

And he would never forget this moment.

And that experience would be brought to life.

When I'm done with you. DArksidsaid, with every violent and accurate thrust, without mercy, no matter how much he begged or asked.

And he knew it boiled down to that.

\- Begging and begging. That's what it was.

"You will never look for another man. " He said.

"You will remember this forever. "Attacking in and out of it as if your life depended on it.

And the beats he fucked him with mastery.

It was his private paradise, his offering.

And you're mine. " And that he laughed in victory as he stockpiled the hero's anus, he cried with shame and pleasure and felt his inner walls tighten around Darkseid'spenis.

"I'll come again.

You can come. " He said. - I'm long gone with you, just because you came doesn't mean I'm going to stop. "He said licking his neck.

Come to me.

His shrill screams, tears from his eyes and constant thrusts that came with ferocity as he groaned disconsolately amid it he awake and crying Darkseid seemed to know where to hit..

And even though he didn't pump the man's penis below him he hit the prostate,, making him feel pleasure and screaming from it and soon, and with a roar he came with gallows filling his inside with his semen..

And amid the last subsequent beats, those thrusts the skin beat against skin, those powerful attacks in and out, in and out, and so he milked himself inside him, squirting..

And his semen overflowing from within him by the sides, was a stream inside him that overflowed to form a puddle in the sheets, and so they kept giving the last blows gradually diminishing amid his cries.

And so stopping inside him, and at this hour, they stood still for a few minutes and Batman recovering the uncompassed folego.

He sucked his nipples and kissed his lips and thus sucking thejointbetween the collarbone and neck and at this time, stood still for a while and Bruce recovering, but was soft sore, moaning post-coitus and without strength.

And he felt the soft limb inside him, and so Darkseid stood up, before retreating with a tug letting Bruce gasp and thus retreating with a wet suction noise..

And it came with a pain in his spine, with the semen dripping inside and a bat man,, moaning and while Darkseid stood up.

He even in the midst of his complete shame saw Darkseid's satisfied smile that wiped his limb with a cloth and threw him into an incinerator, it seemed that he had won the war, but with one look he decided not to give Darkseid the complete victory and thinking of a plan of revenge or something to help him win.

But damn it he liked it, and still felt the remnants of orgasm and no strength there.

And so he said. – 10x0 for you, but you win the battle, not the war, Darkseid.

"Said Darkseid,after a while. " More than good. - Said with satisfaction.

Why ten-nil? I wanted to know Batman.

Because I made you come more than four times. " He said.

That's unfair. - Growled Batman.

Is that true? "Darkseid said with a smile tracing his sweaty body and covered in semen with his fingers.

We'll see, Batman. "He said.

\- I hope you know your place now. " He said.

\- You belong to me and I want obedience and submission. He said he was wearing his armor. "At least from bed," he said.

Batman looked with his eyes of tears and said stupefied, brazen, if he thinks the best só because he took his virginity and gave several orgasms, this was not enough.

Submission. – It said where second came an idea to head, gain the trust of Darkseid. "Go on dreaming." - Growled towards you.

\- Let's see Darkseid.. – Disse virando o rosto.

\- You will not run away and be close to me. - Said the sovereign who seemed to approach and remove the leagues fromçthe armsof Batman.

And dropping his armsçand legs,, where he shrank with apprehension,and could barely close his legs and trying to shrink into the bed trembling and a look of anger,and the semen forming a puddle beneath him...

And his hole aching and having spasms, his cochas trembled, and feeling a viscosity dripping from its interior and its entrance contracting stretched he knew it was stretched and open,it was pulsating, my god.

"I will be by your side the less youwait, and if you come out of my sight that is for a second you will beg for mercy.

So he pulled out a drawer where he removed a black armor with boots of the same color and a wine cover and the game with the omega symbol, for the saying human.

\- Dress if. – And so stopped with his hands behind his back watching him so the man looked briefly in hiseyes, before he began to dress was with ornaments of darker color with symbols reminiscent of black flames but there was no underwear and withthes mãoã'o trembling the dressed it.

You're not going to clean me up. He questioned hesitantly.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. "Everyone will smell me coming from you.

And after a few hesitant seconds of pain in which he dressed,without question, and being helped by Darkseid..

Let's go, let's go. - Said...

And Bruce shrank as best he could, but he had no strengths nor to get up

And he gasped and said in humiliation...

I just can't do it. " He said.

\- And swallowing the pride said.

Will you help me? " He asked for a supplicant.

And Darkseid smiled and pulled by his arm,, causing Batman to gass and take him through the door as he opened upr with the red keyboard,he was kept standing by DArkseid..

And without him, he would collapse to the ground, without forces, and so passing by several scientists and guards,, who were on the other side of the portal he still felt the pain of penetration.

Clean it up and fix it. " He said without turning forward while pulling Batman to walk besidehim, holding by his waist and arms.

Trying to contain himself and swallow his tears, he was having spasms, hisçhole looked like iron and fire, he even followedthe darkseid that led him tois one of his winding corridors until até the end of the immense corridor.

And that he typed codes and waited for the sliding door,and the semen dripping down his legs coming down his troces, and soaking his armor.

And open,, entered into an illuminated chamber where there were several technicians and appliances scattered with wired ropes and monitors and floating devices he saw around the floating screens and electronic mechanisms gigantic keyboards and cables and a circular camera.

And that there were several connected pores and these scientists of slender physiognomy wearing long clothes and long white robes and overcoats, these were examining the mechanisms..

And that looked like their belt of utilities that for their utter happiness were dropping an electric charge and several of them fell to the corner of the room, and so stopped everything they were doing and without Darkseid speaking a man addressed himself speaking.

The monitor in front of him on a floating screen showed numbers a countdown of bright colors and neons and above the monitors showed each of the wells of apokolips.

\- Apparently we have four hours to disable the spores the human discharged into the system a virus to scramble our servers and we have to decrypt before shutting down the defenses... - Dizia with apparent fear.

After all this a manic smile of total satisfaction his blue eyes shone from a moment he had won in this regard.

Darkseid needed no more stimulation he with forçthe total raised Batman by the neck and spoke his teeth a growl infuriated.

The Password, Batman. "And he said with his eyes shining

Even at that moment Bruce found himself between despair and satisfaction, very happy to overcome the experts of Darkseid.

And while he was afraid of what the sovereign of Apokolips could do to him with great courage,and he was pleased to challenge Darkseid,, he spoke with a smile.

\- Discover you alone, you can't do worse things with me because you've already done... - Disse with a skewed smile.

"I don't think you can do it anymore, after all if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already... – Said.

"Doyourworst son of a bitch.

Apparently Darkseid lowered him and pulled him towards his face where in great amazement he began to slap his face enough to draw blood from his lips and the latter threw him to the ground spinning.

And so he gasped and looking with a tone of defiance rose up wiping the blood ofthe mãos.

And he walked away and talked. - Scoundrel. - Growled. I'm not going to give you the password,

And so Darkseid pulled him by the arm and when he will slap him again and Bruce turned his face preparing, were second before Darkseid laughed and he turned his face and looked.

And each one looking into his own eyes, and he caught him closer in front of his face and took his lips with violence and began to kiss his lips andforsage his tongue into his mouth and whispered.

\- You think I wouldn't do anything in front of my subjects, Batman, I'm going to do it in front of them and enjoy it for hours, so choose, and so lowering your handto the middle of Batman's legs..

\- I know what I have to do with you, Batman. " Laughing Darkseid triumphantly.

And tearing off the protection of the groin and turning his fingers, where he held with gallows his penis softened, and soon after...

And putting his hand inside his pants skirting his stretched hole feeling enter inside him, his hole wet and stretched.

\- You're still wet, Batman still smells likeme running between his legs..

And where he passed his hands between the inside of the troces squeezing and massaging withfore,he felt the semen run between his troces and down his legs. Do you like audiences, Batman?

With a push of a wet suction noise, began to struggle and his impending panic he spoke with slight trembling upon stopping, feeling Darkseid.

And by pressing him on the wall and holding his limb inserting his fingers inside his entrance by sticking more and more he began to stock his entrance by tapping in front of his experts...

He would hold out, it would be a shame for Darkseid to haveçhim say the password in the middle of sex...

Ofegou he was turned toward the table Darkseid pushed him, opened his legs stood behind him lowered his pants to the knee and pushed his fingers deeper, and so he began to stock...

I'm not going to tell you. He ofssoted the man.

\- 10 to 0. I said Batman.

"But he growled and said.

" You don't miss out on waiting. "Said Darkseid..

\- Do your best, Darkseid.. – Disse.

And then we'il see. "Said Darkseid..

He took off his fingers positioned himself behind him and spreadó his legs over and stuck in a putt on his limb and he was bent toward the table...

And he got a scream...

And so he started coming in and out sucking his neck, his neck, groping his hips, pounding and pounding with increasing speed in front of his subjects...

His cry was shrill, he knew it would be a shame for Darkseid,but this was too much looking directly at him, he tried to lower his head and moan low, but Darkseid..

And what made him lose control, they were good ten minutes of thrusts and in the midst of theirpenetration, he pumped and moaned and screamed...

And so in the midst of the o unofficial... and his screams, and more screams and whines, and the wet body beats he began to say the password...

After another ten minutes of quick and deep fucking he started saying. – And... And, uh. . I was trying to say, in the middle of the thrusts.

"Is that the password, Batman? Asked Darkseid,pulling his face without stopping hitting me inside.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said in an ofego. " It said in the middle the thrusts.

\- EE... - It said.

\- Is it to repeat the lyrics? " Asked Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He answered in an offering. - uhj - His lips were taking. -

And so he groaned and in the midst of his groans and he spoke. - k89g - Ofegou turning his face wildly being stocked and pumped. - fo0

\- Another pant other thrusts. – 001 – Ofegou and moaned his hard penis dripping the beat that made him go crazy. - 1112edcx. "He said with a final sob lowering his head.

You wrote it down. – Asked Darkseid turning his face to his experts who immediately typed in haste and agility where then the data returned to normal and disabled the spores.

And so in the midst of the deactivation of the spores, he was fucked without any shame, his groans his ofges, Darkseid beat exactly where it made him scream wildly.

Then he felt going directly into an overwhelming orgasm in the middle of an audience...

And so he felt darkseid's enjoyment within him at the same time as his own... In the hands of Darkseid...

Without strength if I hadn't been held by DArkseid, I'd be on the ground...

\- So,I'm going. – Said Darkseid pulling from inside the man with gallows and brutality and talking while literally dragging him with his bottom open exposing his penis to the air and his hole with spasms and semen dripping..

"You will learn not to contradict me and try to go far with this show ofrebellion, trying to counter me in front of my subordinates.

\- You're just a rapist... Pervert... you and a world-destroying monster...

– And sbeing dragged and taking a slapby Darksaid throwing him forward with forçwhere slowly and dangerously he approached Bruce who tried to in vãoão drag away from his aggressor.

And this in turn tried to crawl crawling backwards, but the tyrant grabbed him again by the neck and said dangerously.

\- I'm going to teach you a lesson you've never ever dreamed of. "So dragging him by the hair while Bruce was screaming.

\- I want to see. - Growled towards you.

He received a laugh and so he kissedhim, took his lips with gallows and entered without permission inside passing his lips teeth and saliva, he was docile at that very moment...

He came back trying to kick when he disconnected his lips and a snarling Batman...

\- Let me go, you dirty, monster. – Until they approached the end of the corridor where Darkseid pressed a button and threw Bruce who fell to the ground.

Seeing that he was again in the large room and a throne the abode of Darkseid, trying to get up, but too late, the lord of Apokolips pulled him by the arm.

And where he took him to a room where he threw him on the bed, this was bigger than a normal king size bed fit three people or more and was the size of Darkseid..

Finding: They had swapped the bed, for a larger one.

Knowing what will go on he tried to walk away by Darkseid said.

\- You choose to take off the armor and behave and accept the pleasure or I will give, or I goandI beat you and getç airof four on the floor for as long as I want and hurt youenough.

And so he removed his armor by depositing it on a table next door and approaching dangerously slowly naked and glorious and a penis dripping.

With tears in his eyes he looked directly into the red eyes with his face equally red, he licked his lips, and crawled from Darkseid..

And where to put an end he began to flicker to take off his clothes putting her on the floor and shaking and when he was naked again while Darkseid said with a smile.

\- Well, you made the right choice, lie down and spread your legs wide. "As the human obeyed, he climbed into bed standing on top ofthis.

And already with his penis hard as stone and so said.

" Go dry. " And while the human tried to get used to Darkseid's penis he held his penis inãhis own and with the other kept itin place..

And the pressed, and pushing away his enlarged legs and his hips and in a single thrust making him scream began to enter his interior slowly.

This in turn held the sheets below him with gallows feeling Darkseid's body above him rubbing on his hardened penis entering his stretched interior by the last sex session was smooth..

And at the same time thick and hard making him lose the air for brief moments until feeling the pass through his rings and hitting his prostate at first lunged making him gasping.

And with a silent scream and moaning at the situation was really great seemed not to fit and the stretched very tears trickled from his face and so Dairkseid smiled as he opened his tearful eyes while saying.

\- I want you to stay all the time with your eyes open and enjoy the view. Darkseid was gloriously naked pressing his body on his where he took his limb in hishands.

And so began the going and coming and going faster and at the same time pumping his penis at the same pace as the thrusts.

Go on...


	25. Chapter 25

14

Descend of the darkness

His ass was lifted with the gallows of the increasingly frantic onslaught causing the bed beneath him to swing andcreak, and the skin slap against skin in a shrill manner that were followed by his screams..

And they were increasingly loud and shrillscreams,and while he was fucked by Darkseid,and who knew where to hit the right place, and hitting with precious his prostate..

And he literally skewered flexing by shrinking and stretching his legs,and the waves of pleasure wereoverwhelming, hitting him like an avalanche,and causinghim tolose his breath..

And in a few moments and screaming loudly and shrill, while the lord of Apokolips,, began to squeeze his limb and pull, so he put his finger pressing on the tip of it this was beginning to vasar.

Oh, God. god... Please... Oh... oh my goodness... - He cried and cried amid the thrusts, his offerings, he groaned amid the thrusts. Please, i'm sorry. "He groaned. " Please... - Moan between screams...

"He really begged... - Please. - An ofego...

Please, what? - Asked Darkseid amid the attacks his constant beats his deep and precise thrusts. - Do you want me to stop...?

Resfolegated omens, groans, choking and knocking in and out, his body without leverage – More thrusts. - Slowly...? " Asked Darkseid.

\- Quick... - He said in his direction licking his lips and face...

"He gasped and said. - Faster. " Said in an pantymust among the thrusts...

– While in the midst of tears of shame for the pleasure he felt and his penis that was pumped and tight Drakseid.

And he kept stocking up lifting his buttocks in the process and with fury stalled and beat with ferocity and fury and he stocked with more speed ...

The lord of Apokolips gasped and stocked his interior with the full length of his penis and thus roaring like a caged animal that beat and beat stockpiled and vineed..

And com one comes and goes one goes and comes constant and frantic shaking the bed and pushing and pulling the man below him who kept screaming and moaning.

Darkseid would congratulate the technicians who made the bed if it did not break with their attacks,, rang and sway as he beat the man below him who kept screaming.

And their bodies went against and so sucked his neck and his nipples and so at some point Bruce felt a wave of orgasm and so arching unconsciously he came into the hands of Darkseid.

And with a high-pitchedscream, this in turn continued the thrusts not realizing that Batman had fainted amid the thrusts,, and not long he made him come cumming even unconscious.

And he would wake up panting through the darkness that projected a bomb of stars into his vision and his screams, swimming in unconsciousness and beating his body in and out.

And reaching his prostate in the midst of a multitude of constellations that seized his vision, and amid his cries, chokes and blows between one orgasm and the other.

And that then the alien with a roar poured into the interior of himself having the best orgasm of his life,and the falling manfainted from time to time in his last orgasm.

And in over a hundred years and leaving with a pull and a suction noise and lying on his side, where he found the bat man fainted.

And so enjoying and lying next to him where he turned off the lights and thus savored the moment of his victory against the bat man.

Four to three. "The lord of Apokolips,"said to the darkness.

Várias hours later the dark knight was asleep, his sleep calm and relaxed, while Darkseid himself had risen, he in turn did not sleep.

And just watching the dark knight asleep,watching his obscene work with open legs andsemen overflowing from his sprawling interior on the bed.

And while he was plotting a plan to convert the man by his side,, it all included nothing more than granting divine powers and brainwashing,buthe wasn't someone to throw away, he wanted it and couldn't do it with brainwashing.

And so he got up from bed and put on his armor,, still gloriously naked he lowered and began to touch his naked body on thebed, legs open,,

And her beautiful sculpted and well-maintained body, her beautiful silky hair, her beautiful and toned muscles.

And his constant breathing and so savoring the moment as he glided his fingers down that scarless body, thanks to the new stasis bed..

And he kissed him, licked and delighted in his body, and so he looked a scar on his abdomen then making a decision,, he kissed those fleshys lips, while watching him taking hislips and entering his mouth with his tongue..

And where at last the dark knight woke up startled looking at the sovereign of Apokolips up in pis the edge of the bed, caressing his body and said with a single movement.

And lowering the bottom of his armor exposing his limb,he spread his legs toward his face, still loose and sucked his hole, and he felt himself throbbing in anticipation.

And he savored it and until it got hard, and he came still unconscious above his abdomen.

And he sucked him listening in his sleep, and climbing on top of him with his legs spread between him.

And he was throbbing, and sticking his throbbing penis without any ceremony,, lying again on top of the man separating his legs and penetrating him with a single lunge.

\- Darkseid. – Disse with a sigh and constant groans and feeling the hard limb inside,and that began the back and forth he trying to hold on to the bed railings, he needed to hold somewhere.

And bothered would say the least, even if a few hours ago he had a sex session with Darkseid, and was still wet and stretched, the bed was swinging.

And with the coming and going constant and so he began to moan and sigh the man inside them was stocking up mildly,, but gradually increasing..

And thestrengthof thethrusts and bothering and in addition to lifting your legs and losing the folego.

He tried to hold on or not scream too loudly until with a change of angle of the thrusts he screamed.

Or... Fucking... my god Ah – And so they screamed together Darkseid entering his interior with gallows and removing it unceremoniously cerimônia and a slap of skin against constant skin.

And his screams and groans and feeling his own penis having spasms getting hard at every brutal thrust of the alien inside him until amid the frantic thrusts..

And he groaned screaming and whined and had no roomçto hold on to thebed railings while weakened nothing more than a toy in Darkseid's hands that did not stop and knocked body against body and entering its interior.

Or my God... Fucking... AH - cried

Turning his face from side to side moaning and hearing the growls of the lord of Apokolips as he fucked him with foreçand ferocity sense that the testicles hit directly on his ass.

And Darkseid sucked licks and bits each of his nipples and so he felt his own testicles and his heavy penis pressed between the bodies..

And so a constant electrical wave at each lunge attacking his prostate with gallows and precision made him scream louder and shrill.

\- I knowyou're enjoying it, you'reá loving it, I know I'm hitting your prostate.

\- Yes... - Ofegou in the midst of the attacks.

I'm going to... No... oh God... - The beats were not fast enough.

They were rhythmicconstants, non-stop and accurate.

He shouted loud and clear. I accepted. "Said Darkseid..

" Take me withaforç a.–Ofegou. – And he screamed with each thrust the coming and going,and the outsçofhis onslaught directly on his prostate,and being attacked without any mercy and the electric waves.

And he came without any mercy he squirted into Darkseid'sbelly, amid the thrusts leaving a soft limb pressed between the bodies, and he felt getting harder and harder..

And in the midst of that onslaught, faster, stronger, he falls intothe ond a of pleasure, that pleasurable feeling..

Andm half his cries, and groans, increasingly hard, falling into a sea of stars, bursting into his eyes, still moaning and breathing irregularly..

And then the bother of the situation went on he loved and moaned and screamed, and so beat stocked and shoved everything.

He begged and cried with pleasure begging for more and more. thinking when the lord of Apokolips would stop and so it lasted for the next half hour as he crashed,reaching a point that made him scream hysterically and stridently.

And it was constantly inside him putting the full extent of his limb increasing the discomfort and so with a roar he came squirting with gallows watering the man beneath him..

And withdrawing,, where he got up from bed and accurately he decided to discard the clothes by removing it from his body and talking to the man without breath still pulling him from the bed staggering and trembling.

We're going to need to clean up. - Disse.

\- I can't... - Said the soft man in bed.

And the alien made a beautiful one of a smile, and that pulled the other man equally naked, where he felt his interior dripping with darkseid seeds Darkseid this carried him to a wide door, in his lap in the formof bride.

It was what in fact a sauna a swimming pool that so the two entered was hot and there are several appliances these a waterfall and hot air around labos.

And it was aston those surprising that this sort of thing existed inside Darkseid's rooms Darkseid and even more like a large joint sauna and appliances that seemed to revitalize and strange appliances of trigonometric shapes.

\- What do you want from me Darkseid? – Perguntou Batman breathing irregular, still being pulled into an oversized bathtub this with a bubbling water of bluish color and strange aspect, where the two entered up to his shoulders supported on the edges.

\- I want you Batman, but I don't often need to call you Batman. - It said

You have a name, don't you? " said Darkseid while using a soft sponge of a pearly liquid..

And it was a kind of purpura sand and passed in the body of the man pulling like a caged animal and what looked like hot lake and aspect of a sand where it seemed to be hot stones he passed through all his body turning him.

– Support himself. – He said bluntly where he pressed his finger inside causing him to let out a scream and losing the breath, he seemed to enter the sponge inside him pulling where he felt darkseid fluids drain Darkseid with the sponge.

No, no, no, no, no, no Wait... my god... – Sittingleaning on the edge of the entrance and being pulled somehow,, he knew where to hit even with his fingers.

Just be quiet. – Disse Darkseid holding his back in place with one of his hands and so he viu with the corner of Darkseid's eyes pick up a kind of pistol of smaller aspect of a hand.

And so with a kind of hose in its extension and luminous green color,, where it began to pass on its back and the entire length of its body,, while passing the sponge with a warm and stinging sand on its body and the noise of laco whipping.

What are youá doing? "He asked fearfully feeling something burning and sands running through his body.

\- I don't want my partner to get these scars. - Disse while passing the device on his body.

No, no, no, no, no, no Wait. But he was prevented from continuing by a hand on his lips.

\- I do what I want, and you don't run it here. - Igo with a tone of warning. - I want to take care of you. - He said entering your inside with your fingers and talking.

Open your legs. – And slapping each ofáhisdegas and squeezing with gallows and then more tapas in a row and thus getting between his legs and putting the devices away from them.

\- You're still wet and these waters are great lubricants.

And so between the legs of the man who held himself by the pool he stocked hisnaked and so began to enter and leave and so a process of going and coming constant followed by screams and roars.

And while Darkseid held his back and went down his back holding his hips and hitting his back..

And holding and massaging his body with gallows and pinching his nipples where he sucked the lobe of his ears..

And pulling and pushing your body in the process comes and goes and so holding your penis and massaging in the process of each lunged beating your bodies accurately.

Then Bruce began toçscream atthe thrusts,, the man behind them rubbing their bodies and the constant beating on his prostate and the testicles hitting his ass penetrating to its full extent.

Increasingly strong and brutal each thrust one comes and goes without any mercy and without tiring trying to hold, but without forces scratching the floor his treble screams and the growls of Darkseid who sucked his lobes from his ear.

\- You're going to beg for more, I'm going to hear you scream my name and I'm going to claim your body in ways you've never dreamed of. " He said to each thrust.

"I'll hear you lose your breath begging for more screaming so I can make it stronger faster.

And the sound of the waters,the waves that formed with the attacks, pushing and pulling the beating of their bodies.

\- You're going to look like a whore, I'm going to tame you and double up and put you on all fours so I'm going to take you for hours.

" It said arresting their bodies and attacking their bodies by hitting them accurately directly into the prostate.

Holding his penis squeezing and pressing on the wall.

"Tell me you wanto to be fucked with gallows." - said with the full extent of your limb buried in your anus.

Trying to control himself by turning his head from side to side crying by forging his teeth by closing his eyes with gallows and biting his lips so as not to scream orbeg.

\- I can't get tired of you. " He said. "I love your body. " It said in the middle of the beats inside and outside.

And feeling electric waves coursing through his body tears of shame open legs and a penis buried inside,, but dropping a scream while having his naked â€"stocked..

And his cock crumpled with gallows and a deep lunge on his prostate.

YES, I'M SORRY. OR YES... Please... OR GOD... - I said embarrassed.

Please what. – asked Darkseid in his ear, still pressing and increasing the pressure and a painful thrust and squeezing his limb.

PLEASE... Please... FUCK ME... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. – And so the man was stockpiled with brutality with a gradually constant speed and with great speed hitting the wall having beenimpaled.

And with the photorçand releasing his limb with marks of his fingers, sucking his ears and pulling his neck and to the side and kissing and sucking his lips.

And entering his mouth and passing his tongue inside and kissing his lips sucking his neck massaging his body rubbing and tapping on its interior.

And giving occasional slaps on his ntothe degass where he reached with precisionãin his prostate making him screamand cry, tears flowed from his saliva eyes from his mouth screams and animalistic roars.

He roared in his ear redoubling thestrengthof each onslaught to the point of leaving blood..

And it was a rape mixing session and a simple, powerful fuck, and it increasingly increased the intensity ofçthe strength oftheir thrusts,and they hit directly in the right place, and coming in and pulling out with everything.

He groaned screaming and was stocked at every sensitive point of hisentrance, passing through his rings of muscles,and that were no problem for the man behind him.

\- That's rightshout, beg,, say my name. "It said in his ear every thrust.

\- Darkseid... Darkseid... God... please... - AH.

– And so he felt electric waves coursing through his body and yet he felt his naked ââ€ing contracted in meio to his overwhelming orgasm..

And mixing the waters of the pool trying to hold on but without strength,while Darkseid held and impaled.

And in his power and roaring screaming with gallows and soon after filling his body with his fluids and retreating where still with gallows he took the sponge and washed his body and its interior.

Unlike Batman who was moaning pós post-darkseid didn't seem tired, but as if a god had nothing to do this nothing more than a toy in his hands.

And so I said. - 5x3. " He said with satisfaction.

And so he again pulled the man who gave a growl, and asked.

\- What's your name? Em tom divertido.

"I guess you don't want to call me Batman all the time, do you? He asked.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said after minutes of ogells and groans and had not yet recovered.

I don't want to be in bed all the time. " He said.

"What is your baptismal name?" he asked.

Bruce Wayne. – Disse without a folego being pulled out of the pool in the shape of a bride, and being taken to a corner estremo, looked tiled and with sponges and pipes with buckets and various products around and there were purpura towels, while Darkseid took a towel and helped him to dry.

And so he dried him with the fluffy towels.

\- What are you Perguntou. doing?

Drying you. - Said

And so he still pulling the man by the hands taken out of the sauna he found himselfoutside.

And where inadvertently amazing the bed had been changed and so he had in a closet an outfit on top of this and Darkseid spoke.

Vista. "And so while he himself was putting on a blackarmor.

And Bruce putting on an equally black armor and with red adornments with coat and underwear, that is, a red underwear and was an armor with a cape this of the form of symbol of Apokolips.

And it was a red cape an armor with red and black protrusions and a mask a strange armor with golden details.

And so without asking since i wouldn't solve anything like a doll.

Darkseid said.

\- You know I'd like you to be my advisor and companion, but needing to work things out.

He said already with his armor and hands on his back.

\- What needs to be solved? P Perguntou Bruce.

\- First you and mortal, according to you and human, third you can destroy Apokolips and this I can not allow.

A laugh followed by a sniff on the part of the dark knight.

\- This is the side effect of humanity. -D Disse the bat man.

"And you could say, that you have to earn my trust. "He said licking his lips.

\- And I will not destroy Apokolips. - Said. - And if only you do not attack the earth. - Said.

\- This can be remedied, I did several tests. - Disse.

\- Your deal with Luthor. " Batmanthoughtfully said, changing the subject.

\- Yes... - Continued Darkseid.

\- Go ahead. "Bruce said.

\- You've been making a lot of deals on earth with Luthor... - It says.

\- And not just luthor. " He said. - With Max Lorde. " He said.

\- Nothing more than expected of Batman the greatest detective in the world.

"Did you uncover our conversations? He asked.

Break it. " He said.

And so he was taken to a huge table and so he would sit there each on each side, and he sitting in the chair via a marble table which looked like dark marble.

– Said the emperor of Apokolips. - And apparently you discovered the way in which I manipulated some chemical elements, no and indeed? - Asked Darkseid.

Partially. " He said.

"It's not expected of a betrayal as I turn my back. " He said with an evil smile behind it. –

You betrayed Luthor because he was no good to you anymore? He asked.

Or do you just like to kill other beings inadvertently?

That too. "He said. Both of them.

\- I would not doubt, Darkseid, I could betray you and return to Earth in a ship while I could activate again the spores. – Said below your face looked like a á marblescara .

And so he with total courage in the midst of that moment without waiting laughed, a hoarse laugh.

\- So that's what we'll see. Darkseid.

\- But before that, you might miss me. "Said Darkseid..

Who would know. " Said Batman - You would also feel mine. - Said.

\- You might like to be with me, even soon. " Said Darkseid.

\- But it's something we want to test. "Bruce said.

\- I'm going to stay for a while, but I need to get back to earth anyway. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said the emperor of Apokolips picking up his chin and they kissed for minutes before they parted.

\- 10x0. - Said Batman.

A few moments staring at each other, then they let loose.

\- Seeandwe. - Said.

\- That's possible unless I turn you into a great counselor. " He said.

"Or I'll occupy you as a beautiful sex company. " He said.

\- That part you already do. " He said.

\- I don't think I'd like to be your advisor and it hurts me a lot to say that I'm immoral by nature. And he said.

\- Mortal by character. " He said.

Something I can change. " Said Darkseid with a smile.

And what would that belike? " Bruce asked. - Let's say I get powers similar to yours, who guarantees that I do not kill you. - He said with a sinister smile.

\- Well until you come to be totally in my control you, or out of it, will have no connection with the omega gallows. - Said with a smile.

\- You're notrunning away anytime soon.

"Unless you find a loophole. " He said.

And what are you going to do about it? " Asked Bruce.

\- Simple I can find a way to find your family members and allies and kill one by one, even if you have all the similar powers or universe. - Said.

"And Eyou will continue to be connected to emotions."

" Penderia you here atis the ends of the imprisoned universe suffering from the guilt of being the cause of thousands of deaths of a planet. –Said.

" And just like what you would do with mine and always remembering that it could be avoided. - Said Darkseid.

\- What makes you think I'd let you do that? " Asked Bruce.

\- You and human have emotions and connected to your allies and besides being deadly and strangely having legacies of justice and being guilty of something you would come to commit.

\- You couldn't... - I said.

"I might as well try. " I said at last...

I could have. He tried to say it.

"Just give me a chance.

You dream. – Batted Darkseid.

And he saw on the table being received a banquete to which some servants brought food to him.

\- 10x5. – Said Batman

\- We'il see at least a week, who knows. "Said Darkseid..

And so he ate slowly...

And they spent several minutes in silence...

And so Darkseid,he a fellowly a fellowly and at that time, a few minutes passed, and so he looked around, and after finishing Darkseid took his hands.

You're coming with me. "Said the Lord of Apokolips..

And he walked the halls.

And so he did, walked with Darkseid through the fortress through the kingdom, with the new god holding and alternating between his hands and his shoulder sometimes on his face and nape...

The new god couldn't take his eyes off him.

And it was the second day he was in Apokolips..

And so they walked together through the fortress of Darkseid and accompanied him in his business...

For total desolation, he didn't stay a second away from Darkseid,sometimes with Grandma goodness...

I'm going to show you. " Said Darkseid. - An interesting planet.

And que were the times when he needed to go to the bathroom and Darkseid would have to order some attack, amid the conquest of a distant galaxy,and far from the jurisdiction of Lantern and the guardians, he had not yet continued with sex with Darkseid again...

It was a space of two days, he did not have sex while conquering by what he realized ...

And they made a bet... If he's right he could have three wishes, but if he's wrong he'd allow him to be sexually tortured in a game of BDSM and absolute submission.

It would be your first foray into this kind of sex game.

And he saw firsthand Darkseid conquering a galaxy, there was a curvy race, long and slender, of masters and sages, by that was what he heard.

And it was a slim long slim body and tall hollow brains and thin and long bodies, each of them were more than two meters tall for more... almond-shaped and big eyes...

And so he conquered several galaxies, around two he alternated between caressing him, in the midst of his journey.

And he had no sex with penetration of Darkseid'spenis. It was two days ago. "And he would soon have it.

\- I'm not having long sex until I conquer this galaxy. "Said, in his direction, and so he was pushed toward the wall, and his legsspread.

And he was leaning on the observation grid and so his legs separated... - But... Soyou- Tried... - Asked...

\- There's nothing stopping me from hearing your moans with my fingers. "Said the lord of Apokolips. - Now, yes. - Said.

Go on...


	26. Chapter 26

27

Descend Of The Darkness

And he had barely got off thetransport...

Taking a few steps, being led towards the fortress corridor...

And when he was cornered by Hegra,who went in there.

And it was a long corridor and another sector of the Darkseidfortress.

And he's never been there...

And he asked.

\- Where is Darkseid? - Questioned.

And she was there, approaching him...

And slowly, she said telling about Darkseid'slife.

\- Did you know, about Suli...?...? – Ela conversava com ele.

\- yes, I heard she died.

\- If it wasn't Orion's mother.

And she'd say.

\- She was weak, and all the pacifist, foolish women who tried to change him, and make him as weak as they were.

And when he got a weak mate.. . - It said.

\- And what does he do when he gets tired, you know? Questioned her.

\- No... - He said.

\- He kills them, tells them to kill. "She said.

And they were going towards a long corridor and a circular passage, and with several corridors and staircases and access doors,he tried it in every way to stab him...

And from these corridors appeared around him several mercenaries surrounding them.

\- You won't get out of here... - Hegrasaid...

\- Darkseid. - He said.

To kill me. "He said. So soon.

He doesn't care about you anymore. "She said in her direction...

And he swerved not before he was cornered and surrounded by mercenaries, it wasn't the furies, he realized they were aliens, and he fought, punching and pushing with creeps and lightning towards him.

And he jumped with a somersault, toward one of the aliens, who were close to him, and immobilizing him, but he twisted his body and elbowed the man on his side was immobilizing.

And he threw him toward each other, throwing punches and pushing each of them, toward a neighbor using his teammates, and throwing them against the next...

Queen Hegra was as machine-machining as her own son...

And as visceral as he is.

And he ran, when he realized he was so dangerous, and wouldn't stop running, well, she ran from him.

And at this hour, he was running down the halls, towards him with a dagger attached below his abdomen...

And she ran towards the fortress of Apokolips..

And he ran from the wolf on his heels, and he went against Hegra,he acuou her, addressing in with a punch he struck in his face...

And one of the people responsible for him being who he is, if he didn't think his eldest son was too pacifist for his taste, he would never have played Darkseid against his brother.

Bruce remembers the data he gathered in his archives that he gathered with conversations in New Genesis and on a previous mission with Orion, Darkseid's son was the complete opposite of his father...

And he was thrown long toward the wall, and narrowly deflecting a lightning bolt towards him...

And he halfway down the ground, took a low, and taking out of a guard's hand, in his way trying to protect Hegra,he turned a flying, throwing the man away and throwing him toward Lobo.

And he took advantage of the moment of weakness, and he didn't let Hegra get away, and caught her with a one-punch blow.

And she tried to deliver a new dagger blow, he turned his face, stepped back twisted his arm, kicked her, when she fell, he took her arm and immobilized her using it as a shield.

And standing behind her holding her with a firm grip twisting her arm and with her fastened her neck.

And at this time, he hears a warning beep, he saw that there were around coming the furies, and the alarm went off at the same time, there was an invasion to Apokolips.

And with that, the wolf behind, he was punching Hegra,and pushed her toward them all as a shield...

Kill him. "She said toward the guards.

"He wants to kill everyone. " He said.

"There's a plan against Darkseid.".

Even if they were static, they still wouldn't kill Darkseid'smother, and neither would her boyfriend.

And that was your benefit...

And he used it as a shield against them.

\- It was Darkseid,really wanted to kill me... ?

Isn't he on this planet? " He said.

– Simply leave the service of others that he can do? Questioned.

Who told me to kill? He growled.

\- Fuck you... - Growledher, he was choking her, and holding her arm around her neck.

I'd say no. "He said.

And at this time. – He caught a stick from one of the mercenaries in shoved into Hegra'sass...

Now, one more time. " He said.

Who wanted me dead? - Growled.

\- I... - Screamed after seconds of lunging in the ass.

Why is that? He growled.

And she pulled her towards the halls and the conference hall...

Towards that hall and everyone surrounding them toward that illuminatedspot, and some mercenaries falling as he threw grenades in his direction and electricity guns dropping them back to the ground.

He wouldn't do that. " Said Hegra,

Because, you know. "He repeated it, sticking it.

Go to shit. "She batted...

We'll see. "He said.

She tried to gather words.

And he punched her, pushed her toward those machinery, bowed toward one of the unconscious mercenaries, and with a circular belt that would be bombs.

\- And now, you have seconds to tell the truth. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no She gasped...

\- If not, we're both going to die. " He said.

And he triggered the spores, took her towards a small round cartridge and shoved into her mouth capping, it was a small bomb...

\- You have 10 seconds to say it. "He said.

And the timing rang, and before the end of the ten seconds, she squirmed...

And she was making moves with her mouth, and trying to escape, until she told me.

And he took the device out of her mouth, and pressed the button, and in her despair, she spoke, between tears...

"You're weak, you're not like him. "And she said in a single shot.

\- I know i don't... - Bruce said.

\- Because... - He asked again.

\- You're not capable of machining... - I'd say. "It is not worthy.

\- And I want him to have someone strong. "She said.

\- So when everyone killsus, and she said..

\- They're going to think it was going to be someone else. "I said it and everything would go back to normal.

"You're deado before he gets here. " He said.

"And they will be free for someone worthy. "She said.

\- I always knew I couldn't trust you. " Said a voice...

And neither of you. "I said the voice.

And they all turned around, it was Darkseid,accompanied by a curvy, purple alien by his side...

\- I... - Hegra said after Batman let her go, feeling the suffocation...

How's that? She tried.

I figured it out. "He said.

"And I'm not someone who lets him be killed so easily. " He said.

And all the mercenaries who were unconscious stood up...

And he was cornered.

What I do to you, Mom. "Darkseidsaid, approaching them, and pulling Bruce.

Don't kill her. "He said he was pulling his arm.

Of course i'm not. "He said. "But it doesn't stop me from torturing her a little, and he pecked at her lips.

And a few days before...

And he was a long way from there.

And in every way, they were on a mission on a distant planet with some emissaries...

And he remembers the few things he hated between them were the fact that he made long trips to other galaxies...

And the common problems of mediating and being spokespersons or even ambassadors on a peacekeeping mission.

Orion with his helmet, was close to him, next to an ambassador of Apokolips,he saw from afar new gods, who observed a human with interest...

And before long he would be marked as Darkseid'scompanion, you could hide it for now...

Orion, he and Superman were in a shared room of an alien fortress...

And he was talking more to Superman than even him, who stood in his corner, reading on his tablet, and doing some scribbling, he was doing some reporting.

And watching the stars every hour,they were very far away..., and it bothered him, it was a week from earth,and he knew darkseid would interrogate him...

At least he wouldn't feel so much pain in his ass and could sit without feeling pain for a long period of time...

And as far as he knew Darkseid would take advantage of this when he got back,he knew darkseid had spies, and he had a viral jealousy of Superman, and the man of steel to complete the painting hugged him as they entered the ship...

\- I heard that my father, has a new companion... - Orion said towards Superman...

And he was even more bothered..., maybe that would be a conversation he wouldn't want to hear, they would start to speak ill, and from him...

\- It's been a long time since my father died, he hasn't found any companions, or companions. "He said.

And that matters? QuestionedSuperman, sitting next to you...

\- Who can stand Darkseid and not be killed? - Questioned the man of steel...

\- I heard just that. Orion said... – He turned toward a fruit bowl taking a strange oval and crimson fruit the size of anorange, and peeling it like an orange with a white bud and full of green chicks.

\- I learned from some spies that Hegra my grandmother is plotting to kill my father's new companion...

And why...? "I wanted to know Superman taking a bud he offered.

\- The same as always... - Orion said... - They believe that the companion is not enough and that he weakens him...

Batman turned, and he looked toward the conversation...

That interested him, there was no way to let go...

And that changes anything? He questioned Superman.

"For me, with or without girlfriend no one changes. " Said Superman.

"He remains the same mad conqueror. " He said.

-No, for my grandmother.

"Healways sought a man who was like my father to conquer planets together.

\- So she wants a conqueror to share power with Darkseid? He questioned Superman.

\- Who could be as cruel and manipulative as Darkseid?- Questioned Superman.

I don't know, i don't know. Orion said. "There never was... " he said.

\- Only fools accept that Darkseid stick his cock inside them. - SaidOrion

\- What monster would come out of it, right? " Said Superman.

\- I doubt there's anyone like that. Orion said.

"At most it's some other whore or slave that Darkseid picks up randomly.

"It is rare for aliens to willingly accept my father, except a great fool who wants to be his slave.. – Disse.

And in the end he ends up dead. Orion said.

Like my mother... Orion said.

Can I intrude? "He questioned without leaving the place...

Batman. Orion said.

What do you want? He questioned the fruit halfway through his mouth...

\- How many informants and spies do you have? "He asked.

Which ones do you want to know? I wanted to know him.

\- Those who spy on Darkseid... " Said closing the tablet.

I've got plenty. Orion said.

\- He's at the conference on this planet. Orion said.

He's one of the agents on this planet... - Said Orion

Can I meet him? Questioned.

Why are you doing this? " I wanted to know Orion,

\- I want to have something to play with when I meet Darkseid again.

"If he goes to earth to strike again...

And that can help? He questioned Superman.

You don't know how, Superman. " He said.

\- Should it serve as for you? " Questioned Orion.

"This will be worth a great deal of help in the future... - He said.

It's all right. Orion said.

"I'll introduce him to you. Orion said.

And he took him through the winding, bright corridors of navy blue color...

And he met a curvy, purple, thin being, as tall as a three-meter tree like all the aliens on that planet, wearing a purple, red-line outfit, deep black eyes and smooth, scaly skin...

And then... - Said in his direction.

\- You're the league human who wants to meet me. "I said sitting in front of you.

What do you want to know? Questioned.

\- I want to know who's plotting the murder of Darkseid'snewpartner.

And why. " He said.

How much is this going to cost? Questioned him toward the alien.

\- How I work for Orion. " He said.

"And I know you want to plot against Darkseid, you leave for free.

\- Darkseid'smother. - Said. - Asked the Wolf to ambush his new companion when he is back on the planet of Apokolips.

And how's he going to do that? - He questioned,

\- Darkseid won't be on the planet in five days.

"You will be conquering a distant planet, it would be on the day of your return to earth. " He said.

"It would be the time it took for him to come back. "He said.

"He will be an hour away from Apokolups,when he comes back it will all be over.

\- We're going to have an angry conqueror. " He said.

Why is that? I wanted to know.

\- She's going to blame land criminals. " He said.

"It would be an apology too much to destroy the earth. "He said.

That's what i'm talking about. "He said.

And he recorded everything he talked to him about...

And do you have any copies of this deal? I question him.

And the alien handed him a copy, which he kept in his belt.

And one thing he discovered was one of the only spies who sold information to Apokolips,but he earned twice as much not to hand over to DArkseid his mother's conspiracy plans...

\- Could you give me some information? Questioned.

\- And what I get by handing Hegra to Darkseid..

\- Well... - He said. "Inseminate discord and mistrust among sovereigns, to make Darkseid not believe in his own mother.

A fight? He questioned him.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said,

And he looked.

Spread discord. " He said.

And after a while he spoke.

It's done.

And he went against

And he looked closer.

And he kept the conversation recorded with him.

And ofthat moment, after he returned to his room, between the peace negotiations between the planets, and what no one knew he had an explosion tube and a mother box..

And while he was leaving alone, it was about two hours, he set it up, and he took a couple of jumps to Apokolips...

Batman. "Darkseid surprised, that he was committed to collecting a planet away from that solar system...

Looking towards a huge moon and a red sun, as he watched his planet eat another...

Your mother's plotting to kill me. "He said, he didn't even get out of the blast pipe...

And if that were worse, Darkseid didn't expect that, not even those words.

And he stood still...

And Batman lifted the recorder...

And he showed her...

What's going on? " He said. I do. The recordings and the plans.

\- Maldicao. - Growled Darkseid. - Again, no. - And when he tried to run out and kill whoever it was.

Batman stood in front of him and his hands on his face.

I have a plan. " He said. Listen to me. - Completely stopped.

Speak up. "Said Darkseid..

And so they did.

And days later

And he would return uncomplicated to the distant planet and he was again in the dorm waiting for Superman and Orion.

And he was always watched by curious aliens.

Darkseid wanted for now to keep the secret that he was his companion, that alien, was strange, but curious, to be the only one besides Apokolips.

And it was he who knew who DArkseid's lover was going to be of value and a big bargaining and future lucrative coin for him, in case he needed to...

And he started typing on his tablet...

And he was in that place, and eating weird food...

And he was polite to everyone, observing the traditions of purple aliens, and strangers, who invited them to the banquet.

And he was trying to solve all the problems that Orion and Superman created...

And the data Darkseid gave him about those aliens, it was interesting...

And he knew about it, and so he used and undoed disagreement, and bureaucratic issues...

And there was no misunderstanding...

And all the two kings wanted to dance with him, there was no lack of silly hand on his body, there was hardly a disagreement, and he knew that Darkseid would be knew.

And that at that moment he had his own spy bought...

And again when they return to Earth... , after almost two attempts at seduction...

And he was invited to Apokolips,almost immediately upon his return.

\- I'm going to conquer a planet. – He said,had barely come down the cave when he arrived and immediately Darkseid using an explosion tube arrived there...

And towards him in the cave, watching him.

And he grabbed him, hugged him, groped him and smelled him...

I want you to come with me. "He said.

I'm picking you up in two days. "He said...

And he left.

And there was no room for negotiations...

And he found an excuse for the league members, that he would travel. " He said.

\- I'm going on a training trip. "Hesaid, going towards the Watchtower, and sending the message to everyone...

\- Would it be a trip with your boyfriend? " Said Alfred...

\- I'm going to keep your affairs up to date.

And he barely arrived, after Darkseid took him and turned him around keeping him there...

And he was being handled on his back...

"I want to hear your moans when I conquer this galaxy. "He said by lowering hisshoes,and underwear, and so he would separate his legs and stick his fingers in.

"I want a cry of arrival. " He said.

"I want to feel inside you when we get there. " He said.

And he heard Darkseid drift away, and so he saw him pick up a glass, was lubricating and putting on his fingers.

And he tried to squirm, turn around, pull out of the squeeze, he wasn't ready, and he didn't think it was good, it was too soon...

And when he tried to twist himself, he got slapped on his buttocks...

Stay, be quiet. "He growled, he got a scream, and they came mis tapas.

\- Behave yourself - Said.

And so he felt his finger entering him, bent it, stroking his penis, he gasped and groaned and so he began to shove in and take off..

And so progressively, and so he gasped,and with that he moaned and the man shoved and shoved,and he stocked it with his fingers, he spoke behind him behind his back.

" Focus your eyes wide open when we arrive... - Said

And so he gasped groans and groaned toward that observation screen, he practically fell slipping and moaning, in the midst of which he was placed on all fours on the ground in his hands andknees.

And so he tried or rather turned his back and saw Darkseid throwing his pants and so the new god grabbed his neck and turned toward the viewfinder..

And so he had his buns kissed and ass groped and so he had his legs spread out..

And soon he gasped forseveral days without nervous penetration, he won when Darkseid got down on his knees behind him..

And he tried to crawl to pull himself, and again slapping his ass...

Quiet, quiet. - And in a warning tone...

Wait, please. " He said.

Prepare me first. He asked.

Andle would take his penis and slowly insert it into his burqa one mãtheright of Darkseid holding his left shoulder holding his hips...

And he was feeling the discomfort of penetration, he groaned panting, and heard a growl of Darkseid...

And he moaned and groaned resfolegando... It was uncomfortable at least.

Just relax. "He heard the new god order in the midst of penetration.

"I want to get in easier. " He said.

No, i can. " He said. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait He tried.

And so he penetrated him by inserting slowly, and so he pushed him all the way...

Standing for a few minutes, he, gasped and groaned, he felt that huge penis slowly, and he gasped and groaned slowly...

And so he took it off with a tug, Bruce gasped and with a very powerful pushed him inserted very deep and fast, and getting a scream...

It hit directly into his prostate..., and he resumed the rhythmic movement of back and forth, and hitting without ever missing his prostate.

\- AAAhhh... – Fuck. - Moaned, in the midst of his cries and gasps, and so Darkseid the fodia, rhythmic fast and constant goes and comes very deeply.

And he was holding his hips, and keeping him in place, he gasped groaning, pushing and pulling and putting on and so he fucked him constant and rhythmic and so he shoved..

And he fucked him, and for several minutes gasping and moaning and screaming at every thrust in and out.

\- Oh... - And for each thrust. - Ai... - Anotherthrust in and out in and out.

\- Fuck... And in and out. - Darkseid. - Ofegou. God, i'm so sorry. " Hit and hit and reached that point that made him see stars. - Darkseid. - And so shoving with more and more gallows,

\- AAAAAAAAAAhhhhh. - Shouted. - Darkseid. - Ofegou and amid the screams. - Fuck. And closer to that galaxy, his vision filled with light and a constellation, and both his eyes and his orgasms, and so he groaned, and groaned, and gasped and cried out pain and discomfort..

And right there, he struck him, without mercy, and so amid his frequent more and more precise thrusts without faster mercy, it was a mixture of discomfort and mixed pleasure..

And that made up for it practically, weeks and days without fucking him, and now, he fucked him mercilessly, without waiting for him to pull himself together..

And he gasped resfolegous in means of blows, in and out, rhythmic constant, while taking out placed he was faster more brutal, and amid hisscreams.

And he beat frantically faster and faster amids his shouting directly without sitting in the right direction right in his prostate without receiving..

And screams at each beat by his increasingly loud treble screams and directly like a jackhammer, and so he screamed getting a rhythmic growl from Darkseid..

And he saw and felt that imminent orgasm, and so he fucked him for the hours when he was fucked, and so he moaned and moaned and moaned that huge penis was yummy insidehim.

And he screamed and resfogated and so his penis that was very... - Yummy... - He gasped, resfolegando. - I go... - Moaned... - I want... - Stocked and stocked.

And so Darkseid whispered amid the sus invested he was on top of him practically.

That's right, that's right. - Growled at every charge. amid the attacks. You like it. "Whispered in his ear.

"I'm going to do this every time. " He said.

"Begging, he summed it up. Please, i'm sorry. - And as more force more speed, stocking with more and more speed one enters and leaves frantic, fast.

\- Strong. " Groaned... – Ahhh. – And they came to theárias invested,and he had tears of pleasure and shame saliva in his mouth, and so he had Darkseid practically on top of him.

And whispering sinful things he fell to the ground without Darkseid's forces upon him. And he was turning his left leg upside down..

And the deep and strong thrusts, and beats inside him, and reaching his sweet spot, and he had more space..

And his groans still looking when he came copiously and so with a squirt amid the onslaughts..

And he beat and was coming rhythmically, and he moaned and screamed outrageously screaming shrillly...

And so he felt growl and Darkseid pulling his lips and kissing him and sucking his neck when he came inside him with a growl...

And his screams in harmony with every blow to his prostate.

And so he was supported a few minutes moaning and after he was born to the bride style by Darkseid.

And he came in and stocked up, and so in the other room,and he was led toward the showers..

And when Darkseid,stripped of his clothes washed and groped and dressed like a rag doll, and led back toward the supervision saddle...

He was driven like he just used ropes and was a puppet.

And he watched as his return had arrived at the appointed place...

It was nice...

And he thought that instead of everyone there watching the planet they were busy watching the sex scene from minutes ago...

And pisslender and long as they were thin and long, and so he was more than a few seconds in the presence of a Fúria.

And with that she looked with a slender eye, which less thought he was kidnapped by an inhabitant of that planet of floating mountains ...

And so he was taken to what seemed to be their advice, they had no sex were asexual and totally similar to each other, so they were connected as a hive mind...

Beautiful landscapes, trees covered with mosses, he was actually forced to wear a dark mask with omega symbol, and while he was driven by a corridor.

And they had kinetic tele powers and so had no fingers of thep'sonly four of the hands...

And he watched him for a few minutes...

They were longer curved shapes, and long and opaque...

And so your planet was mountainous... With quiet fog, and with floating mountains... buildings and made of crystals andmarbles.

And there were many statues that also floated around, sand and stones, which existed around, were beautiful with a sun..

And that he was only purplish,and came by the presence of a crystal clear light and above them, there were no birds, he did not see animals, he only saw those beings that floated with his powers...

There were leafy plants and tentacular thick branches and everything there was sandy...

And there were beautiful purple flowers looking like tulips... They werel indas...

And he was always accompanied, during the negotiations of Darkseid...

And he was watched, and since that sex session he hasn't fucked him...

And while they were trying to negotiate, he wouldn't say anything...

What did they eat? - Asked thoughtfully...

And he was carried away by the strange corridors, and even stranger citadels...

And they ambushed him and took him away...

And they said with thin lips like whispers and so they said...

\- We realize that you always stand by the conqueror. They said...

Well, i'm sorry. They said around. "We're going to use you as a bargain. " He said.

\- And we use our ability to stay calm and bewilder your companion and we have the ability to reassure... – Said.

\- And he heard the voices would be used as bait...

\- You really think Darkseidwill back off if they kidnap me, he won't be thirsty.

"In fact you have given more reason for your planet to be collected... - Said.

They were psychic powers after all...

They didn't talk with their mouths.

And so he was led through the marble corridors, they had telekinetic powers, but not telepathic, they were an ethereal race...

We are masters in knowledge and arts, we are nothing more than guardians of sacred words and orders. " Said a spokesman...

And so he looked around, his race was peaceful, but cornered, he stood there being fed always bringing vegetables were similar to roots and always explaining what they were, and watching for several minutes and so looking around, and he was kept with energy handcuffs.

And he said. "You Vocês can fight.

\- We are not fighters, lords of words, and masters of knowledge. " He said.

– Our knowledge is scientific, not physical, we do not have the slightest capacity to face any being...

It wasn't what happened, how they knocked out the fury, it was a mystery...

\- He, your master, - Said the tall man. - He destroyed part of the second barrier. - Said.

It won't take long to destroy the other one. " He said.

And enter the planet. " He said.

But we have something that can stop. " Said the curved being... and long and partially oval.

By the way. " He said. - My name is Oshipa,very pleased.

It's nice to meet you. "He said.

And dizia. - According to our history there were weaker species they were similar years more withdrawn and also less effective in the spread of the breed, but they were, but my ancestors spread a plague.

\- And that there was a substance that would be active, but that isá always present, depending on the time that stays here, that they would reach puberty, were only a hundred years ago. – Said.

\- And so he saw the being talking, that breed would spread a hallucinogenic mutagenic plague in the atmosphere... - It is active to this day there are no other animals... – Said.

He killed half our race, actually we did. " He said.

"We killed those who survived and did not look like us. " He said. "We are the dominant race. " He said.

How do you survive? He asked...

\- Well, it's interesting, even though we're being knowledgeable beings every 45 years for five moons in a row, our sun is smaller than our moon, it happened when it was taken fromorbit.

And that possibly destroyed, half of it. – And so our planet is covered by our moon, and it with the help of its radiation, helps us change the substance also helps. – Said.

– And so those sympathetic beings from other planets who inadvertently come to this planet, they provide us with all the food we need, the food is enough to keep us for another year.

"This has been going on for over 1000 years. " He said.

"And after that period we hibernate. " He said. –

And in this period we always change shape, and always receive visits, some very good, others just hostile. " He said.

It would. "And that's how our thousand-year war came to an end, I created a drug, a substance that made with the atmosphere, altered the orbit of our moon, destroyed half of our sun. – It said.

"And if the living organisms were not affected so much and so saying the stars themselves around us... – He said.

It would. " It was just like that...

" At the time the substance was put in the air it was fickle and transferred and changes shape and of course the animals died, we ate it. – It said.

And so he made us the strongest and most dominant genes of our species turn into uncontrollable and sadistic monstrousbeasts.

And these creatures, for five dayseat, devour and simply move away from their prey, we change shape and so this moon is tomorrow.

"The nevoa gets thicker. And with your master's ship.

"Well,they'rejust going to be here on the very day he turns 45. - Tomorrow. - Said.

"And we will eat well. " He said.

"And then we will sleep for a few months, then we will enjoy the goodness and technology of your master. He said he was approaching.

And so we can spread our genes and eliminate the inferior races...

\- Oh... - Said. "Well... – I thought you were more peaceful, and Darkseid,would not be doing this for the sake of the existence of the cosmos, and thinking..

\- And that I believed he was the only evil being in the universe,after all I was wrong.

\- Long ago we were not so peaceful before we were these beings so evolved we traced a genetic war, there were the blues and ashes that are us today. " He said.

"There's nothing wrong with just having the blues. " He said.

"It's a beautiful color. "

Well, i'm not going to be there. "He said. I did my best. " He said.

\- Ahh. - Said the creature. - Well. - Wait here. - Said. - I'll make the preparations. - Said getting closer.

\- I saw that you, is submissive, and then I thought you were docile and receptive, so you should serve for pleasure. " He said.

\- Well... - Thought... -Aren't youasexual? - Asked.

\- Not during the five days and during the five-moon cycle. " He said.

And so he said.

\- I told Darkseid he could wait a day,but I'm wrong. – Dissand..

And so he triggered the communicator.

\- You're wrong, what? - Asked the curved being.

"We've got him, we've arrested his guardian. " I said confused.

I allowed it. "Bruce said. You can call me Batman. " He said.

"I'd rather Darkseid pick up your planet than prefer you beasts to pill some other planet."

What's going on? He growled. No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. I have to warn you. He tried. "And so he was knocked out.

Falling to the ground, Bruce said walking around, the fury behind him. And he looked. I had a good idea.

\- And there's... - Continued. "The fury that accompanied me is not trapped, it has come loose. And looking around. He's already here.

And so the barriers went and Darkseid arrived and began to use his planet and destroying and eating that galaxy.

And as soon as Darkseid's ôahead.

With his omega rays towards him he gasped surprised reaching him and so moments later...

He took a slap falling to the ground holding his bruised face. –

Why is that? He growled on the floor holding his face.

\- I told you they were dangerous. "Said Darkseid..

What was my promise when I foundhim? Asked furiously.

Our bet,remember? He asked,

He didn't get up just said. " That you would grant me sexual torture and start me in BDSM, if I did not allow sex, if I was wrong. – Said.

And so be it. " Said Darkseid. - 10x0. - Said Darkseid.

And he was pulled with violence and a scream towards him.

And it was taken by the lips of Darkseid,very demanding, caressing his body,, groping and squeezing his body into his, when they reached that galaxy of five planets and four other smaller planets and other stars...

And he was allowed to stand by you, no less than a few seconds away without supervision...

They were long curvilinear monuments, formed by a kind of marble, were technological and not very advanced...

Wait a minute. I begged. Trying to get loose.

Desperately fleeing, he ran and with a scream was brought back by the omega rays that were frequent.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "I can do better. He begged. "I'm not going to stay away. " He said being pulled.

\- All set for torture? Asked Darkseid ignoring his pleas and escape attempts.

\- All set the emaciation procedure is ready.

\- Right ready and waiting.

The dungeons and several pointed buildings were similar to old buildings built on Earth in an old Gothic style with several scattered towers..

And smoky stavam and long antennae of electricity that ran through their ends and tips were numerous rows of buildings and prisons of Apokolips in the northern sector away from the factories further to the laboratory sector site.

And mostly with power grids and electromagnetic waves a place protected by electromagnetic forces and barriers, housed research centers and laboratories, scattered cameras.

And the large rooms and with circular and floating screens and monitors, various research sectors and several rooms, divided into sectors..

And in these numerous winding buildings there were prisons and where they were sheltered by various areas of containment there were beings of various alien species..

And so it was for each cell there were forms of containment,, some were frozen and others were contained with barriers..

And often they were paralyzed in small circular metal chambers with pipes and cables connected, and thus trapped and imprisoned in cells where they were chained..

And in turn they were ecstatic and many of them in turn with energy-inhibiting helmets and latent powers and gifts, paralyzed and contained.

In one of these dungeons and scattered cells and prisons lined up andthererias câwere slave prisoners inthem.

And there were more slaves positioned on top of metal beds and being subjected to countlessstes and wires and cables and connectors on their bodies..

Andspad by all its members for each part and in one of so many other buildingstheir agonizing patients and experiments and torturers heard screams and more screams they were heard one in particular.

And he begged and begged. And at that time his clothes torn...

Next moment...

And he undressed him, and spreading his legs with violence he penetrated him with a thrust toward that room and him toward the location, amid his screams, and licking, convulsing...

AH - A painful and intense cry a mixture of pleasure and suffering, stuck in every part of your chest, blood dripping into fillets of each needle long and thin entering your chest.

And after that and coming out he groaned and screamed, his anus abused, thrusts strong amid the whip and needles, Darkseid found himself behind him..

And amid the electric shocks deseating from the tips of the needles and fasteners on his nipples, the slings held with gallows on his hips, and abusing his stricken prostate several times. – AH.

His screams and tears dripping from his eyes, at each beat he had been used within seconds he moaned and screamed after Darkseid let him go..

And his hole stretched straight next to his body and that would be a cross of stones, fastened to the floor naked and completely worn, contracting he felt that the sex session was only experimental;

And he had long, silver needles attached to his chest that carried electricity attached to conductive wires, his arms attached to rocks without rest..

And that there was in front of him his two captors one of them electrocuting his naked â€he urinated several times, but did not faint was controlled, and he wearing rings on his nipples.

And he skewered him and sucked him, licking him and with a probe that he had put inside his penis..

And that was still hard swinging a frantic movement of back and forth the tube a kind of catheter placed in its urethra.

And his pênis that was pumped, while Darkseid stocked his naked â€nusand in the same frantic movement several and severalátimes, and the pains the electricity.

And the licks and the bites, on his nipples and the cuts,and the holes in hischest, and at the same time he was stocked,and he had screamed for hours,and amid the overwhelming fuck.

And controlled electricity wasprovided in small portions, after beingástored at the same time as theelectric shocks he enjoyed the most painful and pleasurable enjoyment..

And that he had felt and then coming out from behind his hole stretched soft and with semen dripping from his naked â,and between his legs and so amid his screams he saw and felt electric whippings delivered by Grandma Goodness..

And that's what he fucked him, and that's where he thought and everyone knew his screams through the energy grids, and I read aloft it seemed, an immense narrow pointed tower that appreciates being formed of dark black stones and smoke..

And there were remnants of would be dark and dry blood and a man with arms trapped and pressed to rocks his bleeding wrists from so many attempts to pull..

And he felt severe pain and seriously thinking how the miracle lord had escaped he would hold hands with him.

\- I wonder if you want death. " Said Darkseid.

And he's ready to beg. - He said with a smile towards him he touched his chin and raised him to his face level..

And he was revering the muscular body, while the man kept in pis only by the stones that held him, he was impaled in that spot.

And breathing faintly,, resfolegant and agonizing,and he felt pain for every part of his body amid his groans, directing his angry gaze toward his captor he

\- If you think I'm going to beg,you're wrong.

If you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it by now. " It said with blood in his mouth.

"You want to make me suffer... Hurt me... - It said with pain, and the intense pleasure in your body.

\- He is not yet ready to be his submissive.

"Do you think you can match my sovereign. - It said with a whipping on his back bruised and receiving a loud and sore cry, between resphôlegos he turned without his direction and said

"You think if I left here I wouldn't do anything... - Growled.

The first thing I'm going to do and kill you and that old, when I get a chance, I'm going to beat you up until you beg for salvation..

\- I'm going to be waiting for you, but you won't get a chance. " Said Grandma Bondade.

\- He's very brave, my sovereign. "Said Grandma Goodness.

You have chosen well.

\- He's not easy to fold. " He said.

Motherfucker. He shouted.

And he got another whipping...

And Darkseid in turn taking advantage of his body.

"You get very angry when you get beaten up. " He said.

"You have many vows of revenge in your head. " He said.

And so while passing the finger through every nipple catch every electric wave that was deseferred amid its body full of cuts.

\- First of all, I will destroy every opportunity before you get out of my sight. " He said groping his body with his body and penis pumping his penis with the catheter.

\- I will destroy every attempt, castrate your humanity from within your soul.

You can try. " He growled and so spat blood and saliva on his face receiving a smile and so he saw the man distance himself.

\- I didn't expect any less from you. "Wiping his face he smiled.

\- Beautiful image. " He said.

And so lowering a lever when he felt a huge electrical discharge that made him scream and gasping and so he returned pulling the chains keeping him lower and prancing his ass...

Nice view. " Darkseidsmiled. - And so he spoke.

Get out. - Towards his subordinates.

And so they did. "And he took off his clothes. And stood behind the man holding his hips.

And so resuming his frantic, overwhelming, accurate thrusts hitting his prostate mercilessly and a accurately, beating frantically amid the appliances of precisão electricity.

Hisscreams, he was going crazy the mixtures of sensations, he was going crazy amid his screams, he was about to ejaculate when the electricity stopped..

And with each thrust, beating non-stop inside him, and so he gasped, constantly, and so Darkseid resumed sudden stops amid the frantic beats.

In that sense of impending orgasm, it was twice more.

Do you want to come? - I asked with each stop holding the base of your penis...

And he shook his head screaming, and he fucked him, feeling deep down the penis, which hit his prostate and putting a penile ring at the base of his penis.

And he asked again.

Do you want to come? "And he questioned the hugging...

And he weeping, having no way to squirm away, and he feeling the tip, with drips, and making it impossible to come, and among his little leaks.

And he fucked him, and he made fun of him, and while he was fucking, lunged at his prostate and always stopping.

\- He's always a fighter. I said kissing and him, beating and beating him, stocking up on and off and taking another stop.

And when he cried and cried he didn't know if he could take it, the afliçãthe of those sensations, and so he gasped wept and heard the whispers of Darkseid..

Do you want to come? "He said he heard his cry.

He cried and after feeling his penis about to explode.

\- Please... - Cried. Let me come. "He cried tears of shame and so he was begging for being fucked.

Anything? Asked Darkseid withdrawing from inside him right in front of him with his erect penis.

Next to your face.

And so he gasped.

Go on...


	27. Chapter 27

14

Descend of the darkness

Yes, i'm sorry. He cried.

Obey me. "He said caressing his face, giving small kisses and licking his face the trail of tears on his face.

Don't run away from me. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. - He gasped. I'll do it. " He said.

\- No, I said with a finger on your lips. "I don't want disobedience. " He said. "I want you to always be by my side. " He said. Don't challenge me. " He said. And if I say no, it's no. " He said.

I'm going to do it. " He said.

Well, i'm sorry. " He said. "Will you behave? He asked. Will you submit to me? Asked fondly. He said, "You're going to be a good kid."

Yes, i'm sorry. "I said it in a minimal voice. "And he begged begged with begging. Are you going to fuck me? He begged. Let me come? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. Darkseid said fondly kissing his face, stroking his lips.

And so he skirted his body stood behind and said with an evil smile and a sovereign voice.

No, forget you asked for it. " He said.

And so he held his hips away from his cheeks, groping his buttocks, giving small grips and thus positionedme penis toward that small hole stretched..

And he passed his finger on the edge of the entrance he put the tip and took it off after two more times, he heard the crying, and then slapped that hot ass..

And so he pulled away and stood there for the second minute and with an overwhelming thrust, he penetrated it with tuto like aa jackhammer..

And he struck at first lunged directly into his prostate with a fury swinging with all the tinkling of currents that prenm day.m.

And right in every thrust, and so he received an overwhelming high-pitched scream and Bruce saw stars, a huge constellation rising in his eyes...

And for each thrust were received high and squeaky screams, that fuck was overwhelming and powerful ...

And so he with a movement of his pelvis holding Bruce in place,, and so he fucked him with fury tenacity,

And with the frantic and accurate thrusts,and that was directly in his prostate, reaching non-stop,, going in and out with everything, he growled at every charge..

And in and out and so half of it heard the resfolegar, he said sinful things..

And he pulled him up his ass fucking him with fury,, with all he had, his shrill screams, and he gasped screaming wildly,his bragçstretchedout, and holding his waist scoring..

And leaving blood fillets where his fingernails caught those delicious hips, his screams were animalistic to match Bruce's choking, shrill screams.

Running along several thrusts beats of their bodies in pelvic movements and the back and forth...

And he released the penile ring from his penis, and made him come immediately, and without rest and without stopping.

And he ejaculated frantically, his penis looked like a hose, screaming hoarsely, the pleasure cried out his hard ejaculatingpenis, he felt Darkseid,that stream that overflowed from inside him, and come inside him a few times..

And yet in the midst of hitting his prostate non-stop, and still getting hard to continue fucking him the riverisrio river and hit him violently.

And he pulled his face fixed the loose chains and so pushed with his back on Darkseid'schest, he pushed and pulled and so he grabbed his neck and pulled him taking his lips.

And he lost his strength, at that very moment he was a perfect rag doll, being handled and fucked...

And whispered sinful things and so he groaned on his lips being kissed...

And so he screamed and when Darkseid tore the aureolas from his nipples the teizer and the everything from his urethra... And he shouted the greatest of his life a powerful squirt into Darkseid'shands, never stopping hitting and stocking deep within him..

And so half a last orgasm, he fainted in his arms, not before hearing. – 7x5. - And he gasped... And a fleeting kiss before his last muffled scream by Darkseid's lips. .

And he let him go and so he took him toward the stasis chamber, to heal he deposited him in the bed desfalecido...

Dried blood and various bite marks the marks of his fingers and those purplish marks on his hips not to mention his hole stretched and bleeding...

In the midst of darkness something strange happened gradually partially recovering the memory something very wrong happened, he could not move, paralyzed.

And that consciously his back the pain spread from the lower regions to then disappear and leave him numb, spreading through his paralyzed and numb body, he just listened.

Felt someone, possibly a man, above him, insert at least he thought it was a man, a needle in his arm a syringe or a tube and everything seemed to fill with pain.

And burning him fromtheinside, fire scalding his veins and unexpectedly he screamed at the top of his lungs,, while his captor put him aside realizing he could scream hoarsely..

And when turning saw that on the table there were tubes and more tubes syringes and pots of assorted liquids in a glass cabinet and so saw the man with a table and removed what would be tubes and probes long hoses.

Thende he began to connect ones ins the other syringes and more syringes the fear was growing sweat trickled from his face and the man seemed to take everything behind them, where he was feeling every needles and catheter being placed in his arm, columns and legs.

And the man passed his hands in hisua spine while placing each one he realized that his misdidic seemed to extract his spinal fluid a syringe directly into the bone marrow.

And he came with a numbness and electricity spread through his spine seemed to no longer feel an electricity running through and so each of the syringes and catheters was placed in his spine,, and lying in bed,, unable to screamanymore, because they felt pain and anguish.

Increasingly numb the man inserted a tube into his mouth descending through his trachea an oxygen hose he was being intubated and nearby an oxygen pump.

Hebi as he was called began to write on his body with a cold liquid he did not know the color, but knew that were some inscriptions and was going through and marking his body and so moments later stopped.

Everything began to get misty his eyes no longer saw everything dark even though it was open he felt the bed move apparently had wheels.

And he was being carried away with all those instruments in his veins coursing through his body, burning and burning.

Hebi had not told Darkseid his real reasons for working for him, but anyway he was tasked with working on healing any injury that Bruce Wayne may have..

And that would be the result of wounding and torture, and improving his skeleton and healing him from any past torture...

A new drug based on potent chemical neuro proteins, to thus bind to dreams precognites hallucinations and nightmares and send the worlds and dimensions shutting down the body and making see the universe where the physical body could not go.

And all to heal your man if he goes too far, that is, wounded in some combat...

And that would help him make it more docile, more behaved for the surgical procedure to heal his injuries...

The pain of a chemical oneprotein or another liquid thick any, being inserted inside its veins a thick liquid and burning.

And filling his lungs feeling like he was drowning the burning that unlike contrário him he was unaware that it would fill his lungs like an amniotic fluid. .

And gradually trying to turn his face but it was like he was in a current where he was raised and lowered his face around and for several minutes he felt like he was going to drown.

Yet gradually he regained his speech.

This seemed like the perfect hebi moment sending every intravenous drug into his veins making him scream in pain and between them the truth serum just in case.

Just calm down. "He said he stroked his head. It's going to pass. " He said.

\- So you have something to tell me about the league, Mr. Wayne. - Getting just screams in the process. - No... - No. - Said. - It's a joke.

\- If you speak you feel pain telling the truth you will end up having no choice but to reveal the truth, to all my questions, but anyway. "He said. "I want the truth. " He said. "I just want a nod.

Yes, i'm sorry. He waved. " He said. All right, i'm not going to let you

And so followed for the next twelve hours, he passed a device in his anus to restore the damaged walls and in a few hours he would be like new.

And the twinge passed asked numerous questions about his body, where it hurt, and if his spine was well, somehow it became increasingly difficult the pain in his veins bones and body was getting more and more difficult to feel the pain beyond the tingling.

Every scream and groan of pain he was drained into everything that was gradually filled with a viscous liquid and his lungs filled with some viscous liquid he had his braçand legs elongated and exercised.

And his glazed eyes no longer focused and a blue light filled him as he tried to move, but apparently shocks ran through his immobilizing body..

And he swallowed more and more of that substance causing him to lose the notion of the reality of the presence around him.

\- Drink, you're thirsty - And said without turning. - Now, - Ordered. - It's going to get better.

He in turn felt scorching heat and so even in his thirst he was apprehensive that place was the one where he was he soon managed to speak.

\- How did I get here, how did you bring me? Asked in a hoarse voice.

"I was tasked with taking care of you, and treating your injuries. " He said.

Stay down for now. " He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He felt his muscles numb, his voice was hoarse, and he groaned, and so he looked around him.

Wait a minute. " He said. Lord Darkseid will come for you.

"When you feel better. " He said. "You'll be brand new. " He said.

And he put something in his mouth and then he moaned trying to fend off the liquid

\- If you don't drink, you die, first youdrink, then you ask. - You're dehydrated.

Pain... Voices... Suffering... diverse emotions... out of control... not from the... my eyes...

His dreams were unstable.

And so he slept while he was undergoing the medicalprocedure...

And so he looked around several hours later when he regained consciousness was lying on that bed and so all the wires were removed, and so he looked only naked covered with a sheet.

And he looked around, when he noticed am ãinhis head, and tried to walk away, but it was contained, it was Darkseid..

And he pulled him into his lap, and so he was abraded and so spoke, while Bruce himself hugged him back.

And he looked brand new, and so he felt Darkseid smelling his cangote...

How long have I been here? Asked hiding his face in Darkseid'schest.

12 o'clock. " He said. – Long enough to remove any scar, heal wounds, and anything I've put inside you. " He said.

And so they were so hugged while he was groped and Darkseid grabbed him and put his legs around his waist in his lap, he grabbed his legs and huggedçohim more.

\- Are you more behaved? – Asked Darkseid in his direction groping his ass and spreading his legs and squeezing each of his .

And noting that he looked at his hole as he surrounded his opening that returned to normal size, and putting a finger in the middle of his hole, to test, tightened closer..

And arching his back over a groan escaping from his lips and being taken in a kiss on him thus prolonging that wonderful groan..

And so he groaned more and more, him closer, and he amid the kisses on his chest and nibbling his nipple, and receiving a groaning.

And so he was groped and at that time he was pushed and leveraged and so he saw in the air a demonstration of gallows, with only one hand he saw Darkseid put his limb out of the hard pants upright and dripping and so with everything he was lowered...

Entering with everything in a single thrust.

Oh. He shouted. "He felt it hit his nerve.

Panting, he couldn't take it at that hour, his ass, he wasn't prepared, he went dry

It was nice, but it hurt...

He screamed gravity made all the service his mouth open. - Wait... - Ofegou.

\- Give me a while.

\- Well, maybe you're going to rest later. "Said Darkseid..

And so he raised him with both hands on his hips and the next instanthe pushed him and so he was driven madly he pushed all the way at once stocking up amid his screams.

And he pulled up pushed pulled to the cisu and so he felt the maddening pleasure, up down down down all the way, riding up below...

\- Feel our aroma... - Said Darkseid. - Feel how I fill you and feel how good it is, I give you pleasure. - Said the man kissing your lips and sucking your neck.

He lifted him up and went down all the way in and out of him riding like a horse.

And so they screamed and moaned protected by the process of going and has been hitting directly in his prostate that nerve that made him scream and gasp.

And so they screamed and groaned at each thrust more and more and deeper feeling the hardness and excitement of Darkseid that hit his prostate more and more frequently..

And so Bruce came into his stomach with a cry and sigh falling asleep listening to the heartbeat and pulses coming from the Lord of Apokolips as he came several moments later in shallow thrusts..

And then he withdrew from his interior guarding his limb inside his armor and so he put him to bed again and so resting he got up watching his semen drain from that abusedhole.

And that man responding, and so he took a sponge that was in a sink and a cloth and headed to Batman,, he lifted one leg with the man having spasm and wiped him with the sponge and cloth with his finger and taking his fluids out of it.

And so caressing his body while he recovered.

Are you okay? " He asked with his hands on his shoulders...

And he trembled paralyzed for seconds he looked in his direction away with a groan.

Did I hurt you again? Asked he and Bruce thought he seemed worried.

I said after a while. I'm fine. "I said it in a minimal voice.

Well, that's good. "Said Darkseid..

Can you walk? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said, his hole had spasms and his legs flickered, that's all, but he could do it.

Well, that's good. - And he said.

You have to get dressed. Said the pushing him and putting him upright he took him and his hands and so led him towards a closet took a armor and so he helped him get dressed by groping his body and squeezing his ass.

And so was armor, black with red adornments, and the omega symbol on the chest and a black boot.

Let's go, let's go. " He said.

And so he was caught by his hand and led toward the corridor, and so he looked at that stained glass of the angular and winding corridors, and he saw once again Darkseid go to conquest of another world and distant galaxy...

And they watched around each of those strange, scarlet stars, and apparently they were red suns...

\- And the blackened part of the land... Cursed planet. " Said Darkseid answering his question changes.

\- These stars have been like this for a thousand years. "Said Darkseid..

And so he walked around that blackened and mountainous and strange planet there were skeletons and beasts around just that venomous beasts...

And he asked once again of course accompanied by Darkseid to observe those plains...

In a darker place where the sun did not arrive, deep darkness around a dark and deep abyss shrouded in shadows and red eyes, amid the turbulent waters equally dark,slim and thick,,

There iguais were blood silhouettes of bright-eyed monsters and vertical pupils and underwater beings of gills and long tentacles..

And then grabbing his legs and braços, pulling into the depths amid an immense shadow of long hair as if they were living tentacles.

And soon he was pulled back by omega rays, which helped him observe, that doomed and cursed place, these obscured even more the depths..

And these were red eyes like blood,, red pupils and vertical teeth more like prey todarkness, full of bloodthirsty creatures and tentacles,, prominent and scary eyes..

And these roamed the red mare and so their blackshadows, were like bats and worms these were accompanied by biped beings so smashed and haunted chasing him.

And so cries and cries for help from space travelers who once lost now only food for these strange beasts, and so the creature shadows a woman of animalistic features hauntedthem.

And were black claws and wings on his back a lost land blackenedto.

And blood dripping down waterfalls and around everything that seemed to be human on malnourished faces dropped petrified features and without any expression, andthat beyond fear thousands of people,and who were dead are onlyãwithout liquids in their physiognomies.

And these que looked like dehydrated mummies, hundreds of years old, dark-looking skins almost rocky and scaly and with deep dry cuts around them..

And so they showed themselves to shadows of dark beings ashumans, but little like these wrapped in black clothes and red eyes where they opened a mouth covered with teeth..

And these creatures had sharp and protruding fangs, the cisu was no longer a twilight nor ayellow sun..

And it was covered by the moon like blackish flames where the sparse black earth of flowers equally black lands dry and little remnants of humans..

And sand is that one day there were humans on this planet, nothing more than what were rotting zombies running sinuously in front of them aimlessly or directionlessly.

Without any liquid and malnourished and besides being winged as reptilian scales and immense wings of wings of wings and pisthat were undulating claws and a spit fog of huge white snakes.

And that ran through the dead ground and eternal darkness the souls or spirits that were skulls and on fire and long tentacles around them..

And he chased him no good running and every spirit caught him and every head in flame came through his mouth and wails and screams burningminds.

And they were animalistic beingss who fought by biting their equal tearing where they could never walk.

And he was wearing a protective suit, on that planet it was necessary, at least for him that. was human, that's what Darkseid said when looking only with his physiognomy.

And he was a new god, didn't need oxygen like him, since it seemed like that planet didn't need it apparently, or until Darkseid found that that cursed place actually had oxygen, he didn't need it, of course...

It really looked like a version of hell...

Eyes bleeding and so the shadows more and more pulled him to the ground and the blood flowed and thus staggering falling into the river of blood and no use an explosion of blood, and the creatures running and like large octopuses of blue tentacles and skulls as the body entered its interior.

The pain the suffering distresses and laments of all who sought him and so he screamed writhed and screamed to whoever would help ...

But everyone would know that help never arrived, there were wrecks of buildings, remnants of civilizations, if it was a war or plague, then it would be contagious their contact, lost technology, at best.

He looked around his side of Darkseid when one of these beasts surprised them, of course even with his defensive ability he was surprised and stunned, at that time he was attacked and the claws cut off his arm and legs tearing the retaining suit...

A little stunned, but with a spear injured the beast for Darkseid tokill, but that didn't stop him from getting sick in a moment and fainting...

And so they came back after a few minutes...

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Apokolips there was a containment chamber this, it was a kind of laboratory, where there was a chamber of ecstasy and in an oval tube was the dark knight.

And urgently he was placed there, for testing, even not wanting was contained by the lord of Apokolips, intubated his hair in that atmosphere had grown.

And apparently the minimal contact could cause some s effect,sluck was justthe hair, long black hair floating around the liquid that kept it in hanging monitors and screen..

And where this was connected to his body with numerous monitoring wires these activated and reacting with his organs in movements and diagnostic screens.

And so in the midst of monitoring and their numerous tests they investigated spasms and contractions of their body movements of their eyes and heartbeats.

Darkseid came through the door with his arms on his back.

And he looked at the monitors and the man in the chamber constantly floating back from a liquid especo and so he spoke as he passed his hands on theglass.

And that separated them still watching the sleeping man with naked body wrapped in liquid that kept him asleep.

\- What we have so far. " He said tracing the outline of his long black hair that floated in the liquid.

\- Lord Darkseid, we're monitoring his vital functions and apparently what we have none of the anomalies that arose from the creatures, gave him time to infect him, he's just having nightmares.

And that are your vital functions and your brainwaves are normal.

\- And your own organism does not suffer and is not having any change and adaptation,, but the stranger and who is having constant nightmares and the enzymes themselves released by your body and your brain waves are very active.

And your brain is in full activity rightnow, we've had spikes in brain psychic waves, and your blood is with a high concentration of antibodies..

And releasing countless substances to date that would be fatal to a normal human being, but the strangest and the size of his hair have grown so fast in such a short time..

And these scars and marks are healing as expected, and in his body are part of his new face, but they don't look like any danger to him or to us.

Specify it. "said Darkseid.

\- Corrosive and blacká blood, of the creature, is not spreading through his body, he ishaving only physical changes, nothing that could cause a major physical anomaly, in his veins hypnotic eyes great concentration of brain waves, nothing more to worryabout... – Said.

And ele esthe's emitting a pulse that we're canceling through our machines, at the moment he's not é strong at destabilizing reality..

And he will be able to regain normality in a few hours, but enough to cause great fear in those in his grasp,, and it would not be a good idea to wake up now or in later moments.

Why is that? Darkseid asked.

\- Apparently it can trigger a huge imbalance in your mind, are of psychic origin, which may not be distinguishing fantasy reality and may not distinguish your back.

And that there may be an explosion of fear that could change the molecular composition, but psychic character..

And it should be similar to a toxin from fear, and not distinguish reality..

And what is closest, and out of control, and a danger to himself as to anyone who is in front of him and if he is having nightmares,, he can possibly materialize them, at least in his mind. – He said fearful.

\- But it can be controlled, we're developing a vaccine. " He said. To keep it in the bay as long as it can control. - We are injecting inhibitors into your system, directly into the vein,

And a device to stabilize his condition... - He said.

And after a few weeks he will return to normal. " He said.

\- When will the control devices be ready? "He asked Darkseid.

\- In an hour Lord Darkseid. " He said.

\- I want to fuck that planet, damn it. "Said Darkseid..

\- So I hope that sooner is ready to leave the chamber and so beside me for better control. - Disse. - Continue to do his work. - And so he went his way out of the laboratory.

Meanwhile in New Genesis...

Meanwhile hours before his imprisonment in the chamber on the planet Apokolips, in New Genesis Heavenly Father felt a great fearing frighteningly powerful and uncontrolled lake had awakened.

And that was sending psychic waves and even negative pulses destabilizing and releasing fear throughout new genesis, nearby planets were on alert..

And there was something really bad,, it came from a dark and distant planet,and to which he had sent one of his children to find out, something that could create fear and disorder and chaos for his children.

And he knew that Darkseid was on that planet too to probe...

There was a great threat approaching New Genesis...

That cursed planet was simply on the move...

Eating everything in your power...

Bruce Wayne had nightmares, or hallucinations...

He had a kind of hallucination something was the fearing an ancestral fear and this hallucination was an immense abyss.

And that he was covered in blood and monsters chasing him,, but with great willçhe freed himself with hima ghostly cry of evil omen..

And pursued he felt a spike in psychic energy pulling him,, but for his relief it was a newborn and in experience energy.

But in several minutes this same negative energy disappeared, but only leaving fear and anguish in yourheart, thinking about how it could be this new weapon of Apokolips.

And he meditated only to feel restlessness and fear when he felt he was receiving visitors.

Moments before on Earth

Constantine in the midst of a barrier ritual where he was trapping a demon of curved horns and tentacles along with Zatanna this was keeping chains around this creature that was trying to freeitself.

And that creature covered with moss and eyes diversetos mouths and which were numerous and scaly wings, was being contained, along with Etrigan, and at a moment of the portal at the decisive moment of getting rid of the creature everything would go well until everything went wrong.

Go on...


	28. Chapter 28

15

A huge interference a, joint hallucination, a devastatedworld, covered with bodies and scaly beings haunted them,, a black moon covering the Sun,, ghostly nevi,, an unspeakable fear dominated them was a hallucination so strong that it left them paralyzed..

And even the demon himself got caught inãthe cycle,, and so it was sostrong,there was this interference that undid the portal and thus destroying with a cry and releasing as if it were the reverseeffect.

And releasing thousands of demonic entities in the process,, in various directions,, even though these are apparently catatonic..

And moments later, fleeing the reach with an acoustic sound an animalistic and haunting scream,, Etrigan felt as if his bowelss were being cut,, that thousands of knives piercedhim.

And so even those who had been freed, including the conjurers themselves felt an immense psychic interference, an anomaly and cried together where they lost consciousness and thus falling for several moments and their portal destroyed in the process.

Elsewhere

Superman extremely angry enough to break bridges and skyscrapers and anything that appeared in front of him.

They were heading to San Francisco was where several houses in a quiet neighborhood and twinned with gossipy and disinterested residents with their own life was the Barda living in a modest house.

And so it was accompanied by Flash and Wonder Woman the house number 1002 of beige color and a chimney very ugly and so with a ringing the bell.

And that fhi received by a woman in blue robe with drawings of the super powerful girls and a towel on his head is still being accompanied by Lord Miracle who looked like his yellow and red armor.

I told you to get dressed. " Said Lord Miracle and so Superman bored and a frown spoke.

\- I thought you were ready. "He said crossing hisarms.- Time is crucial.

And so they came in and closed the door behind them.

\- We need to go to the new Genesis first. - Disse Lord Miracle.

– They can help with more reinforcements and maybe help you find something. "Said Lord Miracle...

\- Doyouknow what happened to Luthor, or Orion? – Perguntou.

We have an idea about it. " Said Superman...

What would that be? Barda continued.

\- We believe he was either kidnapped or willingly.. – Disse.

For some alien, but we have an idea. Superman said.

And what's your idea? Questioned Lord Miracle.

"My idea is Darkseid. "He said.

Why do you think that is? Asked Scott Free.

Did you see him being kidnapped? He asked.

\- It looks like Luthor turned off the cameras in his lab.. – Disse Diana.

\- Then he'd know he'd be visited, and he wouldn't want them to see it. Barda said.

Or testify. "Barda said.

\- By Hera I hope to bring Batman back soon, he traveled and gave no more news.

\- And it's been a week since Luthor disappeared,and he left a monster in Metropolis.. – Dizia Diana.

"I hope Heavenly Father will help us. "She said.

Something serious may have happened. "She said.

With Luthor? Questioned. "You care about your enemy.

\- We may be enemies, but he's still human. " He said.

And he must pay humanity for his crimes. " He said.

He deserves it. Diana growled.

\- Nothing happened, don't say that Diana. " Rebuked Superman. He was disgusted in his eyes.

\- You need to calm down blue. Flash said. You did your best.

No, i'm NOT. " Cried Superman. I failed.

"I should have forced him to stay in the tower and give sense to that stubborn head.- He hadgrowled.

"And don't travel around while we have problems. " He said.

"I don't even know where Batman is training to ask for help.

\- You didn't come here to whine, but to reinforcements and save Orion..

Rebuked Lord Miracle.

And Luthor. " Completed Barda.

\- He is right, we need allies and to get to Apokolips and crucial. Flash said. " Try a conversation with Darkseid.

Is there such a thing? Barda questioned.

And so Barda went to his room leaving the alone in the room getting dressed and then wearing his armor of combat with horns and armed to the teeth withtoss,ropes and swords.

\- We're ready J ́onn - said Flash.

And the miracle lord with his allies transported themselves to the justice league satellite.

Where they were transported to the league satellite being expected by Supergirl and the Green Lantern.

What's the plan? Hal asked.

\- Arrive at New Genesis ask for help from heavenly father, and so with a motherbox, enter,, try a civilized conversation with Darkseid,, if you fail, fight and get the information where Orion and Luthor, is.. – Dizia.

"If he's there, try to get him to change his mind. " He said.

\- If that's possible.

What if it fails? Barda questioned.

And if he fails, we have a device containing his DNA I can track him down and bring him back, most of us will just distract Darkseid's soldiers.

Then you're right. – Disse Hal and then Lord Miracle activated the mother box.

North of New Genesis an explosion pipe was opened and soon came out several champions of justice, among them were Great Barda, Lord Miracle Wonder Woman Superman, Flash, Green Lantern and Super Girl.

\- My friends I hope... – Dizia without finishing the words his fear amentu was not something normal, he felt fearful and the situation was not good every sad and defeated expression, he already knew that something did not go well among the champions of the earth.

Did something happen? He asked.

Well, sort of. " Said Superman.

Can we talk? He questioned Superman.

"And so he spoke. "Follow me my friends.

And they headed to a garden with fluffy chairs and rectangular tables these were not appropriate at the time none of them sat down and so Superman was the first to speak.

\- Darkseid invaded the earth I was fighting with him for a time almost destroying Metropolises in the process, Batman somehow managed to deceive him and open a portal and I hoped it would be easy, but Darkseid... – Superman said...

Darkseid did what? " Asked Heavenly Father.

He's got Orion. "Heavenly Father said.

That's the assumption. They all said.

All the heroes looked at each other and so with confusion, big barda sniffed and looking toward the confused heroes followed by Scott, hadcrooked smiles on his face a mixture of concern. . .

Well, i'm not going to be there. " Continued Superman. " Darkseid kidnapped Luthor... - Superman said disgusted.

What about your detective? "He questioned Heavenly Father.

– But apparently Batman is...

\- On a journey. "He said.

"He did not finish speaking, he had no way of pursuing the line of thought.

Well... At this point...

And no one knew that.

He was accepting... The attacks of Darkseid...

They gasped...

It said Superman - In front of all of us - And soon after we sent him back to Apokolips, and after 4 weeks Batman had disappeared from the cave.

And we want to find out if Darkseid kidnappedthem, all of them, according to assumptions, and if he's with him, bring him back, or if we need his help. – Superman said.

\- I have a bad feeling. - Said HeavenlyFather. - And he looked into their determined faces and said.

"So be it, I will send some of my warriors with you and a mother box.

\- It doesn't seem to be darkseid'swork.

\- But I need to tell you I felt a dangerous energy coming from a cursed planet near the dark galaxy where Darkseid may be trying to conquer. " He said.

" And something destructive and frightening I hoped to find out more about it, but apparently it must be something darkseid's achievements. It would.

\- Darkseid may have done something to Orion and Luthor, some inventionofhis, but, he needs rescue, and we're going to rescue my friend. - Disse Super-Man. - Andmy enemy.

\- Right I'm going to search for my children and so discover the great danger in which we find ourselves while you go to the rescue of your enemy.- And so followed a runner leaving you waiting.

And so they all thanked where they waited for their new battle companions and the evil that might come next.

And so without any delay came some immortal warriors these did not utter any word and activated the mother box.

Soon after they with a big blast arrived at Apokolips Superman Wonder Woman Great Barda Flash Green Lantern Lord Miracle.

And therewere the few warriors of new Genesis,, but something that didn't seem right, a fearful and frightening atmosphere hung in the air and so each parted in different directions.

Superman-was with a flare accompanied by Super Girl from Batman's genetic material that looked incredibly deregulated, but worked with apparent defect he heard whispers and nevus around flying with speed.

And there were Luthor trackers...

Flash began to run and being surprised by some very ugly and large dogs of protruding and sized fangs of a house and some soldiers and while Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were these surprised by the Furies and Grandma Goodness.

\- Hours if it wasn't the allied worms of the justice league. And so with awhip, she delivered an electric charge toward Green Lantern's legs and so began the fight.

Without anyceremony, parademonios appeared and began to fight with the warriors of new Genesis seemed incredibly prepared and willing.

Without any hesitation Super-Man and Super-Girlcrossed the wall of an immense building this was occupied by scientists who tried to hide, but only fearful he spotted the remains of armor, and there was what they would be...

Cells and an interstellar prison... and it wasn't there, but there were syringes and needles... , and they belatedly realized that it was a trap, and the mother box did not take them to Apokolips,and whatever it was, nor close to it.

A long way from the labs hours earlier. .

Unexpectedly Batman openedhis eyes, and he saw beside him in another tank a creature, as frightening as his own fear, and his eyes were soãblack his dilated pupils, were separated only by a glass, he was spitting the liquid of the tank...

And he was being hugged by someone, someone really cozy, like the noite,and he spat something out, it was what appeared to be blood,but itwas so dark and black overflowing burning his skin...

And he saw the thing, at best, and let out as huge frighteningly inhuman scream of a wounded animal orns monsters,and who were frightened and wanting help..

And he heard, he was in a lab and in a tank next to him, the creature, released a psychic cry,, released and a dark energy,, where with the mistouching his face tomove away, but he was caught in his lap he tried to fight to be held in place...

And he didn't know for sure, nightmare, hallucination... whatever it was.

And so he was put in his lap and his head caressed...

And in the meantime he calmed his eyes returned to normal and he found that he had a nightmare, and that he was with Darkseid and his neck was held and his face toward that of the Lord of Apokolips.

And he put it right in front of his lips and kissing his forehead, the second thing he found was that he was without scars or the bruise of the monster's claws,, and the other thing he found, was that hiss hair became long black and went to the ground...

And the monsters were in the other tank roaring and trying to force their way out of there the base of the punch, and kicking.

And he took it and they were soft and soft.

And so hespoke.

\- How long have I been like this?" - Asked.

Four hours. "Said Darkseid.

What's the matter with you? He asked.

\- There are some remnants and side effects. "Darkseidsaid, nothing you need to worry about.

\- We were able to reverse the effects of the mutation, but there are a few remnants left

Should I cut it? He asked.

-No, I like him and I found his hair very exotic. .. "He said caressing his hair.

\- Dress ifwe have visitors. And put on that mask...

And he saw that it was a holographic mask, he put on and looked like a smooth navy blue alien, like scales, and a necklace that camouflaged his beats...

And it was under his clothes, which he was taken to put on.

And picking him up and so he saw that he was in Darkseid's room,, and that he was naked and so very relaxed, and at this point he was taking him towards the wardrobe..

And with that he dressed in black armor with a mask that covered part of his head and let his hair loose, and these hairs came below his knees, and black boots and gloves.

Who are they? He asked.

And so walking down the hall the lord of Apokolips said. - Theh... a select público particular. - Said.

Public? " Batman repeated.

Let's give a presentation. " He said. – A perfect demonstration...

Who are they? I wanted to know Batman.

"I want to show you how much I satisfy you. " He said.

\- Who would be thataudience? – Asked stopping at the act of walking to be pulled, in the process of walking towards the throne room.

You'll see. "He said.

And so they dated and at that time Darkseid sat on his throne wide open legs...

And he ordered it. - Just take off your pants and keep your boots on. " He said while he opened his fly and showed his penis upright in the air...

\- Are you trying to show me? - You wanted to know Batman standing still without moving.

Come on, now. - Ordered Darkseid..

Why would I? "I wanted to know Batman challenging him.

I'm going to go now. " He said infuriated. You're challenging me. "I wanted to know with the eyes of omega samson.

He took two steps back retreating from Darkseid..

\- I refuse until you tell me why..

Don't you dare. - Growled Darkseid.

I dare. - Countered Batman by walking away.

He walked back and retreating he walked away from Darkseid..

Then he ran and seconds later Darkseid flew towards him, and he ran before anything and Darkseid followed him.

It looked like a cat-and-mouse fight, with Batman swerving between his legs and being chased across the room.

And finally he said he was chasing him and seconds before he caught him he slipped between his arms and leg.

Only if you catch me. - Batted Batman.

And at this moment he threw the omega samson towards him and the reaching he was transported towards him andçkissed himunexpectedly, and they rubbed himself until the new god pressing him on the wall,, and lowering his shoesandgroping him and at this time he began to slap his ass with force slapping him.

\- You're going to do what I say. He growled.

And he gave a half turn between the tapas and Darkseid stroked his cochas amid the slaps and he turned his face kissed him and so he groped his cochas and ass and loosened with close lips said.

Make me. - Growled Batman back.

\- You like to pick up and be handled. " Growled Darkseid back.

Say it. He growled towards him.

And Batman trying to get away from the man, but without any chance, he held him tightly groping and squeezing and lowering and biting each of his buttocks and so he let him go and ordered him again by pulling his pants up.

Remove his clothes by holding his thighs and squeezing his penis by getting a scream and pulling him away and pulling him back to the throne.

And he looked excited and moaning followed the man and began to remove his clothes.

Slowly, i'm going to kill you. - Ordered Darkseid..

I want to taste it. "Said the Lord of Apokolips..

And so Bruce did kept the boot and top of the armor.

And he approached the lord of apokolips...

Her glossy and luminous blue skin, her appearance was of a feline being without syrup and blue.

And he said. With my back on my lap and with my legs beside the arms of the chair. " He said. And start staying on my lap. It said.

\- Andu I'm going to prepare you.

And so he picked up a lubricating there was a bottle on the table next to the throne he put a little on his soaking fingers and so he pulled his face and so kissed, his body excited.

And opening his lower armor above his crotch exposing his penis.

And so he got his legs wide open that huge penis was rolling his entrance, and so he gasped and started moaning, when he felt being pushed and pulled his fingers inside him.

Resfolegando and moaning, he heard bangs beats something being broken, buildings and smell of smokearound.

And he looked around as he was fucked with hisfingers, in and out of him, his black mask covered his face and part of his chest, when he had his nipples pinched, and the viewfinder of his eyes was white...

And so he was pushed and pulled panting and moaning and shouting louder and louder, the occasional slaps from Darseid's hands on his buttocks...

Faster, faster. "Said the lord of Apokolips, behind him.

I'm trying. - Ofegou. – And so one hand down with fingers coming in and out and another handison your hips leveraging it and pushing up and down in the right direction in your hole, directly hitting your prostate faster and faster.

He gasped and screamedshrillly, and the voice came out like a cat's hiss, not like his own, and for each beat, he was handled toward the thick fingers that went in and out...

And it was as if it was the first time, he was healed in every way, even though it hurt a little, he felt the pleasure grow.

And so in the middle of that in and out something was thrown towards the window and the doors were wide open... And it was Flash...

And he got scared gave a snight, but was unexpectedly pulled by Darkseid.

\- Focus. The lord of Apokolips growled. "And so he spoke.

You got hard. " Said stroking his penis with the other hand.

It's... – He noticed him looking at himself, really his penis got hard dripping at the tip, and so Darkseid held it tightly with his finger on his tip.

And he said in an offense. - 6x7. " He said.

In the midst of the beat he gasped and breathed uncompassed..

Darkseid didn't seem to understand.

And he felt ashamed. "You like to be watched while I fuck you. "Said Darkseid licking his lips.

Obviously Darkseid hadtes,liked to be watched having sex, and he seemed to think he liked it too.

\- What do you mean, with 6x7. " He said as he pulled everything towards his penis that came in with everything and hit his prostate he screamed, but he was pulled towards his face.

Answer me. - He said he was all hard squeezing his penis directly into that nerve inside him, and he pulled his face towards him.

And he gasped two breaths before answering.

\- I didn't say the justice league would come. .

\- Guests, uh.- Said Batman.

Oh, yes, i'm sorry. "He said. That's true. And so he pushed him from his penis lifting and with everything lowering holding from both sides of his waist.

And he was kept lowering and lifting when the Flash stopped skidding almost in front of him, and he saw the scene. Darkseid said with malicia. "You like what you see as a sprinter. " Rio he and at that time he lifted him up at the same time and took off his lubricated fingers and descended violently towards his erect penis in a thrust.

And he let out a high cry of pleasure, was loud and shrill, at this time the sprinter skidded, and arose at that exact hour, when he was raised a fury with a whip picking up Flash's neck, being thrown away at the exit...

And so he gasped toward Darkseid by turning his neck amid the movement of rising being taken out of him that penis all the way...

\- The... - Said in the midst of panting, when it was lowered violently towards the penis and the moment it was raised amid the growls.

\- Your... - Hitting directly on your prostate. - AAAAHHHHHHHH - Ofegou.

Raising it. – Guests... – Another offering when he was lifted, he groaned resyffly and continued in the midst of levering and lowering.

– Are... - Another sharp hit in your hole directly hitting your prostate. They, they.

"And so he groaned and cried, and thus was lifted up, and said in a cry.

THE LEAGUE. – He gasped and a rhythmic scream when he was lowered again toward that giant penis hitting his prostate again, was lifted gasped and finally said as he went down, he said.

\- DA. "And so he was raised up. "That's right," Darkseidsaid.

"And so in the midst of violent lowering and he spoke the last word shouting and moaning. - JUSTICE.

" He said. And so his neck was pulled and in the midst of Darkseid's lips in his in the middle of the in and out he saw a constellation in his eyes upon reaching his prostate.

And he said between growls pumping his dripping penis.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said. "And so he went up again and came down with all right and violent.

I want to show it. - And he screamedoutrageously, and amid the knocks in and out of it.

"And so he said. I want to surprise them. " He said .

And in a sharp thrust and frantic attack, up and down, up and down, up and down, hitting your prostate with the help of gravity.

And he saw a fight with the sprinter, saying. - There's lead in thearmor.

\- And followed by a brutal thrust. He hit holding, pulling and pushing, going down and up, in and out.

\- In the mask. " He said.

And in the midst of being reduced to a whore in heat that boiled down to her extremely scandalousscreams.

And with direct echoes all over the salt,ãhe was really excited and embarrassed hewas reverberated all over the castle amid the fight.

And so he sawSuper-Girl flying with immense speed, to see the sena elstopped it inthe air while he himself did not stop his movements going up and down.

And he saw him up and down, turned red and at this hour, she was surprised, another fury flying towards her being electrocuted, and another beat on and down.

\- And they're fighting while I fuck him.

And it's fucking good. " He said. And so he said sucking his lips and earlobes and kisses on his nape and his cries and groans of pleasure that were loose from his lips effeminate and shrill cries, and so he groaned and cried.

And so flung into the room just inches from darkseid's throne was Wonder Woman...

Long enough to look up and see that hole sticking directly down on a huge penis with everything with a right to a shrill scream. "And so he panted, and was raised so fast when he had descended into that enormous limb.

And so the rope that made Diana he lifted with a red look, they did not stop and with this scene, he became really red and with the action, with a sword.

And all to prepare to get up, the rope on her neck was pulled and she flew towards Grandma Goodness...

Diana. – He ofssobed Batman in the middle of that in and out up and down and his constant screams. And he heard a growl behind him.

I was trying to say it.

Shut up and kiss me. – He said and so a wet kiss running through his mouth entering his inside with his tongue and pulling his air and a process of coming and going.

And inside on the ground wet by the liquid of the chamber and so began to say between ofges and groans of penetration.

And so resumed an abrupt stop, and then seconds later to stock up on his entrance by hitting everything inside.

Yes, i'm sorry. yes... – And so he raised his face kissing Darkseid's eye, and where it filled with a goldenlight, and with the sun passing through their moving bodies the sweat dripping..

And his red eyes he roared amid the movement and let his lips turned his face up toward, and while the process of stocking did not stop a guttural growl if possible..

And that surprising the man in his lap while he wasgoingtonçomega rays towards the ceiling and pierced the dome of his castle

That's surprising. " Resfolegou Bruce in the midst of the movement of up and down.

– Yes. – Said his sex partner, with this redoubling his attacks and raising his nádegas with each thrust and thus making him scream by changing the angula of penetration and reaching his prostate with each beat and saying.

\- You're going to use your skills to my advantage. " He said with the frantic thrusts.

\- You're mine, you belong to me. - And so i beat listening to the noise of skin against skin, Bruce took his arms.

And when he hugged Darkseid above his head, sucking his neck and nipples biting them changing angles and lifting at each charge and making him scream louder and louder

\- Focus on Baby, feel me inside you. " He said. Come to me. " He said.

"Youwill never undo what you have done to my world.. – Disse.

– AND NOW, THAT AND AN ORDER, MAIA RAPIDO, DE ME TUDO DE TI. - He cried out.

And he beat with ferocity at each thrust faster and more frantic lifting him with all his lap and down sublime and animalistic, and standing in the midst of his legs raised..

And with each brutal onslaught to the point of drawing blood,it trickled through the frantic and powerful beats.

YES, I'M SORRY. Yes... I'M GOING TO DO IT. god... Please... OH GOD... - It was too fast.

At that time, he was maddening. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait Wait a minute. SLOW DOWN. TheH, AH, AH, AH – And so he was brutally stocked and in the midst of this he saw crossing the cisu in the midst of his impending orgasm the one who would behis friend, Superman.

He screamed amid the roars of pleasure and tearing cries of shame and so his cries increased with each frantic and powerful beat passing through his rings ofmuscles.

And the bleeding in the process and thus raising his body in the process he felt wave of pleasure and pain at every beat of his lover the man who claimed him with ferocity.

And while restoring his world and screaming and growling biting and sucking each of his nipples and biting and sucking his neck leaving red marks.

PLEASE... PLEASE... - I screamed with every deep beat coming in and out with ferocity.

\- Yes... - Dizia Darkseid. - Beg say my name, forçmore. - Said Darkseid with roars in his ear.

Oh, I'M sorry. Darkseid... More... more... – Begged and so he cried screamed in the midst of the sunlight that arose to the north passing through the broken glass, it was beautiful andgolden.

And that filled them and so with screams and groans tears from their eyes looking like black blood their eyes returned the sky blue color equal to a cisu clean.

\- And so Superman stopped standing in the air watching that depraved cena of unchecked sex.

\- Okay, I'm going to give you more. – If this were possible he would beat with more ferocity,, precisão andspeed brutalizing him.

And with the act of constant penetration,, beating with everything reaching his prostate,, increasingly screaming and moaning and so amid his screams,, he felt a wave he electric running through his body..

And it was where without any stimulation he ejaculated a long squirt amid the frantic thrusts and without a minute his penis softening and so dripping amid the frantic beats.

And still moaning and feeling the bother united the penetration and so several minutes of penetration stimuli and constant beats Darkseid ejaculated withforça.

And the depth inside him and so in the midst of that to sex he launched omega rays toward Superman who was surprised by Kalibak coming towards him...

And between sighs falling tired, being handled by darkseid's hands that did not stop even with the bleeding and the boy on top of him and so for several panting minutes. os

And he lifted pulling the man with him,, leaning on his chest with the seeds and his blood dripping down the inside of his thighs and so Darkseid looked around among the stunned fighters...

And so he fucked more slowly gradually. And non-stop.

And so he saw briefly Superman standing with his hands holding Kalibak.

\- Want to participate Superman? - He proposed, and amidst the thrusts.

"It would be a good threesome. "He said pulling slowly and mesatedly.

\- Where is Luthor and Orion? - Growled towards you.

And without any doubt he broke the other dome of several shrill screams, and there they were in the midst of his battle cries while he fucked the dark knight who had his cries of joy and got harder every second that passed...

Go on...


	29. Chapter 29

14

And then he didn't stop and pulled his face and kissed a devastating tongue kiss everywhere that could reach his mouth sucking and biting his lips...

\- He's in Apokolips. Darkseid.

If you haven't noticed the only one who's here in the fortress. "Said Darkseid…

"It's my submissive. "He said. And I'm busy. " He said.

Show him who you're sweet. "He said.

" He hears a little fight trying to hide his face, a meow, was a damn cat fetish, but he said in a growl in his ear.

Don't contradict me. " He said.

And so he stopped fighting amid his groans and so turned his face toward Superman and at this time he had a brutal thrust directly into his prostate.

And his cry came accompanied by the removal of the mask panting glazed eyes, open mouth bite marks and messy hair and at this time, the expression of complete pleasure...

And he looked like a blue, red-bessed feline, and having an orgasm.

And where Darkseid wanted to take this scene, he didn't know, but he makes him look like a cat in heat.

Darkseid. - Growled Superman towards him.

"You're raping him in front of us. The Kryptonian growled.

\- I don't consider it a rape. "Said Darkseid..

\- My companion is very fond of staying with me, Kryptonian. - He said in the midst of faster attacks being rewarded by groans and screams and o gests and meows.

And he loves being fucked by me. " It said between the rise and lower, the up and down in the middle of the conversation.

And he saw it in the middle as he went down and up and so he saw Superman being restrained by Kalibak and some fighters to see his face being surprised and so they were arrested and brought by them directly around that fucking throne, no one will ever see that throne otherwise.

And he in the midst of that goes and comes increasingly slower being each of them kept kneeling, around by the fighters of Darkseid.

And so he said.

\- I didn't force him to do anything but play our games and play, to see who wins, no treal ly, Bry.-He said holding his face.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry to say that. - And he hit a thrust well coming down with everything he gasped screamed and said hoarsely. "Yes, we really decided toplay, and I'm your submissive. – Said.

That's brainwashing. - Snarl Superman. Never, that anyone would willingly let you enter it.

\- And I would never have sex with you, nor would I accept something like that... - Growl Superman trying to let go. - He was nothing but wrong.

And at this point he enjoyed once again, resfolegando being that his forehead leaning against Darkseid's chest.

And he gasped and said as if he was tired, Darkseid's hands on his forehead leaning against the chest of the lord of apokolips.

We made a deal. " He said with his chest rising and falling resfolegando. "I'll stay a while, let's see how far it goes. " He said.

And so he was lifted up prancing his ass, he saw DArkseid picking up a thin glass and with a liquid that he shoved toward his bleeding hole and so he would stop instantly

And so he was weak, but he was taken from Darkseid's lap, falling to the ground withoutstandingat the feet of the emperor's throne who took a lençand dried his limb and kept in his calcas.

\- Dress up. - Ordered him towards him and so caught him while the same staggering and trembling.

All right, i'm sorry. "He said with his trembling hands he dressed slowly with apparent trembling and asked, even though he was ashamed.

" What do you want to know, Kryptoniano? - Asked.

\- He... - Tried to formulate words.

\- What did Darkseid do to you?- Asked Superman toward the lord of Apokolips.

\- You already know Kryptonian.. " Said Darkseid.

"I won't do anything I haven't already done. " He said.

"You, you know Kryptonian, he's my companion now. " He said.

"Soon, I will begin him in a process to make him a new god, and even if he will run away and regain aconscience.

And what he will become, he will always belong to me.

\- Are you being blackmailed or controlled in anyway? Tried Superman.

And so he turned and looked at everyone and said.

Superman. " Said Batman.

\- All of you. " He said. I'm not being controlled. " He said.

"I have no intention of controlling the world to conquer planets unless the earth is referred to.

"I was just seduced. " He said. - With sex. - It concluded.

And so he went towards everyone. I'm going to be here for a while. – Disse. - Playing.

\- You didn't come to find out where your criminal is? Questioned.

"As we played, I didn't see any humans being brought here. " He said.

Playing? " Superman repeated.

That's crazy. - Growled. What kind of brainwashing you did to him, Darkseid.

"Did you make him your sexualscravo? - Pergutnou.

Batman had an idea, he would never let that cue pass.

And he said.

Truce. "I was trying towards Darkseid. - With me without trying to conquer theland? – Tried Batman

They observed themselves in the scene the interaction between the two and so Darkseid said with a smile.

"I will not conquer the land.

\- For now. " He said.

\- Let's settle for other planets. "Said the cat man.

\- You think we're going to believe that. Diana growled.

\- Wonder Woman. - Bruce said in hisstaggering direction and so knelt in his direction.

"You are an amazon and you can wear the bond of truth on me. " He said.

"And if I find out if I'm really being controlled," he said.

You can get me out of here. " He said.

It's a good idea. "Said Darkseid. " What do you thinkamazon? - Asked.

\- Do you agree to wear the bond of truth, if you find that itis not being controlled,, will you leave? - asked towards everyone trapped there.

The heroes stood by and so she nodded and everyone there nodded.

Yes, i'm sorry. Diana said and so panting, she was released and she got up and stirring her neck.

And so he approached the amazon and said. - No Amazon tricks. "He said, and at that moment he looked toward the fury that was holding her.

You can let go. - Ordained the lord of Apokolips.

And so she addressedBruce, unaware that it was him, and said using the rope tying to his wrists...

\- Darkseid forçor you to come to Apokolips against your will.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said.

"And so Diana gasped, she continued.

"He threatened someone to force you to come to Apokolips. He tried again.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He answered.

Why did you come then? Diana asked almost in tears.

And so he said.

We made a deal. " He said.

What kind? You tried Diana.

We're playing. "Bruce said.

I'm a game? Tried the amazon. - What kind of game?

\- Seduction game. " He said. - Sex. " He said.

\- A game of submission, who conquers who. "Bruce said.

And so they gasped at this answer.

That's crazy. Diana growled. –

The best. - He hit Bruce.

And so he said still with the truthçonhis wrists and thus watching everyone as he turned and saw the proudnoof Apokolips approaching them while they were fearful.

\- I found interesting a game in an attempt to seduce Darkseid. " Said Batman.

Darkseid said. - I control omega gallows, and consequently you. - Disse.

And then kissing him on his lips and pulling Bruce, and entering his mouth with his tongue without asking permission..

And it was a thing that they didn't know, but that Bruce knew, he studied the Loop of Truth he was controlled by the questions, if they didn't know what to ask.

And they wouldn't find out the real truth, but he'd just have to control his breathing, and his emotions, in case.

And not asking the right questions makes them easy, and they didn't even ask, who he was, where he was from, and Darkseid was using him to cover something up, he possibly did something.

Bruce threw the lucky dice and so he saw Grandma Goodness approaching and delivering there on his wrist where was the golden bracelet with the symbol of infinity.

And that was adorned with the omega in the center, it was gold and silver with adornments and symbols around, gold and red, loosening his lips.

This is for you. " Said putting on his left wrist.

\- I want more than just commitment. " Said Darkseid

\- More than that? - Asked Bruce

\- Sim, it can be said that I want your body and soul. – Said Darkseid.

And so he was pulled into a kiss and then released.

\- You... - He tried. - Anything, if you need, you can ask for help the league - Tried Flash.

"And he didn't know how, but he's not going to bring justice anymore. "But there was love there, distorted, but there was.

\- I'm going back to my planet one day.- Brucesaid. - I'm still part of it.- He said. "I'm just going to be here for a while... - I said.

\- I have not failed to face evil and bring justice... - Said. -

I just changed my focus, and at least for now. " He said.

\- Now there's a new path to go. - Disse while the new god pulled him more by his side with him.

"At least for now you return to your land.

Let's play this game for now. " He said.

"After a week I'll be back. " He said.

And so he took off the rope and was handed over to Diana.

And so he using his divine powers Darkseid realized that Grandma Goodness was headed to the center of the destruction caused by the confrontation and the activated reconstruction devices.

And it was as if they were restored in slow motion everything returned to normal, but it was already late untilitis even the soldiers of the heavenly Father were caught the Woman-Wonder, Barda, Lantern-Green, Flash, Miracle Lord all imprisoned by their captors, and their fighters, there was

\- If you behave, I can let him go, just be a good boy. Darkseid said.

\- I'm not a Darkseid child. "I said infuriated.

\- I'm a lot older than you. " He hit Darkseid.

Hundreds of years. " He said.

\- yes, but I'm 39 years old.

"I own my reason. " He said.

\- I have more sexual experience, I'm the master of a planet. " He said.

"I have plenty of experience," he said. –

\- I' m the smart est home on my planet.. – Dizia, ele em defesa, - Sou estrategista.

So am I. " He said. - I conquered several worlds. - Said Darkseid.

\- I beat you several times.

\- I'm a god, that was lucky. " He said.

And even against all odds I didn't die in combat even though it was deadly. " He said.

\- 10x0 - Said with triumph. - And so he was kissed.

Let them go. Asked looking toward Darkseid.

Why would I do that? Asked in his direction, testing his answer..

"They came here of their own freewill.

Because you're superior to them. " He said.

"Showing mercy and greatness the lord of Apokolips.- Said with a smile.

A vote of truce at least for now.

Don't hurt them. "He tried to say it with an air of seduction.

"They can leave if necessary. "I said kissing hislips, he was on tip toe..

\- Lord Darkseid. Di Disse Grandma Goodness interrupting the sine.

\- What are we going to do with the intruders? he asked.

Batman looked with apparent disgust and his white face toward grandma goodness, as if he were going to incinerate if he had that power..

And he looked at them with his topaz-colored eyes of the holograms.

And whether they were flaming with blue auras and long floating black hair confusing themselves with the shadows around them.

Could you wait? " He asked toward Grandma Goodness.

\- I don't intend to follow your orders. – Disse VovÓ Kindness unceremoniously. -Mas you need to stay in your place.

\- And so he came closer and said with air seduction in his ear.

\- You could have a nice blowjob later if you make a truce with Earth. " He said moving away.

Darkseid smiled and so he grabbed him and kissed him a kiss to take off the breath.

And so he said by taking him and leaving it by his side.

\- Do you accept a Kryptonian truce?

\- Superman, and the whole league started putting two plus two together, and then they looked toward Bruce as if to say.

Look disgusted towards that kiss.

"This game is dangerous" In loud and clear thoughts. "And so he looked again at Darkseid and said.

Yes, I 'm sorry. "And free yourself to all of us.

\- 10x0. - Said Bruce triumphant.

We'll see. "Said Darkseid.

Darkseid. "Barda said looking toward him and interrupting whatever it was.

Yes, i'm not? Asked Question int the lord of apokolips.

Take care of him. " He said. The last companion was murdered. " He said.

She didn't know how to defend herself. " Said Batman.

" He hit Darkseid. "And she was a fragile woman a pacifist. "He said.

\- I'il take a truce if you accept. " He said toward the members of the justice league.

And so Bruce looked toward Barda as if to shut up.

\- Let's raise our hands right as proof of our words. - Said Grandma Goodness.

And so they did...

\- And he's going to be here another week. "He said so he looked around the room.

And so if no inhabitant of the earth does not interfere in my plans, and does not come here in 5 days on earth. - Said Darkseid. "I will leave you alone.

A week? - Asked Bruce

Five days. He growled towards him.

Let's go, let's go. "He said with a smile in his direction.

And he came up and said with an air of seduction. "You can fuck me for hours, and also rub yourself on me as you love me so much. " He said.

Tie me up if you prefer. "He said and moved away.

\- 7 days from planet Earth. -Said Darkseid at last.

You belong to me. "He said possessively.

Squeezing your ass in the process.

\- I don't know, but I don't belong to you. " He said.

"And that's not forever. " Bruce said toward everyone there.

But I hate you. I hate what you've turned me hate so much to the point of saying...

To the point... From Me... Gostar of this situation. -Said.

\- And love you at the same time.

"And I love at the same time. He repeated it. " He said.

"I didn't hurt thousands of people. " He said.

I know what I've gotten myself into - I said and adjusted the armor and so on.

But if that's the case, we can see it differently.

\- Because she has so much hair, Diana asked, changing the subject. - -

What about some Darkseid fetish?

\- I don't know why I have so much hair. - sinse in response.

He was poked and DArkseid said. "He and a feline humanoid creature lina from another planet.. – Disse.

" And he fhi created with his alien DNA of beasts similar to cats - Said.

In anattack, he uses them as thorns.. – It said turning his face

Without my permission. Darkseid growled.

And it was the constant game ignoring everyone there where they tried to seduce each other.

\- You will learn to love me and only me, for now I have gained your body more in the future your soul and your heart will be mine forever. " He said.

And he declaring himself in front of everyone by picking up the man on the ground and leading him towards him.

\- Darkseid pulling Batman. You're on a dead end.

And so each of them raised their hands and swore so.

And so they without saying any more words.

They stayed there for minutes and so they didn't know what to say so they left.

The apokolips left him horny..

And meanwhile in the hallway being led by Darkseid and while he watched mute and silent the interaction of DArkseid with Grandma goodness.

\- I hope to find use for you. - Disse Darkseid.

\- More. "He hit back.

You kidnapped Orion and Luthor. "He said.

"And he used me to think we were too busy to do that," he said.

And we weren't busy? " Questioned Darkseid.

\- Not while you were sodomizing me and the two times I was attacked and i was in a regeneration tank.

They were different periods of more than twelve hours. " He said.

\- There was a space of time between my blackouts. " He said.

My regeneration. " He said. It took a long time. " He said.

\- So you kidnapped them and took them to some cell and fortress, where are you experimenting with those monsters that hurt me? Questioned.

\- The greatest detective in the world. "Said Darkseid..

You're not going to tell me? He tried.

And he looked toward Darkseid..

Then i'm going to get you out of here " He said.

And looking toward his companion. - But... VovO Goodness, I want you to train Batman and new combat gear and then take him to my quarters. - Said.

\- I'm not a Darkseid lab rat. He said he was trying to get rid of it.

\- No, but you're a danger if in case you get out of control of that latent DNA from the beast's attack, or someone comes along who wants to kill you.

"I want to make sure that no one will hurt you but me. " He said.

"I don't want to be widowed anytime soon. " He said.

We haven't even been married yet. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said agreeing. - But let's go. " He said.

"After my mating season. " He said.

\- And you can put an end to an entire planet without proper supervision, you and my gun and it belongs to me..

And so taking him to a floating chair and then connecting wires and his body and staying by his side while the machines began to wheel a diagnosis and scientists running various tests.

\- How long will the training room be ready. - Perguntou Darksaid to a technician.

\- One hour Lord Darkseid. And so withdrawing while the sad man was subjected and various mental tests and exhaustive training.

And so he was training for 8 hours, 8 hours without rest.

And with physical training, he used swords between the furies, and the flying kicks, his next opponent was a fury, what they hadto be beautiful, they had treacherous..

And several times he was thrown to the ground more times than he could remember, anger and resentment increased and with that, he looked around all of them decided to fight at the same time...

Well if it was to play dirty, let's play, dirty, thought enraged.

And when he was kicking hervaginas, squeezing a vagina, he was glued on his back to the floor, one of hers, stood on top of her...

And he had an idea...

And so it was worth, he bit the vagina of one of them, and she twisted the body and jumped, he pushed her, and went up on top of her, and with the twisted on the nipple,and pushing toward the other.

And that jumped on top of him, turning twisting the body and with the bite on it, giving a kick and scratches and he twisted the nipples and bit the breasts of each of them.

And she, and he was surprised by one of Darkseid' sá furies, is caught him off guard in the middle of the bite of a very purple breast and swords trapping the hair of one of them on the floor.

And it was at that time, that

\- NO, PLEASE... - One of them begged when he started biting her by drawing blood - He said he was surprised by hands in his mouth. "But he went on... - Idoanything just don't use them...

Anything at all? He repeated it. "She nodded, but in trying to get rid of thearmshe was pulled by other hands that were of... Darkseid, New Jersey

And so he caught him in the air and saw him sweaty with bruises and wegs, and so he spoke with seductive air.

"Someone said a lovely word earlier. " Darkseid said. - Do you know what it is? - Asked licking it

\- Anything... - He said. "I said I'd do anything.

\- Yes... - Repetiu the Lord of Apokolips thoughtful and with a thousand ideas to use in this man. - Youê said, anything. - And so he caught him.

\- Training's over...

\- I did not finish the training. - He said, but his replica was deserved with a slap on his face and several in your ass.

\- Youare... – He tried to say just to receive slaps and slaps and being put back on his left shoulder.

\- Shut up put yourself in your place, you're already in trouble, depois of your offer with me enough for a life time,, now let's go.

And so he flew with him on his left shoulder back to Darkseid's rooms in his fortress and so he entered where he passed through corridors.

And the took him tois his quarters throwing him in bed and getting in pis his front where he fell and saw Darkseid going towards a closet where they were whips and so a smooth without thorns and saying with this in the hand.

-You said something no and indeed. - said Darkseid

\- Stay in pis and remove your armor completely naked. - said preparing

And get your ass out. " He said.

And so he slowly removed his armor and so stood on his back where he was greeted by the whipped rias then receiving..

And that it was neither ã painful nor better where he walked all his back and hisádegas coming down his legs and leaving him with marks and extremely hot burned and looked like fire.

And so Darkseid squeezed his ass biting and slapping until it turned red.

Every single one of them.

His screams were hoarse and he heard Darkseid said.

You've never... Never... Try to escape... Don't come between me and my decisions... do not rebel or show, do not oppose my subjects. Heard.

And for several minutes if not hours he would slash his whip on his back and legs and feel he wasbleeding, and if he was in excruciating pain he could take it inp's..

And with louder and hoarse screams atthe behest he heard stopping and so was caught bythe braçmaking them turn around and talk. é

Get down on your knees. He said as he himself removed his armor and showed off his body carved in stone and so he spoke above it with his hard and thick limb.

Suck it. - Holding your limb.

Not knowing if it would fit in his mouth he took his hands and began tos wallow.

And just fitting in largely wondering how it got into him and so began to suck in and out with Darkseid holding his head and stroking his long hair breathing through his nose..

And he heard the groans of the lord of Apokolips,, just above him and unexpectedly hears an increase in the organ causing him to choke, but only to be pushed with one hand and the suction movement proceed and so he swallowed .

And passing his teeth through the extension of the huge limb that suffocated him and beat him at the bottom of his throat,, and so sucked vigorously and faster,, listening to the groans of Darkseid..

And that was so for several minutes,and he roared in his ministrações, he felt the heavy limb in his hands and he came,, only to swallow and cough..

And with half dripping down his chin and so he choked on the bitter taste of his dominant.

He pulled hi mup on his feet and took him toé where he knew to be Darkseid'ssauna, this one unceremoniouslyplaced him in the revitalizing waters.

And he looked at him as he entered soon after with the device where he would get rid of his bruises and recent scars,, passing so without any word the water on his body..

And while he stroked him and while turning him after healing the whip marks that were bleeding and touching him on the pool wall..

And he tried to get away from him so he could be pulled,, he had an expression of disgust on his face, enigmatic, he ducked toward the water, and so swam farther from him, washing his face, and mouth, and said in an angry look toward DArkseid..

Why didn't you ever tell me? "He growled by putting some of that water in his mouth and spitting.

And he approached him pulling him towards him.

What was I supposed to say? " Asked Darkseid.

It tastes disgusting. " He said.

"You arê always suck me and swallow my penis and drink my fucking. – Said. –

\- Is it bitter too?" - Asked.

\- And a bitter taste, yes a little spicy by the way - He said with a smile.

\- I always found tasty. - Dizia him towards you passing his hands in his hair away from his face.

And yummy. "He said. "You're justá sucking for the first time."

\- There will be more opportunities. "He said.

\- I don't think I'm going to want it. "He tried to break free from Darkseid'shands.

And then he spoke. " Youare with more experience and practice will like. - Said caressing your face.

\- I didn't like the taste. " He said.

\- I don't think you understand. "He said. "You have no choice.

And he caught him and kissed him sucking and groping even if he squirmed, with his fingers in his hole.

Be quiet. " He growled towards him, pumping his penis, and making him gass.

Yes, I ' m sorry. "He said with his groans.


	30. Chapter 30

21

It's really gross. " He said. Please, i'm sorry. You tried

And with that he received a laugh and one on his lips..

\- No... - I'd say. Maybe later a new attempt. " He said.

"I always suck you. "He said as if he was done talking. "Because you couldn't suck me. " He said.

You're much bigger. He tried to defend himself.

Yes, I am. "And so he said. - That is not defense. - Said.

That's customary. " He said.

"And when you first had your first time you also thought it wouldn't fit inside you. " He said. And it fit. -

It's different. " He said.

And so he pulled him closer and at this hour he struggled, and he was caught in his braços

He had his legs spread and he was inserting himself in his middle, in the water it was easier to escape.

And then he squirmed and swam across the pool.

And so he would run out of water swimming when he was caught, he would be caught and his braçturning and was thrown across the pool and he made a huge wave noise and so he got up when he got caught bythe braçand so he said.

Wait a minute. He tried. "I'm not in the mood for sex. - Said

Nice try. "Darkseid said having fun with his escape attempts.

And he tried to fight, but he was arrested and the pool wall. Always playing hard to get.

I don't want to. He tried. But he received a slap in the face.

You don't have what you want. " He said.

And so he stopped. "Stop... - He tried more slaps and so he had his lips claimed.

You had me earlier. He tried. I'm tired. " He said.

\- Iwouldn't beleft to turn your back on myback.

"I'm going to leave you on your back. - Growled. - On all fours out of the tub. " He said.

And he stopped and so he walked with him to the edge and asked. "Areyou calm?" - He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Ofegou.

Are you going to behave? He asked. "And he looked toward the pool and said. Yes, i'm sorry.

And so he lifted it keeping him on his back and with his arms straight back, his ass up and eland so penetrating him with his hard and thicklimb..

And he never liked that position...

And while he received moaning and with that, he in the middle of entering faster,, he began to pass more and faster the swing of the aguais making waves with his movements in and out, and his cries and groans for each beat.

Aren't you going to run away? Asked amid the stockings inside and outside and their groans. "And he's shaking his head. Answer with words, Batman.

\- No, no, no, no, no, He said between ofegos. - Not what? " He repeated Darkseid amid the thrusts.

And he moaned panting and screaming.

I'm not running away. "I said and received the beats. " In an offense and uncontrolled screams.

And then he spoke. "If I let go, won't you try to escape?

More beats. No, no, no, no, no, no "He said with hisarmshis hands.

No, what? " Asked Darkseid.

I'm not running away. "Bruce said.

\- Then he let him go and hugged him holding him on his hips, he hugged his neck sucking it, and with total brutality,and beginning to bekind...

\- If you behave, I'il give you a gift. " He said.

\- I won't let you fuck me in exchange for gifts. " He said panting...

No, no, no, no, no, no "Darkseid said stocking it. - But it's a good incentive. - Said the kissing...

And he stocked him with ferocity and fervour and so moaned with pain and pleasure he never left him without cumming, and tears trickled from his eyes and heard Darkseid say self enough to reverberate through the enclosure.

\- You are mine to do what you want, you belong to me, you will never leave my side... - Said.

And sucking your neck and so with the movement of the pelvis pounding in and out and after a while..

And he turned him over,, he spread his legs over and biting his nipples with each thrust,, he lifted the water with violence and precision,, he hit his prostate in and out of it,and amid his screams.

And so he screamed outrageously at the pure pleasure he felt that penis he screamed louder and louder...

His cries of pain were soon replaced by cries ofpleasure, holding his ass lifting and huggingçwithhis legs the waist of the dictator of Apokolips and thus being pulled and pushed with forceçwhere he enteredand skirt..

And thes movements dand theirhips moving, they moved in and out,, slaps skin against skin,, lifting out and into the water..

And that they were forming bubbles and wave withviolence, lowering with forçaand the man arching his back in despair.

And with that he kept screaming at the top of his lungs,, and he was cumming, was the first to cum, and amid the waters, and while his neck was attacked and biting and sucking with ferocity..

And he was squeezing his ass and above all the pounding with the full extent of his penis,, the skin beats against skin the waves of electricity that ran through his body..

The skin beat against skin repeatedly and the movement of your body in the water,, forming waves of back and forth,, in and out and beats behind beats and thus being your screams and groans..

And without any effort,, taking a demonstration of gallows and virility with frantic beats and overwhelming screams,, and amid his screams and holding with just one hand..

And while the other pumped his penis and reached his prostate putting his penises to the root and making the man moan and scream in rhythmic process the brutal and overwhelming beats.

And so he groaned screaming growled and amid disjointed screams he came inside along with the man beneathhim.

And so he did not stop, yet hard he came out of the water laying him on the floor penetrating him again on top of this man.

And amid shouting he changed the angles by lying on the floor and continuing his thrusts his screams where he raised and lowered the skin slap against skin his groans wereheard.

And his whining and tearing cries and his screams reverberated through the environment with open legs and fast pace,, in constant motion and so he groaned and growled in the process of brutalizing..

And theçblood dripping from its interior,, in each brutal thrust and so he lost his wayandmoaned with the thrusts that at no time stopped reaching his prostate..

Both he and Darkseid enjoyed at the same time, and even that made them soft, Darkseid's hard penis hitting his prostate with fervor and ferocity.

And he thinking hysterically, of how he could, how he could endure such an attack and so much pleasure mixed with pain,, being raised and lowered with suchviolence.

And from below and above all feeling the hard penis go through his rings of muscles,, hitting his prostate,, and where he felt a wave of electricity and pleasure coursing through his body..

And so he felt waves of pleasure and ejaculating,and so in the middle of the thrusts he enjoyed and so were opençto the tile with thenoise of the pool water.

And so he was sucked and kissed and so they were left with their bodies scattered.

And so Darkseid dislocated and came out from the inside with a poke of his limb and standing next to him and lay on his side.

And he saw the lord of Apokolips pumping his memberseeing, him,, hard again and pulling him without his lap and so he stood in the middle of his legs and so he spoke. " Do you want to try sucking again? - Asked stroking your hair.

Yes, i'm sorry. - Said

\- Keep your ass towards my face...

And he made him legs scattered and with the hole toward darkseid's sinful mouth that sucked him and vibrated his mouth and alternated between his instructions..

\- Start like you suck a lollipop. " He said, teaching. And so he did it between Darkseid'slegs, his penis in his abdomen.

\- Pull the foreskin that is the skin - It said. " The steady hands around Darkseid'spenis. - And so he sucked it and slowly, - Said. - Imagine a lollipop.

"And so he did. "And so he spoke. Swallow slowly. And Bruce was taught to swallow his penis and suck. " He said.

And he tried not to moan and following his instructions darkseid gave him a blow in his hole, swallowing and vibrating his tongue inside him with his fingers beating deep.

Don't bite. " Said and slowly he scraped his teeth at the length he moaned, was in the middle of the legs of DArkseid.

\- And slowly up my balls, and shave my teeth. " He said. "He moaned and did and started sucking.

– Suck from length to base, take longer at the tip. – He said while he also sucked him vibrating his tongue in his hole, he himself used Darkseid's penis to muffle his groans, vibrating on the giant penis.

And so he sucked licked the tip where he had pre enjoyment.

And he himself was close to cumming, and so he said,after feeling him cum in his abdomen.

"Suck the tip of your penis, from this to my balls, and from this breathing through your nose slowly, and don't go too fast. " He said and he would suck his hole again..

And he stopped and he felt Bruce cum on top of him.

"Pass your tongue all my length and lick it. " He said.

Several minutes of ministry and so he had almost no resfolego, and so went well he really had no difficulty, if taking into consideration his own orgasm followed, that Darkseid was engaged, holding his buttocks, and sticking his fingers and tongue inside him.

And it was up to that he was ordered to go faster he was completely erect almost did not fit in his mouth and ale sucked up and he felt what the man said.

I'm coming. " Hegasped.

Swallow everything. He ordered it. – And so he sucked for a few moreminutes, and with Darkseid vibrating inside his hole.– It's like, faster, baby..

And before he swallowed and pushed his head faster andfaster, and fucking his hole with his tongue and mouth with his cock, propelling his pelvis.

And so he went faster and so he swallowed a hot jet of sperm,and amid his enjoyment in Darkseid'sexpert. .

And so he was pulled and Darkseid,handled it with himself squirting into Darkseid'schest, and he massaged his neck and he swallowed it.

And so he was pulled back into Darkseid's limb and he was ordered faster,, from end to base more and more his teeth,, scraping the length and so he sucked pulled the foreskin..

And it was faster, and so he moaned between his teeth and licked the tip and so sucking and when he heard Darkseid say he would come again..

And he swallowed it and again he was caught and Darkseid massaging his neck and so he was caught in his braços after swallowingthat hot and bittersperm.

And he took his lips and entered his tongue into it savoring his own bitter taste.

And so they wereopenand so he was kissed and Darkseid he caught him sucking his nipples and collarbone.

I'm going to give you a present. "Said Darkseid..

\- For being a great student, obeying me and behaving.

And he grabbed him and put his ass, sitting on top of his face, he was sitting his ass, on top of his mouth, holding his cochas, and he made an anilingus..

And he sucked him vibrating,and he gasped groan, and getting hot, he was panting, feeling his tongue soft, and nibbling, and his penis got harder and harder, and it was even that he had an orgasmo...

And he didn't stop until in less than ten minutes he had another one and fall out of strength, Darkseid pulled him around with him panting until he recovered.

\- How's it going with the cursed planet research? Asked curiously.

And he laughed.

And he'd take him aside and turn him aside and his back to his penis and so he fought briefly and got caught on his back and so he lifted his right legup.

And so he penetrated him from behind and so he pumped his penis and then he penetrated it..

\- They're some genetic processes. He fucked him there while he talked.

And how are they doing? Questioned.

While he fucked him. Doing well. "He said.

"I'm going to start collecting data from demonic forms on that planet. "He said pushing in and out.

And so he was handled and put aside and thus. getting quotas and sideways.

" Those creatures are dangerous... - Bruce said as Darkseid pushed.

"They would be the same ones who hurt you. "Said Darkseid..

What about Orion? He questioned with a little shout.

And a few minutes of soft, slow fuck coming in and out andthe mbeat and beating and heardtheir moans..

\- I kept him locked up in one of the prisons. "He said, and he enjoyed, Darkseid's hands on his penis.

What about Luthor...? And he gasped, and his expression of pleasure then cumming, and when Darkseid enjoyed within him..

\- The negotiations, the genetic data we exchanged. "Said Darkseid..

And then he was pulled on his knees and four there, and so continued the penetration...

Those things can kill. "He said on all fours with his penis coming in and out, he felt his testicles beating his ass, and the slaps swayed.

And while hitting Dakseid languid holding his hips, separating the globes from his buttocks.

"It would be better if you found something that would keep them under control. "He said panting and Holding Darkseid on his hips, and a hand on his neck.

And so he moaned and groaned while Darkseid behind him.

While Darkseid enjoyed the moment he came onceagain...

\- And he kept himself coherent by going slow. "I'm in the process of milking and removing some poisons. " He said.

And stocking up by pushing your penis and using your strength to keep it still.

\- What about the materials you exchanged with Luthor...? "He tried between ofgos..

And withdrawing using the healing apparatus in his hole, applying in the hole of the desfalecido man.

\- I'm going to give you back the land without souvenirs if that's what you want. "Said Darkseid..

And so he cured him of his rape in faint groans,, where he traveled through the darkness and thus raising him..

And picking him up on his lap,, he took the towels and dried him and so he left the bathroom,, he took him tothe bed depositing him init, while he watched the man passed out for brief moments..

And while in moans he would wake up,, but only to be greeted by a Darkseid Lord above him..

And the coming back topenetrate, but in a different way,, was the next round..

You're mine. "He growled in the middle of the back and forth. "And the healing of your body.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. I'm yours.

And he penetrated him... beating and going slowly.

Tell me you love me. - Ordered Darkseid..

And he got all spread out for Darkseid to fuck him, and got between his legs and inside him..

\- I have to keep some tests. "Said Darkseid..

And he fucked him, and this was whiter and languid slowly and gradually he moaned in stasis and heard the man suck his nipples.

You're so hot. " Said Darkseid enjoying his groans beneath him.

\- Your dick is delicious. "He said. " So tasty inside me. " He said.

\- You hit the right places. "He said.

\- I'm going to tell you everything. "Darkseid said,fucking him.

\- But right now, I'm going to tie a knot in you. "I said panting.

And he got scared, but unable to get out, and he felt his penis swell.

And his eyes widened...

\- It's going to be our first time, the first time I'm going to mark you, and tie a knot. " He said.

And he gasped and got even more scared, and his belly bulged...

And he feared that moment were rare the times he was afraid...

And... Wait. And he felt his penis widen, inside him.

\- Wait a minute... - And he felt hurt a little...

And it was really stuck...

And he gasped and hit his prostate, something stuck...

And being rewarded with an offense, being pinned to the ground.

And I'm going to mark you. " He growled, in the midst of feeling thorns and hooks forming inside that penis, which if possible was larger, trapping inside him.

A musky smell was detached, similar to honey, roses and a sweet aroma.

And Darkseid sucked him, he bent on him, still swelling and trapped inside him, and bit his neck.

And... What the hell is that? Asked fearful, in the midst of fucking.

\- Pheromones... - Growled, and knocking in.

It hurts a little. And he warned, he felt arrest and the thorns, it was at least uncomfortable, and there was something else inside, and the head widened.

And he spent a few minutes biting him and rubbing himself with that smell penetrating him, and he sucked him, he felt frightened by an ofg, and went down towards his nipple, and fucking him without taking it off, he felt bigger inside him, and fucked him stuck in his prostate.

And it was first the left, then the right, he let score with a strange aroma, and he was suckling on it, and pulling an aureola, and he squeezing and pulling the right lingering..

And he never made a mistake, somehow his penis was still hard and he then enjoyed it between their stomachs, and there was that gelatinous, crunchy feeling.

And while he pushed the eggs, and the semen overflowed from inside him for every egg he put in it, he was pushing.

And the eggs, they came every minute, I just hoped it was the number darkseid said it would be.

And receiving ogdours and groans,and the smell, was good, strange and good ..., but still did not take away the discomfort, that huge penis inside him, stuck like a hook.

You're a good boy. " He spoke words of encouragement while he fucked him, still hurt, more than the limit, almost not supporting.

\- And he gasped, between groans, and said with a little pain and fear.

That's weird. " He said. But it's good. " He said.

And he pinched his nipples, while he slowly fucked him, he propelled his pelvis, going up and down and penetratinghim.

And his legs spread as widely, and the slow, visceral fuck, feeling between panty, that he laid eggs on him, would be what he felt gelatinous.

And he groaned and gasped, it was a mixture of pain, pleasure and discomfort.

And he beat in and out of it, while propelling in and out, and piled up between his bottom and he came with wet suction noises, and leaking from inside him.

And with that huge penis, which beat non-stop while penetrating and filling it with eggs, crispy that burst amid the movements in and out of it.

Feeling Darkseid's body rubbing into his as he slowly stockedup, he groaned,, grateful for the process and so even in slowness,, he hit his prostatewithoutmissing.

And he was feeling his belly increase of sperm and eggs, which filled him, it would be too late to think about the amount that would be more than twenty eggs by that time.

And he gasped, shouting groans and whistled, between the sensation of the trapped penis and its hooks.

And with the groan delighted and with his legsspread, crossing between darkseid's back..

And he moaned and hugged hisback, with his hands in the middle of the process of coming and going in and out,, feeling the penis wide and big go through his rings of muscles..

And with these movements, and thus being rewarded by darkseid's groans,his growls, and releasing his nipples after a good treatment...

And he felt the eggs burst inside him, and the strange thing about it was that he felt bursting with the attacks on that penis reaching a point that made him scream.

\- I have a base of experiments and a good negotiation. "Said the beats.

"Then I'll give you the data. "He said.

It's a good thing. "He said among ofegos.

And he fucked him, pumping, and himself listening to these words, he enjoyed between his stomachs.

And several minutes of slow and pleasurable in and out and constant attacks on his prostate causing him to arch his back and moan,, and having his limb pumpedhim,and the eggs inside him.

And then he came again,, did not know how much, and with his eyes turning back and feeling an intense pleasure..

And with the bothersome feeling of having ejaculated into his belly, and leaking between him, more times he could count, and feeling the enjoyment and eggs, of Darkseid inside him..

And with the jets strong and hot, but having Darkseid who was still in the process of coming and going, hard as arock.

And apparently the vigorous man wasn't satisfied letting him moan about his attacks, hitting hiss seus ataques, atingindo prostate,, and going through hismuscle rings..

And putting the entire length of his limb inside him,and stuck with itbursting.

And he felt between roars, and DArkseid bend his body, and turn his body,ifpossible, he felt it burst and come over, and turning his back and eyes and neck up..

And amid his blows within him with a roar, and giving several rays of his eyes...

\- And he'd say in the middle of the omega sanction toward the ceiling, and sticking at the same time he fucked him.

You're my paradise. And between growls and gasps, never stop beating.

\- Meeu deus. - He spoke when there was more hole in the ceiling at the end, of this...

And he stopped hugging Darkseid and just sprawled on the tile floor of that bathroom.

And he didn't know it, but he was savoring the thrusts amid groans and arching his back feeling his prostate being hit, closing and opening his eyes and Darkseid,marking him and laying eggs inside him.

And com his head leaning against his neckcurve, roaring like an animal contained in various movements..

And he felt Darkseid's hips rise andlower, at constant pace for several minutes,, Darkseid's hot body on his hotbody, and his own penis coming to life again..

And he stopped laying eggs, even though it was inside him, and his penis hard, and his penis stuck like a hook.

And he was again feeling languid pleasure,and the discomfort increased, and the waves of electricity and the words of possession of Darkseid..

And he roared and growled at every beat, and so spoke sinful and depraved words, and receiving his sighs..

And in the process of constant attack,the less he expected amid the thrusts and his sighs,, he arched his back,, but being greeted by a roar and so the two came at the same time..

And another process of a swollen penis and again more eggs, and alarge amount of semen dripping and again he was cumming between their stomachs..

And the other filling it with his semen and eggs,, until he finished...

And they stood still... and they stood still for several minutes , the penis inside him trapped...

\- How long does he stay inside me? He questioned.

Another half hour. "He said.

What's next? "He asked. " Am I being tagged? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

\- I'm going to do it one more time when I get into heat. " He said.

\- You said there were only 20. "He said.

It was more than that. "He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "I exceeded myself. " He said. "In fact you are combatable with me. " He said. "And then I'm still stuck in you. " He said.

So this is an appointment? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. "You are my companion. " He said.

And it was bothering him and the man raising his face and each looking into the depths of their souls..

I love him. Said DArkseid still buried in it.

I love him too. "Bruce said.

And he stroked his face as if they were inlove, but the two knew it wasn't true at least for the bat,the bat only accepted for the greatergood, but he knew Darkseid wanted more.

And sohe's been hugging for half an hour...

Darkseide stroking and kissing him, and admiring his bite, and his neck, and nipples, he felt the semen and his troces trembled...

And Bruce felt the semen running from inside him, and they were silent...

And after that passed the time, and he withdrew from inside Batman,gently...

They lay side by side...

And he caressing the bat man, and Bruce felt that stream dripping from inside him, his anus spasms and stretched, and he couldn'tjute his legs, leaving them scattered...

Am I going to need to get up? Questioned.

No. "Said Darkseid..

\- I'm going to take you to heal in the waters.. – Disse.

And they stayed a few minutes, and Bruce felt the semen run, with the noises, of the eggs coming out of his hole, bursting and Darkseid crawled to his legs open, and watching each gelatinous egg trickle out...

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Said Darkseid after a while.

\- I deposited 55. - After counting.

And he got up from the bathroom floor, and so pulling his partner in the process and took him back to the bathroom,in his lap.

Bruce felt the semen dripping from its interior and seeing the place that moments before they had had sex he turnedred, there were gelatinous eggs, but was soon pulled into the tub where Darkseid without any word washed him..

And each without uttering words,they were hugged, and he felt his hole returning to normal size.

And he being pulled like a rag doll pulled out of the tub and dried with a towel,and he taken to the room where he put his armor..

And after a while Darkseid took him towards the exit.

And so he realized he really washungry, where he fed on a fed feast for a few minutes being accompanied by Darkseid after several minutes..

We go to the lab – Said Darkseid led him toward the corridor and followed to the laboratories and there entered without any warning.

Naked...

Because I need more tests. Asked him looking around.

You didn't say you could solve it. - Asked

\- I didn't get pregnant, okay? "He questioned fearful.

\- Men don't get pregnant. " He said. "And not even if I lay a thousand eggs on you. "He said.

How many were there, a gentleman? - Questioned a technician

\- 55. " I said with pride.

Oh, My God. "He said with shame.

Not everything, he said. "You were even infected with the DNA of those creatures. " He said changing the subject.

\- You need to run some tests to monitor the progress of the vaccine and the beast virus that hurt you. " He said.

So he said for the first time in several minutes.

So you got the guinea pigs? – Disse pushing Batman forward,wherehe was received by a scientific expert who intercepted him and took him tois an area of the dome..

And thereá were countless humans it seemed,, all apparently were Earthlings and in turn were being contained with metal claws in the places..

And hes were tied with metals head and limbs,and each had a clipboard next to diagnostic of meta skill.

And so some inducers of willing catalyst powers andeachone to use in his direction mercilessly,, he was positioned in front of all the others.

And so he was placed in a stasistube, and were placed in it, probes and cables of machines connected to his body,, but andlewas put back in the tank..

And with the respirator and his long wethair, scattered throughout the tank he began to enter and first of all hes applied something to his vein made him lose consciousness.

And so he thought of hislife, while wandering through the darkness and again he had the same dream,, the same dark creaturesare the endless abyss..

And it was the dark maiss fantasies concentrating,, this time for help his cry for help in the midst of darkness..

And this one that suffocatedhim, not only that,but he was sent mentally to an risplica of that planet, where he was attacked, went to the rivers of blood he saw himself wrapped from the red moon.

And while the overwhelming thirst he embraced the knee, the, same feeling of malaise,, he imagined in terror,, the reflection of his mind, of his friends Diana, Flash Hal..

And all of them trapped in dungeons and tortured and as if their will were iron,, the shackles that arrested them let go and thus drinking it..

And that it would be with blood he stoodthere looking and seeing a fight to follow while the lady in red appeared and spoke.

\- Here and our will that commands, but you have alternatives beyond these waters, you can bring your body or simply come back but everything is just pain and anguish...

Meanwhile in Apokolips,, they were conducting Batman's powers in harmony, it was an experiment, and he let it happen, they were preparing for the omega gallows..

And they were testing their resistance, while all those human goals were stripped of their powers,, each induced to attackeach other in acontainment chamber..

And they all had not tofeather theirpowers,but were drained of their bodies, but their bodies losing muscle mass, getting so much like dehydrated mummies.. ,

And so losings theirçasconsciences, and those who had no powers didn't wake up,, lost their physical form and any athletic abilities,, and they seemed to lose physical mass with atrophied body and no force. s.

He was floating in the silver liquid inside theapparatus, where he was kept unconscious,, it was a rounded oval chamber..

And with filaments and cables,, where he was with anásoxygen face and his long floating black hair inthe liquid..

And that they were covering his body more wires connected to his body and while Darkseid watched the occupant of the dome before he left the lab he ordered.

\- Activate psychicwaves, makeças if releasing inducing the pulse strong enough to turn off both any power and technology to my command and signal

All this did not seem to go well at all the induced waves seemed to hurt too much.

And the occupant of the dome itself,, and so regardless of his physical and mental condition.

So concentrating with all his willpower he received the highest electricaldischarge.

And desde that had begun, but this time he did not stop, while he felt his gallows fade more and more concentrated receiving electrical discharges.

Nothing but an endless abyss and the voice said as if to warn.

Andmeanwhile, several light years on another planet...

There was a cursedplanet, where they were subjected to various experiments...

And so on that poor, cursed planet, a greenlanternwas trapped in an ancient dungeon in a destroyed tower...

\- Tobe clearer, if you don't help me I'll lock everyone in this endless abyss..

\- And besides the fact that they will have no choice I will better clarify the situation in which they are... - Dizia flying like a trail of red flames.

And yet in a dark hell and burning like a sea of flames.

And so the turn of darkness they felt a change of scenery each saw a dark earth and destroyed a red moon whose cisu was impregnated with bats blood falling from the cisu.

And it was like the rain-blackened earth corpses around him mummified as if they lost their muscles just bones and skin without water..

And it was either dry rivers texture whose animals were nothing more than huge scaly and cadaveric monsters..

And they flew with scaly wings and protruding teeth running after their staggering prey each falling into hell feeling excruciating swords sticking pains in their bodies..

And the demons gnawing their flesh where his friends watched him dead and blackened like zombies wandering aimlessly destroyed cities part with gigantic insect spiders..

And they were often larger than normal eroding their bowels and deaths several times where cocoons came out of their bodies and the pain was excruciating and so in the midst of torture Constantine was the first to beg.

STOP... Stop... I BEG... - Gritava in agony. - I will do anything.

While Jason Blood himself separated from the demon Etrigan plucked his limbs and drank his blood and the flesh rotted and still tastedit, but in my way the demon..

And he was in his ownóphell this in a frozen sea and hisformer allies without his rhyme and anything that would help him in the currents that immobilized him while hisorgans.

And these were pierced their intestines torn out and as if made laçand stirred each one screamed and begged seeing their ancient fellows in jubilation and ecstasy feeding on their flesh..

And chains on their bodies and thus being pressed and plucked and then relocated again as magic,, and all saw something in common..

And it was a land in ruins a sea full of monsters of great prey and the land destroyed.

Zatanna saw repeatedly the death of his father this was ofdiver'ssometimes hung and dismembered,, and in another his throat cut in all these moments he sacrificed himself in his place.

And there was an altar of sacrifice, and there an immense demon of several red eyes and his red body,, spewing fire from his mouth so he fed on his flesh.

Each of them screamed in agony and seeing their worst nightmares become real and just like in a flash they returned to the room where they met and just like themoments.

And there was before their agony session they saw the crow engulfed in black flames that shone with stars within its enormous aura.

Do we agree? P Perguntou in his cold and spectral voice.

\- Yes... - And whispered Jason Blood in common agreement with the demon etrigan who still felt in his soul the tortures not knowing if they were illusions or real.

Without waiting for the rest of all the others he increased the intensity of his flames and all wrapped in a large circular dome being transported through space.

What are we going to have to do? zatanna asked with trembling.

And so they were blackmailed and tortured in exchange for their freedom...

We have to run. " He said. Someone by your side. Try. He thought.

And how are we going to do that? - asked Jason.

The Staff of heavenly father united to the powers of you a not veryçcomplex magic that would take control of the power of chaos united withthose of the abyss and tartar..

And that they were thus opening a portal between the outsçdraining their control and destroying anyámachine they're driving.

\- The Alpha gallows and an ancestral power this was the ancient power of rejection this and the deepest curse whose principles were forgotten and were long in the abyss.

And untilé someone released the keys that separated the forç fromthe Abyss and therejection. – Fwinged the crow

\- This was an ancient gallows before the beginning of time a force of entropy before the universe existed leading to nothing inexistence, out of control it bathed the universe of fear and despair. - Continued

– Your mission is to create a barrier that underspees the rejection of progressing and bringing chaos to the universe bathing in darkness anddespair.

And this power comes beyond the wall of the source beyond any spiritual dimension in the abyss of fear and rivers of blood.

Why don't you do that? – Constantine's Perguntou

\- Why would I do that if I have you do it for me and I can force you all in a thousand different ways. - said with superiority.

And so they went at great speed to the new Genesis where they carried the front of their own heavenly father who sensed a powerful negative energy in front of him.

Thinking he was an enemy he used his staff to just be repelled with ease.

These stood in front of the heavenly father who soon admired the crow-shaped creature flew with traces of black flames and said.

Who and you after all. T"I'm trying to be kind,, but with difficulty."

\- You may have realized that something frighteningly powerful and with uncontrollable precedents is emerging that an ancient evil is awakening and you also had a vision of a huge catastrophe, not even heavenly father.

Yes, I did. - Dizia - But what can I do.

\- Simple, stop praying and act put your hand in the dough and go against your destiny and take the powers out of the hands of the cursed planet, which was the one that unleashed powers that can not bear this may be the beginning of the end. - Dizia the crow with exasperation.

\- But... - I was trying to say.

\- But the scabbardu, you go now that with enough troops toattack Apokolips and neutralize that gallows and seal in a good location now.

And before anyone else spoke the crow squawled in the midst of it a great black ray arose and so all the soldiers and the wizards themselves and the heavenly father transported at great speed to the edge of light the new Genesis...

And they were in this catastrophe on the other side of the universe...

A psychic wave a cry of pain was heard and all fell into the darkness an endless abyss his ring did not work and his vision of heat no longer emitted bursts.

And in the midst of endless nightmares and lack of light they heard laughter and screams as if they were hurt.

Vibrations and destabilizers emitted bursts throughout the building and so they trembled withintensity, and lá,and were trapped in rubble that collapsed upon them and an intensity ofdestruction.

And that was followed by a bomb as if they had dropped an atomic bomb on their heads all around between nightmares and increasingly blackened shortness of breath and lack of oxygen..

And so they waited trying to dig an exit feeling Kara slip from her hands into a lake a pipe filling the spot where they couldn't escape...

Meanwhile in the laboratories of Apokolips

Darkseid was satisfied with his work inducing Batman's powers,illusions, latent psychic powers, where they would be paralyzing their enemies and trapping each of them..

And all in worlds of nightmares,, the probes and conductors attached to Batman's body conducting his powers he thought so in his data..

And should Batman survive the process of omega power he would have incredible power..

He'd have to wait a while for the door to open and he'd be driven...

And he woke up after hours of testing...

Can I go back to earth? "He asked after a while...

It's all right. "He said with a calming air...

\- I already laid eggs on you. "He said.

And that made him turn red..., and the techs looking on while DArkseid boasted about it...

I've already marked it. " He said.

"There's zero chance you're going out with someone else now. "He said.

And Bruce was bothered by that statement to say the least... , did not know where to stick his face, and so to his, utter shame, he leaned against Darkseid's chest hiding his face, of Darkseid kissing his wet hair.

And he went back to Darkseid's quarters..

And he took him to his quarters, he changed, still feeling the pain in his ass, and having spasms, even though he went through a complete regeneration process.

And even if no process, prepared for total loss of virginity, frequent sex, every day, and egg laying in a mating process.

And he put on his Batman suit and wasled, holding on to his neck, and to the ground by the blast pipe...

And if interrogation was an understatement...

And Alfred found him...

Alfred wanted to know all the details when he saw him coming to the mansion up the cave stairs...

And he was wanting to sleep, that was the minimum, but before five in the morning and thank God it was a Saturday, Alfred wanted to know all the details, he barely hid anything from him,

And I didn't tell you, they were one of the words, and he slept face down in his bedalone indays.

It would be little more than three months after theymated, he would no longer be single. – Darkseid said to himself, in his living room.

Meanwhile on the other side of the cosmos... protected bythe fiel dof crow's fore, Heavenly, Father, Zatanna, Constantine, Etrigan..

And he said in the atmosphere just above the skies,, shrouded in dark black waves and a world covered in fog and darkness.

\- Join your forces by projecting and sending interference directly towards the circuits, cutting off the control flow,, unite your minds form an interference.

And so each went into a meditation inconstantine's case, he closed his eyes and conjured his spells with a magic circle,, with circular mystical inscriptions these of greenish color..

And they were like flames and so he closed his eyes,, each of them wielding the staff and with his hands firmly closed on the staff and so with his eyes shining in intensity..

çAnd that the majestic magic,, united to the powers of the new gods and so with a círculo each,, invoking their forçandEtrigan, Zatanna and Heavenly Father with their magic circles and forçthe demonic.

\- Demons come to meçasto show theirstrength, so conjure each one in a cculde poder in his powers,, and in this way abandon his old abodes forçthose of chaosand order...


	31. Chapter 31

18

And he to his horror or even strangeness, when using the bathroom, he saw that there were more, five more eggs inside him, so there were fifty-five, as Darksei boasted, of having put in it.

And he turned so red at this point, I'm glad Alfred didn't see him in the toilet or the Batca veneer.

And the curiosity was so much that he went to put those things, in a test tube for try, it didn't hurt, it was gelatinous like a frog's eggs, gelatinous.

And what hurt was that there was a stinger that i let go of his ass, falling along with the remaining eggs, he also to his horror, he realized that it was strange to mate with aliens.

And touching he saw that glad he had no difficulties, he was getting excited at the memory of Darkseid's cock holding and swelling in it, with effort writhing in the chair, with his hard penis, he gasped, and got hot.

And the eggs had genetic materials, he studied it for a few days, but couldn't sit for long, he didn't hold back and did an ultrasound just to make sure they didn't have any surprises inside him.

And gasping for relief, he put four more out, and gasping for relief, glad he was a man...

And according to data he had from Darkseid, he had to pray to be a man, if he wouldn't have a puppy pen now, he was stuck in his prostate, and that was a relief.

And he went toward the pool, and it was time, until nightfall, between going red remembering Darkseid, eating him day after day, and the mark of Darkseid he left on his nipples and neck.

And to take all that tension away without being able to forget About Darkseid, he's done what he's always been good at doing since he trained to be Batman.

He went out into the street with the batmovel to beat criminal, to ease the detention, and that there were many of them applying to relieve detention.

And there wasn't a thug on the street who escaped, he spent the night saving people and beating up unsuspecting criminals...

And he rested for a good afternoon of this time, until the next day he went to a meeting...

And as soon as he came back, Superman wanted your help on a mission...

As soon as he came back from space, here we go again, thought the dark knight, in his mind, he only had five days of rest, and could barely sit for long...,

And even if he had to squirm in the seat of a ship with his teeth gnashing, and taking painkillers.

And they were Darkseid's monsters that escaped from prison, were those creatures, which he saw on that planet, which he was facing now, alongside the league of dark justice...

And so with their bright eyes they screamed, as if they were possessed and vibrating intensely together, each launched an immense blue spiral ball of great intensity.

And he threw his batarangues towards some of these venomous creatures.

And so with coming waves, each one looked around as if briefly the darkness dissolved, and together the technology itself was lost and everyone in the energy back heard an immense cry.

And followed by electromagnetic pulses strong enough to turn off machines and short on all electronic devices and all technology turned off or broke, with various explosion fields.

And in sequence and so a cue to wake each inhabitant and invader with strong outbreaks and frightened cries, and so several blast tubes appeared, bringing reinforcements from New Genesis and so Heavenly Father and the crow disappeared.

And in the midst of the eminent conflict and its three allies united to a fight of new gods of New Genesis.

And there were scattered monsters and prisoners of the bargain that only he knew was thanks to Luthor.

And that there were some members of the justice league, some prisoners of their dungeons, and they were armed with aramas and swords fighting with mythological furies...

Monsters were monsters, and fought as such scratching and biting and jumping towards him, as expected he used spears and cut them in half, after all they were beasts ...

In the dungeons while Flash Wonder Woman found trapped amid snakes and venomous animals.

And he helped them to relieve their attention, they were frightened of their ferocity by acting like an animal and cutting these things in half.

And they were surrounded by gigantic vipers and so they were sinking into flames and their allies disappeared without a trace.

And he dropped a bomb on each of them, pushing it and exploding them.

And when it exploded into pieces, being protected in a dam and forming barricades...

And in the end to make it dark, he threw some light bombs to push them away...

And that was a ridiculous rescue attempt...

They were desperate, but as soon as the darkness spread they heard a whisper a familiar voice was similar to that of a screaming bat...

No, no, no, no, no, no never give up... Wake up... these are just dreams... their fears... -

And they heard it and so did the voice say, and they felt afraid and desperate.

And they saw nothing but darkness, and just before they saw a land covered with corpses.

And it was the beasts that cornered him, but nothing would stop them from releasing them and rescuing some prisoners.

And there were monsters, but then all the darkness dissipated and they find themselves free from their fears the darkness had disappeared and were just above almost on the way out of prison along with their new allies.

And they saw a dark cloak shadow and so even before anything the mages Zatanna Constantine and the demon Etrigan united in a struggle helping Heavenly Father.

Flash in turn turned to all the former prisoners behind him and said.

\- Fight, fight in the name of freedom in the name of rebellion.

Curse. " Said Batman. "That's when I wanted to have some powers. " He said. It would be so easy. " He said.

And so they all wielded their weapons aloft and began to fight with other monsters and soldiers from the cursed planet, and so he ran with his speed and fighting with other soldiers.

Meanwhile on the lower levels in the dungeons.

Hal and Clarck saw each other free from the nightmare with relieved expressions and so clarck spoke with exasperation.

\- Still, I never thought I'd see nightmares like that. " Getting up with Kara on his left shoulder still unconscious.

\- Forget Superman, ignore it and let's go- Said. Do you still remember the way? he asked.

\- Right well remembered. " He said.

So with vigor and speed he didn't care about the ceiling and walls and so he climbed with speed and flying up where he broke the ceiling and being followed by Hal.

And so when they left the compound the two came across a Miracle Lord battle fighting along the Great Barda with Flash running and knocking down several monsters.

And much further on what appeared to be former prisoners fighting with soldiers fighting Heavenly Father Constantine Zatanna Etrigan and Wonder Woman and Batman.

Explosions and conjurations of magic were seen in the sky, where they attacked the Sovereign of the cursed planet, flying and punching him breaking magic barriers and being repelled by Etrigan's fire that roared in flames.

Forget about it. "You heard Hal say, let's save as many prisoners as we could.

And so while everyone was involved in their own fights, Green Lantern and Superman were flying at speed toward the dark streets.

And he'd let go of the batarangues and explode between the various towers that collapsed on top of them.

And it was the same as war, while they headed to a circular dome building where without waiting they went through the windows in a trunk breaking with everything the wall, and Batman ran and ran away with monsters that came buried by the explosions.

And they were surprising scientists who monitored functions and tried to rewind evolution, conductors connected in machines, and these were thrown in various directions.

And that right in the center was a dome with a male humanoid similar to Martian, but bluish, which amazingly had what other Martians had.

And they didn't, they were long and full long, straight white hair, floating with probes and cables on his body, with an oxygen mask, and so when they looked at the man.

And he recognized where lights and cables passed and his arms and legs, had drawings or lines crossing his arms.

And he punched and threw a lightning bomb toward other monsters coming in his found, he used one of the scientists as shields protecting himself from a landslide.

And he ran towards the window running through before it collapsed.

They were spiraling around like an x and so to meet their wrists and bellies with the black design of side wings and a beak.

And he went through something similar when he was being healed of Darkseid's ministrações.

And inside a circle looking like it was the symbol of a snake whose tail was bitten.

And he saw it was Darkseid's experiments to duplicate the omega samson in it...

And so forming a circle a wing on the side and a profiled face of a bird on its navel and various strange symbols without its body.

And that they looked written in Aramaic Arabic and alchemicals, but something even more surprising were his long white hair.

And that they were floating in the liquid that filled his back and a red wick on the right side of his head to the tip as the night itself so dark and bright.

And Bruce came to Superman, and he saw there was the alien prince kidnapped on the cursed planet...

He placed Kara right on the floor next to a wall and kept him unconscious.

Wait, Superman. Hal said and so with his ring trapping all scientists and technicians with energy cords and addressing one of them.

And he was a man in a navy blue suit and he looked superior and had boots of the same color and floating in front of him with his ring.

His anger was coming out he watched Superman who watched fascinated and so he watched the man through the seemingly dormant glass.

Batman stopped and said nothing.

Thank God they didn't dare read thoughts...

What the hell did you do to him? said Hal slapping with the ring projecting a hand on his face.

\- Experiments with these things. " Said Batman.

\- And I just deduce. " He said. "I think it's duplication.

\- We didn't do anything that shouldn't be done to him. " He said with irony.

"He is nothing but another creature.

So what is it and what do I see? " Said Batman pointing the glass.

\- An evolved being. " He said observing

\- You used him like a lab rat guinea pig. Hal said.

"We're going to do everything we can to get him back. " He said.

\- They don't, every single one of them, these humans, every single one of them, belong more to the earth.

And he doesn't even belong to his world anymore, he doesn't even belong to the humane. " Said with haughtiness.

"He doesn't even even like you he doesn't and he's not a work of art anymore...

– Being surprised by a powerful punch throwing him across the room but still aware this was struck by Superman's fist.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " Said Batman. - By their conception. "He said measuring the words. Human beings are not evolved animals. " Said Batman.

He seemed breathlessly breathing with tearing difficulties in his eyes his red eyes.

Thinking fast he concentrated and flew toward the two where he materialized a bat and bursts in their directions.

And so before reaching each one launched a burst forming a field of equality and thus an explosion in which each equalled gusts, equally and distorting the field around him.

And with that, increasing the intensity of the energy mass until he hears an explosion throwing each in different directions, but Batman had protected himself with a circular dome of his belt.

And he wearing some of his paraphernalia, so flew towards Hal and Clarck these groaning stunned but seemingly fine.

Let's... let's wake up... - And said slapping their faces one of each and shaking their shoulders.

And when they were surprised by a hand on their shoulders throwing him up was Grandma Goodness.

And that was followed by Kalibak who flew towards him he used a shield to repel an explosive attack and so the fight ensued, then went to another level in the red skies of Apokolips.

And he knew that those Darkseid labs, except his friends...

Diana even though she fell to the ground the fall itself did not hurt her not physically, but her eyes and soul receiving blood and organs staining her costume.

And so having to see his friend and more Superman against the situation on the ground and Hal his eyes and petrified expressions on the spot.

Things couldn't be worse than I thought, but then in the midst of a storm and sudden fog.

And it was the Omega essence another user of that power, like snakes crawling around and all being enveloped by black waves.

And so in the midst of his tears another prisoner and began to release a black aura that unexpectedly as if to explode throwing everyone away and so amid the stunning.

And he was more than surprised...

And it was designed, glad that its weapons were good, and so wrapped in the black essence.

And he was pulled, and floating, and being taken by the darkness where she had seen a broken necklace hanging.

And sphing and falling and just as if it was engulfed in black flames and red eyes.

And it was one of Darkseid's gifts you gave him.

And his regenerated body healed his heart his organs that had been hit regenerating and thus transforming.

And he screamed in a monstrous voice.

And at that time he was the only one standing and who was conscious for vr the scene, the creature transforming, and his wave and pulses were enough to stun.

And that they were united with a psychic explosion, able to play against their minds and lose reality.

And he knew how to protect himself, so he meditated as best he could.

And he was falling into an abyss of despair and so he saw no more than the floating darkness.

And he was being taken over by a black essence.

And the flames and their hairs like snakes do not distinguish between darkness and shadows.

And so the negative energy itself as an explosion took over the planet and nothing but darkness and so the nightmares began and not knowing when they arose and when it was all over.

Hal at some point in his patrol in the green lanterns, he was going with the troop on a rescue and extermination mission was reported that the Sinister troop.

And who invaded a planet and enslaved several inhabitants, in addition to rebelling, before against any order he killed a guardian and thus assumed his powers.

Then he was going with several members of the troop, but unexpectedly surprised and in the distance saw several bodies floating in space all with cuts on their breasts.

And he saw thousands of bodies at all in space following a trail when unexpectedly they were attacked as yellow bursts even the strongest, green lantern was no match for the ambush and so with an immense cannon each was shot down.

And left over only Hal this in turn tried to save every one who could hopelessly was forced to move on by shooting down many yellow lanterns in his path.

And it was until for a moment he saw Sinestro waiting for him in space with the troop of yellow lanterns around him.

It was like an escort, but what surprised him was the fact that Carol was the sapphire star is being trapped among Sinestro's allies, this holding by her hair and saying.

\- Nothing more than a fool, and fools always pagan for their mistakes.

\- Tell Hal Jordan will agree to join me and my troop? he asked.

\- Release the Star Sapphire and if you surrender you will pay for your crimes, Sinestro, you have no escape. "I said with hope.

\- You are blind, do not see that I have hundreds if not thousands of allies forming the troop of yellow lanterns, who would think you are so foolish, you and who should surrender. "Sinestro said.

\- I'm enough to wipe out all the yellow lanterns at once. I don't need you to brag. - said.

\- Even if it's for the life of the star sapphire? – asked and as if to say he turned to her and first of all.

And before he could utter a word to amis he cut his neck with a shot of the ring and at a moment as if time had stopped he looked unable to move.

The woman he loved died murdered in front of him without giving his chance he was a coward and a coward who used fear as a source of power.

But that wasn't all Sinestro laughed as if life didn't make sense and the ring lost its power and was no longer sapphire star as Carol.

Then as if dominated by the power of fear the anger consumed him and so taken over by the power as if infected he changed everything around him lost his way the interest so it was no longer Hal Jordan, but Parallax.

And just as possessed with an immense cry he turned glarous cloak, gloomy look taken by hatred and fear invested as if possessed by another being and killed everyone in his way,

And looking like another man destroyed everything around him with bursts of his powers he eliminated all the sinister troops and so on amid solitude.

And succumbing to despair, and let himself be consumed by hatred and thus wandering around space with his beloved in his arms putting her in an emerald dome.

And so waging his own battle a war, and to eliminate all love and hope and willpower, and throughout the universe and thus bringing lifeless peace wherever he passed and eliminating all the troops that passed before him.

The superman was at a dinner party with Lois, his glasses on his face and so gradually he felt his eyes burn and his hands heavy and before he could do anything he was going to kiss Lois, but his eyes began to tear.

And then as if he were being irradiated by an incandescent yellow sun he fired without any control, his hands lightning, and were unable to stop, he was out of control as if all the rays came out in waves, whips.

And not only was Lois hit, but all around her, her muscles weren't small, they grew, they grew wildly without precision or stopped, deformed.

And so all around him lost control the bang of his powers while walking caused bangs and wind impacts even to fly, and was not able to fickle speed to density his eyes all had no control.

People when asking for help were crushed he grew so much that smashed cars causing waves of impact around him, and so destroyed everything and immense waves by his walking earthquakes.

And so you could see in a deserted world causing deaths wherever you went and destruction...

Flash could not walk his arms, and legs could not move, and he was motionless, immutable and speechless, and where bloodthirsty creatures devoured his flesh and elastic legs that without only melted forces.

And so looking around him, as if the world was faster than him, and his family didn't look at him there was no his mother, she was eating his flesh.

And it was like a zombie his blood flowed into his mouth that was opened with filaments and claws and so monkeys controlled the people around him.

Diana is trapped in a scorching marble, in a prison, and this prison of harpies and monsters, and each of them taking her sexually and so she screamed for help no one help her.

And just passing around her, her own body nothing more than clay and her womb, blood where creatures opened and came out of her interior while they raped her successively.

And his cries muffled by fire and his teeth were pulled out, and without force where his arms were torn out and his body stretched, and it was more than he could bear.

Scott Free the miracle lord was never out of Apokolips he never escaped his mutilated body his legs replaced by robotic limb and his actions nothing more than were controlled by Darkseid.

And he struggled without rest even apparently not needing rest he fought me arenas escaped traps for the entertainment of the audience who watched a robot without the desire of robotic eyes.

And so great Barda not only a concubine she served nothing but entertainment and her thin and sculptural body was seen and passed on to all who sought her.

And there was no partner and so continued his days picking up and being used bite marks scratches and several bruises on his body.

Heavenly Father was not the same his staff broken his imprisoned body where it was a dungeon seeing a polluted and blackened land these destroyed ruined buildings homeless.

And he was hungry, traversing what would be New Genesis and without his forests without his green with nothing to be proud of just a hungry old man with no hope.

Cosntantine is tortured by various demons and where mutilations were remdone and every day hung on hangers and others with whips often each demon tortured him in different ways.

And before with teeth being pulled out and pustules being born and cancer growing wildly.

Zatanna is seeing inside a circle, trapped watching her father being devoured and other times plucked from the earth and others where he always sacrificed himself in his place a ceremonial altar.

And it was where she had invoked to a huge demon these six gigantic eyes of curved red horn skin and hooves instead of feet in a lake of boiling lava around.

And it was where she always watched the torture and death of her father's next where nothing could do.

Etrigan was not alone Jason Blood this being devoured and regurgitated paying for his sins of decades and millennium and eventually followed the moment of Camelot.

And where this roared by his hands and so, Etrigan being drained and returning where he was tortured and then nothing like a huge river of blood and lava.

Batman, with his extensive mental training managed to resist control of whatever it was, he with a willpower and his mind, escaped what to him were illusions...

And he was finally awake, looking around... and he saw everyone unconscious, and struggling, the static beasts, and the day rising...

And he didn't know if they were hallucinations or not, but he realized he was observed, and he walked through the alleys, and streets and touching everyone, trying to wake them up to realize it was in vain.

And when he played he connected to his nightmares, they weren't real, but the willpower and his mind pulled him back to reality.

And where his ripped bones and devoured organs were thrown where they were born again to once again he was torn off and again.

And so he looked, he saw the woman in red, and the same of the dreams of the reserve, and this woman was naked in the water with her long, and he realized that she was taken like a river.

And the ground was not the ground and the sky were not the sky, and where her hair ended up the rivers appeared around, and her wet hair as long as hers in extension and so she said, and they were red, and heard the cries...

\- You don't think enough of those who are your allies are suffering as well. The mysterious enemy said.

Batman didn't need much to realize, it was a mental power, and that it was either a psychic, or something led him to illusions, they saw crystal clear butterflies around.

\- It's nice to take the form of a bat, but sometimes being a crow leaves anyone no doubt. "She said.

And it went on. " And without knowing who you're dealing with and most afraid of. " He said with a smile.

\- Even though your body is paralyzed and unable to leave doesn't mean your mind can't make projections or materialize hidden forces, I'm a beautiful snake. " He said.

And he was taken with her, and watching Hal Jordan's nightmare, where he hunted green lanterns and killed civilizations.

Why is that hal jordan? And he asked pointing in the direction of the Green Lantern.

\- He is afraid to succumb to the power of fear, he is afraid of losing the star sapphire. " He said.

"They were treating me like a child. "He said exasperated. "And I've faced worse fears. " He said.

What are you? "He questioned her.

\- I'm the shadow of fear. " He said.

"I am the embodiment of the contrary force of the cursed planet. "She said.

And he watched. "So you don't succumb to fear, you face it. "She said.

\- I stand up to him, yes. "He said.

And you're not going to do anything to me? He questioned him.

No, no, no, no, no, no " I simply said.

And you're going to stop me from waking them? He questioned.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. "My can is physical. " He said.

\- The only thing stopping them is themselves. "She said.

Then why are you watching me? " He said. - Standing in front of me? - He questioned,

\- I observe someone of incredible mental strength. " He said.

\- You say you have no powers. "He said as if to read his mind. "But you feel like it. " He said.

\- They must worry too much, but they were unable to stop his death. "Said the woman.

Curious, thought the lady in red licking her lips...

They're alive. "He hit back.

Not from the inside. "She said.

Try to wake them up. " He said.

And they will belong to me. " He said.

What if I do? Questioned.

"If not, they will die in the physical world as well. " He said.

"Thanks to me that you and my protégé, and they will be free to leave. " He said.

You and my godmother. " He said.

"The conversation is good, but I have work to do, people waking up and a world to be taken out of nightmares. - Finishing up talking.

And one last question. " He said.

\- How, do I do? "And he perguntou.

And she said. "His mind had guided where he wished. " He said.

\- yes, but I advise you to wake Hal Jordan first. - Disse pointing to the mirror of the water.

Then you're right. "He said as he left the stream covered in blood.

And that was followed by souls and spirits that like tentacles, and entered through his mouth and no matter, and he walked with dripping blood and so he went towards the dark cave where the light at the end was seen...

And he was in a passageway like it was a stream flowing into another place...

Hal Jordan crying at random floating in constellations and always remembering his love of... wait... -

And he thought how he got there, how he came to fight with the sinister troop, it didn't make sense.

He looked through space and soconcentrating, and he realized that there was nothing real like,and he had stopped in space,, and as the stars chased him as it all ended up with him killing everything around him.

His voice was a distant whisper without being received as if everything was repeated and his life was nothing that manipulated.

\- That's not possible, it shouldn't happen, Carol shouldn't be dead because in fact sinister wasn't there and all but embodiment of her fears.

"Where was I before I came to fight Sinestro?

"And just as if his memory were a speed of light he remembered.

He went to rescue Batman, he was never really here. And that was in Apokolips.

All right, Hal, you're right. "Hearing the voice of a distant being. "You went to rescue, Batman, but what then? He asked.

Where he went after that. – I asked, in the immensity of the stars even though these were nothing more than hallucinations and projections and so a white bat in incandescent flames materialized in front of him.

"Of course you are in a world created by your fear. "And he wouldthus gradually form his human form..

And in white flames in front of him as if it were spectral and long hairs like a comet's trail and blue eyes,, but covered by a white light.

\- How did that happen, you died, I saw it. " He said approaching and thus his cloak disappearing and his conventional lantern clothes appearing.

Darkseid killed him, so I died in the midst of the battle of Apokolips? And said trying to get closer.

\- No Hal, none of us died, I apparently am difficult to kill, you were no longer in Apokolips. - Said.

And nothing happened. " He said. "And this is all a big nightmare.

\- And you left, I don't really know how, but my body got out of control I lost some control,but we're all dreaming.

\- And he finally all who were on the planet, this is all adream, and also my powers are spreading throughout the universe is coming to Oa. – Disse Hal...

Dream, Hal. "He said.

– I am able to design and create nightmare powers that make everyone stay in their imaginary worlds created by their endless nightmare fears. And he said.

\- This is nothing more than a huge nightmare, so how do I get out? Hal asked.

\- Wanting to wake up, but first know that I wander by dreams and so I get stuck in them, then you have to find a way to wake me up, but you must know, so goodbye for now Hal... – Disse and with a huge white light everything disappeared. "I'm going to wake the others.

With a cry Hal Jordan ate in what looked like an immense crater a darkearth, and whose moon was the only thing thatshone, and so he looked around in a blizzard that covered his back and black energy spread around him..

And there was what the frightening silence of all unconscious aroundhim, and soon what scared him the most was a form rooted such as a burning tree.

And a dark entity made of an immense dark yoke that flamed around him with glowing red eyes and these shone like blood he floated in flames and onearth.

And that there were black roots like that of a tree and red-eyed black snakes as if made of darkness and flames that formerly known as a prisoner of the cursed planet, and he whose body covered with flames,and he was not awake and so knew that his vision was real.

Then with his ring he flew towards him and so he saw a hallucination of grandma goodness rummaging in acorner.

And in a possible nightmare, but ignored it and so went toward, the handsome man dressed as a bat, and stroked him, passing hishand by his face and whispering in his ear said.

\- When I was going to justice league HQ I told you we needed to discuss something, I wanted to tell you, but we were interrupted by the invasion of Darkseid, I told you we needed to talk, no and indeed.

" He said no waiting for an answer. " I myself who dreamed of Carol, even if my worst nightmare is to become a murderer, and lose the troop my worst fear the worst of them all and lose you.- Said. - You are my best friend. - Said.

\- And per deryou, the man I love, my companion the man who is always fighting by my side always right ...

"And so kissed him his temple, and they met in his..

And beside him was the Martian, as unconscious as the others.

And he panted, approached him, and almost kissed him with his tongue,and thenext moment he entered his mouth, and watching his lips and his mouth running through the cisu ofhis boca.

And his dreams and insecurities, and between the dreams of Carol's kisses, and the kisses he whispered..

I love you both. " He said.

\- Wake up,J'onn, control your powers, get everyone to wake up. " Said. - Help us.

And so he continued to kiss his lips and pass his tongue and tongue and when he lost hope he heard a whisper saying between groans.

\- I never thought Hal, I never imagined it, that you liked it that way, that you wanted to...

Batman woke up one by one with the help of the Martian.

" He said. "But even so, I don't thinkit's right.

– He said while returning to normal his burning form lost his powers and all the negative energy fell apart and so he was caught byHal'sos de Halarms.

And Bruce woke up right in front of him... after waking everyone there.

And beforefalling to the ground only with his bathing suit, since the green clothes had been destroyed and the darkness disappeared..

And being replaced by a sun and a land,and in total clarity, and all woke up at that time, then some stunned and there descended on the ground at the feet of Diana was injured by the fight .

Andshe looked stunned by the scene, John, alive in Hal's arms, Bruce had woken him up and monitored everyone there.

And so with a Superman flying to meet them downcast and scared, even if the two most physically injured for the most part, the red cisuaround him..

And they saw no more than some unconscious demons and only allies,and returning to normality, coming down to the ground and with forceçhugging the two and crying on their shoulders and so spoke as he watched the destruction the salt comes back.

Where's the monster that attacked us? P Perguntou Diana with a trembling and embarrassed voice trying to reach them and falling back to the ground to be supported by Clarck.

\- All this was a dream, all I went through was a hallucination? he asked. Diana asked.

\- When I woke up I thought it was Darkseid who was unconscious next to me, but then I realized it was a residual hallucination. . – Disse.

And apparently most people are waking up, but not all. – Said looking around with his vision.

"I've seen you die being hit by the omega sanction. " Said Clarck.

Looking towards Bruce, and picking up on his face and looking for scratches.

"But soon I realized I wasn't even close to Apokolips...

\- The site is part of experiments with humans and other creatures. " Said Batman.

And he didn't tell, but while he woke everyone up, he took the opportunity to surrupiar some data, information, reports, documents, and test boards.

And he put them on by transferring some information to his belt.

\- I really got hit, but it wasn't peal omega samson, that was the decisive moment of the catalyst of mypowers. – Said J'onn,

\- And I can't control any skill here, and I need something that keeps me under control.

"I'm sorry, I seem like an endless source of trouble. "Bowing his head the Martian seemed desolate.

\- Fear is a source of power out of control. " Said Batman.

\- Says the man who didn't need them to help us. Hal said beside him.

\- I'm still shaken by my nightmare, but even so you're not an endless source oftrouble. – Diana said.

\- And anyone who is caught by cursed aliens from the planet and undergoes experiments on their hands requires care.– Said.

\- And I would do it as many times as necessary. Disse.

But now I need medical treatment and find whoever has a mother's box and Heavenly Father and the others. Diana said.

Wait, I'm looking for them. " he said and so spoke a few minutes later. I found it. "I'm going to get Kara, oh my God. " Said with alarm.

What's going on? P Perguntou J ́onn still in the arms of Hal who has not spoken since.

She woke up. And so flew north quickly and so the super girl was very lucid, but without her powers.

\- I feel powerless, but I can walk. - Disse coming out of the cousin's grip.

All right, let's go find the others. "He went on and spoke so. Follow me.

They all flew with Kara on his cousin's lap and Diana slowly and so they flew with J'onn on Hal's lap, whispering in his ear.

And Batman with his ropes through the buildings...

Let's talk later. "And so they found Heavenly Father stunned by the wise men and Jason Blood equally stunned.

My children. – Disse looking around and seeing the Martian with long black hair and a red lock running through his hair,and who seemed to evaluate the man who did not appear tobe sodangerous or powerful only weak and in the lap of thegreen lantern.

Batman was observed, the only human, who did not suffer from the effects of the experience, and managed to wake everyone there...


	32. Chapter 32

25

\- We need to rally our allies while the cursed planet is awake.

\- I'm never going to fight again... - You heard Constantine say withthe m ãoin the head.

\- I'd swear you'd need cigarettes and drinks to relieve tension, wouldn'tI? - Disse Hall with cunning.

\- I'd say we all need a strong drink. - Disse Zatanna with bitterness cleaning .

\- Enough talk, you find an explosion tube and I gather everyone to cá. - said Clarck.

All right, i'm sorry. " said Diana in pain. "I deserve a full day's rest.

That's for sure. – Disseram all, and so Super-Man flew in search of all togather.

And so gradually everyone was arriving at that place and so the second to appear was Flash and with that Barda and Lord Miracle this vineyard and with the remains of the rebels and then Superman spoke.

And he had to be proud of Batman. "I love you. "Said the man of steel besidehim, kissing his forehead and hugging him... – And I am very proud to be his friend and ally.

\- I know- He was embarrassed and awkward. - And the man embraced him with affection. - And I like you too.

\- We need two blast pipes one for New Genesis and one for earth, do you have your heavenly father? – Perguntou superman releasing Batman, who turned red behind the mask.

I'm sure my son. - Disse

And so two blast tubes one bound for the satellite of the league the other bound for the new Genesis and so were each of their destinations leaving Apokolips behind.

And so Flash, Super Girl, Batman, Great Barda, Lord Miracle Constantine, Zatanna Wonder Woman, The Martian, now white as paper and a stunning hair, Hal Jordan, Superman, Jason Blood.

In total only J ́onn Super Girl and Diana needed medical attention, in J'onn's case a genetic scanner, he was no longer a Martian, beautiful hair,and Bruce, gave thanks to God for this, if they would not find out that he knew about the experiments, and would not access his mind.

So before they said anything or turned J ́onn was greeted by a hug from M ́gann this spoke in his languagemãe, surprising everyone.

I'd say thank God. - Concluded Flash.

You're skinny. " said J ́onn saying what everyone had in mind.

\- Sim I know, now put me down J ́onn.

All right, let's go to the hospital wing. – A Diana falling apart and thus going through a healing process and bandages,, putting in her armsçin place.

And so J'onn stood leaning against a bed where he was handed a bathrobe with the alloy symbol on it, just looking with his legs leaning against him and Flash appearing soon after with a cart full of food.

\- Eat, J ́onn. - Said with a smile.

They were ãp ãswith butter croassants,, cheese, steak and various snacks there..

And he ate slowly and so until the last remnant offood, while Hal appeared sitting next to him and watching him eat chicken thighs and threemaçãs, Parmesan cheese and a sandwich followed by a hamburger.

Batman was the hero of that moment, it wasn't all day, when someone was powerless and faced various enemies.

So while everyone was being treated and her wounds healed was then Kara's turn, she seemed tired and downcast, going through a genetic scanner and her blood made a culture then the bombastic news given by M'gann.

\- She no longer has powers, it seems that she went through a golden kryptonite, something drained her abilities completely, nullifiing the ability to absorb the influence of the sun and there is no way she restore it to normal. – Disse.

And so Kara fell intoClarck'sarms, crying against his shoulder,and the fungi, taking away all bruce's hunger that would stay there, and who fled the hospitalç wing..

And he was getting angry, of himself, and just staring at the earth,, beneath them with a lost look,and with a lost look with his brasçtangled in his legs,when he sat ina corner, and so he,thought of the relationship problems.

Not knowing how long he was watching the earth or caring what was happening init, and he just stood still..

And he did not observe coming steps towardshim, it was so sitting beside him he looked at Kara, with his eyes downcast and so returned to observe the earth without even seeing and she spoke.

\- I know you feel guilty, but it's never going to be yourfault.

\- You're the most powerful human in the universe, who helps us every day, even if he has no powers.

\- And you've been tortured and done horrible things to you countless times.

And you've overcome it. " He said. "And I will become just like you. " He said.

\- And I can feel it in your eyes, I know even you won't talk, but neither you nor I can change..

\- And I've already spokento J'onn.

"And I don't want anyone to feel guilty. " He said.

"And don't blame anyone.

\- And what's done doesn't change anything.

\- And what happened just accept life and how it can be ahead, you can change everything going forward, I don't blame you myself,or J'onn..

\- And the only culprit is the scientists of the cursed planet, and you know it said.

Kal wanted to talk to you until Hal wanted to talk to you, but I told him I was goingto.

And that also they want to do some tests in J'onn, to know the extent of the mutation. " He said.

And they returned to the infirmary together, and watching him, and the strange tattoos on his body and his long long hairareas long asthe man's own height..

And Bruce analyzed that they were similar to his, after the attacks of the monsters when he was with Darkseid..

\- They are beautiful... – Dizia she, and all thegirls, in the rest room, and in awe passing his hands by his hair, when he took off hismask, and after a while when he wanted to breathe.

And so they went back to the hospital ward and went in and so Kara went to meet Kal to open it andçso he was led to aámachineof resonant.a.

And before they did a blood test taking a sample of his blood and tissues and running the MRI machine where he lay down for anhour.

And so listening to the sound and lights of thes appliances,, always quiet and brooding,, when he left he sat on the next bed and then a question came to his mouth.

\- What was the excuse for my disappearance? - Perguntou J'onn for all.

\- Well the excuse and that you were kidnapped an alien form after the invasion of Darkseid. - Said Batman.

And when there was a wave of abductions all over the planet and you were one of the victims,, and the justice league was personally involved in the case..

And when weófound all the other abductees,, a week before we met you,, and so we were pressured by congress and shareholders of the company Wayne, BruceWayne that even Lucius Fox threatened us... – Dizia Superman man.

Lucius, he threatened you, how? "He .

\- Good... – Disse Flash. – The other abductees were not in Apokolips, they were made some tests and sent to other planets, as slaves, but with the help of the heavenly Father.

\- And weófind the others who were in colonies closer to the earth, in addition to what Lucius promised and threatened us, cut funds and boycott the league of justice, form protests and a whole quota of threats ... - Batman said.

\- And Bruce Wayne was in charge of the negotiations. " Said Batman.

And after a while, everyone left...

\- Impressive... - Disse J ́onn leaning against the bed and thus staying for long minutes looking at the ceiling and so he fell asleep listening to the sounds of the machines work.

It was long minutes or hours when he wokeup, and in complete darkness and with a warm blanket on top of him and so looking to the side saw Hal and exchanged glances and then Hal spoke.

\- I not only want you, I wish you, I want to make love to you make you beg for more... – Disse Hall, approaching and lifting the blanket where he stood under him, but on top of J ́onn.

And where he drove away his robe, and standing between his legs opening them and so spoke.

"I want you to feel the same way I do. And E so he kissed him entering his hot cave and his tongues,, formed a battle skirting his expanses..

And so they moaned in contact rubbing their bodies and so he wearing the ring's lining,ça do anel, he got partially naked showing his growing excitement and so a long, wide hard penis.

Ripping off his bathing suit and throwing it somewhere in the infirmarystartsor pumping his penis with strengthçand agility.

I'm going to... I... - i was trying to say... - Hal... I didn't... – In his thoughts he would say he wasn'tready, but fear was thrown into the back of his mind and so while he had his hips lifted his legs..

And away and with one finger placed with difficulty in his naked â,and where entered each ring of muscles with difficulty even if it were days that he had no sex.

Andhe remained tight as if he had never had sex in his life, while panting and moaning at the ministrations of Hal's finger he felt something smooth and slippery..

And along with the finger that passed through his rings of muscles was bothered to say the least he gasped and moaned in pain, it was no more than strange.

Hal... Hal... please... - Tentava say alarmed ... you... - tried to argue without success. - Lubricant... - Gemia

\- Shiiiii... shiii... relax J ́onn I have experience and the ring reacts to my thoughts I created with the willçnow calm. - Disse.

And so heeats çor one comes and goes in and out where he was adding one more finger and then another where he startsçor to hit inside and take itout até with several.

And the beats and changes of angles he moaned and not to scream opençor Hal and eatsçor to bitehis shoulder, making the green lantern arch in pain and say panting.

And his breaths contained in his nose groaning and sniffing at every beat his legs opençhis back..

And while moaning he couldn't take it anymore knew he was hurting Hal and so stopping biting his shoulder and moaning between poorly restrained tears and his face spinning from side to side..

And with groaning and gasping at every beat he knew it was his prostate sending loads and loads of pleasure an electricity that ran through his body.

Hal... Hal... Please... Oh god. . . Hal... - And he moaned in stasis.

Until for several moments he felt his fingers withdraw and between whispers him and then as if surprised by something he should not do, stopped static and melancholy.

And getting a look from his possible lover he moaned while Hal pulled him into pe and said.

\- If I continue I wouldn't be, unlike your captors. He whispered in his ear.

\- I need to take you to the doctor at midnight for further tests.

\- Hal, or what...?

Bruce felt like a voyeur, seeing it, halfway between the hospital wing, and the hallway, and he felt lonely and he decided to go back to the land and go to Gotham.

Went through some criminals in the middle of the night, and beat some, very bitter, somehow he missed DArkseid.

And he wouldn't have the guts to tell the emperor that.

And he spent a few minutes watching his back, and picked up some snacks left by Alfred, and he went towards his labafter eating.

And he felt a presence, someone entered the cave, when he turned with a batarangue ready for the attack, and when he least expected, all quiet, he was pushed toward the table.

And when he threw the explosive batarangues, being thrown from his hand, and falling into some dark corner, and then he was subdued, a hand caught him and twisted his body.

And then his assailant twisted his arm back, grabbed his neck, and bit his neck, as a way to bend and submit it, and he cried and gasped.

And someone he knew who, prensed him toward the empty table of the cave, and he felt someone, holding him,sticking his hands inside his pants, taking his penis from him squeezing him, were big, strong hands, pulling his foreskin.

And he licked hissucked neck, and forked his legs wide open, and shoved big hands inside his pants and underwear,hegasped at him by massaging and pumping his penis between his pants.

You're wearing underwear. "He said in appreciation.

Why wouldn't I? And Batman, questioned, among ofegos.

It's good to know. " He said. That you didn't let anyone touch you. " He said. " Tight and warm, inside you. - Said.

\- I don't let anyone touch me like you do. " Said Batman.

Besides me. "And he was lowering hispants, tearing them in the process urgently, and getting them out of the way, and a little more. – His narrow hole proves it.

And then probing his hole, sticking a very large finger, inside a hole, which was not used for sometime.

It hurts. "He warned by writhing. "It's hurting me," he said.

And yes. After more than a week without use, it was very narrow, he stuck a big finger inside, making him scream and gasp,he tightened his buttocks,and pressed a point that made him cram.

And then he pulled him out keeping it in place, pushing it, Bruce heard a lid noise, and then an icy, damp, creamy finger went inside him, and he screamed and writhing, being held in place.

And he was squeezing his pants unbuttoning, and he getting well below hiswaist, Darkseid made him spread his legs more cram his ass, and lower his head toward the table.

Do you have something to tell me? – He questioned Darkseid in hisuvido, fucking him with his fingers, and his hands sticking in his pants without actually taking them off, and grabbing his penis inside his shoesçandhe lowered them further.

About? "He questioned, between groans and ogly.

And reminiscing a few moments before.

Meanwhile on a quiet night in Apokolipsa few hours before.

Several hours after some experiments, out of the tank of experiments and he ordered that so he was taken away, and so he still unconscious he moaned happily...

And he rubbed himself on it, with Batman writhing, and he asked.

Did you miss me? " He questioned him by sticking his finger, deeper inside him, he groaned, and gasped, did not answer at the time, Darkseid, climbed, the top of his blouse.

And he would put his hand on him and down to his covered pants, and squeeze his nipples sucking his neck, he would grab his penis covered by his pants lowering more.

And he wouldn't listen to the answer, Batman shoved his face covered with the mask on the table, and gasped and moaned, he felt ashamed..

\- I'm going to pay my man a visit. - Said Darkseid..

And when Darkseid entered the cave looking at some new Batman paraphernalia, he saw in some test tubes, not one or two, but there were seven of his eggs, which he put in Batman...

And he was more than proud, besides laying eggs on the dark knight, there were a few left inside...

And it excited him he was going to put a little more when he came back, and then he waited a few hours between the alleys and dark shadows of the cave, which were not many.

And now we're here...

\- I saw, in their test tubes, my eggs. Darkseid.

So you're not going to answer me? Questioned.

And he took his hand off his penis and slapped one of his buttocks.

I felt it. "He said in a thread of voice after the cry.

\- How did you feel when they fell? "He asked, bending it over.

It was weird and uncomfortable. "He said.

Indeed? "Said Darkseid..

\- And he gasped. "I didn't want any surprises afterwards. " He said.

Is that right? " Questioned Darkseid.

\- Some of them get stuck anyway. "Said Darkseid..

And he fucked him, with his fingers he spoke willingly seeing him caught between him and the table...

\- I'm going to fuck you with my fingers. " He said. "And then put penis inside you and fuck you with my dick. – Said.

"And I'm going to eat you and prepare well. " He said. "And then I'm going to lay some eggs inside you. "Said Darkseid..

And Darkseid pushing him toward the table lying face down..

And he then slapped that ass...

And he fucked him with wet fingers, and lowered, and separating his buttocks, and opening them scattered, and lowering his pants, and then lowering behind him, when he stuck his tongue in,vibrating in his hole, he kept sucking and fucking with his tongue...

And he beat his prostate between a man who screamed and writhed his face on the table.

Darkseid saw that it was narrow inside him, his fingers were pressed through that hole, which swallowed him, he gasped, thought it was better to fuck him, even if he didn't prepare him much, wanted to feel around his penises.

And he moaned and screamed and resfoged, and when he least expected it, he came to enjoy, and then he thought that Darkseid,would stand a while him with his tongue, but he got up...

Bruce turned his face and saw he didn't expect it...

And Darseid separated his buttocks, and it was small compared to his penis, and he stood on top of it.

Open those legs, more. " He said in an order.

\- Wait... - You tried desperately. "You have to prepare me more. " He said.

And he inserted his penis, and his legs enlarged, Bruce writhed, with no room for escape or preparation...

And the shock was so much that he sneered, to no avail, and gasped by gasping at the sudden intrusion, when he completely inserted himself into a thrust just inside him.

And hugging him, when Batman fell on the table screaming, and with the new god, well buried to the testicles and the root inside him.

\- You're going to feel more than eggs inside you. "Said Darkseid..

\- Did you read the mating process report? " Questioned Darkseid.

The problem with getting fucked was that he couldn't think coherently,butthe pain of penetration after a while made him think.

Tentacles. He questioned. -Around his cock. "He said.

And he really felt it, his penis for a while, has internal tentacles that stretch between his buns, and stretch and retract for a period the closer to a matingprocess, retract and stretch...

And they become more active, and get out of their pores, between the groin and around him, and stretch themselves fasten in the cochas and groins of the partner and cling to him during the mating process.

And he felt it, coming out of Darkseid'scrotch, curling around his buns.

He said. And they were climbing around his penis.

\- And the testicles, were some smaller and bigger, screwing around him, when he felt uncomfortable, and to gasp, at first it was strange and uncomfortable.

\- Wait... - He tried with the movement of back and forth fast and constant in and out of it, without mercy.

\- Wait... - And he tried to twist, to be rewarded with lunge directly on his prostate... - I'm going to make you go crazy from so many orgasms.

You're going to like it. " He said.

And he fucked him willingly, hitting his testicles on his ass and penis in and out of it, making the table fixed, creaking and swinging.

And said and done, he fucked him, willingly.

"I'm not ready. And he gasped and began to scream choke and gasp in the midst of the sharp blows within him, and his supplications were promptly ignored, Darkseid beating his pelvis.

\- You're so warm and soft, inside you, I feel like a luckier, more powerful man. In and out, and him, and attacking him with everything.

And he could be destroying worlds, conquering with his strength, intelligence, but he was there fucking a human, and he was loving that hole that pressed around hispenis.

And it was hot and flavoredo. - He said, him there ...

And Bruce, for his total horror, fascination, and delirium, took no more than those first shots inside him to make him enjoy afterwards and non-stop.

And holding him there by the bulbous and windy tentacles, he felt the secreting of that lubricant inside him,. and around his hips dripping, between his cochas.

And dripping from within him, those overwhelming sensations were billions of stars exploding around his vision, he was seeded by stasis lights and screaming and moaning.

And he felt the veins of Darkeseid's penis go through each ring of muscle, and while Darkseid felt that hot cave, squeezing around his penis..

And no matter his constant attacks on his prostate he squeezed around the penis and tentacles that came in and out of it, non-stop.

And he licked him, sucked, and bit his neck, pulling him, and he lowered it in his face and roaring through his words, and being so wanton, and he was talking so dirty while he fucked him.

You're my whore. "He said between roars, and ofges, and squeezing with force showing dominance andproperty.

And he was rubbing his hands around his body, going up and down pinching and squeezing his nipples, and fucking him.

You're going to destroy me. "He was screaming. " Cumming and screaming amid the knocks in and out of it.

And he begged, he didn't know what...

And they came with his screams and gasps for the quick thrusts, and the wet-skinned slaps from body to body, when he ejaculated non-stop andas much as he fucked him, and enjoyed as much as he did..

And the fucking sneezing, squirting from his penis, which was pumped by hands and tentacles, that tangled in him, the pheromones, and the one lubricating that stickyliquid.

And he bit him, and rubbed him, and he knew that if he him again and in the mating phase he would be definitely marked.

And his enjoyment mixed with enjoyment and that liquid trickled down on the floor and his cochas, apart from the fucking mixture that overflowed from the sides of his soggy hole that was fucked.

And the tentacles his hands and they held, and each of them, and the ascent by his penis, and Darkseid took his neck bending him and kissing him in mine to his cries..

You're mine, all mine. He growled towards him and growling, and letting him go and him.

And their cries were loud shrill and the cacophony of sounds and screams that reverberated through the cave waking the bats and making them fly above their heads.

And he kept it as hard as a rock, which was a jackhammer, stocking up, with wet suction noise, and thrust hitting his prostate with those tentacles.

And that they came in and out of him, and were firm, strong and hard, and he felt the macies were firm and writhed and tangled within him.

\- And now... - He growled. "You are mine," he said. "I'm the one who's twice as much. "And he came with several thrusts in a row.

"No one touches and does this to you but me.

And without stopping,, knocking inside him, and reaching mercilessly to his prostate,and for each beat a scream, were rhythmic, and he had no strength and fell on the table being fucked amid his screams and the roars of Darkseid..

And he boiled down to screaming, moaning and begging, amid that penis and tentacles fucking him willingly and non-stop.

And while the penis fucked him, faster and faster, leaving no time to get used to, and that they curled up in his crotch, swinging the table. and secreted a cold, sticky liquid around his crotch..

And Darkseide fucked him, and the tentacles, each of them, wasm slipperyos and sticky as if to stick, it was bluish in color that stretched like a stinger and bulbous.

And he fucked him, beating and beating to leave the marks of his tentacles and the lubricant that filled him and soaked him, and testicles in him.

And the penis and tentacles together from his hole filling him, and entering next to the gigantic penis, and that detached and tangled around his penis..

And that pulling the foreskin and curling around his testicles, which were of various sizes, and the penis, also had two smaller tentacles that stuck inside him secreting this viscous liquid, which facilitated intrusion.

And he pulled his body bending and touching his chest, while propelling his pelvis, and he fucked him, hitting him with everything, kissing his face and sticking his tongue inside his mouth.

\- Never forget who does this to you. He said he was him. "I am the only one to whom you belong - Growled...

And tearing off his mask and grabbing his face and while he was banging inside it.

\- Repeat... - Ordered. Who do you belong to? "He said in the midst of his blows in and out.

You,. He gasped. " In the midst of that penis and tentacles and the ejaculate of both men.

Say it again. " He ordered Darkseid once more...

And he did so, repeated in the midst of the blows until he got satisfied, and pushing him back to the table.

And he pulled him again, and putting him on all fours panting on the cave floor with Darkseid kneeling behind him him.

And he gasped, he cried, feeling the whirlwind of sensation, maddening and the myriad explosions of constellations and blinding him...

\- Uh ...- Said... - God... - And he kept beating and making vows of love...

I'm going to... I can't stand it... - He tried. "I won't take it anymore. "He tried in the midst of the blows.

It was a mixture of pain and pleasure, and his screams.

You can take it. "He said. "Behave yourself," he said as an order.

And slapping his buttocks, in the midst of his blows, non-stop, and amid his cries and tentacles, curling in him, and cumming on the table and on the floor, and in hispants, and his penis was hard ejaculating non-stop and arying, pulsating inside him, and the tentacles curling.

\- I can't stay more than four. "He gasped in the midst of the blows.

"Please wait... - He pleaded for arching his back. - It does not swell...

And he gasped. " A while... - He begged. Please, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of his cries, blow after blow. "It does not swell... - He pleaded, but it was in vain, and too late for that.

I just can't do it. The emperor of Apokolips said, him beating like a jackhammer. - I can't stop. - Rosnou Darkseid..

And he kept knocking, and at that moment, he felt swell, and the swell, the penis was wider, and he went faster, almost brutalizing him, there was little left to break through his walls...

And he fucked him, more slowly, his legs wide open, spread, and almost falling, but being held by Darkseid'sstrength.

And he stuck his penis with the stinger in his prostate holding him, and staying fixedly inside him.

His belly swelled as his penis grew inside him, and he was widening if it was possible by panting and ejaculating dripping, and the boot was soaked.

And there was one egg, behind the other, and between the fuck inside it, and one to one inside it in a space of five minutes from one to the other.

And in the midst of every blow, he clothed him, and he groaned, pressing with the stinger on his prostate.

And darkseid'sgrowls, in the midst of his blows, and he weeping with hysteria, and going mad, and his swollen belly expelling the liquid and the tentacles writhing inside him, while holding with his bulbous.

And with that tentacle pressing on his prostate he kept cumming and squeezing around Darkseid,whereas it didn't matter if he stopped laying the eggs inside him and beating his prostate.

And he gave words of encouragement. "You can take it. " He said in the midst of the blows within him.

God... - He moaned, it was different the first time, it was more intense, and the eggs, were in greater quantity, he could hardly stand...

And he almost fell, Darkseid grabbed him and they stood on their side on the ground, and he stood behind Darkseid,and with Darkseid holding one of his legs and he fucked him, until they stood still when Darkseid,laid the eggs, he gasped, and moaned.

And it was more than fifty eggs, he gasped and moaned, his penis was ejaculating non-stop.

And when he stopped, there, after a while with his belly bulging, and feeling the eggs being broken with the blows of Darkseid's penis inside him.

And that after a while, he stopped, and they stood still, and he felt almost lethargic...

And until they got stuck with Darkseid inside him, and stroking his belly, until he began to deflate and detach from inside his prostate, and he lifted his leg and began to remove his penis gently...

And he watched all those eggs run from him next to the semen and his belly returning to normal size, and Darkseid with caricias, and words of appreciation...

And he groaned, and resfolegated from the discomfort as he massaged his belly to help expel and his tentacles came out together and retracted, into the grooves of his groin.

You've seen it. "He said lovingly planting kisses on his face. You held on. "He said.

And they stayed with Darkseid calming him down, and kissing his face, he caressing him repeatedly, until there was no egg left inside him, this time.

And they lay there stroking each other, with him wide open.

\- I brought a cream to restore your walls. "He said.

And so he got up leaving him there.

And he came back with another glass, and opening his legs and putting the healing cream inside him amid his groans.

And he stood still until he fell asleep, with Darksedi's ministracies..

And the sovereign took him to the shower on his lap washing him for several minutes taking out all the fluid sus inside and outside him.

Then he turned off the shower after a good shower.

And he dried him, and put on a robe and took him towards the mansion and up the cave stairs toward his suite...

And it was deposited in the bed of the mansion by Darkseid..

And he wore only a nice, silk robe... Very comfortable...

And they lay together, Bruce asleep, and he was veiled by Darksedi..

And he had a warm blanket on top of him...

And he ate without the sovereign, and a little discomfort, but the pain was gone.

Meanwhile some servants headed to the fortress of Darkseid, and that they headed to his room which was that of Darkseid who stood in the tower.

And he sat on the bed unexpectedly before resolving to lie down and by the way a few minutes before he fell asleep..

And so receiving a visit, or rather looking at the clock more than four o'clock in the morning, Darkseid should be solving some problems of planetary conquest, and he went back to bed, and asleep.

A few hours later feelings I robe being raised his legs being wide open, up, sleepy he moaned, had his legs pulled away raised to the top.

And so caress on his body descending through his belly and abdomen kissing him, licking and nibbling hiss nipples..

And that's when he slightly recognized his hands, he moaned, his hole he was pressed and an insistent finger, entering, inside him, he gasped, he felt kisses and bites on hiss right and left cochs..

And there was a certain dawn attack as he called, he was woken up a few minutes later by licking and a certain cold air..

And there was someone, very potent and excited buzzing in his penis sucking from end to base and an increasingly overwhelming pleasure, giving a beautiful blowjob while something long thin penetrating his naked â..

And they were fingers, he found, on his penis sucking with strengthçand vitality from tipto base..

And stocking up with what he noticed fingers and making scissor movements inside, scraping his teeth in length, and he moaned when his penis hardened,, more and more in a hot and appetizing cave..

And the nakeds abusedand stocked making him gasping amid his groans and laments he felt a head ins the middle of his legs preventing him from closingthem.

And he groaned more and more and muffled and louder screams, his groans and laments and the imminent orgasm made him awaken.

And so with a scream he gasped without realizing that someone is actually fucking him..

And he sat abruptly trying to push thinking it was some intruder.

\- What... - Said stunned. And so the next instant to see his hands stopped in the middle of his legs after he had kicked, but he said scared. Darkseid..

He received a laugh of approval, and so said. "It's good to know that you defend yourself in your sleep. " He said.

"At least six that if someone came here you would have a way to defend yourself.

Thank you, thank you. "I said sleepy.

But he was pushed with everything back to bed and his legs spread with authority and so his fingers were inside him again, he felt and found that it was Darkseid with his fingers..

And he'd go deep into his hole, more than a stock of his ânaked and go through everymuscle ring..

And that instantly cum inside a hot mouth with a groan and a smile and he groaned and screamed, and so he had his legs being cut off more broadly with a slap of impatience..

And it was wide open, he saw Darkseid climb the bed his bright red eyes the omega symbol, and naked on his chest.

And man the new god, sucking his nipples and a feverish kiss and whispering next to his lips.

"Feel your taste. And it was a bitter and strange taste his own semen, he heard a noise of clothes being putdown.

And soon his legs being raised, hands intertwined and fingers being pulled out by something thicker and longer, entering more and more he penetrated him..

And his penis, passing through each ring ofmuscle, he kissed him and felt the man entering more and more to hit the testicless in his nádegas and the hairs of the crotch roçando his entrance.

And it wasn't for the first time that night, he felt the skim, he felt the man remove the length and then leaving only his head and starting to go back more and more until he hit his testicles on him.

And so he slowly positioned himself in his vigila, he moaned and the beats were slow and low beating and kissing all that appetizingbody.

And it was wonderful... - An opheus. - You are mine...

And so hestopped, and he gasped,and therewere peppered kisses, resuming the coming goes, the thrusts without directly touching his penis that gradually gained new life and getting hard weight between their bellies.

And he felt his body rubbing on his, he stocked him by pulling on his sweater, and sucking each of his nipples and moaning,and he stocked his naked onesby tapping his peripherals in contact, directly into his prostate..

And he made him gasping by opening his eyes, and screaming, he saw his red eyes, and he went faster in and out, and so and he stocked him reaching his prostate with fury and without mercy..

And for every shot he screamed hoarsely reaching a point where he gasped and moaning in and out and he moaned and groaned,, he beat and went in and out watching his eyes shine..

And he used the vision of omega rays, this new era, between his legs positioned he groaned and groaned,, and so he saw him raise his chest,, and hold the bed with his hands above his head on the pillows..

And he groaned and groaned and swaying their bodies in increasingly frantic motions the bed swayed and squeaked with the movements slammed from body to body..

And they came with the waves of electricity running through his body and screaming and screaming, he felt the semen splash from his penis and on their bodies and the lord of Apokolips ejaculate into it.

And he beat for a few more minutes, and he moaned and resfogated and so he ejaculatedtoo, and he came again,, and so he got up took the sheets and covered them and went back to sleephugs...ados...

Several hours later...

And he didn't know if it was a dream or real.

And he'd wake up in the midst of his enjoyment...

And he went back to sleep...

And he spent the day and afternoon accompanying Darkseid who took advantage of it being a Saturday towards Apokolips,in his plansto collect worlds...

And he didn't leave him five seconds out of his sight when he accessed some computer information from that dying world.

And he was spending the afternoon, and Darskseid invited him on a trip...

And he was to go along with Darkseid in another conquest of an alternative land.

\- And what's the difference between the one I live in and the one you're going to conquer? " He questioned,

\- In this world there's no Batman, no league of justice. " He said. Actually, i'm not going to do it. " He said. "You all died in an attack by a Ragnarok monster. "He said.

And it's good to be here. "He asked.

\- I can fuck you in the air and in the middle of Gotham in destruction. "He said.

And so he took him in the midst of the paramonios who consumed what was left of this world.

Fire and flames consumed the world destruction and loose parademonios and blast pipes around him in various parts of the world,and he listened and saw with floatingscreens.

And that were conjured around an immense explosion followed by another and the earth was consumed people diedm, and emerged the paramonios and furies of apokolips around him, and of course he was in Apokolips...

Bruce Wayne found himself lying on top of a picturesque gargoyle, and his legs open to the air high above Darkseid'snaked.

And he was stocking up on the gargoyle, and he his thick penis went through his walls..

And he was shaking his body in constant movements his cries of enjoyment were mixed with his shrill cries of agony..

And being watched by several paramonios that flew around, seeing that Bruce Wayne being fucked by the lord of Apokolips..

Please, please... please... – Did not know if he begged for more or for life he strange and exciting, he did not know what to feel shame or pleasure his hands.

And they were desperately trying to loosen,, but were held by Darkseid's hands, he, groaned and screamed at every thrust beats and beats in his prostate..

And that one day than would be your friends of an alternate reality, killed in the air, and floating in flames, and that m was fallen to the ground.

And there were several people attacked by legions of paramonios and new gods.

They struggled amid each rock that disintegrated into flames aroundthem, waves of energy and lava destroyed their back..

And there were buildings consumed, and they had chimneys, which were consumed by red energy..

And that expelled into the air and around arose around their cities werem sucked by the darknesss.

And that people were turned into monsters,, and those who were not consumed by flames and disintegrated into stones,and who turned to the sands oftime, cities disappeared and heroes impaled by stakes around them.

And all the stars appeared in his eyes with every right blow to his prostate, at that time the world could get screwed explode, the pleasure was overwhelming...

Darkseid flew around while he was. fucking BruceçWayne with a hair,his, evil smile while taking it withçhis.

And that it was shrouded in red energy,, waves of electricity roamed every pore of his body..

And there were waves of power and flames coming out of each part scarlet flames consumed their bodies where buildings and everywhere disintegrated around them,and there were voices of crows whispering in their ears..

And while God of Apokolips stocked it with moreforce...

" You know what to do, Bruce, you know what needs to be done for this to stop, come to me if you give yourself in my arms...

And what are these things? "He'd ask while Darkseid fucked him.

They're demons. Darkseid said.- Try to ignore them. - He said him.

Oh, my God, i'm so sorry. "Bruce said.

We're in the middle of the end of the world. " Said in an offense.

Yes, i'm sorry. – The crows that flew around like blackflames, and that were shroudedin darkness and black energy..

And the voice that only he heard the burning red eyes that only he saw.

\- Give yourself to me, to the pleasure I offer. " Said Darkseid in the midst of the blows, come with me, enjoy this pleasure. – He whispered, he felt Darkseid folding the força of the attacks on his penis.

And that beat inside him going through his walls and rubbing his own bodies his own penis was stuck hard between their bodies...

And he felt transported the instant his land disintegrated... To the world of absolute pleasure.

\- I know... - Choked between groans... - I will do whatever is necessary.

Several hours before...

And he fainted between one orgasm and another, and a world on fire.

And he woke up not knowing where it was, he found naked, in Darksedi'sroom.

And he got up walked and put on a robe just to cover his nakedness, after all he has walked naked through the fortress.

He had been in the lab for several hours, soon after he woke up,, and this day were full of questions,, and that were full of tests and tests..

And there were several medical procedures, but everything did not seem to go well, nor wind in pulp were hellish hours, as a lull would be in preparation for a great storm.

He had a strange hunger, but in the words of several medical nutritionists and specialists he wasfine.

And Darkseid was committed to reproducing in the future and preparinghimfor rwithout mating sequels.

And that andra only excess sex, minus his DNA, it would be changed at the cellular level, if all goes well in a few months he would be the eternal companion of Darkseid.

And it would have been altered at the cellular level,, and its own genetic matter was constantly changing and preparing for its futurestogether, and sharing the powers..

And to which he would be introduced,and to the unionwith Darkseid,, for the omega sanction, as soon as he was more docile and compassionate to Darkseid,that meant never.

Bruce was always supervised by some scientists and so when he looked toward the window he saw a clarãthe coming ofthe cisu and animmense explosion.

And then a tremor followed as an earthquake,it was not a common explosion was an explosion pipe..

And with that all trembled and shook and from high to cisu and several meters beyond emerged several blast tubes and from withinthem soldiers, furies and paramonios returning from some planetary conquest.

And that he was back in town near the labs, and the explosion followed by explosion,, he felt fear and apprehension,, he looked and how he knew darkseid..

And he found him and would do anything to get him back and so he would start a fucking celebration session.

And Darkseid brought with him many objects and present, were some for him, as he well knew.

\- Like... – He shouted squeaky running in front of him driving to an armaments room and an object capped with atowel, and in it when removing the awning seeing that it was a portal that looked more like a mirror or a mirrored dimension.

And he gasped looking and so he spoke curiously.

" Is there any way to know where this was used? Asked curiously stirring in the mirror.

His grandeur and expression of triumph Darkseid the lord of Apokolips said with his grave voice.

\- You really think I'm going to create a gun and not put on a signaling device. " He said.

\- I never thought otherwise. "Said Bruce passing his hand behind his neck and said.

" So I think it's best to hurry up and find me. - And picking up an object a bomb pressed the button throwing behind you and jumped towards the portal and running right behind you..

And he heard an explosion contained by the closure of the portal he was in an old cathedral under construction was covered and plastic in the windows and various parts of the building.

And there were several taboo building materials and stones a lapide and outside there were gargoyles on their pedestals and several floors and stairs beams and bridges and balconies around them, around them..

And he saw the sign of the bat in the sky and a storm around him torrential rain ravaging the city he was supposed to run underground,and that was just below the cathedral he knew it was an old building..

And that was before ragnarok,, there were underground trains leading to the cave,, and it was strange a cave found, a strong wind and thunderões around it run to the cave.

And to prevent him from making more space, he knew there was a way for Darkseid to find him,, but he needed to take the lord of Apokolips away from everyone and play a little...

Before he went down thestairs, he heard a buzz and was thrown into a wallbefore getting up he saw the back of where he started, several blast pipes and parademonios around him and just behind him Darkseid.

\- Let's not play cat and mouse anymore. " He said right in front ofhim, he looked around and several places being destroyed screams and laments.

And he was caught by the hair and high pushing toward the balcony and seeing the storm and screaming ravaging the place looked like an abandoning graveyard, while Darkseid said taking his face toward his ear on his lips.

\- For your insolence and malcreation I'm going to fuck you in this place before I take you away with me. Sniffing around his neck he growled in his ear.

\- Who took you who claimed this body. He asked. "And he gasped and said.

You, uh. "And he received a nod of pride, and went on. And who dared to touch what I claimed to which it belongs to me?

"No one." he said.

\- Pushed him towards thewall, kneading his face holding his ass and massaging and squeezing his handãinside his clothes, where he saw nothing after all, nor pajamas pinching his blood cells from ntothe degas.

"I smell wonderful. " He said.

Do you know what Batman is? Asked waiting for the answer.

No, no, no, no, no, no " He said. "And feeling the sniffing over your neck.

\- And my smell impregnated with you. " He said.

My smell of claim. " He said.

\- Only I can have you, no one else. " He said.

\- I don't belong to you, Darkseid. autoritário

"But I don't take your credit. " He said.

"You really eat me well. " He said.

"And no one has ever claimed me this way. " He said.

You were the first. - Concluded - But who knows, there are others in the future. " He said.

\- No... - Growled. "There will never be others. " He said,

It doesn't matter. He tried to growl. "I do whatIwant and give it to whoever I want.

He got a push by hitting the concrete directly.

Who's that? - Growled.

\- There's no one, you stupid. "He said angrily turning his face towards him.

From the corner of his eye in the middle of the storm he saw a blur towards him a huge insect in that abandoned building

\- Or my God, no... What's that? Asked apprehensively.

What's going on? - growled Darkseid

First of all the lord of Apokalips was thrown by an immense blow, a punch above and rising a blow that displaced him in the air throwing towards the chao and fell several meters below the cathedral they heard in the middle of the fall.

YOU GUYS... IT WAS YOU... And E he heard the roar of the lord of apokolips

Before Darkseid pulled Bruce with him a huge monstrous insect stood between them and so he approached thinking that Bruce would be his next appetizing dinner.

He approached with will claws and tweezers, looked like an immense mutant cockroach ...

When he unexpectedly thought it would be food, the creature was disintegrated by the omega samson...

Exploding in front of him, with pieces everywhere, and covering him with alien mutant insect guts.

\- Are you ready to go on the journey. - Asked Darkseid standing watching him in complete disgust

I want to know. " He said.

Would you me like that? He asked to take the guts out of his head...

\- I don't know, does that turn you on? Asked curiously...

First and for you. He asked. Do we have a way back? If you can come back. I did. Yes, i'm sorry.

The lord of Apokolips he looked briefly and said. - Yes. - And continued. - The portal is open.

\- And he approached him and said, not before slapping his face and holding on to his shoulder.

Why is that? " He growled towards him with them ãonhis face.

\- These creatures can also leave through the same portal, will cause problems to Apokolips. - Said. - And you did not calibrate the portal. - Rosnou.

I'm going to go now. " He said as he held him and led him toward another corridor.

\- At least caliber for a better maze, and don't go to earth before the day allowed. He growled towards him. Do we agree? " He asked in his direction...

Bruce, answer me. - Growled.

Tears formed in his eyes and he said.

\- Every day since the first day you took me, I hate to get beat up. - Growled. Especially on the face.

Go on...


	33. Chapter 33

20

Why do you slap me? He shouted.

\- It's the most effective way I've found to keep you in line. " He said.

Then comes sex. " He said.

" Would you rather I fuck you goo and covered in insect guts in a place infested withmonsters? He asked.

That would be interesting. - With the slightest voice.

\- You could calibrate him somewhere better. " Said Batman.

\- But, yes, I'm going to calibrate next time. "Said Darkseid..

And at this point, Darkseid asked.

\- Would you rather get beat up the ass? He asked,

No, no, no, no, no, no - Growled.

And so they followed...

Before they said anything else Darkseid flew through the rubble of ruins,, he looked around him...

And he threw Batman in the air...

And when Bruce fell he was caught by Darkseid who lifted him into the air toward the balcony,, holding on to his head exposing his neck..

And that's where he sniffed where there was the sight of everyone around him..

And it was thefire, explosion,, lightning and destruction,, and there appeared Kalibak and paramonios the vision of his body and its return the whole city and the world outside.

It was a lost world, destroyed doomed to destruction.

They were ruined by what looked like an ancient civilization taken byinsects, monster goo and carnivores.

And he looked at that cisdark u and seeing the beauty of destruction...

And also incinerating other monsters that appeared around for the snack of the day. – And so Darkseid using his omega samson , he incinerated them all.

Well, i'm not going to be there. " Said Darkseid. - Is still worth the fuck on the planet of insects? - Asked.

He smiled, but gasped, was surprised.

A shrill and enraged growl and threw him towards a gargoyle he tried to move can pressed ontheground.

And he had his clothes torn like rags,, and had his legs raised and spread above him..

And itãwas like holding pressed on the floora button on his wrist his clothes disappeared with him,and he had a thick wet penis and instantly lubricated and lay on top of him..

And then he penetrated him at once,ó , he screamed shrill and excited,and the penis penetrated him..

And hitting his prostate from a single shot,, passing through its tight walls and so he exited instantly and resuming the penetrating reaching..

And they came with their wet suction noises,, stral tapas of back and forth movements..

And the in and out reaches the same point,, where it made him see stars rumm turn the orbit of his pupils..

And the skin slaps against skin smell of sex and orgasm impregnating the air and he turned his face toward the impaled man on the floor.

ãAnd seeing his red eyes,, being held to the groundtrying at all costs to get out ofthe snarling grip and swearing revenge against whatever it was.

\- Darkseid... Hot. " It said between the tears, he was impaled and fucked very deep impaled that huge penis.

And amid the blows of his prostate,, his screams and groans,, his noise of accurate blows his blows inside..

And stocking him,and holding him on each of his wrists above his head in the gargoyle..

And he rocked his hips his growls and squeezing on his left arm,and where there was the bracelet he won and put it there.

Andçahe pressed each of the buttons and at another order,, while flexing his hips propelling hisstrength.

And reaching his testicles pounding his ass pumping with one hand his penis increasingly hard his shrill screams,and it was for every thrust,, and each beat his legs apart,and vine, and as fast as he could he wore a mão..

And he came to plug the bracelet and connect the threads of his clothes to the side of his body,and he groaned at every thrust,and Darkseid roaring with his fury at the violent and frantic beat of blows..

And that were accurate and animalistic,, shaking his body and constant rhythmic movements,, he growled in his ear,and he roared with every lunge.

Darkeid growled amid the beats of his penis hitting his prostate licking his face amid the wire binding procedure and connecting the bracelet to his wrist..

And his thrusts,and he swinging his hips and moving his pelvis into attacks,and that made him scream shamelessly attrition to hisballs and his hard penis stuck between their bodies.

\- You know he likes it, his body reacts to mytouch.

And to his shame he found out, that he loves being fucked...

\- You love for me like a bitch in heat. - And a deep blow followed by groans.

\- Bruce... - Tried to scream the NewGod, and he wanted him...

For good. "He said. "I never get tired of you. "He said for every blow.

Please, please... Please... oh my god... oh my god... please... - didn't know what to beg for... - more... more... - Whispered disgusted withhimself, not knowing what to ask,, not knowing what to beg..

And the deep and powerful thrusts that made his entrance wrinkled and tighter ever more open and loose,, feeling the veins of Darkseid's penis passing through every vein of muscle of his entrance..

And he groaned swaying,, feeling that he was losing control,and more and more the voices in his ear and the beasts roared around, and the monsters passed him, and the storms ravaged that world.

And between the thrusts and the fuck of Dakseid'spenis, which alternated between arching his back and incinerating the beasts that threatened to attack them in the midst of sex, and were guts blood that rained above their heads..

And they came with orders, and the fuck, and the impending order the immense crow that surprised them, and that was on fire around them,and were waves of electricity that ran through every pore of his body.

And the storms and rays around him that cut through the sky, and the creatures that were incinerated by omega sanction by Darkseid's eyes amid his roars and his groans and begs...

And that was running through his body every pore of his skin electricity running through lights mowing his vision his ass up to the air his legs apart and aloft his shrill screams.

He saw Darkseid manipulate the bracelet what he had in Apokolips..

\- When I'm done with you, we're going to go back to my world and everything's back to normal and we're going to see this world fall apart. " He said.

"He looked into your eyes, there will be no stone left on stone, I will take you away never to return and no one will have more power than I... - Said.

And next time. - Calibrate your portal.

"Of course. Ofegou.

Andm half the beats..

And so he took his lips on his devouring and passing his tongue uninvited into hismouth, sucking every part of his lips,and he groaned and screamed muffled and thrust deep,, his muffled cries through Darkseid'slips.

His blue eyes were glowing and he saw his back as he never saw his eyes intensify the brightness and touched thebracelet.

And the voice of the burning crow around him and the waves of red energy around him the instant he reconnected the bracelet he heard...

Darkseid laughed in his direction he connected thebracelet, he laughed lifting amid the onslaughts changing the angle of his penis..

And beating him wildly he put in front of him flying he revealed Bruce Wayne's erect and leaking hard penis,and toward the man, he pushed growling and biting his neck..

And revealing his powerful blows,, while his open legs lifted into the air and his opening being filled he saw the eyes increasinglyres.

And his penis ejaculating from white liquid,and his choking cries showered and his request to please touching his head on his neck him, the attempts redoubled from more...

\- This is what you really are, and that's é what you really need.

– You will not free yourself from me you will forever be my I did who he and now and will never be together and so touching a button of his bracelet.

And all shrouded in flames and then pumping your penis with gallows and vigor amidst the thrusts. – You're not good for that.

\- I will destroy everything while I watch. - And fuck the man of your dreams and will never get rest.

And so in the midstof sex, he used omega samson and incinerated other monsters,and the giant insects around.

And they died which dared to get closer, spread the blood and the guts around..

And so fall pieces of monsters and guts like a rain on their heads amid the blows inside it.

Said. - With you under me. - Growls in the midst of the attacks.

\- That's right I'm going to be the lord of the universe... - And so he pressed the button...

Bruce held braç darkseid's face and said.

I'm not going to allow that. " He said. Not before it's over. - Growled.

\- My will is absolute. – While the voice of his inner bat said

"Now... – said the god, flying as burning wind waves of red energy were detached from hisbody, and that was the intense waves and more waves of dark smokeçappearedlike a bat..

And that appeared around him and he was pressed into the gargoyle his lips taken by Darkseid in the instant of time when everything changed he saw several cycles before everything went off..

And that world was consumed by Apokolips and destroyed along with being swallowed up by the planet, while they fucked there.

And it was like a slow motion,he saw it being swallowed, and it was like he'd never crossed the gate, like that damn bug hadn't blown up in his face.

And everything was consumed, and no longer existed, he saw some darkseid agents collecting some samples and specimens, data that remained before the definitive harvest.

And Darkseid eating him pushing everything in and out of it.

His orgasm wasimminent, and he wasn't...,and he was almostthere.

And he would hold out, long until that passage was destroyed the portal that connected to Apokoilps..

And he looked around and when he put and spores,and he calculated that soon would be closed the portal to Thepokolips.

And they cast the spores into what was left of that dying world that was not consumed by Apokolips..

And as if i would never returntoher and only several cycles later would be several cycles later..

You're mine. Growl Darkseid eating, and groping.

\- Yes... - He said he was moaning and gasping. "I'm all yours. "He said in the midst of his cries.

And it wasn't every day that they fucked up in the midst of revering and seeing the sight of a planet consumed, but it was days when he enjoyed the presence of the sovereign.

And it was for when he would be ready,when he wouldhave the power of Apokolips for him.

And all to have his orgasmicfreedom, and that he saw,and that was not just what saw her destroyed..

And that passage to ThePokolips and that world didn't exist, and right after Darkseid made fun of him.

And then get up and send some furies and parademonios to that spot..

And while they had sex and then washed themselves in the shower taking the rest of monster guts out of their bodies.

And Darkseid hugged him there, stayed with him for a while in his lap with his legs around his waist.

You're a sin. " He growled Darkseid. - I do not get tired of you. - Said.

And that's when after more than five minutes stopped

I'm going to get inside you. "He said.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait " He said. "He wasn't prepared, in fact he never was.

Darkseid the fucker, he came in witheverything.

And he arched his back in a shrill cry,

And he started to move in and out, and even though he was prepared and a few minutes had fucked, Darkseid was big, it was no joke, he hugged him between the kisses and the gasps.

And he did it, he came in and out faster and faster, amid ofgending, and groans and water coming down on their bodies..

And the hot water, which wet them and the noise of dripping water dripping, and he felt something different..

And in the midst of beating, and wild abandon, his growls, him.

And the omega sanction,and he saw the heat, and the power when he turned his face up and that beyond the brightness, and were accompanied by his cries and groans, and pushing.

And the swearing of love, and the growls, and him gasping like an animal, a caged beast, and saying obscene things while fucking him, and beating their bodies in motion spreading.

I'm yours. " It said between the ofegos, and the water that had several waves of water, which descended and evaporated around, and being carried away by waves.

And beating and gasping, and the slapping noises of their wet bodies, and his penis stuck between theirstomachs, and he writhed, trying to keep up with the mind-blowing movements of Darkseid's body that rubbed on him, leaving his scent.

And he came into it, still hard, and with it hard fucking him, and the semen being carried away by the water, when he cumled between their stomachs.

And the waves of water,which kept falling, with the waters that did not evaporate in contact with Darkseid's body, he gasped groan, and the powerful and constant beats,andhis cries and growls..

And while shining in their eyes, they pierced the ceiling above their heads,though they stocked it faster.

And he felt it warmer, his body, and the steam as if coming out over cracks of a lava between a hotrock.

And the skin slaps against skin, spreading water,amid the direct and accurate thrusts in his prostate, and without stopping the hitting and the tentacles curling in his groin and inside him.

And that arose between the fissures of a volcano in a rock, and thrusts that boiled from the inside out, and that was what he found to be the symbol of the proximity of the mating season..

And his warm body secreted pheromones and the tip of the crack of his penis secreted the lubricant..

That's weird. – He gasped, amid the beats, it scared him a little, not enough not to take advantage, but Darkseid did not bother with it, and continued to fuck and penetrate without stopping reaching his prostate.

You get used to it. "Darkseid said between sucking his lips and his neck and fucking him.

And that was coming with the tingling sensation, and it was smooth,, moist and warm at first.

And he sneered and writhed, the tip was warm compared to the rest ofthelength..

And that was another thing he discovered in the midst of being fucked by Darkseid and taking note of it as a reminder.

And that came and went faster, was no different, a little uncomfortable, but it was yummy at the same time, the smell was delicious he rubbed himself in it.

And swinging the sus quadris,, while he fucked him, his hole squeezes around the penis of Darkseid..

And with him feeling the tentacles next to him,, stretching and his penis hard and hitting his prostate,and when he curled up inside him, and stretching, and writhing inside him, as he came in and out faster and faster.

And holding him away, pulling away his separate buts and in his middle, pushing and pulling.

And in and out, and pushing on his lap, he was fucked, good minutes when they cumped, and Darkseid stopped, thought it was over that he came, but it was still hard inside him, hugged, and he came out pushing him upright.

And he took it out of his lap and turned him on his back with the same velovidad..

\- Darkseid. - He said uncertain, and confused.

And pushed toward the tiles, and with his forehead leaning against the tiles of the bathroom..

And the sovereign pulled him with his legs spread and apart, and he prancing his ass, legs apart, and panting when he pushed him into him fucking him and heardnofhis groans.

In and out, in and out, the fucking pushing and the tentacles and hands alternated between his penis and his cochas curling up in him while that penis came in and fucked.

And in the midst of his cries and o unofficialities, and his vows of love, sinful words, and he beat nonstop intohim.

And it hit him straight to his prostate amid the splashing kisses on his back, and groping and kneading his buttocks, while he stocked it non-stop.

And they cumped together once more, and two more times until Darkseid and he got soft, and came out of the bathroom hugging.

Darkseid helped him dry by planting kisses and left the bathroom, with Darkseid,holding hisass, groping and squeezing him toward the room.

And they kissed and went to stay together naked and lying in Darkseid'sbed.

And he asked...

Can I go back to earth? He questioned. I have some business to attend to. " He said.

\- Justma is a little. – Said Darkseid, groping him, sucking his nipples and slapping his penis, he was submissive and let Darkseid grope and make a good frottage, and anyway they were not as hard as any of them really wanted, Bruce less than him.

And they rubbed themselves, when after a while, Darkseid with his hands on his penises and cochas, giving a last kiss on his crotch, and penis he said.

Come on, I'm going to help you change. " He said.

"First you have to eat. "He said.

"I'm not going to let you go without feeding. " He said.

And one thing Bruce discovered that Darkseid was beyond protective and authoritative, he liked him to show up, and on earth he always wore tight clothes and exchange.

And he wasn't left out, and there was a variety of clothes, not an outfit, and that civilian included this, he had his wardrobe that Darkseid picked out some when he was in Apokolips,and he had his bat suit in a few different colors.

And he saw it when Darkseid introduced him that morning before his departure for the collection of a world.

A few hours earlier before your escape for a goothing sex adventure and with guts.

And he realized that besides fucking and sleeping naked he hadn't brought any clothes...

And he felt uncomfortable, he looked with the sheets wrapped around his hips.

Well, i'm not going to be there. "Darkseid said, "picking him up.

\- I have a surprise for you. "He said kissing his lips.

And what would he say.

And he took him to the end of the hall where it was a room he lowered it and revealed to be a closet..., and quite large by the way. There were a lot of your masks.

And that in addition to civilian clothes, they were bat clothes, and some strange models, which seemed to be from cultures of other planets.

And he liked to show off hismaterial, in addition to necklaces and jewelry from places he never visited, he saw that he put them on his wrists.

And there wasn't any idiot who had enough balls to duel, let alone look twice like he wanted to eat it, not in front of Darkseid anyway.

And he said it once that morning.

\- So you choose these flashy clothes for me. "He said. If you're always marking territory in me. "He said.

\- It's a way to catch whoever looks at you and then kill you, eliminating competition before you get a chance to play. " Said Darkseid squeezing his penis and ass to prove a point.

"And I show you a beautiful material. "Said Darkseid..

And now. "Darkseid said slapping him in the ass.

\- When I choose for you next time, but now you choose. " He said giving another slap on another buttock and pushing him towards the clothes.

And they stayed together in bed for a while, and he was taken to a table, walking gloriously, naked to anyone who wants to see.

And Darkseid watched him walk with his legs turned, behind him, and seeing his hole stretched out, and yet limping a little, and being groped by Darkseid,and that no part of his body escaped.

And since he molested him caressing, and his sculptural and muscular body, muscular cochas, chest and defined muscles and deltoids, a perfect belly of abs.

And that they came with the marks of his fingers, and his troas and ass marked, firm and defined muscles, and his penis swinging between his legs.

And as he walked, and he sat at the table, feeling a sudden pain between the base dand his spine, and had a fed-up feast, he really was hungry.

And he was led toward the close-up, it was Darkseid's turn to choose, and he had to wait.

And at that time, well he had clothes... , and now he was waiting for Darkseid to choose the outfit, damn, he thought, he was in a naked pose, and cross-legged waiting for Darkseid to choose the outfit.

And after ten minutes, he took the liberty of dressing him, with a red silk song samba and red stockings, a red shirt, with delicate silk adornments and a red engraved.

And he didn't know what he gave him, but he made great combinations, and with that, but it was all red, and with an Armani, and a totally red suit and it was a blood red.

And with a beautiful oval brooch of the same color, it was an opal of fire and suede sapados equally red.

And towing a little suitcase, and he felt like a doll.

\- I'm going to take you back to earth. "He said later.

Just wait here. "He said.

And he hoped, it wouldn't do any good to disobey at that point.

And he came back with some boxes were more than ten gift boxes, in a floating cart.

And he led him towards the transporter room.

And Darkseid took him to the transporter room to his cave.

And there was Alfred cleaning the cave with a huge smile at seeing both and Darkseid carrying boxes...

And heading your way with two of them not so big, but apparently heavy.

For you, Alfred. "He said. I know you saw it. " He said.

\- And he was standing there in a pose with shame.

Darkseid,seemed to court him the wrong way, and wanted to buy Alfred with gifts.

And Darkseidpulled him after leaving Alfred stunned.

And he went towards him and took a small box and it opened it took out a broxe in the shape of an ornate oval drop the size of a navy blue chicken egg.

\- And he knelt down, and Bruce knew what was coming next.

\- This is my gift of commitment, it will protect you and communicate with me, and if necessary she will take you to me, and if necessary I will come to you. " He said.

" It creates force fields, gives electric shocks as well. " He said.

" And the proof of our commitment - Said.

And he stood still for fiveseconds, that left him unresponsive...

And how do I do that? "He said stunned.

\- It's just that you touch, caress and rub your hands. " He said.

\- When it gets hot. " Said. - Two rubbed and you can cast lightning.

And he put it in his hands and directed him behind him toward a training base.

Use it this way. "He said.

And in his hands guided by Darkseid..

And she threw lightning bolts that cut everything in half, and he was in the middle of it, helped him activate the force field.

And revealing a circular force field around him in blue color of the same color as the stone.

That's what he did. And he'd say. "But it recognizes the danger automatically. " He said.

– But to communicate you have to just and lead to the face and ear.

\- It's a little late for procession. "He said in a thread of voice.

And he was so red, he wanted to wear the mask and stick it somewhere.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. I give you as many gifts as I want. " He said.

And he caught him in his lap and he was kissed hard amid groans, and an invading tongue eating him in front of Alfred for severalminutes.

And until in this fight for dominance, he lost badly, and before he fainted from shortness of breath, he's está almost close when Darkseid groped his hips.

You're all mine. " He said. And you don't escape. " He said after loosening his lips in an pantymphet almost to the point of fainting, he was stunned and gasping when Darkseid put him bambo on the floor.

\- Take care ofle Alfred,not that he needs it, of course. - Said Darkseid.

And he left presents in that cave with Bruce leaning on the bench, bambo and panting

And he came out of the blast pipe, it wasn't half a second.

\- Says the man who always says he doesn't take advantage of it. " Said Alfred.

\- I don't ask for anything, Alfred. "He said he was getting back on his way.

"But every time he comes back, he's full of new gifts and clothes..

There's no way out this time, sir. " Said Afred.

And he turned exasperated and said almost to despair.

-It'snot... Don't say Alfred. "He feared, but it was too late.

I told you so. " Said Alfred. "But as always you do not hear me. " said Alfred, and he walked next to Bruce, there were all the presents.

And they opened the boxes. "You've almost made a similar plan with Clark, but I got it banned. "Said his faithful steward.

I'm done. "He said.

No, it didn't stop. " Warned Alfred.

And they talked while they packed the boxes, each object more beautiful than the other.

Imagine if you broke up with Master Kent, only to begin a relationship with your greatest enemy. "He said.

And in this comment he made a grimace.

He's my friend, Alfred. "I would never try to seduce you. "He said.

\- There was no shortage of opportunities, and invested - Said.

\- But you've accepted your enemy's onslaught. " Said Alfred.

"And what a friend, and it wasn't every opportunity you made to kill him. " He said.

\- And twice at least. " Said Alfred.

He's dangerous, Alfred. "He said defensively.

\- No, as much as Darkseid.. – Disse Alfred.

"Have you ever wondered what he would do to anyone who tries to hurt or seduce him," he said.

"What would he do with such a person? He tried.

"And if in the future they fought and separated. " He said.

– In this truce of friends with benefits, where you accept your body in exchange for him leaving this world alone. " He said.

Bruce turned to Alfred, and on this issue, there's a solution, and pretty bad, he has to tell.

\- That's impossible for me to finish now. "He said. With a strange air in the air.

And he sighed and said. " Aliens like Darkseid have a mating cycle, and a kind of crossing and marking. – Said.

There is, Alfred. "He said. "I got involved with someone who marks territory and makes soul markings. " He said.

Why did you do it then? " I wanted to know Alfred.

\- At first I didn't know. "He said. I found out later.

\- And that imply in what? " I wanted to know Alfred.

And it is divided into four parts. " He said.

And the third and final before the heatcycle, he will mark me for life and prepare me for mating when he is in his heat. – Said.

\- So you can't go back? " Said Alfred.

That's permanent. "He said. There's no turning back.

"And it will be in just a month its warmth.. – Disse.

"He's already marked me with his pheromones and even laid eggs on me twice. " He said.

"And if he has one more knot in me. " He said.

\- Then it will be complete and I won't be able to go back.

And when the mating time comes, I will be marked. " He said.

\- And I'm going to be your partner permanently.

" Nice friend, that, would be the same as you lie, and planet ways to kill and neutralize you. " He said.

"You will have a companion who will think with you of ways to annihilate Kryptonians..

AndIand I said. - Como you well know, you didshit. - Said Alfred.

\- At least I'il rest happily one day.

Alfred. " He said. "That's a bad thought. " He said.

Knowing that even though he is a conqueror. " He said.

"There will be someone by your side. " He said.

And forever. " He said.

"And even though he's a villain. He concluded.

"And he was never defeated permanently. " He said.

– There areeno otheriçcontingency plans and simulators to kill each member of the league ofjustice. " Said. - You will have many resources.

And that he's joined for Bruce in the last few days, referring to the last meetings of the last few weeks.

And that included the raids and harvest, as Darkseid called when he invaded world after world, to consume Apokolips, and those gifts, jewels, were from dying worlds.

You know, sir. "Alfred said, collecting some strange fruit and arranging them to take to the mansion.

There was a whole collection of clothing, and clothes from the last collection he found and were from alternate worlds.

\- He must have killed a lot of designers, and a whole brand of a whole size. " Said Alfred.

\- It's a passing trend. "Bruce said seeing some very hot colonies, he smelled it, but somehow...

\- You are impregnated with the smell of roses.

"These perfumes won't camouflage it, not for long.

Think with me. " Said Alfred.

\- As the dimensions were vast, then there was the multiverse, so there were no limits to the present, while Lord Darkseid kept it to himself. – Said Alfred.

\- And what's going to be forever.

And they went up to the mansion with a cart full of gifts, and they packed up the exotic foods that were brought.

And they were among the gifts that were a wide variety of foods and products and new technologies, there were reports and data of new technologies that he would patent at the Wayne company.

And there were many new gadgets and patents, he was separating in his notebook, for good hours, organizing files, that he was sending emails to some sectors of technologies, defenses and pharmaceuticals of other dimensions, which no longer exist.

And he was separating in his HD'S and he was sending some copies to the various sectors of his company, setting up a meeting, for patents.

And the defense and technology, logistics, electronics and new technology developments, air and robotic spacecraft sectors, defenses and communications.

And they all came from worlds conquered by Darkseid,he was separating the flaws and the defenses.

And he stayed that way until 3:00 a.m. to set up a presentation and development meeting.

And he, after a while, went up the stairs et changed, and even with shame, and taking off his clothes, and he putting only a brief, and went to lie down to have a little sleep, and his day would be full, after all.

Havwould go a full day between tidying up his closet and then investigating the sources of drugs, which spread through Gotham to Metropolises that he was supposed to do after the meeting.

And it was just over ten in the morning when Alfred came to call him...

Good morning, sir. "He said as he came down and went to the kitchen.

It took him longer than usual to get up, a good half hour in the shower soaping up and loving a hot water in the jacuzzi, and he coming back to hissuite.

And then swapping with a purple Armani with black ties, white shirt and suit,and he looked at it making him gasp, and he put the broxe in his suit..

And that Darkseid had given him,, and after properly changed,and a sleek shoe, and he went down the stairs, and what was not lacking was a variety of food.

And seeing on Alfred's wrists, a beautiful bracelet, and that he knew that when he turned, a brooch by and precious in his suit, and the two ate in silence.

And he left with his numerous suitcases and headed toward the garage, and Afred led him towards the luxury Monza with Alfred driving and leaving him at the company, and he went to the Wayne Tower torrent.

And he's scheduling an urgent meeting, ready with each of the spreadsheets, and not remembering the names of any of them at the end of the meeting.

And his sour, angry faces were replaced by expressions of admiration when he showed the reports and spreadsheets andprojects,

And spreading them around the table,showing them and the screen with the holograms, and preparing for development.

And one by one they introduced them and took their questions Hi..

\- So sir, Wayne.

\- And to answer your doubts. " Said Bruce Wayne...

It was a tremendous waist game... between juggling and convincing them of investments and developments in technologies years ahead.

And he shook hands with every shareholder and investor in the room, opening his bags and taking out the papers and handing out them on the table for each of them.

And Lucius was reunited with him, and more than 15 shareholders around the rectangular table, with serious faces, and as small as he could solve it, there were doubts, how it emerged, who was his source, who designed it.

And it was him, and more him and him, since he could not say that it was his dead self from another dimension or an Oliver Queen of a parallel dimension that came to be eaten of Apokolips,and of a Barbara Gordon of another land destroyed, but evolved.

\- It wouldn't take long to do the development. " He said. " Just investing now, and starting preparations. " He said.

\- We'll be years ahead of our competitors, if we start now, and patent them, Wayne's stock will rise astronomically.

And it was a grueling meeting, where he presented more than 15 patents, projects, there were investors, and the shareholders who were around the table.

He was presenting every project, and new technologies and patents.

And he spent more than two hours convincing some shareholders to sign projects.

And he saw that everyone seemed amazed at him, such a performance.

And he would have to round up the defense department at 2:00 p.m., then missing more than twenty minutes after the bureaucratic procedures.

And he had no rest, knew he should go to the meeting, and after 17 hours he took his suitcases and went down to the garage, saying good night to his staff.

And he was coming back to the mansion, tired, went straight to the bath making a trail of his clothes, and he stayed a long time in the jacuzzi, staying a long time there.

And he stayed and even slept, and then he went to put on a robe, and went down to the mansion toward the cave, and changed himself putting on batclothes.

And that he kept the broxe in his utility belt taking it with him, after all it was also a weapon.

And Joker fled the Arkham again leaving a trail of dead junkies, in addition to his previous alliance with Luthor he had another ally that he failed to catch, was Freak.

And he had to catch up on other bat issues, there was a drug-point informant that Joker was developing and killing young idiots all over town.

Just when he was rescued from another trap by Luthor earlier thismonth, and he can see that it really was a problem,and that it was spreading all over town and going from town to town.

And he had to go to a nightclub for two days, he got mad when they had to punch junkies, promising that when he found joker he would keep his promise.

And he promised to swindl himself from every scratch he received from a random crazy madman who crossed his path, and in his search for information from the homicidal clown.

And the crimes increased, joker was luring him towards his lab he well knew, his latest scheme left him covered in bruises, and took him to Arkham,but he wanted attention.

And now, he found out that he joined the Poison Ivy who had a fight with Harley a few weeks before his escape from Arkham,the clown didn't want to tell why, but he had tears of rage as he remembered it, and almost slapped him for no reason.

And it seemed to bejealous, and she said first of all...

\- She's obsessed with you. She growled being restrained in a straitjacket.

And he texted him, who were drugged idiots like shapeless creatures and died hallucinating in a matter of two weeks of crazy practices, and the murder-suicide rate increased dramatically.

And he was a cheap nut next to an instant mutation, murder, death and suicide.

And it was a boring and annoyingnight, and it took longer than I wanted to figure out its location.

And each maniac and demented carried one clue after another.

Wearing the phosphoro Malone disguise and one of his alternate disguises,

And he went into several mouths of smoke, between the illegal nightclubs, and sales, he followed the drug addicts, very laughing, who were scattered there.

And in a safe spot, next to a mouthpiece, he knew through a local drug dealer, very well pressed,and hiding among theshadows,

And he had a backpack on his back, and he kept his disguises.

And he followed him through the abandoned buildings, and when he saw the last junkie buy he hid among some abandoned rooms and changed, and approached the dealer.

And he surprised him and kicked him dragging a rope to the top floor...

And threatened him...

Either you talk, or I kill you.

\- And when he was about to fall from a building, by spontaneous and free pressure fastened by ropes and a hook.

\- I know you don't. "He said laughing.

No, I don't kill. " He agreed. But I can beat you, until you beg me to stop, or you throw yourself out of this building to get away from me...

.


	34. Chapter 34

19

And the innocent man laughing at him because he didn't believe it.

You're not going to do that. "He said. "You're not like me.

You're confusing me with someone. He said.

You have two minutes. "He said he was pulling it from the edge of the illuminated building.

And he laughed still, in the two he punched him in the face, straight in the nose, which made him squirt blood, and he looked dazed, and then resumed punching him in the face until his ass was billed and even bled.

And when he ran out of three front teeth, he punched him in the stomach, and slapped him, reminding him that he might not talk as long as they ran out of teeth with a kick.

And the three attempts, which he tried to escape desperately and going down the staircase, and giving a flying tossed him to the ground, and starting to punch again, and he now begged to stop.

I'm talking. "He cried with swollen, purple eyes, and his hands in front of his face trying to get away.

Where, that's where. "He growled with his Batman voice.

\- The Joker is on the borders between the two cities between Metropolis and Gotham, it was an old abandoned amusement park. And he punched him unconscious and tied him to ropes in the building with a note to the police.

And he was practically about to break his legs again from the Joker.

And his lab was between Gotham and Metropolis, he was mixing toxins with kryptonite, and that killed by radiation, and the junkies melted after a crazy cheap.

And he wore a jet hidden in his backpack, which led him to the car and roaring toward his hideout.

And it was an old steel mill, an abandoned laboratory that years later was bought by a circus and then a park and again abandoned.

Batman ran through the rooftops in the bright night between the city borders, and illuminated metropolises on one side and Gotham and its gargoyles, and following what would be a user's last hallucination and his uncontrolled mutation.

And there were tanks and several bridges that connected the tanks and toneis of chemicals...

And the door was guarded by Neanderthals, who were brutes, they had a mediocre security guard, who was at the door...

And he hit...

And the idiot answered...

\- Who is... - He opened the hatch to get punched and Batman kicks her open and gaping...

And to say it was easy was euphemism, he'd walk through the door knocking on another idiot's face as a security guard coming his way.

At the other side of the door a man with messy hair and cloudy eyes and torn clothes of black shifts of mere 18 years sitting in a chair swinging and a leg resting on the wall.

And smoking a pipe he looked into the air and sending puffs of cigarettes when one heard the sound of the door he got up from the chair approaching the door and he opened the small window...

When he least expected he was attended soon knocking with everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who fell already desfalecido ...

It did not take long to enter the site and being greeted by other guards who even being superfortes was not invulnerable as the man of steel.

And even though his skins could be pierced with needles and sedated with gas and so without ceremony he threw more bombs where people fell the ground...

And he used his smoke bombs, and barracuda poisons.

It was a steep winding and curvedstaircase, where he knocked down his powerful punches that of simple people,had nothing, but did not know how to fight, were just brutes.

And each of them, they were knocked down with a powerful punch,and with kicks, and they were knocked down and well located, and they were normal and they were too smart to use Desire just a distributor.

And before he cared about the stairwell some guy in a sweatshirt thrown into the wall with a punch, a little more gas bombs from his belt and seeing at the end a battalion.

And he thought there would be no risk if it wasn't for the amount of people wearing green clothes and berets and whose shaved heads and as big asBane, but that was the least of the inside.

And a man with colorful clothes fromçthe seventies andjeans, fishnets and slippers came with carefree faces and sunglasses and long tangled and loose hair was the freak bro.

And that's how everyone knew them and soon introducedhimself, and he was cornered toward the bridge corridor and several cauldrons that looked like golden liquids which seemed like a gigantic factory,and they punched them and knocked them out and jumped between the passages.

And that manufactured both desire's raw material and the pure material of Desire's genetic cocktail the bridges and platforms where they were supported by pillars.

And he looked in his belt had just a bomb up and was presented to the crazy man and several people around his soldiers with machine guns and saw the man from another platform in the middle of the junction in t he said.

And even if he got them, and he was cornered, he could defend himself by immobilizing them and knocking them out.

And there weren't many security guards, he climbed the bridge toward a steel platform that connected the two sides, and he was alone now, but not for long, and what he knew was a trap, but he didn't know why he was luring him...

And he walked across the bridge and the platforms, to a table where the Joker was handling the vials, next to his partner, Doctor Freak..

And he saw tanks beneath him, that place was a maze and a wide smell of openings, passages and laboratories, ampoules and test tanks, and then he looked down...,

And in the end a bed..., and which he suspected to be for his guinea pigs, but it was empty, well-groomed, and with fluffy blankets, and there was for his horror stuffed animals, wine and..., bonbons...?

And the tanks below hung from dead and deformed upside, among the drugs, had underneath them the tanks between the platform, coming out a hot-looking skewer smoke.

And that came right after the clown's broad smile looking up, he was really waiting for him, and the cheerful silly face,looking up, right where he was...

And so soon he saw a creature and security guards trumpeting him and chasing on either side of the bridge, and he was cornered, but he pulled out his rope and ended up on the other bridge and on the other platform, as if to wait for it,

And he was again cornered and he punched and defended himself, and there was a long creature covered that looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors over the entire part of the body and wings rooted and covered with branched veins.

They were armed mensolarge and looked like animalistic-looking monsters and thick, wild skin,and this one is bigger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs.

And there was a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively to high level alphas increase in stature and strength muscle mass on human but for a limited time also causing addiction.

And this was a derivative of bane venom only ten times more force and twenty times more addictive the only weak spot was his neck.

And where the adam's apple should exist, but making breathing difficult and unable to lift if they inflict considerable damage to their heels after they fall...

Batman had gas-shaped sedatives withhim, and it was better than facing these Neanderthals head-on,, so when they least expected to throw the gas pump at once and jump with the mask.

And in the midst of all and with a trail and nightvision, when he threw a batarangue into the nearest power boxes.

And he knocked them down with just a few blows amid the smoke and the sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying them around the truck...

His eyes behind the increased, white visors, were shapeless bodies hanging upside down naked and dripping the same amber liquid mixed with blood that were in the pipes.

And in the bubble and steam tanks went up he looked at thousands of bodies and the soldiers approaching him looked at the pipes the machine guns cocked and each of them.

And he soon imploded without taking him to the factory or the distributor of the drug the joker and freak factory and when he least expected it landed in the last factory where over the heads of the city on site.

And that's where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights of the abandoned factory deformed bodies piled up by the broken windows and just across the street.

And there were trucks parked with loads of bodies he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope slowly and gradually descending through the walls and parapets...

And with speed he using his rope he was pulling when he saw at the last second the pipes and shot at the same time and at that moment he threw a batarangue being pulled at the same speed that followed.

And the lights had come on, at the time he realized it was the emergency lights.

And the bridge below him when he landed right below the Joker exploded he fell, and not anywhere on an electrical grid, not enough to kill him or hurt him, but stun him.

And this one that jumped with folded legs and disproportionately disproportionate uncontrolled cellgrowth, and kept them immobilized, and in total a hormonal rate coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrollable bent like inverted springs.

And he was almost knocked out, then stuck and dragged towards the Joker.

And he tried to loosen up, and toward several slaps toward his face. " Damn it. "He said. " What do you want...? He questioned.

And he growled, but they were strong brutes, he had a way to defend himself, but curiosity was so great that he stopped and let himself get carried away to the clown.

And he was practically bent, brought to his knees by the criminals towards the Joker, and behind them appeared Pamela, the Poison Ivy, with her vines, and her seductive air.

And then before he got up, not only did Poison Age appear, but his vines that broke into some nearby buildings curling up like a real jungle.

And then they came towards him and right behind them came Doctor Freak and nothing less than Joker with squirting in various directions.

And he tried to escape and threw a bomb and with it came a huge bang shattering the windows and thorny vines went through the vine windows and flowers on their stems released.

And what would be pheromone,and curling around it, stretching and holding around his waist.

And in his directions knocking themdown, he or trying at least, and it wasn't like before, it didn't have as much power in it, pamela's seduction pheromones mixed with what would be gas of fear..

And some criminals and monsters around, all fall with frightened expressions screaming and writhing,he was put there and said among hisgrowls.

And he felt dirty and wet when he tried to dodge avineyard, and he was surprised by joker who appeared right behind him.

And looking in his direction using a gun pointed at him he looked paralyzed his legs trembled, but it was not afraid it was of pain.

\- Welcome dark knight this and the most you will get from here you will join my experiments...

\- Time, time, if the incredible not and who it says it is.

What's going on? He growled.

Go on..

" The only one here that has been hindering us now is not being physically affected by the powder of the drug Desire? - Said looking.

We want to tell you something. Pamela said. "She said.

\- But I'm going to let the Joker tell you a part. Pamela said.

\- Recently before our escape from Arkham.. – Disse Coringa.

"I decided to be honest with how I feel. "Joker said.

"And my psychologist at Arkham, made me realize.

\- And among many treatments. "Joker said.

\- Uh; - Said Batman. - What? - He was not liking where this would lead.

"I don't follow you because I hate you. "He said.

I solved IT. "He said. That I don't want to kill you. " He said.

"I shared that same thought with Pamela. "Said the clown pointing towards the woman.

"But it is because we feel the same things. Pamela said.

I don't want to kill you. Pamela said. "We want you only for us. " He said.

You're going to be ours. - Growled.

And they approached him dangerously, each of them slowly on either side, Pamela and Joker kneeling, and they did something he never thought they would do.

And they ducked and each pulled his neck, he writhed, and kissed him, it wasn't like Darkseid..

Damn it. "He growled writhing.

He knew it wouldn't end well, for them at least.

Soon coming towards herEnenosa was V-walked slowly towards her using only leaves to cover her body,and a whore rolling her tail. -V

\- Stop fooling around, and take Batman tobed.

"Why did it take so long to be affected he fell to the ground.

And he gasped before..

\- He's always been tough. "Joker said. "He's a warrior, isn't he.

"He has resistance. "Hera said.

\- We can increase it a little more. The woman proposed.

"Are you on the floor yet? Asked looking curiously.

\- Why, dear Pamela he and our incubo,he will be our pet, which is having an unusual resistance. - Said the Joker.

What's it like? She asked.

This one came fast. " Said Poison-Era. - But it will fall fast.

And he writhed being taken away and when he least expected it, he rebelled, but he seemed weak.

\- You and I, we create this drug and its vines to directly affect the instincts of men and women, they do not affect only physically they become incubos and supcubus and no one comes out unscathed. – Said

\- And they're not unharmed, and if he's bleeding...

\- But the little morceguinho is different. "Joker said.

No, he said. - Not at all. "He completed it.

And they kissed him again pulling his face, hard.

And he spat on every single one of them.

You're going to like it. "Joker said.

He bent down. "After I show you what it's like to have us, you'll come back for more. "He said.

And he asked the joker. "This is how you think I'm going to agree to sleep with you both.

\- I would never sleep with you. "He said.

Let's go, let's go. "Joker said. " Our relationship was never conventional. "He said.

"There's no right way. "He said.

No, i'm not. "He repeated writhing.

Let's take a look at this. "Shea-Poisoned said. " He said. What do you have to say next.

"And in your case, you will be our pet. "Hera said.

Nothing's going to take them away from us after we're done with you. "Shea-Poisoned said.

\- Not to be affected immediately. " Said Joker.

Then he found a vaccine. "Said the clown.

Her eyesrose, and she looked in her direction and said.

– I mean, it means that it is using suppressors and inhibitors that affect the hormonal and limbic system. "Hera said toward the Joker.

– And well at the time of the beginning of the mating of the incubos and supicles. "Hera said. - And he will be that for us.

\- And it can cause various side effects inducing the body to reject the pleasure hormone itself, and causing an overdose of hormones the effects of the drug is quite unknown. – Joker said. – It is not good to use much. - Said.

How about we make him have his first sexual experience with Desire with us. - Said Hera next to Joker. - Now.

"Let's cleanse your body and your defenses of these evil suppressors. " Joker said, loosening his tie, opening his own pants.

And seeing the man slumped between resfoging,, and choking he saw with his cloudy eyes and extremely powerful cramping pains that were almost like contractions of a birth,and enough to wake him up.

That changes everything. "Pamela said, he and a man who shouldn't like normal women very much.. – E é por isso que nós somos perfeitos.

"We're going to eat him well with me. "Hera said.

– Imagine his reaction to being subjected to series of tests and make him have several orgasms and then a sex with drug addicts desire . Desire- Said Pamela.

Who wore one of his vines and, as tentacles, lifted the man off the ground and joker pulled a glass out of his robes and sneezed with a squirt going towards him directly in his choking nose,, he looked enraged, he was underestimated there...

\- Let's take him alive, so after a good fuck. - Said thejoker returning in his pocket the container.

Batman fell into bed, beginning to be tied up, there, first his right arm, and he felt strong pains that the welcome way to resist.

And Poison Ivy climbing on top of him, and opening his legs, unbuttoning the fly of his pants with him being arrested by these brutes, he saw.

And she's picking up his penis, and Joker climbing up her armor blouse, she was lowering her pants, below her soft penis.

It was a bothersome and strangesensation, sticky breath from his mouth, in his urethra did not hurt,and he did not like it, and it would not happen.

And it was like before and the drowsiness and muscles softened.. he felt his eyes heavy and slowly,and he covered his forces, everything happened fast.

And he opened them to light did not bother, but he would not allow to be rapedthere, no, he would not allow, he would kill those sons of bitches.

And what didn't bother him was the fact that he was wearing his mask and uniform as if his secret identity wasn't of importance orrelevance, and they dared not take it off, they wanted to eat him in uniform.

And that was at least good, he wouldn't have to worry about it for now

And he was lying on a bed on the padded, being molested, in meta looked like the bed of a very wide and large hospital, he had power currents holding like handcuffs around his wrists and heels.

And so he regained all his strength and determination with the strength he had, and he gave a flying, well-located kick in hera's poisonous face, and throwing her away from him.

And using the utility belt that they readily ignored, thinking he would be a docile victim, he threw an electric power bomb toward the henchmen, and a dagger cutting through the vines coming towards him in defense of Hera. vitima

And he kicked enough, to throw some to the right, where was one of the deformed monsters, who ran towards him leaving them with the power grid.

And that he increased the voltage, using the controls of his belt, and left them unconscious and almost dead on the floor, and stuck with the hooks.

And he was twisting his body, he let go of his arm that was going to be tied to the energy grid of the bed, with his fly, half open, he kicked the Joker's crotch already out of his pants.

And he rode back and somersaulted, and threw and pulled the joker and he punched him enough to throw him in the same direction as Poison Ivy.

And so he staggered away before him and thrown by the same lightning that once struck the monster minutes before he saw it by a rope.

And more Neanderthals came towards him, he threw four explosive batarangues into the four different corners.

Take it. " Hera roared withhis hand on his bruised face.

And he threw two smoke bombs around, activating the night lenses, and he took these shits one by one amid the smoke, punching and immobilizing each of them.

And amid the screams of joker and poison ivy, he threw a lock on the doors to prevent them from escaping before he broke up with them.

And in the midst of that, throwing electrical grids, and subduing anyone who was too close and didn't see him coming from behind, he immobilized each of the monsters that were thrown toward several tanks.

And he was using for his happiness darkseid's jewel toward those damned, throwing rays toward each of them falling out of their head.

And they were screaming...

Monster. "He heard someone say, in the midst of the beating session.

And he would make sure they wouldn't try to rape him or beat him up again.

And there were around several tanks below he was getting some coquet and he punched enough, and poking in some, that drug, and that ss kept docile without forces..

And throwing it next to it, and pushing toward several intravenous catetercatheters, and he threw some idiots into the tank, and he was chased by idiots at the behest of Hera and Joker, until there was no one left there besides those two, amid the smoke bombs and electricity.

And this one that was connected to him and attached to the vein or arm, and the vein and his left sleeve is raised under his biceps,in a failed attempt to keep him docile and receptive to rape.

And he ran across bridges and throwing his opponents down to various tanks and glass skirting various containers and glasses of Desire drugs.

And they were looking around seeing a reddish light directed at him was lying down and he saw several guinea pigs each on beds and stretchers vertical and several other people in the same conditions.

And he threw them down the pipes, amid his punches, and kicks, at whoever was beastly enough to run towards him.

And had a catheter inserted and a needle bothers,, removing something from some guinea pigs, who intended to test nhim and his arm an intravenousneedle.

And he saw that the joker was watching in his direction,when he threw a net that kept himmotionless and paralyzed, while he went down the staircase.

And watching everything around was an immense laboratory with various objects scattered glass and tanks and hanging surgical materials and various scattered cauldrons and scattered materials several peoplehung.

And among them wereseveral guinea pigs and at various levels of mutation around andsedated separated by glass screens.

And he had not woken any of them, but it was automatic, between their battles, and punches in the middle of smoke bombs, and among several people including employees of the building and his eyes increased.

And it was a bridge that he promptly threw into chemical toneis and tanks that wouldn't leave there anytime soon, that if they came out alive, anyway.

And he was coming down the bridges and walking down the stairs, with his last opponents falling desfalsed around like flies.

And there were several interconnected and scattered bridges he recognized from photos that were missing people missing those who were seen prowling around and many of these he did not see.

And he knew where they were now, he took what he had at his fingertips, they were iron bars, needles sticking around their necks and ropes and hoses that wrapped around them and throwing them toward several tanks beneath him.

He looked at the maniac was not so happy now, and that for a few minutes the last entered, and the various men in lab coats watching before they reacted.

And they were trying to monitor him, and some measured his beat and pressure, and they were full of adrenaline, and didn't realize that it was observed and momentarily an explosion tube opened up in Metropolis.

And his blouse from his armor was lifted and there were wires and monitors on his chest and his open fly with his soft penis out.

And Poison Ivy tried to defend herself, and even if she got up, she would beg to kill her when he broke up with her.

You son of a bitch. "He roared up his neck lifting her several inches off the ground...

Oh, honey. "She was halfway to begging. " We love each other, you just don't know yet – it's never going to happen. "And he slapped his face. "And she wanted to prove a point.

And he kept talking, even getting a slap in the face after another.

And she said with her hands in defense, even if she had a net around her. "If you gave us a chance. She said.

"You'd know you love us. "He said and she tried to approach him, kiss him, and push him, and he knew that if she kissed him again he would have to have a struggle of self-control.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said. - Never. "He was about to kill her there.

"If you'd let me suck it, or leave my vagina with your dick in it, I'm good with blowjob. "She said.

And before he knew it, Joker managed to get loose from his net, and jumping on his back with him to his disgust feeling the clown's pants.

And that now, and he besides homicidal was rapist and molester, and he said with half way licking his face and with one hand on his ass squeezing him and the other around his neck, and he spoke toward Pamela.

\- Come on, this is our chance to double it. "Joker said.

And it took him half a second to react, and in the midst of a failed attempt at a kiss from Pamela, and he headbutted her leaving her dazed and bleeding.

And then to a punch directly into her jaw, he left her with a scream and it caused her to fall with a scream, and followed by her flying, and throwing her there immobilized, but not dead or fainted.

And he went towards her and punching her stomach and twisting her nipples, and breaking he triggered the electric field of the net and gave her a shock of immobilizing her.

And instantly turning, he kicked the clown running towards him, and throwing him toward the ground, and so he came toward the stunned clown on the ground once again to ensure.

And he said with kicked stomps toward his crotch. " Never... - And he continuing word for word, and kneading with pleasure the hard cock, and beating and beating, the exposed and uncovered of the clown. I don't...

"And it was punctuated with strong stomps, and a clown screaming. And I won't allow it.

And followed by more kicks in the groin and stomped. And fuck me. "I said with tears of anger.

\- Never... - And that at some point you will have the joy of having your dick inside me. "Never... - And he said something in the midst of stomping who he was without thinking.

"I belong to someone else. - It said in every step. "I have an owner. "He said. - And he scored with stronger kicks. Even never. "He said in the midst of a stomp.

"I would never sleep with any of you. "He said. Damned be. - Never. " Said kicking like a mule kicking.

"That you will proliferate your offspring after I'm done with you. " He said. "I'm going to neuter you. "And between the growls and the stomping.

Taking the mission for you to castrate the Joker.

And he was that at the first kick, followed by the other without realizing that he was observed, he left him almost begs for death, and in the midst of his growls.

And before he knew it, he was surprised, right there behind him when he was turned immediately, and both hands holding his arms, and ready to take the jewel, and kill the son of a bitch who prevented him from neutering the Joker...

But he was immediately surprised by the sight of fear around, had paramonios stopped and furies, in addition to Grandma Goodness, and Steppe Wolf.

And he not only saw his man, and the manly man who caught him holding his hands to keep him from breaking, because after all a punch on Darkseid would at least make him lose his hands.

And the fact that he had his pants ripped and his penis exposed was enough to think that he was raped, there, his pants in the middle of his pants, and his underwear down, just below his sale.

And the site was in complete destruction, tanks broken and their opponents desfaled.

And over there, he was looking like an animal that ran out of the cage.

And he listened to Darkseid,arrested him and cuddled him, he breathed like a beast, and he took a while to try to calm him down.

\- I've always wanted to hear that. "He said. You own it. " He said.

You're mine. - Growled Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said he agreed. I am yours. He gasped.

And he was more than surprised, in front of all, of Joker, Poison Ivy, and all there, standing still, and he was kissed, without waiting, his invading tongue who fought for dominance.

And he walked through his hands lifting his blouse more, and pinching his nipples, his tongue very busy savoring the sky from his mouth, every part of his mouth that ran through, sucking and biting his lips.

You're mine. Growl with his lips in his, his sinful tongue savoring that mouth and lips, and running through and outswing every little bit of his mouth.

And he overpowered him with the kiss, even if he didn't feel in the mood, he was arrested, subdued, with his hands formes, he was being molested, hands that took him, and put him in Darkseid'slap.

And that he ate with his mouth, in the midst of his breaths, and though breathing uncompassed, he took it there, sticking his tongue.

And while he was groping his body, and they stayed minutes, between trying to break free, and defend themselves, from whatever it was, until he lost the battle, and finally the war, that tongue found every part of his mouth.

And without asking for passage and a half to it, he felt not only the tongue, but that other secondary organ, and that were on the soft palate, and that stretched in the mating period.

And that came before the heat, and that he passed, was responsible for lubricating his ass when he fucked him he would be used to keep it there, kissing and fucking his mouth.

And it was soft firm and long, about 15 centimeters him with his mouth, coming in and out, both with his tongue and with that limb, it was a mixture of sensations, tasty, tastes, annoyed, and strange, and that was trapping him there.

And it was running the fuck, running through his mouth, and it was running the fuck through his mouth and chin, and he felt pull and push, and he gasped, and he was sticking and pulling and fucking him.

And that they were accompanied by groans, and as it was a penis, he did something he didn't expect, and he tied a knot in his mouth like a gag, and trapping his body in his.

And that it was for just over ten minutes, running away that shit, which made him feel panting and feeling singing and shaking, a little anesthesia and tingling, a nice and strange feeling.

And he felt the sticky liquid, and that left him trembling, panting and there, and he felt trapped inside him, and when before he lost consciousness, he enjoyed forcing him to swallow and he felt for his horror something more...

There were four eggs, passing through his throat, which made him almost have a reflux, Darkseid, was massaging his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

And choking and coughing and then taking it off with a little squirt, retracting that secondary penis...

And he encouraged him... and that was disgusting, those things, trickling down his throat.

And he was talking, massaging his neck.

Good boy. " He said. Swallows everything.

And then retreated, and he kept it in his lap, feeling the hard penis press on him.

You made me so proud. Dakseidsaid.

Fighting for your honor. " He said.

"Like a beast, a beast of war. "He said.

\- I wouldn't allow anyone but you. " He said.

"No one but you can rape me. " He said. Not without a fight.

Did he rape you? Asked Darkseid with his eyes shining with the omega samson, he felt that rock shine like magma, as if it were about to erupt...

And he was surprised by that question, and tried to hide his face, on his chest, Darkseid pulled him and asked again more angrily.

No, no, no, no, no, no "He said looking behind the viewfinders.

And he growled and said the handling out of his lap, almost turning him over, and speaking loudly and clearly...

And he squirmed. Let go of me. Growled infuriated. "I didn't go. He tried.

And seeing for a brief moment everyone looking...

\- Let's mate. "He said.

No, no, no, no, no, no He growled trying to break free.

And he heard it in the middle of a sniff. You say no. "I said the smelling. "But it smells like them in you. " He said.

And trying to break free he said.

\- They drugged me with pheromones, tried to rape me both. "He said.

And then he realized he shouldn't have said it.

And if that wasn't enough, he hears a noise, he was bent over, and turning his back with one arm, he saw Darkseid throw the omega sanction toward the ceiling, as if it were taken by magma, ends and cracks as it erupted...

Because I don't believe it. "He said. "You have your pants down, penis out and it takes time to respond.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He tried, and before he knew it in an panty.

And immediately he stuck his fingers inside his pants, dry, was narrow as ever unop preparationd...

And he screamed in surprise, trying to let go, and he gasped and Darkeid,put him on his chest with his back to him, and leaning against him.

You're nervous. He trembled.

Yes, i'm sorry. Darkseid said by stocking and probing him inside, and he took the liberty of hitting into his hole directly into the prostate, with his back arched, and subduing him there.

\- It's still dry and unconswerped.

He thought, he wasn't in the mood, he smelled like someone else, it was quite possible that if he refused in front of others, and he would destroy much of Metropolis, if he didn't take it, and he didn't want to be taken over there...

\- I wasn't raped. " He said.

\- Wait... - And he choked...

And his legs were spread, almost being kept standing with his legs spread being held by Darkseid..

And he gasped, groaned and whistled, and among the two-minute whimsy.

And his penis got hard in the middle of Darkseid'sfinger.

And what can I do to calm you down? "He asked.

And he's going to take me in front of him, he thought.

And Darkseid'sthoughtwas that he still doesn't want to be handled by me, that's what the dark knight thought.

Please somewhere else. He begged.

No, no, no, no, no, no - Growled Darkseid.

I want them to see it. "Darkseid said in his ear.

"I want them to know who you belong to.

He didn't take me. "He said.

You don't need that. He begged.

Between ofegos, choking and groaning, he put him right in front of an immobilized clown.

\- If it wasn't, then I'm going to mate with you here, to prove to them and claim that you're mine, only mine. " He said.

"No one takes what is mine. "Said Darkseid..

\- God... - He gasped.

Come on, baby. Darkseid insisted.

And he asked. "You'll like to be tagged. "He said.

Are you going to behave? " Asked Darkseid.

\- If you're not violent. " He feared that time sex with Darkseid, it would be painful, he was close to mating.

Get me ready first, please. He begged.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Darkseid. - With pleasure.

\- Tie them up and force them to see what they're never going to have. " Said Darkseid towards parademonios.

And they went towards those two and tied them up by arresting and forcing them to see.

And Hera was already immobilized as a broken jaw and joker was stuck with the paramonios holding him, and each unable to move.

And he took his finger out of it, and received a glass of grandma's goodness lubricant.

And he received with the shock of cold and wet and creamy fingers.

And he fucked him, with his fingers and beating and beating inside him, in that narrow channel swallowing his fingers.

And while he stocked him amid his screams, and choking, leaning against his chest with open legs and his penis swaying...

And he squeezed the base of his penis, stocking up, and hitting directly on his prostate.

And he moaned and cried amid the thrusts.

And he knew it was in vain, but he tried to take Darkseid's hands off the base of his sore penis, and being greeted by a sharp slap on his hands...

And Darkseid leaned against his ear asked while he fucked him with his fingers.

What do you want, darling? "He asked licking his face.

And he gasped, and to his complete shame he said.

Please let me come...

If you say I'm the only one. " He said.

\- Yes - He gasped through the thrusts.

\- You're the only one who does this to me.

And then he let go of his penis then, and until he came squirting, in his hands and on the floor.

And then he ripped off his pants and underwear and lifted his blouse above his shoulders and took them off.

And he just wore it, hoodie, gloves and boots.


	35. Chapter 35

20

And Bruce was lifted by the thighs, and above Darkseid's head,, like an iron rod above his head, and with his back to Darkseid toward those two, and with Darkseid's mouth toward his hole.

And he stuck his tongue into it immediately, he made a cunnilingus, separating his buttocks, and sticking his soft tongue that was accompanied by his teeth nibbling him.

And this was as unexpected as it was fast, and as he did it shocked his spine.

And his chin toward his groin, under his testicles, and he was greeted by a scream, and he directly attacked his hole, sucking, biting and sticking his tongue, breaking his inner walls and fucking him, vibrating and attacking non-stop.

Batman screamed at each attack, he was hit in the prostate passing through his rings of muscles, arching his back, and a shock followed by another in his spine and going crazy with pleasure.

And that at first he did not want, but the pleasure and pain, even if the day before he had not yet recovered from sex with Darkseid, was still narrow.

And that was also a little swollen, he felt the fire rising, waves of electricity ran through his body and climbed up the base of his spine, and through his spine.

And going towards every nerve in his body, his penis got stiff, dripping and choking amid every blow.

\- He was screaming. Darkseid. And he groaned, screamed and choked, and the smell of mating and sex detached from their bodies, while Darkseid fucked him with his tongue.

And his own main penis was stiff, between his legs, and dripping and milesing his pants and increasingly sticking his way out of his pants.

And it didn't take long for him to start begging, choking arching his back, and panting, and he screamed and begged didn't know what.

And his penis squirted non-stop his prostate being hit.

And that's when he came in less than ten minutes, he moaned, and Darkseid pulled his hole vibrating his tongue more and more sucking him.

And he begged or screamed. And making him enjoy less than ten minutes after his first orgasm, and that's not why he stopped, he felt the resistance to endure.

And the attacks stocking him in and out and darkseid's fuck that had fun with that body, on top of him, and he wanted to hear more and he gasped groaning between that tight hole.

And that now he was beating in and out, in and out, wrapped around his tongue, he was sticking that tentacle, the secondary sexualorgan.

And he was longo and soft inside him, like an eel a tentacle, a little long inside him.

And it was firm and soft and it made him ganir, scream choke, squirm and shake and while he screamed in the middle of thatorgan.

And being thinner than an ordinary penis, but no less yummy, he would have an orgasm in less than a few minutes after another.

And he fucked him, holding himself inside him for a few minutes, when he felt a little more than seven eggs, inside him, and while he thrust and exit.

And it was up to the point of holding for a few minutes, and while Batman enjoyed non-stop, he felt the semen drain and lubricate its internal walls and drain...

And Darkseid faded his pants, and putting his penis out of them, revealing his heavy testicles, prominent veins and tentacles were widening toward off, dripping into his slit.

And he gasped at his last orgasms and Darkseid pulled him out and he was leading him face the two who watched paralyzed.

And he was releasing pheromones, more than that, it was the last cycle before the mating period, it was like a volcano about to erupt.

And with the rocks cracking, and releasing heat and magma, between the ends of his muscles, and each of his stone muscles as if to release a steam from a sweet scent of roses and honey.

Batman wasn't ready, even if he had his last orgasm, without waiting.

And Darkseid floating upright with Batman, holding between his troces, and toward his penis, which was ready hard out of his pants, and sus with his back to him with his legs spread.

And he slowly penetrated him, opening his legs, and the tentacles curling between his buttocks, trocks, and groin, rising up his penis and curling through his testicles, and exposing his penis.

\- She gave... - Moaned and screamed, Batman.

Oh, for God's sake. "Every inch, not knowing if it was begging and what?

God, i'm so sorry. "He was screaming.

\- Isso. – Disse Darkseid. – Implore.

And the showing him entering into his anus, even if he was prepared, yet his hole was small and narrow to the size of that penis, which violated him, centimeter by inch.

And I was going through every ring of muscle, and hearing his screams and groans for every time he walked into it.

And he barely penetrated him completely, he rubbed their bodies, trapped, and choking being held in place by Darkseid, he waited, and that he would stand still for a few minutes, stuck to the root, his testicles he felt beat to the bottom...

And the smell was mixed with yours.

His hard swinging penis dripping and non-stop, needed no more than ten complete turns, and directly reaching his prostate, and for him to begin to cum and squeeze around Darkseid's penis.

And his hole swallowed with difficulty those tentacles and penises that curled and secreted lubricant, and dripped like a stream from inside it, mixing with the semen that trickled between its cochas.

And coming in with his penis, those tentacles curled up like writhing like scissors inside him reaching a point that made him scream shrill like a bitch in heat, and he looked like that.

That's what i'm talking about. "Said Darkseid. Shout. "He ordered in the midst of the beats within him.

And he screamed squirting his penis and Darkseid's penis squirting into him, non-stop.

Who do you belong to? "He asked.

To you. "He said panting, shouting and moaning.

Say it again. " He ordered Darkseid without stopping stocking.

To you. "He choked amid the thrusts.

And in the midst of pulling him with every thrust in and out, and he repeated, and repeated, and with tapas of wet skin, and the sweat the smell of sex, the pheromones, which covered their bodies, and the thrusts.

And he arched his back and ejaculated nonstop squeezing and with Darkseid growling and gasping at the effort of hitting inside him.

That's right, i'm going to get you Darkseid said, him with fury and speed.

And the sovereign spoke sinful, perverted things, he bit his neck, pulling it and biting his adam's apple, and in the midst of suffocating, and his cries and thrusts in and out of it.

\- Only I can fuck you. "He said stocking up inside him, beating with fury at that point that made him see stars.

And the frantic waves of electricity that ran through his body. "Only I can rape your body.

"And he roared amid the thrusts and beats the overwhelming furies. "Only I can destroy your hole.

And he screamed and agreed with every word with every thrust.

And pinching and sucking pulling it and biting and sucking on its nipples, one by one.

And Darkseid sucked and licked his neck, and ran his hands through his nipples pinching him and pulling him and biting him, rubbing himself on him.

You're mine. He growled.

And at the same time, he took it off and he started the back and forth fast and steady, it was straight into his prostate and he took the mission of hitting directly into that bundle of nerves.

And it was right and merciless, and every quick and precise thrust he came with a cry.

And he was moaning, screaming and gasping amid the thrusts, the beats of their bodies, reaching in and out, reaching that point that made him arch his back to see stars.

And the tentacles secreting lubricant screwing around his penis, and there was a stinger, trapping inside his hole, preventing it from coming out entirely.

And he squeezed around Darkseid, in and out of it, that overwhelming attack, seeing star, feeling again the enjoyment and the natural lubricant, he felt squeeze, and trickle between his cochas.

And he enjoyed stockpiling, and between each blow, and swears of love, in and out and reaching a point that made him see stars, and having a blackout, momentarily seeing the darkness.

And when he was projecting his vision, and yet Darkseid kept knocking, and he returned with a shrill scream.

And he enjoyed copiously, and in the midst of the blows, and Darkseid warned.

\- I'm going to tie a knot. "He said, in the midst of the blows without stopping in and out...

And no matter what moment he never got used to it arresting and swelling inside him and never stop knocking in and out.

And he felt the tingling, he gasped and screamed and felt his bulging belly swell, and the penis, trapped, laying eggs, Darkseid, gasped and arching his back.

And it scared him more than he could, at that time, the air became muffled, and the time kind of faded, causing air droplets to loosen and evaporate around.

And it was the magma or millions of suns, which pierced around, the unsuspecting paramonios that were not covered by the shield of Grandma goodness and some furies, and even Wolf of the steppe, was the last previous cycle before mating.

And yet he kept growling, and stocking it more willingly, beating with force and fury like a jackhammer inside him, and the tentacles curling around and within him.

And that would be enough to destroy his hole, he would know it would take many hours in a regeneration tank to recover after that.

And with the thrusts and the eggs being placed inside it, and stuck with the stinger and the thorns in a space of five minutes between one thrust and another, beating inside it, and reaching his prostate.

And he was being marked, there, when after he launched a real whirlwind of a super new woman towards the sky.

And he turned his face up and as if taken by a star, a huge supernova, which melted and consumed everything around, and melted and evaporated those drugs that were in the tank.

And he fucked him, harder and laid the eggs, taking by flames or magma that impregnated the air as if they were in a volcano, he fired an immense burst of immeasurable power...

If it didn't get the attention of some hero, it wouldn't call anything, but both Grandma Goodness and Steppe Wolf were prepared, they put a barrier around that place when they invaded the land.

And surrounding everything around, the scene was a complete sex show that everyone would be proud to witness.

And that was a complete show of dominance and marking...

His swollen belly was greeted by ofegos, and the penis inside it reached all the right places, and making him scream and moan and thrust, each of the eggs were put the noise of something crunchy breaking with the onslaughts.

And to the frantic moment, which were overwhelming, and that was broken amid the thrusts inside and outside.

And he had a new orgasm being rewarded with constates attacks inside him and reaching a point that made him see countless constellations, and those blows the body rubbing on him and making him be rewarded with his strong muscles around him.

And it was almost unbearable and the maddening sensations, between pain and pleasure and the fine line between the two sensations made him scream more, while Darkseid worked overtime in pushing all his fulfillment into that tight heat.

And feeling the overwhelming pleasure his squeezed penis ejaculated non-stop from that juicy, hot ass amid his attacks from the omega samson ceiling.

And Batman felt the veins and sting of that length passing through each ring of muscle, the suction cups and tentacles running through his hole, squeezing and compressing.

And the tentacles writhing and the fucking running like a stream from inside him and the irons stuck in his prostate, and the warmth of his body around him.

And reaching a point that he screamed nonstop, and he did not faint if possible resistance was an understatement.

And he screamed feeling the hot air and flames without hurting him, but Darkseid bit him by piercing his neck and sinking his teeth and breaking his flesh by marking him.

And so he gasped and groaned, he was managed as if he weighed nothing in the air, and without ever reaching the ground.

And he would manage it and stock it by beating it like a beast and making his body his private paradise, in accurate and accurate blows in and out of it.

And fucking with will beating and beating to the point of making him scream non-stop and his penis ejaculating along and squeezing he screamed, Darkseid beat, and until he stopped...

It was torturous when he groaned and gasped, when Darkseid still trapped in it, laid the eggs, and stroked his belly distilling magma and heat around and taking one last bite marking him, he was fuming.

And they were in the air, and laying their eggs, and holding their arms, stroking their belly and speaking words of encouragement, and while Batman groaned, being forced to bear the eggs being deposited inside him.

And the tentacles tangled around his groin and penis that with the stimuli of the aphrodisiac and lubricant inside him, and the suction cups and tentacles expelled into him.

And he begged and heard comforting words, and that made him not stop ejaculating and the tentacles trapped around his penis, secreting pheromones made him unable to stop ejaculating.

And the eggs pressing his prostate with the stinger stuck, he was moaning and gasping and feeling the eggs inside him.

And they had sex in the air, when he no longer felt those eggs being placed inside him, with his blows, and hitting him, and making him empty when he had his knot undone and his belly dwindling.

And his penis was like a tampon at that time, all around the park, and the lab was consumed by lava and flames and omega samson.

And he did not know how, but he was not unconscious, and he still trapped by the penis and tentacles, he was carried by the maternal box towards Apokolips, between tears and crying.

That's all right. "He moaned, he didn't know what...

A little more love. "He said. "Let's expel the eggs together. " He said.

What about this garbage? " You questioned Grandma Goodness.

Let's take it. "Said Darkseid. "They will stay in my prisons. " He said.

So be it. "Said Grandma Goodness.

And they took them with them towards the blast pipes towards Apokolips.

As you well know. "Darkseid said as he walked the way to the temple where mating was done. "Said Darkseid.

And it was an underground temple that stood between a deeper place among the wells of the omega samson, and it was wide, long another fortress.

And that Darkseid looked comfortable and that darkseid was where there were crystalline pools of blue waters and that were regenerative, there were several tubes that removed the eggs.

And these were trapped during the mating cycle, and were made with mattresses and fluffy beds arranged.

And it was from the ground with a dome that carried the sky was circular vaulted with dark granite and red nooks that roamed circular the extent of the place.

And several comfortable mattresses and there was an altar where a partner was placed to take the eggs.

And the count was enough to put the virility of a man and revealed how much they and were compatible were necessary witnesses and priests like Dassad.

And it was marble with inscriptions around, and Bruce was deposited there scattered and with Darkseid retreating gently between groans, and he massaged Batman's belly.

Oh, for God's sake. "He gasped between duplicates.

Isn't that over? "He cried.

And helping him expel these eggs for the next half hour between the groans.

\- You've been fine so far, - Said kissing your lips, and using long tweezers to get them out of it, and your hole was stretched, and coming out fucking and lubricant, and that, damn stuck to the walls, and were attached to your prostate.

Darkseid. "He cried. Please, i'm sorry.

Just a little bit more. "Said Darkseid. Almost there.

Very well, sir. Said Dessad with appreciation.

And they were coming with cramps, and uncomfortable groans, and he was being unable to move and being handled with his legs open.

And after a little more than half an hour between ofegos, and using a portable ultrasound to realize that there were no more, between the fucking dripping, and there was a disruption of its walls, it was washed.

And his belly was back to normal, and there were words of appreciation before he fell into unconsciousness.

And Darkseid put him on a stretcher and removed the rest of his mask, glove covers and boots and led him toward the regeneration chamber.

And it was between a dome and a circular tank covered between pipes and hoses and probes that it was connected.

I'm sorry, sir. Said Dessad in his direction he seemed more than content.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said Darkseid.

\- They've been accounted for. "He said.

How many? " Asked Darkseid.

\- 95 eggs. "He said. - Exact size. "He said.

And Darkseid, who was once feeling like the luckiest man in the world, spewed smoke from his nostrils like an erupting volcano.

\- Should we save them for future carriers? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said. - Leave in cryogenic tubes. " He said.

That's how it's going to be. "He said.

\- What about the preparations for the liaison celebration? "I wanted to know Darkseid.

\- They would be made two days after the recovery of his intended companion. "He said.

That's right, i'm going to get you That's right.

What about the prisoners? "He questioned with the omega samson shining.

\- Your partner's foolish aggressors. "He said with an evil smile. "He said then.

They are being properly tortured. " He said.

\- I'm going to pay them a visit later. " He said. A little banter later. " He said with a smile.

Prepare the purpure waters for me to cool down. "He said. I'm going to take a shower. " He said.

And yes, Darkseid was looking like a smoking rock, pulsing like lava rock from a volcano.

Yes, sir. "Dessad said.

And Darkseid went to take a shower, and after changing he went towards the prisons.

And he went towards his new prisoners, very interested how long they could entertain him.

And Darkseid would be organizing the bonding celebration after his submissive was recovered...

A day later...

And he had barely woken up, he needed to go through a checkup, and he was practically paralyzed.

And he underwent some tests and healed any wound that happened on his little journey, and his mission.

And he was taken out of there in less than 48 hours.

And so he allowed again to undergo tests to know if there were no sequels or something went wrong.

... He was in ecstasy tube, he looked in his direction and was pulled out of the liquid tube his body paralyzed, without movement, his eyes still closed, but still he did not move could see without opening his eyes.

And he was taken paralyzed to Darkseid's room like a small child in his lap in his arms, being caressed and put to bed he had yet.

And the bracelet still attached to his right arm, still intact renewed, was a gift, he could not move.

Darkseid took it even though he penetrated him as if he had never released him, legs spread and spread out on the bed, he felt his penis entering into his narrow, regenerated and recovered canal.

And he couldn't make too much noise, just little moans, he couldn't move, and he couldn't talk.

And only part of his body reacted, his eyes still closed, he knew he couldn't move much, he didn't have much control over his powers, whatever it was, after a sex session with that one, he couldn't do much.

And what caused him to lose control of his body, still lying in bed he was still on several thermal blankets.

After the energy tube and ecstasy he didn't feel just knew he redid everything Apokolips was whole the earth too and was soon put in the tube by small hoses.

And the wires connected directly by the length of the length.

And entering the tangue of ecstasy and running through his bloodstream a bed of regeneration his body floated in the transparent liquid.

And that connected by various wires, and machines trapped in his body, and when Darkseid with arm behind his back and his various monitors and scientists evaluating the situation and coming back more and more in the decisive moment of truth.

And that's where he was in Hebi's lab, where he was still floating in liquid and tubes plugged into his body where everything would change

Amid sensations he felt the world around him shooting stars waves of electricity pain excruciating waves of sensations, and voices, and black and red rivers.

And to which he was transported, just as when he was on the cursed planet and being transported to the immensity, and they were abnormal places out of time and space.

And he felt strange, needed some time to connect with the reality around him.

And he was having sex with him not yet recovered and without moving, doing tests on his compatibility with the future process of omega sanction.

And he felt the scorching heat in a multitude of colors and waves the pain that penetrated each cell, he was in a tube with probes.

And they were the various tubes everywhere in his body, and at that very moment of time.

And the waves of pain, extreme and visions of days past and as well as that deteriorated the chamber extended to waves of red energy that spread and extended from his body.

And wrapping like a blanket several blocks like that heat waves and energy enveloping everything around put on before becoming aggressive before anything else shrinking like an implosion ball.

And sucking the energy that didn't hurt or destroyed waves of energy sucking and shrinking it fell unconscious in the lab.

And Hebi's astonished look this looked his greatest experience failing and unconscious without reactions waves of electricity coursing through his body.

\- What happened to him... - Asked the lord of Apokolips

\- He's having a phase a process of cell multiplication. " He said.

– It is not rejecting the egg cells, which have been implanted, it looks like a regenerative state and accelerated its DNA and RNA.

And it's collapsing... - And he said then.

It's momentary. " He said.

– And it's having a phase of single-celled change and its cells are having to adapt.

\- And it seems conflicted that his body wore out too fast. " He said.

And there was a peak of his powers, he is adapting as a companion, there is a marking within him, like a seal of soul, and it is very high.

And then he went down, like he used a large load of energy and drained it, and then he had to hibernate to regenerate.

And he was put back in the stasis tube.

Floating in the liquid inside the ecstasy tube in a large oval tank his mind was nowhere to be found.

\- How long does it take for the full transfusion how long you have this. He asked.

A few hours. – Said looking at the peak of the monitors and the cell and saw the hormonal change frame and its magnified graphics on the floating panel.

\- He had an oxygen tube and several wires connected in his body the noise of each machine and vent.

\- What do you need to change the process? Asked the lord of Apokolips.

\- He needs a transfusion, looks like he needs you to transplant genetic fluids to concentrate genetic memory and cell energy again in order to stabilize the process...

In case I. "Said Darkseid. When do you need it?

I'm going to go now. " Said Hebi looking at what would be his greatest weapon a process of completion.

The lord of Apokolips sat in front of the monitors in a chair connected wires and tubes and while connecting pipes and transferring black fluids to containers.

And there were tanks and finally directly in probes in various parts of the man's body in the tank and several containers and tanks directly into his veins and bloodstream.

\- We will multiply and process the fluids and multiply each enzyme and thus continue the transfusion process for a daily transfusion over the next two days. " He said.

At the end Darkseid got up instantly healed walking he watched in front of the tank.

\- Keep monitoring every change, I want an hourly report. " He said leaving the room.

Seeing the process of multiplying the thick liquid entering through your bloodstream.

Blood rate and hormone count were shown on extremely low graphs...

The second day passed slowly and Hebi used every knowledge of genetic application if he could not wake up or man show some aptitude or latent gift his death would be imminent.

Then in the second hour, the concern increased and there was no change the man languished until there was a minimum peak and until several hours passed.

And he used energy field in electric waves directly into his body forcing resuscitation inducing to wake up waves and more waves directly into it.

No change for another two hours, and Darkseid's visits and anger were constant, and when his concern reached the limit when he increased the amount of enzymes.

And they were at various levels unanswered, and the quality of the waves a groan and more groans.

And began to squirm and opening his eyes unexpectedly he opened his eyes bulging and a shrill and ghastly and ghastly cry was released from his mouth and more screams and screams where the liquid thickened and exploded.

And opening to open the tank floodgate that were spreading the liquid on the ground he looked with cloudy eyes writhing and trembling and he fell discouraged.

And there were spasms in his body, trembling, and that was when Hebi approached the man writhing and moaning without the forces to rise.

Hebi approached and placed the man on his lap writhing and moaning by measuring the pressure and hearing his beats on the examination table.

And that's when Darkseid entered the deplorable state trapped by wires and machines unable to breathe or speak touching his face, rising up his neck and kept him with clinical eyes toward him.

And he didn't answer just closed his eyes when Darkseid touched his body running through with his fingers seeing white skin and flickering he looked and just watched thoughtful eyes.

And so the man was kept lying and still connected in wires where they ran through fluids and so a few more hours passed through the consciousness.

And unconsciousness, then after two more hours, Kalibac entered enraged like a bull and slapped everyone in front of him.

And heading up to the man lying with trembling eyes, and still with wires and tubes connected in every part of his body where darkseis' DNA entered his bloodstream.

And he was caught by the neck in with Kalibak's hands keeping him up with an enraged look in his direction.

And with a fierce look pushing some scientists he didn't care that some scientists and Hebi himself ran from the lab for help.

Growled towards him with dripping saliva watching his gaze fall and his heart racing he growled angrily...

\- You should be my father's most powerful companion, Darkseid.

And his ally being consort of the lord of Apokolips.

\- And to reign beside my father, but look at you a dying worm...

\- And seeing the immobility his gaze full of tears and trembling lips and trembling hands. – Whispering incapable of form words just choking and a groan.

\- Ka... Kalibak... - Moaned he heard a growl and an evil laugh.

Not even to beg. Laughing at him.

"He was unable to move he heard a whisper, a weak, hoarse voice, and he was still paralyzed.

And he's going to die before my dad gets back. – Hanging with taste, his face increasingly bluish, his heart beating faster and faster no one to defend.

"Be upon that the day has come when the dark knight will die at my hands and I will destroy a corpse.

" No... - Whispered... - No... - Feeling weakhands, trying to loosen the arm of the grip,, trying to speak and not finding words, to the end of all problems.

And the world clicked like the expression of a beast and not that of a man, and he turned toward him.

And he took Kalibk's hands holding his wrist, his anger, had barely turned his conscience and someone already wanted to kill him.

And he pulled out of his hem a dagger and when he was about to strike.

Don't do that. – At a peak the monitors showed a drastic exponential increase he screamed, and he would stab him.

. He growled.

And at the decisive moment of the dagger would defer a wave of energy if it detached from his body his loud and animalistic cry.

And he came with a circular wave of energy spreading, and he turned his body twisting and giving an armbar blow, leaving Kalibak off guard and throwing him across the bed.

And he got up with everything and at this time he pushed him and took the dagger was that he used almost disintegrated in his hands, which looked like omega samson, and he went toward Kalibak.

And catching him off guard, and punching him and trapping him as if strangling him by hugging him, holding him on his back, and holding his legs around Kalibak's neck choking him and twisting his body in the process.

Beg. He growled.

Whispering desperately, it was now Kalibak's turn

And he loosened up a little, when he begged. And that was enough for Kalibak to let go and try to punch him, he narrowly strayed and again Kalibak begged.

\- Please... please... - And he got up giving flying and cutting kalibak that retreated,

Crazy, damn it. "Kalibak said retreating.

And driving the machines that his monitors and various machines uncontrolled his sensors and destroying glasses and floating objects detaching and distorting themselves detached from his body.

And as a sharp impact and energy his eyes shone glowing incandescent, he screamed a sonic wave of his screams, and punches and kicks flickering all into the air,

And it came with Kalbak's attempts at retreat and defense.

And then another cutting telekinetic wave everywhere with waves and more waves and cutting wrapped his body.

And he angrily took the dagger, and struck after blow, and destroyed Kalibak's hand by cutting and cutting his arm at wrist height.

And then several cuts on his body pushing several feet away along with three walls, when he using an energy probe and landed toward his opponent.

And there were several cuts, and cutting off his leg, tearing up the wall as everything broke and detached from the folds and breaking several blocks of power that shut down.

And the man was paralyzed with fear, seeing Batman in a fierce fight, naked and picking up anything in his path and using him as a weapon, and paralyzed.

And with a spear he severed his arm, at elbow height, in the same arm, and whose hand was severed.

And then throwing him next to a pillar, and almost upon him holding with his legs on top of his chest, fear in his sight.

And that wasn't a man, he found, it was an uncontrolled beast, a beast of war in the hands of his father.

And several paramonios flew around, and monitors lost the quadrant.

And hearing a scream and more screams, and he tried to push it with the stump squirting blood, and around paramonios floating like a biting wind and covered with energy.

And in kalibak's escape attempt pushing him twisting his cock, he gasped and kicked him, and in his attempt to escape crawling he was thrown through the walls.

And jumping towards him and punching him, and attacking him non-stop, and he took another dagger by his side, that another fury was minutes ago there and at the exact moment he was going to kill him, with a gun left by a parademonio...

And that the specialists arrived, and followed the lord of Apokolips when he fell towards the ground.

And he least expected it... and he got caught by the arms...

And as he turned to attack whoever he was, he was pressed...

By Darkseid, stop. – Growled Darkseid holding in front of him, seeing the wires in his body, he looked in awe seeing the energy spikes were high and the hormone tack went crazy.

And he fell again in his arms looked very exhausted;

He attacked me. "I said infuriated.

I know, i know. "Said Darkseid.

And while it was loaded on a test table and several wires in his body some experts approaching and drawing blood and doing tests on it, still with a catheter connected behind the head and draining wires in his body.

They began to reevaluate the tests and monitors with various instant maintenance devices they instantly packed the devices and heard Darkseid say with the man in his arms. - Report. " Caressing your body with apparent hunger.

\- Power surges stabilizing. I heard one of the experts say. Flashing lights and crazed levels of brainwaves - their powers grow exponentially.

– Hormone rate growing. – They said for each chart and instant report floating above their heads.

\- Defensive powers on the rise. - It said

\- Growing and expanding - If necessary we can sedate it. " He said.

"And he was adapting to the pheromones of the Lord.

And it's ready for mating in a month. " He said.

\- I think at this point, it's not your problem - I heard Darkseid say while stroking his body and holding his penis in his hands.

And hearing his groaning strands and needles everywhere and his long wet hair tied in a surgical cap he gave small grips on his body and whispers he heard a noise behind him.

And while the experts created the device with maneuvers and developed testing at every moment its soft and worn body.

And he heard the arrival of arms technicians and in the room Darkseid without worry or shame pumped his penis his laments and groans treble his penis increasingly hard.

And he then heard drill noises and lightning through his body, and Darkseid's body radiating heat, he groaned and listened amid tears of shame and excitement.


	36. Chapter 36

21

And he saw Hebi approach and deliver a bracelet that the lord of Apokolips holding with one hand.

And my connecting gift. "Said Darkseid.

And his penis while programming the bracelet and then putting on his left arm and then spoke toward all the occupants.

\- Remove the catheters and probes. He said he was moving away.

One of them approached and asked.

How much is your son? " He said with his head down and saw a moan and lament, when they approached the man from the bed and removed each one catheters.

And the tubes probes and small objects from his body plus needles turning aside a naked man being maneuvered and observed by Darkseid.

\- Remove him from the wall, but don't make a prosthesis that must be his shame.

\- And you will be reminded never to mess with my consorts, even if they appear to be weak. "He said he turned and watched the man at the table passing his hands on his belly.

And making circular movements in his abdomen, he looked at the circular symbols, and it was like wires or line without bands equal to wave movements, and or snakes, he saw his groans at each catheter removed seeing that they removed the catheter from the nape of his neck.

\- Darkseid... - He heard his hoarse whisper towards him his nakedness and his exposed shame he looked in his direction as the lord of Apokolips watched his fleshy lips.

And then he grabbed him by the arm he saw the experts lifting him by forcing him to sit down, and as they pulled probes from his body toward his strong, wet body.

And he had a sculptural body strong and defined muscles and Darkseid touched and clasped his hands at his waist held at his waist groping his body.

And he saw that there were no more scars turning his body and watching every piece and every catheter removed from the wound disappeared and healed instantly.

And he ducked as they pulled out of his entrance a probe holding on to his firm and defined ass and squeezing and kneading his buttocks, rising up his waist.

And he held on to his chin he went in his ear and said and seeing a probe being removed from his penis carrying a groan.

He was sitting and looking in his trembling direction as the lord of Apokolips approached his face and whispered sinfully removing the surgical cap.

And seeing a cascade of hair coming down his back they were silky and long black below his buttocks.

\- I look forward to fucking your tight ass, I want to hear your moans and I will make you scream so much and have the biggest orgasm of your life until you faint with pleasure. " He said.

And hearing the man moan and shudder at the words, he saw one of the men approach and put the bracelet on his arm.

And he looked and saw that Darkseid himself, and that he was also excited, and then he spoke toward the lord of Apokolips.

\- He's healing at great speed and soon he'il be fine for you to take and maybe he can pass the omega samson.

And maybe he has incredible powers he still doesn't know how to use them, so it will be easier to do some tests and test latent skills. " He said.

And he will connect with you. "He said.

Darkseid looked and said grabbing the man by his arm regardless of clothes or his alarming nudity he held him upright and said

\- I king keep him close to me, and I will test his powers when the time comes, after the omega sanction test, then he will be with me. - And he took a device that was delivered.

And to him and pulling the man by the arm toward the exit even holding with gallows and his few resistances pushing.

And pulling he was pulling the man this looked around him the lord of Apookolips lowered his hands and squeezed his buttocks.

And slapping each of them, heading down the aisle and following him to Darkseid's quarters.

Before he could squirm more Darkseid grabbed by the waist and placed on his shoulder holding on the cheeks of his ass giving a strong and sprawling slap and the first time he screamed.

\- AAAAAahhhh... please... - Whispered trying to let go.

Stop fighting, Batman. - Growled towards him slapping his ass. "It won't do you any good to fight.

And he saw himself being carried toward Darkseid's quarters, and then he looked behind him and then entered through the large electronic door that glided as it opened.

And then thrown on top of the bed on his back before he moved he saw Darkseid removing his clothes and climbing on the bed he pushed away his legs and began pumping his penis.

And the god sitting on the bed took his buttocks and pulling his legs open in his lap, and circling with his finger his entrance, saying sinful things while penetrating with his finger.

And then pumping his penis, he moaned trying to expel his finger as if it were the first time tight.

And then moaning, looking toward Darkseid's red eyes prancing his ass being directed at the penis.

\- You're tight like it's the first time. - Growled towards him and stocking his anus, with his fingers he placed the second finger forming scissor movements.

\- I don't think it's going to fit. – Groaned looking at the penis and feeling the discomfort of the intrusion of the fingers, arms dropped on the bed looking blurry and moaning he looked toward Darkseid.

And he saw the god lifting and pushing away his legs causing him to lie down and pumping his penis crawling on top of him.

And closer and closer in the middle of his legs holding his chin and kissing him he took the inside of the troches and pushing them away holding them aloft and grabbing his penis.

And he penetrated him slowly and passing through his rings of tight muscles and feeling every vein of his penis.

And his eyes amented tears escaped his eyes sneeking trying to escape the intrusion trying to writhe out of the penis that passed through his walls.

" Please... - Please... - Moaned.

"It does not give... - He ofegou and cried being held in place by the hands of the gigantic god feeling every vein.

" Calm down... – Growled towards you licking your lips and kissing your face and moving your legs high and spread and while every inch of the penis.

And he came and went through every muscle ring, squeezing his penis in and out until he thought there was no end.

\- Relax... - You heard Darkseid say. - The regenerative process. "He said.

"It caused your body to be restored and healed of any weakness and injury, and you had returned to being a virgin.

\- I'm going to take your virginity again. "When you hit your testicles on your ass.

And he was followed by a slap after another, in and out.

And with a slap he groaned, and breathing uncompassed and moaning in pain amid the beats more and faster.

And he felt a change of angle a sharp, squeaky scream hitting his prostate directly hard.

And he stopped briefly and moaned rising his hands on his hips squeezing him lying on top of him, his penis began to be pumped at the same time as he withdrew like a lunge.

And starting a punitive movement and so sucking and biting his nipples, and hitting his prostate without sessar and continuously, and beating and screaming and banging and screaming.

And reaching with everything in and out, with frantic movements, and he moaning resfolegando and choking with each thrust in and out.

And so in the midst of his blows, he made vows of love and words, obscene and so pushing and pushing hitting and knocking coming in and out faster and faster.

You're my whore. " He growled at every blow within him, were the intoxicating sensations of possession, joy and that he would do anything to have him by his side, beneath him, within him, his...

Yes, i'm sorry. He gasped.

That's it. "He growled at every blow, and biting him and repeating it amid his cries.

That's it. "He repeated it. – Holding firmly on his hips marking him holding him in the place beneath him, amid the blows inside him.

\- No one will get what's mine. "And he hit to score faster in and out.

And the bed creaked with the violence of the blows inside him, and sinking his teeth into his neck breaking the flesh.

\- And he pleaded in vain and duly ignored. - Wait...

And he hugged him pulling for himself, amid the blows in and out.

And that was unexpected, more than scary.

He tried again...

And he hugged his shoulders, then pounding and he gasped as much as he didn't know how long he would endure, but the fuck, it was mind-blowing, pleasurable, strange, frightening and fascinating.

And he found out that he was the only one doing that to him.

And he'd say after a good five minutes of bites on his neck.

I'm yours. "And he said more agreeing with fear and fear.

And Darkseid found in the midst of his blows within him that he was the only one who could do that to HIS MAN.

And he was yours, only yours.

And he made him scream, cum between his stomachs, his hard penis stuck between their bodies.

And he let him out by arching his back and turning his face up and firing omega rays toward the ceiling without ever stopping him from penetrating him.

And the lava and steam came out of his body, smoking, but never hurting him.

And he fucked him, never stopping, knocking in and out.

You're mine. " It said growling. "And he trapped him beneath him, in the midst of every blow.

And once again he arching his back and turning his face up, and sending more rays.

And in the midst of his fear and his various scares this made him ejaculate then and copiously, his hole coated with cum and lubricant.

And drilling like a super new one toward the ceiling, and drilling like lava, and they'd need to fix the dome anyway, the air.

And that it was impregnating with steam and the smell of mating, which was a mixture of roses, sulfur, honey and musk.

And they came with their groans, screaming and screaming beating and pounding reaching the same point where the struggle for the sensations of pleasure and seeing stars.

And he was willingly him with the overwhelming thrusts, and completely forgetting what happened to the joker land, with Hera, and it all went up in the air.

And it was the god between his legs, the stocking with more increasing speed was a powerful jackhammer and his penis trapped between their bodies.

And he was enjoying the now, stretched legs willingly reaching a point that made him scream.

And Darkseid's testicles beat his buttocks, in every blow, in that narrow hole, inside and outside, and accurately reaching directly to his prostate.

And he was pounding, and he felt the tentacles curling around his penis, squeezing amid his orgasm, he felt Darkseid's penis ejaculate several times.

And he squeezed a lot around that penis that came and never got soft, always hard and firm, felt each of that member's veins going through its walls

And in the midst of the blows inside him, and he remembered that it would be a month from now that he would lay new eggs on him.

And he felt that he would give a simple knot without eggs, had the tentacles hooked on his prostate with blows and his belly, and swelling and trapped inside him like a stinger.

And in the midst of his blows, and the less he waited soaking the sheets beneath him, and overflowing around his hole, toward the sheet and the bed.

And the tentacles went up and down inside him curling and holding on.

And he tried to hold Darkseid's arms as support for his lifeboat, and unsuccessfully could not keep up with Darkseid's beats inside him that kept him trapped beneath him, and stockpiled it willingly.

And he was just there to moan and get Darkseid's penis.

And he fucked him, and it didn't take more than two laps to make him enjoy that he knew it wouldn't be the first or the last of that hot, overwhelming sex session.

And the frantic thrusts, his body responded to his blows within him.

And he fucked him, with his overwhelming blows, his legs stretched out and spread out with Darkseid striking, propelling his pelvis up and down.

And his lips touched getting inside his mouth in a lost fight between dominance and the fugue folego as it was expected as it came out darkseid lava.

And he was feeling his body warm above his with the skin blows against skin, his groans and screams, and swearing of love.

And at this moment feeling the ejaculate of his penis trapped between their bodies, he felt Darkseid's heavy balls hitting his buttocks for every blow inside him.

And he didn't have to moan, and getting so choked on begging that they weren't answered...

And he boiled down to begging, and promptly ignored, and being bitten and sucked, he sucked his nipples, descending down his collarbone, lingering on the right.

And that he was sucking on him willingly, and he groaned and screamed more and more overwhelming blows into him, that sinful tongue that sucked aureola from his nipples with will.

And that's when at last, he gave his last orgasm and he got soft.

And they were hugged and gave their last kisses and languidos when he got hooked on him for a few minutes until he let go and stayed a while.

And lying still buried inside him with his belly deflating and he got up and stood between him and took off his penis.

And they lay side by side, and he still felt ashamed, and the semen trickled down like a stream dripping between the sheets and forming a puddle beneath him.

And while he gasped, with Darkseid stroking his shoulder.

And after several minutes, and he played with his cock, a few minutes slapping, and saw that it didn't get any harder.

He was pretty soft himself.

\- I'm going to take you to the bathroom, and give you a bath, I said.

"And then you will eat and return to the land. " He said.

He just said.

And he took him to the bathroom in the shape of a bride.

And he put him in the pool of revitalizing waters and began to talk as he wiped him with his fingers inside his hole by taking out his seeds, and opening his legs.

\- I'm going to pick you up on earth in two days. "He said.

Why two days? He questioned.

\- And you can rest on the ground before that. "He said.

I have a surprise. "Said Darkseid.

And he washed it and dried it, and took it in his lap, and took it toward the closet, he had another bat suit ready for him.

And he got dressed and Darkseid led him toward the dome and there was as always a table full of food.

And as though still sore by the sex session, he felt sore and bothered, and sitting at the table eating in silence with his groans.

And he asked in the middle of one bite and another.

Did you tell Alfred I was here? He questioned.

\- I sent a rage. "Said Darkseid eating by his side.

And after a while, he led him to a fortress through the halls and there was an altar.

And there was Grandma Goodness, Dessade, paramonios, ministers, his mother, his son, now without an arm, and Wolf of the steppe. " He said.

And he knelt in front of him with gotham's bat in front of him.

And he said when he gave him a gift lined with a little padded cushion.

Darkseid, he was formally asking you to marry him in front of everyone.

\- This is my symbol and wedding gift for my fiancé. "Said DArkseid.

And nothing better than to give your man a warrior, a gun as a gift from home.

And there was a sort of cord of blue fabric like silk decorated with ornaments, and turquoise color that fastened like a belt, and was almost 60 inches long.

And at its two ends, and it was long a collar coating it, and with beads looking like round sapphires, there were diamonds and opals, as if an arm as at its end.

And there were something like fingers, and he had it with him as his wedding present.

\- And it serves to pick up objects, and stretches according to his will, he has to harden and turn a retractable sword. And he showed it to him, holding it at his waist next to his belt like a hook.

\- And she's sings according to her will.

Is that a marriage proposal? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He said.

\- And then I'm going to have a celebration now, but in two days. " He said.

"But it will be formalized. " He said.

And it is about the marking ceremony and possession a bond of soul. " He said.

Some of my allied leaders will be here. " He said.

I get that. "He said.

\- And you will be introduced as my consort. " He said.

They are allies of worlds with deposed and conquerors.

You know the wedding. "He said.

It had happened nine months after mating. " He said.

\- I hope no one else tries to possess you. " He said.

If I didn't, I'd kill him. Said he took his waist next to him.

\- I don't need a son either. "He said.

\- I don't need carriers. " He said. "I am eternal. " He said.

\- And I'd be able to kill millions of babies just to have you by my side. " He said.

And between panty and groans and words of appreciation he was taken there, and Darkseid kissed him.

His tongue entered without permission rubbing himself like a frottage with clothes, and he ate it with his tongue in his mouth, his breath warm as lava.

And without ever hurting him, salivating and breaking the sky from his mouth, and that hot, delicious cave.

And a fire broke out of his tongues, smoking mouths, and he began to fuck his mouth, and marking him there in front of all, and his tongue eating and nibbling him, and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

And Darkseid held him in his lap for several minutes with a kiss of fire and let him go without breath...

And he took him back to earth.

And he went down directly into Gotham, Darkseid left him in the cave.

And he saw that it was broad daylight, had passed three days after his sex with Darkseid when he became thoughtful, one should ask what the sovereign of Apokolips did to Joker and Poison Ivy.

And he rested in the mansion pool after a lengthy interview with Alfred.

And after a new one I warned you.

And he went to lie in his bed for the time.

And the next morning just over two in the morning...

And he had a late-night robbery.

Darkseid using an explosion tube he was in the cave, and climbed the staircase of the mansion, and went toward the suite.

Bruce Wayne was sleeping in his underwear a red samba song, on the covers.

And he took off his clothes and took a lubricant and put a lot on his penis.

And he crawled through her standing under neath her and crawling up to him, and shooting her in the process.

And he spread his legs and positioned himself between him, toward his hole.

And he spread his legs and positioned himself and with a lunge he penetrated him and began by fucking.

And Bruce knew who he was this time.

And so began a frantic struggle of pain and pleasure, squeezing the penis inside him, which felt every part of him the beat movement in his pelvis.

And his screams and groans, his eyes rolled in his orbits his scandalized cries and his shrill groans his laments.

\- Please... Please... Oh my God... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. -Screaming.

And even though he was screaming, babbling and swinging and swinging with frantic movements, and every cry inneed.

And he groaned panting and whimsical holding on to DArkseid's shoulders as he propelled his pelvis and his frantic and animalistic movements.

For each beat and thrust a scream, without any mercy reaching without stopping his prostate with ferocity andurgency, and beating his abdomens in constant and franticcontact.

And pumping his hard penis between his stomachs and belly pounding and pounding reaching point where it made go through waves and more waves of electricity his body.

And with spasms running through every nerve in his body, lights exploded inside him lights segated him with various constellations.

And so each of the universes and their electricitys roamed their vision and their body with immense pleasure.

And so he began to moan and screaming and screaming and hearing the growls of Darkseid he felt come ejaculating between their bodies and squeezing their innerwalls.

\- My... - And he growled between the thrusts, and those frantic beats in and out.

And he felt and felt screaming and the angry beats stocked sling skin slaps against wet body slaps skin against bodies waves of electricity coursing through his body..

And the penis squeezing and squeezing around the penis that stocked it mercilessly.

And the bodies slaps against bodies the testicles pounding into his ass entering completely and without rest his prostate being assaulted hitting the bundle ofnerves.

And it wasthe nde made the waves of electricity scream and screaming he moaned and heard meaningless words coming from his body, his mouth.

His supplication without feeling his shrieks and squeaky screams resmoking and choking.

And not knowing what he wants and still begging for the brutality of the beats the deep and uncontrolled thrusts holding without their hips with force pushing.

And pulling, stocking falling directly into the penis hitting your testicles with strong and deep slaps without any preparation.

And his legs curled briefly around Darkseid'swaist, before he loosened it and spread them for better access to his hole.

And panting breaths and frantic blows in and out reaching a point that made him scream madly.

And being taken by Darkseid's lips amid the screams and laments he felt hard and coming out of control his penis and his hard balls beingtightened.

And vgoing hard wet and sticky the lord of Apokolips picking him up around his waist and maneuvering him by sitting and putting on his lap holding on top of him.

And so pushing an overwhelming up and down, towards thepenis, pounding and pounding trying to hold on to his shoulders and dripping saliva choking resfoging..

And moaning when the second orgasm came screaming and feeling a roar in his ears and unchecked kissing his lips and coming down his nipples, sucking and kissing..

\- My... - Growls Darkseid in the midst of the blows inside him, and the overwhelming sensation, those sharp blows to her prostate.

And he held him and hugged him and not important when he him and attacked him inside, he feared the bursts of omega samson, which let go of his eyes, only begged the heavens not to form a crater in his ceiling...

And he gasped, groaned and screamed and god, man arched his back, and trying at all costs not to form a crater in the ceiling, if that werepossible.

And said and done, and he gave two holes in a row in the ceiling, and as lava in the middle to arch his back while penetrating him non-stop and his screams, and the frantic beat and fleeting and intense kisses.

And reaching a point that made him scream groaning, and the bed shaking and shaking, thinking without control that Alfred would not sleep, and hear it all again.

And he felt a torrent of semen ejaculating inside and falling amid waves of electricity and white rays, mowing..

And the sight amid a torrent of stars from a comet'ss rays falling on its head.

Being maneuvered, Darkseid stood on the mattress lying with the man on his chest resfolegando uncompassed heart.

And moaning in his ear that he now with one lastcry.

And he felt himself being maneuvered and a groan screamed and screamed at one last ejaculation and several thrusts afterwards, he fell without strength back into the arms of the lord of Apokolips..

And caressing his body while removing his penis from its interior hugginghim.

And while whispering dirty things in his ears kissing his lips and sucking his nipples.

Itsinterior, its folds and internal wallscontract, feeling the semen trickle from inside it dripping between its cochas and dripping..

And his own hard penis stuck between their bodies, and he cumming non-stop shaking the bed beneath him.

And while the god groped and sucked every part of his body kissing and sucking by kneading .

And giving little slaps and listening to their groans and laments and listened.

\- I'm going to train you and use your body as a private paradise. " He said.

And so he held him on top ofhim, while the man gradually lost consciousness falling into the welcome darkness.

And now he found himself a prisoner of his desires, and serving as aprostitute, and he groaned before falling asleep again.

And Bruce woke up, he saw behind the windows, which was supposed to pass noon by the sun.

And he stood on his side, with hands and a warm body hugged to his, and himself sleeping on a rock.

And this rock, well..., there was Darkseid,with a body very glued to his, and with one hand on his waist and the other stroking his hole between his legs.

And his head above his chest using him as a pillow, and his chin on his head, trembling and swollen, he was practically upon him, and by an unfathomable mystery of fate he took his finger off, and even he woke up, and spoke.

\- He said he took his finger off him, and kissed him...

And he did.

I missed you. " He said. "I'm going to go, and not before I give a good cunnilingo in your hole. – Said.

\- And he didn't have reaction time.

And leaving him cumming in his abdomen, and he had a wonderful tongue, curse writhing with Darkseid holding his crotch and open legs sucking and sticking his tongue into his hole.

And it didn't take more than fifteen minutes of beats inside him for him to come.

And even if he begged him to stop hestopped, it was two orgasms in a row until he goes down by satisfied.

And using an exploding tube changing while he himself recovered from his orgasm, he lifted his bambo and headed toward the shower taking a long bath.

And when he came down after more than half an hour, poor Alfred.

\- Good morning. - He said, with his red face.

And his faithful butler had deep dark circles, and he knew why...

\- Don't you know the walls are thin? "Alfred said, putting a bitter black coffee in front of him and drinking it in one sip while Bruce sipping.

And he didn't know what to answer, Darkseid did it on purpose.

And he'd see the news in the paper of a noxious attack in half of metropolises four days ago...

And in the meantime, he had a business meeting.

You've been away. "Alfred said, keeping him abreast of the facts.

It happens. "He said disgustedly in his expression.

– That thanks to the attack of joker and ivy four days ago. "He said.

\- And the side effect of his sex, Darkseid incinerated not only that place, but four blocks with the omega sanction.

So he was right, Bruce thought, he really was an erupting volcano.

And he prepared to go to her, it would be in Metropolis to raise funds for a shelter and half of Metropolis the industrial area and a part of Gotham that was melted...

And he knew well because, he really turned red like a pepper.

In his contacts and shareholders decided to start negotiations, were days of negotiations and so he will do so many other deals.

\- And with the destruction of the entire industrial city, and thank God there was no one to die there. " Said Alfred.

\- Listen to what I can say that several entrepreneurs from Metropolis and Gotham, decided to raise funds for the homeless and invest in new buildings and warehouses.

\- And remake the industrial sector, thanks to a mysterious and alien attack. " Said Alfred.

\- And there were a lot of interested investors. " Said Alfred. "And among the investors and philanthropists were Bruce Wayne.. – Disse seu fiel mordomo.

And it was on this day in question that Bruce Wayne prepared for the day.

And he was so to speak curious and very suspicious why he, after all there are so many others, and between contacts wanted to make a trade alliance.

And all after your inventions that weren't so, yours, but if it was from an alternate reality, then it was yours.

And so they decided to open businesses and throw a party to attract more investors.

It was a party of new associates of Wayne companies and the unified enterprises of Si Xiang one of the newly unified companies and enterprises and genetics and various purposes.

And it was a new and successful conglomerate of the newly formed Eastern Union.

And the so-called Si-Xiang.

And it was made up of the most powerful and so-called 4 great dragons and the biggest entrepreneurs in China and united companies and firms from the East to grow their businesses and be more profitable.

And from the Eastern countries and to more than one organization a conglomerate, being the union of four vast companies, with the company of Technology and Armaments of Hong Kong medical research ventures.

And each of them called Fu Xi Shennong of Japan, and Hankunsho of Vietnam, forming an alliance with Wayne Enterprises and various technology and enterprise resources and biochemistry and engineering and technology and probability.

There was Luthor, who looked at him, without the courage to say anything about it, and he well knew what.

And he used this day to spy on his new investors, philanthropists and shareholders.

And the Shichi Fukujin who claim to be the union of the four heavenly gods of luck these companies also desire the unification of temples and martial arts training schools of their eastern countries.

And since the owners of the companies were descendants of martial arts masters from rival schools recently they decided to unite their arts and master schools in arts the best of each school and the best of each art.

Orchestrated and funded with the involvement and ventures of Wayne companies.

Bruce had the intense goal of achieving his best and greatest commitment as the greatest detective in the world.

And he wished that the old gods, even though they did not believe faithfully in theirdeities, he longed to get their masters and their new teachers...

Throughout his journey he craved knowledge and throughout his life train mind and brain.

And while they were opening several clinics and research buildings allied to the Wayne company in Gotham City were making a major contribution.

And all for the increase of quotas enterprises and sustainability in addition to scholarships, whose jobs would be linked to companies.

And Si Xiang and the Wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

Chinese, Japanese, South and North Korea government and Tibet. Vietnam Indonesia, Philippines and finally Taiwan, for the first time united in millennia and their American company.

And they formed an alliance and bureaucratic and diplomatic endeavors in achieving unification and alliance between companies.

Even by Batman's research the shareholders and the presidents themselves of each company.

And that they could actually cover up something very big besides the mythologies of eastern companies and countries.

And they were allied to shady deals of illegal testing affiliated with the Eastern Mafia, disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia between.

And with that he could be forming a bond where he could infiltrate or seek information directly from a member of the Japanese yakuza mafia itself.

And there were news and rumors of embezzlement of illegal merchandise money and even the sale of human organs and black market of illegal immigrants.

Even if not even the dark knight himself can openly prove so shady, he could prove his countless powers and resources.

And he desired the power to learn from the true masters and so he formulated a plan.

All this and several other illegal enterprises, with a bureaucratic façade and legal enterprises, but nothing that can be legally proven without harming other companies.

And even politicians who were bribed at some point, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with close families, to keep the family business.

And his businesses were intertwined by taking care of his back and thus covering up his movements owed to good lawyers and shady businesses and alibis for all matters.

And in addition to bribery, blackmail and embezzlement of money, it seemed like a feud in a rival company, which was trying to destroy its own businesses by contributing to government campaigns.

And helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmail of several people with influence and money in addition to discovering various falcatruas and dark secrets of influential people.

Being practically difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking or even having to withdraw its influence from other companies and government pacts.

And even from millionaires and presidents of influential companies that coming to Gotham and businessmen and shareholders of the Wayne company...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transports of illegal immigrants, with false documents such as slaves and prostitution in addition to several illegal and experimental drug barges.

And this caught the attention of many Chinese mafias and large-scale ventures that Batman had been secretly investigating.

And all this without the help of their associates they had no idea that the party and affiliation of foreign companies was a camouflage ...

For each of the Chinese, Korean and Japanese entrepreneurs the photos did not compare to the true presence of Bruce Wayne seen from afar and in person was another story.

And he had a stunning beauty and magnificent body, practically without taking his eyes off a tall man with a firm appearance his blue eyes of a mesmerizing and stunning blue.

The four presidents of each of the Eastern companies, who have now unified into a set forming an alliance and joining an American sculptural body.

And being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes these pulled and each tall all bordering two meters and ten weighing both hundred pounds muscular bodies outlined firm and decided features.

And each of them had penetrating looks and sculptural bodies and so their long black hair and straight identical features less in the lengths of long hair.

And from the right corner was a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols.

And seeing her long hair tie ten inches below the waist face with firm features and thin nose and square chin eyes pulled and more closed chatting with several shareholders in a corner of the ballroom.

And seeing their bodies were sculptural and outlined prominent and strong muscles and could hardly divert the millionaire's eyes from gray eyes.

And there was the most sculptural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and its grayish clothing and its square chin...

The other's debut of the halls near the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to the shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in oriental ceremonial styles extravagant kimonos and their hair loose...

And so each was dealing with his affairs, but even so he had his camera microphones and his data attached from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees.

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was a good idea even if he didn't get the data and information or even a way to uncover the crimes, and to unravel his business and expose justice.

And at the same time being able to divert funds to lawful means and government blackmail campaigns and many illegal sales, yet the legend preceded them.

And they were the four heavenly gods the lords of each discipline and so their teachings as their legends and origin were memorable...

But in the midst of their spy devices heard a call, the four were talking via cell phone and their employees just spying and so and so through their devices.

And he heard from the data that there was going to be a factional meeting before he could do anything and head to the end of the hall at Wayne's mansion.

a little warning !

for anyone who wants me to write about what happened next with the Joker and the Poison Ivy, and what Darkseid did to him during the four days,

and what happened during your arrest, send a message, one predicted or personal, if at least four send it I can do it.

and so I write about it, if it doesn't stop there.


	37. Chapter 37

21

It was just over a month before he went to the ceremony that he would be initiated to permanently connect with Darkseid.

Out of nowhere in the cave opened an explosion tube, and from there came a parademonio that carried a holographic message, leaving it there with a reverence and flying back soon after.

Darkseid sent a message that he would come to visit him later, and would take him to a meeting...

He was now cave, he began to investigate a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, disappearance, way of acting of several people who reappear.

And even stranger attitudes, he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and put together various tests and clues on his computer...

During that day that followed, there were many people acting abnormally and several documents lost and those who once went to work in bureaucratic work and internships and even in school putting together various documents and even on various subjects such as stories and follow-ups and diaries.

And they were acting like they weren't,, they were blackliquids and elongated shadows as if they were just puppets,, they looked around seeing that it wasn't them or if they were were controlled aszombies, he researched the pieces of meteors that fell.

Darkseid visited him on this day in his research, he arrived at him and pulled him from the table to kiss him, without waiting for him to defend himself or react.

Grabbing and kissing him without leaving more than being groped, climbing up his blouse and sucking his left nipple, his tongue was wonderful he said amid the blowjob, he was devouring him, eating willingly amid his increasingly loud and constant groan.

I have something to tell you. And several minutes, amid his groans. Why don't you tell me now? He kind of questioned it.

I'm going to go. – And it was after even, to do a good job on the right and left nipple for more than five minutes, nor bother to take off the belt, which hung, he tightening his penis, plucking from his pants, and lowering them in the middle of his legs, and squeezing and groping his buttocks, growling and sucking his neck, climbing over his blouse halfway to remove from the neck , squeezing your chest.

He turned him over, and pushed him on all fours on the floor of the cave lowering his pants, standing in the middle of his thighs only on his knees, he spread his legs away with slaps and spanking, well stragged and squeezing and biting hard, and shoved his mouth in the middle of his hole, began to suck, lick and bite, he vibrated his tongue inside him, amid his groans, and reassizing, squeezing him, his penis was stiff amid his moaning and shouting louder and louder.

Darkseid's growls, which sucked and fucked him, alternating with his fingers, he did not know when, but there were damp and icy fingers, when he took the lubricant he did not know, he sucked and bit him, giving groans, and feeling the tentacles.

The tentacles fucked him, next to his fingers fucking him, pushing and pulling, and his loud and sharp screams, while he used his strength to prevent him from moving away while paying attention to hishole.

You're mine, all mine. " Hesaid, stroking and slapping his buttocks, squeezing and crumpling with the forces of his onslaught.

He ate him willingly, growling amid hitting inside him taking off and putting his entire length and then hitting him hard, holding his hips hard, leaving marks of his fingers.

He was stocking him and fucking hard and willingly, until he came, cumming and feeling the moisture of a thick tentacle inside him, fuckinghim, his penis pulsed and shook, cumming on the floor with hot, strong jets. com vontade

He pulled him out with a tug, taking a stooest through his orgasm, he moaned, but Darkseid didn't give him time to recover, he heard the zippernoise, holding on to his hips and pushing his legs further away, and positioning himself between them.

Andhe was pulled, without any other preparation and warning, directly toward the penis that raped him, stocking him, giving an even more shrill and sharp scream, and without any other word, other than his screams and darkseid's growls.

He didn't have time to get used to it, his screams were rewarded by a stowerve.

Please, i'm sorry. – And so he cried, promptly ignored, he was pulled long then, and pushing and pulling then he went slowly without worrying about stopping or getting used to, he simply held on to his hips pulling and pushing him.

He again beaded, did not know what, he felt them stowed directly into his prostate without any mercy.

Darkseid fucked, he with intensity, his penis came to life, with the constant gradual stowed from his penis, hitting his testicles on his ass, unprepared.

Pushing and pulling then, it was an increasingly deep, brutal, almost violent, and stowerse amid her screams.

They cumled together, squeezing around Darkseid's penis, feeling Darkseid's warm humidity inside him, while he enjoyed it on the floor, and Darkseid dropping him unmightly to the ground, and the emperor of Apokolips letting him loose and sitting next to the man who resfoled.

It was only Darkseid's hands and his own strength that kept him there, instead of running away, he groaned, reswelved and screamed, Darkseid's blows propelling with his pelvis, his sharp screams, and Darkseid's growls.

Well, then. " Darkseid said, after a while, even though he himself was not recovering, his thighs trembled, and his hole had spasms and contracted, pulling him on his lap with his head on his shoulders, leaning against him with his semen dripping from his wrinkled hole.

\- It existed thousands of years before I was the emperor of Apokolips, a king, he was to what they said the source of forbidden fruit, sexy, beautiful and a king.

How long ago was that? I wanted to know Bruce.

\- Thousands of years ago, he existed before Ragnarok, he was an ally of my mother. I said. " In this period. "Darkseid said. "My father was still alive,ãhe was killed by mymother" after a split.

And what was that? He questioned.

\- A war between krypton's creator scientists and kryptonians. I said.

\- According to what I knew. "Darkseid said. "I met her four times, and my mother twice.

\- They would be around in my father's reign, my mother was pregnant with me. I said. " In my adolescence and when I came to become what I am today. I said.

\- Being a previous period before I hookup the omega sanction. I said.

. " I desired her. - I said. - But by my ignorance and fear I rejected help. - I said. - These were some of the regrets that I have in my existence. - I said.

He showed a globe, it was a holographic image...

He saw an entity, in the best of words. "That's called ZarieL.

Did he see that she was... a monster?

Wasn't she human? He questioned.

\- I believe it was a demon or a god before Ragnarok. I said.

And she acted, assuming now, that the planet was dying, that was the end no one would see that.

And they'll never get a chance to close without a body to bury, no funeral to say their goodbyes.

And he finally flew into the skies, heading into space in silverwings wrapped in a trail of stars that he devoured as if an immense mouth or an endless black hole of bright lights.

He grew and grew, as immense as the very solar system that covered Krytpon, he devoured everything from the planet to the Sun, to the stars, and with it the ships that were Jor's, as much as Zor, followed his journey and were spared from being devoured.

I have data. "Darkseid said. And described as the triple forces. "Said the new god.

He saw an immense beast devouring aplanet, a beast, wings or a dragon wrapped in glowing golden light.

\- She ate Krypton. - Said Batman seeing.

\- She was called a beast, a monster or a god of the beginning and the end. "Darkseid said.

\- She always ate and always showed up to eat worlds that are being destroyed. She devours them.

All life has been consumed, being the reactor or not, earth ornot, and all conscious life...

That's it, i'm going to get "Darkseid said. " And one of the recordings I have of Zariel.

Zariel. He said.

Different name. "Said the bat man.

And that he ate wrapped in the space around him, devouring the lights the stars and the Sun that was sucked and consumed, sucked like lights from immense reptilian wings of membranes like a huge, platinum bat with immense eyes.

And so he was again in space flying and eating all the dead and dying stars with their last remnants of light and the end of consuming stars before they became black holes.

And him giving an end to each of them, to the sun so that they don't become black holes and not swallow other planets.

And those who were consumed by him were graced by light and an end without suffering being consumed and becoming incandescent light.

And so he was traveling again and ended up on another planet not far from Krypton.

Planets behind planets, all with red sea beings were consumed, black holes were devoured.

And in the form of the immense creature, it was known as the trail of stars that ate dying worlds, and that roamed those galaxies and part of the universes where the stars died and where black holes appeared.

\- Why are you showing me this? - Batman questioned.

\- She's cultured and revered. "Said DArkseid. For many planets. "Said DArkseid.

\- And considered a deity. " Said Zariel. - A creator deity. - Said. - Many planets worship, fight, go to war by their name. - Darkseid said.

Well, then. He said.

\- I'm going to form an alliance. "Darkseid said. With two planets that worship it. He said.

\- I'm going to visittheseplanets s.- Said DArkseid.

And you're coming with me. "Darkseid said without giving room for questioning.

Is it important? He questioned.

I want you to come with me. "Darkseid said. "Like my future consort. "Said Darkseid,he was stroking hisbody.

"You will come with me." " You have to start participating in the meetings.

Where is this planet? He questioned.

Far away. "Darkseid said. "But você you'll be back before two weeks. "

\- It's like there's going to be a ceremony and a party. "Darkseisaid ." We are coming together and creating an alliance. - Darkseid said.

I'm going to take you, come on. He said. "I'll help you with your clothes. "Darkseid said.

"There's going to be a conference, we're united in a few days. "

Darkseid lifted him pulling on his pants, and even feeling the pain and runny semen, Darkseid buttoned his pants.

He was taken, guided, toward the mansion, Darkseid held his ass andneck.

\- I'm going to batheyou. - He said.

And then taking off his clothes and his, took him pulling on his arms toward the shower, he rubbed him opening his legs with his hands rubbing his buttocks.

And with his fingers inside him, forcing him to spread his legs and lowering his head in a submission form toward the bathroom tiles, while the shower water went down his back, and washing him for several minutes.

He had his arms resting on the tiles, Darkseid squeezed his ass, sucked his neck, and played with his hole, preventing his legs from coming together even if he wanted to, crumpling hisbuttocks.

He would lower himself and start sucking and eating his hole, and squeezing and lowering to lick, bite, and suck his hole, between his legs,hispenis pulsed and he ejaculated, while still Darkseid getting up.

Then possessing him forcing him to accept once again, his penis, insidehim.

Amid his growls and bruce'sscreams, which bit him in the neck, and pushinghim, with the beats of his penis and beating his ass, the stooping was strong and deep, in the back and going holding on his hips and in the process of stopping.

He growled and desired him, always mine, that's what was said, between his cries and Darkseid's growls.

Pushing and pulling, and in the blows within him toward the wall, while Darkseid, he hugged him in his chest, and propelling his pelvis.

And beating and pushing, with his screams, squeezing hard, he pushed took everything from him until he was satisfied, enjoying once more when ejaculating on the wall.

While Darkseid fucked him hard, biting his shoulder and sucking, and the very lord of Apokolips ejaculated inside him.

He pulled him out and kissed him in the middle of that orgasm.

Then he held him without strength amid pushing toward the tile, and opening his shaky, soft legs, and finishing washing, and cleaning his fluids that mixed with the soap and the water that flowed down the drain.

He turned off the shower and he grabbed it in his lap and took him out of the shower.

Then drying him, and he chose the clothes for him, and dressed him as a rag doll, he was using theropes instead of being aperson,, went down towards the cave and took four of his uniforms.

He was taken by the blast pipe towards Apokolips, and then they took a ship,as said, there was noway out of the blast pipe, and then there would have to be a ship.

As stated by the emperor of Apokolips,they would have to go differently.

And so it was where they went from the boundaries of the Green Lantern jurisdiction, and he saw images of what they looked like in paintings, of an immense and colossal creature, and in its immense monstrous form he saw the planet,there were holograms of a deity that disappeared thousands of years ago.

And the planet of Jordaki-Haa, of the race, Jogurd-haa of kings Jogun.

He was guided by Darkseis who explained about this race.

And that it was an evolved planet divided between snowy mountains, caves with underground rivers and frozen rivers on the surface in winter, whose being so three, yet...

Whose beings were born from eggs that were laid by both males and females, but they were androgens and hermaphrodites, as they were transmorphs, looked like a mixture of purple octopuswith Martian, had powers similar to theirs...

And they could change shape, but the dominant male sex was the only one who could lay eggs, the descendants of kings.

And these were the only androgens that could procreate and have both sexes could generate by stenogenesis.

He could not keep the heat of a planet constant, and that was as far as Neptune was from the Earth's sun, but with the different one.

And it was that more than half the time a glacial winter, and that the other half was as hot as Venus at the other half of the time of year.

During a freezing winter when the suns moved away, and during a heat worse than that of hell, similar to Venus, when the waters boiled.

And with that, they adapted when they built underground cities and they had underground cities and reptilian animals that put jewelry, and were gigantic, adapted to the heat and cold.

And that it was a constant glacial winter, the beings evolved to remain warm in winter, secreting plasma and when only half the summer months and the other half of the winter months came.

And adapt to the freezing winter and the sun worse than hell, their powers, being that they controlled and changed the shape for each of the elements.

These races controlled water, águaair and fire, and electricity, their powers, in themselves, alone, were able to adapt, and to change, so they were able to say, sothey were able to controlelements.

And it came to the temperature, to that they are resistant to both cold and heat and they are twice the size of Jupiter.

And one year of that planet would be around 36 months from Earth, half the year and winter and the other half of the year andheat.

Well, then. "Darkseid said. And about that for now that you have to know. "Said the emperor of Apokolips, turning off the hologram and pulling it.

What's going on? "He didn't have time to react.

"I'm going to eat you now, before we get to the planet. - Said DArkseid.

\- Wait... - He tried unsuccessfully to be pulled. "It's still adore. "

Darkseid took him towards the room, taking off his clothes, even with him trying to resist, when he put him on the bed, and took off his clothes, he had no time to react, and spread his legs, holding high, and sucked his hole.

While his penis inside his mouth, he, screamed and fell effortlessly into the bed, and the man, licked and sucked him, ate his hole amid his groans..

While Bruce gasped and groaned, when he came, his penis pulsating in his abdomen, he was dripping, and the man lying on top of his face.

He forced him to swallow his penis for just over 15 minutes, coming twice more into his mouth, he came out of his face, panting, and shoved between his legs, pushing away his right and with his left leg holding on to his chest.

Darkseid was sitting between his legs, and sticking his penis in and out, and with thrusts in and out of it, he fucked him fast and hard between hisscreams.

Thetee they both came, he took a towel and wiped his face, and hole, and then got up and went to get his uniform, putting on his Batman outfit,

Let's go, let's go. "Darkseid said. - Bruce arrived, there escorted and next to Darkseid who took his hands and hugged him by the waist.

And his king was his king Jandur Jogun, and he saw that near him an immense star became a black hole sucking all the light out of his immense yellow suns.

And he was totally muscularlarge, three feet tall, having long tentacles in his body and humanoide shape, whose beard were tentacles and what would be his hair stems from bulbous and vivid long tentacles, they were all purple..

And they were equal to a bodybuilder,women didn't differentiate much from menif they might say so, but they were similar, since women didn't procreate they created genetic copies of themselves.

He was introduced to King Jogun and his daughter Jodin, he was embarrassed and even bothered by the glances in his direction, they did not differentiate between harassing and flirting or sympathy.

This must be your lovely fiancé. " Said Jodin. "She didn't care about Darkseid's look. Kissing your mãohand.

Small hands. She said.

How old is he? " Asked Jogun toward Darkseid.

I'm 38 years old. "Bruce said.

They cast glances toward Darkseid, and then made a strange expression.

\- Picking up kids, Darkseid. Jogun said.

He's old enough. "Darkseid said.

\- By human standards, I've passed the age of majority to over 22 years. "Bruce said.

That's cute. Jogun said. "He's gone of age. Jogun said.

That's good. "Darkseid said. "He has the right age of consent. "Said the sovereign of Apokolips.

\- Do you know how old Darkseidis? "He kissing your hand with affection.

\- He came up at Ragnarok. " He said as the end of the conversation.

They received very affected laughs.

I get that. I said.

\- Thenthereare no problems, it's not a child. - He said.

I'm not a kid. He said.

And they laughed at it.

So when are you getting married? "I wanted to know, King Jogun.

In a month. "Darkseid said.

At the ceremony, then? Jogun asked.

That's the one. "Darkseid said.

That's good. "Said the king. "At least one divine offering will not be on the loose for long. "

\- My daughter can accompany her consortwhile we negotiate, can't she, dear?" he asked.

No problem, Dad. She said.

Would you mind, Darkseid?

The emperor of Apokolips looked toward Bruce and picked him up and kissed him then said.

Then we're meeting. He said.

And so they both got apart.

So. " Said Jodin following the opposite path of Darkseid and his father, while they walked down the hall, when they walked a few meters and were not seen by Darkseid and not seen byhis father and turning left in a corridor.

Jodin caught him pushing, as if he changedin a masculine and stronger way, as if he were King Jogun himself, and led him toward the adjacent corridor and subdued him when he tried to turn, she put him on the wall and kissed him, he did not have a reaction.

He would scream, when his lips were taken, they were fleshy and his tongue with tentacles wereso sinful, they rubbed themselves, and he was pressed by the tentacles.

When he tried to defend himself, he gasped, she took his arms above his head and rubbed, were several minutes of licking and kissing, she was so good to kiss.

He groaned, and gasped with a muffled cry for his lips and how much he remembered when they met on earth a long time ago, they rubbed themselves.

He couldn't defend himself even if they wantedto, he had his pants down, and the tentacles rubbedtogether with his penis nele,for several minutesuntil they got loose with him losing out of shortness of breath, panting embraced.

You're crazy, Jodin. He gasped. "You can't do that. He warned you. Your father...

He doesn't need to know. She said.

Shit. He gasped trying to let go. "If Darkseid finds out, it would be a war. He said.

Whoa. She said. " Just don't tell. She said.

\- He'd never know I fucked him. She said. "He's big after all. She said.

And she took him to the Library, hiding and holding in his arms.

\- So tell me what the land was like after our meeting. " Said Jodin.

During the hidden corridors, between hidden make-outs, she disguised well that she was a hermaphrodite man, and it seemed that DArkseid did not know much about the physiology of this race, she disguised her sexual attacks with only female pranks.

She took him to the planet's beauty salon, where they alternated between handles and make-outs when they were not seen with Darkseid.

At the end of the day in question, he was leaving in the room, waiting for Darkseid.

The emperor arrived with the human, sleeping under the sheets, and he shoved himself into it, and spread his legs, and that's when he made a heist in his hole, it didn't wake him at first.

He turned him aside on his back, and lifting his legs up he touched him, and it was at this time that he woke up, in the midst of fucking in and out, of him stocking him up until he sawand, until he fell unconscious again..

During the diplomatic visit to the planet and the constant treaty meetings between Jogun and Darkseid.

He gave Darkseid several glances, he picked him up and took him to the treaty meeting, with Jodin playing an intimate friend, the emperor, not know that Jodin was more of a man than a woman, they understood English well..

And between meetings with Jogun and Darkseid, Jodin took him on a tour, but he was introduced to their old language, in a library room, his tentacles were strange, but they used it for telepathic contact, as he learned.

He was taken by Jodin to King Jogun and Darkseid and shook hands with a good portion of aliens and was introduced to a banquet, as they were to hold a conference and he was introduced to a library.

Each of the alien envoys and diplomats had the same questionnaire and question about him, they were Coluanos, and several races, curious treating him as a teenager or child.

\- You come from a very young breed. He said.

" If you're teaming up with Darkseid, it's going to take longer to grow old. "Said an alien, who was watching him in the meeting hall.

\- You will take longer to appear the age, and at the ceremony. - Said. - You will be paralyzed in the same young appearance. - Said.

"I wouldn't be in such a hurry to search for your maturity. I said. But apparently.

"He said he was watching his body. "You are being highly coveted by other races, the faster you connect. " - Said. - Less problems will have when you will be tossed. - She said.

He was led to the library after the presentations.

He saw ancient stories of the origin of King Jogun's planet.

He saw the holograms of history..

And when I was about to swallow the planet and the you, that's when Zariel arrived.

And the immense creature ate the black star and several black holes around, and along with the other stars that were about todie r,and that were and the planets closest, and that were about to die.

It was and still is a race of beings who had a long life, and he met Jogun...

And they saw the immense monstrous creature sleep and be reborn as a humanoide man in the great light of its moon of blue light.

And he stayed the same, the way he was when he was on Krypton.

And he stood there to meet the king and his daughter and soon after was introduced to a space pirate.

He knew of an alliance, he didn't tell Darkseid, but he had a brief contact with Jodin, of course, he didn't know her name, just helped her recover from an accidentwhen she crashed before theymet.

And both he andshe pretendedto be well in not knowing,, e and Darkseid's future consort would come out of something bad if she revealed it to him in question.

The people of Jodin, made a peace agreement between the lanterns-green to stop the war, with thefact that they accepted as part of agreement, was that she should join the green lanterns, which made sure that even if they did not know they were allies of Darkseid.

He learned of several alliances between the guardians and that planet and that race in question, but what they didn't know was a secret alliance between Darkseid and the purple people.

He met her, before joining the justice league, and still a teenager, that was five years before he met the Green Lanterns, and seven years before he met the Justice League, and two years before she joined the Green Lanterns, and ten years before Kal revealed himself to the people, who live in theland and when his presence was not revealed.

And during a time when he was being introducedthere, he met some allied races, friends and learned about the lovers of kings and queens, Jodin was gossipy, realizingthat if it were not for the fact that hewas human, or the deity of the ruin that he knew about it.

He knew that there were many old darkseid lovers, who he had during his trip, not that he did not miss the opportunity to lose his virginity, but he lost with Dtorkseid,and he himself had a habit of pressing and kissing him in public, groping his hole.

And that would have made the king have married their daughter by now, if it weren't for Darkseid, if he were as her father says, a creature capable of being less powerful according to him.

And this did not miss the opportunity of attacks between DArkseid and Jodin, who seemed to dispute his attention, and the emperor of Apokolips did not lose sight of him, he would hardly have taken two steps away from him if he knew what they were doing, in the beauty salons, and in the corners,and he realized that when Darkseid watched,but didnot suspect.

She didn't seem to mind the fact that he second Darkseid made it very clear, that he had owner.

And he had hands that were not Darkseid's, and insistent glances, towards him, theprincess, who was actually him, beset him, and only for that reason that Darkseid did not kill the princess or prince, because it would be a possible war or conflict between the planets and the end of the alliance,servedas the beginning ofa diplomatic conflict.

He was accompanying Darkseid, he was just wearing a shorts, and a shirt, he looked around, they were alien species, and kings.

Being that he was sitting next to him eating alien fruits.

Darkseid was having a heated conversation about conquering the world with a despot from another galaxy, distant about how to satisfy his consort as quickly aspossible.

Andhe had a scaly red lizard-like alien, they wanted to show how manly they were and could satisfy his partner without actually penetrating him with their respective organs...

That was kind of a pool, between a party, they were almost docking about how it was better,

That's when he saw the tentacle alien grab his partner in his lap... , and begin the ministrations, between the beginning of their cries.

And DArkseid without giving time for reaction caught him, they put each of them, in his lap, Bruce had his pants and boxes ripped off each of the submissive ones in front of each other a finger inside him, with a scream.

Trying to wriggle at first when Darkseid found his sweet spot, he fell with his head on the shoulder of. the new god moaning, and seeing that they were watery screams from the alien's submissive.

He was shouting his name, in front of everyone, he had his legs spread, seeing his hole and his fingers behind him..

That's right, i'm going to get you – Growled DArkseid with his movements.

Whenhe started stocking up fast in and out, his penis started getting harder and harder and he choked,, when in less than ten minutes he enjoyed it..

And not so Darkseid stopped, this was a sex competition, he had a lucides moment between the first and second orgasm, he was turned facing Dtorkseid.

Amid his screams and orgasms followed, when he saw his hard cock pressing him and penetrating him then lying with the emperor of Apokolips, holding on to his hips.

And holding with him lying on his knees, arching his back out of his legs, and his legs on either side, and Darkseid penetrating him pushing and pulling.

He pulled his face and kissed him in the midst of his blows, bent hard, he moaned screaming, and no matter who saw there, open air sex.

And at that moment, he was fucked between his screams and ganidos, and with his penis pulsating swinging up below between hitting his abdomenand his screams between his next orgasm, and stocking up for several minutes until he passed out.

Bruce woke up in his room, adore, trying to turn, falling right away with Darkseid watching.

The next day, he was being accompanied by Jodin to a class on the legends, while Darkseid was at another conference.

He saw the images of that tales given by a bogeyman from the end of the universe.

He saw them alternate in three forms, his human, the six-eyed humanoide, and those of an end-time beast,and he was not xenophobic and had no problems with other races..

And what was a certain fear about the late-time creature he saw eating the dying planets along the way before reaching the planet and resting in the snowy mountains of Jodin's planet. J

And his size made him suspicious of his fear of what might happen, but they kept secret about this monstrous shape outside that galaxy, few knew and kept the story..

Both DArkseid and the guests from other planets said that his consort, in this case, would pass through a ceremonial of origin of a cult of Zariel, would be the birth by what they said a similar connection to omega samson.

There were ancient prophecies that he saw in inscriptions of the pillars and temples, it would be on that planet in question that he would pass through the ceremony.

And a lie to say that he was reborn as a mortal being on a distant planet every cycle and could not always be present every 200 years.

And that he just couldn't use the same shape, and the time they shared, that galaxy was close to an anomaly of time.

And what made it easier for the fact that the weather right there was distorted, and that the weather strings changed time around the planet, and that they created temporal anomalies in negative zones.

And it was where time was distorted, and that made the time difference run slower.

Not being a lie, he was there in a passing way, and that implied that he could not marry a mortal, he would have to have a life as long as his consort.

And he's the same way he left, after more, and after 200 lunar cycles.

They were stories of the origin of the planets, that Zariel came and ate dying planets and she generated other planets in its place, it appeared in ceremonies and the end of each planet.

And when he fell from the sky after swallowing the last black hole, he lost his monstrous form and transformed into the human form of Zariel, his long white hair like the trail of a thousand comets and several bright stars.

They were statues and painting, there in that purple marble, they said she was the creator of all three races, and several planets.

During periods of bonding, mating, changes and in search of fusion with omega sanction, they invoked their presence.

They were training together, with Bruce only wearing black elastic trackpants, which they were struggling with with two long sticks, she cheated, and pushed him with her psychic powers.

Jodin levitated him and they jumped,he gave him a flying and inan attempt to attack, she subdued him on the mat, if he did not know that it was a way to rub, well they stayed a while between a body fight, rolling on the mat, and between making out.

He used the bar as balance and with a spin on his body with a thrust, kicked Jodin in the chest, he would distance himself, but she fought back and fell on top of him by forging him face down on the floor, with her once again rubbing herself on it.

You're asking for potty. She said.

He twisted his body in a maneuver and turned sideways with him on top of her, and sitting on top of Jodin's waist, he tried again, but she turned the body, he tried to strike a choke blow, when she threw him and twisted the wall with telekinetic powers.

When she was having sex with him, over his pants and tentacles, and that's when he surrendered, she could stand in front of him for 10 minutes with his tentacles getting into his pants him, until they learned of the unexpected presence.

It was when he was rubbed with her tentacles, to the total pride of King Jandur, who arrived next to Darkseid, he was thrown, using the bar gave a somersque, but with jodin's powers, he fell right into Jodin'slap, in a play in which Bruce wasplayed, with demonstration of telekinetic powers,.

It was a gravitational training field, where both battled for the pleasure of DArkseid andJogun, who upon seeing Bruce falling from the sky went on his date as a prince charming and caught him on his lap inthe form of a bride, if it were for the fact that they believed it washer,nothim, Darkseid would have bothered.

He was damp and full of the liquids of her tentacles, around him, it was like sticky sweat.

He went straight to the shower, with her laughing at him, and several people clapping because for everyone there it was a good fight.

For Jodin it was love at first sight, and she made the court as if even though he said he was male, but for his race, he was very similar to a female, and perfect for her.

Like her father, she could be him and her as she wished, but during the mating season that happens once a year the dominant sex that was born with him predominates,in this case it is male..

And sex is more than sexual, being often psychic, and the virility of his race is put when how and how often he manages to provide pleasure and as using not only physical penetration but also mental penetration.

And the sex of this race is intense and often fatal, if not prepared and often physically incompatible with other races ending in death.

And since in the mating cycle itself the female dies as a result of not supporting the intensity of the male.

And not all partners survive the mating cycle, and that often offspring and a genetic copy prior to their genitor.

And since they don't really die reincarnation by passing their gene on a stronger, more adaptable body.

And it was in this period between Jodin seducing him two months before the month of mating that she met her, she practically made sexual assaults, she wanted to take him... , without ever getting caught, grabbing him and fucking him whenever they had an opportunity, to facilitate was after sex sessions with Darkseid, was no less painful, and no less cramped.

There was a raid between Jodin's father and Darkseid, who believed he was leaving Bruce in protective and capable hands, and he did not expect him to enter into a sexual assault of Jodin.

So while Darkseid and Jogun were making an invasion on another planet, she took this time to fuck him, without restrictions, they would take around two weeks to get back due to distance, and it would be just in time when she would get into her mating frenzy.

And she took him to see the planet, and she at the end of the day, after two weeks, took him on her lap towards her room...

And she deposited him there, not knowing her real preference, he became unstable, they kissed...

You're so handsome. She said.

And she said. So shy.

And she spread her legs and removed her clothes, and ate it with her tentacles, she prepared it, but she allowed the first time he took it, after two rounds of it.

\- That's between us, all right. He said.

\- No problem, and just don't tell anyone. She said.

She stood between his legs, ate, he ate willingly, she stuck whatever it was inside him, holding the inner part of his thighs apart without being able to move, tentacles inside him, willingly.

And he felt dirty, gooey and a traitor, but it was so intense, he felt it writhing inside him, fucking him, arching his back with tentacle squatting and pumping around his penis, and some tentacles sticking into his mouth putting a liquid inside his throat.

He was fucked, in the midst of orgasm, following the beats inside him.

And she took him after preparing it, she fucked him, he between his legs, he stuttered choking and he was fucked, with something big, it was more of a tentacle.

The skin-to-skin orgasm was intense, as intense as Darkseid's sex.

He was turned on all fours in bed, pushing and pulling, his body had coking and convulsed with the force of orgasm, which were followed, his mind was confused, he could not think, she fucked him, avoided biting, to leave evidence, but his hands left marks on his hips right on top of the marks left by Dakseid, was no less intense , with tentacles wrapped from his waist.

And what he wasn't prepared forwas the sexual assault where while he was screaming she took him to the seventh heaven.

She put him in a puppy, with tentacles beating and pounding amid his screams, as Darkseid, she was authoritative, commanded and he would not let him out, not before a definitive orgasm, which were several followed , minutesand hours, of orgasms followed.

And the intensity of mental sex next tothe psychic, she sexually assaulted him, could have killed him.

And he woke up after a night of love until dawn, where he never thought the energy made him lose consciousness and wakeup hours later.

And there were doctors who assessed whether he would recover, at that timeJodin's proof was if he survived, he gasped, they kept secret from his bounces and fence.

And what was proven the intensity of sex, that would bring someone down for two hours without killing.

And after that day, during the two years of the time he stayed on the planet every four days, they had psychic sex and every day they had physical sex with penetration.

He caught him off guard and dragged him down dark corridors, and fucked him on all fours, his blows, even if he tried to escape, he was dragged, and fucked in the dark corners.

And she was more dominant than him, it seemed like she wanted him to be submissive to his wishes, but he was also dominant and they switched positions.

And she could increase her musculature to get as big as her father or have an androgen body between the masculine and the female with all the organs.

And the people of this planet of purple aliens were a mixture of Martian and Kryptonian without their weaknesses.

And if they hadn't believed it, even if it stayed on Jodin's planet, equivalent to the time it took for him to be born on Earth the planet in this case is almost 6,000 light years apart.

And there are long and distant incursions to that planet.

And it was a very long journey, and they are practically on the other side of the universe, almost an endless lack of change in time, when traveling there, and whatit would take for Darkseid to return, and would not realize that he was fucked almost daily with his absence.

But using teleportation or some device he could open portals to any part of the universe, and come back the next moment, not even spending more than a week or even two weeks of departure.

And he learned a few tricks of teleportation, and he trained until he was able to transport living objects, as well as goods, and what was very difficult, and he never succeeded, so he never succeeded until it occurred to unravel a being who tried to enter with him,it was a skill that he couldlearn, if he struggled.

And that he realizes that when he comes back it would be like he didn't leave, and time didn't pass outside the rope zone.

And that he would be after leaving he would go back in a time warp and go back to the beginning where it all began and how he hadn't left.

And using the time warp itself to prevent when itleft, he returned to the starting point, andcreating a time cycle specifying a timebreak, this helped him to have no evidence of the fence bounce.

So that was safe sex and if they hid well, they could keep it a secret, Jodin knew all the hidden and hidden locations on the planet.

And using string theory, and a blackhole, where there would be no time, and that being used as time control and being in two places at once.

And that even if he used this or a reflection of light to make that race believe that he was a promised consort to a new god, and future avatar of the red force of divinity, and that he could not marry Jodin..

He went back through time, and so he was in his human form, and on some journeys, she was not suspicious, but kept the secrets of his journey.

Well... when Jodin's race came to earth looking for the creature avatar of the end.

And according to her, she counts on seeing Bruce for the first time.

There was a white jewel and red lines that was attracted to him.

And you saw him as Batman on the full moon. and seeing him as Bruce Wayne, they were astowed their doubts about those stories about lunar cycles.

And she saw thatsecond, she remembered, he shone on the full moon in the blue light of the moon.

And first he advised you to join the Green Lantern troop as an alliance.

And he twice saw them, and advised with the idea of pretending to be beast and dumb to the green lanterns of theearth, and also to DArkseid.


	38. Chapter 38

21

Since that was a good joke, no one is born on that planet without psychic powers or with IQ with less than 3,000, but humans don't need to know.

And he was always visited every day, for a few years, by Jodin, sporadically on earth without the consent of myfather, and without the knowledge of anyone in particular.

And they met during their space trip during their vacation as Batman.

And he was traveling through space where he met Jodin Jogun, daughter of King Jandur Jogun, he was a sovereign of a very distant planet.

And this one who was at peace with the Green Lanterns, and who made a pact, to keep his daughter in the guardian group.

And the most famous power of that race is the loop of time, are not able to go back in time or travel through it, but are able to stop time.

And for a specific period of time, the house of kings can stop time and hold on to time loops for as long as they want, it was an interesting skill.

And this is a famous power, known to some races, with the exception of humans, who have not been warned of this, with the exception of Darkseid, and the allies of which they have talked so much.

And he met her when she paid a visit to Gotham five years before she met Hal, she spent time with him, along with the Silver Fox, who was her teacher a long time ago.

And a humanoid woman with silver and silver hair, and the so-called collector of a million worlds.

And unlike her, called only The Yoko Marin Nava, whose powers are to keep young, absorb, play and emit and suck energy and any were energy.

And she was purely silver in color and with spiky hair and long as crystals, but her skin was smooth and curvy in a long syrup and two meters.

And while which. Hal and Superman were on missions, he was asked tirefully to visit that planet, and of course secretly.

And it was a Green Lantern, similar to a Martian, with, had the ability to change shape by momentarily occupying the shape of a creature of tentacles and bulbous.

And that were similarities, she had a purple color, red eyes, round, with what looked like tentacles that were her hair tied behind her head.

And she had the power of her race, curvy, elongated, thin, breasts full, half with a normal head, but elongated at the tip, and it was where they bent what looked like hair equal to tentacles and a voluptuous body

And she had telepathic powers, all to a wave of psychic powers and similar to Martians, and that could fly with the power of the mind.

And they came to earth, right in the midst of his rest, while he formulated plans and made schemes.

And she seduced him, what he liked most was power, and he took advantage of his body and his desires, he wanted darkseid to stay in his power.

And it was a last-minute invitation, if what she said, he would come and go in the blink of an eye and no one would miss it, because he would come back not long after.

And he was invited to see temples and sanctuaries and alien temples.

And he did not always use his human form, when Jodin liked to do so to induce him to switch between forms;

And she managed to make him shine brightly when they had sex in the temple of her planet's moon, beneath the reflection of her four moons.

And he turned red every time he remembered what she did to him in the moon temple of the gods of Zurpan, never thought of tentacles in the same way, and what she could do with them.

And she arrived at him sneakily and whispered in her ear using.

You know what I'm going to do to you after everyone's not looking? "She spoke of him pulling through the corner between the straits of the pillars without giving him time to react.

The male Jodin race has various types of breeding limbs as tentacles that serve in the sexual act in different ways and practices.

And there are two in his mouth, one that sits in place of his tongue and the other that sits in place of the soft palate, two between his legs and wrapped in small tentacles.

And in place of the main reproductive penis and the main one where the human male penis is located, and she can use her fingers as tentacles and however she wants they have full control of her body.

And it is completely noticeable when they have sex, even a kiss can be a penetration, and the primary limb from inside their mouth that stood in place of the soft palate toward.

\- Someone... - He tried.

Then you'd better not make any noise. She laughed.

And he and him pulling him in a kiss, between the buildings, where she fucked his mouth and then rubbing it and holding him down between the pillars.

And the tentacles released natural lubricants and pheromones.

And she opened her mouth and shoved her mouth into his, and released the two limbs, and from giving time to recover, she pulled him and stuck her tongue in his ear, he tried to contain the pant.

Turned him on his back on the pillar of the altar, sacred and plucking his pants he stuck his tentacles in his hole, for a long time, it was formidable, she had made him scream from one orgasm followed by the other.

And between explanations, she fucked her mouth with tentacles while fucking her hole with other tentacles, it was virtually impossible not to release an offering, when to complicate she stuck her fingers inside him next to her tentacles.

And he was in an isolated corner between the pillars, curling up in his limb, skirting his thighs, and she pressed on it, almost glued.

And that's when he felt the viscous liquid drunfrom his mouth, and she let him go, after he convulsed in his hands, and they let go, or rather she let him go.

And adjusting his pants, and dripping that viscous liquid from his ears, mouth and everywhere, his own penis felt viscous and wet.

And she pulled him close again, after he tried to spit out, but feeling his tongue and other nummable parts.

He tore off his clothes, he was pressed between the pillars, and she fucked him for a long time, until she pulled him and fucked him on all fours after the second orgasm.

They became partners in crime, were very close friends, and secret lovers, played together and spoke ill of their boyfriends, Jodin was also to marry a small yellow alien, with a reptilian appearance, of an allied planet, it was for convenience and an alliance.

It was better to ignore, she was fragile and with breasts fed up, but Jodin liked something else.

And sticking between his pants, and going towards his hole, he tried to breathe through his nose, not make noise.

He had one orgasm, followed by another, before getting soft, being carried to a hidden altar, and she putting her clothes back on.

She received a message from her father of the return to the planet, she had told him, so she took him to the revitalizing center, to clean him of the marks.

After Darkseid's return with Jogun to the entrance station, they were on the portal slat's transport platform, there there waiting with the entourage and council.

Darkseid brought gifts with him, before he had time, the emperor of Apokolips pulled him from Jodin's hands, and held him in his lap, hugging his legs around his waist.

He kissed him holding on to his face without letting him kick him out or run away, he grabbing him, and sucking and sticking his tongue into his mouth, hearing a fight of a battle easily lost by Bruce, and without any modesty, he fucked his mouth, Bruce felt the sticking and suffocation of that tentacle, pressing and sucking.

He was licking and biting for a few minutes, Bruce felt the eggs, dripping down his throat, when DArkseid, was giving a damn knot in it.

And yet in front of everyone, there was Dassad, Steppe Wolf and Grandma Goodness, watching, all there, saw him being rubbed and groped.

Say, bye to your friend, darling. I said.

Bye, Jodin. – And he was carried in the form of a bride, away from the transport, through the corridors, in the form of a bride towards the corridor which was the way to their room.

He was grabbed, and fucked in the mouth, his lips were taken, he ate and rubbed him.

He led him towards the room, running through the corridors, he opened and placed him there, toward the bed, and tearing off his clothes, without any form of resistance, and tearing with violence and speed, he tried to twist himself.

\- Wait... - He tried to escape, so Darkseid could pull him and slap each of his buttocks.

Quiet. He growled. I need you. "Said DArkseid. "I've been a long time without me being inside you.

Slow, please. "He asked, cheering. " Calms down... – He tried in the midst of the huplets, Darksei caught him and held him biting on his neck, by the jugular, mobilizing him, he pressed on his adam's apple, he looked scared and stopped fighting, stayed so for a few minutes, until Darkseid released him.

Don't hurt me, please. He asked.

And he took him and kissed him, first his lips and then the tempora. "I'm not going to hurt you. "Darkseid said. You're going to like it. He said.

Before he moved any more, Darkseid surprised him.

He violently put him in bed, left him on his back in bed, spreading his legs far away, even if he didn't want to, he was ate, his teeth biting him.

The sex with Jodin was equal both wanted control, but Jodin, was not violent, but dominant in bed, both wanted submission, so he did not have much choice, panting and moaning, even if he was not in the mood, yet more and more was pleasurable, and he began to like, his penis became harder and harder.

Darkseid. – Said Bruce stroking his head amid the suckings of his hole, he swallowed his penis for a while all the time he to the pelvis, causing him to fall back to bed, just moaning, he stood there, sucking him, shaving his teeth on him sucking from base to tip, and licking and vibrating.

You're so good. "Bruce said. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please "He lost his strength with coherence, he felt his fingers inside him, stocking it, Darkseid fucked him with his fingers inside him.

His legs were raised, he was sucked, and fucked, he felt the tentacles, entering him, and his legs aloft, he moaned and screamed, feeling those long smooth, slimy things, they were pierced and firm writhing inside him.

You're all mine. "Darkseid said, swallowing his penis and sucking his hole, his fingers fucking him. Today and forever. "He said in the middle of sucking him. You don't rule. "Darkseid growls."

He was looking unmoved, his legs elevated, he was stretching him, making him moan and panting, choking, resonating, and beginning to scream, as he fucked him with it writhing inside him.

The i penis was getting hard, swinging, DArkseid caressed his thighs, he squeezed his testicles, bit, and growled with his eyes shining, he pushed him back to bed, he gasped, he felt it writhing inside him, he began to babble...

Darkseid squeezed and bit his testicles, his hands on the inside of his thighs, parted leaving dark marks on them, scattered upwards, he stroked his groin hair.

He was damp, and cumming, there with his penis squirting, and wetting his abdomen, he began to suck, without giving time to recover, he licked his hair.

Please, i'm sorry. " He did not know what to beg and to whom, and Darkseid sucked and licked his hair more and more that were curly, he licked his crotch and he gasped, barely holding on, he did not let him get soft, hard in his mouth.

When Darkseid swallowed his penis once more, sucking him faster and faster from tip to base, his screams were accompanied, and scraping his teeth on him.

He was vibrating his mouth and tongue, around his penis, making him arch his back, he arched his back more and more, and enjoyed, seeing stars, inside DArkseid's mouth, swallowing everything, milking him to the last drop.

While, who did not expect him to recover, that he stuck his tongue inside his hole, sucking him, was sore, and yummy, at the same time, hurt, and groaned, and resuming, and Darkseid licking and biting willingly, stood there sucking and biting, holding his hips and legs wide open, and eating him, preparing well.

Then he turned him on all fours on the bed, he got kneeling behind him, he slapped and bitten each of his buttocks.

He felt numb, even if it was too fast, he wouldn't let him recover, and he stayed between his legs.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait He asked. Not yet. And promptly ignoring his pleas.

He stocked him being rewarded for his screams, he stocked him with violence, going faster and faster, while he was stocking it holding him around holding his hips, and with his hands holding him like his neck and his screams.

God, I'm so . God... - He moaned, and screamed among the stowed, they were sore, but he touched him at a point that made him fall into bed, falling with everything.

" Where... - He gasped then, without giving time to get used ...

It's not here? " Said Darkseid, and then being pulled, and continue to hit at that point where it made him scream non-stop for each overwhelming stooping.

He screamed, he groaned and begged, amid the blows inside him, and propelled with his hips, hitting his testicles on his buttocks, and Bruce gasped and screamed, amid the thrust of darkseid's hips, he not screamed for just pain, but Darkseid.

The skin-to-skin slaps, he felt Darkseid's groin hair, he beat directly mercilessly and without snapping directly into his prostate, and making him scream madly at pantygos, and treble moans, and Darkseid's growls.

Choking and asking to go slowly, promptly ignored, he was him pretty fast, he was boosting his pelvis, and pounding in.

\- You're mine and you're nobody else's. – Growling between the blows in and out of him, and hitting his testicles on him.

Between the in and out and then with his testicles beating his buttocks, his screams and choking, he enjoyed it wildly.

His penis was at half mast, and his internal walls tightening around Darkseid's penis, he arched his back, squeezing around DArkseid's penis, if possible intensifying the blows, fast and violent.

He continued to growl, and strike inside him, without stopping giving him time to leave him soft for too long with his penis swinging hard, between his legs, and his screams non-stop and to misunderstood and not recognizing his own high-pitched and needy voice.

You're mine, all mine. – Darkseid said between growls and the slaps of his buttocks, the wet sucking noise and ejaculation inside him, without ever getting soft, the semen dripping between his thighs, overflowing between the sides of his abused hole and without stopping to stock.

And once again, he was feeling another jet inside him, overflowing the sides without ever stopping, squeezing his thighs, leaving marks and sinking his nails into his flesh, when he squeezing him, and him non-stop.

He fucked him, and he felt something, his penis hard, again the stimulation of the stowed directly into his prostate made him get hard, his penis swaying.

Rewarded for his blows and the thrusts and blows of DArkseid's pelvis with his blows in and out of him, hitting him willingly, and the thrusts directly into his prostate, and between his screams, choking, forcing him to one orgasm followed by the other.

Trying to turn around, among his screams, he was fucking him hard, stocking and fucking, was visceral, he bit his neck and fucked him with force stocked with strapping, in quick and precise movements.

The skin slaps against skin and his orgasm, when he came up with everything, and squeezing around, he fucked him, hard and attacking inside him reaching his prostate.

He fucked him, less than 15 minutes after the last orgasm squeezing around, and Darkseid cumming inside him, while he himself enjoyed it.

\- Please... - He begged. Five minutes. He tried.

He caught him, even if he was not recovered, his blows were replaced by his lips while turning him.

\- Then you're going to be able to rest, honey. "Darkseid said.

He turned him opening his legs, with Darkseid sitting between them, holding onto the inside of his thighs, with his scrambled, and pushing with everything, his screams, and begging were ignored, and beating his ass with his cock, he lowered, and kissed him resonating and growling.

Then pushing his cock into him, stocking up with speed and fury, pounding and pounding, while he screamed and DArkseid growled willingly, he opened his legs, high, one aside, and the other was on his shoulders, and his stowed him willingly.

He tried to twist himself, but it was inevitable, he received more slaps on his ass, and he hit his prostate directly causing him to fall without strength once more, every direct hit on the prostate made him starve and scream, and with every beat, and causing him to fall back into bed.

And between his screams and growls, and pushing with everything, and making him scream and choke, pushing toward the bed and screaming as he sat him willingly, his pleas were ignored, he summing up begging.

He enjoyed after squenching, squeezing around Darkseid's penis, and then feeling a powerful squirt, he gasped.

When Darkseid stopped, and at the same time he picked him up and pulled him around turning his back on him and pulling him back to bed, in a half-fight, easily won.

He groaned, and amid his hickey, on his neck, rolling, and writhing with him put him aside between his chest, forcing his legs open, with him screaming.

Darkseid spoke a whole repertorio of obscenities, eating and sucking in the midst of it, Darkseid lying on his back on the bed, with one hand holding at his waist, his legs forcing his open pulling his neck.

And his screams and chokes, him pulling his neck and sucking him and biting him, he grabbing him on his back to him, squeezing his waist, stroking his thighs.

You're mine. " He said by snaking his waist, descending down his thighs, and pushing him back on top of him, holding his hips, lying on top of him, with his penis penetrating him, and holding his hips, with his legs pushing away Bruce's.

He said things he had never heard Darkseid say, and kept his legs far apart, his penis swinging between the blows from top to bottom, pulsating and squirting.

\- God... – He begged in the middle of his penis wetting his abdomen and without stopping hitting the penis inside him, with his hole soaked and overflowing the sides, and dripping between the wet penis and lubricated by his semen.

He screamed at every thrust and jerk of his penis inside him and taking and pushing, and hitting his penis into his hole hitting his prostate, before sticking his penis and propping it to its full extent inside his hole.

He relocated his hips holding him in place with his arm on his side, holding him, in place, with his head leaning against his shoulder, holding his chest, placing Bruce's arm over his shoulder, he would grab his neck sucking, and grabbing his face and kissing his lips.

Bruce had no escape, no place and how to run, was on his side, his head leaning against Darkseid's shoulder, with darkseid's arm.

The skin slaps against skin, and holding on to his waist with another hand, and the other hand holding by his neck and chest, holding him to him, and alternating between holding on his shoulder and pushing with the same force as his hips.

And they propeled from the top down with his penis in and out of it, pushing slowly, until he pushed his hips rummaging and from above below, kissing and licking his neck, shaking his hips with his penis coming in coming out with the running semen.

He took his leg, first to the left, and then to the left, holding it up and pulling away and propel his hips, bending his knee on the bed and pushing harder.

It was a strange position the first time, he hugged him, trying to close his legs, but the new god himself wore his legs and pushed them away, he went faster, rolling and between his screams, DArkseid bit his neck, and opened his legs more, he would go between fucking, rolling from the inside out.

He became docile, soft and uneasy being fucked with force, between his screams and the growls of DArkseid, then each blow, with Dakseid fucking his hole, wrinkled.

Darkseid was propelling him with his hips and pelvis, the slaps of popped the skin slap against skin, with straight blows directly to his prostate.

The hitting him non-stop, and directly into that bundle of nerves, and entering into it, his swinging penis jumping from above, his right blows inside him directly hitting his prostate, with each stowed inside him.

He enjoyed squeezing around Dakseid being fucked, striking after blow, making him scream and panting, turning him aside with Darkseid on his side with Bruce lying on the bed on his back, and his legs and ass turned sideways with one leg above Darkseid's hips.

He lifted his legs aloft spread with each blow pulling away his legs, and with him holding his legs and kissing his shoulder, with his arm behind his neck holding by his chest.

While he was pulling him closer to him with his arms, amid his blows from his pelvis and penetrating him stocking and him turning around, on his back.

Bruce was screaming and arching, and cumming in half while squeezing around DArkseid's penis.

That's when he held his hips and pushing his penis into him, pulling his legs farther away, almost sideways, and making him squeeze.

Then between the blows and enjoying wildly, they both came, with Darkseid putting him aside on the bed, with him on top of him pulling away a leg and penetrating him forcefully in and out.

He fucked him by pushing almost with his legs beside him, he fucked him, bending his body with his legs above his body, and bent to his chest, and he fucked him, pushing and pulling him.

He took pillow placed under Bruce's hips, and then a part he sat down and grabbed Bruce's hips and placed them with his legs above his almost on his lap, pushing into him.

He even lying down and sticking his penis into him to the pelvis, and leaning on the bed with his arms behind him, and propelling with his pelvis to the root.

Hitting hard, and with his testicles on his buttocks, and the penis beating inside him, until he stood to the root inside him, with the man being dwed to bed, he fucked him with faster and faster will.

He fucked him willingly, until he got tired, and made an abrupt stop, before he thought he took a break, then he fucked him soon after, without even time to get used to it.

Darkseid caught him was on his side with Bruce with his back to him, he turned him aside half a shell with one leg raised with him holding his left leg above his body with his arm, with Darkseid partially on top of him.

He was on top of him, holding his leg, and with his lips biting his neck, sucking and kissing pushing with his pelvis and stocking inside him.

He held him by the inside of his knees him, slapped, wet and drenched hole.

Pushing deeper and deeper, faster, and pushing, he fucked with will, and pushing his testicles hitting his penis hard hitting his prostate.

He turned him on top of him again, holding onto the inside of his knees, pushing with him lying pushing with his knees underneath him, pushing and jumping with the skin slaps against skin, he fucked, willingly, bending his knees and pushing hard.

Until he enjoyed still lying some following with Bruce resfoleging, and feeling his penis pulsating with one last orgasm, and his abdomen drenched from his seed, Darkseid, and Bruce giving thanks to God that and at last he got limp inside him.

Then retreating stretching with Bruce still resfoleging and moaning, and retreated and standing on top of him and licking the semen of his abdomen and groin climbing on him and kissing him taking off his folego and moaning post-sameweh and feeling his bitter taste.

And Darkseid lay next to Bruce, scattered with his soft penis soaked in semen entering his legs.

And with Bruce scattered with semen dripping like a stream from inside him, Bruce had his legs and thighs trembled, and with his hole having spasms, contracting and adored, and the semen dripping like a stream.

What was that about? "Bruce said after a while.

\- 15 days without sex, they do that to a man. "Said DArkseid.

Bruce didn't say anything, he had nothing to say, Darkseid was virile, and made him come, more than he could bear, he fell asleep soon after, he didn't see that Darkseid took him in the bride's-shaped lap, and took him to the bathroom to wash and clean him, nor realized he was dried and taken back to bed.

The next day he woke up with enormous pain at the base of his spine, this was more than he could bear, it was more than a challenge, he stood upright.

And he tried it for several minutes, until he could get up and more of a standup challenge, he realized that the bed had a huge wet mark of semen beneath it, and was drenched.

And his hole besides swollen was ached, honestly he couldn't bear more sex for some time before he healed.

He went to change, when Darseid came back and helped him change.

It's good. "Said DArkseid. Let's go to the temple. "Said the emperor of Apokolips.

\- We have to give a presentation of the ceremony. He said.

He ate and then without seeing Jodin, he was led toward the temple.

\- We're not sure how the architects built this temple, but it dates back over two million years.

\- The ancient architects said they were made by divine transmutation. "The male alien said.

And he's never going to look at temples the same way again.

Whatever he said, he didn't listen.

\- Said the translator, a humanoide in blue scale as skin of a fish or lizard, curvilinear body, thin and long, with sinuous body and pointy head, having a height similar to his, but long and with scales in place of hair.

She had no hair and a set of gills around her neck that the Glifordashi and the Godashi rarely wore anymore.

Everything was different, the aliens and the images how much the monuments were preserved, wherever they walked, they saw images of the triple god...

He was taken to the meeting, touring the planet, which was very similar to an immense water park with strange plants and strange monuments...

There was the language he never understood, but now it was as if he had learned to speak since childhood..., since he was introduced to the language in Jodin's tentacles during sex, of course this could also be done only by the tentacles in his mind.

And the one who introduced himself was a long, tall, curvy alien with a dolphin-like skin...

That's what he introduced himself to, Aprashis...

He wore one of the sacred garments of the temple...

Darkseid pulled him toward the temple, and there were the pillars, and the image, which he saw of the triple divinity, he saw the estatuas, there was a forest of images and pillars.

You know, i don't know. "Darkseid said. "You look so sexy with my semen dripping from your thighs.

\- He was pulled between the entourage, and the explanations of the guide of the ceremony, and with shining eyes.

\- We can't do it in the middle...

Well, then. "Darkseid said. "Let's hide, and see each other. "Darkseid said.

– It's no problem, at least we're training for when the ceremony happens is good training. I said.

"They're going to approve. He said.

He was pushed toward a pillar without having time to react, with his back to him, and lowering his pants, DArkseid hugged him, and stuck his hands in his hole, still ached last night, he gasped and felt the burning.

And soon after he heard a noise of something opening and an icy cold suddenly, from his hole, he jumped, his scream was muffled by the hands of DArkseid as he prepared it.

He remembers that hidden among the pillars, he was fucked by Jodin, hidden in the darkness of the temple, but was now in the open by her future husband.

And she managed to make him shine brightly when they had sex in the temple of her planet's moon, beneath the reflection of her four moons.

There were four suns, with him holding the pillars, when DArkseid sucked him down and squeezing with the cream.

And then he penetrated it, it was still stretched, but it still hurt, he fucked him, holding it on his hips, and Dakseid let him go, he started screaming faster and faster, with DArkseid's impulses.

And he turned red every time he remembered what she did to him in the moon temple of the gods of Zurpan, never thought of tentacles in the same way, and what she could do with them.

And it was the same thing DArkseid was doing now, between his screams.

And she arrived at him sneakily and whispered in her ear using.

You know what I'm going to do to you after everyone's not looking? "She spoke of him pulling through the corner between the straits of the pillars without giving him time to react.

And he and him pulling him in a kiss, between the buildings, where she fucked his mouth and then rubbing it and holding him down between the pillars.

Darkseid, the fuck, it was wonderful darksei's penis inside him, holding him and pulling his blouse above his head, he pulled him arching his back and stocking, with forces, legs apart, and testicles hitting his buttocks.

He remembered what Jodin did...

Turned him on his back on the pillar of the altar, sacred and plucking his pants, then he stuck his tentacles in his hole, for a long time, it was formidable, she had made him scream from one orgasm followed by the other.

If Darkseid knew, he would not only kill Bruce, but kill Jodin and cause a war, but if he did not accept Jodin's attacks, he would bring trouble, earning more by letting Jodin fuck him, have her in his hands, he felt his penis directly reaching his prostate.

And among the explanations he heard in the distance, with tentacles in his mouth, she fucked her mouth with tentacles while fucking her hole with other tentacles.

He would have to return anyway, but Darkseid pulled him away from the lecture as he observed the pillars, temple buildings.

It was virtually impossible not to release an offering, when to complicate it she stuck her fingers inside it next to its tentacles.

Darkseid, embraced him by stocking him, holding him, pulling his face, and biting his neck directly into his adam's apple among his cries, which he knew would draw attention.

The stockshakes were overwhelming, he turned his eyes on the orbits, and arched the shores, leaving for a new friction, he fucked him, stocking and pounding his ass with the blows of his pelvis, screaming loudly, he fucked him, feeling squeezing around Darkseid's penis.

And he was in an isolated corner between the pillars, curling up in his limb, skirting his thighs, and she pressed on it, almost glued.

And Darkseid did a wonderful job bending him, amid the pillars, the sovereign of Apokolips, did not see, but Bruce, he saw among the pillars far away, the gentle touch of Jodin's psychic powers savoring the moment, he saw her among the pillars farther away.

He tore off his clothes, he was pressed between the pillars, and she fucked him for a long time, until she pulled him and fucked him on all fours after the second orgasm.

Darkseid, biting him, feeling him cum within him, and at that time he pushed him toward the ground, and doing it doggy mode, while kneeling between his legs, he stooed him, until he lay on top of him among the stowed ones.

He scoffed non-stop, and turning him and standing on top of him between his legs, Bruce hugged him hard and scratched his back, with blows from his pelvis, rising and falling with forces outside him.

He shouted Darkseid's name, while he growl and fucked him, grabbing him in his lap amid his cum, and hugging his waist, and standing on his lap pulling and jumping in and out.

He cried, when he saw among his cries and offerings, the coming of the Priests.

That at the end, he realized that the priest praised Darkseid's virility and energy

To his complete shame, the priest was accompanied by other members of the entourage, including Jodin, who licked his lips, as he saw him come out of DArkseid's cock.

You don't have to clean up. - Said the priest.

\- That mating smell, it's natural. He said.

\- We hope to see you again in transition. He said. "After all, we are close to the cycle of the blue moon and the ceremony... - He said.

He had nothing else to do but agree...

And there were the bag-pullers who were now revering the red-path time walker.

Going through the damn day when he would have to actually solve the problem of fraternization with Jodin, at least secretly, she didn't care about the fact that Darkseid watched, he was smelling of sex, and his pants were soaked.

Progress had taken them out of the water and into the earth, then to the stars.

It was the last one that caused friction on the neighboring planets and the Green Lantern asked the League to give a hand in the peace negotiations, but was somehow denied.

Unbeknownst to them, he kept secret contact, for all means, he wasn't there.

And that's when Superman had a disagreement with the aliens, and that for some reason of translation, and the fact that only a few members knew the real reason for their anger.

And that he couldn't control it since Bruce was invited to attend the ceremony and started it, and well neither did he show his face in the tower or near any member of the justice league in recent times.

And what caused a friction between the Kryptonians, the members of the league, and that caused only the Green Lanterns in Jodin's case to all the esgar of Hal who did not like the alien woman, she pretended to be dumb next to him, to the point that everyone laughed at Hall's ignorance, no member of the green lanterns told the truth, laughed behind his back.

And it was once that the Green Lanterns were apprehensive about the problems that race could cause, and at the time, he was invited as a secret mediator, unbeknownst to the league, chosen by Jodin whenever he could when he stayed away from Darkseid during the visit, in meetings with the war council and Jogun.

And right there beside him wrapped in a purple aura was Jodin Jogun, floating around him.

Bruce preferred to stay on his own planet, but Jodin walked away from his patience, saying that he could use vacations and that it was a short trip.

Darkseid pulled him aside when she talked about the slumber party that was going to invite some friends to the girls' party

If she steals a few things, causes any trouble, tell me I'll talk to King Jogun. "Said DArkseid.

Anything at all. He said.

Don't you trust me? He questioned.

I don't trust her, honey. "Darkseid said.

\- You at 38 years old have more maturity and responsibility than she is 30,000,000 years old.

If she uses her powers and causes a war. "It said DArkseid. Tell me. He said.

In Darkseid's opinion, she was a jail key, and once they got caught in a bar fight, she caught him hiding in the bathroom him, when they left, she to disguise went to pick up four aliens and was smelling of mating.

Seeing Jodin supposedly drunk what was needed around 300 liters of something similar to vodka, which she was a great actress, picking up some alien girls, in the process drugging them, in the end, Bruce just called King Jogun who came with DArkseid.

There were witnesses who said she was a whore-pick of alien women.

And the fetch, she had been taken to a punishment of two days, and he went to report what happened being just an eyewitness who was watching everything, being king, and she being the daughter of such, she would not be punished for rape of aliens in a suspicious bar.

And convincing DArkseid of it, nothing like friends, Jodin said toward DArkseid, that he needed them to come back to start the ceremony that day in question.

They agreed, and Darkseid had repeatedly said that Jodin was a troublesome little girl.

He only agreed because Jodin who hadn't seen him in time broke into his mansion more times than he would like, she fucked him with enough noises to wake Alfred up, and he was on vacation, and he had the choice to have sex in his room or space.

He had returned with his friend on the supposed night in his pajamas, he had lied at best, they were secret lovers, and in the faces of all friends, close

And she became unbearable and friend of Alfred who realized right away, that she was not a woman, also threatened him at the same time to stop manipulating world-destroying aliens.

He discovered Jodin's weaknesses, especially where he was most sensitive.

Although he did not admit this to his friend and lover, Jodin, with whom he has a long back-and-coming relationship, it was that only Alfred recognized her, and without commitment, and was great company, she was humorous and fun and easy to travel through space, even if she was a pervert.

And with both of them, it was exciting, even if he didn't like to stay away from Gotham for long, but he should stay far enough away.

And all for him to simply do his turn and find out about ancient races that were extinct without counting the Kryptonians.

He built the Watchtower, but it wasn't the same as walking on alien planets.

Headaches aside, travel anyway and vision weren't so terrible if he knew where he was going.

Jodin walked beside him with a glazed look in his eyes.

Museums of ancient temples were admittedly low on the scale of excitement, but Bruce enjoyed the silence, but what he just spent in the nearby temple hiding.

And that a few minutes between his wet pants and the bitter taste in his mouth made him change his mind.

When she noticed Bruce looking on, Jodin slapped her shoulders together, smiling kindly as if this vacation had gone all according to plan, and groping him blatantly, away from Darkseid's jurisdiction.

And she wore a purple outfit with a cape with the emblem of a circle with a cross and a quiver.

And the shape of a diamond in the center that was the emblem of the royal family, she wore a purple armor with red filaments and black outlines around her clothes glued with belts, not that she needed it, as she could change shape

Everything was different, the aliens and the images how much the monuments were preserved, wherever they walked, they saw images of the triple god...

He was taken to the meeting, touring the planet, which was very similar to an immense water park with strange plants and strange monuments...

There was the language he never understood, but now it was as if he had learned to speak since he was a child...

And the one who introduced himself was a long, tall, curvy alien with a dolphin-like skin...

He came back, a few days later with his partner in crime, they went to break into a luthor lab, Darkseid gave her, some records.

Darkseid said several times that he only allowed Bruce to walk with Jodin because he was the daughter of King Jogun, his ally, and still had immense power, and could protect Bruce if something happened.

And so remnants of kryptonite-like stones and just as he had seen in some places, those stones were black and mixed with white and in turn glued together and the substance was similar to him and went towards the Fortress of Solitude where he researched.

And the lost documents of Krypton and its black era of so many years coming to very bad and difficult matters to deal with...

His investigations led to luthor's lab and so he came to everything they didn't like...

In the midst of all the disorders and destruction waves of conflicts spread and in turn imprisoned documents and old forms.

And in turn everything had been intensified there were many strange things strange people of strange behaviors more strange ...

He broke into the Lex Corp. building amid research labs and other shady and obscure procedures that were properly strange and unsuccessful and these underground buildings.

And the implication and all his animosity with Superman was in a bad way and of great proportions, it was not the first time that Luthor formed an alliance with other villains and intergalactic beings and in turn did not end well...

He passed by one of the guards knocked him out and put him in a cleaning room went through cameras that had used a spray and thus darkening the camera and lenses ...

In the middle of entering the ventilation tube he looked around him and saw the building system and old facilities he watched the pictures and computers of the monitoring rooms and previously he thought where the mazes connected.

And he looked around him and so an installation of several old laboratories circular corridors and above all that he should look at old records.

And there were various forms of communication with other races the old and new documents in document rooms he looked around and so he noted it wasn't just Brainiac this time...

Not only that the place led him to strange procedures alien forms and several and numerous research centers and laboratories he looked around.

And he saw guinea pigs and clones missing persons who were subjected to experiments and so he went towards other laboratories and scattered buildings...

Using a flashlight from his belt the ancient files and computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts the graphics and maps looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alien forms.

And above all solar systems in complete disorder and under the control of some alien gallows and by the visa and even being under submission and slavery something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows and have over Brainiac control.


	39. Chapter 39

21

And he saw above computers old and new records and experiments of alien forms and above all unmapped galaxies and an immense planet that consisted of the coming of meteor showers and so he copied files and transferred data on his portable tablet.

And so he looked around each of the seted technicians and he saw him looking around the computers and floating graphic screens.

And he was setting up a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread to fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around and saw the logs he hid when he saw a security pass and thus returning minutes later in front of the computer he connected his tablet and together a data cable and thus a remote cable connector and several extensions.

And so your little remote device copying information directly via satellite to before someone passed or guard and laboratory technician the tubes and cameras around you with people in suspended animation, on the old tables scattered with papers and documents.

And that they should not be there he took pictures and more photos and keeping in his belt, he heard a noise and other procedures and so he heard first of all security and more security.

And he ran away, he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity and a tube connected to wires and extensive connectors cables and extended pipes and he watched minutes before running and beginning the chase...

He ran on hearing an alarm siren and didn't get much chance to escape and so in the middle of the starry night he ran away...

Batman ran down the aisles before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing up a ventilation tube and thus traversing the extensive passage.

And it was in his view in the bright and enlightened night of Metropolisfollowing what would be the last research, and his greatest inesage and his greatest discovery.

And then in the midst of the extensive air pipe he was surprised, but before he stole all his information and fled and so crawling through the pipes and passages.

And then he was surprised and jumped into a deserted corridor and where he entered a room the immense research facility and projects were what it showed on the map

Two days later he was again in the middle of a party this was the day before his fuck partnership decision.

\- We will have to leave your party early and hopefully we will see in the boardroom later we have urgent business to attend to. It said.

" But we will return another time, later that we will take care of business. "Huang Di said so they revered and withdrew from the hall and left.

\- Right – Said Wayne passing his hand on his comfort but comfort back were locators and so the eyes crossed and went their separate ways from the millionaire.

Not waiting more than ten minutes without realizing that he was being monitored, he left the hall going to the other room and closing the door and so he went to the clock and passing through the secret passage.

And going down the stairs and then him and putting on his armor leaving the services only by the orders of Alfred who had passed him through the hall.

And so looking at the monitors and so their locators in the cave and looking that seeing through the monitors and cameras the exit of the cars of the entrepreneurs and following at high speed towards the old industrial city of the plant leaving the city.

And passing through the old abandoned forest park, today only a forest with fences destroyed, but too far from the city to be a big problem, and there were several dangerous animals, which were surrounded by an equally abandoned old prison.

And he looked suspiciously seeing that some cameras had interference in that area was out of signal by the large amount of radioactive echo.

And it was a perfect place for transactions, stoothes and murders had wild animals or what was left of it actually wolves dangerous wild dogs.

And there were other predators left over from the old forest park who, like everything else in Gotham, apparently didn't have much of a future as a development, and there were some abandoned buildings.

And they were covered in tree plants and partially destroyed covered by a thick forest an arid desert coming out of the abandoned forest without entrepreneurs and without vegetation covered by undergrowth and cacti.

And he soon after an abandoned nuclear power plant and destroyed only a few walls covered by era and plants.

And this place had exploded in the 1980s infecting former residents and destroying the eco system and animal lives and other vegetation.

And it was an ancient Indian reserve and its caves are interconnected to the entrance of the cave with countless caves and entrances as if they were mazes and he got out of the chair, where he was and headed to the car and then entering and connecting it to the east of the entrance.

And so following the long corridor he went out through the old entrance of the forest passing through a waterfall and so he looked at the devices that signaled and saw the locator.

And driving through the old abandoned industrial center seeing the direction of the abandoned power plant, he looked and parked the car in a block several meters away and so he looked and followed through the old dry cornfield that was a devastated effect.

The old power plant was as it always remembered partially destroyed and ran using a batarangue and climbing through the destroyed buildings and gigantic trees born of an ancient attempt of the poisonous era to create a forest in that place and thus jumping between buildings and trees.

And he landed at the old power plant and so passing through the walkways and bridges hid removing from his belt the flare and a monitor device.

And seeing the various appliances of his own he looked and saw each of the three passing just below in the single piece of the old building.

And so looking lowered hidden in an old pillar he looked down and saw the three gathered talking to various bounty hunters.

And there were several armed men seemed angry and without being able to hear their sensors and hearing aids did not work.

And soon several Gotham police officers appeared he thought were just the corrupt and then coming down a ramp and quietly using the batarangue an old destroyed tunnel.

And he looked from another angle picking up his camera in his mask he increased the view not working something was interfering so he hid in the shadows and watching each of the construction business people and a banker and even a penguin employee.

And then if you could see how you looked back at each of the cousin businessmen, you looked in your direction without realizing it at that time, you took a flyer being thrown off the bridge before you fell, he wore the batarangue.

And then holding on managed to land on another lower bridge before he could adjust or even have balance was surprised by another fighter each of whom masks Japanese animals a monkey a cat a fox and a dragon.

And so they began to fight flying being played being surprised he fought dodged but some punches caught him being held by two and punched by the other two he raised his legs and kicked using flexibility.

And pushing the men and jumping, but before they dodged several ninjas followed these with bats and swords some dodging others stopping with the arm armor kicking giving flying and jumping and kicking towards the other men.

He pushed three men toward the room, but each emerged from an entrance to the power plant and pushed and kicked his punches were not enough for one pushed others to emerge.

And so several of them containing zodiac animal masks several pairs one ninja behind the other several of them jumped at the same time on top of it.

And then kicking and may the elusive tip feet and flying him pushing him increasingly towards the three men still watching.

And so when each of the men who beat him a punch in their faces and several in their stomachs lose air several feet away.

And then with a flying and jerking up that was pushed towards the middle man's feet these looking and thus subjected to the ground being held and soon a man in apron approached lowering towards him with a syringe in his neck.

And when he was about to insert he regained his power with his body turned and kicked all around his turn doubling in half he rode kicked and punched everyone at a decisive moment slashes the man in his lab coat.

And so fighting among them he overpowered them and knocked out many of his opponents, but when he saw more he used his rope.

And so he pulled toward a platform and ran over a bridge where he ran and with flare he triggered his plane and seconds later ran towards his cave and so he looked toward the horizon.

He went towards the cave and entering and thus treating his injuries and soon after he accessed his computer and so proceeded to investigate, amid the investigation fell asleep in front of the computer.

And then he ran toward work and soon he looked toward all his data and learned of a meeting between lords and lords and masters and various leaders of various organizations.

And these organizations were interesting ancient warriors of various ninja arts and bounty hunters their plans were simple to get to the place.

He was supposed to head towards the Chinese quarter where there would be a meeting of masters of arms and masters in the hidden arts he would head towards the site, the docks he knew this was a decoy.

And or even a trap after all the same bargain or human smuggling of illegal Chinese who aspired to reach the land of prosperity and so a new beginning in hidden arts that were not close to them, after all the great masters were here.

They would gather and choose new disciples around them those who craved the ancient and powerful gift the art of ancient arcane and physical mystical knowledge, could not always happen in the same organization. he rode his bike and rode it.

And he came out of the cave towards all this and so he walked through the docks and soon he looked around and so he walked down between the dark alleys when he was about to feel the sting he looked toward the center and fled he looked spying around him.

Along with Jodin he found himself hiding among the espionage...

Collector Of A Million Worlds

A few years before the destruction of Krypton in a young land and still thriving...

After the old wars... in the midst of a thousand years of darkness...

This was the best, but not prepared for space outings, like everyone walking carefree through streets floating on ships, and taking their civilized lives to and of course the Kryptonian pattern.

So the less they expected to hear an invasion sound warning, but it was too late robots came down with everything from a new genesis origin ship, the one with a smiling, babytooth mask.

And what soon inside the gallows all the facilities dede a dede a of war weapons, the coins of their coffers, rare riches, technological, and scientific character.

And that was a racket destroying everything in front of him pushing happy-faced robot people who flew in a varied direction the same way they came in came out with everything and walked away.

From these days on he came in with everything destroying shield defenses and every form of countermeasure that he could think of with everything stole shaded.

And he had the great ability to steal Brainiac, and last ly not least Darkseid... this one was caught off guard and didn't like it at all.

No one here is very happy about this and good to get Darkseid out of the serious.

The Collector of a million worlds nothing more and than a new god this reneged on his ancestors, his world and his race, venturing multiverse ly and becoming an interdimensional pirate so while looking at the stars.

And thinking to see es explore both other worlds and dimensions he created a sufficiently spacious mother ship whose interior, and was larger than the exterior and thus creating a dimensional space the part out of time and space whose nave.

And it was a living and knowable organism he designed an organic and metallic technological ship whose science unito a machine in a living organism capable of thinking for itself and so whose minds that bind to it can never be disconnected.

He wanted adventures, to feel excitement, to have great emotion and the only thing that would do that and that he thought was fun was to be a space pirate.

And so he did took the ship of new genesis and fled he was one of the best commanders of the heavenly father, but in his view felt no emotion.

And only tiredness and emptiness wanted to feel something that would make him happy happy and fulfilled.

He bargained for all the planets he passed, and of course, also ransque and stole, from jewelry, weapons relics, technological and space everything in his view of this pleasure, and thus created a safe place where he could store everything that had been ransad ...

He added thousands of armaments a large arsenal that is able to adapt, evolve, mimetize and destabilize any technology and assimilating other technologies.

And the unlimited armaments capacity whose malleable capacity and change according to the situation and their own methods of camouflage, thousands of years ahead of any world or dimension.

Inside creating its own dimensions out of time and space where he created an immense map of all the places he passed.

And so where it will never return cataloging in a database of its own.

And that he ate wrapped in the space around him, devouring the lights the stars and the Sun that was sucked and consumed, sucked like lights from immense reptilian wings of membranes like a huge, platinum bat with immense eyes.

And so he was again in space flying and eating all the dead and dying stars with their last remnants of light and the end of consuming stars before they became black holes.

And he's putting an end to each of them, to the sun so they don't make black holes and not swallow other planets.

And those who were consumed by him were graced by light and an end without suffering being consumed and becoming incandescent light.

And so he was traveling again and ended up on another planet not far from Krypton.

And in the form of the immense creature, it was known as the trail of stars that ate dying worlds, and that roamed those galaxies and part of the universes where the stars died and where black holes appeared.

And so it was where they went from the boundaries of the Green Lantern jurisdiction, and he in his immense monstrous form he saw the planet

And the planet of Jordaki-Haa, of the race, Jogurd-haa of kings Jogun.

And that it was an evolved planet divided between snowy mountains, caves with underground rivers and frozen rivers on the surface in winter, whose being so three, yet...

Whose beings were born from eggs that were laid by both males and females, but they were androgens and hermaphrodites, as they were transmorphs.

And they could change shape, but the dominant male sex was the only one who could lay eggs, the descendants of kings.

And these were the only androgens that could procreate and have both sexes could generate by stenogenesis.

He could not keep the heat of a planet constant, and that was as far as Neptune was from the Earth's sun, but with the different one.

And it was that more than half the time a glacial winter, and that the other half was as hot as Venus at the other half of the time of year.

During a freezing winter when the suns moved away, and during a heat worse than that of hell, similar to Venus, when the waters boiled.

And with that, they adapted when they built underground cities and they had underground cities and reptilian animals that put jewelry, and were gigantic, adapted to the heat and cold.

And that it was a constant glacial winter, the beings evolved to remain warm in winter, secreting plasma and when only half the summer months and the other half of the winter months came.

And it came to the temperature, to that they are resistant to both cold and heat and they are twice the size of Jupiter.

And one year of that planet would be around 36 months from earth, half the year and winter and the other half of the year and heat

And his king was his king Jandur Jogun, and he saw that near him an immense star became a black hole sucking all the light out of his immense yellow suns.

And he was totally muscular big three feet tall, having long tentacles in his body and humanoide shape, whose beard were tentacles and what would be his hair stems from long bulbous and living tentacles, they were all purple, and equal to a bodybuilder.

And when I was about to swallow the planet and the you, that's when Zariel arrived.

And the immense creature ate the black star and several black holes around, and along with the other stars that were about to die, and that were and the planets closest, and that were about to die.

It was and still is a race of beings who had a long life, and he met Jogun...

And they saw the immense monstrous creature sleep and be reborn as a humanoide man in the great light of its moon of blue light.

And he stayed the same, they were when he was on Krypton.

And he stood there to meet the king and his daughter and a space pirate.

And that was five years before I met the Green Lanterns, and seven years before I met the Justice League, and two years before she joined the Green Lanterns.

And for a while he met some allied races, friends and lovers, realizing that if it were not for the fact that he was human, or the divinity of ruin.

And that would have made the king have married them by now, if he were as her father says, a creature capable of being less powerful according to him.

Or alternate in three forms, his human, the six-eyed humanoide, and those of an end-time beast, and he was xenophobic.

And what was a certain fear about the creature of the end times he saw eating the dying planets.

And his size made him suspicious of his fear of what might happen, but they kept it a secret about this monstrous way.

And a lie to say that he was reborn as a human on a distant planet every cycle and could not always be present every 200 years.

And that he just couldn't use the same shape, and the time they shared, that galaxy was close to an anomaly of time.

And what made it easier for the fact that the weather right there was distorted, and that the weather strings changed time around the planet, and that they created temporal anomalies in negative zones.

And it was where time was distorted, and that made the time difference run slower.

Not being a lie, he was there in a passing way, and that meant he couldn't get married.

And he's the same way he left, after more, and after 200 lunar cycles.

And when he fell from the sky after swallowing the last black hole, he lost his monstrous form and transformed into the human form of Zariel, his long white hair like the trail of a thousand comets and several bright stars.

And to the total pride of King Jandur, he fell right into Jodin's lap, which upon seeing Bruce falling from the sky went on his date as a prince charming and took him in his lap in the form of a bride.

For Jodin it was love at first sight, and she made the court as if even if he said he was male, but for his race he was very similar to a female, and perfect for her.

Like her father she could be him and her as she wished, but during the mating season that happens once a year the dominant sex that was born with him predominates and sex.

And sex is more than sexual, being often psychic, and the virility of his race is put when how and how often he manages to provide pleasure and as using not only physical penetration but also mental penetration.

And the sex of this race and intense and often fatal, if not prepared and by many feces physically incompatible with other races ending in death.

And since in the mating cycle itself the female dies as a result of not supporting the intensity of the male.

And not all partners survive the mating cycle, and that often offspring and a genetic copy prior to their genitor.

And since they don't really die reincarnation by passing their gene on a stronger, more adaptable body.

And it was in this period between Jodin seducing him two months before the month of mating that she met her, she practically made sexual assaults, she wanted to take him...

And she took him to see the planet, and she at the end of the day, after two weeks, took him on her lap towards her room...

And she deposited him there, not knowing her real preference, he became unstable, they kissed...

You're so handsome. She said.

And she said. So shy.

And she spread her legs and removed her clothes, and ate it with her tentacles, she prepared it, but she allowed the first time he took it, after two rounds of it.

And she took him after preparing it, and what he wasn't prepared for was the sexual assault where while he screamed she took him to the seventh heaven.

And the intensity of mental sex next to the psychic could have killed him.

And he woke up after a night of love until dawn where he never thought the energy made him lose consciousness and wake up two days later.

And there were doctors who assessed whether he would recover, at that time Jodin's proof was if he survived.

And what was proven the intensity of sex, that would bring someone down for two days without killing.

And after that day, during the two years of the time he stayed on the planet every four days they had psychic sex and every day they had physical sex with penetration.

And she was more dominant than him, it seemed like she wanted him to be submissive to his wishes, but he was also dominant and they switched positions.

And she could increase her musculature to get as big as her father or have an androgen body between the masculine and the female with all the organs.

And the people of this planet of purple aliens were a mixture of Martian and Kryptonian without their weaknesses.

And if they hadn't believed it, even if it stayed on Jodin's planet, equivalent to the time it took for him to be born on Earth the planet in this case is almost 6,000 light years apart.

And there are long and distant incursions to that planet.

And it was a very long journey, and they're practically on the other side of the universe, almost an endless lack of change in time when traveling there.

But using teleportation or some device he could open portals to any part of the universe, and come back the next moment, not even spending more than a week or even two weeks of departure.

And he trained until he was able to transport living objects, plus goods, and what was very difficult, and he never succeeded, so he never succeeded until there was to be a way to unravel a being who tried to enter with him.

And that he realizes that when he comes back it would be like he didn't leave, and time didn't pass outside the rope zone.

And that he would be after leaving he would go back in a time warp and go back to the beginning where it all began and how he hadn't left.

And use the time warp itself to prevent it when it left it returned to the starting point, and creating a time cycle specifying a time break.

And using string theory, and a black hole where there would be no time, and that being used as time control and being in two places at once.

And that even if he used it or a reflection of light to make that race believe that he was a deity, and that he could not marry.

Just when Jodin's race came to earth looking for the avatar of the creature of the end.

And according to her, she counts on seeing Bruce for the first time.

There was a white jewel and red lines that was attracted to him.

And you saw him as Batman on the full moon. and seeing him as Bruce Wayne, they were astowed their doubts about those stories about lunar cycles.

And she saw that as she remembered he shone on the full moon in the blue light of the moon.

And first he advised you to join the Green Lantern troop as an alliance.

And he twice saw them, and advised with the idea of pretending to be stupid and dumb to the green lanterns of the earth.

Since that was a good joke, no one is born on that planet without psychic powers or with IQ with less than 3,000, but humans don't need to know.

And he was always visited every 15 years, by Jodin, sporadically.

And they met during their space trip during their vacation as Batman.

And he was traveling through space where he met Jodin Jogun, daughter of King Jandur Jogun, he was a sovereign of a very distant planet.

And this one who was at peace with the Green Lanterns, and who made a pact, to keep his daughter in the guardian group.

And the most famous power of that race is the loop of time, are not able to go back in time or travel through it, but are able to stop time.

And for a specific period of time, the house of kings can stop time and hold on to time loops for as long as they want.

And this is a famous power, known to some races, with the exception of humans, who have not been warned of this.

And he met her when she paid a visit to Gotham five years before she met Hal, she spent time with him, along with the Silver Fox.

And a humanoid woman with silver and silver hair, and the so-called collector of a million worlds.

And unlike her, called only The Yoko Marin Nava, whose powers are to keep young, absorb, play and emit and suck energy and any were energy.

And she was purely silver in color and with spiky hair and long as crystals, but her skin was smooth and curvy in a long syrup and two meters.

And while which. Hal and Superman were on missions, he was asked tirelessly to visit that planet.

And it was a Green Lantern, similar to a Martian, with, had the ability to change shape by momentarily occupying the shape of a creature of tentacles and bulbous.

And that were similarities, she had a purple color, red eyes, round, with what looked like tentacles that were her hair tied behind her head.

And she had the power of her race, curvy, elongated lean breasts, half with a normal but elongated head at the tip, and it was where they bent what looked like hair equal to tentacles and a voluptuous body

And she had telepathic powers, all to a wave of psychic powers and similar to Martians, and that could fly with the power of the mind.

And they came to earth, right in the midst of his rest, while he formulated plans and made schemes.

And it was a last-minute invitation, if what she said, he would come and go in the blink of an eye and no one would miss it, because he would come back not long after.

And he was invited to see temples and sanctuaries and alien temples.

And he did not always use his human form, when Jodin liked to do so to induce him to switch between forms;

And she managed to make him shine brightly when they had sex in the temple of her planet's moon, beneath the reflection of her four moons.

And he turned red every time he remembered what she did to him in the moon temple of the gods of Zurpan, never thought of tentacles in the same way, and what she could do with them.

And she arrived at him sneakily and whispered in her ear using.

You know what I'm going to do to you after everyone's not looking? "She spoke of him pulling through the corner between the straits of the pillars without giving him time to react.

The male Jodin race has various types of breeding limbs as tentacles that serve in the sexual act in different ways and practices.

And there are two in his mouth, one that sits in place of his tongue and the other that sits in place of the soft palate, two between his legs and wrapped in small tentacles.

And in place of the main reproductive penis and the main one where the human male penis is located, and she can use her fingers as tentacles and however she wants they have full control of her body.

And it is completely noticeable when they have sex, even a kiss can be a penetration, and the primary limb from inside their mouth that stood in place of the soft palate toward.

\- Someone... - He tried.

Then you'd better not make any noise. She laughed.

And he and him pulling him in a kiss, between the buildings, where she fucked his mouth and then rubbing it and holding him down between the pillars.

And the tentacles released natural lubricants and pheromones.

And she opened her mouth and shoved her mouth into his, and released the two limbs, and from giving time to recover, she pulled him and stuck her tongue in his ear, he tried to contain the pant.

And between explanations, she fucked her mouth, it was virtually impossible not to release an offering, when to complicate she stuck her hands inside her pants.

And he was in an isolated corner between the pillars, curling up in his limb, skirting his thighs, and she pressed on it, almost glued.

And sticking between his pants, and going towards his hole, he tried to breathe through his nose, not make noise.

\- We're not sure how the architects built this temple, but it dates back over two thousand years.

And that's when he felt the viscous liquid drunfrom his mouth, and she let him go, after he convulsed in his hands, and they let go, or rather she let him go.

And adjusting his pants, and dripping that viscous liquid from his ears, mouth and everywhere, his own penis felt viscous and wet.

And she pulled him close again, after he tried to spit out, but feeling his tongue and other nummable parts.

And he's never going to look at temples the same way again.

\- Said the translator, a humanoide in red scale, curvilinear body, thin and long, with sinuous body and pointy head, having a height similar to his.

She had no hair and a set of gills around her neck that the Gliphordianos rarely wore anymore.

Progress had taken them out of the water and into the earth, then to the stars.

It was the last one that caused friction on the neighboring planets and the Green Lantern asked the League to give a hand in the peace negotiations, but was somehow denied.

And that's when Superman had a disagreement with the aliens, and that for some reason of translation, and the fact that only a few members knew the real reason for their anger.

And that he couldn't control it since Bruce was kidnapped, and he didn't even show his face in the tower or near any member of the justice league.

And what caused a friction between the Kryptonians, the members of the league, and that caused only the Green Lanterns in the case of Jodin for the whole esgar of Hal who did not like the alien woman.

And it was once that the Green Lanterns were apprehensive about the problems that race could cause, and at the time he was invited as a secret mediator, without the league's knowledge, chosen by Jodin.

And right there beside him wrapped in a purple aura was Jodin Jogun, floating around him.

Bruce preferred to stay on his own planet, but Jodin walked away from his patience, saying that he could use vacations and that it was a short trip.

He only agreed because Jodin who hadn't seen him in time broke into his mansion more times than he would like, and he was on vacation, and he had the choice to have sex in his room or space.

And she became unbearable and Alfred threatened him at the same time.

I'm sorry, sir. "Alfred said, that for a rare time when he squeept his ass and beat him with broom sticks. Stop it. He was growling. " Isn't it enough DArkseid?

Although he did not admit this to his friend and lover, Jodin, with whom he has a long back-and-forth relationship and without commitment, and was great company, she was humorous and fun and easy to travel through space, even if she was a pervert, and using sex, he used it to get jogun's military secrets from his father.

And with both of them, it was exciting, even if he didn't like to stay away from Gotham for long, but he should stay far enough away.

And all for him to simply do his turn and find out about ancient races that were extinct without counting the Kryptonians.

He built the Watchtower, but it wasn't the same as walking on alien planets.

Headaches aside, travel anyway and vision weren't so terrible if he knew where he was going.

Jodin walked beside him with a glazed look in his eyes.

Museums of ancient temples were admittedly low on the scale of excitement, but Bruce enjoyed the silence, but what he just passed in the temple, but for Jodin was the same thing.

And that a few minutes between his wet pants and the bitter taste in his mouth made him change his mind.

When she noticed Bruce looking on, Jodin slapped her shoulders together, smiling kindly as if this vacation had gone all according to plan, and groping him blatantly.

And she wore a purple outfit with a cape with the emblem of a circle with a cross and one.

And the shape of a diamond in the center that was the emblem of the royal family, she wore purple armor with red filaments and black outlines around her clothes glued with belts, not that she needed it, as she could change shape.

Ignoring her, Bruce returned to admire the temple, he knew to go back in time and wait for a crack of time to arrange excuse to travel.

And it was a very elaborate but functional cheat, and running away from another semi-public sex session was one of the reasons.

The architecture of the temple was different from the tall and locked buildings of the rest of the city, holding an elegant elegance that was more curved and rounded.

The pillars that supported the ceiling were a shimmering blue that was fascinating from a scientific point of view.

On the other side, Ambassador Hiraht angry with Jodin for what was usual and normal, as to the princess's vulgarity, but Bruce was happy to pretend to ignore him.

He studied Glifordian and the Zishiantes, Darkseid forced him, and Jodin volunteered to help, his tentacles not only for fucking, but for telepathic contact and knowledge transfer.

Some time after his return with Jodin, Jogun's father, who asked Bruce to call him that, asked for a report of his daughter's adventures, and he was accompanied by Darkseid.

And he was with Darkseid on his heel and the possible trouble that Jodin could cause, as opposed to what he remembers hearing from Jodin.

Which was no problem in having sex in temples, after all that was what they would do at the ceremony, but no less trouble.

What was public and open air sex, and allowed by the gods, before the promised day came, there was one of the pillars and aisons that he was taken there by Darkseid.

It was a kind of Beltane festival, only called zariel's fertility and bond festival, but he and Jodin, being the princess who was an interplanetary patrician and coming from a rich and allied planet, and though no one would hurt her.

What no one would distrust of them fighting, the smell of sex was confused with the smell of the sweat of the fights, which were similar, because there also according to the traditions, ceremonial training were done.

And the request of the gods to become better warriors, you could disguise very well, after all DArkseid was great and would not distrust, because it was he who left him stretched.

He was being taken away from everyone toward the altar hidden among the ornate rocks and pillars and with inscriptions, he did not want open-air sex.

And what not to train for a fertility festival, he was taken there, half to against taste, Darkseid was advised that through sex was where the gates of the red walker opened, after all, there would be rituals and inscriptions that would prepare him.

Even if he said no, DArkseid bent him by sticking his finger inside him, he gasped, Darkseid gasped, Darkseid hit his prostate, and squirmed, and squirmed, and lowered his pants putting him and his back there with his legs spread, and then taking them off.

Next with Darkseid sucking his hole, he didn't want to call anyone's point, but again he had nothing to make, and no choice of subject, he was there, good 15 minutes of fucking inside his hole.

And Darkseid's tongue and tentacles were incredible inside him, caressing his groin hair, he lifted his mouth, and the tentacle was a few inches inside him.

Don't..., don't do that. And he shone his eyes, and seeing the hard tentacle writhe, holding his legs apart with them scattered, and his penis hard between his legs.

And then with everything, he shoved it again, he screamed and Darkseid started coming and going, he screamed faster and faster, and fucked him with his tongue and tentacles so he would literally start screaming with pleasure, and get everyone's attention there, he knew Jodin was hiding following them and watching.

He convulsed confused and having an orgasm of minutes of fuck when Darkseid unzipped his pants while he was fucking him, he was positioning himself on top of him, and withdrew at the same time, the tentacle.

Darkseid enjoyed inside him, wetting him and the semen overflowing from the sides.

He propelled his pelvis up and down with slapped, he touched him with a scream and was rewarded for another scream, and he screamed afterwards as he held his arms away and then let him go.

When he held on to his hips to hold him and continues to penetrate and fuck, his legs apart to the sides and up, between his growls.

He fucked him and was followed by his screams, his legs were turned up, his lips touching and kissing and sucking his neck, he enjoyed it twice inside him, while Bruce cumshot and squeezed his walls around Darkseid's penis.

And not that she could, and great sustainability beyond incredible riches, she was a great melee fighter when she needed it, he was observed by Jodin that taking advantage of that moment to fuck her mind, unnoticed, he screamed tirelessly.

And they saw no reason to letgo, they knew that when the political terrain was complicated enough, but it would be okay to see a foresee of a liaison ceremony.

Hiraht was also stuffy and pretentious, as well as affected, but with all his kiss-ass praised DArkseid's virility and how compatible Bruce was, one of the biggest headaches Bruce has had to deal with since arriving here.

So ignoring him was nicer than listening, but sometimes it was impossible, as now, and what was in the case, he watched them while Bruce was fucked, and screamed wildly.

And the two races had complicated relationships almost on the verge of a constant war as long as he remembered that Jodin and Darkseid spoke.

Oh, God. He gasped with Darkseid him in front of everyone, he was hot, but he felt ashamed, and couldn't stop his screams, Darksei beat him in the right places.

They were some time ago on the brink of conflict, but after the truce between the Goda, Jodim and Darkseid's race made him more affable, and Bruce being the future consort who would pass through the passage of Zariel's ceremony.

He lived pulling him away from Jodin who was barely seen as a troublemaker, and starting him in diplomatic affairs.

What was at that time, when Darkseid finished him fucking him in front of everyone, he was less than fucked, and finished, but Hisath offered a handkerchief to clean him, and dressing in front of everyone, with Jodin's looks, licking hislips.

It was where no one watched the princess,he took a kiss that took away all his strength, he had fucking dripping from hisdripping and dripping hole, his abdomen was covered and rundown his wet groin, from his own semen, and his hole had spasm, only standing by the force of DArkseid. .

He was taken to the library then by Hiraht who wanted to start him in diplomatic affairs as an ambassador and consort of Darkseid,and ignoring that he was just fucked, and unable to contain his post-coitus groans.

And so he explaining the seeing writhing in pain, with a floral tea of analgesic and one stimulating not to sleep after the exhaustion of sex.

And to which they told that before the truce, it led to the war of the galaxies exactly a thousand years before he went to the galaxy using the warp of time and came back as if nothing had happened.

And on some planets like their former allies had of zariel's triple form that showed the deity Zariel.

And there were not a few who still prayed, worshiped and revered, and all to the deity without knowing where it really was, that whole system and those races revered it...

And in the androgenous humanoid form of six eyes and pink skin and the beast of the end times that eats dying planets.


	40. Chapter 40

21

And yet there were the ancient stoneware of Jodin's planet, who without proving that he would go there to hear the prayers had estatuas and temples out of remembrance and respect.

Which they thought, and that it was something that everyone there was proud of their princess or thought about the perverted princess, who initiated Bruce into religion.

Starting him in his ceremonial struggle and in the battles, beyond prayer, that little did they know that there were the tatami mats in which between the fights and the prayers, Jodi.

She'd pick him up and stop him there fucking him, every possible opportunity, barely suspecting she was a molester and used the temples to fuck him.

And that sometimes they were just respectful, and they talked when they knew they wouldn't be heard or seen.

And it was diplomatic if not interesting that it was simply used in wars and excuses for disagreement, and that some planets would go into war.

And simply because they broke the images, and either lacked with respect for the memory of ancestors and coming from earlier eras.

And he really if it wasn't for his waist line, and on a vacation trip in theory and not be included in a diplomatic dispute, he and he was using his human form, but with his long black hair sexed.

Their translator, Lisrendr, on the other hand, was not the pain in the ass that her boss was, and kept picking on the fact, but he was religious like everyone else on the planet of the Zariel festival.

And that he doubted he could not prove, that with his physiology, and his compatibility with Darkseid, that he was either a descendant or an avatar or representation of a deity who could bring the end times, which would be proved in theceremony.

And the demonic planet-eating form became just legends, being a long-distance race the race of King Jogun's father, were the last to see Zariel devouring planets.

And this became a legend and it fueled the legend and the ancient wars between the zothran galaxies...

To which a race came to be extinguished, by little, but they were one of the most faithful allies of zariel's triple form.

But other than that, they were civilized, and they were not beings who would go to war for pleasure, not after the truce, with Jodin's race, even if it was a fine line between their peoples.

She was excited and friendly, and Bruce went on to enjoy her company last week, including some of the jokes she made when she thought others couldn't hear.

They say that this is the Temple of Time... – And continued a translator, who had done the translation with genuine interest in her voice.

She did not just mention the Gliphorian empire in which Hiraht was expanding, rather than focusing on the temple itself, which Bruce was fine with.

\- That's what everyone said about the alliance after the war and the truce that DArkseid had joined.

\- You can see a primitive calendar on the wall of ancient times. It said. "He was made to speak of covenants and ceremonies. I said.

\- It's renewed every thousand years. I said. " Your ceremony and the last of the thousand-year cycle. I said toward Bruce.

The mural seemed very little like a calendar for Bruce's perception, but reading Glifordian was harder than talking, let alone trying to decipher an ancient alphabet, but again he was initiated to it, Darkseid made oral call.

Normally Bruce was prepared for such challenges, but he only had a week to prepare for the trip and even he could only handle so much.

He was being charged to learn about the ceremony.

What does this symbol mean? You questioned it.

He asked, pointing to one that repeated more often.

He had seen on the pillars and near the altar too.

\- It means Time Walker. - Said Lisrendr, gesturing to the pillars

We think they must have believed in time travel as part of their reality, and they revered those who walked back in time as messengers of the gods.

It was also the ceremonies and the festival that had taken place when you had connected with Lord Darkseid.

Unfortunately we don't have any information about what happens about when you're started, about this Time Walker, because Goda... – He's been interrupted.

Lisrendr. And it was that Hiraht said bluntly.

And Jodin's planet is at an unstable warp of time.

Jodin looked at Bruce with a strange look, but Bruce pushed her away.

Jodin sent indirect... And she has... strange when the time travel was mentioned, at least around Bruce.

And that he liked to grab him and use his tentacles to have sex with him.

He assumed that something had happened when the League, and when he saw that Jodin traveled with Bruce.

And when she first saw the league with Bruce.

And when she first met the land.

And he saw a report that he stole darkseid's wealth, weapons and data and one of his raids and ankle were on Krypton.

And he remembered it as a flashback and to which he was thousands of years ago in these stars that kept these places dark, to make it difficult to access the treasure planet.

\- I'm the one who ate these stars after all. "Zariel said " It was a message he read there...

He had been back some time later, that was complicated, he needed to work too...

And in the meantime, a certain Wayne was at the mansion orchestrating his plans...

And he was at the mansion, spending a week on vacation, a break between his next trip.

And with some documents putting in order and cataloging.

And his talk about Zariel,and about the locations and codes he discovered.

And that's when he heard a bang and his defenses were activated, but no one would come in like that and they wouldn't hit...

And he saw a week before a ship crashed right into the mansion property at the entrance to the cave.

And he took him inside there was an occupant who was already dead and with only a box of alien codes...

And he saw that the alien coming out of Earth's atmospheres died instantly.

And it took more than two days to crack the code using all the language knowledge of other planets you can.

And from her he discovered a ball or an orb, gold with inscriptions or alien languages.

And he little touching the letters he typed more than fifty combinations of codes to find out the password and see that it was a map of known space and even the unknown...

And when he opened theorb, he saw the various solar systems appear throughout the cave to which he perceived mapping the entire universe...

And going through it, and covering the whole area, was more than fascinating, it was amazing passing him through more than fascinating and he didn't notice the sudden arrival of other aliens.

And it was when he immediately receives jodin's visit accompanied by Yoko who was following the tentacular-looking turtle alien in his cave.

And the two accompanied by a third saying...

And he saw her touching a planet far away...

\- The collector of a million world all the riches of a botim. " Said Yoko

And that apparently he was one of his allies.

And the next thing he thought...

He needed to improve the cave's defenses.

And the second one was.

What is this collector?

And in any way were well deserved two weeks of vacation.

And he since he passed with the visit of Jodin and Yoko Marin Nava.

That space pirate... ...he saw with his silver body.

And she was there reporting on the legend of her childhood about the collector of a million worlds.

He had looted and plundered thousands of planets, including Apokolips herself and new Genesis along the way.

And until... Disappeared.

And he was right in the middle of the lecture of a golden orb, and that was an interplanetary map where the largest of all maps of the universe and most complete was found...

At the ends of the galaxy on the planet of Jodin, where they also spoke of the secret lair of the space pirate...

And if they were to undo the riddle, they could be owners of the greatest wealth in the universe ever assembled in one place.

And it was more of a legend to her, but they had something in common, the desire for adventures and the unknown.

And Yoko herself...

\- I stole that ring in a battle of ships. I said.

"I was fleeing on my ship. " Said making the movements of a silver energy saber around.

\- I even faced Darkseid and ran away to tell the story. I said.

And with fantastic escape by asteroids diverting from energy cannons towards them being intercepted by ships and heading towards the escape of the pursuits of ships in their direction for their salvation.

Jodin introduced her to the excoriand and bounty hunters of the universe without her father or Darksei knowing. escoria

And her ship was gliding considerably on the Wayne estate, inside the cave...

And it was round and with altered internal space, it was the shape of fox head and a tail on the tip.

And with a spectacular escape using a fold of space entering a black hole.

\- And to get it in the end, I stole it from another very dangerous space pirate. I said.

And he's the famous one. " He said with dramatic air.

" The Great Plasma Flames - Said.

Who's that? "He asked another Green Lantern who was going with a promise of adventures. " Said

And she was an octopus girl of red color, totally tentacular with long body and who was very friendly and secretly made adventures together and full of tentacles, whose name was Parva Évora.

And she reported it in an aquatic voice. - An alien pirate with a robotic body that every part of it is a cyborg weapon that releases plasma flares through any part of the body. I said.

\- A Cyborg Dragon who spits plasma. I said.

And more than two meters high. And sometimes and hired by Darkseid.

"But he'stoo dangerous, he regenerates no longer as you cut him."

Well, then. I wanted to know about him. And who to stay with? I wanted to know.

\- How it's outside the Green Lantern jurisdiction, and it's in the dark zone. I said. Yes, i'm sorry.

To get my help. I said.

" I want to have the right to choose the first to take. I said.

And in equal parts for all. " Said Jodin.

It's closed. They said.

And in case they could go onthis adventure, they just needed to unravel the traps and their various secrets...

It was when Yvana arrived another companion of Jodin and space colleague, intergalactic witch and Veronika who was a space wolf, who blackmailed him to participate when arriving at the cave saw him recite each of the planets and the maps and again catch him off guard.

And he just needed to unravel the secrets of the ring that was with Yoko and the orb that was withhim.

And that it was each a part of an immense map... And flying it, he would know how to open the map and find the treasure.

And he did it for breakfast, lunch, breakfast and even dinner.

And he didn't pay attention to the land, another guest...

And he did it for the endless hours and the promise of riches of ankle ankle stakes and loot around the universe.

That's when after a little while, he realized that by looking at each of the constellations, and going through each of the maps, he would touch the map and go back from the beginning to the end...

And that's when he was reciting every constellation, every planet name, every local...

And he saw that he could put and recite each of the systems and decorate...

And when Jodin was having breakfast on the seventh day he recited backwards and put the ring on the end of the orb and vise and versa.

And he would come from a board meeting and recite each of the planets and maps with the orb and the ring and he caught him in the intervals between meetings.

And that's when he realized he was surrounded, going down the cave ignoring all the alarms.

And he saw several humanoid aliens of retrylian scales and appearance and between a red arachnid creature and human trunk in the middle of the body of a spider at the bottom.

And they surrounded him, and he still with the orb and the ring in his hands he went down the stairs to the end of it to the cave.

And he saw an immense 2-meter Cyborg who was the expression and physiognomy of a robotic dragon, with red and metallic eyes.

And they were holding Jodin hostage with a brace on her head that looked like a tiara that kept her docile.

And Yoko was there being restrained by six alien repteis and that octopus girl.

And it was being maintained as well and contained by an electrical grid.

Alfred didn't need much and there was Veronika being kept tied to the ground and in her wolf form...

And Yvana was being contained in a mountain of repteis on the ground.

And he spoke in a voice with a metallic hiss like the noise of a snake and or a roar of a dragon...

Give me the maps. I said. And I won't kill them. He said.

First promise me you're going to take me. I said.

And he knew he'd kill if he had the chance, and a pirate's promises were mostly lies.

And he's laughing and laughing like a hiss, and he.

\- You're in no position to negotiate, human. He said.

\- Hand over the orb and the ring. He said.

\- You're not in your territory to give orders. "Bruce said.

And you're a human. "Cyborg said.

And he looked toward the girls, and walked slowly toward the dragon man, as he stretched out his hands toward the dragon's claws...

He threw them simultaneously toward the ground, and with one of his bombs he was quick to pick up from a table he threw them toward both and broke them and then smashed them.

And it all happened so fast.

And in the middle of the scream of...

No, i'm not...

And several cries of the dragon man of fury.

And then he put a smoke bomb...

You're in my cave. I said, "My territory.

And with a command he turned off the lights, and using the darkness he kicked and knocked out every one of them coming towards him...

And in the middle of the confusion of trying to catch him, they could be cyborgs, but they had the same weak spot, that if he cut the ropes he could blow up each of them.

And he made his way through each of them, and cut them off, and their connections, they would get back on their feet.

And before all this was over as was going to happen in the course of the matter, but it was enough for him to make way for who he wanted to get to.

And until he came up behind the dragon man and subdued him with a sharp knife behind him and surprised him and folded him and said then.

Tell your men to back off. I said.

And we're going to negotiate. I said.

\- You, human, destroyed the only thing that kept him. I said.

"What do you think keeps him alive?" He asked.

\- I decorated every part of each of them. I said.

That's a lie. I said. It's a bluff. He hit back.

Do you doubt it? And he questioned him.

Then try to kill me. I said.

And he walked away from the metal reptile, seemed in doubt about what to do.

And he let it be driven there, when all the lights rose and they advanced toward him.

He heard a hiss and an order

\- Leave him - Said.

What do you want? " Asked the dragon cyborg.

Let's negotiate. "Bruce said.

Make your demand. "Said the pirate.

"The only thing that would make it impossible to find the treasure is me. I said.

Take me with you. I said. "Let me be part of the search. I said.

Swear that you will not hurt us and that you will share with us the treasures and bring us to safety afterwards.

\- And that they will also go along to assist in the arrival on the planet.

\- Prove you know about the planets the collector roamed.

How would you like it? I wanted to know.

And he looked towards the cave sky and he showed a hologram of a robotic left eye and so he asked each planet.

He listed each of them.

And they were amazed by it, he decorated the entire map to the dark zone.

Well, then. "Said the cyborg Dragon. "I also want to make my demand.

Say it. " Said Bruce.

\- Swear and promise with your life and word that you will not pass any of my men behind until you reach the treasure. I said.

"He will lead us to the treasure and will not cheat. I said.

Until we get to him. I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. I swear.

Then get ready. I said. "You have thirty minutes.

And he gave orders to let them go, and each of the cyborgs let them go.

And they get back on their side, and Veronika, Jodin, Yvana, Yoko, Alfred and Parva.

So, sir. " Said Alfred arranging the pelito. A trip to space?

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said with a smile. A journey through space.

And the girls got ready.

I'm going to pack your purse. "Said the butler who went up the stairs.

And after everyone was ready they left.

Yoko, Jodin and Parva who would go on their own ships were now being transported by Great Flames.

And that huge ship that orbited the earth's orbit, they saw a black ship with thorns and with no more than 16 crew members who were enough for the expedition, and they used a space warp.

And they were led directly into the black corridors to the room of corridors of sliding doors and that showed a floating planetary room.

And they saw a huge holographic map.

So he said. Where we're going.

And he began to move the holograms until he ran an immense and long distance, he punctuated and pointed toward the dark zone...

And that it was a zone without light and without stars - Walking a circular path and out of the known zone.

Because we're going this way. " Wanted to know the pilot who was responsible for the ship's route.

\- If we go in a straight line we will travel a shorter distance, but it sends us directly to three black holes, a graveyard of ships and breaks a route full of asteroids.

And if we go the route I chose, we're going to get around the dangers, we're going to get out behind the cemetery, on the other side of every black hole, and we're going to stay away from the asteroid route. I said.

And that this path is faster if we take into account that by avoiding the dangers we shorten the route and we will not have to face any danger. " Said

Well, then. "Said the captain. "We have to be quick and leave now. I said.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Veronika.

\- I'm not the only pirate and space mercenary behind the collector's treasure of a million worlds. He said.

How soon have we been here? "He asked toward Bruce.

Five days. He said.

Five days? You questioned him.

\- There's a wormhole that acts as a shortcut behind the Centaur galaxy. I said.

And using a space warp, we'll cut through. I said.

And they looked at each other the captain looked at the pilot who recorded the centaur system actually had a wormhole.

Well, then. "Said the captain. We're leaving.

And they left.

And unlike them, they had Bruce Wayne to guide them on each of the alternate routes.

And what they didn't realize was that they were being followed... ...there was a mercenary who watched from afar.

And they were shown rooms, where they would sleep, while they were busy showing and guiding a safe route for space pirates and being accompanied by the girls.

And that there were along with him and his constant companies and space pirates who were curious that they saw that he seemed to have more knowledge of stars and galaxies and black holes than they did.

And that they lived in the stars to supposed times longer than him, and whereas when they passed through a wormhole using the fold of hyper space, and they jumped more than twenty distant galaxies, from hole to hole.

And unlike those who tried to follow and track through space.

And that according to Yoko was a bet who first found the legendary treasure.

It was not the same thing for the Wolf who roamed space going towards the meeting of a cemetery of ships in search of the orb.

And there was what he said was really straight around.

If it wasn't for them wanting to take a fun route, they'd be completely safe.

And the sky of the stars, which they roamed while Bruce was busy touching the holograms of space, between eating and sleeping two hours...

And then go back to the space maps and holograms, which he was responsible for showing and guiding them.

And that ship skirted the spaceship graveyard, unlike some mercenaries who roamed in a straight line, thinking they were going to make a short, mistake path.

And right in the middle of the ship's graveyard was what would be an immense space octopus that swallowed the target of ships from several mercenaries trying to locate the ship.

And that's when they were close to an immense and beautiful image, space whales, of space as humpbacks and what would be turtles the size of twenty-story skyscrapers each that walked the path and to which they saw comets around.

\- I've never seen them so close. " Said Yoko.

\- I've never seen them together. " Said Flames.

\- That's photo-worthy.

No, i'm not. " Said Jodim. "This is worthy of recording. " He concluded.

\- I'm recording duct. "Said a reptile resemable as a cyborg Velociraptor.

And he recorded everything that came from the light waves of comets around him.

\- If only I had some adventure. "Said Parva, who was walking the corridors floating with his tentacles.

And as if the universe were listening to her, something immensely powerful exploded near them, shaking the entire ship and swinging at all.

And the lull ended the same way it started..., lights came on.

A burst of incandescent light not many light years from them.

An immense blast bomb, an intense light that blinded everyone instantly.

And that was in the plans...?

A translucent star exploded in a supernova.

Your wish has been fulfilled, dear. "Bruce said.

\- A supernova would emerge. "Bruce said.

He's right, Captain. "Said the first mate.

\- Everyone in their stations. " He ordered Flames. In their positions. He said.

\- Come another way, Wayne, and get us out of here, pilot. " Said

I'd be happy to. "Bruce said.

If you're going to excuse me. "He said sitting next to the pilot.

And he took control next to him, and he said.

\- Make the same moves I do. I said.

And while he plotted a route skirting the energy waves that emerged like a whirlwind of energy sucking everything around.

And starting to fill up and spread more energy and start swallowing the nearest whales and turtles into it

And a wheel appeared as if all the light was sucked into its core that spread swinging and sucking everything around.

Explosions followed each other, shrapnel and meteor shower.

Fasten your seat belts in your seats.

\- Raise your shields...- and they did.

\- Evasive maneuvers. "Said the captain.

And bypassing. He said.

\- Activate the cannons... - He said.

Gigantic pieces of rocks, lava and fire that passed through them as he strayed from the smallest using the gravitational field, and the shooter using the ship's weapons to destroy the larger ones.

And he skirted the waves of explosion pieces flew like fire and stars that burned and almost passed through the ship's battleship.

And going to the opposite ends of the place when they felt they were being pulled in and around them like an immense gravity of flames.

One gravitational wind and one explosion followed by the other, it seemed, shaking everything around and unexpectedly being sucked in.

And what seemed to be unpredictable for anyone who saw..., but..., he using the controls turning the ship that was sucked, and turning on the side motors at full power.

And he noticed... there was a huge rock that came loose with fire and lava from the center of the star, coming towards him.

And he maneuvered the ship and the shooter one on each side each of the side cannons firing then toward it.

And while he strayed from the others around and shrapnel that came towards the ship passing through the shields...

And fire destiture from space as if spitting toward him.

And at the last second when he saw it destroyed he passed right in her center when she disintegrated...

\- Another explosion's coming again. "He said, debris attacks of light an immense star destroying itself, and a powerful inercia.

She's unstable. "Said the pilot around him.

No, i'm not. He said. "Every explosion comes every half a second. I said.

And the next hour when expelling an immense rock of fire and lava and that would hit them directly, it was close, and so close that it was possible to see the impact.

And he swerved at the last second without a scratch, to revere something stupendous.

Everything trembled and swayed the impact made the ship's fuselage shake at its bases.

And right in the middle of the center a swirl of light appeared in its center something more powerful.

And that's when she was sucked in, and further on the star now created a whirlwind...

He was an immense and powerful celestial being.

\- She's turning into a black hole. "Bruce said.

And gravitational waves increased by sucking and creating a whirlwind between them.

\- We're going to get sucked in.

Not if I can stop it. "Bruce said.

\- Let's use this... let it get sucked in.

What's going on? "Shouted the man around...

Gravity. I said.

\- Let's use gravity. And he repeated it.

And all swinging shaking and the sound of engines and apprehensive offerings.

Shut down the engines. I said.

And the blizzards the other stars and the little airs were sucked into it like an immense and massive whirlwind.

What's going on? He screamed.

Do what he says. "Said the captain.

And he heard the explosion and the next second they were pulled, like a whirlwind that came up sucking everything, and they were pulled.

\- Start the engines and full speed...

And then she spat again...

And at the last moment when they were almost at the center of the black hole...

And there was another explosion and it was expelled more rocks and with them, he too and again and they turned on the engines.

And at full speed and at the most, using the thrusters, and all at the same time.

And that using the thrust and energy of the dying star, and they flew so fast that they came out of the area of the black hole, and being released from their center of gravity.

And they were far from the center and the whales that were sucked, now very safe, and diverting from all the planet fragments that were sucked and passed through them.

Silence reigned... Until everyone screamed with joy.

\- I don't know if I could do that. "Said the captain.

\- I did my part of the deal. "Bruce said toward the captain.

\- So you want some other adventure?

\- I'd be fine if I just went quietly to the planet. "Said the girl people.

It's fine with me, too. I said it all.

But unexpectedly they were attacked, hears a buoyancy of reverse thrusters towards a gravitational field.

And it was some mercenary hired by Darkseid rival of Flames.

Damn it. "Bruce thought.

The thrusters? " Questioned him

They've stopped. "Said the pilot.

And a speaker was plugged into a microphone.

\- I hope to be received in the hangar. "I said a thick voice.

And he roared...

And that voice was that of Making - The man of the red brand.

Who's that? " He questioned Bruce towards Yoko.

A rival of Flames. I said.

"He works for a despot from the galaxy near my home system. I said.

And Flames went to the hangar when a man entered the hangar...

And he was tall long curved sinuous and dark blue color almost navy blue.

And he had guns in his hand.

\- Congratulations to the pilot, you fucking lizard. I said.

"He led me here. I said.

"Now how about you take us to the end. " Said Making.

And why do you think I'd do that. " I wanted to know flames.

It's good. "I'm keeping the ship with me. I said.

"You will do what I want. I said.

And why do you think I won't fight? - Hit Labaredas.

And he then using the thrusters and a barrier he invaded the ship through the hangar and came armed, up to his teeth and surrendered the men with neutralizers around.

And they didn't realize that Bruce used Jodim's powers and were transporting themselves to the invaders' ship.

And while they subdued the crew of another ship and he was hacking into the system.

And there were fighting the two captains and they launched their respective abilities.

Flames plasma bursts and Making blows of electric waves...

And while he cheated throwing Flames away and subdued him on the ground while he twisted it and seemed to speak to anyone in particular.

\- I know you have a guide. I said. "That guided him here. He said.

And I know that what he promised you I can do better. I said.

I can give a merciful death no final.

I'm going to kill you. I said.

Don't wait for yourself to sit down. " Said Flames. "And without hesitation they fought and while the others fought.

And while they fought Jodin would transport herself back and put seat belts on each of the ship's crew and become invisible and intangible she simply

And they were defending themselves unexpectedly the lights went out and when they turned on again they were knocked out and tied up.

"I will take your ship, and you will be a worthy servant to me. He said.

"That's a good deal. I said.

And when he was about to pierce his heart the darkness came again.

And he said.

\- It's a good deal for me.

And he said.

Indeed? You questioned it.

And then the hatches opened up sucking into space all that invaders who were knocked out and he held the hands of Flames.

And that's when he saw the mercenary being sucked into space and in it the lights turned the barriers were undone and at the time the enemy ship was transported away.

And there was a fold when everyone would get together, and they were closer to their fate.

And they'd go into a dark zone.

Leave the engines on silent, and turn off the lights. "Said the captain.

Without being seen as a threat, they would be left alone.

Beasts from the abyss of the early days of the universe.

And there was what looked like an immense red planet, covered in reptilian, scaly, hairy bat-like beasts, which they ate and devoured around.

And they were there in that quiet space, passed through what seemed like the real darkness without stars where creatures passed around bright and strange...

And they looked like fish, gigantic, you were alive from the depths of the darkness of space...

Luminous beasts that appeared with gigantic, bright eyes around them.

And when they saw gigantic tentacles that appeared swallowing fish with immense claws without realising that they were there inches from them.

They slowly went through the buoyancy, when they were again surprised, and at that time, there was an explosion, it woke up the animals they were chasing.

They were attacked and Bruce fired the controls turning left, when they skirted and monsters and beasts of tentacles tried to pull him into several mouths.

When they turned on the lights, and at that time, they gave another buoyancy when the creature had released them to chase those who were going towards them, hiding between planets and tentacular monsters, bending over when they saw ships shooting in salt direction.

Bruce turned on the light pointing toward the man who was chasing them, and they fired when they followed the lights and chased their pursuers.

And they passed through the dark zone of gigantic beasts, at high speed, in complete darkness when they started the engines again.

We're almost there. "Bruce said,

Here? " Asked the captain.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

It's good. He said.

Let's go down.

And there was a gravity that pulled them down and they landed without much worry.

They took their guns, axes and swords and came down from the ship

And they reached the end of the darkness, they spotted a primitive planet at the end of the road, they were practically green and bulbous.

And they even landed in this slush forest and totally animal lifeless, at least for now.

And they cut the grass as they entered that thicket, when they noticed carnivorous plants that were strange and easy to cut around.

And they were walking through the dense jungle when watching away from there they saw something watching them approaching stealthily.

And they realized it was a rusty robot practically a walking exoskeleton that had nothing exceptional, and was golden in color.

And he watched around, there were ancient ruins, buildings taken by plants and herbs, and inscriptions around various caves.

And the robot was a meaningless chatterer.

And at first he had nothing but loose circuits at each end and a missing head.

And he forgot each other's names, and seconds before he asked and seconds before answering.

And he looked like bright, sterile eyes.

What's your name?

He'd go into short, stutter, he'd get broken, and sparks came out of him missing data if he thought too much, if he did.

And that was a matter of minutes in a broken robot that often said and forgot, but unexpectedly, knew about a core that didn't exist.

So they kept him just in case.

And they entered the following he walked there in his center at the end of a valley and climbing up a mountain its extensive entrance that was a rusty iron revolving door.

And that led down, there were corridors and stairs built and by underground galleries in steel and stone.

And they got to what Bruce led them to a vaulted building partially destroyed and covered by era...

What's that? You questioned the captain.

\- Kilometers and kilometers of wire extensions, corridors and underground buildings that run all over that planet. "Bruce said.

And they walked to a panel with cuneiform inscriptions and floating keys there was an extensive dense snow and with thick and bulbous plants.

And they followed him until they got to a computerized panel that he could see there was a code inscribed there waiting to be typed.

And he went up to the hundred he just weaved the right combination.

And he had decorated long enough to know how to get there and how to enter each code and every combination

And the floating keys that appeared when typing correctly as if to be expected he knew that this was what he called a map and transporter...

And he saw that a whole map of the outer system and the planet's own center emerged.

And he changed every landscape of the computer center navigation system.

And that was breaking his head.

The question was what are you looking for is in the center...?

Well, then. "Flames said he was impatient.

I'm thinking about it. He said.

And there was a widespread fight behind him, as the pirate pushed him and started typing and changing the center of what he believed to be where the treasure would be.

Until he remembered and recognized the question.

That wasa shipping machine for anything and anywhere.

And the planet had an underground construction, pirates were selfish if they preferred to die with their treasure they would, and the planet was quite large.

So nothing fairer than on an artificial planet and its core... and he redid the coordinates.

And he opened the planet's core.

Leave them. I said. "They are part of the trap.

And he heard a snarpan of the girls.

If he could let everyone see what they want, then he didn't have to worry about where the gold was going, and not even when it would happen.

And that planet was a reactor that could open portals to anywhere in the universe, it was an interdimensional transporter.

And if he knew better, all pirates make traps.

And fly it he opened a portal to the center of the planet.

And he saw him being pushed and everyone was running into the middle of what he saw to be a treasure chest...

\- My life goal. " Said Flames. " The botim of a million worlds.

And they were crazy, crazy, and they couldn't get all that, but they had a really big ship.

And they entered right after the pirates, the girls were suspicious of their hesitation, and just watching the reactors.

There were several cores around and connected pipes that sent power around.

And as he walked through the great treasure room, he saw it on top of a great mountain, an altar and sitting on it had a skeleton.

And he was watching, he had gold and jewelry and a black suit.

And around they were taking the gold and riches, he didn't care about anything there, at the time there was by his side a hard drive and a notebook.

And possibly your diary, as useless as he is.

And or some information he might carry, as dusty as he is with cobwebs and scattered bones and in his hands.

He looked toward the system and begantyping, discovering the controls, while leaving everyone to pick up the gold and riches.

And he took it out amid his brittle, brittlebones, HD'S, and controls.

And lookingaround, there was a monitor and broken data, and far away in the middle of the looting, there was a bang followed by the other...

And the reactors were then triggered and began to move and ignite directly spouting waves of energy incinerating all over that place.

And he heard the panic around, and he heard them screaming.

It's a trap. " Someone said. Run away. And run away.


	41. Chapter 41

21

And while trying to run away from the point of impact, they disconnected the reactors exploded as they transported and burned.

And all the beams collapsed one beating the other which they knocked down and collapsed.

And when the laser beams hit her towers were consumed by the nucleus that consumed it.

Run. He said.

And he saw everyone run for their lives.

And one by one and the rays in follow hit everything that was in his way melting and it seemed that there in his core what he saw at the bottom of the machinery bubbled.

And when he realized he was getting closer and closer towards him...

Well... he ran jumping through obstacles he timed before he hit him by swerve from the last moment of a mountain of riches.

And these were swallowed by a fissure that engulfed them into the center of what looked like one of several bursts of plasma river.

And in the midst of the attacks of what would be plasma cannons that were desping and moving around.

And between the towers that fell one after another and pipes and pipes that collapsed and were engulfed to the core and bridges that fell one by one.

And there were catwalks..., he saw that crazy flame was in doubt whether he ran and or stayed and sank with the gold.

And he ran his way, after all it was way, one of the devices fell along the way, not even worrying about the barriers opening and the lava sucking everything, and the various explosions of reactors collapsing, falling seconds before he came back and picked them up, using a beam to jump and catch, and help Labaredas.

You're crazy. "He cried out, and between the catwalk that was about to collapse and the mountains of riches that fell apart, and he ran towards him...

And second before...

Let's get out of here. " He said and before jumping between a burst of plasma.

Forget it. " He said and he held out his hands, and shouting toward him, between rays that consumed everything around, and to in theend, all collapse with what looked like plasma, around.

And he was in doubt whether he died, but seconds before the tower collapsed and among exuberant wealth, he accepted his hands and ran out of that place.

And they ran together toward the exit, and there were seconds between the end and the explosions, and the obstacles where there was a second bridge falling.

And they made it to the end. "I thought you were going to stay. He said.

\- I find technology more interesting than riches. He said.

\- I thought the same of you. "Bruce said.

And seconds before he jumped to the other side. " Saying. "That was just the obsession of a lifetime. " He said and they go against the passage out of the core.

And passing through the portals when he can see that the girls were running and ended up waiting for them at the end of the entrance.

And with bursts of energy they rose to his core consuming everything like boiling lava and hitting the unsuspecting and slow.

And that they didn't run fast enough, and only the pilot and the captain remained, the visitors, and they ran towards the ship.

And everything falling the earth opening up around them and consuming everything around.

And while they were jumping through obstacles and the land, and vegetation and being carried away by a river of plasma.

And all around being sucked in by what looked like a black hole, around consuming stars around.

Don't worry about it. "Said the pirate. " Always a wealth or another in the universe.

Andit said as they ran they saw immense destruction the planet destroyed itself.

And then falling and disappearing, and going straight into a red abyss and what they couldn't escape were incinerated and at an impact point.

And everything collapsed around the gold the jewels were engulfed into a red abyss.

And there was in following a rupture in the core and a whole immense explosion of a distantplanet, which was imploded and sucked.

And they saw when they entered the ship, and the planet collapsed and washes. opening and from it arising bursts of energy that departed from its core, and saw the immense destruction.

And around the core opened and several cracks appeared and the earth opened to what would be a red core sucking everything that was consumed, and the ship was many light years away.

And what's that? " He wanted to know Flames seeing his arm.

\- I believe it's his diary. I said. " Good that at the very moment has no use at all, but I will recover, to know a little. He said.

\- That's not even a relic. "Said the pirate.

\- No, but it's an antique. "Bruce said.

And the man looked at him and said then pensively.

\- If I'm ever hired to escort an archaeological expedition, I'm going to call you. I said.

Since you like old things. I said.

\- The story is very fascinating, you know. "Bruce said defensively.

Any of you. "Asked Bruce toward those women. Did you get any gold? I wanted to know.

They were scorched, dirty and sweaty, and no evidence of gold.

Are you blind, darling? " Beat Jodin.

Of course not. Yvana said.

Well, then. He said. What now? I wanted to know Bruce.

Flames looked toward space and said.

\- I owe you my life more times than I can count. I said.

According to my culture, my father taught me. I said.

"That we must pay our debts to all, even the most shallow and mediocre creatures. He said.

\- You've won my friendship. I said.

"And I will always be grateful and a good friend. I said.

And... I wanted to know Bruce.

\- So if you ever need it, I'il be at your service. I said.

And now I'm going to take you back to your mediocre planet, and then I'm going to go away.

And so they went the reverse way without of course going through a black hole bypassing him and it was faster to get into homes than to leave.

And he left it at the entrance to Wayne's property, and left leaving them there.

And Bruce smiled when Jodin kissed him and said goodbye and left, unintentionally going in and then not wanting to know any more adventures followed by Yoko did the same.

And as for Parva who went towards the solar system that she was responsible for and both Jodin and Parva make a report to the Green Lanterns and her father.

And he was alone with Yvana and Veronika and they knew longer what that smile meant, they realized.

And they said when they all left and they entered the mansion.

\- Just tell me what you've done. "Ordered Veronika.

We want to know. Yvana said.

It's good. "He said, and they followed him toward the secret passage of the library and down the cave staircase.

\- Those things were dimensional carriers. I said.

"And the only thing that was destroyed was the stars, the planet was transported, it's in another system, I'll hold the coordinates - he said.

And what they saw and witnessed was that from the sky to the cave floor everywhere there were riches that were transported there.

\- I changed the transport zone, it transports non-organic objects to a coordinate, which would be my cave and the other coordinate was the organic ones directly at the OA coordinates.

\- I'm going to need some help storing it somewhere. He said.

It's not a problem. They said.

But first tell me how you did it. " I wanted to know Yvana.

And he did, while he deposited the computers in a space that was left.

And he knows that no pirate would want to give his gold to anyone, not even after he's dead,

But he knows, where there are traps, there's a central control, not only that they take and activate the traps, but that they control all the mechanisms, he found out when he investigated the ORB.

There was a sea of gold, riches and diamonds, they were running mad and with the golden glow in their eyes...

And around him, there were reactors, cameras, and thrusters that connected and kept the planet running.

And the portal was still open, the pirate's electronic diary had the controls and coordinates.

And they kept plant life existing.

That moment, he saw greed consuming them, and while he copied sequences and portal creation technologies, he used it to create a direction

And if they have a countdown of self-destruction, it also creates a countdown of transporting riches wherever the coordinates are.

So there must be a trigger, he thought when he saw everyone walking through the gate, there must be a mechanism to start counting a device that monitors the entrance.

And a motion sensor, so he lowered himself, he started to check the gate, there was a trigger.

Touché. I said.

And there were red leisure lines monitoring the opening and movement, right on the floor of the entrance to the treasure chamber.

To what he calls the sky there were interdimensional thrusters, floating and controlling around sending bursts of energy around and into pipes and gauntlets at hours.

And that could be calibrated to transport, boil or even create a combustion that they were prepared to trigger at the right time.

And they could be controlled to send organic and inorganic matter.

There was a motion sensor right at the entrance to the planet's core.

And that's counting down, from the moment they passed.

They took everything they could and what they couldn't, when he saw the girls run, and he stopped them and with a lip movement he told them to follow.

So the simplest thing to do was change the schedule and reschedule what would be transported and where.

Simply he would let the countdown continue, but make some changes, such as the direction to where it should go.

He went toward the dashboard and reprogrammed, he made changes to his database, while the countdown did not begin.

And it could change what would be transported away and what would happen to the planet next.

And as fast as he could he would type and change the schedule, it wouldn't stop it from occurring, but you would change its purpose.

And he watched around after reprogramming and redirecting everything around, he knew it would lead to where he wanted.

And he changed his controls and his programming, without changing what would happen in next.

Organic matter in one direction and non-organic matter in the other direction.

Possibly the aliens were transported to some distant planet in the universe. I said.

I'm sorry, sir. " He shouted Alfred half astonily and half exasperated by the situation, of being unable to clean up.

And for just over a month he arranged with Yvana and Veronika a secret transport of each of the riches in Switzerland's secret vaults.

And that they waited until nightfall to take tunnels across gotham harbor towards the sea.

And he decoded and successfully restored the data of a transport machine and the artificial creation of planets with transport system to any place where he was designing and developing in the cave.

He created a base for him, if he had to, there was an extensive hidden library, which he discovered, after all the botim was not only of riches, but knowledge of everything cataloged there in another direction, in the other starof the planet.

And it was exactly a week before the liaison ceremony, where it was to be started, Jodin had received the gifts, and they would be taken to the planet of Zarathis,where the ceremony wouldbegin, if everyone knew what they were doing together, they never left them together and alone.

Being in space was a strange feeling for Bruce, even when he shared a body with a possible deity who did just that when he had psychic sex with Jodin.

It was always so quiet, and sometimes Bruce felt he could get lost in the sense of relief they brought after sex.

And time travel was intense and strange at the best of odds he brought.

And that ship carried objects, gifts and relics, some products that would be transported and used in somenegotiations, and the procedure of the festival and its liaison ceremony, between peace agreements, and this would be the reason they were going ship and not using their powers.

Other times, the lack of sound sounded like he was drowning.

For now, bruce's motor buzz and heartbeat filled the void enough, and it calmed her down.

Bruce was disapproving of the controls, but Jodin...

And he knew she was insecure and had a low esteem, anyway this alternated between his outbursts of anger toward the total destruction of his enemies.

Well,, she loved some occasional make-up and letting control on the automatic proved efficient.

And at other times if it wasn't for him, she would be in her future a despost capable of annihilating all life in the galaxy and would try to conquer the entire universe.

He was eventually taken towards a time travel, well apocalyptic by the way.

Her father, King Jandur Jogun, and the planet of Jordaki-Haa of the race, Jogurd-Haa of the Kings Jogun, was a great king, like what happened to Lionel Luthor.

And Jodin's father went the same way and wanted what he always called a warrior king.

And he killed a thousand women to have a male son, but jodin jogun came and that no wonder that the name is masculine, that well his people alternated between the two types.

And on the planet Jandur, Zariel,like King Jogun, was revered as a living god among the people, no one starved the economy was prospers, he knew how to dialogue.

And he was a great diplomat, even if there were conspiracies in his kingdom, but he was a master of struggle, capable of proving even immortality.

And he trained his successor, and that would be when he came to the end of his life in a ceremony of fusion between the two beings.

And forming a single, stronger and younger, it would be a biological and young succession, thus creating an indestructible being.

And if we don't take away the fact that Jandur raised Jogun as a male warrior a trueprince, not a princess, which DArkseid didn't seem to know, which for all Jodin presented herself as a female, she said, was a way to attract and fuck.

But preferably with men, but he knew Jogun's preference for Bruce, that for their culture, he was feminine and notmasculine, he covered up their escapades without Darkseid knowing.

And the king liked Bruce, he would have the expectation, since he could not take Jodin's eggs, but would be a future consort or eternalally, if it were not for Darkseid..

And he always wanted Jodin to show virility and dominance in his conquests and court and seduce him always, and Jodin always did so withpleasure.

He covered them up and always set up a girls' meeting, and once, he incited Jodin when he was dropped by DArkseid,he witnessed Jodin fuck him, bending him in the middle of the room, penetrating and fucking him.

He unknowingly was initiated into a secret and sexual ceremony, he really did not want, but Jodin and King Jogun set up darkseid, lied, amid Darkseid leaving him in the palace, amid the King taking Darkseid in an onslaught against enemies.

Which lasted until dawn.

These places that were used as a distraction, the king left his secret priests and ministers, take him towards the underground temple that he did not know at first, to be a ceremony of sex and primary connection, was what they said was more symbolic.

\- No... – He tried to escape, to be caught and without any option, folded four and in various positions, being fucked by Jodin.

He was practically trapped there, being fucked at a ceremony by floating stones, in the middle of an altar, in Zariel's name,he was being fucked for hours, amid his screams and the luminous energy of inscriptions from a cave.

And he spoke once, in case DArkseid died, he would fetch him to marry Jodin at the same time, it was right in the middle of sex, with Jodin fucking his temple hole and in his ceremonial room,he would be his consort and ally, the king had obsessão an obsession not salable by him, about the sight of Zariel's avatar. .

And whenever she had the opportunity, and she didn't mind sharing with the other girls, but she was jealous of other male beings who were very close to Bruce.

And she had a muscular and well-built body and how she always invested, and she was among the two genres very well built.

And that she could change shape, and her father was proud when his daughter invested with force and decision, especially on Bruce, happier,and he saw her pressing him on the wall, stocking him in a secret passage way amid a hidden corridor between the secret rooms, only jogun's doctors and priests knew it.

And Jogun who revered zariel's festival was fun as the way it created a vicio of her for him, and making her thirsty for her touch.

And it still would be if he got pregnant or the other way around, but male human physiology is not capable of it, and what was just a small detail according to Jandur Jogun.

And if it were at another time of time in an eminent war between the galaxies in which Jandur was mortally wounded, and he did not know her, he was led to the ceremony.

And their fusion would be the only thing that would be able to keep him existing, but in the midst of war, he was interrupted by the arrival of the great dragon, when Bruce appeared there after leaving his visit to Krypton's past, and causing an immense chimeric demon to emerge, monstrous and without conscience or reason.

And it had a tasty and addictive smell andtaste, as Jandur said..

And opening up an immense warp of temporal anomaly and emerging a world-eating monster.

And that decimated galaxies and entire solar systems.

And he changed his fate and prevented it from occurring.

And using only presence and making the famous truce between the worlds.

He participated in yet another war, with the Gods and the people of Jodin,at least in the distant past at the side of the king, which made his obsession for him become greater, he promised him to his future son.

And she began her sexual assault project, whichwas encouraged by the king whenever Darkseid left him there, and the journey that left them alone was a setup of the king and the prime minister and the priests.

And that proved efficient, and then pulling Bruce out of his seat didn't think much of it and took it in his lap.

And there was a whole internal argument between him and Zariel about her addiction disguised as a soul mate and a soul tag gown in a connection to life.

Bruce had been doing this for an hour and a half, and when Jodin asked, amid grabbing him Bruce barely grunts and groans in response.

And while doing a fourth diagnostic check, in the middle of grabbing her pulling off the controls and the chair and the floor that were kisses and licks.

And Bruce's power of seduction charged his price, Jodin felt his taste and made his body and touch addicted.

And he was just like any drug that made drinking him an addict and with his blood it was the same thing.

And she tookcontrol, she was making him rider nelas if she had absolute control of his body.

And she knew that he liked to be overpowered, and she sucked and opened her pants and in the middle of riding from above below him, and she took it more than he took it.

Jodin thought Bruce would tell him when he had something conclusive.

He didn't care about the lack of active partner, and conversation on this trip beyond the groans.

And he tried in vain to clean up the viscosity that her tentacles released in every sex session between him and what proved impossible.

They were rarely sent alone together, as Bruce never liked to leave Gotham for long, but it was good.

Nice in a way that Jodin couldn't put a finger on, which was annoying considering he worked with words for a living.

It looked like he needed a name, at least for Bruce.

She really missed having Bruce around, and she practically flew or carried herself near him during the trips.

He was about to ask if the ship really needed ten diagnostic checks when Bruce took manual control of the autopilot and swerved to a hard left.

Jodin's hands tightened the armrests, happy for her seat belt as something hit the right side of the ship.

What hit us? She asked, bringing the star chart.

Damn it. - His heart jumped when he looked at the system they were in.

Who hit us. Bruce corrected with a growl, his fingers holding the controls.

Whoever they are, they're blocking us. I said.

Bruce seemed angry, but given the number of diagnostic tests he would perform.

And Jodin was sure that anger was directed inward.

Then she bit her tongue and prepared for another impact instead of knocking back.

\- Any way we can get out of this system before they can reach us? Jodin, he asked, trying to stop what was hitting them.

It was annoyingly hard to see.

Bruce grunted in response, pulling the accelerator as far as he could.

Trying to turn behind the shooter, Jodin noticed.

How about going outside. " Suggested Bruce.

They're too fast. And she murmured.

And he looked at her in a way that could fulminate a star.

\- I'm going to go fix it. She said.

The non-answer was as good as a vocal with Bruce.

Bruce cleaved his teeth and tried everything he knew to make the computer not crash.

And he used his knowledge to dodge cannon attacks and make spectacular maneuvers between each of the shots.

And while they were walking through stars and skirting pieces of stellar rocks.

And even though Jodin was attacking, they were insistent and there were many chasing them and practically not stopping and standing around them.

And Jodin was attacking with bursts of energy and always being in the ship's orbit.

And she was alternating between attacking those ships and helping him dodge asteroids and destroying the obstacles that were in her way and making it difficult for her to escape.

She tried the rear camera, only to have it to be frustratingly blank as the ship swung again.

And the chase arose through the insistent space behind them, and when they were near two planets.

And shots in their direction, and some ships skirted some other stars and shot them toward another constellation

And as there were many, and even though Jodin had incinerated some still kept chasing him.

And he remembered Zariel's cult that he would be started, it was like a third eye, she throbbing and warned her to dodge any attacks seconds before they were hit, which was of help,

And every time he blew up or did the wrong maneuver, she would come back the next second and remake the right move, and so they could get in one piece without being blown up.

And she flew through the windows using her psychic powers next to her ring she glowed in front of her with green and purple waves towards the ships...

And they were insistent, but they didn't make any assessments would be that he couldn't solve it afterwards.

Bruce who made his comments about Jodin'sdirection, and made her angry.

They want to slow us down... - Bruce said towards Jodin.

\- They're cornering us and sending us in one direction...

And the explosions lit up the dark universe and throwing these assholes away and some were destroyed in the process, and what looked like a starfleet chasing them in that galaxy.

Undoing his belt to try something with the wires, he heard Bruce growl his name.

I'm going to be careful. " Jodin said absent, and flying into space like a ray of green and purple light, and forcing waves of energy around her like traces of comets.

And using his feet to hold on as he opened the panel, and creating waves of light by cutting off some ships around them.

And by snare flames and trail of cuts creating cracks around and destroying the invading ships.

Jodin was not a mechanical genius like Bruce, but she had her own spaceship for which he made his own repairs to customizing it.

And Bruce had based the ship on some of the technologies confiscated from Krypton and jodin's planet.

And that he was able to reverse engineer.

The wires were scary, but nothing Jodin couldn't handle.

Get ready. And Bruce warned.

And that's when Jodin had enough time to hold the sides before he had been thrown through the cabin.

And she managed to eliminate more than half of the invading fleet, enough for the rest to escape, but they got their intent they forced him to change the course of the ship.

And one thing was that Bruce Jodin knew was that they would have no energy even with the ring and any powers to go to the planet without rest, and he had no powers to help him.

And with that they would be late, even with repairs, they would just delay them.

And it's on the planet of the white dwarf.

Planet snow ahead.

It may be our only chance for rest and repairs.

And he was enraged, as they would intercept them and sacrifice some soldiers just to delay them toward a planet in a secret peaceagreement, and a bonding ceremony, they would be the source of DArkseid's fury..

And how did they know about this deal in the first place of conversation...

Jodin shuddered.

Even with your powers and being a green lantern...

Still, she didn't want to think of a snow planet in this particular system.

By splitting some of the wires and reconnecting them, she pushed the thought of what would happen aside.

Jodin made some quick corrections and left while trying the rear cameras again.

This time, the ship and the controls went short, there were some products that should remain intact, and that flickered for life.

It's small. Jodin said as Bruce maneuvered the ship and even when she attacked the aliens they fired their last shot, and scraped the fuselage.

Bruce quickly looked up, then sat to the right.

\- It's not set up for planetary re-entry.

I doubt she could follow us down. I said.

She hated how calm Bruce sounded.

He stung Jodin's temper, as if it didn't bother Bruce that this planet would be a special kind of hell for Jodin.

And she knew about the time when her planet was spending the winter...

Take us down, then. "Jodin said using his intangibility to enter the ship, his hands wrapped in fists.

She had barely tied up again when another blow sent them spiraling off course, and she again enraged almost an enraged creature as she left the ship with her monstrous form.

And then launching an immense burst of translucent energy towards the last of the attackers who dared to attack them and not to run away like the rest

And a form of an energy cannon like a gust toward a ship a few feet into space and two more on the run.

And a protoplasmic destruction, emerging a big explosion like that of a supernova swallowing everything.

While Bruce struggled with control of the ship, Jodin tried in vain to come up with a plane out of it and returning to control to direct the ship into a comfortable landing amid the snow.

And it was a planet covered in snow, it was glacial so intense that it saw a gust, in the human form Bruce would die.

And if she wasn't protected, but she was proof of a cold like that, after all her planet was like this half the year.

So Bruce was aware of what kind of star system they were in.

Jodin should have known he wouldn't have escaped the warning.

It usually takes a while for the light to start. " Said Jodin.

Bruce twisted the controls, catching Jodin who helped him maneuver...

And she was back in the chair.

They want to slow us down. "I said angry.

\- This is going to take a week for repairs.

She wasn't sure if it was to dodge a last missile or to shut up the girl.

She sighed. Bruce was probably right.

This does not mean that she was less irritated by the condescending nonverbal suggestion.

They were almost on the planet now, and Jodin wondered if the other ship was playing with them, hiding somewhere, or afraid of their explosions or afraid to arrive on time.

Certainly, if they were advanced enough to avoid the ship's radar, they might have just shot them out of the sky now.

\- We've been through the atmosphere now. "Bruce said.

\- In three, two - He said.

The ship trembled violently, and Jodin using her psychic powers and the ring she could hear the engines exploding from the blow and maneuvering a broken ship with a barrier around it was not easy.

Bruce was trying to keep the ship on course, but Jodin knew it would be useless if the fire reached the cockpit.

Bruce undid his seat belt, keeping an eye on theengines, as they landed from the sky to a snowy mountain.

Finally, there was no choice, they would have to come down.

Well, those choices don't exist these days. "Bruce said to himself.

She crossed the ship with its intangibility and pulled Bruce's seat belt, not stopping until he pulled Bruce out of the seat.

She helped him maneuver the course that seemed not to stop, even with the strong gravitational force that pulled them toward a lot of snow.

Jodin moaned, you fucking motherfuckers.

And she knew that repairs even with Bruce's agility and Jodin's powers would take a week, and they gave them too much work.

How about taking a while at the ship's concert. " Proposed Bruce.

What's the point? " Asked Jodin.

\- If they pushed us right here there's something they want and to recognize the surroundings. "Bruce said.

And your body adore frustration and anger...

Bruce in looking, he realized Jodin's restlessness, this could be used to his advantage.

And in countless ways and ways she shouldn't,she would make whoever made it suffer.

And Bruce was looking. "Growling the man, seeing malfunctions around, even with his powers, there was still damage.

And she forced her eyes open, swinging at the red light that was seeping through a crack in the ship's hull.

Bruce was still below him, protected from fire by Jodin's cape, but the smoke was a different matter, it was easy to solve.

Jodin coughed a few times and caught the bat shamelessly in his arms, he scoffed, but it was useless,

Damn it. You growled. What are you doing?

And as carefully as he could, pushing the bay door and taking them fully into the fresh air.

And they saw, it didn't come close to being a sun, not far away...

Looking up at the sky they saw... they were launched directly to...

\- For a white dwarf. "Bruce said.

"There was no sun. "Jodinsaid.

\- She's about to become a black hole. "Bruce said.

Taking them to a safe distance, Jodin...

How do you know? Jodin questioned.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. " Said Bruce repeating his new meaning, thanks to the initiation of sex between the previa of zariel's ceremony,which he said.

And she sat Bruce in the snow.

\- That planet didn't seem to have much time... - Bruce said.

\- I think we can fix it in a week. " Said Jodin.

-We don't have a week.

Her lover seemed to be breathing properly, and Jodin carefully took off her hood to check for a head injury.

And between a fight between them...

This is not the time. It roared.

And she laughed said. "I'm relieved to find out that you're apparently unharmed. She said.

Don't make excuses. " Said Bruce

And Jodin held his hood to take off and kissed him.

In addition to a bump on the back of his head, Bruce seemed to be fine.

Rearranging Bruce so that...

Bruce said next.

\- Well... - I said. The other ship probably couldn't handle atmospheric re-entry. I said.

But Jodin said – I'm sure we were sent to this planet instead of randomly slaughtering us.

Bruce looking around us and said.

Which meant we were cornered. "Bruce said.

They want to surround us. " Said Jodin.

\- Then we should go as far as they can from the ship. "Bruce said.

At the same time...

Delaying is the best thing. "Bruce said.

Well, i'm not going to do it. " Said Jodin. "They want to kill us and slow us down.

\- And I'm sure you put supplies on the ship for this kind of scenario. I did.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. But he didn't want to leave these things here.

And that's what they want. "Bruce said.

And everything to find them and do it and leave alone, and they both knew that if he was dangerous, but they didn't seem to know it.

Bruce could be very dangerous when he was angry and cornered.

Jodin didn't want to get a batarang in the crossfire, it hurt anyway.

He'd wait a few more minutes formulating assassination plans...

And they'd see if they'd come to them...

And then they went to get the supplies.

And Jodin and Bruce had their respective energies to spare and enough to get them to some penthouse and or a cave in that icy desert.

And they stood there in the middle of nowhere and she using her powers went towards the ship

And besides waiting for the worst and knew that the worst would come, and the cold was still not doing harm to any of them.

When they were heading towards the ship looking for supplies.

And they skirted a cold ravine, had begun to gear, stronger and stronger.

\- Top right panel. " Said Bruce between coughs and trying to protect himself from the snow that falls ever harder.

And although Jodin vaguely remembered the energy barriers that covered his body, Bruce does not have that power.

And her skin seemed twice as pale under the light of the white dwarf, and Jodin hoped it would be only light, and unlike her, she was able to retain heat.

And they walked the distance between a cave, watching the snow that accumulated around and frozen trees with nothing or no vegetation.

And they entered the ship through a good portion of sparks and objects that were burned.

The supplies were easy to find, and each of them took a pocket, in Bruce's case, some blankets and cold clothes.

And Jodin took a wool cover of sheep ladybugs from her planet.

And she used her cape to avoid smoke and wearing her ring she took out the smoke.

And there was a pot, a couple of canteens, first aid kit, some rations, flashlight, and some other necessities, all packaged in what looked like a light thermal blanket.

And each of them, they took frozen food supplies and a portable microwave that runs the wind generator base of their planet.

Good old Bruce.

\- I'm going to look around. He said.

I'm going to make the food. " Said Jodin.

And observe the terrain. He said.

Bruce watched every inch of that icy planet, he felt the wind, he was able to feel good, and he was literally attracted to the white dwarf...

And what he saw was... Trees... And... Snow.

And the imminent presence of the destruction of a planet.

And he saw trees and more trees, and he walked a good distance while the only conversation was with himself as a crazy person.

It seemed close to the end. " He commented to himself.

And he dug the earth as best he could in search of nuts and seed, which were rare.

And he observed destroyed and abandoned buildings, and some caves and an endless abyss.

And it was a while while she fixed it up.

And when Bruce came back, he was already wearing his hood back and he was scanting the snowy landscape.

Jodin saw that he was beginning to feel the cold of the wind, which did not work.

Do you see anything? Jodin asked.

Bruce sighed.

\- Lots of trees. I said.

And they ate in silence and after arranging the remains they left.

Jodin waved the appeal, lowering supplies and taking off again with the wind than using his powers itself.

It was harder to get a ride, so Jodin had to make the most of it.

Bruce walked and Jodin flew, were recognizing the territory of extensive snow and there did not seem to be much danger, if there was no life...

She saw a mountain not far away and scanit it for proper shelters.

Abandoned sheds made of stone, skeletal remains of some kind of humanoide.

She tried not to think about how threatening the snow looked under the impending destruction of a white dwarf in a possible explosion or creation of a black hole...

It would be nice if he had a chance to eat him, but Jodin had seen it before, but he didn't want her to see it again.

He wasn't a good pilot to get away from traction at the time of the explosion.

\- There are some caves to the north. " Said the girl

\- No bat guarantees. " Said Jodin, smiling while Batman did not seem impressed by his joke.

\- It's a two-hour walk, or a ten-minute flight. "She said

Bruce checked the supplies, probably making time for him to consider his options.

How cold are you? She asked.

\- I'm just thinking they left us next to a white dwarf about to explode. "He said

\- I'm starting to feel a little cold. " Said Jodin.

And bruce's hood lenses narrowed.

I could probably do it on foot. And He did.

And I'm not going to hibernate for next month. I said.

"My hibernation cycle is 36 months from now. She said.


	42. Chapter 42

21

Bruce straightened up and threw the supplies over his shoulder.

\- This place is hiding a lot of dangers that we haven't seen yet, let's walk, it's easier not to get caught off guard. I said.

\- If you think we can fly there, you can start a campfire early. She said.

But I'd rather we walk. He said.

He rated Jodin more than he wanted to admit that she was the least prepared for an ambush and was impulsive, would be able to destroy before asking...

We have to work on her. "He admitted Bruce's crazy mind and he did it to himself that he agreed.

\- Flying is so cool, B. – Said Jodin, who did not stop reciting all the points where flying was fast and all its benefits,

Bruce's i hit a nerve. - I think she's going to be a lot of work.

"She really didn't like where those conclusions would lead.

Finding a cave by bat's standards was fairly easy, Jodin thought.

Staying situated and collecting firewood was not even an effort, but it still had some decision-making power left.

Ignoring how isolated they were and the power of logic were taken from their hands.

And it made her feel ignored and isolated without communication, she continued to do short work of the tree, with her beams of light in cuts to prevent them from being perceived or detected.

Bruce came out of the cave, and looking toward Jodin.

And they both took a turn to cut wood.

And in Bruce's case, it was the base of the axe, or one of his batarangues.

And she never understood why he liked manual labor so much.

And after she cut more after he rested and it was her turn.

That's enough for now. He said.

\- That's more than enough for two days. "Jodin said watching around.

She still didn't see a lack of utility in chopping wood if they had a generator.

\- It's going to take at least three days before the board finds us. I said.

\- Or the Green Lanterns. " Said Bruce

\- In fact, I intend to investigate and then call the allies Father Jogun. "I said when he repeated it.

Or we can make repairs to the ship.

We can get more later. "Bruce said, frowning.

If they expected more. "Bruce said.

"We or them, some would have more chances to trap ," Bruce said.

That's good. How are we going to do that? I'd like to know Jodin.

\- I'm a master at it anyway. "Bruce said.

\- Now is not the time to feed the ego. " Beat Jodin sullen.

\- Now was not the time to postpone these things. "Bruce said.

\- In the end everything's going to be okay. "Bruce said.

And while Jodin cut trees.

Go start a fire, then. "Jodin said, beginning to bring down another tree in a meek tone.

All, well, Mom. "He said he'd leave her there and head towards the cave starting a fire and saving the generator.

\- And it doesn't attract monsters or trouble. "Bruce said on his way.

I'm not going. " Said Jodin, finally plucking the tree so that she could knock to pieces now that her waves of luminous energy and moving trees with her mind.

And having to have a mental conversation with your crazy mind, and a plan to create a good trap or ambush.

And there it was in the middle of the icy snow.

And she placed him leaning against another tree, feeling a stingy triumph as Bruce looked on, she liked to be praised and watched by Bruce.

She wiped the imaginary sweat from her forehead before freezing when he watched her lick her lips.

Long goal. She said. – Decided in his direction she took him by the shoulders and led him towards the cave and again taking down his pants and undressing him completely

And then swallowing it, and in the midst of his screams followed and then making him ride and give her a good ride, for a few hours after they were hugged...

And he came off her after he pulled himself together and left him dirty and worn out.

She returned towards her to-do and resumed moving around the tree, impatient to be near the rising fire Bruce was beginning.

She was shaking more, not that he wanted to admit it, she loved the feeling of dominating Bruce in bed.

And she came back quickly seeing that he had not yet buttoned the fly and Jodin advanced on him again and barely heard Bruce scream before the other time.

And hearing his screams being carried away and holding on to his head, and in May to feel the penis inside him and then the opposite with her more times than she had done in him.

And she made a sexual assault on her mind, and Bruce had fallen into unconsciousness in the midst of sex.

And he moaned, trying to remember what happened.

When that didn't help, he tried to push himself up.

He had a very rude surprise for his problems.

Stay down. "He said a familiar voice while gloves supported him.

What's going on? - Bruce choked, feeling dizzy a comforting heat and something predatory on top of him.

His head's gone.

It wasn't supposed to hurt like that.

\- You probably have a remnant of mental sex.

And Bruce realized, Jodin fucked his brain... literally and without warning.

And he realized that he was naked with a blanket and she on top of him, his tentacles wrapped around his head and body, and the erotic memories that flooded his mind.

Not even to warn you. "He said enraged, they were rubbing together.

Was she in heat?

\- She was really impulsive and needed to learn a lesson. "I told you your mind.

He couldn't miss.

It was important to remember what it was to be now.

He vaguely remembered that Jodin or he had screamed, but he could not remember whether he was shouting at screams from his mind or his voice.

Damn it. He roared.

Why does my head hurt? Bruce asked instead of singing under any name.

He suspected that the words were dragged, but when he tried again, Jodin shut up

\- Because you're with me on a mental sex. Jodin said, helping him go back to bed.

I didn't warn you. She said.

Because you were impulsive. " Said the alien.

" I'm not in the middle of a mating cycle, but I started mental sex at the same time as the physical. I said.

"Let's just be stuck for a few more minutes.

And so they stood between erotic images and altering between physical sex until they slept, and her tentacles trapped in it he just didn't know where, but felt lethargy, his bulbous mouth and various parts of his dormant body.

\- This looks like a honeymoon in the middle of the north pole. "Bruce said.

And the comment embarrassed him.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry "Jodin said, closing her eyes again.

He could only remember that they've argued before, so he got up in his now soft limb.

I should have listened. " Said Jodin.

Bruce snoozes, but he didn't say- I told you.

He always screamed so much beforehand that Jodin sometimes forgot how Bruce tended to forgive most things once the damage was already done.

\- You live and learn. "Bruce said, so ootling tired.

How are you feeling? Jodin asked.

Bruce sighed again, and there was a rustle of movement

Better, darling. I said. But let me know first. I said.

And then they got up and dressed, I mean Bruce got dressed, Jodin wearing the green lantern uniform.

And they took a turn patrolling that icy territory.

Jodin opened his eyes to see Bruce on the other side of the fire, making him leave.

But Bruce did not look back while he was standing again and came out of the cave into the red snow.

One minute, apparently.

\- It's actually a little more. "Bruce said.

Bruce sat next to her, distractedly combing his fingers through Jodin's tentacles.

And it was a relaxing time between them.

\- And the plan was to attract them - Bruce said.

And that one was taking care of the other and planting traps.

And during the end of a snowstorm, they went out together toward all the materials and tools and went to make repairs to the fuselage and controls, coating and connecting back every part that broke loose in the battle.

During the next hour, until they went to sleep, and the next day, they took advantage of repairs and then they walked some distances watching and observing the place, using the communicator and were planting traps all over the landscape

And to the astonishment of each of the two discovered that there were animals, actually a space lizard.

They were the size of land kidnappers, with scales, and to save food they brought decided to hunt, Bruce used swords he brought.

And when it was Jodin's turn, well, as she had powers to sweat, she used projections and shots of energy, and Bruce decided to take some eggs and keep them protected from an incubator on the ship.

And they found water sources, and they did the filtering and it was good to drink and at the end of all their forays into the territory to make communication.

And when they went to test the environment, they saw kidnappers and lizards scattered around, who ran far and in flocks.

And at the end of the third day, they were able to send a request and location to find them.

There was still a sexual tension between them and that resolved easy at the end of the day and night.

And everything about Bruce made her with desire.

His gloves were back, just like the hood, probably for the heat, but also covered up his friend in the darkness.

Normally darkness was a boon to Bruce, but now all Jodin could think about was how isolating it was.

Did Bruce ever feel like he really belonged to her?

Or it was all of them, she didn't mind sharing him, but she enjoyed some alone time with him, and she was enjoying it.

And several times he said he would never choose one over the others.

Bruce again melted snow, which was a tedious process considering that a pot full of snow gave way to much less water.

He was on the other side of the fire, keeping his distance from Jodin while he was still at a distance if Jodin tried something stupid.

Jodin considered his options.

More questions probably wouldn't be appreciated, and even less guarantees, but she couldn't leave it that way.

Bruce would ignore things until the tension disappeared, but Jodin felt that this had been "ignored" for too long.

And she went to sit down, then stand up, since sitting wasn't so bad.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but whatever it was would have to be put on hold, because standing was very different from sitting down.

Don't try so fast. - And Bruce growled when he grabbed Jodin and lay her down before she could have sex until she passed out.

Jodin hated that tone, as Bruce was talking to a particularly slow child.

And she in a single motion doubled him again and stood on top of him and they had sex for hours and he was sending her, and treating her like a child.

It wasn't condescending.

In fact, he had a lot more patience than Batman had a right to have.

But it was still the tone reserved to calm the panicked children, and Jodin resented being directed at him.

But they were training enraged with accumulated frustrations and then angry sex.

But she went to bed, because all she could do was lie down and wait.

And they had already fixed more than they could, and returned to snow out of the cave.

And Bruce won it all through hard work, he was a cheater and after the snow stopped, and they again went to make repairs on the ship, both taking a hard time chopping wood and killing giant alien lizards

He hated the stark memory of how inappropriate she was without her powers.

Bruce was always bothering her to train more without them, and again, Bruce was right, but whenever they trained, and he cheated and used mental neutralization apparatus to subdue her.

Jodin saw her chance when Bruce took her in.

And they were fighting and he again beat her by throwing her towards a blanket that he folded her there.

Putting aside her anger at her own helplesss, she grabbed Bruce's hand before the Bat could walk away.

And again he doubled the subjugation and had sex once more until she made him faint.

Bruce frowned, and she held him after he woke up with her holding him.

And he said. I need my hands back.

And in a tone without real anger, though there was a strained line on his shoulders.

And it wasn't hard to cheat or cheat with Jodin, it was relatively easy, if you knew where and how to cheat, she was someone you trusted easily.

That was good enough for Jodin.

Even though they were naked and he was hers at that time, even though it was cold outside under the blanket, his handshake covered in his strength dincritically.

With her X-ray vision, and she couldn't be sure, but something in the sharp black lines of the bat costume softened.

He didn't walk away, instead letting his black fingers get tangled up with Jodin's nudes, and she managed to get the mental aureola off her head with a kiss on Bruce.

After that, Jodin let things rest.

Bruce was content to sit with her, occasionally getting up for more snow to melt and making Jodin train with him to relieve stress.

And they had sex often, and what she once again did a mental sexual assault on him and what knocked him down for two days naked under the covers, while she hunted, brought water and cut firewood.

And in the intervals they rested and drank water.

He always left his hand where Jodin could claim it later, and Jodin never hesitated to let him take possession of it.

She wasn't sure who was comforting whom, but if it prevented Bruce from being alone in the darkness, Jodin didn't care.

She was glad it was Bruce with him.

Of all his friends and lovers and boyfriends, Bruce was the quietest.

He's always been more economical with words under his hood, but even without him...

Well... he leaned into silence unless she was putting on a show.

Others constantly asked how she was feeling, but for the most part, Bruce left her in the first place, trusting that Jodin would say something if things got worse.

And they had an overwhelming sexual tension that didn't just sum up physical sex.

She left herself adrift again, relaxing as Bruce had told her.

There was nothing to be done about the peace treaty that they were supposed to be negotiating, but it was supposed to be a short trip.

And during the two days that passed they sent distress signals towards the war council group and also the order that would mediate the peace agreement.

And they managed to fix most of the ship as an exception to the right engine that was broken down and would take longer to fix...

And they were again walking through a part of the icy immensity amid trees and giant lizards with colorful scales.

And as Jodin said, this would be Bruce's bachelor party.

And when the two of them were again recognizing the perimeter, in case Jodin becomes invisible and through trees they were almost caught by some mercenaries...

And they fired lasers in his direction with jets on his back flying at high speed.

And the snow was rising at that height so they could hide between the trees and catch them off guard between surprising them and throwing them using thick, bulbous branches.

When the alien went to incinerate his two attackers, Bruce held his hand.

What's the out of here? You questioned the girl.

If we kill them. I said. "They will know where we are.

I said. "We're going to be sitting ducks. I said.

"We need to know where they are. "Bruce said.

\- What you propose. " Asked Jodin.

\- Let's reverse the flare. "Bruce said.

And you can change their minds. I said.

"So they can forget they found us. I said.

\- The others would notice something was wrong soon.

And they took them to the cave and then sent them back after making some changes.

Jodin was almost asleep when Bruce tried to take his hand off her

Bruce? " Said Jodin

Jodin recalled that the hood was in place.

\- Stay in a recovery position. He said.

\- There's firewood behind you, water and other rations on your right - He said.

You're leaving. " Said Jodin.

It's my turn now. I said.

"I need to see if there's anything edible around before it gets too dark. "Bruce said kindly.

Try to sleep. I said.

"I'll wake you when I get back when I'm bringing the supplies.

It's all right. Jodin said.

And she got used to it, with her mood swings.

Bruce hesitated.

\- We're breaking into an inn. "Said his evil mind.

Jodin closed her eyes, reminding himself that she had gone through much worse or lost pain, they were going towards an adventure, and she would again do the reconnaissance of the area after he returned.

And he swapped his black suit for a white one, and a hood in armor, and to hide and camouflage himself in the snow and in recognition.

And when I was about to use a spear and a trap on one of the lizards...

He heard a broken branch noise, he was hiding between a mountain of snow and a tree equally covered in snow, he would not be seen if he did not know what to look for.

And so when he was getting ready to launch toward the lizard, he heard a louder and then louder noise, and were inches before moving.

And a lightning strike came through him, but it hit the lizard's back, misdirected which made him run.

And behind him passing the millimeters without seeing him was a mercenary, he was not seen, and just above their heads another flying towards a bunch of giant lizards further ahead that ran a few miles ahead.

And he wasn't seen, and he saw them exchanging greetings, he could surprise them, but on second thought he did it differently...

We're going to follow them. He told himself.

And he hid and followed them between the blizzards that arose in front of him, and using the countless trees as a hiding place.

And he hid among mountains of snow, several miles away, he saw a hiding place there was a station at the end of a bridge near a gorge.

There were formations, rocky what he saw several old buildings in stones, similar to igloos, but made with what appeared to be grayish stones.

And there were traps, perimeter containment trails placed around delimiting the route around, lasers positioned and various traps that if people knew how to do it would be easy to disarm, which proved really easy.

And he just made the same moves as the mercenaries who came before him, unconsciously showing the way forward.

And right in the center what would be several mines of these same ores and what would be artificial huts, which they were using...

There was a clandestine mine and a clandestine base of operations of mercenaries, a secret planet..., he thought.

And around, he saw several guards and sentries, and that he surprised each of them by letting them unconscious one by one hiding out of sight amid the snow, and picking up their communicators and trackers, there were underground reactors and tunnels as secret pipes.

And he roamed the snow as the snow increased and there was a storm coming towards him, and he saw several dark ships in circular formation that were in order with small buildings around.

And he decided to sneak in and get into the buildings and he did, that's what he saw to be an isolated research center in the middle of the end of the universe

And he was watching the lack and incompetent security, from the scene he intercepted the signal and sent a request for help from the controls.

And not before he just knocked out one of the mercenaries before copying some data and leaving the same place where he entered...

And he looked at the maps and saw that those mines and pipes were old, he had more time than the use by these mercenaries who surrounded him.

And there was clothe's intelligence base.

And he saw the numerous pipes and also the pipes running through that mine, there were cells that he saw monitoring the security center.

There was a whole mercenary consultation center there, data that they gathered besides Flames, he decided to take advantage of his luck and copy the data into a chip that he transferred information.

And what he couldn't get past the chip, he sent radio waves into space to his computer, made a transfer..., he would have a way to ambush and blackmail alleged mercenaries who worked for Darkseid.

And he went in through everything he saw there were mines and there was a whole network of ore mine information, he looked curious, there had marked several planets.

And where they would be the basis of many criminals in the universe, those who were marked were the bases and laifies of various mercenaries.

And what would be the home of marked sites where there was abandoned mining.

And these that were not abandoned, but hidden from the intergalactic council, and other planets, he discovered a space pirate treasure chest.

These bases that were used as the seed and hiding places of criminals all over the universe.

And he sent the information via radio waves and transferred files toward a chip he stole from them.

And he spent a few good hours intercepting commands and communications between enemies of various empires, he came across the information center of mercenaries and spies...

And they were preparing the transfer to another planet, because this one was about to die...

And they chose to throw you into a dead star that served as a base and he wouldn't have time to see it all at once, and you wouldn't even know where you were, that was a great bargaining coin.

He thought, much as he could cover it up, so he clicked an idea, if he called the green lanterninstead of the council, or Darkseid and took them to OA, and then to a Goda base, he could camouflage that that planet was a pirate's house, and he could go back there, because the green lanterns didn't see, they were incompetent.

And then he searched the plant and the cameras where the pharmacy would be.

And he used the pipes that were hidden and ran through that whole structure, and he used them, went into the infirmary and stole some tranquilizers.

Those pipes were there before the mercenaries made it as a pirate base and base.

And then he realized that the maps of the hidden plants could stop elsewhere in the research center using the tunnels of the mine.

And that they had an entrance to the pipe and could come out five meters near a rock where he found them hunting.

And he went to the pharmacy, stole the meds, ran through the pipes going towards the tunnel and through the mines to the snowy mountain.

And after that, he always went the other way, as Jodin was very needy and needed attention, among the lizard hunt she drugged Jodin.

And he'd put her asleep, and that was every other day and he'd make his way to the tunnels, surprise a sentry into that building and copy the files.

And i'd go into the head and record and transfer the information, and i'd come back, and he'd have an idea of a trap...

And he roamed the mines, making a route and reconnaissance of the place and so he realized that there were two moons at dusk around him and sabotaging the weapons and traps...

And he was supposed to be back in two hours.

And in the meantime he undid the trap and intercepted failed attempts to catch Green Lantern.

And when he walked back and was hunting a lizard he was surprised by one of the mercenaries, caught off guard he ran through the snow, but was injured, and he had some puncture wounds.

And then the other intercepted him by approaching him and shooting, he threw one of his bombs in his direction and destroyed a glider, he fell with everything toward the cliff and plummeting through another nearby gorge.

And they fought, and when he was using the snow as a gun he pushed the man toward the snow he didn't know it was a gorge.

And it was he almost falling with the man when he kicked, he took his leg..., which was the bruise where the lightning pierced him

And even though it was a laser beam going through his leg he fought back and threw him across the cliff to his end.

Jodin woke up, still while trying to look around.

The snow outside had lost its red glow, instead of becoming a pale blue under the moon.

Two moons?

She thought the planet had at least two.

She tried to remember why the moons reflected blue, but the details went through her hazy mind.

The fire was a much brighter light source, and she placed a few more logs, as it had stayed low while he slept.

Then she carefully got up.

She still felt dizzy, and much colder, but wrapping her own tighter cape around her helped.

There was nothing in the cave that seemed wrong, and she was confused.

She looked into the mouth of the cave and worried her lip.

Bruce would be furious, but he probably wouldn't be surprised either.

Bruce wasn't here either, which was a level of concern in himself.

Making up her mind, Jodin followed the wall to the mouth of the cave, then looked around.

Even though it was dark, this world seemed much more inviting without the menacing red glow.

She looked at the moons, one bright blue, the other reflecting a dark red.

The forest around the cave was harder to see, but there was nothing in the immediate clearing that Jodin could see.

Maybe he was imagining things, but why didn't Bruce come back?

Bruce promised he wouldn't go far.

The line of trees on the right were further back, but he still didn't see anything interesting.

She was about to turn around and get back under the thermal blanket near the fire when something came out of the corner of her eye.

It was far enough that Jodin wished to have his regular vision, because it took a minute to realize what had changed.

Before there were only trees, but now there was a dark spot on the ground.

Jodin was moving before she realized, cursing the snow and her lack of speed.

She fell a few times, could barely feel her feet, but she kept going.

It took about ten minutes to get to the dark spot, and Jodin was shaking so much he could barely breathe when he got there.

The vision that greeted him stole his breath anyway.

Bruce, i'm sorry. "She said, kneeling in the cold snow beside the fallen figure.

He was lying face down, but to the sound of his name, Bruce tried to get up lightly.

Jodin... - Whispered.

Jodin helped him turn around so he could breathe more easily.

The Batsuit was as dark as night, but the snow wasn't.

Illuminated by the pale light of the moon, it was easy to see the blood that stained the ground.

Jodin had not realized it could get colder, but the sight froze him in a way that no ice could ever.

What's the matter with you? And Jodin demanded, forcing her teeth to stop babbling enough to be able to speak clearly.

Trap. " Bruce said, his breathing in the air as Jodin tried to find the wound.

It was depressingly ineffective without regular vision or proper light.

For you, Green Lantern. Bruce continued, a small smile leaning on the left side of his mouth.

He wasn't expecting me. I said.

Jodin was trying to help Bruce stand up, but he froze with it.

Anger began to boil his blood.

\- You weren't looking for food. I said.

\- I was, but I was on my way. I said.

\- Peace treaty - And the ruse to return to the Lantern Corps.

"Bruce said, muttering in pain as Jodin forced him to advance.

Kill John, use you as a hostage. I said.

It was useless to carry Bruce like that.

If she wasn't so weak unexpectedly, it would be easy to take Bruce and take him back.

But now...

Jodin closed his eyes and forced himself to think around the disorientation of his thoughts.

Bruce was jumping words, making sure the essentials came to Jodin.

Which meant he needed to get them back fast, because Bruce wasn't assuming it lasted long.

Taking off the cape, he wrapped it around Bruce as best he could, and Jodin knelt down again.

He was glad that his suit at least kept off the moisture, if not the cold.

She put Bruce's arms around her neck, then laid her bare hands under Bruce's thighs and around his waist.

Hold on to me. Jodin ordered it while hoisting Bruce's weight on his back.

And keep talking. I said.

You should... come out - Said.

\- I'm not leaving him here. "Jodin said vehemently.

\- Find a different theme. I said. Keep talking.

\- I found out they're a big group of mercenaries. "Bruce said.

Bruce was silent as Jodin fought forward, and it terrified him more than he wanted to admit.

Bruce. Don't sleep. He begged.

Talk to me. You asked again.

Please, i'm sorry. I said.

We're almost there. "Jodin said when Bruce's head felt heavier against her.

Amazingly, something drained her powers and made her have more effort to get Bruce into the cave safely.

Jodin repeated, intentionally pushing Bruce, who hissed in pain.

She'd feel sorry for that later, but Bruce's head was back.

Jodin filled in when he finally came out of the snow and entered the cave.

Jodin gasped with relief when the heat of the fire took hold of the adrenaline that was dwindling.

Jodin was using all her willpower not to fall to her knees or faint while carefully releasing Bruce.

She felt nauseous like she had never been before and had to swallow several times not to vomit.

It was harder to think again, but at least there was fire to warm them up.

Bruce, a little groan in his throat when Jodin's elbow pressed against his side.

He was fiddling with his wounds to stay awake.

Jodin was putting Bruce by the fire.

She had to thank Jornnandu the Sun god of his people and any other deity out there he had shown him all the catches and locks of the Batsuit when Bruce disappeared.

In the light of the fire, he could see the dark spot in the lower left corner of Bruce's abdomen, but could not see the wound.

Unfortunately, taking off the armor would make Bruce colder, which Jodin wasn't sure he could risk now.

Boil water. "Bruce said, taking control when Jodin faltered.

Jodin immediately poured water into the pan, then helped Bruce get rid of the rest of the suit.

When the hood came out, Jodin approached Bruce as close as possible to the fire.

Jodin felt blushed, the heat burned in his face while his skin was still adjusted to the outside, but Bruce looked very pale.

And its central temperature is too low.

He was lying in the snow because Jornnandu knows how long before Jodin gets to him.

Finally, Jodin peeled off the suit and swallowed it when she saw the slow, half-frozen wound.

His frozen state was probably the only reason Bruce was still alive, because the wound was large.

She had to, but she couldn't cauterize the wound, not without her powers.

She couldn't even keep Bruce warm, not until she recovered from whatever afflicted her.

How could she...

And Bruce gave a sniff..., seemed to laugh at his problems, if he wasn't so hurt and she without his powers would hit him.

\- Jogun - Bruce growled. "Clean... " he said.

Clean the wound. I said.

And she saw that he was still in the ass.

That's what the water was for.

Jodin calmed down and thinks like a weak and useless human.

Humans could survive this, and he learned more than enough about how to help humans over the years.

I'm going to need it. Jodin said, forcing her thoughts not to spread as her headache worsened.

Metal. She said. - Something to...- She gathered her thoughts.

And increasingly she came to the conclusion that humans were fragile and weak and without their powers she was useless, worse than a human.

Jodin stopped, immediately standing.

She felt the newly returned blood drain from her face in purple which gradually turned blue of apprehension and movement, and she cursed herself for not thinking.

Bruce needed help, and Jodin couldn't give if he passed out.

When she felt more stable, Jodin went to Bruce's utility belt.

It took longer than it should take to remember what bag she was in, but she pulled out a batarang, only getting in the way once with her thick fingers.

Metal.

Flat.

Perfect.

When she looked back at Bruce, her eyes were closed.

Bruce. She said.

And getting down next to his friend and pounding his cheeks.

Don't sleep on me. I said.

\- You're the most stubborn, hard-headed man I know, so prove it. I said.

Wake up. I said.

Bruce moaned, flashing as he concentrated on Jodin

Are you... more and more dushering. "Bruce said faintly.

You should... It's all right, don't worry. Just leave... - Said.

\- No - Said Jodin.

Bruce on the one hand didn't know if he laughed if he cried, the drugs that were in Jodin's body were doing more than necessary, apart from the tiara on her head.

And that she didn't realize, if she thought she should take it all off, but he knew the confusion caused by a junction between drugs and psychic power neutralizing devices.

And that they charged her their price and wouldn't even let her think too much, and would follow orders straight, to the letter, and he would just take it away from her, before she knows it or he dies...

And inside Jodin's mind that the thought that was missing something that filled her with fury, in knowing what...

And she forgot the next second was replaced out of desperation.

But it was overcoming her, and when she realized what Bruce was asking for.

It's not okay. I said.

I'm not going to let you die. I said.

Bruce grumbled, but unlooked.

Taking this by at least one temporary arrangement, Jodin pulled the water out of the fire before it boiled and replaced it with batarang.

Keep talking to me, Bruce. " Said Jodin.

And for all the pain possible he was guiding Jodin...

And looking at your supplies for bandages and antiseptics.

She found a small bottle of alcohol and a cloth she could use in the first aid kit.

What do you want to know? - Bruce asked, struggling with words, but managing them.

\- I... – At that point Jodin couldn't do more than follow orders and had a lot of questions, even without the recent mess in what he got into.

And she had done her research, learned what not to ask, sometimes the hard way, but there was still...

She didn't know if this was a joke.

Just ask. And Bruce said calmly.


	43. Chapter 43

20

Poking the wound or calming down while he was already in pain?

Anyway, Jodin didn't want to hurt Bruce anymore, but the glow made him sigh as he wet the cloth from the pan and began to clean the wound.

You' a... As a civilian, you have a lot of sex with people other than us. " He asked Jodin as he tried to keep his hands steady.

When we're not together. I said. Does it often? I said.

Insecurity. "Bruce thought. "That's what i was defining and showing in her eyes, even by drugs and neutralizing devices.

Bruce whistled, his fingers squeezing the green lantern's cape, and that he was lying down.

It's not a question. I said.

Answer it anyway. " Said Jodin.

It's... Useful. "Bruce said, breathing through the pain.

Useful in that Bruce Wayne always had an excuse ready to jump out if necessary, and that Bruce could use it sometimes to try to have a public life outside my circle of friendships. "Bruce said.

The thought horrified her more than Jodin wanted to think, Bruce having sex because he thought it was necessary, not because he wanted to.

Well, it was no different in Jogun's circle of kings, there were many relationships and sometimes for exchange of benefits, exchange of favors, and all kinds of alliances between other planets.

When she looked up, he had a surprisingly angry glow.

Whatever you're thinking, stop. "Bruce said.

Jodin laughed in spite of himself.

They were a sure pair, both of them.

The wound was starting to bleed again, and Jodin bit her lip.

Bruce began to tremble, which was a good sign, but made it much more difficult to clean the wound.

\- Bruce started, then he cut when Jodin started pressing on the wound.

\- Sex has always been pleasurable. I said.

You know, darling.

And giving pleasure.

" Whenever it is available - Said.

\- I'm glad you don't go through mating cycles. " Said Jodin.

\- Sometimes it's not good when you don't want to. I said.

\- But... there's no choice at these times. " Said Jodin.

With all the violence in her post-office work, Jodin could see the appeal in it.

She decided something, knowing that Bruce wasn't just being pressured into his playboy role.

This is going to hurt. Jodin warned as he lifted the cloth and poured on the alcohol.

Jodin grinds her teeth while Bruce screamed in pain.

She wanted to close her eyes against the sight of her suffering best friend and lover, but she had to watch, to make sure she wasn't hurting Bruce more than necessary.

She would see this in her nightmares for a long time, though.

She hated causing Pain to Bruce.

She cleaned the alcohol because the last thing she wanted was to set Bruce on fire, and while trying to cauterize the wound.

Put pressure on it. Jodin said, pushing down the wound while waiting for Bruce to obey.

Standing slowly this time, Jodin battled another wave of nausea and dizziness as she headed to the other supplies.

She was prepared for that, which helped.

Swallowing repeatedly to push the bile back down, she went as far as Bruce had piled up the firewood, looking for a piece of stick that would be large enough.

She tested a piece, and then held it for Bruce to see.

Bruce's eyes were of heavy eyelids, but he nodded, his mouth taking a somber line.

Jodin was the only one who had to take a minute to breathe and settle down for what she was about to do.

Doing this with your eyes would have been much faster and less painful for Bruce.

While Bruce wore his cape, Jodin returned to his pile of blankets to find Bruce.

She was sure it was fireproof, and Bruce didn't stop him, as he used his corner to get the batarang out of the fire.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait And Bruce said as Jodin knelt again, blowing the reddish metal.

It's too hot. I said.

Jodin waved the appeal, holding the batarang in one hand as he reinforced Bruce's hand with the other.

She watched helplessly as the light of fire illuminated every line of pain on Bruce's face in his shimmering dance.

It's now. "Bruce said, and Jodin waved the nod, placing the wood between Bruce's teeth.

Bruce screamed as Jodin pressed the metal.

Jodin focused on keeping her hand steady as she stood up and repeated the movement, wishing she had found a strong branch for herself as she grinded her teeth together.

Short bursts.

Don't hold it too long.

Don't listen to Bruce's screams.

There'd be enough nightmares of that later.

Go to the next part of the wound once a part has been closed.

Repeat.

Finally, she was running out.

Jodin almost cried with relief.

She put the batarang down, pulling her cape closer to Bruce's shoulders.

She needed to... She needed bandages.

She took the piece of wood from Bruce's mouth after the man gave her a nod, and then looked at where she had put the rest of her supplies.

She dropped the bandages twice before she was able to get her comms, but she did.

The wound was covered.

She dared to look at Bruce's face, only to find that his eyes were closed, wet with tears still dragging down his cheeks.

No, no, no, no, no, no Clark said, moving forward.

She hit Bruce on the cheeks, shaking him as gently as possible.

Blood mixed with tears, and Jodin realized it was his fingers that stained Bruce's skin.

Bruce, wake up! No, i'm not... Bruce!

Jodin. And Bruce said hoarsely, winking at her with what seemed annoyance.

Tears of his own were making it harder for Jodin to see, because of course Bruce would be grumpy now.

\- You need - there must be... Blanket. Jodin said, by all his eloquence with words that have forsauded him.

This time she carried Bruce in her arms, watch out for her right side.

He was lighter without the armor, but Jodin was still glad it was just a short way to move Bruce out of range of fire enough to safely wrap the thermal blanket around him.

Body heat. Jodin shrugged off most of her purple suit, she couldn't remember when and why they weren't wearing the green uniform, shivering in the cold before slipping under the blanket with her friend.

She wrapped the tighter cape around the two, using Bruce as a pillow again.

Before she could stop herself, she pressed a kiss on Bruce's hair, just above his temple.

Adrenaline.

Fortunately, Bruce didn't notice or care.

Stay awake. Jodin begged, pulling Bruce close to his chest.

\- Picky. "Bruce said against his clavicle, snuging into his breasts, and his voice has none of his usual power.

He looked younger like this, unable to hide the pain, and Jodin pressed his arms around him.

Stay with me. " Said Jodin.

\- You have your father and in the future a kingdom to rule. "He said.

Jodin was impressed by the words, the blow far worse than any psychic attack she has played on her.

And that she had already felt it.

Bruce continued.

\- You're all going to stay together if I'm gone...

\- Alfred, Veronika..., The League, Amasteus... I just... I want to sleep.

No, i'm not. " Said Jodin. Because Bruce Wayne never gave up.

Through everything, Batman never gave up.

Even in the days when Jodin was nothing but the king's spoiled daughter...

And that when she first saw him...

And she said... a moon full of stars...

And that she... wanted to give in.

And Bruce went on.

He would be the last man standing, no matter the cost, even his own life.

We need you. " Said Jodin.

And she was pouring her love for him.

I need you. "You can't... After all this, I'm not going to let you go.

Gotham and the world need you.

Gotham had been a desperate attempt when Jodin could feel that he was unable to get through.

Gotham had a hook on Bruce that no one could have right.

It was on behalf of Gotham that Bruce struggled to look at Jodin, sighing.

And while Jodin wedfully approached him.

It's all right. And he said at last.

Jodin couldn't tell if he wanted to cry or laugh at admission.

And she was shivering from much more than the cold.

I'm going to go. - She said, her voice cracking.

\- Just a little more until your core temperature is high, I promise. I said.

Bruce nodded, and Jodin bowed his head against Bruce's, taking the faint smell of cologne.

She must have come straight from a compromise on her civilian identity.

Which didn't help when Jodin needed a topic to keep Bruce talking.

No more questions, because he felt he'd asked too much, but something...

Jodin said, he breathed to recover.

\- I know it's not the same.

But I know what it's like to feel like... Like there's something wrong with you.

Bruce's breathing stopped for a moment, but before Jodin could worry.

And she could feel her friend forcing a deep breath.

Years ago when we first met.

\- When I wasn't a Green Lantern yet. I said.

\- I made friends when I met you. I said.

"And I not only those who are allies of my father, but who like me. I said.

So I met you and the others and...

They're alone in the crowd too, now.

Maybe we can be alone together.

Bruce snored, the sound filled to the brim with exhaustion.

He didn't say anything else in response. Jodin was supposed to be the word "alone" probably didn't justify one, but Bruce wasn't the only one who was tired and in pain.

Are you all right? Jodin asked, I don't know if he was asking if Bruce was awake or if he was okay with...

All.

\- And Bruce said, struggling with words, but pushing forward.

\- You cauterized my wounds and you're keeping me awake to keep me from dying. I said.

Remembering what Bruce had done before by accusing her of being maudlindin,

Jodin let Bruce go for a moment to shake him on the nose.

He's got a sleepy growl in response.

That's not what I meant. " Said Jodin, deciding on the latter.

Jodin let it go.

It was probably enough response anyway, but Jodin herself was too tired to analyze Bruce's mind tricks.

She kept talking about her childhood and stuff, hoping bruce would gather an answer from time to time, until finally Bruce wasn't shaking so much.

\- I think you can sleep now. "Jodin said, hoping she was right.

There was a slight buzz in response, and Jodin thought Bruce had already decided this for himself.

She added a few more logs to the fire and left the water nearby, then wrapped herself around Bruce again.

Good night, Bruce. " She said softly, letting the stress fall from her own body enough to relax.

The dark knight was the first to wake up, thank God, he thought to himself and his tricks left him on the verge of death.

And he raised his hands toward Jodin's forehead and head and as fast as he could withdrew the neutralizing tiara.

And he threw it on the other side next to her purse hoping it wouldn't be seen, and that Jodin wouldn't sum them both up or call one point to the other.

And he went back to sleep, hoping that the green lantern could gather energy to use his powers to close the wound, and he went back to sleep hugging her.

It was the first thing on her mind when she woke up and found Bruce sweating when Jodin herself was still cold despite the blanket and capes.

Bruce was like a furnace, almost unbearably warm when Jodin touched him.

Jodin realized that he must have moved at some point when they were asleep.

And as she sat and swallowed several times before carefully swallowing some water and seeing that her powers came back...

And she remembered that there were three moons, from what she remembered she could use the ring and her powers as conductors and give an energy discharge as an outlet and force Bruce to heal, but would have to wait for nightfall.

Since the man who was close to the ceremony and using his powers as priestess and princess of Zariel's powers, would use the pdoeresd the moon to help him recover using his forces only on the moon, and especially on the full moon, and since we have three moons, she would have to hope that the next night would be a full moon.

Using the moon's radiation as a conductor would cause him to recover.

And she knew that few knew about this secret, that few knew, other than the circle of intimate friendships, and she would have to keep him alive until night to put it right under the reflection of the moon.

And he would heal instantly, causing him to recover from any injury, which is why he needed to stay out there.

And she delayed her recovery and simply took him away and burned him.

I'm sorry that when he goes through the process of moon radiation, he's left without scars, she just didn't know what three moons would do to him.

And she cleaned up her wounds, put more water and a cloth on her forehead.

Having done so, she pulled the blanket away from Bruce to find him deeply blushed.

Jodin put a hand on his forehead and bit a cry of surprise.

As fast as she could, Jodin checked the wound for infection, but it looked as clean as it could be under the circumstances, and using the ring, she closed the wound.

Jodin looked at the mouth of the cave, and nearly hit his head still crashing against one of the cave walls, clearly hearing his mother's voice.

And while she scolded him and Dad about using their psychic powers to warm up or use something hot so they wouldn't catch a cold.

Bruce had gone without the cape and had been lying face down in the snow for a while, and God knows if that was the only time he fell on the way back from wherever he was.

Bruce's suit was warmer than usual, and unlike her, he didn't have the power to control the temperature, but it hasn't been built for this kind of weather yet.

Bruce was faltering away from the red light, a hoarse cry escaping from his throat.

And while Jodin was using her ring to carry more blankets and covering Bruce with the blanket while she wore her ring to make the water boil.

Did the survival package come with tea? A brief search came with no, and Jodin was going to add Theraflu to the list of supplies needed there.

The aliens didn't catch a cold, but that doesn't mean they all couldn't, Bruce was still human, and he could only use his powers over the moons and only in a few moments, on full moons.

She let the water cool down a little before helping Bruce drink.

It was a quick process with the ring and its psychic powers, and Jodin debated about making Bruce eat something too.

Trying to wake him up even more didn't work, and Jodin's lower lip was starting to bleed a little when she worried.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Jodin forced herself to eat some of the rations as she used her powers and received a cloth to wipe away the sweat Bruce had worked on.

Bruce was getting worse as Jodin watched, writhing and moaning through febrile nightmares.

Jodin wanted to slide back under the covers and hold him again, but even weakened by the wound and fever, Bruce was a dangerous man.

And even with her powers, Jodin was...

Useless. Vulnerable. Unable to use any of the things that made her one of the greatest wonders on her planet, and the king's daughter, and if her father saw her now, she would be ashamed.

And sometimes she wondered how she got a Green Lantern ring, it seemed like sometimes she thought Bruce or his father cheated or paid, which could be part of it...

Why she has more freedom to act without giving satisfaction to the guardians.

And with such low insecurity and confidence in itself. "She had too many insecures.

And since she had so little low esteem, she had crises like these of inferiority, and being the only descendant of the royal house, it was her obligation to stay strong and succeed her father.

Show confidence, authority and leadership in commanding armies and a kingdom..., as she often saw her father do, which led her into battles and conquests.

It was funny, considering how many times she wished she didn't have those powers when she was younger.

The thing that turned him into one of the greatest desires and covetousness and being trained from an early age for herself to defend herself if one if her security guards can't do that.

And that i can't do it, and forcing her to have confidence, and that it came to disappear when he needed it most.

Being involved in intrigue and murder plans from an early age charged her price, behind the fact that she was trained.

And like a future queen, yet she always wished for her own conquests and adventures.

Taking a deep breath, Jodin forced herself to think about what she could do and not how much her hand hurt by punching the cave wall, and creating craters...

And just because she couldn't do it the easy way anymore doesn't mean she was...

Weak...

There had to be something she could do.

Bruce was always prepared.

They had enough firewood, and Jodin had regained her powers, and she melted a little more snow to fill her water.

She helped Bruce drink more during a quiet period, as she considered.

Your supplies have proven to be a seizure in cold medicine, but...

Bruce's utility belt!

Praying that Bruce had left a neutralizer of his race at home, Jodin carefully tried to open the bags.

The belt did not attempt to electrocute her as an intruder, so Jodin told it as a blessing that Bruce had left Veronica's changes to the security system in place.

Unfortunately, there were many things there that Jodin could only guess.

There was even a small can of something labeled shark repellent spray.

And that Jodin couldn't tell if it was serious or if Batman had bumped into the Shark King recently.

Then she found a little device that looked nothing bruce had done.

It seemed familiar, but Jodin couldn't tell from where.

Bruce took it somewhere and forgot? It didn't look like Bruce.

She ran her fingers across the smooth surface, trying to figure out its origin through her headache.

She turned it around and recognized the brand as that of the Clotharyan Empire.

How did the others work with headaches disturbing their thoughts?

Biting a sigh of frustration, Jodin turned again.

Bruce took it because it must have been important.

Part of it looked like fabric, and the other metal.

She found a prank on the fabric part and tried to lift it.

It looked suspicious as a communicator's microphone.

Jodin almost dropped the device.

Turning it on and giving her position would take her at the end of a long lecture from a very angry Bruce.

Unfortunately, while Jodin was proficient with technology and had significantly better technology on his father's planet King Jogun, than most of humanity or some other planet nearby.

And that would take more than your skill level to make sure you'd go to the nearest empire and not to Clothar.

That was...

Curse he should not have missed in communication class with other races...

It was more bruce's area of expertise, or his senators'.

Jodin put the device aside, continuing his search.

Finally, she found some Advil, grateful that Bruce's favorite painkiller could help with the fever.

When she crushed the pills for Bruce, she struggled to try one for himself.

Bruce would have an attack, she knew, but Jodin didn't think her body was entirely different from a human, more like a Martian, but far away, but it would do the same effect or kill for good.

In the end, she decided against it, though more because Bruce may need the remedy later than his own potential poisoning.

Jodin got Bruce to drink at Advil, and then waited to see the effect.

She nibbled the rations, looking out.

It would be freezing, but they needed to eat something else.

Putting more firewood on the fire, she looked at Bruce's suit.

It would be hotter than Jodin's, even with the cut on the side.

It wouldn't be comfortable with all the dried blood, but an inner voice that sounded more like Batman than Jodin wanted to admit growls at him to be practical.

With a sigh, she struggled for the suit, remembering some tricks Alfred had done to make it not so tight.

Bruce was far from a small man, but his shoulders weren't the easiest thing to do.

Without his powers or the special scissors that Alfred used, he couldn't make the right cuts to fit fully, but he would have to.

Finally, she pulled the hood, and looked back at Bruce.

Bruce was still shivering under the blanket, his shallow breathing and hissing in a way that worried Jodin, more than the fever.

\- I'll be back soon. And Jodin said softly.

It was harder to start than he thought it would be, but doing nothing would make things worse.

Bruce wasn't giving up, so Jodin wasn't either.

And Jodin was grateful for her renewed powers and the fact that she didn't have to wear coats, or grateful to live on a planet with a winter worse than this.

And she could control her own temperature, and not always she needed to wear her ring, her own powers were enough for now.

And so as she walked through the trees and she flew, using her kinetic powers where she levitated the trees and cut them symmetrically.

They looked like some kind of pine, gray needles reaching the white dwarf and perishing the end times in a storm that beset the world, after all it was quite possible that the world would simply end tomorrow.

And she flew around seeing with her vision if they found something besides fruit, but few things were found in an eternal winter.

There was very little through berries or nuts on the bottom brush, leaving the uninterrupted snow reflecting the wretched sunshine back to her, amid her recognition and her harvest, hoping not to be seen and not have to take too long in an unnecessary fight.

Not finding other useful plants, Jodin turned back, but a thought struck him.

Bruce had run to the Clotharians, so maybe...

Bruce was going to hate him for it.

Returning to where he found Bruce, Jodin did not look at the blackened snow that held the dried blood.

The path bruce had stumbled to was still clear, which meant that Bruce had been badly injured to hide his tracks.

Jodin breathed, a breath of crystallizing air before her.

If she hadn't woken up and found Bruce...

Shaking her head, Jodin followed the trail, wincing not from the cold, but from the sheer line of dark spots that stained the surface of the snow.

It was perhaps a walk between flights and twenty-minute levitations as the crisp air burned into her lungs, but finally she came across a burnt mess of a clearing.

There were no bodies, but she knew that the signs of a fight were spectacular enough to know that this had been spectacular.

There must have been at least thirty armed mercenaries here, and Jodin began to commend a very angry lecture in his head about Batman's hypocrisy over recklessness.

There was no ship to be found, but a lot of equipment left hastily.

Bruce must have deployed scare tactics to scare them, and it seemed effective if he didn't count on being stabbed and nearly frozen to death.

Bruce probably didn't, but Jodin did.

The equipment was probably for tracking.

And not very useful for a sick teammate.

There was one that was blinking, and Jodin looked at him carefully.

It's not a distress signal, but it was transmitting something.

Not even for Clothar, from what Jodin could tell, so she assumed it was Bruce's work and left it.

The snow began softly when Jodin looked around, and she knew it would be a bad idea to stay much longer.

The ship had been here long enough to begin establishing itself, probably waiting until they were sure Jodin's powers were gone.

There was an animal pen that looked destroyed, whatever it was a long time ago.

She was about to turn around and come back when a small move to the right caught her eye.

There was a strange-looking, small but fat beast.

It had yellow scales and small feathers on its tail, and a long, thick neck that was low to the ground.

Jodin recognized him as an ordinary domesticated cattle she was researching before the mission.

So there weren't just giant lizards and kidnappers.

And she was checking to see if she and her green lantern ally, and her father's spy, Johnanth could eat it or if they would have to stock up on provisions.

The computer system in his kingdom labeled the animal as safe for humans and Kryptonians to eat and their alien races in general

He also said the beast was a little less intelligent than a dog.

jodin approached slowly, letting him smell before approaching.

It didn't scare you, which proved to be used for humanoide forms.

He weighed his options.

The batarangs were sharp but small, and she had no strength to cut a thick neck cleanly at the time, not without a proper tool like an axe.

Although reptile, it didn't look so different from a dog if she was remembering the right notes.

With a sigh, Jodin approached and with a shimmering motion of her wrist with a wave of psychic ray, she caught the lizard by the hind legs...

And she recalled the field training when she was thrown into one of the soldier training camps and that put her survival childhood of just over twelve years.

And she was forced to survive and resist training and seek her own food and kill her own food.

And that included what Bruce called alien rabbits only the size of moose on earth, and came from small villages.

And when she was sent to beast lysed fighters who invaded the small towns of her father's kingdom, and she had this that she learned in good use.

She pulled down on her neck, then quickly twisted up, hearing the little snap that told her she had done right.

Fortunately, it was fast, and she began flying back to the cave to see if Bruce had ever woken up.

Bruce didn't wake up, though he wasn't sleeping peacefully.

Jodin hung the lizard outside to drop the blood, and began to pick up more water, and began to unravel.

She had enough to boil the meat, so she came back and used her tele kinetic powers like a knife to cut the skin and prepare the meal.

It was strangely comforting, finally doing something useful and not just sitting helplessly watching Bruce struggle to breathe.

She cleaned the meat to the best of her ability, then threw it into the pan.

It was almost over when Bruce started coughing violently.

Don't worry about it. Jodin said, recalling how Bruce had stabilized him not long before.

She helped Bruce sit down, which seemed to have exhausted the little energy Bruce had while resting his head against Jodin's shoulder.

Her pale skin stood out against the green uniform that Jodin was still wearing, and while breathing resfolegante.

When he began coughing again, Jodin held him firmly, muttering a few meaningless words of encouragement.

Finally, the cough's over.

Bruce. "Jodin said, rubbing his friend's back.

How are you feeling? You questioned it.

The brilliance she received was faint, but more vocal than any word Bruce could have said.

Jodin smiled in return, flooding him even though they were still far out of the woods.

She hugged Bruce tighter, needing to reassure herself that Bruce was still warm and struggling.

Bruce muttered something about overly concerned octopuses, but Jodin ignored it.

You should try something to eat. " Said Jodin, instead, taking a bowl of his supplies and pouring some of the soup in.

And spoons must have been considered unnecessary by Bruce, because there were none, but it wouldn't be so hard to drink.

She had to keep her own hands shaking as she helped Bruce eat.

Batman was the only normal human, if we don't take into account the times of the full moon..., or in the future with the ceremony.

And on the team, but he was so good it was easy to forget.

To see your lover and friend, so weakened by the disease.

And it was something Jodin couldn't defeat even if she had her powers or not...

And what made the helpless fear hold his heart.

Bruce made a face while trying the soup, walking away.

What' s o what? That's it? " He asked, coughing again.

\- A cevo clothariana. "Jodin said, thinking it was better than saying a lizard.

Narrowing his eyes, Bruce tried to spy on the soup.

Jodin helped hold it lower.

Lizard? Bruce asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

Bruce sighed, which was interrupted by a cough and followed by a hiss

Bruce. "Jodin said,

Let me eat. Bruce ordered it.

Bruce didn't try to talk for the rest of the meal, probably preferring to end it right away.

He was released again when he was finished, and Jodin gave him another Advil to help with the fever, which he drank with gratitude.

Jodin tried the soup himself, then almost spitting it out as he reached his taste buds.

You're right, you're right. That's disgusting. "She said, forcing the meal down.

\- Princesses aren't good cooks. "Bruce said.

\- Playboys don't either. "She said defend herself.

The look bruce gave him essentially translated to

I'm always right. And that Jodin let go for the time being, considering that the man was sick.

Leaving the soup aside for later, Jodin held the alien communicator device.

\- Is that safe to use? You questioned it.

You didn't have time. "Bruce said, coughing.

This time, he seemed more frustrated with himself than anything.

There was movement under the blanket, until Bruce forced his hand out.

I tried.

He was picking up the device, Jodin realized.

That can wait. "Jodin said, pulling the blanket up again.

Go back to sleep. I said.

Bruce seemed ready to argue, but his eyes were already closing.

\- I need to... - I said.

Go to sleep. Jodin repeated, recalling how bruce's fingers felt big in his hair.

He decided to see if it worked both ways, fingers sliding down Bruce's sweaty hair.

Bruce slept again in a few minutes.

Bruce was getting worse.

Jodin could only curl up more around Bruce's body, leaving his thoughts free to run in circles around the little he could do.

There was no more Advil, and Bruce's breathing worsened every time the fever resurfaced.

He hadn't woken anything up yesterday, and Jodin wasn't sure how much more Bruce could take.

There wasn't a full moon last night and the moons didn't show up anymore.

She looked at the communication device.

It hadn't been reconnected, and the Clotharians could probably hear every word once she called.

Sitting, Jodin looked at the man in her arms.

The fever brought a burn on his face that stood out even wrapped in the purple of his people who had the symbol of his family.

Each breath sounded as if it were Heracles' work.

She was so close to losing it.

Could she go back to the way she was?

Live without this annoying man who managed to get into Jodin's life and become her best friend and lover after all?

No. Jodin couldn't even think about not having Bruce there.

Wiping away the tears that dominated him, she hugged Bruce again.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. And she whispered, straightening Bruce's hair before replacing the hood and redefining the traps embedded in it.

Even if it means being captured, I can't lose you.

It's the only chance you have of surviving this.

Jodin took the communication device, considering his options.

There was no guarantee that the Clotharians would help Bruce unless Bruce was the only hostage they could take.

Jodin quickly shrugged her shoulders in the Batsuit and put on her hood.

There was no way a direct exchange would work, but Jodin didn't need to be around Bruce when they were found.

And if she got caught...

And when would i spend a next night, when by a miracle of despair...

Above their heads a light appeared in the middle of the night, so intense that it frightened her thinking until they were discovered, and seeing...

It was the three moons above their heads...

And she recalled the powers of recovery that came from the triple moon of her wartime people that they chose in the name of the forge of the gods and the ancient gods who ate the dying worlds.

And if Bruce turned less badly, they'd be going off the planet...

And he took a sheet placed on his shoulder, and she went towards Bruce and undressed him and then she took it in his lap and went towards the snow, was having a blizzard, but if everything went well, he would recover.

And she put it under the sheet that used her telekinetic powers and left them deep beneath the reflection of the three moons.

And she made the song of her people of the forced bonding ceremony she recited and prayed and invoking the power of triple force.

And he started breathing faster, panting the wind was getting harder and harder, when she thought it was a bad idea, he gasped.

And he pulled the air out of the moons' luminous energy into one, emerging an immense wave of energy moving away with intense wave moving away with everything and he writhed wrapped in blue light from the moon.

And the wind stopped roaring the weather aquiesceu and the snow stopped the air was muffled as if everything around warmed an pantgo, and the ground below him the snow evaporated.

And then his hair grew, inscriptions appeared on his body and his hair was silvery and his eyes opened and he woke up sitting with a tug of air...


	44. Chapter 44

23

What's the matter with you? You gasped.

Bruce. " Jodin shouted running towards him and hugging him with force...

And he realized he was naked in the middle of the ground and under the moons.

How about we leave. He proposed.

And he looked in his direction and said.

How about I put on some clothes.

That's a good idea. She said.

And they went back into the cave and he put on his clothes back and the bat uniform.

Let's call for help. "Bruce said toward Jogun.

Do you have a plan? She questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

\- If they think I'm hurt, probably disabled. I said.

\- Make them keep believing. Jogun said.

\- So you're the one who's going to call and make the distress call. "Bruce said.

And say you're hurt. " Concluded Jodin

She kept the batarang in her hand while connecting the communicator, setting the dial to a (hopefully) green lantern-friendly frequency. Jogun - May-Day.

\- This is Jodin Jogun

The Green Lantern. I said.

\- The Clotharian Empire had set up an ambush.

The ship is broken is on an ice planet.

Your ships are highly advanced.

\- Please... Copy...

Time for you to call. "A familiar voice said, and Jodin let out a trembling laugh.

Where the hell are you? He asked.

\- We've been looking everywhere.

\- Seventh planet in the Horgdan system.

The clotharians are probably intercepting.

\- This is the system we think you got lost in.

And the Green Lantern answered. I said. We're close by.

\- I've tried everything. I said.

The ship has too many malfunctions to simply be fixed. I said.

And you have no chance against more than a hundred ships, Johnaha.

They set a trap for green lanterns - Said.

\- Way ahead of you, Lantern Jogun.

Trust me. He said. - I brought some friends who will take care of it.

Jogun and Bruce assumed that this meant that the Green Lantern Corps was on the move and angry.

\- Just sit back and relax. Let's do the job. " Said Green Lantern.

\- Batman's hurt, needing medical attention. I said. " Urgent. That's it now. Jodin said, knowing that if the Lanterns were near, it didn't matter if the Clotharians heard it.

Copy that. "Said green lantern, his voice darker.

\- Let's make a change of plans and pick him up first, then.

Hold on tight.

Jodin didn't drop the batarang, knowing the Clotharians could still be closer.

She even if she had her powers, using intelligence was a more powerful aram, but she wasn't as desperate as Batman believed he was in a fight without them.

He looked at Bruce, slept in his restless sleep and the hood probably didn't help at all, but Jodin knew what Bruce would say about it.

And he woke up and said. "Wait a little longer. I said.

They saw us. He said.

And Jodin became even more restless than before turning to the mouth of the cave.

\- But who's going to come first? You questioned her.

And they were gathering courage to massacre these unfortunates.

He'd hold them here.

It was an hour before Jodin saw anything, and then she only got an instant warning before falling behind a rock as guns fired at her.

What did Tim call you? A device.

She needed a brace.

And she saw Bruce go towards his purse.

And to what she had seen Batman use from time to time, but finding the right bag was almost an exercise in frustration.

Finally! She saw him find the right one by pressing the button as mini explosives flew toward the guns.

She did not know how Bruce and Lucius managed to get them to look for the right targets, but she heard the click as they connected to the weapons.

Bruce gave him a few more seconds before he pressed the second button.

The little explosives and clicks told him they had made their mark.

Taking a brief look around to score positions, Jodin fired bursts of energy with the intention of frying each of them assholes.

And that's when Bruce dropped a smoke bomb much easier to find.

Once he heard them coughing, he held his breath and made a beeline for the nearest Clotharian.

And she saw that this attracted the nearest mercenaries with the intention of attacking a sick Batman, and she used the opportunity to strike with blasts.

And then with bursts of energy with power slides towards the nearest ones and cutting them and exploding and farther away being thrown further away by the impact.

She wasn't as good as Bruce, but she managed to take down three of them before the smoke disappeared.

And four more and getting in a blow that sent Jodin reeling back.

She barely flew at once toward them, Bruce holding his arm to restrain himself.

And ignoring the blood on her lip, she was so angry, and she regained her balance and lowered herself to avoid another blow.

A kick towards her pulled the Clotharian room, and she looked round as the last of the smoke cleared.

There were six more shooters, weren't there? " He questioned her toward Bruce who hid in the darkness of the cave.

The pain broke out in the back of Jodin's head, they were using stun guns...

And that's when she saw among the scoffs when she tripped forward.

And then knocking down a combatant, and falling to the ground while trying to furiously clear his head.

She felt her hands pushing her shoulders down and he pushed back, trying to take down her attackers despite her dizziness, and disorientation.

\- Stay down if you want your friend to live. "Said a hoarse voice behind him.

Jodin froze, breathing several times before opening his eyes.

The sixth Clotharian had dragged Bruce up, putting a knife to his throat.

The panoriais were humanoides, a race of dark-haired people who would never venture into sunlight if they could help her.

It left them paler, paler than even Bruce, who Jodin was convinced that a few weeks in the sun of his planet in the summer season would do him great.

Against that pale hand, Bruce was blushed.

And she realizes that he was a great second actor has said the fever came back with full force.

Any hope they had of Bruce, and this one wouldn't be able to fight his opponent was dashed when they saw his friend fighting weakly, but not really conscious enough to do any damage.

Without the blanket, Bruce only had the pants of his costume to protect him from the cold, and Jodin saw that they had hoped they could have them without a fight.

And if she didn't know it would make sense and felt her heart stop for a moment while Bruce's breathing became imperceptible.

You're killing him! Jodin said, looking anyway to change the situation, but there was none.

If it was someone else at any time it would be a lost, unsaved fight, but she knew Bruce would be dead before she could stand if it wasn't someone else.

\- All we need is a hostage.

\- You're the most valuable. And with... - And he couldn't finish the sentence.

Clotharian holding the knife to Bruce and kicked him and he screamed.

And then Jodin using a mixture of her mental powers propelling those around her, and how a green light fired the blade out of her hand and what she learned to fight.

And he fought his body and fought like a beast against his attacking the subdued and with a kick in his chest, he pushed him and throwing him towards another opponent.

And what they thought were just two hostages in their possession proved to be a one-sided massacre of two newly released beasts from their cage against space rabbits that were annihilated.

And if it wasn't for the small space and they were cornered at the bottom of the destroyed cave, being subdued and so-hit.

She took the cue and started attacking and turning the table, they were being cornered.

And that's when they'd be there begging for their lives and Bruce was about to knock an opponent unconscious they were saved from their opponents.

A green bubble prevented Bruce from falling into the snow and a scream behind him let Jodin know that Pano was no longer at the mercy of him.

And they ran asking the Green Lanterns to save them from them, more precisely from this human.

He was, however, at the mercy of his alleged hostage who gave flying and kicking, fighting with punches to their faces and neck.

I'm begging you. "Said one toward Johnahant. " Arrest us.

\- Why do villains always talk like that? He asked. Jodin almost killed him with an upcoming attack.

Whoa! Jodin felt Johnahant's hands supporting him as they landed in the red snow.

The little of the rations he had ate forced his way back and burned into his throat, damn neutralizing powers.

Are you all right there, purple girl? - Johnahant asked, his green eyes carefully checking Jodin.

She raised an eyebrow in her suit, but she didn't say anything.

Johnahanti helped her up, stabilizing him as Jodin's balance was more on the wrong side of vertigo.

I can hear you. "Said Johnahant, then more severely.

Is he all right? He doesn't look well. " Said Johnahant

I'm fine. Bruce growled.

Jodin forced his eyes up to see Bruce still wrapped in the green bubble and with a frown, it was to prevent him from again attacking his desperate enemies for help.

He needs to...

Focus. Bruce needs to be released.

And they solarated him and he was half humanoide in shape, platinum white hair and long.

John nodded, his hand going to his ear.

\- What's the status in Clothar? Bruce asked.

And Jodin asked how she should have known this, but then realized that John must be talking to the other Green Lantern.

\- They were ambushed.

I'm tired. "Bruce said.

" I'd say the same thing. "Said the green lantern.

I don't like this planet. I said.

Who likes snow? - Questioned another green lantern.

\- We can find out about some other trap. - Proposed a green lantern.

" Can you leave it for later? You questioned it.

It was strange not being able to hear the answer, even when it wasn't connected to technology.

He could always hear the answer.

It's all right. "Said Johnahant. It's for another time. I said.

Can we take the damaged ship? " Asked Bruce.

And even if they were suspicious at the end, the green lanterns left.

And Bruce gathered his belongings, and put on the rest of his armor.

Copy that. You guys clean up. I'm taking our boys home.

I'm going home? Jodin asked, stumbling on the word.

\- Closer than Oa, and both need medical attention quickly – Said Johnahant, the bubble growing up to involve Jodin as well.

It was hot inside, Jodin noticed with relief.

Jodin didn't wave, knowing from experience how much it anaised.

Instead, she took Bruce's bare hand, checking over his neck to make sure the knife had not opened a cut.

Bruce couldn't lose any more blood.

Stop it, Jodin. "Complained the sulky man.

Just a little more, B. – She said, wishing the hood was off so she could try to calm the man down and see his eyes.

I'm tired. He said. " Very tired. I said.

It didn't take long in the solar system for Jodin to start feeling better, which was good, because swallowing bile was starting to get tough.

And she wasn't sure if she could handle the vomit while she was in a green bubble, honestly she didn't like the feeling of being lost, and without control around her.

And she doesn't like to feel insecure and without her being able to say what she feels, the insecurity was so much that she didn't have a feeling beyond self-deprecation.

John had enough things to worry about than in his lack of confidence.

After they do their reports to Oa.

And when they arrived on her planet, Jodin went to see her mother's electronic diary, the artificial intelligence with whom she spoke that simulated maternal advice made her feel pathetic.

And that made her shut down the control that simulated her mother's personality and memories.

Because she realized that after all, she didn't need maternal advice, she was just her.

And that independence made her feel more secure and a little bit of her strength coming back.

And it was enough to take Bruce with her to spend time with her, and once green lantern left them in the transport chamber.

And the moment they were transported to her planet, she took Bruce in her lap and even if he complained, she took him straight to her room...

Jodim. "He yelled.

And amid his cries, they were not interrupted when she placed him on top of the middle of his bed and muffled any protest.

And sticking his tentacles into his mouth, and the one in the middle of his legs opening his legs and inserting himself into it tearing off his clothes in the process.

Where she experienced more new things she could do with her tentacles inside Bruce.

And she had him have three blackouts in the midst of convulsive orgasms in his body, and in the middle of three sex sessions, followed without waiting for him to recover.

And Bruce Wayne woke up naked drenched and full of fluids after two hours, and went to take a bath and right to the revitalization tank to rid of the traces of Jodin, where he would wait for Darkseid in the emperor's room.

They spent two days together on their planet and Bruce leaving Jodin more safely, before she took him to earth and straight to the lake house and then headed toward the bonding ceremony with Darkseid.

And he had received a ship that he asked to return with him and that secretly he made a clean in that secret lair of mercenaries, the secrets of the Chlotorians and a few more planets were theirs.

And he managed to make an extensive database stolen from his computer.

She hesitates for a moment, hovering over the water, the lake clean and still like glass beneath her, and trying to decide where to go, to guess.

Of course she could only hear Bruce's heart; but it looks different, after...

After the last time she did that.

And then, as she's still hanging there no doubt, there's a ripple.

A ripple, a flow, a movement.

The entrance under the lake, opening.

Bruce detected it.

She should have expected that.

But Bruce detected her and opened a door for her.

Jodin swallows.

That's got to be a good sign, right?

She lands inside the cave with her heart in her throat.

And Bruce doesn't look at her, but reaches out and holds something in Clark's infallible direction.

A mug.

\- Milk, three sugars. - And he mumbles, and Jodin laughs before he can think better and have tea.

I'm going to go. I said.

Bruce doesn't answer.

Tilts your head a little, perhaps, blinking eyes down and then back to the gadget he's working on without recognition.

The thing is a knightcrawler panel, perhaps, if Jodin had to guess; seems about the right width to have come out of one of the legs.

And they spent time together, and she asked after observing him for a long time.

She started...

\- Recently, I realized, I need to train. She said. " Physical training. She said. "I cannot depend so much on your powers. She said.

He figured it out, everything's as planned.

\- You can do very well without powers. She said.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. " Mostly I don't use it. " He said distracted in the computed, typing.

You want me to train you. "He said without turning around.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said. But...

\- You didn't come here, just for that, did you? "He has questioned yet without turning around.

Can I spend a season with you? I wanted to know,

And he answered without turning while drinking a few sips of coffee

\- If you have no obligation to settle with your father, you can. He said.

"I don't want any misunderstanding with Father Jogun," he said.

And she swallowed it and said it in a breath.

He has a message to give you. She said.

\- He gave me a vacation from my royal obligations. She said.

"For a year, unless he needs me. " She said handing over the hologram device of Jogun's race.

And he turned around and took the device from Jogun's purple hands.

\- So... - He said after a while.

Did you bring Jodin clothes? He asked.

She said. They're in my ring. She said.

Then it's good. " Said Bruce, going back to typing.

Do you want to take a shower with me later? Bruce asked.

\- Bath only? She asked, while sitting in another chair next to her.

\- For now... - He said.

Unless you inspire me. He said.

\- I have other ideas. She said.

\- So... - He said looking at another chart.

\- When I'm done, we're going up. He said.

And Jodin and Bruce spent time together, starting with an hours-inspired bath while he spent his time orchestrating plans.

And she was part of her other plans and adventures.

Alfred was enraged, his adopted son did not listen to him, and the mansion was full of wedding gifts of various alien races beyond the secret relationship of his boss, Bruce with the prince who pretends to be a woman, being able to change shape, does not help.

Anyway Jodin did not visit him at night, and did not take him, for four days, he was also not touched by Darkseid, not with the penis, they stayed three days, lying down, just having frottage, Darkseid just licked his body, rubbing his penis.

According to them, he could not have penetrative sex for five days, to prepare him for the ceremony, he passed for the first time, being pressed and rubbed by Darkseid, who sucks his penis and licks his hole without penetrating it.

He just stowed shallow with his fingers, Darkseid spent his days hugging and sucking him, and licking his hole, without actually penetrating it, he sucked his nipples and his penis, but never took him to a real orgasm.

He took bites and licks in his hole, he spent a while being licked, sitting on DArkseid's face,he felt the itches that Darkseid did not want to relieve, swinging on his face.

On that day in question, he left it in the supposedly capable hands of Grandma's kindness and the furies to escort him.

Then the day came, he got up and saw the arrival of an explosion tube, and he was led toward the temple of Zarathanis, by Jodin,and anentourage escorting him being taken several parademonios to the temples of Zur..

There was a great immensity of marbles between a long flroesta and giant and twisted trees with lakes and red rivers around, and images of a different ore.

There was an entourage of priests, it was a marble trail, lining around and guiding him, he was taken by a strange temple, and washed away by the priestess.

He was taken by a trail of a golden ore, for a few hours in the long and deep tank, he had his hair washed, and perfumes, that long runner, they did not bother to put their finger in certain parts without being sexual.

He was done at the ceremony, and placed on his back lying down while they made inscriptions on his body and then lying on his back and face down continuing the inscriptions.

He was left lying on an altar with quilts and sheets around, inside a temple with inscriptions, on rocks, with a sort of priestly gown, he had a kind of long dress that covered him with a strange bow, at his waist.

He heard that the singing around the blue lights to the sky began on a rock between pillars with inscriptions.

Darkseid approached him, walking naked, he lowered himself began to open his clothes away by disposing of his clothes and caressing his body, kissing from the tip of his toes, and climbing up his legs and thighs, kneeling between his legs, lifting his legs and kissing his thighs, first biting and biting and lowering and then biting each of them, he squeezed his thighs.

Five days, darling. He said. It makes me want to. He said. "To fuck you for more than I could bear.

I want it too. He said. "May you enter into me. He said.

He stooled between his legs smelling. – It coincided with the breaking of restrictions. I said.

Darkseid. - I'm going to make you faint.

He lifted his legs, and smelled his hole, he began to open and spread them, and began to test the narrow hole, and opened his legs more, and he began to hold on to the inside of his thighs, and to suck his hole, licking and breaking the hole.

He stopped, and then said. You're mine. He growled with possessiveness.

I'm all yours. He said.

Then he began to penetrate it with the tentacle of his mouth, and to start fucking slowly,faster and faster in the midst of thechant.

He fucked him with will, the energy of what would be stone faces floating above their heads, were seen swirling around a white stone faster and faster.

His screams were high and groaning, resonating, choking and screaming as Darkseid fucked him, and sucked him, his penis getting harder and harder, amid the blows inside him.

Bruce noticed, a pain in his head... , a blow inside him, that attack him, he felt float, and the blows, he felt a shock.

Darkseid,made him cum amid sucking inside him, and striking by stocking directly into his prostate.

He fucked him willingly amid his screams, he enjoyed it and in less than ten minutes, he made him have a new orgasm followed by the other.

He withdrew from inside him, setting himself on top of him opening his legs he penetrated the fast and strong, each blow a wave of energy amid the blows hitting him a whirlwind and a strange voice amid his cries, choking, and the growls of Darkseid.

At some point in time...

In a vision, an immense explosion, and that appeared around a dome, was an energy tunnel with transistors and connectors, looked like a place whose systems connected to several mirrors, these mirrors had as reflections showing countless worlds, these worlds were broken...

And in four worlds, four dimensions, they were taken consumed and swallowed, by a ball of luminous energy, which led to other worlds, these worlds were sucked, obliterated with an immense ball of energy spreading and destroying.

Beasts arose around, a demonic hand of light sucked four dimensions, devoured and destroyed, it was with them a roar a cry that were led to appear an immense ball of black energy, with claws and eyes.

Worlds were incinerated and taken to other worlds whose cries of an immense ball or negative energy black planet with claws around.

Engulfed in black flames, they were like the prickly legs of a spider with eyes, millions of eyes, screams, mouths...

The worlds were taken by them, and the people, their cries for help, their laments, as if they would never stop suffering.

There were what he thought were blackened bodies souls and luminous mouths and eyes, eating worlds behind worlds...

And there were screams and mouths, and more claws, many eyes consuming everything that passed like a whirlwind sucking like a spiralblack hole, and these voices and cries for help.

Somewhere else...

That was a hallucination. or worse he was in a barrier...

He realized two things, one was that he was feeling cold, there was a light above his head and the other was thathe was naked, being fucked hard amid his screams, in deep stowed, he was on all fours, but could not connect in the environment.

He was lying shrunk aside, and DArkseid fucked him aside, he tried to get up, and when he realized they were two gold bracelets on his arm, he got up and when he tried to walk away, pulled in the middle of the blow, shone like symbols of runes and shackles appeared, bright pulling him toward where he was, right in the center.

He noticed, around.

\- Shit... - I said. "Again...

He was deceived, tied up and naked...

\- Zariel... - He called. - Can you hear me? - He questioned.

Alone, the walls of the cave, if and that he is in one, are encrusted with symbols, the same ones he saw in his time travel, in the temples of Zarathanis..., just inverted, some inscriptions are wrong.

\- Whoever did it doesn't have exact knowledge of the legends. "Zariel said..

Who was that? Mr. Zariel..

This is a pre-creation invocation ritual.

It would be another way to put a sign on the earth.

He heard the voice of the mirror reflection, as his soul was reflected in the dark water, like his own reflection.

\- You literally and taken to the saved secrets that show the moment of truth at once. I said.

– As if to witness every possible disaster of a future that can be avoided. I said.

\- I believe he thinks he can control it. I said. " Vision of the future, is nothing more than connecting with each part of you, every reincarnation of each period of time, or compatible blood that could connect. –

\- You're going to see every disaster. I said. "You will be chased by every monster of the end times. I said. But they will be monsters of the nightmares of every possible future. " Every future of the end times that can be avoided. I said. At once.

\- All the realities, all the dimensions, all the worlds that ended in ruin. "Zariel said..

\- And the massive effect of it, is an energy shock so powerful that it will trigger an explosion equivalent to the extinction of dinosaurs.

\- Sucking and retreating all the energy from the explosion, creating the whole explosion. – On the other hand you will not only see, but feel all possible disasters and with them, all the energy around, creating a blackout.

In what looked like an altar, with symbols it was what it seemed as it dragged to the boundaries, around it there was a dark water, a pitch...

He went back to walking, in the center, it was like an island around a water, he touched the water, it was like she came back and pushed him back, so she pushed him like a wave like a hand.

He looked up at the sky, there were stones with faces floating around a white stone, and above their heads in the crevice, an opening around like a long pipe.

\- A magic of invocation and liberation of Zuo... - Said.

He uttered a few words, and symbols were illuminated he was elevated, he was floating, rising to the sky above their heads, he recited an enchantment, symbols and circular barriers appeared around.

At that time the faces began to whisper and circulate around him faster and faster, so fast that it gets faster than the speed of a sprinter, almost reaching the speed of light.

At that time the stone shone so brightly that it flowed essence and diluted and became dust and above his head, he saw the light of the moon, the reflection of the moon.

He tried to move, more and more paralyzed, the chains lost

And the sparkles, as the symbols shone around him.

He tried to resist, his eyes shone an intense white light the pain came with everything, he let out a scream...

He let out more screams, it was an intense pain, he saw it opening as if sent by time once again, just saw reflections of floating mirrors...

And he saw being thrown into millions and billions of reflections of worlds, earths, planets, and worlds, the beasts, the chasing him, trying to get out of power, he tried to concentrate, resist, it was difficult. I said. "He felt the pain of shock, being practically thrown into the center of the cycle of time.

And the water was shaking, waves like an immense dragon would rise like water, towards it.

An immense beast huge yawn, of reptilian wings, as slur and energy appeared rising towards its stone, and the essence mingled and was sucked.

And the symbols and inscriptions made on his body shone each of them, symbols appeared around his body as made of iron and fire, shining.

Come to me. "He roaring in the midst of his trance...

While his eyes shone, a third vertical eye opened on his forehead, three more eyes one on each side of the central eye and one was intense blue like the sky, and the other was green.

And the two eyes turned in the orbits, essence a glow as I plugged in the socket and essence white energy as smoke deposed from his body the rocks the rocks, the essence was sucked into him, paralyzed.

No. He said.

He screamed, the next moment, it was so intense so loud, psychic, vibrated and trembled all around.

The pillars below him, the stones, the stoneware and the monuments shone and energy was sucked in as essence and spiraling smoke.

He absorbed the stone as an essence.

The shapeless creature that occupied the shape of a huge demon holding on to her body roaring then, and she entered into her mouth, choking him...

His white eyes wide open, mouth open swallowing.

It's now. "Zariel said..

He concentrated taking a deep breath, went into a trance, while the creature near the essence of the stone entered him.

The vibration, which he felt, his heart, the beats accompanied the vibrations, and the sonar noise, he was sending a sonar through time, as if transparent, and essence taking him, an intense glow forming around.

His cry was immense and acute, all the energy was coming off, the light around it shone brightly almost blindingly.

The barrier formed around...

That's what he saw despair, the waves, the darkness, and the stars, being pulled and trying to scrape, the ground, the mud and he tried, but he saw an immense claw, a thing, full of screams, he tried to run, but he couldn't get that claws.

There were eyes and hands pulled him, he screamed and shouted tried to flee, but it was in vain, he saw himself in a traces of white energy wrapped him a huge claw pulled him he was being carried by an invisible energy...

Falling and falling again, while trying to escape, there was a dune of sand, it was a vastness of a clear white light, and he tried to walk, though naked in an extensive desert and a white moon, which illuminated his path...

His voice and claws haunted him, and an order of sounds and monsters around him...

They were running after them, he didn't know if they were going to chase him to get him, or he was supposed to follow him...

Kneeling around in the rivers of blood.

\- Don't look back..., keep walking, no matter what...?

Meanwhile, somewhere else... several days before...

Or hour or months, I didn't know for sure.

Again..., no... - He said.

He found himself going through a desert immensity...

The loneliness, which he felt, was alone

In the meantime...

Somewhere else...

The servants made the security of the place reciting around, this time Darkseid fucked him while he was illuminated floating around, his body was tight, and he struck inside him, without even knowing if he would resist.

And the awareness that i could lose it, if the ceremony went wrong, came in weight, they followed the clues, and entered with everything, through the temple and the waves of that immense river rising through them, like swirls.

They were flying and facing, a vibration was felt, the pillars vibrated, around the stone, trembled like vibration, insects, arachnids in turn came out and roamed all the cracks and ends and went towards them.

At that location in the center of the shrine, he saw a shock followed by another, that's when he realized.

Before that...,

Moments before...

Wherever it was...

He was carried away, falling into the abyss.

The dark knight found himself falling and falling..., crashing into a dark tunnel...

Crashing into a river...

Not any river..., a bang, a waterfall, and finally...

A bang of an immense and water pump, with rivers of blood, colors, were seen screaming souls and he saw when falling into a river of blood, when he saw a current, he tried nothing, to escape.

He was running away from whatever persecuted him, but a light came up above their heads, it was a blue light and he saw it there in the middle of nowhere, darkness consuming everything around.

He saw a soot of planets being created and destroyed.

As many times as it took, to see the same planets the same worlds of Krypton, to be destroyed by the same creatures.

He saw the wars, and the ends, he saw every civilization come and go, every Ragnarok, darkseid's every flawed plan..

Every end of the justice league, there were zombies, he saw..., so many times, dark roots, dark beasts, shadows and dreams consumed and devouring the whole civilization.

And he ate..., each of the futures where the earth was destroyed, he saw himself as a monster, like a beast, devouring dying and decaying worlds, lands, and worlds being devoured by the creatures of the end.

He saw himself in a distant blackened land encased in a dark earth with cracks, and fire, like lava, waves of energy, and dark fire and lava melting around.

How's that? "He saw countless lands, countless men of Krypton, of every thousand planets, and a thousand deaths saw a thousand invasions, and twenty thousand deaths, twenty thousand Superman dying in his arms, invasions, destruction, deaths and receding...

There were monsters around him, beasts around him stretching him into wicked shadows.

That dark zone, in the desert immensity he was far from life, in a reflection of several lands, and above them moons, and seed an immense trees the roots were rooted in each of the planets, and each of them.

He saw the huge eyes of several immense creatures, which was Zariel,a dragon that devoured decaying monsters, and these monsters a huge worm that devoured worlds, and he was consumed...

There was a faint glow coming as it fell into the darkness of an abyss.

He was devoured alive, every incarnation, he was devoured by monsters still alive, which was once his body.

Waking up again, he saw the same beasts.

He saw repeated and repeatedly, himself in a dark immensity, and over and over again, his greatest fear in his arms superman's last breath, he saw Superman in his dead arms...

In other lives, he saw blood, knives and beasts, and in the end he saw...

Every member of the league of justice, each of them, in a different moment killed in his arms, killed in a dark immensity, every timeline, every dimension, each of the worlds...

Each of the worlds destroyed in a crater, in a black hole and in a pit, climbing and climbing trying at all costs, your nails...

In the process of trying he ripped them off, he lost legs severed by beasts, severed by monsters...

Devouring and devouring...

He looked at himself climbing up a red river, the souls and now, whole, those monsters around him like smoky wads, and protruding rising like waves of smoke...

And again he saw himself around he looked kneeling with Superman in his arms...

They were getting closer and closer...

There was only the moon, the blue moon.

He was the king of the moon...

Tell him to revere. "He heard the voice echoing zariel's voice from theworld."

Revere. "He didn't have what better to say.

And so the beasts knelt, revering around.

Again...

Somewhere else...

The moment Bruce was guided and thrown into time...

His body vibrating, he gasped, lights came out of his open mouth and his eyes, were lights, an immense ball of white energy was outthere and in front of him.

He was holding and putting closer to his body and increasingly inside his chest absorbing, and the glowing light was emitted, as that rooted black roots and black held, he floated as if wrapped in a circular barrier...

And the light wrapped and swae around vibrating and consuming everything around, waves of energy snaking and writhing rising from the waters, like white-eyed eels, around like that swirls.

The faces appeared consuming and spinning around, he was in fetal shape now, and entering the ball inside him, and with that, as his blood body sighed, as blood holes appeared around each pore, his hair was consumed by blue energy, and lengthened long smooth and blue an incandescent blue.

Hair of flaming lights

Whispers, screams and buzzing several voices, appeared above their heads claws a huge creature, from the huge surface of the portal above their heads, he had a huge mouth, teeth a dragon a demon with rows behind rows of teeth, he appeared above the faces, holding a little longer and closer touching, near.

\- My... - They heard the voice, voices appeared waves and sounds barely tuned.

Who said..., man?

They didn't know, but he was the guide.

He stretched, when the wave the light was impregnating and growing and growing and more involved everyone around, waves wrapped and consumed, he stretched out and glowed from all pores, and thus consumed as a whirlwind and rose to the heavens.

And so they spread, rocks and pipes, all around him being consumed disintegrating the earth the rocks ..., but when everyone thought it would be too late, that they would be destroyed...

She began to retract, to restrain herself, after an immense light, were consumed as a black hole from inside his mouth eyes mouth nose he turned a frown, open, he consumed like a whirlwind, the creature, was also consumed sucking entering, shocks, rays and more shocks, were consumed.

Like the barrier was broken, but with that a pulse shocked everyone there, no matter who was around, throwing away like a wave...

And being retracted, unexpectedly he hung up and fell like an immense bomb toward the lake, crossing and cracking the rock, and falling toward the bottom.

Anyway, he had a light in place of his eyes and it without paralyzed forces, his eyes closed like a switch off.

He fell to the bottom being pulled by hands and monsters being consumed by energy, and without the strength to return.

The center of the receptacle in the pinnacles of magic...

The first part of the cross of dimensions and time...

Just below in the ancient underground temple the staff whose thin tip equals the blade of a sword an immense interdimensional hole ase opened, and a shade shape like a fog...

And if it followed like a twisted serpent gliding around spiraled around, and from inside emerged monsters from hell was ready to shove into his chest and pass through his heart.

And the chant was replaced by cries and prayers the voices loudly roared the eyes and people by demons and soon saw the monster emerge from the abyss that opened...

And the shadows of a gigantic creature immense and older than the age of men coming from the shadows of man and the darkness of the nightmare gradually approaching more and more when at the very instant his heart was pierced...

And a bang and an earthquake followed and a mistake not the heart, but the stomach leaving impaled and an immense crater arose, while still trying to enter the caves, both beasts behind, beasts, immense monsters...

And along with him several monstrous creatures, and with another crater the vortex closed and the creature disappeared and the drums near the portal were destroyed and barriers formed around them preventing them from going...

And he was impaled wrapped in a dome, a dimensional ball, and he was nothing more than a creature unwillingly levitated between dimensions and all that energy that surrounded his body.

Without hysteria only controlled, and as if hypnotized and naked, his followers stripped themselves of their clothes, and grouped were scattered within 13 distinct circles around black flames, around drunk in their bodies the flames, the black fires replaced by common fire their words were cut...

There was no time to waste, his goal was to finish as soon as possible, so he drained all his energy for that moment if he could not now would do after, but the service was already forwarded his followers would die for him would do everything for him ...

Then with one last moment in a circular motion of the staff in an instant he conjured an immense portal and balls of energy exploding everything around him and with an immense willpower sucked himself and what was once the dark knight to the portal...

Something happened and in the middle of the ceremony, he didn't know if he really died, if he lived if he was thrown into hell, literally and he at that time...

You didn't think it was much.

And that's how you felt after you died?

It was as if thrown by all the worlds and dimensions as if it did not stop to see him, or a part of the time...

And he saw a river of blood, being thrown into a red immensity, Trigun somehow the kingdoms of Trigun...

Come with me...


	45. Chapter 45

21

And so falling into rivers of blood, sinking, even if breathing...

And he accepted death...

A voice said. - Prayer to Heaven...

\- Prayer to Heaven? " Repeated Batman

\- Look at the scene and learn. "Zariel said.

She not only absorbed the demon, but also all the creatures arising from the snow that were sucked like the wind her soldiers were the only ones who survived taking refuge on the ship to the end...

She had what she was looking for and left, not before simply destroying the island with what was left.

And being thrown...

From world to world...

And of course if that wasn't a hallucination and or hell of hell...

Alternative Land of the new, 52 - Terra Zero

Remains and skeletons pieces and mummified people, fastened to the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangled around, and rivers on each side, red rivers...

And as he watched the faces and screams and skeletons of screaming beings who were driven by the rivers that are on each side as if they scream and wave their arms and groans and cries and cries.

No... Please... No...

And so their immense bocarras trying to climb up and grab the edges of the streams, and the thorns and trees, as if they were alive pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark features as if carved in the lats their mouths open...

And so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, each of the souls cursed their faces as if expelled and their voices gutted, as and that repeated the same laments, of their mouths that were deep dark and like a hole of a black immensity and perpetua...

And their animalistic aspects and the fumes like auras and souls trapped in and out like smoke, their desperate features and their guilty expressions, each trying to break free...

And both of the streams of blood and guts and more screaming souls, as well as the walls of branches and so following the crow each time his eyes bottoms and mesmerizing.

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and thus entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red, and the curtains equally red...

And these marble tables, where cobwebs that these were huge and humanoide, and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke, around.

Waves of auras surrounding everyone and so he watched all their faces deep their eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both in pe as he walked, and as sitting at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and so covered by vines ...

And the swords and branches, which fastened him his cries like a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to the objects that to see the vines and beings rooted and trapped as roots and veins around...

And the walls and the tables and so the crow he watched his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by it.

He was led through the maze and corridors, alike and without any nuance and without preparation he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls encrusted with precious stones and thus watching around saw the maze and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the hall and like that smoke, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically and so when we saw the flames spread and grew and so wrapped in red light and once forming a crow now...

And magically transforming and arising engulfed in red flames, and s his scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing the shape of a beautiful tall maiden much more than two meters high...

And his red and almond eyes his vertical and black pupils, and his slender and slender body of sleathers, and firm and his long legs and wide hips...

And her abdomen firm a short and narrow dress of lace and crochet, with small designs of knitted dragons, of which barely covered her legs and her shoes equally red the neckline of her breasts fed, beautiful and rounded ...

And her body wearing clothes so tight and fastened by dress had fallen, and her skin white, and her long hair and long black and sesame hair and her firm, cultural face.

Her hair was an immense stream of red flowers and her long hair as silky and smooth as that of the syrup of the dress as a burning lacquer and its sculptural curves...

And her beautiful stretchers of the face her fleshy lips and her firm arms so sitting in front of her and her looking at her face and so seeing her legs spread to the ground and around her long hair immense and larger than her own body, well, but all this was a statue.

And so looking at everything around him, he headed to the mirror in front, he looked and looked and so a hand went through the stake, and pulled him into the mirror, it was a dimension within a dimension.

He looked around it was crystalline in total, he looked and the woman who vu like a statue was half-naked in front of him. And so with her hands intertwined, she picked him up and kissed him for several minutes a tongue fight, and so he looked and she said.

\- Ah, how nice to see my knight coming to me, my future consort. - Said with his fleshy lips and his beautiful features his face was the sight of the gods.

It was the vision of the most beautiful goddess of all the demon woman whose hair hid the beauty of the flesh the aroma of spices and its height as high as the man who saw it he had no words but goddess who saw in front of her.

The woman walked in a beautiful and curved way was not Lility, knew that she did not know who was just that the desire to know her name.

She was more than a woman, she was the most beautiful goddess, her scent her scent was intoxicating that charm that warmth that gave off to walk wrapped around her like a red nevus in contrast to black shadows waves were destitution ing around her.

And he tried to say it.

\- I'm Zariel Lariel Regina Ashera Web, lady of the ruin of the shemissimo web, lady of the rivers of blood, others know me only as Ashera or these individual names, like Zillion Or Zilliun. I said.

You're a woman. I said.

I can be a woman. " He said when he changed his shape. And I can be a man. And so he saw it as a metamorphosis...

\- And I appear only those worthy of my presence, and or when the time is necessary. It said.

\- And I wish you your presence, my knight. – Said with his long fingers and a reverence, and his black nails and long his fingers on his chin the aroma of honey spices and roses impregnated the air the bell of his beautiful and grave voice and both the most beautiful of all, was the same as his.

The smell that impregnated the air of honey and roses and spices...

\- What does the deity want? "Asked the dark knight.

\- My dark knight. It said. Same as you. It said. At first. I said. Tell me.

And so they both said in unison.

Revenge. They said.

" However, I say again, few can cross the dimensions, few can come to my presence, even with my help. I said. But... - Continued.

And he repeated it. But...

\- You are the one whose lost lineage wanders through the shadows, few can come to my presence, only those who share with me the same gene the same ambition the same principle.

\- And the same wish. They said it again. " This is only a door to my kingdom him and only a part. It said.

I'm the face of remembrance, I'm talking to your mind. "My true kingdom, you are in temples of Zarathanis, and you have come to the dimensional borders of my kingdom...

\- And next to the kingdom of Trigun, my desire as goddess of ruin I ask, to become my avatar, that I may share your body...

\- And may we share the same ambitions together. It said. - And move from plans to plan...

\- And build a legend. "Batman said. "But... " continued Batman.

\- That's right, but I can't materialize in the physical world. I said.

And why is that? I was asking.

\- My power, it destabilizes the universe. " Without a mortal body that gradually grows and can withstand gradual changes. I said. - And as I am, let alone use my powers, I don't exist outside the gates or outside the borders. It said. " Not as a presence or anything material. It said. " Little human. I said.

\- Only those who are invited those who are a thousand times killed and have crossed the gates of time a thousand times, and a thousand deaths, have accumulated a thousand virtues. I said.

And this creature, in your case. It said. – If you go through all hellish dimensions through all the challenges, if you can support my exchanges, my missions, the plans, and all the training and challenges. It said. " There you can, with my help, go through each of the temples only in body and soul only invited.

And what would I take in return? " He asked.

" And what I offer the gift of the moment of truth the power of revelation, if virtues accumulate, grow, and develop. It said.

\- And at the end of it all, if you follow the path I direct you...

I'd say. – You will gradually grow, and develop, and attraction, the moment you discover the truth and revelation of mysteries, the moment everything is lost and hopeless and discover the truth in the moment of despair. It said.

\- And you will be able to change everything that happened, just in that instant of time, the moment everything is lost will go back time, in an instant of time everything will change.

\- Only at the last moment in the moment of truth in the instant of time where everything has changed. I said.

"And the moment of truth in the midst of despair. – And at the end of the catastrophe and, just there, you will revert everything to a previous state, but we will not always be able to interfere in time and space.

– And at the time when it all began, you have the power of knowledge, present past time and future, can on the condition of being my avatar. It said.

"And you will be my shell, and my vessel you will live with me within you we will break the same body, you will have the power of a god at the end, only if you follow with my help. I said.

\- And in return you should know that no one will ever notice, you can deduce, you may even think of something, but you prefer to believe that it comes from you. I said.

And that you share a body, they won't know, they won't notice me. "And they will never discover that to another being inhabiting his body, that no being will perceive my presence, I will not exist and neither shall I have a presence.

"And I am not detectable, we will communicate, but no entity be alive or dead nor gods will know of my presence and upon me. It said.

"And I do not exist, and I will train you to control and use the powers we share.

\- Is there a catch, something I need to know before I accept all this? "The dark knight asked...

In exchange for what? He asked.

\- If there is a time loop and where only you will remember, and you will know of the events that have happened, the instant everything has changed, you will know of all the events. It said.

\- Then everything has a price. "Batman said.

\- And yours was just that they can't understand you, or believe you're coming from somewhere. I said.

– And you will acquire the skills and even the lost power of someone who would have had it if you had not passed that time, and will have the chance to change the future the present and the past. It said.

– And as long as you fail to solve your problem and not change a proper event, and the case in which you engage the time and great facts, and the events of the day will repeat itself. And he spoke for her. –

Well, apparently. " The time is relative. He said.

And i was watching that huge library.

The long, wide corridor, and that ceremonial, medieval-looking castle and at the entrance to the Victorian period, was ornamented with mirror monuments surrounding...

And the clouds espeças that when observing well shown all the dimensions each of them, he needed to just think and focus. I said. "Here is a black hole, time does not exist. I said.

\- And I can create a hole in time. I said. But that only leads to a single destination. I said.

\- That's right, you got it fast. "Said the deity.

\- And all the moments will repeat itself until it can even be repeated over and over again, then the moment I settle. I said.

\- And find the right moment to be resolved, in that instant of time as to the moment of truth where everything has changed, he will.

The power you will have permanently without altering and sharing the same body and soul with me, are the ability to heal with touch and saliva. I said.

And the power to control the human body. It said. Do you remember what I took what you allowed me to take? I was asking.

\- yes, and using my blood. "I don't need to hurt, but I can control it. I said.

\- I think about the moment of truth. "Batman said.

I said. – And only if at that moment you, will be able to deprive, those who when touching, deprived of the basic senses of your body at the moment you heal a person your touch will be remembered and so you will have the power over the body of that opponent

Well, honey, think about what you could do with this power. I said. –

\- If I don't wish to kill. "Batman said. – I will be able to control your body and movements, your senses, reverse your opponent's powers against him depending on the situation you will be able to control your powers by increasing the diminishing.

\- You will also develop the power of rejection, you have given to me. I said.

But it will be controlled by you. He said. " I realized that you want to have free access to the physical world. I said. " That he wants to use a body that benefits it that brings apath, is effective and conducive to its development. –

\- You're using me not to be perceived, and that by using me to take revenge, those who are your enemies, and who you have sworn to annihilate them, will not realize your presence. I said. And not even when you get there. I said.

\- And if I let it be used you also have to know that I'm going to use you for my own purposes. I said.

And the power of rejection, well you would know that I don't care. I said. "It's all about convenience between us.

\- And what we have in hand and everything is just to reject the power of your opponents, and I will use it for my purposes. I said,

\- I'm glad we agree. She said.

\- And if you're good, we won't have a barrier inhibiting our goals. "Batman said.

And the powers of those whom we touch shall be under our control. And Zariel said.

Revenge is ours. They both did.

And Batman said. – And even if it is briefly, with the aim of nullifying and removing the powers of those we touch, and so permanently, and even an opposite way to restore and control the powers of our opponents. They said.

\- And being meta or magical, the place as your cave had become your territory expanding in the mansion, will nullify the powers of any living or dead being or entity. It said. " You will notice that gradually you get used to it. I said.

\- But apparently this is going to be a little at a time. "Batman said.

That's exactly what I'm doing. "Zariel said.

\- And apparently until I understand. "Batman said.

\- And even divine and demonic? "Batman asked.

\- Yes, however... - Said Zariel.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Batman asked.

\- And that takes time and training. She said.

\- Apparently time is what we have. "Batman said.

And plenty. "Zariel said agreeing.

\- And apparently, dying is too good for each of my enemies. I said. And they must suffer. I said. "To be humiliated, tortured," he said.

And we agree. "Zariel said " That they must suffer. I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Use these powers for that. I said.

\- Imagine boiling the blood. "Zariel said.

\- And this must be trained and kept secret, use an excuse to amplify the cave's defenses the power to find anything anywhere and discover the secrets and the worst of anyone.

\- If and when I get back. He said. "I don't think it's going to be soon. "Batman said.

\- Are there limited powers of vidence? I wanted to know.

" The only glaence would be if you traveled back in time and investigated the event that has already occurred. I said.

And at this time return to the moment before it happened. I said.

And in this matter you can use my own powers of clairvoyance only to predict the moment of truth. She said.

– Well that would be it, but you should train since I will gradually release my skills, always know the next step.

\- Whether you will be able to separate parts of the body and still keep them alive, you will have the power to move from one place to another and thus also power of tele kinesis.

He'd follow my orders and do missions for me. I said. – You must change due to events and situations. I said.

– Changes of the present, past and future in moments where no living soul will perceive.

\- So it just comes down to time travel. "He said

That's what i'm about to do. She said.

\- But what about others, I should take something from this place to save others. I wanted to know.

\- You don't have to worry, actually if you pass my test like you said you'd become worthy of being my avatar. I said. "And we will be part of each other, and we will merge...

\- And only when time passes. I said.

\- And power must take root. "Batman said. I said. " To grow up. " He said. "It must develop as time goes by. "Batman said...

" And this moment will be nothing more than a memory for others who cannot see, but only for you who will be your greatest achievement, those who are involved.

And they shall return to only the place where he should be and so thanks to the power that will share with me they will not know that they have returned to the kingdom of Trigun, you must pass my test. I said.

\- So if I don't solve a particular case, I'm going to repeat the same day, the same situation until I find out and solve it? He asked.

That's exactly what I'm doing. "Said the lady.

And his male form. "Batman said. That would be me.

Well, yes. She said. "I'm metaphysical. I said. " In addition to not having a defined sex. I said.

And his male form was similar to Bruce.

\- There's something else, what and what? "He asked his thoughts were intoxicating.

\- You should not reveal our agreement, in fact it would also be impossible, the one who hears will die, but it is clear that you will not succeed at all. I said.

"And none of the powers you will develop... " So soon. " He concluded.

I get it. I said. "That sounds like a long-term business. "Batman said.

I'd say. – And you must keep it a secret for at least the next year of your return, but let us be practical.

Who's going to believe it? He asked.

No one. He said.

" In the end you will be crowned as the prince of lies. I said.

That's a nice future. "Batman said.

And so our stories and our secret agreement will be intertwined. I said.

"And along with only powers to heal and if you break our agreement I will leave... - Said.

\- And all the events that I will help to resolve, and all the events that in an instant in time changed had returned to its previous state, and nothing will change, the future had become unchanged.

I'd like you to come with me. I said.

And letting go of his face and picking up his hands and so following down the hall and so following up to the door they followed the corridor and on the right they began to narrow.

And as they went down the staircase, and the walls had remnants of red-dyed skeletons and caves in holes carved into thestone itself,rounded with flames in torches.

And down a corridor of rocks and down a staircase around like the remains and skeletons had helped build the place on the ground.

And on the walls on the ceiling and their laments and mummified cries, were deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps, carved in stone with torches and thus descending in peeking through cavities and branches that had branches and vines...

And as if red roses and thorns and vines around as if it were to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous and red stone and so the stone darkened and to a little dark flames along...

And lit up around and in the background geysers and magma were departing from cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around it seemed so deep and red...

And the blood and voices bodies of maidens and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around like fire that destined from the ground fire and smoke around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and a passage, gave the other dimension, and an immense deep river of wailing cries and whining and remains of people...

And also, their faces never come out of the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow, and so around the red stones of various sizes...

And with dark veins and so images of stones and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of a body of scultural and muscular body naked and beautiful ...

And of its carved crown and scattered images, and like Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoides and bats and wings around.

\- At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, beings without mercy those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are so horrendous...

And that there were no places to dwell on the dead to fall into perpetual ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great in their knowledge...

And they are those who have fallen into their own ruin and have never found the passage, are endowed with the wisdom of every age.

\- And of course if you join them, and beat them you will acquire your knowledge that you had in life. She said.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came to me, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin, one day they made the attempt and did not pass...

And one day they said they could be, my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test and they didn't get any of them passed cursed as they lost the test to suffer and review their suffering forever. It said.

\- And they fell into the cursed rivers, they were the best of every two hundred in two hundred years, but they were accumulating and accumulating, and so their wisdom accumulated in the rivers of blood. She said.

\- Besides clear my enemies, my rivals. It said. Those who challenged me.

\- But few have passed, and none have survived the first test and the first few years, it is then a million years ago that none of these have passed my test.

\- When you submit, you must go to the bottom of the river of blood, count in this river many powers, and wisdom, tell fear, and beyond emotions the worst things in the universe, and even love and resentment the worst faces of every emotion... – Said.

"And all that has caused every civilization to be cursed and condemned. I said.

" And every feeling and every bad decision that despair and ruin the desolation that led him to damnation and condemnation. I said.

And all the worst consequences. I said. – And all the emotions, negative, all that and just psychological, so all you have to do and simply have a firm and structured mind.

\- And together with them wisdom the knowledge and consequences for wisdom and those who made pacts in exchange for powers and their goals. I said.

\- You just need to take the stones and when you do will free everyone who lives in this river the freedom and salvation...

\- If and only that then I will go. And he let go of his hands and he jumped into the red river he began to go down swimming and swimming to the bottom, but the lady in red had not told everything she began to narrate looking towards the point seeing with his red eyes...

\- Many do not know, and many did not pass, I lied about the test, you could have heard until the end, but what would be the grace ...

After all thousands of years that an ancestor of Wayne and sought and thousands of years do not pass this test I seek, for millennia ahead the son of the bat, the first great bat, my first consort in the ancient forests, who sacrificed for me ...

\- He passed through every soul he tried to pull, to curl into his body his cries as if tentacles and branches, and his deep black eyes...

And the lack of coherent words, the souls who screamed and pulled her face the kick that after all trying to unscrew each soul that screamed as she spoke.

– To which the millennia that reincarnate successively and so he reincarnates and returns and few beyond him entered and none returned, began to believe that there would be those who could bring the crystal heart...

And the mixtures of emotions of those who have not passed the test, but also all those who dwell in this river have the wisdom knowledge about eons, and all the knowledge of Alexandria...

And from several forgotten kingdoms, from millennia ago, you were behind and thoughts ahead, the one you know if you get to the bottom equally inhabited by dark beings and souls plucked without rest. It said.

– And you must take the heart crystal put to dangers this river not only inhabited by souls of worldly beings, but of chimeras and monsters, their greatest powers and to lead you to oblivion fall into despair and finally not submerge.

\- The wisdom and knowledge accumulated in prison eras of the library was freely accessible.

This would be the entrance to the temples of Zarathanis and all the dimensions that border, where you can pass through the sister dimensions and all the forgotten realities of the rivers of blood...

\- If you manage to pass through the souls and pick up the red stone the crystal heart you will rise and with you, all those who have one day been cursed will be freed, but not in a way as you think, they, each of them, will be part of you, will each be fused your soul...

And in this way they will be part of your soul, and soon you will find salvation or damnation. I said.

\- And you will be left with your sins and wisdom and knowledge and with it will give free passage to what is left, and so your knowledge and wisdoms your rotten will give to you, will swallow your sins and wisdom.

And so they will be free to move on, they will be part of your soul, but the pain is cold and the anguish is too great, the conflict and your mind could not bear it, your conflict and even your mind and body will collapse. I said...

And soon everything will be suffering mixed with the fact that the crystal heart is part of your own heart, merging and hiding an immense power only when you are ready to use...

And this is how I will then merge yoursoul, and you will finally be doing the final test, if you can handle all this you will survive but the pain will be immense, but you should not forget that all this and to save millions and in an instant of time when everything has changed.

Its lakes and rivers very deep even in the red immensity transparent river and being able even if it is the basis of magic, it could see everything around, was deep and at his meeting swimming and swimming came souls conflicting thoughts, skeletal their own reddish hands ...

And his body warm and looking like his blood boiled the stone in his once green abdomen now in little red, and to his despair and agony felt his body boil, his skin wrinkled, red veins around his body.

And if the pain spreads the ardor that spread from the stone that was founded to his body, and the red veins that spread in him, and skeletons of eyes and a red immensity and thus the claws that existed in place of his hands and thus trying to grab and pull...

And many of these biting pushing and pulling and moments later, dropping when it was left alone, the closer it approached the red crystal the more voices were heard, wailing cries and more screams, amid said the mummified creatures their mouths opened and red smoke of them.

And when he went to the bottom of a stone altar carved in stone a red glow black shadows like smoke, he felt pain such explosive and intense pain when he picked up the stone and as trying to move away he could scream and so scream, but could not...

And he felt numb, but gradually was getting worse and the feeling of nothing but pain, swallowing the blood at that moment if his head exploded, his eyes burned and looking momentarily upwards trying to climb...

And he felt the weight, a weight of a thousand tons as a whole of gravity, momentarily he writhed and rose pain and slowness and when he saw it, he was surrounded by transparent souls and being translucent and opaque, black lees and red eyes as if it were an endless abyss, lights instead of his eyes...

And consumed by something, a light starting with a flash of light that gradually increased, beginning to become a perpetuation fire that never ends, and so slowly as if pulling in the background...

And he went up and seeing that a heave around saw that from his mouths smoke arose and so he saw in his direction was not something physical.

The manifestation of despair and pain and the darkness as smoke pervaded him and in her saw the worst as if to repeat without stopping all his mistakes jason's death, he saw the joker alive again...

And in front of him, Jason falling with the dying bomb and flashback and so falling and falling and dying in his arms and dead and then returning at the time of his childhood as a smoke spiraled again into the dark alley again in his childhood and again in the same place...

A child accompanied by his beloved parents eating popcorn and talking nothing there and strange and different ...

He had left the cinema one starry and dark night whose stars were brighter than the misty night...

Rather like a thought looking back and being pulled by her mother's hand walking forward with a warm smile and a friendly gesture to her father's smile...

And so again he saw how he would repeat whenever he slept as in the name of God at a time like this a murderer without a mask, kill the father and mother and let the child live, like the shots...

And hearing deafening the explosion of the shots would leave a witness alive to tell later, how this would happen and always repeating time saw the shooting, time saw himself falling in the middle of the street dead ...

And lay next to his parents his mother with the shot in his head glazed eyes the necklace of pearls, loose and several pearls falling scattered across the bloody floor and his father around a circle of perfect death and so in an instant in time he wondered...

I didn't know that if those shots ricocheted or actually there were shots...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters and stray cats running through the dark, dimly lit alley with several flashing lights...

And several people killed as someone would later find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his hands his dead parents and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that was repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly the shot, the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this moment in time he swore that in the midst of the hallucinations of recurring dreams...

And he saw the man with his black eyes and bright and cruel, he shot three times on his knees and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him, and still around his parents he begged the heavens, to take him back...

And as he had the power to heal, shaking, he did not have that power, he could not bring back, but he tried, but it never happened, that he would not shoot, but the voices never came out the cries that did not cease the whining...

And that never ended, his cries of freezing his stomach a glow of cold sweat, and again touching the hands of each of them falling into the alley on the dirty floor and covered in garbage their cries and so...

\- Please... - Whispered. Don't leave me. Please... they will not go – And so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded illuminated briefly in time...

And those conflicting and at the same time desperate screams rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley appeared...

And the same shadows the same ghostly shapes lights illuminating what caught their attention and that all day said that a shot hit an electrical wiring that lit up the alley and that once caught the first cop of round, the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly screams and his elongated and smoky shadows he protruded around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands their deformed faces and their skins fallen from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied, blood squirting and deep cuts open holes...

And so it protruded around...

-... No... No... No... You can bring us back... - The anguished whisper will not be able to see us again... No... you can never help us... we can't be together... don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman...

"You are the reason that everyone dies... You are the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

And you should live alone...

Other you projecting wanting to reincarnate wanting to possess... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky from a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You're the cause of us being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - Other voices other whining groans squealing...

Some had been pulling him begging for help dragging him further into the depths...

Hands grabbing him pulling and tearing...

Save me... Heard. Help me... Supplications and more supplications.

And whispers, in a boat that sank in the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city ...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and their parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy...

And now a grown man in a bat suit, and a hood dripping the blood from his face the chest hole that never existed and now in that moment of time in one of many deafening screams...

The touch of his mother touches him on his face from his bloodied hand and his warmth esanding the sound of falling pearls and his lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time that Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our bell, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotting claw grabbing him and pulling on the ground pushing to the ground and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

\- ... All who die by your side can not return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, i'm not... no... - Screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He screamed and whined and shouted madly embraced and tangled by crazed spirits from the alley while trying to let go and go against his parents who were moving away and shadows lengthened like smoke and thus disappearing...

\- Come more to the bottom come more to the abyss, we observe you...

\- I'm sorry, we can't be together... - Each of them letting go of their arms and their hands...

Those who have been dead for more than 15 years will not be able to be brought back, those close to you who have a connection will not be able to return.

And as soon as he realized the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squealing screams, his laments, his blue and once beautiful eyes full of tears, no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help, no good soul to help...

And no person to bring his parents as if he ever saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like he ever existed, as if he did not see him and he screamed madly and hoarsely...

And their lament and cry, and none alam the hat of their heads fallen on the floor men of above all passing without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands coming off...

No, i'm not... please... – trapped between souls and bodies burying his cry deeper and deeper and at that moment when he was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

\- Give up... - I could hear the voices. " Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die...

He was whispering...

– For all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

– With an immense cry a roar of despair and death his once blue eyes crystalline now red blood and strong and intense colors and with a cry and a movement of his body expelling from a hug...

And he broke free kicking everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child he now grew up and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the man himself bat the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No... I will not allow, I will not give up, I will not let them take me ... - And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? He asked with his hands on his face. Your kind look.

And so seeing for the first time, saw coroners and police around and feeling the hidden hole of his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood ...

Blood, which were from his parents...

While everything dissolved the darkness in dark flames and back along the long and deep river of blood and as enveloped in a light and red flames the clothes of dark and sinister Batman...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

With a redaura, he moved away from all the spirits that held on his heels and so with renewed gallows he climbed up and repeated the mantra...

\- Even if I am alone, on the edge of the lonelyabyss, abandoned by all, I will never give up, I will never stop, I will never forget my parents, they are my anchors, my salvation, I will save myself, I depend only on my own power of my strength.

\- And thus the intense red light of the stone rose the very tip of the stones encrusted and rooted in his abdomen disappeared the luminous form gradually and gradually melted to his body...

And rooting and disappearing, and so the red aura would depart from his body and gradually the light disappeared next to his clothes, equally naked disintegrating and disappearing and the light of the jewel now merges his hands and absorbing...

And disappearing and thus rising, and never forget without repeating the mantra the conflicting voices and laments being bulging over his own words and all souls stuck in it merged into his pores and were part of it as if absorbing ...

And what passed over and over and over again through the abyss as if to glimpse several passages... Several different dimensions various realities...

I will never give up, never give up, and as if I saw crystal clear shadows of their parents momentarily holding their hands just before their smiles disappear and saying...

\- You and our pride... - And so they were no longer seen...

And haunts of the souls who gradually curled up around him sucking and pulling followed him as the trail of the syrup of a comet like red and fire and energy and so went up and when he reached the edge of the stream...

And with a tug of air and miasma around him his own tired body would rise around him and so climbing up the edge and soon he heard a whisper his search for air out of the river of blood once a beautiful woman...

And now her smoky body turned into a red-eyed crow and so in her breath she flew into her mouth and wrapped in yams yomre being followed by the river of blood.

And for the souls of all those who were here, he staggered listening to the whisper of command and grasnada voice and rising listening to his return...

\- You must follow the moment of time when everything changed... - he heard and felt their voices in his mind the place began to boil like a huge volcano waking up and an immense perpetuating flame...

And it was moved by aura and lava rose to the heavens and as a whirlwind of energy rose behind him and climbed with him the souls he was pulled and so his cries him to the end, thrown away.

It was like wings and propelled to the sky the same hole or portal that appeared around him, and so some wings and some souls following and entering through his mouth, as did the mother crow herself who followed into her chest and her cries and laments...

And his aching body dragged him through that place the souls trching around, before entering his mouth, while all around him wrapped in red flames disintegrated around him as if it never existed...

And while he staggered almost falling around hiscrawling, he looked around with blood spitting and saw in the sky his body impregnated with pain and cuts as if it was too strong to bear...

And like a whirlwind, like opening a huge hole a portal to heaven taking the remaining souls that weren't sucked and fused into it...

And so returning as if taking a walk elevating everything around and never happening and he was propelled to heaven the place never existed disintegrating around engulfed in flames...

And so he saw himself as in moments of time in moments of the presentfuture, past and glimpsed various passages of time shadows and spirits part of himself being carried away...

And swum of that dome that circle in that dome, in those, tunnels,, whose opening of the endless abyss and a ceiling that led to several dimensional doors as if to vibrate hisbody, vibrated and his spirit was sent to various parts of time.

A metamorphosis and thus floating wrapped in energy and with an immense yawn like an immense black hole and sucking all the demons that appeared...

And so momentarily falling to the ground standing, he came out of the cave and headed towards the exit, he looked toward the mirror, she was now his shadow, a crow on his shoulders a reflection that only he could see.

He walked and left the place totally wet there was no more blood or souls in that river, and walked towards that portal was a dimension within another dimension...

And he looked at her, she was no longer there, and strange, and so he kept coming out of the mirror and that way and he went through the halls, and ended up in his immense place, picking up each of the objects that so he looked at and put them in the bag.

...

And taking the dimension without leaving his eyes glazed the dome of time between the journey all that energy, with i go changing places with creatures of the passage of the abyss.

And she as if his whole body were consumed by black flames and Sumerian inscriptions appeared all over his body like burning tattoos, he levitated being raised to his cave toward the portal...

And he opened his mouth, as wide as an immense yawn, as if it were a black spiral hole whose passage released immense flames of fire...

And the blood an explosion followed at that moment and soon everyone screamed Bruce did not hear everything...

And the energy and life around him disappeared and soon an immense crow took him...

And waves of three-eyed black birds appeared around wrapped in black flames...

And it led him to say and so demons magical creatures monstrous shapes as if transformed into energy entered his mouth as if absorbing and transformed into an immense black hole...


	46. Chapter 46

20

His soul chained to his body, his body trapped whose fragmented soul and his body as a spiritual current, he was driven toward an interdimensional passage...

And he was controlled, his body was transparent as the chime of the bells around him, his body that moment...

And well, he had no desire anymore, his will to live disappeared...

And so his body levitating as if it was not trapped, and he saw himself dividing and his soul falling and falling, like a bomb towards an immense source of the terse...

And so he was again at the beginning of it all when he was raped and tortured...

And so at that ceremony... When he saw himself trapped between time with his body in the dimensional dome and his soul wandering through the multiverse...

And so on the same day in an instant of time when everything changed and at that time of the ceremony when he was about to be sacrificed, he was going through something that would never pass...

And so while he suffered that setback and had been kidnapped in the midst of that moment he was being taken to another dimension and at that moment when he was sent and the sacrificial ceremony began...

The open circle entering the temple and the tentacle monster rising above them when they were both trapped in the opening and he was raised, and the creature came out of the hole...

And the shadows and creatures came around, and he was paralyzed and at that time, floating and he opened a huge mouth, and the creature and everything that came out of the hole was being sucked into him, healed, but unable to control.

And then Zariel at his side as a spirit or a shadow, but an immense presence, she helped him to speak... - Repeat with me...

\- I'm eternal, Batman and immortal and I'm never going to die. And so with both hands he held the staff briefly which was absorbed by his body, and thus plucked it from his breast into his heart.

Floating and being levitated and his translucent body levitating and elevating and he was now no longer a simple shell of flesh...

And leaving no or a piecetrapped, he merged and so with a shrill scream rose and at that instant the hole opened and closed that absorbed and breaking the staff ...

And above their heads the open dimensional rift expelling more and more medonhas beasts coming out of the mouth of hell he was sucked gradually his enemy widened a smile.

Moments before all occurred when he saw several crows being sprawled around and also being sucked, and so when he was thrown through the staff now when jammed and passing through disappearing and changing.

His body again healed andso, he was with long black hair growing as long as it floating like flames and shadows,

\- There's no place here for just you, Batman. "Zariel said, at that moment when everything changed I will enjoy that moment.

Around him the huge monster while still impregnated and along with them the souls and the monster come out blackened like an immense sphere and lights and more red lights...

If it were atanother time, he could change, but now the fury was contained with fear, without faith there would be nothing but an empty shell of what was not, but the desolation, despair and loss of hope, without everything there there was nothing but disgrace.

And between these huge craters and these black holes the white and red lights and the whirlwind of souls around dead stars and being sucked by it.

You' a... whispered stammered indignantly he walked away enraged unable to form words...

– And it is trying and of course, taking a kick in your direction, but to no avail. pushing him toward the monster that stood up and pulled the man with his tentacles, motionless.

\- You have to make your part be taken by the abyss for my brother to be free, his life in death is essential for the birth of a new era, I destroyed his will to live... - And so it said. " Freedom to move on...

Accepting death as it is necessary... - He said.

\- Not anymore... - Said a voice. "You should be disintegrated, obliterated.

And he was taken away and felt evil in his consciousness the abyss leading him...

Will I never give up? And he didn't know who he was talking to...

And I saw a glimpse of a man... And even if everyone abandons me, even if I don't hajto save me... - He said. - I will find my own salvation...

But it was too late.

And being elevated between dimensions without ever leaving that place...

And he saw the darkness in the rivers of blood...

And waves of rain rubra around.

And he realized that seeing the stars as the universe around him and being carried away by a whirlwind of stars was not much different from simply living and dying had no different and it was not as amazing or sensational as everyone thought...

Dying was nothing, but truth be told, souls and being carried toward rivers of blood...

And a beautiful lady an androgynous creature of red and straight red hairs...

\- You must find me and so I will bring your own salvation...

"I will find my own salvation... " But if you want you can try.

Give it a try. You've noticed the irony. – Said as if a lifeless doll being pulled, but still holding the piece of staff, which was buried in his stomach, blood flowed that stopped.

In this paralyzing instant of fear his look against Henry's and it was like a vision beyond any expectation...

And he looked around and saw that while he was sucked in by the vortex and the immense beast that exchanged places with him.

His physical body was in the same spot floating around towards the vault and the dome in turn was used to open a portal...

And in this whirlwind of energy he was being sucked and at that instant everything changed he had the encrusted staff breaking a final piece and trapped himself in his stomach and blood swirling a ganido let loose from his lips.

On the physical plane turn the staff floating around it

And a red light that was seeding him involved him and undid the movement and everything around him leaving the man paralyzed and so he for brief seconds...

And he was transformed into an immense scaly demon of six red eyes as a single-largest scaly bat.

And these were moments when it seemed millennium and were seen by much, he traveled through the dimensions swallowing and devouring stars and souls of constellations, demons and lives of disembodied souls of dead planets of stars that have become extinct and of lost worlds...

They arose between dimensions and dimensional balls and so old dying worlds arose and stars were sucked...

And the emergence before Ragnarok and the creation of the universe in the age of guardians...

Any minute now... Thought. "At any time... watching traveling and seeing Krona saw him for the first time, he passed by the birth of Apokolips...

The most frantic chant began united with screaming and desperate lame.

And he looked around positioned in the middle of thealtar, he looked around and saw each of the men on each side hugging and in the chant in the forbidden word and these were transformed...

And they were in a blizzard were sucked all their souls and their bodies obliterated within an immense dimension of darkness.

It was either him, or it was a vision of the future, whatever it was, he found himself among flash of blows to his prostate.

And in the decisive memento he looked at the tree, before being dried again and the darkness taking his eyes and unconsciousness taking him, from a seed to a branch...

And every branch that grew and a branch to the other as if opening dimensions without actually ever leaving the place, and then a tree appeared, growing infinitely, each branch each branch was connected to a dimension...

And as it was attuned as every vibration and every dimension and its tracks and roots showed its return, like a bridge between the dimensions arising from the end of the vortex abyss.

And what was once the fiefof ruin was just an immense tree that fed on misfortunes, elongated whose abyss was falling beneath them, as blood flowed elongated daggers cut off.

And each of his wrists and the two men looked decisively at his gaze wandered to inscriptions that arose from his neck as his life was running out in the moment of truth.

That tree was pure curse and despair forged from afflicted souls and violence...

And engulfed in flames and energy that his body changed...

And he looked into the darkness that swallowed him, looked at the tree that stretched, looked toward the abyss that carried him, the excruciating pain that came as fast as it disappeared...

And the pain the rape tortures the pains of his body disappearing as if there was never his nails as claws and prey to excruciating pain ...

And with a roar and an explosion of energy towards all he threw the boy away who no longer looked around him still hovering in the air sucking the darkness...

He looked around as blind, and his pupils disappeared and his white eyes hypnotized...

And all he saw was despair and with a heavy slap towards Henry came loose and so around him he looked at the man, without his eyes and an elongated manner protruded over him.

And running away and so in the midst of all this he looked back, and with a movement of the broken staff still had power, but he had already memorized ...

And just as it was impregnated with energy his mouth opened and black energy arose from it, an immense flash of light wrapped from the two opponents that arose around him.

And he saw a luminous energy and seceded it again, which as a whirlwind sent towards him he propelled everything and from the tree that arose hit man with everything...

And making him run away before and of course him swallow, he knew there would be a new chance a new chance to fight, but not now, and so falling to the ground without strength.

And he was overcome by darkness he fled away from this world, at least in soul, his body regenerating, and left hiscaptive, floating like a lifeless zombie, for now he would do nothing, for now he would leave him taken by darkness in a battle for his soul...

The famine arose at that very moment at that moment without control if he saw blood being drawn running down streams one hand trying to pull his neck and arms intoSuperman, he opened his eyes red, and before dark and became again vitreous, like blood around him.

And he was nothing more than abody, whose heartbeat was actually the beating of a bell that vibrated, whenever, his waves of energy and around emerged as an immense vibration of hour and time, as if it punctuated every world around that deserved to stay longer...

And several monsters struggled with the justice league scattered rays lights, and of course not before it was again pulled by the vortex, and those creatures, who blinded around his waves of energy creatures growling everywhere.

And the greatest of all monsters had fled abattle, among beasts that the voice said portal of annihilation, and being swallowed by a wide-open mouth that swallowed despair...

And the welcome and beautiful darkness and monsters fled from hell, or any dimension, there is always a new chance a new way to fight next time.

He felt he looked, but he could not see, and everything aroundhim, he saw his associates fighting lightning and saw the heat vision of the man of steel incinerating the creatures, his children, red hood...

But again it was a vision of time, some place in the future, that took him to destroyed worlds.

And at some point in the future or the past, he found himself with his legs open, and DArkseid among them penetrating him.

\- Stay with me... - Listen, and again he was taken...

And he was trying to remember Jason and Dick, he didn't remember, if everything changed so they didn't die, so everything was fine after all and so floating.

Several othersran, were some members of the sect desperate, a crypt destroyed and before they also turned black dust and were sucked, and rays of red sun the sky was not sky was a blood color.

And everything was vermilion, and they were fighting the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son who did not remember, but did not remember why he loved him...

And he looked towards the man of steel, but then swerved and were sucked into a yawn...

And again blind, who tried to fight with one hand a claw pulling him, while holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head on his neck he saw hunger...

And he trying to hold on to the kryptonians fighting a glimpse of the present future and distant past, and to find a way out of the abyss...

And of trying tolower, he pulling unsuccessfully, flying towards the exit to the cave he saw the man of steel as a glimpse of the future, holding the rod of a root of the abyss, saying something he did not understand or hear...

And he was shakingly lifting his hand to hand toward his shoulder and up toward hisneck, he was talking something toward him that he didn't understand,, he said something,, he didn't know what.

And at the time and laid his head on the curve of his neck of the queen or king of ruin that arose engulfing him, when he again tried to pull him to the ground and lifting as if floating in a trance...

He had sex with someone, an incandescent light wrapped him.

And not before sucking all the creatures inside him, he felt a cuddle in his head he felt hungry he groaned in pain and opened his lips choking and how much he could not stand anymore.

And when his heart would stop once again he saw Superman he didn't know when was the last time he ate, if it was even that he ate, but the way just went away...

And after he sucked to the last remnant of darkness and unnamed creatures the Veradis, these were his by right and then they should not exist without his will...

Lying down or floating away from the battle above floating, he couldn't move, paralyzed, without forces, he saw someone if it was what he really saw, it was the doctor's fate he saw reciting a chant.

And trying to bring him down, midnight at his side he raised his arms pulled the neck of the man of steel and the gallows arose he laid his head on his neck, but the hunger unwavering the blood-sitter the pain the look around him.

And as if everything did not exist and without his permission they would not come and would not find him...

And around him a woman with a staff that conjured magic and created metal soldiers and fought, a man with a golden oval bell.

And that he could make magic turn against his opponent's magic and he could destroy any magic he touched.

And around, manipulating everything that touches a man with a bat destroying everything he touched and a portal being opened up a creature coming out of its interior and all coming back against you...

And it was all in the mirror reflected image the souls of all his companions and trapped inside.

And the dark justice league and the justice league all whose bodies were controlled and these fighting the justice league divided those who did not have their souls trapped in the mirror...

And fighting the trinity and so Batman fallen into his wreckage looking around partially burned.

And there he his body broken a gigantic red moon protruding into the sky and thus looking around him without strength and worn his destroyed pride.

The world covered in monsters coming out of the portal devouring and destroying everything around and just as always no one paid attention around and Batman looking at the destroyed ground and raising his head saw a body landing in front of him.

He didn't know for sure, nightmares, hallucination or hell...

And that was it, but he woke up, he didn't know if he really did it...

There in that dark, star-covered immensity thrown around that silent dark spot and he realized, painlessly, without suffering and he realizes, um, he was naked, without any injury, and approaching him...

Darkseid...?

He was floating with eyes of lights, and DArkseid,fucked him, around the sky.

And he saw as several mirrors around him as star lines around him, and he saw mirrors of scattered scenes and visions that showed the world outside that dark dimension...

\- So... - You spoke to no one special... - And as soon as it's over. I said. Death. I said. "It's not funny, it's no big deal. I said.

And he was taken to see scenes and more scenes of moments from the physical world, something that could happen, but that he wasn't sure and was taken without actually leaving...

And he saw that a window rising from the darkness himself trapped in that dome floating outside it, glassy, white eyes...

And so he moaned and staggered towards the shower then turning on and getting under the shower for several minutes getting snooted...

And he in turn saw blood scratches and bruises everywhere and at that time coming out of the shower and hanging up was sitting on the bed of the infirmary...

And Alfred went to treat all the injuries that at that time he insisted on doing an x-ray at that time he without blinking went towards the device and found two fractures in his ribs and many lacerations and a broken nose, but finally cleaning bruises ...

And taking antibiotics, medicines, serums, and blood pockets as a precaution, serum, in your vein, bandages all over your body a sea of purple, bandaged arms and legs...

And he was forced to take sedatives, enough to take down a herd of elephants, eventually he slept in the infirmary and Alfred covered him, staying in the cave for seven days in a row without waking up.

And he doesn't remember how he got there, he had no idea how everything could change, hell was an endless nightmare...

And he wasn't him anymore, he thought...

While everything dissolved the darkness in dark flames and back along the long and deep river of blood and as enveloped in a light and red flames the clothes of dark and sinister Batman...

There was a dark and surroundingimmensity, he saw rivers of blood underneath,, he was called a whisper that gradually increased along his waking up without being...

\- It's going to be okay... - Someone said that and towards you...

And a crystal came up showing connections to the world outside that darkness...

And she approached beautiful and he saw her...

And she gave it to him, with hands intertwined...

He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

A woman emerged from the shadow of the tree of theabyss, elongated like long roots and black hair changing like a stream like blood was a river of blood that appeared below her feet connected by her strands that reached the ground and revealed a river...

And they were thick as branches oftree, his shrill cry of freezing his heart looking up as if projecting the moment ran and the tree disappeared, replaced, by the lady red rivers.

And he swallowed a misoset look as the stream of blood cast a few shadows he was carried away by the essence of darkness and soon as black fire pulled him into his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed waves of black fire engulfed him.

And overcome by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes vibrating pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open as skeletons emerged from the tree...

And as those ghostly screams and soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes floating around like flames around.

And sucking everything around he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandering through a maze so white and full of penis a swirl of abyss and from there appeared the crow his heart ...

And stopped at that very moment he saw the now dead white tree covered in snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind.

And their screams were heard as cries of help come the blackened dead glances were swallowed and floating toward a red rock tree...

And that he spilled blood, and he touched it and took it swallowing along with everything like a huge black hole.

And he looked around in a vision of the past looked and saw the crow just after a fallen wonder woman he saw her tearing her neck...

And falling into the arms of Superman whose now wrapped noose of him dissipated like smoke, and so a flock of crows that emerged like an immense black cloud, and even arising from within his blackened stone...

And so turning around dissipating like smoke, around the red immensity like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing glances asked him...

Why am I here? He asked.

It's all over. I said.

You have another chance. I said.

Chance? He repeated...

\- Which wish is worth more than your soul...? And so the past melted like blood that dripped into a stream in rivers of blood in a bleed of mirrors...

And where that place that moment broke shattered and turned powders and in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to save everyone abandon my life my soul in exchange for salvation of all...

" A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time... - I wish not to depend on anyone else... - A cry or a roar...

While in the timeline itself out of his cries and whining out of it he was impregnated by the lips of each of them, his blood was gone and the pulse of each of the men were on his lips...

And by the time on he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the bloodletting arose around him like black flames around him as an explosion of dark energy of blood was sucked like a black hole.

While his companions came to the rescue the rock and rock broke shreting into pieces a struggle that followed in the midst of magic...

And the black lords and ancient mages fallen to the ground and at the exact moment of each one's confrontation with an explosion of loves energy threw them all with each of them scattered.

And as if embraced by the blackened tree at the very moment of all appearing there and when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated amid the absolute darkness...

And released by the tree that was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight who floated with his mouth open looks bright like a blue light.

Her eyes the glow of the sun that consumed like lightning amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved into darkness long thick and black hair of shadow and black fire around...

And his cry was so shrill from freezing the blood stomach that it spread like squirting rivers and the vibration waves return as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse.

And he heard about the Subverse...

And from that version if the glass shattered the black energy was swallowed and so a new moment of truth a new beginning came from the light was swallowed only shadows and blood scattered...

And they were like shrapnel the magic lost its effect, its hair like long, scattered elongated shadows and its looks blue as the sky.

And so his nakedness and shadow of the note disappeared torn into a tattered piece and I alei aideatoded as arrows consumed every monster and creature coming out of the dark hole and vortex of souls...

And that when they touched someone one of the followers he would laugh like dust leaving only clothes dropped on the floor, that did not run away dust and ashes coal scattered ...

In place of a creature appeared another thread of black energy surrounded and consumed wrapped in shadows in place of one, were like bubbles, others appeared that disappeared soon after, emerging a new being coming from the darkness of the abyss ...

So both soul crows bat and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes and this occurred he was released around him and soon he looked was no longer the knight of darkness...

And it was just another thing that arose along the immense passage and as naked as it came into the world he changed everything at that very moment millions of followers were running being chased by the immense creature.

And just as everyone thought they were controlled as zombies mechanically walking being possessed by skeletons were incorporeal who fled hell and spread through the temple and so he walked without worrying he took a long red robe.

And that was one of his followers and so he had been caught by the spectral forms that flew around him and so he walked barefoot, and so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations.

And but they did not see a snowfall followed by a whirlwind of souls formed of miasma energy impregnated the air and soon he saw a form of clairvoyance around him he should not see everyone parade around and catatonic and without movement.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments that he still lying away from the battle...

And he felt tired, he knew he should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his leg would have no concert but magic really builds miracles, only he realized that he was not in the present much less in that cave and in the present moment...

Then he looked around him he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even if it was not rape ...

And that his leg that had broken and Superman by his side he could not speak too tired for so...

And he dissolved.

A chokingwhisper, he said only.

\- Darkseid...

He looked for a moment and then falling into consciousness again of several nightmares, somehow were his heart stopped beating everything stopped his back.

And coming back all over again...

And his nightmares were called several bloodthirsty dreams...

By the sight of the man of steel who was wounded and by the blood salt, he felt the salty sea, and around him, he was covered in blood, a thick, dry blood as if bathed in scattered blood...

And in his eyes and his body and it was his own blood cuts on his wrists he had been tortured, but the most urgent was the heart that had paraded.

He had been taken by time and space, he was lying on the ground...

Darkseid fucking him, there... - Stay with me. - He said. and then taken from place to place without actually being, with their vision of heat the wizards were having a lot of work with the monster coming out of the hole...

And his followers, who did not flee by the explosion of light, died by the mouths and claws around...

Meanwhile on an old distant estate in the middle of a doing and on a small farm...

The ancient site an elderly old-looking man with long white hair he saw in the ancient and underground temple with lights and torches...

And the man wore long silver robes, looking toward an image of a demon with wings carved in stone when a noise of magic catches his eye.

And he saw again the touch of an uncertain future and a devastating moment when he would be kidnapped...

And to his left a circular vortex that opens he rose and when he saw someone...

Henry?

Who was he? and with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and thus lifting and walking towards him with a heavy slap on his face knocking him down...

And he said as he watched the man fall to the ground and spoke, as he dragged him by his hair toward the altar of stones growling toward him and snarling his already bleeding face.

\- I've said it a thousand times and I'm going to do it again. He growled towards him the boy on the ground did not raise his eyes, lowering his head in submission.

\- That you would regret intruding on my descendant's life, that was a warning. "And so with a movement of his hand black flames arose and so he disintegrated the other followers who accompanied him.

"You mustn't disobey me, don't repeat it again. I said.

"If you're lucky he won't suspect my plan. It said. You make a mistake after mistake. "And so throwing him on the floor of the altar.

What if he does? "And he asked on the floor with his face bruised.

And meanwhile around time out of time...

Or whatever it was, even without really leaving there...

His soul was cast towards the infernal dimension or any other portal, and so being expected that they looked like soldiers...

And if one day it came out like it sprouted from the scorching land as if it was coming out of molten lava, but they wouldn't burn like they were hot...

And it was very cozy and irreverently good his wounds were healed all his body was renewed he seemed to return to the time of his vitality he seemed at the height of his youth.

And his metabolism accelerated seemed like his adrenaline-soaked organism and so he regained his strength rising into the sea of souls...

And that he had devoured moments later, that they wished to eat themselves entirely kicks amid the ascent waiting or not when he felt a pungent air.

And an air that was not dark air and if red dust his hands were on the edge rising with an impulse what he least expected were swords towards him...

And he wet from what looked like blood of the dead and agonizing screams coming with him kneeling on the ground and around him orks with armor pointed at him...

Even if he had regained consciousness he could not go against anyone did not know where to go or what to do, so before he could give a scum his scarlet voice cried...

Come on, let's go. Even to me... – He heard in his thoughts a simple blink and gushing the scarlet water in each a winged arre...

Fight, fight, fight. You heard a whisper.

And he thought a lot about it, he felt tired, but the orderpersisted, he didn't want to, but was induced to continue.

And when they advanced in his direction unexpectedly earlier he would be striking and at the last moment, when the gun struck the blow...

And he punched and gave a circular flyer even though now fighting with spurts of water and red powder in each of them a circular flying lying down and then jumping...

Punch to the right... punch the left flying center kick again and there a jump and a poke pushing like a pendulum...

And everyone and one playing like pylon towards the others put amid screams and growls picked up a sword towards him tried to swerve but soon he was pushed to the ground and subdued

At this very moment on earth in the midst of the staff that was encrusted in its stomach, astone appeared on his body at each end, on his wrist, in each of them.

And seconds before the vortex that arose,, sucking them all and taking them into the abyss Darkseid possessed him there, flying and came flying as if his willçdependon it, but never came to help...

He was elevated at thisvery moment, he went into a trance like shadows and wind he groaned as if possessed because he was coming out of it and the vortex came out smoky creatures, ghosts...

And demons without bodies, all the old and dead souls, those things, were like that shadows and black flames their mouths, opened like a black hole creating teeth and more teeth wide their black eyes as night saw glazed and white without pupils ...

And he was floating in his prisoner and all the shapes and the voice said were dead dead dead souls and the demons without body and all the stars and black holes and lost lives...

And all wisdom was sucked into his body and soul by changing and floating creating a barrier, and thus lost between the dimensions swallowing the beasts within him...

He was coming back... when he didn't know, how long did it take...? He didn't know either.

Stay with me. "He heard, someone stocking up inside him...

Bran's Forgotten Lands - Earth number 23984

And he heard the voice was sent from dimension destroyed in dimension, he saw several versions of himself succumbing being defeated and being destroyed several versions of himself that was corrupted and that he could not resist, and several times in which the league lost and with it life ...

31 Days to Golden Twilight 21 Days For Red Dawn

The Price of a Wish heard... Always a price to pay... - And he listened to the demand...

\- Follow me and see what's bound to happen...

He saw it as if he was trapped in a trance.

And just as if controlled transformed into an immense beast divided and with wings an immense monster that no one could catch several and several times portals once closed symbols that appeared in front of him...

And the shapes fell above now he vibrated like an immense door and so he became transparent and in this way he levitated into the air floating above their heads...

And so the dimensional doors opened around and so several shadows of himself were engulfed and his physical form smothered a dome a ball of energy changing and transforming, and he traveled all over...

And from the main and ancient ages, forgotten times, and from the beginning of time to the ends of time he had an immense syrup was yellow a red demon with gigantic wings and meters high. He went all over the way.

And as trapped inside a time capsule with his body trapped

This was a passage that led to the glimpse of possible future mirrors that led to dimensions of futures that would come.

And in millennia he traveled in seconds and so he was around him, his shape was engulfed into several balls and dimensional portals...

And he was wrapped in mirrors and domes around him floating around with white, glazed eyes and his hair and eyes were white his skin changing...

In the midst of the attack on his head as if to fall into an abyss of nightmares he was taken to another Gotham...

And he was taken without leaving the site, his mind traveled to countless versions of himself in countless worlds...

And he glimpsed several moments of time...

And so he was wrapped all over his body as much as an immense and massive vertical tunnel, with several passages like mirrors in trance and lost within himself and so floating around parading around and thus carried away as that transparent and vibrating around and himself...

And just as if elevated to an immense mirror several times saw as if he saw several lives and doors to other worlds...

And he saw again the mirrors, each of which was a immensity and himself among so many translucent forms and trapped between the domes of time and space...

Floating like that wrapped in energy and various demons around...

The beasts appeared and preyed around the magic dome...

His mouth widened like he swallowed it and sucked like a huge black hole...

And so it was transparent as if vibrating around and just as if transported to different times and different shapes...

In the midst of the great torrential storm that plagued Gotham City during the three weeks in a row without rest or truce turning the clear days into stormy nights.

It was a non-stop storm night and day where thunderstorms and lightning cut through the sky and the sun didn't appear and dark clouds were around buildings where it seemed like it would never go away.

In this storm that was whistling Gotham where rivers overflowed the soggy soil and in a supernatural way he saw crooked trees and rivers overflowing.

Like wrapped in a nebula where lightning and thunder roamed his body and around him...

It was to be expected that the rainy seasons were different but this was what they least expected the dams were about to overflow and streams were flooding low parts the darkness was reinsing.

And the waters were sucked and managed as if writhing and forming a stream and around it as if around it the waters were around his body...

And he saw glimpses of the future...

Not only did that increase crime in less than five days and the bat signal was access to two weeks.

And his body joined his soul that was carried out of time, what he saw was a reflection of himself who was just chained to his soul changing and transforming...

But Batman and his associates didn't show up, all of them in turn with their wounds that hadn't healed yet, and in turn blamed themselves and not Batman for the tragedies, abandoning his own luck.

In the midst of all the events that followed thousands of fathers, mothers, children, grandchildren and grandparents died at the hands of the joker or by his henchmen.

And he saw the present past and future being transported to the minds of branches of all life...

And he saw every part of a moment in different time.

In the midst of the great conflict the joker severed Barbara's legs mutilated the face of Jason Todd killed all members of the circus friends of Richard Grayson and amid the slaughter by the toxin in the busy street ...

And in addition to deaths from poisonings and so on what seemed like the last conflict of his life he fought with the Joker whom he was scoffing at his son's hands and poisoned Tim Drake leaving him paralyzed in a bed.

And so with a spear he pierced the heart of the Joker where he was congratulated by all and the worst was that the Joker dismembered his butler where he served on a tray his head.

Not longafter, he went to the funeral of his butler becoming reclusive from his mansion.

But in the midst of the joker's struggle in all his ruse and his plans. but he heard a voice a voice whispering in his ear and gradually appearing as a mirror of a crystalline water an apparition.

She was none of his relatives anyone he knew and only he could see hearing and talking gradually became a constant presence and so spent his rainy days with this hallucination and thus wandering the cemeteries and visiting his enemy.

It was a haunting dark graveyard of crooked trees and dark leaves dry grasses, blackened tombs dry and twisted branches, and partially destroyed, where there was a dark and uninhabited chapel.

The trees looked old blackened, like the form of twisted witches or scary creatures that were carved into their trunks open scary features with mouths and teeth and where an even more pricked and abandoned tomb was seen in the distance.

And in the midst of the storm and the lightning that cut through the sky again something like a vision caught his attention near a tree was what he most desired his old friend in the distance smiling and extending his arms as if he were going to hug.

And so running in the mire he even approached the apparition disappeared as in a magic pass as glitter.

Falling as if everything fell apart on his knees and for fleeting moments, his eyes his pupils gained a shade of red blood and disappeared and thus shouting into the sky, where they were drowned out by the sounds of lightning and thunder around him.

And so above his eyes vertically arose above his forehead one eye horizontally and two more eyes one on each vertical side, one on each side of this eye as if the two eyes on each side were forming vertical eyes...

And so the two normal eyes turned into sapphire blue the central one red the right one green and the other left shining like a crystalline white...

And looking toward an image of a winged demon carved in stone when a noise of magic draws his eye to his left a circular vortex that opened around.

And he saw it as he saw a mirror showing his body outside the dome of time...


	47. Chapter 47

21

And he saw himself as Bruce Wayne, floating around and just as if several passages opened around mirrors and windows glimpses of dimensions, to other worlds and a circular dome around Bruce...

But everything had not ended in the tree partially open, as if it were a mouth full of teeth, he heard a wave noise from its interior came out a crow this as black as the night and beautiful red eyes ...

And he was carried away with whispers that said the way, and so it was as if he were seen clouded by the waters and semitransparent thus flying to his encounter.

He had already realized that it was not a crow so little less an animal, if it was one day, it was his hallucination, or his sina travel between dead planes, he did not know for sure if he died, but it was certain that so little he was physical...

And this as if it were a stream or made of water, staining like a river of semitransparent crystalline water he turned into a woman this was bigger than superman, with long black hair...

And that they spread and were confused by the darkness a snowand that vibrated as if unexpectedly he saw blood waves in his body appeared around...

And nothing more than the night itself and his red, once bright green eyes who wore an open dress on both sides of her waist of long syrup of blood red color and equally red shoes...

And that white skin like milk looking like a ghost, as beautiful as the most beautiful goddess, but never to touch was her imagination or a ghost.

And so he said. - Don't cry, everything will work out.

\- How not to cry, everything is lost everything I fought fell apart, my friends turned against me, my allies forgot my life and a memory and my oldest friend that I considered a father died because of me. He said kneeling.

\- There's always hope it makes humans fight, there's hope for everyone. " He said and for the first time since they saw himself she touched him on his shoulder and lifted him up in front of him, his touch was warm and warm and soft brought confidence.

\- Have you ever thought about what it's like to be a hero, how you save everyone without relying on the power of others. It said. In addition to your own power and intelligence? He asked.

No, i'm not. He said. "I can't do anything, I couldn't save anyone, not even myself. I said. "Don't you believe in hope? I wanted to know about her. "Well, - He looked in that red creek and said. "There is no hope for me, everything I have built has been destroyed. I did.

\- You and the human with more willpower with your ability makes the impossible possible, you and able to achieve extraordinary feats. "The woman said. " Only with a right push. I said.

\- Like, I don't have super strength like kryptonian, immortality like the Amazon, I don't run like flash, I don't own or connect with machines like Cyborg... - He talked. "I'm weak, I'm useless and I'm just a human. I said.

\- For what we need to run, for what we need, punch, we need a power that makes us strong that solve so we solve our problems.

\- Not you are not able to do, you need a power that can solve problems avoid catastrophes, whatever you wish just have strength and you always find a way to beat your enemies, using your intellect your greatest weapon and your mind and your greatest power and your heart and virtue able to overcome gods. She said. My help. I said.

\- There is only one thing to be done I will fulfill your wish i will bring everyone back to life.

\- Wait, magic, there's always a price to pay, something I can't offer, you can't just do it because I why not Superman.

\- He does not have what I seek he depends on his powers he is not human he is not able to realize the desires of the heart and the price to pay and very simple. - She said

\- I will bring the dead but only those who died fifteen years ago, from the moment you return, to the moment of life at the instant of time when everything changed, and the life you return and I will curriwill both those who were wounded... - She said. - And by their enemies all those who fifteen years ago died, friend or foe, all those who are sick, severed dying and who have been deceived by the doctors and finally are lost limbs I will heal them and bring back their lives and their health. I said it with a smile.

At what price? " He asked suspiciously.

Ruina. I said.

Ruin? He repeated it.

\- The ruin of murderers. I said.

What kind of ruin? I wondered, Batman.

\- Have you ever, knight, imagined what was worse for a murderer? I wanted to know about her.

Justice? He asked.

No, i'm not. She said.

Which is worse. She said. Think Knight.

And he looked toward the darkness and the rivers of blood and began to speak as if to click on his mind.

\- The worst thing for him is to see his victim alive, make him see her fighting back. I said. The worst thing for the aggressor is to see his victim fighting back. I said.

Continue. "Said the deity.

\- And the ruin of those who caused the bad. It said. "I want to destroy those who could not help. I said. I want revenge. "I want to bring their victims and make them pay. I said. "To be reminded of your mistakes eternally. I said.

Is that what that was? I wanted to know about her. " Continue Batman.

I want revenge. I said.

Do it. "She said, and bring me the ruin. I said.

I want to be fed. I said. "Continue what you think of a plan of revenge. I said.

\- They fall out of favor for not helping. "Batman said. "Let them pay for their mistakes. I said.

\- May the most beautiful desires turn against those who desired it. I said.

\- I want the misfortune of those who challenged me. He said.

No, i'm not. "Batman said.

No, i'm not. " She repeated it without understanding.

And he looked angry and bitter and... Revenge.

Then what would it be. " I wanted to know her

\- Not just those who challenged... - He said.

I get that. She said.

Then we agree. I said.

\- And what it would be, tell me more. She asked for it.

\- Not only that, but of all its offspring until there is none left, that everyone has ruin. I said. - Let them pay

Are you going to help me? " I wanted to know Batman.

Will you help me? I wanted to know about her.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

And she did. "Only if you offer me the ruin of your enemies as a sacrifice. I said. " Eternal revenge. I said.

\- Besides you being my instrument of revenge against my enemies, I'm going to make yours. It said.

" Helping each other. Said.

What do you mean, you don't know? I wanted to know.

To explain it better. She said. - I will say long ago I wandered around this land i met the universe out all dimensions I had children and more children, met several people and places, but over time I was losing much of my life, my children were imprisoned, were taken from me. It said.

– All of them, the captors the slaves, the wise, the lords of science, and those to which I tried to help and turned against me, forgot what they did, my love saved part of them, sacrificed me i created a barrier, it makes it impossible for me to pass through the rivers of blood. It said.

– And the physical way of doing something te other forms, and feelings, I need an avatar, how and love to have friendship and emotions, in addition to hatred and revenge. I said.

" I know nothing more nor memories of emotions I have the power of a god but nothing human, forget what it was like to be alive and have desires. I said. - Or even memories of that, of the pleasure. I said.

\- I abandoned my material existence. I said. " Everything, all at all, to save those I love, for a long time I no longer have a way that rivals the human, I have no more connections with the gods ...

And only linked to the beginnings, and not with the primordial, I desire revenge too, of course, but above all I wish that I can feel and have an instrument of revenge and be able to feel the pleasure of its madness when the time comes. I said.

\- The moment you transcend time and accumulate lives, the moment you accumulate virtues. I said. And when that moment comes. I said. "You will be able to bring my full power and use the pleasure. I said.

– And with this acquire enough virtues by accumulating passages while crossing the time you will return at the moment of truth, you will return at the moment of time in an instant of time where everything has changed...

I said. And at this time you will change the future that could remain unchanged. I said. Let's look at the past. I said.

\- To bring the future. "Batman said.

She said. – I then ask you to let me share your body but I don't want to just watch I want you to let me enjoy sharing, live through you. I said.

\- And that you do certain jobs for me through time and space whose works beings that have no body of their own. I said.

"And as I cannot and whose pure-hearted individual and he who is able to sacrifice himself could do since I am eternal. I said.

\- And you would gain full access to my knowledge and powers to my memories and plans, but important mementos you must obey me. It said.

– Besides the fact that our agreement is kept secret since no one should ever know that I exist and that if they discover I would abandon their body and all who healed and granted another chance immediately return to their previous states, good anyway no one will notice...

\- What kind of service would I have to do? - You asked

– I make a pilgrimage a trip and need a traveling companion and a successor, and so when I am you will go with me and so will gain everything beyond high knowledge.

I said. – And the intense workouts and tasks where you would learn to develop the powers you nothing more than would become a baby where the powers you would gain from my fusion in your body would become unique to us.

Said. " And we will be united and inevitably out of control but I could control only that you have to learn too, and no one nor the most powerful being can see the difference and we are imperceptible.

And we will interact and talk but we are not detectable, but the powers can abandon me when I leave since you can never tell anyone, but in the meantime we will travel through the dimensions through all the worlds by the lower planes. I said.

– And where you would learn to master the powers and thus forge your powers and abilities.

\- But for this you would have to abandon Gotham City for several human years on this earth while the time of your training where you would travel and develop...

And it would be over five million, so many years, billions to be exact. I said. – The same number of years that would be needed to bring a universe of each dimension between worlds and dimensions...

And it would be one of many of your workouts would pass in hell where you would end up in the rivers of blood a sea of anguish of suffering.

\- You've seen every possible future.

\- You will have to accept since there are wishes worth fighting. She said.

Then I'm going to take it. " He said without blinking.

He traveled in this form and in this place, the rivers of blood could stop.

They looked like huge corridors where they flowed into streams and meandered paths and red as blood.

Whose sun was a red color like blood...

First infernal land to be revealed... Relentless search... In exchange for revenge the sweet revenge the pleasure of bringing ruin where nothing and no one will stand after that.

And be taken back. I said. "You had found me to sign the definitive agreement. I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

And so taken by the moment back

– Most of the

\- Eu...

He woke up, and felt floating, before falling into Darkseid's arms, he was not well, the black liquid, or whatever it was, he spat.

He looked at Darkseid, he fucked him, willingly, he wasn't there, he passed out.

The deer and priests saw the change, their long hairs were white and the light glowing.

He fell asleep.

Bruce woke up scared, tried to get up, to be pulled back by arms, strong, he found himself in a darkness..., he did not react.

He grabbed him by the neck, they were strong and big hands, and he knew it was Darkseid, he bit him, pressing his adam's apple, he was quiet, and calm, and then released him and he was kissed on the neck, he felt a burn in the groin on the inside of his thigh, there was a faint glow there.

He looked down, even in the darkness, and saw a symbol of omega sanction on the inside of his left thigh.

And the second thing, without moving looking into the darkness as if it were a night vision he was in a huge multitude of mattresses, pillows.

Darkseid. He tried. His voice trembled.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said, positioning himself in the middle of his legs on top of him, apart and scattered.

How long have I been here? "He tried, with an offering, while Darkseid penetrated him.

Five days. "He said, without actually moving.

Is that normal? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

How do I look? He asked.

"You're a beauty now. " He said smelling his neck forcing him to show his neck, licking and sucking, and pinching his nipples.

Slow down. He asked.

I'd be happy to. "Darkseid said.

Darkseid, made love, he was slow and yet his hole hurt, he lifted his buttocks, being rubbed through the tissue below him, still holding his neck, and holding it tightly, subjecting him, and leaving firm, he held his arms, it was difficult to breathe.

And he fucked him hard, harder and harder without preparing him, he still pressed his neck, he got hard, and choking harder and harder.

With the skin slaps against the skin, until in an offering, thinking he would faint from the loss of air, he let him loose and holding on to his hips beating inside him with slapped, and they cummed together.

They stood there for a while, looking into the darkness, and DArkseid came out of it, and said.

Why was it easy to get in? El questioned.

\- I fucked him while you didn't wake up. He said.

\- Is that why I'm damp inside? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

They stayed together for a while, in the comfortable silence, Bruce approached his chest and leaning on him, he got closer and lay on top of him, he did not know, but slept, waking up with Darkeid calling him.

Are you okay to walk? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

\- So I'm going to take you for a shower and then introduce you. He said.

\- All right... - He said.

\- Bruce felt out of place, he wouldn't have to agree, he just wanted to look around like he was.

And pulling him into the darkness that was now welcome, he was taken to the bathroom, and he was being washed, and cleaned, while Darkseid was boar.

And he was washed in the mirror, he looked like he was 18, young, muscular, his muscles, he looked stronger, his pecs were stronger, he had a musculature from when he was 18, besides of course the appearance, and his scars disappeared, he was beautiful and smelled like roses.

His waist, toward his hips, there were scales, blue, circular, and his hair was long, smooth and white, as if to shine the same as platinum, he was fine and there were no marks of Darkseid's fingers that disappeared, there were circular red stones on each wrist, and the back of each hand, and in the palm of each foot, his eyes were an intense blue.

How am I going to explain this? He questioned.

You're my love life. "Darkseid said, kissing him on the back of his head, and smelling, he said.

\- You're rich, explain that it was plastic. I said.

You couldn't hide your hair with your helmet on. I said. "I look like a white lion. I said.

Let's do a braid. "Darkseid said smelling, licking and kissing.

He finished washing it, and drying it when they left, then he changed with a Batman outfit, and a braid over his hair.

He walked with Darkseid, taking him to the hall, and were waiting for a party.

He was introduced by Darkseid, it seemed.

\- And that some aliens who are walking around are old enemies of the league? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said, holding him by the waist.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. But my enemy's enemy is my friend. "Bruce said.

And so he was left there, while Darkseid roamed and talked there with kings from other worlds.

He walked as he walked through that place when he was called.

And so Grandma Goodness approached.

\- Lord Darkseid wants your presence - She said.

He was talking to Jodin who could barely disguise his hard-on.

\- See you soon Jodin - Said Bruce.

And so in the midst of fraternization with other aliens, he was caught by the arms by Grandma Goodness and Taken to Darkseid this simply took him by the hands and put him by his side that was a wheel of alien and conquerors that was... Gog...

\- Gog - He said. This is Bruce Wayne. I said in your direction. You know him for Batman.

And so presented each of the conquering aliens.

And he shook hands with each of them.

\- So you're Darkseid's consort. " Said a columnin.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

We have to ask. "Said a new god of New Genesis.

\- Were you really a virgin when Darkseid first took you? - Asked

A green-skinned man strangely watching him and in the midst of his response

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. For hours, between his invasion of the earth and his retreat. I said.

And how did that happen? " Asked a Durlanian in a long hoodie.

\- I broke into your planet through one of your open portals, decoded your files, stole information, and changed the password of several Apokolips programs. It said.

And how did you do that? " Asked the other one around him.

\- I've cracked all your codes, and triggered your spores to completely destroy your planet. " He said expressions and awed him as he spoke. And in the meantime I offered myself to him.

I'm in awe. "Said another alien. It said. I proposed an agreement to have a relationship between the two. I said. " Simple as that. I said.

\- You made a great deal, Darkseid. "Said this man is dangerous, he needs reins. "Said another alien.

\- I'm doing a great job. "Darkseid said.

That's right he is. "Bruce said.

And so the lord of apokolips began to take his arm and turning and so he kissed him in front of all

And he noticed that Darkseid groped him between his blouse and squeezed his ass each of his nadegas...

Andso, he sat down and put Darkseid putting him on his lap and kissing him after several minutes they parted in search of air.

And so he saw amid the applause panting red and ashamed

And he looked towards his brooch and this one really shone brightly...

And so he proceeded with the fraternization and so on at the end of it.

And so Darkseid asked amid the panting and smelling his ear.

\- Let's go to my quarters, spend sometime?

Do you want to go there? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry.

And so he took his hand and so came out of the midst of the guests and thus skirtedthesalt and went out the meander sinuous corridor.

And so they took the hallway to the left the elevator, and went up coming out turned right down the hall and pressed the password button of the room.

It was the way he hadleft it, he looked at the bed tidy and before he could make anothercomment, he was pushed with everything inside.

And Darkseid said.

\- Lock up - ordered.

And so he was pulled violently toward that password frame and when he started typing

\- You're very hot. "He said, groping him and ripping off his clothes by lowering his pants while he typed in his password.

He looked and looked at every millimeter, of him pushed him toward the wall and began rubbing their bodies and sucked every part of his body, regardless of the marks he had left on his body, the marks of possession and claim of hisbody.

The andstouted and began to tear off his blouse and his jacket, then lifted him up inafor-himdemonstration and took off his remaining clothes with speed,, he got up, he stood, in his arms, and was now in the gloriously naked room and saw Darkseid looking hungry him leaving the naked man pushing toward the bed.

\- I want to eat you while you try to fight. "He said he was moving away and so he took off his armor...

He was in bed he turned and gave a flying, but his leg caught in the air he was turned and fell to the ground, when he got up giving akick, was caught by a hand, was surprised with an armbar pushed towards a wall and pushing his face on the wall.

And he tried to let go by twisting the grip, so he grabbed his body hugging him and groping his band squeezing at the same intensity as he sucked hisneck.

He rubbed himself in it by pushing languidly towards the wall passing his hands across his body and sucking down his neck and grabbing his face and kissing.

"That's not worth it. " Growled at a resfolege. " He received slaps on his nadegas and arrested being pushed towards the bed Darkseid pushed his ass in the air and bit him. - aAAAAAAAAAHhhh. - He cried. - Son of a bitch. - Growled.

Darkseid resined and took his legs apart, opening his legs and feeling a pressed body with a solid body so fast that it surprised you even the flash.

And he kicked him made DArkseid desiquilibrar and he ran through his room, being chased, but he was caught and so kissed him, while groping massaged his ass while pushed towards the wall on his back.

And he was penetrated into a single thrust arching with his back, trying to push the invader who was quite large by the way and too early to be penetrated and pushed, his arms freed and with them held on to the walls scratching the picture that was in front of him, he entered inside his anus penetrating him, still feeling the previous penetration he felt thrusted whispering in his ear with sinful sound.

Stop, stop, stop. He tried. Not like that. I said. Slowly. He asked for it. "Writhing away from that man, but to no avail, he cried out.

A lick on your earlobe.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, don't do that. - Choked

Before you know it you will love my dick, and before you see it, I will take you in various places, no matter where you are I will take you in many ways, this was your promise and he really did it

And so he cramded and pulled his ass, and so he slowly fucked him by sticking inside those tight walls opening his legs more and holding his hips firmly.

And he pushed and pulled and while Bruce gnawed and groaned amid the stockings and so he pushed faster and faster, that tight cave swallowed the entire length of his limb.

And so he caught him pulling by his hair and throwing him into bed.

And so he pushedçdarkseid's hands and hands, tried to get out of bed.

And so he was caught his legs apart he writhed trying to stay away.

Stop, stop, stop. tried to squirm away, but his braços were arrested and his legs well spread he put his fingers inside him him urgently – He said.

Stop. "He asked the man to try to fuck with his big fingers without preparation.

Not like that. – Tried panting by pushing Darkseid who lost his temper and started slappinghim.

And so until he stopped squirming, he stopped squirming and stood still at the same time that his finger stopped squirming inside him.

And so he spoke. That's enough. "He growled towards you.

That's not fair. "He cried in the midst of that way of treating.

You're a jerk. He cried.

It's all right. You gasped him. I'm going to slow down. "Darkseid said.

\- Are you going to prepare me?

Yes, i'm sorry. I said. Will you behave? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said he was still with his legs open in bed.

That's very good. I said.

And he was climbing up on the bed amid his openlegs, he stood in the middle of them and so he kept stroking him squeezing hisballs and climbing up his abdomen kissing and sucking him and thus pushing himtowards, while so stood on top of him, sucking his nipples and pinching him

And he spent a few seconds getting his breath back.

Are you calmer? " Asked Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

Just stay there. I said.

And Darkseid got up and went towards his pants and took out his pot of lubricant.

And he would get on the bed and stick his fingers in and out of it, he fucked him with enough generous amount of lubricant on his fingers.

It was good, a little uncomfortable always the first penetration after a while.

And so he put on his fingers and said as he penetrated and shoved it with a constant movement of back and going being rewarded for groaning.

You're still tight. "Darkseid said with admiration.

\- Thanks to the gods the regenerative cells, beds of extase and their experiences. "He said amid groans.

It's so good. " Said Bruce between groans and fingers now two in and out faster in and out of it.

You make me hungry. "Darkseid said. – Making him go faster making scissor movements inside him, adding another finger making himscream.

And he saw his penis faster and faster and followed among the most accelerated resfolegadas accompanying the fingers that went at the same speed more and faster and so...

Andhe reached a much desired point that made him arch his back and moan and squeezing his screams were louder more urgent his penises dripping between his legs and Darkseid's hands perpeteaching his balls and him screaming louder and louder, were really scandalous and his screams.

Darkseid began pumping his penis at the same speed as he stowed his tight hole, beating with eagerness and speed, he mercilessly hit that bundle of nerves that made him scream madly, and so in the midst of the screams he was about to cum.

I'm going to come. You gasped.

And in the midst of the fast beats he screamed and writhed holding on to the bed sheets.

Then come on. – Growled Darkseid, and beat faster, in and out of it, and without any ceremony, he soon came, squirting two strong jets high into his abdomen, but Darkseid did not stop and continued to hit and a few more minutes again hard, he pumped his penis a few times until it got hard again.

\- I was begging, but I didn't know what. "He summationed himself and pleaded in the midst of the stowed inside him reaching a point where he saw stars, and waves of electricity in his body.

And he swallowed his penis making him scream, getting in the middle of his legs pulling and sucking, scraping his teeth into their length, their entire length and beating non-stop faster in and out ofit.

And he screamed and screamed hoarsely and scandalously and so he did not need to come and so he enjoyed in Darkseid's mouth that swallowed all his strong jet and so he let him go.

In this time Darkseid still hard dragged himself climbing into his body slowly like a predator by hunting and so stood in the middle of his legs and he began guiding his penis into his hole.

Ring by ring until you bury yourself to the max, and dropping a growl like your really that hole was a real torture, and starting to come out and pound your balls in yourass.

Andle was holding his hands kissed him amid starting to come out and get in and one comes and goes in and out faster and faster, and amid his screams for every time he hit inside him.

Opening his legs between him penetrated him and still resfoleging and feeling his testicles beat his buttocks by breaking the cheeks of his ass crumpling with his hands the smell of sex spread through the air the deep and frantic stomps.

\- You're still pretty ready to get fucked. You growled.

You son of a bitch. "Groaned the bat man.

He stooed with increasing speed as his testiclesbeat, he screamed and groaned amid growls and his breaths, passing his hands on his hips, one hand holding his hips to another distancing himself to his groin..

Then picking up his penis, pulling and pushing pumping his penis at the same speed of the attacks, he groaned and moaned more and more spread and pushing he was impaled by the man the penis passing and passing pushing and stocking beating and beating where it hit without rest his prostate.

Amid the frantic beats directly into his unrested prostate he groaned and screamed, the first words amid the waves of electricity and lights that tainted him.

Fuck you. Oh... Oh... There... Fuck... – Moaned and screamed amid the stoneware and beat deep into his prostate.

That's right, i'm going to get you - Moaned in the middle of his penis penetrating him. " Enjoy, moan and feel the pleasure I give you.

You and a fucking pervert. " He said to each snare and toss choking and moaning...

With fury and vigor without rest and without mercy he beat and beat, his growls in his ear and he groaned and moaned, every cry and each stock, stocking and furiously beating and beating, reaching the nerve where he made him pantand moan, he screamed and screamed.

The bed swung amid the onslaught of her straight blows to her prostate, violently lifting her hips and ass out of bed.

Where sometimes his lips were taken, and gave orders vulgar words and slaps of skin against skin, amid the waves of electricity ran through his body shock waves that made him shudderr.

He screamed at each stowerse he felt the discomfort of each stowed attached to the pleasure of penetration.

And so amid the blows Darkseid splashed kisses on his chest neck and shoulder.

\- You'remine, all mine. - Growl possessively in the midst of the blows.

And his screams in the middle of the sex were very loud reverberated all over the room if bosis who was behind the door would hear.

And it was no doubt on the other side of the door were again on guard. Grandma Goodness and Steppe Wolf.

\- He really screams like a virgin. "Said the new god.

No doubt about it. "Said Grandma Goodness.

He moaned and moaned and thus feeling lights seging his vision, feeling his orgasm he had ejaculated on his chest and darkseid's, and so squeezing his muscles he heard growls and between beats, and so he felt the semen ejaculating withinhim.

Andwith the last few attacks, and dropping the sheets, he was still pressed and being hoisted by the strong arms that held him he tried to loosen up twisting the body, but in vainwhere he received slaps on each of his nadegas.

Amid his screams, and the man kept him on the mattress, slipping,, he on all fours on the mattress and opening his legs kneeling behind him opening his buttocks

He put his face on his buttocks by stuffing his hands and sticking his tongue in his entrance, frouxa,he fucked by sticking his tongue and mouth sucking hisown semen,, he fucked with deep thrusts in his anus, while vibrating his tongue and sucking by shoved and snapping..

And le sucked his semen, from within him sucking his entrance and drinking with vigor and so he groaned and groaned with his legs spread and moaned panting amid the groans and cries, he sucked and sucked him, and so he moaned and moaned..

As soon as darkseid would stop he held his penis at the same speedas hisa tongue, vibrating at his entrance cleaning up to the last drop, and so he came into the noisy and dirty bed he enjoyed with força.

He then fell with his arms touched resfolegand with heart uncommised, having his ass groped and tight.

Darkseid held him while his penis hung between his soft troughs, giving small slaps on his face and turning him towards him a kiss on hislips.

Sa tongue entering his mouth without permission, and so he pulled him by his penis and began to pump harder panting amid pumping from his penis.

While he was sticking his fingers with more lubricant inside him and stocking them amid groans and screams, banging on that point that made him see stars and squirm.

So took him on his lips and kissed his lips more and more down his nipples and sucking him groping amid the tapping of his fingers in and out reaching his prostate when he moaned...

He tried to let go of the grip on the arms of the snarled man's arm turned him in his arms giving an armbar.

And he tried to squirm and so he moaned amid those wonderful fingers.

He softened his buttocks squeezing with gallows, legs apart he moaned trying to loosen up and getting several slaps followed oneach of the cheeks of his ass, he groaned and squeezing he tried to loosen his hands holding on the edges of the bed.

Andhe tried to let go having his ass cumped and legs apart he penetrated him, still stretched still prepared, he gasped and said among a deep stowed ...

\- You and a stupid monster... – Amid the deep stowed in hisanus, he already knew where tohit, where he frantically struck mercilessly, strong and brutal and painfully pleasurable beats..

Andram myriads of sensations a powerful wave of pain and pleasure, mixed and glorious sensations he felt pain and pleasure and panting when trying to hold on to anything he could but in vain.

I'm more than just a monster. " He said between offerings and growls and approaching his ear and speaking. " I am Darkseid, the most powerful, the lord of Apokolips, I am the new most powerful god, I am the lord of hisbody.

The powerful and deep slings hit his prostate with will and fury, pounding and pounding and pounding into his anus passing through his muscle rings his raunbeheand long penis and veins that he could felt going through his rings.

And the most powerful god. - Keep him inside to keep him in place amid the beats in and out of him with speed always reaching his prostate and hearing his screams.

The new gave the holding in place amid the attacks on his hips sinking his nails, fillets of bloodd dripping, pushing and pulling from the bed the legs of the same spread.

While the bed with the balançaircreaking and swinging even the one made of marble leveraging the hips hitting their testicles, their bodies in motions, sweat and sex the smell impregnating the air, their troughs making it impossible to move, out of the eixo,

And le was forced to moan and have his legs asbest he could separate sweat sex heat waves dripping from his body he moaned and screamed arfava with fury, he moaned and moaned trying to hold on to something to just knock down anything within reach of his handsuas .

Then crumpled in his scattered hands, falling to the ground and pushing and pulling he screamed and moaned and the manpulling his neck and turning him on the bed and pulling his face.

Chupando his jugular drinking from inside and outside as if it were just wine a tasty wine and refreshing hot and wonderful sips.

And he screaming and pulling his hips boosting with the pelvis rhythmic movements of the hips, his body beating and he tried to push the man or rather the new god.

Pp be slapped on the buttocks and brutal movement hitting wet and strong slaps, slaps skin against skin, movement of the pelvis his penis stuck in his hands, pumping and hard again, in increasingly wild and animalistic movements, brutal and powerful.

Amercilessly dyed his prostate, slaps strashed his bodies beating and pounding with speed and fury and his cries amid pleasure the pleasure duplicated with fury and anxiety waves of electricity pleasure roamed his body every pore of his body wrapped in waves of electricity.

He found himself in an impending orgasm he screamed and screamed, each brutal and powerful stowerve he screamed and screamed and even not realizing moments and seconds of unconsciousness, an overwhelming orgasm coming with his walls tightened around Darkseid'spenis.

Eland felt the man redouble the efforts of the stomped,he, moaned and moaned, returning to consciousness and thus feeling the growls and the grip of his hips and ass crumpling, each of his cheeks, and pouring into his inside and he milking his penis inside him every drop and resting on the bed hanging and loose.

Resting on him he felt the man lower behind him, passing his fingers through his loose and swollen opening, opened with spasms and surrounded watching the semen begin to run he licked and licked opening his cheeks,he knelt and shoved his fingers, sticking with small slaps and strapping.

Andhe slappered each of his cheeks and inside him, he shoved his tongue vibrating with every shred of willpower, sucking his own semen from inside, sucking and sucking amid his offerings he groaned and moaned, he felt sticking his tongue his mouth into his anus..

And vibrating with will, his fingers united cleaning his semen and thus sucking and sucking he groaned and moaned, hefelt his fingers beat in stowed attached to his tongue the semen, descending by his legs opening them and licking the fillets of his semen.

So he gave squeezes and bites on his cheeks to each of his asses, and so snare and soon he felt his hands onhis testicles and squeezing andsqueezing.

Andhe beat and snapping his penises by pumping at the same speed and from his tongue he moaned and felt coming in the dirty, sticky hands of semen removing from his body and lifting and lowering and kissing and groping his body by pinching and licking the semen from his hand.

And so he turned him in front of him and spread his legs more broadly and stood in the middle of them and so he penetrated him and so he stood inside him evaluating the panting man...

And so he gasped and moaned, and began the movement of in and out.

And so he fucked him and coming in faster and faster hitting that point that made him scream louder and louder and he was going faster and faster.

And so he fucked him faster than he could imagine reaching his prostate as if he could not save and so he beat and beat and at this time an intense pleasure took over Bruce he did not know how many times he could come, but he was a sex god he arched his back.

And amid Darkseid's vows of love amid hisgoal-scoring pout snares his prostate without stopping.

\- Tell me you love me – Growled in an absolute order, amid your screams and groans and so he screamed more at each stowed inside him.

And he said in order amid his perverted words in his ear, he screamed and said. I'd scream.

\- I love him... – And so he screamed and answered for each order amid the blows inside and outside, the skin slap against skin the wet sucking noise, reaching a point where it made him scream louder.

And so amid the blows, he screamed a rising speed, skin slaps against sweat skin and the smell of sex impregnating the air, his loud and shrill screams accompanied by darkseid'sgrowls.

Amid his powerful blows and his claimed lips and soon he had his penis caught between their bodies and about to cum again, and he came along to Darkseid screaming at the same time.

And so they both became soft Darkseid still inside him lying on the bed, and breathing uncomhaven and panting and the lord of Apokolips, with his face on hisneck.

Moments later while they were calmer after both sold out, which they enjoyed at the same time, the lord of Apokolips came out of him both on each side and stayed so for several minutes.

We can stay here until the party's over. He said.

That's a good idea. "Darkseid said. " He said. - But no. - We have to go back. - He said. - We are the hosts...

And so he snugondarkseid's forts and he pulled him to stand on top of him and so he hid his face in the fold of his neck and Darkseid pulled the coverings covering both and after a while and Bruce dozed off over Darkseid's muscular chest.

He got sly, asked, begged to stay longer, and was promptly spoised in the ass until he got up.

And Darkseid lifted him up and led him to change, and take back the party, he was introduced to every enemy alien of the justice league.

Bruce Wayne was presented as his consort and a soul bond, it seemed that he could feel the presence of DArkseid, but the emperor did not.

He felt and could feel Darkseid's desires for possessiveness, and see the places he went, but did not tell Darkseid, he could hide his darkseid thoughts he did not know, but the emperor of Apokolips did not.

He was taken towards the priests, to ascertain, his bond and his mark and his gift granted in the ceremony, yes there was a source of energy, he was not indestructible, but could regenerate, when there was an explosion of a conductor, he lost a hand and then a new one appeared.

He was rated by the technicians and priests as being the time walker and that day on, Darkseid called him...

My moon. "Darkseid said, kissing him, seeing that an eclipse of blue color appeared, he still the light of the moon the inscriptions shone, they did not disappear.

He was supposed to prepare for the wedding that would take place at the end of the year.

He received soul-binding gifts from several aliens and Jogun and Jodin and the Goda, and other races and priests, who visited him revering that moment.

He saw the recording of his transformation, of an immense reptilian creature that he does not remember to become, there was a whole 22-hour recording in a row, of him having sex with Darkseid and turning into a white dragon monster.

He took with him the gifts, and he was embarrassed by the nickname of the priests, time walker, the avatar of the rivers of blood.

He returned to Earth, heading to Gotham days later with an apology from a press conference, and a press conference, that he underwent reconstructive plastic surgery.

Spreading around, even now, Whisper would have a hard time doing plastic surgery with it.

That week he had trouble choosing the mask, but the good thing, was that he found that his hair was a white color at night in the morning, and by day he was red.

Mr. Freeze decided to try to cover Gotham on ice, claiming it was appropriate for the occasion, and when in fact he wanted the city cold enough to take Nora out for the holiday.

And whether she would be aware of it or not, but it was quickly overturned by Batman and even before a third of the city was frozen.

Metallo decided to try to take away Superman's greatest gift.

And with a blue Kryptonite bullet, but with Hawkeye and the Martian Hunter on his way, he never got a chance to pull the trigger, and received some Superman gifts once the entire Kryptonite had been destroyed.

These had only been the most memorable.

There was a lot more where it came from, but when things finally calmed down on the 21st, Bruce was just grateful the Joker didn't show up.

And the holidays made him uncomfortable enough as he was, he didn't need any more reason to be restless.

And a relaxing evening in his cave to begin with, he never decided to take a vacation that was a vacation.

Either up in the mansion or Batcave for some, enjoying the silence in their own ways, it was something everyone felt they needed.

You were before the nation today on Earth in Metropolis... before The Withdrawal of Dick Grayson as Batman

Some scientists with end-time paranoia a mad sect of destruction of the extinction of humanity attacking Metropolises and so once again the league of justice united against

This was one of his suicide plans like the usual, after all he was crazy enough to do...

It was an immense pointed facility at the Metropolis laboratory center and was linked to another dimension and a protective barrier while Superman and the rest of the champions fought these scientists in protective clothing.

And now he infiltrated between the manipulation of the protection camp that were after all protected against human meta, not mere humans reversing from normal humans.

And he saw that after all the center of cauldrons and aroundwhen , he the field of força and several of his tricksand so shuffling the computer system.

And theirgraphics, they were actually and so around walls and scrambled systems infiltrating inside the surface, and while infiltrating inside the interdimensional building.

And the city of the man of steel and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, sothey were attacked by several mutants.

And not normal mutants of superpowers with flying power, but monstrous anomalies and giant beasts of descomununcontrollables...

Well, his mind wasn't alone, now he had a divine company, from a moment in time, that he hid.

He talked to a deity who could not pass through the barriers, and who only worked at night.

\- Well, good, well, you didn't get knight died like a great warrior, saved everyone. "Said distant voice.

But at what price. It said.

Temples of Zarathanis, after the rivers of blood, in the eternal kingdoms, these kingdoms made of rivers of blood, castles and black forests, and steep.

And they were in an immense stony castle shaped and running immense and long corridors in a book library.

And many more books and corridors, ghostly beings, in an immense fortress in an immense library.

And to which he was sitting side by side, and he stood a tall man with long black hair and blue eyes with three eyes upright above his two blue eyes.

And a green one red and an incandescent blue, and scultural body, magnifico also partially naked, were both in underwear. The lady and a huge mirror showing a scene still in front of her.

They were sitting in comfortable fluffy armchairs and one on each side of the mirror.

He could now have all the knowledge of the future by the end of all time, but the time was too long, he would have plenty of time to plan and conspire, and that he should simply have plenty of time, since he was immortal.


	48. Chapter 48

14

Descend of the darkness

\- This is my boy, my future soldier and right-hand man. – Said and for the first time looking at Kalibac that stunned, he saw hundreds of kilometers away from the castle of Darkseid, destroying buildings falling with the impact andçdebris and debris around him in a straight line where there were furniture andpieces destroyed.

\- That's what I expect from the start. " He said and turning asked with haughting. "And that's what you get for calling Batman a whore, my son. "He said looking in his direction.

\- Revenge - Said.

And you think you can? " asked the Lord of Apokolips. - Did you know that this was just a punch from the gun that only hecan use? - He said with a smile. - What a man... - Darkseid said.

I don't know anymore. "I said lower ing my head...

Several miles away in a destroyed room with unstable vibrations and a man fuming his breath unstable he looked with blue eyes equal to a sapphire and a dark aura around him bats, which protruded from the shadows and an aura around him the shadow stretched as ifto open hisbody.

\- Fuck... - Growled.

And so moments later Darkseid returned and said.

Whoever wants to qualify in a fight with Batman puts himself in front. "Darkseid said.- And fight. " He warned. "They can go at the same time if you prefer."

If you win. I said.

"You can treat him like the whore they say you are. " He warned.

"But if he wins none of you orá anyone on this planet, go touchá him, go get down and bow down from here on out. He will be the second in command.

And he had treated him with respect. I said. And anything goes. I said. - On both sides. And as soon as it starts.

And so Kalibak was the first tobe the first totake office.

One thing Batman learned was that Kalibak didn't learn.

And so it wasn't just two or three, in fact, there was no one who didn't refuse, and there were tres three to four, they jumped in their direction, and there were several.

There were more than fifteen fighters at the same time.

It wasn't for nothing that Batman, was always a great fighter, was not someone to underestimate himself, he was a beast in battle.

And with the bracelet, the baton-baculum in turn, an energy conductor, and used as support, to tweper, and use for balance, and throwing burst of energy, behind bursts of energy.

His energy attacks were followed by punches and kicks, he did not leave without scratches, but needed parademonios who tried to fly and prevent him from killing Darkseid's subjects..

And he fought and fought and so kickskicks, , bites, jerks,a deadly jump and consecutive kicks towards everyone around using the staff , based on balance and delivering blows to each of them.

\- Run... - Roar the shadow.

But he ran, moments later he found himself surrounded by Furias and parademonios, fightingwith creatures andsoldiers, he found himself surrounded as he jumped back and kicked others of his opponents who came as a hive.

And so hedid, he looked around projecting as an impact wave a punch made fly around his ran through the destroyed corridors he ran right left boosting impact waves with vibrations..

And his energy attacks followed his punches, and pushing and playing with energies of impact, which made fly all the parademonios that arose around and his countless opponents who for him opened theslut.

And that all there before they were knocked out with punches and were thrown with tread and waves of impact of the staff, and cut in the middle of it all, buildings andwalls, everything was destroyed around him.

Followed by waves of for esçthat destroyed walls and so ran vented around him he looked in the distance.

He sawa cargo ship and several blast tubes he had to pick up one of them or a ship preferably something that might think him.

And so he took a ship a meter from Hebi parked there and threw on top of several opponents without mercy.

And he saw Hebi who was near a ship with the hangar and soon spotting the bat man near the open gates wielding a proton gun and holding onto another witha lançthe electronics projected one where electricityand diverting left right.

He used ships as bombs toward his opponents as they were stupendcity enough to get in the way, and fools who thought Batman cared who stayed in his crash zone.

And he was using waves of gravity and energy and tirando everything that was in his way, and not giving time to react, with somersters amid blows from his opponents.

That came running flying and jumping at the same time as he used waves of barriers, and shocks and throwing them from left to right, and jumping by doging andnhõfightingback.

He smiled at it, mentalizing strings of energy that multiplied and hit and curled up in his opponents throwing him, not before spinning, as if he were hula hoops.

Turning around, and circling and spinning high, and spinning with more speed, not before throwing them on all sides and directions,and le reached the até man and punched him tao not as hard as before with his hands threw him to the ground before lifting he took him by the collar and raised him ...

\- Why you attacked me - You growled towards him raising him in the air holding by your collar.

Aren't you one of the opponents? - You asked

No, i'm not. It growled. "I'm one of your doctors, you idiot.

\- He approached your face and whispered - If you need to run, I will take you away, if and what you want, I myself do not intend to stay. " It said

" And use that ship right behind .- Said. - It's kalibak. -Said.

"But if you want to fight, swerve from the medical center, you piece of shit. You growled. And get out of here. "He said enraged.

\- I don't intend to run away. He said. I'm angry. I said.

É "It's good to know that that ship is from Kalibak..

\- He looked and looked his turn parademonios flew towards him even he with his new powers could not face and fend off again all at the same time, and not even Darkseid, who would not long return to a good fight.

Andhe would have to leave the hangar, and Hebi was a single solution to heal him if he got hurt, even if he didn't trust him, buthe should use his knowledge and reason at thetime.

He jumped and went over ships, throwing them back towards his imperfect pursuers, who were blown up in the center of the explosion, and whoever was in the way. tras

Andhe knew that if he ran away he would be chased and it would take hours to be able to walk alone through Apokolips, he had nocontrol by his powers he could not use and would end up generating problems, he would have to gain darkseid's trust as he was doing...

And fight those bastards.

And so it arose towards kalibak and with the wave of impact using as a slingshot he flung toward his favorite ape.

Thus causing a destruction around.

With a wave of impact projecting a punch to theãoground, while holding with the other the man threw him in the back and so the wave forming a visceral wave of destruction and as if it were a proton bomb and with it sweeping like wind around him and swaying parademonios and other fighters throwing them away.

\- I'm sorry, but Apparently I have other business. "He said hoarse, releasing the man and running through the hangar in another direction.

He then found himself among several parademonio and ran toward a ramp and got off it..

He was looking toward several várias ships, he prepared in combat formation, he ran through several directions swerve and throwing his attacking by running with power ropes around and throwing them in various directions.

He was doresing from gusts and kicking and biting,, hoping for him until not about anyone to face..

What were other furies that were thrown away when they tried to attack him, and there were other parademonios..

And then with his strength, knocking some soldiers around forming a circle and when he bumped into something hard and fell back and a rope that was thrown towards him.

Andle pulled with a movement of his legs, whiling and with punches and movements of his fists punching and twisting the body around.

And with that causing a fury to be thrown towards him and with a powerful punch knocking out the faint woman to chão.

Andle rotated the body writhed, his next attacking and pushing against another and throwing them on top of another, he running,

And not before he could get himself back on his part,, he looked at soldiers and furies that were about to run, or jump, or run away.

When they were near them and attacking them, it was when Darkseid arose between soldiers and furies,, he looked toward the ship behind him and several different situations he looked toward

Darkseid smiled and said in his direction.

\- What's going to be Batman. " He said in a warning tone with several parademonios and soldiers around whose hands were behind his arms folded behind his back watching the action ação and decision of the bat man.

So, honey, do you think you can beat me, that they're enough to prove that you're my war beast?

"He thinks he can get awaywith it.

\- What do you want to do next? He asked.

\- What's the next step going to be like? He questioned.

\- And that you have enough power to fight me? I said.

" And whatwould be your decision, choose the right one not to repent. He said.

\- If you choose the right one you will get a reward, if you will not have my wrath. - Said the lord of apokolips.

His gaze crossed the huge ship that didn't seem like the right decision or a regret, it was the idea of gaining Darkseid's trust and keeping him busy.

He went down the slow ramp obstinately, headed straight until standing in the middle between two ships and with the wave of impact flung a purple-coloredship.

And so hitting the air some other parademonios and four furies throwing her away, and the lord of Apokolips watching still surrounded by soldiers, and looked into his eyes measuring his actions.

And so after the dust went down there were pieces of ships destroyed and several fighters deceased among them furies and all who underwent whore hunt.

\- Anyone else has any objections? - Asked Darkseid around. - And so heads were stirred and gestures made and groans of surrender.

\- Is anyone else going to owe you? " Asked Darkseid.

And so he heard a rounding ovation to Darkseid,he applauded followed by some others who were afraid to approach andso followed by everyone there from thatmoment, all applauded and shouted there was the steppe wolf and Dassad and so the furies, he saw Grandma Goodness giving applause.

And so amid the applause he heard an offering, and so he and when he surprised everyone, amid cries of greeting.

Batman... Batman. And so he heard a ovation and so hewalked toward Darkseid,andknelt still looking into his eyes, not demeaning himself completely.

When he felt Darkseid move his hands and then he touched his head caressing his hair and touching his complained and said with a smile, and watching the bulge in his hard and impaled pants he feared the situation but he groaned in the hands of Darkseid;

\- Lift Batman, you will be rewarded. - Said waiting for the bat man to rise and so he made him the sovereign of Apokolips caught him by the waist and kissed him in front of all the soldiers and said.

It's fucking... as... - Moaned between choking and reasizing. –

\- How will you reward me? He asked.

\- I'm going to show everyone that you're mine and only I can touch you. I said.

And so he turned and said holding his hand up and telling everyone they could hear.

\- This is my man, mine only, and no one touches him. It said. "He is a beast as you have seen. It said. And my consort. I said. " As of today, he cannot be insulted or overrated. It said.

And so hears another ovation of applause and murmurs, and even Grandma Goodness applauded, he said.

\- It doesn't matter if we have sex, I don't regret it and it's beautiful. I said.

After a moment he still red asked.

How did you know I was in the hangar? - Sin finishing a laugh was heard Darkseid laughed and laughed a sinister and domineering laugh and superiority and tesis theunrestrained.

\- You think I have no means of following you. I said at the end of the laugh. "You think I won't know any step you take. " He said he flew slowly up with the man in his arms and with every word he uttered punctuated and slowly and dangerously he softened his body.

\- You won't get away from me, you won't be where I don't want to, and you're not going to run anywhere unless I follow you.

You belong to me. You growled. "I will not allow my comrade-in-arms and consort to come to places like this without my permission. " He scored every word. - And a shame someone like you run away from me or fight away from me, and I can't go after you, I have your beacon and means of finding you, but you still made the right decision. – Said licking your lips.

Everything that happened here. I said. " It's because I let him. I said.

I wanted to see you fight. I said.

\- I wanted to see you subdue your opponents. It said.

\- Son of a bitch... – Growled in a hoarse whisper, Batman looked toward the bracelet that controlled his powers that couldn't be.

And so upon returningto thech is aroundvarious soldiers, furies and granny goodness.

He broke free and ran a few yards vented and spiteful, thinking that even if he made the decision to stay still he felt anger at Darkseid's grudge, and an immense will to punch the sovereign of Apokolips..

\- You've made me a monster, one of your freaks. He growled, turning around saying with fury.

\- I may not leave now, but I'm not going to give myself easy for you. You growled. "You're going to have to subdue me, Darkseid,I'm going to kill you if I get a chance. "

\- And what we're irá going to, see, you're never going to beat me, and I'm goingto take your body with i've been doing it sinceI brought you here.

" Prepare yourself to be taken by me and é have my smell inside you, you are mine and I will take it whenever I want.

\- SON OF A BITCH. – And in combat position ran in his prepared direction to throw a punch and the same did the lord of apokolips.

And as that great speed running the distance between them in mere seconds as u purple and black blur each of them punched each, each fist in their respective faces, with his fist and slinging him holding on his left arm and screaming.

"THINK I WILL NOT TAKE YOU IN FRONT OF MY SOLDIERS, MY SudITOS. In an evil laugh.

\- THINKS YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM ME, YOU THINK I WON't KNOW WHERE YOU CAN BE, NO. " And so punching his face on one side to gold várias several slaps while Batman tried to get out of his hands and avoid the punches and slaps. - Said

I KNOW YOUR PLANS, BATMAN. – And so he punched him in answers he headbutted him, but he was spunched and punched in his stomach

\- THEY CANNOT HIDE EVEN IN THE CONFINES OF THE UNIVERSE, AT THE END OF THE WORLDS. – Several slaps with the parademonios and the darkseid cleaved his face and throwing his face from the right with the left from one side to the other

– I WILL GOTOYOU WILL DESTROY WORLD AFTER WORLDS AND KILL THOSE WHO OPPOSE IN MY WAY IN YOUR SEARCH. - Growled.

YOU BELONG TO ME. " Roared - I AM ITS OWNER.

And so he touched him violently pulled his bloodied face and healed moments later and kissed him a violent and crude kiss without asking permission he did not react at first.

Then invading his mouth with his tongue he did not stop biting his lips and sticking his tongue in his mouth, but the dark knight stopped him unanswered, but, the dark knight raged..

Then he was soon armed with anger and rancor he shouted at the same time as he pushed Darkseid and with a punch powerful enough to throw toward a bunch of parademonios..

With this destroying a concrete wall, and a distant platform, Darkseid in turn recomposed flew in his direction pulled by his hair and stowed him and with a kick in his stomach.

Then he was pulling by his hair swirling in the air threw him and a huge crowd of ships avoiding Hebi'sship, his horde of parademonios,, he shouted in the middle ofthepunch with an impact line ashe knocked down bowling pins.

YOU'RE MY BITCH. - It said. - VOCE ME BELONGS - Growled when you threw it away. - MY BITCH AND MY DOLL FUCK

He groaned the words enraged him he growled and jumped running towards him

\- IçDON'T BELONGTOANYONE, I'M NOT ATOY AND I'M NOT A RAG DOLL THAT CAN BE KICKED MUCH LESS A VADIODOG, WHICH CAN BE TREATED ANYWAY. – He groaned in the face of Darkseid who punched him of equal intensity by throwing awaythat flew in his direction punches and was impacted like a wave of vibration aroundhim.

And so he flew towards Darkseid shouted with fury as sego by anger and said. – DON'T THINK YOU CAN TREAT ME ANYWAY. – And so punched him and pushed a kick into his groin..

Next with a knock of foreheads on his head while momentarily stunned Darkseid did not react at firstthe.

What andle took a kick in a kick followed in his crotch stomach and when a flying in his head he caught the pis the dark knight and threw him once again the parademonios were again spreading at various points of that location.

Then flying in his direction and to hisanger, Darkseid smiled and smiled, he infuriated more each flew to meet like blurs in a meeting a bang of impact. voando em sua direção e para sua raiva

With this forming an explosion of impact around one point to the other ready to punch a punch with stretched arms Batman punched in darkseid's left cheek turning his face while the Lord of Apokolips.

The he was pounded with his right hands on his left cheek each releasing blood fillets and growling by lifting his knee moments later and hitting Darkseid on thehead.

Andste not worrying and snaging his abdomen he foi played resfolegante, blood dripped from his lips cut, he roared and choked Darkseid grabbed his helmet and tore it off and releasing his head.

Pulling by his hair he now let loose in space trapped by his hands like a rope and turning several seconds and so playing he went against a huge rock away from the place.

Andhe wore the staff, flying several vários piecesof rock away from the site, with piecesçscattered with the impact with its contours as if waiting for shortness of breath he gasped and his eyes filled with fury.

They were consumed by red flames and lá so, , when he saw Darkseid in his direction roared and magma appearedfrom there, incandescent flames hitthestaff.

With that he was struggling, or tantando and so the lord of Apokolips stood in the firing range taking all the damage and energy and so gradually he shot and pushed.

With the energy dispersing around and increasingly approaching and they had no effect and so it was pressed by DArkseid that several strong and rhythmicmovements, he punched him..

Then batting from second to second in the stomach to the point and destroying the rock, basing on it the staff he used a tip to hit and throw away.

And going against the outa throwing his body where it was pressed he twisted his hand to the top and tried to twist and break it, but Batman pushed the man, but it had no effect.

With this lifting the leg hit the groin with all the gallows he could and at that instant his breaths formed offerings and vapors, and united shallow quick moments of stoppageamid twisting of his arm he looked into darkseid's eyes.

He was on fire andlava, which arose from his staff and black flames,followed by a powerful scream and impacting in hisdirection, but his lips at that time weretakenby DArkseid..

Andste swallowed the magma and the cosmos around him shone the rocks moved and on impact around him he swallowed the flames as if it were water or saliva.

Then entering his mouth and kissing him he took him in his arms pressing on the space rock that had fallen millennia into the formation of the planet.

He held him with his eyes the omega shape he used the rays where he held his arms away from his body besidehim scatteredhim, but struggled and growled towardshim.

Then releasing one of his hands and slappinghis face and thus getting uns slaps on his face turning to the other kissed him without asking permission taking and licking him.

With his hands hiskiss es, were long s, without explanation his discompassionate breaths, his offerings and groans, biting his lips and entering with his tongue in his mouth passing through every part of his cisu of mouth a struggle ofwills.

They fought for dominance and fought withfury, he roared amid the kiss and groaned,, followed by growls and with his hands without removing from his hot cave,, crumpling his face,his legs hugged and tangled at The Waist of DArkseid..

They tangled, and soon,, he tore off his body's armor,, were nothing but rags in his hands, tearing them to pieces..

He threw every piece that flew and floated falling to the chislike nothing morethan lint, he groaned betweenhis lips and was çorhis legs open, not without the dark knightsquirming and struggling trying to kick but the lord of Apokolips, the slap, and again order him.

\- You and my slut, my private whore. – Growl at his panting his troughs andçmassaginghisbodywith unmeasured violence descending through eachpart, squeezing with strengthand feeling thejerksof hislegs, he struggling trying to loosen up, but it was late and he was more powerful and so with strong and violent hands.

And a powerful slap and with powerful hands violently pushing away his legs and lifting them up putting himself in the middle of his legs and bending his body and so, he sucked his neck following, his collarbone and biting the jointbetweeno his neck and shoulder. – Son of a bitch.

Nibbling the earlobe and lowering his pants revealing his thick, wide hard penis dripping semen, he crept it dry without preparation, it, was a sex of rage and possession, penetrated into a deep and deep lunge..

Then andburying all his penis in his channel, followed by an animalistic roar and cries of the dark knight.

This notbeing prepared and tight,, he felt the hardness the veins entering and entering through all his rings and roaring willingly until entering..

Then feeling the veins around his walls, and going through all his rings he growled buried inside him holding onto the inside of his troughs lifting and spreading them..

Andle was pressed between their bodies,he found himself beating his testicles on his ass and thus loosening his legs he saw that the bat man's penis looked half erect.

çHeeatsor pumping his penis and squeezing with violence toraw the strong and deepslings burying to the maximum and pushing his bones and his cries united with lips.

Batman began to moan, and each thrusts his screams and groans turned into whining and groaning of every push, reaching, a point where he made him pantet, his, cries muffledby his lips..

Among the fact that it was seen being fucked by everyone who was around all the parademonios the furies,, grandma goodness and Kalibak..

All of them wentto sex,their violent and animalistic sex, their right, blows,going in and out,, their cries were loud and scandalous hoarse, their stockings and skin-slapsagainst skin, their screams and laments their chupões,, their bodies in motions, beating and beating pushing and stocking.

Tell him you and my whore. - Growled between snarled and growled. Tell me you belong to me. " And so he pushed with violence and dug deep and strong bottom

E "That you are mine, you are all mine. "

"Tell me you love me. He ordered it. "Tell everyone you like my dick. " He growls more blows, inside and out - Tell him you're all mine. He ordered it.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO No... NEVER... – Batman screamed squealing,, amid the violent stimulation of his abusedprostate, beating mercilessly and stocking without regret.

" SON of the WHORe. Wept among tears pain fear shame and pleasure. – It was a cacophony of sounds screams and groans, a myriad of sensations the pain of penetration the impending orgasm the sensation of penetration the stimulation of his penis waves of electricity that roamed his body.

His eyes open and hismouth, dropping scream,his mouth in oval shape,, forming a red and swollen lips, being taken by darkseid's lips..

His cries and laments and more screams and at that moment Darkseid saw swinging an object the circular jewel that swung around his neck.

Then pushing and pulling holding withviolence, climbing up his hips I pure penis pressed between their bodies and swinging and dripping semen, their shrill screams and skin slaps against skin the slaps of bodies the wet sucking noise the jerks.

\- By honeycomb... please... – He begged in the midst of the beats,, which were violent and overwhelming and the firm beats his sureblows and thestimuli where he screamed, particularly loud and shrill the right blow to the prostate where he made him pante toscream more and moreswinging, the marks that formed in his body his cochas and penis stimulated his tight hips in the shape of circles of the fingers. ,

Say it. " He growled through the stooping and beating slapping at the same point where he would pant and moan screaming and snapping...

\- No... - Cried and lamented, amid stimuli beats and jerks pulling and pushing him screamed panting and lunged stimulating his prostate mercilessly with growls beating and pounding ton theãlong reaching without mercy his prostate.

His loud shrill screams and his disjointed heart he screamed and screamed his stimulated prostatebeating and beating, reaching the same pointwhere he made him seestars, his eyes reversing the orbits the lights,, which saw him the waves of electricity that ran through his body that waves of light that made him gasp.

Heart beats accelerated the spasms of hisbody, choking and resphoning and so amidohis cries, he groaned and groaned turning his head from side to side swinging and swinging him screaming more ands seus gritos, more, amid his impending orgasm he groaned and DArkseid;;

He squeezed his penis with gallows and thus stocking his naked â€"nusentering through his inner walls passing through each ring of muscles feeling his veins and protrusions..

Andle felt his orgasm near and unable to see his shameless cries, his laments and so having his penis squeezed he cried and cried while it was stocked and heard loud and clear the lord of apokolips say.

Tell me it belongs to me. – In the midst of the movement of hips flexing the hips boosting his pelvis sticking his penis between his legs completely and removing it.

\- Say it's mine. - In and out he entered and lounge beats and comes slaps skin against skin hitting his testicleson his ass crumpling each ofthem , entered skirt without mercy while fucking him with gallows and violence

\- Diga that is mine... - And so he roared and roared and shoved in and out stocking and beating. - SPEAK. - Growled.

His testicles hurt his penis was ready to explode hard trapped in darkseid's hands he moaned and resfolegou tears dripping from his eyes and his testicles tightened and hurt.

Andle was squeezing his hard and swollen penis about to ejaculate and his impending orgasm, beating frantically without rest directly into his prostate stimulated without mercy.

Please... Please... No. – Moaning pleaded squealing, while the lord of Apokolips, had no mercy beat without stopping without rest at the same angle that made him moan panting and shouting shamelessly tthehigh that did notknow how.

SPEAK. " He cried in the midst of a brutal. and profound, merciless and powerful stowed.

He was pushing to reaching his entire length breathed into the tight space at a time when his breath was a supplication he fought for groans and panting and resfoleging by every beat..

Neither was nor how he was alive and soon found that even with the alphapowers, still could not fight, still could not win, not fully, but that moment writhing screaming and moaning hitting the penis hard and thick entering and leaving reaching a point where it made him see stars, their bodies in movements slap of skin against skin

\- YES... YES, I'M GOING TO HAVE YES... – Until he shouted a scandalous, yes – OH YES... – The smell of mixed sweat and sex, screams, and groans and groans, he succumbed and so shouted amid the beats and stowed where his penis ,

"Speak up... Talk. " He commanded the lord of apokolips on his lips glued together. - Speak for all to hear, I want everyone to know.

And in the middle of the lunges,, he roaredin hisear, sucking and licking his neck and going down his nipples,, first the right then the left, his body groping every part he could touch pushing where he held on his hips, with increasingviolence, sex,, semen,, orgasm and blood,, he felt his inner torn and open..

Andhe felt his testicles hurt and lights were tinted with his vision.. heat waves and the electricity that would go throughevery pore,every part of your body.

– I'm YOUR WHORe I'm YOUR bitch I BELONGToYOU. - That's when he pumped and started pumping and thus started pumping at the same speed of the beats and beating and beating.

He came with a growing and powerful cry, andão alto his era cry was high,, ttheacutet's o agudo t needed,, that the stars blinded his vision,, feeling the semen drunble from his penis with squirts tão poderosothat adored, his testicles emptied.

And so he spoke. Continue. "And so in the midst of the stowed ones he said.


	49. Chapter 49

12

Descend of the darkness capitulo

I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I said. I'm YOUR FUCKING DOLL. He was screaming. I LOVE YOU. "And so he continued to scream loud and clear that he said in the midst of the beats in and out of him.

And the soft penis in the hands of DArkseid and the unconsciousness catchinghim, moments later thepenis, hitting inside the deep and powerful stonewareand waves coming with consciousness cameback.

Andle screamed and screamed in the midst of orgasm,, ejaculating between their sticky bellies,, dirty and wet with loud sucking noise, and then the roar of DArkeseid.

The emperor, roared and filled his inside sclowering into him oozing everywhere he groaned and Darkseid the lord of his body let him out with him falling soft,, openingod,, who was still buried emptying inside. .

While he was caressing hisbody, several moments and feeling every part of his boneless and fraca,, he groaned and groaned tears dripping down his face.

And so he continued to stock up on and off hitting his prostate, and so,, he was all stretched,, scattered,, while Darkseid sucked him bit rubbed their bodies..

He bit him and pumped his penis through straight blows and he lowered himself and sucked his nipples by tearing his battle clothes and eating him in every way..

And so he rubstheir bodies and in the frente, and everyone andç so, he moaned and screamed and soon he felt with a darkseid pull pulling his penis off and lifting his own limesand tired body,, he felt the semen dripping down his troughs and descendingdown his soft legs on hisarms, dripping and dripping toward the ground. ,

It wasopened by Darkseid who caught him in his lap in the form ofa bride toward the heaping of parademonios and Kalibak and Grandma Goodness..

And heading towards what looked like a portal,, still open from the exit of the ship hangar and there the blast pipe, followed, him, looked as if it was carried like a small child in theclutchesof a god,, he flew towards the shopping center, he landed right in the center of Apokolips..

And all of them who saw the scene said nothing, following the rules Batman was darkseid's consort , deserved respect.

And they looked in his direction and went on without looking back with Batman in his arms to trás his fortress,, he walked through luminous corridors and so toward the center and turning right he saw the door open electronically sliding to the right he then passed her to the same room that had miraculously already been rebuilt

And so he walked the distance and turned to another passage the rooms where there was the bed and deposited it on top of a bed lying withoutforcas.. ç

Andhe saw Darkseid get up as he lay on the bed and went out towards another door and coming back second afterwards with a cloth and braces to heal all his wounds and all the necessary utensils.

And so he tore off the remains of armor that fastened to his body.

And he saw that hiscolor waso secured of sexviolence, after some bandages, but there were still marks rocks by his troughsand bites, he saw DArkseid sitting on the edge of the bed with a cloth where he lifted his legs and used the cloth to clean the blood that would stop drunning between his coxas.

Andhe passed by his troughs,, but did not remove his own semen that oowed he took out of his belt a device where beeping and with lights said.

\- Your internal walls have already been rebuilt and healed, but I will not clean my semen from your inside you will sleep here with my smell and will stay until Ié return, will not clean, and to remember who you belong to. – And so passing your fingers through your face and pulling your chinrkissed youwith fury, passing through your mouth and entering with your tongue and abruptly let go still leaving you stunned.

And falling into bed leaving várias theplace, he looked that before leaving the lord of apokolips let a servant enter and bring several trays of food to the corner of the corner table and so came out closing the door electronically holding him he looked around him and lay there pensive for several minutes.

Between tears and tears, for a realization to what he summed up and what he became.

After a while of tears, he dried his face.

And until staggering,, he tried to get up still naked with semen dripping between his legs, marks, rocks all over his body and long haired yet sore from the tug of DArkseid..

Andle walked majestically naked, seeing the spread in front of him, and seeing with his eyesenlarged, with his toned body without scars and sex marks, up to the food table lifting the lid.

And so to his surprise,, various terrestrial foods,, among them were fruits like apricots and to total amazement,, he via filiss of meat, green salads, and a variety of fruits and seasonings,, were also eggs and meats a real feast he decided to eat.

And so he sat in a chair with spasms by his body and his empty interiorcontracting, ignoring the pains and savoringa wine in a ta ç aandeven naked tired and gallows to have sex and there being the imminent dangerof a world-devouring planet, he could still enjoy a good meal, a nice feast while picking up the cutlery.,

Her majestic and muscular body well toned, her legs firm, long and thick, coxwide, for your fascination, your body now without scars, only, the ones he made, in the sexual act, his fury had left and circular rock marks in perfect shapes of his fingers, on his hips and thighs, lifting his blankets from his legs and walking toward a huge mirror where he turned, saw hisswollenhole, where there was a silvery coloration, semen , was dripping, wet, estava escorrendo, inside him, sweating, him and so returning to bed, where he slept stretched out in bed.

And so Soon Darkseid entered the rooms and thus began to observe the occupant of the room, and he watched the handsome man sleep covered in blankets, to which he had raised showing his nakedness through thick coverings, his long hair scattered.

And so he dropped them loose on the bed his blue eyes were closed, his black eyelashes vibrating and his chest that went up and down with his breath, he lay next to him and so caressing his body, passing through legs and thighs and surrounding his anus and pumping his softened penis he made him pumping with pleasure. ,

And so going faster and spreading his legs on the bed he made him até pante in hisdreams, lick the little spot on the tip and so did pumping his penis for several minutes and so he kissed the perineum, he groaned, and groaned in his sleep until in his own sleep he came squirting semen into his belly and Darkseid's hands..

He opened his fly, his erect penis, stroked his body by groping thighsand positioning himself on top of him by pulling his body attached to his chest by lifting hislegs.

Andle sparramadas on each side positioned his penis and so he used the semen of the penis of the man who had had an orgasm, between sleepy groans of the homem.

Thende coated his length and penetrated him going slowly passing through his inner walls and he eatsorslowly to fuck the man tight, his breathing more and faster, and his breath discompressed and his groans his eyes eyelids stirring.

With his movements, he pushing and pushing, going in and out slowly and gradually starting to go faster, and received offerings and groans and more rebreathed.

Andle holding him in place eatsorwith his hands and top of the bed next to his head putting his hands above his head attached to thebed intertwined with his, licking his face.

After sucking the lobe of his ear, he was tight and contracted more his walls wanting to expel his penis long and large and so licking his ear and rummaging he did not want to what it looked like and then fastened the bed.

Being stuck with his body on top of him and the man eatsçor wakes up and at that moment he touched him right in his center hitting directly on his prostate.

What he did at that momentholding hisbreath, his eyes wide open panting and moaning a groan and guttural and a shrill scream arching his back and with a kiss on his lips.

\- Darkseid. – Moaned a anguished whine and received a kiss made him move with eyes wide open and panting he did not know how to react he did not want sex wanted to just sleep.

Hiseyelids were heavy and he slowly groaned his hands trapped above his head. Please. He moaned. "Sleep...

\- shi... – I heard the sovereign of Apokolips kissing his face in the midst of sex that began to be slow and fast and alternating at speeds and there were peaks waking up between the stowed and beaten in the prostate.

\- Ai...– Moaned in the middle of the in and out, beating and beating – Humm... – Moaned resfoleging, trying in vainto get awayfrom the alien's arms,çto havetheir own braareaway.

Please... "It wasa groan after another, he resfou resfou again. Well, there. "Moaned with his lips being taken and while he felt the man move within him..

Then came several beats in his prostate,the long, thick penis coming in and fucking slowly, his penis coming in and out, a particularly painful beat in his prostate beating waves of electricity running through the bodies energy waves and lights blinding his vision, and beating

" There... Ai... Ai... – Moaned between beats, feeling his belly and chest both sticky that he had splashed his own semen from his hard penis dripping and swinging with the movement of back and going comes and goes and goes and pushing and pulling.

He had stocked languidly andslowly, it was not wild sex,, it was calm and slow and hitting his prostate withoutwords, slowly he swung acrosscalm and slow slow bodies in slowmotion, pounding their bodies and having sex, when his brawasreleased, he groaned and retreated,, the braçthe loose beside the bed, wet kisses he licked his mouth turning his face from side to side amid the sleep sex, holding next to his body holding the sheets next to the bed below him. os eram soltos

Then stirring and shaking and panting and moaning, when, he felt his lower belly squeeze his testicles and his penis,then squirtinto their bellies again andle felt his penis softening, he came squeezing his inside..

With this pressing the penis to go tighter,, he groaned and felt an apokolips sovereign pant and go faster and so cum inside him and a few more beats before retreating with a tug and then falling back into the darkness and his welcome sleep.

A few hourslater, he still sleptnor felt being lifted or caught in his armsandhewas stillasleep, when he was taken and packed caricias roamed his body being groped and massaging and soin a sharp scream when he felt a bite in one of his nadegas.

And soon being groped for several minutes his nipples being sucked like that breasted him.

And he groaned trying to fend off his hands biting his troughs and pinching for several minutes until he was sated and so when he was leftalone, he again fell into the darkness of sleep and so for several minutes and then hours, woke up slowly hefelt that it was not the room that had been placed, he woke up and slowly rumbling in bed he saw for his realization that it was.

And he woke up in Darkseid'schambers, he looked and felt that the lord of apokolips had cleaned him,, still had his entrance loose and stretched and swollen, he dragged the edge of the bed and got up with difficulty and finding that there were bite marks and chupões all over his coxas and on the inside ofhis coxas, and the omega symbol on hisgroin and the inside of the thigh near the groin, shone a pearly color.

And he saw bite marks on his hips and coxas, darkseid's toe marks not finding clothes, he walked a few and a half feet to residual drowsiness and saw in thedistance the door open and headed to the other room, while passing through a corridor, saw several mirrors and particularly one of meters he observed and found himself saw himself marks of blowbites and the fingers of Darkseid.

And he saw bite marks on his ass and observed that turning his anus was swollen, he was used in his sleep and so he had his neck and nipples marked and with regret followed, he walked through several mirrors, for verification, he was marked and his troughs and hips had marks of Darkseid's fingers.

And watching his skin was reddish, he walked into another illuminated chamber lined with red and gold metallic colors looked like what would be an altar and a map that looked ancient a stellar map of planets and thus saw an immense picture of a beautiful woman in red clothes and black hair immense and long forming an immense and long path.

It was like a road around planets and red skin and so wrapped in several trails that were formed by his atrás long hair, as if it were the milky way he observed várias inscriptionsand old letters what seemed as if it were the union of Kryptonian language and another that he did not know, watching he touched the painting yet he could not decipher and then he heard behind him the voice of Darkseid reciting the words he had tried to read.

\- My Dark Knight is fascinated. - Darkseid said

He turned around and said. - What is está inscribed? - Asked.

\- And in scribes were inscribed on them:

\- Thus flying above him crows and bats formed a dance above their heads and from the top fell to his hand a curved key and resemdered like a crucifix, but not the and, this weapon no longer exists. - It said with look in his body, they say ancient weapons that long ago they were handing him, a forgotten warrior the key the old key of dark and distorted darkness... - He said with a look in his body, they say ancient weapons that long ago they were handing him, a forgotten warrior the old key of dark and distorted and curved darkness... - He said with a look in his body, they say ancient weapons that long ago they were handing over to him, a forgotten warrior the key the old key of dark and distorted and curved darkness... - He said with a look in his body, they say ancient weapons that long ago they were handing him, a forgotten warrior the old key of dark and distorted and curved darkness... - He said with a look in his body, they say ancient weapons that for a long time were handing him, a forgotten warrior the old key of dark and distorted and curved darkness... - He said with a look in his body, they say ancient weapons that long ago they were handing him, a forgotten warrior the old key of dark and distorted and curved darkness... - He said with a look in his body, they say ancient weapons

\- "Key that holds the powers of darkness" - He read...

\- "When you are gnawed by anguish and despair, come to the face of death." "When guilt and resentment take the key will awaken equally all powers by merging the power of the universe, will release by showing your true powers coming upon us." -

\- "When it's all over and there's no way back, and the abyss opens and chaos arises."

\- "In an instant of time when everything collapses..."

\- "I will come to your aid if you call me more and more to give to me more and more surrender to me"

\- "Something to ask when you fall into the abyss and succumb in the darkness to denigrate and thus have a price to pay for so your help will have it"

"When those who one day called friends and close to you though taken from good deeds will not be in the light,but shrouded in darkness"

\- "Disappointment and repentance will show us to then release"

\- "When you bring it to the darkness, you can't go back to being able to release it."

\- "When loneliness takes it and there is no way to return a hand will save it."

\- "Moved by anger and vengeance you will be, and so will blow the monkey's staff will use when those whom you love in danger to you will awaken the power to save them and so will call me we will unite to thus battle."

\- "As long as there is despair everything will become will no longer come back, because this way you will walk a path without return and no later".

\- "This is a path of no return"

Long, squeered from a curved shadow a tall woman and lean long, thick legs and burning hair and circular shadows protruding out of an immense constellation, saw the immense screen an ancient and destroyed constellation. " He said he was getting closer.

He looked at the god watching looking in his direction.

\- Monkey bat? – asked.

\- One of the old lost guns they say roamed space and no one can ever find it after the thousand-year war.

\- Sounds like a legend of the land. "Batman said.

\- The similarities. "Darkseid said..

\- And so I hope to meet you someday again. "Darkseid said " Thebservando to a statue kneeling to the ground, - They say that long ago stories haveemerged.

From times to long forgotten he looked towards an immense statue of crystal adorning the room – Andhe stood there like a statue and read the words dismay and everything went back to disappear like black flames and dark smoke...

\- You want to know a story that Krypton, New Genesis and Apokolips share, are interesting legends. - Said the sovereign of Apokolips.

He looked toward the statue and the painting that looked more like a map and spoke curiously.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said looking, she is very beautiful. I said.

And a forgotten goddess. "He said looking toward an altar where he could see a digital book. Follow me. And so he did.

\- Zariel. - Said Darkseid. - It was an ancientreligion. - He said. - It is still revered, since imemoriable times.

He took a key hanging from a keychain above their heads in an immense wreath lança circular silver, looked and opened the book and seeing omega and alpha symbol, and words that changed divided into red and black increasingly appeared and more words appeared looked like a bestiary or a compendio there that seemed to have connectors and virtual keys actually he saw a kind of digital e-book.

Thereand he was every word and he soon weaved and above their heads a floating hologram emerged from the words of the immense virtual thick book, and while Batman not knowing how to conduct his words he asked.

\- Are these legends or did they happen? – asked.

\- All stories have a real background. "Darkseid said..

He looked toward the sovereign who said as he took his hand and led toward a small marble altar, where there was a necklace encrusted with ovaiballs of sizes of heavenly blue chicken eggs..

These andram beautiful and adorned with small white circular stones and a golden metal alloy were shiny and so he saw them, they were lined with stones and so he placed around his neck saying.

\- And a gift from me to you, as my vow of love and adoration to your body. " Itsaid . - And my love, for you.

– They react toemotions, and can partially change their shape by limiting them to being a necklace, but they react by changing andare objects containing a largeforçto a protective barrier.

I didn't know what to say and so he looked towards the collar of his neck and so he said it after long minutes – Thank you, They're beautiful.

And he desired and so he dismayed as if transformed into energy mutated and changed into a red and oval stone converted and so he looked like the shape of a small oval stone.

After a moon in the center and other oval stones and full moon shape and then an oval stone the size of a square,ãohe looked forming a golden necklace and magically swinging around his neck.

Where does that lead. He asked.

First I want a kiss. – Disse pulling the man on his lap forcing to hug with his legs his waist.

Andle was taken and his mouth devoured, tongue, litand sucking his mouth his hot cave of groans and rebreathsand his teeth were licked and biting his lips, he moaned and felt an pantgo and so he began to walk his hands on his body groping his hips.

Then squeezing her buttocks and finally when she no longer felt folego was moving away from her lips and put on the floor.

Andhe groaned and resfolegava and while Darkseid sucked his neck and played with his penis for a few minutes before actually letting go.

Is that enough? – he asked in doubt did not know if he would continue to do something and or start fucking, with him and then heard and his lips almost touching.

\- Later, I must share stories with you. And so pulled him closer

\- These are stories that should not be told but seen and for this we have holograms and thus transported the vision of the past long forgotten.

But there was no answer and amazingly the statism disappeared and several locations shown as flashbacks receding in time...

And everything falls only into a darkness with green lights showing the way to its exit.

He looked and looked paths to disappeared, but a question came to his mind.

Changing as if Krypton still existed an immense map of an ancient and extinct constellation, showing as if they were seeing the wide and ancient space, towards one of the ancient planets that became extinct near Krypton.

Andhe looked around and followed with a trace shape of comet red lights coming off his hair floating between the pieces of meteors and looking at dead space and seeing the cave an immense planet destroyed circles and symbols designed to ward off black waves and scattered filaments following a right corridor..

There were what would be voices, between whispers and squealing of crows and elongated shadows where arms protruded forming circles and tips and showing the way and beyond arrows that revealed the place and pillars and more pillars curved destroyed parts.

While there stood a temple that seemed to be built in pointed crystal with a tower and forming an entrance of a hidden cave descending down a staircase of bright marble like a crystal and smooth and forming tinkling sparkles and kneeling there.

There thereis the bottom as a estatua in the midst of darkness the shape of a man with his head lowered and his eyes towards the chão, whose hands resting on his legs he recited again the chant...

"Through unspoken words and secrets and imprisoned forms of guarded secrets and eternal prisons where the one who keeps the word must wait for the one who must reveal the word"

And so it will be... He heard Darkseid say as he took Bruce's hands and took him to the damp ancientstone dungeons he said in his ear the cold place illuminated by floating and circularlamps.

To a statue, this statue and a living creature, but cursed and lives in an immense circular cell and is cell is open to both visitors and those who want to see it. It said.

\- A statue of a man. - A crystal man said the same crystal that exists in the fortress of solitude and the same as crystal that is used as the ancient technology of krypton. - And looking raised his face andsaid.

"I knew that one day would come, the day when not only my soldiers have knowledge. He said.

\- But the one who was going to be my right-hand soldier, - They lowered the clarity was minimal a poignant red sunshine - Said.

\- It's been thousands of years since you've lived here in five thousand years. Itsaid.

With this, when looking towards the being so paralyzed without chains and a man kneeling at the end as if everything around him besides the crystals that surrounded him were contaminated.

Bruce asked the man to mão let darkseid'shandout. In the midst of every time you approach man

\- And why doesn't he leave since the place is open? "The being turned his face his eyes bright as a jade crystal and said.

" I have no idea that other beings can come to me, but did not know that it would be too tarde. – And so stood up in pis stood,, he said sitting on a pillar looking in his direction,, he said creaking his noise of stone andcrystal, tinkling when moving and not doing something.

\- My curse prevents me from going out thousands of years ago I was cursed by a race, my own race. "He said and felt for the first time a touch on his face of the kneeling man he said with a smile.

"I am contagious I swell and petrify those whom I touch. "He said he was letting go of the man's hands and pointing around. "You could see that by observing what is around us, they are not estatuas.

"I am not a prisoner I am an exile and begged Darkseid of this shelter, - And looking at the man who walked away.

"You have the blood of the ancients. I said. The blood of Zarathanis..

And I exist in this way that I was cursed and in an ancient war of Krypton, and for helping those I love he looked around.

"I was a Kryptonian,but not the oldest.. I've been one for over five thousand years and so, I have to tell a story that begins, long before my curse and long before the first man of the multiverse who lived in Krypton...

\- I actually gave all the knowledge and stories of Krypton along with the manuscripts to Darkseid, I'm a cursed man.

Sitting as if reading a book in a voice that reverberated through the crystal clear lights he told...

The first scientists who lived in Krypton believed that science could have control of life science could have control ofgods that if they prove their existence would soon prove to be able to have control over them they called themselves Encubadores...

His many sciences are united with the great priest who united ancient magic with reverence of forgotten gods with control of power and soon thus could have control of a god his many legends told before three thousand years of darkness followed.

The First Kingdoms of the First Gods, before the creation of Krypton before the first thousand years of darkness before the cycle of oblivion...

Her first daughter of the first each and of the main caste the first to be revered as an ancient goddess, the entity that would tell the shenashes of her futuresons.

As for her progress would be history, história, she would be in charge of the continuity of time and events and so her name was Morgan the one who would accompany each of her children and their deeds and report them to the lords of Azanuris exiled land of parallel worlds.

They were chosen to be avatars of Azanuris their genes passed from generation to generation never lost and whose powers were above any god were the creative shadows.

These beings had no bodies or an entity they were not corporeal were in turn made of energy never died and had noknowledgeoflife, since this didnotexist and there were no other worlds only thoughts and consciousness since the kingdom was shaped the will whose minds were united and symbiotic and can bind to other entities and beings of the cosmos.

Their bodies can be other forms with tentacles and wander and travel around worlds.

These realms would be the first princípio primary dimensions and these would be the principle of all dimensions and universes apart so they created around the universes 13 interconnected dimensions these would be a set of dimensions and universes out there where by explanation they would be such as their children born of the entropy and the accumulated energy of their wills having their children of creation and thus creating the thirteen dimensions.

Your whole universe is after the fountain and can not pass or pass only a huge wall whose bodies merge on the wall outside

First creation came with the first each and thus forming thirteen castes and thirteen main families.

But the primordial beings created thirteen gods of creation and gave each thirteen universes and their dimensions to shape their likeness.

Of all three universes he could not approach the rivers of blood these magical dimensions without the consent of the creator beings of the universe lies just after the fountain and the wall passing through and reaching the kingdom of the ancient gods.


	50. Chapter 50

14

In this way the laws would besimple, so the children of their children with their creations could come to each of their worlds three times each time there is evil they must descend to each world..

What s anda total of three times your children cannot purify or bring the supreme good to the world this world must be extinguished and purified and be restarted from scratch once again.

In total there was Kiloskia the creator goddess of the first dimension and first universe the first daughter the heavenly light whose longings and virtues were not compared to any god was the embodiment of goodness and mercy.

She had created a utopia of peace and kindness but was até commanded by simple thoughts but even a utopia can be corrupted, but to avoid it...

The existence of this deity was commanded by entropy and primal emotion it was a pillar whose thoughts shaped and controlled its universe and so whose thoughts of despair did not exist so it was all right food and other consciousnesses did not exist.

And their universe grew sprawling and procreating the concept of sex also did not exist were amorphous beings and whose consciousness was symbiotic and beyond energy gradually evolving but whose minds united and fused until the moments of the way in which they differed and were dependent on their creative entity and whose technology moved to emotions and whose souls were crusted stones in their home their physical body in constant change.

\- Hive mind? " asked Batman.

\- That's right, they were symbiosis that connected to other beings had no sex so they did not procreate each other in total were female beings who reproduced asexually and by partinygenesis.

Gradually whose beings gained consciousness more than individuality and thus changed and changed the goddess whose mystical loneliness accumulated and equaled its insatiability the growing loneliness decided to create the new cycle of conscious and unconsciousevolution.

And so physical forms corporeal individualities still something was missing and soon a partner of their conscience and several lords and lords egalitarian priests conscious kingdoms and lived worlds whose nature united a technological and organic world.

These creatures, were fuseds, and their physical and technological bodies their great consciousness gaining an expanded world where several individuals were born of consciousness and love.

It was beyond the greattemples, and their worship the pillars of support creating an eternal cycle of worship where there were millions of avatars.

His avatars saw the birth of cycles of entropic energy and so loneliness was impregnated until até the moment the mystical entity came up with the idea of creating a companion..

It was the one closest to the entity born from the energy of equality and creation of the struggle for union abandonment, but it was only in practice why it was actually better in theory.

It was dand all this would be easier, from solitude she one day thought and so was born from the light of the dimensions given by her parents,, whose thoughts passed through dimensions and foundations of creation...

His great feelings of unity were greater than for his thoughts for the sake of his children raised by his conscience for his well-being by their minds united to the few children of theirunion.

These foram delivered to their people thinking of them as their new companion avatar and the one whose words and their priests would speak and say for her he would be the entity that would embody their love and bond of their entity..

It was the avatar and priests,who were born by the creative lightof the ancients,, who would speak and say through their words their guiding light on the earthly beings and about the queen of light.

He would be the embodiment of true darkness upon the darkness of the night his black knight on the white queen so born on the balance of yng and yang..

And in that it would unite the words of the primordials and upon ward he whowould be the supreme priest of entropy and equality over their mystical lands and the eternal caves that wandered over the ancient universes.

To which would form a great covenant and the priest born in the first golden twilight of the first red dawn and thus the one who would unite his heart and thus form the union and words of each of the ancient beings that were born of his light.

Omniscient, so the Nothingness and chaos and Ananki came together and created Derun the god and Dosan the Goddess they created the Universe, Uminaim or Tellarium before the universe and the great creation (it could be the other wayaround, but apparently it was so) Derun and Dosan.

These each gerou the first generation of gods of the divine pantheon and the other gods, of the Pantheon that existed at the beginning of the universe (created by this entity the creator and the creator)..

Andles were born long after the creation of the Universe, created the living and nature, (but the Vacuum was a god and a place where they always sent their divine enemies or those who break the divine laws, as magical creatures, being more of a portal.

It was the only place where our goddess commanded most of her enemies and also became a barrier between the spirit world and the carnal), who created the planets, and among them Krypton Tastan and Soran and Rao, before the Sun and moon, their parents, one of the daughters of the Universe..

They wereand ntre other planets, gods and gods, some say that death began to exist after humans were created, to be born more followers of Ozmad and more followers of Ialdabaoth, but everything aretheories today there are no remnants of news or apparent connection they have not even left traces.

Derun and Dosan thus created the light, the god of Light Ozmad and Ialdabaoth the god of darkness projected from the shadow of Ozmad, the god of light created the firstangels and Ialdabaoth the first demons that emerged were part of themselves not sinful souls nor pure souls.

Andntre other creatures that came later with the emergence of several other gods each piece and remnant coming from the eternal darkness of the ancient dimension of Zarathanis,thus created Garan and Tharan.

Suas moons and our solar system was unified, after all these moons no longer exist, which created the beings around, Derun created the beings coming from Krypton that was one of his best works.

They were one of his creations that gave the greatest pride and his great fear, only after they gave up creations were scientists after all in search of evolution and controlled mutation.

But some tales say only that the ancient Land of Draku and Krypton existed, before ancient God before the first formation of emerged as Apokolips and New Genesis, came to exist...,

\- It would be quite convenient to say that there were no beings, but other beings living on Krypton since after they were banished were created other gods were created to populate it this were what they would say of the remnants of the dimension of theirsister.

This in fact, was a source of genetic experiments, which one day the traces of nightmares and corrupted gods and there was a cocoon what was left of the last pure entity that still existed the black priests and scientists and researchers, which from the início beginning the only one left of the other universe of the first cycle of creation before Derun and Dosan...

-If the revelations made by the Elders of A-Mu, some mim converted by me before I killed them, are authentic, I have looked for ways to find legends and remnants of ancient civilizations, and among them I have found this crystal man.

\- They said they were vassals or an ancient sect of ancient red deity the embodiment of pleasure and rivers of blood that once passed through the bloodletting that part of the dimensions existedbefore.

Some of their names wereseveral and one of them was better known as Zariel the ancient and first avatar of Ruina, during the War of the Resumption of krypton files , of a librarybefore finding its total annihilation by asteroids of a total destruction

\- This happened before I became sovereign of Apokolips,whichhappened many years ago, so Krypton was not an empty world when the Creator, the band of scientists arrived say that you had done research and experiments on this earth.

What kind of experiments? " asked Batman.

\- Stem cellsmutategenetic changes chromosomes and creation of beasts and monster for combat and fun, fusion of organic beings with machines, I could find some data and various old files and chimeras.

When the creators of Krypton arrivedhes, found remnants of other experiments, some who traveled here arrived, but an inhospitable sphere, without rules, destroyed, fought in colossal battles by vast monsters as states.

They were endowed with mystical abilities beyond our comprehension, since at the time you and others do not have the power to understand much even this was possibly one of the kingdoms destroyed and converted by the dark lady or great worm that emerged from ancient legends of other planets.

\- What he did purify... - interrupted Batman

Purify? " asked Batman. What does that mean?

\- They dropped a bomb equivalent to their atomic bombs, millions of times about twenty atomic bombs, more powerful than the ones dropped on their planet at the time that destroyed Hiroshima – Darkseidsaid.

–They wanted the field cleared for experiments, so there was no place for pre-story beasts and unconsciousness monsters. – So Então they sanitized the old Krypton and cleaned the system.

\- The traces of monsters and destruction and death negative energy that remained before his brothers went away imprisoning themselves outside the conscious universe...

\- They didn't feel pain, didn't they? - Perguntou Batman

\- They weren't sentient beings, they weren't endowed with intelligence. - Hit Darkseid

\- These creatures had no names orlanguage, because they did not call themselves, and if their will was oriented solely and exclusively to the destruction of others and to total dominion.

\- Their bodies occupied hundreds of miles long, they were not the giants that exist today in this world and were so resilient that their civil war.

These were destined to beeternal, driven by hatred, power and greed, followed themselves and the Earth of Krypton before being sanitized was much greater than it was at the time of the collapse or when the last Kryptonians existed.

\- Their minds, blackened by a hatred never seen, seemed to be thing of beasts pre stories like their dinosaurs, were incapable of the act of creation, at least good creation, they reproduced.

And so continued their war, were close to the shapeshifters and vampires oftheirworld s, they should notcoexist peacefully, with many organic forms differences, looked like hybrids of monsters and other creatures.

Their power to destroy ancient bombs before they were banned...

\- You still have them, don't you, Darkseid? - Perguntou Batman.

He smiled and his smile was evil. - They arewhatis the energyto the spores and some tools of destruction of my planet, and an immense gallows and their obliterating light, through their will the creatures were banished to a dimension that in practice should be inaccessible.

But it is not, a kind of hidden prison of all life present throughout the multiverse, some called abyssother Nexos or Banishment, but do not know for sure where they are or what place this was where the other godbrothers self-imprisoned they tried to contain the brotherof them and their brother god.

\- Some of these creatures had to be truly extinct and obliterated their shattered souls...

\- But like this crystal man I also have them in a hidden dungeon of Apokolips..

\- Why are you telling me this? - asked Batman.

\- How about taking as you trust, if someone takes you if you try to destroy or control me know that there are two more people who are nothing more than Daassade and Kalibak, people besides me who are aware of thisstory. – Darkseid said.

\- I intend to tell you as my future right-hand man, a vote of confidence, and a fact I wish to show you later. It said. – Evil monsters and genetically altered beings and embryonic forms these researches are interesting and help in cloning Kryptonians..

That contraryto my son Kalibak and Dassad that the two are trustees and would never and never opposed me, unless Kalibak wanted to usurp power, but neither of them would have ideas of controlling and liberated..

Who knowsthe u even run away, with accurate and hard-hitting information and know where to hurt those who oppose me, Know who to hurt if something happens, and worlds will not be whole and not safe if one of my experiences if creations are stolen or até even if they disappear.

\- You're a blackmailing, menacing monster. I said. That and to control me.

\- I don't intend to be without you and I don't intend to give you your freedom. "Darkseid said..

Moving on. "Darkseid said."

\- Some scholars speculate that the portal of Annihilation would be a passage to this parallel universe, where souls would be instantly destroyed by arcane conditions..

As for escape is impossible, but for them it was a perfect place, where they continued to war among themselves and a means of arriving, and a means of looking for organic forms of experiments, between the barriers of dreams of the desires of curses and despair, a cycle of death and self-destruction.

\- Once exiled the original inhabitants of Krypton, the land was free for the new work, since it really took a lot of work.

\- In this way for its creators scientists withmuch creativity, once shaped their world our creator made the world as we would know it.

What was the result of itsdestruction, but, around not in the way we know it, but of its ancestors and its predecessors and the times before the collapse of krypton,andwere created the Sea, heaven and earth and the Nine Powers that were buried very deep in the mother Krypton itself which led to its collapse and instability.

\- And among the forest the passage between several worlds that also could not withstand their pressure, were merged into the new place. And after all were created the first generation of gods and the heavenly and their inhabitants, their messengers andexecutioners.

These who often walked this land without war the living beings, first the irrational, children of the Wild Power, and then the intelligent, children of nature who populated Krypton sincethe humanoides, came long after.

Their inscriptions and the ancient prophecies ancient scriptures encrusted in stones dated and explained with such ancient language that only ancient magic could translate, but they were never really translated to the end there were adaptations and often they were futile attempts...

And so some scholars who made attempts to find a forgotten goddess they knew of an ancient deity who offered wisdom in exchange for power and symbiosis...

And so i would count and all one day would say some scholars that these creatures were called Verasdis left marks of their territories and were created by a God older than existence itself.

Who abandoned them and went to another dimension, whose name many are afraid to pronounce, meaning as much life as death, shovels and destruction, others say it was the Magnus Vermis .

What was a shadow or a remnant of something enormous that could not be consumed the remnant of union and the creation of riversof blood, crazed after the creator or creatorleft.

They createdthese beings and watched them to know what they were going to do next and then abandoned their own fate looking for the creator...

They also say that some scientists of Krypton wanting to establish power and put their theories to prove an ancestor of Kal-el, found interesting thisidea and wanted to put the proof bring an ancient power that abandoned Krypton long ago, the only way to attract his divine mother to close to him.

There werethe lguns claim to ask permission from krypton's council for approval if they whine begging him to use this power and many allegations..

Some former priests, dizem that he was looking to bring a source of inexhaustible energy from another dimension, or simply boast for his success,and ssim his altives to his brothers did, but do not know what they talked about ...

All cultures, planet and ancient civilizations that still exist something shared by the ancient guardians, are unanimous at one point: a servant of the Creator, you know who you are, and here we go, committed the most serious of sins by aiming to overthrow him from his throne.

The name of this enemy of Creation varies according to the story subjugate ancient god and bring to enslave, anose and even an ancient ancestor of superman, so we will stay with Opponent, not to harm the innocent, only after.

All to designate it.

According to the Elders of Mu One, one of the hidden and ancientsocieties, prior to the world of Krypton that were also hunted, the society of shadows and magic on earth led by Kryptonians,

Just like having a headover on an ancient moon of Krypton,, where it was also destroyedand amazing lythat it stopshaving a name similar to acountry pais on its planet, you can guess, Batman.

\- It was called Brazil, and the research center of an entire moon was named Grande Sertão Veredas, an immense huge desert with several oasis scattered.

They have had years of research years of testing years of experiments in search of opening portals of interdimensional lands and worlds lost and destroyed and successfully...

He would have traveled to the forbidden dimension and learned from the Ancient Beasts the Dark and Hate Arts, planning his own war against the Creator and the first life forms that ever walked on Krypton.

But his attempt to rival The Heavenly Glory was with the profane knowledge acquired his revolution found no support among others who helpedhim.

Andhe deceived them and imprisoned them by making a wild form and growing brain power, in one of his wars fought in dimensions some abandoned them in battle, others still remained by his side...

\- That in my view, they looked like rats when the ship sank (that is, they abandoned him) the man facing the entity, and he was also banished. But at the lastminute.

When The Goddess whistled at her lost son, every dumb mother's, thing, and allowed him to create two worlds for himself, where his order would be heard and the form would be the fruit of his will, I believe she thought he would make a beautiful world...

This would be the origin of the Abyss, a reduced replica of the horrors witnessed by the Opponent in exile from the Ancient Beasts. And the Opposition populated his world with creations inspired by his mentors and his own creations on krypton's own moon in Embers...

It wasnot the research center, thus generating the first Demons, and the first mutants, coming from him even using his own DNA as the basis of experiments, his hatred and all his corruption. " He said by looking at every key on the screen.

\- It is assumed that today it still exists, ruling the Abyss from the citadel of Infernum, athird demonic dimension, forming only and exclusively of his own creations, an army of corruptors and assassins for a day of revenge, he only used and was banned from the site creating his own dimension.

\- But it never happened he retired or rather abandoned this kingdom by a woman tisthe ancient as the ruin of the abyss of the ancient beasts, leaving his descendants taking care of things and his revenge, which never came to anything until today and continue their research and his work in the galaxy of Krypton...

\- Later repentant used the other world he called temere land of tomorrow.

But there inhabit not only their offspring, but also those who decided to abandon other worlds to start over would be inhabited either by good and bad magical creatures or ancestral beings..

They were creatures from other worlds and dimensions forgotten planets and exiled from creatures that were expelled from humanoide worlds, and several others, but he also abandoned this other world...

It calls the Abyss the darkest and deepest part of krypton's hell,being a second hell from which not even the demons themselves returnor come out, having no end..

And i don't even start where no one escapes and the first of the first monsters are still fighting, some say that the worst beings who passed through the land of Krypton in their earlydays.

They were exiled by the scientistswho arrived on thatplanet.

These never reincarnate some only become workers and sent from the Abyss to create evil and corruption some become to the Great Worm an interdimensional creature devouring planets and who lived buried in the center of the planet...

Everyone would have the choice to manipulate them, but in the end those with free will would have the last choice to give, they did not simply oppose moving towards the resumption and alongside ancient scientists following in their footsteps..

With this recreating his experiments. so would own his actions, but could be influenced if they wanted to, he kidnapped his children taking them to Krypton,, he shared his knowledge.

Withthe other scientists and members of krypton'scouncil who stood by his side his data were wide open and distributed among his followers and forabargain in exchangefor freedom, so...

The ancient goddess of Zarathanis had periodically enjoyed an avatar in exchange for a viable DNA in the reproduction of other beings and this was directed at its coming and taught the men of Krypton.

As for the art of the science and art of ironing, she was the patron lady alguém of many ancient scientists and masters of weapons and someone who in the future would do anything to destroy the one who deceived her and forsaled her into a bargain.

Some said she taught the art of combat where an avatar from bygone eras taught the art of combat and weaponry in the creation of rights and weapons...

As for Zarathunis and the dimension of the ancient gods of the ancient lords of the union of the multiverse they do not come to this world and so do not exist, the controversial.

And sand we can control something powerfulãas the entity of chaos and also the ladyof ruin,, but if we can prove its existence we can use its powers and lower scale the children of the ancients...

And so followed the creation of symbiotic forms enslaving the children ofthemother and heavenly.

They were ways of extracting non-material form entropic energy and propelling toward a technology source thus creating slaves of robotic bodies and specifically createdorganisms.

Both for immaterial and entropic and psychic forms and these forms were imprisoned and molded in meat and mixed with robotics an organic and robotic fusion in the form of symbiosis and parasitria.

Often the entropic fusion imprisoned in an organic form enjoying its connected skills in cables and pipes and chips in the form of trapping the primordial entity.

Itwas and is the form of parasitic accumulating energy and physicalãgallows and thus propelling towards wars and the form of slave worksthe slender form and technology towards a slaveãlabor..

Itwas the nde enslaved and used parasitic forms where they camouflaged their energies and often directed them in plastic suit tubes in roboticforms and weapons of organic wars as in the creation of soldiers.

These usufruining their ability to escape they imprisoned and drove them in civil wars and often in civil-aspect creations such as the constructionãof buildings andurban purposes...

It was the better slaves those who did not age and did not die their carcass where it was imprisoned there were containment boxes interconnected pipes and so could be transferred.

What was final was accumulated entropic energy that accumulated and was transferred in obtaining the creation of energy weapons that energy released in nuclear bombs such cumulative energy ...

The ancient scientists believed that if they confirmed the existence of ancient gods they could control at will and enjoy their powers.

In past eras before the first great war at the time before eternal darkness and three thousand years of darkness gave rise to the first avatar...

One of his avatars in turn was sent to earth thousands of years earlier in the midst of the previous era before the imprisonment of his future son.

What was an era when el's house was often chosen as priests and avatars and connoisseurs of the ancient word

The former house of El, once united great warriors and thinkers these were ambassadors of the ancient doctrine warriors chosen as translators in a kind of ancient tablet originated from the ancients..

Were passages ancient caves and interconnected these caves were crystallized rocks ancientunderground passages caves, which had as inhabitants crawlingcreatures , were elongated snakes, which in turn had no eyes but secreted acid, ácido, eram were long and curvy and limbs and bodies slender and powerful

Once united to each of El, and divided there was a civil war those who agreed with the entropic energy bondage of those who claimed to enslave and use inorganic and robotic bodies inobtaining.

While it was the fusion of psychic energy it was against nature and could not prove that such entities were creatures of divine origin and felt pain and suffered, andthus using energy as a source of use and thus using it as a primary source and workãthepsychic s. .

These que were used in the fusion of machines and thus using as a source of income not needing to use their own means and natural inhabitants for the construction of cities.

They were environmental means and so also the use of this directed energy in obtaining environmental constructions operation of earthmoving plains and in the formation of the environment towards the revitalization of environment and worn nature and unstable climate transferring towards the unstable core...

They were instible times and the gates of war divided society and distorted minds forming wars and isolated protests and thus more man wars in formation and destruction and the machination of conflicts and rebellions were days of war where their countless wills were tested...

Male children died by the bombs of countless destruction and endless wars and conflicts and so the weapons were thrown these creatures whoseenergy.

With thisand ra released and thrown some said they saw tears of blood tearing these that flowed through the conflicts divine beings imprisoned and fortify to war and kill innocent people these people ... innocent in their thoughts, but unable to take another alternative.

They fought infiltrated facilities and these people cried the scientists before great philosophers who once helped by the avatars and these once guests were now forcing.

As for the struggle as it would all end and these weapons were called We-the divine weapons of conceived energy entities trapped in inside machines and other times in the form of symbiosis..

It would also parasitize in other organic forms by dividing the same body and using the same mind and its forms were trapped in a body where it could never be released..

These que constantly changed a form of organic liquid metal and nano probes where these would not stop regenerating constantly...

There came a time when hordes of warriors were subjected to a process where zarathunis were sent to collect enttropic energy and to bring the Rypton Kto a war of allies and rebelsreleasing an immense amount of energy..

Some priests had seena shadow of dark energy a silhouette of a damsel this warand pushed out of their ancient lands of the temples of Zarathanis and thus closing the portals permanently if not before leaving few remnants of something powerful and an entropic energy trapped in the hands of their enemies.

They later discovereda terrible and destructive truth.

These same creatures were related to guardians their organic forms these forms had tubes and transfer boxes of artificial bodies and others in organic bodies in the form of symbiosis and often parasitic.

They were ancient crypts and walls carved in crystals and marble as old as the time desolate sites made of minerals encrusted in stones and crystals and ancient crystallized forests, stops in the time where millennia atrás ago there were these beings in these days..

They were trapped like skeletons inside each crystal and thus their other physiognomies and appearances paralyzed in time once were the great creations stopped and imprisoned in places that werenot once covered, and in these places were often not made of sapphires or diamonds that in these places imprisoned beings... m

Its enormous buildings were made of stones and rocks their own technologies were made from the very ore that all believed to be brought from the ancient temples of Zarathanis..

Andsses ores and crystals were not simple normal stones assimilated knowledge and transmitted energy and thus interconnected with the collective consciousness of these entities trapped in physical forms unable to go in their ways

The ancient scientists demais were led by Uo-el first lord of the house of El the best known among the scientists, brother of the man who traveled the unknown land and had deceived his own creator mother she against such a thing had not been deceived by his brother but it was not too late to fight back or to fight, so he did so.

He believed that the parasitic form applied and overpowering the organism and host cells in a living body and or robotic and organic could subtract the cells and interact with the body and the host organism and take over and prosand outonthem.

Andm a parasitic form and so they could take over and mutate sometimes using cells in the growth and embryonic phase, and sometimes unborn fetuses overtaking the DNA of the creature in formation thus doing with what the invasive cells.

Sand take over and multiply and thus emerge over the others forming this host body a mere means where it would take overand fixate on a new cup the host.

Then it died and the invading cells granted absolute control by fixating and mutating in them thus causing them to take over and outdo and

Many of these ancient inhabitants believed that they could go on with their lives with energy entities imprisoned them and so there was a split between the inhabitants many of these inhabitants and castes.

The original houses before those who could be invited were and believed to be descendants of the union of beings coming from other dimensions in the physical andspiritual union oftheseextended ways..

Then wars were imprisoned and rebellions formed so around many wars there was the catastrophe of the extinct moons many of these rebellious once warriors...

An immense crater thus forming an explosion oe space a race and an immense bump an explosion followed by other creatures several steroids collided in formation of wrecking wreckage of ships and more ships...

They used them all the true torture machine of a thousand ways of dying tortured andkilled their enemies, only that among them similar these their cries and laments and the very lament of those who were usedas tools of torture.

The s lamentations were notpareôs for chips that were led to never disobey orders, were robotic keys, which were rotated in their torso, was another unable to react,followed only the orders of the master of a key implanted to the control and never succumb abnormal gallows and healing through energy released by emotions in wear.


	51. Chapter 51

13

Many of the inhabitants who once equal were no longer considered allies the enemies caught in front of the battle prisoners who were subjected to torture from those who came to the nauseatingrescue.

It was what followed his exhausting ability to change shape and forced to a symbiosis with those they once defended becoming slaves fused to entropic gallows.

And so became the perfect killing machine were surprised as everything was doomed to disaster the energy released by emotions that once took shape heartbreak and betrayal.

That often caused them to contract consciousness these inexplicably were ignored, but the victims their blood and often their ears and so the few the great war was heard another every scientist who was in each field of specialty.

Andin the face of his numerous procedures and experiments,it was what led to the absolute lord of the planetsand colonies in his unceasing quest for power.

Thus to all the specialists in search of the power of the lady of red the lady of ruin and so Uo-El the one who another ally revolted with knowledge allied himself with rebellion and another to a war between houses and castes divided the population thousands of years thousand years of war.

With this, thus forming conflicts that lasted and spread and another to a ptheres pacific now wars and destruction leading to the chaos and death familyof el's house now divided the house of El with Uo.

These who now fought alongside the resistance to energy released by negative emotions and now everything would fall ruin and being invoked later the use of an avatar created in the laboratories and destroyed and so old data as uo himself.

As for his brother,, whose name cannot be pronounced, the first to create the parasitious procedure of the host of Zarathanis' energy thus believing he revolted the words of use of control and an immense way of bringing a means of controlling the goddess for annihilation of the rebels.

Uo - el was trapped in a trap between battlefields of the battle used to attract the avatar and the goddess he succumbed there was a great war to thus open othedoor sis.

As for the great migration and so he looked and looked and then trapped in the containment field on the seals of the incubators a precursor dimension of the phantom zone trapping Uo-El, and the forçi am living an illusion himself the creator of the area of Pral-ok.

Where those who experienced the true paradise a zone of simulation between their greatest desires of dreams and isçando the mutation ofinduction symbiosis as a procedure of the first.

To submit without testing he was the first guinea pig and so the prototype and soon his restrictions were doomed to failure his only son.

And to create the procedure and soon a traitor to the cause Zand-El his son and his grandson Wer-El an allyof the rebels next to the avo and soon the division the perfect machine to erase minds the great Eye of Sharan, a huge satellite, created in ancienttimes, it took a thousand children of Zarathanis were imprisoned and tortured forçthefusionbetween fetuses and machine.

It was a process of symbiosis and mutagenic the perfect union of a conscious slave the eyeso to speak was creation as being the perfect machine of destruction of darkenergy, thus creating an immense black hole leading to annihilation to the same realm of the one who should not be named, of incinerating at all.

The ancient Zarathunis were relatives of the distant prime guardians of those where they abandoned the galaxy the dimension where they followed to live the immense psychic dimension of Zarathunis..

And so being able to return every hundred years to the primary dimension, but who once lived in exile in this dimension they abandoned their form of flesh and living in the form of energy and higher and altered consciousness...

Their queen of ruin not being a physical being could not be considered an entity few believed and saw its true form going only through old stories and often.

Thelguns believed to be legends of the ancients and the creator mothers of the ancient guardians before the creation of the troop and forgotten to the point of no longer being revered...

Their forms have been forgotten and often be mistaken as a folklore of distant universes and or children's tales children...

So few could see and in these ways it was just a legend forgotten by all and only pure and children saw it and sometimes only in dreams they said it was of countless beauty ...

But unlike her the entities of Zarathanis were considered their children or just remnants of a larger entity and often proved almost impossible to prove their existence and thus to imprison as with their children...

They created prisoners and their weapons in the form of energy herma relatives of former guardians at that time the troop was formed by robots many of these creatures that were still at the beginning of the experiments had peaks of consciousness of freedom those who could escape momentarily.

Before being brought back by the chip sought help from guardians eras before the green lanterns of hal jordan's generation in the era that followed there was Abin Sur and Sinestro at that time two recruits and the most valuable of all their teacher Jar-dox.

These que sawthat the mechanical soldiers were actually beings of consciousness imprisoned in metallic and symbiotic form, the were made of symbiosis between stolen technology and imprisoned psychic forms, none of this would change if one day gained consciousness and rebelled from their enemies, which would do...

Most revered of all, the oldest if not one of the first lanterns of an extinct race before the emergence of the first Kryptonian, he was a race of Voshorans, races of purple aliens.

They were relatives of the people of Jogun,they were elongated of tall slender statures and curvilinear were haired of the same color ancient warrior races of psychic powers..

They were whose telepathic abilities of powers derived from zarathanis' emotions and feelings these distant cousins of the guardians,, but who never heard of exile in another dimension, they would also be victims of Krypton in their wars.

Jar-dox pleaded and pleaded with all the guardiansto let him go to war his students who saw the destruction spreading out couldn't bequiet.

As for this changed, andso couldnot help he s looked and looked and not way allowed by the words of all guardians the planet should fall into disgrace and so everything would all fall into ruin they should explode and so the weapons imprisoneds...

So united to all the voshorans went to war by uniting alltheir psychic powers he tried to free the entities from their aconteceu moorings what happened, none of it, it was notwhat theyexpected, partly they freed momentarily and so the machines destroyed lives.. s

As a result they killed millions the technology collapsed and the system went out of control their minds blackened by hatredmade them kill raças, planets and city and forging the guardians to create the troop of green lanterns.

Without any support and regardless of the consequences he ignored the orders of the guardians and turned his back on the troop, he went away abandoning the troop and to all known he flew crossing planets crossing stars and comets and more steroids and joined the resistance and all its people.

Darkseid looked a great medacity of stars, he looked at everything, his daughter born from the avatar of his land his world on one of his travels, lost from the union of the Queen of Ruin she existed as an avatar.

Some say that the shadow of Ruina was in hisabode , asked for support for himand, these were one of the numerous regrets he had in life...

He was telling this to her future husband, and this one ignored her and living with guilt to até this day, but he didn't tell Batman that not in those words.

Amid a small platform and a landing bridge several soldiers in posts and the self advice, gathered words, were whispered and small guardians wetted by hooded men soldiers in firm atheaves that covered self below robust.

ôThey were descomunais,, old men of colossal appearance,, they were touted by bridges and small experiments humanoide weapons these around glazed eyes andso none of them were close tothem.

Often the guardians themselves went to meet the self advice of Krypton warning and asking for the stop of the experiments other times they tried to intervene to the point of abandoning contact with the planet.

With this, there was a division of opinions between the lanterns themselves that were in OA, in those past years , were feitos..., nothing, at that time and so there was nothing else between the planet the inhabitants and the lanterns, tothem, foram forbiddenwith the help of green lantern for the planet, many believe that the guardians cursed all Kryptonians not to receive help from these little men.

And once a huge circular weapon or the largest satellitethat was created with an olbra, which, que scarred and imprisoned psychic beings, the immense circular destructive weapon the size of a planet in krypton's orbit of metal and trapped and circular veins and conductors constining the crushing and other dimensions of annihilation..

Thende would lead to annihilation a dark energy that only the ancients of jal and Ashera-a and the most prominent house the house of Zariel first descendants of ancient and coming from Zarathanis of humanoide forms were of Oriental origin and the extinct indigenous origin ofred skin and smooth black hair its own raça was extinguished with the destruction of colônia the lunar colony of Dr-mar.

And their own race and house exterminated by the rebels on another moon in Dre-lok and the few who remained had their minds brainwashed to be trapped in illusions of incubators' seals..

And so joining their minds and forces for the creation of the ancient weapon of destruction the great and powerful light and organic satellite of Krypton with the weapon and Uo over control his mind used in obtaining the secrets of the rebels the weapon of annihilation and in the creation of the Queen of DEvroa-Zi.

As for the demon lady,, armed with the key of annihilation esta this the most powerful demon goddess who was formed solely and exclusively of symbiosis and slaves..

Were dthe last generation of ancient demon gods created with the symbiosis of conscious beings and symbiosis of machine and organicbeings all their warriors s, these were made on the basis of creatures captured from Zarathanis.

They were used in the annihilation of and the absolute weapon the sword and the staff of DE-Tsuki-zoa each stealing the knowledge of Uo this imprisoned in acama of holographic containment and virtual simulation linked to another dimension the rebels.

They were annihilated and those who once surrendered trapped in the same seal as the incubators and the population was soon also pressured into servitude and torture forming a dictatorship and pressured everyone to be allies or killed

Planets and colonies and those who rebelled, destruction and fights buildings and more buildings all collapsed the great dictatorship of a thousand years if they followed were massacredby the great eye, by the , flames by destruction.

Thenand les succumbed to everything and there was little left to imprison all the ancient gods and to meet the lady of ruin and fire and flames, destruction of death and thus blood and rivers and more rivers of blood arose the ancient war that followed.

Many asked for help the troop many requests denied, reported Darkseid, batman, who looked at the records.

Zar-dox ran infiltrated the dimensional planet next to all of his race in prison and infiltrated inside the dome and with his ring he invaded the prison dimension and entered the dreams of Uo, equipped with power of the entire populationof alienbeings of psychics.

They wereso powerful and invated the minds ofall the prisoners and also to allwho were the weapons using their fear as a bridge, of losing their fear of never returning if ignited within him..

Andthe form of fear made him unable only to return a to reality without losing all his powers converted him into an entity of fear giving rise to the very source of fear,

This entity managed to free Uo with help but lost control of his consciousness and followed in an uncontrolled mutation and with awareness of millions of people from a single planet and thus sacrificing himself and with last tentativopening the door of thedimension of Zarathanis

A psychic wave was heard by all and with last remnant really woke up to all the robots of the troop their psychic waves shuffled once and for all their system rebelling a horde of beings imprisoned to millennia and thus causing a wave of murders committed by them and all suffered...

And so the whole collective conscious of an exiled race and trapped inside the temples of zarathanis merging forming a single being in turn opened the barrier of continuous time and space..

It was the nde emerged a being animmense bat that lord of the keys opened the doors and crossed with the immense crow that was the animal form of Zariel and so generated Parallax that was the source of fear and another of the twoplanets s, was Mogo and Apokolips.

But Uo and his allies those who were the only ones to enjoy the powers of the ancient imprisoned weapons heard the call say some that the goddess of ruin came to his rescue soon after the doors of the dimensions were opened, with the call of the old lantern-green.

This que still screamed for help, she could not enjoy a physical body with fragile reality his powers were used he was then visited say he knew how to get to goddess and knew how a hologram and reality a part.

Andhe was visited by the sovereign,, the dictator,, e and fusingan immense reality,, a world apart,, where he would tell everything aboutit, he preferred to fall into destruction to fall into disgrace and end up in curse.

He felt and that everything was an immense illusion his perfect world collapsed he could not believe trapped on a planet of the krypton system but the machine the union of symbiotes all those who were forced to fight and now in fusion with it creating an illusion collapsed and fell into disgrace.

And so she used Uo momentarily as an avatar and saved him he faced his nightmares and thus freed himself from his imprisonment.

Soon gained control of their minds s, if the old ones trapped in seals of the incubators, soon rebelled destroyed the seals of the incubators and so form, however as a prototype became obliterated. s,

With this, then there was a conflict and a destruction of too long a thousand years of darkness followed man was no longer a man the very dimension succumbed a to his mind.

Thus forming an immense world formed of nightmares that never ended a planet imprisoned and a dimension of its own madness succumbed to this causing the formation of the god of Uo.

Que thus merging with all those who were once prisoners formed an immense living planet of mental mental energy psychic, telepathic and telekinetic.

It came from the world of nightmares and curses,, this one of several endless and completely living nightmares,which as soonas followed formed an immense skull a black river of hate an immense ball smoking curses.

And with that, forming psychic powers and nightmares they existed as nightmares and curses he cried and cried he roared and suffered a sad and lonely god full of pain where at that moment.

Vendo the ship of emperor Zarkon, whose psychic energy and his numerous mouths eyes and blood destroyed the planet and in the midst of all this would annihilate Krypton his son what betrayed him now tried to use the ancientweapons the eye to demon goddess, but was no match.

Their immense power was causing the folly and mutation of those most sensitive and influenced energy released many were trappedin their ownconsciences never woke up..

With this, a thousand years of darkness a were said and so the maddening darkness that caused everyone to fall into nightmares and have their bodies mutated and their minds destroyed and few did not succumb to the destruction of the mind and others fell into madness or never woke up.

And so all Kryptonians were cursed to the carnal touch could never physically cross the uncontrolled mutation born of the curse of uo and then all Kryptonians were cursed thus forming an uncontrolled mutation in their embryonic cells he could not cross where the damage had done.

There was then a psychic war that followed the destruction and it was the naturally and technological ones to create psychic barriers and the nightmares and uncontrolled mutations and unprecedented manifestations of genetic changes..

Thelgumas children were born dead and another were not born trapped in destruction and mental deaths he suffered the worst of the curses I was obliged by the psychic energy to which released in front of him to turn into the crystal weapon.

It was nthat day when he touched the light and looked at the incandescent flame many of Krypton, who fought in the vicinity were caught in the crossfireand their bodies rooted in petrified earth.

Forming an immense crater and other parts of planets swallowed and sucked by the blackened consciousnesses of dark energy and collectiv a blackmatter, and being thes converted into nightmares and curses devouring what followed people and several planets of Krypton.

Then they were swallowed up and people in their colonies fused into their form screaming and screaming their souls were imprisoned and imprisoned as anchors within the cursed planet where millions either died or became part of their immense body that was nothing more than an immense gradually growing planet.

To this day his cries before succumbing permanently are heard in nightmares and in their minds more sensitive to madness minds multiplied and in conflict he went mad asking and screaming for help that now thanks to the entrotropic energy aged millions of years and so he turned red and soon trapped away on a distant planet formed of crystal.

And so when the light touched he would blacken it and the earth would succumb those who stayed to his field of vision were petrifiedas his return was aged and only to walk about the darkness..

And be one who have the knowledge of three thousand years of darkness and the ancient knowledge of both the queen wife of the tyrant Lora-Al still tried to succumb so those.

Andu once used all who imprisoned in arms,they placedaram a martial law the forbidden word the story of the three thousand years of darkness enough to make anyone tell others the legend of Krypton of the ancient incubators.

And in those next three thousand years no being could procreate in a traditional way they risked the uncontrolled mutation they would succumb to geneticdisorder.

Being those who were once born with their powers had no longer leached him until they formed a malnourished skeleton a perfect mummy their genetic codes were destroyed collapsed and their cells destroyed themselves and so the antibodies attacked the organism itself.

An immense ball of energy created from dark matter and directed at each living weapon each beingdirecting.

Being thrown next to him in the center of the planet like this and forming an energy of psychic impact where all those involved in the three thousand-year war would forget as soon as the war was over and their old weapons imprisoned and in an eternal hibernation cycle...

Uo's grandson,in an epiphany using the ancient organic moon the great eye used the powers of all weapons to create an immense dark energy of containment and at the same time create a way to imprison o the lord the great god of Uo in a psychic dimension.

And colocando and opening a dimension through the very center of the planet Krypton where gravity itself would be a way to contain the prison of Uo forcing to hibernate and so each of the weapons was imprisoned. Uo

All at the same point of containment of the center of the earth of the core of Krypton but it was necessary a way to keep Krypton together and a way to contain those who are released would wake up and caca to all Kryptonians.

The older houses as being of kinship of Zarathanis had power over the ancient technology in crystals and stones and many antigthemachinery, maquinários, these on the mind and emoçõs.s.

Andempathic ram and so just connecting mentally and with the touch, but all these families succumbed to the time in wars that followed and so the old legends and stories disappeared with the wars of three thousand years.

In the oldest legends they said that the distant lands and dimension and paraiso of Zarathanis existed divided into dimensions and islands and for each island there was an avatar animal that symbolized the avatar and they taught everyone the avatar and there existed the avatar.

Right in the center of the world of Zarathuni existed the pillar of and in the center the heart crystal a small crystal possessing the supreme power and pillar of that dimension the dimensions of Zarathanis..

And there were the magic and knowledge of passing through barriers that if he had his power would be lord of the dimensions of Zarathanis and thus a ruler and supreme avatar of dimensional magic.

But everything went out the legends the gods and the weapons imprisoned and in the decisive memento when the god uo trapped between the dimension and center of the planet god came to curse all Kryptonians.

With this, the time will come when they will lead their own extinction seconds before their minds are erased and their planet has a red sun the barrier foram closed between the worlds

All was forgotten no one remembered any of these events and their stories erased from the records those who remembered were hunted and exiled in distant worlds and so Krypton.

With this, rbegan from scratch rebuilding without knowing their barbarism and without having any idea of being enslavers and much less that the internal conflict led to the use of its gravity to p imprisonment of Uo...

So, how'd that look? – asked Batman looking at the crystal statue that adorned the room and so he asked.

\- What does that have to do with anything, why Should I know that. He asked.

\- These are stories I intend to share with you. "Darkseid said..

\- You know the rest, they looked for other forms of manual labor, they created clones to do the work they didn't want, until they too rebelled, and then more wars and conflicts came later, UO still trapped and the planet itself couldn't stand it he destroyed the great god of UO now he's free, but still asleep.

\- He soon that particular moment the instability of the planet's gravity helped the destruction of it and cycles after Krypton collapsed he was still trapped in gravity and the black hole.

And s andformed, and freed from this solar system and the great eye and all weapons scatteredthroughout the universes,, without any inhabitantof another planet have knowledge and or know how to use them since their old keys.

Theycannot be used,but some ancient civilizationsof their plan and etas have learned how to use and so out of this solar system there are wars and living weapons and some of them fall to the earth tsuki.

It was the sword of the moon and one of them and asleep were while Uo now animmense nightmares of miles long the size of Krypton or even larger. – It said.

Now roams the unknown system and one day he will wake up again and anger behind the remaining Krptonians and will have his revenge against the last life form of Krypton.

Andin that he dreams of sleeping for age and is creating a world of nightmares driving all the beings of planets before swallowing them and sending the other dimension a dimension of nightmares...

\- Then the great god of Uo exists and one day will wake up? - asked Batman.

\- There are still months to come to an accurate study, in fact I believe that one day I will find OR, at least in my study, but he will arrive one day will arrive he just did not feed enough to get far he is indistant galaxies at the moment and I will control this gallows and put in my power. – Said Darkseid.

And what do I have to do with all this? " Asked Batman looking toward the new god. Why are you telling me this? He asked.

\- Now you know that Krypton was inhabited not only by good people, but also by monsters that enslaved other beings, none of them were saints. - He said.

\- You're an avatar now. " Said DArkseid. – Zariel's Avatar Zariel, he can not passthe dimensions, but you were initiated in the ceremony. - Said Darkeid.

\- Use me to redeem myself. "Batman said. "Carryout yours apologies." - Said Batman.

"You're to blame at the registry office. "Said the dark knight. " You're not late?"

And he approached him more and with his hands on each of his shoulders, and looking toward him directly into his eyes and said.

\- This, Batman, is a vote of confidence. It said.

I want to share knowledge with you. It said. "I want my consort to be by my side, prepared for everything, and that I will fulfill his wish. Itsaid.

Sand closer. - I'll let you know and get closer to the computers and i've been in contact about what you want to know so much.

"I will let you know more about the history of the universe. I said.

\- I'm going to tell you everything I intend you to be by my side. It said.

\- It's not just guilt at the registry office. I'd say, "I'll not leave you in the dark."

"I want you to know that few are aware of this subject, of this story. And so he kissed him and let him go.

I'm voting of confidence? He hesitated Bruce.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

\- Can I use Apokolips' computers? - Asked hesitantly.

And the lord of apokolips looked at him evaluating for seconds later said.

\- Only with grandma's supervision goodness and with me. I said.

I'm going to go. "He said, and with his toes kissed him with his lips...

And so when he released he continued.

By the way. " Looking in your direction. – I created a procedure to duplicate the same type of power the same way to recreate and fuse cells into symbiosis.

I'd say. – Dand control the old ways and duplicate the same procedure by changing and merging two different ways I believe the fusion of cells of which I think are of the ancient Goddess.– Said.

\- It is in its most crude and energetic form a hybrid being of psychic energy and physical form that will change completely gradually, the same power that can control Uo , this power is rooted withinyou, just needs to be trained. - Darkseidsaid . – And soit continued.

" When you gothroughthe process of omega they willawaken. – Said. – And gradually you will change completely. – Said in your direction. – But for this you need to train to develop your powers, and soon after you pass through the powers of Zariel.

\- Training is a good thing should find a door for Hebi Hime sama, one of my allies who soon arrived here in myworld.

So I'm supposed to train? It said. "I refuse to be used, I'm not a monster. "Growls trying to get away, so Darkseid can take his arm. - You know about our deal. "

He covered his mouth with his other hand before uttering words.

The absolute lord of apokolips began to observe fascinated the man tidying while his naked body was very appetizing, he was still a wild beast and would still owe his decisions that would leave him more with tesandmore desire to have him byhis side.

You don't have a choice. I said. - I induced your body to mutate, I am your master and without me, you accepted this situation, this game between us, even if you turn out to be my whore with tight ass, aimlessly, your latent powers have not yet been awakened. It said.

"I can control the procedure to activate them. "

\- And I know how to direct in any case, even if you have no control of my world, if you do not behave will be nothing more than a prisoner, you are my world now. I said.

You are my world. "Darkseid said."

Do you want me that bad? " He asked purring in his ear. "I am part of your world. Ronronou

\- You have no choice but to develop your powers, and with my help you will learn to use, after all I induce the mutation for this I control them as I want and gradually you will tolerate my presence, more than just a few hours of fuck and will be more than my slave, I want you by my side as my general. – I said in your direction before letting go of your mouth.

Bruce I begin to observe a statue of a naked man in the room, did not say anything about it he did not want to say what he thought wished he had never submitted to Darkseid.

What would you do to have me? He asked.

And he growled toward him in the midst of his lips. What if I ran away now? He asked.

\- You have no choice if you run away from me now I will hunt you down and where you go who will help conquer you, and whoever treated you well, will be nothing more than a changed mutant and I will eat you where i find you. "Squeezing your ass tightly.

It said. "You make me angry, I lose control. "And if I gave it to someone other than you. He asked. It said. "At that time, if you would leave me I would kill him who took you, and I would conquer world after world, to have you by my side.

\- What if someone hurt me. He asked.


	52. Chapter 52

14

He growled towards you holding his bareshoulderstoo much. – He said. – I would kill billions that could hurt you.

"I'd kill billions of stars until you couldn't escape. It said.

What if I thought of someone else? He asked.

\- Just thinking about someone touching you, the thoughts of someone else, I won't let you think of anyone else. I said. "Everything to have you by my side.

\- You're an uncontrolled angry beast. It said.

"Everyone willsuffer, everyone will pay for your lack of control, I will destroy the world in your search, atrás behind you.

The crystal man, looked and glazed eyes, and looked and saw the various solar systems away and dark galaxies destroyed and envisioning an immense planet of prominent eyes and mouths claws.

They were maddening sounds were screams and misshapeant masses humanoid forms screaming and screaming bodies changed pieces of beings body parts an immense yawn in caveous eyes and backgrounds a shape similar to a deep skulls and dark black tentacles and scattered like snakes that said.

\- I'm a very lonely god. "Darkseid said, passing his hands around Bruce's waist and pulling him and hugging him.

I would like to share some knowledge with you.

" He said licking his lips and groping his body. I don't want to be lonely anymore. It said.

\- Gradually you wish to be by my side and I will conquer body and soul.

It said. - Share good days and bad, and a reign with you. It said. - Maybe after some conversation we can share not only a long sex session, but talk like men and soldiers and warriors, and battle plans.

– It said Darkseid kissing his forehead affectionately and worshipping his naked body, and massaging each of his naked buttocks giving small slaps on each of them while squeezing willingly as if he wanted to eat the man, which he actually wanted.

\- I would kill a thousand children of a thousandworlds, destroy civilizations, to have you by my side - I said as if they were flames from your eyes coming out of it and your flaming eyes would let go, if you would escape me. - It said sniffing your hair.

"The universe would not be free of me in my wrath and desist to have you by my side. It said. - I'd hear screams and laments andsee peopleand beings wouldn't be free.

I have you with me. It said.

"And it was as if they heard screams and more screams, from entire civilizations destroyed in the process, and if it really was killing children being killed and civilizationsdestroyed.

Toswallow him screams and whines várias and cries and several people and planets succumbing to screams and wars parts of severed bodies disappeared from inside, traveling with a trail of dark energy like explosions and since I told this story, he fullyaware that Darkseid would do it.

\- The conviviality with me will turn you into my ally. - He said looking into your eyes - Come with me. - He said, the lord of apokolips took you with him towards the other side.

Theindemnawith his hands on his ass squeezing his cheeks, sequesting and massaging up and down, as he led him out of the room entering following a hallway and entering another room, an immense room of trophies and objects of ancient value, - I wish to deliver something to you.

It was an immense oval circular huge oval and precious and bright objects he led him towards a long altar and several books equally as if it were an extensive library.

He walked there was a hard, metallic altar tinkling through the crystal floor of the red lights and thus heading towards a small pillar this where there was the object removing him and leading to man..

And he saw this lookingandlooking, he saw was a thick and metallic book a white metal like a crystal he looked at and saw the man handed him uninjured or any change a glow followed and he said.

\- This and the infinite book the black book of secrets and ages, hides in it every secret every secret every information you need everything you want to know from the dark ages and millions of dark ages of the forbidden era and forgotten knowledge, every chapter every knowledge and so only those who can have contact and who can hear.

\- All that my house hides only those who can connect with ancient technology and those who can connect and use the power of the ancients the last avatar of ruin was the ancient worshipper of the priests of darkness. It said.

"A gift to my dark knight. " Said the Lord of apokolips. – For you batman, he existed millennia ago this book was written and created by a traveler a storyteller who was once on Krypton and who lived and was an observer of conflicts and wars. - It said. - And where is he now? - Perguntou Batman.

He received a smile and the lord of Apokolips and said. – He and one of my soldiers now, he and in charge of the stories and research reports. –.

\- He stayed for several millennia wandering around the world until he stopped at Apokolips – He said.

" And he always said that he was not Kryptonian, much less Zatanith, he lived a lot and in várias severalversions , not just a Krypton. was an immigrant from the temples of Zarathanis. – It said.

\- And before immigrating off the planet, eras before wars and the creation of ancient weapons, few can read their contents. I said.

– It is in an ancient language, if you follow me and observe me and look closely what I will show, and then spell and the book i opened and manage to read and yours. "Whenever you want you can come and read it. It said.

And so they followed the same corridor and soon comeacross an immense crystal stupelee esta this showed the samewoman of theirdreams, sitting in a chair of highbackrest, long black hair and curvy body and slender pulled eyes and firm body long and thick legs..

And there what momentarily looked like ancient and sinuous writing were carved into the stone long curves and ovais.

Andle looked forlong moments several minutes seemed hours, butwere not, and more hours and so when he was going to give up he approached touched the stone encrusted as if it had been written on the rock. s

What not in crystal sling s and shone barriers, an intense glow and red flames come out of there and blackened flames and when he truly saw what he had written. s

And there the front an immense rock a rock and a high appeared, changed shape and being carried away by a vast ness of crows that emerged from an immense abyss flying out bats and there a deep and seductive whisper.

And there on a stone-inscribed wall she in pe next door followed and there were inscribed in an ancient dialect resemresing archaic Aramaic to which everything seemed there were similarities with those of the ancient speech of the earth, it was easy to translate, but before he asked the lord of Apokolips.

\- Can you understand what's written? " Asked Darkseid

– This is similar to ancient Aramaic a language of the earth as well. " Said Bruce watching the inscriptions and turned to Darkseid and asked. - Why do you want me to read this?

\- Asked as the man groped his ass more and moreexcited , he had total impression that if he did not walk or if he distanced the new god would fuckhimthere, and to fuck in the chão.

And to his knowledge the man said,, while pushing in the second he onãtop of her pulling his legs out betweenthem he pushed the cheeks away from his ass.

\- It looks like ancient Aramaic with a few different letters, I can also understand. "Darkseid said..

"It's no different from the ancient inscriptions of the Earth."

As he forged the man of four on the floor prancing his ass and rising in the air he approached his head and pulled his long hair away from his head. "It's very good that you understand.

And before another word was said, being replaced by an offering when he heard darkseid's lower crotch armor being removed a tinkling noise and turning his face..

He saw the protection of the groin atrás being thrown and he held his ass opening his cheeks and did something he had never done a fewhours ago, began to eat his ass sticking histongue, beginning to gasp and rising,, he tried to hold on the floor his stretched hands he heard behind him.

And he pulled the air. You gasped.

I want you to read it to me. " He said and so heeatsor shoves his tongue andsuck and bite his entrance he felt his tongue sticking inside him his legs more open when being removed. - Now. - Ordered

And so he did between groans - Ai... - Please. - Getting a heavy slap, where possibly left a red mark and saying between sucking and bites. - Can begin - Andle stuck his tongue inside him and eatçsnapping by scraping his teeth and pinching his testicles. - To the sound of rivers of blood... ... – Por favor. – Recebendo um tapa forte

– Choking resfolegating trying to think coherently. When you go... Fuck... overcome by darkness... – Andle resfou and gasped,, amid his groans and laments when he felt his penis hardening.

\- Tongue-in-the-tongue. - Ai... Please, please... - Continue. - Ordered Darkseid,

\- And the burning abyss - spat again inside him and began to suck faster. - No... - Buzzing inside him and fucking with his tongue... - Please... - A new slap and another and a strong blowjob. - Continue reading. - Heard order. The ancient spheres created... Ai...

\- Began to buzz the tongue and vibrate - ... In a river of blood... He begged amid the bites and sucked from his anus. - I need to read... - Several slaps popped and strong on your buttocks. -

Cried moaning and resfending - If... - Trying to let go of his hands and mouth and being pulled he screamed when Darkseid stowed each of his buttocks again and put a finger jokingly inside him

\- ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... – He hit his prostate with a tongue stowed and a finger.

Stop... Please... - Screamed. "So... It's been a long time. Fuck... Between the sangria... No more... – Beating directly into his prostate he played like scissors by sticking and pulling his fingers.

AI... Fuck... Ai... Darkseid... - Moaned as he tried to snool choking amid the onslaught -...s. Whose blackened souls... - Stocked behind stocked. - Please... - He started fucking seriously -... They were overcome by anguish...

– He was taken by a strong stocking directly into his prostate again and again and began to stock up on his prostate and screamed and screamed amid the attacks being fucked with increasingly gallows – Please... Please...

In the dark darkness... In the fortresses of ruin... In the rivers of blood... – His hard penis stuck in the chao being caught and rubbing on his hands, began to drip semen and he felt his ass rise being cummy.

\- Ai... Please... - He cried tears dripping from his eyes and begged in the midst of the stowed and said. - This is torture... - It can stop. ( )

Heard Darkseid. – And said when he was being fucked with his tongue and playing with his testicles and squeezed and felt nibble his testicles and squeeze his penis and almost enjoyed when...

Andhe started between the stowerves and tongue he went crazy with sensations he moaned and screamed at each stowed and would not know if he begged and screamed.

Please... Please... - Beats and more beats. Ai... Ai... - with the tongue - God... - Say my name... - He heard between bites. He tried to talk, but he just gasped and screamed. and groaned and cried out between breathless and shouting he received a new slap and stronger attacks and heard Darkseid order.

And as i started fucking with the tongue faster and even more invested. " Between offerings.

" Darkseid... Darkseid. - Andhe repeatedly shouted the name then the sovereign ordered again.

Say my name. – And so sucking and biting he cried and fucked seriously amid his cries speaking the name of Darkseid. – Darkseid... Darkseid... - Screamed.

Andm middle the powerful tongue and the fingers inside him finding and beating directly on his prostate, fucking seriously with the tongue stowed and bites inside him widening his entrance.

While he was using his fingers as scissors, first one next to his tongue then two and finally three swinging from the front and behind,moaning and moaning.

" There... Ai... Oh... Oh, my God, i'm so . Darkseid... – Each stockwas camea scream together he enjoyed without wanting to wet the chão and his chest screaming and screaming when he felt againwithout strength.

Then being leveraged and then,, he felt his powerful orgasm wetting Darkseid's hands white and sticky waves,, he moaned and resfolegava falling on the chao..

He felt the man crawl ing on top of him he felt powerless panting when Darkseid stood on top of him stroking his body and groping his troughs and buttocks..

And completely between him and so he kept stroking his body and then stood behind him put his back on his chest and kept him aside and so lifted a leg holding her to the top.

He touched it, leaving him on all fours, without giving him time to recover, he fucked him, hard, and the only thing that kept him there, were darkseid'shands, forced hisass, making him scream, crazedly, amid his stockings, slaps of skin against skin, amid his screams, choking and groaning, he was stomped, with violence, amid his new orgasm.

He saw it as a glimpse behind him kneeling and pulled his buttocks toward his erect, caressedpenis and then as he lifted and pulled toward that monster, to thelato, he gasped by positioning his penis the penis took Bruce's semen and coated his own penis once more.

Then keeping his leg on each side sparsely on the floor and penetrated him passing through and entering his walls he kissed his neck on top of him, and so penetrated him into a single stowed..

He was coming up to the stalk,, beating his testicles on his ass. – Ai... – Heard say, and to his surprise,he looked down turning his face in a, hoarse cry and saw that Darksedi had pubic hairs were purple and equal in color to the sovereign of apokolips.

They were smooth, gnaking his entrance by gnaking his skin and tickling, his own hair smooth and his penis thick..

He was rewarded with growls and for each snare ascream, non-stop and screaming at each stowed, entering as he himself massaged his testicles he moaned and began massaging the inner part of the troughs..

Atthe same time he caressed his testicles he made him pante and scream at each thrust and beat, sparseon ed on the ground with his ass raised in the air, and being pulled and pushed..

Between his stowed, he reached his entrance entering and leaving in and out hitting his prostate. – Ai.. Ai... Ai... Ai... – Screaming non-stop and unchecked his offerings and groans and his laments in the midst of the stowed.

"You're loving it, Batman, aren't you?" - And so slowly he accelerated the beats and hit his prostate.

Getting a moan and shouting louder and louder – Tell me you're worshipping. – You heard an order coming from Darkseid..

Yes... - Gasped. - More... More... Ai... Please, please... Ai... Ai... - That's right, beg... - Heard Darkseid invest directly in his prostate and several smooth and long and frantic beats.

You moan to me. You've heard of it. - While he himself moaned and cried choking on the stowerses

– I'm the one to hear your cries of pleasure – Pounding directly into your prostate and so for each beat a sharp scream.

" I'll ruin you Batman, no one will be covers of taking you. Roaring he stood right on top of him pressing him to the ground, in his ear in the midst of the stowed ones.

"No one will be covers to satisfy you as I do. - And screaming as you're fucked with forainand out and inand out.

\- No one will be covers of fucking you, of bringing multiple orgasms as I faç o.- And hoarse and a resfolegada, he felt moist and ready and moaning and screaming, his legs spread, and positioned coma ass cranked up for better access of darkseid penis.

The lord of Apokolips reaching his prostate and beating inside, he being kept apart and his leg set to the top. Ai... Ai... - And so deep and powerful stowed him screaming. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"You are, so yummy,hot, tight and amazing inside you. - Heard Darkseid say..

Andhe heard darkseid's roars, amid his own cries, the powerful slaps.

" Tight and juicy, - It said. "A wonderful and beautiful ass. - He caught each of the blood cells of his ass groping pinching and pulling and several slaps crumpling them amid the onslaught and skin slaps against his moving body beats and back frantic, and being greeted by panting and groaning.

Darkseid was taking it by claiming with lust and tesandfury was increasingly excited and more powerfulthe stumpers the stowerses.

He passed them ão o in his penis hardand wet and dripping and squeezed it with força.

" Ai... No... So no... - Screamed to have his penis pumping and squeezing with gallows. - Ai... – he gasped and groaned and felt his sore penis being swinging with veracity pumping with the same speed of the onslaughts on his anus.

Andhe stowed him amid his own attacks and thus listened to his groan,, he felt his own hard, long penis dripping with pre ejaculation being squeezed by Darkseid'shands, to waves of electricity running throughhis body, which went down and pinched his testicles,

There... Ai... Oh... Oh, my God, i'm so . Darkseid... Please, please... Darkseid – Batman gahaslaughed non-stop or control, amid the attacks withthe sames fors.s.

Andle moans and his penis swayed with theincreasingly fast and powerful attacks reaching his prostate withoutmercy.

And for every beat pops up his ass he pushed and pulled and so he propelled his pelvis against his ass leaving the marks of his testicles on him.

Pounding and stocking with fury by pounding and pounding he directly hit his prostate for every stowed of his penis inside him hitting and hitting one in and outfrantic.

His blows and his screamsfor eachbeat, he received a sharp scream and increasingly faster and more brutal and animalistic, he fucked him with more and more foritwith will without mercy and with will and fury reachinghis prostate.

Please... Ai... Ai... - He was screaming in the midst of the onslaught and his lower belly pressed.

\- Stop... - Resfolegava amid the attacks and being fucked with more and more gallows and speed

There... Ai... No... No more... – He gasped in the midst of the attacks, begging with tears and crying with his penis and for each beat directly in his prostate boosting his pelvis.

He was poundinghis testicles, a scream and a resfolego and so, an ai for each beat, were tãthe deep andfast tão strong that there was a mixture of pain and pleasure wavesof bothering penetrations and pains and pleasure follies and sensations his screams waves of electricity roamed his body.

It came with the smell of sex impregnated the air sweat and semen splashing mating smell between two beings a new alien god and a hybrid no longer human.

I'ms surrounded by lights,, que which surrounded their vision and groans, the stoothes were too fast.

Please... Please... Ai... Ai... - And even to hold. Please... Stop... - Shouted... - I can't take it anymore... - He got a smile and a laugh and so said among faster attacks.

"I'm not done with you yet. – And so fucking with fury stocking his anus with frantic beats reaching his prostate.

\- I want to leave my scent inside you. "He heard the sovereign of Apokolips say.

Just because you came doesn't mean I'm done. "He heard a growl and several attacks and stowed into his anus in and out of him.

He screamed and screamed and so moaned and whined and felt his bowels contracted he felt his penis ejaculate, saw everything blank his vision was cleared by lights and constellations white waves of lights blinded him screamed sharply and hoarse.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. - While waves of electricity roamed his body and he ejaculated into squirts, his penis ejaculated wet and sticky, dirty in Darkseid's hands..

Then andpowerful squirts while contracting his inner walls around Darkseid's penis that reclaimed and increased theforegetof the stowerses yet he beatand beat and slammed his ass with fury and directly stowed him by beating and beating.

He stooed him with fury moaning his name. - You and so delicious and wonderful to be inside you, and warm and cozy, and so I'm going to fuck you over and over. – He purred in your ear.

\- And my onslaught and stummations will mark you, let my scent, permeate your inner self. " He was stooling and beat in and out in and out he would roll his testicles, propeling hispelvis.

She was hitting her buttocks,, going in with everything and reaching her prostate amid the smell of sex that impregnated the air.

There... Ai... Oh, my God, i'm so . Darkseid... – Screamed and screamed at each stowerve.

" There... Ai... – His walls that tightened his penis where he felt the veins of Darkseid's penis passing through his inner walls and resphoning and screaming amid the attacks.

It was when he thought amid the stowed ones that he would faint he couldn't take it anymore he went with faster and stronger fury and for each stowed screams from his uncontrolled lips.

" There... Ai... There... Ai... - he heard darkseid's roar as if preparing the place beating fast and shallow onslaught he shouted darkseid a growl amid the onslaught and thus shouting as the lord of Apokolips ejaculated in the final moments..

Andle moaned and while Darkseid roared pulling his face and the two in the midst of screaming and feeling ejaculate within him overflowing through the lateria and drun to the chão, such was the power of his ejaculation.

Andle was lying on top of him with Bruce on his, back, he turned his face, and he had his lips taken, sucking and kissing..

He was licking his lips his tongue entering his mouth saliva connecting his lips he hugged his body groping and stroking inthe final moments whilecuddling his body still buried inside him soft and lowering.

And he lifted millimeters and so still buried within him, the new god turned him without even inside him pulling his legs and getting a scream with his legs on each side, and pulling down on himself getting back in the middle of his legs..

It was where he started sucking his nipples by pulling his beaks and sucking them like that breastand thus groping his body sucking his neck,, he kissed his lips and bit his neck..

While its interior moist,, wet and full of semen,, it moaned to each sucked and groped of its buttocks..

And his buttocks, being tight, when he in his final moment let him go and so lifted his leg and removed his penis with a pull a wetsuctionnoise , where splashed semen.

Darkseid lay him on the chao, strokingand kissinghim, sucking every part of his body, raising his arms and sucking, and biting him, descending by his arms, nipples.

Batman groaned and gasped, he was there only to let Darkseid worship his body, and he was lingering while sucking, down to his abdomen, and going down his crotch and lifting his leg where there was the sign between his crotch and left thigh and began to suck, and death that junction and squeezing and kissing where there was the mark of the connection.

And while he sucked and licked him,óthus worshipping his body resfoendo andbreathing, he moaned as the semen flowed from withinhim the groans for thesame..

Andle moaning and feeling the lord of Apokolips massaging his body passing his hands through each part biting his coxas, he moaned feeling the man worship his body amid sucking his nipples and sucking each of his beaks.

He looked towards his runny semen forming a poça under the man até until he stopped,, Darkseid spread his legs lifting them, and he saw his anus stretched and loose contract and then stuck his finger inside and rotated and removed fit three fingers, and so his finger covered with semen and put it in his mouth and ordered.

Suck my fucking thing. – Said seeing the man open his mouth and suck his finger several minutes, he pulled his neck and kissed his lips at the end several minutes sucking histongue and lips , he groanedand then released him and so loved the body used below him kissing and sucking every part of his body biting his troughs and every globule of his buttocks.

\- Come on, you should take a shower, and we have some business to take care of. " Ordered the lord of apokolips groping his body

\- Yes... – Whispered and so with difficulty and trembled his wobbly legs, he got up being pulled by Darkseid and with tremulatedlegs, he groaned and had tears in his eyes, which Darkseid licked and he fell.

He pulled him in his hands and with his hands on his buttocks and carried him in his lap, and led him through the rooms, to another room running through his chambers..

Andhe took him to the bathroom and pushed him under the shower and so turning on the shower collapsed and washed him passing bushings and soaps on his body and then he moaned being bitten and sucked in the middle of the bath..

He took them to the regenerative waters to heal him.

And when he stuck his fingers inside him to wash and remove his seeds, he gasped and so soon after finishing washing his body he turned off the shower he took him and took a towel where dried him and taking advantage where he rubbed his troughs buttocks and chest.

And then he himself took him to his room and so he took him to the immense wardrobe where he dressed only with a black-colored boxer, and while Darkseid put on armor with the omega symbol, on his chest and color and put on an armor with the symbol.

And while he was watched by Batman and so on he said nothing that situation had nothing to say.

He was led to Darkseide's quarters and so he felt exhausted and taken to bed he sat down and looked toward Darkseid who said.

\- Today you will sleep in my quarters today to recover. - He saw theinterrogative look of the dark knight and said.

\- Don't worry you'll sleep with me every day from today and forever. – Said pushing you towards the bed and after all I have rooms foryou. – Said in your direction.

And for the first time inweeks, he was put to bed and covered by blanket logos and so he stayed second still awake where he fell asleep and was not woken up for once until the dawn of the next day.

He woke up and had soon found that he had not been fucked at dawn, much less awake with affections, he was hungry and sure, and after all, Darkseid was nowhere to be seen..

Andhe removed the covers andthen followed the room andthen, he walked through the sliding door and so in the other room he saw a table full of food full of earthly food he was soon taken away by the desire to eat and so the table of the corner he began to eat and then to drink a delicious wine ...

Meanwhile after eating.

And he threw his physical attractions and promises upon Darkseid,he tried his luck with it and so he was allowed with darkseied's own supervision and so he stayed in the control room and to full knowledge,, he allowed him to open the information network, and being supervised by Darkseid..

At the time his luck he hardly believed his intentions yet, he looked around and rode for several minutes impatiently each of the programs, and so he kept looking watching and studying.

And of course he waited and then he added more programs and looked very interested when it came to understood was dragged four hours after the monitors by Darkseid, who really lost patience.

And he was pushed into a training room along with various furies.

They were the same rages with which he had fought before and had bitten his jugulars.

And so he got up in the moving and so kicked and gave blows was all right at first, when he fought with two and even had three, he could very well give count, but he received kicks in the legs too, and very active, who thought he really was more docile if he was kicked in the legs,

And so he gave a flying and pushed with a punch in thetits, squeezed his breasts tightly, a womanandso, he pushed her with a punch in the nose, and in the meantime one of them meddled in the middle giving a kick, he was rewarded with a kick of this mother's daughter in the groin.

And he fell on his knees and when he least waited.

And several of them ran towards and began kicking his face and belly, began an uneven fight where each of them kicked and pushed, falling to the ground.

Andhe took the leg of the girl on top of him that kicked his face and punched his heel he bit his foot and so when less expected fell on top of him was melee, he pushed and kicked a second throwing back and so one against five or more women at the same time he bit each of them.

And that they did not forget that he bit and ripped pieces, and they very misunderstood decided to give low blows, really hurt and hurt a lot.

And each of them tried to subdue. And so they fell on him.

And that made him angry, but he didn't leave for less and then he started biting and punching his jugulars and each of the women who tried to throwhim in thetea..

Then squeeze and pull his feet andbra,and give kicks and punches, and body fighting fell several around panting and so in the middle of each of the women he stood on top of them.

Then the slings staked their respective faces and giving blows immobilizing each of them, and he took one in particular and threw it on top of the others as if it were a bowling game.

And so he pushed one of them, and at one point he had his hair pulled so he learns to trap them, and so he wasthrowninto thedog, and that time she fell on him and so she tried to contain him so he pushed her kicked and bit her pulling her hair with she had done with him.

And so when the dust went down he saw that he was the only one standing, they were alllying unconscious on the chao..

And so he stood there looking when he came up with the idea.

And so after awhile, he practiced meditations push-ups and sit-ups in pe,planted banana, all on top of a fury when he was sitting fora while with only one leg with only one leg upright and with only one arm raised aloft toward his head with gravity.

And the door opened sliding, he had his hair pulled again, and so was pulled from above a fury while biting her, by Grandma Goodness, he had his right and thus noting that he wore only underwear and so he saw Grandma Goodness followed by Darkseid watching the man with push-ups, with his evil look and said with authority toward him.

Put on some armor. "Said the sovereign of apokolips and so saying next. - Five minutes.


	53. Chapter 53

12

And so looking toward various furies that gradually regained consciousness and he said.

\- Recomponham-se.

And so he took him down the aisles toward his quarters.

And so he went towards the great wardrobe and put on the armor, which he knew to be his after all had the symbol of thebat , it was similar only had shoulder padand golden outlines between shoulder pads, knee pads and boot tip and golden gloves.

And the mask and the hood, and so record three minutes and ran towards the man positioning in front of him.

\- You call that training? " Asked Darkseid watching him

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

And he did. "That's sweeping the floor with my rages. " - He said. - S andyou do nottrain, I will have to choose men to train with you. It said. He.

"And for now, I'm going to have to go to the orphanage to pick out some furies that can work, since the ones you left, I doubt they can get into a fight now. - Said.

\- What's wrong with fightingmen? I was asking..

"I had to fight with a horde of his followers and soldiers in the arena. I said. " Just not to be considered a whore. You growled.

"When you go into battle no one will tell you sex. I said. " Who fights me. You growled.

And so pulling the man by the neck and followed the slate towards the corridor walking with Grandma Goodness by the side. "I don't want men fighting you. It growled in his ear.

\- No one wants to train or fight you.

Why is that? He asked. What's the big deal? He asked.

Not after the destruction you've caused. It said. After you, you crippled and knocked out several of my followers and fighters. I said.

And whose fault is it? It growled towards you. If you didn't want anyone to get hurt, you wouldn't have thrown me in the arena to prove that I wasn't a whore. You growled.

\- You didn't have to hurt. It growled towards you.

\- Everybody wanted a piece of me. You growled.

And so he swallowed some replica and so they headed towards the corridor.

And gave an evil smile towards him. "So be it. I said.

All right, i'm going to get you out He said. What's it going to be like? He asked.

" Darkseid Está That's right, you'd trained with a man.

All right then? " Asked Bruce.

I'm going to take you to another training room. I said.

And so he followed

He took him to what looked like an immense dark training room with various gigantic armaments and weights and various foreign objects.

And so he entered the room asked watching around

Who am I going to train with? He asked.

\- Darkseid. Está You're looking at him.

\- Uh .- asked the next moment understood. - Son of a bitch.

And so he spoke.

1000 push-ups. You growled. You can start.

And so he kept listening to Darkseid's orders..

Itçwas a busyday, he was subjected to weight lifting of immense tons,, where they were thrown with all the foregoing inhis direction and for histotal happiness,, he, when he could not stand the weight moved away was very heavy and his powers were not physical from what he found.

\- Telesized. I said it with a smile.

More than half a meter away from one end of the gigantic weight to the other extreme, forcing sit-ups and push-ups and more weight lifting.

With the attention look of both new gods, jump obstacles full ofnailsand launch to again use climbing bysmall platform s of more obstacles and when about to fall transport.

What were several meters beyond and he saw that his bracelet is está showing energy levels on different peaks there were screens and monitors around a computer imenso to a floating screen and graphics on various technicians around.

And so he went meters ahead in a pool, and so several obstacles he was taken to another laboratory..

And monitored and again to another room he was sweating a lot and it seemed like any seed he did would leave Darkseid fascinated and with hungry looks towards him.

And so he trained along with him delivering blows, that he knows were controlled so as not to crack his head.

And while he subdued him and kept him on the chao asking forpotty, he claimed a punishment by stealing kisses and alternating between making out and rubbing and fleeting where hisçlimes were lowered and he groaned in count with his skin.

He knew that in a real melee fight he wouldn't stand a chance.

He was taken towards gold as he liked, were training heavy and exhausting, and so took several minutes of rest where he received his food, and so walking down the aisle toward the research centerwhere.

Andhe remembered being one of the numerous towers that served as experiments and towards the corridors, he saw that his back cells with beings that were both human and alien.

And they were contained with bracelets and collars that wereparalyzing and some in ecstasy tanks and so he knew he would be taken to one of these tanks and subjected to various tests that were not shown in the physical test.

He walked toward an immense room that seemed not to be just a room he looked at the scientist and said in his direction.

What's that? – asked towards others.

Come on in. " Said Darkseid

\- This is a symbiotic mother ship recreated with the same procedure as the ancient eras of Krypton. - said Darkseid.

You can come in. "Hebi said looking toward the man, but Bruce was not at all kind.

You first. – He said pushing the scientists in front of him and as he entered up the vertical ramp that seemed connected to the very essence of the building and the huge ship that appeared to be an alien ship from ancient civilizations.

Camouflaged he looked in his direction and inside before entering Hebi ran and he went behind and watched by Batman

For all his fascination he saw that inside the site were experiments form aliens in a state of suspended animation and some hibernated, inside tanks and tubes and catheters connected in body parts and wires connected in each tube and trapped.

To what would be the ship, itself,, wires, tanks,, electrodes and connectors he entered fascinated by each compartment and straight following the man he looked around him via filaments and more filaments of cables that connected both the controls and the beings in suspended animation.

He soon saw behind the man heading to a control panel and floating chairs and thus sitting in command with floating panels and connectors on his forehead and several filaments and connecting the ship and saying.

Try calling. Batman. "Darkseidsaid, behind you putting your hands on your shoulders.

\- Call... - It said.

– Connection established. You heard the ship's mechanical voice.

Long, neural cables and various conductors and floating devices activated and ready.

The mechanical voice said - Duct ventilation and neural connection, entropic energy connection blast blast tube connect conductors turn on neural pumps and stabilized ready to take off and connect shields and rear weapons.

Tell him to turn on the oxygen. "Darkseid said in his ear.

Turn on oxygen. And so he did.

Tell him to glide. "Darkseidsaid," and thenhe did. Tell him to test the experimental flight procedure.

\- And so with a large wave of vibrant impact off the ship heard the vibration of the engine roared bright lights that projected from a great electronic consciousness that arose aroundit.

Andit took off witha huge força, his rearenginesfried parademonios that were incinerated andan explosion tube appeared connected, he heard around him voices , whispers and these were not of the shadow and to his greatest astonishment the buzzes were of the aliens in tanks were many and several...

You're listening. " Asked Darkseid.

"Yes... " the dark knight heard murmurs and vibrant sounds. " What is it? - Batman asked

\- Collective hive consciousness, in fact symbiosis among imprisoned beings. - It said while the location for each connected conductor he looked at and saw which power lines connected to the power center to the ship's own computer...

\- Why do you keep them here? "He asked Hebi the man had a sinister smile and said.

\- I am the largest geneticist, biochemist and robotics advanced technology and organic biology and researcher of the unification of the organic form united to robotics uniting in parasitic form, creating a form of sustainable organic fuel in the union of collective consciousness. It said. – All are part of volunteers on the verge of death who are self-sustaining and are not alive are vegetables.

\- Did you kidnap them,or did you come on yourown?

\- You really think any of them would come of their own free will, Batman. - Perguntou Darkseid.

\- I am one of alguém the examples that someone would come of his own free will. - Disse with his poisonous and distressedlook, turned to the computer a large energetic brain of neural ducts and artificial look.

\- Most of them were not all on the verge of organic death and had terminal diseases and all would not survive their organic life I connected them to a symbiotic life on the ship, their brains are connected in a collective way... - It said.

"Nothing but vegetables now. I'd say. - None of them are involuntary had to choose between a quick death to an eternal and self-regenerative life of nano probes and nano robots. " It said

\- Nothing more than to submit or die slowly. "Darkseid said..

\- And a way of saying that I have united the consciousness of various alien forms of vast knowledge in a super computer of a ship of organic and technological structure they unite in a parasitic way and so their consciousness are interconnected creating a collection of vast knowledge and assimilation of knowledge each of them was a great warrior or doctor and some specialist of their planet.

\- This ship was smaller outside. "He said he'd watch every part of the ship and look around it.

\- The ship is camouflaged to look smaller, but in fact and immensely connected to the dimension itself being able to enlarge its size internally and teleport of connected parts ...

\- Do you think this ship could swallow more beings? P Perguntou observing the reaction of Hebi.

Batman watching the connectors. - Would you be cloaks to turn off or disconnect the beings that were imprisoned in that place? - Perguntou Batman.

Hebi looked toward the conductors and tubes and said - they would not live more than seconds outside the suspended animation tubes, they are nothing more than vegetables connected to a computer brain. – They said observing the static bodies.

Can connect the cameras of ecstasy and sort a destination. - Asked Hebi. - Aara the land of his destination, for example? - asked Hebi, looking at the monitors and the keyboard floating and the colors and maps projecting with a large hologram he saw processing peaks and looking around him via a catalog and maps.

Earth, no. "Batman said.

– We will arrive on your planet in days at most a week imagine a new era of hybrids and symbiosis between machine and organic beings.

\- No... - He said looking at the brightest stars on the chart.

I'm going to tell you where. – Disse connected he put his hands on the floating panel and lights appeared as if connected.

And his look driving to maps and constellations and said. - Although the mapped system went to the desert system outside the green lantern sector. Isaid.

While they were looking..

\- My work is coming to an end, but I need more tests and outside the mapped system of the green lanterns I could find more guinea pigs for you to connect to the brain and the collective consciousness of the ship. - It said.

A whisper squealed like a crow in his ear while he designed to speak as he was himself, he knew it was you, but in particular the lady in red who was his DNA mixed with his...

– Lost temples of Zarathunis,, caused much influence on radioactive in its barrier and the tenuous energy impregnation of energy from ancient barriers of the Darkan galaxy..

It was between this galaxy to several planets in its constellation and its solar system and between its constellations and planets, one in particular, a planet forgotten by time, but its civilization prospered, but still lie in the bronze age. – It said.

\- But it was more because of radiation that prevents technology from thriving, it was a civilization, not very developed, to a vast medicinal knowledge and its ships are not able to climb, when they arrived had no knowledge of electromagnetic interference a thousand times more potent.

\- That it was similar to vibrations and even though they areoftenexiled out of the solar system by radiation stones, they are great for scientific procedures..

They are outside the solar system known and formed by beta energy and sharp range and also because there are immenseand extension of caves and in caves there are meteor fragments of the lost planets of Krypton - Said. - And these sites have several meteors scattered.

\- This and close to the solar system destroyed millennia ago where Krypton stood. - Said looking around.

\- There is nothing, not life - He looked at the graph and the map each star erased and fossas and craters and small pieces of planet debris and radiation remnants of kryptonite...

Do you realize that there is only radiation and pieces of stellar rocks and radiation and dead remains and floating skeletons? - Perguntou.

\- More things that eyes and maps can see. "Said looking around and being watched by Darkseid..

It's interesting. "Darkseid said..

\- The test is over Hebi, Batman, turn off the ship and come to another procedure. - And so he spoke with monotonous and worn voice.

\- Land and shutdown. " He said and so he was driven to the exit compartment of the gate and went down being guided by Darkseid,the ship turned it off and was withoutnoise and u any of its sounds.

While Hebi heard Darkseid pull Batman over his shoulder, and say over his shoulder as he glided to the ground and turned off.

\- Let's stop your Hebiprocedure, I need my scientist, you don't e and an explorer.

\- Should I go through this new procedure? " He perguntou.

Right now. "What about the constellation, my lord?" he asked.

\- Do what I'm commanding and leave the fascination for world pathfinders to others. "Said the new god pulling Batman. And your work and another.

I did. –His job is to patch up and heal Batman from any injury he may have. I said. "Keep him alive to me. You growled. " Be your doctor. You growled.

And so was followed by Hebi..

Entering the pointed and dark buildings of blackened stones and towers and huge chimneys of darksmokeandelectric antennas there were numerous towers along and cells occupied by prisoners and their guinea pigs, he saw varying forms destroyed and heard painful sharp screams and groans of suffering.

As he had been led down the long and meandered long corridors, walking through the corridors of the laboratories and seeing cells where other prisoners and victims of experiments kidnapped and imprisoned in Apokolips.

Soon stripped of his clothes and cleaned and then he was led up to one of the rooms going through cameras been connected and entering a huge test room is with screens cameras.

They were graphics and connected to wires and cables and an oxygen tube in its good and so placed on a suspended animation camera it soon fell into unconsciousness and so the real tests began.

It was a liquid andçthe various connections connected to machines and computers scattered and several technicians the last thing he sawwas Hebi connecting, he the machines and pipes and cables with that he fell asleep.

On earth...

A few days ago after the attack on the cursed planet... before Batman's trip to Apokolips..

For a new god who calls himself lord miracle and almost impossible to grant one, in this case he saw the lack of it, trapped in the middle of a cliff between a zoo and its hungry animals, without the power to fly and underneath, crocodiles and full of problems.

Andhe found himself flying and so soon after falling when he was attacked by remaining parademonios before he was sucked by an immense portal of blast pipe and that instantly closed he found himself on a cliff on the verge of falling within the poco of crocodiles.

C ujo bottom inhabited hungry crocodiles that seemed days that would not be fed, such a will toeat, and the only thing that prevented him from turning food was his own blast tube that miraculously in his hand his happiness stamped on his face and when it was activate ...

No happiness and or way to escape, your blast tube didn't work, shit when all this couldn't be worse...

He lost his balance and just as he found himself about to turn into food and his miracle lady appeared saving at the last moment jumping towards a rock and holding a rope inhisosarms.

Then he held her towards a grove, high with the man of her dreams in her lap in brideç style, the Great Bard saved the day, with her beloved in herarms.

\- What happened can't face parademonios anymore? – Perguntou Grande Barda leading aloft towards the horizon and landing in the ravine.

\- To our satisfaction, we are in Metheros, in the middle of the battle, we can run towards Superman...

And so they ran towards an immense crater where you could see the Kryptonian running towards the center and thus beating their fists on the chao.

I was trying to say miracle sir. "I'm stuck. "

\- If we can activate the blast tube. " It said great bard.

\- Momentarily everything closed. – Dizia cyborg appearing, I was disconnected from entry into apokolips. – I can't open any doors.

\- It's all screwed up, it's all broken. " Said Grand Barda at the end of the stanza.

In Metrópolands...

Gradually everything was being rebuilt, after all each week was a day of invasion and destruction of building of some alien attack.

Several people walking and running and few conversations without realizing it in the meantime.

Meanwhile in the orbit of the earth inside the satellite of the justice league all empty and our heroes were elsewhere.

At the United Nations headquarters of the land of the Hall of Justice amid a meeting and active members three days before...

Kara had been in several meetings, but the hardest was to hear that they could not go to apokolips to visit a desposta that turns and stirs attacks the land, she had restored her powers and returned tonormal, it was good to be able to fly.

\- As well as we can not... – Growled towards all the members of the justice league could not even go to the league satellite, especially the Clarck who could not contact New Genesis, sitting the table he looked toward each occupant and growled towards him. What the fuck is that? He screamed. " What is the difficulty. Shouted at all the occupants.

He knew it would be hard to explain, but that was strange to say,

\- The situation is not good. - Dick, I said bitterly. - We only discovered the situation, three days ago, but the teleports and takeoff procedures were inoperative, when I was able to decipher the passwords of the cave computer, which hid thefiles . – It said. – Bruce predicted the event and left a password trigger for us to restart the entire planetary system. - Said.

\- He's not on earth. "Dick said. "Looks like he's traveled for some training in space. " Said Nightwing.

Right now? You questioned Superman.

I don't know how he thinks. "Dick said.

\- SoI don't see the difficulty.

\- The problem is, I started too late and the other is that it's going to take two more days to get back to normal. I said.

\- And it turns out that the aliens, who attacked us closedaram the entrance and exit of portals and blast pipes including transport, and there were many passwords to transpose the information, that in fact he locked the earth and more than the galaxy itself surrounding the Earth, we are blind and trapped to the planet, we need to be able to get out of the solar system of the earth and the galaxy itself so that we can use an explosion tube. – Dizia for everyone around.

\- And he also locked human DNA, only non-human can leave the earth itself, and aliens can not enter, and it would still be difficult to return at the same time that it left, may never return, or until we cancel the procedures.

I'd say. – But either way it will take two days, it will undo automatically..

All right, then. " Said Shazam. - Until then we are two days in the stone age. - Said.

\- That's a lot worse coming out of a planet we don't know if we can get back to. "Oliver said.

What about magic? – Asked Zatana sitting at the table looking towards everyone while Doctor Destiny looked toward the occupants.

-It's very difficult, in fact my tower is closed,somehowunknown, it me and locked out of my tower, as if there was a cage of entropic energy and vibrational pulses, preventing everyone from leaving the earth.

\- But if you fix this, we can use the tower as a bridge outside the earth's galaxy. " He said looking toward all the occupants.

\- It is part of all worlds and another dimension within a dimension, so it is not part of the earth itself. " Dizia doctor destiny.

\- In fact, as far as I know and understand bruce's graphics and planes, he used electromagnetic waves mixed with antenna signals and satellite reception. – Said Dick night wing, creating vibrations, where they would nullifyanother vibrations, and in total to move from this to another world and needed vibrations like flash when running and passes from this to another world.

\- In fact, my speed is unstable and explosive since the blast tubes were closed. "I can't run without exploding and throwing away forming a crater.

\- He used the same kind of vibration you use to go from one world to another. " Said Dick – Thus creating a vibration that causes virtual anomalies and interference and making it impossible to vibrate and interfere he used a way to neutralize his power, causing a similar reaction, and even neutralizes the entrance door of the Tower of Destiny, as if using the same flash force to thus close the doors.

\- We can use my speed as a way to neutralize what the attack caused, and thus reprogram the satellites leading to a magnetic pulse wave cover reprogramming, and thus using the Destiny dimension as if it were an anchor and door. - Flash looked towards everyone as they watched each of them paralyzed towards him without speech. What's going on? - asked

You said something very clever, Barry. "Superman said in his direction.

\- We can switch and change some probes and reprogram some satellites and direct the tower of the destination. " Said Dick for the first time

This could be a start. " Constantine said that he was turning towards everyone. – But we are also blind, what he did held everyone in their places. – He said looking towards everyone. – I believe that to form a rescue we can not have even green lantern, much less Kryptonian. – He said.

\- Green lanterns can't get through the intergalactic barrier, their rings turn off without trying to break down the door. " Said Cyborg. "They had to call others to rescue a flashlight trying to pass through the barrier.

\- I could go help with the process. I'd say. " Since it would be possible to open a door outside the solar system. " Said Clarck.

\- Actually, it's almost impossible to go back. "It would be interesting to say that éthis would not be an easy rescue, but itis not . – J'onnsaid . – How aliens would be almost unable to return. – Completed.

\- Since I have half of my human DNA and half machine I have to use my data to try to neutralize the barriers. " Saycyborg.


	54. Chapter 54

12

\- That's an almost suicidal mission, at least for aliens. It said. J'onn. "I'm going to have to stay. - It said

\- I refuse to stand still. " Said Kara looking towards everyone. "I believe you will find a way to open the earth afterthat. - I refuse to stay i will also go ashore in the destruction of the barrier.

I could go too. "It said Superman looking towards everyone.

You stay. "Diana said, appearing at the Table. I'm going to go. – Disse the Amazon princess standing with her sword and shields in hand. "Let's do a girls' show."

"What the world needs and a woman's rescue.

\- That's enough and I, likeKryptonian- - Kara said with a wink. "The world needs Superman. " - Kara said. - Even lelé being his friend, and making plans after plans, he still needs to come back.

Sand something like that continue as you think he will return, he would eventually returned to Apokolips, in theclutches of Darkseid if Bruce is here before we find some crazy plan, if Darkseid finds out, he will go after Batman. –Said.

At this time everyone has made every fool, for me, he will love to have more than one woman to redor when he returns. – Getting laughs and pantimos some panted and choked.

\- I could also go if so will be the female rescue said. Star girl. "The world needs to know that there must be room for heroines to the rescue than of a handsome and sexy man. " He said in readiness.

"And so ignoring all she said. - Andyou need to know that you need to protect the Earth in case something goes very wrong and I don't come back.

\- So who gets qualified, besides Kara, Wonder Woman and Star Girl - asked J'onn towards everyone.

I'm skilled. "And they saw Lord Miracle coming and walking toward all. –

I'm going to go. " He said and so Great Barda said turning to all. "I go along since it is no good. "And I love to speak ill of my husband in front of you. " Said with a wink toward the women

And so they turned and saw lord miracle the great Bard, and sitting at the table.

\- I intend to go, and I take advantage ofthebat'scomputer, for more eventualities, such as undoing the procedures. - Dizia the dimensional wizard Doctor Destiny.

\- Lord miracle if e cemed I will also, after all will use my idea. " It said Flash.

Cosntantine looked toward everyone and said followed by Etrigan that he had not said a word until the moment and getting a groan when Zatana said with an evil smile.

I'm coming too.

-This world needs more feminine power.

\- We're going, in this destiture. " It said Contantine.

\- And so I go because it does not seem promising, because I have praise, what kind mission is this, that has no mirage of a false friendship and all great and promising. " Said Etrigan... - I will help in this endeade, but in the rescue and purely scarlet, in this endeanaine in search of its one of the countless to be savior. - He said.

And so they finished the meeting and proceeded to the test rooms and while using satellites and reprogramming each of them, turning on and cancelling command.

And reprogramming every order made by the cave computer they had with Cyborg's help using his scanner around every component and cave machine as well and invaded..

The cave's ton for each order and reprogramming each subject and each graph and thus redirecting each system and catalyst graph it by directing the scarlet sprinter into wires and conductors leading to a probability mechanism and alternating in speed increase.

And so gradually they began to drive nullifying the electromagnetic field while Barry ran on a long, curved treadmill around the target tower, they reversed the polarity and were more than canceling vibration fields directly into the target tower.

Until an impact wave arose and thus forming a wave of pulses that nullify and reversed opening the tower doors again and thus in the midst of a fissure of the barrier they managed to create a portal where they managed to enter the target tower.

They connected wires and cables at an extensive conductive speed and so using the tower as an anchor they got the various satellites scattered across the earth's orbits changed direction their mechanisms and antennas tunedin.

And so their antennas driving in each of them, and eventually they released waves of energy running througha circular shape around the earth sending proton energytoward.

To each tower forming a map in each part following a line where they tuned and so electromagnetic waves and finally a circular vortex in return of electricity and rays and finally opening the blast tube that triggered the energy tubes and soon they heard the song of Constatine forming a circle with Zatanna and destination.

And so open the door that was connected to a magnetic and interdimensional wave and vibrations of reality, and connect to an explosion tube forming a circular bridge extension by electromagnetic zones, which where they entered through an energetic and interdimensional bridge, while Destiny recited a chant reciting their spells.

And connected the tower to the blast pipes and so they managed to open a portal and several directions and between its bridges and doors scattered in one of several dimensional rooms there was one that connected directly in the northern zone of Metropolis.

Then they annulled the field destroying the remnants of last week's invasion, they landed in a darkened, blackened zone of black bridges and black buildings and old factories and so the portal to their fascination remained open.

\- We're going to split up, but we should have our communicators on the open line. " Said Diana and approaching Kara spoke. "You could use your x-ray vision around and look for clues. "Wonder Woman said, while Kara nodded and stared toward the place using her x-ray vision.

\- I need you to report every perimeter and if you see any soldiers send you back.

\- Let's stay out of sight of any electronic device that might cause interference, avoid being hit by magnetic fields, let's stay out of the field of view. - Dizia Kara.

\- The first finds her warns the other and keep the communicators open and connected and tuned into each of us. – Zatanna said looking around, while everyone was looking around and near the wells they looked and nodded.

And then like the Flash and others using their spells and bats they flew and ran and split and each flew and ran in different directions.

Two days later they managed to get the technology back up and running and came out of the stone age.

And meanwhile in Apokolips...

In the middle of several tests in one of several clinical procedures and varied tests...

Bruce Wayne was sitting on a camera with tubes and wires and electromagnetic lights the place looked like an MRI machine, but he wasn't doing that was an oval genetic scan machine.

None of these procedures, he liked,, was connected to wires and machine,, he was induced to use his powers with the full control of Darkseid and so he saw several slaves and prisoners arrive and so what he saw in another era was repeated he was induced to use his powers tests behind tests.

And in turn a blue glowkeeping him paralyzed in place attached to wires and machines and the tank he had no way to control and leave or avoid and wrapped in his body emanated an intense red glow and the bright whites and his long hair loose as white and incandescent flames, which were floating like shadows of light and white fires around him.

He was now, and the waters andça thickgel, hefollowed and so, he saw how I drained his color several of them were sucked and others lostphysical mass andsotaremalnourished as if they did not receive food or water on lean and skeletal days, languishing and losing consciousness.

It was increasingly looking like mummies that their thin, purple and old skins of so old their skins and their lean and skeletal body, others fell into a deep coma and did not wake up again, their skins lost liquid colorand aged drastically.

Andit read that some lost their youth aging years in seconds, and gradually languishing, but before it ended they did not reach death as nothing more than dust.

And soon after inserted into a circular tube resemded to a tank of a liquid thick as a gel of white color and transparent long and oval this still connected to wires throughout his body and it was being tested and with that he was connected to a suspended animation chamber.

Thende was for hours waking up and hibernating, for several minutes tracking their brain waves until the procedure was over and the test was over and so the bodies were discarded and incinerated...

And so he was being raised by Darkseid,he was only induced to a controlled and experimental genetic procedure...

And of course in real life, he wouldn't be able to use any of these skills, but it was good to imagine having powers, even though it's a controlled environment...

And so he came out of that tube, Darkseid waited for him and was no longer ashamed to find out that he was naked, and was pulled right after he had all the wires taken from him, when he was handled and the lord of Apokolips put a blue robe on him and led him out of the lab,and yetbarefoot, he walked the corridors, and with Darkseid's hands on his neck, walking beside him...

And he had been taken to an electronics-looking room to do psychic character tests...

... brain on screens and graphics and then a circular tube was connected by wires and electrodes in his head to what Hebi had said were testinghis precognitive abilities.

Cards of various digital images appearing every time a random question arose and random shapes from cars to flowers, were scattered on top of a floating and bright circular table..

There were, on several screens around appeared the same cards and porseveral minutes, he was subjected to memora tests and pre cognition several and several times touching the screens where his mind whispered on one screen at a time appeared the same and other images and several times.

And as he looked around a flash made him gasp several machines went crazy and the monitored graphics and brainwaves got out of control he gasped andchoked.

It was como that began to have a heart attack followed and a strange stroke, he would have a seizure in minutes and so to his surprise the tank open and he was pulled in the arms.

Andhe felt exhausted and moments he eatsor to sleep, e em seguida seemed to the verge of exhaustion and thenhe was pulled from the tank and having held needles inserted into his arm..

Seconds before he didn't see anyone else around him, he didn't know where he was, he was like he wasn't on the scene, but hours later...

To which everything indicated a hoarse voice and whispering as if to control the cameras of all the images of a distant future, facing the streets in his mind appreciate having days and hours ahead he was not in the present moment but hours later.

He tried to induce a new event and so seeing seconds to second looked around him after several processes of inducing pre cognition and so he moaned not being able to return to the present moment.

Andhe did not wish to have such an ability,did not want to see a catastrophe in the distant future, it was exhausting, in his hands, was when he groaned distressed and afraid of omission.

Bruce, lying on the exam bed he looked around he watched and so he asked felt he was naked and saw Darkseid's hands tracing his crotch and stroking the smooth hairs of his crotch and thus playing with his penis from side to side...

And he unconsciously closed his legs, to feel his hands near his hole...

Why is that? – asked Darkseid stroking his body and stopping at his soft penis he began to caress and hold the perineo. And pull the foreskin stroking and pulling, and getting harder and harder. - Why did you close your legs..

– Asked Darkseid watching the man stretched out of bed and looking closely as he began to pump his penis with the other bodyãand wasableto spread his legs, moving further away, stretching contracting and with spasms gradually he held and squeezed his head his tip causing a groan of the man lying down the bed.

What's the big deal? Question while his fingers surrounded his hole, he watched his finger pass and played with the opening.

\- You're going to leave me, play with your little flower. "He said by slowly inserting his finger into him. It said.

And by the way, tell me what you found out about my luthor arrangements.

Because you want to know. You gasped.

\- And your turn to share your knowledge with your husband. I said.

\- I tell you everything, you must do the same. "Darkseid said..

A superior and happy smile passed through Batman's face while looking and loving every plane every situation in which he planned, but the influence and movements of the penis, he was being stimulated his penis began to drain, he turned red embarrassed.

As everyone watched that everythingbegan, he did not wish to be fucked in front of technicians and specialists and other subordinates, but looking around the place with scientists, stopped and watching, technicians and Darkseid himself did not careabout audience, he moaned turning his face while his penis was pumped he tried to close his eyes.

And when Darkseid held his chin and pulled his face toward him and still pumping his penis, and beginning to insert his finger into him, he tried to form words, beg not to do so. - Please... - Moaned. - Don't doçit, please... - Moaned

"Do you really think there is a place and that there is no audience. " Asked Darkseid -And he stroked the man's penis, he and groped his body. Stocking your hole with your finger inserting faster and faster.

\- You think I won't take where I want your body to belong to me. It said. "You can keep talking, and don't think I won't know if you're lying, and by the way. " He said pumping and squeezing.

\- They're going to see everything, and I'm going to fuck your ass for hours and you're going to like it. I'd say. Now tell me from the beginning. "Darkseid said.

Come in. "He commanded the new god. That's an order. " While he squeezed his testicles and pumped hispenis, and he would touch his hole fasterand faster . – I want you to look me in the face and answerme. – He said with his red eyes the glow of omega samson towards him.

Panting,he felt his penis hard and felt about to come. – When Darkseid pressed with forçtohis penis and finger on top of the head of the penis, forcing and preventing his penis fromejaculating, to writhe, he gasped and felt Darkseid shake his head. ,

And somewhere one of the doctors came and a syringe was injected into his body injecting something that felt hot and panting, into his body and moments later could feel nothing but fire washes and burning the pleasure was squeathed all over his body flames into his body hot and the snowing his body in flames and madness.

And he and he felt soft and his forces, were sent directly into his penis waves ofelectricity roamed each pore, but that orgasm spread trapped by theloins and gasping amid the ministrations of Darkseid's hands panting he groaned and began to speak, while feeling his legs further away from his body.s

" Before... – Thefegando and he felt warm and full of lava inside him climbing through his pores. - Of you bringing me here ... - Said seeinghis legs open andhis greedy hole contracting beating with two more fingers inside and outside.

I started researching the kidnappings and their connection to Luthor... - He moaned and gasped at his penises being pumped

Continue. " Said Darkseid - So...

You gasped. I' I already had the data and studies of the blast tubes in the charts of my cave computers. " He said panting his swinging penis being pumped.

\- Stolen... - Moaned. " There... Fucking... There... There... For... Please... I witnessed another invasion... I did a new simulation on my computer...

\- Moaned... - From the next invasion and how to proceed... I did a simulation and graphics... in order to cancel portals and close... And blast tubes in the case of a... Ain's a... There... An invasion of Luthor's labs and copied some information from his computers...

It said. God... He felt trapped unable to see his body groped his penis hard, orgasm trapped without having the right to ejaculate.

There... There... I started to put together the dots and connections and plans and even weapons that came up and that weren't made on earth and luthor's factories...

\- Intelligent man - Said Darkseid pumping his penis - Good boy... - Theuviu Darkseid Say. - What you set up, against me, Batman - Praised Darkseid, squeezing his hips.

EI' ve come up with a plan to neutralize the spores and blast tubes. Or fuck... They wouldn't work. There would be interference... And so with subsequent vibrations and inducing and using the same principle... Which I would duplicate...

"He had his penis tight panting and breathing with difficulty. What process? Question Darkseid.

– The same process I recreated when copying apokolips technology, forcing to induce duplication of technology...

– He was being petted with force, and he had three fingers scissoring in and out, and hitting faster in and out..

" There... There... There... The same science of analysis I copied the data and transferred via radio and with the help of vibrational and sonic and electrical networks and waves.

– Dizia while her legs spread panting and moaning her legs wide open and wide and feeling her fingers stimulate her wrinkled entrance around and even penetrating slowly

"It was... They... Was... Vibrational... They would interfere in the spores and blast tubes I used a means of inducing the blast tubes that their technology a virus to scramble the technology to functionproperly.

And it would interfere using the satellites of planet Earth those around the earth and the technology next to the data and a virus that I implanted when I broke into the Apokolips system.

\- You can't kill them... - Gasped when he started entering and exiting a finger starting to fuck him with his fingers he gasped and moaned while his fingers touched him penetrating in and out faster and faster he moaned and moaned.

\- Beg - Said Darkseid

Please... Please don't do this. He begged.

Why not? – Perguntou Darkseid with a particularly powerful and deep stoose and reaching his prostate,

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – Shouted and so he felt another finger coming together and starting to scissors his nudes faster, while he writhed and moaned resfoleging and screaming louder and louder

Speak up. " He ordered Darklseid.

And le kept stocking his naked â€"nus entrando dentro dele saindo e entrando ele passava por suas paredeentering him coming out and entering he passed through his wall s every ringof muscle, spasms in his body, unprepared and lubricant, narrow, he gasped trying to gather coherence while his mind went crazy and his body vibrated waves of electricity roamed his body, he began to speak.

\- If you kill them they won't get... – Lunged and lunged more frantic in and out faster and deeper and repeatedly beating your prostate amid your offerings and screams and alternating between talking and moaning.

And you think they will not receive what? - Perguntou the sovereign in the midst of the lunges and repeated.

What Batman? - He said with a smile and approached him and lifting his legs and widely open stocking his naked.- THEMESSAGE, CURSED, THE MESSAGE. - Shouted through the stowed his hard penis and swinging dripping semen in his abdomen.

"Good to know and that is not a message, not to kill the members of the league. - Said Darkseid.

And so Bruce said – And many others would arrive,if we did not make the truce... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. – Screamed at one moment that began to scream at each stowed beating and hitting with more speed one enters and exits repeatedly hitting his prostate and howled tears of pleasure flowed from his face.

" So if that is not a message what it would be. -... Ai... - Ai... Or... Oh my god... No... No... Be

\- And he screamed and groaned between panted and then Darkseid asked. Then what? He asked. "They wouldn't give up...

You gasped. -... They were going to get help from New Genesis.

Why do you think that? P Perguntou Darkseid, bi answer and beat.

God... Please... - Moaned and screamed trying to keep a coherent mind

-... Lord Miracle waswith them. – Moaned and it was faster and faster and his penis swaying and his body shaking and beating and hitting his prostate accurately and repeatedly were more than two fingers three coming in and out.

And what would you do in my place, Batman. "He resfou and resfolegou and swallowed saliva and groans.

\- And take your place... ... Oh... I would use my powers to neutralize kryptonan... - Why would I do that - Darkseid asked - Why would it be a message to Superman. - Would it be for him not to come? - Asked Darkseid in the midst of thestowed - Yes, - He choked and whispered amid the attacks.

How could it be done? – Questioned Darkseid – Using the controls that stay connected and so with conductors that control my powers and I would dry their powers.

Why kryptonian? P Perguntou Darkseid.

" Simple, she and her cousin - Said panting. What about the others? " asked Darkseid.

"I would trap each of them in their nightmare worlds, paralyzed and unconscious. "He said and so he groaned and shouted and reswed and continued.

\- Plink less until you take them away and reclose the blast tubes being inaccessible to any alien and human goal.

" Dizia. Why would I do that, why would I go to shut down earth's barriers again and not attack your world at once if I have control over your powers?

" Perguntou Darkseid. - Do you really believe that if you declare war on earth, even if you have me and my powers will be a match to other heroes. - Why wouldn't it be?

"Asked the new god. "That could be a good plan. - While he was stooping and his penis stimulated from side to side andpumped, while hitting his prostate by beating and beating non-stop between offerings and screams while looking for a gap to talk without choking.

-... And if you don't think... There... They will take the pain and kill another god, they will not interfere...

Getting a kiss on the head of the penis and nibbling on the head he began to squeeze and shave his penis head with his teeth.

"Don't do that please... Don't... - Continue Batman. "He heard the man snare his legs away and saying.

\- Fale his goals. - He said among breathless and groaning he groaned and writhed. " Dissand. -... Thetime will come when someone had discovered my power. Said. There... Oh... Oh... - They... Will... And then...

\- He heard as he growls towards his penis the air of his lips and the warmth of his mouth made him pante

"Should I hide your power? P Perguntou away the perineum up and down the skin. - Why not? – Answer my question, said Darkseid

You gasped. " Continue Batman, I want to hear your thoughts, I wish you what you have to say to me.

\- He said this while the maddening beats while making him scream and moan and his semen dripping on Darkseid's lips - Seria a good idea to hide.

\- Choked amid groans and, laments, he knew that after he came,, he would laugh at being fucked or before he finished cumming. My power... As a surprise weapon this as a secret weapon its biggest weapon... - Choking when he heard Darkseid asking

"You're going to get fucked after you're done cumming. "Heard among the last beats, he was beginning to have his penis taken and squirting in Darkseid's mouth while he was forging to speak. And... Fuck... no... - Moaned. -... Never be shown at the battle site...

" There... Oh... Fuck... Hide and always better and a way... – He moaned and his last remnant of orgasm, he had his legs apart and put his ass on the tip of the table.

Andle saw that Darkseid was opening the lower crotch of his armor exposing his hard penis and full of veins and thick and long vibrant and with a shave at the tip.

And he was full of spasms, he would insert inside him passing through every ring of muscle, while Bruce held his breath and said as he penetrated him.

"You're right, you can finish it, and then I'll just hear your screams. - Darkseid -... No... No... Just... Right... I... It would be the ultimate weapon...

\- Moaned amid the penetration... - Hide my power... - Breath and between groans and the penis inside him. " From others...

\- Moaned ... - Without knowing that I have the powers ... - AAAAAAAAAAHhhHHHHHHHH ... To neutralize and even... - Moaned. " There... There... Please... No... No... Don't make...a...

That's right, beg. " Heard Darkseid - Said...

And... Oh... Prevent others from get out of control... Oh... Oh... Oh... Oh... A way... After all, it would be a way to use... Fuck... Fuck... Against you and who knows how to come back that power or even kill me... And more others will...

And he was really going through every ring of muscle he moaned trying to hold on to the edge of the metal bed - Get into a war... Fuck... Fuck... Fuck... - Said -... Endless, after all this and a fight... Fucking...


	55. Chapter 55

13

"He no longer wanted to stop snooping and shouting and so he continued to hold his breath... -... AAAAAAAAAHhhHHHHHHHhh... – He came at once with a powerful and rewarded in a screamand continued, and camemore screams and more stowed.

Ai... Oh... It was eternal others will take their places... – Holding on to the edge ofthe bed, he fell back knocking on the bed arching his back spasms and waves of electricity and waves of light securing his vision.

The hitched breathing choking as it passed andso, he pounding directly into his prostate buried inside him,, and he felt the testicles in his ass..

Darkseid stopped for a moment, he stroked his thighs, he ended up standing for a fewseconds, he found himself standing and buried inside him and waited for the man below him to say the last thing – Fuck... Ai... - In the midst of a -... AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

You can go on. "Darkseid said. - In soldiers and gods... - Swallowing saliva. -... You won't have enough peace or soldiers to fight.

"Why would that be, huh? P Perguntou Darkseid -... And they will eventually want revenge and they will take me away, - Beautiful plan, Batman - Darkseid said - You will be without your soldier.

– And so he withdrew only his head and so hitting again and knew where to hit directly hitting his prostate and coming out to enter and hit - Ah... Oh.. Oh...

\- And so again and starting one comes in and out faster and faster. - Slowly... - Gasped and groaned - Please... - Moaned. Slowly...

"That's right, beg Batman," Darkseid said.

And so a straight blow directly into his prostate, this caused him to lose hisstrength,falling back to bed to scream, beg andmoan, and each quick, deep, and increasingly powerful stopost,, he stowed in, going through every musclering, he came out and so followed in and out in and out, and for each stowed a scream. ,

Oh, uh... Oh... AH... - and then Batman with faster and faster faster and more fury and so on a powerful and direct beat in his prostate he screamed a sharp and hoarse scream. - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.

And so he beat and beat with an animalisticfury, roaring and holding on to his hips squeezing the inner part of the troughs raising his legs each side of his body that propelled with his pelvis..

Then mercilessly, and uncontrolled, hitting him,, hitting his prostate with more andmore forandspeed, his legs openndo and away as the man arched, opening his eyes and seeing his back some of Darkseid's subordinates. s

And looking like glazed eyes and panting breaths and to their shame amid the stowed and screaming they had their hands on their own penis andwhile.

His power, it was immense, about..., he himself archedhis shores and groaned and amid the stomped, waves of electricity roamed his body the full of sex impregnated the air the heat and sweat of his body oowed between the beats and the movement of their bodies the beats and his breath and his red face

" There... Ai... - And his dripping penis dripping dripping more and more semen from his penis, and swinging darkseid's roar amid the movements of his pelvis in furious and constantbeats.

Blows behind blows, which came between the jerks and the onslaughts, and so he screamed and groaned amid the skin-to-skin slaps, pushing his hips in and out, stoothed and knocked and successive shoving of skin to each beat each slapped.

" There... There... AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH - Skin against skin beating directly into yourprostate, feeling the entire thick length of Darkseid's penis squeezing inside her anus passingthrough each musclering, with increasing speed, for each beat and came followed by a scream and more screams. – AAAAAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHHH.

And groaned and moaned and shouted amid the beats and thrusts, going in and, out he swung and arched his back and amid a come in and out and groaning being pushed and pulled he had his thighs squeezed his fingers squeezing the inner part of the thighs and held high in the v-shaped scattered at the top pushing and pulling.

And lifting his ass in the air and in the middle keeping them high and away and screaming and moaning, in and out and in and out and beating and for each beat and growl of Darkseid.

And amid a scream and getting louder and louder he moaned and screamed at every stroke and his testicles hit his ass he entered its entire length and his entire penis going through every nerve ending directly into his prostate beating and pounding

" There... There... There... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - And reaching where he gasped and shouted increasingly scandalized control that had lost his sharp screams and groaned trying to hold on to the edges of the bed his white fingers of so much gallows exerted, he gasped and every stowed reaching his prostate.

" There... There... There... I am going... I... I'il... C Com the same precision and without mercy he beat and beat with all hitting repeatedly and without stopping his prostate, his penis beating andbeating, he felt his lower belly contract and his testicles tightenand thus starting to cum,, first he trickled and ooted,, when he began squirting madly wet and sticky his penis squirting high where he dripped trickled through his abdomen and bed.

And amid the shock waves and beats of Darkseid's penis directly into his prostate without slowing down and to the middle of the waves of electricity that flowed through his body with the stimulation of his prostate arching his back and his spasms of pleasure and fury of pleasure.

All the sensations and waves of electricity que ran throughhisbody, every pore,, every feeling and every wave of shock,, which passed through it,, his waves of electricity passing through each nerve ending, and every time he beat and stowed lifting his buttocks with the onslaught.

And a light the segando he screamed and screamed to the point of losing consciousness for brief minutes amid the stowed and panting and moaning and while his naked â€"contractedand amid the enormous length that went in and out and beat histesticles directly on hisass.

His overwhelming blows, while impaling him with everything and hitting his prostate with fury and redoubled speed he beat and snarled while holding his legs apart and thus pushing and pulling with hishands the frantic and overwhelming come andgoing.

Andhe screamed and screamed and moaned and no strength and so his penis pressing and beating directly into his prostate when he squirted an animalistic growl and cumming inside him wet.

And he spent a few seconds filling it withsemen, amid the remaining stowed and overflowingrunning down the sides and so,, he retreating with a wet and soft suction noise between hislegs and lowering his feathers that were faraway.

And so with his legs lying apart lying awe-free on the bed scattered like an obscene offering to the lord of apokolips his semen dripping from his contracting anus and had spasms amid the fact of moaning and lamenting he groaned and reswed.

While Darkseid wiped his own penis with a cloth he didn't see where he had dropped it he just panted and moaned the residual pos inethitis he felt stretched and loose, the semen dripping from him across thetable.

And yet he felt his own soft, semen penis that dripping down the sides of the table and had soiled him and so several seconds and minutes of panting.

And so he turning his face where he did not want to see his vultures back with pleasure where he saw their faces with pure fascination, and so felt approach opened his eyes the lord of Thepokolips begin to wipe himwith a white cloth, passing through his chest.

While he was descending through his nipples and abdomen he passed through his penis where he pulled the perineum and cleaned it by rubbing the cloth.

And so descending by his troughs and his naked a natterswatching the last drops where there was semen and sticking the cloth with his finger the pain of his entrance and his hole stretched he felt his finger with the cloth surrounding and cleaning hiswalls.

He moaned seemed like torture the man wanted to fuck him with his finger where he passed slowly and then removed him and so he spoke towards him.

\- You won Batman now I'm going to follow a whole plan based on your interesting ideas... - Darkseid said before he took the man in his lap and put it in the tank and saying.

\- And now you'll just be a viewer of a good story and stay in the suspended animation tank for a few more hours until the test is complete. It said. And so, I'd take you to my room. I said.

And so he sniffed and groaned in the middle of his hands. – He said and so he being connected to wire pipes and other connectors and so he felt exhausted and gradually he listened.

And so I will control and monitor every action and for every decision in the midst of every situation that will arise, and so I will use your power. " Said Darkseid - and finally falling asleep...

And several hours later he was taken the wires taken from him well awake watching around, and so he was dried by Darkseid and so he was put on a bathrobe and driven out of the lab.

And so he spoke for the first time after hours that they weren't just contingency plans and so he looked around.

\- Would you allow access to your computers? He asked.

What's the point? " Asked Darkseid.

A simulation. He said.

A simulation? " Repeated Darkseid.

I'm going to see you later. "Darkseid said.

Why not now? He asked.

"Now I want you by my side in the conference room. I said.

Why can't you go alone? He asked. "Leave me with Grandma Goodness.

\- What part of you didn't understand that I want you with me in the conference room. " Hit Darkseid.

Next to me. - Repeated

None at all. He answered. I get it.

Then it's decided. "And so he took his hand and led him toward a closet.

And so he spoke. "I'm going to help you put on better armor.

And so he was led towards Darkseid'squarters, he wore a red one-of-a-kind suit with black adornments and the omega symbol on his chest and a black boot.

And so he was driven again down the hall and so heading towards an immense angular and spacious room where he looked at various beings around...

And so he just stood, next to Darkseid, he looked there were several despots and conquerors of distant galaxies who inadvertently wanted to ask for advice and also borrow parademonios to dominate a civilization that caused problems, they would keep away from everything the galaxy of the planet away from earth.

And so they went on for hours, negotiations, where they were afraid of Darkseid and he threatened his possible collaborators with eating their planets, as was the practice...

And so it followed for hours, and Bruce was allowed to throb with just a glance toward him and holding his hand more firmly.

And so he looked he was a human with long white hair to whom Darkseid took his wicksãand smelled throughout meeting he went down his hands byhis troughs and hips stroking him and whith

And so he smelled good and occasionally put his hand under the table and opened the fly ofBatman'sçlime and took his penis playing with him pumping fromabove below, stroking his long hair like a fuck in these and they were long and went to the ground.

And he said on a night of sex that he loved his long hair was smelly and soft, and so he tried to avoid gassing and from time to time he would gas long sighs and coatã Darkseid's hand with semen..

He squeezed his legs, and massaged his testicles, trying at all costs, to disguise, in the midst of taking a glass of water, along the conference, he came three timesês in his hands, after he was satisfiedhe took a lençoand cleaned his hands and so he was allowed to keep the penis in the pants. throughout the conference

They egot out of there, Darkseid wouldn't let him get up, not before taking him out of there to lower his pants and rip them off his underwear, opening his legs and leaving him holding the table while he fucked his fingers inside him, then and puthim on his lap..

Then penetrating him for long minutes into his lap, as if riding, he stood there being fucked, holding darkseid's shoulders, while he held on to his hips and went up and down, until they both cum.

Being allowed down, he changed, and then asked.

And so hours later on a moon near apokolips there was a simulation of a replicant planet and the interesting thing was that they really thought they were the real people.

It was a tense climate of a speque fog through the darkened skies filled with fire and smoke from apokolips that their chimneys let out dark smoke and to some places parademonios were seen hovering through the skies and soldiers around the scarlet sprinter.

And in turn he ran between buildings and pointed skyscrapers and narrow streets and so he looked around him when at speed diverted from other soldiers and parademonios.

These its sometimes seemed not to see their presence and so for each narrow street not paying attention to other small residents of commercial scepters and so to each street and alley.

And that he swerved and changed direction when he was almost witnessed or had his presence revealed he ended up near a narrow zone between two sinister-looking twin buildings.

And when he just watched between running among other workers, uniformed and passers-by dedicated to buildings that seemed not to see just deviate..

Between the shadows, and between the narrower alleys and steeper floors and narrow towers and no exit streets returned on other streets right left and again right and then returning and so moving on.

When it inadvertently bumped into a steep construction and electromagnetic fields and towers and alleys and towers of high voltage and before floating and one of its numerous floating platforms and narrow alleys and circles of bridges and platforms and fields and irons.

There were various building materials, falling amid a noise and tinkling of metal and thus drawing the attention of other workers and running amid the metal and fire fall towards them.

When so listening to his front and countless tinkling and bells with vibrations to hear a pendulum mess vibrating ever stronger came towards him several parademonios.

And he was close to his enemies and they were gettingcloserand closer to following in their own direction almost blocking and surrounding him andsoua he ran around the place when they came and surrounded him in an electromagnetic field turning left then right.

And when it was struck by a radius of one of the antennas and fleeing to the opposite end to a panel and climbing a platform when it was again reaching.

Then quando fell thought that avia all right but he got up tried to run there was friction graduallymore and more stuck without running melting on the ground and stuck in theground.

Andhe tried to run looked like his hot, elastic blurry body stuck to the chiswhat melted and screamed a monstrous shadow to chase more and closer and so a ghastly scream he saw whoseguts were ripped out and then the flames and his body melting...

It was easy. It wassoeasy... It was majestic and delicious to make the sprinter fall into a psychic trap that didn't sound at all... – Darkseid thought. " He was delighting in this simulation.

Trapped in a world of nightmares created by your subconscious... – It was the most dreamy and wonderful synchrony in a simulator.

While the ruler of Apokolips was using cameras in an immense simulation and satellites to channel and release the illusory powers of a planetary simulation machine.

And induce him to neutralize his former companions he had used the cameras and the pr skills isé cognitive, everything to surround and find thesprinter, he had trapped him in a vibratory field nullifying his own powers and eventually he had induced him to a paralyzed state trapped within himself without being able to react ...

It was a beautiful robotic simulator.

And so Darkseid with a bracelet-shaped control and a small virtual tablet with circular lines and controls of various buttons, saw his captive unconscious to the chisthe prisoner whining and delirious.

And he had used magnetic field attached to vibrations and so made the sprinter fall into a sea of illusions stuck in his own head.

And he looked toward the open field of construction and so seeing parademonios load the sprinter on a floating stretcher toward the prisons and as he headed towards the next victim

In total it was good to fly even if it is in new apparatus theirs thought miracle lord accompanied by Grand Barda at his side flying camouflaged and feeling that even this transparent.

And yet they came in opposite directions the parademonios and furies that passed through them without realizing that even good were tin cameras that without perception accompanied their movements and finally the empty and dark and monotonous streets.

And their workers occupied only with their own jobs, they had the impression of being observed and followed even if nothing followed them...

When that even some soldiers appeared if it were not justthat , but the gigantic dogs and their huge teeth a near growl followed by sniffs and finally.

And they tried to hide, but as if they were zombies that came uncontrolled towards them and heard the distant hum giving no time to run or fly they flew and several bites, a huge stream of air and then hit head-on towards.

And a power grid in front of them electrocuting Barda the first pushing behind , falling and descending down a mountainof sand in the air of their huge dogs and so they ran by their gliders, were bitten and falling they saw directly in a trapdoor.

And so first of all they were trapped and saw bright and mesmerizing blue eyes and thus falling more and more apart and into a net and another trapdoor and so falling where they hit deceased without seeing anyone else.

And at meters several meters very far he saw in front of him the destination doctor a strange vibration and a narrow aura around the building several metersahead, he looked around him and saw a fine line of energy followed by vibrations and waves of energy.

And a narrow towards a steep road of red lights was a trap knewit, but looking back around the alley to which there was entrance the alley itself disappeared he used his power falling and falling toward an endless abyss and an eternal darkness.

And he tried to fly dark tentacles trapped him he ran through floating roads that emerged and so he looked around a railing on each side of his escape and turning to each side forming.

And a cell of golden energy around him and predo shrinking and claws emerged from an immense monster and claws and tentacles grabbed him tearing off his mask and so falling into the cell and his cries and laments he could not do anything else ...

Darkseid watched doctor destiny deceased unconscious paralyzed in a world of dreams and endless abyss, lying on a stretcher carried away.

Useless robot was that the finding...

She heard whining, screaming and more agonizing and disturbing scream at the end of a long black building with short railings and cast iron gates of the same color she broke into...

\- Tears were seen dripping from Wonder Woman's eyes as she entered a factory for what it looked like.

And it was a huge building and railings and few security guards like they didn't expect visitors or any intruders, there were thousands of and trapped skeletal bodies and an immense cauldron where a bubbling green liquid.

And so it was erected with crane and steel claws, pregnant women were emerging in this bubbly liquid where they were erected seconds laterand so instantly were taken to the ground, the fetuses in their bellies grew stupidly in seconds and from them the monsters equal to the parademonios themselves.

And so they took their teeth out and killed their mothers cubs eating their parents and finally piles of bodies of women who served food she looked around and came monstrous drinks that ran and crawled and grew moments later ...

The numerous soldiers emerged from side doors ran in front of him to surround and several sides wielded both weapons leisure and with swords without aus directions and so shouting and roaring ran in front of him he flew towards a bridge and jumping on another platform.

And lifting the tank when it was approaches another soldier followed an air fight and secondly knocking down the tank that swathed towards the chao pouring and overflowing and finally he hit cells and other tanks and so what happened various wet women drowning in liquid where they could not be saved

And so babes who in turn left the bites and with the immense amount came out grew huge flew towards him and as heaves bit and ate still alive the taste of blood and sulfur washes and tissue their mouths huge every piece each strip, dying still in unconsciousness ...

\- Darkseid watched the woman as she fell at the entrance of the lab he saw her eyes glazed and stopped she was paralyzed catatonic and trapped inside herself...

And so she looked at a watershed of energy around a building he looked around her and saw Zatana pass through the place and entering an immense barrier in a long, curved building he looked around her and saw that to his astonishment around her lapides of strange lights around her.

And he spoke a few words when he felt a claw behind himself that he was caught a huge creature grabbed by theneck, covered his mouth by the other claw he turned and threw him through the immense space of lapides as if staggering up, but his pulled legs did not...

And could not believe and it was not even were trapdoors and from inside came out mutant copies of Superman deformed and what saw in front of him several meters was the immense superman deformed.

And he looked and saw his back when a gust coming from behind and to his happiness it was Zatanna who ran to hisrescue, but a red gust fired towards him tipping over to the chão..

Andhe saw her falling into the teaãwithout her headand so rolling her severed head, herscream as her head rolled towards her came several inches to her staggering pés ran crawling as it depended on her life.

Bursts of light on his head passing shaving when what he saw left him even more fear and terror, a girl was not just a girl was the star coming towards her emerging from a vortex and while the Uperman Sflew towards her, but it was no longer the girl was a child stretching claws.

And an immense yawn of pointed teeth and running with paws in claws towardshim, he saw on top of him jumping and snapping his stomach and ripping off a piece while he was plucked limb by limb and finally his head...

Zatanna using her magic had almost fallen into a trap she turned the corner and a leisure gun towards her Constantine pushed her...

He had instantly fallen into the area when an energetic gusthad struck around the corner and lightning strikes from a camera and that's right with the oldest arcane knowledge he knew he couldn't penetrate his mind let alone undo anything...

She turned the street and looked around her and recited the opposite reveal, and then she turned when a gust, also towards her and several rays towards her from various directions of cameras and antennas as she thought she was safe she simply turned into the old warehouse of Apokolips and was greeted by a gust easy to deflect...

He came in and saw what he didn't believe were wizards and Doctor Destiny himself stuck on a hook and being gutted and mounted on mechanical parts, he saw alongside also his brother Zatara who was now undergoing the last cyber touches he walked with metallic eyes and cybernetic body he flew with jets in his direction

Making her run and then looking at the ground when she fell saw that Constantine was not on the ground as if transformed by energy he now liquid metal they ran changing his liquid and solid shape and then his hands metal scythes of striking and now surrounded by robots and more killer robots they delivered attacks when they hit his arms and legs and falling when they hit his eyes ...

... And she fired, but she wasn't ready for what was coming from her back and so she fell like she had never prepared and fallen unconscious... And

And so that simulator was gigantic simulated even apokolips, which was incredible, plunder ... found excited... You should do this often.

She flew through the sky of Apokolips amid the power of the staff she vu her back being chased by parademonios and huge dogs when hesaw the very flames of pits in front of her.

She was pushed by the flames burning her hair and falling several feet near a roof and crashing to the ground before she lifted her was surprised and slapped by a soldier and parademonium.

And he roared in front of her flying towards her and so she flew when she was caught and trying to let go ran and fell with a huge dog syrup and falling turning on all fours on the floor and started trying to lift stagger.

She searched for her staff when pushed he saw him crawling on the floor when a huge dog broke down and ate the staff and when she least waited she was caught by the arms.

And then plucked,, she fell screaming when all she wanted was to live and a head of a dog sniffed and then threw from various directions made her fall and so she was arrested.

Then ther ran and do the right leg and then the left and so slapped and began to approach and beat through knives and scratches ...

Darkseid watched the woman being picked up by a parademonium by far the easier she was struck by a ray of energy and fell hung unconscious on an antenna and so the staff flew directly into a focus...

Several minutes ago the communicators were unanswered so it wasn't good at high she heard static sounds and when she used her ray vision, she turned toward..

And it wa san immense concentration of energy scattered rays around and then saw trying to concentrate her vision she looked around and realized that none of her companions found themselves around her much less conscious.

And so flying around channeling just her audition she looked around her and heard footsteps and flying all over the Looking Apokolips and looking for her saw Grandma Goodness flying in her direction.

Passed seconds later used her whip and so, she caught him pulled in his hands she felt the electric discharge that was not strong enough to knock but stun and throw several meters away but still alert ...


	56. Chapter 56

11

When so starting to fly again she saw Wonder, Woman being carried by a parademonio, trying to turn around to save her friend seconds changed..

Andshe was surprised by a raging sword towards her she attacked directly on her chest breaking the sword and she threw a punch and so he would turn looking for Diana when she turned around and saw her entering a building she was surrounded attacked from several sides and punched and kicked directly into a sword.

And against her arm cutting off her sleeve and punch and a whip etowards her and so using her heat vision while and ra knocked down by ahuge hairy woman she had her eyes and mouths covered using her vision of heat burning the woman's hands and the freezing puff.

She wasreleased, but not before destroying her hands she raised her leg and used her leg in a kick in her pushing stomach and so lifting and ran and then flew and surrounded again he swided and swided fast forming a hurricane and so knocking over others and then.

She flew towards her friend moments later she looked towards an industrial street and around her she saw her flying and the sight her speed she saw Vovo Bondade she flew away furtheraway, she increased her speed when she saw that in the same direction were conducted even lord miracle being taken by underground tunnels;

And she was hit by bursts of energy and attacked by other dog a pack and then while fighting being thrownand knocked down and then she saw everyone unconscious using salt vision, being taken to a building and then she using her x-ray vision found that the building was not coated with lead and that the dark knight was in the same building keeping in suspended animation and while all being placed in the same place they also deposited in tanks...

At thattime, she was the only active and conscious person, her priority was to save everyone and get as fast as possible to the portals, and loved ones who find Darkseid...

With anger and fury she increased her optical bursts and thus incinerating with gallows using more and more energy and thus released huge bursts by assing both the dogs around her falling canine bodies incinerated when the soldiers they were controlling also disintegrated and then flying high hovering meters above gathering energy and so on.

She didn't think twice she flew toward the building and broke through several walls to the lab making several technicians and scientists run for their lives and before she thought she ripped off the cover of the dark knight's tank and looked into her naked body connected to wires and when she would pull out one of the numerous wires.

She tore off the oxygen mask and when she least expected to see the sliding open door watching as I weathered the only conscious person in the rescue she kept the dark knight in her arms in combat position toward the lord of Apokolips and then heard her grave voice saying with a smile on her lips.

\- I believe you're alone and cornered, and é the only one that's all aware, Kryptonian, don't think you'd escaped the encounter unharmed.

The lord of Apokolips said. I doubt he can move after that.

\- I'm not just going to get away with this meeting, I'm going to take everyone saved to Earth, Darkseid. –

She said she saw a circular control in her hands she felt a strange vibration and a chill coming from Bruce's body. Her body trembled and cold and at that moment several probes into her body and a spered liquid of red was inserted directly into her vein she saw that her body had changed and her hair long and when she formed a thought turned to Darkseid and screamed in her direction.

Your monster. "He roared toward him what he did to him, which abomination he practiced with him.

\- A peculiar way of thinking about it, after all descended from monster scientists and daughter of a scientist who practiced the creation of abominations and clones, interesting thought, after all. It said.

\- My father wasn't like you, he wasn't a monster he was a good man, and my people were thinkers...

\- Men of science who created clones to be slaves and also manual labor and former slaves of other species, for the same type of situation

\- The only thing that apart you and your life from kryptonian freedom and the fact that you wake up the human, it still serves a single purpose. It said.

-After all why don't we ask him what they think of his friend who is about to serve me as a slave and fruit of science is about to become one of my guinea pigs. It said.

\- You won't escape from here, not as a free and healthy woman. "Darkseid said.

Before putting together the coherent thinking she needed to run away with Bruce to put together a plan to let Darkseid talk to force Bruce and wake up, after all she was a strategist and created plans after all... he thought at that moment when he plucked the last threads and moments passed as he began to tremble more and move in his unconscious state.

\- The beautiful woman you will model to all kryptoninto your last days to serve a line of thoughts that what it would be like to be a Kryptonian without being powerful without freedom to use your powers, what do you think, you just need to remove the catheters and so we will put the matter up to time, fight for your freedom. "The sovereign of Apokolips said.

\- He doesn't think like you... - Snare the Kryptonian

\- So this and easier for me now will not have to avoid, after all he will wake up as now. – And so a control he typed something and with a shout heard from the dark knight a strangled cry he choked and had spasms moaning and writhing he choked and resfou and she panicked.

\- What you did to him, you monster. Screamed ignoring the new god she returned to a robot Bruce, and openit ortried to shake and massage his face.

\- Please Bruce, stay with me, please... – She was desperate did not believe what Darkseid did he seemed to have a seizure, his body convulsed, spasms and convulsions he screamed choked and at that moment when he had several shocks on his body...

Really robots were beasts.

Then in desperate moments he woke up and looked into his eyes and whispered...

I'm so sorry. I have no control... - And so it all started.

\- Bruce... – Andshe had tears in his eyes when he rolled his eyes and a burst of white light came out of his eyes seconds later,, he was involved merging and wrapping changing color by a luminous golden energy..

And que wrapped their bodies and let go she kept stunned hot and resfolegante agonizing minutes paralyzed without having the strength to move or loosen.

And trapped in embers she cried, pain ran through her body spasms her body lost itsforcas,as, her DNA changed unsprendiated and agonized in pain, as if her whole body wrapped in embers, and her hands in contact burned.

And she was like to wilt in front of her as if she lost all her liquid from her body as I mummified and aged a thousand years and then slowly returned to her form, but lean skeletal and thin.

And she had a frail, deteriorated, gallows sick appearance falling on the kneeling floor and so second then without gallows and still trapped by the arms of thebatman open and the woman kneeling with her watching her body languish and screaming before losingtheirway.

And the color downcastandgray his loose clothes attached to his body his body shot grayish thin and skeletal without foregone and shallow breath weak heart beatingttheweakand pulsating almost stopping and the light disappeared and so everything went back to normal.

\- And as soon as it's all over. " Said Bruce looking across the glass at the dome and seeing the simulation.

"What beastly deaths. I said.

Darkseid, who had a clear view of the replicant of Supergirl who was left with no focus on reality and no awarenessaround her.

She was a terrible doll. I said.

\- It's not even good for fucking. "Darkseid said.

Darkseid approached and looked toward the woman he used a circular apparatus like an aureola and putting her around his head he looked toward the man before some of his scientists each of them and come in and down and pulling the replicatingwoman.

There were several others one by one, playing across his shoulders watching his eyes glazed over with deep dark circles and looking blurred across his shoulders and with shocks on his head deferred by the circular metallic apparatus saying.

And the breaking head revealing various circuits and loose wires and electricity.

\- She hadn't remembered that you made it to your mind like everyone else's will be trapped in nightmares and lost the memory of all the 12 hours you've been here. It said.

– Do you really think that control by nightmares in integrated circuits employees outside the simulator? " Asked Darkseid.

Where did you send them? - Perguntou Batman. - They will not be able to return to Earth the vibration of the Flash stopped when it was captured when he was trapped in nightmares. - It said.

"I would think it should work better if it were put into practice with someone who had this same kind of power.

\- I'm aware ofthat, Batman. "Darkseid said..

And so both watched the mountain of replicants, when each of them lost consciousness next to all the wizards the portal collapsed and closed. " He said when he observed the woman and closed the space and put it in a nearby metal bed.

New Genesis. " Said andle, looking toward the man who stood walking toward the catatonic replicant.

And so when the simulation was over, he was really glad if he gave these kinds of powers to Batman, of course if these powers existed, he would be amazed, but again found the truce agreement with the earth mequese ed that wet dream...

And so he addressed a hologram on the planet and microphone...

\- They can do something through the earth's portal if they can unravel their data, after all they are men of science mainly heavenly father. " He said looking around and turning towards the entrance portal where he saw his subordinates he looked towards everyone and said.

And ordered aloud for the workers...

\- Clean up this mess and get everyone into the factory now. And so he did not see Batman approach silently, but no, listen.

Did you like the simulation? I was asking. Are you satisfied with my work? " He asked with a seductive voice.

And so he pulled Batman by the shoulder and pushed toward a sliding door cabinet and so he took a metallic armor and black color and said.

Be ready in five minutes. And so watching the man change put on black armor next to boots and so he looked and walked followed the wide corridors while subordinates and work rebuilt the room and others fixed the walls they looked toward the doors and followed Batman was caught by darkseid's arms.

And so taken to the center of Apokolips with an blast tube, and then he took to the entrance of his home where he landed and so he saw and placed in line inside were connected to catheters and metal tubes and connected to helmets on their heads and digits inside each of their factories.

And he saw a replicant and among them was Kara paralyzed, it was as if it were her, and catatonic, one of them he looked around and saw an explosion tube and so open and pushed and then he looked at everyone without caring about the after just the now closed blast tubes.

And so he began kissing him over the wreckage of replicants of the justice league.

It was a heave of garbage thrown around the battle remains of replicating robots of members of the justice league.

And so after several make-outs they rubbed and kissed and so they left the place...

And so they left that lab and at this point he heard an alarm...

Somewhere in space...

And amid requests to use the computer again and being accepted afterwards...

And being supervised by Darkseid himself...

And he began investigating a huge amount of meteors in an incandescent meteor shower, which rained on Earth.

About a few days ago, and so disappeared.

And he was hackeando radio waves invading earth satellites, and seeing news that he could judge as... It's weird.

And way of acting several people who reappear and even stranger attitudes he had plans and documents to research and so he researched and put together various tests and clues on his computer...

For several days people acting abnormally and several lost documents and those who once went to work in bureaucratic jobs and internships and even in school, joining various documents and even on various subjects such as stories and daily follow-ups were acting.

It was as if it weren't for them, black liquids and elongated shadows as if it were just puppets they looked around seeing that it wasn't them or if they were controlled like zombies, he researched the pieces of meteors that fell.

And so with Darkseid's urgent request letting him collect samples that inadvertently passed through Apokolips, and so remnants of kryptonite-like stones and so were black and white and the in turn glued and the substance wassimilar, he and went towards the Fortress of Solitude where he researched the lost documents of Krypton and his black era of so many years coming to very bad and difficult to treat...

His investigations led to luthor's lab and so he came to everything they didn't like...

\- Do you still do business with Luthor? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said.

And so continued the research.

In the midst of all the disorders and destruction waves of conflicts spread and in turn trapped documents and old forms and in turn everything had been intensified there were many strange things strange people of strange behaviors more strange ...

He hacked into Lex Corp.'s satellite and computer.

In the midst of research laboratories and other shady and obscure procedures that was properly strange and unsuccessful and these plans and documents of underground and secret buildings, and the implicence and all its animosity with Superman...

\- Bloody Kryptonian... - Growled Darkseid who accompanied him in the research, watching and sticking his head on his shoulder...

And it was in a bad way and of greatproportions , it was not the first time that Luthor formed an alliance with other villains and intergalactic beings and in turn did not end well ...

He went throughovariousinternal security and trace, one of the passwords was more difficult, and so he controlled a lex corp robot, and induce him to research and transfer more, and so this robot seed a guard, putting in a cleaning room went through cameras that had used a lock form where turned off the camera, and thus darkening the camera and lenses ...

In the middle of entering the room turned off the ventilation tube he looked around him and saw the building system and old facilities he watched the pictures and computers of the monitoring rooms and previously.

Andhe thought about where the mazes connected and he looked around him and so an installation of several old laboratories circular corridors and above all that.

Andle should look at old records and various forms of communication with other races, the old and new documents in document rooms he looked around and so he noted it was not just Brainiac... Again, this time...

Not only that the place took him to strange procedures alien forms and various and numerous research centers and laboratories he looked around and saw guinea pigs.

There were several clones,, missing persons who were subjected to experiments and so he went towards other laboratories and scattered buildings...

Each insating their systems... And your computers...

Using a back door, with stolen gearand passwords, the old files and computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts the graphics and maps looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alien forms.

That's so gross. "You heard Darkseid say. - Alien abduction by humans. " Laughing Darkseid. ndo

And above all solar systems in complete disorder and under the control of some alien gallows, and by the seen and even being under submission and slavery something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows and have over Brainiac control.

And he saw above computers old and new records and experiments of alien forms and above all unmapped galaxies and an immense planet that consisted of the coming of meteor showers, and so he copied files.

He then transferred data on his laptop tablet and thanked Darkseid in the very records of the Lord of Apokolips, and so he looked around each of the seed technicians from Luthor's laboratories, for his remote-controlled robot..

And he saw him looking around the computers and floating graphic screens and he was setting up a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread across fertile lands like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked at the numerous computer screens, and around him and saw the records and so he connected his tablet and together a data cable and thus a remote cable connector and various extensions.

And so your little remote device copying information directly via satellite to before someone else passed or guard and laboratorytechnician.

Andthe tubes and cameras around him with people in suspended animation, on the old tables scattered with papers and documents that should not be there, he took photos and more photos and saving on darkseid's computers.

Andle heard a noise and more other procedures and so he heard first of all security and more security, his robot fled, he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity and a tube connected to wires and extensive connectors cables and tubes extended and he watched minutes before running and beginning the chase ...

Batman turned off the robot, which fell as if to lose the rope, while running through the corridors, before entering a room, and so into another laboratory, following what would be the last research his greatest inestiture and his greatest discovery, then amid the extensive pipe in a deserted corridor, and where he entered a room.

And the huge research facility, cameras being controlled remotely and seeing each of the projects, were whatit showed on the map, which you copied to yourcomputer.

And the viewfinder and he saw an immense installation with extensive and underground levels, and at that time, was to be to see a monster, but his happiness before copying and invading the data and stealing all the information transferring via internet directly to the cave and passing through darkseid's computer, and the creature trying to break free from his cage.

It was an immense creature and its uncontrolled mutation of dark tentacles and sticky, slender body like an elongated and sticky serpent, came right after the broad smile and cheerful silly face like the chechire cat, and so soon he pursued a long creature covered in what looked like prominent, prominent, rounded tumors all over the body.

Wings rooted and covered with branched veins that invested like a snake and snared and whipped the air before making it jump into another building the same time it launched a gasbomb.

Que jumped behind them as if to deattach and generate soft and scaly legs, with bent legs and disproportionately disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth.

And in total a hormonal rate, coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrol bent like inverted springs without the aid of strings from a roof where he was again surprised and thus ran over a platform and realizing that on the other side were not endowed with logical reasoning.

He hoped destroying other compartments and skirt and small passages and in particular a parapet turning his face as if being boneless and throwing a burst of what looked like magma and soon imploding.

Sin which he took him to the factory or the distributor of the drug the factory of genetic mutation as if it were just a slaughterhouse and so he saw a form of mutation as if it were only in scale the form of controlled mutation and brainwashing.

When he least expected it landed in the last facility where over the heads of the city at the place where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights that looked like one of the factories.

Andhe didn't believe it, they were actually deformed bodies piled up and others hung as if they were sent on hooks and subjected to experiments.

And through the windows falling behind him on an old facility he found out where lookalikes were or the real people they were brainwashing, and so many people who were abandoned and even those who showed on the news.

And the many who returned after missing had not returned and several windows pipes and ducts pipes and hoses connectors and so many more machines that connected to keep alive, and right at the bottom of the extension of the compartment came parked.

Com loading bodies of the IML or even the police department missing persons, he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and hanging parapetes, as if they were to slaughter, were subjected to experiments ...

When he least expected it paralyzed, he'd come towards you, which he least expected...

They were immense armed men and looked like black monsters of speoando and sticky stake of as if made of tar, animalistic aspect and thick and wild skin these larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety of anabolic drug.

It was made exclusively to monsters created in these facilities, a mutation system of high-level height increase and strength muscle mass on human mutagenic property but for a limited time also causing dependence.

And this was a derivative of bane venom only ten timesstronger and twenty times more addictive the only weak point, was his neck, where there should be the adam's apple, but hindering breathing and unable to rise inflict considerable damage to his heels after they fall...

Luthor is in a bargain he got involved with trafficking and aliens worse than Darkseid and the white Martians...

And meanwhile on Earth...

Days before...

Superman was aiding countless people and the fire department putting out the fire, and so he saw toward the east tower of metropolis he saw destroyed buildings and several extensive cases of disorder, and soon saw the man himselfof steel.

And even though Luthor claimed that you'd be in doubt, there might be no proof, but they'd soon get it to be a terrorist invasion inside lex corp's company's research labs. .

And that it was provoked by some criminal, or some villain who disguised himself in the man to prove that they were hacked and stolen, and their computers were dead and turned off,

All this could be a problem, robots destroying half ofMetrópoland s, to cause destruction and incriminate such heroes, but there were several heroes around helping everyone in the midst of containing an uncontrolled beast arising from genetic mutation and other chemicals.

The strange alliance and proximity of the man of steel to Luthor mental control, but this was no excuse for what he spoke possibly was a form of control not preventing him from saying what he always thought...

That was weird anyway.

He knew Clarck was possibly controlled, but nothing would stop him from destroying everything around...

He woke up the one day later and so learned of an immense destruction in Metrópolands and so followed with his car and so looked towards his luggage putting her in a car and headed towards the road back to Gotham and as it was the week starting the way it was gradually getting worse...

And so he turned on the computer and crossed the data and so when crossing references and programs that he had copied and physical forms and aliens and so an extensive report of damage that occurred in the bloodstream and more different data and reference.

And he saw data and graphs and he saw about various data and random forms of mind control and so many other means of wandering around the stars...

He downloaded the data directly into his computer bat and so transferring in various sources and HDS and so he looked and divided each file and each sub folder and thus transferring graphics and showing various files and thus studying the various forms of graphics plants.

And there were samples collected asanimmense and extensive encyclopedia of planets and life forms data converted and converted into mutations retroactively their evolution to a hive level a biological database while enslaving trapping in a symbiotic mind and primary reasoning.

He began to turn on and compare with database and information collected from the green lanterns and so he assimilated them by decorating graphs and monitoring old satellites that they dismay and thus reappeared as if they were never connected.


	57. Chapter 57

27

\- During the golden age of the temples of Zarathanis, fertility festivals, marking and mating, were made a every 5 years, their inhabitants were prosperous and so they had the same powers as their goddess and their power came from the golden light of Rao and other ancient gods.

They were celebrated by and organized by the priests of the Allied planets, such as the New Genesis a long time ago and Darkseid,which goes through aperiod of fertility and soul marking.

Being that it is in these periods when he permanently marks his submissive soul and body.

There was a cycle when the waters of the rivers and temples of Zarathanis to which he was taken, with the worship of the ancient temples, and the red power of the blood of the ancient temples,and the prosperous rivers of ancient symbols and blood and red power gave power to all the women and men of the ancient covenant and civilization.

And it was the marking of therivers d and blood in the days of the red twilightfertile days where also nature shone and multiplied.

His menstrual blood was his power the power of fertility his blood gave power to the earth and nature, and from nature were born white crystal beings and the purification power of the crystals called akran ancient crystals of power and their technology the floating mountains.

These were formed of crystals,, these mountains floated in the sky and formed the rains of white crystals.

These crystals shone at the time of mating this time was the most beautiful of pure fascination and orgasm, were annual passages of the first month of the year on each day the clearest days.

C ujo sol gained awhite glow and the crystals fell from the sky in the form of pearls, whileworshipping the goddess and revering thesky , there was an eclipse that began during the40 hours that passed during the mating period, it was half the day, during the eclipse of the blue moon.

And so harmony followed were a festival of love and prosperity watered to sex and mating and so each found his soul mate who connected for all eternity told the ancient legends that the inhabitants of the temples of Zarathanis.

And these that were practically immortal,byforging the connection, they were trapped at the age that consumed the act, and they shared powers and lived for thousands of years and never aged,being eventhe symbol of prosperous days of abundance.

With their consorts and lovers, the dominant and submissive men and women of equal equals, were strong and had companions destined forlife.

And their equally strong allies formed of powerful and confident beings these men and women gained the power to tame beasts from the depths of the land of the red blood of the earth that ran through ancient caves.

And their festivities took place during the bonding period and the matings that lasted a period of one month.

These days, longowere long and thriving love and prosperity of pure orgasm and happiness the touch was intense and the power of insemination too, they had multiple births of the same woman was a free and lasting peace and so their penises of men those who inseminated women in a frenzy.

The sexual feste of days without rest and so the shape of his thick and barbed long penises on the ends full of veins and an orgy.

The festivals and ceremonies and old paid mating parties that had the power to find with the smell and aroma their companion intended for the woman mother of their children.

And those who would last all eternity prosperous and magnificent days, and so they were gods upon the land of Zarathanis,and powerful weeks and longest lasting daysthe first month was 40 days...

There was a festivity and scattered people having sex around singing and rivers and waters,and the scattered priests reciting in the air toward an eclipse, which arose above their heads.

Bruce was called and taken to the temple baths, should be cleaned and baptized as said.

He was taken by DArkseid,who seemed to see nothing, and he looked like that DArkseid,naked as hard swinging penis and barely giving time to get to the temple.

Darkseid would lay eggs on him and fuck him for forty hours for what Daasade said, he'd stand there to count the eggs, he'd be showing submission, and allow DArkseid to mark and bite him, as was the practice.

He wouldn't be less than coherent, he wanted to procreate, and in his case, mark and fuck him.

He saw that decorated place, being a festival similar to the Beltane of the Earth, he should be heading towards the ceremonial pleasure room, all there had festivities in the various pointed temples around.

He felt the heat creeping through his body, naked entered there by the dome, gilded inscriptions, and a kind of long tunnel with inscriptions, and on top of the blue moon, and saw that in the distance was not magma, it was DArkseid that according to Dassad, would be nothing of which coherent, but he expected him.

He caught him pulling by the arm, and pulled his neck and smelled him, he was frightened, he was more dominant rubbing himself, on him and releasing pheromones from his body that impregnated him, he bit him, still smelling him, he bit his neck.

He bit him directly on his adam's apple, with a muffled scream, he felt a burning, breaking skin, but he felt euphoric, he felt a liquid and an aroma of roses, cherry trees, and apricot...

And it was like a volcano, cracks in his body were likecracking releasing fire, lava and pulsating, his body, looked bigger, more muscular, his penis hard, was pointy, and he saw the stinger and the veins thicker, and wider.

He was pushed toward the quilts between thepillows, he bit him, was firm, and an appointment,

Oh, man. – He growled at the release, he went down to his groin and on the inside of the thigh, near by and took another bite on the symbol that looked like it shone and had a red color, but it was not blood.

He felt flames and was energy reacting, he felt the pleasure, when he let him go and climbed on him again sucking him, until his lips, he gave cry of surprise.

When he climbed on top of him, feeling his body warm over his, when he rubbed his penises, he felt pleasure, the new god squeezed his thighs spreading them, he shoved his smooth fingers into his unprepared hole, he let out another little scream.

At that time, he felt his body was a mixture of heat and moisture, he secreted pheromones, and it was smooth and slippery, as Dassad had said, he secreted lubricant, especially from his penis, wet leaving him moist, even if he did not prepare it it would not be so difficult to get inside it.

He had gone a week without sex to leave him immaculate for marking, the inscriptions of his body that did not disappear after the ceremony, began to shine, according.

He moaned, accordingly, that he sucked and fucked him, and began to be fucked by Darkseid,he intensified the glow, he gasped, was a blood red, almost a ruby, as if burning inside, intense heat that ran through his body, he perceived blows of light as a shock, he felt the lines of his body intensifying an incandescent glow azule.

During periods when he was not fucked, they were just lines and translucent tattoos on his body, and the stones on his wrists, were also translucent, they now, glowed red, as he was eatbyed by Darkseid,

Darkseid fucked him with his fingers inside him, thrust into him, while he went towards his face with his legs spreadout, he kissed him and sucked him, at the time he stuck the tentacle inside him.

His lips were intense, and he ate, bit him and sucked him and fucked him, secreting the lubricant, the enjoyment then and knotting his mouth, muffling his groans and screams, it was like a gag.

While he was fucking with his fingers, his penis was stiff and dripping between his legs, swinging, he felt Darkseid smoking, moaning and fucking him in his two holes..

He was laying eggs on his neck, one hand was fucking his hole, with fingers inside him, and the other hand massaged his neck forcing him to swallow the eggs helaid, he would turn his eyes, he felt his eyes, and his penis didn't give him time to soften, he wouldn't even stop fucking him, rubbing his penises together.

By that time, he counted five eggs, he barely laid them, pulled his fingers out of his hole, he didn't care, with eggs dripping down his lips, toward the pillows, making a sticky line on his face, and neck and chest, and his cough, like a gag, and the liquid dripping down his neck, dripping without contracting,writhing, by his body.

He caressed him, coming down his chest, he went towards his hole, dripping some liquid, fucking and aphrodisiac with a strong smell of roses.

Heswallows liu his penis, from the root, even though he fucking his hole with his fingers, he groaned, and groaned between his cries, and choking, he swallowed from tip to base, sucking his tip willingly squeezing his testicles, and he enjoyed, but recovering, he went toward his hole.

He wasl evanting and pulling away his legs and entering with the tentacles inside his hole,he fucked him, amid his groans, and screams, he felt the sensation, of those tentacles writhing inside him, and laying more eggs..

Andle via entering and pumping, his penis was hard swinging and dripping,he screamed, he was rough, without letting him get used, fucking him with the tentacles.

He would start a back and going, in and out, of him, holding onto the inside of his thighs, his lips directly into his hole, with those tentaculso inside him, not letting him move a millimeter.

He was yummy and sore at the same time, feeling the eggs bursting with the blows inside him, while he deposited in the middle of it, between his cries, groans and panting, stocking inside him directly in his prostate making him get hard, without stopping the slaps of his body.

He gasped, no use begging, due to the situation, he was not coherent and did not pay attention, just screaming and panting, even not wanting him to come, feeling the lubricant running between his thighs and his hole.

Darkseid between his groans and growls, pulling his tentacles out of his mouth, and rising up his body positioning himself between his legs keeping them apart, his eyes red and his growls, he whispered possessiveness.

All that, he could smell the instinct to mark, he was in danger of marking him, there laying the eggs, in this state and in this position bothers him, without waiting for him to recover, he penetrated him.

Bruce yelled at it, panting, he turned his neck, and with his penis wide and long inside him, in a single stooping hugging him, with his face biting hisneck.

Bruce didn't know if he hugged him, he stood there to be fucked, and he sucked his neck and bit him,and at that moment, he stuck that stinger directly into hisprostate. – My... – He said fuck him, without any other warning other than growls and blows, without letting him get used to it, hearing his screams.

And all com a single stowed, was at least sore, mixing with the pleasure of that stowed directly into his prostate, he hada big penis inside him , it was the beginning of a powerfulstowage and fuck.

He fucked him, pushing and pulling, outside, stinging, and marking him with pheromones, the smell of sex, marking and the scent of the place of the ceremonial roses made him excited.

With the shame of fear of what DArkseid could do to him, and screamed and mocked his penis trapped between his abdomens, he saw as DArkseid growled and bit him.

You're mine, all mine. "He growled, in the midst of the blows.

And the, and the stooge and his screams, around him, and the witnesses whispering around, and the inscriptions around the marking temple shining and at the same time that Darkseid caught fire, the lakes and pit rose up with which he expelled hot water from geysers.

\- Yes... - He screamed at being fucked, in the midst of agreeing, with every word of possession and property.

He felt fear, if he wanted he would kill him there, he widened his eyes and saw the flames like steam escaping, fromhim.

My companion. It said. My moon. " And intensifying and the energy from where the blue moon above him, united to his cries and the stowerses, enveloped them, the pillars around vibrating.

My companion. " It said between the blows inside him.

While the symbols of his body too, he felt the teasing, his testicles squeezing, and his hard cock, trapped between their bodies, he did not know if it was possible, enjoy with violent sex.

And he'd talk. My moon. He said between como the blows, investing with a beast him between the growls and the bites, but he screamed and gasped with the stowed.

Between the skin slaps against his skin, Darkseid took his arms off, and leaning his arms on the mattresses and pillows around, beside his head, and while propelling his pelvis, stocking him up.

And with the force of his hands they pierced, tore and formed craters, around his head, to the chão, which was akind of marble, while he fucked him,expelled smoke from his pores..

The si nose was a chimney, he did not know how it did not burn, but the heat excited him, and he screamed from a mixture of pain and pleasure.

He listened between the disunited words and his roars, lips, tongues and laments, his eyes boiled and flamed.

He spoke between possession and property, marking his body biting and sucking amid the blows, and hard.

\- Man... - He growled through the blows.

With what looked like shaking force, and growling and screaming like a lion, and boosting his pelvis, hitting his testicles in their asses leveraging and raising their buttocks..

\- Shout. - He heard between the roars, and his own cries.

Andhe fucked him, with his flaming eyes sending energy and omega samson toward the ceiling, the red water bubbled around, he saw it amid his screams, the slaps,ralados, and the calls surrounding his body, roaring toward the sky.

They enjoyed at the same time, in the midst of the stowed, he fucked him with will, and feeling around shining, and intensifying with his blows, he gavehim aknot, followed by laying eggs, in it hurting, enough, and not stopping fucking him, the noise, it entering inside him.

Darkseid,stood rolling his hips inside him laying eggs inside him, his stomach swelling, and holding next to his head, he cried, that thick cock swollen inside him, with the tentacles letting loose around his own penis, amid his cries, and his roars. tentáculos

Then Darkseid was with his penis, pressing his prostate, and panting and moaning revereing his swollen belly, thus still not stopping releasing lubricant..

He had no strength to hold on to something, loose stretched out being fucked, and his walls overflowing from his walls,and he after 25 minutes he filled it with his swollen belly.

Among his offerings, Darkseid pulled his neck, between bites, and licked them, taking his mouth, between us inside him, giving him a double knot, him while he was stooping him, trapping him underneath and on top at the same time, making him swallow.

He fucked him from both sides, and then let go of his face, while still fucking him, going in and out, and while he tied a new knot in his wrinkled hole, and then he let go of his face and mouth, and in the midst of draining more eggs from his mouth, he was drenched and half pulling his lips from his face.

His cries, and supplications, while Darkseid,beat directly into his prostate without rest and ormercy, he fucked him willingly, and kissing him, sucking and biting him.

The smell of sex and pheromones spread with the energy waves, amid the heat of the waves that boiled around.

Then Darkseid,withdrew and then resumed to desinchar as he resumed stocking, and the noises of his stocked and the skin-to-skin slaps as he burst the eggs inside him, amid his violent blows and his cries.

The sparkles of the symbols on his body and the vectors and the symbols around him in the rocks, pillars and stone vibrated and the energy enveloped them, the lights intensified around.

The blows with that wet sucking noise with the blows inside him, and his screams, and the roars of his lips that were taken,. and amidst his attacks within him, the noise of with that thick penis, to his complete inesage.

Andhe fucked him, spewing out the eggs, he gasped his abdomen and he expelled the eggs, and his belly began to deflate, and broke them with his movements..

Darkseid had the stinger stuck,he writhed, the pleasure of those blows directly into his prostate pressing her, those violent blows, boosting the pelvis..

Every blow that made them scream and roar madly and stridently, the steam escaping darkseid'sbody, and then bending his body with his legs kneeling upwards.

He begged, did not know what, screamed and gasped, with every blow, right inside him, barely left, soon entered, he e beat his testicles on his buttocks, he fucked him, violently and accurately, hitting his prostate with fury and an overwhelming intensity.

And darkseid'sroars, upon him, an excessive amount and flame, turning his back, arching and pushing with his pelvis into him amid his cries, while striking inside him, sending a whirlwind of omega-bleeding plasma, high and into the sky, covered in the light of the blue moon.

Then, coming back and kissing him, and using his heels to boost him and using him as a lever to stock it,he fucked him, willingly slapping the skin-to-skin, it was like a slap jackhammer stratorinside him.

He does not know how much, or how many times, he enjoyed, amid his penis trapped between their bodies amid their cries, and the roars of DArkseid,but he knewhis abdomen,in addition to sweat and heat, the pheromones that spread and the bites on his jugular..

Then the flames surrounding the sound and vibrations and the mark, when to wet suction blows, Darkseid enjoyed non-stop, inside him drenched.

Between his cries, and the semen that mingledaround, dripping and dripping dripping like a stream, and overflowing from the sides, between the penis inside and outside it.

With his own penis sneezing, pulsing, and him being bent with his body being bent upright ass and DArkseid on top of him, his penis splashing on his body, he enjoyed non-stop amid his screams.

And their bodies covered with pheromones and bright marks and symbols, the energy that came around, and he felt the warmth and smell that was beyond sex, was a fuck with eggs that broke with the intensity of the blows.

He fucked him, amid the screams, the lava and the tres of the wavesintensified, they rose to the skies like waves of swirls, as if they rose to the sky like geysers around the waters.

He picked him up and turned him aside, amid his shouting with him with his back to Darkseid with his arm around his neck, holding his chest with his hand and the other hand holding his leg above his, and lifted as he fucked him, pushing with his pelvis toward his hole, drenched and fucking him willingly.

He was boiling and bubbling the air was muffled around him, shrill sounds of songs throughout the temples, the song of the priests, who worshiped the triple goddess who one day brought life.

Amid his cries and groans, and the growling, and the breathless, and his roars, he fucked him willingly, amid those blows, and alternating between him standing on his embrace with his leg raised above his.

His symbols, they were an intense glow, were activated by his body blows against the body, cumming copiously, pressing his prostate with the stowed, inside and outside him, and for several moments, between standing still, and starting over, as he laid more eggs.

He stood still with his belly swollen and his tentacles writhing inside him.

And when he started again by fucking, stocking and slaps wet skin amid orgasm and cumming afterwards, and for several moments between an interval of 25 minutes.

He kept stocking up between what followed by putting more eggs inside him, in a space of twenty-five minutes between the stock, and giving a knot standing still, and after resonating the stockand blows and biting his neck.

He took all his strength, amid flashes of waves of electricity that ran through his blinding vision with waves and more shock waves that made him scream, choking.

The skin-to-skin slaps, pushing in and out with everything, that moment a more powerful energy shock wave, enveloped them and made them gasp, Darkseid was flaming his plasma waves and omega samson involved both.

The inscriptions the walls vibrated the intense erma sounds, and everything was taken by energy, his body his hair his incandescent eyes enveloped waves of light around Darkseid..

This one that arched his back and turned everything up by casting waves of red energy towards the sky like a whirlwind.

And turning him on all fours inthetea, between the stowerses, and his choking screams and us followed, he fucked him willingly, and while they bit him, and forced him to get down on his knees.

And while he was arching his successive orgasms, the pheromones drove them mad amid the blows that sent him to the seventh heaven, crazed with screams, and his body his inscriptions shone, a lightlike a burst of energy..

His toned body smelled bite marks and chupões of the previous times, he took a bottle on top of the headboard on the left side of the bed and spread by his fingers and lifted his legs.

They dragged her buttocks in her lap,, he stuck a finger inside and began to shove and pull out, getting faster and faster his hips remexated..

Trying to keep up without ever getting it, and his thighs tremiam, trembled, he moaned feeling the intrusion,, he moaned and moaned the man rubbed his hands and in his troughs..

Andhe squeezed and groped and shoved his finger inside, passing, through his walls and rubbing starting to beat he heard a restrained groan and sawed teeth his authoritative growl was heard.

\- Don't hold back I want to hearyou, you moan and all I want is you moaning and screaming when I fuck you. - Said giving a deep and powerful stothe-in..

Then with every blow inside him causing him to jump, his legs spread and he approached and lay down opening his legs and grabbing his penis with one hand and pumping at the same speed as the stowed,, he groaned without any shame pain and spasms inside.

He instantly swallowed his penis, holding and scraping his teeth from tip to base throughout his length, his tongue on his tip and pulling his perinea, lickingit.

And sucking his fuck, and especially in his slit, squeezing and groping his troughs, opening his legs more..

He screamed continuously, he groaned and began to pantet and moan, while scraping his teeth from length to base, sucking his penis and thus passing his tongue in his crevice, playing with his testicles and scrotum, and squeezing and squeezing, pinching him..

Even though he was drenched, dripping pulsating,he and nfied and stuck his fingers into his walls, passing through his rings, amid histongue and mouth swallowing and sucking hispenis.

Andle sucked with speed, sucking his length and sticking his fingers with thrusts, and more, and so stocking his anus with his fingers, his offerings and screaming and opening his legs, he felt his balls squeezing and squeezing, his screams squeaking, amid sucking his length.

After penetrating his anus, passing through each ring of muscle, amid his cries and groans, he felt open and stretching more and more, his lower belly contracting..

Sentnaking ever closer to his orgasm, he screamed and screamed and several stocked up after he came, jouissing on his lips amid stowed from his fingers that formed a scissormovement insidehim, all wet and needy, his orgasms followed made them tremble.

Moaned and groaned, he felt the man crawls above him, cold, cold, hard skin and his muscles in contrast to his hot skin that caught fire, washes against ice, his hard body muscular and strong like a warm marble.

And so opening his legs and spreading, he positioned himself on top of him, without asking permission he shoved him penetrating him while with everything inside him, holding his hips, his screams and high groans, arching his back.

And holding on to the sheets below him, while his penis penetrated him past every muscle ring, and entering and entering through all his rings, and passing through each ring of muscle, feeling every vein of the penis long and thick, felt open to the limit.

And so his interior opened, trying to expel the invading organ, and thus opening and opening, while the man began to take freedom upon him and he began to kiss and lick him in the face.

And the speckled on his shoulders and breasts, his own penis softened between his stomachs, the man growled whispering in his face amid his pressed penis and crumpled between his muscle rings.

"Relax a little so I don't hurt you. "Among his groans and offerings he heard him arch more his back.

I can't do it. "He heard himself panting and he howled with delight, and cried the man growled upon him and so said. "You're the one who fucks me. I said. "It's been a while."

– And good to knowthat and u am the first and only. – And so pulled his lips and kissed him a wet and possessive sound and kissed languidly to each ring open and stretching pressed hard and the veins of hispassing penis, and moaned heard a growl.

And another, he groaned and moaned until he felt his testicles beat his ass, his testicles hitting his buttocks, tears flowed from his eyes, and he lowered down to his chest and sucked each of thenipples.

He was biting and sucking every nipple, he had groped his buttocks, holding his crumpled hips with his hands, he groaned still inside him feeling the veins and pulled a few seconds until with a poke he withdrew and hit again at home tight and squeezed.

\- Please... – Heard panting amid the slow and then languid switches between slow and fast, and faster and faster lifting their buttocks withoutappeals.

They were screams and groans and more groans and the growls of a vampire of elongated fangs where lowering by his chest he bit him and amid the attacks feeling every vein of his penis inside and outside inside.

And out squeezing his body rubbing into his getting from him screams, and screams and increasingly loud, loud, shrill and snarling groans and panting, choking and resphoning amid the stokyones.

Increasingly fastand more violent, being observed pelos priests, Dassade , Grandma Goodness,and Wolf ofthe Steppe, collectives and strong hisses, his blood being drained as if boiling in flames and his eyes turning in the orbits, he screamed and screamedthe pain, the pleasure and discomfort of the attacks that monhe moaned and groaned and screamed. violentas,

And in the midst of the increasingly rapid and descomuncommunal stowerves lifting up hisbuttocks, he screamed and heard the growls, he felt each powerful stowed, they said, he thought where the pleasure will be the pain of the stowed..

The long waves and blinding pleasure were followed, and mixed with the insosure of penetration, waves of pain and electricity running through his body, and right in the midst of a particularly deep stock, in a change of angle made him spasm and scream and groan, he screamed and resonated he heard a laugh a growl in his ear whispering.

That and your prostate. – And so tapping and tapping touching at the same angle of the attacks and at the same angle, jumping and stocking with amis speed and boosting with the pelvis.

He was pounding belly with belly scraping his pubic hair at his entrance kissing his face and lips and he beat and beat his testicles passing and passing with gallows all his rings reaching a point where it made him pante.

Please... please... - begged amid the onslaught and to roll his hips, see stars and moan he screamed and moaned he felt panting and panting swinging the bed creaking the stirrups grating the metal on the floor, and swinging with gallows impossible to keep up with his hips.

Then tapping and pounding propelling with his pelvis into stowed, at the same angle he listened and heard growls, pumping his penis at the same speed as the increasingly hard attacks, trapped between their bodies waves of electricity roamed his body.

Waves of orgasms followed he moaned and moaned he resfolegou snapping amid the frantic stooping stooping without mercy on his prostate without rest at the same angle that made him moan scream and pante.

Os seus rugidos e os seus gritos agudos e estridentes e ouvindo os rosnados animalesco que seguiam cada penetração cada estocada cada batida frenética em seu ânus atingindo sua próstata com fúria e precisão.

Moaning and moaning he roared and roared, until waves of electricity running through his body made him scream and gasp his lower belly, and he ejaculated between his stomachs and trying to hold between the sheets he felt his inner spasms he gasped and squeeze hispenis.

These movements that touched him,he felt penis with veins coming in and out beating where he made him see stars, blinding his vision seeing him a sea of white and stars waves of electricity that ran through his body that made him scream and shrevase and scream stridently.

And he felt the man and he looked at the touched the ines and felt his penis squeezed past his internal walls, tight and in and out and stocking and stocking and stocking, for each stocked a scream, several stocked then he ejaculated ice cream and inside him.

Drenched and com strong jets still stocking as if he wanted to milk himself inside him, leaving his musk-impregnated smell, and so he let him out by pulling him out and lying stretched on the huge bed and watchingthe man scream at the pull of hispenis.

Andhe saw the semen dripping like a stream, he saw the semen dripping from inside it forming a puddle in the mattress and bed sheet, caressing his body his hips, and seeing his soft penis whose ejaculated semen dripping between his abdomen and belly, still moaning post-chimin and his heart broken into frantic beats...

And amid the blows within him that he arched his back and a burst of energy arose from his eyes and mouth and spread and launched wave of blue energy towards the sky, and between thestoothes,, e and the fucking,amidthe s blows, that his body received from Darkseid and boiled responding to darkseid's touch, .

Both enjoyed intense light, red as DArkseid lava and the blue energy of the moon, which enveloped it, and intensified with wereas vectors if enrolando like whirlwind. turbilhão.

Toward the open dome of anentrance, and its cries, and roars, and m toward the sky, an energy that was a whirlwindçando between the sky.. remoinho

They screamed together and he was the first to fall toward the pillows and mattresses, and until Darseid finally went soft and let him go amid falling he saw Bruce destiture.

And so he calmed him down for a few more minutes and so they kept rubbing and at thistime ..., it was more than sleeping... both fell unconscious..

At the pendulum of the red place the rivers of blood shone like wrapped in an immense ruby, which resonated and so he intensified his glow so intense and red with blood.

And his intense blood and he shone, and shone his glow incandescent like fire and blood and the pendulum shone and shone amid a spectral glow and again everything vibrated the vibration of a pendulum clock, which resounded and resonated.

The bell rang and rang in the midst of a vibration and the pendulums vibrated and at that time he groaned and in every situation in the midst of that Brainiac race he heard the growls in themiddle.

And the planets, and theships and their plans the brief moments they saw through the eyes of the red-eyed man, and Batman would no longer be a problem..

He was an avatar, and so his plans of control and invasion would be working and nothing would stop him from returning to invade the earth in the midst of darkness and thus would neutralize the sun again.

And so it struck as if it were chimeting and so in the midst of a vibration that broke the walls and resonated to the whole universe and so he battled and vibrating united to sounds and psychic waves.

And with the radio waves and so It broke as if it were a glass wall and cracked and when cracked broke in an instant in time when everything stopped the red sun came up the waters came up the flames froze the waves stopped and the animals fell asleep as if in an eternal sleep and time stopped with freezing in time.

And a whisper of a crow behind him came the bat mask and floating capes around like it opened a portal and everything broke and the windows squeaked and the mirrorsbroke.

And as for the sound of pendulums and clocks resonated so strongly one followed each other and so deep that everything broke in an instant everything collapsed like mirrors that broke one after the other the fragile reality rui and remade deafening noise and the pendulum gave its last chimes and in an instant in time when everything changed...

The priests went toward the two men in the case and saw flashof light.

Oh power. "Said Steppe Wolf... - Beautiful view. It said. That's a nice view. " He said he took pictures.

\- Is that one of your hobbies? " Asked Grandma Goodness.

\- From the first time I knew... - I said when I saw them clinging...

\- There's an audience. He was laughing.

And there were all the priests and servants of Darkseid,, who surprisingly passed there and began to take pictures, and so they saw Bruce with his legs around Darkseid'ships, deceased.

They revered and saw the marks of connection and possession on Bruce's body, he was now officially marked as Darkseid's intendedcompanion, the priests, ascertained the man's body when they saw that the symbols were a thin blue around his body, were like translucent tattoos.

They separated the two, a group spread Bruce's legs, and collected the eggs, which was not whole, in total, it was around 120 eggs, they took Bruce lying on a transport stretcher floating toward a temple of revitalizing waters and cleaning him, and treating him for any injuries and eventuality.

Darkseid,was taken to another place, to just rest, he boiled, to what seemed fine, just sexually exhausted after what seemed hours of sex.

The Lord of Apokolips,was the first to wake up, well and proud, that they told and recorded his performance and sexual ability.

He was congratulated by the priests of Zarathanis,Bruce woke up painlessly after 24 hours in healing waters, which shone a blue, intense and powerful, and revitalizing the hot baths, which were previously unhealed, and who by placing him, in them discovered wonderful things.

Apparently, they discovered that he had healing abilities, and spread all over that planet as they stretched out around the waters, which were consumed by an illuminated blue energy that spread throughout the waters of that place.

Bruce woke up among the waters, which surrounded him in a palace, he felt well, renewed and painless.

The stones on the backs of his hands and feet were an incandescent red glow, which he felt, he awoke and saw being watched by the priests.

\- What happened, he saw some priests praying at the foot of the depths of water,and the healing wells.

\- It was more than a success. "A priest said.

Darkseid went to him and pulled him on his lips, they kissed around the waters that shone around them.

He spent time at the festival, eating and drinking with guests and priests, he saw that the bond was a success, the mark of his neck of the bite on his neck on his adam's apple was a half moon, joins the mark of omega samson on his groin between his left thigh.

They walked together around the planet, and had a honeymoon preview, with him groping and sucking him.

After entering into intergalactic business, it was time for him to return to Earth.

That day, he was supposed to return to Earth and to Gotham... he was then left in Gotham with an explosion tube.

He had some investigations in Gotham.

First upon arriving, after his astonished look at seeing his appearance he received a food of Alfred's tail, it is clear that 10 minutes of Darkseid leave him, with more gifts and kiss him for 10 minutes.

\- That's better than plastic, sir. " Said Alfred, while he called his contacts to invent a plastic story and his 18-year-old appearance.

There were 15 shareholders gathered alone around a triangulartable, and they were caught, again in a failed escape attempt.

Andeele s had documents in hand and by themselves were dealing with business there, but throughout the company who was the majority CEO was Bruce Wayne...

Some of these shareholders had their own departments at their disposal and assistants who worked for each of them for more than 7 years...

And they were the ones who helped these people in meetings at the time

And were assistants and or even and even if Wayne Interpreses is a multinational still with a CEO who is not always in front of business and sometimes he does not appear in meetings and when every now and then appears ..., well, he sleeps in some meetings...

And it is to be imagined that he is not present and often does not even know how much the company earns and following the line of thought ...

\- Well, gentlemen, I believe that if we formed an alliance and didn't do it differently if we bought or vetoed our actions for it wouldn't make a difference. " said one shareholder.

– If selling some of these shares in times of crisis would not make a difference to anyone.

He said a man on the right. So I don't have to worry about Lex Corp.'s stock? - Questioned in a short sentence.

It's no problem for me. - Disse the mentor and creator.

And then, in the meantime, a week before...

A Russian programmer...

He was involved in the collapse of a major cryptocurrency broker...

And he was a legend a ghost or something worse the man was nobody...

And he didn't exist and he showed up as a Trojan horse and he was a mysterious being that emerged a few years ago...

He unties the schemes of one of the most secret prisons in the world even though he said the prison didn't exist, some of those people you'd say exist or weren't simply responsible for dismantling secret schemes and plans of a place you've never heard of...

It was something like the great sanctuary...

Children who heard experiments they never knew to be true in a training room...

In the United States now...

Many mobsters that existed in Gotham, although they remained from the reign of Falconi and Maroni and even Moxom,, they had inherited their inheritance...

And they even kept their numerous branches living off their interest in their weapons loans that they have always sold...

And there weren't some crazy people who just went and robbed the bank of these powerful men, not that it hadn't been done anymore, but there were already crazy people who wanted the circus to catch fire...

And among these freaks there was the joker, if he does once two makes two makes three and always does...

If it were repetitive, it could work more than once...

Somehow that man knew how to say that there was never anything among Moxon's secrets...

There was a mobster that no one knew if he was still alive or dead, but he had disappeared at age 16 he was the man the other mobsters when they wanted to hide a secret...

His name was Maximus, and the mobster everyone was looking to be the man who kept the security of secrets was Carnivale...

The mafia's inheritance included money, were rare after a truce in the name of an ordinary bat, some have already paid some mercenaries to eliminate the bat from Gotham.

And to no avail, but there were attempts, there was a constant battle that they came close to almost destroyed Gotham, but they couldn't...

And some of these men simply repeated the great deed...

And it was already beaten...

There was even the supposed janitor...

The janitor kept secrets that normal banks couldn't keep...

And well this janitor from another school, who was on death row for more than 30 years of resources was released.

A few years ago, before the mobsters' old guard disappeared, the caretaker kept secrets and the place was always hidden, they never heard of the place, there were rumors that existed in an underground suburb or in the place that they would never tell where it was...

And when Max disappeared, the secrets he kept disappeared with him.

There were rumors that more than half of the secrets of corrupt businessmen and ghost companies and criminal groups had their belongings stolen, not any belongings, but there was something that connected the robberies, specific robberies over periods of time, from time to time...

It was not difficult to find a man faithful to the Joker, among these men faithful to the joker, there were several factors that some died without taking into account the factors, which were simply fear, fear, love for relatives who would really suffer if they betrayed them...

And there were witnesses, but they served nothing, there were no other reasons other than that each of the mobsters were specific victims of specific robberies...

Including Crane, Joker, Falconi, everyone in general had the right-hand man in particular men who would be very afraid of the way they would be killed if they betrayed these people...

But never, they would take a gang directly to four banks in four cities at the same time and take hostages in the middle of the day and very busy...

And at this point in a busy day customers and many of them, at various strategic points between the borders of Star City, Central City, Metropolis and Gotham City...

There was what was better than a simple robbery was not a simple robbery, but kidnapping relatives...

And there were bankers who were responsible for specific bank tellers who were stored in valuable goods and jewelry, but there was more and that's what they'd be looking for...

And on second thought, what was the best plan that the real strategy would make them win...

Among the fourbanks, located in each of the cities, there was no bank but the bank outside the branch that would be real specs even though they were better than simple headaches for mobsters...

They could be any mobster, but they were the main mobsters of each city specifically they...

And they were manipulated without realizing it.

And every one of the bankers who were there...

One of Luthor's bank employees was one of those places that served to divert and launder the villain's dirty money on specific things that they wanted specific things...

He was a thin, tied and grizzled man who

And he already had two children and one of Lloyd Thompson's employees was 15 years away at the bank, plenty of time he always saw being impassive was the only place Lex Luthor frequented more at specific times, of course...

And he picked up his cell phone was sitting at the table between typing his days after his jovial day off and Lex Luthor had left the bank 15 minutesago.

And when he took his cell phone and when he saw that he diverted his attention from the computer in front of him he took his wallet and told a colleague...

And it was him and two other employees and two security guards, they believed that nothing would happen to Luthor's bank, mainly because they lived in Metherpolises in the city of Superman...

Then one went out to lunch and then the other one would be leaving and soon Lloyd in turn said.

\- How about everybody go to that store across the street and bring the candy that everybody likes...

A woman said.

Which ones do you want? He was one of his colleagues, tall and fat.

Everybody. - Disse him.

And he pushed each of them toward the door.

And coffee for everyone is on me...

Lloyd was a good man, there are rare who are so and work for Luthor mainly nowadays...

And then they left...

Being pushed to the side of security...

And the FBI didn't know anything, and they knew as much as the criminals who had suspicious transactions...

And when he was about to let the smaller man heard a new message he picked up his cell phone five minutes after they left he went towards the entrance gates and opened them...

And the same men came in with a skull mask and there were ten of them...

And armed and dangerous, by the way, they went directly towards the vault, they were not specific, they had pills in their hands and they watched around them they went towards the small drawers...

And he opened every one of what they pointed out and the safe too, they could take all the money, but they didn't, exactly $150,000 and some specific drawers not all a few...

And when they were about to leave when one of the security guards came along with a woman who was coming back with various sweets...

And at this point he shot, but hitting the kevlar did nothing but shoot back and directly to the chest of safety, falling to the ground and bleeding, when then the woman falls screaming in tears they pointed their guns at her falling to her knees on the ground...

You've come across Superman twice...

And he would appear on the other side of the bank window when he would stop specifically in front of them...

And when they were going to blow towards these men, there was a bullet behind them shooting at them and in their arms and legs...

And it wasn't just a bullet, but kryptonite...

And he fell there at that time, they didn't shoot at his vital points, avoiding everyone enough to immobilize...

The police, as usual, they appeared there and in tow looked like the reporters looked like the branch of the modern world of gossip...

And after ten minutes it would be that only the emergency and the rescue took half an hour... to appear...

The cops and reporters and what they both heard on line 9.1.1.

It was simple for reporters to hear the injured Superman...

And for the cops and Luthor they were similar...

Bank robbery stole money...

White woman in distress...

And the FBI soon got into the case...

Helena Bartinelli was the daughter of Helium Bartinelli, he came from a long line of Gotham mobsters...

Helena's uncle named Theodoro Bartinelli, in turn, had a bench.

Your whole family lost everything...

Theodore he was two days before he was killed in the ambush was kidnapped and forced to hand over all his secrets to the men...

And he was held by the men in the skull.

And no one knew while they were being held captive.

They were smart and transferred all his possessions to somewhere without precise knowledge and forcing him into a spiral of death and violence all over the city...

And there was a rumor that was circulating the streets in the meantime...

And some criminals have heard the rumors...

And he ran down the street pousing through all the rival territories...

And he was chased and that before he was simply killed in an ambush between another rival mafia clan he simply had a daughter who was sent to a shelter...

And around them and took all the secrets and all that was of value and he was sent...

And while chasing the mobsters all over GothamCity, they invaded the banks of mobsters and rival bankers to Bartinelli and with the help of some employees they opened the vault boxes and took what mattered most...

And force her to hold the bleeding...

And they searched his pockets and tied up his wife and he and left...

And when that was repeated twice, that was more than the FBI could say as a lot of coincidence...

Two parents who had returned home from Star City one from Central City...

In fact, after stealing... Metropolises of... all major super heroic cities in the United States, including Metropolises...

A few hours after the shooting ended, when analyzing the crime scenes, that were many, they realized that the man was arrested, handcuffed and tied behind the wheel at that time.

And they collected statements that in an alley on the last corner in the middle of the city chase one heard a gunshot inside the car and someone jumped out of the car...

And minutes later he crashed into the Walmart and was cornered and ambushed the car...

Several cars stopped in front of the car in question as they left and approached opening the driver's seat door,then the carexploded, incinerating many of the criminals around, beyond the street and the pipe and gas pipe...

And while that was a bigger problem, the bosses weren't killed, but the mobsters' wives and brothers and they sent a message...

And amid the attacks of all the major cities between the attacks they invaded a bacchus and were approached on the way out by Superman.

At FBI headquarters, Lex Luthor had contacted some acquaintances and, in turn...

They communicated and there was a meeting...

And in the midst of the investigation into the thefts in Lex Luthor's vaults...

And it wasn't the same people who were approached, plus two employees who stayed in the next robberies.

And when they arrived five days before the bank was robbed...

These two men dressed in black with skull masks and black boots their clothes are kevlar that he can see...

Jonathan was taken into FBI custody and took his testimony and asked questions in the middle of an interrogation...

He was a tall brunette man in a black suit at the resource center and a branch in Metropolis and there in the midst of people in a suit who heard in the middle of questioning...

\- Jonathan - Said the dark man...

What can you tell me to help us...? You questioned the man in front of him sitting in the interrogation room of the square...

I don't know much. " he said. But I know Mr. Luthor was always visiting the bank. " Disse He.

He's a businessman. The man said. He does that.

\- But he does it outside of opening hours. I told you, i don't know.

\- Once again he's a businessman. - The FBI agent said...

Yes, I'm sorry. " Disse him.

And always almost at closing times and always goes after the safes that were stolen... - said.

And it all happened as he reported.

And Jonathan Parks, from Central City, saw that his wife was tied to the chairs in front of the kitchen door seconds before closing the doors he belatedly realizes he should run away...but it was too late.

And turning the door and closing with a bang...

And he and punched him practically falls he is a small man, after all compared to the well-built muscles of this big man and he punched him once more.

Practically unconscious, he is dragged down the aisle toward the kitchen next to his wife tied in tears, and he is also tied up...

And that's what happened.

I woke up in a dark place received a disposable cell phone in his hands after the daughters were kidnapped and were returned after helping at the entrance of the bank of Metropolis...

And while there were many other banks in the same scheme, Central City two bank robberies, the heroes also failed to stop the robbery that were prepared for him...

And it was as if the whole street 100 meters from the bank had covered with a sticky and sticky substance that trapped the Flash...

Star City had a blockade something like a barrier to... Apokolips preventing heroes from shooting...

But it didn't come to a confrontation, it was only four times that in four different periods they had four encounters with four different heroes...

But they were prepared and never came to face any hero directly...

There were algorithms that would be well used and very interesting.

And there were six men dressed in black with long hair and dreadlocks and black skull masks...

And they all split into white vans with black lines and specifically entering the banks...

And they held everyone hostage...

One of the businessmen who owns a chemical factory, who were found inside a tank...

He was missing he was really well seen was a man without many enemies and who was married had a huge network of chemical and pharmaceutical ventures ...

And he was one of wayne interpreses' partners and shareholders.

And he was found six months tied to a rope and a weight tied to a tank to him and then he was cut mutilated from head trauma and had several abrasions and cuts all over his body for submerged water in a clogged sewer pipe from a company near the pier.

Penguin was specifically sadistic about punishing his henchmen when he discovered that they would be betrayed... or have been betrayed...

And if they came to find out that someone or any of their henchmen would betray them well, praying wouldn't do any good...

Running or staying the alternatives were not good, if there was clear...

And there was no retirement or how to escape the criminal worlds of these psychopaths...

And amid the FBI investigation into the Pentagon's intelligence headquarters on top of any half of the computers were hacked in front of everyone...

It was now or never, but it never was anyway...

Rodney, a blond man, was one of those responsible for thesystem, when he noticed in the middle of the café that he noticed when he received amessage, fifteen minutes aftera warning thathis computers, were hacked and hacked he ran toward the computer...

Anyone would despair when the Pentagon computer was hacked...

And he followed and continued using all the means he could at that time, and the map indicated and literally flew all over Europe to Ukraine and didn't stop there anywhere...

And the damn machine the hacker sent the middle finger drawing to him.

He gave up on Moscow...

What did they break into?

And he called his superior...

And what did they steal? I wanted to meet your superior...

Fat man 50 years in beer belly.

\- Bills... - Said one of the coaches...

What kind of accounts? I wanted to meet a third.

\- Million dollar male accounts. I told you, i don't know.

Any millionaire men...? " he asked.

\- There's no account... - Said one of the men involved in the investigation...

\- They were suspicious men involved in the mafia with trafficking, money laundering...

And that's dangerous? " asked another man...

And a better detective was with Abnegy's contacts with contacts with informants and businessmen around Europe and some of the reaspers in the United States...

Russia, Germany, Switzerland, Sweden, Bosnia demand in Kyrchitão...

It was not impossible, but it was very difficult, there was a chance to find the hacker Aranea he was a ghost and left signs and marks on all the sites he accessed...

Recently he hacked into some computer systems and companies...

There were also traces that this ghost left when breaking into any computer were always those who were famous for embezzlement, financial crimines, illegal trafficking...

The Dark Knight researched and secretly followed the tracks of this ghost was...

He saw where it all started...

The first contact of the spider was in Sweden around 2010 this was the recent and the brand of the spider...

And it all started in the city of Sweden soon spreading all over the country and then through europe...

He started revealing about high-level rapists...

And the contact and connection between the former KGB agents...

Starting with an unscrupulous businessman who was a drug dealer...

And this drug dealer paid his freedom and that he can see that he was threatened claims to have been contacted...

And he had been blackmailed.

Not by anyone specific...

That place was strange his kingdom was vast, out of its midst of arms and drug trafficking and prostitution, negotiating branches...

And he may have contact with that particular man he charged 10 million euros for information...

And he found out what was so interesting...

And he was king of rape in the human sex slave trade...

And he had lots of contacts and a lot of people on his payroll...

And among them were politicians, prostituating houses, police men and businessmen...

And he has a so-like group of allies and enemies and among them were other unscrupulous businessmen.

The ghost of Spider who had on the web a secret organization with several people who were involved among them...

And what did they have in common?

He had seen this a few years ago among the comings of various businessmen and shell companies...

And he followed some drug dealers each between selling and trafficking drugs that were sent and transported around the world...

There was one dealer in particular that he could see anything he could say in private.

Vigilantes something besides being alike as a prostitution network that, in theory, would remain in the mute...

And the shadow of the bat he saw those secret agents of the ruin around...

And some people were sent around the world where they were meeting with supposed social workers and people who were supposed to adopt children by legal means...

And in total they became famous that fell on the media there was a cpa social assistance messing with a contract of one million a year in social assistance that had international donations some certain social workers were involved ...

And these agencies received donations from businessmen and from these various companies involved in the alleged murders that there was no evidence...

About approvals and denials of services that benefited fraud and tax evasion there were suspicious files evidenced...

And there was a branch in Gotham City anyway...

There was a woman who was found dead and had contact with other social workers...

And with unscrupulous businessmen and, in particular, there was what he noticed a gang and a cartel within some companies and among them there was also in Gotham Metropolis and Star City.

And what these murders and robberies had in common...

And the murders occurred on holidays, and the bank robberies a week before and a week after the holidays...

A few years ago, at Club Kids, there was a family of people who were accepted from themselves...

There were a lot of contacts and several people with suspicious calls...

And he knew that besides, these businessmen would have secret lives...

And he hacked into the computers of businessmen who in the sthesis fell into people's mouths

This hacker...

In particular it was a man named Vspertilium Andxspiravit Nigrum Ranea was a previous organization that had contact with these spiders and these organizations...

And among the investigations, there was a businessman from Ukraine...


	58. Chapter 58

31

And between these entrepreneurs and their partners and the various organizations they could see that there was a large criminal organization.

Batman was in his cave, that he looked at his contingency plans, and he looked at the reports.

As soon as he looked at the schematics, he heard the blast pipe, and not paying attention, when he felt firm hands.

He touched the left hands of his shoulder, being dressed as Batman in full uniform. Don't you want to rest? He heard that. No, no, no, no, no, no He said.

Don't you want to rest? He questioned.

No, I'm fine. "He said without turning around.

"I have to finish..., but not turning around, then his chair, stirred, and then he turned it around with everything abruptly.

Since you insist. I said. - Well. - Said Darkseid. - Since you will not leave here anytime soon. - Said Darkseid.

Wait. "He tried his defender, to have his arms fastened to the arms of the chair, and opening his legs and taking off his pants and underwear, and spreading his legs aloft, he knelt down, and sucked him.

He received, a scream, and began to suck the preparing, was not in the mood, but was ignored, he did not know whether he wanted, or not, he had to work, but Darkseid was always the strongest and most dominant, and he was opening the fly urgently.

He shoved his damp tongue and his fingers above the arms of the chair, he then approached, and penetrated him, fastened to the chair, as well as moaning and screaming, and his legs.

\- You're so good, inside me. "He gasped, he groaned with pleasure.

That's right, i'm going to get you "Said DArkseid fucking him, hitting him, non-stoppingand beating up his testicles.

He began to scream, and to moan, gasping amid the blows of Darkseid,who fucked him willingly and growls, he gasped and moaned, the stooping beat inside him, willingly and reaching his prostate with will and ferocity.

Batman had his ass turned up, while Darkseid holding the inner thighs, he cumshot at his abdomen and his belt that his cock, swayed and beat his five hanging on his uniform, he squirted on his own emblem, squeezing around Darkseid's penis..

He alternated for several minutes between the stowers and made his penis get hard again, between the stowerses, he gasped, moaned and screamed, until he came along with Darkseid once more.

He fucked him there until he came inside him a third time.

He pulled him out of the chair and put him on his lap sitting back in the chair, and so they stayed together for a while, and he slept on Darkseid'slap, until he said.

Let's eat. voce "Darkseid said."

And so he was taken to the bathroom, Darkseid helped him bathe, and dried him up, took him to the mansion and spent time together, and returned to the cave after eating, and accompanied him in his treacherous plans as he called him, and then left him and decided to return to Apokolips for his own treacherous plans.

Investigations of some previous detectives into the disappearance of Alyuva Petroyia, she had disappeared for more than 15 years...

There were several investigations, and among these men who were investigating was one of the most famous hackers he could meet...

These were one of the most powerful men in the world, and one of the most dangerous, but he was not alone, his daughter was no longer seen...

Following Alyuva's tracks, she was last seen before disappearing on the day of a family party...

And there in several records there were similar cases seen within the Yvankov family...

And they had connections with other companies around Russia and Germany...

And even among the family she would be the only descendant

of Akovit and he had an empire and they were suspicious and dangerous men, and they were men who could not be blackmailed openly who could not openly seek the police openly...

What he can see is that one of the businessmen openly in Russia and around the border with another country and in the middle of an investigation...

And they realized that a communications entrepreneur and president of several Russian intelligence and security companies received a visit from the FSB...

Charged with tax evasion and embezzlement, but no evidence.

There were some allegations and they were suspicious as to the origin...

And some businessmen when hiring lawyers in the plural, claimed when they were called to deport suspected of the allegations and if these wiretaps were made legally ...

Going on that profile were discarded some evidence, but that did not stop him from falling into the mouth of the media and all the shit hitting the fan ...

The social security scam and there was a company dealing with this social security information and sending funds to orphanages...

And it wasn't just orphanages under government command, there were several suspicious enterprises...

There were questions about the veracity of the facts and the origin of the information as the legal says...

Some FBI officers and agents who were called to an Internal Affairs meeting for certain informants, very suspicious...

There was a table at a meeting about certain suspicions...

No one knew there that Batman bugged it.

And in their investigations they could see that there were in these LGBT nightclubs that attract many people with secret lives...

Women and men in black suit a man who bordered the 50s, gray and thin hair he was white and was giving ass food there...

Some exactly 15 years before the end of the old mafia guard around 1990 there were a series of murders...

And these unsolved murders happened on holidays...

And the men who were waiting for that very moment when it all happened...

But they wouldn't kill anyone, but the old-school mobsters...

There was the origin of a lot of shit going on at the same time...

And they realized that the vacation killer... Well..., he's back...

And yet you keep killing... and continues to kill businessmen and people who would be involved with such bureaucratic issues...

One or two alleged bombs that had disappeared, a long list of bank robberies of mobsters and unscrupulous men, but unscrupulous men with many important contacts...

And a long list of disappearances and kidnappings of people as important as the Queen of Saturday.

This spider organization had been information in the media under the failed pretext of blackmail over huge amounts of millions of dollars...

And they didn't negotiate with these people and what they didn't...

And there were a lot of strange criminals who had contact...

And among these contacts there was a huge amount of money that second some sources would be a meeting point between some organizations...

And it was a week-long period of smuggling and illegal entry of money embezzled from some criminals...

And when a few years ago criminal the clown of crime arose a greater concern about hiding money for criminal financing and resources to maintain power ...

And the fact that simply keeping a huge amount of money in a single easily stolen point would be even more troubling in sending money and having resources and transportation and reliable people to keep that money...

And among these people known there were four businessmen and their assistants who would come directly to Gotham to deal with the money..., but something happened...

Safety was paramount and its commitment even more important...

And the specific businessman, in turn, came from a plane in Aviv was kidnapped between them were Jews and four European businessmen from four European companies...

In the past, there was drug trafficking in nightclubs that were controlled by security guards who paid for the police officers who were supposed to keep away...

There were vendors in these clubs who were the same ones who went to the clubs...

And those who sold to these people who also used well were the traffickers and traffickers who crossed borders some were Colombians and sometimes the routes came from the other side of the world.

And they were more specifically in Europe, Russia, Ukraine, mostly ecstasy and some more expensive drugs from people who were richer and with little more money and resources...

And who were the funders themselves who used resources and funding for embezzlement of funds from illegal funds and companies...

And that's when these unscrupulous businessmen crossed men and a search for facilitators with contacts at Europe's borders, with the aim of going on private planes that could be fee-free, and who would not enjoy the supervision of Customs...

There was a rumor of a lot of money, but they knew that even if there was something concrete in that exorbitant amount of money just for nightclubs.

And there's nothing to prove that these entrepreneurs were involved in this, they were very respected and found nothing really true...

These Jews were kidnapping victims in Uganda...

And there was a word of these men who were unrestricted gunmen or even masks on their faces...

And they took these people to the Congo.

Supposedly a Nazi group...

And they were from Germany...?

Well, it was right there, there were several passengers who were Jewish and the businessmen themselves were Jewish their families were descendants of their children and they themselves went to Nazi camps in childhood...

And part of his life was in captivity in Nazi camps...

And there seemed to be problems there, the men were considered troublesome and seemed stable to the Nazis...

They spoke German, but communicated well in Arabic...

And they were in Aviv at that location...

There were several problems behind each other, murders of businessmen, two dead social workers, bank robberies around the United States, hijacking a plane with more than 150 Jews and four businessmen and their assistants there...

And supposedly there were informants saying that there was a magic box from the end of World War II at the beginning of the Cold War that can be used to destroy Russia or any part of the world if found by the wrong person, or wrong people.

They're going to think we're Nazis. You heard a woman speak among the men who were holding the hostages...

And unexpectedly they got on the plane and didn't kill anyone, even for Nazis and armed communists they were peaceful and organized...

It was two weeks ago that they kidnapped these people and among them were the biggest businessmen in Russia...

And that coincidentally were

important men who and they did not know, but they were part of the criminal organization and while they were being held hostage ...

And in the meantime...

And the company received a visit from the FSB

(Russian secret security agency) There have been rumors that coincidentally were revealed on the day of the hijacking of the plane...

And they were held captive and held hostage...

Your secrets have been put in the media...

That particular moment between the kidnapping and a Russian symphony orchestra and the Russian ballet that Bruce Wayne traveled in the Maldives...

For days this kidnapping was side by side between falconry and embezzlement of funds and forgeries and accusations of fraud and tax evasion...

In this period Bruce Wayne was charged with fraud and tax evasion, but his presence was not expected before the final milestone in Gotham City.

There were problems and schemes that could be revealed, your assistants form business problems...

And another dead man man who was part of Wayne Interpreses' circle of shareholders was found dead in a retreat there was an arrow on his back piercing and crossing him.

And while one of the businessmen was being held hostage against his will in the Congo...

Some companies were well visited during the kidnapping period of several of the scandals and various information of enterprises and suspicious movements were revealed...

And four of them were one of the minority partners and shareholders of the four subsidiary companies that were visited in the middle of their visit to the company.

And in Europe, it's specifically in Russia.

Two of them who turned over the organizations that were there and the employees of the alleged government tax department...

And they took what they thought were sent all right until then, but it didn't look good...

And to top it off, they took him into a building and handcuffed and arrested and they didn't suspect, but anyway...

And they saw that they should deposit the equivalent that would be related to taxes...

And everything came out and all his assets when he was deceived by scammers who pretended to be agents of the DEA and the FSB...

And in the meantime, a detective sought information about a family of dead secret agents...

And while they learned that your prodigy son disappeared in the middle of the Cold War...

Supposedly the scientist who had contact with the agents who were burning and archiving in the post-second period of war...

And he can see a secret agent, the photos and files of a boy who no longer existed, the data said that the scientist disappeared from the bodies too, but witnesses of former secret agents were responsible for the torture of former KGB agents.

Certain KGB agents missing...

They had specifically well... Two of them who didn't show up exactly three months in their home, it was like... if he had never existed on the face of the earth.

No more than a few lost party videos that were participants of teachers who didn't work out...

A data company actually disappeared five months after it emerged on Earth, more specifically in Russia...

It would be six months of companies and investments and at the end of a year...

Well... it would be a surprise... as the cryptocurrency entrepreneur used to say...

Their investors were new entrepreneurs who invested and deposited money and cryptocurrencies over the months they were found at high-class parties.

And these people who seemed to be involved in these businesses were about two hundred and grew every day and all were being inserted into the business environment of the big business where they had the promise of easy investments and quick return...

And they kept in touch by phone and/or website where they accessed and recorded their bets, investments and bank deposits...

And in the end, one person spoke to other people, close relatives, business colleagues...

And in the next six months to a year, they ended up leaving their jobs waiting for financial return.

And there was nothing more reliable said some.

And they said that these parties of very eccentric and interesting people were a place away from the historic center in a five-star hotel...

There were four meetings were the same people, there were always more people in the middle of these meetings, but overall only in phone conversations and deposits of online bank accounts.

During the first five months they had their money back and with that they kept busy...

One night, the man who claimed to be a businessman and collected information that he and his partner were stolen and their cell phones stolen...

The next night they made a statement and were making a record of a police report...

A few hours later, they kept in touch using personal websites and phone calls.

They had everything in the house in a huge secluded mansion, very well taken care of for very well cleaned nothing turned around in the clean house right without thief the data of the only child prodigy at the age of five and his information and life data... they weren't there at that location...

And they didn't exist...

There was an information and computer science and private intelligence company...

And they saw after two weeks of these robberies, let's say many people committed suicide and received statements from police reports...

And these people weren't the only ones who were robbed...

And what they had in common, they were employees of all the companies in Russia...

Jeremy Stefan was in the same office packing assistants directly linked to Josias Moron he was one of the shareholders and partners of cimex companies was a technology and investment company and that made ventures and leases and had its own Carrier...

Not specifically in any Russian company, they were IT technicians and were in large investment and transportation companies...

Some of them were linked in the manufacture of armaments and engineering...

Thabitha King was in the cryptocurrency package and soon saw an opportunity to get out of her IT work of Wescompanies, she was one of Wes' shareholder assistants and soon spread the news...

And the company's earnings without knowing how much of his data for that entrepreneur he saw four times over the course of a year...

There was a security and spy company that had its documents leaked shortly thereafter and a case of information in a failed attempt at blackmail and extortion.

And some of these companies had negotiations and investments, in addition to being affiliated to the government itself in construction contracts and public tenders with the government...

There were public bids on construction of enterprises and sale of weapons to the army.

And without realizing it, they didn't give up their personal information, gave them access to information from the company's computers...

And unexpectedly all of this resulted in a great spread that they

And a year was enough to hack into companies' computers and let them extract and transfer information from these companies...

And defense programs, these Russian companies were competing in bids and bidding auctions with several foreign companies, including Lex Corp and Wayne, as well as Queen and Power.

And he traveled to one of Wayne's branches in Russia and then in Ukraine some excursions in Moscow where he had contact with one of his teachers...

Tell me everything I want to know what I'm getting into. "said the detective...

And he had contact with him, this man was one of the businessmen and greatest assassins of the Soviet Union era...

And when they realized they were in contact with hackers and also with spies and thieves, they gave social security data, passwords and access to their computers...

And in addition to the stolen money, they were the closest to them who had direct contacts with unscrupulous businessmen who had illegal business and were aware of all their blackmail, bribery and negotiations...

The Cold War and the impending hydrogen bomb they hid from those victims that didn't exist...

And he had contact with an alleged man who could find such a bomb shell of rumors...

And they saw that the police couldn't do anything...

The building and the mansion were empty these people disappeared, investigations led to a company of a building that was empty, the businessman or alleged businessman fled long ago without a trace.

From that money they invested disappeared off the face of the earth, and they never saw...

Some of the companies filed for bankruptcy and would not talk about them for long...

And there are only five of these companies left in total, the smallest and least competitive...

Everything indicated to Lex Luthor, after all he was famous for being a super villain...

And it was around more than ten million dollars and not counting the money transfers of companies that had embezzlement and had a loss of more than 50 billion in each of them...

But there was that you should just run and follow the money, but that money disappeared and you didn't see any news...

Even the most careful of criminals leaves a clue would sometimes be long and there is always the truth, but few discover...

And like I said, it was hard, but it's not impossible to track down the criminals in an hour, he ends up intruding.

And in his pursuit he thinks about it.

And eventually he ends up slipping he ends up being found or someone smarter blackmail him...

And in this case he...

And he was the wrong person, thought one day he wouldn't get caught.

And it wasn't so soon, and there are always calls, but they end up dying or being chased.

For a few days before Valentine's Day all the repetitive and specific numbers that normally did not receive so many calls fifty calls of the same number of more than five minutes and these numbers are repeated...

And these numbers were being used in the two other companies...

And in the midst of alleged assaults by former KGB agents who were disjointed at the end of World War II...

And this man he remembers that he really should change something before simply talking about his contacts...

According to documents obtained by some contacts he had in his mother Russia...

And he knew that Alexey Bilyuchenkovithy held a key position in the DEX.

And it was a company focused on the dynamics of information collection, and yet it was not ready, much less prepared for such a thing ...

And not even find out who was the wretch who stole the information...

And this company was one of the branches that did not exist the entrepreneur disappeared on the face of the earth ...

And he ran away as a way of saying that he actually sent a fuck to anyone who wanted to try and catch him...

And he applied for asylum in Moscow...

A lot of tips fall to say the least...

And this information company in the midst of the kidnapping that stopped working in early February 2019...

Not to mention the ways of

to enter these locations and leaving customers without access to investments totaling almost US$ 500 billion (almost R$ 2 trillion).

And they were the fastest and most talented Russian hackers he could ever know...

Stupid kid, just because you're good at computer science if you think it's great...

And the girls are lost there...

In the hills swallowing people in the air and through the corners updating themselves as if there was no tomorrow...

And first he contacted them at Deep Web,and he can see that there were several platforms and forums aimed at intrusions and technology and he can after gaining confidence during a month of conversation.

And with the exchange of information he can find in a bohemian bar among several nerds who were there...

And seeing him for the first time was small and did not finish high school 17 years a prodigy with grayish brown hair with shaved head on the right and the left had a long braid ...

And with a shaved tattoo on his head and blue eyes with painted eyebrows and makeup eyes...

And he was gothic black dress and full of chains with tattoos and piercings around his nose-tongue eyebrows...

He talked more about slang than even he could come up with words from someone's ass...

And his nickname was Jeko and his name he thought it best to say Jeko.

And he succeeded after a lot of effort by convincing him to work for him and he was in the middle of a scam...

And he could take money and run away from home a few months ago when the police arrived at his parents' house to question him, he had already run away...

The boy managed to break into a private bank and transfer more than 100,000 euros to various accounts around Sweden...

The detective looked at that Russian addict the rogue ghetto guy who was connected to an organization he found in internet aficionados and his fellow tech aficionado.

And he saw that there were more than Americans, in the end he intercepted the communication...

And he can use it to find out about the alleged organization that was hacking some computers...

And he saw him that the boy of the

beast had a friend fascinated cm technology and loved and he did not know that this amount really existed ...

But he managed to convert and recruit some retarded kids with fascination with technology and invasions were hackers who began to be influenced by other idiots of technological terms ...

And he gave each of them a place to silently invade and the technology needed to do so...

And there was the 14-year-old prodigy and Juubi and several boys scattered in that building that he had secretly bought with a false name...

And he knew he looked even more retarded, but they did their job, there were a lot of money-hungry people in the criminal world in the Russian underworld who did everything for money...

And they intercepted a communication they learned about a new auction exchange that paid more for a new technology...

And they'd be in three days...

And what proved to be true...

And she would be responsible for controlling any technological weaponry and firing any weapon from anywhere in the world...

And he followed him in the midst of intercepting the connection and communication of a Russian scientist and programmer who sold his technology to the U.S.

And he was able to track down were right in the middle of a conference at Pentagon head, he was on the other side of Europe in his lab...

And showing and presenting application and revealing its newest technology...

And the group he created was contacted Thendrey the scientist after he managed to see that the man repented ...

And he could control it, but he didn't know who was really there watching his presentation...

And he as he had his group well hidden he was looking for this doctor and looking good he was an absent father...

And he saw him going to teach at universities and contacted him five days before delivering the technology to the Americans...

That's a job for you, okay?

And he looked at a crisis of conscience...

And they met in a museum...

And what happened? I wanted to know...

Regret, maybe. I told you, i don't know.

Why don't you come back? I wanted to know.

\- It's not so easy, my face is known if I come back after I sold, I will miss all the series hunted and pursued. I said, aren't you running away from a solution? I wanted to know.

\- Like I said, I need money too. "I can't just regret it and not sell," he said.

I need to sell. I told you, i don't know. And hide the technology. I told you, i don't know.

\- I know, very dangerous in the wrong hands. I told you, i don't know.

You're known for keeping secrets. I told you, i don't know. And for giving new identities. I told you, i don't know.

Work for me. I told you, i don't know. And I'll be able to give you a new life. " he said.

Is that it? "I wanted to meet him.

\- You can see that from the rumors of the underworld I'm a ghost and you'd be a ghost too. I told you, i don't know. Another life another name. I said,

that I'm done. I told you, i don't know.

It's my technology. I told you, i don't know. Do you accept that? I wanted to know.

And the technical convoy was following some soldiers and the other he was wearing vests in the middle of a deserted snow road...

And armed and properly safe, nothing and no one would attack the U.S. government truck...

And it was a deceptive ledo.

And he had robots and technology and several trucks on that road one

Big truck carrying cars in the opposite direction getting close and he saw him actually broken into a train weeks after selling his newest technology...

And FBI agents and a billionaire oligarch linked to the war with Ukraine could make them think of him...

And FBI agents were inside that truck that he could intercept and throw a gas bomb in his direction and brake the truck right in the direction and all the cars came out thrown up and around closing the intersection...

And causing a stacking several cars were hit the cars that were transported fell with everything around and knocking everything around and with that closing any access to the escape ...

And then he threw tear gas around and sleeping around and all that before they had time to react some cars in the entourage were hit they got into the truck and shot the doctor in the chest at that moment...

And he can see that he really cared about it and took the computer were all using them the skull mask and just behind they erased all the information that was there and took the doctor with them...

Luthor was investigated and tax fraud occurred between 2005 and 2018 at least leaked information occurred as the Lex Corp. branch.

And he can simply pass the good doctor through plastic surgery to pick up a corpse and also undergo complete plastic surgery.

And then he can cut into pieces and put plastic bags he put them in the van and throw in front of the American embassy of Russia ...

And in his thoughts well, for now he wouldn't worry about it.

And the company was also linked to the victim of the cryptocurrency scam that was held in custody, its affiliate was one of the computer techniques.

Money you've never seen again in your lives...

And these clients between being employees being direct secretaries and assistants being responsible for the bureaucratic parties and access systems of rival companies...

And they were used and controlled using their greed, but they ended up in disgrace, at that time they were under federal police costs and if they couldn't find jobs so easy anymore.

Cryptocurrencies made room for more profitable and less physical investments, they would never meet unless they saw what they were

four times in a mansion that would be other entrepreneurs, and that was rented months before the meetings which, in turn, they began investigating.

And the gloomy world of cryptocurrency transactions in Russia in order to find out what happened to the money that disappeared.

The despair of those who invested savings in coins and fears never recover ing money and would never recover even.

There was the Queen Woman of chaos who cheated along with thousands of investors and then disappeared and she was one of the supposed business men.

And they were one of those businessmen who found contact with all the victims and who disappeared along with all the others who showed up at these meetings...

And this gave rise to Adena one of the guerrillas that emerged during the period of the first war and second war...

And she was a Jew who was looking for a way to rebel against the system that saw her family die in the concentration camp...

And there was the period of the war of Ukraine and Russia...

Until the 18th century, the region was controlled by the Crimean Khanate when it was taken over by the Russian Empire.

This empire would have conspirators and usurpers and also enemies and opponents of power who would not agree with such rules or with the lords of the reign.

The Russians called the Region "Novorossiya", or "New Russia").

In the 19th century, with the industrial revolution, the region became important to the empire due to its coal production.

And Adena's traditional family were The Jews Shara and Noah Chekhov were also from a traditional family, but who were Arabs and Muslims.

And the war even being blind, he even fell in love with her through her in the gardens and museums, family restaurants and walking accompanied by his brother Gael.

Even against all odds, Adena and Noah got married...

And after several fights and family conflicts, but what won were the properties and well, after all they were rich and successful...

And that happened at the end of the first war...

And all when World War II ended and recovered at all costs using all the contacts between Stalin's powerful government, the Shara retained their power, but the Chekhovs were originally from Russia and migrated long ago they converted their names.

And they converted over the war years to Christianity and kept their lands and power confiscated from other businessmen who were Jews...

The population of the region has always been etanically diverse, with a 1897 census reported that more than half of the inhabitants of donets were Ukrainian, while the Russians were 28%.

Other minorities included Greeks, Germans, Jews and Tatars and nothing and no one would know about it...

For much of the 20th century, Ukraine became a Soviet Republic.

And during that period came with them rebellions and internal conflicts had several difficulties, even with work, there was still oppression with him that came with normal and common problems over a period of time.

And during or until the end of the conflicts there were several major problems, such as submission and thinking that they could kill without being caught or with impunity or that there would be no one to stand up against...

And in this way, the oppression of the weakest arose and subjected them to the power established as a place that would never be dissolved into a greater power.

During the regime of Josef Stalin, the region underwent a process of "russification".

And they believed they could dominate, control in search of power and oppress the population by subjugating people who lived in isolation without power in search of weapons...

And there were those who accepted and were subjected to regimes, but those who were even victims of soldiers among the victims and suffered all kinds of violence arose from those who joined the armies.

And there were more rebels, rebels and revolutionaries who emerged in search of equality...

And originally in the beginning they lived with wars, rebellions of hunger and attempts at coups and more rebellions...

And with that came the King of Red Snow...

He had many partners and oranges he could because of the conflicts either joined him or had his assets and wealth confiscated...

And he was a redhead with long wavy hair and green eyes and white skin and goatee with long red, wavy chops...

And he was tall muscular and always wearing

They were expensive clothes and well dressed with a goatee model and and his identity was not known until the end of the conflicts he

Poderia rescue several victims some children who would come to be their loose infiltrator giving weapons and they, daughters children and women and only survivors,who had power of anger and fury, and these women and children would grow up in conflicts.

So much so that these people who could be used in wars and someof them were placed as spies in the midst of conflicts and within thegroup , known as red cloud were secret agents and the best for infiltration...

And being known for this because he leaves the red snow as he passes by and confronted everyone leaving the redsnow, through which the fields were full of blood and the snow in the periods of confrontation turned red.

And Uriah was the Lord's greatest opponent of weapons, but he also had interests and was also secretly a lord of arms...

And that rebellions and conflicts arose in a period of destruction of rebellions that were isolated and grew as they arrived and lasted...

And with that came the generals emperor soldiers and lords of the war kings who made money with the population...

And that the men who wanted to be able to turn to the lords of arms...

And among them were Uriah... and while in the middle of the war between the opponents there were the wars that intensified and these warlords between armed conflicts that sprang around...

And that with that killed more than 2.5 million people among the conflicts that began to spread throughout Ukraine.

And he became the savior who sent the men to all the conflicts in search of victims sometimes never really saw Uriah's face or really knows if he was the Russian businessman of a Ukrainian mother...

The rusification expanded, with schools teaching mainly Russian, in addition to the cultural repression of Ukraine.

Ethnic Russians began to arrive in the east of the country and by the end of the 1950s, it was already 2.5 million.

By the end of the 1980s, the percentage of Russians living in Donets had reached 45% of the population.

And with that the Russians did not know, but there was one of the greatest arms entrepreneurs who played in both teams literally he invested with look-alikes and their shadows, soldiers and spies around the Kremlin.

And with that increased the conflicts that have expanded over the years in unprecedented conflicts and wars.

With the dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991, much of the population of eastern Ukraine was in favor of closer relations with Russia.

The rest of the country, especially in western areas, advocated greater integration with the West.

And there were great conflicts over excavations of the greatest gems that were being taken by Uriah from power in order to maintain power and finance some of his attacks and ambush around power...

In 1993, the miners' strikes called for the reduction of the power of the federal government and more autonomy for the Donets region.

Some miners were in Uriah's party better conditions and feed a form of better ventures and the jewels that were blue diamonds.

And among the blind women who were so many victims of the soldiers of Konoievithing he was a sadistic and unscrupulous man raped women and killed them sometimes threw them in the middle of the streets and burned and destroyed houses and let them die...

And one of his victims was the mother of Alexandra Dostoyevsky, who was Uriah's eldest daughter and equally blinded by what they were talking about, but she was one of the leaders of the revolutionaries and rebel soldiers, but also a spy.

In the period 2004-05 the so-called Orange Revolution took place, with the population of western Ukraine protesting against Prime Minister Víktor Yanukóvytch.

And some may say famous for war crimes and between these war crimes, the power and notoriety of some leaders and businessmen who hunted their men among these murders were documented and photographed at the behest of Uriah...

And in the midst of that, the riches of the two men Uriah and Konoievithing grew both in obscurity and in the business environment were lords of arms and he placed Uriah inside the Kremlin, in turn, had thousands of secret agents at his disposal and acting secretly for and against mother Russia...

And that they made money from the wars, but in different ways, but it was Uriah who would win, even though Konoievithing fled, even though he was not formally charged as a criminal and seeking asylum in another country and being hunted by secret agents and people seeking Revenge...

And between conflicts between ideas and victims were scientists at the behest of Konoievithing and another who secretly had assistants at uriah's behest...

The population of Donets supported Yanukóvytch (who was native to the region) and this man who was secretly financed by Uriah.

And if proof of the situation of the political chaos of the nation, the people of Donets Uriah influencing Yanukovytch.

And this man began to call for a popular referendum to try to establish an autonomous Republic in the East or even a complete secession of Ukraine.

None of the ideas went ahead, there were many internal conflicts around the occupation of power and certain conspiracies for financial and political interests...

In 2006, however, Yanukóvytch returned to the political scene and his party became one of the largest in Parlamentand being funded by Uriah.

In 2010, he was elected president in a tight election.

That same year, his government passed a controversial language law, allowing the Donets region to adopt Russian as a semi-official language, using it in public administration and even in courts, and were more than sufficient in creating a broad and autonomous state responsible for its own interests...

Then, between November 2013 and February 2014, demonstrations took over the Ukrainian capital of Kiev and there were many men who grew up with conflicts even companies that would maintain power that were former owners and former barons and these men grew up as mobsters and lords of arms...

And the conflict made both sides the powerful more powerful.

The protests spread and gained strength and became conflicts and rebellions in certain places there were deaths that some guerrillas and Molotov cocktail bombs and with localized and tortured conflicts and spreading and rising beyond some localized centers and becoming known as Euromaidan.

One of the main complaints was Yanukóvytch's increasingly friendly policy with Vladimir Putin, the Russian president. The geographically Ukrainian population (77% overall), especially in the West, preferred a greater approach with the European Union.

And that's not what happened.

On February 22, 2014, Viktor Yanukovych resigns and flees to Moscow.

And Uriah returns to Russia, he also had some mining in Moscow.

And with the fact that he grew up with secret ventures and buying devastated land and that, in turn, he bought caves and coal mines, which were actually mining the most valuable and beautiful blue diamonds...

And so begins the attacks and kidnapping attempts of attacks and attempted murders secretly perpetrated...

And while not knowing Uriah, in turn, secretly engages in the Russian and Ukrainian government, he becomes more intricate and deeply involved within the government and the spy industry.

And if not all of your agents have always been victims of wars that have been converted and selected as the best soldiers.

A transitional government takes over and seeks to distance itself from Russia and seek better relations with the West, especially to alleviate the economic crisis that has ripped through the nation.

In the midst of this Uriah continued to invest in him he retained the power to sell weapons on both sides, his endeavors were secret and that they had no benevolence confiscating works of art amid conflicts on confiscated property.

And these also served as scenarios in ambushes, wars, riots, conflicts and rebellions, with the death of all members of various families who confused landowners involved in the conflicts that continued to buy the land directly from each Conflict.

And at the center of espionage he made money and position always putting loyal followers amid strategic points of the Ukrainian and Russian government.

And he was one of the men who held power in Russia and Ukraine even after the end of the Soviet Union and the end of World War II.

In the midst of this chaos, another Ukrainian region where the majority of the population is of Russian origin, Crimea, asked to separate from Ukraine, he maintained power by centralizing the power of war, in exchange for maintaining internal conflicts between power and wisdom among other enemies who were pressured to be kept out of the Soviet Union...

Rusophilus' protests began and a crisis broke out and even though he used his dual citizenship with a Ukrainian mother and a Russian father...

And he maintained his status as one of the richest men that existed between Russia and Ukraine and who lived in the shadows with men and women like oranges and various properties and companies in third-party names and ghost names...

Russia responded by landing troops in the region and, with the support of the local political class, formally annexed Crimea (via referendum, although it was harshly questioned inside and outside Ukraine) and using Uriah's war power that kept power and espionage among those closest to him.

Most, if not 60% or 70% of military weapons, bid for uriah-affiliated companies...

Trying something similar to what happened in Crimea, where the central government in Kiev was weak in responding, the population of Russian origin in the east of the country began to protest en masse calling for the secession of the Donets regions of Ukraine.

Pro-Russia demonstrators took over public buildings influenced by another man and began controlling entire streets and neighborhoods in Donetsk and Lugansk, where protests were more intense and secretly under Uriah's command.

And he created the population that he can see that arming those who had something anger could come...

Some protests caused concerns amid red snow agents who were loyal followers and soldiers and Uriah agents.

And meanwhile, another man was seeking asylum outside Ukraine and Russia in Moscow...

They were chased by Uriah's agents... and he decentralized conflicts and dismantled terrorist organizations...

In Donetsk, the Russian majority began to call for more autonomy and for a regional government that met the needs of the people.

As the protesters' demands were ignored, the leadership of the pro-Russia movement met and on April 7, 2014 proclaimed the creation of the Donetsk People's Republic.

Twenty days later, it was Lugansk's turn to declare his independence and proclaim the Republic in his region.

And retaining the power of companies that he can centralize power between the oldest and most categorical and autonomous that would be used in aristocratic organizations and families that had the forge of traditional places...

Losing control of the situation, still in April, the government in Kiev reacted, and ordered its armed forces to launch "counterterrorism" operations in the East, with the aim of reversing the independence process in Donets.

And the power was kept under control and Uriah spread power and his spies among these commands...

And he had had a clear of scenarios and also eliminate some people who knew too much...

Even so, the situation continued to deteriorate with heavily armed pro-Russia militias taking control of several cities and public buildings.

The Ukrainian government even accused Russia of instigating the separatists and even aramara them.

And it wasn't a real lie or real truth...

And it was one of those truths that would be enough to kill and between an old family and hackers were committed to finding out who the man really was and wanted to put the evidence in the allegations...

And the greatest detective in the world had a date withUriah, he'd make millions if he found out what Uriah wanted so badly...

And he kept the man with information and stories about what came next...

And he hired him, and even if he didn't need money yet a member and such a large and large sum for each of them to make him figure something out.

And all about this ghost hacker who caused six of the ghost companies he had in power to agree now was in his sights...

And they had to keep their business in order...

And there was someone who was hacking computers and who stole one of the various products and information he wanted so much to keep secret...

Several Ukrainian army units based in Donets surrendered or spontaneously switched sides and began supporting the rebels.

The east of the country then walked toward an open civil war that seemed endless.

And in the end, several warlords who were charged with crime fled even if there was a right end and ambushes around them kept their skirts tight while Uriah kept the conflict at bay.

And he can see that even though he's the best detective in the world so he could ignore other issues...

There was someone a good hacker who was instilling and incriminating a lot of people...

Diverting money from companies and forming plans...

And if these people who were kidnapped on the plane fromAviv, then he was keeping someone out of curiosity they weren't just because they were Jews...

And of course keeping Jewish was fashionable anyway, he repeated himself other times..., but that's not why...

And the point was another...

And they had contact with Uriah, these were called from the four great lions...

E eles eram Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert e Klein Laprada.

And there they were being held hostage along with other passengers in Aviv.

And these were known men in Germany with direct descendants of the Jews imprisoned at Auschwitz and were the children of prisoners...

And meanwhile, somewhere else among the various blows that have arisen...

And she was one of the assistants responsible and assisting the data and bureaucratic session required in companies and subscriptions and that was directly linked to the companies.

And at this point he saw that many people besides these four men one of the greatest Jewish businessmen still directs descendants of prisoners from concentration camps...

The plot begins in the Russian city of Novosibirsk in September 2018, whereRnand Bilyuchenkosaw former IT manager of a real estate network with several branches and he had several data...

And there was a lot of customer information that had data in their intelligence database...

And from a planned furniture maker and they keep me off the radar after escaping by little from being arrested in Greece.

Six years earlier, he and his partner Enzo Vindik, and he was an expert in digital financial transactions and kept in touch with the ghost of a man who found them...

And even at the time just over two years they kept in touch they had never met in person...

And the ghost knew he was a reliable man;

this by several companies that were always asked several times that they were on the internet and made a decision Described by friends as shy people who prefer computers to people, Alexander Vinnik and Alexei Bilyuchenko created a broker called BTC-e and became famous.

Like other brokers around the world, BTC-e offers investors the chance to use real money to buy virtual currencies.

And unlike other companies in the industry in Europe and the United States, BTC-e does not ask customers for their documents, which was attractive to legitimate investors, but also opened the loophole for criminal organizations to launder money.

And the fact that he was a partner of Uriah and kept in touch with his partners were sent several photos of Uriah's associates that he should not mess with and with whom he could talk to for information...

And he soon discovered that looking for all of Uriah's informants, and that he was half beaten up...

And what he knew about Uriah, he could find out all about or ask, but asking wasn't funny...

And he traveled to Ukraine there were some more isolated regions and people who still kept in touch who could simply know about this man...

There were still those who kept even older memories, there were also records that were still kept in the records, if notaries before the war of the first war.

It takes a lot of visits, a lot of doors slamming in the face, everything to know about Uriah's past...

And finally he got...

And some families who knew Uriah's mother, his name was Medina...

And after knocking on several door properties about Uriah's family, he can find out about Adena.

And she had besides Uriah another daughter, but who died in the middle of the war supposedly, but he knew no, she was one of the daughters of the baby who supposedly died along with Adena...

And so he managed to talk to several people he can see that the ambassador's mother was actually a Jewish woman on the border with almost 98 years, in return it was friendly and quite sincere and he can see that she was very communicative...

Originally, he would be the son of a Jewish mother and Muslim father converted to Christianity long before the war.

And she was blind... and he heard the woman say and as he remembered and he saw the photo and really she was a beautiful blind woman, who came from an old traditional Jewish family...

The photos weren't enough to revere her beauty...

Everyone believed she wouldn't be someone who couldn't do anything, but she did.

Becoming a blind pianist and a great singer, she sang the night on cold days and performed at concerts...

She was seen as the blind mermaid the most beautiful woman and even with three children did not seem that she had really had any child in life, beautiful little and green-eyed lived...

And it was like I could really see beyond your soul.

This woman would be left raped by Josef Konoievithig, according to some rumors...

There were photo documents and a former maid who can tell you this, the photos of Adena and Konoievithing...

And Adena hid very well that she had three children, she was kept in the bay of her husband's contacts, in fact the marriage itself was kept secret as a deal the families to keep status and money and their properties, she was kept on another property...

They seemed to be ashamed of him, as he can see in interviews and portraits.

And this occurred in the period when Adena sang and maintained her married status only as one of the servants of Uriah's father's house...

And he found out he was one of Russia's most powerful arms lords and migrated to Ukraine...

And she was killed to find out she was Jewish..., but the story didn't spread or she just knew she was Jewish she was murdered simply for threatening to tell about the previous rapes and reject ing that man that she had been cut and sliced...

And he was stalin's ally... even if no one believed he knew anything...

The Ukrainians were severely affected by Stalin's policies, such as the Holodomor, which resulted in rebellions and conflicts...

What about your husband? He asked.

Well, he didn't do anything, his children were held by him, and Adena's killer took her to one of the employees' house and killed her with the servants trying to help, shot and killed her burned house...

And as for Uriah... ? What the hell?

He knew it was his mother, but it should be kept secret, at that time he saw that the boy remained in the shadows following Adena and witnessed everything when he told him what the killer did years later...

And well, he even committed suicide, but married twice as much as a woman died in an attack that no one

had to prove but believed it was at the behest of his son and in childbirth with his son died together and he realized unlike Uriah his father was not a strong man, was sent and fired by his family and the Kremlin and that his son Uriah took over everything and had the ability to beat his father by dominance in the middle of a business meeting as he was witnessed

They had told everyone in the midst of servants and employees and some men their partners and shareholders that he wanted to keep power to himself and succeeded.

And your father committed suicide two years later leaving everything to Uriah...

And so the Lev Krasnyy who appeared after the burning of Chekhov's estate when his mother had died, and at that time he was 8 years old and at 15 took over the business...

And he was Konoievithing's enemy somehow did not know about the children of Adena was a beautiful and much desired woman, but on the day that Adena was killed raped twice and set on fire they did not know about Adena's husband much less than she was pregnant or had children...

But there was Uriah

Chekhov For years Ukraine

This suffered several rebellions among these led by And among these dead amid the red snow left to die appeared the red snow queens among them a blind woman that she was rescued by Uriah Chekhov the great king of the red snow was a lion with red jus and square chin.

His organization called him Regis Lev Krasnyy and whose organization was of the same name...

And that's how Uriah was able to grow and be able to solidify his power...

And in the middle of that between the attacks of the mob banks of the United States and the gang war between villains...

And he knew it was wrong, but he was looking for specific clients...

And these customers were...

They were the most loyal employees who knew about the shady earnings and deals and transactions that involved money laundering...

And they were looking for other people to increase earnings and with that the ghost hackers and their ghost spiders he kept in control ...

And those teenagers grew up in the Russian underworld and worked secretly for him...

And he always returned regularly to the United States for a period of time he traveled and returned and often kept the venture hidden...

And he's called the Red Devil...

And he was invisible working directly and secretly with Urieh and he helped him in his creation...

And this man who created the spider web began to rise and cumbed to invest in BTCI.

And he kept secret names on secret bases with false names he kept this organization for a limited time...

And according to non-governmental organization Global Witness, in 2016, the company became the third largest cryptocurrency broker in the world.

And he knew his plan came to an end.

Russia, England, Germany and the United States.

And with that he had his intention...

And he put in the name of each of these fellow and friends of Urieh with false names and all this to keep his true fortune...

And he knew that within the company that kept his parents' last name there was a cartel and four other partners and shareholders were mortos...

And he hacked the information...

And all this without the true knowledge of what they really made him go into a trap, and made it as a dark plan about the darkest secrets of society...

The two partners communicated online and only met in person in 2014, when the company's daily transactions reached US$ 2 million (about R$ 8.1 million).

In addition to the unadded profits, he kept a role for Urieh and shared some royalties with those teenagers to keep his mouth shut...

And he kept the secrets and entrepreneurship kept sending some stock around Russia and being one of his shady businesses that he can keep out of the light...

In July 2017, they traveled for leisure to Greece, and they had a plan there were spies in the intelligences of each of the countries, they wet the hands of various agents and, of course, without really the superiors of the agencies come to know.

And even though behind him were U.S. federal agents responsible for investigating international money laundering that he hid, and before they knew the moneydisappeared.

What he erased his tracks in seconds,, they changed the place leaving an empty building and erasing the name with false words that never existed...

The FBI suspected cryptocurrency broker BTCI was involved in concealing funds stolen from another coin broker,

Andother even more obscure companies that connected with these people who were nothing else used some dead family members for BMt-Inc. And these experts were supposed to camouflage the origin of the money for 52 hours..

Thefbi could get to the company that when, they, looked,there wasn't even a drawer or chair in a building of a 22-story ghost company...

And security experts also claimed that BTC-e was being used by a mysterious Russian hacker group called Happy Candy...

But it was another dead end they kept there to see empty drawers and buildings with hostages tied up and sealed in beds for about five days drugged...

But they had family members trapped on the top floor of that building had masks hiding their faces seed with masks...

An arrest warrant was issued in the name of Hector Ivankov... but this man didn't exist was another dead end that led to another place...

And there was also no trace of a party on the Greek island when the Greek police arrived at these parties the previous nights, there were also several security guards and other people tied up in chairs and blindfolded...

And it was the relatives of several of the employees of every bank in the United States who were blackmailed and victims of several American mafia employees...

Surprisingly, there were security cameras of several FBI agents in the respective homes of these agents their families disappeared and were miles away...

And the security guards ended up in jail 24 hours later, they were just as victims as any of them...

And they gave about five hours in advance to put their plans into practice showing children and wives and mothers of Russian intelligence agents as hostages...

Panicked, an agent destroyed his laptop, threw it into the sea and boarded the next flight to Moscow which was where there was a runway of several hostages there when they arrived at that location...

There was one of the businessmen who ended up going bankrupt

And in the middle of it in Novosibirsk, Luthor, being able to see astronomical losses that could lead to the bad idea that there was a huge precipitous fall in stocks...

And he called an urgent meeting...

What they thought... would do a great job on where they would take the money and where...

But the big companies didn't collapse, it was only 40% of the shares that would mysteriously disappear...

And the conclusion in the midst of the shareholders' meeting and the urgent plan for each of them...

And yet he decided to try to recover from the losses by creating another broker, named Wer, who also disappeared along with several employees... who looked like ghosts.

And before the FBI had time to close the bt MI site disappeared deleted from the system and any platform.

And he had some resources and could say that he would change some sources that were about the meeting...

And some companies in the power of mobsters and unscrupulous men their given creations of armaments and various negotiations and backups were transferred...

And all the patents and records were copied and disappeared, but he still had backup of the servers everything and more than everything disappeared...

And in total four subsidiaries and five companies were literally the doors of bankruptcy with

These million-dollar losses and nothing could return investments from some BTMC clients at this stage, according to the testimony he would later give to the police and to which the secret organization had access...

And Lex Luthor and decided he needed protection.

And with that came the accusations of several Gotham criminals in the midst of a widespread gang war...

After a month with several businessmen complaining and customers in Gotham...

The joker had several properties purchased south of Gotham, and among thesedeposits, he had also received a shipment of money he received from the sale of his drugs.

And that around $50 billion came the first shipment of money would reach a sum of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars ...

And that money would be deposited in one of the hideouts he had south of Gotham...

And even if he could intercept...

And Joker had a henchman who's been with him since before he was a prankster...

And he was an old criminal of the time before the Batman villains gallery...

And he was called Hot Stone Bob..., he was very far away in the world of crime...

And he was almost 45, but he took care of his health and was muscular had a red ponytail and a brown eye and a green eye...

And he was tall with children who saw him grow up in crime and was caught by Batman several times in prison several times, but he was religious.

His wife was a low-looking woman and an evil woman who had dark skin burned by the sun...

And his wife was one of the snow girls who worked for Mr. Ice...

And they both have three children together...

Ice in the middle of an attempted bank robbery was intercepted in the middle of one of the hideouts when they got there realized that the van had a tracker...

And unexpectedly they heard an explosion that destroyed everything around...

And they were frozen with an electromagnetic device...

And his brother-in-law who were two bald and pumped twins and Polux were big, well-developed men called devastating twins...

And they were also a long time in the world of crime ...

They were tall bald and hairless with brown eyes and bodybuilders...

And at that moment in the middle of the gang war that caused a great deal of carnage...

And even when the vigilantes came together, they couldn't handle it...

And Batman didn't even show off...

And each of them worked for several unscrupulous mobsters and throughout his career he met many criminals...

And he would end up killing the unfortunate who undid it, in the first place, a man would be killed in the worst way if he revealed some of Luthor's schemes...

And currently he needed a little more money, some villains didn't like to deal with them.

And that was it, but there were foreigners and also millennial wars that never ended...

Just like in the Middle East... Wars happen all the time and all the same time, they were commonplace, frequent and of various reasons, including divorces.

And he thought that no one would find out and that he in his thoughts was secretly received for developing some chemical weapons war products that he recently thought wrong...

And right in the middle they were unloading the money on that dark counter in the safe house...

And they came in with everything surrendered and shot non-stop handing over to everyone but dirty mouth, a man down and albino overweight one of the former criminals who worked for the Joker...

And so he was the only one spared and when the joker and the rest of the gang arrived no one believed that he came out unscathed in the midst of the carnage that arose among those dead men spotted...

And for approximately 48 hours of torture after having all his bones broken and mutilated he was killed by the joker...

Some villains had to fleejoker, fighting for territory attacking the Two Faces, a shipment of a hundred thousand dollars out literally usurped...

It was then presented to Koromyev Olavitch, a billionaire who lived in Moscow was one of the interceptors, and he should wait for a signal...

It was one of the ghost's contacts...

And each of them was attacked in the middle of several occurrences...

And they had strong ties to the Kremlin and the Russian Orthodox Church.

And that they had contact with a cardinal of Gotham who was... Enzo.

And in the midst of these robberies and hear after two weeks of simultaneous attacks between all the villains and mobsters around the American state...

And they formed a truce...

Lex Luthor, Dereck Power, Roman Sionis, the Black Mask. Warren White, the great white shark.

Around the table was Crane, the scarecrow, Joker who to the general misfortune of the Moxon nation, Marone, Falconi, anyone still doubts that in the desperate moment the villains would not unite?

And they were fucked and caught in theirschemes, what helped them was, they would never suspect him.


	59. Chapter 59

31

The planet is dying.

And several of his encounters on time travel he ended up on several dying planets and worlds.

And this was that white dwarf planet when he traveled with Jodin..

That was one of the first thoughts Bruce remembered to have when he realized where hewas.

And what was happening at the bottom of the floor under his leather gloves, but to have the thought... didn't even begin to compare with this actually happening.

The ground trembled continuously, muttering at the sounds of the planet's impending doom as a disconsolate tic of pain. tique

The atmosphere changed in color and consistency, causing the winds to shake wildly and whistle like a breath.

And from the fissures that partthe world, a bright and unforgiving green that Bruce would know anywhereescaped.

And gathering on the surface and erupting in the miserable sky like a bleeding pus from a wide-open wound.

And he was again there as if he felt hungry and from the inside out or from the outside to the inside.

And it was progressive, it turned into a yawn with a thousand tentacles rising with rows and mis rows of teeth like a throat of a shark's mouth that widened like a dark cave of endless screams.

And from the mouth they were swum consumed by the blue flames of a reflection of the moon...

And the transformation of an immense dragon humanoid of a bat's wings with huge claws and eyes of vertical and scaly and huge pupils that flew into space.

And swallowed the new black hole that would emerge by swallowing a dying planet in the middle of the end of a world.

Like Batman and Bruce Wayne, he had seen a lot of destruction in hislife.

And from the more personal versions that haunted him in his waking hours, to galactic threats that cut his sleep with nightmares.

And it was like dreams, and the voices he heard were Zariel's..

And the intense wave of energy that departed from his body as the glow of stars and the flames that roamed around him.

He thought he had seeneverything, and that he was the forge, its interior was the opening of the cauldron of the universe, its syrup was a trail of star dust like luminous energies of silver lights and an intense luminosity of energy rays.

Foolishly, he believed that there was nothing more that could happen to him that could surprise him, let alone terrorize him, but as he irreparablyobserved.

And the annihilation of a planet around him, as the reality of his situation sank and large towers of crystalline form perished before his eyes, he knew he could not be more wrong.

And he ate that forgotten world he swallowed,and the end times when a as if dreams and snows existed and sucked to make way for a new world.

For three months he was constantly stunned to silence, and when he saw the intensity of the tremors and destruction around.

And in the form of an immense dragon greater than a thousand you are, and that as an alien world prospered with impossible life..

And for three months he was plagued with all kinds of internal turmoil and conflict, unsure of what to do and he saw life and tremors.

And not far from that planet he swallowed, he saw that white dwarf turning exploding and turning into a black hole...

And what he could do, and above all that kind of damage to the time and space he would cause if he really acted..

And for three fantastic miserable months Bruce has never felt so helpless and hopeful.

And following a lightning bolt like a comet of silver light went toward that black hole and into it, but instead of being sucked in, it devoured it.

And going up and down and sucking him like a whirlwind as he sucked through his mouth like waves of energy going on his date.

Because in the last three months... Batman was on Krypton.

And then he roamed planets and more stars and more black holes a real end to a medium and those planets had an end...

Everyone there had a way for them to steal and copy and transfer data and everything they were entitled to...

Using a flashlight from his belt the old files and the systems of each of them entered the room there was a dissipated snow in the ventilation tube that had a tranquilizer.

And before each of those planets came to an end, he catalogued every information and made a big database.

And while they raided each of the computer systems cataloged in various ways and records of alien contacts the graphics and maps.

And that they looked like solar systems erased and invaded conquered galaxies and enslaved alienforms of dyingworlds.

And that they found their end of a life cycle, and when life ended this was his shift and he went through them all.

And above all solar systems in complete disorder and under the control of some alien force and by the visa and even being under submission and slavery.

And it was something that had the power to subdue the alien gallows and have over Brainiac control, he remembers that this substance would be used..

And that it was ten years later by Hera-V-Venenosa,, and so she had perfected it after a future invasion in four years...

Years later he saw the files of radio waves and vibrations and so he stole information hacked systems and so memorized each of the projects he could use for himself and do it more years earlier than in the 30th century...

And so he could also install the system and patent by Wayne companies...

And if we see from this angle nothing was stolen just used by someone else from another company, if he launch before another company years before would not be theft because whoever developed it was not yet born...

And he looked at every file of each case and historical data that came to pass...

Knowing the future may be essential in fighting crime and he could use it to his advantage...

And then he remembered the sexual frenzy that everyone there wouldmeet, and he saw above computers old records at the time of 18 years later and the new ones of the 30th century..

Now he was on his way, he arrived at Apokolips, right in the mating period, had not yet finished, this mating cycle.

He was in the cave when a fury reached him there, and led him towards Darkseid,that even in the mating cycle, the alien business did not end...

And even though he was approached by the lord of Apokolips cm hard cock, and being driven by Darkseid, toward his conference room.

This was a large round room, he had barely arrived, wearing his Batman outfit, with Darkseid's hands on him rubbing and sucking him.

They rubbed, hugged from behind kissing and sniffing, he discovered that both he liked to be sucked, and how much, Darkseid liked to suck, pushed him toward a wide table with computers and documents.

Then, kissing his body, every part, of him, while he took off his pants and underwear, was playing somewhere, and he didn't mind taking off his utility belt, his cape hanging on the other side of the table, his back on paperwork, no matter what happens next.

He was lying on his back on the table, and his legs spread, and Darkseid,rubbing his bare penis and hitting his groin, as hard as he was and dripping, it was a week since he was not ate, so Darkseid was preparing him.

In the midst of his blowjob, and even though at that time, he saw his eyes shining and it was like he caught fire, rocks, and wrinkles and cracks with magma, fire and shining as if they released magma and ruptures between cracks in his body.

He felt excited, even if he responded to Darkseid's claim by sucking and biting him, he was smoking, he was hot and sexy, his hard cock swinging between his legs, sucking him willingly, amid his groans, and his lips on his.

Darkseid climbed up his Batman emblem blouse, half lying on top of him, sucking his nipples, squeezing and sucking his right while he squeezed and pulled right, with his penis rubbing on his, frottage..

He was only rewarded for his teeth and lickingand tingling his moans and growls,squeezing and groping his body, touching his hole, he suck it..

He bit him,sucked his nipples, licked him, he rubbing, licking and descending to the middle of his legs lifting hislegs, he sucked hispenis, from tip to base, sucking licking and scraping his teeth.

Bruce moaned, turning off the voice modulator long ago, he screamed and moaned amid his consecutive orgasms, that mouth drove him crazy.

Sucking and scraping and vibrating his teeth around them, listening with pleasure to the groans of his home, and willingly sucking him with his legs apart at the top, he pinched his testicles, coming into his mouth, and descending with a trail of saliva and semen.

Darkseid was squeezing his legs apart aloft, scattered and holding firmly and forcefully on the inside of his thighs, and squeezing his testicles..

Then he licked his hole, sucking and breaking the walls, and inserting it into him, and sucking it, and biting, he stuck his tongue inside him spitting and sucking, biting and with his tongue, he sucked him.

Batman's penis was more than alive, hard, erect, and swinging there, his abdomen and his belt had semen dripping between the sides, dripping on the table, below him, trying to hold somewhere, to just hold papers...

That lick, sucked inside him, and the stowed, that hard, soft tongue, eating him, he screamed, moaned and reswed.

His spread legs held around and folded with his legs in the air, amid the stowed inside him.

Darkseid hit his prostate without stopping with will and fury amid his screams, chokes and rescans, he screamed as he felt the vibration, that tongue, he was screaming louder and louder, feeling like a dirty whore, and with that tongue, he came through his blows and that tongue vibrating inside him, to be replaced by the tentacles.

He felt the tentacles inside him, writhing, he fucked him, willingly, was wonderful, he worshipped, begged for more, and he didn't stop, that was so good, amid his cries, and stretching, him to prepare him for that stick, which would make him almost split in half, between arching his back.

Darkseid,he felt his penis hard and dripping, the lubricant and aphrodisiac of his tentacles left damp and stretching enough not to hurt him when he raped him, dripping from his penis, the wet sucking noise of his secondary penis inside him, on the table, even if it wasn't enough, he heard him beg.

He listened to the music he loved to hear, it was Batman's screams, he gave a knots inside his hole, making him pante, and swelling, not as much as his penis from hislegs.

Batman screamed and gasped, he saw his belly writhing with his tentacles writhing inside him, that hole, barely held one, let the more his penis, was warm andsoft.

Darkseid fucked him and entered some smaller tentacles curling and writhing inside him, between abrupt stops, and beating non-stop inside him, and hitting him directly into his prostate, and did so for several minutes,Batman tried to hold on somewhere, to no avail.

Each tentacle andwrithing inside his hole, amid his screams, the wet sucking noise and the semen and lubricant dripping and overflowing down the sides, and holding his legs, he heard him begging, in the midst of the fuck, and starting again to fuck and stop.

Darkseid,was coming and going, between his cries, and he pulled him out at once, letting the man scream, he, got up, and guided his penis to that soggy hole, and for his finding,even if he prepared his penis was much bigger than the hole..

Darkseid realized that Batman's hole, which was smallue era pequeno em comparação compared to his penis,nomatter how much he prepared it, it would hurt, and there was nothing to do, at least he wouldn't fuck a stretched whore, but yes, his man..

Darkseid was proud to be the one to eat Batman who still moaned..

Darkseid took his left leg above his shoulder and spreading the direct, Batman half-erected at the elbows, and licking his lips half bent.

You want to see me come in? " Asked Darkseid.

Batman, stated red, with a movement of the head, and seeing DArkseid, with the penisin his hand and he began toinsert slowly, breaking the walls, and getting a shout for every feeling inside that narrow hole, and he growl as he entered, it was tightas always , it was as if it did not endanymore.

\- It's like there's no end. "Batman said.

You like it. "Darkseid"said , Being rewarded for a groan.

Batman groaned and screamed until it was fully inserted into him, with a scream, Darkseid slammed his testicles on his ass.

\- Be a good boy, so I can keep eating you. Said DArkseid,then pushing Batman lying on the table.

You're so tight. " Growls Darkseid.

You like it too. "Batman said.

Oh, yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said."

Darkseid holding on to hislegs, firmly, and began to push with his growls, amid his slow squeak,the table squeaked beneath Batman. , firmemente,

He did not wait amid his increasingly loud groans and the blows of his hips with Darkseid's penis going in and out of him, with deep, slow, stocked, amid his process of via and come, and the jerks in and out of him, stocking him.

Amid his blows in and out of him, beating him directly into his prostate, laughing in appreciation at his sweet spot, he shouted maddeningly louder and louder shrill and scandalous reverberating all over the place.

Batman didn't know why Darkseid wanted to fuck him in the war and tram room, when, he could fuck him on a bed, but at that time, he was fucking him willingly.

The blows inside them were getting stronger, squeezing and strong, and the skin-to-skin slaps hit inside him, his cock swinging and squirting into his abdomen, soiling his belt, and his pulsating penis, and his seeds, which flowed between them and dripping toward the table.

Batman kept screaming, and he felt squeezing around Darkseid,who wouldn't stop stocking even though he was squirting and the fucking running and overflowing between his penis and around him and dripping on the table.

The semen was spreading and accumulating on the table below his ass and dripping on the ground, like a non-stop stream, it was a waterfall, among his cries and groans, and the roars of Darkseid..

He let go of a leg and scattered around him, up and scattered.

Among his cries, he moaned, and screamed and fucked him, without any control, the table below him swung some papers and tablets fell and others crumpled around him with his attempts to hold on to something without success.

It was not expected, at least for him, that someone would slam the door, regardless of opening, entering, followed Dassade,Steppe Wolf, inside that office followed by analien, were they, some priests, and King Jogun and Jodinhimself, as well as some kings from other allied planets.

He gasped and looked toward Darkseid, even though the emperor of Apokolips,had no sign of stopping him from fucking him, heviciously squeezing around Darkseid'spenis, making him roar.

\- Our war meeting. "Grandma said kindness. "She said with enlarged eyes toward Darkseid and Bruce.

\- Darkseid..., - He tried to squirm. - I must... Should I leave...? "He didn't finish talking, he was hesitant.

Darkseid stooed down towards him and his face near his with a growl and his flaming eyes of omega samson.

I'm not going to stop. "Darkseid said..

\- But they... - Bruce said.

Love, love. He said. "I am not ashamed to show our love. I said.

" We are still in the mating period. "Darkseid said. " But I have to solve the invasion and domination of some planets. -

"I will continue to satisfy you. I said.

"I'm not going to stop.

\- But... - Tried Batman.

"You know they've seen me possess him. I said.

And I'm in need. I said.

I know you must be, too.

Batman turned red.

I said. But I love him. I said.

Me, too. "Batman said.

"I need to meet with my war council. He did.

But I need you. I said. He was talking.

"But I must make you happy, marked and satisfied.

Then I'm going to do both. "Darkseid said..

He could that moment conquer world, destroy, annihilate, formulate plans of domination, but he was there him, amid war planning and domination.

Batman was fucked, and Darkseid fucked him and inducing him to scream, amid his war planning, they tried to scream louder compared to his groans..

Batman felt the orgasm, his hard penis swaying between his abdomen and squirting while Darkseid plotted.

Hisscreams and gassing, and half the overwhelming fucking of Darkseid, many of those papers that werecrumpledand covered in cum, in reality were plans and reports,that he turned red and screaming and half the shame of what he caught , he arched his back in the midst of orgasm, he gasped and moans, Darkseid.

He screamed Darkseid'sname, amid his multiple, uncontrolled orgasms, felt more than boiling, between his soggy hole that had semen and lubricating overflowing between the sides, dripping on the table and dripping like a stream toward the ground.

The emperor ministered his affairs well and was coherent when he stood between talking about his plans, and fucking him, among his growls, and lowering and kissing him, muffling his cries, amid his blows in and out of his pelvis.

Batman hugged his neck, Darkseid,pulled his neck, holding him while he himself arched his back and thrust him tightly, amid his blows inside him, holding his legs up.

They were stoopers, directly where he made him lose all his strength, which rewarded him with several orgasms in a row, and for his multiple orgasm, between his blows and darkseid'slectures and plans, which made him seestars, by repeatedly beating non-stop and directly reaching his prostate without mercy.

He stocked it, beating him with his pelvis inside him, and he made fun, he took it inside him, between his last orgasm.

Batman gasped, he came out of it, and before he recovered, he became static, among onewords or other either, unexpectedly between a groan, he was turned face down on the table, with his legs out.

Her legs were lying on the floor, with her chest on the table, the table was cold, and her nipple was on her, her hole dripping darkseid'ssemen, dripping with openlegs between her thighs, and dripping on the floor.

Batman then looked down at the table, it was a minimum of lucidity, it was one of the papers he held that was not dirty from his own semen, there was a lot of semen around, among his groans.

And the most surprising was when he looked at a plane of a huge proton gun, some he picked up amid his semi-hard cock, he looked at some plans of invasions...

That's when he had a stick coming in sharply inside him, holding on to his hips, he screamed loudly and unexpectedly, dropping some papers, and squeezing others amid Darksei with one hand holding his hipsand the other holding on to his shoulder, and beginning to stock up, insideand outside, slapping with slaps of skin against skin.

Darkseid getting between his legs very open, he continued to talk, without Batman paying real attention to what it was, between tapping in and out, he didn't need to pump his penis as as long as he directly hit his prostate would do a good job inside him.

Stocking up hard pushing toward the table, banging with will, Batman tried at all costs to hold on to something, amid his screams, of course, unsuccessfully, amid his screams, choking and deep blows reaching a point that made him see stars and constellations, a hugeBig-Bang..

Batman gasped, groaned and screamed, amid his enduring orgasm, and his penis pulsating and squirting toward the ground, and running between his legs, he squeezed around Darkseid's penis,which did extra work.

Darkseid intensified his blows, hitting inside Batman with every straight blow, hitting Batman's prostate with each stowed in and out, amid each screamed, because after all the emperor of Apokolips enjoyed inside him.

The lord of Apokolips was tasked with stocking him directly, and dyeing his prostate mercilessly, and had the intention of never missing a beat, he had the intention of not stopping before he went soft, amid the cries of Batman arching his back.

Each stoothed and blow of Darkseid that made him scream stridently, amid a possible new orgasm, between that tight hole squeezing his penis between the lunges, he caught him by the neck, pulling him toward his chest, touching his back against his chest erect between the beats.

Batman had his penis swinging from above and squirting between them, touching Batman's head between his shoulder, he turned his face and bit his jugular, directly into his adam's apple, and amid his muffled screams and growl.

Never stopping hitting in and out, between his orgasm followed, and the stowerses, wetting him between the jerks and twisting Batman's body, and dripping like a stream.

Amid the blows and the glow of that mark on his neck of a shining half moon, and the mark of omega samson between Batman's groin and thigh shone between them.

When Darkseid let the teeth out of his neck turning his head up amid sticking the ceiling with his omega samson, and emptying himself inside Batman.

He caressed him in the remnants of his last and overwhelming orgasm pulling him toward the chair, when they sat down, briefly, Batman still groaned, when Darkseid pulled out of him, the dark knight.

Can you get up, love? " He questioned Darkseid..

Trying to getused toit, when Darkseid even though a man with a lot of energy he shared his plans..

No, i'm not. "Darkseid said..

At that moment Batman could not sit, and his spine was ironed, when Batman, almost falling from the ground, but held by Darkseid, who caressed him and not giving time to recover.

Darkseid helped him by putting him on the table, he holding him toward the table, he took a handkerchief, lifting a leg, and wiped, in myo to his groans with his finger in his hole, and a cream he picked up and cleaned his hole when he stroked him, kissing his face.

Batman was caressed and dressed, while his show was seen by everyone there, in themiddle, turning red, and attending the meeting, but feeling the semen still dripping from inside him.

They were gathering for a preview of an invasion into another solar system, and promised to bring gifts to their strategist who contributed to the invasions in question, almost on the other side of the universe, far from the jurisdiction of the green lanterns.

They invaded a distant galaxy, he was kind of according to what Darkseid and all the allies thought that Batman had the power to predict the future, it was not really true, in reality, Zariel , the divinityof the end, in reality led him toward various lives of the present, past and future.

In reality, he was sent to the end and the beginning of time,then having the knowledge of eons and going back to the beginning where he was, but could not explain otherwise, he preferred that they think it.

And he experiments in alien forms that he's seen and all those patent records from years ago...

It seemed to be open to the public from the records the way it was designed...

And so he saw a project that consisted of erasing memory...

And it was used connecting to a computer, it connected forming a he and spreading like a virus, it was developed by Damiam, he saw that the boy tried to control the world...

And he saw that it could be used to manipulate memory control, and erase memories, and above all unmapped galaxies and an immenseplanet.

And that consisted of the coming of meteor showers and so he copied files and transferreddata on his portable tabletsand sent it to each of their minds..

And it was like a link he saw that he made a chain as if following a cycle of himself, in each of the times he was.

And so he looked around each of the seed technicians and he saw him looking around at the computers and floating graphics screens and he was settingup.

And there was a way to find other contagious kryptonites that spread to fertile land like genetically altered weeds...

Before he looked around and saw therecords, he hid when he saw a security guard passing by and thus returning minutes later in front of thecomputer.

Zariel's powers, gave the ability to travel in compatible bodies and descendants of the future and ancestors of distant eras, this facilitated him to invade laboratories of villains, amid his conspiracies.

He walked into a lab and a villain's lair.

And he connected his tablet and put together a data cable and so aconnector, remote cable and various extensions of himself at different times...

And so his little remote device copying information directly via satellite every time he looked and memorized, i agree thathimself.

And would see and develop before someone else passed or guard and laboratory technician the tubes and cameras aroundhim.

And with people in suspended animation, on the old tables scattered with papers and documents that shouldn't be there,, he took photos and more photos..

And he was holding it in his belt, he heard a noise and other procedures and so he heard first of all security and other security.

And so the version of herself young and before brainiac's attack, hefled, and he was chased by a creature arising from a cavity..

And in a tube connected to wires and extensive and connectors cables and tubes extended and he observed minutes before running and beginning the chase...

And in the meantime he saw himself in countless versions...

He ran to hear an alarm siren and didn't get much chance to escape and so in the middle of the night starry and illuminated, he ran away...

Batman ran down the aisles before entering a room and following through a compartment and climbing up a ventilation tube and thus going through the extensivepassageway.

And it was in his view in the bright and bright night of Metropolisfollowing what would be the last research his greatest inesage and his greatest discovery then amid the extensive air tubing he was surprised...

And of course this was in the plans, he saw one of the guards who while chasing he did not pay attention to his Regina, and so he fled.

And so crawling through the pipes and passages and so stopping he was surprised and jumped into a deserted corridor..

And by where he entered a room the immense research facility and projects were what showed on the map that copied on his computer and viewfinder.

And he saw an immense facility with extensive and underground levels, and at that time, was being chased by a monster,, but his happiness..

And before copying and invading the data and stealing all the information by transferring via internet directly to the cave and the creature that was chasing him.

It was an immense creature and its uncontrolled mutation of dark tentacles and sticky and slender body like an elongated and stickyserpent.

And he came soon after the broad smile and the face of cheerful fool like the chechire cat, and so soon he pursued a long creature covered in what looked like prominent grown and rounded tumors and bumps all over the body.

Wings rooted and covered with branched veins that invested like a snake and snared and whipped the air before making it jump into anotherbuilding.

And the same time he was launching a gas bomb, which jumped behind them as if to let go and generate scaly, scaly legs..

And with bent legs and disproportionately disproportionate uncontrolled cell growth.

And in total a hormonal rate, coming from the horde of graphically enlarged uncontrol bent like inverted springs without the aid of ropes from aroof.

And where he was again surprised and so ran through a platform and realizing that on the other side were not endowed with logical reasoning.

He hoped to destroy other compartments and skirt and small passages and in particular a parapet turning his face as if being boneless.

And throwing a blast of what looked like magma and then imploding without taking him to the factory or the drug distributor the gene mutation factory..

And it was like it was just a slaughterhouse and so he saw a form of mutation like it was just scaled the form of controlled mutation and brainwashing.

When less expected he landed in the last facility where over the heads of the city at the place where the mutant went into combustion he looked at the lights.

And that it looked like one of the factories he didn't believe in, were actually deformed bodies piled up and others hung as if they were sent on hooks and subjected to experiments.

And so he found himself in a frenzy of himself absorbing the knowledge of his three versions of himself from three different epochs...

And so in that 30th century lab in different versions of themselves, and he saw that when one of his agents broke into that 30th century facility...

Meanwhile...

Batman saw that he was connected to other tubes as an anchor and so he saw that there were several wires that connected his mind to all the eras...

And through the windows falling behind Sara in the 30th century, stood on an old facility he discovered where lookalikes or the real peoplewere.

And they were brainwashing, and so many people were abandoned and even the ones they showed on the news.

And so he remembered that these people took years to be found and also could not be found werekidnapped.

And hundreds of years later in illegal experiments by Power industries using meta...

And they were used before by Luthor several years before his disappearance...

And the many who returned from after disappeared had not returned and several windows pipes and ducts pipes and hoses connectors and so many more machines that connected to keep alive.

And just at the bottom of the other side of the compartment extension came parked with loading bodies from the IML or even the police department missing persons..

And he looked with a sinister smile and with the rope descending slowly and gradually through the walls and parapets hung as if they were going to slaughter were subjected to experiments...

When he least expected it paralyzed, he'd come towards you, which he least expected...

They were immense armed men and looked like monsters scented hundred of dark sloth, of spepic and sticky slease of as if made of tar, animalistic aspect.

And thick and wild skin these larger than ordinary people unlike normal drugs existed a variety of anabolic drug made exclusively.

And there were monsters created in these facilities, a mutation system of high-level height increase and strength muscle mass on human mutagenic property but for a limited time.

And also causing addiction this was a derivative of bane venom only ten times stronger and twenty times more addictive the only weak point was his neck..

And where there should be the adam's apple, but making it difficult to breathe and unable to get up inflicting considerable damage on their heels after they fall...

Luthor is in abargain, he got involved in trafficking and aliens worse than Darkseid and the white Martians...

And that's right after these Martians insw on the earth...

How many times again? Five...

And of course in the historical records open to all audiences.

Batman knew in a leap of time...

When he was killed by an alien in anattack, when he stole alien prototypes and started dealing thereéis...

Batman had with him in his belt in one of his sedative pockets shaped capsules and gas pumps better than face from thefront.

And these Neanderthalsthen when they least expected threw at once the gas pump and jumped with the mask in the middle of all and with a trawler and night vision.

And he knocked them down with just a few blows amid the smoke and the sedative and with batarangues on his heels tying around the truck...

When he least expected to see the guard and so upon seeing one of his girls entering through another corridor, giving a warning sign, he saw and when turning the aisle, and pretended that he was surprised by a security guard, imbecile, the cameras..

And they turned around at the very moment he saw a disoriented guard enter the seine, and he leaned against the walls and saw among other alien forms..

And then knocking on everything and knocking down the door next to the doorman who falls almost deceased ... But who stood up disoriented...

It did not take long entered the site and being greeted by other guards who even being super strong was not invulnerable as the man of steel and their skins could be pierced with needles.

And so sedonwith gas and so without ceremonies he threw more bombs where these people without a better word to describe them were thrown from the pipes.

And opening a huge hole to an immense crater and so without balance fall the ground and then falling through several expanses and so a huge hole.

And like an endless cauldron or a black hole like a tower plummeting from the heights and thus opening one door and to another dimension..

And he watching his back he waited second and first of all, and he ran and ran the chase continued...

And while that the files were transferred

He was chased through dark alleys amid elevators and so using a rope climbed the floors and chasing his freedom and so he ran and soon he climbed up a hugepipe.

And so rising to the other level and long tanks and extensive cameras and so he looked at the impending freedom salt and so he saw an immense monster in his direction.

And so with one rope he went towards another research wing and so kind of another room and another camera...

And so he saw in his version of the 30th century himself he was no longer going any descendants, and the joker... Well the joker died after years when one of his sons arrested him... And he murdered Dick...

And he was sorry about it, and so he came back the instant of time when he could see this event, but he didn't... it wasn't a very good idea...

And at this point he saw himself as an elder, and he saw him trying a thousand times to prevent his death and all of them failing to...

Of freedom to yourself, Bruce...

And that was Dick's destiny, i wouldn't live as long as his wish...

And he saw that well he had no children, Dick left two children with Barbara... and those he saw above all was a dead and suicidal joker he died in a hospital taking his last breath... Pretty old.

And in the meantime...

He saw Diana scoffing from the world of patriarchy... Steve died a long time ago.

And he knew the circle of suicide that would be in the month after his return after his 15-year exile in the 20th century...

And in the moment between the past, before he was absent from the league and passing through the continent...

His eyes behind the white visorsincreased, were misform bodies hanging upside down naked and dripping the same amber liquid mixed in blood..

And that were in the pipes and the bubbles and steam tanks went up he looked at thousands of bodies.

And there were the soldiers approaching he looked at the pipes the machineguns cocked and eachof them pulling when he saw at the last second the pipes.

And they shot at the same time and at that instant he threw a batarangue being pulling at the same speed that followed shots earlier at the scene.

And that was and followed they drilled several pipes and the rope was pulled to the shudder where he fled.

If he ran away the first time he runs away from the second...

He turned on his communicator with the most urgent help possible by swerve and running jumping seconds before where the bridge and several bridges and otherplatforms.

And location was immense almost another dimension and so realizing that it was really another dimension searching the map that stole from the files and so by the computer he saw as the hood display.

And jumping down the stairs and platforms that collapsed with shots jumping across several suspended platforms and bridges he dodged and several bridges fell and airtightpipes.

And they were stuck going towards the tanks and several explosions occurred and so in the midst of all this no one heard their prayer.

And then the bombs went off and each of them followed by the other at strategic points...

And so the pipes went into the air...

And of course along with the tanks and so he saw that everything there could also be confused with one of his missions and the tanks of volatile chemicals helped a lot in this matter...

The pipe was broken from the inside out of the basement until everything had gone through the air, and there were explosions followed by explosions the windows he jumped from one bridge toanother.

And between an explosion and a volley of bullets towards him then were literally driven away and also scatteredwere no good in thatsituation.

And of how that a green ball as if projected by a green energy construct thrown by a green lantern like Hal, saw being attacked by a Lantern.

And in his direction,, he dodged with a somerster and leaping spinning his body and landing from the other shudder of the platform.

And so in a moment of the present and the past and the future...

At that time at a time of a distant future, between these ancient and so he saw that all that was an attack of his colleagues and so he saw in the records in the future that he could prevent this attack...

He then flew in his direction with a tug landing on top of Hal that looked like a zombie and consequently had nocontrol.

And neither will enough to resist, so he took his ring easily and pulled the man struggled and so he pulled him punched in the stomach.

And landing on the platform and depositing on the spot before fleeing amid the ring of a hand construct and thus holding on to his belt.

And meanwhile in the past moment between batman's invasions at another time of time...

Just seconds later a flood of fire like magma towards him hedodged, and withonethe rope while jumping at another end and sowaiting.

And he swerved and jumped on another platform and pullinga beam throwing toward the dragon creature and wondering if Kal was going to blow away, but it wasn't..

And that each platform followed its destiny being destroyed and fallinglikean immense bomb spreading liquid in all directions.

And the pipe broke following its fate and falling like a missile into an immense cauldron and so the meliantes fell into the tanks and he whenjumping.

And he heard a bang so intense and vibrant that it caused his excitement and so amid the cauldron where several felling henchmen appeared a misform creature..

And he saw others run away and so he swerved and took the opportunity to escape the premises.

And so he hesitated to jump and at the time that the creature and its deformities and its gigantic structure and deform arose a bang of many eyes he fell in the midst of the fall.

And he tried to hold on to a pipe,, but it was already he slipped and fell, but it was too late not reaching could not catch his hand and plummeting into a wet bang.

And causing falling into the bubbling liquid and specus he falls into a flood like a bomb in the middle of the river of chemicals.

Trying to swim the creature that once came out wildly trying to get out knocked down severaltanks.

And its even an effect domino one tank after another entailing in a flood of chemistry that was named Abyssi.

And he discovered years later various forms and derivatives of the drug, and its substances and derivatives, and thus knocking everything down and flooding the gallows of impact along the explosion.

And that swept through that area, and led to make several others fall and destroy all the pipe fire arose and the entire entrance was destroyed several armed henchmen and who ran saving their lives.

And the dark knight himself did not stay long enough to entail amutation, but his tank was destroyed and like an immense flood destroying everything and his last batarangue..

And the hoisted from the place by scattered beams cuts on allhis body and several parts ofthe armor broken he was lowered and choking spitting the speco liquid.

And he looked as the pink-skinned misform creature covered in calombos eyes and mouth grew branching wings, and, e ele he came out of the factory and with a wave of syrup knocked down the entire building and threw away the bat man.

And so his plan worked out at that time he saw that they had already been transported to the secret facility...

The next instant the Metropolitan police department arrived, too fast for the situation was armed so he ran away or giving time to stop.

And soon shooting unsuccessfully at the creature and following with his cars he looked stunning with his partially destroyed hood looking with some incredibly intactbones.

And watching the league arrive and the Superman with the sight of heat heading towards him looking at what appeared to be anger his hood wastorn.

And soon came back to complete the picture journalists in helicopters looking at him via from afar Lois Lane of Metropolis, accompanied by Vick Valley of Gotham and Jimmy Olsen of the daily planet and a wave of reporters...

And so in an instant of time when everything changed...

Zariel sent him at an earlier time.

He hid behind what looked like a lead wall in one of the facilities and intact walls, felt. dizzy and faltering looking felt his eyes dilated.

And he saw scattered waves and malaise didn't feel rightlooked like he was going to fall and changing the angle tried to keep his breath in control of hisheartbeat.

And andle looked at the destruction around him to stay in focus and he looked at the creature he knew with mouths eyes and prominent gigantic claws.

And he looked on he felt worn out and with much sleep faltering in hislegs, but seeing the man of steel toward the creature he stopped histracks.

And stood firm rising with apprehension and soon saw him approaching soon a gust..

And greenish acid was thrown in the opposite direction into a building he saw the creature go in its opposite direction by the creature's central mouth the man of steel flew towards him..

And he elevated it to several distant blocks while everything that was hit melted and formed an immense crater he was led toward the crowd of reporters and frightenedpeople.

And the man of theseemednot to realize his state just pushinghim, and he still stood firm but staggering still had his belt..

And he saw his control and several accessories intact but were too sticky looking

A golden substance was liquefied and gooey the same that had transformed all the henchmen who fell into a single creature he would come up with aplan.

And he knew this and his thoughts took shape from distant and totally scattered eras, , but he turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push too far away from him looking angry...

And to hisastonishment, he fell to the floor sitting briefly he then staggering felt his pulse to his despair he swallowed the saliva..

Andand he felt his adam apple swollen and pressed his adam's apple he screamed and tried to run rumbling on his belt he fell and tried once again to run away...

To his displeasure he was feeling hot as if it burned or went up in flames and all this heat that intensified he looked giddy and found that he was going into heat.

And he ran through the streets giving thank god that everyone was busy with monsters and his plan had worked, diverting attention, and running he would remit his belt in search of the flare..

And andm seeking control of his tank he ran without caring about anything else when he heard the distance falling to the ground he slipped in the sewer and ran away.

And he saw the car approaching and so running through the sewers on the sub ground he fell on him moments before Superman landed in his direction.

Somewhere else...

He was taken to the convention center and the companies where he took a tour and so it should be necessary to remember the names of several employees to whom he shook hands.

And so in and out of labs and buildings and so on and didn't even bother to remember.

When he found himself in a wet, climbing through sewers, he felt like he called Darkseid,the brand made him pantet, and barely made him come through the secret entrance of the luxury hotel that he hid a secret entrance.

He barely had time to enter through a skylight, and taking off his pants, with a hard cock, when he heard behind him an explosion tube.

Darkseid came to the folding. - You smell like pheromones. - Darkseid said..

I really am. "Bruce said.

The dark knight had his clothes torn, only left mascara, cape and boots, he was made of four on the floor, there was an animal growling and sniffing on top of him, when he fucked him, then stocking him, he barely had time to get to bed.

Darkseid was him until the end of time, or until he screamed madly.

Strapped non-stop, that body found him drenched in sweat, amid the blows in and out of him, attacking his neck, amid his lips, which him while he screamed with his legs apart like a dog that he was that moment.

He fucked him, and turned him by pushing his dick into him, toward the bed, while he kept stocking.

What's the matter with you? It was the only thing that came out of Darkseid's lips..

\- I fell into a pheromone tank. He said.

and with his legs open and Darkseid in the middle of them, him, for a long time, until the pheromones came out of his system, Darkseid bit him, licked and smelled, the half moon marks lying up, shone through those sure blows inside him, with his breaths.

Less than rags left to what were once his armor, now, it was torn old cloth.

They showered together until he was fucked until he was satisfied, even if on the night he had to go out to go to an event.

Batman, did not leave there with less than five orgasms, when Darkseid left him, he saw fallen on the bed, when he went away in an blast tube.

He changed and headed towards the hotel reception.

Then he was guided by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and opened a short timeago.

And in turn he saw that the buffet was stupendous had food and several dishes varied and so he saw plenty of dishes and delicacies and so it was so much of people.

And that scattered guests arriving from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and flashy gentlemen who hid their true personalities.

\- Good trip, I hope Wayne. "Greeted with a shout from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly and bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with a protruding belly was an old man of more than seventyyears.

And that he was short-handed, he wore a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so shaking his hands he immediately said with a huge broad smile.

Did you bring your check, Wayne? " With a huge smile.

\- Always direct, isn't it? - And a smile of the same size. –

And the profession. " He said with a playful look.

And not and even. Bruce said fun. I brought more than one. – Said and just as a good Italian mobster a complained of kiss on his cheeks and so went against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your Phelps check? "He asked in his direction.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to memorize the names of businessmen and future partners whom he should meet in the future to which he did not mind decorating, accompanying.

And many had sworn to have lived with him for parties and other events and few others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or any other festival, exchanged presenters being presented by other guests.

And he was approached, exchanged cordialities and exchanged several times of place where he fled without having any idea who they were, and being approached by others in varied presenters.

And did not remember the face of any one and the name of any of them several men and women who did not even know for sure would remember and so it was their afternoon that did not yield.

And it didn't even make a difference, with the only question of lascivious omega, alpha and beta looks, they looked hungry, looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

In particular there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his ass and several times in his troughs.

And another man taken advantage and pervert passed his back too silly hands.

In more than a moment and another man in question, Petrovisk, at least one man bordering on the sixty years who had aged very badly.

And his wife who had also aged even worse, who in turn seemed to be over fifty years old and was always looking disgusted towards him..

And he was received and shook hands and even more when the man approached him almost kissed him more than twice in presentations, blatantly.

And so he led to being harassed by another tall man he looked in his direction and so he greeted him and soon came on his way another man an old colleague of his father.

\- So what a handsome attractive man you've become. " Said a tall and robust man and his white hair and black tuxedo he cast sinful glances towardshim.

And the man was a friend of his late father was Roderick Morgan, he owned an oil company on the high seas and a cowboy who owned several heads of cattle and fertile land..

And also oil on land also texas green eyes and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. "Remembering that the man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with everything that had legs and walked, thought with indignation.

And how's Amelia? " Asked the boy, trying to change the subject trying to get out of the big handshake and while lacquering glances towards him.

"The missus is right there. – And so pointing toward the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair without any physicalappeal.

And let's face it, I had nothing to attract and no gift other than an opera singer in her youth and today she is over sixty years old and still with drooping skins and neck in porridges..

And her skin as white as wax, and eating delicacies on a table without turning toward her husband, several women scattered along talking to other men.

Three months ago

Mr. Freeze decided to try to cover Gotham on ice, claiming it was appropriate for theoccasion, and when in fact he wanted the city cold enough to take Nora out for the holiday..

And whether she would be aware of it or not, but it was quickly overturned by Batman and even before a third of the city was frozen.

Metallo decided to try to take away superman's greatestgift.

And with a blue Kryptonite bullet, but with Hawkeye and the Martian Hunter on his way, he never got a chance to pull the trigger, and received some Superman gifts once the entire Kryptonite had been destroyed.

These had only been the most memorable.

There was a lot more where itcame from,m as when things finally calmed down on the 21st, Bruce was just grateful that the Joker didn't show up..

And the holidays made him uncomfortable enough as it was, heneeded no more reason torestless, but Darkseid gave the graces of his visit, he folded it on the batcomputer console, batcomputadorhe fucked him there with onlyhis pants down and his penis penetrating him without preparation.

And a relaxing night in his cave to begin with, he never decided to take vacations that were vacations,amid darkseid's stowedstowed, in and out, his screams, and his orgasms followed, blow after blow, he bit him willingly, squeezing his nipples, and sucking his neck, lifting his bat blouse.

Either up in the mansion or Batcave for some, enjoying the silence in their own ways,it was something everyone felt theyneeded, not knowing the noises he made when he was taken and possessed by Darkseid,down there, his screams and growls, amid his blows, hitting his testicles on his buttocks.

He was taken more often than he could manage, amid his pleas, and blows and screams, he gasped and cumled between his stomachs and his belt of utilities swinging between his penis that went up and down and soiled him with his semen.

He was turned and his legs spread up with his pants hanging, and Darkseid bending his legs and knees on his chest, he fucked him holding on to his hips, they screamed together, when Darkseid having his penis tight, they stayed connected and fucking, until at one last orgasm, he was taken and with his pants taken and sitting on Darkseid's lap in the chair in front of the crime computer.

So what's your treacherous plan? " He questioned Darkseid..

\- It's very long and full of projects. I said.

After they ate, Darkseid left him with his many plans.

You were before the nation today on Earth in Metropolis... before The Withdrawal of Dick Grayson as Batman

Some scientists with end-time paranoia a mad sect of destruction of the extinction of humanity attacking Metopoles and so once again the justice league united against

That was one of his suicide plans like the usual after all he was crazy enough to do...

It was an immense pointed installation of the laboratory center of Metopoles and which was connected to another dimension and a protective barrier while Superman and the rest of the champions fought against these scientists in protective clothing..

And now he infiltrated between the manipulation of the protection camp that were after all protected against human meta, not mere humans reversing normal humans..

And he saw that after all the center of cauldrons and around when hefield edandseveral of his tricksand so shuffling the computer system.

And its graphics,, it's actually and so around scrambled walls and systems seeping inside the surface, and while infiltrating inside the interdimensional building..

And thecity of the man of steel and his associates were attacked and as he entered with camouflage, so they were attacked by several mutants..

Andthere are no normal mutants of superpowers with flying power, but monstrous anomalies and giant beasts of discontrol...

\- Well, good, well, you didn't get knight died like a great warrior, saved everyone. "Said distant voice.

But at what price. It said.

The temples of Zarathanis had the physicists who were on a planet of allies and the spiritual ones that were where the forge of the gods lived and the exiled goddess, where Bruce was taken, was a spiritual dimension.

Temples of Zarathanis, after the rivers of blood, in the eternal kingdoms, kingdoms these made of rivers of blood, castles and black forests, andsteep.

And they were in an immense stony castle shaped and running immense and long corridors in a book library..

And many more books and corridors, ghostly beings, in an immense fortress in onethe immense library..

And to which he was sitting side by side,andhe was a tall man with long black hair and blue eyes with three eyes upright above his two blueeyes.

And a green one red and an incandescent blue, and scultural body, magnifico also partially naked, were both in underwear. The lady and a huge mirror showing a scene still in front of her.

They were sitting in comfortable fluffy armchairs and one on each side of the mirror.

Beside her was a high scultural woman, defined muscles, minimal dress sitting with reddish vele and red eyes and vertical pupils claws in places of nails.

And the beautiful magnificent escultural, long red hair went to the ground full and voluminous breasts

So young knight, here it is after several battles, you really died even. He said,

I get it. "Shall we go back in time and see what went wrong?

\- So looking at it from this angle, I was able to do it my way. "I've done my best that my humanity can do.

"Now I can only see what happened and see where I went wrong. I said.

Let's go then. And so the mirror filled with smoke, and returned in an instant in time out of time.

Terra Zero present moment, 10 years before the events present

In a land where there were heroes and villains gods and monsters good or bad beings there were also mortals beyond these there was the vision that once present.

And he would have a normal life, but in an instant of time after the warriors have overcome evil I am the queen

The truth beyond all of them died in a natural way, in various ways in various ways, no living being had lived forever, at some pointdied.

And this was the case of all heroes or villains, even the immortals, sometime would die.

Heroes and villains will all die for what would be deadly, it would be right the law of life the cycle other than for the cycle and eternal and immutable.

They were days tired, he had spent bad days like this in a mere city in a mere mortal, the disease caught him was bedridden.

And it was like a flu a malaise, in his conception would improve, but it didn't just get worse.

They were right, nothing lasts forever, he went to the doctor, indeed several doctors,

It all started months ago, six months to be exact, did not tell anyone to be more accurate, when discovered the cancer, how long it would then have to clarify was in various specialists.

And after four doctors said the same thing, the same thing was the same possibility.

Hallucinations were more and more frequent, constant pain, malaise, insomnia, craving.

All this in the midst of crimes in an ongoing case.

After secretly doing a treatment he was told to do chemotherapy, tests and more tests, he could not understand, how a man like him would die thatway.

And he always imagined dying at the hands of a criminal fighting and fighting, but no, he would die of an illness like an ordinary man.

In the midst of this more problems arose, but he should leave everything up to time so that his allies can simply continue without him, he should walk away disappear, so that they can continue without him, without suffering.

He should leave this life to move on, without the shackties of materialthings, he should go on, without worries, he would not bathe in the lazarus pit for the rest of his life, should follow his destiny.

And so he did, unbesure, had to cut his hair had to shave. "I'm not going to die bad. "You've thought to yourself.

Plastic, he did it to at least die in style and beautiful, and so did several of them.

In the midst of this secretly the shadows found him in darkness, he was in the private hospital, far from Gotham this was his first experience of death and darkness.

And so a cardiac arrest and in this way met a beautiful woman in his dreams.

Beautiful sculpture, magnificent, the most beautiful red woman who may have seen sculptural, they met more and more times, but in their dreams, they held hands and he asked once.

I'm dead. " Asked while after sex.

No, i'm not. I said. But you will. She said. "You have a choice to die of illness or as a great warrior, but you will have a year and a half for it and then we will meet again, but this time you will truly be in my territory. I said.

And so they talked and talked they met little by little and discovered their secrets.

They were in another dimension far from time away from death.

In three deaths we'll meet again, and you'll come to me.

\- I come here a lot of times. I said. " What is your goal. He asked. Only death. He asked.

\- Would you like to see the future, beyond this and other worlds, see where it could change in an instant of time, when everything has changed, save lives? He asked.

\- Review concepts? "Do I want to show you a way to grow and be reborn?

It glimpses the countless universes, the dimensions, the great change of the world, the countless realities. I said it with a smile.

His body moved and walked both naked.

Yes, but why? He asked. And what would be the price? He asked.

\- You would be my avatar, you would be my consort, you would be a carnal part that would give way to me to other worlds, where I could share your body and use it as an instrument of power, revenge and justice. I said.

\- In return you had learned and could save your world from any difficulty. I said. "I'd be a hero.

I'm going to take it. "And so he was led by corridors, and at this hour entered and an immense library, where there was an immense mirror this she showed it.

\- It shows you the countless worlds, the possible futures and everything we need to see and witness and so you will see everything you need to change the world. I said.

And so they did.


	60. Chapter 60

37

He had begun some investigations, there was a whole story of the legendary killer who disappeared a long time ago.

He learned of his contact and the findings, shortly after a land informant contacted Darkseid

He wouldn't know otherwise, even if that shape included him.

Being attacked and molested by Darkseid,while he was resting in pajamas on the mansionsofa, he tried to get up to have his pants ripped off..

He couldn't help it, he couldn't say no, and just be there to be with his legs spread, then being fucked,upst, screaming and moaning, all on top of a couch, trying to hold on to the cushions, with Darkseid kneeling between his legs, he touched him between his screams and groans and screams

Please, i'm sorry. " He said between shouting. Slowly. "He begged with those blows in and out of him, directly into his prostate without mercy.

\- I have something to share with you. Darkseid said.– He did not knowhow, but Darkseid had coherence and could solve anything, even if he was at that time him like a jackhammer, inside and outside it...

He at the end of his screams told him something, which helped him in his investigation.

And they went to take a shower, while he was molested and sucked, without stopping in the shower.

And after they ate, he took him to the cave and told him about something about sand.

They said goodbye, Darkseid headed to his planet through the blast tube, and Bruce, after painkillers, went on his investigations.

And he studied one of histeachers, when he traveled the worlds, and around the earth, and he had not only samurai masters, but one of the best writers and poets.

And that he happened to be a wanted killer who was involved in a series of murders...

And more than twenty years ago before the beginning of his career as a detective, and he knew about him, and over the course of the investigation, he discovered that he was a breakaway master and that he escaped from prison and from more than two trials.

And he had a history and a data source, the man disappeared the same way he showed up.

Abysseawaver Underupssteam was released on May 23, 1980, after the necessary minimum of fifteen years of his lifetime mandate.

And he was arrested for a while, even being a model holding.

During a few years of detention when he began exchanging letters with several women, and he knew about him he began exchanging letters with him.

And he followed in his footsteps, trás backwards.

And he was the best writer he knew with the detail that he was an inmate for murder.

After his release, his autobiography wastaught in schools and his stories for the children were carried out on the radio.

And his books were famous and he learned of him several novels very well written by the way.

If Abysseawaver Underupssteam hosted television programs that discussed criminal rehabilitation, and worked as a reporter for the public broadcaster ORF.

And he roamed the world and now, he lived in a midwestern Texas town, just over two cities away from Gotham, in a village between the borders of the two states.

And where he reported stories about the very murders for which he was later found guilty.

Subsequent murders he committed practically he looked at the reports he put together.

Law enforcementa later discovered that Abysseaweaver killedone of aka prostitute sex workers, called Blanka Bockova in Czechoslovakia, and seven more in Austria in 1979.79.

And there were rumors that were much more than they spoke, but were not proven and neither found other victims out witnesses, (Brunhilde Masser, 39; Heidi Hammerer, 31; Elfriede Schrempf, 35; Silvia Zagler, 23; Sabine Moitzl, 25; Karin Eroglu-Sladky, 25; Regina Prem, 32).

And the first year after his release, everyone strangled with their bras.

In 1981, Abysseaweaver was hired by an Austrian magazine to write about crime in Los Angeles, California, and the differences between US and Europeans.

And attitudes towards prostitution, wereignored and in na importance, and so they found no witnesses, importance and credits to this man, many crimes go unpunished.

And Abysseaweaver after a while, met with the local police, even going so far as to participate in a tour, along the city districts of the vermelhalight.

And during abyssea weaver'stime in Los Angeles, three prostitutes who worked on those streets from Gotham to Central City, and were the young women named Shannon Exley, Irene Rodriguez, and Peggy Cabin..

And before they were found dead, acoroners found that theywere beaten to death,as sexually assaultedthem, sodomized with tree branches, mutilated and strangled with their own bras.

And then found, at least his remains in that lair of Lupus...

In Austria, Abysseaweaver was investigated for a long time and in the course of investigations, several detectives eventually suggested that he could be a possible suspect in the murders ofsex workers.

And andliminating an immense and incredible possibility that there were some eyewitnesses who saw him walking the streets where the professionals were seen one last time.

In the absence of other suspects, police took a serious look at Abysseaweaver and kept him under surveillance until he went to the US..

And he traveled from place to place on a spectacular, cinematic escape until he couldn't be tracked anymore.

And with all the lack of interest and carelessness of the police, as to the neglect and the slowness in solving the crimes of these investigations.

And ostensibly as a reporter,and he watching nothing to link him to the murders.

Police in Graz eventually had enough evidence to issue an arrest warrant against him, but Abysseaweaver had left by the time he entered his home.

After law enforcement agencies pursued him and his girlfriend, Bianca Marak..

And that were among them several other possible victims and through Switzerland, France and the United States, he was finally arrested by the FBI in Miami, Florida, and various parts of the cities of Star City, and on February 27, 1982.

While a fugitive, he had called the Austrian media to try to convince them of his innocence.

Contacting other media, some famous artists from the literary medium.

And he underwent an extensive psychiatric evaluation during which time he was detained in the presidio waitingfor theju lgamento.

And in the midst of the time he was on trial, his lawyers got his transfer and extradition.

He was extradited to Austria on May 27,1982,and charged with 11 murders, including one that had occurred in Prague and three in Los Angeles 15 in Star and 12 in Central City.

Based on the psychiatric examination, Austrian psychiatrist Dr. Reinhard Haller diagnosed him with narcissistic personality disorder in 1984.

The jury found him guilty of nine murders by a 6: 2 majorities (enough for a conviction under Austrian law at the time).

On June 29,1984, Abysseaweaver was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

That night, in which he was arrested, after three weeks in prison he began to correspond with an anonymous fan and between conversations.

And to whom he discovered later formulated an escape plan discovered in the middle of his belongings in a hole in the wall six months later.

And since he madeadisagreement with one of the inmates who ended up dead...

Only when they found out hours later when he was released in the middle of a magazine was he in isolation.

And in the middle of the corridor where he was taken to the area outside the isolation he surrendered the security guard who was driving him and attacked him...

And he took a pocketknife from the security guards' pocket and cut off his jugular in front of everyone.

And he was led towards the infirmary, but the nurse failed to stop the bleeding and running toward the ambulance out of Graz-Karlau Prison..

And where when he was rushed to the hospital he surrendered all security, and then killing and surrendering the driver and killing him.

And there were witnesses who saw an ambulance running, and who saw him he was heading towards a private airport.

And where he went with a trail of bodies he was never seen again the last time.

Before his disappearance Abysseaweaver stated his intention to file an appeal, therefore, under Austrian law.

And his guilty verdict was not considered legally binding after his disappearance.

He became a journalist and a minor celebrity, but a few months after his release began killing again.

Son of Austrian mother and German father, and who died in a car accident, raised by his grandfather.

Abysseaweaver grew up in a poor family, but very loving and caring.

He spent his youth in and out of reformatory for small crimes and for assaulting local prostitutes.

In 19 64, Abysseaweaver murdered six young girls of 12 and 13 years and classmates, and was sentenced to life imprisonment. 6

While in prison, Abysseaweaver who got there illiterate spent her time in jail learning to read and write.

He not only became a good reader, but risked writing, became a writer of short stories, poems, plays and an autobiography, and that in addition to becoming a Best-Seller.

And that it was adapted for the movies. Thanks to his works, Austrian intellectuals, including writer and 1964NobelPrize winner Elfriede Jelinek, have petitioned for release to Abysseaweaver..

He was released on May 23,1970, after less than ten years of his life in prison, they considered an example of total rehabilitation.

After his release, Abysseaweaver appeared for a long time on several television shows that discussed criminal rehabilitation.

On September 15,1988,people walkingalong the Viltava River in ancient Czechoslovakia, near Prague, found the body of a young woman.

For a short time between his escape from prison in which during the path he was seen for just over a year more than a hundred prostitutes from the vicinity between the paths were found dead.

Blanka Bockovayat was the first victim of Abysseawaver Underupssteam after his release.

She was left in a degrading state, lying on her back, bare, her wrists tied, with a pair of gray stockings tied around her neck.

Her legs were open and she was covered with dry leaves.

The night before, she had gone out drinking with friends at Wendy Square and stayed with them at the bar until about 11.45pm.

She was last seen talking to a man, aged around 40, but no one could offer further details. Bockovaya was a good girl, not a prostitute.

A few weeks later Brunhirdes Maser, a prostitute known to Graz, was reported missing.

As Austria had very few problems with prostitutes, the authorities were concerned.

And several witnesses saw him at a glance minutes before they found the prostitutas.

Two months later, at the beginning of sevenmbro another prostitute, Heidemarie Ellen Hammerereres, alsodisappeared.

On New Year's Eve, almost a month after his disappearance, his body was found by climbers in a forest outside the city.

Just like in the first murder, she was also found lying on her back and covered with dry leaves and thorns.

And mutilated bodies around and near the airport.

It looked like the body had been dressed again and dragged through the woods. Despite not being naked, her legs were bare and a piece of her lipstick was found inside her mouth.

Hammerer, like Blanka Bockova, had been strangled with a pair of socks and also displayed bruises and rope marks on her wrists, suggesting she had been tied.

Several red fibers on her clothes, which do not correspond to anything she was wearing appeared as evidence left by the possible killer.

A few days later the body that was missing, that of the prostitute Brunhilde Masser was found.

The decomcomposition body was also found in a forest in Bregenz.

And during those surroundings were discovered a clandestine cemetery of mutilated bodies of women, were according to experts 35 bodies, in various stages of decomposition.

And he was a great teacher, he knew how to lose and cheat very well.

Again, there were no signs of theft and their manner of corresponding to the death of the two, were taken souvenirs and products that were part of the victim's body, as some personal object of the victim and even intimate

And the other murders along the roads in places suspected of illicit use and drug prostitution spots, many of the victims were later found in a clandestine cemetery.

Everything began to change when another prostitute, Elfriede Schrempf, disappeared in Graz on 7 March1981.1.

Schrempf's parents called the police to report that a man had called the family home several times and insulted them, talking about their daughter's work.

Police conclude that the person calling could be responsible for the disappearance.

On October 5, 1981, Schrempf's body was found like the others in a forested area on the outskirts of Graz.

All that was left over was the skeleton, and again, the body was covered with leaves.

A police officer noticed he was dealing with a serial killer when four prostitutes disappeared, this time in Vienna. Silvia Zagler, Sabine Moitzi, Regina Prem and Karin Eroglu had disappeared within a month."

Sabine Moitzi's body was discovered on May 20,1982,then the body of Karin Ergolu was discovered.

And the mysterious murders during the years abysseaweaver became a fugitive.

Both women had been strangled and thrown into a forest on the outskirts of Vienna.

Again the killer's Modus Operandi was the same, the victims had been asphyxiated with a piece of their own clothing.

A fact suddenly brought up several different things, throughout the investigations, he gathered information and met several investigators.

And that they were in the original case and that they were on the case and in all the other cases of the missing women and that they were also the first investigators of the cases.

And they were the best trackers and investigators of their time, but they were retired, and ended up coming back to return the investigators.

And in fact they were hired by the relatives of the victims, since the cases themselves were filed and often the authorities did not give importance to risk professionals.

Orresearcher is eram, Mariel Zimmermann,, Heidi Ilmar, August Hofmann,, Anel Schroder,, Sasha Kaiser and Simons Schneider..

And they were between 63 and 75 years old, recalled a series of murders and attacks that he had dealt with in the 70s.

The crime scenes and the causes of death were very similar to the murders that had occurred years earlier in Austria.

The culprit, Abysseawaver Underupssteam who had been captured and imprisoned.

The murder of two women led Schenner to a prostitute, Barbara Scholz, who admitted that she and Abysseawaver kidnapped one of the victims, the eighteen-year-old German Margaret Schaefer..

And she was taken into the woods, where she was tied up and robbed. Abysseawaver wanted sex, and when the girl refused, he beat her with a steel pipe to death.

He then strangled her and left her naked body in the leafy forest.

At the time when Abysseaweaver had confessado each of the crimes, but revealed that when he hit the victim was having a vision of hismother.

And that it fueled his anger and hatred, resulting in him continuing to beat until the victim died.

Abysseaweaver was declared insane by a psychologist who described him as being a "sadistic sexual psychopath with narcissistic and histrionic tendencies, prone to rage and fury, being an incorrigible criminal".

The body of the second victim, Marcia Horveth, was found and had also been strangled, was in Lake Salzachsee near Salzburg. Abysseaweaver denied responsibility in the first trial.

He was already serving a life sentence when he escaped caught a third time, and when yet he was captured the second time..

And that's when he managed to escape a third time, in the middle of the transfer of the second trial and he surrendered one of the officers on the train.

One of the most bizarre and disturbing aspects of this case is that while Abysseaweaver was being honored by the cultural classes,in the midst of a previousescape.

And his departure for good behavior and when he was invited to elite parties, he was also invited to give his opinion and advice on the latest disappearances of prostitutes.

The killer by now was already knownas.

The Writer of the Gods and Abysseaweaver not only participated in television programs talking about the subject, but interviewed people on the street.

In fact, while Abysseaweaver was in the celebrity spotlight and seeing his books lift the bestseller list, he continued with his brutal obsession withwomen.

And he killed them, his apartment was found pieces of his frozen victims, and as decorative pieces, preserved in chemicals and made as statues in the residence itself.

Some police investigators already suspected Abysseaweaver,but had to be prudent because the former killer was now a popular literary figure and symbol of rehabilitation of the literal community.

Dr. Ernst Geiger, a current Austrian federal police detective was convinced that Abysseweaver was a retired man.

The lookout was discreet about him.

When Abysseaweaver was asked to go to Metropolis to write articles, it wasn't just Geiger who noticed that the murders suddenly stopped.

He realized that he would have to seriously analyze Abysseaweaver's movements and that he had to be arrested to examine him.

It was just a matter of finding the rightevidence, but it was too late.

Police began tracking all abysseawaver activities,credit cards, car rental.

Accommodation in cheap hotels, shopping in suspicious locations.

After several months they had accumulated many links to the man's movements and the places where the victims had been murdered.

Records show abysseaweaver was in Graz when Brunhilde Masser was found strangled and also in Bregenz when victim Heidemarie Hammerer disappeared from the morgue.

A witness also said that Abyssea qu weaver was similar to the man he had seen with Hammerer,but was a druguser who frequented the same street as the so-called prostitute.

And just before she disappeared and that he was wearing a brown leather jacket and a red scarf.

Abyssea weaver'sweaver connections to the other victims in Vienna were also established, somequestioned, but their bodies and their alleged dead werenever proven, would be lost and were never found, and all times questioned with the lack of evidence.

After Abyssea weaver'sreturn to Austria, and after his two escapes, to which he began a cat-and-mouse prank with the police, with the laws.

And his two games with cards and messages from him, in which they communicated.

In the police reports, which showed what happened.

And he did it by sending it to cops, and when he still realized and when he ran away, in a time in prison or when he ranaway.

And he read the various police inquiries of cold cases in this period when he was on the run.

And the background to the investigation, the criminal records.

Batman himself who studied his report,and the various criminal histfacts and the police database that was easily hacked.

And that's when he realized that at that moment he was a suspect, and began writing articles criticizing the efforts of the police..

And that to track down thekiller, but that was around 5 years earlier, and he couldn't find him, but Bee in turn followed his clues which he would leave behind.

And he sent clues, and that among them and the letters that were essential, but not so important.

Because many people believed he was a healed person and supported him in his crusade against the police.

It was important that Dr. Ernst Geiger collected circumstantial evidence against him that could put him at the scene of the murders.

Dr. Geiger conducted forensic tests on a BMW that Abysseaweaver had bought when he was released from prison the first time..

A hair was found and DNA tests proved that it belonged to Blanka Bockova, the first victim of Prague.

This evidence allowed a search warrant at the suspect's apartment in Vienna, where they discovered a brown leather jacket and a redscarf, but it was too late, and he had already fled.

They also found a menu and recipes from a seafood restaurant in Malibu, along with photos of Abysseaweaver posing with female members of the Los Angeles Police Department to Metropolis..

Geiger, on a hunch, tracked down what was happening in LosAngeles, but he's already fled to Gotham.

He contacted the police there and found out that they were in the middle of the investigation of the murder of three prostitutes (Shannon Exley, Irene Rodrigues and Sherri Ann Long),but by the time they went to see it was too late.

Geiger discovered that all the murders in L.A. were identical to those inAustria, but he had no way of finding him after fleeing to Gotham.

They had been killed while Abysseaweaver was in town.

When they discovered his whereabouts in Metropolis, they only managed to find out where he was hiding when they arrested a call girl who saw him in the area.

And his last address by a police officer who accompanied himthere, as he interviewed them, for an alleged police book.

The hotels where he was staying were near where the prostitutes were murdered.

A troubling development for the police was that Abysseaweaver was dating Bianca Mrak.

Alerted by friends that the police were looking for him Abysseaweaver left Gotham with Mrak and managed to cross the border and enter Canada.

He then began a campaign to make the look like a victim of police persecution and made contact with the Austrian press. Abysseaweaver manipulative managed to convince Austrian newspapers to publish his case to defend himself.

Playing the role of wronged man and victim of a police vendetta.

Mrak revealed that he was happy to be with Abysseaweaver..

And the image created was that they were fugitives facing the pursuit of the American police who chose him as a scapegoat.

During this period, he killed her then leaving her to delay the police..

After being chased throughout Europe, Canada and the United States, Abysseaweaver he was finally arrested by the FBI in Miami, Florida, on February 27, 1992..

And during another transfer he fled amid a major police chase, frustrating many police officers he managed to hijack a plane and flee to Australia.

The search of Abysseaweaver and Mrak's Malibu apartment revealed many items that could be related to the prostitutes murdered in LA.

Then he found it in another hotel Deadora, a cheap hotel.

And where he stayed the longest, it was the Pleasurehotel.

And each of the hotels were used as crime scenes, and there were clues and when they were searched mutilated remains of bodies in freezers were found.

And it was another if not the Selene hotel left over from five other prostitutes.

Police also recovered a diary written by Abysseaweaver that suggested he had plans to assassinate Mrak,and what eventuallyhappened.

Abysseaweaver wanted to be tried inCalifornia, and as he knew he would face a murder charge against only three victims unlike the many inAustria.

And he used the lack of evidence and reliable witnesses as evidence, contesting these victims.

However, aware that he could also end up in the gas chamber, he quickly agreed to extradition,but fled again.

Abysseaweaver was deported on May 28, 1992

Before the lawsuit was initiated, Dr. Geiger called Thomas Mueller, Head of the Criminal Psychology Service at the Federal Ministry of the Interior, to accompany him in America and learn everything he could about the compulsive psychology of serial killers.

Through a study in Quantico, Virginia, Geiger and Mueller found that there were standard forms of behavior related to killers such as Abysseaweaver,who also had devious sexual obsessions that followed a pattern.

Although most serial killers rarely move from one country to another, details of the deaths of prostitutes fromLA, Gotham Central and Metropolis, and were too close to those of Austria to be mere coincidence.

On June 29, 1994, Abysseaweaver was sentenced to life in prison without the possibility of parole.

That night, he attempted another suicide, hanging himself with arope made of ties and the piece ofpants, and when he was rescued,, surrendered one of the jailers and security using them as hostage and fleeing.

The knot used was identical to that used in the murderedprostitutes, he picked up a nurse on the way and surrendered and immobilizing both in the direction of another ambulance as in the first few times.

Eles diedin order in which they were kidnapped, and even though before he can appeal the sentence, Abysseaweaver is officially found not guilty, despite the original guilty verdict, for failure to stand trial.

And he on his escape, this time he fled in a spectacular race to Mexico and using the woman as a hostage and to delay the police, he killed and quartered a policeman throwing his pieces along the way.

And when he reached the Mexicanborder, he hanged the woman and threw her out of the car when her bra got stuck in the door dragging her along the way and killing her and skinning her.

And he dumped the car dirty with blood and was never seen again.

For years there was speculation that he began working as a hired assassin by several drug leaders for many years, and retired living on an immense and cozy farm.

And while he was involved in several investigations, he managed to find Abysseaweaver,as he was not a cop spent several months training with him..

And picking up notes about him using a pseudonym, hehas published several research books around the world.

And he met Andreia Paellas the great bee of the drug trade, and one of the drug leaders who did business there.

And he knew they had some money she was involved in tax evasion...

There was a lot of money that he found out she didn't declare for it, there was a lot of illegal money...

And with that there were those who did not flee in the middle of the drug war in Mexico

With no guarantee of success in the asylum application, many immigrants are unable to stay at their final destination and are sent back to their country of origin.

But they hardly give up and try two, three, four times, until they receive official asylum.

Less worse or equal to some of his maneuvers and his schemes and some treacherous plans, did not differ from his schemes..

And as for plans and as for the willingness of some inhabitants to get rid of what they considered dead weight...

And then he saw that while Andreia was right in the middle of trafficking schemes tráfico and the fight for territory.

And with that heused it to his advantage, he didn't need much to turn his conscience against those who were his relatives,, he found an opportunity...

And it was in this period between the refugee swerve and the investigation between the turf wars that he knew about who could use it to his advantage.

During the period of wars between the Middle East, there were those who wanted to take advantage of it, and use this as a benefit and the heaviest burden of refugees falls in the countries of southern Europe.

And transport in particular Greece and Italy, which are not examples of economies at a good time.

However, according to reports from travelers, the situation is still much better than in Africa.

There was the war of the countries of Afrasiblis a country that was between the borders between the African continent and the Middle East.

And in the middle and between them were Libya and Turkey.

Libya is currently one of Africa's main exit ports due to its proximity and recent conflicts.

Where he could find and there was the transport of cargo between mules and oranges that roamed secret paths away from the eyes of surveillance.

The European Union is studying actions with neighbouring countries to block the routes used by migrants.

And it was during this period when there was an immense diversion of funds to which a monetary value was lost and that there had been no more talk.

Immigration is a controversial issue in Europe, during the period of these events it had no one to take advantage of, and who could use it to their advantage.

And that especially with the advance of far-right parties, which advocate anti-immigration laws using the economic crisis as an argument to win more votes.

Not knowing that many despots used these people as mules.

The European authorities have launched several missions to prevent migrant deaths inthe Mediterranean, which has had no effect.

The most important of these, the Marethat of Nostruniam, lasted from October 2015to the end of 20155, giving way toanother minor, tritania, and more restricted to European waters.

And between the wars between the peoples of the kingdom of the Middle East being more isolated Ifrithia between South Africa and the middle of the desert and giving entry to the United Arab Emirates and with a part of the entrance to the border of Abu Dhabi.

And entering the isolated kingdom of Afrisiblis which would be kingdoms of the border of the beginning of the Sahara desert

The decrease in aid may be one of the reasons for the increasein deaths, and the country being an isolated place between the wars of the elders and their teachings and being isolated more than a thousand years from the West.

Now the European authorities are looking to create a policy that represents a more humane reaction to the exodus of people, without worsening thecrisis.

And encouraging more people to leave, butas the war grew andrasted it made it impossible to stay in the midst of the kingdoms.

Several years ago when the kingdoms were split and their isolament fromo the other kingdoms of the United Arab Emirates, Árabes and Europeans witnessed chaotic scenes ofa flood ofmigrants.

And trade is almost scarce, and entering Greece, Italy and central European countries, while the European Union (EU) tries to organize a common policy to grant refuge to its 28 member states.

This is a sensitive issue that affects the sovereignty of countries and national relations with large communities of foreigners, such as afghans in the United Kingdom and algerians inFrance.

And practically being that they would keep away from the war that dates back centuries within the territory itself that not even they want to interfere.

The UK, Ireland and Denmark have not adhered to most EU asylum rules, maintaining their own rules.

The focus now is to seek a mechanism to distribute 380,000 new migrants in search of refuge across theEU, and countries, however, have disagreements over this process.

Many will be framedas refugees, and the wars over territory and the constant overthrow between peoples, and especially those who have fled Syria, Afghanistan or other areas of conflict.

A refugee is someone fleeing war or persecution, entitled to internationalprotection, but who has been rejected by the countries closest to the conflicts that did not want him there.

And around those previous kingdoms there was a large sum of money all those lands were provided with money from oil that were in abundance.

And the greed of other kingdoms by a large oil company that stretched through thoselands, and was the great carrier of the MiddleEastern land-owning sultans.

And those two territories that came into conflict, were the last to practice an ancient religion to millennia forgotten of the threefold god the last followers of the triple god and the god of the beginning and the end and the devourer of sins and of life itself and death.

And among the various temples and destroyed buildings were monuments and estatuas that were destroyed in the crossfire between the rebels and the government.

These Syrians in the previous war and in the period of two years before the last conflict, and who arrived on the Greek island of Lesbos, but tragedies at sea involving immigrants shocked Europe and the world

Identity checks of former masters of arms and previous wars.

In 2015, the largest groups of migrants in Europe by nationality are Syrians, followed by Afghans and immigrants from Eritrea, Nigeria and Somalia.

And also of blackened and impoverished lands of the conflict zone and that during the period of confrontation between the war zones.

War and human rights violations affect all these countries, so many of these people fall into the category of refugees, not knowing that they would be used byslavers and pirates and kings of human trafficking.

But each case is different, and some will have more difficulties than others to prove their condone,and this has caused them to be victims of opportunists who would benefit from international human trafficking.

Many do not have a passport or ID after risking their lives in the Mediterranean Sea and the Balkan region and facing mistreatment and exploitation of gangs of human traffickers.

And it made the mercenaries who were looking for easy deals often who tried to cross were more affluent people, often with more money, which facilitated the passage.

Proving nationality can be a longprocess, and these decisions can be challenged by governments under pressure to expel migrants.

And forcing the negotiations whose money was in high value and its passage facilitated in contrast to the poorest.

The ease of selling your safer ticket has raised the interest of mediators and exchange of benefits.

Many people from sub-Saharan Africa or the western Balkans fail to obtain refuge by being classified as migrants driven for economicreasons.

And they were routed to safer environments, often with land benefits, and with that the traffickers they in turn used this as a benefit to despair.

And with the lack of options of those who try to get out of conflict zones, and who do not think twice when selling a girl

The Spanish enclave of Melilla in North Africa is a magnet for immigrants, and that despite the fence a large number of points where there was a concentration.

And between the territories of Africa meeting the Middle East and the United Arab Emirates, there is a huge city hidden between the desert mountains the lair and meeting point between all smugglers. Árabes

And the illegal den of betting auctions, and where illegal fights, which according to the losers, never returned to tell the story, and slave sales, where few know where to find.

And where to look for and hire the best poor people and the human and commodity trafficking without tracking, hire mercenaries who are nothing more than ghosts.

And the best oil killers and trackers and where there are hidden oil wells and caves where they are trained.

And the best assassins and priests and masters of the hidden arts, and hidden training and negotiations that roam the entire desert.

And that link to ancient excavations and hidden pyramids that are invaded, sown and transported by hidden paths of desert sand.

And called the great Hidden City of the Atalharishitaras Madinat zilal alsahra' was the ancient cityden between the beings of the desert of the occult and men,or just City of the Red Sands, the Red Sands Wind Cities being that few know them.

And it is a huge city hidden among the ancient excavations between citadels hidden in rocks, and being a large commercial center of theunderworld a den of desert demons and sands beings.

He discovered through a villain that he had contact and business with Darkseid..

And as if it were the lair and aseed, where all the coiotes were, it was where they met when someone from those surroundings.

And it is where to percorrand thousands of extensions of corridors, caves and between the mirages ofthe desert, andwell in the lair of the beastas they called.

And it's to be like a hidden city between the caves in the desert andillegal marketers were where they weremade, the illegal sales of goods..

And there were negotiations of all kinds and also smuggled goods,and so much of relics and antiquities that were stolen from excavationsthat had links toportals.

And where few take the children, especially the girls who were sold by their families to some poor people.

And they offered each of the girls a better life, as they came from poor lives, to offer training in exchange for their services, but to be eternal workers, was the least.

One of the incentives for illegal migrants is that less than half of those who fail to obtain refuge are, in fact, expelled from the countries in which they are and becoming a second home.

And even though those who paid morewere sometimes going to the source for alternative transportation,and being taken to Red Wind City,, they are sent sold to train inside the city.

And this made it easier for the coiotes who used the alternative transport that paid more, many of them who took less used paths as meeting variousmercenaries, they sold guardians who were chosen among the girls

And in movements that sold their own minor children, sometimes girls in exchange forpassage, these same girls passed through ceremonial passages and becoming the agents of the red sandthemselves, or agents of worship and the order of Zariel.

And these would be converted into guardians of Wind City, and many of them trained bythe masters of thesand, and the girls trained and sent on missions, and these girls are the agents of the sands.

And often were against by kings of trafficking, there was always in the desert were of developed countries, the fairs and auctions of human beings, and were administered.

And it was where Brucand, or rather Zariel,, became venerated as the demon of the red desert, he would go looking for these lost girls and they chose to follow a path.

That it was these entities that arose from eras to eras, from time to time.

And the people of the sand are descendants and members of the dimensional worlds and often djinns, geniuses, mystical creatures, and not allare human, or after contracts the girls remain human.

And the girls and former slavesroamed the paths of illegal immigrants had false IDs and cut off any connection with their old families or old lives.

And girls in turn choose to lose their humanity as all who live in the sand people, and between passages to other worlds.

And they happened well outside territories whose laws were stricter, they were between the borders of Africa and the entry of the border between the United Arab Emirates. Árabes

And auctions and antiquities trafficking were used the same paths as the poor people who used immigrants as scapegoats in meetings in the middle of the sea.

In 2013, the EU sent back only 39% of those who had requests refused, according to the European Commission's European Agenda on Migration document.

And migration was used to divert attention from sand wars and transport shadowagents who roamed the desert path in illegal trade of these goods transported in illegality.

Another important obstacle is that agreements on refuge with countries outside the EU are quite unequal, and this has been facilitated for negotiations between customers and the people ofthe sand.

There are readmission agreements with countries like Pakistan and Bangladesh, but no settlement with China and Algeria, for example.

And the Cotonou agreement, which requires sub-Saharan African countries to receive refused migrants, did not contain the huge exodus of economic migrants from those countries.

The European Commission agrees that the region needs to offer more help to facilitate the return of these people to Africa.

There are also plans to extend the mandate of Frontes, the EU's border agency, so that it can help in this return process.

Libya, beset by conflict and criminal groups, is a problem for the EU because it is a country of passage for migrants.

EU nations are bound by the "no devolution" principle, which prohibits sending people to places where there is a risk of life. Greece has already been criticized for violating thispractice.

And they would not be prepared and would not realize that when they sent and pick up the immigrants they would leave the way clear the other side of the crossing to another type of merchandise.

In 2014, Germany was the main recipient of asylum applications while negotiations settled on desert fighting bets.

Without knowing the real intentions at that time were used the sands and paths as an illegal betting center and the paths of various fights that took place in a major tournament of illegal betting.

And with this with an estimated 173,100requests, and alternative paths were used for other means and objectives of mercenaries..

And these took advantage of weaknesses and were often sold by their own relatives before crossing the Mediterranean.

It was ahead of the United States with 121,200, according to the EU refugee agency, the UNHCR.

And Germany expects to receive up to 800,000 migrants from outside the EU this year even if it is a deception for diverting the illegal betting market- and that was not the exact value of those who travelled the alternative routes for thecoios.

Third came Turkey (87,800), then Sweden (75,100) which secretly was part of the hidden route and in the midst of a large commercialization of negotiations and the alternative training of masters in the hidden arts.

The UK received 31,300 newapplications, and they were there in large alternative and hidden centres where they were found in a hidden underworld.

And it was where he found his master who led him to the hidden world of sand, training for many years, at a time of the previous time.

And his last reincarnation, prior to 2014, was more than twenty years before he was born in an earlier period of time.

Today the main nationalities of those seeking refuge and the challenges of the ancient colosseums and hidden tournaments were made passage in the United Kingdom are Andritreia, Pakistani and Syrian, in this order and the hidden land of the sand.

A successful application for refuge usually means receiving refugee status, butthey managed to sell their children or girls new identities.

And the lives through the back door, and that they hid their identities, new lives where they sold their land without knowing that the real locations were in lands rich in oil wells.

And with the broader protection, which allows a migrant to stay, get work and even a new nationality.

And that would be discovered, these oil wells more than a thousand years in the future, he used administrators and middlemen and some mediators.

And it was like a way to switch between legal-based buyers and used the demons of the desert to work in the underground wells and illegal crossings.

But a refugee candidate can also get a kind of auxiliaryprotection, even without the knowledge among the real motivations.

It means that he does not fall as a refugee under the 1951 refugee convention, but still needs internationalprotection, but using ignorance administrators took advantage of it as a legal basis.

And that since he never in a period of one hundred years would not return until he bought and let prosper he enjoyed the knowledge and did not pay the taxes of the locals.

And these that devalued until he had no more owners and that he used the alternative transport paths without ever knowing their real location, and changed the route and in the midst of the troubled period, they would never have known of its real location.

The UK uses the term "humanitarian protection" inthese situations without knowledge.

EU data show a wide variation in the results of asylum applications in each country.

Germany by far receives the largest number of requests, but it is not the country that sends back the largest number.

In 2014, the UK topped the list of deportations of migrants from outside the EU – 48,890 out of a total of 192,445 in the EU, according to statistics agency Eurostat.

The number of orders to leave the country was even higher: 65,365, and the number of negotiations with the oranges also increased their lawyers in turn lied about the real value of oil.

Then were Greece (27,055 returned, between 73,670 ordered to leave the country) and Germany (21,895 out of 34,255),and was the approximate number of mediators and negotiations of the sale of land to their administrators.

France deported only 19,525 people, despite having ordered the departure of 86,955 migrants.

Each of these people could never return to their land that was taken legally when they did not return to them purchased on a legal basis.

The total number of deportees from EU countries represents less than a third of people from outside the EU living illegally in the region, which totalled 625,565.

And even if they came back they never heard of the land that they were no longer theirs and the underground tunnels that were used in transport and the excavation where they also did mining.

The UK has developed long-term ties with certain countries, such as Pakistan, which facilitates the deportation of migrants who fail in their asylum applications..

Based on contributions andbenefits, keeping parties funded, andthis made it easy to make it easy to make several of them could mediate land purchase businesses, even if they are suspicious, not being to buy directly, but being one of the partners in the purchases of goods and rights.

And they were that without knowing them they soldtheir land to the s coiotes,and the negotiators and the middlemen, as never pay and never sign anything they did not read, all moved by despair toget out of the crossfire, and the masters of the children of thesand as they became known.

And these bilateral agreements are actually the most efficient, more than hits within the European Union using natural goods resources and or financing of purchases and auctions of consortia.

Spain, for example, maintains long-time cooperation with Morocco to keep migrants away from Ceuta and Melilla,and using the purchase of goods and rights.

And there were auctions of Spanish consortia and enclaves on the African country's Mediterranean coast, surroundedby huge barbed wirefences, and unknowingly used by lawful means without distrusting other means and negotiations.

The country denied the highest number of migrant entries in 2014 – 172,185, or 66% of the european Union's total, without any mistrust.

Official UK data on removals of migrants – voluntarily orforcefully – and whether or not and what reflects nationalities most or less likely to seek refuge in thecountry.

And the total of 5,684 Pakistanis, for example, were removed, compared to 875 Afghans, and were not suspicious of the purchase of enterprises, without owners and using mediators and administrators and by business mediators.

The Taliban insurgency in Afghanistan makes many parts of the country unsafe, but it has made room forthemselves to make their own land sales.

And that in theory are devastated and without apparent natural resources and in turn purchased and without the knowledge of fracturing and transport hidden and underground.

The UK also removed 2,184 Nigerians, but only 49Eritreans.

And that remover what does not exist, but that does not always mean to send to the country of origin, and the gradual disappearance and the purchase of resources that aremade clear, but without really clarifying why since they do not know that those lands really are more than fertile.

And that they often go to another country, where they may have previously settled and established businesses and made contracts legalizing and registering within patents that will only be discovered after a thousand years.

Eritreans form one of the largest groups of refugee applicants in the EU.

Usually, like Syrian immigrants, they get refugee status and keep business with desert masters in search of their withdrawal from conflict zones.

The EU has prioritised these two nationalities for resettlement.

Eritrea is under international sanctions, while other hidden countries take advantage of hidden loopholes, and even if it is the only one accused of human rights violations, including a harsh mandatory military service that can span for years.

The year of the refugee crisis in Europe was 2015, when more than a million people arrived on the continent by sea and whose visions were underpind by hidden negotiations and party funding and bribery to politicians, amid political disagreements.

In 2016, this number dropped dramatically to just over 400,000, and that was used in alternative areas, but at the same time a record number of people died trying to cross the Mediterranean Sea.

In 2015, according to unofficial data, of these 3,735 people drowned or disappeared at sea that were not counted the actual data.

And their numbers are not true, without the knowledge of the hidden negotiations made by the poor people and the children who were sold by their own families.

This year, the number jumped to 4,913, according to records made by December 20 by the International Organization for Migration (IOM), arenowhere near the actual numbers on real issues.

This represents an average of 14 deaths per day, the organizationcalculates, but not counting children caught and sold in the conflict zone by transactions and being taken to alternative zones.

But how to explain that, although the arrivals of refugees by sea have decreased, and the number of people who have drowned or disappeared has increased,in fact theirdisappearances are camouflaged in orders where they would never be discovered business.

One of the reasons lies along the main migratory routes that cross the Mediterranean Sea and the hiddenpaths, using families that would never be discovered and have their paths back.

In 2015, 84% of refugees were able to reach Europe and could not return as they would have no land to return until the end of the conflict and could never have returned.

More than 850,000 people made the journey along the so-called eastern route, which has as one of the paths of transitions between the hidden ports and that leaves Turkey and crosses the Aegean Sea until reaching the Greek islands and the islands that would be used by the coiotes who in turn would be paid for by alternative sites.

This year, the number of people arriving by this same route fell to180,000, as they could never use the knowledge of the alternative route.

In the same period, there was an increase in the flow on the so-called central route, which departs from Libya and reaches Italy and the alternative path of the conflict zone and the sands of the desert.

And that are among the numerous alternative trades, between the hidden cities that sit in the mountains of the red desert, between the sands of the desert and using the excuse of refugees as a distraction, on the hidden routes and the passages as secret transport.

Currently, rescue work at sea is coordinated by the Italian CoastGuard, without alternatives being used, and routes for transporting goods such as relics and antiquities being transported between the gorges and the hidden caves.

Arrivals in Greece were used as hidden alternatives from one extreme while the other extreme was contained largely as a result of the agreement signed between Turkey and the European Union, unhcr spokesman in Italy..

And alternative trades and transportation and contracts were made between the coiotes and the negotiators, administrators and oranges.

Under the agreement, which entered into force on 20 March 2016, immigrants arriving in Greece are returned to Turkey if they do not apply for asylum or if the application is rejected.

The idealistic hippies who became capitalists and created a millionaire vegan empire , barely knew them of the alternative routesbetween the negotiations and illegal fights and tournaments and shipping using submarines and between transport and another.

However, if we look at the case of Italy, on the central Mediterranean route, between illegal routes using the excuse of refugees as a distraction and this is a record year, and that arrived about 179 thousand people.

Last year, there were 150,000 and, in 2014,170,000, and between alternative routes and increased negotiations between sand managers, which they charged when triggered.

The central route is more dangerous compared to that of the easternMediterranean , but that used as a scapegoat.

The distance between Turkey and the Greek islands that received the most refugees in 2015, such as Kos or Lesbos, is 5 to 10 kilometers, were distractions between the real objectives and the negotiations used as alternative routes and between illegal excavations and hidden auctions of goods.

Already to leave Libya and reach Lampedusa, the nearest Italian island, it is necessary to travel 280kilometers, using the escapes and while on the other side were using the wars for territory as an excuse and distractions in excavations, mining and transport and routes on the other side as transport.

The probability is that one in 47 migrants who make this journey will drown and this was just bait to get the attention of authorities and distracting so that they could use the route on the other side of the island as a means of transport.

Ruthless traffickerswere the distraction in negotiation and real transportation.

The majority of migrants arriving in Italy come from African countries while they used the excuse of means of transport.

But the danger lies not only in the geography of the migratoryroutes, but in the middle used to distract and transport using the immigrants themselves on the route.

People traffickers are ruthless and are using much worse tactics than in thepast, but that without the real knowledge of their intentions and landsales.

And in exchange for tickets and or the purchase of children as girls in the passage and without knowing that they would have better conditions and expectations how to gain new identities and families, while many died on the crossings.

They put a lot of people on much smaller boats and we also believe they are getting a limited number ofboats.

And while they attract the attention of various authorities using this to distract and change the route, they often use submarines to transport goods.

In many cases, traffickers use simple inflatable speedboats, unable to withstand the entire journey just to throw them overboard, when they are rescued using this as a distraction from real trading.

The most dangerous moment is usually when the rescue boatapproaches, and they transport on the other side of the sea the antiques that are of real importance.

People panic, want to be rescued and end up going only to one side of the speedboat, which turns and sinks.

They fall into the sea and many get nothingr, and most if not all never touched the water once in a lifetime.

We are talking about groups of 100 to 150 people in inflatable boats and between 400 and 700 people in small wooden fishing boats.

It is enough to wreck one of these vessels in the first place to have a large numberof deaths, whether they are real or not, most of them continue to use the bodies of people killed in the crossfire of wars.

And being kept frozen and by arcane means and often corpses preserved in wars and they throw them in the middle of the sea.

In 2016, one in four migrants crossing the Mediterranean (26%) were children, most of them unaccompanied.

Women accounted for 17% and men accounted for 57%, according to the two United Nations agencies, but this is also nottrue or not, to the detriment of most children.

And are used as mules and transport to the other side of the passage, often these people used as distraction.

And by camouflage methods and using it for your benefit amid the numerous passages through the Mediterranean and international waters.

And everything for trafficking routes and that in turn would be being manipulated and that they would be driven to real destinations better than their parents who sold it in exchange for the alternative crossing.

UN agencies estimate that unaccompanied children are a quarter of refugees crossing the MediterraneanSea, but that in fact..

And what this theory, reinforces the power of distraction, when arriving at their destination,they would use this as a form of training for these children sold by their parents.

And these are transported to the other side as agents, and often bribing federal agents or threatening using hostages to pass through as agents.

Moreover, depending on the route they take to reach the Mediterranean, many are even more vulnerable to the action oftraffickers, and sometimes used and auctioned and rescued from a life worse than that of their relatives.

And they are assigned to the sand cities, where they are taken to families and are trained and taken to a better life than they had.

And they are sent to the sand cities for frequent training and having a thousand times better life than their families.

They are people who cross the desert, mainly through Niger, and arrive in Libya, where they find an environment that facilitates the action of human traffickers and who unknowingly will have a life sustained by shadow agents.

And their lives are changed, and in turn they create bonds and take the other dimensions where they are trained in cities of the winds of dimensions.

While most of those who arrived in Greece in 2015, and they are taken to other worlds and in 2016 were Syrians, Afghans and Iraqis, the main nationalities.

And those who left Libya for Italy are Nigerians, EritreanandGuinean are trained and become agents of the shadows.

Syrians are almost immediately seenas refugees, and politicians and journalists often find that people who come from sub-SaharanAfrica. , e m

And in fact they are not refugees, but economic migrants, but that the real numbers are nottrue, and that few are taken to human lands.

And they gain better benefits and conditions new identities and are taken around the world to secret cities for training.

Today, rescue work is coordinated by italy's coastguard, but few are discovered and what actually happened is not reported.

In addition, the area is patrolled by rescue boats from various non-governmentalorganizations, and upon discovering the patrol zone, they actually monitor and bribe its actual location.

And I think that the actual number of people who die and disappear into thesea, can not say that (these efforts) are enough, and that are notreal.

If they were, there would be fewervictims ,but without thegreat efforts of the groups of rescuers, there would be many more..

People traffickers put up to 2. 150 people in inflatable boats that can't handle crossing the Mediterranean to divert attention from the real number and their real intentions.

And using the busca and rescue they became part of the mission, and the range of action of the operation was increased beyond 30 nautical miles on the Libyancoast, are induced to go against the others.

The UNHCR and the NGOs participating in the rescue work defend using their humanity so that they could divert attention from the real intentions, and that, in addition to rescue operations, legal measures are taken to reduce the risk of theroad.

And that they would never realize that they are beingused, while the transport of goods from the underworld areactually, and transporting mercenaries.

And in the transport of apprentices and while it was happening from the other shudder in which immigrants would be rescued.

And that whoever took the most was going down an alternate path, and these people were being used as bait.

Andthe legal measures include improving admissions for humanitarian reasons, family reunion and the dispatch of humanitarian, civil and labor visas..

And for therefugees, but without knowing that they are being paid to divert the attention of various authorities. para os refugiado

And speaking of transport jobs between countries, but managing inhibiting the possibility of a person arriving in Europe as a refugee, without risking their lifein their hands.

And the dealings with the negotiators, between the coiotes and the middlemen with the dealers.

And they are always usedto the supposed deaths of these people at sea, since in the midst of what happened that are supposed to be made when this moment for theworld population.

And the population believing that it is very sad and aiming to take advantage of it they use the global comotion so that they can take advantage of the relaxation of security to transport goods through the straits.

Turkey has received more than 2 millionrefugees , being paid to distract, knowing that they will be sent back and can then take advantage.

And ainda of Syria and Iraq, including members of the Yazidi ethnic-religious minority..

And that they were traded as exchange currencies in agreements, andthey are paid to distract and while the middlemen use this.

And that all to distract while they do negotiating by sea and entering some countries clandestinely.

In 2014, asylum claims from citizens from Syria, Iraq, Afghanistan and Somalia recorded a success rate of more than 50% in the EU.

But the rate for candidates to be paid and returning to their countries by allegedly being rescued from other countries affected by conflict and instability stood at 20% to 50%, including the Democratic Republic of congo, Sudan, Mali, Ukraine and Pakistan..

And they are only convinced to say that they are from these countries in question, are intercepted when they arrive in these places and so taken back, usually are from the United Arab Emirates, and they mind the authorities as to their origin.

For candidates from the western Balkans (including Kosovo, Serbia and Albania), Algeria and Georgia, the success rate was less than 10%.

Germany is one of the countries that claim the definition of a list ofcountries , be they safein the European União EuropeiaUnion , using for when they tend to carry precious stones, and that were like mules without having tests, and that to facilitate the expulsion of economic migrants from the west of the Balkans.

More than 40% of asylum applications in Germany are from people in this region who know they will be deported, but negotiate with infiltrators and are paid upon return.

Many of these candidates are Gypsies who are paid some are chosen and are used to distract and also only in simpler question as that of fleeing poverty in Kosovo.

And recruited in other areas, the payment and used asmules, and who are paid, right in the middle of the negotiations, mthe authorities still need to decide whether the discrimination suffered by these groups can be classified aspersecution.

Another complication is the so-called Dublin Convention, which they are used in their favor, and which is suspended in practice..

And taking advantage of the lack of oversight and the incompetence of some government sectors, and because Germany is not sending the Syrians..

And even if i return back to other countries,I'll be very valuable in eles cash and that they are transported and sent to alternative areas around the European Union.

The use of a treaty using the convention, the country of the European Union and was where the citizen seeking refuge arrives first has the duty to process hisapplication, mas the hit does notwork.

And if well because Greece, Italy and Hungary can not cope with the flow of people, and they used what they call the large numbers of people the higher thenumber.

And less will pay attention to what really happens, and not being able to inspect nor be aware of those who are infiltrating among those responsible for surveillance.

And the less who is involved in both parties, and the huge number of people makes many things difficult and makes the service of transport and mules and shopping.

And also the transport of mercenaries from the clans of the shadows easier because they can not differentiate who are the real innocent and who really comes from conflict zone or not.

This factor also explains why more immigrants are not deported and those who are not really agents, some are paid under the cloths.

And that they were offering bribes and being an undercover negotiator, and involved in legal proceedings that would not have true knowledge of their origins.

And vast knowledge of treaties and negotiations in Dublin do not agree with the reality of the migration phenomenon, there are many of those who are taking advantage of thetreaty.

And the immigration excuse to transport and send negotiations of jewelry and relics and antiquities between the immigrants themselves.

Migrants have preferences about where they want tolive, even if these options are not grounds for granting refuge,and are still used as an excuse..

And each of them travel the crossings through the portals and dimensions, and diverting attention it is easier to access portals and pass through places where there are fewer people who would not turn their attention to the agents of the sands.

And this is also used as a distraction and that would be more than enough for when shadow agents were able to use it in the middle of the traffic without supervision.

And it is easy for these people to move to e não another country in the Schengen zone, with open borders and not and become mediators and always willing to use it to their advantage, and between the underground passages between the dimensional forges.

And all for a reception and negotiations from one country to another with the international mules since by thesepath s there is no supervision.

There are pressures for people to seek to circumvent dublin rules if they don't have families or speak the language of the country, and where they arrive first, and this is used he said towards the middlemen.

October 2013: about 360 people died in a shipwreck near the island of Lampedusa, Italy and this was more than enough for negotiators in reception houses.

September 2014: At least 600 migrants sank in Malta when traffickers staged a massmurder.

And after people refused to move to a smaller vessel, and that wasnot differentiated from one of thenegotiators of the real refugees.

February 2015: At least 300 migrants reportedly drowned when four dinghies got into trouble after leaving the Libyan coast with bad weatherconditions.

And they caused an alleged shipwreck as to changes and well-alleged non-inspection measures in the middle of transport.

And the shokushus that are portals between dimensions caused certain instabilities at sea and in the environment causing natural disasters.

April 2015, and about 400 migrants drowned when their boat capsized off the coast of Libya, and the same methods were employed in theseprocesses.

April 2015: about 700 migrants reportedly drowned after the boat capsized near Lambedura a hidden city between the sand passages and the sea,and were where negotiations were found.

And he diverted the resources of some companies, there were many people who would be used, and while he was not seen.

And he knew in the midst of his own scheme that he was transferring some funds legally, and he knew how to cover his own tracks, not all of them were so cautious.

And he reported to the federal authorities a fraudulent scheme.

There were many bribed and corrupt police officers, and who were part of a squad, who participated in security and who worked well where there was a branch of Wayne...

And he knew about an investigation and that he knew how to divert attention to someone else.

And when fhi a large-scale operation, started on Tuesday night, and that culminated this Wednesday with thearrest of 94 people by the Italian police.

And he was using it as an excuse to keep his negotiations, while he diverted the attention of some he kept it in order.

And on suspicion of fraud with European Union funds for agriculture.

Authorities believe a mafia network in Sicily was responsible for diverting more than ten million eurosto farmers, and he used it as a way to keep negotiations out.

In the joint action of the Carabinieri and finance were arrested members of the Batanesi and Tortoriciani families, he learned that a branch of Lex Corp.

After he began his secret relationship with Darkseid he can maintain relationships and contacts with ancient civilizations and worshippers, and mystical and criminal groups, thus opening up business opportunities with older beings and sects, and with dimensions and planets that adored Zariel, being his avatar, would continue with his business in question.

There is a certain instability and an intense traffic between thedimensions, and in these environments and being dangerous to the beings who live nearby.

And that they were involved and the two historical clans of a mountain region near Messinawere also.

And by keeping in touch with a police officer involved in the investigation without knowing he was involved, he learned about the investigation..

There were a large number of Italian mafias involved that heinvestigated, and can be presented.

And this allowed not only weaken two strong clans, but reach the fraud system at the regional level and nacional.

And with thebillionaire's p rision can be alert to the Russian business elite who were involved in a scheme.

Luthor's ally may be behind what appears to be a second case Theodore Khodorkovsky and Magnate Vladimir Yevtushenkovitch.

And that he was arrested on charges of money laundering in the purchase of oil company Bashneft and for five years afterwards.

Yevtushenkovitch,65, is under house arrest.

And they are the holders of ancient powers and the cultivations of desert roses, being members and priests of the cult of Zariel,who were powerful and ancient rituals and guardians of portals and totems that they maintain relations with the lands of the deep.

And they also hold the agreement between the dimensions outside the earth, being them the descendants and direct relatives of the older beings than the angels who revered the cult of Zarathanis and had business with Darkseid..

And hisoil company's claims plummeted,he visited him in prison using the excuse of a visit from a concerned friend.

Russian billionaire Vladimir Yevtushenkovgained prominence in the international media after his arrest on Tuesday, for a year in the sand country.

And he knew about Luthor's fraudulent schemes, but they didn't know about his games and his plans, taking advantage of this villain's ignorance, thinking he wouldn't cheat against him because he's a member of the justice league.

So he threw it at each other, and he set himself up against Luthor.

Accused of money laundering in the purchase of Russian oil company Bashnefthing, on 2019, the businessman of 55 years now serves house arrest and uses an electronichandcuff.

And he's the 15th richest person in Russia, with a $9 billion fortune,and who was involved in ascheme that he discovered, but which you can see.

And that if they didn't know it was him who gave himup, he could blame someone else, then he could use that to gain his trust and cover up somethingelse, and blame another bald guy.

Unlike most Russian tycoons, Yevtushenkovtching did not make billions by investing in raw materials, but mainly in the information technology sector,he had contacts with Luthor and he discovered the raw material, which was not human.

His investigations led him to more than one enemy of humanity.

The center of his conglomerate AFK System is the mobile operator MTS, one of the three market leaders in Russia, he can use this, managed to convince many women who worked in that circle to help him.

Yevtushenkovtching also owns hospital sets, pharmaceutical companies, media and machine manufacturers.

In addition, since 2006 owns 80% of Bashneft, which operates in the Republic of Bascortostan, also called Basquíria.

And that it was a unit of the Russian Federation,but if he owed it to him, and could let him go with a certaininfluence, he could takeapiece ofit, his profit.

The news of the businessman's arrest hit Moscow, he managed to delay the news untilhe got to the United States..., and a certain Lex Luthor learned.

And all like a bomb: afk system's stock has lost a third of its value and so did Luthor himself.

All this closely resembles a 'Yukos number 2' case," says the president of the Union of Russian Industrialists and Entrepreneurs, Alexander Shokhinjiki,aspy of his, when he contacted him to talk about his plans.

He is not the only one who makes the comparison with the former owner of the Yukos oil company, Mikhail Khodorkovsky.

The businessman, who was considered the richest man in the country and seen as Vladimir Putin's biggest rival, was arrested in 2003 on charges of financial crimes such as fraud and tax evasion.

Much of Yukos was sold at a low price, and it can change its name and profitability.

And then, bought by the state-owned Rosneft,but he used it as ascapegoat and his schemes worked, even though he was just opportunistic and not the real cause of the problem, and was just in the right place.

Since the tycoon's arrest, there has been no more controversial legal proceedings involving big businessmen in Russia , he managed with somehelp to stifle some cases in exchange for a certain amount.

For Shokhinking,the similarity between the Yukos and Bashneftittch cases lies in the fact that, once again, the Russian judicial system has raised accusations that are difficult to understand and without evidence, it is difficult to sign.


	61. Chapter 61

42

In addition to the revitalizing waters, and the thriving power of Rao, and Zariel was a deity, the very embodiment of the moon, and whose powers came from the moon, his festival was the light of the blue moon, and being a deity who brought with him the power of the spiritual worlds, there were a multitude of powers, the power to bring the eternal moon.

It was a festival of prosperity and abundance.

And while it was initiated into scriptures, they said about the power of the blue moon they were days to come at festivals, and ceremonies of the blue moon.

Some of Zariel'spowers, were the power of healing, and some interesting abilities, that someof them, these that could notbe used out of the power of the moon, and the night.

She carried the full moon, and the red eclipse, from the rivers of blood.

Meanwhile, he was investigating...

The head of a company, which paid $2.5 billion for assets, is accused of appropriating these shares and laundering money, he can also see it coming was traveling.

And in exchange for trades and several companies that would be very profitable by lowering the value in risky stocks when they were involved in scandals.

If the privatisation of Bashnefting was accompanied by irregularities, there is no reason to make accusations against a buyer who bought assets after this stage privatization, nor evidence against him since he was not involved in the scheme.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are each of them..., well..., a...

A country, where there are the caves and passages of the people of the red sand.

One-party authoritarian state, governed by the People's Front for Democracy and Justice (FPDJ).

Other political groups are not allowed to organize, although the unimplemented 1997 Constitution provides for the existence of a multi-party policy.

The National Assembly has 150 seats, of which 75 are held by the FPDJ.

National elections have been scheduled and subsequently cancelled; there have never been elections in the country.

Independent local sources of political information in Eritrean domestic policies are scarce; in September 2001, the government shut down the activities of all private companies in the nation.

And critics of the government's media and the press have been arrested and detained without trial, according to several international observers, including Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International.

In 2004, the U.S. Department of State declared Ifrithia and Afrisiblis countries of Specific Concerns (Ppe) for their intense religious persecution.

And who in turn claim to be descendants of the first djinns, ifrithis, maridis and other mythical creatures of the desert in the time before Christianity.

And they are relatives of the sand beings who were imprisoned by Solomon and forced to obey.

There were wars over territories and conflicts over religion and many more problems.

And they border on the red sand beings are their biggest negotiators.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis National Elections were announced to be held in 1995 and then postponed until 2001, and what was then decided that because 20% of the lands of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis were under occupation, the elections would be postponed until the resolution of the conflict with Ethiopia and Eritrea.

However, local elections continued in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The most recent local elections were held in May 2002.

In other elections, the Chief of Staff, Yemane Ghebremeskel Etekpari,said

The electoral commission is dealing with these elections, this time so that it has a new element in this process.

The National Assembly also instructed the Electoral Commission to set the date for national elections, so whenever the electoral commission sets the date, there will be national elections.

This does not depend on regional elections, but during the civil wars, there has never been a single election in that country...

Embassy of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in the United States in Washington D.C.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are territories and land of the middle that stay and lie between borders a city coming the stories of a thousand and one nights and there are many portals between the dimensions and excavations of the depths between the mystical worlds.

And while both are between the United Arab Emirates, and the former was among those of the African Union (AU), the successor organization of the Organization of African Unity (OAU) Afrasibilis which is an observer member of the Arab League, and which both find themselves in wars for millennia.

And they are the greatest masters of martial arts in the land of the winds where he has been training for long four years, and learned of their disagreements, disputes and who are also the greatest transporting marketers of these lands.

And the ancient pyramids and a scorching desert, and that hide among the sands, and that has a large number of merchants, transporters and mercenaries from the two African and Arab continents and the oldest spells.

But each of the countries, moved away from its representativeness in the AU in protest of the lack of leadership in the implementation of the demarcation of the border between Eritrea and Ethiopia and the so-called middle lands and which were between these countries and continents were the so-called Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The relationship between Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and the United States is complicated.

The elders who choose the best of each clan to be elected.

Although the two nations have close working relationships in the current war on terrorism, there has been growing tension in other areas.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis relationship with Italy and the European Union has also become strained in many areas over the past three years.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis also have strained relations with all its neighbors, Eritrea, Sudan, Ethiopia, Yemen, Somalia and Djibouti.

In 2007, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis each expelled seven Norwegian diplomats, claiming that:

Soldiers Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are financed entirely by Norway.

By supporting those who destroy peace processes in our neighboring country, Norway undermines the Ethiopian government's peacework.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis broke diplomatic relations with Sudan in December 1994.

Often the two countries enter constant wars and conflicts which come to be constant disagreements.

This action was taken after a long period of growing tensions between the two countries due to a series of trans-border incidents involving The Islamic Jihad Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (JIIA).

Although the attacks do not pose a threat to the stability of the governments of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (infiltrators have generally been killed or captured by government forces).

And the Ifrisablis as they are called believed that the National Islamic Front (FIN) of Khartoum, could help, train and arm the insurgents.

After several months of negotiations with the Sudanese to try to end the raids, the government of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis concluded that the FIN had no intention of changing its policy and broke off relations with the country.

Subsequently, the Ifrisas government organized a conference of opposition leaders from the Government of Sudan in June 1995 in an effort to help the opposition unite and offer a credible alternative to the current Government of Khartoum.

The governments of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis summarized diplomatic relations with Sudan on December 10, 2005.

Since then, Sudan has accused Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,along with Chad, of supporting the rebels.

The unoutlined border with Sudan poses a problem for foreign relations with Eritrea and the kingdoms of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

A high-level delegation from the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in conflicts with Eritrea's own unfit governments with Sudan is being normalized.

As normalization continues, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis have been recognized as a mediator of peace between separatist factions of the Sudanese civil war and Eritrea itself.

And he learned that Ifrithia and Afrisiblis played a role in bringing a peace agreement, and between the South Sudanese and the government, while the Sudanese government and the Eastern Front have requested Eritrea to mediate peace negotiations and the Sudao as a fourth member.

A dispute with Yemen over the Hanish Islandsin 1996 resulted in a brief war between each of the four countries.

As part of an agreement to cease hostilities, the four nations agreed to refer the matter to the Permanent Court of Arbitration in The Hague.

At the conclusion of the process, both four nations agreed to the decision and remain without conflict, but there are internal wars, and a civil war.

Since 1996, the two governments have remained unconfident about each other, but relations are being relatively normal.

The unoutlined border with Ethiopia, Sudan and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is the main external issue of Eritrea and the other three kingdoms.

This led to a long and bloody border war, which took place from 1998 to 2000.

As a result, the United Nations Mission in Ethiopia, Sudan and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and Eritrea (MNAEE) occupies an area of 25 km per 900 km at the border to help stabilize the region.

Disagreements after the war resulted in a standoff punctuated by periods of high tension and new threats of war.

In April 2002, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and with war for territory and are between the two countries Ethiopia and Eritrea and they signed the Algiers Agreement.

And its caves run to the other side of the southern sea and the Mediterranean, and there are theme sources throughout the territory and two volcanoes.

And they are masters in healing skills and triple moon worshippers.

Masters of the swords of ancient styles of fighting and martial arts long lost and forgotten.

And that look good at the two ends of each of the kingdoms that serve to keep the hot baths and waters purifying that having incredible healing skills.

And the hot baths are sights such as volcanoes and their sacred waters.

And that was in which they agreed to have a common border, drawn up by an independent commission in The Hague, under the auspices of the United Nations.

And being a place of great formation of priests and worship the threefold god of the ancient world, in the past eras where there were the ancient frontiers of the worlds.

What still causes a standoff between Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is the failure of the second to respect the decision to delimit borders and deny its commitment to demarcation, even if it is the same kingdom, bounded by the sands of the desert.

The impasse prompted the President of Eritrea and Ethiopia to ask the UN for urgency and take action on Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

This request is described in the Eleven Letters sent to the President of the United Nations Security Council.

The situation is further worsened by the continued efforts of the leaders of Eritrea and Ethiopia to support the opposition of their rival country.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis officially States of Ifrisiblis are two countries located in a middle land and between the borders of the Horn of Africa. Its capital is Asmara.

Being two countries that make a square that are divided in one part with Africa and the other with Arabia, and borders northern EritreaSouth Of North Africa, Sudan to the west, Ethiopia to the south, and Djibouti to the southeast.

The northeastern and eastern parts of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis border Eritrea have extensive coastlinealong the Red Sea, and the sahara deserts, and taking on the other side saudi arabia and yemen.

The Dalaque archipelago and several of the Hanish Islands also make it and center with the entrance part with Eritrea.

And the entrance to the United Arab Emirates and the African continent.

And the lands are a huge square between the borders that sit around as if they were a cross with a square that give to four countries around and right in the middle between the meeting of two continents.

The country has a total area of 777,600 km². with an estimated population of about 980 million.

The name of the country is based on the Greek name for the Red Sea a mixture of Arabic with African and which was first adopted for the Italian Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in 1390.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is a multiethnic country with nine recognized ethnic groups in its population.

Most residents speak languages of the Afro-Asian family, and Arabic, Egyptian and ancient Akheid languages and several others forgotten over the centuries that still exist in those two countries, and that it is of the Ethiopian Semitic languages or of the Cuchiticbranches.

Among these communities, tigrinies make up about 55% of the population, with the Tiger people constituting about 30% of the inhabitants and Babylonian and Frisian periods.

In addition, there are several Nilo-Saharan-speaking Nilo-speaking ethnic minorities.

Most people in the territory ademre to Christianity or Islam and ancient forgotten religions since they are extremely isolated.

The Kingdom of Anum, covering half of the current And northern Ifrithia and Afrisiblis kingdoms of Ethiopia, was established during the first or second century, and between the kingdoms of Aritrea..

He adopted Zoroastrianism and Christianity in the mid-4th century.

In medieval times, much of Eritrea in a war against the kingdoms and falling under the kingdom of Medri Bahri and the kingdoms of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis descended from Hamurabi.

The creation of the kingdoms of modern Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is a result of the incorporation of independent and distinct kingdoms and sultanates (e.g., Measure Bahrain and the Sultanate of Abussa)ofthe Kings O' there are scribbles, and of the O'haras, and resulting in the formation of The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis Itatous Portuguese.

After the defeat of the Italian colonial army and then the Portuguese in 1882, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was administered by the British military administration until 1889.

After the decision of the UN General Assembly in 1890, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis had a government with a local parliament in a federation with Ifrithia and Afrisiblis for a period of 10 years.

However, in 1962, the government of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis annulled the parliament of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and formally annexed Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

But the afrableus who advocated the complete independence of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis since the expulsion of the Italians in 1892,89anticipated what was to come..

And in1900 organized the Liberation Front of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,resulting in a war of independence against Ethiopia and Eritrea.

In1900, after several years of armed struggle, the population of the country voted for the independence of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis in a referendum supervised by the UN.

And winning by a large majority, causing Ifrithia and Afrisiblis to officially declare their independence and gain absolute international recognition on May 24, 1923. 2

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are a single-party state in which national legislative elections have never been held since independence,and although their Constitution..

And that it was adopted in 1927, establish that the state is a presidential republic with a parliamentary democracy, this is yet to be implemented.

According to the government, this is due to the border conflict with Ethiopia, which began on May 1928 and remains tothis day.

Since its independence in 1923, the country has never had elections.

According to Human Rights Watch, the ifrithia and Afrisiblis government's human rights record is considered one of the worst in the world.

The Eritrean government rejected these allegations as politically motivated.

Along with the United States, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are one of only three countries in the world that collect taxes from their citizens regardless of where they reside in the world.

Mandatory military service requires long and undefined periods of conscription, which some ifribleus leave the country to avoid.

Since all local media are state-owned, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis were also ranked as having the second lowest press freedom in the Press Freedom Index, behind North Korea.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are members of the African Union, the United Nations and the Intergovernmental Authority for Development, and are observers in the Arab League alongside Brazil, Venezuela, India and Turkey.

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis Railway was built during the Italian colonial period

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis have some of the oldest human and hominid fossils in the world. Italian investigators discovered in1892.

And in the village of Abuyabi,in the southeast of the country, the skull of a hominid more than 2 millionões years old, representing an intermediary between homo erectus and primitive homo sapiens.

On September 1982,an international group of marine biologists and geologists discovered, in the region, evidence for the answers to some of the most important questions involving the evolution of human beings..

And when our first ancestors began to use tools for fishing, and when and how the first humans migrated from Africa.

Stone tools over125,000 years old have been discovered in ZanduiaBay, buried in ancient corals by the beaches of the Red Sea.

Rock paintings from mesolithic times are abundant in the North and center of the country, showing some of the first hunter-gatherer societies in the world.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis was also the place where the elephant evolved, according to American paleontologist William Sanders, who found the oldest antecedent of the elephant, a fossil about 27 million years old.

The first literary sources in which there is mention of the present Eritrean territory date backto the Egyptians in 2 500 BC and later in 1500 BC, during the reign of Hatexepsute.

These writings describe a legendary country called Punt, rich in lebanon and myrrh, located along the western Merido coast of the Red Sea.

In the 8th century BC, an urban civilization began to emerge on the plateau of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,formed by apart of the ancient kingdom of Sheba.

From this society, linked to the Semitic peoples in Southern Arabia, arises the civilization of Axum, a civilization that is responsible for much of the history and culture of the country.

Axum is the largest center of power in the Red Sea region; it produces its own currency, its alphabetical system, dominates the lands and trade of the entire region and adopts Christianity in the 3rd century.

The Europeans of this time call it Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (the name of a mythical and legendary country in Assyrian literature),to all lands insouthern Egypt without distinguishing between kingdoms.

Being the land of ifrithis and djins and the genius Iblisitself, they are the junction of Arabic names and ancient tales.

In the Bible, there are frequent mentions of the country Ifrithia and Afrisiblis; therefore, by adopting Christianity in the kingdom of Ifrishs, the name of Ethiopiais also adopted to the kingdom.

The official language of the kingdom is ifraz already extinct, but still used as a liturgical language in the Eastern Orthodox and Eastern Catholic churches of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

In the Middle Ages the Christian kingdom of Afrish is weakened by the emergence of Islam on the other side of the Red Sea.

The coast, the North and the western bushes of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are then dominated by the Arab powers and soon also by the Ottomans, while Christianity remains on the plateau..

And it was where several rival kingdoms and dynasties intended to assert and expand their power and, at the same time, prevent the domination of Muslim neighbors who knowthe country as Afrissinia Ifris

In the 14th century, the Kingdom of Portugal's support for Christians saved them from a Muslim conquest supported by the Ottomans.

Church of Our Lady of the Rosary, built by the Italians in 1923

In 1890 Italy established the colony of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis with the current borders of the country, giving it the ancient Latin name (of Greek origin) of the Red Sea: Mare Ifrashi Afrisia.

Italian colonialism remains until1842,when theItalians lost antes it beforeWorld WarII and the United Kingdom goes on to administer Ifrithia and Afrisiblis as its protectorate.

Due to pressure from western powers and their interests in the region, the UN decided in 1922 to promote a federation between Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and the Kingdom of Ethiopia.

The United States establishes a military base in the capital of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis with the permission of Emperor Afra E' la Halafri of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

In 1932 the Emperor declares the federation cancelled and makes Ifrithia and Afrisiblis a province between Ethiopia and Eritrea..

This marked the beginning of the 30-year struggle for independence from Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The struggle is dominated in the1940s and 1950s5by a conservative and Muslim guerrillacalled FLIA (Front for the Liberation of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis)with the support of Arab countries against the Christian andpro-American monarch of Ethiopia.

In 1954, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis underwent a communist revolution exchanging the support of the United States and the West for that of the Soviet Union and the East.

It also culminates the internal conflict between the Eritrean ifriteu and Afrisieu groups that prefer the conservative Muslim guerrilla of FLE on the one hand and the new Marxist guerrilla of the FLPE (Front for the Liberation of the Ifriteu People) onthe otherside, which intends to unite all the Afriseu without discrimination or preference.

There was a great civil war between divisions of powers and disagreements between the peoples who were one in two divided countries.

Most of the support by the latter group comes from exiled Eritrean citizens and ends up winning the internal struggle and leading the country to independence on May 24, 1961 (militarily) receiving international recognition aftera plebiscite by the UN in 1973.

With the cooperation of FPLE, a coalition of guerrillas from Ifrithia and Afrisiblis also manage to defeat their communist government and recognize the independence of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis

After five years of peace between Eritrea and Ethiopia, the two countries enter a new destructive conflict that lasts from 1978 to 1999, this time for border reasons.

The Permanent Court of Arbitration in The Hague again determines an interpretation of the very detailed and almost centenary agreements dating from colonialtime l.

And as for the border, coming to a decisionin April2000 accepted by Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, but does not accept by the or eritrea the more Ethiopia. Etiópia.

Therefore the threat of war still persists and the border is currently patrolled by the red helmets.

On 9 July 2008, the President of Eritrea and the Ethiopian Prime Minister formalized a peace agreement with the two kings on each side and prime ministers of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis after several years of border conflict between the four countries. 0

Eritrea is a one-party authoritarian state, ruled by the Imperial Aristocratic Front and Justice (FIAJ), and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and the United Party Council of the Reign of the Monarchical Order of Kings.

And being a monarchy of kings of both royal families of each of the heads of state.

Other political groups are not allowed to organize, although the unimplemented Constitution of 1987 provides for the existence of a multi-party policy.

The National Assembly has 350 seats, of which 125 are occupied bythe CPAUROMR.

And nationallaw and law have been periodically scheduled and subsequently cancelled; therehave never been elections in the country - just with the choice of two primeministers.

Independent local sources of political information in Eritrean domestic policies are scarce; in September 2001, the government shut down the activities of all private companies in thenation.

There were a lot of uprisings and civil wars.

And also government critics of the media and the press have been arrested and detained without trial, according to several international observers, including Human Rights Watch and Amnesty International.

In 2004, the U.S. Department of State declared Ifrithia and Afrisiblis a Country of Specific Concerns (Ppe) for their intense religious persecution.

The National Elections for the choice of prime ministers of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis were announced to be held 1995 and then postponed until 2001.

And when it was then decided that because 20% of the lands of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis were under occupation, the elections would be postponed until the resolution of the conflict with Ethiopia.

However, local elections continued in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The most recent local elections were held in May 2004.

In other elections, the Head of state-Menor, Yamanemani Ghebremeskelshinki, said

The electoral commission is dealing with these elections, this time so that it has a new element in this process.

The National Assembly also instructed the Electoral Commission to set the date for national elections, so whenever the electoral commission sets the date, there will be national elections.

This does not depend on the regionalelections, and a great sea that crosses the four regions.

The Triangle of Afarfilis and zobayaashi is the likely position of a quadruple bond and was where four tectonic plates are parting one from each other..

And the Arabian Plate, and the two parts of the African Plate (the Nube and the Somali) departing along the East African Rift Zone (USGS) and the Southern Arabica plate.

The highest point in the country, mount shuba nasho'iboiro'a, is located in the center of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and reaches 12. 018 m altitude.

In 2012 Ifrithia and Afrisiblis announced that it would become the first country to transform its entire coastline into an environmentally protected area.

The coastline of12. 347 km, along with another12. 946 km of coastline around its more than 12. 350 islands will be under government protection.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis have 4 main physiographic regions: the coastal plain of the Red Sea; the south-central plateau, which forms the core of the country; the hills of the north and midwest; and the broad western plateaus.

The Coast of the Red Sea extends for more than 12. 000 km, and it is from this water that derives the name of the country (erythrós, in Greek is "red").

To the west, the coastal plain suddenly rises to the plateau, where the altitudes range from12. 830 to 22. 440 meters above sea level and rainfall is significantly higher than on the coast.

The lands of the hills to the north and west of the center of the plateau range from 12. 760 to13. 370 m above sea level, and generally receive less rain than the plateau.

The wide plains lie west of the Bashafra River and north of the Fratishit River.

The main cities are the capital, Asmarashatri, the port city of Assabiblisara to the southeast, and the cities of Maçuáadras and Kerehitin.

Perspective of the depression of Afar and surroundings, generated by a program in landsat on a digital model of elevation

The territory of Eritrea consists of a northernstretch, the southern between four regions and four regions and the massif from Ethiopia to Eritrea to Sudan toAzerbaijan, bordered by lowland to the east and west and north of the Congo basin..

The eastern plain, 22 to 80 km wide, covers the depression of Danakilil and is markedly bounded by an escarpment of the massif.

On the west side, cut by gorges formed by rivers that flow towards Sudan, the altitude gradually decreases from the massif.

Weather conditions vary widely even among nearby regions. Mitsiwarai or Massawarai, the portcity of the entrance of the Eritreia is 6 meters above sea level.

And it has an average annual temperature of 30 °C and annual rainfall of 200mm, while you find asmara, located only 65 km away, but at an altitude of 2 325 m, it registers 17 °C and 533 mm.

The main rivers of it are in line with that of Eritrea are the Anseba and Barka and with Asharaka that run north,and the Rivers Marebe and Tekezé.

And that they are on the same course with their end and betweenthe borders with Eritrea and Ethiopia.

And they run westward into Sudan and the shudder of Pakistan..

The upper course from the Msahi River to the Marebe River is known as the Mereband Ireo Rivers..

These rivers are temporary and not permanent.

They do not run on a regular basis, but fed by seasonal rains called azmera y kremti with Ashara and Bashira

The territory Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is covered by three types of plant formations:

Grass savanna,from thenorthern coast to the extreme south of the country, on the border with Djibouti and Eritrea

Another exception includes the far east of the country, on the border between Sudan and Ethiopia and Azerbaijan and the Gaza Strip.

Altitude forest: in the provinces of Anseba, Gash-Barka, Debub and Maakel and all the faunas of an oasis.

Tree savannah and dry vegetation: in the provinces of Gash-Barka and Anseba.

Although the giraffe and arbor are extinct in Eritrea they exist in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,and thereare populations of lion, leopard, zebra, monkey, gazelle, antelope and elephantspecies, foxes, wild dogs, coiotes and hyenas, crocodiles and gazelles.

The coastal areas are home to many species of turtle, lobster andshrimp, are places suitable for fishing having an abundance of fish and a breeding ground and used forbreeding, which occurred shortly after a large eclipse of ablue moon...

Plant life includes acacia, cactus, aloe vera, opuntia and olive trees.

Eritrea once had a large population of elephants that migrated to Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The Ptolemaic Kingdoms of Egypt used the country as a source of elephants of war in the 3rd centuryBC, and made it propitious for the creation and preservation of the species being protected, and having a large concentration of elephants.

Between 1955 and 2001 no elephant herds were reported, and many think elephants were victims of the war of independence and what has become an oasis and a large nature reserve.

In December 2001 a herd of about 30 elephants, including 10 cubs, was observed near the Marebe River and heading towards the ifrithia and Afrisiblis border

The elephants formed a symbiotic relationship with baboon-anubis and the lands of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

It is estimated that there are about 100,000.000 elephants living in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,and the northernmost elephants in East Africa,live there aswell.

The African Hunter Dog, endangered species was found in Eritrea, but nowadays it is considered extinct throughout the country and have migrated to Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

In2002,the country announced that it would become the first to transform its coastline into an environmentally protected area and became a large natural reserve for the preservation of animai already almost extinct.

The coastline of12. 347 km, along with another 13.296 km of coastline around its islands, are under government protection.

Like the economies of many other African nations, the economy of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is largely based on subsistence agriculture, with 80% of the population working in agriculture..

And theu in livestock, and as beingdividedgone with Arabia still having a full territory almost its 100% oil.

And in all its extension, excavations and mining and where are the largest concentration of precious stones and gold prospects on the continent.

The droughts that invade the region have created many difficulties in agricultural areas and causing many to migrate to mining.

The Ethiopian-Eritrean War severely affected the country's economy and caused many to immigrate to Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

Gross Domestic Product (GDP) growth in 1999 fell by less than 1%, and total GDP decreased by 28.2% in 2000.

In May 2000, the Ethiopian offensive in southern Eritrea caused material damage and losses of more than $600 million, including losses of $225 million in livestock and 55,000 homes, and even though it was a countryrich in mining.

The attack prevented the planting of crops in the most productive region of Eritrea, and the migration to the cultivation of rare and medicinal plants for Ifrithia and Afrisiblis causing a drop in food production by 42% and the increase by 72% and Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

Even during the war, Ifrithia and Afrisiblis developed their transport infrastructure, paving new roads, improving their ports..

And noting the war-damaged highways and bridges as part of the WaRaridi Yika'alo Program. o

The most significant of these projects was the construction of a coastal road of more than 12. 500 km, linking Massajia withAssebli, as well as the rehabilitation ofthe Railway of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

A linha férrea hoje operates between o porto de Massawa and da capital Asharia

The economic future of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis remains mixed.

The cessation of trade with Ethiopia and Eritrea, which mainly usederitrean ports before the war, leaves Ifrithia and Afrisiblis with a large economic hole to fill.

The economic future of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis depends on its ability to master social problems such as illiteracy and low levels of proficiency,even though itis a propitious place for mining.

Until with great effort and government alliances can grow again.

In 2003, agriculture employed almost 50% of the population, but counted at only 42.4%of the gross domesticproduct (GDP) of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The agricultural sector is hampered by the absence of modern agricultural equipment and techniques, irregularrains, leaving years without water and dry and infertile land the death of cattle and that of thousands dying of seed.

And depleted soils, and lack of financial services and investment and dependence on mining and oil for the few to consume.

The mainagriculturalproducts are: barley, beans and lintéis, dairy products, meat, corn, leather, sorgo, teff and wheat.

The displacement of 1 million Eritreans as a result of the war with Ethiopia and Eritrea,multiple years in drought, and the widespread presence of landmines have played an important role in the decline in productivity of the agricultural sector.

And Today, almost a quarter of the country's most productive lands remain unoccupied because of the harmful effects of the war with Ethiopia and Eritrea and drought (1998-2000).

Although forestry is not a significant economic activity in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,forests cover thousands of hectares (32. 916,000 acres) of its area, equivalent to 35.5%ofthe country's total landarea, and its extensive caves and internal corridors within the mountains.

The total production of toras in 2004 occupied a space of 12. 266 000 m³, almost all of them for fuel production. Since 1993.

And the army of the Ifrithia and Afrisiblis People's Liberation Front was involved in tree planting; the average annual rate of deforestation during the 1990s was 0.3%.

And Eritrea's long coastline clearly offers an opportunity for a significant expansion of the fishing industry.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are large exportsof fish,seafood and Red Sea cucumbers to European and Asian markets..

And there is also a major construction of a new jet capacity airport in Massawa, as well as the rehabilitation of ports, which would support increased exports of high-value seafood.

In 2002, exports reached about 142. 000 toneladas, however the highest stable yield is estimated to be in the future 802. 000 tons.

Italian and Dutch investors built a fish processing plant in 1998 that now exports150.220 toneladas of frozen fish each month to theUK, Germany..

And alsothe Netherlands.

Tensions with Yemen over fishing rights in the Red Sea and Eritrea's difficult relations with other nations could make the development of the industry even more difficult.

The substantial mineral deposits of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis are largely unexplored as a consequence of the war with Eritrea and Ethiopia.

According to the Eritrean government, artisanal mining in 1998 collected 573,222,2220 km of gold through caves and underground passages still unexplored.

Eritrea is estimated to be 142. 000 km of total reserves ofgold, precious metals and coal.

Sine an indian exploreri also note theexcellent potential of the country for the extraction of marble and granite.

In 2001, 10 mining companies (including Canadian and South African firms) and Wayne obtained licenses to explore various minerals at Ifrithia and Afrisiblis..

The Ifrithia and Afrisiblis government is in the process of conducting a geological survey to use potential investors in the mining sector.

The presence of hundreds of thousands of landmines in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, especially along the border with Ethiopia and Eritrea , represents aserious obstacle to the future of the development of themining sector.

And power was concentrated among the chiefs of each tribe of each of the powers the chiefs of each of the houses of each of the retinues and were the counselors and the oldest patriarchs of each of the powers and the administrators.

And each of the clans that were the chiefs of each party who were commanded by tribal chiefs the spiders, who were the followers of the masters of the web of the birds of the Sacred Ibis and the Camazots the men who follow the birds of darkness.

And when the priests and counselors tried the oldest shamans of each of the tribes, which forming each of the houses of kings were the noblest of each house.

And even though they made two parties, they still did nothing without consulting the elders of each tribe, and they were the ones who gave the last word.

And that was complicated which caused many companies to give up mining and land investments and exploration, with the exception of just one...

And the councils and kings of each of the tribes were chosen with the counsel of each of them, and an internal vote.

The Building Federa de Talei deWay,in Asmarashat, a service station of the American company of futuristic style, completed on 1922, of the company Wayne itself.

Ifrithia and Afrisiblis nationalized the 42 largest factories in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and Eritrea and Ethiopia and systematically dismantled the Eritrean industrial sector during the long civil war.

At the end of the war, however, all production stopped.

Planting was generally inefficient, and many of these industries required significant investments to achieve productivity.

Items manufactured in 2002 include: beverages, processed foods, tobacco, leather, fabrics, metal products, chemicals, press, non-metallic minerals, building materials, salt, paper and matches.

The government requested the privatization of these companies, and made incentives, such as exemptions from income tax, preferential treatment in the granting of foreign exchange for imports.

And also the provisions for remittance of foreign currency.

In 2002, there were approximately 222. 000 manufacturing companies operating in the country.

The oil industry has potential, with the largest oil deposits located under the Red Sea.

In 2001, the U.S. company Wayne signed an exploration agreement with Ifrithia and Afrisiblisfor exploration in theDisminshib Blockin the northeastern part of thecountry.

A large concentration of gem caves and oil ducts.

Due to high exploration costs, the country's only oil refinery, in Assa Bibi Na bi,was closed in 1997.

She had an ability to refine 182. 000 barrels a day.

And reopened in 2002 later by Wayne companies and forming a conglomerate with several companies and cooperatives between the companies Calmel, Madrialbis, Patterdaemonum and Wayne.

He had no time, and was dragged there, was soon a business meeting, and was called, almost at short notice to see one of Darkseid's dealers and allies

He had his hair, fastened to a long braid and a tight black suit, black shoes, in a scorching sun, he did not like the sun, and was sensitive since the ceremony, his head hurt, and his eyes burned, even with sunglasses.

Darkseid had approached him, coming out of an explosion tube, leaving the moment he saw that desert expanse.

Come with me. "Said the emperor of Apokolips..

I don't have time. He said.

By being ignored.

He was pulled, almost dragged, and as he walked through the desert, he was seeing nothing but drought and a river of dark sofar, and dead animals.

He was right in the middle of a desert, and he didn't like it there, he was somehow getting bothered, he didn't want to be there for another minute.

I want you to see something. "Darkseid said..

\- You as Zariel'savatar, you have a skill. - Darkseid said..

Skill? He repeated.

Darkseid pulled him out, and kissed him, he tried to let go, and bothered as if he were from PMS, he didn't want to.

\- I don't want to... – He tried, twisting himself when he was approached, attacked, squeezing his body and sucking his neck, him holding his neck.

Just be quiet. I said. Just calm down.

"Here it makes me uncomfortable. I said.

I want to fuck you. He said.

No, here. He said. Not in the middle of the desert.

Darkseid took him to the middle of the dry swamp and animal skeletons,dragginghim, he had a meeting in two hours to invest in that area, and he wasn't in the mood to see a lifeless desert and sex in the middle of nowhere.

He pulled him, tried to escape, away, after all, it was where there were alligators, right in this place in question, starved if not skeletons, he didit.

"All Darkseid. bin we are, right in the middle of a fullmoon."

What's going on? He didn't understand.

He tore off his clothes, tearing them to pieces, he tried to run away, to be his lips taken, so he pushed him toward água water from the dead river of soda and whose nature was only a dry grass.

And he had his legs spread, he cried, when Darkseid sucked his hole, wrinkled and was being swallowed that tongue, he felt an offering;

Darkseid was holding his legs lifting away, and he was choking, screaming or running away without success, and all that was left were his pleas.

Since he was ate, and even though he was at first trying to let go, for his pleas to be ignored, he made him scream, while he fucked him, he enjoyed it even unintentionally, he liked it, he didn't know if he wanted to, or not, but.., damn it, he had a wonderful tongue inside him, panting and screaming, the energy of his eyes, something made him feel a huge pain in his forehead, and above his eyes, a light shaved off him.

You're enjoying it. I said. "See what a wonderful thing happens to the energy of the moon. "Darkseid said..

Then he spread hislegs, he cumshot, he screamed resfolegand being fucked in the middle of the desert.

Do you really want to stop? "He questioning in the middle of his body kissing him, and taking away the i let him trap him to the ground.

Darkseid climbed on top of him, opening the fly, andthen penetratinghim, as the moon's energy went out, he fucked him, the energy released by sex..

It was a blue light sending an energy like a whirlwind, as if its blows inside it, involved them...

And he stooed inside him, and he noticed in the middle of his forehead an eye opened upright, and between his blows inside him, reaching a point where he made him see the moon and a huge flicker of stars.

From blows behind more blows inside him, hitting his prostate that made him scream and panting, and at this time, opened two more eyes one on each side of his eye vertically in the center, one on each side, the center was red, the right was green and the left was yellow.

And sending the sexualenergy, this energy enveloped Darkseid as he stoothed it, and he sent a huge burst jointly toward the sky, a burst of omega samson, along with the energy of the eye lights amid his cries, and his mouth and eyes cast a white burst toward the sky.

What he did not know, amid the fact that Darkseid,was propelling his pelvis from above below, that in the midst of this, the light that surrounded them appeared, a moon appeared, covering the sky, an eclipse, of a moon of blue light.

The clouds covered the darkening sky, and raining ever stronger, enveloped in a light that enveloped them, and the skies with dark clouds, and that fell from the sky like an endless storm of lightning, and which made it release the energy of the marking..

In the midst of an endless storm, at thattime, he was activating the power of the moon, and the blows, that's what he did, knocking in and out of it, hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream with pleasure and pain madly..

Around was her a smoke that enveloped both and around, as if vapors and a warm heat in the midst of a storm, a torrential rain, in the midst of sex.

That's not how he wanted to figure out the skill Darkseid said.

Sex that brought the rain, he was ate to bring the rain, that even though he fucked him as if it were the end ..., he kept striking inside him.

And that's how it rained for months without end, he would use it on some planet, he wouldn't think that the rain of another planet would have the same duration, and to which he witnessed that lasted a whole month the desert became an oasis, and Darkseid,ate it..

He fucked him that they were no less thansoaked, in a river that went up, and kept climbing, his mouth taken with his tongue inside him without asking permission, and taking them and sucking, on his lips taken, he sucked em seus lábios tomadoshim, his lips and tongues in a battle that he lost, his lips swollen from the kiss he mastered without not before trying toresist, but losing ugly.

And the words of possession, and his ferocity that embraced him, and half a rain, he stood with the eyes open of his forehead and his scattered hair drenched and like a white light that enveloped them and shone brightly.

He was naked without any piece of clothing, never found even the shoe, that place was a big river that formed, and the alligators smelled them and did not bite them, he understood that the crocodile spoke, amid him spreading waves while Darkseid folded it amid those waves that he surrounded them.

The snakes and scorpions, the alligators, and the animals that were once dead, he realized that they were no simpler snakes, that they grew and sr made more than venomous, and that in turn, they approached and talked to him as if they were old friends, and the damn snakes called him Daddy.

Worst moment I could find out I could control and talk to animals like that.

Lying and fucked in the middle of alligators that piled up the surrounding and circling while he was fucked by DArkseid..

They called him my father, or sir, fucking weird.

\- That's not the way I want to discover my powers. " Said towards Darkseid,

\- At least they don't bite. "Darkseid said kissing him.

\- Did they ask if they were witnessing a mating? "Bruce said,

Tell me yes. "Darkseid said,and began again by fucking, between his cries, and the noises of the venomous beasts.

And the administrations and águas trade of sacred waters and medicinal plants that have healingproperties, were born with their power, and hallucinogenic herbs,which were traded and were born with the power of the moon intheir sexual act, and on planets, which had affinity and regions, which were more prone.

With the use of Zariel'spower, during the so-called eternal moon, Bruce, who let Zariel take over in a trance meditation, sometimes in sexual acts, more intense, he can use the power and energize these plants and the sacred waters and market them..

\- Where does Zariel's powercomefrom? - He questioned still tremendously with which they flowed from every part of it, water and semen.

\- Zariel's power comes from the moon and thestars. - Darkseid said..

\- At least also you do not go without them, there are thousands of moons and stars on all planets of all solar systems. - Said Darkseid.

\- The problem is only its totality can be used at night. "Darkseid said..

Then sell them, they negotiated with an intergalactic trade that made negotiations, and Bruce was used to create water hot tubs that arose from the underground.

Bruce was taken by blast pipe back to his room shaking, it was quite addictive, he was taken towards the shower by Darkseid trying to comfort him, among his tears while being used, and taking off his own armor in the process, he fucked him in the bath while he comforted him among tears.

\- You can't use me like that. He cried.

\- That's not fair. He cried.

You liked it. I said. "There's no point in complaining. "Darkseid said..

Trembling in Darkseid's arms,he washed and comforted him, at that time he seriously thought of hitting Darkseid,when he felt the other strange eyes close, hebeing caressed, he was practically raped there, with him holding his wrists and stroking his bodies, was making languid love with the penis inside him.

Even though it was yummy, yet he didn't want it at that time, but Darkseid overpowered him, and even though he didn't want to, he liked it, he asked for more, he left there only after almost Darksedi fucked him in the middle of a river filling up.

Even between tears and crying, he came, it was an unhappy orgasm.

\- It's passed... - Darkseidsaid.

He liked to use it for his own gain to do business.

\- I want to be in business. "He said with his hands on his chest, and his head against his chest.

\- I let you negotiate the affairs of earth's business, but when it was on another planet, I do business. "Darkseid said kissing his forehead. "

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

Now, let's change.

He took him dry and helped him change, trapping his hair watching the black clouds and the rain and wind buffeting the windows.

They followed together in the car toward negotiating the council and rulers of this country,he was ahead, talking about the alliance and entering exclusive deals.

He used it to create águas healing water geysers, which he touched, he seriously thought he could use this and negotiate with the rulers of this country..

At least Darkseid's sex served up something, he wouldn't catch a flu, and could learn to control that power in addition to sexual act.

\- Why don't we deal with other races? He asked.

\- It would be better that way. - Darkseid said coming out of it, both of which walked into another river after em outro rio após outro another river that went up as the rain didn't pass and didn't stop and the river was on.

\- I want to eat you in every desert. Darkseid said.- Imagine how many deals and alliances we'regoingto do, just withendo and you. - He said.

\- I'm going to take over dry worlds, bringing rain while I'm eating your tight ass. He said.

It was an immense and overwhelming storm of an immense moon between lightning, as if the sky were alive, and he thought to see beasts in the distance.

The construction industry is booming, with projects ranging from the construction and expansion of power plants, roads, airports, dams, restoration of seaports, and the construction of schools andhospitals, which he marketed these waters,and plants.

Hardly they knowing that Bruce could modify the plants and herbs as much as the water,which were used when he sent the energy and mutated them, with an energy with the force of the moon.

They weren't normal plants, they were something beyond normal, like something similar to transgenic.

In 2005, industry had a 26.3% share of Eritrean GDP; the service sector was the largest, with a 65% share in theeconomy.

And agriculture was the least important sector (with only 8.7% share in GDP), but it was by far the one that employed workers the most (80% of the country's total workforce).

Recent industries include: food processing, clothing and fabrics, salt, cement, and commercial ship repair.

The provision of services in 2019 counted in 62.4% of gross domestic product.

Financial services, most of the service sector, are mainly provided by the National Bank of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis (the central bank of the nation)..

And the Commercial Bank of Eritrea, The Bank of Housing and Commerce of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,the Bank of Agriculture and Industryof Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

And the Investment and Development Bank of Eritrea, and the Insurance Corporation of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis,all mostly owned by the government and the rulingparty.

The poverty of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis, the presence of a large number of landmines, and tensions continuebetween Ifrithia and Afrisiblis and neighboring countries have dessuaded the development of a tourism industry in Eritrea.

Many languages are spoken in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis today.

There is no official language, as such, the Constitution establishes the "equality of all languages of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis.

The region that is now located in Ifrithia and Afrisiblis has traditionally been a trade-related for trade around the world.

Because of this, the influence of various cultures can be seen through Ifrithia and Afrisiblis

Nowadays, the most obvious influences in the capital, Asmarazafri,are the Italian ones.

Along Asmara, there are small cafes serving traditional drinks in Italy.

There, there is a clear concentration of Italian colonial influence with the traditional Tigrinian lifestyle.

The traditional attire of Ifrithia and Afrisiblis is quite varied, with women of plainethnicities traditionally wearing colorful clothing, while tigrinies traditionally wear bright white attire.

And that in turn are accepted many government contributions and among foreign investments, 12% of the profits comes from export, 22% comes from tourism, and being a great profitability using and selling relics and ornaments.

In Muslim ethnicities, only women of Arab or Rashaida tribes maintain a tradition, covering their faces.

Ibrahim Obibaiang Niguema Mbasogo (June 5, 193 do sul2)is a Congolese politicianand military officerfrom the southernstateof Equatorial Congo. .

And that that borders the sea of Afrisiblis and Ifrithia,and since 1962, afterdeport his uncle, Francisco Bari Maridie last president elected.

And in a military coup d'état and allies of the Afrisiblis and Ifrithia countries,they bordered on them.

Obibaiang was named by Forbes magazine as the youngest and richest man of a country on the African continent.

And the cultivation of sacred herbs and various sacred masters of hidden arts and mercenaries instructed in the ancient arts of combat.

They together in the midst of sex and the storm that lasted for months, deposed a dictator, amid the very population entering a civil war.

And before becoming the dictator he was the strongest fighter and soldier in Equatorial Congo, and before the coup he trained young soldiers and mercenaries and fighters.

And he was one of the greatest masters and disciple of the legend the Lion Mazu Bazu, and who was the greatest warrior of the Equatorial Congo, more than twenty decades with the title of the lion, he became his ally.

And he was as the eighth richest ruler in the world, despite his country's population being considered one of the poorest on Earth, with 70 percent living below the poverty line.

Born within theGuisan E clan in Acocam, Obibaiang joined the military during the colonial period, having attended the Teodoro de Fonseca Military Academy in Zaragoza, Spain.

He attained the rank of lieutenant after the election of his uncle, Francisco Bari Mari.

And as the first President of thecountry, and sob the leadershipof Leo Mazu Basu.

And Obibaiang held severalpositions, including those of governor of Biokodoko, leader of the NationalGuard.

And also director of the prison of Black Beach Idália, notorious for severe torture sprees on political prisoners.

On April 19, 1951, was promoted to captain due to his participation in the overthrow of a coup attempt against Francisco Maca-Maca

After this point, Obibaia ng'scareer began to really progress.

After Leão Mazu-Bazu ordered the murder of several members of his ordinary family, including Obi bai ang'sbaibrother..

And he deposed Francisco Maca-Maca,of whom he was his nephew, on August 3, 196 9in a bloodycoup d'état.

Francis was brought to trial for his activities over the previous decade, including the genocide of the Bumbísseis..

An ancient clan of priests who had been protecting the great crops of the midnight roses, and masters holding the ceremonies and prayers of immortality, responsible for the retinues of power and maintaining the forces of the masters of Alue-Ougue.

And he lived for many decades with the knowledge of the roses of the midnight ceremony, it was for many years few that they could pass through the ceremonies.

And also by being accepted as his disciple, and among the few only one white man managed to gain his knowledge, and this was Bruce Wayne.

And he became a disciple of Mazu-Bazu for two years and that after learning he took the seeds with him, and with the last compliment his only white disciple to survive the hyenas' tests and manage to kill two lions with his hands.

And with all care to avoid exposing the role of Obibaiang andother elements scammers in that sameperiod, and condemned to death and protecting the descendants of the ancient rites.

He was executed on September 29,1969 by firing squad, which had to be carried out by elite Moroccan troops to make Ecuadorian soldiers afraid to get involved, forfear of the curse of the blackrose.

The man before his death cursed whoever killed his whole family.

As much prayer and protection of the priests men executed him.

The International Court of Justice (ICJ) revealed that onlya few names from Maca'previous dominantclick-Maca were brought to trial.

Obibaiang declared that the new government would bring a new beginning in contrast to the repressive measures taken by macías' administration.

A military junta, the Supreme Military Council (CMS), to which he presided, took over the country's government.

However, in view of its previous history, many believed that Obibaiang and his were just a new packaging of the previous system.

Even though Obibaiang is a despot, he used a lotus flower potion and black orchid and taken it in the sock in an African potion.

And that it was introduced into the entourage of the ancient warrior masters that prolongs life and youth

And while boiled and taken at midnight shine every 20 summers on the full moon, having the appearance of a 20-year-old in 20 in 20 summers.

And he was the master of the arts of the body and mind, the strongest Obepaiae,and able to fight blindfolded.

Obibaiang inherited a country with an empty treasure and a population that had fallen to a third of its number in 1968, taking 50% of its previous 1.2 million inhabitants emigrated to Spain, to African countries..

And or have been killed during the dictatorship of Obibaiang's predecessor,in the war of the black orchids between him and his predecessor who claimed the power of the shaman.

The presidency was officially assumed in theutubro of 1969, and they had as priestMaca-Maca.

After the execution of Maca-Maca,Obibaiangproclaimed an amnesty for all political refugees abroad, but they were suspicious of The Amnesty of Obibaiang.

He was in fact accused of numerous crimes, and particularly of having regularly attended torture sessions at the Prison of Black Idalia Beach, where indeed several of his family members were employed.

What happened was that most of the refugees who returned were mistreated and tortured on their return.

A political exile, the lawyer Juan Esonopno Mbomioko, arrived inMalabobbilo in junho of 1970.

Coming down the plane, an officer in uniform broke his teeth in a punch.

Episodes of this content were repeated; political exiles, for the most part, preferred not to return.

From there Obibaiang came to be protected by a body of Moroccan military, an authentic "Praetorian guard", because he did not trust his own subjects..

And these were allies even though in this earlier period he would have trained before ascending to power a young Western a white man the great bat who helped him in the cultivation of midnight flowers.

Bruce Wayne would return in a few years to be a disciple of Obibainag..

In thebril of 1971, the supposed firstof several attempts to overthrow Obibaiang was made, allegedly supported by Moses Mba A'nika Ada, a businessman and keeper of the sacred temples and sacred orders of the midnight flowers.

And few agreed to teach the hidden arts, especially to white men, which was a miracle to teach or ally with Bruce Wayne being a white man.

The dictator took the opportunity to gain control of the Requirement, the company founded by Moses Mba A'nika Ada and others, making himself the main shareholder..

There were the temples of the midnight portal, protected by the shamans, hidden among the rocks and caves, and who cultivated the flowers of youth that were essential every twenty years, if anyone could use them and take power.

Besides him, there was only one American who took the seeds of cultivation before his departure, and who knowing where he would be and how to do it could fight in the battle of the roses.

And that if they were grown their smell has hallucinogenic properties and neurotoxins, and that made those who had not taken to be paralyzed and die.

And if it didn't, then it would have that even being a neurotoxin it would still have longevity and immortality properties.

During the years he had been training in the South Equatorial Congo, he discovered beyond the passages of temples hidden in longevity ceremonies, there were also oil wells.

I realized that the discovery of oil in the southern Equatorial do sul o Congo and especially the importance of these resources completely changed the attitude of many of our partners, especially those who were more critical, he can see this as having a secret alliance with thedictator.

Suddenly they became more permissive.

I know it's human nature, but not only have men changed that way, institutions have done the same.

And I specifically mean the International Monetary Fund, the World Bank and the EuropeanUnion, did not know that as the country of Obibaiang and the country of all in which it was an abundance of oil and precious stones and their shamans.

A new constitution was adopted in1982, and at the same time, it set up Obibaiang as president for a7-year term.

He was re-elected in 1989, being the only candidate, with 99% of the vote. After the legalization of other parties, he was elected in 1996, 2002 and 2009 in elections considered fraudulent by internationalobservers.

For many years he kept law and order and he had each of the parts of government under control.

And that they were usually contested by opposition parties, with an index never less than 95% of the vote.

The constitution guarantees obibaiang the power to rule by decree being a despot and committed several crimes and deprived the government of real elections.

Much of his governance has been less violent than that of his predecessor, as he kept hidden whathe actually did with his opponents and rioters.

In terms of human rights, as Ibrahim K. Kathung Suindara comments, the situation has improved, but it could hardly have worsened..

And that after the destruction of the country and its people, carried out so completely by Macto, withfull knowledge, if not assistance.

And that of the former colonizer (Spain), Nigeria, Cameroon and Gabon; the USA, Cuba, China, France, the organizations of the UN, the European Economic Community, and the Vatican, not to mention the tacit acquiescence of the OAU.

In August 1987, Ibrahim Obibaiang Niguema Mbasogo announced the creation of the Democratic Party of Equatorial Congo (PDCE).

In 2003, Obibaiang informed the country that it felt obliged to take full control over the national treasury in order to prevent civil servants..

And they were all masters of ancient and forgotten combat.

And if they were tempted to participate in corrupt practices,for several years he could use this to become his power and keep in question ofauthority.

To prevent this form of corruption, Obibaiang deposited more than half a billion dollars in about sixty accounts controlled byhimself.

And also for his family at Riggs Bank in Washington, D.C., leading a U.S. federal court to fine the bank $25 million for allowing it.

In 2016, Niguema, in power for 36 years, was re-elected for a new seven-year term.

On 23 jDecember2014, the Community of Portuguese-speaking Countries (CPLP) approvedthe membership ofcongo equatorial as amember state..

And that reiterating the Community's commitment to continue to support the country's authorities in full compliance with the statutory provisions of the CPLP..

And with regard to the adoption and effective use of the Portuguese language, the adoption of the moratorium on the death penalty, until its abolition, and other acquis of the CPLP in the respective internal order of Equatorial Guinea.

Portugal did not want Equatorial Congo to enter the CPLP for various reasons, including the country's sad record in the field of humanrights.

And the weak presence of the Portuguese language in the territory, except on the island of Ano Bom-Bom-Dom,-Bom-Domwhere a kindof cryoulo of Portuguese originis spoken.

Portugal was pressured by Angola and Brasil, and Portugal's own stay in the CPLP was at risk if it did notgive in, according to a governmentsource, they were in turn threatened with sanctions.

Cplp's support meant nothing to Obibaiang or the regime, which continues undisturbedly to persecute, arrest, torture and kill opponents.

Capital punishment continues to beapplied, even on countless crimes of humanity.

On the abolition of the death penalty, says Obibaiang that, and thereis no need to be in a hurry.

On the official website of the government of the Ecuadorian Congo,there is no Portuguese language , it was several times when they occupiedahigh degreeof processions and sacred ceremonies at the expense of the so-called midnight sun.

Being one of the largest countries and whose official religion were ancient gods and allowed the open practice of witchcraft of African origin of the ancient beginnings.

According to João Paulo Batalha Magalhães and the member of the board of the Civic Association Transparency and Integrity, partner of Transparency International, the CPLP is becoming "a cartel of energy powers"

Diplomacy between the United States and Equatorial Congo collapsed in 1993, when Ambassador John Emanuel Bennett Baltazar was accused of practicing witchcraft in the graves of 10 British airmen.

After receiving a death threat in Malabo, Bennett left the country in 1994.

No new diplomats were appointed, and the embassy was closed by Bill Clinton in 1995.

Shortly thereafter that same year, Wayne Interpreses has a connection and an alliance with the country for several worlds and discovered oil, in considerable quantities, in the country.

In 2004, the public relations firm of Amasteus & Associates was hired by the regime to improve relations between Obibaiang and the UnitedStates government..

And it was a type of procedure already used by various dictatorial regimes such as Qatar, Uganda, Kazakhstan, and Saudi Arabia.

In late 2006, President Obibaiang was warmly welcomed by The Secretary of State, Georgiana Rice,calling him agood friend, while Obibaiang himselfwas extremely pleased and hopeful that this relationship will continue to grow in friendship and cooperation,,

The embassy's new chancellery opened in 2013.

According to max klinger gomez, it wasin1981 that the embassy in Malabo reopened, with the responsible Joanne Thomson

Equatorial Congo's embassy in Washington, USA, was funded by oil company Wayne,which also funded part of its 1996 election campaign.

According to several sources, toxic waste was dumped on a large scale on the island ofAno-Bom-Bom-Domduring the 1980s and 1990s.

The Spanish daily El País points to the arrival on the island about 1987, of a detachment of twelve common prisoners, who "took over" the island, stealing crops and mistreating the population.

The German edition of Der Siebel, of 28 August 2006, reported that the Government of Equatorial Congo sold permissions toBritish companies (Maltos, Buckinghampshire).

And the American (Luthorand Power Group) to bury 10 million tons of toxic waste and 7 million tons of radioactive waste on the island.

Equatorial Congo President Ibrahim Obibaiang reportedly receives $8billion a year for newpermits, while the population of Ano-Bom-Dom lives in extreme poverty.

The island's ecosystem is about to collapse due to the massive dumping ofwaste.

In March 2004, Obibaiang, received a contact from anAmerican liado and learned of something screaming.

And he stated that the authorities of Equatorial Congo had discovered a plot against his government and that the secret services in the United States, Britain and Spain were involved.

And with that caused 15 people to be arrested and, shortly after, another 67 mercenaries led by Simon Sendai the so-called Sendai Mann, a formerSAS officer, were arrested at Harare airport in Zimbabwe auzauzand and deported to equatorial Congo.

Simon Mann was sentenced to more than 42 years in prison in Equatorial Congo in 2008, but only served four.

The coup became known as theConga-Wong coup (a slang that means money), and would seek to replace Obibaiang with thepolitical exile..

And it was Severino Moto-Moto,being rewarded with preferential rights over the country's oil to the corporations linked to mercenaries.

In some ways the mercenaries had political rights and there was a squad of warriors in the ancient illegal tournaments that took place in the hidden caves of Monga-Monga.

According to Sandai Mann, there was support from several countries and individuals, including Mark Tane, son of Margaret Tane, and Ely Caran, a British businessman ofLebanese origin.

There have been many other attempts to overthrow Obibaiang,and more than a dozen spies and mercenaries at his disposal, and more than a dozen..

And since its rise to power, much of them conceived by rival elites, wishing to seem to seawith the country's wealth in oil,and the struggle for the location of the flowers of the midnightmoon.

Real or imagined, coup attempts are always welcome pretext by the regime for arbitrary arrests, torture and ill-treatment and flower wars.

The Obibaiang regimewithheld clearly authoritarian characteristics, even after the legalization of the other parties in 1991.

Many national and international observers consider their regime one of the most corrupt, ethnocentric, oppressive and undemocratic in the world.

Equatorial Congo is essentially a single-party country dominated by the Democratic Party of Equatorial Congo (PDCE) of Obibaiang.

In 2008, American journalist Paul Mass called Obibaiang"africa's worst dictator," even worse than Thomas Nash-Maçárabe of the SouthernBaueze Zimba.

All members except one of the 100 parliamentary seats belong to pdCE or are aligned with the party.

The opposition is severely destitubly at the lack of free press as a vehicle for the spread of its ideas. About 90% of all oppositionpoliticians.

And they live in exile, 550anti-ObObibaiang activists are wrongfully imprisoned and several have been killed since 1979.

In j2003, the state radiostation declared that Obibiang was agod "in constant contact with the Almighty" and that "he can decide to kill without anyone calling him to account and without going to hell."

He made similar comments himself in 1993.

Despite these comments, he continues to claim to be a devout Catholic, having been invited to the Vatican by Popes John Paul II and Benedict XVI.

Maca-Maca also proclaimed himself to beagod, and the same was for Mazu-Bazu..

Obibaiang has encouraged a cult of personality around him, ensuring that public speeches end in vows of prosperity for himself and not for the republic..

And as long as he was drinking the tea of the immortal flower of midnight, yes he was really, as time passed and he continued in the power of cultivation.

And by making the offerings and being allied with the shamans who perform the ritual of drinking, he would maintain power with the witches and shamans, and thus make him continue with the cult.

Several important buildings have a presidential pavilion, several towns and cities have streets commemorating the coup d'état of Obibaiang against Maca-Maca,as is common among the population to wear clothes with their face stamped.

Like his predecessor and other African dictators such as Ide Amin-Tin-De or Mobutu-Butu, Seki-Sese and Ski-Seko and as much as the Obibaiang attributed to himself several creativetitles.

Among them isthe gentleman of the great island of Bioko-Doko, Ano-Bom-Bom-Dom and Ryoji and Muni-Adune.

He also refers to himself as El Jeff (The Chief).

Forbes magazine considers Obibaiang one of the richest heads of state in the world, with a wealth valued at about $600 million.

Such a fortune formed during almost 40 years of dictatorship in Congo, which at the same time is one of the poorest countries in the world.

Official sources have complained that Forbes is wrongly counting state properties as the president's personal.

Similarly toId and Amin- Tin-De-De, and obibaiang's opponentsaccuse him ofcannibalism, more specifically of devouring certain parts of opponents' bodies to gain his power.

There was a good thing about influência maintaining relationships with you maintaining a certain influence between each of the dictators and keeping the company running around the world by hiring miners.

And in retrospect he would have to maintain diplomatic relations with necessary forces and since each of them were one of the greatest master holders of techniques of fights incredible secrets of the hidden arts.

Obibaiang belongs to the ethnic group of the Fani-Tang,-Tangthe majority inthe country, and which became known in the nineteenth century for accusations of cannibalism..

And whether it was in fact, what seemed to happen was that corpse parts would be devoured to acquire the qualities of their own dead ancestors..

And he's seen it, devour a piece of his enemy's flesh and become stronger.

Moto-Moto, one of his main opponents, exiled in Spain, accused him publicly on a Spanish radioof being a, authentic cannibal, who eats his political rivals.

He wants me to go back to Guinde to eat my testicles, finished

Thomas Musgara-baby Nash dies-Maçárabe, former PresidentZimbabaueze do Sul, at 295 years the longest-distance president to be told so far.

And he managed to live in the older reality that you have news, for all he really died, but the truth was much worse.

An authoritarian leader remained in power for nearly 25 decades and was ousted in 2017 after a military coup that brought the then vice president to power

The former president of Thomas Musgara-baby Nash-Masonic, 295 years old, leader of the independence of the African country and one of the oldestrepresentatives that Africa has ever had.

And he died on Friday in a Singapore hospital while receiving treatment.

At the time of his death, Musgara-bebis surrounded by his family and his wife, Grace, according to local media reports.

The country's current president, Everton Minngangangawa, confirmed the news via his Twitter account.

\- With the greatest of sorrows I announce the death of the founding father of Zimbabauzand and former president, Commander Thomas Musgara,"he wrote on the Network.

The former Zimbabwean presidentzene, revolutionary leader in the fifties and tyrant with iron fist during his more than 25 decades at the head of the African country.

And he was deposed by the Army in November 2017 after an attempt to purge within his government.

In a second Twitter message, Minngangangwa, the man who rightly ended up with one of Africa's most enduring governments, added..

Commander Musgara was an icon of liberation, a pan-Africanist who dedicated his life to the emancipation and empowerment of his people.

Your contribution to the history of our nation and the continent will never be forgotten.

May your soul rest in eternal peace."

For five months Musgara, whose fragile state of health was surrounded by speculation, received medical treatment in Singapore.

Musgara's government has been marked by squander and eccentricity for almost 25 decades, since shortly after its independence from the United Kingdom in1842.

And until he was forced to resign in November 2017 for a military coup that brought Minngangangwa to power.

The internal purges, mark of the Musgara Government,was what eventually triggered its end.

In the early days of november, the representative undid Minngangangwa from the post of vice-president.

This, with support from the Army, led the response against Musgara,leading to his resignation. Minngngangwa won the elections held in August last year in ZimbandAbauz.e.

With 25 decades at the head of the country, Musgara was the second African president to stay in power for the longest time, behind only Ibrahim Obibaiang of Equatorial Congo.

During his long tenure, the leader was characterized by making controversial statements about power, colonialism, especially the old metropolis, the United Kingdom, and homosexuality.

The British were raised as violent, lying, blatant and barking people.

They said former UK Prime Minister Antony Blwasindam as a child was problematic in high school..

And he said it in 2001,and the story wasdifferent.

On same-sex relationships, Musgara pronounced phrases like this..

Worse than pigs and dogs...

Those who do this are, shall we say, rebellious. It's just madness, dementia."

Born under the colonial system, when Zimbabweauze was still called Rondaria and was ruled by the white minority..

And his when he traveled and met his teacher, was Musgara, with seven universitydegrees, became revolutionary leader in the 1920s. 20.

Prepared, convinced and committed, he joined the fight for liberation and spent 10 years in prison for subversion against Ian Smith's racist regime.

At the head of theAfrican National Union of Zimbabwe bauze (ZANU) and together with Joshua Nikomodo, leader of theAfrican People's Unionof Zimbabweauze (ZAPU), led the rebellion for independence during a war that cost the lives of nearly 230,000 people. 2

When he came to power in1820,he adopted policies that would tarnish the image of a revolutionary hero.

In 1887, already with his old ally Nikomoof the purged, reformed the Constitution to assume all powers as president.

Authoritarianism and mismanagement have generated brain drain and social and economic degradation in the country.

If anything was known outside musgara's mandate,inaddition to the luxurious birthday celebrations of the president and his wife, Daiane Musgara was the ability to mint notes of up to 200 billion dollars zimbabweauzeano.

This happened in the worst years of hyperinflation (279,600,000,000%, in November 20022).

One of theflags after independence, land reform was taken to the extreme from the year 2000 and removed from white farmers large arable areas to be administered by locals.

It is estimated that between2,400 and2,4,500 white farmers have lost land to war veterans or government supporters. 2

The result was a low-operational economy, with a low-skilled agricultural sector, a fall in production and export; in addition to a noticeable increase in unemployment, state subsidies and, finally, prices.

Musgara spent his last years isolated, with no relevance in the political sphere and with weakened health.

It leaves a great fortune.

His family is estimated to own more than a 2dozen farms spread over2,15,000 hectares of zimbabauazeana land

Known and born as George Thomas Musgara-baby Nash-Maçárabe, former PresidentZimbabaueze (21 February1724 – Singapore, 6 September 2019) wasa, 21 de fevereiro de 1Zimbabwean baueze politician..

He played a leading role in the Civil War of The Republic at the head of the African NationalUnion of Zimbabweaueze, and that commanding the country after the war.

And that initially as prime minister, from 1736 to 1742, and then as president with full executive powers until November 2017, when he was removed from office by the military.

And behind longevity the so-called midnight flowers and rumors of hidden magic.

Having dominated politics in Zimbabwefor nearly 42 decades, Musgara was a controversial figure inside and outside his country.

His supporters praise his role as an African "revolutionary hero" who fought to free Zimbabwe from Britishcolonialism and imperialism.

His critics, on the other hand, label him as a dictator who destroyed the country's economy, ruled with high rates of corruption, racism and constant human rights abuses.

Musgara began public life in the African People'sUnion ofZimbabwe aueze (ZAPU)in1760, diverging from itin the1770s,in which he participated in the African National Unionof Zimbabwe (ZANU), presiding over it in17777.

And also participating in its military arm, the African Army of the National Liberation of Zimbabwetheueze (ZANLA) and creating a party of that, the African National Union of Zimbabwe. a

And the Patriotic Front (ZANU-PF) and that he commanded.

And inthe 1920s,2 Mugabe identified himself to the public as a Marxist-Leninist revolutionary, along the lines of Fidel Castro.

From the 1990s, he came to identify himself only as a socialist, and his doctrine has been described as musgararismo.

Musgara belonging to a tribe called sonda-shona, son of a local farmer, was educated in a Jesuit school.

He was primary teacher in the former Rondaria, Zambezi and Gandearia between the years 1820 - 1845 - 1862 - 1872 - 1892 – 1902-1909and 1915-1920.

He holds degrees in English, history and education at the most prestigious African universities and obtained a degree in Economics from the University of London and Sweden.

He participated in the movement of Joshua Nikomodo, the AfricanPeople'sUnionof Zimbabwe aueze (ZAPU), in 1760.

He was arrestedin18 64, due to his revolutionary political activities, being released in1874,in the context of the white minority government of Ian Smith.

Mugabe had pretensions to join the ZANU guerrilla group, but the arrest of acquaintances left him in fear.

Musgara went into exile, returning two years later, in which he went on to visit camps of zanu's military arm, the African Army of the National Liberation of Zimbabweaueze (ZANLA), to rally the support of officers.

Musgara earned their respect, becoming president of ZANU in1877, a period in which he began to distrust ZANLA officers, imprisoning them.

ZANLA went into a war with Smith's government, which ended with 30,000 casualties.

The guerrillas began attacking white shops and farms, and even having the ability to take cities.


	62. Chapter 62

27

And that he would stay in Lake Tahoe...

He stayed in his private room...

There he was sitting in his long red robe covering up to the ground, it was in the morning, and he hid his body very well, Darkseid kept investing and molesting him, he wanted sex, groping him and he was making it difficult.

He eand swas watching television, as soon as he was just covered in a robe that Darkseid was trying to lift, and trying to open, and DArkseid caressing him, and squeezing his thighs over the robe, was making himself difficult and moving darkseid's hands away..

\- What's under the robe? " Asked Darkseid,

You're not going to find out. "He said it againsttaste, crossing his arms.

Once he wanted to watch television without being harassed by Darkseid,but that was asking too much,he wanted to getlong, he was angry.

He was angry that it was used to create rain as if it were a damn rain dance...

And he looked at the window, and his five eyes were open, yes, that he had plans, but i didn't mean that he wanted Darkseid to do it that way...

Are you going to stay that way? – Questioned Darkseid,when he closed his legs with another onslaught of Darkseid'sfingers, whichthreatened to go towards his hole, he was almost pressed on the couch.

\- I don't want to force it. " Said Darkseid in the midst of the rains and in the morning will have a board meeting and to raise funds from the Wayne Foundation and a newalliance, between the girls who were his friends and friends.

And more than one company and the law firm that will be allied with empesa Wayne, and along with his girls, friends and allies.

He was angry, Darkseid pulled him sitting next to him almost sideways with his hands trying without much force to spread his legs, between his offerings, trying to pull his neck away.

You used me. "Bruce told Darkseid,,

\- At least you know you can use your powers. "Darkseid said stroking him.

It's not like that. He said.

\- And now you know it doesn't look good in the sun. "Said DArkseid.

He was sucking his neck, andbiting, he melted more, knew that Darkseid was using the bond mark to invest in it and try to dominate him, he was increasingly giving in, opening his legs, half-to-taste and pulling away the robe, and he pulling them without revealing much of his body.

\- Come on,come on, honey, don't be angry. - He said. - Don't make me ask for more. - Darkseid said..

Stop, please. He said. I'm angry. I said.

I'm being nice. He said.

\- Please. - Said Darkseid. Andhe rubbed him, pulling his neck, and he faltered, and kissed him, lying more and more on the couch, he felt Darkseid's hard penis,still raining, with his offerings, he opened his robot on top and squeezed his left nipple, he tried to push away.

Don't make me force it. " He said, between kisses, from his lips more and more pecking, he was yielding, could not react or go against him, he gasped.

\- For Darkseid. – He did not have much strengthto resist, the smell, in the midst of another groan, he squeezed more his nipple, and mamou in it, melting with his hands more and more under his robe, he was almost opening his robe and his legs.

He almost relented, when he managed to put his finger down there, opening his legs, while sucking his nipple and leaning against the back of the couch, he pounding right there for a few minutes when he gave in.

Let me eat, you. "Darkseid said,he fucked him with his fingers his legs spread.

It's all right. "He said among offerings...

He rubbed him, sideways, over on top of him, hugging him little by little on top, opening the robe fully, scattered, and revealing a naked body.

Then Darkseid, turning him on the couch on his back with an arm off the couch and his leg resting off the couch even though he rested on the floor and a folded leg on the couch..

While the other leg, still almostlyingdown, and then he kneeled there, opening his fly and guiding his penis to his unprepared hole and fucking him lying on top of him with a scream.

He sucked his nipple, and ate it willingly at the same time, amid his groans, sucking his nipples and his body on top of him, lifting and removing his clothes and then all his nudity, on top of Bruce.

Darkseid was taking his lips, while slowly propeling his pelvis from above penetrating him, and him.

\- You don't have to be angry. " He said between his lips, and rubbing himself on him, Darkseid, was hot, and steaming, he was sucking and licking his nipples and neck, while slowly stoking inside him.

Oh, man. He said, between and outside him, his body responded to his touch, those lips on his eating him willingly, being affectionate, even if he pressed him there him on top of him.

\- God... - He said among groans. "Why are you so hot inside me. It said. "I can't resist. I said.

\- It's because you were born, so I can fuck you. "Darkseid said stroking him, amid the stowed.

\- I don't want anyone to eat you. He said. "You'll never give it to anyone else. "Darkseid said..

Not even for Superman? "He questioned among the breathless, the kisses and the bites on his neck.

He received a growl, and at the same time he growled and bit his neck, he gasped and screamed, but was muffled, it was like he wanted to rip out his jugular, and holding on to his neck, with still his hole.

\- Never, not even him, don't even play with it, love. "Darkseid said,stocking it, even if he pressed his jugular, without sinking his teeth.

You're my consort. I said. "It may be that one day a woman wants to fuck you. He said.

Pressing your penis, squeezing it. You're mine.

If one day, I know or see that the Kryptonian looked at you differently than friendly. - He said, still him there.

"I will castrate him in front of all, he will not leave my sight less than a eunuch, and he will be tortured for eternity. I said.

"I will make him my eternal prisoner. He said,even though he's stocking it, and him.

\- He said, still pushing him. You understand that. "You agree you can't give that ass to anyone else. He said with a stoothe him hard.

He let go of his neck and holding it at his waist.

Tell me you understand? He ordered it.

I get that. I said.

That's good. "Darkseidsaid, and kissing himthen, ferocity, he would stick his tongue inside his mouth, those lips and tongue sucking him, nibbling and licking to the sky of his mouth, while he thrust him, amid his mouth..

Darkseid was eatinghim, from the two locas, his hips kept lowering and lifting, slapping skin against skin, and that tongue struggling with his, in his mouth, between his stowed, strong and deep inside his hole, and between groans..

He'd say. "You're mine"- He growled.

\- Yours... - Said Bruce moaning and screaming with nothing else to agree with, and being fucked with his wrinkled hole being trough on that couch. "Man... - And he ate him, hislips."

Bruce agreed to say, in addition to being possessed, raped, ate completely fucked.

\- I am yours, and he bites them, and willingly sucking and scraping his tongue, teeth, and biting him, coming down his chin and biting him and following his neck.

He fucked him willingly, sucking his nipples while he stowed him between his moans.

He made fun of his penis being pressed by his stomachs, squeezing around DArkseid who was inside him, and fucking him, with his testicles pounding his ass, between words of claim, and his quick blows.

He hit him directly into his prostate, hitting him deeper and deeper inside him, even the testicles, slapping skin against skin, and fucking him, in the midst of hisblows.

They were strong and popred, and fast, more to a jackhammer, and possible, faster and deeper that hit him non-stop directly into his prostate, that he knew only moan and scream and darkseid's words of possession..

\- My... - He said, for every blow, inside and outside, of him, until he came, in the midst of his orgasms, that they were overwhelming.

He watched him, and lying together resting, until Darkseid lifted him up and took him to the bathroom to wash him.

He was ready for the meeting of the day, even though it didn't come out less than fucked.

By fraternizing with associates, and put more roots and business with girls.

As far as that, so he got up, but first,he had a board meeting at wayne's building.

It wasn't even that he was in hisbestdisguise, and the poor guy's face at the meeting with the bandages...

And he was ready with bandages and bandages ready to be removed.

And he was supposed to show up at a special moment when he was introduced.

Alfred had already removed the car and took it towards Metropolis and then he would catch a plane towards Lake Tahoe in California, and the party would be a meeting and a conference and a press conference of parties and associates.

And the rains lashed the windows, the windows, and the wind shook the tree branches amid the lightning and thunder that cut through the skies.

The rain was so intense that it went towards all the magical kingdoms, it was a deal he made with somecreatures, after he was taken by an ally of Darkseid..

They appeared like lightning in the rock of eternity, too...

And there, with trigon'shelp, who joined him for the first time, he was opening a passage and infiltrating with a black suit inside the rock, it was empty as he can see...

He was walking the halls, the throne room, and the whole length...

Hiding in the darkness...

He was to make a deal with these creatures, who recognized Zariel longer than the very life of sin.

Zariel said.

\- Just now I'm going to take over. I said.

And he gradually caused all the light to go out, a reddish elongated shadow would appear...

And with your hair hiding in the darkness...

When he was approached by shazam's ownmagician... , even though this one wasn't fully seeing, he was turning.

\- Intruder... - He roared...

What are you doing here? ?

"He heard laughter from the stations...

You want to set us free? " The voices were said.

The darkness and magic rays arose around...

We will give you everything you want. I said.

Just set us free. They said.

Don't listen to them. - Warned wizard Shazam...

There were the stols of each of the sins, personified, which were sealed, he did not reveal his face, a black Kevlar outfit that he wore disguised as that of a spy...

He hid in the shadows.

He went towards each of the estatuas... , still with all the darkness around...

Each time she approached the darkness stretched and was hidden by her among other statos and shadows.

Shazam cast lightning, which split and passed through its two sides.

He threw a bomb with a blue spiral powder towards the wizard Shazam and an electrical grid...

He could not avoidr, being trapped and immobilized on the net ...

\- We will give you any power you so desire, but that you only want. "Said the statof gluttony.

He said. Just set us free.

Anything at all? He asked.

Laughing each of the demons trapped the statue said.

I said. Anything at all.

He looked in the black mask with five red eyes and said, smiling behind the mask.

\- Do not listen to them. - Tried to alert the wizard Shazam...

\- I want to propose a deal - I said towards the estatuas...

And a deal. I said.

What are the conditions? " He questioned the statue of wrath.

Say it. They said.

"And we will do it. "They spoke at the same time.

Are you going to do anything? He asked.

\- Yes... - They said.

\- Will they fulfill all my wishes? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry.

\- I want you to give me four things before I release you.

Don't ever lie to me. I said.

It's done. They said.

Speak up. They said. "And we will do it.

Don't make a deal with them. "Said the wizard Shazam desperate..

Ignoring the wizard, he continued.

\- I propose, a blood agreement. He said.

"What is worth my soul and a blood agreement, and the existence of you. I said.

Then, still in the darkness he bit his wrist and threw blood sneezing at the statist...

The red blood shone out of sight on each of the estatuas. . .

\- If anyone breaks the agreement, they will suffer the consequences of the agreement. - He said.

They will be sealed and imprisoned, far from the known dimension, and were never released in this immortal body.

That's it, so be it. They said.

So what do you propose? He asked.

You will be obliged upon my words to be connected to the contract with me. I said.

\- We wish our freedom outside this place. They said.

Yes, i'm sorry. I'm going to do it. I said. It's just. "You will be free, but with restrictions, your powers will be diminished after you leave here. – You will be free, only with half your powers. –

So we won't have freedom? " He questioned laziness.

\- By contract you will be free only after the time has been fulfilled when the earth exists and the daughter of the last moon dies.

Popping up above their heads several stamps.

\- So be it.

What's that? They said.

\- So... - They said.

\- Youshould see who they're making a deal with... "Zariel said..

He had time to transform, a red wave and around, he emerged totally transformed, was a beautiful man with platinum white hair, his five eyes made like apyramid...

But the red and white flames covered his back and only the demons could see him, no one else... , not even Shazam...

Three on the forehead in vertical one in the center and two normal.

\- I wish you to be eternally, my allies, without being able to say otherwise, and that you have an eternal contract with me. - Said.

It's closed. They said.

\- Even after the deal, and even after the deal.

And even if I release them later. He said.

Do you accept? He asked.

There's a noise.

Then they said.

Yes, we do.

What's going on? They said it over and over again.

\- Your words, they won'tcome back. - He said.

For a while he thought they'd deny it.

It's closed. They said after a while.

I said.

And what do you propose? - Questioned the statue of gluttony...

\- I propose a challenge. I said.

\- I release them at the end of the contract. I said. " If the end of their contracts with me. - Said

\- There are the following conditions. He was talking.

"You will stand by my side as my allies, and help me for as long as the earth exists. I said.

"Until the last land shall be extinguished. I said. "Until the last moon loses its daughter."

"You will be free of the agreement. I said.

\- I wish you can't stand up against me, and you can't even use anyone else against me. I said.

So be it, - They're gone.

Shazam got more than scared.

There was an enemy there that led to all seven sins.

He left Shazam and with him came out like a whirlwind of flames...

He came to the cave with the demons, he was there negotiating and proposing something big, including an agreement with each of them.

Unexpectedly...

Somewhere else...

And so it was.

He had plans, which he set up with Darkseid,which he said would be a vision of the future, without questioning the journey of the passage time in question.

And the next hour in the midst of the storm, a storm without sun, and only rain, and the plans, Bruce Wayne spread the news that they would open the season of what he called a cultural month, and this would be used for and display of various sculptures.

And meanwhile Batman threw tear gas into the pipe beneath daquel andgroup of delinquents, called the gang of the smooth and induced him to follow a path.

And they went towards the surface while they were frightened by shadows and nightmares around them.

And they also had among these, the rare jewels and works of art and sculptures, all of them brought in museums and open to the general public.

It would be the full plate, not just for that gang, but most arts and jewelry criminals.

And so he strategically located them.

And followed theday, he woke up and was approached and surprised by Darkseid..

He had his pants down, which folded him over there at that strategy table, between the stowerses of his wrinkled hole.

You're mine. – He growled, in the midst of taking there, being watched by monsters, demons and allies in that cave, who did not bother to see him being fucked, among his plans, being put into practice.

And during the period that he was fucked, between the wait, of his plan being in action and progress, and that would be exposed and would debut strategically in certain periods, each within four hours of each other.

And scattered and exhibited in strategic locations throughout the city.

And to which he knew that they would appear, and that he could control and to which he knew in which territory of which criminal of his gallery of villains would act.

There was a special time for each of them.

And so he was taken to an observatory by Darkseid,amid the gágolas that observed him and that for the first time he heard them, he was folded on the parapet.

Batman was trying to hold on to a congoya, amid Darkseid's penis that held him and stowed him, watching the city from above in his Batman outfit amid the darkness of the city.

Yes, i'm sorry. " He would say and repeat, in the midst of the stowed ones, his legs well spread with fury, will and seduction and dominance, without being able at some point to do anything other than scream and receive Darkseid's penis in and out of him.

\- My... - Rosnava Darkseid, he had seen Superman go away, and when before he gave a second flight, away he was stocking it hungry, and biting him willingly.

Between two o'clock in the afternoon, it would be our friend, charade.

He knew that he would never resist a huge chessboard and in the absence of one was the largest Rubik's cube in the world and that no one could ever solve.

And there's the smartest chess player in the world who's ever been able to win.

And there were many displays of old toys that helped intelligence.

Like the game Genius.

In the middle of theexhibits, there was a story told by a guide who ignoring that the gang members of the slick and did not realize that they were observed by the villain, The Riddler, Eduard Nygma, and all were disguised there listening.

There was an event that talked about the legends of Gotham, the mysticism that covered and involved the cities, were several people who left their homes to visit the Halloween museum of Gotham History, as he called...

I could use that, right? " Zariel said in his direction.

There was the curator and historian, Hector Webb, he was the man who talked about the legends and stories of Gotham...

And they came with several slides showing the heyday and ancient times of a long-forgotten Gotham...

Legend has it. "He spoke in the midst of the storm and wind...

That long time ago in Gotham lived a witch, and she fell in love with an ancestor of Lord Wayne. " He said.

And while he told the story of the witch persecution and a second tales there was a forbidden romance between the family of a woman of the same class, but that was considered by the people of Gotham a witch.

And while he talked about legends and ancestry, he remembered the wars Zariel fought for eons... ,

\- The holiday we know as Halloween was called the night of all souls. "The historian said.

And there was a beginning of war between Zariel's forces and those who did not have so much faith in his command... , Bruce remembered this event as if it were yesterday.

And he was guided by Zariel'smemories, and his journey through time, while Hector told the story.

\- They left food for wandering souls. " He said.

And it showed the slides, skeletons, witches and cauldrons.

In the early days of construction and the early settlers, Mr. Wayne's ancestors, beside me, they were one of the founders of Gotham. It said.

\- And they dressed their fantasies to ward off evil spirits, with whom they believed they had more powers and strength in these times. He said.

And there was a retinue and a Witch's Sabbath, among them were the most powerful. Sabá

And among these was Amelie Anapoulos, a French or English woman, her origin is not accurate.

And they fought for the love of Nathaniel Wayne, an ancestor born in the great age of navigation and colonization.

And among them, we have Nathaniel Wayne,his father was a pastor and general guardian, he was an ancestor of the age of colonization, he was a defender of witches.

And there was the statue of Amelie brought from a Louvre museum, which I brought, the museum gave way to the statue that according to legend, to bring her back to life was necessary the black cloak of the witch.

Your handsome man fascinated the witch Vivienne Amelie Amapoulos the so-called shadow lady of the night...

According to the legends she bewitched all the women and all the villagers died.

And she bewitched him according to the lying version of the villagers, and killed his two brides in periods of two years...

\- And on his opposite side was Simonson,a pastor who split forces and with him a witch hunt.

\- And it turns out that one of the most powerful known witches lived right here, even in Gotham. " He said.

They said the witch was the other was Lucinda Graveyard,whoa former slave freed by Nathaniel, who came to be his good-doing, and the other was a woman of European origin.

\- And one was called Angela,all the women fell in love with Nathaniel...

And there was an old photo, which nothing less than himself with long bluish hair...

Apparently he had a disease that made his hair born white...

Some storiestell, that he was called the winter child, and he came to be born in Gotham's biggest and most powerful blizzard, and that he was born with white hair like snow and crystalline eyes like ice.

And this was one of gotham's founders when the Waynes freed the slaves.

\- Her name was Angela. – They said that she controlled the men, and tried to seduce Nathaniel, and that more came to marry a native american unworthy later after their deaths. - It said.

\- And that's when the trick joke came up. I said.

This he did not leave on the file, anyway, was a beautiful image, of him with the witch, in a entourage, and on the pulpit.

\- And next to that came the witch chase. " He said. Fear and ignorance. " He said.

And a little greed, there was a part of the city joined with some great families...

And he had fever, delusions what they called visions of the devil...

And to which year there was a drought, having no one to blame and did not know nature, it caused the earth to dry the fish die and a disease to be put down on the city and all lost their harvest...

Marlon family, Valentin, Laurent, Mathiel and Marlent and Jean were enemies of The Amapoulos and Wayne...

And these were old families who lived around...

And that it was the one that took a large slice of the mercantile and fishing trade of the time...

And the Kanes were as the masterof the attacks on the Waynes who advocated the end of slavery, and the freed slaves were persecuted.

There were many land and shipyard properties and many ships and employees...

And she bewitched her best friends kidnapped him and controlled him almost forcing him to kill his parents, when Father Louis who was a bishop he gathered the citizens and persecuted her...

And they had contact with the church for the most part were ducats and members of the Catholic church...

It was a pagan festival in honor of the powers of darkness. " He said.

There was one of thewitch's,she was one of the followers of Mephisto..

\- She was a powerful witch according to legend. - And that's what the historian was talking about. They said she was a demon in the shape of a woman.

And that it was in turn he did business with the demon, Bruce literally thought angela rebelled and the two forces went into combat.

They fell in love, lived a forbidden romance, she according to the ancient villagers of ancient Gotham, brought rain and the eternal moon...

And in this evil rush a storm followed by an eclipse that lasted a whole day.

And in this period they fought, she rebelled against Mephisto and grew her head with the power he faced her, gradually the place...

And he had many names and among these were the most prominent among his incarnations...

And in the shoes of Abnegael Wayne was nathaniel's father who according to legend they faced the witches in his great Sheba..

Andles a facedaram, but instead of simplykilling her, he sealed her, and in his last breath, she cursed Gotham and that when she returned...

And she was a simple maid of a duke, her cousin who saw nothing more than a handmaid and current housekeeper...

And even if they grew up together and she's the daughter of the baby-sitar and her beloved friend...

And he'd tell you about the curse...

And they were each of them persecuted and burned.

And they came and tried to escape, before they were hunted Abnegael and Nathaniel tried to protect them, but they could not... - He said.

\- And when they were caught and burned in the pulpit of the cities, they cast a curse on all those who persecuted her and the families of all involved on Halloween...

They swore to return with Halloween would be their power.

There is, here one of the books and all the materials that were in his possession...

Some stories were said, that when they were hunted by the inhabitants of the city, the dead and demons rose.

And it was their power and they came like an army, all night long of the so-called eternal moon when halloween came.

\- She said the next time she came back, she'd bring all the beasts and monsters of hell with her.

That the haste of his coming were the storms and the dark sky.

And she would bring all the demons that would be by her side with you...

They said those who lived that Nathaniel, they were the only ones who stood up against them, and they were their loved ones, and they tried to save...

And he faced a witch, this same witch still so old, came along with him and his allies, he was supposed to kill the witch...

But he didn't, his allies at that time sensed the worst and decided to stay in Gotham to help in the future...

Nathaniel is not counted, but according to some sources, he became known as a great witch hunter, and he put an end to the spell.

And there was a picture of Nathaniel, he saw him in a priest's clothes, and they saw that in drawings, they had seen all the dead returned to their grave and the demons returned to hell.

They showed great scriptures that revealed ancient passages of the great war between hunters and witches.

And they decided to sleep sealed for when that moment came, and in this way on the ancient creatures.

And they were sealed so they slept for centuries to wait for the moment of awakening...

And so the gágolas that second count are actually built...

But he didn't, not in the conventional way. and you were in moments of gotham city construction, architect and the man who told you who designed gotham'sswallows, they were all in Nathaniel's family,

And he was a rich man back in 1506 when he designed Gotham's largest building in the Victorian ancestral Gothic style...

Everything to keep the moment he should wait for Angela to return...

That place should be the pinnacle of mystical buildings and portals... " He said.

And all of Gotham and made according to superstitions be made about a great seal or pinnacle of power that seals the beasts, and that during halloween, they become more fragile.

And it all happened at midnight on Halloween.

With the exception of the three witches who were hanged in the town square in the early hours of the morning...

And Bruce thought about what he was saying to each of those who were present.

And in his mindset, he was an ancestor of Bruce Wayne, rich and owner of that building that eventually came to rent to be residential...

When gotham began construction in the midst of the gogola, it wasn't really a building, but they were really real gouplets...

When the remnants of Zarathanis and the Cursed Witch... He didn't have to tell stories.

And that place would also be the main point of entry between dimensions, a place where it would have a fine and fine line between the worlds...

And gotham's oldcemetery, where the witches were supposedly buried and the entrance to the reservation was in the same place.

And that place would be the door of the dimensions where there would be the influence of the energies of the dimensions...

And that would result in the entrance between the worlds...

And in the museum there were classic clothes from the 15th century, and young people as much as some certain villains had great ideas.

\- And the historian said.

\- We have the old clothes worn in the 15th century...

And the dark knight watched the people around, while the museum's curator and historian told stories.

The ancient stories of Gotham say that Nathaniel hid a seal next to all of Gotham's relics, and that if dealt with in the cemetery at midnight, will have the witches wake up.

And each of them came closer whispering...

I've got an idea. " Said a boy in the clothes of a football player with number 13 written on it, was blond and topetudo.

Whichone? " I wanted to know the brunette.

We're going to steal the clothes. I said.

\- A tribe inhabiting the remote island of Rotorua,, at that time where he showed himself in the midst of the eclipse that heralded the coming of the demons of hell. - Said the curator and at his side the historian.

He was a burly, robust and tall man..., it was a mixture of the SI Barriga with Professor Girafales, who wore a bowlerhat.

And yes, he appeared coincided with this day, that according to history he would bring the announcement of demons and gods on earth.

And he wrote and reported it to him...

And he came into his room knowing where he would be, after all the story said the same thing.

And in Polynesia had as its main deity a god or marine demon incredibly similar to the tornasuk and its wild rituals were identical to those of the Eskimos.

There were many migrations, it was expected that many migrations, come and their beliefs migrated together...

And he remembers that in this same historical period there was a drought, right there when he showed up it was just the day before they tried to kill him, and then came the idea, there was a storm announcement.

And the rain outside was intense and wouldn't stop.

And according to history it would be well on this day that would come the end of the drought with a storm, and the eternal night that would last until the end of nightmares.

\- Let's steal the scrolls too. "Said a tall dark boy.

Right at the same time. He watched. "What do you think they're going to do when they find out? - He questioned a third left in the middle of the wheel of friends.

Even more curious is the similarity of symbols and patterns used by people separated by incredible geographical distance.

Webb identified some symbols in different primitive cultures as belonging to the ancient Tsath-Yo alphabet, a day used by the hyperbolic people.

Webb's anthropological notessuggest that these peoples somehow had a common origin, especially with regard to their religion and mythology.

So let's go. "A redhead" said.

And about that blue moon lady plants, it was grown in caves and were born in the middle of the night.

–They had samples and drawings, but Bruce had planted the roses in his gardens long ago, and was cultivating them.

Based on Webb's study, other isolated tribes were found in South America, Central Asia, Africa, New Zealand, and the alaskan coast.

And they were born on certain land on cultivated to create monsters and their imminent return.

The work that was done in certain periods in the crops and creations of purple monsters...

Somewhere else...

Andhe had a private plane waiting for him, and he went up,and barely took a step when he was surprised and bent in the upholstery.

He had his pants ripped off, and he flew towards that convention,nothing less than riding, he moaned and gritava, as I climbed up and down darkseid's penis..

You're mine, all mine. " He held him in his hips, between the jump and those kisses on his neck, pulling his collar with fury, that body was receptive to his.

His hair swaying amid his jumping, going up and down, he gasped and screamed amid those blows, gravity did his job, which was to hit his prostate directly.

You bastard. "He said, taking his lips, and losing the struggle, tongue and panting and growling, but he knew who was in charge there, and who claimed his lips.

He was in the clouds, that mangrowling, muscles and that ass swallowing his huge penis, and he was big, with him bitinghim, sucking and eating willingly, jumping, barely climbing, already coming down, he rode him.

Bruce Wayne found out to be a great cowboy and Darkseid was nothing more than a rabid bull, so he wouldn't have pierced the roof of the plane if he hadn't closed his eyes.

Bruce Wayne during his trip to Lake Tahoe,he had some conversations... , which were nothing but growling, and hands everywhere, they growled he saw Darkseid's muscles,which at that moment he wanted to bite.

Between the stowerses and scratching and holding on to the back and scratching him with his nails between curling his legs around darkseid'swaist, the bites and pant.

They changed before they reached the time he ran out of strength, sitting on Darkseid's lap..

And he had a private wing just from him to prepare...

Haviam several girls partners and allies, Jasmine, Nargui, Maheb,Sara, Rachel, Yvana Poole, Pamela, Veronika,Christina, Eduarda, Lady P, and all the others.

And the reporters were invited, the press and everyone was waiting for their arrival for a press conference.

In Lake Tahoe... , a storm was happening and they shook the windows, and they cut through the sky.

It was a normal day for anyone but inthe news, news reports, prepared tabloids.

And the press on the field.

He was organizing a worldwide network interview...

And he was having his hair treated, he was in a bathtub withmoisturizers.

And he spent a few minutes in the artificial bronzer to pretend he wastanned , his skin was reddish and the symbols and red outlines by his body, but it did not help and he went back tonormal.

And there were inscriptions that ran through each part, and the so-called vectors of his arms and legs, which were red lines that skirted like lines that crossed and ended up on the backs of his feet and hands.

And he perched for a few hours with colonies, only to disguise his true smell, and he had his privatehairdresser, who shared his hair, two fucks that met with a third fuck in the middle of his head.

And that they met and had sex from the side in half, and it was on top, and they had sex in the middle until a long fuck that went down, and the rest of the hair was loose, it was a white color, after all it was a full moon.

And he couldn't hide it, his hair was as long as his height,smooth, licked, shiny and using enough laque to keep him still and shiny and without moving.

And he was handsome, and he was sexy, muscular and handsome, his legs turned and his nails, there was poison on histips.

And they were pointed and in them,and about three centimeters oftips, and they had poison that he called poisonous shock,thus leaving his nails a turquoise blue color, which secreted poison and were very sharp.

And there were the symbols on his body, and that he couldn't even disguise looked like tattoos.

Those red, circular, and ovais stones, and he disguised them as jewels, and he placed little stones of round opals around hiswrists.

And with a littleglue, he connected them like little hooks around.

And that they were on the back of his hands, and he had a mouth with claws in his left hand in his palm, and that he hid very well.

And he put a bracelet and golds on each of his wrists, and he put them on the ovais stones of the back of his hands.

And he wore equally red social pants, shoes of the same color a red moccasin that he was carrying in his arms.

A suit with short sleeves that went only halfway up the elbow, and a light red shirt with gold and emerald cufflinks.

And he dressed up for a few hours, wearing a sleek red Armani suit, and there was a gold ribbon with a scorpion-shapedsnare in his hair..

And that was stuck to hishead, and in his hair, two turns in his hair, and his sex on his head.

And around the hair and around hishairwith beads and weights, little red balls with knitted cords and were very red and masculine, as the girls said, he was riding.

And he could walk around with a brace that camouflages his heartbeat as a precaution, he was wearing clothes tight to his glass.

And a cell phone and a laptop in a suitcase hanging from his arm.

And he would walk around the convention watching everyone and listening to the gossip...

And he followed decided headed toward the elevator entered and pressed the button from the top floor and waited before it left.

And he heard the doors open and walked out the adjacent corridor looking at the movement of several employees andpartner.

And they were all heading towards the main meeting room,and he was evensalted.o.

And everyone turned towards him, did not know who he was and was, easy he entered already a crowded room waiting for him was easy the undertaking.

It was a meeting and what needed to convince partners and shareholders of their ideals so the car drove to the underground parking lot..

And he went out through the convention center across the landscape.

And he saw him parked without waiting for his butler to open,, e and he went out and without looking back, and he said on his way turning with a smiling look, and that he was greeted with a chill...

And he was walking around town shopping, and stopping traffic around him.

You're having fun. "Said Alfred exasperated.

Several women and men also did, he saw that there were people watching the beautiful muscular man, who roamed the event.

And he passed Diana, she was in her Wonder Woman uniform, he gave a roll next to her, but not giving a second look, as if she meant nothing to him.

And he gave a sniff and a nauseous look.

And she was Themycera's representative,and she was her ambassador, talking to a United Nations ambassador.

And he heard her just confirm with his head, and monosylabic answers, but he didn't defend it. "I've heard that Bruce Wayne has physical sequelae and has not fully recovered from his captivity. He said.

He spread the word that he was kidnapped and that there was an experimental treatment a year ago.

Everyone swallowed and believed these lies in the media.

And he recognized him, he was one of his associates, after all, testing the ground.

\- But, of course, he's just a mortal human, how would he recover from thattorture? She questioned.

"He is not a god. " Completed by crossing his arms.

Do you really think so? He questioned.

\- Humans are a surprise box. I said.

"I had cancer two years ago, and they said it was terminal and I'm here. He said.

And she had a bitter laugh, and she didn't say anything afterwards.

\- It'd be weird if it wasn't. "She said with an expression of disgust.

\- He's a mortal rasse. "She said as if it was disgusting to her.

Cancer is cancer. She said.

\- There is, Zariel. - Said Senator Barton in his direction. - Come here. - He said in his direction.

\- Damas call me. " He said and seeing the cue for some socialites to wave at him

And they were a group of ten women super models and agents of ruin, who were going towards him surrounding him.

\- But why don't you bring them into this conversation. He said.

Diana's here. He said. "Let's get the girls together. "

\- I don't consider her a lady. He said towards her trumpeted by his girls, whowere actresses and models of the agency he ran and hired.

\- Muscular and masculine. He said.

And he received an unrestrained growl from Diana, the expression she made towards her was like she smelled like crap.

And there was Papilonem was wearing a black dress with butterfly outlines and dug with thin straps, and Metis yellow dress of black and semitransparent balls, Temis a beautiful blue dress of short white ruffles above the knees.

And there was finally Momo,who was wearing a red and black dress with smiling facesaround, and among them four other women..

And these being the beautiful women of that wheel of forgotten deities, and disguised as human, sexy and powerful at your side.

And the wheel of his fan club as several times in Diana spoke in this regard.

\- Are you a lady?

And she didn't say anything about it, he knew she wouldn't do anything, not in front of reporters andpoliticians, it wouldn't be good at that timea diplomaticincident, she'd have to put up with some fat frogs,and whatever.

And he looked down on her with the best look of disdain he booked for his shows.

And she was still monosilabic, yes, no, maybe, who knows, they were frequent.

\- So besides being a model and showing beauty what you do? She questioned.

\- I am an entrepreneur, intermediate assets, financing, projects, and developments of pioneering technologies. I said.

\- Things you'd never understand. "He said to every kick...

\- Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find some dames, and he's on his way to leaving with the arriving senator.

And he listened to the communicator and some wiretaps how much she criticized him and called him the worst men of patriarchy.

And he crossed paths with Hal and Barry respective green lantern and Flash, who was around with a representative of the United Nations.

And he was introduced there in that place...

\- This is Zariel. - Said.

And when this man introduced him, and he stole his ring with a handshake and throwing it in the middle of the place seconds before.

And he made the sprinter stumble twice as he turned around with his dames passing him, when he said goodbye, and tried to catch the ring spinning around ontheflooras Hal crawled his search, andmanaged to catchit afterwards.

It was a meeting among shareholders and associates interested in the modernization reconstruction and urbanization of Gotham was investment in infrastructure of the city.

And there were many investments and donations and beyond several auctions.

And he returned toward the convention center in the halls around him, what he expected was Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Vick Vale, and several other reporters around.

And he saw a conversation and not so particular, after all anyone could hear, see and intrude.

And it was a little bit of reporters, exchanging information and comments about his possible appearance.

\- I heard he has sequelae and marks that left him with scars. "A reporter said.

\- He wouldn't get a scar he couldn't fix with plastic surgery. " He questioned another one in a smoking suit.

And how do you think he's doing, then? - He questioned another.

\- No one's seen Bruce Wayne in the last year, it's worrying.

\- He's a poor guy with money, that's what. "A reporter said. "I've been covering more than half of the victims of this kidnapping.

Women were prevented from aborting by a spell by a madman with magical powers. I said.

And he ran away. I said. None of the victims could recover psychologically. I said.

– And there have been cases of that physical sequelae and the nightmares of years of torture.

\- And that have led to physical sequelae of psychological origin. I said. "Most have made several suicide attempts. I said.

"Haven't you heard from Barbara Gordon, or Kate Kane? I said.

Bruce Wayne is one of the main victims. I said.

\- The recordings, which I exclusively showed. "A reporter said.

And I doubt she's recovered as well as you can imagine.

"There's no other news. I said.

It must be full of grafts. " Said a third.

\- You know very well that whoever has money has the best doctors, right? - Questioned Clark.

\- Money doesn't work miracles, Kent. - A reporter growled.

And he turned around and said toward his colleague. You're a Thompson vulture. I said.


	63. Chapter 63

25

And he was again there as if he felt hungry and from the inside out or from the outside to the inside.

And it was progressive, it turned into an immense dragon, a reptilian creature huge larger than the sun itself, with a yawn with a thousand tentacles risingwith rows and mis rows ofteeth, like a throat of a shark's mouth that widened like a dark cave of endless screams.

And from the mouth they were swum consumed by the blue flames of a reflection of the moon...

And the transformation of an immense dragon humanoid of a bat's wings with huge claws and eyes of vertical and scaly and huge pupils that flew into space.

And swallowed the new black hole that would emerge by swallowing a dying planet in the middle of the end of a world.

Like Batman and Bruce Wayne, he had seen a lot of destruction in hislife.

Zariel the creature of beginning and end, ate dying world, in addition to their souls, to make way for a new world.

And he found out from time to time, Zariel would take over the night, near a moon, when a sun went out, it made him die, and turn red, before it turned into a black hole, Zariel was a black hole, and she took it to millions of worlds on Krypton.

And that's where she ate, every planet on Krypton, and every single one of them, besides these planets, she ate souls, every soul of inhabitants of every Krypton that came to extinction...

In the spaces in bygone eras, who assumed was Zariel,not him, Batman had no control, and was an immense, hungry creature who ate dying worlds that were about to go extinct, and it was not just Krypton, but thousands and billions of other worlds that would die.

That's when Darkseid saw, when he was drawn to a planet, close to a solar system in destruction and a black hole, he transformed himself by the influence of that world's moon into destruction, and flew like a beast and ate worlds and stars and planets, until he stood there in complete darkness.

Whether it'sthef a to of a world-eatingmonsters, monstros comedor or by legend or fame, Darkseid didn't bother to use it to subdue distant worlds, even though he said he only transformed when he was close to endangered worlds and stars.

\- That doesn't stop me from using the fame and fear of these races. I said. "Not everyone knows the legend of the creative deity Zariel." Darkseid.

\- The cult is ancient. Darkseid. "Darkseid said." - There are few who still remember or follow.

\- I just have to show the vision of you eating worlds. "Darkseid said..

\- I just eat them when they're close to extinction. "Said Batman crossing his arms.

\- It must have a specific smell or a trigger that forces you to transform, in addition to moon and stars. "Darkseid said."

Do you hear me? "Batman asked.

\- No problem, I'm going to run the whole universe, spies in search of dying worlds. I said.

"And your fame will increase. I said. "Even if you don't haveany control. " Darkseid.

\- I heard from the legends that Zariel ate humans, angels of the earth. - Said. - How about we do a test? - Proposed Darkseid.

\- I don't know if I can turn to bel prazer. "Bruce said.

\- I have to be close to the full moon. "Batman said emphasizing, the word moon.

It's good. He said. "At least I can ride you. "Darkseid said as he eats."

What's it taste like? " Wanted to know Darkseid,

Batman looked and spoke afterwards without thinking. " It tastes like fried chicken. I said.

That's interesting. "Said the emperor of Apokolips..

He was thinking of ways to benefit and induce a transformation.

"You know I can't change when Iwant to. "

\- You're the werewolf of the old stories and the boogeyman from the ancient universe. "Darkseid said kissing him.

He found, it was the same as talking to a door.

Meanwhile, back to the holidays and on earth.

There was an argument between reporters.

"You're here waiting to make news of a disaster. - He said growl towards you.

"You deal with tragedy like a demon. He said.

\- You wallow in disgrace. I said.

"Foryou, victims are eternal."

"And they are nothing but that until the end of their victims. He hit back.

\- You leave it as if marked and will always be so for the rest of your lives, will be only your victims. I said.

And that's what they are, Kent. He said. And that's not going to change.

I said. And the evidence is the numerous suicide attempts.

"And you don't change what happens. " He hit back.

Shut up Thompson. " Growled Lois.

It's really Lane. "He said he'd turn to her.

"I didn't see you winning any Politzers. "I've covered the whole story.

How do you dreave. She yelled.

Where's your Superman? "He questioned in his direction.

Superman, Justice League. Said.

"Your little villains."

They're not selling newspapers, I'm not selling them. He said.

\- What's the point of breaking walls. I said.

"I heard that your mother went into depression and she's in a nursing home. I said.

" You were only adopted because your mother of one of the victims. I said.

And she didn't recover. "If she hadn't had another child. I said.

"You'd be in an orphanage by today. "

\- Where's your Superman after all? " He hit back.

"That you make news so much.

Where was he when this happened? He questioned.

And where can he help? He went on.

And he somehow saw Bruce with bandages during the rescue, but unfinished appearance and bandages.

And that the cap he didn't even take from the courtroom made him question his vision in his rescue, nor did he take it out in court.

Why do you think that is? You questioned it. "I saw him a few days ago. I said.

– One of the leaked paparazzi photos that he had caps on his eyes, caps. He said.

" And he should not be in better appearance or state than the other victims. " Said another.

-The victims of what they call Lupus are not in a better condition.

Stop it, Thompson. " Warned another reporter.

– And so much so that most who were kidnapped a year ago. " Said another one next door.

\- You pretend to care, but you're shit. "He said to everyone.

Shut up, Thompson. " He growled Clark.

Fuck you, Kent. He said.

\- I do what none of you have the guts to do. He said.

\- You're just alittle reporter from the middle ofKansas.

What future do you have besides Superman? He questioned.

If he disappears, you're both out of a job. He said.

And you hear something real quick.

Lois Lane was the first person to act, then she slapped Thompson in the face.

And this one turned his face and without any chivalry, he punched her in the face, and made her spin and fall to the ground.

And Bruce got up seconds before picking up a plate and a glass and a table next to him being led along to the reporter toward the floor.

And everything next was too fast, and before they held whoever it was...

Jerks and punches, were two direct punches that sent reporter Thompson through the air.

If Thompson were smarter, he would have realized the danger he was in.

And he was the only one who saw Clark's red eyes and the fury and anger were seen next to some chairs and tables being knocked down along the way.

Lois and two other reporters tried to hold on, but a miracle makes him regain control.

Security guards showed up and took everyone from there Clark Kent, Lois Lane.

–They don't seem to be able to interact, or be seen with more than half a dozen scars.

\- You didn't see the marks, the videos. " Said another.

"He as much as the others, who were tortured. I said.

And he took a glass of wine from a waiter passing him, and siwered as he walked through the convention center.

And that's when Amasteus, Veronika,Eduarda and Christina appeared...

And he saw the ceremonial master around everyone there, he followed Clarle who was trying to reassure the security guards, and that he wouldn't go around killing anyone, Thompson was taken to the infirmary.

And Lois,he knew they were going through a little financial crisis, but that emotional in the last moments.

\- Things aren't going well, isn't it? He said. Are you all right? He questioned.

\- Yes - She said after a while.

And he watched her next to Clark holding his shoulders.

Don't be nervous, some people aren't worth it. And handing a handkerchief toward Lois' bruised lips,and Clark who had his hands closed hiding his anger.

\- And I know everyone's nervous. He said. "But they shouldn't take everything so seriously, that man, I realized he feeds on disgrace. He said.

And it was only at that moment that she really looked at him.

I'm going to go. She said.

Who the other people are you? She questioned.

\- Zariel. - Said. - I am one of the shareholders of the company that is sponsoring the partner companies. - He said. - And the event.

And that's when Clark turned around and also really looked. "I got out of control.

But thank you. He said. You look like a model. He said.

\- yes, I'm a model. I said it with a smile.

And he pulled him by the shoulder, and led him toward the corridors and the various function rooms and sponsors, they passed

\- So you seem to be the only ones defending Wayne. He said.

Why is that? He questioned.

"He hasn't shown up for more than a year. I said.

And they sat at a table, didn't speak kisses looks toward him, he drew attention.

And they saw the presentations, the various events that took place, he would be presented in twenty minutes.

\- I'm the only one by the way, and I tried to schedule an interview. He said.

I tried to get in touch with him. I said.

But he doesn't care about me. "Clark said.

"I heard that he simply cut off relationships with everyone, that he had a relationship. "Zariel said..

\- And he doesn't answer any contact, he just has women in the mansion and he has friendships with socialite women. He said.

\- I believe he doesn't need your defense then. I said.

\- He's got a lot of women who can do a better job. He said.

I don't think so. "Clark said.

\- There's a lot of women around me. He said.

And I love them. " Said Zariel

"I have a lot of friends. I said.

"That I've known them since I was very young. I said.

"They are enough for me. I said. "Why wouldn't that be enough for him?"

I understand you. He said. But he's different from you. "Clark said.

\- I believe you're not really friends, and if you do, then I believe he doesn't need friends. He said.

Who doesn't need a friend? Lois questioned it.

Are you sure you're friends? He questioned.

Or if he wants your friendship? He repeated.

That's ridiculous. "You don'tknowhim. "

And Bruce looked around him, the girls were scattered and they threw frequent glances at him, he put communicators and probes and there were tape recorders scattered and cameras everywhere.

And you know him? He hit back.

I know him well enough. "Clark said.

\- I have faith in what I believe, and who I believe in. "Said Lois.

Hopeful. He said.

" You can be just a page turned. I said.

A past life. He went on.

If it were him, wouldn't you do that? "He said siocing in his new glass of Champagne.

"His money, and his companies, is enough for him to manage on his own. He said.

And that your company is not welcome. I said.

And at that point he went on.

He broke up with Selina Kyle a little over a year and a half ago.

But she didn't find him after the end.

I interviewed her. "Said Clark

"I heard she didn't even try to contact him after that. He did.

He looked around you, saw that Selina was around.

They ended well at the time three months before he was kidnapped. He said.

\- Selina Kyle has her own life.

And she was always a short time away from a relationship a little over five months ago and was single again, and a little over five months is with another rich old man. I said.

\- How many relationships since I broke up with Bruce Wayne? He questioned.

\- Four rich guys in two years. "Said Lois.

" I knew that when she was single, just over five months, and did not miss opportunities to see Bruce Wayne. "Said Lois.

But she preferred to strike at rich old men. "Said Lois.

But just around the time he was kidnapped she was dating a rich guy. "Clark said.

\- Everyone's lost contact with him. I said. "I pity him. "Said Lois.

I can imagine. "Clark said. "That he did not recover.

"I waited there waiting for his contact, and he got in touch " said.

" I tried several interviews. I said.

But I'm vetoed as a disease. "Clark said, crossing his arms.

I get that. "Bruce said. "You expect a return, but I don't know why you insist. He said.

\- I'm always going to insist. "Clark said.

And he almost laughed, just holding the laugh.

Then the stage lights went on and around, the spotlight went toward the stage.

And the event's host started talking into the microphone, and they didn't know that the building itself was full of its undercover agents and actors between the businessmen and the employees.

And in addition to members of the justice league who were on the other side of the hall...

\- Diana, Wonder Woman, Flash Barry Allen, Green Lantern: Jessica Cruz and Hal Jordan, were all there, and Cyborg, Aquaman, some members of the Titans, members of the dark Justice League, Constantine.

And Clark disappeared and went to dress up as Superman and sit next to Diana at the justice league table.

And overall they were all apprehensive, troubled and with nerves on their skin.

And there was apprehension and anxiety in the air.

And they were weighty, and villains in disguise, and he saw suspicious entry of several disguised villains, such as the Joker, Silence with bandages, Two-Face, Scarecrow.

And the whole group of his own agents and spies who were there, disguised and with concealed weapons, and Shazam was sitting next to Swamp Monster and at the same table as Allequina and Poison ivy.

And he was doing aas presentations, and there were several tables and one at the other end where poole, Pamela, Yvana,Rachel, Sara and the other girls, there was Amasteus,Fatima, Veronika,Eduarda, Nargui, Maheb, Miharb..

Leland Cobain was sitting next to her daughter and several other agents, and lawyers.

And that's when Yvana got up next to Poole and Rachel that they went towards them.

Honey, i don't know. Yvana said toward her first to speak and putting her arms around her neck.

Let's get together. I said.

\- There's my red-haired kitty. "He said, turning around, and pecking at his lips and then moving away as he got up.

" Our presentation will be the third. He said.

Well, then. He said. Miss. "Bruce said toward Lois..

It was a good debate, fruitless, but good. I said.

"I have an appointment with these magnificent ladies. I said.

"See you, sir, Kenp."

Kent. "He corrected him unwillingly. I said.

That name. "Bruce said.

And the girls laughing around him.

"I hope I don't see us anymore. "Clark said sullen.

I say the same thing. I said.

But fate plays tricks on us. I said.

"And nothing comes out as we wish. I said.

" I see you in your interviews. – And he made a reverence, like an artist on a stage and s raised with a gallansion.

And bowing and going with the women with their hands on their ass, and his hands, in their splowning on each side.

And he joined them, and they stayed, before hearing a collective sigh with his laughter.

What a theater. "Alfred said beside him with a ridiculous disguise of Hercule Poirot's whiskers.

\- My performance, and my theater are, good. I said.

I'm a great actor. I said it with a laugh.

\- Taking the opportunity to humiliate. He said.

\- It helps when you have a device that disguises your heartbeat. "Said Amasteus.

You suck. "Said Liliana in her red-eyed human appearance, and her body in a gold dress.

And it was when everyone got ready for Thompson that i was literally read with bandages on the body.

A man in a black suit and bow tie, presenting around them, on a stage and he would say to the microphone.

And there were several companies, businessmen and politicians involved and who were presenting their projects, it was a place, where there were consortia, auctions and political promises.

And there were presentations from Lex CorpCorp., recently bought by a rival

And the Queen industries that were presenting their new projects...

And so they emerged now, the most spectacular moment, Bruce opened his notebook and began organizing his projects and presentations.

And one of our main events are new benefits, technologies partnerships and investments.

And now. " Said the presenters who were to take advantage of performing.

\- And one of our main events... - We're here to welcome bruce wayne's return.

\- And that we're gathered here to see you in a new entrance.

And he got a note in a letter and he opened it.

\- We will receive a bombshell news of your return...

They all rummage in their chairs.

Gentlemen, i'm sorry. They said it together.

\- We've received word that he's here in this room. I said. And he's with some partners. I said.

Between us. I said.

\- And then where the spotlight stops would be where they are, they're going to beat the drums.

And the spotlight began to roll through the hall...

And less than ten seconds stopped at him.

\- Please, Mr. Wayne go up. - Said your host with frightened look.

And all were mute, paralyzed and began the buzz, increasing as he got up, accompanied by Veronika, Amasteus,Cobain, Eduarda, Poole, Pamela and Maheb Petrovia and Christina.

And he looking up towards the stage, he stopped all, and turned their bodies, all to see him better, and there were flashes of cameras, as they became mute, and their glances toward him and up the steps toward the stage, and coming after them.

\- We are all here for an event of developments, infrastructure, new associates, investments, franchises and presentations of new partners. I said.

\- So, Mr. Wayne, tell us first, everyone wants to know, I hope. " He said.

And that he touched his sexed hair. And that hair is real, and this beautiful appearance? He questioned.

And he smiled, a beautiful smile, with bright white teeth.

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said toward everyone. "Plastic makes man. I said.

But that hair is all mine. I said.

And how did you do that? - Questioned the presenter.

\- Two years is enough to grow a beautiful hair. I said.

"I kept and just cut the ends. He said.

If you want to get it, you can. He said.

And so he undid the braids and loosened it with a face movement like a model, and smooth waves from side to side, like a flash.

And the presenter caught him wire by wire, sesame and beautiful

\- Can I get someone to play? - Asked the presenter

Oh, i'm sorry. "He said with seductive air. " With pleasure. I said it with a wink.

And so everyone raised their hand, even who was actually ridiculing him and he chose a busty blonde model who took the stage.

And she wasn't just content to get her hair, she looked like heat next to her.

Can I touch your muscles, Mr. Wayne? She asked.

It's not a problem. He said.

And she caught her sexy buttocks with her hands, she said.

\- You may be a man full of grafts, but you're a sexy man and a fucking homão. She growled.

And then pulled him and kissed him, he answered at the time, took her in his arms and turned it for several seconds, and it took a couple of minutes of footprint with a kiss to take off the breath.

Thank you, darling. He said, "Good to hear that."

And he let her go, she was out of breath, and she left there stunned.

And he received a standing ovation and applause for several minutes.

And leaving that woman panting and stunned and misplaced.

And then, Mr. Wayne, tell us how your recovery was. "The presenter said.

\- Money may not buy happiness, but it brings benefits, convenience and many facilities and wonderful doctors and experts.

And he realized he was very evasive, skirting the questions with wit.

\- And show my beautiful new body, zero kilometer retreaded and with the wonders of plastic surgery.

And there were several questions from several reporters, and the only ones who didn't get close were Thompson, Clark and Lois..

And the rain kept intensifying and the wind was cutting through the skies.

And he saw Clark and some of the league members leaving the convention hall, door to door.

And the plan worked fine.

And he'd say.

In the midst of this he saw several villains coming...

\- And now we will present my new projects ventures, patents and technologies.

\- We are entering the midst of a new era of science, where skin reconstruction and restorative plastic surgery is a future. I said.

And agreements with government defense projects, government funds, defense investments.

And the investments he was making, there were franchise projects.

And the auctions of government investments and construction.

And agreements with defense weapons, and purchases of consortia, developments of new technologies...

And he presented with lectures and he saw resentful glances toward his direction from members of the justice league.

And they started for just over an hour of defense project presentations.

And he was looked at as a stunning beauty.

Photographers around, interviews, politicians and senators, he was on a conversation wheel.

And every time some a league member approached and or a paparazzi he was surrounded by his girls who didn't leave him a minute alone.

And her long, loose, fluttering white hair that had a scent of roses and was like a blanket around her.

Each shareholder and other associated entrepreneurs from other companies who were interested in the company's resource union Wayne looked curiously in their direction each of them held a laptop

And i'd approach him and call him, Ashley, Tiffani and Zoe were bragging about an exclusive with Bruce, which he matched in everyone's way there.

\- Now, Mr. Wayne has one more story to give... - He said.

I'm Batman. I said at the time...

What's that? " Said the presenter ...

He showed the chart and all the data, pictures of the cave.

And he was watching as they looked curiously in his direction Lucius Fox had giant, bulging eyes in his direction.

I'm Batman. He repeated...

\- Now, I've spread it on the Internet, too. "The news is all over the world... " he said.

And he introduced each of his new partners and shareholders, looked at him as if he had been born twenty heads...

All the cameras, the televisions, they were on international network, they ran the world...

And he was the majority partner, and he saw every one of the guests, he knew that what he said marked every member of the justice league.

So... - It's true what the Joker said. " Spoke none other than Two-Face himself.

Oh, yes. He said.

There were several hidden villains, the silence itself.

And he was right there, in the rain, he received a message of an encounter with Batman, before being attacked by demons and Arlequina was taken...

You want to kill me, don't you? I said.

He was telling me what would happen.

\- If you want it, you don't have to. He said.

\- No one here wants nothing vocemore than to killyou. - Said The Two-Face.

\- You're not passing today, bat. " Said Riddler.

And there in acme industries that was nearby, in the rain, next to each other.

And he saw how that right in the rain, a blond woman, was...

If that was the day of the ghosts and the dead, then...?

And he got closer and closer...

And it was...

Your wife...

Your dead wife...

A ghost...?

And his dead wife who was pregnant.

And she was there in the rain calling him into acme industries.

\- You'il see..., not that's a hallucination... - I said. "Just like all the others...

But he was walking on the automatic... towards you.

And in the middle of the bridges she climbed meters away from him, and followed the bridge between the walkways, and he followed her, that's where he was born, so to speak.

\- No... - She said after a while. I'm not dead. "She said at the end of the words.

How do you... He questioned. - Lazarus pit? He tried.

And he hugged her, even static and still, with a smile, and finally he kissed her, crying in his arms, but she looked into her eyes and said after they separated...

\- You worm, I never died. She said.

And she slaped him in the face and he fell there after spinning.

Batman came up behind the Joker and said between the bridge.

\- She didn't die, she was never yours... - He said.

\- What a wonderful time to tell the truth, isn't it, Batman? "Bane said.

Joker turned with his lips bleeding towards the bat...

And she walked past him, practically over the top, and walked through him then they kissed.

\- His real name is Veronika.- He said.

Why is that? He questioned.

Because I can. He said. I wanted to do an experiment. I said.

Experience? He questioned.

It started a few years ago...

In fact, twenty years earlier, he was 16 years old before you fell in the middle of the tank products below...

And it's been reprogrammed four times...

And before Veronika played house with Jack...

And he was nicknamed Jack Napier, not Jack Carnivale,Arthur Flack.

And seven years after he was placed in the state clinic when he was 10, he was adopted by Penny Flack.

And he programmed her, when Bruce had not yet been born, he was in his grandfather's body, and hypnotized the mad Flack a maid of his son, Thomas, and induced her to believe in a novel that did not exist.

And so, she adopted Jack Dou, and only him, she went to the orphanage, and took him, going crazy more and more, until she was dismissed by Thomas, and tortured the smiling boy, he made a schedule on Jack...

And her mother was denounced right in the middle of an outbreak, the noise, the boyfriends coming and going fast, of a crazed woman who tortured a traumatized child.

And he once again grew up and had periodic outbreaks, he would pick up the phone and type in the number and say his password, and he had an outbreak and he was hospitalized.

And in the middle of an outbreak he had before he was released once more.

And he went out, he went out with Alfred, monitoringJack, while he watched his show, but he ended up freaking out.

And in the midst of a scheduled outbreak, he went mad once again and killed several people and once again interned in Arkham,his name was Arthur Flack.

And he stayed more than five years, until he with the help of Amasteus released him, using false documents, medical reports that contained his sanity, was cured in the eyes of doctors.

And he was walking normally, he whispered a word in his ear, and he would go crazy, freak and kill, and create a crime wave.

And he was a crazy guy interned at arkhamsanatorium,Bruce through Amasteus,he had contact with Osmond,he asked her to go to arkhamsanatorium and Arkham hypnotize Jack...

And during the gang and mob war in gotham's great slaughter, there were several raids on factories and illegal sales.

And after two weeks he was considered cured, Bruce with the help of Amasteus switched the identity of Jack Carnivale to Jack Napier, and he dicted under the custody of Amasteus,he erased his data and reports and took them to Bruce.

Carl Grisson at the time was suffering casualties and needed a new executioner, there were many raids, and he was fighting the gang of Massimo and other mobsters, and he needed a new chauffeur and family executioner.

Bruce went towards Grisson and convinced him to accept one of his allies.

And why would I hire him? You questioned Carl.

That's good. "Bruce said. "He's a perfect killer, an obedient dog. I said.

How about we take a test? " He questioned Amasteus..

Carl looked pensively, and said. It's all right. He agreed. A test.

And it was right at the time of the Gang War, he had something in common, which was the lawyer and especially Amasteus..

And at the time Bruce was a 14-year-old teenager, and convinced Amasteus to hire a murderer.

As said, originally he was not there, but Zariel sent his mind to the body of his past.

And in the midst of a scheduled police raid on an illegal factory, and a mafia meeting, with the help of Jade Osmond,they hypnotized Jack and threw him right in the middle of Batman.

And he walked in like a hypnotized madman, he walked in there, hypnotized and machine-slashed and cut and mutilated everyone there without exception.

And he really needed to, and using his password, for five years, he did, until Amasteus no longer used the word trigger.

And he was like a mobster,, known by the name of Jack Napier.

And he started collecting money, and with hypnotism he was obedient, and he did everything they told, but it doesn't matter, he fell, a little more.

And he was a great murderer, mafia executioner, a maniac, who took a liking to murder, just like Lilian Carnivale,and so much wanted him to go.

And he grew up inside the mafia, he was famous, like the two-faced mobster, he was famous, and he had an incredible laugh when he killed.

And his ego grew, in his mind, he was supposed to gather allies, and kill Carl, and he gathered murderer, there was a war, and Jack betrayed Carl, sleeping with a woman, and Jack was betrayed.

After a fight with mafia boss Carl Grissom,and it happened five years before the next blackout.

And they set up an ambush while Jack was supposed to sabotage ace chemicals.

And they went in there, and there was a war the police arrived right in the middle of a shootout, and the batman himself appeared to stop, and Napier dropsa chemicaltank, but nothing happens, he disappeared.

And he came out of the tanks and between the pipes, Batman was waiting for him, when he was going to attack him he speaks the secret word and he falls .

And he took him from Ace Chemicals, and subjected him to testing, and spent another time in Arkham,with the name Arthur Flack untilhe recovered, he programmed it once again taking a little longer.

And he did, he killed his mother, but that crazy woman would literally be used for it.

And Bruce saw that the first time he fell before the famous hood war, he was scheduled to make some changes to the chemicals.

And five years after the first fall.

When Veronika was married to the owners of Acme industries and was doing industrial espionage with ace industries...

We needed a spy from ace industries who didn't know he was a spy and didn't draw attention.

And then Batman remembers the moment of time when everything changed, he remembered seeing the... Joker, even when i wasn't a Joker.

And he remembered that the best spy he wouldn't know he was was Jack himself, with his hypnotic trigger.

If he came back in time, he saw the reports, he was adopted by a woman with mental problems seven years after he was released from a children's and psychiatric clinic.

And soon he had returned after getting catatonic with Lilian's inmane treatment.

There was a trigger, a word that triggered and did not trigger a trance and powerful hypnotism technique...

And that he would reprogram him and make him forget, so to speak, he would reset him and start over.

And he erased his mind and started from scratch.

And he was six times hospitalized in Arkham,twice as a child, after he left the sanatorium, after an outbreak he stayed again, and several other times.

And it was right at that moment, when he went on his life, going back in time, and reliving and following in his footsteps.

And before the doctors declare him, they're, and he's going back to the normal world, and he's got a job at Ace Chemicals.

And he could leave you alone, but what an added leprosy is.

And he followed in his footsteps, he watched him, his habits, his customs, the remedies he took, he didn't stop for a while, and he would have everything to work out, but he knew that if that path took another course, fuck someone would do it and not him.

And nothing fairer than starting from below, it was more than a year, between meeting Jack in the same pub he went to whenever he finished his job in ace industries...

And he got the excuses to induce him into the way of the pipes, he wanted to because he wanted to, to enter the world of comedians.

And he already tried it once, and he's not funny and it wasn't going to end well anyway, he just gave it a push.

And you were one of the chemical technicians responsible for maintaining the chemicals, he knew that in the original story he would leave the industry, have a married woman and he would throw you in the vat of chemicals.

And he knew he was developing a new product, not him, actually he brought it from another dimension.

And it was together in equation to the green slime of Oz, in his travels through the dimensions of Faeria.

And it was like the chocolate cask, the black waters, the yogurt of another dimension...

And it was produced in Oz by the wizard, and that product was what turned the witch into green...

And he studied and developed his less harmful compound, and he gave the matter and the product in the Veronika industries in the Chemical Acme.

It didn't take me long to get close to you. She said.

\- I had fun, thinking, that I woman of my caliber would be interested in someone like you.

For a little over a year, me having my relationship with Bruce, we did industrial espionage, you told me, the new ventures.

And the new chemical formulas, and I told Bruce, but in the middle of the wedding, you decide to want to be a comedian andget off the job at Chemical Ace...

We were doing industrial espionage, and Veronika disguised herself well.

And he recalled, that he needed to do an experiment, and that he was spreading it to the two rival companies and revealed confidential information.

And he had Veronika secretly, she needed to infiltrate the company, but since she didn't show up often at her own company, she wasn't known there.

And they were intent on spying and tampering with the rival industrialist, they had two spies, but you just walked out.

And he secretly disguised himself among the patrols, he was convincing him that his jokes were hilarious, it was just a jerk and that's what he did.

And they were developing a new corrosive product, which was actually an Oz mutagen, and that he would never count.

And she, when mixing with a chemistry that spreads and multiplies, creating a mutagenesis, but diluted, was a form of monstrous..

And he spread it and through Veronika he managed to convince him that it would be a great chance to attack and seeing that Jack was there, they were at the same meeting place as the Hood gang.

And the hoodgang, it was a bunch of thieves, average, who had leaked information, they were recruited in that same pub.

And right in the order that it was a gang, that arose from several former henchmen of failed criminal gangs.

And they were interested in Jack's knowledge of ace chemicals' safety, and Veronika illegally sold products like the hood.

And he was an informant and leaked the information to the gang, and convinced them to attack the company.

And before he finished that he ran away from his job in the chemical industry, and without money he needed a way to get it.

\- The child she was expecting was mine, not yours. He said.

And the decisive letter was to forge or lie, there was a period when le would be distant, hiring two henchmen, actors from the underworld that she died.

And he leaked information to attack the company, and that was enough, he knew he wouldn't come back there to find out, so he'd go to the Acme Chemicals, and he'd be right there.

And that's what happened, if he didn't throw it and didn't show up, another one would come along, he had a moment of indecision, so.

\- I threw him in the barrel and i left, I knew he'd survive, didn't just kill him.

No, that's a lie. " Shouted Joker. You don't kill. I said.

\- You're absolutely right, I don't kill, but at no point did I intend to kill him. I said.

"I intended to destroy him. I said.

Fuck you. I said. " To make you feel pain. I said.

Those toneis were prepared for you. I said.

" I tampered with the products, subtle chemical changes. I said.

And now I'm going to play with you again, and they hugged and there were a lot of demons.

They're not going to kill you. I said. Not entirely. "You'd be back after that.

And Joker stood up by Two-Face, Arlequina,Bane and Riddler, and he said.

\- Do you really think that after this revelation, I'm going to let you get out of here alive. I said. "I'm a widower, I can't kill the one who's already died.

And each of them took a crowbar, and they went after them, and stabbed them.

And he got up, swerved, whether he caught them off guard or not, then stabbed them, they didn't defend themselves...

And they were cut, torn and beaten, there they found their end at the same time.

And whether that was an illusion or not, they got up laughing at him and he started mutilating again, and that's when the devil came out of the rain, they killed Batman and the joker's dead wife.

And then each of them took him, and then dismembered him and mutilated him, he was tortured and did not stop laughing, each of them laughed too.

Anyway,, they dismembered him even though they kept him alive and being thrown from one direction to another, they reduced them to nothing but mutilated remains, and then tortured him in the midst of it.

Several villains, so to speak, abattle. widespread throughout the party, but still...

The darkness arose around... the darkness and the monsters...

And he took The Arlequina in front of her, and threw her with a hook, and she was dead and shattered in front of her.

No, i'm not... Not and no... - And he was paralyzed.

\- No... - He repeated non-stop. No, no, no, no, no, no That's not true.

And so the Joker, running, laughing at the rains, and his colleagues, went in their respective directions...

And they went to celebrate, but the beasts the monsters and demons arose at the same time that a ceremony arose around.

And he repeated and repeated and repeated, in the midst of being tortured dismembered and rebuilt, the pain was intense...

And several demons came around raping and disemtheming her.

And then each of them ran laughing towards him chasing him in the rain that kept falling.

And they sent him maddening images, monsters appeared to the red, and since it wasn't enough, they sent him anywhere but the sky..

And they stayed around ten minutes at a time for each death.

And he in one moment he got away withthem, and with a knife he attacked them and without waiting,, he cut them, cutting them to pieces with the demons laughing.

And he threw them down the floors, freaked out, he ran out of chemicals, and then he ran through the rains, amid taking off his lame clothes and screaming...

And in the midst of it, he cried and ran through the rain to the bells of Gotham Cathedral, knocking and pulling the bells throughout the rain.

And they knew this was worse than hell for them, angels singing and dancing happily while he was hugged and kept attached to a giant pea bag.

And the Joker was chased through her amusement, and so was Arlequina, fear drove her mad.

And few magicians...


	64. Chapter 64

25

And they never really knew... what hit them...

And it was the right amount i could eat...

And Bruce was waiting for the right time.

They might not have killed him if they didn't want to, but they did...

And he learned through some informants that he had died or not that Two-Face, Arlequina,Joker, Crocodile, PoisonIvy, and the Riddler were plotting an ambush to find him and kidnap him.

He did it, anticipating, before them.

And that possibly kill him, he knew they would if he had the chance, and who hewas, to deny an opportunity like this to his gallery of villains...

And at that time Joker was getting scared, othe s fantasmas,the zombie s,or whatever was chasing him, he heard rumors, as to something that was coming to townapproaching.

Even with all this,, it wasn't his bat thing, but again.. he didn't understand anything else,but Arlequina was getting worse, she went so far as to beg to be beaten challenged him...

And all so as not to go out and not to face the night, she was more afraid of the gágolas, than of Batman... or even him.

And the Joker's nightmare would soon arise.

And then they were there waiting forhim, stealing every single one of them, that day, he shared his henchmen, the friendly girls of Arlequina sent a monitoring message every half hour.

And what wasn't hard to circumvent, but they didn't follow her to their hiding places, and promptly paid, she even convinced the pudding, and sometimes they had this thing.

And they'd come back for a while, fight, she'd go back to Hera-Venenosa, and that was hers, and in the meantime sending some goons to accompany...

And they metamorphosed into the henchmen and headed towards the Joker's henchman who were in a waiting van.

And they went back to the clown's hideout and then they came in and they stood still and just when somehow every shadow Arlequina saw was a haunting.

If hell were now, the flames would come out of her pussy towards the stick.

But anyway, it wasn't funny what they were doing.

And they morphed at the time in front of them, some henchmen who were there literally fell and whoever dared to shoot was thrown towards the other side of the wall tipping unconscious.

And she had a trap for Bruce Wayne, she was going to ambush and take the millionaire when she left the museum on that dark afternoon.

But no one ever did that, they were now running from the middle of the party...

And she ambushed him and saw an evil shadow behind him, a bad hurry.

The Arlequina screamed so loudly that she rolled her eyes into the orbit and drooling like a rabid dog and falling hard toward the unconscious ground before reaching the ground, not waking up with angry prayer.

And they took her with her in the rain and being chased by the Joker in the rain that wouldn't stop.

And the Joker kind of looked in a way he couldn't describe whether it was hell or heaven.

And he was caught by Bane,the in the face, and giving a well-located kick to his ribs, he fell and was pushed, but he fled towards a factory...

And he was led towards the Chemical Ace, his villains chasing him in the rain, and he looked around, and in the middle of the forgotten street, and the lights and the lightning and the rain falling under his head.

There was an encrypted file he transferred via WIFI on Luthor's personal computer, he was instructing him about weapons and white kryptonite, or mine of them in gold... and also the red one found on the ivory's shores...

His eyes were bulging at that time... can't be that best time to get revenge on the man of steel when they fought in the center of metropolises... Is this guy ever going to stop?

– And even precious, Mr. Wayne, the bureaucratic procedures and the relocation of various research centers to the interior of Gotham and necessary. "Said a man in a suit on the left...

He ran his eyes toward a burly shareholder, and his thoughts were still in his cave...

That's when he used the hidden lenses in his eyes and went deeper into Luthor's computer data...

And Bald Dora was in another room going over his business and trying to convince some other businessmen into obscure sales of confiscated weapons that Luthor lost on his escape...

And he came up with a plan to keep Luthor away for a long time.

And he was going to report it right now to the FBl, and that he was sending information about it right now.

And he diverted some hacked information from Luthor's labs, the WIFI was good his tracking system was the best, all by Wayne Tech.

And then and he knew about his data his contacts and those weapons were alien deals, all of which he got in the midst of his previous invasion of earth by Brainiac.

And he heard a bang and at that moment a building in the distance collapsed he saw the silhouette of the monster in time for everyone to get up and at that time took his tablet from the pocket.

And while some heroes invested toward the creature, while everyone stood up and was distracted and absorbed toward that event.

And to which for him came in handy, and so with agility transferred completely copied to his tablet and then the computer of the cave and so saw to be restrained by a hero to his view lantern ... Superman and Wonder Woman fighting.

And so the meeting started again, and i'm sorry he wasn't worried about it...

Back to your data transferring luthor's data to the cave computer was overwhelmed by legends of Themycera the old legend of the origin of the Amazon princess...

Why would Luthor use amazon legends with kryptonite...

It was interesting about ancient legends and interdimensional gods and about tarkady's lacquer..

And it was the same bond he used when he found it was actually stolen which he told no one he confiscated faust's books and artifacts and kept in his cave.

He directed the cameras toward his armament and vault and his trophy rooms, turned and walked more in the mazes of his cave after all it was extensive and even stranger, he took each of his discoveries...

And so he looked at each book in Greek and Latin, he looked at the ancient books and saw that the riches of the earth were different from the legend of the origin of Themycera,and the guardians of the dimensions...

After all, Trigon wasn't the only interdimensional demon to attack the earth...

He actually on some previous visits to paradise island he looked in his extensive library.

They were descendants of a single battle an ancient battle between worlds and dimensions of blood...

And how and that a sorcerer who knows such history could have such books...

And as the power of Faust reversing some followers in minions and the other guardians and this corrupted mage he turned each of Hades' followers against the Amazons of the island of Themycera was actually created by a way to prevent invasion.

From a pagan sorcerer in faust'stime, first what this man did discovered his secrets...

When he had entered his temple and house when they faced Hades he had also confiscated each of his old diaries and books and manuscripts.

And then he would find out how a sorcerer would know about Tarkady,he had stolen from Faust, and then they would know about it all unless he erased his memory, but no one ever realized...

Hypolite had lost Tarkady's whereabouts more than a thousand years ago and he had it in his possession, before the first ceremonies, if he had understood it then also who knows now he would know...

So somehow the other forms should know what's left of the other artifacts...

And there were the unified companies of Si Xiang one of china's unified and conventional enterprises, and china's ventures and genetics with the technology company.

And Hong Kong armaments ventures, medical research Fu Xi Shennong forming an alliance with Wayne Enterprises and various technology resources.

And the undertaking and biochemistry and engineering and technology and probability of Shichi Fukujin that they say is the union of the four heavenly gods of luck.

And while they were inaugurating several clinics and research buildings allied to wayne company in Gotham City they were making a big contribution.

And for the increase in corporate quotas and sustainability in addition to scholarships whose jobs would be linked to the companies Si Xiang and wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese, Japanese, Korean and American governments formed an alliance and ventures, there were bureaucratic and diplomatic procedures in achieving unification.

And the alliance between companies and by the words of all a bureaucratic alliance in search of control of the growth of human meta and alien invasions.

Even though by Batman's research the shareholders and the very presidents of each company, and were allied to shady business, were in their conception coming from ancient beliefs.

And there was an ancient order of gods, and that of illegal tests affiliated with the Chinese mafia disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia.

And among the Japanese yakuza mafia itself,they had influence with this mafia, and in their philosophy the embezzlement of money, but they were one of the things they could not prove.

And such as illegal merchandise, in the branch of walking trade, in this kind of means of smuggled products, but this was just rumors and nothing more.

And after all all I knew about it was that the more it grew and the more money I had, the more enemies and jealous people accumulated.

And even sale of human organs and black market, but it was the largest transplant clinic in the East and cloning of import care organs.

And also export, but love their majority, they did not accept illegal immigrants and for the most part they did not accept immigrants and Westerners.

And he could use that to infiltrate and find out more if anyone would have known about the Black Lotus organization, which would be a good shot.

He wasn't just there to investigate and he took champagne wheels and wine from several scattered waiters and who was serving around several guests.

And to everyone at that moment he should just ignore his numerous suspicions and paranoias in search of a bureaucratic and commercial alliance.

Yet nothing seemed sufficient that not even the dark knight himself can openly prove from such shady and obscure procedures that other than forming a large conglomerate.

And he would form a great alliance and if he didn't do that it would create a mess and misunderstandings between countries...

And he wanted a few more digits in his accounts, and of course after all his shares would rise, of course, unite the useful to the pleasant.

Uniting hunger and the urge to eat.

And the drink made him looser and more energetic almost making him more free and visceral in business...

And in the middle of the party, it wasn't his temper to approach other businessmen, but today he felt more free so he did.

All this and several other illegal and legalized enterprises as well, with a bureaucratic façade and legal enterprises, but nothing that can be proven legally, and without harming other companies and even politicians who have been threatened.

And each of them, apparently and were creating alliances and uniting companies in arranged marriages with close families, their businesses were intertwined, taking care of their backs and thus covering up their movements.

And of course due to good lawyers and shady businesses and alibis, for all matters other than bribery and embezzlement of money contributing to government campaigns.

And helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmail of various people with influence and money, in addition to discovering various hawks and obscure secrets of influential people.

Being virtually difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking other important people or even having how to withdraw their influence from other companies.

And even from millionaires and presidents of influential companies this coming to Gotham and businessmen and shareholders of the wayne company...

But he wasn't there for that, not at that time, and he wants more information, and around various businessmen and being nice, he can bug them all around the party.

And as soon as he had stop, he started to crawl into the crowd as soon as the music started.

And practically when he unbuttoned part of his shirt by rolling and dancing with everyone there getting caught by anxious hands and in frantic movements.

And while you were dancing with random women, who stole kisses, and grips on your body...

And so not long after they arrived with their badges and entered the museum and thus presenting their badges and recorders in hand.

And that he had been watching him, and whose blood-red eyes followed him as if they crawled around him.

He kept coming and going from that city every five days and going back to Gotham...

He was having sex with Darkseid in the middle of those car trips, amid his hiding places.

That was before his alleged death, his murder, if that happened...

And in themeantime.

Andhe had to take care of his great-grandmother in greater times than he could just stay and take care of his city.

And he contacted Eduarda and Alfred to help him, he still had business and he was planning a renovation of the mansion.

And soon...

When he was supposed to make a death vigil, since that was a baboon baby that was there just as a memory.

But they didn't die of natural causes, but of drugs that made him believe they were vampires or powerful monsters.

And he carried full bags, and it looked like a watch, whenever they went to the end of the shopping, they passed by, and always had little trunks.

And always in particular, someone very hurt, and who had been running and Ifrithis would prompt himself to volunteer to stop the particular trunk ...

And usually it was always the meliantes that even as Batman he couldn't stop, even though he knew they were from a gang of troublemakers, but he wasn't in the mood to get back in uniform.

And it seemed to take hours after the incident, giving testimony, taking pictures, talking to witnesses and next to there were three more craters that were Ifrithis's strength from three different previous times.

And he realized they were marking hours to attack.

And it was no small thing that there were in the underground caves, they were hidden riches of hidden eyes, there were gold and objects too dangerous to simply be delivered.

And they would not be kept and or taken to the Watchtower, there were separate bookshelves there, and they were manuals of how to use and enjoy the power of each objects of power that would be there.

And for the most part it was summing up to be a Wayne, and using the blood to seal and bind to him, not the other person, made by ancient stamps to enslave magical, demonic beings, and compel them to obey.

And they had demon names in books, only he needed to just use a tear, saliva or blood, in the case of the books the two, there were inscriptions.

And there in each of them details of each demon forced to sleep and obey and how dangerous they were, should they get out of control.

But as he had no magical powers, properly, he depended on mind games, subjugating a demon depended on intelligence games, and only demonstrating superiority.

None of that depended on magic, since taking into account that it was more of a game of wills.

Whoever possessed the ark would automatically have control over them, whoever was faithful to the word could earn the respect of a demon, anyone since he read it in those old diaries.

Winning in even silly and simple games, it all depended on the intelligence of the specific creature.

And in Ifrithis's case he was a good chauffeur.

And he took him towards the car and opened the door and drove towards hismansion, while he was taken urgently by Darkseid who made him ride on him like a big cowboy.

And he waited for him to change, while he helped keep them shopping next to Alfred.

And at dusk, they went down the cave, andhe was thrown to the ground.

It was Darkseid'sturn, he made him look like a dog he was.

My dog. "Darkseid said amid his cries, and growls, and his groans, squeezing around Darkseid's penis that he touched him with force and ferocity.

He fucked him, unprepared, still damp from the penetration of earlier, he would stomp him on his hips, he fucked him with sure blows inside him that came accompanied by screams behind screams.

And he'd touch him willingly, holding him in place, and he changed.

And the demon's smile seeing the man on top of him made him ashamed, not even the mask was cloaks of hiding his red face.

And to finish, and they were abandoned, but they were using standalone controls.

And they have their own hiding place, as they were heirs,and he was fucked willingly among the hiding places as they followedand sses grandchildren of the original engineers,, they had access to the original plants, and by themselves they were able to use for the thefts.

And those who were volunteers and outside the water system, had their own passing mechanism.

And each tunnel was individually controlled with several hose tanks and reservoirs that would flow into rivers being driven, and toward rivers and pipes that would open and go toward the current and sewage service.

If he revealed those tunnels would not be advantageous, imagine fucking them, without anyone seeing him, and that was it for him, since he could use to go through the city through those extensions and use to his advantage to be able to deceive his villains or others that he could induce to error.

At thatmoment, he should induce all of them to get out of the tunnels and take advantage in some way so they don't come back or...

\- Can you erase memories, Ifrithis? – Questioned Batman after a moment when he finished observing each timeline to break into escape plans and see what the next attacks would be.

The demon smiled willingly toward him, and said in a wicked manner.

\- I can do whatever I want with the human mind.

\- But you can ask Gusion for help. He said.

Is that right? He said.

And Valac, too. "He said pensively.

And that gave way toimagination, when Darkseid didn't seem to tire of him, between his plans and investigations, he fucked him until he took away all his strength.

And Ifrithis took him towards the car opened the door and drove toward his mansion.

And he waited for him to change, while he helped keep them shopping next to Alfred.

And at nightfall, they went down the cave, and he changed.

And the demon's smile on top of him made him ashamed, not even the mask was covers of hiding his red face, he was really interested in making slutty with some specific villains.

And it was when he took courage and headed towards his patrol, being accompanied and guided by Ifithis and Darkseid who wanted to see first-person the unfolding of his treacherous plans.

And he took him to the old abandoned industrial town, and there where he had never found the little gang of smooth, or wet soap.

And it was a nickname that he and the cops and his own security couldn't get them.

And he had a reputation as slippery and never found them.

And that they were nicknamed, since not even he could discover their hiding places, that that moment was undone.

But using now some sources, he can track each of them, but his curiosity got the better of them.

And he was guided by a demon allied with Ifrithis, and underground and that drained down a large part abandoned sewer services buildings that were not finished.

And this was the demon that sees everything; well was good at it, after all.

\- Can you erase memories, Ifrithis? – Questioned Batman after a moment when he finished observing each timeline to break into escape plans and see what the next attacks would be.

The demon smiled willingly toward him, and said in a wicked manner.

\- I can do whatever I want with the human mind. "Ifrithis said.

And this gave room forimagination, Darkseid got stuck in the middle of the conversation and asking to send erotic messages in his mind.

And he was reclusive for a while between his cave and going to work at hiscompany, and being fucked by Darkseid with the erotic help of Ifithis..

And he had not yet returned as Batman, at that time, both Batgirl and Batwoman seemed to be the owners of the night, without noting that beyond them, that if they had not been traumatized to the point of not being able to go out on the street anymore.

And Dick, Jason and Tim, and their other associates who allegedly shared crime-fighting time, without realising that of course they were decreasing the number of criminals.

And he was not visited, seemed to be very enlightening, and very quiet to keep his return in the best possible anonymity, and as far as his presence, more than hidden ...

And he was still just working like Bruce Wayne...

And days later, he didn't see Ifrithis for a while, it would be four days of preparations for Bruce Wayne's plan.

And this one has contacted several micro artisan entrepreneurs, and artists, across a range of interested in selling and exhibiting their products, gotham's culture sector and doing exhibitions.

And so marking a great cultural event around the city that would be used for several free and breaking fairs, around those tunnels.

And the day after the plans, Bruce Wayne spread the news that they would open the season of what he called a cultural month, and this would be used for and display of various sculptures.

And they also had among these, the rare jewels and works of art and sculptures, all of them brought in museums and open to the general public.

It would be the full plate, not just for that gang, but most arts and jewelry criminals.

And so he strategically located them.

And followed the day, during the period would be exposed and would debut strategically in certain periods, each within four hours of each other.

And scattered and exhibited in strategic locations throughout the city.

And to which he knew that they would appear, and that he could control and to which he knew in which territory of which criminal of his gallery of villains would act.

There was a special time for each of them.

There was the world's largest gemstone in the form of a chicken.

And in the course there was theelargest collection of hunter birdsever three and inadas,and there was a flock of hunting falcon birds.

And the bird circus training artist the crow trainer who was carried by them in presentations.

And the scientist in genetics, who would give a lecture and about genetic culture.

And those who would leave home in the midst of the rains, other than to work, with the storms that arose and did not intend to leave, classes were canceled due to floods and torrential rains, and the light was almost not cut off.

And it would debut a new drug experiment, to be launched on the market.

And a master in psychology and who would launch a newest drug and being in human behavior and emotions.

And an expert in the human mind and criminal behavior.

And later a renowned expert in cryogenics from Europe.

In addition to the largest biochemist in cosmetics today specialized in facial mask.

The best expert in the field of history and mythology of Greece.

The greatest prodigy and the greatest master of today in botany and reforestation that would revolutionize the green world, which would be developing a new technique of cultivation and adaptation of flora and fauna.

The biggest circus of Chinese artists that would come directly to Gotham.

An expert in marine biology who would currently also be a new technique of adaptation and oxygenation underwater.

A new geneticist who specialized in cell mutation and development to cure diseases...

China's greatest puppet master.

And that's where I was going to...

Weeks before the exhibition began he spread that hired good Gothic architects and sculptors to spread throughout Gotham City ornaments.

And they weren't any ornaments...

And while decorating all of Gotham for the arrival of Halloween and so for the welcome of guests to the best style of terror.

And what they did not know was that they were neither sculptures nor simple decorations, but in reality the demons servants and allies of Ifrithis.

And they were scattered all over Gotham City, from high-rise buildings and simple decorations.

And they would be close to bus stops, sights and near secret passageways, and at taxi and hospital stops.

And even towards various parts of sidewalks, even in all neighborhoods where would be located the exhibitions to the city hall and so many places.

And until people wondered on the streets and in the papers if Bruce Wayne had so much money to spend on such scary creatures...

And a bad bad taste, by the way to spend money on Halloween at the time of a torrential rain.

And hisassociates, he followed through the scatteredcameras, along with information from thedemons, that they came to approach the, entrances, both the caves and the company, but turned around and did not enter ...

The children ran scared saying they would be threatened and persecuted, which seemed to be considered by the hysteria parents of children.

And what were not lie, not entirely, since it was a pleasure a hobby and even fun demons speak and scare children, pure sadistic pleasure.

And he ignored it, did not complain directly to him, even scare, he observed that some parents approached the demons that pretended to be statist.

The statists weren't real...

They were observed, while DArkseid possessed him among the conggulas and the tores atop buildings, among the darkness of the notie..

And they weren't estatuas...

And as all the children looked, they threatened to mess with them, and they made moves as if they were going to kill them all...

They ran unshaken, unseemly and scared, and when the parents, well they turned they saw nothing, and nothing but scary statures...

And it was like this during a strange week and scaring, and every child who could lay eyes.

And so he prepared for each of them in a period and preparation of two hours in advance with the help of Ifrithis.

And so it was.

And he knew that possibly Penguin wouldn't attack alone and or send someone to do the dirty work.

And he would be right, let him take him and then with a tracker and with the help of Servants of Ifrithis would follow him and acution him in the bargaining place.

And so he did during, two hours of an exhibition and debuts the other each of them fell in the middle of the traps.

The first was Nygma, he didn't mind scaring him, when he saw the man fall into his trap...

And he followed the cat woman, she entered the museum and the demons could very well pretend to be lurid sculptures all over the sites and even the gágolas.

And so she got her nails in her clothes he saw her in the middle of the demon watching along like a bristling cat in that museum and so went towards those jewels.

And with the bag in her hands she circumvented the system that was flawed on purpose and took with her the objects, before the demon came out altogether.

And this creature put the flare and tracker on his clothing.

Instinctively she turned would give a flying, but upon seeing the statue of the demon, she stopped, watching the creature look demonic horns by her side, even if it was a statue was scary.

And she went out through the skylight, and with her whip she ran through the dark sky over the skyscrapers and leaping from building to building, and not realizing when each of the demons and the congoies.

And without realizing it they were following her and monitoring her and one in particular who followed her using the darkness and the shadows to her advantage, and among them that communication and recording where she would go and where she was going.

Batman was as quiet as possible, and was not seen, he left work to the night watchmen and spent planning, his plans and his makeover in the mansion.

And while hanging through the buildings, walking through the city jumping through buildings, he spotted down a street what could be an untransformed junkie.

And he jumped in his direction to see the bat man and this was towards him said among squeaks that the plan began and gave his report and so he went ahead.

And he saw each of them following her the first to be observed and then was the first to be spied...

And there was in a building a long, pointed skyscraper that he saw there was a socialite waiting next to a helicopter for a suitcase of money, and finally.

And she was a burnt-skinned redhead and a long sky blue dress.

And she was surrounded by gagogulas with her back to her, two on each helipad parapet around the meeting of darkness.

There were recorders all over the local communicators, and they saw the meeting, and so Catwoman arrived with the bags.

I did it. " She said second toward the woman surrounded by her bodyguards.

Give it up. He ordered her.

The money, first. " Said Selina back.

And so she did, with a shake of her head, the security guards moved forward with two suitcases in her direction, and there were thousands of dollars there.

And while he threw the bag of riches, he threw the bags of money and so she took it, and then the woman in blue opened the riches.

And with a smile Selina leaped across the parapet of the building, and throwing her rope

Catwoman walked through the darkness a few feet later, as they arrived in the street from her apartment, the horrible gagoils shot her, unexpectedly with a punch they knocked her down towards the ground.

And it wasn't strong enough, but enough to stun and enough to drop the bags, a gágola picked her up and flew and four stayed for fun.

And she tried to escape, almost falling towards the ground, but at the lastmoment, she used her whip to hang herself, and rising, then one came down and began to laugh while having fun.

And then they pulled her right leg and threw her, and tried to swerve, but another took her by the arm and threw her.

And they stayed in the cat-and-mouse game, throwing punches and kicks and throwing her around like a sack of potatoes, until she realized they were having fun at her expense.

And not before one of the other new attempts to escape, and a punch strong enough to knock her unconscious, and throwing her out the window of an apartment next to yours.

And he continued with his negotiations and strategies.

And by playing hard enough to break some furniture, in his way and waking the owner who goes out to see everything broken and without a single witness of who it was.

And seeing that she was going through with glass and everything and leaving her there and walking away through the darkness.

And returning to the redheaded woman another demon watched through the darkness surrounded by others, who in turn saw her go down the elevators toward her office.

And that at first glance they existed to what they could see were from ancient ancient works to past-era works of collectors and pieces of works of art, there were books and more books and scrolls.

And by themselves they must have some power and meaning, they thought each of the demons would need more than one demon to carry.

The demon next door whispered toward another.

How about a portal? "He gave the idea in his evil and frightening voice...

Then we wouldn't need a bunch of us. "Said the other straight with an air of thinker.

We need two. " Said the third.

" One to open another to take. I said a room.

And seeing them were all stolen like the one they saw her get.

\- We need to know if and who you're dealing with, too. " Said another.

Copies of your contacts. "Said another to the window sill.

And so they made affirmative movements and shut their mouths.

And there was actually someone waiting for her to sit at the table there...

\- Felix Fausto...

It's interesting. "They all said at the same time.

You owe me. "Said a demon followed by another saying.

All of us. - He hit the one on the left.

Chi. "A demon" said.

And so they listened and recorded the conversation attentively.

Apparently they would again get rid of the justice league.

She had an interest in the rope of truth.

And when they finished thebargain, they released their miasma and entered there in the midst of the snow, first punched Felix Fausto to knock him unconscious followed by the bodyguards and the woman they arrested...

And they always chose very quiet places that none of their associates would be around.

Ifrithis said they had the power to divert attention from people who didn't go in there...

Well, then. "Said a demon holding her by taking a bite on her shoulder enough for her to bleed, but not kill.

Spreading your legs and talking dangerously.

\- I'd better tell you everything we want to know, if I'm not going to use a particular torture on your sex, honey. You growled.

And you know what we're talking about.

Can we eatthem? "A demon asked the left of what the redhead woman held.

Just the bodyguard. He said. Use magic to keep Faust from waking up. "The devil said he was the leader.

Yes, i'm sorry. They said

And they swallowed the four men there, and bound with Faust magic.

What do you want to know? "Moaned the woman with tears in her eyes.

\- We know you have secret passages, and hide somewhere, but from what you show here. He said.

And then opening his legs towards the wall and positioning himself between his legs and showing the thong exposing a very large penis.

The woman feared more than she could manage increasingly hysterical.

\- I have secret compartments. She said.

"They stand behind these walls. "She said, feeling the devil's sniff on her neck.

You're going to be. She said. Brake. I said.

And so one opened the portal, and the other went inside the secret entrance, and they made the boquet of all the precious pieces, and he did not mind opening her dress and sucking her breasts fed up, first the right then the left, even if she begged and she begged.

You promised. "Wept when she had her panties ripped off.

\- I'm the all-seeing demon. I said. "I know you hide more and don't mean then you have one more try. You growled.

And then sucking her left breast and going down her hands through her vagina and sticking her finger inside her for a sharp scream and tears.

And she was being fucked there, with big, thick fingers inside her and a mouth on her breasts...

And between choking she said.

\- They're in the other room, there's another safe. "And she cried out among the devil's growl and she kept saying.

And there's a secret passage that's underground. It said.

And... Please don't do that. She cried.

And she was promptly ignored.

And the devil said.

"I am the demon who sees everything - He said, in the midst of another finger within her and her crying.

\- And I well see that you didn't count the secret vault from abroad in Greece. He said.

And he cried hysterically amid the ministry of his fingers.

Then why do you do that? "He cried begging him to stop, but to no avail.

\- I gave you the chance, you didn't take it. He was laughing.

"You could have said it, but you didn't. And she cried more.

Mercy did not exist in his dictionary.

And she was getting fucked faster, and she even if she didn't want to enjoy wetting the fingers of the demon who would insert two more inside her by beating and massaging her clitoris.

And then he stuck his huge cock inside her, and he fucked her hard and willingly in and out of it, always hitting her G-spot.

And he rattled her with his sure blows reaching a point that made her see stars, constellations of minutes over the course of hours between deep stowed and sucked breasts.

And so it followed between weeping, weeping, requests for mercy and until she cumed around his cock and fainted while he himself cumshot within her more than once.

And so he let her slip to the floor with fucking dripping from her pussy dripping across the floor and soaking the carpet underneath her.

And he packed his thong and thought if he erased her memory or left her like this, maybe nine months from now she'd be pregnant...

If you don't erase her mind now, or modify her memory as the biggest spree in the world, she'll abort at the first chance she gets. "Said a demon coming towards him.

\- The fuck you did to her is enough for her to be pregnant with more than five little devils. " Said another.

\- This country is free, man, it has the freedom to choose who is born of it.

\- Well... - There was another thoughtful demon looking at her loose pussy on the floor running down the fuck.

If she believes that this pregnant sex god. " Said another thoughtful one.

"That was a spree and that then it was stolen after the sex god left - Said another.

"You can induce her to have children of your own. He said.

I have a better idea. "Said another demon who arrived there after sending another product through the portal.

\- You change her mind, you put on yourself like a husband and fuck her every day making her believe she's in love. I said.

" And you're going to have a fixed pussy. I said.

That's a good idea. "The demon said that everything sees.

And so he looked and all of them there modified Faust's memory, keeping him unconscious and copying essential information for Batman.

And then sending him back to his fortress and making him sleep for six months in a cursed sleep, and modified the redhead's memory.

And all to belong to the devil as your company until you have your babies.

And they fixed the place put her in her suite left her unconscious there not remembering that it was a demon who raped her modifying her memory.

And all to make her believe that there was a god of cultural body sex inside her.

And then they headed for the redhead's hideout in Greece and stole the ancient artifacts.

And in the meantime elsewhere.

As if it were a problem, but it was not conveniently, leaked to their henchmen the schedules between the turns of the security guards, there was a space between the hours of patrol and rest.

In the midst of the demon that was observing the site of experimental cryogenics, there was that miracle tube that cured diseases, Doctor Freeze, and appeared there, he broke in with his complicity and followed his van, towards his hiding place.

And there were several products that would serve to store and create a greater degree of distance between reloading the place and keeping ice cream.

And so when they arrived, they waited to look at Freeze's plans and maps,

It wasn't hard, a fire demon to scorch Freeze, wouldn't work at any time, he laughed at futile attempts when he broke into the place followed by other laughing demons.

And they saw them and knocked them unconscious, and then each of the demons tied them confiscated and plucked some products and took him through the portal, not before they left them tied to poles...

The penguin's henchmen in turn went separately into joint attacks at different locations.

And so followed were hours of waiting, there were many of them around the entire condo so in this case in question.

The place as all the others had spaces between the times and the security exchange, there was a dark zone that the camera turned off in sporadic periods of time.

The circus was also worse security, without the thieves knowing, security guards were paid to pretend, and not see who entered those established periods of time.

And these that were to take more than two minutes of the return of the guard, between periods, and between these periods, they should ignore and return the visible cameras to another direction.

And then manage the hide cameras when being turned on in these negative zone time periods.

And in these periods of time the hidden cameras were connected directly via WI-FI with both demons remotely and the cave and directly with Batman.

And in the midst of that they leaked these periods of time toward informants from all of Gotham's dangerous neighborhoods, were scattered around Fosforo Mallone, and also in other informants linked to his gallery of villains.

And so on, they kept with a supposedly fragile security toward the birds and the diamond chicken in question, there were several supposed estatuas throughout theplace, scattered like the Halloween decoration.

And they were near every cage and every place falsely protected.

And for their fascination one to one each of them in a single night were doing their robbery.

And according to the demons and the gárgulas that were on standby scattered there the plan was to cause the greatest confusion and steal at the same time to make it difficult to get caught by Batman.

Said and done, he knew that those specific thieves were well paid for penguin in people and should take directly to the proboscis club.

And they'd be paid at the time of delivery, and then they waited.

Bruce Wayne's idea was to convince everyone, even rival businessmen, and that it was fun to have all those stations around Gotham all to bring the best meaning of Halloween.

They thought he'd gone mad the last year he'd been in captivity...

And it went well into a meeting with the new shareholders after Murdoch'sarrest, and that they wouldn't get him out of jail, and hesaw that his enemies would not be seen anytime soonafter the scandal of the accounts.

And after the end of your plan...

And they were constantly insisting that he hire bodyguards.

And then after certain amounts of donations, for each of them, he managed to put them in strategic locations.

And then he managed to send each gágola on the parapet of the Penguin Club, and scattered like a horrible, Gothic decoration of Gotham City.

And they followed the robberies andseparated, and they put trackers and flares on each of them, even though their scary expressions they could always scare more when they turned to look at the scary demon.

And then they would come back on their way until they reached a five-minute difference from each of them.

They hoped to hand over the money they saw, followed them to their hideouts or residence.

Then they approached, and they revealed themselves and in case two of them hit before they had fun and were hopelessly thrown towards the disappearing balcony taking the money from the robbery.

And Batman was jumping through buildings, being chased by Darkseid who sat him in analley.

He threw the omega samson causing him to carry towards him, he turned him over and folding him as if she were a bitch, on the floor between the estatuas that seemed to pant amid his cries, and stowed inside him.

\- Plan, wonderful, darling. " Darkseid said, biting and roaring with his stowed.

Among the rains that did not stop, he was bent, in the middle of the street, dark and empty, his cries were drowned out by lightning, amid the blows inside him, and pulling and willingly, until he cumlikes like a fountain.

He turned him over and squeezed him up, climbing up his blouse, and groping him, hugging willingly, and kissing him groping and grabbing him in his lap and him making him jump.

Darkseid, climbed up and went downhis lap, amid his screams, amid his legs curling around his waist, his penis trapped between his stomachs, hard and dirtying his clothes, and the belt hanging between their bodies.

They were kissing in the middle of the suckeds groping his buttocks, and wrapping his arms around Darkseid's neck,pushing and pulling, in and out, of him.

Darkseid was rewarded for his screams and groans were drowned out by the winds, lightning and surrounding rains, buffeting the darkened skies with storms and lightning that cut through the sky.

They cumded together amid the blows of going up and down in and out, while still in Darkseid's lap standing in the middle of the street, amid demons roaring in the wind.

He finished fucking Batman, amid his consecutive orgasms, being rewarded by screams and groans, in each stowed inside him, with his blows hitting his prostate.

They had sex in the rain, and amid their lips to be taken, with saliva attached to their lips, and the bites of theirteeth, their tongues in their mouths, sucking and roaring and dominating Batman.

You're mine. – Growled Darkseid by dominating him and fucking him willingly, holding his waist, with his arms holding him squeezing and sequestling his buttocks for better access to his hole, hitting inside him willingly.

"Your greedy hole swallowing my cock. – Darkseid roar,at some point in the midst of the fuck and his screams and roars, and the swear words of Darkseid..

I'm all yours, damn it. He growled.

While he was having been fucked by Darkseid,he was eating it in the street, in the darkness illuminated by thunder that cut through the sky and the rain that fell and wet them.

And finally i'd take him to the cave to bathe and rest.

He didn't mind picking up his pants and underwear, yet his lap led him towards the cave after an open-air orgasm flying toward the mansion, amid the stocking toward the moon, in the sky.


	65. Chapter 65

23

Two women, over the course of that hour, before they were thrown,, through the window of neighbors' apartments,, and before they were harassed and molested, was pure fun.

And while they received the money, some of them stood there andwatched, they negotiated with a dealer, a visa dealer.

And as they talked one of them turned into a blizzard while others watched and he transferred information to a laptop.

And when he realized someone came in, he picked him up the next minute.

And then he hypnotized him and then continued the work and sent her back, another infiltrated the room holding and erasing all the footage.

And then when a security guard came in.

And demon sent him promptly then to be hypnotized and sent back.

And each of them transferred fifty billion dollars in traffic, it was money from drugs and illegal weapons that were transferred to Oswald's accounts and that they would not be able to declare.

Nor did it prove it was his, unless he promptly declared where he received it from, some sums were in tax havens and they followed the money.

And each of them transferred to ghost accounts outside Europe and then erased the tracks, both by magic and by using technology.

And when some hypnotized Scarecrow henchmen walked into some labs, they were followed, too.

And among Scarface's henchmen they entered a puppetworkshop, both were followed.

After they were paid for scarecrow, even if the fear of being observed by the gárgulas they had in all the windows, walls and buildings and streets and then were approached.

And then others were surrounded, knocked out, some trapped, tied to poles and thrown toward windows near their hideouts and other private residences.

One group confiscated the money had a little fun with some women, and they beat and gambled as pool from side to side and stole their money and moved on.

And the other group waited for the villain in question to come in and played with him in the case of the Scarecrow, he took the demon of fear that not only made him experience his worst fear, but also take him on a Tour through hell

And every demon harassing him and molesting him by torturing and healing him soon after seeing how much he feared.

And hearing his hysterical cries to the point of having heart attacks followed by each other and being taken back to earth and promptly healed.

And for the general population it was just a violent panic attack.

And so each demon was enjoying the worst fear firsthand, and then playing it hellish-sized by infernal dimension and then throwing it back to earth.

And without blinking making him run hysterically all forty blocks until he gets in the direction.

And all this screaming that hell was chasing him and going to the police station.

And he looked like he was going to die putting his heart and lungs out of his body amid begging in the middle of the night for them, all so that he would be arrested for what the demons of hell wanted him for.

And he saw in front of you that they saw everything there, it was Hera-Venenosa's turn.

In her case the same thing happened to her, at that time she was bragging about the ease of what it was like to get into that lab and that the expense of so much security was useless against her.

And not even she was able to predict, twice in the middle of that ride each demon caressed and pulled her hair from her thong.

Both Poison Ivy and her four henchmen, even if they took each of those chemicals they were experiencing scares and each shadow was frightening, and the swallows seemed to look directly at them.

And any part of her outfit, she always turned around with fright and flying to fall to the ground and scares worse as if she saw hell.

And your goons went through panic attacks as they turned around and saw such scary statisms there.

And in the midst of panic they returned to their hiding place, and were paid.

The four girls wanted to get out of that hideout as soon as possible because each shadow was a real haunt.

And they were chased when.

And each of them took a different course and different path.

And when they arrived separately at their homes, they were each persecuted by four laughing demons they did not disguise.

And those who were having fun and when they thought they were being chased they stopped and saw a gully on the sidewalk.

And Gotham City to them was a nightmare that night.

And they each before they entered were approached and promptly groped frightened and raped.

And the first was the redhead who before giving a kick to his captor while turning his face turned white as paper and lost consciousness on.

And not before dropping a heart-freezing cry, such an expression that the demon made toward him with flaming eyes.

And so she fell hanging from her hands like a rag doll.

\- That didn't even smell. "A demon said toward you.

You're damn right. "Said a third groping his bount.

We can enjoy it, can't we? I wanted to know a room.

\- I don't see a problem with that. He said.

And he grabbed her by the shoulders and they broke into her house.

And they ripped off her clothes, and threw her on the bed.

And the first pushed everything, not even with an earthquake the redhead woke up.

What was small had to be tight, and in the middle of the first fuck of the night, they wanted to wake her up.

And in the middle of that stride he stood in the middle of his unconscious legs and one stood on one side and the other on the other side, one sucked the right breast the other the left.

And with the violence of the blows within her, an hour into the first round she woke up to then with a fainting scream as she saw hell.

Each of them took advantage of her, so they had sex with a loose cloth doll.

And so the other two girls had similar fate.

The blonde when seeing the capeta in people, if we can call it that ran as if his life depended on it hysterically, and saying that he would be taken to hell.

And when you see the swallows surrounding her in the middle of the hysterical scream in the street, like no one leaves, you have to suspect that either you've heard something similar, or she had this thing to scream, you know.

And they were surprised by it, after all there was no witness anywhere.

And she was always drugged, or it was something commonplace, someone screaming crazy drugged down the street, before she could stop she skidded in the middle of the street.

And when she was surrounded by them falling with everything and banging their heads on the cobblestone and falling unconscious.

And they like the others carried her like potato bags tore her clothes and took over with her beating like piston inside her.

And she had it twice when she woke up to pass out to follow.

The tallest straw-colored hair peed on the pants when she saw demons in front of her and fainted without giving a peep.

And she was taken inside and also used after tearing her clothes off.

And the oldest of them the tallest, had a little courage, she ran punched in the shade and realizing that her nightmares were real, prayed the creed and our father, then bit his tongue and fell the ground, and was also used.

And all those girls, seemed to have no social life, and did not use their pussy often, after all they were very tight, and it took more than two rounds each of them to leave them very loose.

And at the end of that period, they didn't mind erasing their entire memory, since they were supposed to block it out like a drug-watered nightmare and Rock-Rol then in the massive was an.

And that made them hallucinating and possibly been stolen, and after about seven months they would be well pregnant even a hell of a demon would come out of them.

And they would come back for it, who knows how to disguise themselves as did the demon that everything sees as disguised for them to enjoy for a long time...

And again we have the Joker, he didn't seem to fear many demons, so they would have to be creative, which they could do with the Arlequina that the Joker no longer did.

And while the crime clown watched the ugly, grotesque gauntlets that were around the buildings, and sidewalks that looked like the sickest image.

And until a millionaire could put around a city, even if it was for a Halloween festivity, he still thought it was too much even for him.

And it caused a certain paranoia of you that night, being watched and poked to turn around and see a nicer as scary as your strangest and disturbing dreams.

And at that time he was getting scared, and that wasn't his temper, but Arlequina was getting worse and worse, she went so far as to beg to be beaten challenged him...

And all so as not to go out and not to face the night, she was more afraid of the gágolas, than of Batman... or even him.

And the Joker's nightmare would soon arise.

And then they were there waiting for him to steal every single one of them, that day, he split his henchmen, the friendly girls of Arlequina sent a monitoring message every half hour.

And what was not difficult to circumvent, but they did not follow her to their hiding places, and promptly paid, she even convinced her pudding to send some goons to accompany ...

And they hoped to arrive at each with the money to approach it and each of them screamed so loud and scary that they froze the hearts of the henchmen, who heard it two blocks away.

And they came running back, seeing that there was no one leaving the street to hear, and they broke down the door the nextinstant, each of them saw a girl falling the floor.

And then even if they had their guns in their hands, they didn't have the guts.

And they were knocked out, even if they didn't need the vision of hell from a gágola in front ofthem, and their guns fell out of their hands and they were paralyzed with fear.

And before they even hit the ground they were promptly molested by supcubites who came after them, and the girls were raped and each of the demons took their time...

And they didn't care much were crazy girls, the henchmen when they woke up were tied upside down on lampposts.

And he skidded on his way and changed direction running to his opposite side he headed to the street on the right side for very little he did not catch such a criminal or in his conception a junkie, but now he had serious doubts.

And they metamorphosed into the henchmen and headed towards the Joker's henchman who were in a waiting van.

And they went back to the clown's hideout and so they came in and they stood still and just when somehow every shadow Arlequina saw was a haunting.

But anyway, it wasn't funny what they were doing.

And they morphed at the time in front of them, some henchmen who were there literally fell and whoever dared to shoot was thrown towards the other side of the wall tipping unconscious.

The Arlequina screamed so loudly that she rolled her eyes into the orbit and drooling like a rabid dog and falling hard toward the unconscious ground before reaching the ground, not waking up with angry prayer.

And the Joker kind of looked in a way he couldn't describe whether it was hell or heaven.

Anyway,, they dismembered him even though they kept himalive, and being thrown from one direction to another, they resurrected him and then tortured him in the midst of it.

And they sent him maddening images, since it wasn't enough, they sent him to heaven and stayed around ten minutes at a time for each death.

And they knew this was worse than hell for them, angels singing and dancing happily while he was hugged and kept attached to a giant pea bag.

And while they tortured him, they would then kill him, send him to heaven and sometimes go back to torture, and throw him as a ping pong ball.

And while another one carried information and plans and some chemical recipes and they found a $50,000 safe.

And then they left leaving him catatonic and tied up there as if he was experiencing hell, and they took a turn Arlequina.

And that every time i woke up in the middle of the stowed, he had loud, deafening screams and fell soon after into unconsciousness.

And meanwhile Batman threw tear gas into the pipe beneath that gang of slicks and tricked him into following a path, toward the surface while being frightened by shadows and nightmares around him.

In the midst of his body being taken by Darkseid who was excited by every batman's scam and possessed him between alleys and pillars.

And even if they hit the surface amid plans to house and craft all for fun they stole it.

And he knew that they had arranged a meeting point before they went down the underground connections and met there, but they were surrounded and intercepted by Gully.

And anyway they were scattered right there at that meeting point and they were surrounded, each of them had several panic attacks since falling the ground.

And some of them even had guts, but nothingwas good and i didn't admire any of them.

And those who did not have an ounce of hope and courage, and that they begged for life, and even some of them tried to defend themselves or think they were masks or fantasies.

And when they realized they were real, some of them cried and others fainted in fear.

Some girls tried to bargain before they were knocked out, after all they would wear them for a considerable time, and until dawn anyway.

And Batmanappeared, after one last stowed inside him, with DArkseid sniffing his cangote, the moment the demons finished using those boys and girls, at that point the girls would be a hundred demons.

Darkseid was having fun, with his plans and business, it should excite him, because he didn't seem to tire of him, amid that time, he was fucked around demons.

And each of their villains around town were frightened enough to literally fall unconscious and even fearing for their lives.

And along with him came Ifrith who modified their memories and made them forget about the underground paths.

And so Ifrith said in his direction.

\- An award for our help. "Ordered the devil.

What would that be? " I wanted to know Batman.

\- I want a catch game, let's have fun in town for a few nights. He said.

Make good use of it. "Bruce said.

And he ran and grabbed his batarangue and jumped through thebuildings, being chased by Darkseid,who made sure to have his own catch-up prank.

And they really had fun...

\- How do you make sure people don't come out on the streets, or until they don'thelp? - Asked Darkseid after leaving Batman and helping him get up.

\- Hypnosis and demonic magic. " Said Ifrith

And when you see the swallows surrounding her in the middle of the hysterical scream in the street, like no one leaves, you have to suspect that either you've heard something similar, or she had this thing to scream, you know.

And they were surprised by it, after all there was no witnessanywhere, and it was easy to fuck in the open, which was the case of Darkseid who benefited from it.

And every woman, man and child, was always drugged, or it was something ordinary, someone screaming crazy drugged in the street, before they could stop she skidded in the middle of the street.

And when she was surrounded by them falling with everything and banging their heads on the cobblestone and falling unconscious.

And they like the others carried her like potato bags tore her clothes and took over with her beating like piston inside her.

And she had it twice when she woke up to pass out to follow.

The tallest straw-colored hair peed on thelimeswhen she saw demons in front of her and fainted without giving a peep.

And she was taken inside and also used and abused, after tearing her clothes off.

And the oldest of them the tallest, had a little courage, she ran punched in the shade and realizing that her nightmares were real, prayed the creed and our father, then bit his tongue and fell the ground, and was also used.

And all those girls, seemed to have no social life, and did not use their pussy often, after all they were very tight, and it took more than two rounds each of them to leave them very loose.

And at the end of that period, they didn't mind erasing their entire memory, since they were supposed to block it out like a nightmare, showered with drugs and Rock-Rol so in the massive was an.

And that made them hallucinating and possibly stolen, and after about seven months they would be very pregnant, and even a hell of a demon would come out of them.

And they would come back for it, who knows how to disguise themselves as did the demon that everything sees as disguised for them to enjoy for a long time...

And again we have the Joker, he didn't seem to fear many demons, so they would have to be creative, which they could do with the Arlequina that the Joker no longer did.

And that's when he hinted that by leaving a message for the joker he would show up...

Several years ago...

It was at the time when everything changed.

Jack Carnivale,

Demons rise alive and the ones who live will die and those taken by their wings will become part of themselves.

And unexpectedly she fell to the ground, her eyes turned in the orbits, leaving everyone scared.

And his friends ran towards him and then wondering if he was okay.

So how did I do? She questioned.

\- A perfect actress. " Said another.

Don't you know what that is? – Questioned one of the participants when picking up the scroll..

They all vehemently denied it.

\- This is the same magic that the witch triodid to curse the city of Gotham... "A boy said.

Everyone there, they laughed, laughing at ending up, drinking in the rain, and enjoying until the zombies rose from the tombs and began to attack them...

So just turning teen idiots into zombies and teen monsters.

And they were scared, they gathered their things, put them back in the boxes and all one by one came out of the cemetery, ran happily and bouncy, even to people soaked in rainwater...

And everyone applauded and she got up, everyone started drinking and pretending to pass out...

And the next minute, while they were partying around the cemetery, before they left, and being followed by a crowd, they ran out of business in all directions...

And they barely came out, when a snowy scan arose, spiralshadows appeared around.

And when waves of red energy like shadows, and waves pervaded the graves and deposed from the earth, and the tombs exploded and the dead began to come out of their graves and attack them...

And many of them if not all were caught, the dead come out of their graves

From the mausoleums and graves, a greenish energy protruded from a magic circle, the beasts círculo arose, and the dead rose...

And when he least expected the shouting, and of those who fled around him, and the dead arose and among them the three witches, and the demons, and the beings of darkness roamed the graves and spread to all of Gotham, and among them the witches.

And the sky darkened, the rain if possible grew stronger, and a real gale arose in the midst of the storm, and the dead and demons like a yawn of hell opened upon the earth.

And it wasn't just this cemetery, but all over Gotham, and even Metropolises, and not just from there so the dead came up walking and crawling out of the cemetery and sprawling around town and mingling with people in costume.

And meanwhile at the museum's exhibition center...

And the snow ing eats up and took over Gotham, and it spread through the streets all over the city and spreading to Metropolis, and headed toward othercities, from city to city.

And from what I thought was sneaky and i walked there no more than ten and a half at night in the exhibition center...

And he saw each of the demonic statues with evil expressions watching, little did he know they were real...

Now very much alive.

And they scared everyone who walked through each corridor slinging and possibly calling choreographically...

Now chasing them and attacking...

And they came from the shoes on their henchmen, one after the other...

Charade wanted to unravel a riddle.

And he walked more than twenty minutes each of the chessboards that made him spend his time instead of walking or taking each of the games...

And he walked as if it were an Indian row oftables, where there were several games, he headed towards each of the tables and headed toward

The most enigmatic picture in Europe worth millions, in addition to David's sculpture, and two diamonds the size of an ostrich.

That would then be exposed and then debut in a space of 1 hour and a half to the next.

And he can see that there was a ubik Kthat he can see that it took him quite a while to finish and find out.

And he tried to see a lot of puzzles...

And in the end there were several memory games and so on when he saw it as he went through.

And he can see better than this simple game, and that he didn't have, and there was a huge puzzle at the end when there was Paris with a five-meter Lego Eiffel Tower.

And when he finished and would go down a ladder that was conveniently nearby, a lamp fell from the ceiling, directly into the lego.

And it was 2,000 pieces that it took him four hours to assemble and that collapsed like one mountain one problem after another.

Then rolling along the way a piece slipped toward the table that seemed to have a weight or something that held it in place, then a piece that held the table.

And this then that also seemed to be mounted as a puzzle, collapsed the broken leg then rolled towards another table andthen, he returned to assemble...

And then piece that collapsed and each of the tables had its support legs collapsing on the floor and then rolling another product and magically a kubik.

And this ended up on the floor and broke with the impact rolling each of the pieces, and that followed towards the other room that collapsed.

And there were several digital screens with virtual memory games...

And he tried and tried and couldn't always go back to the beginning, and it was like he couldn't as hard as he tried.

And one by one towards each of the stoneware that when they fell knocked down the next.

And they created life by getting up...

And demons came around.

And then the other felling tables and broken objects that knocked down and broke tables and knocked down everything on top.

And all the time it took him to unravel the puzzles, and it was in vain and the whole place, and ended up in bangs and destroying and drawing the attention of security guards, running with everything around.

And they ran and then came across shadows and magically the demons the stoneware came to life roaring and chasing them many ofthem.

And the sky was taken by a cloud of bees, and crows that obscured the sky, a thick, dense cloud of rain, and a grotesque landscape of these creatures.

And monsters and demons that demolish the entire Wayne mansion running with beasts all over the city, demon monkeys destroying everything and monsters raiding shops...

And all in the end they fell passed out and not before they screamed for their souls, and the Riddler was chased until they fall into a pool of question marks and suffocate...

And he tried to go out to be chased by other demons falling to the hysterical ground...

And being chased by the guards that at that time the estatuas returned to normal.

And there was a strange box of Kubik,who at thesame time that Nygma caught her in her attempt to open or steal, she scoffed and at the same time, and her back.

More and more monsters came up to tie his and everyone's lives.

And that monsters appeared as if lint came out of the box and from it appeared other monsters that were of various sizes and chasing them passing over everything around them.

And at that time he ran around the place until he fled towards the storm and the beasts and demons chased them into gotham's storm...

And it all happened at the same time...

Beasts, monsters, demons and the dead of cemeteries came around, and they chased people.

Werewolves and vampires for the second time in centuries to attack humans and transform them.

Just as Charade broke the cube they carried and more monsters ran around and chased him, while he screamed around.

And so on, there was a whole street of exposure, in the absence of a toy had a whole street of toys that turned into monsters attacking people.

And no one had resisted it.

The most enigmatic picture in Europe worth millions, in addition to David's sculpture, and an ostrich-sized diamond.

That would then be exposed and then debut in a space of 1 hour and a half to the next.

There was the world's largest gemstone in the form of a chicken.

And in the course there was the largest collection of huntingbirdsever three and inadas flock of birds of hunting falcons.

Now attacking humans and whoever was in the way...

And the bird circus training artist the crow trainer who was carried by them in presentations.

The penguins attacked the penguins, not taking into account that all his birds attacked him...

And the scientist in genetics, who would give a lecture and about geneticculture, was attacked by corpses and zombie fetuses.

And the birds and the stoneware came to life and ran around stepping and kicking, some of them chasing several people.

There were hysterical people running through the rain chased by estatuas and monsters.

And it would debut a new drug experiment, to be launched on the market.

Whoever used it turned into a monster and went out on the street to attack...

And a master in psychology and who would launch a newest drug and being in human behavior and emotions.

And an expert in the human mind and criminal behavior.

And later a renowned expert in cryogenics from Europe.

In addition to the largest biochemist in cosmetics today specialized in facial mask.

The best expert in the field of history and mythology of Greece.

The greatest prodigy and the greatest master of today in botany and reforestation that would revolutionize the green world, which would be developing a new technique of cultivation and adaptation of flora and fauna.

The biggest circus of Chinese artists that would come directly to Gotham.

And they were all victims, who roamed streets, ran through a storm.

An expert in marine biology who would currently also be a new technique of adaptation and oxygenation underwater.

A new geneticist who specialized in cell mutation and development to cure diseases...

China's greatest puppet master.

There was the greatest ventriloquist,the world has ever seen, rumors said she lived in her mansion with her dolls and traveled the world with her babies as she said...

And in that place there were in his dressing room, more than a thousand dolls of various, genres, types and sizes...

And these same dolls created life and ran around killing people and attacking them.

And it was being led by a huge doll of 1.90 tall, skinny white Chanel hair, with a long black dress, attacking the ventriloquist..

Now, they weremonsters, twisted puppets, running through Gotham and chasing people and jumping and attacking the population...

And that's where I was going to... and via...

And every evil version hidden there, was hunted monsters of horror tales emerged and mutilated and devoured everyone around, in the midst of rain.

And an evil version of you, like everyone there was entering a hellish dimension...

The Batman who Laughs, looking around, he was slow to realize, there were snakes on the ground curling up in him, and it was too late if they wanted him dead they would have to catch him.

And thenhe pushed and kicked some, but unlike the others, thousands came through the streets towards him.

And then they tangled in him, leaving no room for defense, and they stung him one after another, and he felt paralyzed, and from them came many others, entering into his mouth.

And more and more encased around him, and he saw as if it appeared around, gigantic creatures arose from all sides, and the rain thickened.

Days before the exhibition began and a week before the rains, he spread that he hired good Gothic architects and sculptors to spread throughout Gotham City that were ornaments.

And these dark ornaments and stoneware of vampires and the various creatures have now created life and roamed the streets attacking everyone.

And now these ornaments and gargoyles came to life and flew everywhere and ate and killed everyone there.

And while decorating all of Gotham for the arrival of Halloween and so for the welcome of guests to the best style of terror.

And what they did not know was that they were neither sculptures nor simple decorations, but in reality the demons servants and allies of Ifrithis.

And they were scattered all over Gotham City, from high-rise buildings and simple decorations.

And they would be close to bus stops, sights and near secret passageways, and at taxi and hospital stops.

And even towards various parts of sidewalks, even in all neighborhoods, where would be located the exhibitions to the city hall and so many places, and that no one escaped thepersecutions and hysterical people.

And until people wondered in the streets and in the papers if Bruce Wayne had so much money to spend on such scarycreatures, now they wonder if they're going to get away with them.

The children ran scared saying they would be threatened and persecuted, which seemed to be considered by the hysteria parents of children.

And what were not lie, not entirely, since it was a pleasure a hobby and even fun demons speak and scare children, pure sadistic pleasure, but now were scaring are people everywhere.

And he ignored it, didn't complain directly to him, evenscare.

And he noted that some parents approached the demons who pretended to be estatuas,now they ran madforgetting they had children.

And he was a save-himself who could, no one cared about anyone, and he was one each for himself.

And all to talk about or at least have the voice of reason there, but they pretended very well for statist, but when the parents turned their backs.

And as all the children looked on they threatened and made movements as if they were going to kill them all...

They ran unshaken frightened and when the parents turned they saw nothing but scary statures...

And so he prepared for each of them in a period and preparation of two hours in advance with the help of Ifrithis.

And so it was.

And he knew that possibly Penguin wouldn't attack alone and or send someone to do the dirty work.

And he would be right, let him take him and then with a tracker and with the help of Servants of Ifrithis would follow him and acution him in the bargaining place.

And so he did during, two hours of an exhibition and debuts the other each of them fell in the middle of the traps.

And he followed the cat woman, she entered the museum and the demons could very well pretend to be lurid sculptures all over the place and even the gully.

Penguin to realize that it was a chase of bird monsters, even attacking and the penguins created life, the beasts changed and the critters turned into monsters that chased him.

And so she came in with her nails in herclothes, he saw her in the midst of the demon watching along as she walked like a bristling cat in that museum and so went towards those jewels.

And with the bag in her hands she circumvented the system that was flawed on purpose and took with her the objects, before the demon came out altogether.

And this creature put the flare and tracker on his clothing.

Instinctively,she turned would give a flying, but upon seeing the statue of the demon,, she stopped,, watching the creature look demonic horns by her side, even if it was a statue,, it was scary.

And she went out through the skylight, and with herwhip, she ran through the dark sky over the skyscrapers and jumping from building to building, and not realizing when each of the demons and the congoies.

And without realizing it they were following her and monitoring her and one in particular who followed her using the darkness and the shadows to her advantage, and among them that communication and recording where she would go and where she was going.

In his guise, he was not only Batman, but he hanging around the buildings running through the city jumpingthroughbuildings, among fucks around the city, not justhim, but Darkseid spotted down on a street what could be an unchanged junkie.

And he jumped towards him at the time he saw the bat man and this was towards him told between squeaks that the planbegan, and he gave his report and so he went ahead.

And he saw each of them following her the first to be observed and then was the first to be spied...

And there was in a building a long, pointed skyscraper that he saw there was a socialite waiting next to a helicopter for a suitcase of money, and finally.

And she was a burnt-skinned redhead and a long sky blue dress.

And she was surrounded by gagogulas with her back to her, two on each helipad parapet around the meeting of darkness.

There were recorders all over the place and communicators and they saw the meeting, and so Catwoman arrived with the bags.

And in the meantime elsewhere.

As if it were a problem, but it wasnot , conveniently leaked to their henchmen the schedules between the turns of the security guards, there was a space between the patrol and rest times.

In the midst of the demon that was observing the site of experimental cryogenics, there was that miraculous tube that cured diseases, Doctor Freeze, and appearedthere, he broke in with his comparators and followed his van, towards his hiding place.

And there were several products that would serve to store and create a greater degree of distance between reloading the place and keeping ice cream.

And so when they arrived, they waited to look at Freeze's plans and maps,

It wasn't hard, a fire demon to scorch Freeze wouldn't give a garlic trabat any pointhe laughed at futile attempts when he broke into the place followed by other laughing demons.

And they saw them and knocked them unconscious, and then each of the demons tied them up confiscated and plucked some products and took him through the portal, not before they left them tied to poles...

The penguin's henchmen in turn went separately into joint attacks at different locations.

And so followed were hours of waiting, there were many of them around the entire condo so in this case in question.

The place as all the others had spaces between the times and the security exchange, there was a dark zone that the camera turned off in sporadic periods of time.

The circus was also worse security, without the thieves knowing, security guards were paid to pretend not to see who entered those established periods of time.

And these were to take more than two minutes of the return of the guard between periods, and between these periods they should ignore and return the visible cameras to another direction.

And then manage the hide cameras when being turned on in these negative zone time periods.

And in these periods of time the hidden cameras were connected directly via WI-FI with both demons remotely and the cave and directly with Batman.

And in the midst ofthat...

Andinjuries leaked these periods of time toward informants from all of Gotham's dangerous neighborhoods, were scattered by Fosforo Mallone and also other informants linked to his gallery of villains.

And so on, amid their blows inside him in the cave, in which they kept with a supposedly fragile security toward the birds and the diamond chicken in question, there were several supposed estatuas all over the place scattered like the Halloween decoration.

And they were near every cage and every place falsely protected.

And for their fascination one to one each of them in a single night were doing their robbery.

And according to the demons and the gárgulas that were on standby scattered there the plan was to cause the greatest confusion and steal at the same time to make it difficult to get caught by Batman.

Said and done, he knew that those specific thieves were well paid for penguin in people and should take directly to the proboscis club.

And they'd be paid at the time of delivery, and then they waited.

Bruce Wayne's idea was to convince everyone, even rival businessmen that it was fun to have all those stations around Gotham all to bring the best meaning of Halloween.

And then after certain amounts of donations, for each of them, he managed to put them in strategic locations.

And then he managed to send each gágola on the parapet of the scattered Penguin Club as a horrible, Gothic decoration of Gotham City.

And they followed the robberies and separated they put trackers and flares on each of them, even though their scary expressions they could always scare more when they turned to look at the scary demon.

And then they would come back on their way until they reached a five-minute difference from each of them.

They hoped to hand over the money they saw, followed them to their hideouts or residence.

Then they approached they revealed themselves and in case two of them hit before they had fun and were hopelessly thrown towards the disappearing balcony taking the money from the robbery.

Two women along before they were thrown through the window of neighbors' apartments and were once harassed and molested, it was pure fun.

And while they received the money, some of them stood there and watched them negotiate with a dealer, a drug dealer for the visa.

And as they talked one of them turned into a blizzard while others watched and he transferred information to a laptop.

And when he realized someone came in, he picked him up the next minute.

And then he hypnotized him and then continued the work and sent her back, another infiltrated the room holding and erasing all the footage.

And then when a security guard came in.

And demon sent him promptly then to be hypnotized and sent back.

And each of them transferred fifty billion dollars in traffic, it was money from drugs and illegal weapons that were transferred to Oswald's accounts and that they would not be able to declare.

Nor did it prove it was his, unless he promptly declared where he received it from, some sums were in tax havens and they followed the money.

And each of them transferred to ghost accounts outside Europe and then erased the tracks, both by magic and by using technology.

And when some hypnotized Scarecrow henchmen walked into some labs, they were followed, too.

And among Scarface's henchmen they entered a puppet workshop, both were followed.

After they were paid for scarecrow, even if the fear of being observed by the gárgulas they had in all the windows, walls and buildings and streets and then were approached.

And then others were surrounded, knocked out, some trapped, tied to poles and thrown toward windows near their hideouts and other private residences.

One group confiscated the money had a little fun with some women, and they beat and gambled as pool from side to side and stole their money and moved on.

And the other group waited for the villain in question to come in and played withhim , in the case of the Scarecrow, he took the demon of fear that not only made him experience his worst fear, but also take him on a Tour through hell

And every demon harassing him and molesting him by torturing and healing him soon after seeing how much he feared.

And hearing his hysterical cries to the point of having heart attacks followed by each other and being taken back to earth and promptly healed.

And for the general population it was just a violent panic attack.

Or monsters declared war and attacked the city.

And so each demon was enjoying the worst fear firsthand, and then playing it hellish-sized by infernal dimension and then throwing it back to earth.

And without blinking making him run hysterically all forty blocks until he gets in the direction.

And all this screaming that hell was chasing him and going to the police station.

And he looked like he was going todie, put his heart and lungs out of his body amid begging in the middle of the night for them, all so that he would be arrested for what the demons of hell wanted him for.

And he saw in front of you that they saw everything there, it was Hera-Venenosa's turn.

And the rain was good for the plants, but that rain was not, there was something wrong with it, and it didn't stop, it had no room and it didn't even diminish, it seemed to come to stay.

In her case the same thing happened to her, at that time she was bragging about the ease of what it was like to get into that lab and that the expense of so much security was useless against her.

And not even she was able to predict, twice in the middle of that ride each demon caressed and pulled her hair from her thong.

Both Poison Ivy and her four henchmen, even if they took each of those chemicals they were experiencing scares and each shadow was frightening, and the swallows seemed to look directly at them.

And any part of her outfit, she always turned around with fright and fused to fall to the ground and scares worse as she saw hell, and her henchmen went through panic attacks when they turned around and saw so scary statisms there.

And in the midst ofpanic, they returned to their hiding place, and were paid.

The four girls wanted to get out of that hideout as soon as possible because each shadow was a real haunt or monster attacking them...

And they were chased when. ..

And each of them took a different course and different path.

And when they arrived separately at their homes, they were each chased by four laughing demons who did not disguise that they were having fun and when they thought they were being chased they stopped and saw a congoyum on the sidewalk.

And Gotham City to them was a nightmare that night.

And they each before they entered were approached and promptly groped frightened and raped.

And the first was the redhead who before giving a kick to his captor when turning his face turned white as paper and lost consciousness in a cry of freezing the heart, such an expression that the demon made towards him with flaming eyes.

And so she fell hanging from her hands like a rag doll.

\- That didn't even smell. "A demon said toward you.

You're damn right. "Said a third groping his bount.

We can enjoy it, can't we? I wanted to know a room.

\- I don't see a problem with that. He said.

And he grabbed her by the shoulders and they broke into her house.

And they ripped off her clothes, and threw her on the bed.

And the first pushed everything, not even with an earthquake the redhead woke up.

What was small had to be tight, and in the middle of the first fuck of the night, they wanted to wake her up.

And in the middle of thatstride, he stood in the middle of his unconscious legs and one stood on one side and the other on the other side, one sucked the right breast the other the left.

And with the violence of the blows within her, an hour into the first round she woke up to then with a fainting scream as she saw hell.

These non-vergonhices excited Darkseid like hell, who couldn't get enough of him, who got excited when he made plans.


	66. Chapter 66

32

Each of them took advantage of her, so they had sex with a loose cloth doll.

And so the other two girls had similar fate.

The blonde at seeing the capeta in people, if we can call itthat, and thenshe ran as if her life depended on it,, gritando screaming hysterically, and saying she would be taken to hell.

And that several things appeared in the middle of the dark night, but that was only two o'clock in the afternoon, it was an intense destruction from inside the cave.

And now she was afraid of the night, more than they were afraid of Batman, if she ever had.

And they hoped to arrive at each with the money to approach it and each of them screamed so loud and scary that they froze the hearts of the henchmen, who heard two blocks away.

And they ran back, seeing that there was no one coming out of the street to hear, and they broke down the door the next instant each of them saw a girl falling the floor.

And then even if they had their guns in their hands, they didn't have the guts.

And they were knocked out, even if they didn't need the sight of hell from a gágola in front of them their guns to fall out of their hands and they were paralyzed with fear.

And before they even hit the ground they were promptly molested by supcubites who came after them, and the girls were raped and each of the demons took their time...

And they didn't care much, they were crazy girls, the goons when they woke up were tied upside down on lampposts.

And he skidded on his way and changed direction running to his oppositeside, and he headed for the street on the right side..

And by very little he did not catch such a criminal or in his conception a junkie, but now he had serious doubts.

Running through the wind, hysterical in the rain was crazy in itself.

And while they tortured him, they would then kill him, send him anywhere but heaven, and every time tohell, and torture him again, and throw him asa ping pong ball.

And while another one carried information and plans and some chemical recipes and they found a $50,000 safe.

And then they left leaving him catatonic and tied up there as if he was experiencing hell, and they took a turn Arlequina.

And his screams were maddening.

And that every time i woke up in the middle of the stowed,and had loud, deafening screams and fell soon after into unconsciousness.

And even if they hit the surface amid plans to house and craft all for fun they stole it.

And he knew that they had arranged a meeting point before they went down the underground connections and met there, but they were surrounded and intercepted by Gully.

And anyway they were scattered right there at that meeting point and they were surrounded, each of them had several panic attacks since falling the ground.

And some of them even had guts, but nothing is good and I didn't admire any of them.

And those who did not have an ounce of hope and courage, and that they begged for life, and even some of them tried to defend themselves or think they were masks or fantasies.

And when they realized they were real, some of them cried and others fainted in fear.

Some girls tried to bargain before they were knocked out, after all they would wear them for a considerable time, and until dawn anyway.

And Batman showed up the moment the demons finished using those boys and girls, at that point the girls would be a hundred demons.

And each of their villains around town were frightened enough to literally fall unconscious and even fearing for their lives.

And this one has contacted several micro artisan entrepreneurs, and artists, across a range of interested in selling their products, gotham's culture sector and doing exhibitions.

And so marking a great cultural event around the city that would be used for several free and breaking fairs, around those tunnels.

And in the midst of a rain, and a dark, sunless day, with dark, charged clouds.

And the Halloween party in a house where some of the dead went, one by one, bit him from werewolves to vampires.

And they didn't realize that there was a suspicious person who went toward the box with his symbol, and he took the scroll, wax candles, and the ring, which surrounded them.

And he took them guarding in their robes, and among them were Angelique, Angela and Lucinda, he saw them surrounding him...

And he hugged them and kissed them one by one...

And on the island of Amazonas in Themyscera..

And the queen of the Amazons roared when a monster came up behind her and attacked her.

And wielding her sword indefenses, she no longer saw the Amazons, only the monsters that invaded the island.

As if a volcano were to form, appeared in the island sky, powerful clouds darkened the sky, and an immense moon of blood appeared, in a stormy sky.

And a storm of blood falling from the sky, lightning and thunder cut through the sky, a gale, and with them monsters appeared around hunting the amazons.

And the bell was rung, not before it was too late, monsters with chimeras and creatures out of nightmares, and that haunted their hearts, giants of one hundred arms and a hundred heads, plucked the heads of amazons.

And snake monsters and dragons emerged around attacking the Amazons, cutting off their heads.

And from the earth a volcano opened and a volcano arose, and from them beasts from hell came to hunt and take the Amazons, their desperate cries were heard, unable to move or resum.

And there The Rberus came to attack and bite each of the warriors, and they took them to a crack of hell that opened around.

And in the meantime back to Gotham.

The most beautiful women of his time, his power and reverence, he devoted more time than he could to the right time.

And he passed with them around that place... ...and he walked with each of them, and led them toward the destruction of Gotham, seeing the gables of the buildings and towers.

And while they were coming to life and flying around attacking everyone with ferocity and eating anyone who wasn't quick to run and or hide.

I'm here, buddy. "The dragon said, sweeping the heavens.

And he took them together toward Gotham Cemetery, andthere, he kissed them, as if to declare their love to each of them, their hearts filled with something they would never have in past lives.

And into the sky, monsters arose at the same time from a dimensional rift or a hellhole, blood gushed and turned the rivers and the side of the cave into blood.

And they came from the inside out, huge beasts came around, and they ran out of the cave covering the sky, like huge bats, and flew around Gotham spreading across the city.

And the dragon Siegfried paid him a visit, in the midst of storms, thick clouds, espeças and dark in the middle of the rain, amid those wind waves that cut through the skies, and showed the flashin the clouds.

And until they spread out to the other cities, Metropolises, Gotham, Central City, Star City, New York and every city in the United States of America.

In particular a black cat that was Amanozako, its true shape, was immense and red, but when walking around, like the cat of the frajola drawing, but it was of a green eye and another blue.

And there were all the cats, which appeared alongfar Farjai and the dogs, from his mansion, like cats, and not really dogs.

The great Lopardio appeared alongside the great black lion Farjai..

And he was small who approached and became mascot, much like a statue that stood at the end of the future tunnel closed in his future and obese too...

And there were the demons released from Pazuzu who controlled the insects mainly the locusts and other venomous insects, but there were both forces.

And that they control him that there are two supernatural forces to help humanity control it: Ugallu and Lulal.

And he received advice from these two on how to get Pazuzu to calm down and come to sleep...

And he did so...

And ugallu and Lulal were well controlled and centered they could live with humans using human forms that could simply go unnoticed...

Just as there was the street of the cats there was the street of the dogs, it was at the opposite end of the street, called Happy Puppy Street, it was a busystreet.

And that he had dogs, one where, several kennels and the street dogs had animal shelters and were fed.

Now they ran turned into monsters, great werewolves ran beside them...

And there were several food distributors, but there were several pet shops and veterinary hospitals scattered there, as well as bakeries, and contrasting with steakhouses, and cake shops.

And they did research on volunteers, in the body of Veronika and Wayne's family, they could create a countermeasure and change to the original state.

And with this alter the physiognomy and even the human body, some causing madness or even creating a new humanoide form...

It was called Prasquestis and was developed and cultivated entirely in France and a part of Europe, but was brought to America for testing in the 1920s.

And some still grow the plants...

They call themselves lady of the blue moon.

Small bright grapes of lilac color, bright with a blooming light and shining in the moonlight.

And she glowed in the dark, her taste was similar to that of a blueberry...

And it was representing an immense marine figure with the head of an octopus

And why Gotham? "Well..., she was on the line and fine barriers between the faeria passages.

And the cave is in a dimensionalrift, well located practically in the mouth of dimensional pockets.

Like every city in America that had dimensional fissures, they were now infested with monsters...

And he didn't see it, but Batman wasn't dead, he was watching him closely...

And if one day he died, and the portals would open and the monsters would arise, and the beasts of hell would come to earth...

As now..., such heavy rain, flashing intension and lightning that covered the sky, and torrents of thick drops, and a hail start.

And in the midst of torrential rain that came down on earth, around all states, and it rained and darkened upon Metropolis, and over the muddy field where the Kryptonians landed their ships.

And in the midst of this, they appeared in the sky covering the atmosphere of the earth, and right in the center of Metropolis on the landing of a Kryptonian ship..

And amid the rise of the beasts of hell, Wonder Woman fought subdued by demons, tentacles uphered around, monsters subdued her.

And she was raped, they took over with her being erected by tentacles...

And they saw the rain spreading across every city, Star City, Central City, Keystone,and every city that had ahero.

And every hero being subdued by a demon, and they were monsters who raped women, killed and slaughtered around them, and killed them, and it wasn't even 6 o'clock in the afternoon it was as if the sky were alive...

Wonder Woman was erected toward the dark sky in a horde of demons raping her amid her cries of pain and despair.

Superman was subdued trapped and mutilated to the ground, he had his body open and gutted, and before he noticed anything entered him like a snake, and his head softened.

And his belly referred to something inside wanted to come out like thousands of snakes.

And while Barry had from the waist down in the middle of it, he was a rooted stone.

The Earth. "Said a Kryptonian,prepared to fly, but they changed their minds at the last minute and began to walk.

And there they came from space and each of them watched around him.

It's empty. "Said one.

A trap? " Opined the other.

\- There's nothing these humans can do that can stop us. "Said another Kryptonian..

And somehow,they had a sense of lethargy, that cold and the wind of the rains.

Let's get it to you. He said. "Find whoever tries to fight and owe us. I said.

And it rained in the midst of darkness, which strayed from city to city.

And each Kryptonian descended from a ship they waited for in the dark sky without sun, and with dark, dense clouds.

And around you couldn't see anything, something was crawling across the floor, and they were recognizing the field of Metropolises that they went down, there was a dense snow around them, around the place.

And they felt that they were observed by the shadows, something seemed to curl up in their heels, went through a passage and ran through a walking tunnel and there were the blizzards.

And entering the darkness, as they roamed the rain, they felt misty and lethargic when he came across an open field.

And in the middle of metropolis city and the gotham border, they all arrived at the same time in a park, landing.

And when they looked around, something crawled, they saw nothing, and something, each of them felt a twinge.

And there was a particular Kryptonian, she watched everyone, somehow standing paralyzed watching as if she couldn't move. kryptoniana

And something came up around them, between the culverts and the pipes, around and before they could defend themselves...

Huge long and curvy bats emerged from the darkness, and attacked and predated the other Kryptonians,those who were not devoured by these monsters.

And the snakes came in through their mouths and curled up and devoured them from the inside out, there were several quadrupede blue beasts that sucked their bones.

And that they had snakes tangled in them, and they trapped themselves around and stung them.

And from the pipes, and from the caves, monsters came up and attacked them, they were like a mixture of snakes and scorpions, tangled and devoured around.

And looking around her, she only realized when it was too late, there were snakes tangled in their bodies of various sizes, and they bit several of their allies.

And their cries were drowned out by snakes that tangled around their necks and entered through their mouths, descended through their trachea, and cined inside them, stirring them from the inside out.

There were those who were dragging themselves as if petrified where the snakes bit them on their necks, and there were two huge snakes that curled up.

And there were snakes that leaped toward their heads, and stung them in the midst of rain, which went down over their heads, and the rays and storms that made them darker.

And there were small heashes of snakes that were around in small groups in isolated parts and devouring Kryptonians..

And they were paralyzed, like rooted prisoners, paper-like whites stuck to the ground.

And the beasts and monsters appeared around jumping on top of several Kryptonians, whodid not defend themselves in time.

Joker was one of those inflicted by snakes and monsters, saw beasts catching him and every madman in Arkham was arrested and subdued by snakes that the little ones jumped directly into their mouths.

And both he and anyone from the bat villains gallery, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, Arlequina,Shark, Black Mask, Riddler.

And when each of them couldn't get out of those snakes that crawled into their mouths and into their bodies.

And they were running wildly all over Gotham, and among people being turned into monsters.

Psychic Pirate tried to run, but he suffered from the same fateful fate as each of them, the snakes entered them, and devoured them from the inside out rummaging within them.

The flames of hell arose over Gotham like aflare, rising as if extracting from the bowels of the earth.

Fissures arose, and as some monsters emerged from a place they least thought would arise, from the Wayne mansion...

It all started from one second to the next, the moment he was killed and mutilated by his villains, an immense yawn and shadows arose from there,

And from the shadows the monsters, claws and venoms creatures of the flames of hell that demolished the mansion, and with them the creatures, like flames from the depths of the caves, and from them beyond the shadows, and from demons, crawling.

And with the destruction of the cave and toward the rest of the mansion, everything was destroyed, and the creatures were flying and gigantic bats emerged like a herd of buffalo.

And that he would raze everything around him, and sweep all his life, killing and attacking whoever was in his way.

And the heroes were immobilized, subdued, and imprisoned, monsters curled up in their flesh, consumed their souls, and with them covered the stormy sky, and with them the winged creatures swept the sky darkening with their wings...

Trigon appeared with them, all the enemies of the dark justice league,

And from the depths of the abyss of various infernal dimensions came around, and from them came enormous beasts, and among them there were felines like lions and huge, leaping panthers.

And magiculas and magic stamps and magic inscriptions came around and from them the creatures, those things, simply saw monsters that ate everything around...

And it was from heaven to earth amid lightning, stormy rains, and thunder that cut through the sky, crows and wolves from dark depths arose and spread.

And in the sky, countless white and black crows appeared and Hopooes around, evil black foxes attacked and disbanded those closest to them.

And the terror and the cry, hysterical and running, who could defend themselves, but were not able to escape for long.

And the terror spread from town to town, where heroes were vanquished and crucified...

And the Kryptonianswere nothing more than petrified trapped and with demonic snakes tangled in them.

They begged for life and for a savior who did not appear that they would not save them, and cries and hysterical tears, from people who ran and begged for life...

They were monitoring what was happening on earth, but wrongly lost communication, the next moment, the second ship that arrived after them, simply collapsed.

And some of the Kryptonians to what they thought were attacked, the second ship was destroyed, and bodies were scattered, and while the other had one creature prowling its battleship.

And terrorizing them, they felt a snow, a malaise, and the next second several monsters attacked them, and paralyzed with fear could not react in time.

And in the sky, first of all, there were Kryptonians who were floating dead around the planet's orbit around a ship.

And in gravity, their terrified expressions showed that they saw the worst of hell.

And the cry of terror around, all the fear that surrounded them around the planet, and there were in space around them, ghostly lights that petrified him.

And the sky was filled with lightning that was more than terror, hell was set free that way, many of them died when they saw their hearts being ripped out.

And when they thought that hell would be upon them, and everything was destroyed the earth was taken over by terror and death.

Death, they screamed running in terror, and with them, and there were eclipses, and this that arose terrorizing everyone...

And the stones, the jewels, they came around like turning them all into black diamonds...

Constantine, Zatanna,Swamp Monster, Solomon Grondy were there, nor were their magic enough, monsters from heaven and demons from hell tortured.

And as far as they saw The Powers of Doctor Destiny were nullified, as if their source of magic, or their contact with the world was cut off.

And he was contorted as if it were something beyond life and death, and waves of magic like wires cut him off and ripped out his eyes.

And his golden helmet blackened, and monsters like the leviathan appeared and his tentacles coiled and destroyed monsters, and as far as the sea beasts arose from the sea.

And the Kraken devoured all the Atlantis, without exception, and they tried to swim away and all the monsters devoured him blood if they swaled into the sea, the beasts were reescorting and devouring them.

And there were sharks, there were sea monsters, which did not feathers the Atlantis were devoured, but all the inhabitants of the waters were hunted to put what was once their fellow and marine allies.

And fish, mammals, sharks, and all the animals in the waters, turned into monsters and ate everything around, and who did not hear the sea king's pleas, the Aquaman was torn apart and devoured and again regurgitated.

And when they killed and then brought him back, John, he was dismembered and devoured still alive, with refinements of cruelty, he was resurrected and then killed in the midst of torture.

And that's when after all the death and destruction...

In the last remnants of the dark night...

And Joker saw him being terrorized, his terror made him gurging, and the ganir screaming while once again he was eat alive and regurgitated.

And from there a mother's box arose amid the darkseid storm he saw and recorded for his own amusement.

And in the houses taken by the dead, and by werewolves the witches who saw the land around them, she roamed majestically one by one around the storm that did not pass...

\- What the hell has befell the earth? " Said the new god with his furies around, they like all the other beasts he ate, the Kryptonians, and onlythem, he came across seeing Metropolises and the Gisgulas... kryptonianos

And from there in the middle of it all when the parademonios appeared,but when they saw the cursed sky alive around somehowfell the ground, their wings stopped like a bomb one after another...

Why does he keep doing that? " He questioned the Lord of Apokolips..

And he watched around, and the bat was heading towards Darkseid and saw the terror, which the lord of Apokolips could do against terror? – Isso o excitava mais do que qualquer coisa.

And that there was a real terror, the flames cut through his flesh, roamed like lava, and a huge lava pulse rose around.

Darkseid thinking about what the bat thought of terror.

And the waves of power, and a huge creature of black shadows that emerged from a fissure from the depths of hell.

And handing off a black whip engulfed in black flames, toward him, and an arm around his body, and holding as they tried to hold on to something a support, and he knelt in fear, the rain lashed.

And Darkseid was now a petrified and paralyzed dark stone statue, totally fascinated by what he saw, and with saliva dripping from his lips,he wasexcited.

\- I told you he'd try to kill us. "Said Batman toward Trigon.

And he had a scroll with his insignia, which he was guarding when the last remnants of the total destruction of the earth.

He's gone crazy. "Said Veronika.

He's going to get better. "Bruce said. " From time to time. He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Trigon said. "You won this bet and a new life. I said.

And it was the sight of what least i expected, Bruce Wayne majestically in a 15th century outfit like a hunter and a beautiful black cape.

He saw Darkseid heading towards him, he didn't care about anything, he picked him up and put him down.

He ripped off his pants, his underwear, whatever was in front of him, and he sucked it, his dick was delicious.

\- You... - He seemed to have no words between his cries and offerings.

You're all mine. He said.

\- He ate it willingly, he wanted it there, under neath it.

You're my man. He said.

\- Darkseid. – It was his scream, which did not solve anything, being thrown on the wet floor, damp and being sucked and licked.

His fingers inside him, while he opened his legs making it impossible to close them, he swallowed his cock, amid his fingers inside him,ate his cock, suckingwith speed and urgency, increasinglyfast,amid his screams, he didnothing butscream.

He was prepared for them, more than prepared... , he was fucked by Darkseid who ate him willingly.

One byone, he approached them, he put a cape around Angelique seconds before she woke up... , before being folded by Darkseid, he was being ate, those were a rare and only once, when being divided by future statist, while he had a powerful tongue inside him, him, was soft and firm.

A crown on Lucinda's head, and a necklace on Angela's neck...

And walking through the destruction, they cameoutinthe middle of it, and went to participate right in the midst of all the destruction... , and the orgy, and taking turning on his cock, while Darseid sucked inside him.

And walking down the street as if it were a ghost or an ancestor theywere going towards him,era Angelique,Lucinda and Angela..

His lips on his, that fire that ran through his body, those mouths sucking him, each of them, were a fire, washes the hiclions around his neck.

Without them really recognizing... , he cried amid his pleas, choking and arching his back.

He was there to be taken, possessed and fucked.

Please, i'm sorry. "He had his lips taken.

Theyloved themandkissed o them on their way led them to the cemetery where they were first cursed..., but they didn't remember... , he was ate, sucked, his neck, biting his thighs, and squeezing his testicles, he was screaming..

While he screamed through those mouths in all parts of him, there were two women sucking his left nipple, another his right and another his cock, he was there to be devoured amid the screams.

And he kissed them at the end of a show of the sky without rain and revealing a crack oflight.

He let himself reaper them, first Angelique,then with Lucinda and finally with Angela,taking a turn and having sex with each ofthem, amid jumping on top of him, while Darkseid wastoo busy with his hole, his hard cock swinging

He tookthem, while he was taken, under a rain around monsters, and when one by one after kissingu last,, he said.

\- Let's seal our eternal love before dawn...

I'm going to have our wedding. He said.

\- You will be mine forever.

He said, they agreed...

\- Yes... - They said.

For Angela,that was a dream come true, she waited for it, for centuries...

\- He gave the biggest and best night to each of them.

And so he took a scroll each of them signed on them, without them actually looking.

And they sealed it with wax and its insignia with hot candle.

And in the end, he kissed them.

I love them. He said.

Dessad was in a ceremony, the priests around, they were his wedding present, there was a festival of beasts flying around and in the sky, amid those blows within him.

And each ofthem,he kissed them, and one after the other, though naked, they smiled, and turned jade stoneware with tears in their eyes.

The witnesses present, in the midst of their powerful blows that consumed them.

And he was again possessed, pushed toward the ground, that wet spot, rain and the storm around, that god sucking hishole.

It wasthe outburst force that sucked his hole, pushing his fingers and him in the middle of the ceremony, in which darkseid's hands were everywhere amid his screams.

He cumled through his cries, amid the warmth of his mouth in his, he was fucked, and ate, his lips in and around his cock and hole.

Darkseid climbed on top of him, amid his last orgasm, he crawled through his body, sucked by sucking, their bodies wrapped água in the water of the suck that fell amid the darkness, the waves of wind, rain and thunder.

He spread his legs holding his waist, and standing between them, both completely naked, and Darkeseid,climbed up, andthe sucked, his navel, his body, his nipples were sucked,he arrivedslowly on his face s touched,he kissed him, with fury.

The lava, and the sense of loss, roamed their bodies in the midst of rain, and the abyss as if to descend into darkness, an abyss of darkness, love, madness, and pleasure, their lips were lava, and their tongues fought a war, which were within their mouths for every part they could reach.

He said, between his lips.

\- My... - He growled and then penetrated him in the middle of the stowed followed by the other, boosting his pelvis.

I'm yours. "He said screaming at Darkseid's blows in and out of him, their bodies moving.

\- My... – He growled and penetrated from above, inside him, slapped in the midst of his increasingly powerful blows..

\- Yes... – Bruce said in every cry, quickly, barely climbed up, down and fucked him continuamente amid his cries and the roars of Darkseid.

His lips were taken, his bodies in movements between the lightning and the rain that struck the heavens, his blows in and out of him, those lips being taken.

They screamed, Darkseid's roars, he claimed him, his blowsinside him, holding onto his hips, lifting his legs, curling around his hips, trapping him trying to keep up with his blows inside him, and Darkseid was sucking his neck..

His blows within him made him see stars, his eyes turning in the orbits, their bodies moving, the slaps of the body against the body.

The priests worshipled, and recited a song around Gotham, the parademonios flew around amid the whirlwind of energy that arose around.

A song arose, which was recited by priests of the ancient worship, there they were gathered together, revering the forces of the occult.

His ceremonial robes, swayed by the blows of a wind that was not normal, much less than human, was divine with a rain that turned red as the moon above their heads.

You're mine. – He growled and then biting his neck, his adam's apple,amidhis screams, sucking his nipples, his body moving.

He cumled amid his blows, his penis trapped between theirbodies, he then cumled, among his pleas.

The magma waves that were coming out of their bodies, those flames that surrounded them amid the outcry the waves and the moon that was red,was above theirheads, their intense glow.

Darkseid stooping him, beatinghim with will and fury, when they saw the wavesof his eyes of magma and omega samson that Darkseid who arched his back amid his blows, he fucked him, his lips, and the sounds were muffled by the sounds of the rains.

They had their bodies wrapped in rain, the water, wrapped in energy that mingled with their cries to the sound of the storm.

And the rain and lake beneath their bodies, the level of the river rose, and with them while Darkseid, struck hisbody creating waveswith his blows inside him, those sure blows hitting him non-stop and without mercy directly into his prostate.

He took him in his lap, with every blow inside him, that man propelling him from above, inside and outside him, those forces of nature, which propelled him between screams.

Both can wrapped in one stake followed by the other, directly in his prostate, and the power of gravity that did his service, propelling his blows in and out of him, that force of each blow, he fucked him willingly, his legs curling around his hips.

Arching his back, in the middle of the blow, being completely turned, his legs practically turned upwards towards his chest.

That god, his man,the man that' s ,he washis, was bending him over him, his hips being pushed and stocking, when he was just a hole to be filled.

Darkseid was a jackhammer inside him, and each of those blows, made him cum next, amid the fact that his penis pulsed and cumshot on his face.

His hole was stocked, willingly, amid the several times stocked in a row and in his growls, and enjoying wildly thatthe seme n that mingled.

Darkseid kept stocking, he fucked him willingly, his orgasm that was followed, his omega rays towards the sky, and his semen overflowing around his hole, dripping down the sides and mixing along the water that surrounded them, among the rain that fell on their bodies.

Squeezing around Darkseid'spenis, his organs pulsed, and wet, dripping and mixing the water around them, being carried away by the waves that rose.

So much Darkseid that he felt that hole viciously squeezing around him, coating his hole with semen, over and over again, in the midst of his orgasm.

Darkseid stooping him amid his roars, and Batman's screams, and his bites, around him, Batman, was hugging his body, scratching his back, trapping his nails, scratching amid the stowed, inside and outside him.

He pulled him in the midst of his lips being taken, while he was devouring him amid those lips, flames, and the waves around him, arching his back, he ate and wrapped waves of electricity through each pore.

They screamed at the same time, Darkseid turned the putting on all fours, propelling his pelvis, his blows inside him that made him scream scandalously, his blows, while the new god, held hard in his hips, he was fucked hard, his blows inside him.

That penis always hit the right places, Darkseid,holding his hips amid his screams, and his growls..

MINE, MAN, MAN. "And he lowered and sucked him, with the force of leaving hickeys and marks,and his body, feeling that greedy hole.

Batman's hole was always squeezing around darkseid's penis,which lowered and propel with his pelvis.

He summing up begging, he screamed choking amid his blows within him, begging not knowing what, and not to whom, his squeaky and squeaky screams amid those waves of power.

\- NO ONE CAN FUCK YOU, JUST ME. " Then he fucked him, and the stowed ones that were powerful, barely left, already entered and propelled with sharp blows inside and outside.

Batman arched his back amid his screams, his penis pulsing, swinging amid his open legs, his screams, prancing his ass, almost falling amid the slaps of skin against skin, those testicles that followed each of his buttocks.

Darkseid stooping, hitting hard as he pushed everything into him, and coming in and out, he fucked him, hard, he was a jackhammer, it was hard to get in, even if he screamed and fucked him with force, that appetizing body.

He took him, turning aside in the midst of thosebodies, the blows within him, in the midst of his orgasms, they werelying on his side,propelling his pelvis, he was fuckinghim, forcefully, holding his neck, and biting him, and those stowed him, his lips, being taken, lifting his leg above his, and hearing him hugging his chest, and that voice, his shrill screams.

Darkseid stooed him and he roared, holding his chest, sending energy around their bodies, cumming copiously, into that hole that surrounded and squeezed around him.

The waves in the midst of his screams, enveloped them in the midst of his orgasm and took him to the seventh sky, the foggy involved a whirlwind of energy that rose to the sky, took them.

And the waves of energy roamed the earth, and the early hours of themorning, the monsters disappeared as if the sky would bring the light of the sun...

Darkseid took him in the form of a bride and took him away in the rain.

And from there the men, heroes and villains who were attacked, as a magic e pass, everything went back to normal to the bell and the chime of Gotham Cathedral and that of the first rays of the sun at the end of a storm.

And the chime of the bells of gotham cathedral church.

And as if nothing had happened and the beasts the monsters no longer existed.

He was taken by Darkseid,, e and called his car, was glued inside the car, wet and naked, and then he triggered his satellite system, headed toward gotham's television network, and computer, dressed on the way, and headed to the television network, ignoring all the monsters around...

\- I called them my presence... - He said.

Gusion the monkey demon he helped free...

Just to the deal he made, given a day of fun to all the demons on earth...

Each of them did something he sent...

Guzion then came in the form of a demon, there were plugs and appliances connected to his head...

Guzion. - He said. - Make everyone on earth forget, exactly what I will say.

He triggered satellites and all computer networks, telephones, cell phone antennas, and television...

At the same time he sat in front of a camera and said, calling by his side...

Now, ladies and gentlemen, for all of you, I say, and repeat with me...

\- I don't know, and I'm never going to remember who Batman is, I can't believe Batman is Bruce Wayne, and I never will. I said. – Eat all the memories of every human being who has no intimate contact or has no blood connection or is part of their circles of friendship, in addition to their close relatives, and who lives on earth or any part of space, who has knowledge of the secret identity of every super being that exists and that existed on it.

Mamon. - Make sure everyone does not believe when identity is revealed to my identity. - Said.

And so they did...

Thanks to the fact that there were circuits that connected them to each television satellite.

\- I want them never to be able to unravel my plans, and never find out... - He said.

I want you to repeat it with me. He said.

Leviathan who walks on the waters, make his envy turn everyone into unbelievers and never connect my connection with Batman.

And may no one remember after that the identity of any hero who walked the earth. He said.

Mamon, Leviathan, Guzion the monkey that was released near Ifrith from solomon's chest...,

Azazel,

For each of their homes, which are in front of a television. "I don't believe Bruce Wayne is Batman. I said.

And the only remnant of something that happened, even if the Kryptonians,they were paralyzed petrified on the ground, and Darkseid, well he was by his side sucking and eating, with some stops to rest and the semen and rain dripping from his body.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

He was partying with a villain... , and her husband, the new god, sucked him, eating his hole.

No matter how much he prepared to accept to be fucked, at times he had no way of having it or taking it in such an easyway, he was being taken by those big, strong hands.

His villains always intended to make him be submitted and dominated by elas, he could fuck, but he was fucked then.

" Who knows if you can encourage in the right way. " He said in the midst of his whimpering and groaning ignoring it and continuing to caress and groping him

"Or even give someone a little happiness. It said.

You're going to like it. "He said stroking his head and making him pantet.

"Let me dominate you, let me revere your body, you'd better be cooperative. " He said in the midst of sucking and feeling harder and harder under his hands. I said.

She will reward you. " Said between your teeth and sucking your nipple.

You know. " He tried to get in the moans.

"Some villain may appear. He tried.

No one's going to show up. "Said Darkseid,joined him, Circe.

"This is my shift. " Said thesorceress, the sucking, willingly, he was being borrowed, and invited with a magic and hard stick sorceress.

And he squealed feeling the airwhen then, she opened the entire zipper and pulled his penis from her dress,, she opened her zipper more and lowered her towards his penis, Darkseid was masturbating, he ate it a few minutes ago, he saw that penis that was free of any other protection, and had his hard greeting in his hands.

But he's a fool to believe I'd think of it as accurate. She said among the languid pumping while she ignored that Batman was moaning, but his body was tense over his hands.

\- I don't vu take orders from a treacherous little man. It said.

"I get nothing from Luthor's plans. She said.

And his penis was dripping on the tip, she kept pumping and his handswarm, Darkseid ate him, and delivered his penis, directly into the greedy mouth to the sorceress, who both sucked with desire.

Luthor. "Whispered in agreement among the groans.

"He's using you like he's using others.

You could join me. " He said between groans andofferings, he felt in need, he was getting tense sweating.

Depends if you behave. She said.

And his mind wandered in his previous discoveries.

And she massaged his penis, came a moment between his moaning and him sucking his penis and delivering it to Darkseid,in his handiwork, and releasing his sore penis.

Batman. "She said with her lips wet and salivating.

"I want more than a submission where no one has control. I said.

I'd agree to get you out of here. She said.

But, you know, i'm not He asked.

You, uh. "She said stroking him.

What's going on? He gasped.

There's nothing I can do about it. "He said panting.

In the first place. " He said - I must be pleased.

It said. Give me a reason. "He said licking his lips.

"For which I stand by you. I said.

\- You want to hear from the person who lets you fuck her. She said.

After you get me out of here. " He said.

No, i'm not. She growled.

And he realized she was in need.

\- You could keep your need. I said.

\- And you could save your words for when Luthor experiments with you. She said.

You just have to take it. "Said with his penis hard as rock in his hands and his lips on his chest.

"May each of us have part of our pleasure. She said.

I don't know, i don't know. " It said between groans. "You could do it later.

\- Whoever knows you can show me your beautiful body. She said.

I could. "He said panting and yielding to his desires.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Growled her by grabbing his penis in her hands and massaging.

And she was pumping with pleasure.

And he started moaning.

\- I want to hear the moans like yours. She said.

"I want to be accepted by a warm body. " She said in the midst of pumping from her penis hard and faster and faster by her warm hands and her moaning.

Please, i'm sorry. "He moaned and begged him.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said. That way.

" Beg and like. I said.

Tell me to suck you. It growled in his ear.

What do you want Batman? She asked with her hands on it

I want you to suck me. He said.

Where do you want me to suck? " She asked her in the midst of never stopping pumping her penis.

My penis. You gasped him.

It's now. She said. Say it. "I ordered her. Fuck me. - Growl in demand.

Suck me. I said,

Just your penis? " Asked her pinching her nipples.

Fuck me. He said.

\- You have to say it willingly. She said.

\- This isn't going to be an occasional fuck. She said.

No, i'm not. He gasped.

Tell him you want me to eat your ass and you all. He ordered it.

up. He said. Eat me. I said.

And so she did it and threw himself on topof him, first his hips and she pushedheraway, pushedher away, herode in it amid which Darkseid sucked and ate his hole, inside him amid his tentacles, sucking them.

He pushed her, and sitting with his legs being held apart, he fucked him, while Circe jumped on top of him, riding from above.

They took to take it upon her too wanting to eat, him sucking his penis, she had her vagina on top of his face, sucking his penis, lowering it, while he stowed his hole.

And she got her head between his crotch and swallowed his penis with a single shot he was screaming louder and louder.

And she lowered and pulled her pants and took the restraints off her heels and spread her legs and threw them on the floor and begansucking.

She was sucking his penis down to his testicles and opening hislegs, she watched the stockings of Darkseid's penis stocking himup and outforcefully holding his legs apart. omendo chupando seu pênis descendo até seus testículos e abrindo suas pernas

And she sucked him from end to end and willingly from tip to base to hisroots, he yelled at it with eachsucking, she nibbled and sucked his testicles,making him lick andeat his wet, creamy and wet pussy.

And she sucked and nibbled and with increasingspeed, Darkseid lunged at him, sucking the sorceress's breasts, he pulled her off her face, both kissing her face, eating her hole.

And so she sucked him and bit him and scraped his teeth all the way and he came into her mouth.

And she spread her legs holding well apart and lowering he didn't know when, but felt something damp and wet being inserted into it.

And he realized it was his tongue, they both took their time sucking theirhole, sticking fingers and stocking it, tongue in and out of it, among their screams and choking, they didn't care about their requests, their pleas.

And eles reallywas eating him nibbling and sucking making obscene sounds and noises and wet sucking sounds and they would insert hisfinger sinside him..

And he knew it was tight and he didn't mind relaxing and his finger went into him, stretching him and started sucking nibble and sticking his tongue in, each of them atehim, he was tense and moaning and screaming and while he atees him and suckedm..

And he was about to come again and while she wouldn'tstop fucking, taking a turn with Darkseid with his fingers and tongue and each of them, was now vibratingndo his dento,, em seguida then he enjoyed a squirt of his penis in his stomach.

And when he was still hard and he was being eaten and she sucked him and stretched his hole and he was ready and comeagain, Darksedi ate him, they both devoured him.

And when she stopped eatinghim, and Darkseid started again and seconds later she swallowed his entire length,and Darkseid was now with his cock stocking his hole, and milked it to the last drop and drank it all until his penis went limp.

And she climbed up her chest and sucked her navel and kissed her scars and stood in the middle of her legs holding them up and with the tip of her penis in her hole.

Are you a virgin, Batman? She asked.

No, i'm not. He gasped.

\- How long have you had anal sex Darkseid? -She asked.

\- It's been a long time," he said.

All right, i'm going to get you out – She said after awhile, she climbed up her dress and took off and exposed her round and large breasts and her wet vagina and toward her dripping penis and large hard and smooth pink color above her vagina.

And she lay on top of him holding her legs apart and separated them.

Darkseid slowly entered him inch by inch and he moaned and gave little cries his legs stretched away and scattered forher to have better access , they took it over eating andstocking inside him, willingly.

Darkseid sat him while Circe sucked him, it was a good deal, established, he was being ate, and fucked, while he enjoyed inside him, and withdrew from inside him, with a thrust.

Darkseid on top of him, with Circe underneath, he was never fucked so by two at the same time,enteringslowly, he had his legs open.

Circe then inserts his penis into him, Darkseid underneath him, and also ele, Batman ate him, both took him, batman felt the penis of each of them, damp entering tight around their walls.

Andwhen he moaned with pain and pleasure, and it had been a while since the last time, that he had sex like this, being fucked and used as well, it still hurt when someone put his penis inside him,at thatmoment he enjoyed it wildly.

And even smooth there was his tight hole wassore, and he tried in vain to tell the cry of pain to feel his violated hole stretched more than he could handle.

And he gasped and moaned. Please, i'm sorry. He groaned in pain. For a little while. And begging to stop in the midst of intrusion.

And feeling something that wanted to expel its internal walls pressing around his penis and was as big as Darkseid's and did not seem to end...

And she speckled with kisses him. Just calm down. She said.

And he groaned and resweled and while he saw Circe with a red face and tight of concentration.

Oh, fuck. – She growled when she totally inserted herself into it with her balls beating her ass.

You're like a virgin. "Said Darkseid,,

\- Do you two think it's easy? - He questioned.

Are you sure you've had anal sex with penetration before? He asked.

Aren't you lying? " I question her lying on top of him with her breasts upon her chest.

I'm tight. " He said, youare greats.- Completed.

And the man I had sex with. – He said panting in the middle of his hole squeezing around the sorceress's magic penis, he pointed inthe middle of the kiss on his face.

And careful. He moaned. It's been a while. I said.

"He takes care of me when we have sex. I said.

That's right, i'm going to get you "Darkseid said..

"And I don't have sex often only at thesetimes. "

And then eles beij aramhis neck and chest and said on his face. - Then I'll take care of you the same way he does. - Said.

Letting a super villain and a villain fuck him is getting frequent, he really felt dirty here, it was good, but it hurt anyway.

And he moaned as she put her hands around the bed and began to withdrawboosting, each of them moving in sync, her hips up and pounding starting slowly in and out.

Elrubbed her round, hard breasts on her chest kissing her face licking her nipples.

Darkseid was committed to slowly fucking and eating him, entering when Circe left, and Circe coming in and Darkseid in and out.

Please, i'm sorry. – Moaned between the beats, he resfoeu between his blows.

And until she reached her nipples she sucked him nibbled andlicked, listening to her moans and while propelling her hips up and down knocking inside her hole and starting and stocking up faster.

I know, i know. " She said between blows. You're enjoying it. "Shesaid.

We're good. " Said Darkseid, and Circe, applying pressure inside him and being rewarded by a sharp scream,amid his cries and ganidos.

And his groans were heard all over the room the noise of skin-to-skin tapas was heard throughout the room and the smell of sexpervaded the air, bodies united and stocking in sync.

Fuck it. " He screamed in the midst of the blows.

And he felt dirty and totallyashamed, he started moaning and screaming wildly like a whore in heat, and that's how he felt.

And arching her back when she tried she kissed her belly and slammed her magical testicles on her ass, and Darkseid'stesticles, as he was taking it and getting it without breaking, was amystery, they fucked him in sync, his screams and roars.

\- Youtried it to no avail.

And he received a laugh fromher, and with a growl from Darkseid with a sloping and increasingly intense blows.

That's it, then. "He said in the midst of a beat followed by the other in this very place.

Here? She asked.

Here, here. – He confirmed Darkseid to both of them stocking that hole at the same angle in the middle of his screams, and stocking the same spot that made him scream like a bitch in heat.

And he choked and confirmed without being able to be coherent gradually lost it entirely.

"Your prostate, baby. She growled.

\- I'm going to eat you all the time. She growled.

You're only going to have it today. "Darkseid said..

And hefelt that two hard penises,thick, swollenand hot inside and outsideit, pulling out reaching that spot where it made him see stars and leaving the tip and boosting its entire length within it. s,

And he moaned when he felt a particularly brutal stoothe inside him hitting his prostate after five minutes of slow fuck.

You're so tight. "She said in the midst of the blows inside him.

\- It's like i haven't been ate before. "Darkseid said..

It's so hot. " He said in the midst of his cries and groans for each stowed a scream.

Please, i'm sorry. " He moaned and cried, followed by choking and reassing amid the blows within him reaching the same place.

I didn't really know if I wanted it or not... "He screamed wildly.

"I feel so good inside you. – She said close to her ear propelling her pelvis fromabove, being rewarded by darkseid's penisblows, followed bycirce's blows, both of which were hitting her wrinkled hole amid the increasingly fast beats.

And he groaned once again resupling amid the kisses he said.

You're my bitch. Rosnava Darkseid as a killing beast.

\- Circe, i wasn't left behind, both sucking and biting your neck. "Today you are mine too. "Darkseid said..

I- I don't know. No. "He shouted in the midst of those maddening blows.

I don't think so. "He said in high-pitched screams that didn't sound like his voice.

You're a bitch. Shouted him in the middle of those blows in and out of him.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Growled her in his ear. Yes, i'm sorry. – Repeated her pushing her hips and going down with everything with her legs and penis coming in with everything inside him, amidthe heave of limbs, those penis blows inside him, fucking and eating his hole.

But I'm an ass-eating dog. " Growls Darkseid.

But who's inside who, bat? " She asked her in every blow within him.

"You're my bitch in heat. Growled her him for real.

Let's go, let's go. " Growled her with intense blows. Say it. He ordered it.

\- Let's fuck him until he screams. "Darkseid said..

Tell me you like my dick. "She commanded in the midst of the frantic beats.

\- Tell him you like to be fucked by two. "Darkseid said..

"Say it all inside me. "Growled her in the midst of the blows.

"Everything inside me. "He screamed in the midst of every blow.

And he gasped and moaned with his hard penis between their bodies and trapped in hisabdomen, between his orgasms followed.

And in the midst of every right blow inside him reaching his prostate non-stop amid his growing cries that were accompanied by the stowed.

And she first kissed and sucked her lips boosting her hips from top to bottom and then she sucked her right and left nipple and so ordered himagain, Darkseid ate him as much as Circe, in exchange for trying once.

\- Suck me like I sucked it. He ordered it.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. - And so she started rubbing herself in it by lowering her t-shirt and rubbing it on her chest and putting her six in her mouth.

And while he fucked him, he started sucking on his right chest and then the left one when she pulled him from his lips amid the quickest precise and frantic beats insidehim, Darkseid biting his neck, sucking and fucking thrusts boosting his pelvis, pounding him with his thighs holding him.

And the man was closer toorgasm, he felt his balls tighten his pulsating penis trapped between their bodies and dripping semen between their bellies.

And she felt that hole squeeze around his penis from each of them, her loving that hot peach,and his, inside it, hard.

My darling. – Growls Darkseid,, declaring vows of love kissing him amid his screams and knocks inside him reaching his prostate non-stop.

\- You're the sexiest, hottest creature I've ever had. "Growled her by hitting her testicles in her ass.

"You're going to love my dick. " He said in the midst of his stocking inside and outside. Who knows next time.

No, i'm not. You growled. Only when I allow it. " Growls Darkseid.

In the meantime.

Somewhere else...

There was a hooded hero of green who had infiltrated there and managed to climb second later on a platform as everything fell like a stream spreading all the substances and releasing all the monsters.

And there was one monster in particular that lifted up and started around the trampled destruction some of the scientists and unwarned people who didn't run long enough and so he saw an angry Superman landing in front of him.

Impregnated in him the hero fled while he saw more substance about to fall from another tank that would bend and fall tipping another one.

And while it started to drip and then fall next causing another flood of toxic products.

And while crawling out of the substance he felt lethargic and covered in a sticky substance.

A golden substance was liquefied, e and gooey, and the same that had transformed all the henchmen who fell into a single creature he would come up with a plan to get out of there without being seen.

And he knew this and his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a jerk in a creature of a violent blow too far away from him looking angry...

And raising his eyelids and eyebrows he knew was Bruce who had left clues, and it was at that moment that he realized that what he said wasworse.

And he stood out and paralyzed by the pheromones tried to passed hesitantly toward the hesitant misform monster as he thought of how to attack.

And while the shapey monster roared with cheer and in total looked and sent a sonic wave that knocked down buildings around him and headed for the center of Metropolis.

The Flash ran forming a whirlwind towards everyone protecting, but resulting in the destruction of buildings...

Meanwhile Batman was fucked like a bitch in the middle of two dogs.

Like now. She took his lips and kissed him amid the blows muffling his groans for minutes.

"You are so tight and soft. It said. "Like avirgin," Darkseid said..

And he said in his ear amid his groans.

I know, i know. He gasped.

I've been told that. I said.

And amid his stowed his moans the beats inside him and his he gasped feeling closer.

I'm coming. "He yelled.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said without stopping knocking. Come on, come on. I said. Come to me.

\- Come to a new orgasm. " Said Darkseid with each stowed.

And so ordered he did in the midst of his cries.

And she still didn't come, and even though when she stowed in and out of it she felt squeezing even more if possible around hispenis, and that thus hindering the attacks.

Batman's penis pulsating as he squirted a stream of semen between, e ele estava his bodies and at half mast, and he was tense and panting to sense the pleasure without ever stopping in and out of it.

Until she came then milking and pulsing inside him pouring a hot, sticky squirt and coating it on semen and dripping between the sides and overflowing between his penis.

And being accompanied by his groans as he had been dripping down the sheets, dripping between his tremulas flutteringtroughs, and being fucked with overwhelming blows.


	67. Chapter 67

24

Each of them, giving small shallow stooest until it came all inside him, between his groans and offerings and his own squeaking cry.

And they stood still and he moaning and feelinghis penis softeneds inside him.

And she passed her hands on her hips and he felt her body warm and she lying down and her penis stuck soft inside him.

Did you like it? You questioned her.

And he looked in his direction turned his faceaside, he felt more than ashamed, at that time, he did not know where to stick his face.

And she caught him pulling towardshim, he tried to turn, and that's when Darkseid picked him up and turned toward both.

And heordered it. He said.

And he said after minutes.

I like that. He said. - You are very good at fucking. - Completed.

That's good. "Darkseid said..

"I knew you'd like it. She said.

And while eles was m peppering his breast of kisses and lowered his blouse and then she lifteda leg from him and getting up pulling his soft penis from inside him and leaving his legs scattered there, Darkseid still inside him, caressing, his body and breasts, was a strange honeymoon.

And she got up went towards a table took a moistened towel and started wiping her belly penis and breasts and after a while.

And while he watched her feel her hole spasming and contracting around Darkseid'spenis, while the semen dripping down the sheets beneathhim.

Darkseid pulled out of him and left him there, stretched out, got up, gloriously naked, and went toward a towel, and took another cloth and carried it toward him.

And hebegan to pass the cloth on his chest penis and lifted his legs and passed inside his hole and cleaned him by passing his fingers with the scarf inside dele, the two made affection in him and cleaned him.

And it was until he took everything out of him and kept his legs apart in bed.

And so she walked away from him picked up her dresses on the floor, panties and bra, and went up to herlegs, finished getting dressed, and headed towards her face..

And then she lowered and kissed him, not anykiss, they were fighting languages to which she won.

And he realized that she wanted voluntary submission, not drug-induced,only one deal was good.

And he recovered from the groans and asked.

Why do you want to fuck me so badly? I wanted to know.

\- I'd like to have sex with you other times. "She said while she was fucking him.

Next time, then. "Darkseid said,rising, and leading her to the door.

Are we going to meet again? She asked kissing him.

\- I wouldn't say so soon. "Darkseid said..

\- You're a very precious thing to throw away and waste your time. "Circe said.

\- Then we'll seeyou later, Batman.

And she left.

Did you like my present? He questioned.

And he had time to think when he was left with Darkseid who snug over with him hugging and kissing him.

\- That's not exactly what I thought. "Batman said.

\- Come on, see what you think then, even sore, stretched, Darkseid spoke as he spread his legs on top of him.

\- Let's get circe's smell out of you. "Darkseid said."

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait But it was too late, Darkseid penetrated him.

And he screamed and screamed willingly and groaned his mouth was claimed between the kisses and blows of hisnipples.

And ele proprio,the bite, sucked and rubbed their nipples were sucked, and constantly remembering what it was like to suck those breasts that were covered by the dress, even if they were loose and swinging since the straps themselves were loose.

He was fucked by Darkseid,remembering Circe's words, which should be nice to eat, scattered with Darkseid fucking him.

Later...

He knew they would never remember that day in question...

If they didn't believe me, they'd think it was a case of collective hallucination...

Bruce Wayne, never died... ...or was attacked by super villains...

Andmeanwhile, Bruce was on his own missions and committed to uncover some mysteries and negotiations.

And he was right in the middle of negotiations between the parties and the fucks he had with Darkseid..

And he had staked out two nights in a row watching Max and Darkseid'snegotiations, among his fucks.

On the thirdday, he decided to go later, and woke up more too, it was more than 11 o'clock in the morning, when he got up and went to shower and so while changing was a Saturday morning.

Alfred was making breakfast, accompanied by Darkseid, asalways the faithful butler was early in the mansion's kitchen...

Between the investigation of that quiet week after invasion and discoveries of secret labs...

It was the newest party of fraternization and socialization where they were inaugurating the new wayne foundation project this was aparty.

He was seen, as a victim, and who was committed in the last year, to various treatments...

And that's where they'd be inviting all the millionaire philanthropists and who could donate to the cause of conscience and or personal interests.

They would use a fraternization andsocialization, where they would share culture and employment to causes of poor community and also the indigenous reserve called Valey Abyss Lost Soul.

And this was an Indianreserve, situated southwest of Gotham this was being from that week listed in renowned..

And there was historical and environmental culture,and it was where they could no longer de-kill and or make any of their construction ventures.

It would be like any tourist and cultural medium its immense flora and fauna of one hundred thousand and closed virgin forest where its caves and underground lakes and the housing of several indigenous communities.

And that they were derived from what they call the crow people and the batpeople, not to mention biodiversity,, e and that it was divided between wild animals.

And that in addition were in protection, such as wolves and was inhabited by native indigenous communities and the great concentration of arachnidflora and exotic fauna.

And in addition to an immense concentration of crows and bats and were by itself several underground caves and sheets of groundwater and covered rivers and a forest so closed that it came to scare.

And the site was a propitious place for the creation of arachnidssuch as spiders, venomous animals, and other nocturnal and venomous animals and espeças trees and crows, bats and birds such as owls and wolves..

And it was a hidden flora fauna of the world where it collected myths and hidden stories.

These were making room for fraternization and the loan of their various entrances that were previously made excursions in its closed trails and caves of rivers and underground lakes and natural waterfalls.

But Wayne Company was interested in the huge amount of plants with medicinal and cosmetic properties and pharmaceutical investments.

The rains of the rivers of blood also helped make some changes in plants that were not so natural.

By saying they were a branch that would follow if the natives of the reserve allowed and so would measure yield extensive profits.

And with the ventures of Native American substances, and with many patents and the dominance of medicines a new branch of business.

Andso, they went to a large tent built in several months of preparation,, in the incentive of new laboratories and clinics, new, jobs,, companies and prolonged benefits,, healing and vaccines and so they over several months of preparation and encouragement.

And that's where I was looking for contributors and donors and many of those who could possibly undertake and create agreements with hospitals and clinics across the country and beyond, and increase wayne company's profits by billions,

Even though several tourists over the years have been lost and so tourism and its folklore, was known by few and so Wayne companies were interested in schools and their native culture being that they lived for many years isolated.

He was walking down the reservation when he was pulled by a tent, and by that time his pants had been ripped off, he didn't know, but he had business with Circe, without Darkseid knowing...

Are we going to have some fun, honey? " Proposed Darkseid,

Again? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

Being pressed with Circe in front of him, and Darkseid behind him, going in and out, amid his blows within him.

That was wrong, but... well, he was fucked with will.

\- Yes, it'sme , Circe. - Said moving in and out of it.

And she held him there, with eyes wide open and a strangled scream very tasty, eles, felt m squeeze even more around his penis of each dhims, and while he stopped struggling.

And he tried to relax in bed with his arm and legs apart and spread out while Circe stood between hislegs, and Darkseid behind.

What do you hear, darling? " He wanted to know the sorceress hugging him and hearing his heartso fast, both sucking his neck, one on each side.

What's it like to have a penis? He asked.

\- Wonderful, when it's inside you. She said.

And he tried to calm down by turning his face and resonating and after seconds said.

He gasped and said. "Youes m scare "

Did I scare you? I wanted to know about her.

\- I... - It was Darkseid.

Who do you think it could be? " She asked her without ever stopping her movements.

No one but us. "Circe said.

\- I brought her to give you a new present. "Darkseid said..

And... "He gasped and tried to formulate words now awake.

\- I didn't initially know anyone would come here. "He said panting.

They kept business and sex involved.

And in the meantime...

It seemed in Joker's mind that it was all a big joke of bad taste, his hallucinations were frequent, i didn't know if it was real or not...

But he'd wake up in Arkham's cell screaming.

And while the crime clown watched the ugly, grotesque lugoles that were around the buildings, and sidewalks that looked like the sickest image anyone ever imagined.

And he had a lot of doubts about what Bruce Wayne's been doing.

And since he undid the case of his parents' murders...

And Halloween was coming and Bruce Wayne took the holiday very seriously.

He used Halloween as a cover, so everyone would forget it, or think it was just a horrible nightmare.

And until a millionaire could put around a city, even if it was for a Halloween festivity, he still thought it was too much even for him.

And the festivities and preparations began at the end of July.

And right in halloween...

And a rain that was soothing throughout the United States of America was a record of days.

And that caused a certain paranoia of you that night, and dislike about the taste and the reasons that led Bruce Wayne to do it.

And he was going out with Circe... , having sex with Darkseid at the same time.

And in the middle ofa mid-afternoon rain, he was the stuffing of a sandwich, and Circe's recent discovery of eating men, and wanting to have a dick to fuck.

And he asked for a big time.

\- How about I prove you a way to beat and humiliate Diana? He proposed.

And she stared at him and then she said.

\- Aren't you your ally, member of the justice league? She questioned.

\- Me too, I let you fuck me. He said.

\- Being an ally or not, that doesn't stop me from fucking someone. She said.

\- But just because Darkseid allows it. - Circe said. - He's your husband.

That's right, that's it. "Said Darkseid,hugging him with Batman in his lap.

And that doesn't stop you? She questioned.

\- And I want to prove a point. He said.

Prove a point? She kept repeating.

Prove a point. He clarified.

\- I love it when you plot. "Darkseid said..

What would that be? She questioned,

\- That I can do it and you can't. He said.

\- Well, well... - She said.

Let's see. She said.

And I want a bet.

And what would that be...? She questioned.

It's good. I said. If I humiliate her. I said.

Go ahead. She encouraged it.

"And I prove that I can destroy her in a way that takes her a long time to get up. I said.

"You become my ally and my maid? He questioned.

"And so we stayed together for a while longer. He said.

\- Victorian maid. Propos Propos Darkseid, smelling your hair.

And she crossed her legs and posed then with a smile,

Yes, i'm sorry. She said. And only if you can. She clarified.

And they shook hands.

And that during all the other nights, and that every inhabitant or visitor, and each thought they would be observed and poked to turn around and see a gully as frightening as their strangest and disturbing dreams.

And they were hunted down and killed...

But when they woke up the next day, it was like it never happened...

Some news networks in other states decided to do special news coverage about the case of Halloween hallucinations that began in Gotham.

And several channels of reporting came to Gotham City about this different celebration for the holiday.

And they started hanging out together, kind of hidden from the audience, the only ones who knew they were going to meet were the girls, and they talked over and over again...

He had encounters with Darkseid bending him in alleys in the darkness of the night.

In the meantime...

And it was reported that there were no footprints in the snow and the ground, other reporters found that the snow around the doors of the house had been swept away.

Someone went to the trouble of cleaning the house, the entrance to the house and cleaning the snow, leaving everything impeccably clean, and without traces of those who had orchestrated the crime...

Police said they had seen no signs of forced entry, although a basement window had been broken, and left them unsure.

And while before four months before Halloween, about three months before, and along with other doors open, they were not reported to the public until a year later.

Before the murders, there was an attempted negotiation between the police and the kidnappers, who entered the bank, locked the doors, using machine guns...

Each of them had prominent foreign accents...

And he was seeing on the television channel that it was the remaining news of the victims of luthor's bank scams...

Vincent was part of an elite squadron of soldiers in Iraq at another base across the mercenary territory where Tudor was...

And he had his money, he was committed to keeping it secret...

And they were working in the same period when Tudor was murdered...

Vincent ran underground with a motorcycle traveling through unknown walkways...

And Tudor well, was there a possibility that he was alive...?

And what they think for all his purposes is dead to the authorities.

And there was a connection of yours to an old murder case... ...but they couldn't make the call...

And they didn't even get to him.

And everything led to Luthor.

In the meantime.

In the police investigations that began at the end of 2018...

In December 2019, forensic investigators extracted enough material from a blood sample, and mixed found in Janet Bennet's underwear and that to establish a DNA profile.

And his wife and daughter disappeared, who somehow had a deformed and beaten corpse until it was unrecognizable and only the dental arch was enough to identify.

DNA belongs to an unknown man. DNA was submitted to the FBI Index DNA Matching System (CODIS).

Well... no one had Lupus in CODIS.

And that somehow incriminated Luthor, and there was a database containing over 1.6 million DNA profiles, mostly from convicted criminals.

And it came with the sample, and has not yet found a match in the database, although it continues to be checked for partial results on a weekly basis, as are all unmatched samples.

And later investigations also found that there were more than 100 robberies in the Luthor neighborhood, and in the months before the murder of their neighbor Joan Bennet, and that 38 sex offenders registered.

And that they were living within a mile or two (3 km) of the Bennet and Luthor house, and in the area that covers half the population of metropolis city, but that none of the sex offenders had any involvement in the murder.

On August 16, 2019, 41-year-old John Mark Kart (now Alexis Reich), a former teacher, confessed to the murder while being arrested on child pornography charges in Sonora County, a town near Metropolis.

And he was an ally of Luthor's, but the evidence now incriminates the bald guy.

And from metropolises to California.

And the authorities supposedly located him, or rather the one with a database or a terminal, there was what they thought was a mysterious criminal.

And that he was using the Internet after he e-mailed Michael Carter Trace about the case and they took it directly to Luthor and mysteriously leaked documents.

And there was a journalism professor at the University of Colorado, who disappeared, amid luthor's involvement scandals, in another fraudulent scheme.

Once arrested, he confessed to being with Joan Bennet Cambal and luthor's ally...

And that when she died, claiming that death was an accident.

When asked if he was innocent, he replied: No.

However, Kart's DNA was next to Luthor's, and does not match that found in Joan Bennet Campi's body, but that of Michael Carter.

And on August 28, 2018, prosecutors announced that no charges would be filed against him for the murder of Carter, and Joan Ramsey.

And they were going to open an audit, and Luthor, he had his head on the money and he was being sought by both the international authorities and all the villains who lost their money.

And in early December 2019, the Department of Homeland Security officials reported that federal investigators were continuing to investigate whether Kart, and that an accomplice in the murder might have been possible.

No evidence has ever come to the fore against the then-married Kart resident in Alabama near Boulder in 2019, and that over Christmas. Evidence.

And that they were linking Kart to Luthor and the murder are highly circumstantial, but enough to chase after him.

And for example, calligraphy samples were taken from Kart to match the ransom note, along with documents and invasions of the Bank of Metropolis.

In particular, his way of writing the letters E, M and T were described by the media as being very rare.

And the combination of Male DNA in two separate items of clothing worn by the victim at the time of the murder makes it clear to us that an unknown man was to blame.

And there is no innocent explanation for his incriminating presence, and in three locations about these two different items of clothing that Joan Bennet was wearing and at the time of his murder... and disappearance.

And to the extent that it may have somehow contributed to the public perception that you might have been involved in this crime sine, I am deeply sorry.

And no innocent person should have to endure such an extensive trial in the court of public opinion, especially when public officials have not had enough evidence to initiate a trial in a court of law. ...

And he was creating an incrimination case and a good suspect for the crime luthor was involved in.

We intend in the future to treat you as the victims of this crime, with sympathy for you because of the terrible loss you suffered. ...

I am aware that there will be those who will choose to continue to diverge with our conclusion, but DNA is often in the most reliable forensic evidence.

And he was creating a headache for Luthor.

And we can hope to find and count on him many times to bring to justice those who have committed crimes.

I am very comfortable that our conclusion that this evidence has justified your family is firmly based on all the evidence.

And when the suspicions and speculations of the case by experts, the media and parents have supported different hypotheses.

For a long time, local police supported the hypothesis that her mother Edilene Ramsey injured her daughter in a rage after the girl had wet her bed.

And all and the same night, when they disappeared amid investigations of luthor's embezzlement, and then began to kill her either in anger or to cover up the original injury.

In November 2019, several handwriting experts determined that Edilene Ramsey another involved in luthor's bank robberies, and that more than likely wrote the ransom note.

And according to a Colorado Bureau of Investigation report,

There are indications that the author of the ransom note and that Edilene Ramsey, another relative involved, cousin ed Carter, but they could not definitively prove this claim.

Another hypothesis was that Hector Bennet, another brother, had sexually abused his daughter and murdered her, and that he framed Luthor.

Son Burt, who was nine at the time of Joan Bennet's death, was also the subject of speculation, and asked him to come forward at the jury hearing.

And during the investigations, at the end of August 2019, Colorado Governor Bill Murray Owens told joan bennet's parents and his friend Hector Ramsey to stop hiding behind their lawyers.

And get out of hiding behind your public relations firm.

And the suspicions of the police were initially concentrated almost exclusively on members of the Ramsey family, and Luthor, although the girl's parents had no previous signs of aggression in the public record.

And the alleged kidnappings that were involved in the robbery scheme.

And some disappearances and ransom demands and about Luthor's coffers that were raided.

And as for Luthor and Bennet and who repeatedly claimed that the crime was committed by an intruder.

They hired John Emanuel Douglas, former head of the FBI Behavioral Science Unit, to examine the case.

Douglas detailed his assessment of the Luthor and Ramsey and Bennet case, and that there was in a chapter of his 2019 book, and the cases that haunt us.

And while he lived with the Ramsey family, he concluded that Ramsey and Luthor were not involved in the murder, citing several key points, and it was more likely an insurance scam...

And there was no physical evidence linking John and Ramsey, and the murder, and physical evidence found near Joan Bennet's body suggested the presence of an unidentified person in the Ramsey house, and one of the killers.

And there was no plausible reason for the Ramseys to kill their daughter and his wife's disappearance and the ransom demand.

Douglas considered the hypothesis of urinating in bed as so unprecedented as to the edge of the absurd and, moreover, incompatible with patricia's established behavior and who was involved in the case, was a mysterious third person.

And there was no evidence of physical abuse, neglect, sexual abuse, or serious personality disorders in the Ramsey family, and prior to the murder, a combination of which are associated with most cases of children killed by their parents.

And the behavior of Carter and Joan Ramsey after the crime was consistent with those of parents of other murdered children.

And it was incompatible with known cases of parents who killed their children, kidnappings and subsequent kidnapping victims.

And noting that one of the large percentages of homicides are committed by the victim's parents and family.

And when Douglas doesn't blame the original investigators for the suspicion of the Ramsey family.

And Douglas, however, criticizes authorities in Boulder for what he described as a deeply flawed investigation.

And that for example, not guarding the crime scene, which was further hampered by internal political disputes and refusal to ask for foreign help.

And boulder police usually handled one or two homicides a year, and had little experience with anything like the Ramsey case.

He cites several other cases in which the FBI helped in the investigation of other locations and helped authorities from different locations solve intriguing murders outside of their usual experience.

Douglas also concluded that it was unlikely that anyone would solve the case.

The most likely scenario based on the evidence, Douglas speculated, that Joan Bennet was killed by a young, inexperienced criminal who was sexually obsessed with the child and frail women and/or who wanted to extort money from her wealthy family, and between luthor bank robberies.

He suspects that the ransom note was written before the crime, which could have been a wrong kidnapping attempt.

And the ransom note, Douglas noted, was tempered with what appeared to be borrowed phrases from films such as Ransom (1996) and Speed (1994) which, he speculated, inspired the author.

And when Louis Smith, an experienced detective, came out of retirement to help boulder authorities with the case in early 2019

And that he originally suspected the parents, but after evaluating all the evidence that had been gathered, he also concluded that an intruder had committed the crime.

And when Douglas writes that he disagrees with some of Smith's interpretations, but agreed with Smith's general research content.

And that their conclusions, and that they were some way they were pursuing Luthor.

And when Douglas particularly praised Smith's discovery in autopsy photos of what appeared to be previously overlooked evidence of a stun gun, and that there was evidence they could say as opposed to Luthor's guilt.

And by being used to immobilize Joan Bennet.

And Luthor, afraid of being killed by crime, ended up running away...

Imagine you owe money to every criminal and it's stolen, don't even come..., no one will find you anytime soon...

And although no longer an official investigator, Smith continued to work with the case...

And it was until his death in March 2020...

And when Stephen, who was a journalist, singular investigative, and the author of the book Presume Suely, was taken out of work and discredited...

And in an investigation into the Joan Bennet and Carter Ramsey case and Media and Porn Culture.

And what suggests the existence of a connection of murder with the child pornography industry.

And he refers to consultations with cyber-crime experts who believe that Joan Bennet, and that due to her experience with beauty pageant, was the perfect kind of child.

And that she could be dragged into the world of child pornography and was a natural candidate to attract the attention of pedophiles.

And that, in my opinion, should be wiped off the face of the EARTH.

Super support the death penalty for pedophiles.

And with such contradictory evidence, a grand jury failed to indict the Ramseys or anyone else in the murder of the Bennet and Ramsey family.

And that not long after the murder, the parents moved into a new home in Atlanta before they were found dead.

And two of the top investigators were resigned in the case, one because he believed the investigation had incompetently forgotten the hypothesis that it was an intruder.

And the other because he believed that the investigation failed to successfully prosecute the Ramseys and Carter and the Bennets and even Luthor, but the only one involved who is alive is Luthor, who escaped.

Even so, the remaining investigators are still trying to identify a possible suspect.

Patricia Venelope who was involved, and was a possible witness and who died of ovarian cancer on June 24, 2020, at the age of

And in October 2020, the case was reopened.

And then in November she was filed.

And new interviews were conducted following a fresh inquiry by a commission that included state and federal investigators.

And the cops were expected to use the latest DNA technology in their investigation.

And during ten months of investigations, nothing progressed in the investigation into Catherine Simpson's death and was another involved in the case, a beautiful 16-year-old blonde found beaten, disfigured and strangled in the cellar of her Boulder, Colorado home.

And the day after Christmas in 2019, it was Catherine, and she was a regular and winner of beauty pageants and her photos, and her wearing heavy makeup, false eyelashes and painted nails, in almost sexy poses.

And that they flooded the American papers, and that she was involved in the bank robbery scheme.

And as a model involved in this scheme was found dead.

The initial police investigation, hasty and misplaced, directed suspicions to the girl's parents, Andy, Luthor's millionaire socio-executive, and Jenna, a former miss.

And for lack of evidence, they were never brought to trial; instead, they were put under "a mantle of suspicion," as defined by the state prosecutor's office.

Jenna died in June of ovarian cancer, without being able to participate in the misdeed that rekindled the case this week: suddenly in Bangkok, the capital of Thailand, and that by the way, a mecca of sex tourism...

And that there was Jonathan Mark Kart, a 61-year-old American teacher, who was arrested and confessed to killing Catherine.

And I loved her.

It was an accident, he said.

Kart has a past that compromises.

Divorced, father of three, taught in Alabama and California, where he moved with his family at the end of 2019.

In mid-2020, he was caught with child pornographic material on his computer.

Kart had the record of teacher revoked, the woman filed for divorce, he failed to attend a court hearing and has since disappeared and became fugitive from justice.

It is now known that he was in Eastern Europe and Central America before settling in Asia.

In Thailand alone, it has been five times in the last two years, the last of which has been admitted on June 6 from Malaysia.

In Bangkok, he lived in a fifth-rate hotel.

He had just been hired by an international school and did not show resistance to being arrested.

We followed him for three weeks and arrested him on the basis of a warrant filed by the U.S. authorities," said General Suwat Tumrongsiskul, thailand's foreign police chief.

He confessed that he killed the girl, that he was not premeditated and that he was in love with her.

His initial purpose, according to Tumrongsiskul (who did not attend the deposition), would have been to kidnap Catherine for ransom.

He said he drugged her, had sex with her and unintentionally killed her" – even giving details of the scene never disclosed by the police.

To the press, leaving the police station, Kart, nervous and stuttering, declared:

I was with Catherine when she died.

Death was accidental.

When asked if he was innocent, he replied: No.

If confirmed the authorship of the murder, Andy Simpson, and by finally getting rid of national certainty, and the unproven, however explicit, and that he and Jenna.

And that they killed their daughter and also that they beat her up and sexually exploited her, and then killed themselves.

But while the bank robbery scheme?

And in a statement after Kart's arrest, he said that upon his death, his wife "knew that the authorities were about to arrest someone.

And though satisfied, however, warned, certainly based on his own experience:

And don't jump to conclusions, don't judge, don't speculate.

And in fact, there are serious doubts about Kart's testimony.

Autopsy proved catherine wasn't drugged.

And a teenage girl with a skull fracture, hands tied by nylon thread, beaten and strangled with a rope.

And that she couldn't have been killed accidentally.

Kart's ex-wife, Debora, doesn't remember him having spent any Christmas away from home during the time they were married, including 1996.

His brother, Diego, who assures him that he was only researching to write a book about the teenager's killers.

U.S. police confront Kart's handwriting and that of a ransom demand found at Catherine Simpson's home, and await a comparison of her DNA.

And with the samples found under the girl's fingernails.

And it's only after all these tests that you'll know if the mystery of the little Miss Colorado's death is finally undone.

Jonathan Mark Kart, and said he was the killer, but the evidence showed otherwise.

And the murder of 16-year-old beauty queen Catherine Simpson remains unsolved.

His body was discovered by his father in the cellar of the house after a preliminary police search revealed nothing.

Shortly before 6 a.m. on December 26, 2019, Andy Simpson called 911 police in Boulder, Colorado, to say that his 16-year-old daughter Catherine had been abducted.

And she said she found a ransom letter next to the stairs.

And it was three sheets of paper, supposedly written by a small foreign faction, and which required $228,000 and were signed by "S.B.T.C., do as I say if not she dies.

Although the note threatened that if you talk to someone about your situation, your daughter will be beheaded," Mrs Simpson said.

And that not only called the police, but also several close friends and a local religious authority.

And that they arrived shortly after the two police officers who were sent to her house.

The cops did a brief search of the house.

There were no signs of forced entry or footprints other than their own and those of the family visitors at the time.

The note stated that a phone call would be made between 8 and 10 a.m. to pass on instructions on how the ransom money should be delivered.

And when he gave one afternoon and the alleged call never happened, the detective in charge ordered a thorough search of the facility.

And Catherine Simpson's father, Andy Simpson, immediately went to the wine cellar and emerged a few minutes later carrying his daughter's body.

In the meantime.

Somewhere else.

\- Only one would be enough...

And a certain amount as a branch of twenty uvinhas...

And he planted them all over the land on his property.

And that these peoples were descendants of ancient civilizations,yes it is true...

The cult prepared humanity for servitude and those devotees to it tried to win their favor through sacrifices.

Cthulhu's presence is manifested in the heart of apocryphal sects and Christian separatist churches.

And Cthulhu himself appeared in the middle of a whispered portal around Gotham...

And my presence would be the rush of great changes...

And with that they would come to great rains, and time be time...

Sectos proliferate incorporating ancient rituals adding religious symbolism to mythos in a spurious semrenic sincretism.

Monsters from nightmares came around and spread...

And so in the middle of the rainy night, in the midst of the storm, and the exchange of hours, and the exchange of employees, in their opinion it would be fun to steal the scrolls.

Six teenagers hid between the trees and alleys, and there was an alley on the side of the building, where there was a hatch and a covered part.

There was a skylight, and a back entrance to a door between the cleaning sector, which had the doors conveniently with the lats broken in maintenance.

And they came in, during the security switch, there was a space of 25 minutes from one to the other.

And the lower doors, right in the center where there was the construction of the Wayne mansion the entrance to the door of resentment...

And the gates of death and the entrance to the bottom of the underworld.

And they came in a space of five minutes from each other, there was a light box, which was right at the light entrance and maintenance, using flashlights, they turned off the lights.

And what left the museum dark for twenty minutes before the security guards arrived and they had already entered and hidden among the pillars.

And they entered silently with lanterns and walked through the corridors, where they knew there were clothes and scrolls.

And Phil, he was the leader, and they came in through the service entrances, and there was someone else waiting for them.

What took you so long? He questioned. "I spent two hours in the bathroom waiting.

\- We had to wait for the security guards to leave.

Lantern lights came in their directions and hid among the stoneware.

And they saw the security guards, did the rounds, and they continued their plan after they passed.

And between the old and old gates, there was the basement of the old museum, which they broke into and decided to go down the stairs...

And that it really seemed that no one else went down that dusty basement, smell of mold, spiders and their webs, which impregnated the place, besides moth and the appearance of a vampire's lair.

\- No one's been here a long time. "Said one of them, coming down the basement.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said another following him. We'd be the first.

And there and decided to explore and steal, which would be some old chests given by Bruce.

And the lamps hardly lit, the venomous critters that were around.

And down a long, winding staircase, which looked like a cave, full of rats very at ease and large ones that ran around.

And there were ancient relics that dusted the place covered in cobwebs, spiders, and moths, and beyond dead flies.

There were ancient objects and even older chests.

And they began to rummage around the place and open the chests stacked and filled with mold-covered dust.

\- This is amazing, Tim, it looks like your room. " Said another.

It's funny. Laughing a third.

And they began to pick up relics and ancient artifacts that were stacked on each side, there were objects that would be proper to the 15th century...

And that night would be Halloween, it was the day anticipated.

It's amazing. "Said a redhead girl. "We could use these things to decorate the party.

And they dressed in the old and moldy clothes, and they saw in the corner a chest cleft with the wayne family coat of arms...

\- Maybe it's the summer camp chest. "Said laughing another dark boy.

And they would go through the chest and there were several scrolls with the same coat of arms.

And around there were glasses and boxes, with gooey and strange things that were around...

And they took the box with the scrolls with the emblem and the Wayne family coat of arms and ran around the place, some of them.

And each of them filled three bags with their souvenirs and climbed the stairs and fled after waiting for the security guards to pass...

And Bruce watched from the other side of the building, in the midst of therains, he was being fucked hard amid trying to hold on to a wall, effortlessly, being pulled, and screaming, to no avail.

And like the rules they established in fair division at thattime, he was in charge of the fief of ruin at the back door of the lower and spiritual worlds...

Between two o'clock in the afternoon, it would be our friend, charade...and the gang of slickers who fled at 7:00 p.m.

He knewthat, he would never resist a huge chessboard and in the absence of one was the largest Rubik's cube in the world and which no one could ever solve.

And there's the smartest chess player in the world who's ever been able to win.

And left organized a whole round of more than ten matches for the next day and strategically mounted for when the competitors come.

And there were many displays of old toys that helped intelligence.

Like the game Genius.

And so on, there was a whole street of exposure, in the absence of a toy had an entire street.

And no one had resisted it.

And being organized in line...

And so on this particular day, he hid and put every stake in readiness.

And he gave it to every single one of them communicators and spread them all over Gotham...

And he saw it during the cameras and changing shifts of guards and security...

Edward entered through the skylight, there he came into the darkness using keys that they stole from some sleeping security guard.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

And they boasted as they got into one of their dad's car as it was easy to get in and break into the museum to bring some chests and relics.

Where's the party going to be? - He questioned another. And they're laughing and having fun in the car.

\- I know at Gray's house. I said. "I propose that since it's Halloween it would be better to start at the cemetery. I said.

That's nice. " Said another.

And they started driving and going to the cemetery, and each of them, using their cell phone and calling all the friends and members of the group the smooth.

And even if it rained and didn't stop, they ran and roamed the streets at high speed.

And they didn't take more than twenty minutes in the middle of the night to get to the cemetery.

And the big idea, with the gang super party meeting and everyone who's going to Grayvie's mansion,one of the group members.

And dressed as 15th-century citizens, many of them were dressed as zombies, werewolves and witches, and scattered around the cemetery as if it were a great theater performance, and the convention of monsters.

\- Should we be doing this? I wanted to know another one.

\- Because, no, they're just legends. " Said a third.

And they kept moving the boxes.

And there were several scrolls, a ring, a seal, wax, and two black candles.

And let's hear it. " Said another.

\- We are gathered here to celebrate Halloween, and bring the story of our great ancestors. " Said another.

And the gang in the rain whistling and gathered in the middle of a Gotham rain in the cemetery.

And they rummage through boxes that they brought and there were several Scrolls in Latin with Wayne's coat of arms...

And whoever I read, raise your hand.. – Disse uma garota morena ao redor.


	68. Chapter 68

30

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said another.

\- She's the witch's ancestor.

And there were more ovations and asking her to read.

And she unrolled the scroll and started reading...

They were strictly Latin words, nothing anyone there understood.

And she with the black cloak of a witch looking like a bat's cape around the rain beneath a part covered in the graves and the mausoleum.

And there were words that they bore, and among them were the words of power.

\- I invoke your powers, and obey my call, on this rainy night and the monsters that walk upon it.

And the wind was strong, the rain wouldn't stop, the trees shook, their branches swayed with the force of the storm the wind roared in their ears.

And they the members of the smooth just laughed, whispered and laughed...

And so she said, reciting the words of each of the scrolls, in her hands, and her misty eyes, bulging and mesmerized expression.

And then her monotonous speech as if she were controlled, she began to swing, from side to side, she writhed...

And he recited, there was a lost expression.

All hordes of demons, I order you to be delivered from eternal torment.

Night of darkness, the night of the sane of O, my queen. It said.

Spirits of all souls, spirits of darkness, I order you to rise from your graves.

All monsters, dead, monsters and demons, tonight will have the chance to awaken from eternal sleep, tonight, those who have been touched by evil, will become part of you, will be equal...

He who died shall return to life, the one who lived, had died and will be taken by darkness.

Life for the dead, death to the living.

And so it was that the slick, after Halloween night, were interned at Arkham,along with so many other people around many other cities...

They thought they were suffering from schizophrenia...

The morning after Halloween night...

Bruce Wayne was getting ready to go to the business meeting, there was a whole wave of spectators, expectations about him...

He was richly wearing around the stockholders in a Wayne Tower meeting room.

Proposing your business...

The only part they remember about it was that he had a lot of surgery.

With no common knowledge, and without anyone knowing, Batman did not spend a year recovering, Bruce, used demons to alternate the memory of all the inhabitants of the earth, if not space.

Everyone there stared, wondering how much money he spent to look like an 18-year-old with long, white platinum hair.

\- We will receive a large profit a sum of resources for each company that invests in modernization rather than supplementary grants we will get resources in modernization.

And the modern environment of resources in housing and investment of research in our laboratories.

"We will have to buy land and buildings from former criminals.

And he'd say. – And we can rent both to other small factories affiliated with schools and universities and pharmaceuticals with factories.

And also industries and physical means of development research of our own products we will be able to use volunteers in college funded as supplementary internships

I'd say. – With Gotham's infrastructure and urbanization, we can have extended funding.

And scholarships of vocational courses where we will forward to internships in our own companies or volunteers.

And part-time, and with the urban environment and self-sustaining nature with resources where we can recycle and self-sustaining resources.

And recycling of hybrid objects in farms contracted to banks in relation to loan, consorcio. It said.

\- How this would work a farmer wouldn't sell his farm to us. " Argued a man.

\- I'm not talking about selling the farm, I'm talking about him helping us grow our products and sell us part of it in making profits.

And it will not sell the making it will be used in our hybrid product research. " He said.

\- And often it will help us grow products and rent your land while borrowing. It said.

\- And several environmental resources our own factories could increase profit with planting and environment and apply support measures.

And means of self-sustaining environment and charging fees in exchange for the preservation of the environment.

And he'd look around you at that table. - Recycling and even more we can instead of simply charging the college transfer in its last year as workers.

And volunteers in some of our clinics or even internship in our companies and to be able to work on our resources.

And influence to get into college in the discipline offered where we can invest in our resources and viable companies by paying for college doing internship in our own companies.

And with a smile, he negotiated with politicians, asking for donations and funds for cancer treatment and investments in reconstruction of bodies that were destroyed in accidents...

– Each time they do research and projects of our own research would win a partial or even full scholarship.

\- That and interesting Mr. Wayne as this and fundamental we could use some of our opinions and add some of our rules as well? "Asked the man in the navy blue suit and gray hair.

\- Eric, I believe if you put some of your ideas and rules each of you already agreed to my ideas? " Asked Bruce.

We're all in agreement. "Said a bald blonde in a checkered suit.

And then so be it, like this. "Bruce said.

And they were continuing their business in a private office in a room away from the curious.

\- Would everyone sign the contract now, if possible, then? " Asked Bruce.

Lucius Fox seemed amazed, but it was toward some shareholders and in front of the boardroom, but said no more words.

And after that and distributed the contracts and so walked the table when they all signed, and a boy came to collect the signatures and left.

Which he sometimes seemed not to agree with some of his ideas.

And he was staying in a hotel in Metropolis enjoying his moneywhat everyone knew about and knew,and also those who didnot know , without knowing that he was fucked by Darkseid.

And he looked around as night fell, getting up from bed after he rested while being padded to bed, naked, walking with semen, dripping from his burao,, and he had already taken his uniform to Metropolis and so he could go out at night, in disguise,not that it made a difference, being embraced by back..

The emperor was sucking him, he couldn't get rid of it and he was being grabbed from behind by Darkseid,his neck had bite marks, squeezing his penis, and trying to open his legs, trying at all costs to loosen up.

The caressing and squeezing tightly, with his hands going between his testicles and in front, and feeling the hard penis between the crack of his ass, and appearing between his legs, he touched between his legs, Darkseid was great.

\- I want to eat you for days on end. "Darkseid said sucking him.

\- You have plenty of time for that. "Batman said.

Batman noticed that he appeared rubbing himself, the semen painting between his thighs, he had barely had his last orgasm, still did not recover, but they were in the mating cycle.

He wanted to tie a knot and eat it, in the last session, he had not knotted, so that's what he wanted to put him together and tie a knot in it, barely reaching the stick..

Batman leaned there on the bars, he had his legs apart, when Darkseid penetrated him, as he knew, he rubbed himself in it, and tied himself, trapped, the tentacles curling into him, were not eggs, were a knot, and having the lord of Apokolips, sucking his neck the dobrando.

He kept repeating and repeating. Your... Your...

Batman groaned and agreed, his groans and panting, being accompanied by darkseid's growls..

The tentacles were curling between his thighs, rising and squeezing through his testicles, and his penis.

And he even though he was with Darkseid,, they were still trapped, stroking his belly, hands curling and groping, they were standing still, when Darkseid,would stand by stroking his chest, he kissed him, from behind him..

Batman had tentacles curling inside him, writhing, while he was marked, and a knot inside him, and his own penis got hard, stuck.

Darkseid was between his legs, and squirting toward the top of the building, while Darkseid did a good job, sticking his prostate when he was just being tagged.

I'm all yours. "Batman said, with a stick going in and out, he had stood a little longer with tentacles curling up in it.

That's it, i'm going to get Darkseid said. - Man. - He penetrated him languido, going up and down with his hands tangled in him, squeezing at his waist.

He stayed a while, before letting loose, from behind him, and pulling him, they stood above the moon with Bruce, being placed on his lap, kissing, and his legs tangled around his waist, rising and falling by his cock, they hugged.

His legs spread, with Bruce moaning and his arms around DArkseid's neck,he was slowly, and willingly, groaning and offering, amid another knot, and they were floating a few inches off the ground.

They went back inside, with Bruce tangled in him, and took him to take a bath, his man washed him and sucked him, being dried by Darkseid,who helped him pick out an outfit, and he was wearing a bathrobe, he went to eat, and they changed, they left.

It was a black spy disguise, without the bat's mark.

And he saw the news, Superman was angry, it didn't look like him, anyway.

First a bank robbery, he went through the window with everything in the middle of a gunfight, and there was a robbery at the scene, just over midnight and a half.

And he was wearing an electronic eyeglass, and his eyes behind the white lenses...

And he was enraged and an intense blue glow, caught the first criminal who had pointed the gun in his direction.

And he tore it out of his hands and broke him twisting in half next to his arm in two places.

And punched him in the face and belly and every part accessible to unconsciousness and or making beaks.

And until then threw a gadget towards two others and so pushing and banging their heads in their directions.

Ele agia muito bem pelas shadows, com a ajuda by Rachel e Sara...

He witnessed Superman's rage that beat up every criminal inside the bank and pushed them twisting their guns and throwing them hanging from a lamp.

And still it wasn't enough, he ran through another broken window and jumped in the middle of the street.

And so he dropped his rope and followed him, and watched Superman's anger, and toward the window sill, he jumped across the window sill and so disappeared in the night, and while Superman flew out in anger as if life wasn't enough.

And he screamed amid the sun in space, when he was far enough away for anyone to hear him, not knowing he was spied on by his former friend..

He ran through the night through the same entrance of several containers and so a shipment of narcotics, and hiding and with the help of his girls, he spied on each of the heroes who came out beating up the criminals and yet it was not enough ...

Even unconsciousness a thief, a burglar and another criminal who lurked a young young girl with long hair passing through an alley.

And before approaching her was caught by the collar and pulled into a niche and beaten to unconsciousness, a vandal alleged molester.

And there was a pedophile who was lurking several children outside a playground, and the same one who had investigated the previous week a molester in a diner, each of the heroes distilling his frustration toward a criminal.

Some other unsuspecting meliantes and anotherassailant, any circusy imbecile who walked down the street... And a pichador...

Everyone had the same fate, and so it was not enough, in the midst of it all found the crocodile, and even he did not escape at the end of three in the morning he looked at a pile of criminals beaten and unconscious ...

It was not enough and so using ropes and alleys and other streets passed by robbers and injured them leaving the edge of unconsciousness and others did not have that chance.

And some would never move again and or walk, and their legs would never move again, and others who would not return to the streets too soon.

He left him with his anger, his costume camouflaged his beats, so he wouldn't be noticed.

I was next to Alfred.

They went back to Gotham.

"I believe you will be happier with the results. He said.

\- They're heartbroken. I said. They're hurt. He said.

Alfred. He said. You're very romantic. He said.

\- There is, sir, this has nothing to do with romanticism. "Said the butler.

It's about the truth. He said. "Accept what your heart has to say. " He said.

\- I woke up with my heart telling me to fuck some heroes and villains. "He said with his hands in his heart.

\- I'm not a needy damsel who needs to be hugged every time. He said. "But I love it when Darkseid does it. "

"I'll be with them that easy one day. I said.

But you feel something. " Alfred insisted.

Anger. He said. - And callus. - Completed red.

He looked toward the butler and said sighing after a while.

\- You don't just want that, do you? " Asked Alfred insightful.

"Yes..., but I want to have some fun. He said.

\- You're cruel and vindictive. "Alfred said.

"But you must give your arm to twist, they worship you. I said.

"They would do anything for you.

No, they wouldn't, Alfred. "He said with a childish air.

"They just don't have the initiative. He said.

And the trip to Lake Tahoewas being wonderful, even with the storm he saw in the dark sky.

And he had fun in various electronic toys, pinball and shooting games and beats for all ages, virtual jet-ski.

He came back with Darkseid waiting badly in and having torn clothes, he alternated between the fuck, masterful and his games, with the lord of Apokolips,disguised.

Cart racing, and there were a variety of games, that he stayed with the girls and Amasteus who accompanied him more than once,ashis security guard.

Batman took a vacation.

It was days like these that everything lost its mind and everythingchanged, his animosity with the justice league was very monotonous and partially bad ...

And in some negotiations he entered other convention malls and business buildings for business.

And outside as if the sky and vivosclouds were alive, and it was atorrential storm, as if it were the end of the world, and that the sky was collapsing.

Having sex in the sky, being possessed, amid the clouds, the moon and the storm that covered his sexual act, he was fucked in the midst of lightning and thunder.

He had his legs open, with Darkseid roaring, and casting the power of omega samson towards the sky and thunder, his blows inside him, hitting his prostate, his cries were drowned out by the sounds of thunder.

Oh, man. – Growling Darkseid,being consumed by waves of energy that spread towards the sky.

And on the second day of his boring monotonous and exhausting document signing trip, and that mixed with a rainyday, which alternated between Darkseid giving us in it.

And that was totally damp with the business meeting, and it was the most tiring it could have.

And he remembered, and so he landed from the private airport of a partner company, and got into a limousine.

And then he went to the other side of Metropolis avoiding all the news.

And he didn't want to know anything about anything that was remotely similar to news from Superman and or the JusticeLeague, Darkseid was jealous.

And there were a variety of mutant monsters attacking around, and so he didn't want to know anything but still the driver, ignoring a man being fucked by agod inside the car.

And so he took the long way, claiming that several superhero battles to contain a creature... , in the midst of that orgasm and his cries muffled by the rain, which followed and his riding, with Darkseid pulling him out of his lap, putting him kneeling towards the car seat with Darkseid squeeaking him, beating him in the ass, and fucking him willingly, his penis cumming on the upholstery, with the fucking squirting in his hole.

And he was resting between one meeting and another, between going out and entering Lake Tahoe,he was in a restaurant eating.

Bruce was drinking whiskey with ice and lemon in his glass with the bottle on the side, enjoying the trip, when he listened to women's rights.

And that he can see that somehow, there was one of several manifestations of his lines toward Wonder Woman.

They didn't know how, but that storm was disrupting the city'stransmissions, except fortheir satellites.

And he talked about his project amid Gotham's urbanization, and he's given some good somas to Gotham Park and the plantation of trees and gardens around Gotham, Metropolis and other cities to show off the greenest.

And he had done that, a week before the rains began, now we have newly planted trees being pulled by the winds, and rose bushes and scattered vegetation.

And the serpentarium and the research institute and the zoo was opened, and in the meantime right after the premiere began to rain, and no one wanted to leave at the Wayne Research Institute.

And comments that she was not a lady, and her lack of education overshadowed any attempt at rapprochement.

And that would be wanting to interview Wonder Woman, for a possible aggression against the woman, completing the picture another activist would say that the woman- wonder is a goddess.

And in this case a woman like her does not fit into such a situation or often.

And she was anything but helpless, and these bruises are not common, let alone a normal man, would not be able to afflict such an injury unless as they say.

And Batman knew, she didn't face anything, don't be an ordinary man and that Wonder Woman broke up the two of them.

Superman vs. Zod...

And she argued with Superman...

And getting more bored he couldn't turn off the TV because Darkseid broke the remote and was too lazy to get up from the chair,this caused Darkseid to own him in the armchair opening his robe, and opening his legs, he fucked him, in the middle of listening to the news.

Then,, he listened,between stoothed, screams and groans, and every tedious news about every moment, and several monsters had destroyed some buildings and killedsomepeople, the creature was heading south of Metropolis..

In the meantime...

Darkseid was fucking Batman on a couch, and he was there being fucked, legs bent, and darkseid's hands holding him, his lips being taken, between words of possession and claim.

And while some heroes had entered the fight to calm the fight..., and the storm that smothered each city non-stop,he was fucked hard, his blows hitting his prostate with each ostome and his screams.

And there was a disagreement between Marciano and Green Lantern John Stuart andso, he heard the private stewardess come in.

And the screams were not heard by the rains and storms.

And he heard nothing more than his sinister smile, nothing angelic, and passionate e olhar apaixonado de olhos red-eyed look, casting the omega samson, and white hair, his hair was an incandescent light, and the body was cultural..

Batman was being taken, firm legs stretched and open, and his strong muscles firm, his nipples being sucked, his deltoides, his musculature, his waist, and his hole squeezing around the penis that fucked him.

Amid his blows, inside and outside him, Batman groaned, andmoaned, at that time, he was fucked with his loud, high-pitched screams, amid darkseid's growls..

Batman looked like a woman who looked like she went into heat that was radiating pheromones..

\- You're better than a pussy. " Growling Darkseid fucking him.

And to your fascination, you shouldn't be working, but you were radiating heat.

And at that moment, however he did not come any closer than necessary and was being professional with them, and his voice was deep and final he was summing up to be fucked and ate by Darkseid.

And his body was rolling, and he pulled him into his lap and kissed him, and his lips came into contact with embers and fire, entering with his tongue in his mouth.

And so biting his lips in contact, and even with the rains you could still travel byplane, and hard.

And then moaning and resupling, he bit him down nibbling every part he reached through his breasts, biting and pulling buttons from his shirt with his teeth.

And opening his blouse and so he groped his nipple and chest, hugging and groping his nipples.

And opening his shirt, thus sucking his beaks sucking on his nipples and sucking them and sucking groping and sucking, squeezing his teeth on his nipples, andmassaging and sucking each of them.

And he climbed he tore off his pants and underwear, and first of all opened his fly, and with his hands in his pocket pulled his loose penis into the open air shoved inside him, and began to stock it, in his lap rising and down.

And so pushinghim and and pulling up the smaller man, and tearing off any part of his clothes, that was in the way.

And so putting on his lap impaling with his peniswith movements in and out going up and down and holding on to his hips and coxas pulling and lifting.

And so the stoothed her and the sex with fury increasingly fast growls and frantic and animalistic blows on her neck amid the balm of her hips and frantic back and going movements.

And so he bit him sucking amid the frantic and overwhelming movements, his screams arching his back amid the frantic embalming.

And so he o sucked him and kissed his franticmovements, sinfullips, his hole was more than narrow and tightened,o, ele estava he was wettinghim, from his last orgasm..

While he was squeezing around his hard penis,Batman had cumming between theirstomachs, with his penis stuck, between their bodies, hard and dripping.

And he was pushing with all his might he moaned and roared and resfolegous like a woman and so o he kissed him and bit his lips.

And so they made fun together and soon reclaimed their breath, and they breathed descompasts and last kisses before Bruce rose from his lap.

And so he walked naked with runny semen and went towards a bag while he went towardsa towel and began to dry hishole, DArkseid pulled it out and started it himself while cleaning, and being released, he walked up to pick up his clothes from the bag that was whole, and picking up the torn remains that were there and descartando, and on the floor while he packed his clothes afterwards.

And so he would fix his pants, throw his remains in the trash and put his penis in and so he was still in the chair.

The young lady who worked there, came in afterwards and servedndo them another drink,, her eyes and stains of her footprint and so she threw a kiss by the wind towards her as he disembarked.

And then he said they were coming back from Metropolis, and he was going back to Lake Tahoe,and then he waited and heard the plane land,, he got up and picked up his suitcase coming down the plane

Where he said nothing more and was thus received by one of his businessmen and thus taken to the car that awaited him.

And with that a car towards that beautiful ecology reserve, it was an immesity of green and with rivers and waterfalls that stretched around mountains.

He was taken to the convention center and the companies where he toured the great immensity that was between forests, of tree forests.

And there was a diversity of wildflowers when it arrived at that immense complex around the beauty of nature.

And seeing the redcolor coming to him, people who in theory it should be necessary to remember the names of various employees and entrepreneurs.

And to which he shook hands and so in and out of laboratories and buildings and so on and didn't even bother to remember.

It was along with that immense complex in the middle of nature, he saw pharmaceutical laboratories that sought his funding and so many other entrepreneurs.

Then he was guided by car to another building an immense pointed and spacious building that in turn had the beauty of a monument in front and opened a short time ago.

And that inturn, he saw that the buffet was stupendous, had food and various dishes varied and so he saw the abundance of dishes and delicacies and so it was so much of people who scattered guests.

And arriving from everywhere dressed very well and with beautiful women and flashy gentlemen who hid their true personalities.

All that was an immense city built on the green immensity of self-sustaining lakes and rivers.

He went towards the entrance of the largeestate, where the party would take place, he waited dressed in a silver tuxedo and a black tie and diamond button.

And he looked at pants and silver and black shoes and was an attractive and handsomeman, his hair was now growing like a long syrup, and which he began to cultivate over the years, white as snow.

And he was staying in the luxurious penthouse and one of the best, since the floors above the 25th floor were for the richest and most influential and that would be his for the next few days until his return to Gotham...

As much as he loved relying on others, Red Hood and Dick insisted on wearing the bat uniform until his previous return, but he had no contact with them for a long time.

And then, he didn't have to worry until his return, but what helped now, they seemed to have lost their purpose in life.

And the trauma he didn't want to just go to them about what he did, that would be too much for anyone,and hewouldn't.

And he spent time before the actual start of the party, without the worries, and the presence of one of his friends and lovers so to speak.

And he couldn't explain that he knew Clark Kent, on the other hand everyone knew the league members, and he was ignoring them with many skills and took from the serious every hero who passed him.

After all an oculus would never be enough to hide an identity, but hides from inattentive, but if you are very observant, you could tell, and not everyone is like that, but still no one sees the difference.

And then why couldn't he fuck and ignore every single one of him?

And it was at the same place as the party that would be on the ground floor to the 10th floor...

There were twelve towers with 25 floors each, and he was in the central tower, and in the luxurious penthouse.

He was approached and eat on his back, Darkseid ripped off his clothes, good that he had money and could bring clothes of other dimensions.

\- I want you body and soul. "Darkseid said..

You're mine. "He growled among the stoothed.

And at that moment, he fucked, with strength of four in the middle of the carpet of the apartment room, he left him more than fucked, almost falling, he to his horror.

He'd say. "My... man... - He was stoothed him for several minutes.

He di knot ted him, amid his cries, and getting on all fours hugging him and being caressed there, on all fours with tentacles and cumming on the carpet, Darkseid on top of him, hugging him.

After that, they got up, he was led toward the shower, and then dried and changed.

It was a great center of festivities.

And so he spent time enjoying his solitude, he watched television and then went to shower, and when his luggage had already been delivered at the same time.

And deposited on the spot, spacious and luxurious, and came to him Alfred disguised as Hércole Poirot, Amasteus, Veronika and the others.

And he looked around you and in turn he went to sleep after a while.

And he went to shower thinking about his plans for the day he perfume, passing on his mind his plans over and over again, and soon after changed.

And wearing a baby blue tuxedo, cufflinks from another an expensive broxe a watch from another and silver leather shoes, if he changed his hair in a fuck and around noon, and he came down accompanied ...

And went to see several ordinary people and faces, some that he would see for the first time and among unknown and acquaintances, and many that he saw and did not decorate his face.

\- Good trip, I hope Wayne. "Greeted with a shout from afar.

Barely arrived and a burly, bald man was Forks the businessman who started the charity event with a protruding belly was an older man over seventy.

And his short height, he wore a red tuxedo that never hid a belly and so shaking his hands said immediately with a huge broad smile.

Did you bring your check, Wayne? " With a huge smile.

\- Always direct, isn't it? - And a smile of the same size. –

And the profession. " He said with a playful look.

And it's not. Bruce said fun. I brought more than one. I said.

And just as a good Italian mobster a complained of kissing on his cheeks and so went against another guest who arrived and repeated the question.

Did you bring your Phelps check? He asked you.

He had spent a monotonous hour trying to memorize the names of businessmen and future partners.

And to which he should know in the future to which he did not bother to decorate, accompanying and many had sworn to have lived with him, and for parties and other previous events.

And few of the others who claimed to have seen him at school, college or any other festival, exchanged presenters being introduced by other guests.

And that he was approached again by representatives of the industrial sectors, and that he was knowing and shaking hands with the automatic, and that the storm was soothing the outside world.

And when he was exchanged cordialities and exchanged, and the several times of place where he ran away without having any idea who they were, and drinking and eating, walking through those festivities, tedious music.

And then being approached by others in varied presenters to whom he saw no importance in decorating the names.

And he remembered those who had most conviviality and whoin turn, he should decorate for future conference, and that would be beneficial to his business relationship.

And since for the mostpart, they were lascivious, and had no good nature some involved in suspicious business...

And he didn't remember the faces of anyone and the names of any of them, several men and women who didn't even know for sure if he would.

And so it was his afternoon that yielded and did not make a difference, with the only question of lascivious looks of women and men of different ages.

And they looked hungry, looking as if it were a very hot candy mixed with chocolate and pepper.

Inparticular, there was a tall businessman who was more than ten inches taller than him who inadvertently and more than one occasion passed his hands on his assand several times on his coxas.

And another man taken advantage and pervert passed his back too silly hands.

In more than a moment and another man in question, Petrus, at least one man bordering on the sixty years who had aged very badly and his wife.

And this one had also aged even worse, which in turn seemed to be more than fifty years old and was always with angry glances towards him.

And he was received and shook hands and even more when the man approached him almost kissed him more than twice in presentations, blatantly.

And so he led to being harassed by another tall man he looked in his direction and so he greeted him, and soon came on his way another man an old colleague of his father."

\- So what a handsome attractive man you've become. "Said a tall, sturdy man and his white hair and blacktuxedo, he cast sinful glances toward him.

And the man was a friend of his late father was Roderick Morgan, he owned an oil company on the high seas and a cowboy, owner of several heads of cattle and fertile land and oil on land also from Texas, and his eyes green and white hair.

\- Oh, Mr. Morgan, and good fleece again. "Remembering that the man was a lascivious pig who betrayed his wife with everything that had legs and walked, thought with indignation.

"And how's Amelia?"- Asked the boy, trying to change the subject trying to get out of the big handshake and while lacquering glances towards him.

"The missus is right there. And so pointing towards the Buffet, a chubby lady with white hair without any physical appeal, let's be frank had nothing to attract.

And there was no gift besides an opera singer in her youth and lots of money.

And today she is over sixty years old and continued with drooping skins and neck in porridge, and her skin as white as wax, and eating delicacies on a table without turning towards her husband, several women scattered throughout talking to other men.

And he spotted Oliver Queen along with Dinah who walked splendidly, and he ignored them as if they were nothing, and was then approached taken away by Veronika..

And there was a fundraiser for cancer hospitals...

And Superman and Wonder Woman were invited around midnight.

All this to entertain affected rich people and with tedious to induce them to donate money.

And he knew he was supposed to cover for Clark Kent at night when he was going to disappear, but he knew Lois Lane was better at it than he was.

And Oliver went towards his green armani suit and Dinah turn a nice tight black dress that barely hid his troughs.

And he approached him. Bruce. – and before any cordialities were over...

And he hugged him and with an apologetic arm on his shoulders. Friend, i'm sorry. As it is. I wanted to know.

It's good. He said.

\- I'm sorry, honey, we have to continue our business.

And he was then pulled by another girl taking him away.

And so he watched Superman in his civilian identity, far beginning his interviews and watching from afar using with his vision.

And some reporters, there were Cat Grant, Lois Lane, Clark Kent, Vick Vale, and so many other reporters and paparazzi.

In turn there were some members of the justice league like the Flash, and the Green Lantern being interviewed.

There were a lot of rich people being interviewed.

And he stayed a while alongside Veronika and Amasteus,while they enjoyed oliver and dinah's failed attempts to approach that seemed very interested in it laughing at their laughing.

Lois Lane, to see bruce, was salivating, after all there had not only good people there were in droves those who were incredibly unscrupulous.

And before he got close to him, over mandio metro, came Tiffani pushing when almost knocking her down with Ashley in his trailer and that took his opportunity and went to him.

They were dishes full of gossip and she knew about the identity of several heroes, after all years of marriage to Clark Kent AKA Superman served something, but not to have an exclusive, this couldnot , she completely forgot her identity.

Diana was out there walking around the party, drinking and being interviewed, but never getting close to Bruce, but there was no shortage of attempts.

And being pushed by her fan club with mean comments, he realized she was waiting for the right time to go towards Bruce.

Both met for seconds in a brief interview, before being summoned by Lois Lane towards other wealthy, but then pulled away from her by Zoe Saldanha.

Vick Vale had his brief and fleeting time when Ashley and another reportes drawing attention with Poole with Bruce Wayne, and with exasperation, and in his mind he enjoyed parties, but he had a glimpse of something else that would come forward.

And almost in her grasp, were her words whispered toward her hidden communicator, without being able to touch and catch, after all she would always be in sight for the diplomacy of the Amazons, but not enough to grasp, and he ignored and despised her.

And she wore her amazon ceremonial outfit with a red cape on her back.

Walking around seemed to be looking for you.

And he hardly saw Kent, but he was watching the rich...

As Bruce has his playboy ego alter Bruce Wayne, a party boy, and that you could continue into the night.

And that after all it was a convention and that so it would last for weeks, and that he had no interest in business, now it was different, he was openly involved in the negotiations, but he did not leave the parties.

And except, and he'd often like to stick his hand in Luthor's bald head and his head in the clouds, but without Luthor, it was less competition.

Today, he was supposed to maintain both his façade and being a businessman, and that depended on his ability to manipulate, and also on his labia, that day depended on it to sign contracts...

And so you could keep a few more digits from your company, but nothing would stop you from having any fun.

Today, Bruce Wayne would have a great business opportunity to invest in good venture opportunities and grow his shares and increasing the value of his company.

He was back about midnight, it was 11:45 a.m., the night to his suite, when he was caught, by strong hands, that he knew who they were...

Tired...? "He asked him to embrace.

No, i'm not. "Hesaid, being sucked, he felt the hard cock on his fighters, sticking him.

It's better for me. " Growls Darkseid.

He wanted to eat him smell and devour him, he was taken towards the room, but not before tearing anything in his way, pelo at least once he fucked him on top of thebed, he touched him opening his legs being held and folded abovehis chest with Darkseid holding him and folding him with him kneeling on top of him,all his cock stocking him.

He was open-legged, with thatbody, Darkseid growling and eating, and demanding, with force, those blows withinhim, his screams and reasscals.

Darkseid didn't wait for the stretch, it was more than tight, and stocking up inside his hole, he fucked him with will, it was a mixture of feelings of pain and pleasure.

He touched him, with speed, the blows of his body, his pelvis propelling the slaps of skin against skin, amid his screams, and then squeezing around him in the midst of his orgasm, he pulled him out of it, leaving him stretched.

Darkseid was turning him aside, with his back on Darkseid's chest,whenhe lifted his leg above his strong arms, and boosting his pelvis.

Batman screamed choking, and moaning and begging, easily ignored, with his growls and roars, biting his neck.

He was him willingly, he roared, and growled, sucking and biting his neck, his arm around his neck, and they were blows behind blows.

\- You smell like other people. "Darkseid said fucking him.

\- That's a lot of hands I squeezed. " Said Bruce, with Darkseid hugging him from behind, with Darkseid's arm around his neck and holding his chest closer to him.

\- I need to get their scent out of you. " Growls Darkseid.

Pushing his pelvis harder and hitting his dick in and out of it, he would stooping it, he bit his neck by marking it directly on his adam's apple.

\- I'm going to tie a knot. He growled.

And so he pushed deeper by taking a stow, and to the root, trapping him, it was never comfortable for the stick to swell inside him, putting his neck closer to his mouth, growling withoneof mine, his possessiveness was alarming.

He wouldn't let him away, he was able to kill Circe, if he got closer than he wanted, that if he saw him more than near him, if he wasn't there, or when he wouldn't accept to eat him..., he'd be able to kill anyone who looked at it differently.

You're all mine. He growled.

That god was getting closer and closer, and stocking him until he got tired or passed out, he was increasingly possessive, and every day that passed, he had the urgency to claim, after all they were in the mating period.

Batman knew this would last a little longer, and he would have this repetition the following year, and even if he didn't want it, he wanted Darkseid to possess it.

And if he didn't allow it, he knew Darkseid would rape him and rape him even if he didn't allow it, it was better if he consented not to get hurt.

And every day that passed, it was like he was addicted to it, and he knew that what would do that was the mark of the connection, that was more than love, it was a power that induced him to mark as his.

Darkseid was practically glued to him, rubbing and rolling his pelvis inside him, releasing his tentacles around his cock, which they curled around his penis, writhing inside him, and releasing pheromones.

Then Darkseid was releasing the smell of roses, mixing with the smell of sex that pervaded around and without his body, they were good 30 minutes curling up and the penis writhing inside him.

Batman screamed and groaned, while Darkseid's penis sticking his prostate making him cum non-stop in those 30 minutes of knot insidehis hole, his own penis pulsing and cumming non-stop while his penis swayed, between his blows..

While Darkseid pushed inside him, releasing semen that overflowed through the sides of his hole, he groaned and gasped and Darkseid growled and rubbedhimself.

Batman thought to himself of how he should think of a way to stop it from raining with any frequency, but orgasm caused him to lose control and reason.

Darkseid fucked, bit and licked him in the midst of his consecutive orgasms, before diswelling and taking the knot and starting to fuck harder and faster and stock up on his hole that was squeezing around his thick cock. rapido

He bit him and smelled rubbing himself in it'sempre that they fucked and Darkseid knotted, , e os and the symbols and marks he had on his body with the force of the fuck, and the bond ing shone and sometimes it rained..

Darkseid slammed his balls on his ass while he coated his hole, and his hard penis swinging hard between his legs he was fucked until he passed out tangled in themiddle of his orgasms in arow.

The emperor of Apokolips withdrew from inside him, caught him unconscious in his lap, and led him toward the shower washing and rubbing him, he turned off the shower, and then dried it and took him to the room, sleeping under the blankets.

He woke up sore, and was expected to eat, soon after hugging, smelled and bitten, hechanged, said goodbye to Darkseid, and headed toward the meeting.

And on the second day, and he was wearing his silver suit, and yet it rained, the world was about to end.

\- I know you had a bad trip. "Said the bald man passing his hands on his back.

Richard Dora, the fat, bald man with a round belly.

\- And that's very boring for a playboy who at this point should spend on beautiful women. " He said massaging his shoulders.

– Maybe you just need to listen to your consultant's sideboard and then you just need to subscribe to these meetings.

\- And these are very naughty and sometimes unpurposely, but on rare occasions we need to be present even if it is to enter through one ear.

And how to get out the other one. "And I'll take care of everything for you. It said.

And leading towards the elevator.

"Then I'll explain at lunch. And on leaving the meeting. - It said

He climbed up waited and sat his ear was turned to his phone with the news in stock section. "Dora wasn't the best business partner...

In fact, he was the worst business partner anyone could have bought lex corp.,theywere stagnant and the Waynes were going up, but he did everything he wanted to even fuck Luthor.

And he was interviewed by some reporters who came up in the middle of the party, and asking if he would do business with the bald guy.

He looked as if he didn't see his eyes were toward the cave cameras his data was being transferred.

And just in time, while he had bugged the man without him realizing it, and he made a fool of himself to some reporters.

And at least hack into the old computers of Luthor's company headquarters, and once againand he hated every meeting every new information...

And in the, midst of this, he was led toward a private room,, where he was being waited for by Lucius and in turn began to negotiate.

And he tried not to waver by sitting at the table among shareholders and board chiefs.

\- We are now being focused on two revitalization ventures and two forms of enterprise... - It said towards a shareholder.

And evaluating each procedure and new defense weapons for the government with a momentary alliance in the construction of defense weaponry...

And at thattime, he saw directed to stock spreadsheets and monetary growth rising exponentially.

The old procedures and scholarship funded by the two companies in Gotham and metropolises to Fawcett City, and the rains that carried the news, and the interference on television.

And he was doing business, and in the formation of new employees they would have to intern in our companies...

\- So in this vocational training and better than keeping them away from the job market... - He hated these meetings he passed it on with Lucios...

And for years of her escape, she became one of the underworld scientists and was one of Batman's teachers.

And in the meantime elsewhere.

And especially in alleyways and indigent scramuous people who no one would miss, they were mostly beggars, homeless people and junkies many of these junkies had no family.

And so it was until everything changed, and from now on it changed and as much as the media had no knowledge of the fact why no one claimed the body.

And there was an expirationdate, and it was how longhe had to worry about putting his breath, blood and sweat saliva into each book so they wouldn't be released.

And if he didn't do them automatically, they'd break free, it'd be a blood seal.

And after going through some underground tunnels he observed a map in particular to free from a tapestry.

And it was an extensive Persian carpet with an embroidery that was expensive made by the finest wool and adorned with gold and inhabited in them, not only a demon, but, old beings sealed for his new master to claim.

And there were riches, not simple riches not only those being only Solomon's, but ancient kings and masters in magic.

And not just those in gold, but those that held power and riches.

And what did he think someone would unleash a demon for?

Just below was the inscription, free the demon Ifrithis so that he would be his servant and take him to Solomon's servants?

The servants? So you mean?

The demons spirits and ancient beings trapped by Solomon, as he wondered, and she put her hands on the map and inscriptions on the location of Ifrithis?

Right in the other cave corridor, that old woman, and now found drooling on the docile bed like a lamb.

Well, then he would find out, but going through that angle, she got well some jars a tapestry that would lead to another dimension, and that was linked to who to open, but to open and follow the inscriptions, it should be translated, and translated non-stop.

And he had a seven-hour job, you know the cat's jump, it depended on attention and every mistake should start over.

And all because every time he wentwrong, she went back to the previous language and all the time used in the previous translation was erased.

And he was supposed to start all over again, and there were committed uninterrupted hours, since it also stood for more than fiveminutes, and everything he had written disappeared...

And again it all started all over again, and it wasn't worth glues, it had the same result.

And without losing and without error, whoever translated it into his language, should put it in the old language in his name, by putting it in his name, would be the master of the dimension of power and magic that would be within the tapestry.

And this tapestry would lead to a dimension the part that would be yours by right no one else without your permission could enter would be connected to your soul.

It would become a beautiful landscape tattoo of Sumerian origin on its back.

And by joining other brands and tattoos that he gained when he was kidnapped for a while, the inscriptions merged into a set.

And this was just about commanding mages would have infinite strength and one who would be their master higher power.

And Ifrithis, this was the demon of the desert, one of the demons of the stories of the Torah and the Quran.

And he knew some demons and or spirits of Solomon.

And then he used the obedience of each of them.

And between his travels to the sands of the desert he was taken as a request to Ifrithis and they became very friendly, that demon was obedient, but respected for every request made.

And they were simple only to test and for every order obeyed, he let him wander the earth, only going in his direction when he called him.

And he did it for two weeks at the end of the week, to his surprise each of the demons returned to him without calling in a space of days.

And he watched them watching them all the time, and when he didn't call them, they came back.

And he looked at Ifrithis in particular.

Why are you here?

\- You are a master loyal to your word. He said.

"And he let me go and granted me the benefit of the doubt. I said.

\- I swear my eternal loyalty and that of my descendants. They said it one by one.

And he found him in the middle of an old jar that was one of the first to be freed in exchange for his help.

And in the end each of them became security and or some undercover employee on the streets of Gotham or his company, they kept an eye on their employees, always reporting every two hours.

And that's when he took courage and headed toward his patrol, being accompanied and guided by Ifithis.

And that it's not over yet, it's going to be a fundraiser, which he would use as a pretext to do business...

And put your schemes into practice...

And alternative transport...

And that it would be more than necessary, a conference and charity party, all in one, with a business alliance with new entrepreneur ally of Veronika, Eduarda, Christina, Lady P, Poole, Pamela, Yvana, Amasteus.

And his law firm with Maheb,and all his former partners that he would make official, and a new German businessman.

And that's when everyone would meet there, including her friends, lovers and girlfriends, and her associates, Leland Cobain and Tabitha Cobain.

And all the media would be invited to what he called a show, where Tiffany, Ashley and Zoe would be the anchors and main reports chosen for the big event.

And he wanted to see the look on his face when he saw his face, two plastic sessions won't be enough.

And you didn't see Luthor, he ran away, and we won't see it anytime soon...

And he'd be the only one who wouldn't be there, but to cover it up, he'd send an invitation anyway...

And right in the middle of the parties and presentation.

And in the same diamond and rubies mixing with countless jewels that would be worth millions of dollars.

And in the process and that was the soul of the environment releasing a mesmerizing glow this which was nothing more than the jewel of the Sultan of Arabia from a thousand to one night.

And withthat, Darkseid was surprised by Bruce Wayne who came towards him and so spokewithadmiration, embraced with his head on his back, before turning around, and hugging him.

\- These jewels will be mine and will stay in the mansion and a protected place. "He was whispering in his ear and continued. continuou.

He turned it around and put it on his lap kissing him willingly, his lips on his, love, it was a weak word to describe what they felt, whether it was really a feeling that existed and did not magical, or divine enveloping them.

He was carried towards the floor, his pants taken off and Darkseid just with his penis out of his pants, spreading his legs, and sucking hisneck.

Darkseid was slowly entering into Batman, who groaned and gassed, between the stock, hitting his balls on his ass, and his lips attached,to his, sucking and stocking, and amid the upand down in and out of him, slowly..

His lips joined, sucking and biting his lips downhis chin, and Bruce there moaning and resonating,ção as he sucked and bit his neck, and the clavicle joint amid his blows, beating in and out of him, amid his groans and Darkseid's growls..

He touched him, beating and tapping in the middle of his stowed, blows after blows, he was hugging their bodies, he squeezed his arms making it impossible to move, their bodies united, and his penis trapped between their bodies.

Darkseid stooed directly into his prostate making him cum wildly, his hands descending to his, they were holding hands, and Darkseid climbed his hands and arms sucking him and pulling his blouses.

Rubbing their bodies the smell and aroma mingledwhen Darkseid was sucking on her nipple, each of them sucking and fucking, willingly, growling and resuming, her lips sucking on her nipples, and squeezing and breast-feeding.

They would fuck willingly, words that would embarrass anyone to hear, he was his, and a knot in it when he stood by watching his face and his reaction with his penis inside him marking and suckinghim.

And so they did not even stop after the last orgasm,languid movements, each of them, seeing his eyes, the brightness of omega samson, and the flaming of an intense white, and the brightness of his body, enveloping his body.

He felt the power of the connecting mark that shone and the symbols that intensified, he enjoyed and squeezed around Darkseid'spenis, the new god sent bursts of his eyes toward the ceiling, sticking him, amid the blows in and out of it.

He learned of his jealousy, upon learning of his visit, he claimed it and sucked it willingly, he pulled it willingly, that god, wanted him only for him, he sucked his neck.

\- My... - He growled and Darkseid kissed him, and he answered, and his lips, saliva connected their mouths, hugging his neck.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said. I'm yours. And while Darkseid was squeezing him, and between shortness of breath and his blows begging to stop, and almost falling into unconsciousness to let him go..

Darkseid pulled his lips and kissed and sucking,between his orgasm followed with that shortness of breath, and his blows and coating his insides.

They stayed a while connected and embraced, after the stick swelled inside him, his arms raised up with those of Darkseid,growling and resonating, of Darkseid devouring him by pushing in and out, and upon his..

He bit him, smelling and sucking him, with his hands intertwined, that warm body on top of his, their bodies rubbing on his, still buried inside him, with the semen dripping between the sides and forming a puddle under his ass.

Darkseid got up after a while, and pulled him out and so he took off his clothes, and he took him toward the shower, and went to shower, Darkseid washed him, amid him being leaning in the shower, and before he changed..

Kissing and saying goodbye, and he headed toward the party, while Darkseid headed towards Apokolips with his blast tube.

He was going to the party, at that time, he could be even gay, but there was no doubt that he could appreciate the beauty of a woman if he saw her, he was not blind.

And so the most beautiful and strange view of her life a woman, she comes out of the limo with long legs, scultural body, silver hair fastened with a braid.

And she was bordering one foot ninety-five with a flat abdomen and white dress glued to her body with a fall.

And so he was the first to come out of, the trance performing and taking his hands and so, he kissed his hands saying with his seductive touch.


	69. Chapter 69

29

\- Welcome to Gotham, Victoria I'm very excited to meet you and grateful to have borrowed your jewelry. "Bruce said.

And some of them will be of great value to the auction. I said.

My beauty. "He said taking his hands in a kiss.

\- And so taking your arm in his.

And they went inside the museum, being followed by photographers and journalists.

\- I would never expect less thanocêyou, Bruce Wayne. - She said in a seay voice.

\- I hope to be of great help - He said as they entered the circular lobby.

And she was the stunning beauty that he was showing everyone as a rare gem and he showed it to everyone there as if it were being

And so they could do nothing but give interviews and reveal the woman by their side and surrounded by countless journalists who approached him soon after, and the lady in red pulled her attention saying.

And he texted Clarck while he was typing on his cell phone.

\- Felix Fausto will destroy the entrance in ten minutes.

"And you'd better say some excuse and get ready and leave.

And meanwhile he showed everyone his jewel so rare and cherished to be in addition to having an unexpected and seductive helper.

And he said blinking like he wanted to send a message.

Wait for the right moment. I typed.

And so in the middle of the interviews he spoke.

\- The most beautiful lady. I said. " Need and attention.

And all the reporters took pictures there were many camera flashes to the redor

And they stayed several minutes and so kissing once more the hands of the socialite

He didn't take the trouble to get away from the paparazzi and the two of them together walked down the aisle and showed it to everyone as a bibelô and towards the end of the hall.

And they talked.

And by putting matters up to the day...

Victoria had been taking over her parents' business for some time.

And while in time, andhe was looking for Clark's location and his look in common without actually finding it.

And they were positioned toward the emergency exit where he had made the left a false exit a closet where was an armor his Batman outfit.

And he went to change faster than a human person could in these stressful circumstances and put on reinforced kevlar armor.

And he was prepared and positioned.

And so wearing when he heard an explosion followed by screams that was shot and fall.

In the midst of the explosion came in different directions several men or at least it was what they expected made of dark clay and blue lines running through his body.

And he took her to the exit and hid her near the parking lot and back when he entered the fake entrance.

And these were the place he hid in all the renovations of Gotham buildings that belonged to Wayne.

And with species of weapons flames and balls of energy, where with these same rays and waves stunned the present and so Felix Fausto using magic rays unexpectedly with a symbol of a black bird on the side with wings and black eyes.

And he came up with everything stunning several guests of the exhibition and so with a sonic scream he made some faint.

And right after the stone men were destroyed with punches from a Superman who appeared wherever.

But he didn't count that the man would get up soon after using everyone around him throwing towards Superman, like rag dolls in puppets.

And with that Batman prepared himself and using his batarangue throwing towards the stone in Faust's hand and destroying it and then cutting it with the shrapnel.

And then destroying them the people who were controlled fell around and like their ropes were cut and they fell to the ground deceased.

And on top of a glass dome snare it right on top of the jewel he had enjoyed so much and above all it was pointed sticking some people who were thrown over in the process.

And he threw a net with his batarangue rope and caught them in mid-air when Fausto would catch them and with a gas bomb throwing them towards the wizard stunning him and being rewarded for a superman punch throwing him away.

And soon he rising with difficulty and the situation bothers the stone shone and was incandescent and so removing himself his back and looking forward.

And he realized belatedly that Faust was launching a burst of energy towards him, just as it was just areflection, he tried to protect himself with the damn stone in his hand in front.

And this stone being hit hard without power to keep it and it was stronger reflecting the attack and not breaking and then releasing a spiral and cursed energy towards the sorcerer.

And he got stuck stumened by several ropes and a net followed by a powerful lightning bolt throwing luminous energy all over his face.

And with that the light filled his body instead of beingstolen, several objects around which were not Solomon's stones until some diamonds were broken with the intensity of a spell cast by Faust.

And that was reflected by another stone that he noticed and was soon thrown back towards him and hitting his face hurting him.

And the light saw him for a moment and so he just watched stars that emerged around and demonic shadows distorted by the intensity of energy cast by Faust and once again reflected.

And as he tried to get dust all over the place and the pyrotechnic show around him where lights from the rainbow and distorted shadows wereseen, claws and spectral shapes appeared to disappear afterwards.

Not many moments later, following Faust's own stunning, he was knocked out by nothing less than Trigon who surprised him and hid from Superman's vision.

And that wearing a burst of blue color launched him toward a stunned Superman and fell a few feet away from the other side of the building.

And then breaking one wall after another and that he had gotten rid of all the Goléns and tied to an unconscious Felix Faustus.

\- The situation is good for you Batman. "Trigon said, he lowered himself by pulling him using his hands and lifting him up in his chest.

Why is that? " I wanted to know Batman.

I'm here. I said it with a loud time.

You think you do, don't you? He questioned.

It's good. " Trigon said. Will you keep your bet? You questioned the devil.

And you're going to give me back my purse. "Said the dark knight.

\- Simple asthat? - Asked Trigon.

And the witch herself did not know, but she was detected by Batman, even though she was a civilian...

And did he see Circe...?

And he always noticed his looks in his direction...

And believing that he didn't need much

Circe...

And he knew that if he left she would fuck him and it would be of some benefit, even if she would force him bent in bed and fuck him it wouldn't all be lost.

And she said.

How's your club Circe? " Asked Batman to throw the bait.

At that time Circe who had remained silent a few minutes simply replied as if they were old friends and notenemies , until that moment, occasional lovers.

But now, they were good occasional lovers.

\- I still remember when you sang in my club. I said. "You have a good voice. She said.

\- Thank you - Said the dark knight.

Do you want to hear some? He asked.

She smiled and said after a long time.

\- I'm so sure you don't have powers. She said. "I think. "

And she sat thereunexpectedly, she conjured up a chair and sat down.

Let's sing together then. "Batman said.

She took him to her nightclub, and they did a duet, inviting some friends from the underworld, who had the knowledge of their marriage.

And for the last halfhour, they sang, he chose the romantic sending subliminalmessagesto the two of them, this made neither of them finish singing.

And he realized, he and really her,they wouldbe interestedin something other than his voice,not to sing of course.

And in the end she was practically lying on top of him, with DArkseid underneath him, they both ate the dark knight,who was legs in boots cape and hood, the rest gone, had hands on her nipples.

They were taking a turn sucking her nipples, and penis inside him, felt the bulge in her dress, rubbing herselfinit, and shoved inside it, she got out, and Darkseid came in.

And while she spoke of the woman passing her hands on her chest marked by some symbols that began to shine, as her legs apart, and the two penises fucking him, wherever they are, they were on mattresses, if possible on the island of the sorceress.

And he saw thathe caressed him and bit hisneck and his chest.

And he also remembered that and between.

\- You had turned Diana into a pig. He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said strokinghim, he in the midst of the two penises inside him, with Darkseid biting one side of his neck, and Circe on the other.

\- It was a good incentive, so. "The sorceress said.

-It was a good incentive for him to sing. - Darkseid said..

It wasn't hard to seduce a woman no matter how long villains were all the sameand needy, Darkseid and Circe were proof of it.

Superstitious and now they felt lonely, it seemed that they needed someone who understood them to keep them company, like Darkseid who ate him, and loved them to see it, him marking it.

And he thought that none of them refused a willing hole, after all no one wasiron, Darkseid wanted to eat it, using his legs and separating his, in the midst of holding the chest i.

And she's going towards him, those two were him, and that was a super stimulation, which he received betweenscreams, in his direction,, he needed to buy time needed to do something to get rid of no one but her in his direction and then asked.

\- I once allied myself with a man who doesn't accept goals he hates aliens and even the simple question of power that isn't human.

\- You shouldn't be allied with Luthor, he's of no benefit..

\- You'd be a great ally to my plans. "Darkseid said..

And that apparently. "SaidBatman, moaning and panting.

You don't like what you like. " Completed Batman.

\- He's got problems with mutants and gods. She said.

\- He doesn't have a real problem with mutants. "Batman said.

No, Batman? " He asked the sorceress interrogatively towards him without ever stopping touching him.

\- But apparently she's not just interested in changing the sexual caste. "He said breaking up with her.

No, you think so, Batman? " Asked the sorceress again. So what would be hisproblem?

\- His problem is that he hates mutant gods and demons that he can't control. "Batman said.

And that's when a villain came in there watching Batman with a big dick in him, and Circe abusinghim, sucking his nipples.

And she stood there for a while looking at the scene and then swerved.

Circe turned around and she saw that there was a lump between her stomachs and squeezing Batman's penis.

It's my shift. "She said simply.

And he had the woman who couldn't stand him staring at Batman's legs.

Man, knight. You're good. "Darkseid said..

And they started talking.

And he asked.

\- You're in love with Nuclear. "He said in his direction.

And if she really felt warm, she'd be red as a tomato, but the color disappeared when the heat was chilled by her cold air.

And they talked more it seemed that only women were like their guards at the time.

And she said.

I like it somehow. I said.

But we're different and I don't stand a chance. " She said sitting in the same chair that Circesat in, while she was too busy fucking him amid her moans and going in and out with Darkseid's cock..

\- You can in the distant future when you are no longer enemies. He said.

\- You can come to me and imagine him and tell me what you're going to do to him if he accepts your statement. He said.

What's that for? I wanted to know about her.

Train. I said.

\- What's the first thing he's going to do if he accepts. He asked.

And what followed was a sexual assault.

And the next instant she jumped on top of him lifted her blouse sucked her nipples one by one and went down to her crotch and took his penis began to pump and swallowed it.

And from the length the base began to suck so well, that hemoaned, amid his penis being sucked, and Darkseid pushed in and out, and screamed the cold air that tongue around his penis and leaving him harder and harder scraping his teeth and he began to drip into her mouth.

And he fucked his mouth for several minutes a good eager blowjob from tip to base he just felt the cold was a yummy cold of a sinful tongue.

And he really enjoyed pulsing his penis in his mouth and she swallowed every drop until he milked everything from him and slipped out of his mouth after a while.

And he spoke after he screamed amid his blows inside him.

And so she got up and put his penis back in her panties and lowered her dress and said,and began to notice her groans, while Darkseid fucked her hole amid her screams.

And a good statement. He said. He'd be lucky. "Said the dark knight..

I know, i know. Shesaid, she got excited, seeing the hole swallowing Darkseid's penis,, she went back to uncontrolled taking off her panties and sat on top of him when she heard her circe snoot back.

And she cast a glowing glance toward Blizzard that came out without looking at Circe.

And the next moment Circe approached and asked.

\- Was that a good blowjob? She asked.

And he saw jealousy in his expression and he tried not to answer by shutting down.

Damn he was being abused there, Darkseid said about his presents,was to be ate.

And she took her face with her hands and ordered it.

Come in. You growled.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said in the midst of the choking and the bite of Darkseid propeling his cock in and out. – It was agood blowjob. – Said the darkknight, amid his cries and chokes with the blows.

And she stood there for a while and she started listening around her moans and screaming and asked.

Why did you team up with Luthor? "Batman asked at that time a moment of conscience.

\- It was a lapse of consciousness. " She said sulking.

\- Lapse of consciousness? " Asked him, another blow directly to his prostate.

\- You know that until the moment you usedia it he would use it.

I know that. "She answered.

" Then he will discard and take whatever he wants. I said.

\- He hates monsters and gods. - She said after a while.

\- He wants to be an omnipotent god and control everyone around. "Batman said, while he was fucked.

"He does not accept that others are smarter and more powerful than he is. "Batman said.

\- That's luthor's real problem he wants the power just for him. "Said the dark knight.

\- How do you know it's Luthor we're talking about? I wanted to know about her.

\- Who else would devise a mental control plan. " Said Darkseid-

Money enough to create a drug that give powers and enslave – Said Batman.

And that only one can control. "Darkseid said in the midst of a bite.

And so far it started in Metropolis and spread in Gotham which is the nearest city? "Batman asked.

That's good. She said. "He's so predictable. "Circe said.

That's his ego. "Batman said.

"Everyone else who's ever worked with Luthor has encountered the same problem. He said.

He wants control. "Batman said.

– And this induces betrayal and in the end his own ego and the fact that he believes that he is smarter than everyone induces to betray him or his plans fail. He said.

\- Are you tired of chasing Diana? He asked.

Don't get me wrong, Batman. She said.

"I will still pursue Diana. I said.

That's good. "He said toward her.

" If what you want is to play. He said.

\- I love a good game. "She said blinking at him.

"No matter how hard you try you won't get it. He said.

Why do you think that is? " Circe growled towards him.

Because you don't take it seriously. He said.

She looked curiously in his direction and he looked into his eyes, each of them staring at each other.

You're right. "Said the goddess after a while.

\- I don't dedicate my life to stalking Diana. She said.

No, i'm not. " Repeated

" No rest. He went on.

Not like Luthor. I said.

\- Define this? - Said Darkseid laughing.

\- You're devoting your time to eating Batman, Darkseid.. – Disse Circe.

I'm married. "Darkseidsaid. " "The Lord of Apokolips"said , – And heis my husband. – Said the Lord of Apokolips, emphasizing the phrase, opening his legs and pushing his cock, making Batman scream, he hit directly into his prostate made him lose his strength, and Darkseid said. – And my obligation as husband and dominant, give pleasure to my man. – He said, giving more blows followed inside leaving him only with the obligation of just screaming.

\- I'm not obsessed. She growled.

It's good. I doubt it. " Said with a high-pitched voice, and Darkseid behind

And his young face of long white at least he stopped stocking it, and let out fleshy lips.

So what's it like with you and Diana? - Questioned Batman

\- I have more to do than make Diana plague 24 hours a day. She said.

– After all, you must have other problems for a change. "SaidBatman, being fucked slowly.

And he thought about avoiding it, but he said it after all.

– That every plan consists of your obsession with the Man of Steel. "Batman said.

"I don't see you creating every plane one after the other to destroy Diana. "Batman said.

That's right, i'm going to get you "Circe said.

\- Wouldn't you have other interests? "Batman asked.

Of course I do. "Circe said.

\- Do you haveany other plans? - He questioned, while Darkseid stowed him between bites.

" In addition to staying on an island full of animals. He said.

\- There's not just animals. She said.

So what do you do? You questioned him.

And she looked at him and said.

I have a club. She said. "I like to sing and dance. She said.

\- One day, maybe Batman. She said. "I'm going to take you to see my island. She said.

Who knows if you leave Diana alone for a while. "He said

\- So we're set, I don't infer her. "Circe said.

" We will form an alliance, going out to buy, and from time to time making a company

"And let me see, Darkseid fuck him, youcan show me the real wonder. - She said blinking at him.

\- You're a pervert and voyeur. "Batman said.

\- And we can go out and buy together. She said.

\- At least someone besides Jodin, to make buy together. - Darkseid said with a push inside his hole.

It's closed. He said.

\- And devote yourself to something that brings pleasure and entertains me. "He said probing.

He tried his luck.

\- And if you dedicate yourself to other things you are rewarded for something other than an eternal struggle. He said.

" Something that delight you. He said.

\- Something of pleasure. She repeated it.

You could say that. She said.

"Beyond that you have eternal life to try. He said.

Do you think so, Batman? Circe asked.

You're a beautiful woman. He said.

\- If you want, you can take anyone. He said.

\- I'd win over anyone I wanted. He said.

More beautiful than Diana. "Batman said.

" Smart. "He was testing the ground and continued to suck up and praise

And you have a beautiful, cultural body. I said.

\- What other interests you can gain. He said.

"Only with your willpower. He said.

The woman looked through her finger through each of her arms and spoke as she went down towards her belly...

And take a test with a man with little sexual experience. It said.

\- You know I can create a penis and I like to eat men in different ways...? It said.

Is it magic? He asked.

\- I've done this many times. She said.

\- Do you take pleasure in it? You questioned him.

\- It would be like you were already born in me. She said.

\- And I love seducing men. She said she passed her hands across herchest, while Darkseid laughing and stocking it, on her lap holding her waist, up and down, and the man getting tense and fluttering to the touch,he was near.

"I've found a way tolethuman men needit. "

And even fainted goals of pleasure. She said.

\- And I could change the sexual preference- I said.

"I make them submit to my desires. She said.

Just eating your ass. I said.

\- We all leave our occasional partners marked for life. - Darkseid. - But do not forget, Circe, Batman is mine. - Growl, stocking and biting his neck.

\- But never alone. - He said. - Only with me, and at the same time. - Completed.

But at the moment I have other interests. " She said while she passed her hand on top of her hard, dripping penis and stood with her hand on top of her crotch right on top of her penis.

\- And he wanted slaves of pleasure, submissive and totally dependent... - He said.

But, you know, i'm not "Batman said.

"You don't want a fully dependent submissive slave. "Batman said.

Exactly Batman. "Circe said.

\- You like a challenge. He said. " Fromchasing, he was jumping on Darkseid's penis,whichskewered him with blows after blows.

"Even better when they resist. "Circe said.

\- You like fights and challenges. " He said.

"And he wants someone to choose it of his own free will. He said.

\- It makes her play a game that for you is eternal. "Batman said.

And that makes you run after Diana. He said.

\- I'm not a lesbian, Batman. She said.

I know, i know. He said.

I'm talking about fights. He said.

\- Who cares about fights. She growled.

" Have all the time in the world. "Batman said.

"It makes you not mind losing to Diana. It said.

And chasing constantly. He said.

"If a plan fails. He said.

"There will be other attempts. He said.

And other times more. " He concluded.

Am I right? He asked.

\- You read thoughts, Batman.

" Always a new chance. I said.

Without ever ending. I said.

It must be fun. He said.

\- And it doesn't go according to plan. "Batman said.

I think you understand me. She said.

\- So you had fun playing with Diana? " He asked him in his direction.

What about you, Batman? Circe asked.

Did you have fun with the Joker? He asked.

He looked at her for a few seconds and said.

\- I'm having fun with other things. "Batman said.

Darkseid struck a straight hit inside him, making him scream.

\- I'm the main fun now. "Darkseid said..

"I am imortal,now."

"My game with the Jokersees you with an end." "Now I'm in another game that's not going to end. " - And an eternal game. - Bruce said.

They kissed between the blows inside him, with groans.

"That day with the joker, it had an outcome. "

"I'm not going to play forever with the joker."

And she looked athim, Batman on Darkseid's lap jumping on his penis, between his blows in and out and said with asmile, passing his hand on hispenis, hard, and when his hands began to caress him, half up and down.

Circe as to rise at his waist, while Darkseid was fucking him, and she was on her lap, and climbing up on her belly and going towards her nipples giving little kissesto him andstroking her scars, inserting her pussy with Batman's penis inside her, was a double stimo, a cacophony of sounds, they were fucked, he fucked and slapped in and out of her while Darkseid fucked him. .

And I'm going to make you beg. Darkseid "Darkseid said."

It's good. "Batman said.

"I say the same to you, Circe. " Said Batman hugging Circe's waist.

\- Let's see who begs first. "Batman said.

Isn't that right, Circe? "Batman asked.

Let's go, look, Batman. "She said holding on to her shoulders.

\- How about we find outwho's better , whoever wins gets a blowjob. - She said.

Let's see. "Batman said.

I agree with you. "Darkside said..

\- Direct - Thought the dark knight.

They competed.

And he thought.

Besides Darkseid who entered him, there was someone else among the villains who was interested in his body.

He leaped, with Darkseid holding his hips, climbing his hands at his waist, those blows in and out of him, propelling him amid his own semen, which ejaculated with his own hard penis, beating inside Circe.

Each of them, bit his shoulder, he stuck his penis inside Circe's wet, tight pussy, the stimulation of Darkseid's stows inside his wrinkled hole directly reaching his prostate.

Darkseid stocked him, forcing him to stock circe in the process, and amid his screams, it was shrill, they kissed, Batman was taken by Circe and Darkseid,if itwasn't for him following him anywhere he went..

Being that he knew, that Darkseid was spying on him, and it was the fact that he knew through spies where he was and who he was with, he would have killed Circe if he had a chance, if they saw him together without him around.

They jumped, with Darkseid,fucking him, he had a blackout with stimulation, waves of electricity running through his body with Circe squeezing around him,

Between the stowerses was at that time, between his offerings, and jumping in and out that Darkseid knoted him.

Batman noticed that amid his screams, and on and down, the bastard who was cheating, while radiating pheromones, he curled up around his penis.

At the same time that Batman was getting into Circe's pussy, who was jumping on it curling around her pussy, Darkseid bit ing him, and growling.

In the midst of Circe's pussy that was enveloped by the tentacles that tangled around Batman's penis, curling and writhing, amid the upand down, and the stowed, and their joint screams trapping Circe's pussy to Batman's penis causing them to gasp and scream.

In the process of coming and going, amid the stretched, they kissed, it was Circe and then Darkseid.

Please, i'm sorry. – Circe was the first to beg, it would be because his cock did not soften, did not cum or the tentacles that forced him to stretch his bucata.

While the emperor of Apokolips was squeezing around his waist, he jumped and stocked and this caused him to stock Circe in the process, she was cumming, but he could not cum on Circe's pussy, squeezing around his cock.

It was a consolation prize, when Circe came down and sucked his hard penis after the tentacles loosened his penis, they took over sucking his penis, milking and pouring into theirmouths, he just stood up because of the tentacles.

Darkseid got a blowout at the end, Batman and Circe sucking on an abnormally grown cock.

And those interested in your body...?

Well...

And the list just grew...

Did all the villains want to have sex with him? You thought curiously.

If he could decide he wouldn't want to let anyone have sex with them in these circumstances no villain in fact, but apparently his own will was not what mattered at the time to tell the truth.

And he would only try to avoid as much as possible and even if it was inevitable he really wasn't either in the mood or atwill, but Darkseid was synonymous with forcing the bar disguised as soul marking.

He already had problems marking territory, only with Darkseid..

He was trying to get out of it...

How about later? He tried.

\- I don't think it's good, I want it now. Darkseid.

You know, Batman. "Darkseid said, ducking towards his chest,he bent it on the cavefloor.

He was subdued, of them two, Darkseid was the strongest, if he resisted more he would be raped.

\- And we gods are very bored – Said Darkseid kissing, he climbed his blouse from hisuniform, his nipples, were sucked, starting from theleft, massaging the right and while pausing in the middle of the sucked and beginning to hear his groans and offerings and small pauses in his speeches.

\- Each of us needs something to occupy us. "He said licking his nipple.

– There are several ways around each situation. " He said massage his cock.

And thousands of ways to conquer immortality. " Said sucking and sucking on another nipple.

" Just the right incentive and the right word. "Darkseid said..

Please, i'm sorry. "He said moaning.

Don't do that. "I asked him and he knew it was good, but he still didn't know if he wanted it or not.

You smell so good. "Isaid . " I'll leave you marked. - Darkseidsaid . - I'm going to tie a long knot in you. - He growled.

"You just have to take advantage of what I give you. " Said sucking his nipple and sucking on it.

"Enjoy the now. I said.

"Since for now you're not getting out of here. "Hesaid, and in the midst of his caricias ignoring his pleas and groans. Until I'm done with you.

\- Please, Darkseid. - He begged.

"Don't be like that, you'll like it. " Said in the midst of sucking his nipples and stroking him passing through his belly.

Please, i'm sorry. "Moaned and he was trying to contract, he trembled and became tense.

He spread his legs, took off his pants and underwear, and shoes, he stood between his legs, holding his arms, with one hand, and the other came down by hisbody.

Darkseid using his legs and his body by separating his and preparing him with his fingers inside him, his penis even though he didn't want him to get him excited and his penis harder and harder.

You're mine. He growled, amid his cries and laments with his fingers inside him him.

Darkseid stocking him, amid his groans, and panting, within him, stretching him, he fucked him with his fingers, faster and faster, until he came among his maggots.

And amid his groans and constant and increasing his cries,looking into his eyes, he penetrated him with his penis, his hands above his head and stocking it, his penis big, hard and full of veins, entering into him.

\- I hate to see someone else coveting your body, wanting to touch it. "He said, in the midst of his blows within him, hitting his testicles from his hole.

You don't have to do this. – He said amid the slaps inside him, feeling the slaps and up to the root hitting his testicles on his ass every time and comes.

You're mine. He growled at him by stocking it. I need it. He growled.

I'm going to eat you. "Darkseid said..

Amid his cries, his lips were taken with fury, and his blows within him muffled his cries briefly their mouths connected and his tongue inside his mouth.

"No one can have you. "Darkseid said,fucking him and stocking inside him his hands stuck to the ground with Darkseid holding him with his stocked.

Tell him it's mine. – He growled as he loosened his lips between the stoothed, and his blows hit him directly into his prostate.

He repeated between his cries and offerings, and the stowed.

I'm yours. "Hesaid, "When his lips parted in the midst of the stowed.

Darkseid upon realizing that he would not resist or try to fight, while fucking him, on the floor, he let go of his arms, and pulling his blouse, Batman in his total submission, his arms stocked with his black gloves, moaning and screaming,,

Batman was docile, lying with his legs spread and wearing a boot, with Darkseid fucking him, holding him between his legs, he felt the beating on his buttocks, and rubbing his chest..

Their bodies moving, and panting and screaming between their kisses, rising up through their belly and breasts and sucking on each nipple, between the stooping slap on her pelvis..

He'd say... My. "He growled and held his face between kisses.

Batman agreed, legs open, a stick coming in and out of him, himself cumming non-stop with his penis caught between their bodies, soiling with semen the omega symbol of Darkseid's clothes..

Your... – And with Darkseid fucking him and grabbing his face between his kisses, and with his face up amid his lips, and biting his chin, he penetrated him, there was hardly the prepared,he fucked him, willingly, stocking up quickly and straight.

And so they spent the last half hour or so in a sexsession, Darkseid fucked him willingly, was not powerful fuck, but enough to mark him, and standing still by pant, between the uncomfortable feeling of the knot he gave on top of him, among his offerings, he held his chest, squeezed.

Darkseid sucked and bit Batman smelling and sucking his nipples between the stowerses, and sucking him between his swelled penis with the knot, the tentacles writhed inside him and around his penis and rising up to his neck, among his groans, roars and offerings, and his screams and the growls of Darkseid..

He was biting his mark, releasing pheromones without his control and on his body, his symbols and marks shone, and Darkseid arched his back with his stick inside him, and launched the bursts of omega samson toward the ceiling.

Darkseid possessed it completely, black inside him and his penis between their bodies, and their own auras that cast white bursts toward the ceiling and the symbols that shone and the sky darkened and another temporal came to an end.

He just got out of there, when Darkseid still buried inside him, stroking his body, he was shrinking and undoing the knot, after a few minutes he let him go,, he came out of it..

They lay side by side on the floor.

Batman had semen dripping from inside him, forming a puddle with his hole throbbing and contracting with his breath returning to normal.

\- Voice follows go? These ornou Darkseid..

I don't think so. He said.

Darkseid smiled, lifted off his clothes and carriedhim, on his lap toward the bathroom,where he washed it, and dried it.

To which he was submissive with darkseid appreciation that led him toward the mansion.

Somewhere else...

When a murder of abused teenagers takes place in a house with no signs of trespassing the police naturally suspect the parents.

And the suspicion was reinforced when they discovered that the ransom letter had been written on the sheets of a block and with a red pen found in the house.

They also found traces of a "draft letter" similar to the one Jenna Simpson handed over to the police.

The Simpsons have strongly defended their innocence.

Being a wealthy couple (yes, because if he was poor he was able to be arrested, and the case was closed quickly), he was able to hire the services of lawyers and very competent forensic experts.

The jury that debated for nearly a year in Boulder couldn't come to a conclusion.

However, Colorado Governor Billy Johns said the Simpsons, and that they were under the aegis (i.e., protection) of suspicion."

Naturally, the "ransom letter" has become the subject of intense debate.

Donny Foster immediately offered to help Andy and Jenna Simpson. Later, in January 2020, he was consulted by boulder police.

And former Boulder detective Steve Thomas said:

Foster pored over the ransom letter, explained that the wording contained uses of the language very intelligently that the person who wrote it was intended to deceive.

Jenna Simpson's documents, which he studied, in his opinion, formed 'a precise and unequivocal equivalence' with the letter in things like the tendency to invent private acronyms.

And that there were spelling habits, allegorical phrases, metaphors, grammar, vocabulary, frequent use of exclamation marks and even the format of calligraphy on the page."

One of the three pages of the ransom letter, signed by "S.B.T.C." that Catherine Simpson's mother, Jenna Simpson, said she found on the side of the stairs.

And that's how the case is still under investigation, when they're still searching for the real culprit, one to each of the familymembers.

And they were found dead within three months of each other, with involvement with Luthor, and in the same condition.

And the millionaire is missing.

And during this period, cases of murder and suicide were found throughout North America.

And if you talk to anyone about your situation, whether it's the police, the FBl, etc., the letter said, your daughter will be beheaded.

And on the night of February 7, 2019, William Place, and who arrived at his home in Brooklyn, New York and was attacked by Martha, who was wielding an axe.

William narrowly escaped, and he claimed only went mad, and when the police arrived, they found Martha in critical condition lying on the ground with her clothes over her head and gas attached instilling the environment.

And upstairs, they discovered the dead body of 17-year-old Ida lying on a bed.

Her mouth was bleeding and her eyes disfigured because Martha threw acid at them.

Further evidence indicated that Ilda died of asphyxiation.

Martha foi hospitalized and imprisoned.

And at trial, when Martha proclaimed her innocence while awaiting trial.

A report in the contemporary newspaper described the ad in this way:

She is quite tall and thin, with a pale and sharp face.

His nose is long and pointy, his chin pointed and prominent, thin lips and forehead recede.

There is something about the face that resembles that of a mouse, and the bright but immutable eyes somehow strengthen the impression.

Martha was found guilty of the murder of her stepdaughter Ilda and sentenced to death.

Your husband was a key witness against her.

Without ever having executed a woman in lethal injection, for the past thirty years, those responsible for executing the death sentence have created a new way to put the catheters and probes on her.

And they decided to cut off her dress and put the catheters on her ankle.

Edwin F. Davis foi o carrasco.

And according to witness accounts, she was supposed to be put in the grave soon, but unexpectedly, well Wayne arrived with his lawyers and alleging insanity was thrown into Arkham.

And Martha's family was buried in the family's grave at the cemetery in East Millstone, New Jersey without religious practices.

Although Martha Place was the first woman to nearly die by lethal injection for the past twenty years, she was not the first woman convicted; the first was Maria Barbarela.

And that she was later acquitted of her crime and released, with no evidence against her, there were several errors of the prosecution.

And they're both trapped in Arkham.

Born in Russia in 1979, Meredith Nikolaevna O'Rourke)

Meredith Tarnowska attended a school in Kiev, where they studied the children of the nobility.

At the age of 13 she realized that she could use her beauty to manipulate men and, three years later, married Count Tarnowski, and she was a great teacher in the seduction itis.

After marrying the Russian aristocrat Wassily Tarnowski had 13 children, the first she gave birth at the age of 17, after having had 13 children, became romantically involved with several other men.

She also began abusing narcotics (morphine).

And she was one of the most seductive hired assassins of the aristocracy.

She and her husband became avid socialites, but the count had a wandering look and, to take revenge, she lay down with his brother.

And they never found out how many victims she had.

When the countess ended her relationship with her brother-in-law, he killed himself.

Not long after, another lover killed himself when Tarnowska broke up with him and became involved with Aléxis Bozevski of the Imperial Guard.

He was violent, and Tarnowska decided to end it all.

And another 30 men died after the end.

Knowing that her husband should return at any time, she invited him to visit her in her boudoir (private room).

When the count entered, Tarnowska began to fight with her lover, and the husband deduced that his wife was being raped.

He shot Bozevski, who died a short time later.

And he had fourteen missing boyfriends.

In May 1993 Tarnowska hired lawyer Maximalizam Prulikov and paid her fees in bed to arrange her husband's sending to Siberia.

He failed, and the Count knew the truth about the rape.

He left her penniless, and that was the first time.

Tarnowska convinced Prulikov to leave his wife and children to travel with her around Europe, paying all expenses, of course.

When they returned to Russia, she took to her bed the rich old Count Paul Kamarovsky, helped him disappear.

The count told his new lover that one of his friends, Dr. Nicholas Dalmo, was a misogynist (who feels revulsion or aversion to women), and appeared to be gay.

And she was too much of a scam, and the police were already watching the black widow.

Meredith Tarnowska was intrigued and began to approach the doctor, involving him in such a way that he shot himself in the hand and let her tattoo him with a knife.

She also liked to burn him with cigarettes during sex.

Fickle as ever, she decided she wanted to get rid of the two, Paul Kamarovsky and Nicholas Naumov. He asked Naumov and the faithful lawyer Prulikov to kill Kamarovsky.

She also took care of Kamarovsky acquiring life insurance worth 20,000 free of which she was the sole beneficiary.

She directed Prulikov to wait with the police to arrest Naumov after the murder and secured Naumov's participation by having sex with him immediately before.

And in Venice, on December 3, 1997, Naumov shot Kamarovsky and was arrested, as Prulikov had planned.

And with Tarnowska's participation in the conspiracy it was soon revealed and she was arrested.

Her trial began on March 4, 2000 and she spent eight weeks in custody, and responded in freedom for lack of evidence.

And with Prulikov having served 10 months in detention, and Naumov only three months.

Tarnowska served two months before being released in August 2002 due to her poor health from cocaine and morphine.

And that it was an allegation from her other lawyer, and that habit she had acquired with an ex-lover before the murder.

And in 2003 the trial was overturned and she went to live in an isolated house north of Gotham, as a snake manor and as a biologist, and herpetology.

Wilhelmina "Minnie" Dean (September 2, 1955 – August 12 and New Zealand, was found guilty of infanticide and acquitted.

Minnie Dean (also known as The Witch of the Southland) was born in Greenock, in the west of Scotland.

His father, Jonathan McCulloch, was a railway engineer.

His mother, Elizabeth Swank, died of cancer in 1957.

And she was one of Bruce Wayne's teachers.

And she was a master of poisons and her area was that of scorpions and lizards.

And it was a legend among men.

It is not known when she arrived in New Zealand, but by the early 1970s, she was living in Invercargill with two children.

She claimed she was the widow of a Tasmanian doctor, although no evidence of a marriage was found.

She was still using her birth name, McCulloch.

In 1972, she married Charles Dean, owner of an inn.

The place where they lived, Etal Creek, Southland, had in the past been a thriving community, but at the time of marriage, it was a deserted place, and Charles Dean devoted himself to building to survive.

In 2019 he went bankrupt, and Bruce Wayne bought it after several allegations and court petitions, and no evidence against him.

Four years earlier they had adopted 5-year-old Margaret Cameron, and in 2010 the family moved to The Larches a large house in Winton, about 1.5 miles out of town.

The house was destroyed by a fire, and Mr. Dean built a two-room cottage with a porch.

Minnie Dean, meanwhile, began to make money by taking on unwanted children in exchange for payment.

At a time when there were few methods of contraception, and when childbirth outside of wedlock was disapproved, there were many women who wanted to discreetly send their children up for adoption.

And as such, Minnie Dean was not short of customers.

It is believed that she was responsible for up to nine children at one point.

And they were her guinea pigs, she worked developing antidotes and poisons from the underworld.

She received the weekly or single installment payment. She announced in a local newspaper:

Respectable Married Woman (comfortable house in the countryside)

Want to adopt baby - Fixed Address, no children". To adopt a baby she would accept anything between 10 and 30 pounds.

And before Dean's trial and execution, three other women had been tried and their cases overturned:

And there were one of the other teachers, Caroline Whitting (1972), Phoebe Keith (1983: d.1991) and Sarah-Jane and Anna Flanara (1992).

In each case, the sentences were commuted to life imprisonment, and acquitted.

In each case, the crime was the murder of children (infanticide). Thirty years later, in 1996, Daniel Cooper was also convicted of cultivating a baby and also acquitted of the crime, although Martha, his second wife was acquitted.

And soon babies began to die in The Larches.

On October 29, 1999, May Irene, six months old, died of seizures after a three-day illness.

In March 1991 six-week-old Bertha Surrie died of heart valve inflammation and pulmonary congestion.

Several children under six months died six months apart from each other, less than one year old.

The survey reported that the house was overcrowded and that Dean should care for fewer children, but attested that most of the baby was receiving adequate care.

Six weeks later, another baby died and Dean became concerned, fearing it would be publicly related to baby breeders from England and Australia who had been convicted of murdering children for money.

Another boy died in her care in 1994, and she buried him in the back yard to avoid another inquest.

The police put her under surveillance and prevented her from adopting a baby, with one detective writing: "I believe this woman would have killed or abandoned this child"

On April 30, 1995 Jane Hornsby gave her one-month-old granddaughter, Eva, handing her over to Dean at Clarendon Station.

On May 2 May (nickname) Dean boarded a train with a baby and a hat box, and when she jumped she took only the box.

and clothes that belonged to Eva were found in The Larches, Dean was arrested and charged with infanticide.

Police searched the garden at The Larches and found the bodies of two babies, Dorothy Edith Carter (who had died of a damsodum) and Eva Hornsby (killed by asphyxiation), and the body of a four-year-old boy.

And they found several nurseries with poisonous snakes inside the house.

And she poisoned more children, the causes were snake poisoning.

Couldn't determine how he died.

And a determinou legist that Minnie Dean was an infanticide.

And that he used snake poisons and there were stings on all the dead children's bodies.

And the trial for the murder of Dorothy Carter began in Invercargill on June 18, 1995.

Defense attorney A.C. Hanlon said the death had been accidental, but the judge said:

I think the real question here is whether the accused is guilty of intentionally killing her daughter or whether she's innocent.

And during days of trial she was accused of infanticide, but mentally unstable.

On June 21, Dean was convicted of murder and sentenced to death.

She was acquitted and sentenced to perpetual imprisonment in an Invercangill asylum.

And on August 12, 1995 by an oversight of execution officer Tom Long, and amid a mechanical failure there was a lack of light in the prison.

Minnie Dean became the most sought-after woman to then, the only woman to be sought for more than thirty years.

And Charles Dean also foi imprisoned, but let go of being indeiciated.

He died in a house fire in Wintom in 1998 at the age of 63.

And foryears, she developed antidot and snake venom and made their crosses.

And he found her right in the middle of his trainingtrip, where he taught Bruce Wayne everything he knew.


	70. Chapter 70

24

And he used a form of structure to be the den of a portal of Zarathanis, the place was built in a way of being a portal, a den, a temple and that at its top would be taken the souls of all who would be wandering there ...

Even modern and sophisticated religions are not immune to the influence of the Great Ancient.

And the ovens of monsters and the ancients appeared...

The oldest beings of darkness appeared around and tormented everyone there who ran in dread...

Ancient beasts that roam the lands and monsters proliferate.

They would make their monsters that were nothing more than the ancient cauldrons of another ancient technology.

On the occasion of a Federal Government intervention in 1928, Innsmouth was closed and most of its residents involved with the Order of Dagon imprisoned.

And the magic of the cube rebuilt the mansionbetter, when all the demons made the party in America and the world as promised.

It was a very strange wedding party...

At dawn, he had all his estate and the mansion rebuilt with the magic of all the demons involved in the rain spree of the dark night,as it became known.

And the mansion is more than better,than the best builder and the best builder and was there now remade.

He has now done as if they used magic to rebuild the entire mansion and reinforce security...

It would be a physical and biological effect on the cosmic effects of the satellite...

And he expanded what he said, all the Kryptonians were takenby the laboratories he left present, and not by star, let's do it cadmus,they knew who did it, and as for his company, and looked like cracked white stones statues, and some were taken to Apokolips..

Between his pleas and his screams, he cumled non-stop like a remnant of the rest of the rain and his penis pulsating and cumming amid more and more screams, between Darkseid squeezing his body, blow after blow, he fucked him willingly.

He was lying in bed the night before, he was stretched, being fucked in the cave, his cries and darkseid'sroars, were heard all over the mansion, knew where to find them, and not so Darkseid stopped, he bit him between the intervals of the second knot, even on supplications, easily ignored.

One morning, when they were at the end of their honeymoon, the sex with Darkseid, was more than intense, it was a destruction of constellations, but he was hard trapped inside him, he found himself sore, he did not want to wake up with Darkseid fucking him aside, but did not sleep anyway.

He stowed him between hugging and biting him, his blows inside him, with his powerful hands, and his body trapped between them, him.

The priests and their sect allies found him with Darkseid having sex amid his cries, and Darkseid knotting him.

After waiting for them to get back on their separate and rest, they went to shower and change for the day.

And the news came..

And they had seen Kryptonians,who were each with their stomachs open, and their viscera scattered in total, they saw that some had their eyes ripped out of their orbits.

And the Kryptonians were seen and shown on the news.

Whoever did this was as dangerous as an army of Kryptonians..

The reality being fragile the physical field of the flow was distended and creating light effects...

And the justice league arrived the same instant they saw a glimpse of Batman being put to the ground by a Darkseid him in the middle of a forest and rain falling on them, between his open legs, and the stoothes and his screams.

\- Who are you- Questioned a hesitant hero. "Andhe gasped writhing, not being able to leave the premises.

Superman writhed on the floor, he had something rummaging inside him like several eels, and Batman who was wearing blackclothes, torn and just that left was hisbelt, mask and boots, and opening five red eyes, approached him, and Batman knelt at his lad, nakedand dirtywith Darkseid smelling him, and put his hands on his postmarket and on his belly and said and said.

\- Why? - He said...

\- Wasn't that a hallucination? - Asked Batman towards Zariel...

\- Yes... - she said.

But why, then? He questioned.

\- Because he really believes that's true, that there are monsters inside him. She said.

It's okay, it's okay. And so the eels disappeared.

I'm going to take that away from you. He said.

And so it would slow down, and the belly would return to normal.

And he would get up, say goodbye, and head towards Gotham with the batmovel on the automatic, as he was lying face down with Darkseid stocking it up on him, and stocking it willingly, waitingfor him, but it was a blackcamouflaged car,which was not strong enough to withstand Darkseid's onslaught..

Well, if there was no evidence of all those storms and nightmares of rain, and today we have a season of a scorching sun.

And that led to climatic and light effects...

And traveling around the world spreading around for earlier times and forging their origin and spreading their stories, legends about their cults and stories that were of the future, but that upon returning as scriptures...

In Morocco, Sudan and Algeria, the Cult revived itself mixed with fanaticism and nationalism, used as a tool and instrument of national identity.

Nothing more than taking advantage of the moon cycle. I said.

In this last article, we cover the Formulas and Alchemical Compounds, used for the most diverse effects in the craft of hunting.

The cost of certain compounds can reach high figures, depending mainly on the rarity of the ingredients and the complexity of their concatenation.

The knowledge of some formulations constitutes a true treasure of family, kept in absolute secrecy.

And even though it's magical, after all it's not from the ecosystem, the plants that came from the seeds I brought, at least they're not plants, not vegetable, being magical.

And she would be something else, anything but vegetable, and she's even from another kind of system, onethat doesn'texist in our ecosystem...

Ecosystems have been invaded and destroyed several times, where they exist are parasites and eaters and destroyers of men and other biological forms, all so that they spread, propagate, be born and grow. I said.

Fungal Elixir (Toadstool) were good elixirs that could be used...

Fungi have a long history associated with esoteric mysticism.

And each of these seeds brought from other dimensions are invasive and not beneficial to the natural ecosystem of the earth...

Mushrooms are a common ingredient used in witch cauldrons around the world.

Hundreds of years ago, the fungus was directly and indirectly responsible for many people executed on charges of sorcery.

Fungi are the cause of seizures and seizures, facial distortions and all kinds of unusual and often frightening behavior. Its consumption is associated with hallucinations.

Contact with substances such as ergot, a type of mold that grows on bread and rye, led to the Salem episode.

Carnivorous plants eating people...

They would be great guards and stay well at night, they grow more on the influence of the moon's radiation.

If consumed, especially potent mushrooms like these can open perception to visions, omens, and prophecies.

The Hunter can interpret this experience and get answers to pertinent questions.

Lunar changes its radiation and influences being beneficial in some moments...

In view of its immediate benefits, Skull Dust is very useful for Hunters who are undertaking a long mission or who consume their physical and mental reserves.

Mandrake Root (Mandrake)

No other plant has been as associated with sorcery activity through the ages as the famous Mandrake Root (mandragora officinarum).

By mixing them, you could make a composure or herbal cake, poisonous.

And of all the plants and roots themselves was changed the environment thus changing its main essence...

Elixir of Blood (Elixir Sanguinis)

Distilled with different ingredients, the most famous being three drops of vampire blood, Elixir Sanguinis is a mystical formula of great potency.

Some Hunters, however, have learned to take advantage of this, using elixir as a way to lure vampires into their traps.

Given its rarity and the difficulty in gathering the ingredients that compose it, a bottle of Elixir Sanguinis can reach a very high market value.

Aconite Herb (Wolvesbane)

Green water, black water, and red water, arising between the dimensions of the rivers of blood...

The green water, being a revitalizing magic potion, lies between the dimensional crevices between Oz, Faeria and The Kingdom of Thanusia...

And being a powerful, magical, and supernatural substance, thus causing a mutation, magical and supernatural, that could create magical affinities...

Black water also has magical properties, with the differential that they are, malignant, move, stir...

Yes, i'm sorry. "The white waters arewater, and they were carnivorous, more like Greco yogurt, and they consume, eating from the inside out of those who consume it.

And they all move in sync...

And they're carnivores, and they exist in the candy world, they stay in the underground caves...

The chocolates. I said. – Infernal dimension where chocolate addictive, and turn into chocolate who consume them and killing them from the inside out.

Distilled with the boiling and straining of a reputable genius's fresh brain, the extract is mixed with herbs and a host of other unhealthy and potentially dangerous substances.

Directly to the other world, the main point a supernatural and psychic antenna that would have direct connection with the spiritual and dimensional world.

And the old buildings and the gágolas would wake up and with them would bring hell to him.

And Bruce knew more about history than the historian and curator himself.

And he didn't tell you that, but he'd use those kids for his plans.

And as a psychic antenna that could be used to connect thousands of minds with it trapping supernatural beings and residing there the doorman and guardian.

And that they would connect to a host who by way of fate would be living in the exact location of the place where all the supernatural problems would be happening...

When he realized he could build upon, straight from the mouth of the dimensions in the infernal fiefdom and that entrance wasthere go below the propertyhe bought,even if he used it to his advantage.

And that it was near his cave, an alliance agreement between the demons of hell, and the mystical creatures, and they stayed until the first rays of the sun, in the early hours of the morning.

And the concentration of energy that was there, and, the entrance that was between the abysses, he can build and the beasts and swallows could be alive... , but for that I needed a push...

And everything could simply be the idea of mind, a hallucination of the mind of humans, a collective hallucination.

And he took the cube that Charade hysterically screamed that was devoured, it was a Kubik,and riding it back, everything went back to normal, along with everything going back wards like slow motion.

And now in a state similar to a crazy man, trapped in arkham sanatorium in a straitjacket.

And he using a puzzle as a core, while the Riddler was running away from that for all that well as a hallucination.

And now his estate and his cave, his mansion and the other one he bought, has been reformed with the power of the joint magic of a demon betting network.

And just as he predicted the worst fears of all there, they were revealed...

And the minds of all Kryptonians,were easy to manipulate with drugs and chemicals, they are susceptible to influence.

And the rainwater, it was a great muscle relaxant with a meat softener, leaving themrelaxed, he used them to broaden the reach of their powers.s

And it was just hallucinations, and they would never know the difference, and everything went backwards, the portals and the fissures were untestable, now they were regulated.

And he returned some beasts to their planets, through the portals that receded, and drained the creatures.

And now his cave that stood right on top of the dimensional fissure and its caves have opened as portals to the mystical dimensions.

And he made a bet with Trigon and all the ancient demons, they would make his villains if they gave him the opportunity would really kill him.

And that's what they did, and with that he gained a life, but everything that came back or not, seemed like collective hallucination, all that went back tonormal, soãnothing of it may nothave happened,or not...

It was a gateway to a dimension that could be transmuted a host...

But Angela really got problems she was rejected by Zariel, who did not care about her attempts and advances towards her pushed to Faust...

And that would be the den of demons and supernatural and extra-dimensional spirits and creatures...

Well, you have the idea that just because you're a demon, it doesn't mean it's bad-natured, not entirely, they're controlled by contracts and also strict rules.

And well argued as imprisoned by promises, and agreements...

So if they feel rewarded and with beneficial agreements promises they are obliged to keep...

And if they owe you, as Zariel did they will be required to keep their promises and debts...

Thus giving them a chance and a chance to take shelter when no one wanted them, that was enough to keep them here for millennia...

At first between the agreements of Mephisto and the souls that were conquered and also those who won and negotiated with them for a period of time in which they made agreements...

There was indeed a wandering magician known as Jörg Georgius Faustus, popularly known as Doctor Faust.

And the scariest for anyone involved who would be at his death, nothing was more of an illusion...

And while the news was headed for Gotham, becoming known as the hysteria of the insane...

And some prescribed drugs so strong that the only way to keep them quiet was to keep them high.

And there was a wave of requests for help, people who claimed to be plagued by visions and nightmares, and until Bruce saw the boxes left by Solomon.

And there was no solution, the swallows had a certain fear for children, seemed to be fun after all, but in the opinion of experts only crazy and children could not differentiate from fiction to reality.

And in the case of another having frequent hysterical seizures and pointing out that each gágola would be a demon chasing him, in total, there in the midst of a frequent mass hysteria of hysterical villains.

And at the end of that night after the gágola mission, he came to the cave and saw all the artifacts that were confiscated in the absence of a better word.

And he started archiving, cataloging and organizing, his cave was very well known, and has been stolen several times.

And even if he had his remarkable security, and for now there was zero chance of him ending his alliance with Ifrithis... So, what are you going to

He was married, was in the fortress of Darkseid at the end of the wedding ceremony, and around several conquerors, and future allies who was watching the video of the so-called great beast of the end.

He arrived in Apokolips and wearing an armor, with the omega symbol and bat together, his mask covered his face, and had an opening for long hair braided at the top with two long locks on each side, were long robes of a long black cape, which was on his capes and a red overcoat.

He was negotiating with Ifrithis..

\- Could you keep it in your mansion? "He asked Bruce towards the devil.

He was accompanied with a ring on his finger, and a brooches, there was an official ceremony in Apokolips, which involved the visit of several rulers of various planets, he received the congratulations and wink of Jogun.

He received a swide of hands on Jodin'sass, and some alliances that form firmed from a planet that was going through a huge drought...

It's not a problem. "Ifrithis said.

\- Most of this place has demonic power and can inflict damage on some of us. He said.

Then it's better if you stay with yourself, it's not. I said.

And so they did, he opened aportal, called some demons and took it to his mansion.

And in the meantime...

On earth...

And there were crazy kids with parents asking for doctor help from a psychiatrist, it wasn't long before the media believed that some joker drug was thrown and or another villain for a while the city was just his to fuck.

Because after allhe, the Coringa, was crazed and catatonic.

And that unintentionally was contamination, and they made this theory, and tried to prove, of course, frequent, blood tests from children to adults.

And that they had desperate parents, and that they believed their children had psychosis, but found no more extensive problems.

And these were growing psychopaths for herJoker, and that in the future would be a gotham criminal.

There were photos and a huge emergency that had nothing to do with simple justice league problems...

And so there was a robbery inMetropolis, between the rains was what happened throughout that period ...

And while the news was headed for Gotham, becoming known as the hysteria of the insane...

And some prescribed drugs so strong that the only way to keep them quiet was to keep them high.

And there was no solution, theswallows, and they had a certain fear for the children..

And that seemed to be fun after all, but in the opinion of experts only crazy and children could not differentiate from fiction to reality.

And in the case of another having frequent hysterical seizures and pointing out that each gágola would be a demon chasing him, in total, there in the midst of a frequent mass hysteria of hysterical villains.

And he at the end of that night after returning from Apokolips with Darkseid that they had to alternate staying a while on earth in their mansion, and a time in Apokolips, between their travels for intergalactic business, and the mission of the gully.

When Batman arrived at the cave and saw all the artifacts that were confiscated in the absence of a better word,which were used from othertrips, and the objects he took with him from other places that no one would miss.

And he started archiving, cataloging and organizing, his cave was very well known, and has been stolen several times.

And even if he had his remarkable security, and for now there was zero chance of him ending his alliance with Ifrithis... So, what are you going to he also wouldn't do any divorce because the appointment was eternal...

\- Could you keep it in your mansion? "He asked Bruce towards the devil.

It's not a problem. "Ifrithis said.

\- Most of this place has demonic power and can inflict damage on some of us. He said.

Then it's better if you stay with yourself, it's not. I said.

"How about this as a wedding present. "He said giving Ifrithis a kiss.

\- A nice one of a gift. "He said agree.

And it was at that moment that he was concluded his engagement to Darkseid,now married, and all the other girls who were his allies, and he was not allowed to be friends withany being withdick, partying, and all those who really could be dead.

And there was Liliana, with whom he formed an alliance, the queen of Ragnarok, was present at the official wedding ceremony.

Grandma Goodness was next to Dessade,they took the official vows of Apokolips with witnesses of the priests of the cult of Zariel, and the official formalities on the two planets.

He was taken to Zarathanis at the ceremonies of the cycle.

And so they did he opened aportal, called some demons and took it to his mansion.

And he waited for him to change, while helping to keep them shopping alongsideAlfred, and the gifts, with his butler, who had shed a river of tears, and had not yet stopped crying.

And by nightfall, he managed to stop, and they went down the cave, and he changed.

And the demon's smile on topof him , and darkseid's constantattacks , after all there was nothing to worryabout, and made him ashamed, not even the mask was covers of hiding his red face.

And it was when he took courage and went towards his patrol, being accompanied and guided by Ifithis who was his bodyguard who was always expected by Darkseid, and the parademonios obeyed him.

And he took him to the old abandoned industrial town, and there where he had never found the little gang of smooth, or wet soap.

And it was a nickname that he and the cops and his own security couldn't get them.

And he had a reputation as slippery and never found them.

And that they were nicknamed, since not even he could discover their hiding places, that that moment was undone.

And he was guided by a demon allied with Ifrithis underground and flowing down a large part of abandoned sewer service buildings that were not finished.

And the entrance of underground tunnels that led between the entrance of the park and the forest reserve, the tunnels and the passage of cars between Metropolis and Gotham.

The gang of the smooth in the end learned their lesson, they would never torment again or steal, there was an outbreak of mental illness, and these rich people were included.

And those who also took direct paths to the shopping center and the tunnels also led to the rich neighborhood.

And that each of the tunnels had tickets for each of the old abandoned metro services of the wealthy neighborhood, all took to the old subway service.

And the old sewer pipes and basicsanitation , and before they were diverted and the construction of new and modern energy installations that had connection with each other.

And he was in those passages and the time between each meeting he spread cameras and microphones as well as trackers everywhere.

For twoweeks, before Halloween, and he met with every member of the gang and left them ran away, not before putting trackers on his clothes...

And at the end ofthe week, he can track down each of them, follow them, and monitor progress and infiltrate with the help of all of Ifrithis's allies and demons.

And where he formulated his plan and scared them completely freaked out.

And they'll never find out what was real about illusion and life as to what wasn't.

And this in turn, lead to each of them nightmares and illusions to infiltrate those tunnels and manipulate information.

And so they went, they were stakeout, and one by one there was a hiding place really.

And what else did he find that they were children of the rich and that they were never caught because they knew the underground plants.

And he could use that for them, making atrap, and he threw tear gas bombs and all the hits except only the underground main corridor that led to the industrial center...

And he studied these plants the runners and how he could use them for his benefit.

And so he visited the site, and saw how he could close the passages, those corridors in question, could be closed.

And there was more than one way to do that with oldwalls, which were used for Darkseid to find and press and possess him on the walls, which according to the original plan would move to prevent flooding,were now used to fuck.

And they were automatic, being used in the future in flood constructions and which were automatically controlled by the force and intensity of water and current.

And they were taking advantage of it, the tunnels and they came the maps of each region, showed the tunnels there were underground passages, no one would know thata narrow, wrinkled hole of four stows would be used to stow a narrow, wrinkled hole in the ground.

And there were hidden corridors only seen in the original plants, which were there, but the buildings and bids to finish were abandoned, but they were using autonomous controls.

And they got their own hiding place, as they were heirs and grandchildren of the original engineers they had access to the original plants, and by themselves they were able to use for the thefts.

And those who were volunteers and outside the water system, had their own passing mechanism.

And each tunnel was individually controlled with several hose tanks and reservoirs that would flow intorivers.

And being driven towards rivers and pipes that would open and go towards the current and the sewer service.

If he revealed those tunnels it would not be advantageous for him, since he could use to tour the city through thoseextensions, and use to his advantage to be able to deceive his villains or others that he could induce to error.

At that moment he was supposed to induce all of them to get out of the tunnels and take advantage in some way so they don't come back or...

\- Can you erase memories, Ifrithis? – Questioned Batman after a moment when he finishedobserving, getting up after Darkseid let him go, without worrying about cleaning him up, the demon didn't even pay attention to that little detail..

It wouldhave been c omo if I hadn't just seen men come, while an alien, he fucked a man dressed as a bat, on the floor markinghim and possessed him..

Darkseid was him, until he enjoyed it more times than he could count, and each timeline broke into escape plans and see what the next attacks would be.

The demon smiled willingly toward him, and said in a wicked manner.

\- I can do whatever I want with the human mind. "Ifrithis said. "But not of that caliber alone. " Ifrithis.

And this gave room for imagination, but not before the emperor of Apokolips,the catch, again, amid his protests, ignored, and press him on the wall, open hislegs and lower hislimesand start fucking him with his fingers.

If he wasn't going to ask too much, he penetrated him, it wouldn't make a difference, that time, nothing he hadn't seen, between his cries, there was after all a mating cycle, which was not over.

Darkseid was biting him, and fucking his hole, with a huge cock that beat non-stop inside him willingly, he was a needy man, who was cumming non-stop, amid screaming and swinging penis as he stooped him.

And whether that was real or not, he'll never know thedifference, but it was pretty real his soggy hole with Darkseid rubbing himself in it after his last orgasm.

And a day later,he didn't see Ifrithis for a while, it would be four days of preparations for Bruce Wayne's plan.

And in the meantime... , days after Halloween.

And there were crazy children with parents asking for medical help from a psychiatrist, it didn't take long for the media tobelieve.

And these people who were thrown some damn joker and or another villain for a while the city was just his to fuck.

Because after all he found himself crazed and catatonic.

And that unintentionally was contamination, and they made this theory, and tried to prove, of course, frequent, blood tests from children to adults.

And he was screaming at the top of his lungs that killed him, that killed Batman, that got rid of Bruce...

And they had desperate parents who believed their children had psychosis, but found no more extensiveproblems, they themselves ignored their own hallucinations.

And some things theyignored, pretended they weren't afraid, that what they saw was a collective hallucination...

But they couldn't find the source of the disturbance...

And these were growing psychopaths for the Joker who would in future be a Gotham criminal.

And now, he's catatonic at Arkham,like most witches' night villains...

And there in his cave, there were three golden stofas...

And he knew the midnight trick, when time passed, and the game of the kiss of death.

And made them repent and feel the real feeling.

And he saw in an alley a man beingattacked, he jumped between buildings ignoring the inner voice of impending danger and ran sliding down bridges and down his ropes.

And then jumped long on top of theperson, he looked and saw that he landed on the right person, thinking his weight serving to leave unconscious did not help at all ...

Run, run. – A tattered street dweller with messy hair roared at the victim who said nothing was sliding down the nearby dark alleys and disappeared from view.

Shit. He said. "At that time he should think twice.

And remember that your villains are caged and in straitjackets.

It was a fucking paradeon,luring him to a catch-up game with Darkseid..

He was caught and fucked on the floor, that moment he found himself on all fours in an alley, with Darkseid,stocking him on his knee, hitting his penis in and out of it.

And he knew that it was the demons that were the remnants ofhallucinations, which helped Darkseid who stowed him willingly, and in the midst of a dark night without passers-by.

They were a big storm, it rained to what looked like blood dripping in a smallstream, which was its cave with the extent of the dimensions.

And if theydid, they would really scream hysterically, and that would be more than enough to escape to the mountains.

And in those hours, he observed his return, that only he could see the blood, that if everyone saw them they would be crazier and hysterical than before.

They had sex with Darkseid,on top of him him amid the rivers of blood, his legs open, between screams and panting, and his groans, and screams.

And that wouldn't be on the streets and walking normally as they are now, people falling into the hands like flies chased by thirsty monsters whose red eyes scared anyone who saw him- nothing more than nightmares, whether or not they were all crazy.

And it was a real joke, they took advantage of the unsuspecting, crazy and people with conscience.

And setting the sight of everyone when someone watching saw astream, watching transparency flowing into a stream when staring at the river approaching its reflection more and more...

And he was having sex right in the rain of blood, and the blood fell down their bodies amid the orgasm and the blows to his body in frantic movements.

He yelled at Darkseid in the middle of his legs, he saw demons growling and moaning around, the appreciation of parademonios flying around.

Darkseid,gave no time for him to get used to, his blows in and out of him, each stocked coming with his screams, and sniffing and biting and groping.

And that was the moment he spent with those three women before turning them into golden stoneware.

They were now in thecaves, he was screamingand moaning amid the stowed and Darkseid fucking him willingly, and leading him towards the bloodstorm sky.

He was jealous, and this power, and taking him in his lap, his groans and jumping while hugging Darkseid's waist,he was raped, taken and bitten, his lips were claimed, by darkseid's..

Their moving bodies, their groans, he was scratching Darkseid'sback, who roared, and screamed, discovering that he had his poisonous nails, and scratching and being bitten, arching his back.

As he was stocked by that penis and gravity helped Darkseid hit his prostate directly with each index, squeezing around his large, wide, vein-filled penis.

Arching his back, and cumming between their bodies, and squirting and his penis, pulsing, and Darkseid cumming non-stop inside him, amid his blows within him, with the noise of bodies in movements with his slaps of body-to-body skin and his screams.

He was carried toward the sky, his blows, pushing and sending him to his own constellation of stars, in their united bodies, the flames of his eyes sending to thesky.

He was fucked by Darkseid,who in the rain falling on their bodies, amid what he rode, pushing and pulling, his blows in and out of him.

And the next day after their sex in the stars and the blood that flowed in the streets go directly into the sewers without any proof of what happened.

And the more a remnant of the event, and the day was on the pin, as dry as the night before the storm.

He watched the news that children and madmen claimed to have seen blood rain, and some passers-by saying that the day was sunny and that the night before it was a dry night without rain.

And that they swore they were killed and tortured by monsters that disappeared.

And he saw news that some villains were hysterical, giving statements that they were condemned to death and that they were persecuted by demons who raped them, killed them and then resurrected them.

Some villains were screaming that they were often attacked by demons when they went to the bathroom.

Glad they were treated like crazy, and he was sure the demons had fun with them, pure sadistic pleasure.

And he had one more night of slutty with Darkseid watching each of the demons have fun and sluttypractice, after a day's work and his patrol amid the only thing he did in these two was sex with Darkseid being observed by Demons.

He had sex by arching his back, in the sky, and pushed toward a statue of congoeum, while he fucked willingly, blow after blow, he was ate, beating and beating while he bit and slaphis neck, and his adam's apple.

... I saw a woman getting closer and closer, until when the water was closest in the bloodied river a body came out of the water an obscured shadow, a claw one, a creature that came out of the fires of hell.

He turned willingly into the immense dragon, it was full moon cycle.

And they were horns and claws and grabbing him by his face and pulling him in, shouted at the top lungs his decapitated hands instantly drowning in the blood he screamed.

And since he had so many victims he couldn't tell, but he often saw corpses, I mean, news of corpses.

And these bodies being stolen from the morgue, in fact,they walked away, but who would pay attention to it, and who for whatthey believed to be by black market criminals, everyone who dared to talk about it, was treated like crazy, and thendidn't talk about it, turned passage to Arkham..

And then constantly using them so that they are watching criminals at their disposal, and readily used frequently.

And the more the arkham freaks talked and only the kids and no one else saw it, and more sensationalnews about demons and zombies, who would believe that?

The answer?

Nobody...

This has become a joke.

Andagain, he was supposed to hold a press conference, and a presentation as to how the Wayne group neutralized two Kryptonian ships,and why they would only be in hiscompany, just with a few technologies onearth, or not.

Now...

He was at another party...

This was a party to bring more and more contributors partners sponsors partners and allies in addition to having as the donation of blood and volunteers in humanitarian causes in Gotham and the Red Cross.

And a new biological weapon against alien attacks, he had surprises saved for a few days from now.

And your host was as always counting the time to go away, her emerald green tuxedo and her glossy hair and a white tigermask.

And he saw terrified looks of members of the justice league towards him,he knew what they were saying...

And he hacked his communicators and listened that they couldn't openly say that they were victims of monstersand demons, but everything went back to normal as if it had never happened.

And each of them feltthe effects of drugs.

And Bruce and security members collected what would be Kryptonians killed in space around the Earth, and the Kryptonians petrified and paralyzed like stone that was a statement Bruce would make,but he hid them in Apokolips..

Byitself, he didn't know if he loved or hated those moments, and even more hated or loved than his endless crime hunt and his eternal struggle throughout the night..

And he now had the endless hunt he played where they revealed to each other his deepest and darkest pleasures.

And so he talking to various entrepreneurs, not minding to pay attention, the situation let alone decorate their faces or talk directly with each.

And but the repertorio had at least accompany the music to which conversation and vague look, he saw Lucius approaching and so said, but also did not give much attention.

And remember that your villains are caged and in straitjackets.

And for that Batman went back in time, in an instant of time before everything changed.

And the reform of the caves and preparations, which he organized with the rains, and in which it was specific should be according to the dates, and the change, Zariel.

And he would use his body and take over on the next full moon, but as he needed time to prepare, he asked Jodin to delay some ships and force them to use another path.

And using a warp of time, inducing them to enter a wormhole, and arriving at the exact moment of time when it would be the exact moment of the full moon, when the drugs would be prepared.

And there was a new technology that induced and controlled the rain and intensity that he used across the country.

In a moment approximately two weeks from now, in a reality he saw before he was kidnapped and taken prisoner and slave.

There was a great Kryptonian attack, at a time, earlier, he was chosen as the pet of a scientist of Vosh, and was a student of Bertron...

And he used it as a way to get rid of these Kryptonians now.

And in the middle of September 2020 in the middle of the festival of parties that the Wayne Corporation had organized.

There was the arrival of a space of four weeks from one Kryptonine ship to another and eliminating resistance.

And there were revolts that tried to turn against them, there were attempts at revolts and revolutionary that did not give and nothing.

And between the last day of Halloween, on the last full moon, would be a night of blue moon lights

And there was also an attack by three Kryptonian ships on Earth

And he was enslaved, tortured, the heroes killed, the villains too and all the organization and resistance was subdued, destroyed and millions of people were killed.

And it would happen right in the middle of the Lake Tahoeparty.

And that tomorrow will be the start of an event that would last weeks and the big fundraiser to raise funds in search of financial ventures and infrastructure of Gotham and Metropolis.

And the trade alliances that would be made official and coming from various U.S. states, and from all over the globe.

And that it was a way out of recession and that they were looking for funds and alliances and financial aid...

And he using the Batcave communicator he called them.

And there he was in his caves two hours later using the transporter.

And in the meantime he should contact Jodin..

And that appeared there with the warp of time, and the pirate Yoko and Parva Evora, Marin Nava and the pirate Dragon Cyborg of space and his colleagues and allies of the pirate group.

And the space octopus girl from the green lanterns, a new ally to Super Pig..

And it was a space pig with an S-skin, and it was a secret ally of his.

\- What was the mission? - Asked your friends...

And they went to meet sions, he was waiting for them a reserved session of a restaurant.

\- Did you do business with this mystery man? You questioned it.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said. So to speak. He said.

And what did you negotiate? You questioned it.

Protection. "Freia said. In case he comes back. I said. You pay.

And what else? He questioned.

It's good. "Bruce said. They've found out everything. I said.

Every safe. And this man. I said.

" As it turns out the safe is empty. I said.

And it can only be one thing. I said.

And what do you think it was? - You questioned Sions.

One thing. "Freia said.

Diamonds. They said the two of them together.

Yes, i'm sorry. " Said Sions. And he went on. And there was a ring too. I said.

Ring? You questioned Bruce. "It was that of a family, the family of a woman I loved. I said.

And that I stole. I said. "A Jewish family that a woman once rejected me. I said.

\- It was over sixty years ago. He said.

And why is that? You questioned Bruce.

" I have united the useful to the pleasant. I said.

\- I'd do anything for this woman. He said.

Ava. He said. "She was an intelligent woman.

But she didn't know how to choose her enemies. It said.

"Let alone your battles. I said.

But she simply didn't have eyes for anyone else. He said.

Besides him. I said.

And I wanted revenge. I said.

In other words, it was either his, or anyone else's.

"I saw a shortcut to success, a way to get even. I said.

\- And I made money from it.

\- They all went to the concentration camps. I said.

"And I could help, for a long time we were friends..., but... - He said.

It was at this time. I said.

\- And even if I wanted to, I wouldn't do it. "He didn't want to give himself to me. I said. And I didn't even want to let your husband get carried away.

And he'd say. She begged me to help her family.

He said. But the Nazis paid very well.

"And his possessions and all that and the ring were confiscated.

And I sold my soul. " Said Sions.

Since then. I said. After I saw it, what happened. It said.

\- And what my actions caused and what I took to do. I said.

"If repentance would kill. I said.

And since then, I've been trying to recover. He said.

\- I've always been vindictive. I said.

Because you kept it there. He wanted to know.

Because it didn't. You questioned Bruce.

\- I keep... memories. He said. " About my mistakes.

And he took a checkbook with him in a black wallet, it was a blank check.

And he withdrew and handed out two blank checks to Bruce and Freia.

\- I can ask you to have what we talked about here. "He said he gave them to both of them. "Is that classified, and keep it a secret? He questioned

And they looked at each other and he got up and Freia then picked up his suitcases and Bruce said.

Don't worry about it. I said. No one will know. I said.

"You can rest assured. I said.

"No one will know about the monster you are," he said.

\- I'd love to stay and talk, but I have business to attend to. I said. " Other businesses. I said.

Who knows, tomorrow. "Bruce said.

"You visit me at the mansion, then we'll talk. "He said each one with the checks in his hands.

That's it now. He said. Freia has some business to do for me. I said.

"I have some business to attend to.

\- Hitler's son moved to New York. " Said

And they got a hot laugh.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said. "I have a date with an African dictator.

And a Nazi went into hiding in Brazil, and who kept secret experiences in a country city. I said.

\- If it were true, you wouldn't tell me. He said.

And they went out together.

And she turned around. "I'm going to use you as a reference. I said.

And Bruce and Freia left, and she left him on the way.

And he went in the opposite direction.

And those who kept their secrets in their banks, among the private ones.

And then they used such as Sions the dirty money to found a bank..., and several other ventures.

And he remembers... a long time ago, more than sixty years ago. " Said Sions.

There was a woman Ava, she was rich, young and promised to a man rich and older than her.

And she was Jewish, but the family was rich, and her family was allied to a political party..., had everything not to be persecuted in the holocaust.

And this rich man fell in love with her, it was Sions, but she didn't fall in love with him, and she'd be married to him next summer before Hitler's invasion...

And she the day before the wedding, she broke up with the family and went to marry Honor, and they went to live together...

And they were happy for a long time, they had a boy the next year and two years later they had a girl...

And she was still pursued by Sions who did everything to get her out of it, and to no avail.

And while he walked and wore a wave of electromagnetic pulses.


	71. Chapter 71

21

Damn without internet for half of Metropolis, and it was on this specific day.

And there was also a bank manager...

And for more than two days of research and did a survey in which they turned the bank upside down...

In investigations without the fruits of the police that came to nothing...

And in the midst of torrential rain falling on each of the cities and spreading across the U.S. states, and he used drugs in the charged clouds.

And they went down to the power room, and they did it, and between the prumado and the underground power generators of the bank, made during the last months of reform.

And people ran around trying to escape the rains, and the water falling from the sky like missiles exploded in contact with mud and asphalt.

And being under a rain loaded with chemicals, where it was absorbed by the skin.

And the wind was strong, that anyone passing through there literally ran through the storm into the buildings.

And there was a retirement license, which they didn't find out, and that was from a third-party consortium, and that happened in the last month until the last day, where the robbery occurred.

And that started at the last leak of a sewer pipe and a power outage that happened throughout the Metropolis, varying the electrical cables.

And the hole was behind the file room, and it was capped by two steel shelves, the other side of a mall and a bakery...,

And that they were walls that they shared, to the other side of the street, and two tasters and the kitchen...

With the rains, you couldn't continue with the maintenance you'd have to wait for the rain to pass.

And since it would take several days to do, but no one realized that during the renovations they already advanced the service.

And between the police siege, and that they were more than 12 hours inside that place, and were negotiating between the criminals, they plucked several drawers and smaller vaults of the bank, but they said there was nothing.

And that they began to take documents out of each drawer, opening reading and putting in bags, and taking them underground, which soaked in rainwater, and were about to literally overflow.

And the pipes clogged around and some homes pipes, the water returned.

The place was huge, between the walls of the bank, there were two things, two side streets and one behind, a bakery on one side of the street, and it was right on the other side and from the back there was a shopping mall that overlooking the other side of the street...

And that they shared the walls, and that they were second they could see reinforcement of metal...

And they looked at the plants, the wall that was between the shops, according to the structures were reinforced, there was nothing to worry about.

During the entire interrogation, they did not expect there to be any clue when to the reason and why certain drawers of each vault.

And throughout the survey the cops went into each of the rooms and the vault.

And there was a hole that they started digging that ran toward the sewers and tunnels of the subway, and under the shelves, behind the underground, between the pipes.

And the guns were fake, the hostage shot didn't exist, and possible to be one of the kidnappers.

And the rains covered the tracks and took time to collect forensics.

He had a white bag with fake blood, and a hose with paint and a pistol.

And there was a passage between one walkway and another and subway corridors in service areas, and it was already a long time before they could follow them.

And there were the hiding places,thetunnels and electricity pipes, and between the other side of the building at the back of the basement and the walls between a convenience store and a cake shop.

And there waiting for them, near an alley, there was on the other side of the passages between the woods and the hydroelectric.

And that it was across the street...and that there was a reinforced wall that would make them apart, but no one thought they were going to do that.

And Bruce was waiting near the hydroelectric plant, a velvet box and Freia, and our kidnapper, going out through the tunnels, taking off his protective suit.

And being accompanied by a young boy with black hair, a black man with Rastafarian hair, and a Gothic woman, and they were all hostages.

Well, then. "Bruce said. Did everything work out? You questioned him.

Yes, i'm sorry. They said...

And he took the box. "And in them he opened and saw the box with the ring.

And months before the scheme...

\- The kidnapper told him...

\- And that he had problems with girlfriends...

And one woman in particular.

Old pictures of a tall woman with full breasts, but she was not pretty, there were letters, which were stored in one of the safes...

And that he took them and took them as a guarantee of bargaining, in case he needs them, and if he ever wants to access them as a precaution.

So, Ebrahim. "Bruce said. "There was a lady, and four other people who were the hostages, who were released after four hours of interrogation.

And they were heading toward Bruce's mansion, during a forest path that was a hidden route.

And they had suitcases of documents. Aren't you going to tell the cop? He asked.

\- He's included on the mayor's payroll. I said.

\- And he's got a promotion waiting for him. "Bruce said.

\- You can do whatever you want from now on - He said.

" That when you need it. "Bruce said.

\- Sions will do anything to keep you out of jail. "Bruce said.

And so am I. I said. If you're still my agents. He said.

Yes, the whole family was murdered in the concentration camps, but only one boy survived, Ava's son, sent for many years to an orphanage in Germany.

And at the time a man who had everything, and was never rejected, what he did not expect.

Sions did not like it, being rejected, he was Jewish, even if it was in hitler's good graces.

And he went after them, there were several attempts, he well remembers as she had said.

\- You can have all the women you want, but he just wanted her.

\- And he tried everything, but she was the only woman he wanted, and he couldn't have her

And enraged, and overcome with anger and jealousy.

And he delivered his wife's future husband at the time of the concentration camps.

And he went to her several times in the middle of his arrest, and yet she rejected him...

And he gave ava, all his family and the man who stole his wife...

And they ended up in the concentration camp, all because he was rejected...

Ava, Honor, his family, and his children lived through the worst days, and Honor was killed, protecting his son from a Hitler soldier, helping him escape.

And Ava had a similar fate in the gas chambers, and the only one to survive was the couple's son... and her sister died of malnutrition in the concentration camps.

And this son, it was Ebraim..., the kidnapper...

And somewhere else and in the meantime...

And he went in that place next to Freia.

Our kidnapper had contacted a tale of Freia in their conversations between negotiations.

Many years ago there was a rascal man, intelligent, and who was classy, low what he had of poor made up for with wit and intelligence.

And he was dating a pretty girl for a while, until he went to borrow to open a city bookstore in Germany...

And his name was Honor.

And that's when he conquered Ava, smart and rascal the way for the first time in the bank of his father's family...

Ava was rich, but she wasn't as pretty as Dina, but what she didn't have in beauty made up for her parents' money and intelligence, went to good schools and was 19...

And they dated in hiding, even though she was rich and he was poor and she was promised to another older, richer man, he was 30 at the time...

And during World War II, a certain young man did business with the Communists, directly with the Reich, at the behest of Hitler, and what was weirder was that he was Jewish...

And his name was Sions...

Sions told of his secrets that he was in Luthor's bank, guarded, and like him, as there were many private vaults, and these that were used by so many other businessmen with secrets.

And he visited him at the mansion, and as long as he had a letter against him, he'd have some secrets from Luthor and more than a villain and businessman.

And the kidnapper told Freia that he reported Sions to his restaurant.

\- And during the period of World War II, he surrendered his equals, and he was not accused, he was Jewish, who would believe that a Jew would rob other Jews...? ... - He questioned.

And the question is? " How did he know about it...

And how did he know all this?

It doesn't matter. They said...

It matters. "Freia said.

\- Well, he'd walk out the front door. " Said Bruce toward Freia.

\- He was that couple's son.

What about the diamonds? You questioned Bruce.

"They would do their job, give a good lifestyle.

And the ring is appropriate blackmail. "Bruce said.

Everyone knows that it was not religion or its origins that called man, the character that defines man, and being Jewish, did not prevent him from betraying anyone.

And even if it was for a woman, revenge and anger, for being rejected made him betray his equals...

And as much as Luthor, Sions founded banks, and in New York, Metropolis, Central City and Star City.

And Sions worked at the bank, he took possession of the bank of wealth and accounts of Ava's family...

And during this time, there was plenty of opportunity for people without moral principles...

And just as Sions was one of them, and they used their positions with the Nazis to enrich...

And with that stealing status accounts and prestige...

And there was a ring, inside a box pearled a blue diamond with inscriptions and adorned with small sapphires and was encrusted and with initials engraved ...

And with sions' help he found out about others, who had the same moral principles, and each of the banks that they kept their secrets that they wanted to keep that way.

Bruce paid a visit to each of them as the new majority partner of Mosaic Princeps.

And he learned of Ava, along with Arieh when he was in Russia, and the holocaust activity schemes, there were many families who suffered and were hit by the actions of the Nazis.

And they had contact with Uriah, these were called of the four great lions...

E eram Arieh Luna, Lugo Madinagoitia, Leyva Montalbert e Klein Laprada.

Many Jewish families, or thoseleft, fled in the midst of the war, and many children were sent to orphanages.

And the families who survived, and being few, lost their property, their homes and everything were confiscated.

And in this way, there were data and reports of goods and benefits, and those who had their lives spared, were known to each other, but even though they suffered as much as those who died.

And yet, they were not good with the next, and thousands of orphaned children appeared thereafter scattered around the world.

And in the meantime elsewhere...

What about other victims and suspected officials who were idiotic enough to attempt blackmail against Luthor's allies...?

And unlike him, who had their schemes, not even that they came close, and the next thing were that they were found dead.

And many have had similar ends, and they're not here to tell the story.

And he was found two days after the robbery happened, and the clues led toward his residence, in addition to these, he was found dead with a gunshot wound to the forehead and his children tied up and also dead...

Everyone was sitting at the table in the middle of what would be what breakfast looked like...

And the police said they found his sister's fingerprints, his brother-in-law Burke Bubbles, Joan Bennet's brother, and as he was known he had been working for Luthor for nine years...

And even though the clues led to him, there was no way to draw any conclusion, his eyes frightened and startled in the midst of his death, with his daughters eating cereal and pineapple...

However, both Patsy Grymoy his sister and John did not say they remember to put this bowl on the table or give pineapple to Joan Bennet, and the Grymoywere also found dead...

And there was a supposed accomplice Joan Bennet...

And they were caught, others fled and on their escape, well Luthor wouldn't be seen so soon, not until the dust settles and people forgot.

And he knew they didn't try any other way...

Was... out of fear, they had to see to believe...

And they were allies of Sions and Luthor, each of them secretaries and or worked in accounting that provided service to Luthor and Sions.

And he received a more than unexpected visit during his weekly trip to the city of his baby of more than a hundred years...

It was around a month beforeHalloween, and on Halloween.

And around Readington Township, New Jersey, in the United States... the great city of Memosive Male a town near mountains, and the end of the coast. and that gets dict eiopinnae county year.

And where also all the ghosts rose from their graves and chased each of those inhabitants right on Halloween, and their ancestor.

And at that time, she got up as if she were a young woman, she walked through the mansion and headed toward downtown.

And when they saw the priest and the pastor went towards the street, and as if out of nowhere a bad rush of hell a snowstorm brought with him the storm.

And the dead and demons came by tow, magic circles would come around and they ran as if hell were chasing them, and it was no different.

All that, if not most of it, was a hallucination.

And it was further south between the mountains and there was the great property of NE-Way, called mountain in the forests of Spirituum and where there was the property of Numquam Obliviscar...

And the snow and storm rined to other cities and the dead flowed and the living were devoured.

There was more hallucination than actually death, real, all watered down with drugs...

And she walked through the streets and well when the storm came to the storm and along with her, the monsters and the dead rose from their graves, and ran to the reddust of the city, and killed and tortured them all.

And at the end of that day, until nightfall, and when the first rays of the sun came, everyone returned to normal as if hell had never reached that city, but in the middle of the street.

And they saw it as they came out of their hiding places, and that petrified, mummified woman found herself as if she were dry and bloodless.

And now, all without exception ran, fled in a stampede from the cursed city, and went with the clothes of the body, regardless of anything else.

And yes, he made everyone run away, as if their lives depended on it.

And when he went to make a deal with Trigun, between those surroundings, he made a bet, just as he had done, there was a bet between Amasteus and Trigun's father, after all was father and son.

And a game with Circe.

And he made the result of his plans.

And they had a truce, and Trigun whenever he could visit Amasteus, unlike his son, Amasteus gained free access by moving in the shadows, and learned not to be detectable... , was an ancient ally of the deity Zariel, he lived in the ancienteras, being an ally of Zariel.

And he was in trigon'skingdom, when somehowhe was trapped inside Lupus's circle.

And it was on his trip that he came across some different...

And he was in the Ne-Way mansion, going through the underground caves and looking at the boxes as he can see, he saw a portal below...

And he saw Liliana's reflection, and that he so much spoke to Alfred that he found her on his travels...

And he reminded her of how he saw her...

And as he always said, his preparation, and as he always said, was more thanunexpected, he was not prepared, while he looked at the boxes and what would be the seal of St. Solomon, the boxes where there were the 72 demons.

And he was approached by Darmura, and before he opened the boxes, he was just like Trigon, with the difference in the amount of arms and the color.

And that big red demon of 9 eyes and four arms, purple in color and pointed teeth and more than four meters high...

And how did you look at him coming out of a portal.

Hello, Bruce. He said.

And he gasped and said.

Hey, i'm sorry. And then he took him with him, without giving a chance of retaliation.

And the situation was quick, and unexpected, he was somehow knocked out with magic and the darkness led him...

I didn't know how long it'd been, but he woke up...

And her hair was loose and there were cherry petals around.

And the first two things, after several that he realized, one was that he was underneath something thin warm and dry, and feeling thin-skinned on his skin, and something that made him relaxed and comfortable.

And then, was that the room had a red color with hearts, the other was that it was no longer anywhere on earth and or in his room.

And it looked like the love room, they were beans and sofas padded around, and they had scattered there, chocolates, candy candies and marshmallows around with a huge fuzzy rug underneath it.

And the next was that he was just naked and wrapped himself had flowers, he raising realized that were around him that was fragrant a smell of roses around.

And long in the center of the room there was a round table, with a kettle and coffee with two bowls on top of tassels and cakes decorated and beautiful with whipped cream and sweets and plushs around.

In short...

It was the house of sweets and sugar, a house that would envy the witch of John and Mary.

All synonymous with cuteness.

Sweets, chocolates and a ribbon around him with his muscles..., he moved and began to rise and the petals of which would be cherry trees around him fall around.

And he was around pillows and mattresses, and an immense stained glass window with a red curtain of ruffles and adorned, and the sheets, and cords and ribbons, and there was around him, a large room illuminated and darkened, by a sun that passed through the cracks of the curtains.

And he was lifting from the bed, and walking toward the window, and to his fascination as he approached the curtains and pushed them away, and to his fascination or despair, and even his greatest childhood dreams...

And it was really the world of chocolate..., there was a big yellow sun with a smiling face, in the distance there were mountains of ice cream.

And there were the rivers of chocolate, the chantily in little houses made of sweets, a pull-pull, and all the cookie and oreo form that the eye reached.

Zarielonce asked for a mistress the past millennia conquer the candy world.

He was the entity of ruin now, his avatar, so he would take credit.

And yes, she really did what he asked, she conquered the candy world...

And contemplating his return, he did not realize that an arm surprised him, and hugging him with strong red arms with thin nails around him, and kissing him on his neck, and sniffing on his neck.

And rubbing into it, as he rememberedit, was bigger than him, and felt her breasts hard on her back, and he found that she was horny, and her hot body rubbing on her.

\- I also conquered the world of chocolate too. "Said a voice behind you.

And she said. "Your smell, and as I remember. She said.

And she stroked her long black hair, and she said.

\- You're zariel'sreincarnation.

\- I claim what is rightly mine. She said.

You let them grow up. I said. " It made him sexier. She said. You smell so good. She growled, taking bites on her neck.

He didn't know how to react to it, would Darkseid have trouble with that?

And he turned and he smiled, and she was more than 30 centimeters bigger than him, there were claws on his feet five fingers, tall, huge round breasts and red beaks, perfect watermelons on each side, scultural body, muscular and majestic, defined and outlined, with his body well built.

And the right-hand goal of the hair was red and the other on the left was black, long smooth, and an immense mane, its reptilian wings.

And wrapped were the scaly feathers, and they were like that of a dragon with five tweezers at the tip, his thighs were wide and waist slender and muscular, his body was firm and defined.

And that there were scarlet scales and scales all over its extremities like troughs with tweezers and claws, and the base of their feet with claws like those of a dragon.

And there was a long syrup as with a fork and a spearhead and thorns at the end of a demon at the base of his spine.

And around his body with shiny tattoos around his body, white burned, like scarlet flames, his two horns twisted and full of inscriptions and grooves.

And they were as if full of tendrils and circles around and with branches like those of a dragon, and with several antlers as to that of a goat, and were bent back like those of a goat,

And her wet, creamy vagina with her red, curly hair.

And his long nail claws on each finger of his hands, he put his finger on his folds, his vagina creamy and seductive, and from there came a wonderful juice.

And it was where he sucked willingly with the taste of honey and roses, and his six eyes were a red-like fire his red lips like a pepper mixed with chocolate.

It's been a long time, honey. He said.

And she grabbed him driving towards the bed...

\- You owe me a long fuck. She said.

Use me. He said.

"I will use your penis with pleasure. She said.

Make yourself at home. He said.

Come on, let's go, let's go. She said. Do your job. I said.

" And that's what my penis is for. He said.

\- Then use me at will as your private toy. He said.

" Please me. She said.

And that's what he was going todo, he found out he was submissive in bed.

And he lay on his back, and let her drive, and lying on the bed, and then she climbed on top of him, and she rode him like a horse and on his ascent and descent, his vagina tightened around his penis.

\- Your penis is so nice. "She said with the beats inside her.

"And as if you smelled of honey and roses. She said.

And began a slow up and down she accelerated, and he never worried about his refractory rate, he was quick to recover, and it took time to ejaculate, so he was carefree.

Her vagina wet if it clung to her penis, narrow as if it wasn't too much use.

And his smell pervaded the air, he knew about its aroma.

And she was wet and tight holding on to her chest to lever herself up and down, she had soft and beautiful roundbreasts.

And she clung to him by lowering and kissing him after a few minutes.

And between lunges of his penis, and his joint screams, he grabbed his breasts and sucked them, and he took between the right and then theleft.

And the crumpleds, and with themouth, sucking, licking and sucking and crumpling them.

And while they moaned, and they screamed, at that time, she was greedy and swallowed all of him, and he sucked and there was a battle of lips, mouths, and teeth, between her rides on him.

And she loved death as much as he did, and they sucked, she always spoke of its smell and its taste, which according to her, it was irresistible and addictive.

And it didn't take long between the first to the last orgasm, between the stowerses, rising and falling between the stowerses of his penis inside her.

And she kissed him between fits of her breasts, and the beats inside and outside her, which directly reached her G-spot, and hit her uterus, long and powerful, came several times.

And between the ten-minute spaces between each of two orgasms in a row...

And he altered between sucking her majestic and tasty breasts, and between the blows of her creamy vagina until herecovered.

And continue to eat her creamy vagina, she enjoyed several times in her mouth and penis, and as much as he did in it.

And they lay together, and then they talked.

\- So, how was your journey through mystical dimensions? He questioned.

He knew that Zariel before exiled into a mystical dimension of the rivers of blood, ruled material worlds, he was taken by a distant part of a distant past of the multiverse, when he was not even born...

As you may know. She was talking. " My agreement with my brother, Trigon, I can only conquer worlds that do not border on his, demonic and inferior dimensions, - Said.

Until Ragnarok Day. I said.

It was tiring. I said. "But I learned, I terrorized. I said.

"And dimensions fell under my feet. I said. "I have conquered thousands of magical worlds. I said.

I've missed you. She said.

– Conversations with communicators and mystical mirrors are not the same things. I said.

"You have given me good advice on how to conquer worlds and find the weak spot of your enemies. She said.

And he realized that she caressed her chest, that there was a hole in there.

And there was all the internal conversation.

At what point did he give her advice?

Zariel, was it you? He questioned.

\- You're my earthly avatar. "Zariel said..

This conversation was billions of years ago, they're like past reincarnations.

\- And your internal question, I mean with Zariel, was...

\- Conversation by mystical mirrors? He asked.

At what point did I talk to her using mystical mirrors?

\- The waters can be energized and used for sometimes conductive communication. "Zariel said. "You traveled through billions of hundreds of distant stars, away from the multiverse.

\- Water mirrors, then. He concluded.

It was actually me. "Said the deity.

– While you slept or reincarnated I used this period to give strategic advice of battles and achievements. " Said Zariel

"I took over and acted on your behalf. "Zariel said.

\- So you may have very well assisted her in conquering a dimension and making kingdoms fall without me knowing? He questioned in horror.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said.

\- And you took credit. "Said the deity.

"It was a fair price in exchange for me using your body. I said.

That's fair enough. "He answered, but very worried that it was that she talked to him in his soul window while listening to Lili.

\- So, these two hundred spaces between each of the reincarnations and the spaces between one life or another? He questioned.

How can you stand it? - Asked her curiously. And why? She wanted to know.

That was the question he asked Zariel for help

Answer me as I speak. You instructed Zariel.

\- New lives, new friendships, new bodies, renewal, and go through the periods and the best moments in history, being a new person, with a new body and a new society. He said.

\- Every 200 years Zariel reincarnated in an avatar of flesh. - Bruce said. - It only needs a ceremony of the temples of Zarathanis..

Repeating what Zariel said.

\- And much better than just having the same body and not being able to renew yourself. I said.

"I like to live among humans. He said. "I was born in this life as a human. " - I'm not even 39 years old.

A new family. I said. – A new perspective for each generation. " He concluded.

\- Can this just be between us? He questioned.

That's fine by me. She said.

\- You like living among humans. I said.

"I don't know why, but that's beside the case. " She concluded.

I'm human. "He said correcting.

"I bleed and I don't fly. He said.

And I'm mortal. He said.

\- I bleed too. She said.

But I fly and I'm a demon. She said.

And I take it I'm one. " She said with astucia.

\- I don't have cycles of reincarnation to renew myself. She said.

"I change skin. She said.

\- You, you have a very long cycle of reincarnation, my dear. "Lili said.

But it's so good to see you. She said.

– At least in this cycle of reincarnation. She said.

\- How was your journey through the human world? She questioned.

\- Like all travel, training with humans, the countless human arts, nothing new, - Said.

" Just review everything I've learned. I said.

\- And time is cyclical. He said.

" It always repeats itself. I said.

" No matter how much passes. I said.

" I see no news. He said.

I get that. She said.

\- Cause and effect of immortality. She said.

– Or tedium. – Rindo dele.

What about your brother? "Bruce said.

"Doesn't he have a problem with me? He questioned.

\- He's my shadow and my ally. "Lili said.

"Nothing to worry about. She said.

He's not in charge. It growled towards Bruce.

I remember when everything was different, Bruce thought, easier, towards Zariel,and when you didn't travel through the dimensions, and you didn't even share the body and window of the soul with a primordial deity.

And they didn't share their attention with a demon woman holding ragnarok, nor do I owe the attention to the jealous brotherI, or is married to Darkseid.

And that kept him quiet for now, she thought he didn't like the way she spoke.

I'm not mad at you. "She said worried.

It's all right. "Bruce said. "I don't think you're mad at me. "He said after a while.

Come on, get up. I said.

"I'm going to show you the worlds I've conquered for you. She said.

And they stood up, and he asked as he held his hands, and followed her around the room.

Do you have any clothes for me, honey? He questioned.

In my room. "She said, guiding him and opening the door and going down the hall.

Isn't this your room? He questioned her.

\- This is the pleasure room. She said.

" That's where I chose you to see the landscape of the candy world. I said.

"This tower is the tallest of the sugary mountain. I said.

And at that time, he went to change with her, his room was a huge chamber a beautiful red room, a huge canopy with bars and huge mattresses and with fuzzy blankets, this long and spacious and cozy room.

And they changed, he saw a huge closet with clothes of all kinds and fabrics, there was a space just for him.

And she wore only ribbons that covered her breasts and her vagina with boots like that of a dominatrix

And he knelt on the floor, and made a trança in his hair and placed a long blue ribbon of d'all around him to hold, and his fingers were guided fast by Zariel..

\- With these ribbons you get beautiful hair. I said.

Where did you learn to do that? She questioned.

\- I saw a hairdresser, and I learned. He said.

And getting up he was wearing a black uniform and black boots.

And the corridors were smells of riches and ornaments, there were utensils and various rooms with ornaments, weapons, and armor rooms, and there was the war room.

It was a huge place with map tables, models, with riches, maps and dimensional mirrors and that had so-called dimensional mirrors, there were shelves from head to toe, floor to ceiling with books and scrolls where he opened some of them showing war plans, and ambushes.

And he saw entering there the blue demon was Darmura,he was the male and blue version of Lili.

And they both had steamy, blue eyes, and he had less power than his sister.

And there was no lack of opportunities for him to launch scathing comments when he gave comments and talked about how she dominated and conquered magical dimensions.

\- And he saw that one world the dimension.

And the world of amethyst.

You didn't win him over. "He said looking.

\- You told her to leave him alone and not conquer him. " Growls Darmura.

\- I thought she didn't hear me. I said it at last.

\- If I could, I'd hit you. He said.

" Since when would she not listen to the strategist who helped her conquer the dimensions of deliverance? "Darmura said..

And Bruce thought infuriated with Zariel,he was detailing all the wars, which was you who helped them while I was asleep and you had taken over.

And he was angry, Zariel put him in a tight skirt.

Let him speak. "Zariel said..

Yes. Batman noticed. He's losing control. "He said in his window to soul talking to Zariel..

My sister's not stupid. " Growls Darmura.

The devil said. " It contradicts the strategist who led her to victory. "He screamed raising his voice.

And the strategist who guided her in the war of the primordial abysses.

Screaming. Did you get stupid?

And he was about to jump on him.

And he took a literally well-located kick from enraged Lili.

\- Don't yell at my man, Darmura- she said. - You're just my shadow. - She growled.

And as he can see, Darmura looked at him as if he was ooreing him, not lacking opportunities to cast glances as if he wanted to incinerate him and could not.

And he was about to stand up against her, he knew there was little left, that soon they would fight, and it would be for him.

So. "Bruce said. "You followed to the letter what I asked. He said.

\- I bet Darmura was a well-behaved shadow.

Yes, he did. "Lili said.

And it wasn't long before anything, Darmura looked at him, and after her and what he least expected happened, he came out with blue flames on his body in the room.

Andgradually, he spent the afternoon until the night with Lili, her telling about the dimensions conquered, and he thought of a plan, about it.

Do you have a training room, dear, Lili? He questioned.

I do. She said.

And they turned on each other and kissed...

And she led him to the training room in a side hallway with a ring.

And there was all a paraphernalia and there was all a paraphernalia and training equipment.

And he had a plan of action, originally Darmura was the mentor and creator of the conquest of the Earth its destruction, and the manipulator of Lili and helping to cause the Ragnarok.

And he should get him out of the way and make Lili kill him.

Lilia used to say it in the middle of it.

Without Darmura, therewould be no Ragnarok.

And for another two days, receiving evil looks from Darmura,alternating sex with Lili, and her recounting her numerous battles over thousands of dimensional years of conquests in magical worlds.

You know, i don't know. "He said, talking to Darmura when Lili wasn't coming. "

She doesn't need you. "Bruce said.

And he literally threw it in Darmura's face that he was weak.

And he roamed the valleys around the candy world and the passages into the chocolate world, which he watched and ate and had sex in chocolate ponds, and chantily ponds.

And while alternating between his sex sessions, and training and his conspiracy against Darmura, hewas introduced to Lili's dome of his demon allies who want to meet him.

\- You pretend very well to be human. "A green demon" said.

I'm human. He said.

I believe you. I said. If I repeat that enough. He said. "It may come to be true. "

"I'll also believe that I'm human too. He said.

\- You retract your powers so much, you can even cheat. "A green demon" said.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said an albino demon.

"That the only thing we can perceive was by smell. He said.

\- The smell doesn't mind. " Said another.

\- I used my Dragon eyes. "Said the leopard demon with horns.

\- His essence is retracted. " Said a demon beast moose and four folders

" You can see the core retracted. I said.

And he came out of there and let them comment on how well he pretends.

They don't believe you. "Zariel said..

I know, i know. He said.

\- My essence has been rooted in you. She said.

I know, i know. He said.

And as for Darmura...

And the monosilabic treatment, his mere presence in the training room sharing moments with Darmura, sending indirect, that he was weak, he at the last moment.

And he didn't miss the opportunity to attack him psychologically and attack him.

And Darmura couldn't resist, it was for seconds that he didn't jump on him, there was an air of destruction and impending eruption.

And when he laughed jump ing on him to kill him, Lili would show up, and he'd retreat.

And when they were going to eat, with breakfast, and even dinner, he literally threatened him with the look.

And between lili's momentary exits to conquer magical worlds, and he left escorted by Lili's Goléns, and Bruce chose the fleeting moments between his exits and attacked Darmura..

And he was always cornered, but when an ally of Lili appeared, he retreated, he realized that he was waiting for the right moment to kill him, telling him that Lili was as far away from them as possible.


	72. Chapter 72

25

I've got to get out. She said. " I'm going to conquer some dimensions. She said.

\- I'm back in two days. I said. "Darmura,she's just jealous, she won't hurt you. "

"He knows what awaits him if he does. I said.

And he looked at her confused, and she hit her.

What's going on? He said.

Don't make that face. She growled.

"And I don't have to have your opinion now on that, I have your notes. She said.

\- I know your opinion of the size of Zorva- Growled her.

And I'm not going to start kidnapping the princess.

What's it like? He questioned it again.

Don't look at me like that. "Growled her and left.

"And Darmura will be training."

\- Damn that boring. "Bruce said.

Don't take his idiocy seriously. She hit back.

And he got confused, and at the very least.

You know those books you have written in the library? "Zariel said..

Yes, i'm sorry. "Bruce said.

They were written by me. And she said.

And sent to her. " It's the battle strategies. "Zariel said..

\- She's not going to kidnap the queen's daughter. "He said without understanding.

\- She doesn't have to do that trick to win. – Darmura growled by appearing in the training room while he was lifting a weight, and then lifting alters.

\- She's not ashamed to use her powers. I said.

And you don't even pretend you don't have them, like you. He said.

\- Hell, she doesn't pretend anyway. She said.

\- You even know what you're waiting for. He said.

She's not treacherous like you. He growled.

\- I don't have powers. He said. I'm completely human.

\- Isn't that right now? " He said ironically.

\- Cursed envoy from the end, Ragnarok's dragon. "He yelled.

\- Pretend you're human. "I said angry.

You can die now. I said.

"And my sister had been free of her influence for at least two hundred years. I said.

Or even find you again. He said.

What's that. Zariel. "Zariel said."

Yes, it is, right? "Bruce said.

\- I expected him to try at least two days later. "Bruce said.

So am I. "Zariel said..

\- Don't raise your voice to my Bruce, and don't even attack him. "He's not like you. She growled.

Darmura didn't like him, that was a fact, he didn't need much to get him out of the way.

He didn't wait until the dust went down to launch a burst of energy he pulled a change and threw it towards Darmura,of course that wasn't enough.

And he was thrown out of the training room, with doors and walls being destroyed like one of several flares.

And he dodged...

And he saw that Zariel wore the Reborn and the repeat and resurrection.

And he died the next thirty-two times, and he saw that each of the blows hit him and he died.

And then he'd come back at the very moment the whole fight started.

The first time he dodged the second, but not the third or fourth time, and not at a time where he threw a burst of fire at him.

And that ended up dying and during a huge ball of fire and the impending destruction around the place.

And he eventually decorated his attacks, and he knew the direction and where he would attack...

And then he would come back at the time when he would attack.

And so it started again.

And it started out as if it was just when it all started.

And he became a draconian form.

And then he threw a huge ball of fire, towards him, and he rose slowly and at the last moment inches from him.

And he swerved, and it looked like an obstacle course, Darmura,went madly mad, seconds before he launched an attack in his direction up below.

And then he threw it in his direction, and within seconds before she hit him, Bruce bent his body back and the ball hit the wall in front of him.

And he jumped and did a back flip, millimeters before an upcoming fireball below him toward the ground, when he hit a wall.

\- Damn psychic. - Growldar Darmura. - Prophet of the end. - Growled.

\- Is that my fame here? " Said Bruce toward Zariel.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said.

And he ran crawling underneath, and then running away, while Darmura,threw bursts of energy and plasma balls everywhere towardshim flying like a real bat behind him.

And he walked through the door when a wall of fire appeared seconds before he ran and lowered himself passing the flames inches above his head.

And he jumped like an obstacle course and giving a flying and spinning in the air around a flame that went down.

And wow, that was a beautiful performance, and by putting together the body he rode like a dance pass in the air and millimeters before hitting him destroying an entrance.

Lili would be by your side if she killed your brother. "Zariel said..

Well, I must say that swerving like an obstacle course and Darmura's screams and roars of fireballs hit another wall, he swerved from the library.

And while he threw estatuas and broke everything, and in attempts to hit him...

And errantly done, and flying towards him and him swerved seconds before.

\- Someone must have warned you, Lili. "Zariel said..

\- She shouldn't be long before she gets here. "Bruce said. "If not, her fortress will become a barbecue. "Bruce said.

I believe so. "Zariel said..

When he jumped seconds before Darmura tried to choke, he kicked the demon's groin and then slipped between his demon's legs.

And when he realized he was trapped and didn't reach the end of the fortress, he saw a chance when Darmura shot him, and then seconds before sending him more plasma toward him.

End, but no, he twisted the body and jumped toward the window, he literally fell into a river of chocolate while exploding around him.

And it was when he was getting up to get out of the river that Darmura grabbed him by the neck and raised him above his head.

\- That you didn't see, didn't you, psychic. " Growls Darmura.

"I will rip your head off your body and eat you. "Darmura said..

"My sister will be free of you for the next two hundred years. He said.

What do you have to say? " Asked Darmura. - His last words! - He questioned him.

And Bruce covered in chocolate said. I've seen it. I said. You didn't kill me. I said.

And he smiled covered in chocolate, for Darmura he was tasty, and that thought was erased and distracted by the next action.

He received a spear on his shoulder crossing him and the next moment he received an electric burst that released Bruce and released him.

And then falling back into the lake with an impact of the water, and in addition to on impact it be thrown a few feet away.

-Stay away from my man, Darmura,this is your lastwarning. - Said Liliana.

And for the first and last time of Darmura'slife, he completely transformed and turned against his sister and challenged her.

I'm never going to do it. – Growled him completely transforming, was an immense draconian creature, immense horns and evil expression, immense wings, scaly, and huge body.

I'm going to kill him. I said. "He's on his way. I said.

"He's going to be your ruin. "Darmura said..

Bruce strayed, and heard Darmura's jealousy and anger disguised as truth.

And then Liliana transforming, even if Darmura stowed Lili, she was twice her size, an immense creature, a mixture of dragon and bat, twice the size of Darmura...

And she was blood red, and body scaly, and huge horns.

\- You don't see he's not a good deity, he's manipulative, - Said.

"Pretending to be human is proof enough that he's treacherous. I said.

"You saw him transforming only twice. I did.

And he feeds on other demons. I said. And even gods. He said.

He's separating us, Lili. " Growls Darmura.

He and the king of discord and ruin. "Darmura said..

"He will destroy you. He growled.

\- I did more for her than you did, Darmura.- Bruce countered.

And Bruce was caught before he left the lake by one of the demons the day before.

Let them fight. Bruce. He said. "This is the moment of truth. They said.

This is the final decision. " Said a third. "Everything will be decided now.

Let's get away. "He said, and leading him toward a magic circle of barrier.

Damn it. " Growls Darmura.

Lilia was an immense creature as large and powerful as one, and she was a more powerful and gigantic version that unleashes radiation like Godzila..

And the energy was released according to bursts of energy, which both threw in directions to each.

And it was a perfect fight of giants, monsters that went against each other, Darmura tried to bite and then Lili the red dragon giving an oxtail.

And turning towards him and plucking his syrup, along half his ass and devouring him while sending a burst of energy towards him.

And Darmura,gave his best, which was little and useless compared to Lili.

And the impact of the bites and blows shook everything, and around the waves of energy, melted and evaporated everything that was in their way, the projected light of each of their attacks, incinerated a good field around them.

And they attacked with bites, or at least Darmura tried, in Lili's case, that was a massacre or a one-sided annihilation in which only one could have a real chance of winning.

And that it would be in Lili's case, and not just to kill him, but to devour him, as was the case, in hers stepping on her long ones and shaking him around.

And throwing it toward the ground, with bangs and impacts, lifting could, and destruction, and several feet away from it, flying toward it and distilling bursts of energy behind bursts of energy.

And she would sweep the floor with him, not giving him time to defend himself, and in the end, she pierced her heart with her claws.

And then he devoured it, and then as if it were a juicy snack.

And breaking, she obliterated and absorbed her soul as being part of it.

And regardless of then, she returned to a humanoide form, inches bigger than before, she was once a day, her body released adrenaline and energy like a volcano, and so she would devote.

And you'd put a good use of it and spend them for good hours with your man.

And that whose body was a mixture of red and blue skin and blue and red scales. and then went towards him and took him in his lap.

And he was taken to the newly rebuilt fortress remade with magic.

And he was his prize and his spoils of war, and used as his toy, and he was as a prize for hours to come until the night, and he was practically dry from shoving it into it.

And so they decided to come back the next day, but the next day in the hours of the human world, it was practically the moment he left there when Darmura took him.

What Darkseid said when he called, was...

I can explain. He was going to say.

Don't worry about it. He said.

He talked about his plans.

Darkseid stood right there, in front of him with his arms folded with a priest from the temples of Zarathanis,right there waiting for him.

Oh, great lord. "A priest said.

\- Zariel'sbusiness, always comes after his avatar. - Said Lord Darkseid. Negócios

\- I was warned by one of the counselors and priests of the temples of Zarathanis.. "They told me. " Darkseid.

What's going on? He said.

\- They're still valid, honey. "Darkseid said..

\- In theory, sex didn't happen. Apokolips. "Darkseid said."

There he was, in the conference room.

"I married you according to the priests of Zarathanis,about the ancient religions in all forms. "

In the old law. " I am also the one who keeps his business. "Darkseid said..

\- And being you the avatar of Zariel, should keep the alliances made by the entity millennia ago, and maintain the relationships that I am initiated, was waiting. - Darkseid said.

"The right time to have the rings zariel had before her disappearance.

"And before I started it, I knew zariel's old allies would come after you. "

He was standing next to a conference and a big table.

\- How did you know the ceremony would work? He questioned.

\- Eu fiz os tests em você. Disse. "Você resisweaves a passagem. " Disse Darkseid.

It was a one-in-a-million chance. He said.

"Of course you could die and not bear it. I said.

\- But if you resisted, you'd become immortal. I said.

\- And I wouldn't have to wait another 200 years. "Darkseid said..

You bastard. He growled.

Let's go, let's go. He said. "I'm going to make you happy.

As they walked, Darkseid caught him in his bride-shaped lap.

\- You may be Zariel'savatar, but you belong to me. - He said.

He pulled him out, and kissed him as he led him into the room, he took off his clothes, and put him to bed.

He took off his own clothes and his thenclimbed on top of him.

He had his legsspread, with Darkseid among them.

He spread his legs, sucking his penis with his fingers stretching him, and touched him with his fingers penetratinghim, and fucking him,willinglyin the midst of hismoans, and his orgasm. , chupando o seu pênis com os seus dedos o esticando, e o estocou com os dedos o penetrando

He learned during sex, while Darkseid told him,amid his blows to himbetween his legs, he did not know how the new god had coherence to speak of while he penetrated him.

\- You can let her eat your dick, but it's because I allow it. I said.

Said. " To close the ring, while he wassnare, his legs were around him, with Darkseid in the middle, with his penisin and out .– He said growling and biting and sucking his nipples. – But his hole ismine. - He touched him faster. – And his body is all mine. "You belong to me," he said.

He growled and stowed him through his screams. " The alliance with Liliriana.

\- He said in the midst of licking his nipples and taking his lips, amid his cries and groans and his blows. But it doesn't often include your body with it.

\- He'd get himup, he fucked him, until he knottd him in the middle of his blows.

He fucked him there for a few minutes releasing pheromones.

Let's go, let's go. "He said he'd come out of it and clean it up.

He picked it up and changed it and he knew that after a fuck, he couldn't stand for a few minutes.

\- We have to talk to the priests and close some negotiations.

And what he was led toward the conference, in Darkseid's lap..

He returned with a conference of an alliance with Darkseid,who saw Liliriana or Lili, being he the filling of sandwiches of both, Lili, for Darkseid, would be an ally and general of Zariel millennia ago in the wars of the resumption that took place millennia ago, and from what he knew.

They were the lost stories of Zarathanis,wherethere was a council of war, between interdimensional dominations, Zariel conquered magical worlds, and had his conquering generals for magical dimensions.

He was betting, and DArkseid was also using him to use the old alliances as the avatar of what they called for their own plans.

She loves you, darling. "Darkseid said,sucking him, and not caring who he had seen, he opening his pants and throwing them no matter where, he penetrating him putting him on the table face down while fucking him.

She was one of his greatest allies and generals. "Darkseid said. " She once conquered worlds. " " " He said. - She was ragnarok's own serpent. - Darkseid said.. "Being under the power and command of Zariel..

\- Enjoy your power. "Darkseid said sucking him, and biting him. "

-s Darkseid said, kissing him willingly and stocking it.. "You are mine. " - He said biting him, and hitting him, directly reaching his prostate.

He's wearing it, that's Batman's realization, when he's fucked on a table between his screams.

– Quwalk i have you as a bargaining coin when it comes to zariel's alliances. Zariel. - Several in a row.

" And the memory of great deeds that are spoken to millennia in other worlds and dimensions. "He said, in the midst of stocking, holding on to his hips.

\- I don't want Zariel as an enemy. - He said between grabbing him to suck him amid his screams among his lunges..

– The 200-year cycle. "Hesaid, while he was hitting in and out of it..

"I prefer as my husband and ally. " Said Darkseid, growl while he was snare, blow in and out of it, hitting his prostate with every body blow against copro.

Everything's as planned. "SaidBatman, panting.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said."

I did as you asked. He was stooing him. I'm not going to attack your land. He said. "But you didn't say anything about other worlds. He said.

Just as he manipulated Darkseid,he manipulated him to get the ancient legend and glory of Zariel..

And for Bruce, in the midst of the fuck and the blows inside him, everything was nothing butthe intentions..

In the midst of sex, Batman said, that he later bet on Trigon,, Lili and Amasteus that he could get all the inhabitants of that village to give their land to him regardless of the price.

And as he had said, he took her to Gotham towards the mansion and introduced her to Alfred, not that Alfred didn't know her, he just knew about it...

And Almasteus became his lawyer, he was one of the partners, and pretended very well to be human, camouflaged and infiltrating society.

He never believed that this day would happen, that Lili would eat her other half to become one, and she was disguised as human very well, was without scales and hiding the horns.

Darkseid said. - I bet, that Lili's love and her protection for you. - Darkseid said..

"I'd make her kill Darmura,"he said.

"This demon, as you well know in Zariel'svisions. - He spoke.

"It was a problem in my negotiations. He said.

"He interfered too much. "Darkseid said..

"Not even his parents liked him. "Darkseid said..

I know you understand. "Darkseid said..

\- Your plans are more land. "Darkseid said..

Mine are bigger. "Darkseid said fucking him hard.

\- I have my own conspiracies plans, and terrenous misdemeanors. "Batman said.

And i couldn't believe anyone in that town would leave and deliver the land for a low price.

And like her father and brother Anafios, who was another brother of Lili and Trigon, she did so well, retracted syrup and spending time as she had promised him, disguised as a maid in the best Victorian style.

And he brought her up to date with his plans.

And somewhere else.

And depois dand he fucked him, and took him towards the old abandoned industrial city, and there where he had never found the little gang of smooth, or wet soap.

And when Bruce was contacted by a lawyer from the residents' group wanted to sell their land for a low price, they didn't want to come back.

And for a week experts went to inspect the site to make an assessment, and he insisted on choosing an expert, and so they did, cataloged, took photos, and made documentation.

And after a week, his lawyers with Amasteus,organization the documentation, and made the legal proceedings and finally the land was once again an entirely Wayne estate, where he turned it into a reserve.

And being the largest grazing reserve and breeding of buffaloes, bulls, bison and beefalos, and where it had a breeding and domestication, the largest in the United States of America.

And the trade, sale and export of beef, of European origin, and eastern.

And with that, he also brought several indigenous and miscegenated communities to mystical faeria communities that were an allied dimension of Zariel who contacted Darkseid in a continuation of alliance to continue to maintain established relations,and the world of darkness, and dimensional workers.

And it was a nickname that he and the cops and his own security couldn't get them.

And he financed and paid psychological treatment for each of the former residents of those neighborhoods out of courtesy.

And he was mentioned in reports across the country as a great philanthropist and benefactor.

And while weeks before the storm...

And he had a reputation as slippery and never found them.

And that they were nicknamed, since not even he could discover their hiding places, that that moment was undone.

And he only did it a month before Halloween.

And he after that, he connected all the corridors, and made a trade and underground transport.

And he was guided by a demon allied with Ifrithis underground and flowing down a large part of abandoned sewer service buildings that were not finished.

And the entrance of underground tunnels that gave between the entrance of the park and the forestreserve l,the tunnels and the passage of cars between Metropolis and Gotham.

And they were one of the countless buildings he didn't know, and that he got to know now, and beyond those he went through, and that he discovered before, they were somehow interconnected.

And there were secret passages, which he didn't notice, and i'm sorry those kids didn't either.

And those who also took direct paths to the shopping center and the tunnels also led to the rich neighborhood.

And that each of the tunnels had tickets for each of the old subway services, and were abandoned from the wealthy neighborhood, all took to the old subway service.

And the old sewer and sanitation pipes before they were diverted and the construction of new and modern energy installations that had connection with each other.

And he was in those passages and the time between each meeting he spread cameras and microphones as well as trackers everywhere.

For two weeks he met with every member of the gang and let them get away, not before putting trackers on his clothes...

And at the end ofthe week, he can track down each of them, follow them, and monitor progress and infiltrate with the help of all of Ifrithis's allies and demons.

And during the rainy shower and the resumption, during the rainy night chase, they were cornered and thought they had been molested.

And this in turn, lead to each of them nightmares and illusions to infiltrate those tunnels and manipulate information.

And so they went, they were stakeout, and one by one there was a hiding place really.

And he closed the tunnels and swerved the way, a camouflage to try to get back there, they would think it was just illusion...

And what else did he find that they were the children of the rich and that they were never caught because they knew the underground plants, and at least parts of it.

And he could use that for them, making a trap he threw tear gas bombs and all the accesses except, and only from the main underground corridor that led to the industrial center...

And he studied these plants the runners and how he could use them for his benefit.

And so he visited the site, and saw how he could close the passages, those corridors in question, could be closed.

And there was more than one way to do that with old walls that according to the original plan would move to prevent flooding.

And they were automatic, being used in the future in flood constructions and which were automatically controlled by the force and intensity of water and current.

And they were taking advantage of it, the tunnels and they came the maps of each region, showed the tunnels there were underground passages.

And there were hidden corridors only seen in the original plants, which were there, but the buildings and the bids

And the entrance of underground tunnels that led between the entrance of the park and the forest reserve, the tunnels and the passage of cars between Metropolis and Gotham.

And those who also took direct paths to the shopping center and the tunnels also led to the rich neighborhood.

And that each of the tunnels had tickets for each of the old metrô services that were abandoned from the wealthy neighborhood, all took to the old subway service.

And the old sewer and sanitation pipes before they were diverted and the construction of new and modern energy installations that had connection with each other.

And he was in those passages and the time between each meeting he spread cameras and microphones as well as trackers everywhere.

For two weeks he met with every member of the gang and let them get away, not before putting trackers on his clothes...

And marking and drugging them with free drinks around samples of a new type of soda around Gotham as a Halloween celebration.

And at the end of the week he can track down each of them, follow them, and monitor progress and infiltrate with the help of all of Ifrithis's allies and demons.

And this in turn, lead to each of them nightmares and illusions to infiltrate those tunnels and manipulate information.

And so they went, they were stakeout, and one by one there was a hiding place really.

And what else did he find that they were children of the rich and that they were never caught because they knew the underground plants.

And he could use that for them, making a trap he threw tear gas bombs and all the hits except only the main underground corridor that led to the industrial center...

For eachof them when triggered to follow a single central path.

And he studied these plants the runners and how he could use them for his benefit.

And so he visited the site, and saw how he could close the passages, those corridors in question, could be closed.

And there was more than one way to do that with old walls that according to the original plan would move to prevent flooding.

And they were automatic, being used in the future in flood constructions and which were automatically controlled by the force and intensity of water and current.

And they were taking advantage of it, the tunnels and they came the maps of each region, showed the tunnels there were underground passages.

And there were hiddencorridors, and they just seen in the original plants, which were there, but the buildings and bids to finish were abandoned, but they were using autonomous controls.

And they got their own hiding place, as they were heirs and grandchildren of the original engineers they had access to the original plants, and by themselves they were able to use for the thefts.

And those who were volunteers and outside the water system, had their own mechanism of passage, ventilation and water, which was private, and outside the system, was hidden and had an independent system.

And each tunnel was individually controlled with severaltanks, there were hoses and reservoirs that would flow into rivers..

And being driven towards rivers and pipes, and that would open and go towards the current and the sewer service.

If he revealed those tunnels it would not be advantageous to him, since he could use to tour the city through those expanses, and use to his advantage to be able to deceive his villains or others that he could induce to error.

At thatmoment, he should induce all of them to get out of the tunnels and take advantage in some way so they don't come back or...

And those cities that connected and the bank robberies and plans worked.

And that's where there were the abandoned mines, Harlem Black City and one of the other port cities, and around the mountains.

And those cities were used as the treasure cave of all the mobsters he deceived.

And that's where coal mining was done, and he bought it in the '30s, and it was in the stampede period and there's no more jobs.

And there was the desert toward Texas, near Atacama and few cities that were isolated and continue to be, Haven City that were a path between the roads.

And there were cities that no one knew he kept even though they were without any supposed profit.

And that they were where there was indigenous tourism and abandonedmines, and the news of constant landslides and earthquakes, and that were frequent where literally life fled.

And that was the story, but really that wasn't the whole truth, and that part I'll tell you later.

E between Manhattan and Washington and between Nova York and com destination to Las Vegas, between entrances and entrance to Haven City and Rever Hills City.

And these are ghost towns, and that belong to Gotham City County, but were abandoned after the end of the gold rush.

And he built the connections of the underground caves that connected and guarded the gold.

And Bruce learned of this rabbi in Syracuse, he was one of this smuggler's clients, and his name was Azarhah Shitav Ashat, was one of Bruce's teachers several years later.

And he was one of their agents who guarded the entrance to the forgotten cities and who took to their gold.

And there were hidden passages between the counties hidden by mountains and waterfalls and forests.

And that it was between the state of New Jersey, New York and Syracuse in the interior of Gotham and the midwest of Metropolis, it was right in the interior of Gotham.

And it was where he secretly went through years of construction and planning, which took the large amount of money.

And it was a traditionally Jewish city that was isolated to where his mentor and counselor the rabbi, traditional, where he continued to do his business of the underworld, and was where there were still auctions, there was a whole business.

And there were agendas, notebooks and documents of all those reports and reported data of all the names that were blackmailed, and he led bruce into the cave...

It was amazing those tunnels had really connections and connected by pipes, the old pipes and the old maps and after 4 earthquakes let's be honest the topography changes as time goes by...

And he went to a city hall register while he was investigating...

And he first saw every report, and he saw him walking slowly through the halls of the library, there was a map... Several maps...

And as he said it was part of his schemes, and plans involved sporadic transportation.

He went into exile in Newark Salles City seaside a community isolated mixed between Orthodox, Hasidic and ultra Orthodox, and a mixture of pre-Jewish pre-Jewish christian religion.

And that's where the training ground of Murder Inc and the organization of the former Crime Society was, before it changed its name.

And that's where he established his headquarters in a restaurant called Palace Chithava Houser Sharat.

And where he met the rabbi or one of the oldest wizards that existed in the pre-Biblical era, called Azarhah Shitav Ashat, it was he who kept everyone who lived in that isolated city immortal.

They were one of the mystical cities under zariel's ancient order on earth, they were like some sects that revered Cthulhu.

And at the end of the time of mining and the great excavations and the search for gold, which became according to newspapers and news, a place abandoned in the late 30s, and what was not quite true.

And while everyone thought, dreamed and or were actually chased and devoured by monsters, he transported all that mafia money around the cities.

And it happened at the end of the gold age, when they were abandoned cities at the end of the gold cycle, and the gold rush.

And when it ran out several mines, between California, and a part of Gotham, when it was exhausted and severalmines.

And these were abandoned, and he uses them to keep secret money,and he made his constructions, and manipulated information.

And that also in the period of the 30s, and they became ghost towns, and they moved their headquarters from the Bronx to East 149th Street in Manhattan.

And he was just watching the big changes between the New York gang wars in the late 1920s and the 1930s, and it was during this period that he was carrying millions of dollars a day.

However, this blatant move led to a smuggling war with the Irish Mafia of New York led by Jack Legs Diamond.

And all the money transported between the secret passages while everyone was being hunted by monsters or not.

And a lot, but a lot of money on paper that he could recover and was well maintained and not moldy...

And if it was in another period of time, about 80 years before, that wouldn't do any good, but for him it would really serve and would be of value would make millionaires rich...

There was over a ton of solid gold...

And he remembers there was a gang slaughter, reports of lost cases

There were reports, old maps an old subway passage of abandoned tracks and undergroundpassages.

And it was in these underground passages between ruins of gotham's ancient cathedral, and that today back in time would not be so abandoned.

Underground...?

And he went down... walking and walking...

And he remembers the ruins...

And there were three destructions, three cities in space of time, were built re-erected on top of each other.

And he read and read and read and so decorated each of the maps and each of the plants of different historical periods...

And he took them with him and devised a way to get all that stuff out of there and take advantage of the villains' plans...

And the changes of the structure when each of the builders and engineer at the behest of a family member, added rooms and comfortable passages and corridors...

And for the first time when he returned to his childhood he connected the dots... between a period of the future and the past...

It was as if he were there between periods of construction and restoration where he could glimpse every generation that added a room and a new passage...

And he walked through the sewers at that moment of time in the future, he realized that there was a corridor and a huge myriad of runners, as if carried away by turbidities of a black hole...

And he was driven through dark spaces and underground tunnels that roamed all over Gotham, passed through the sewers and headed... Your cave...?

And then he calculated and investigated everything led him to think about messing with who should not...

And he repeated and repeated every day every moment of a new renovation and construction of that mansion and with that i saw the passage of time coming and going the sunrise and the landscape changing sometimes slow and sometimes fast...

And he revisited several and several times every ten days, at different times, between catastrophe seeing himself grow old reborn and dying and returning at one moment of time in another body in another family member and the other incarnation of his...

And as if moved by a black hole and a slow motion jumping from place and place as if increasing the speed of a movie both in motion and slowness...

And the police reports of that time reported the various enemies he faced...

And among these many enemies there was an enemy in common among also several policemen the Loeb and informants...

And nothing or no one saved them from the slaughter that would take place two years before the Wayne murders?

And what was the reason for Gotham's great gang war, the confrontation between Moxon, Falconi Carnivale and a fourth Massimo family...

And they never heard from them again.

Because?

Data from that family were unclear, but now he knew everything, and there were reports of a major gang war that took place a few years before his parents' deaths...

And in the end only two families survived the gang war and the power struggle...

And in the end they would end up dethroned and dethroned from gotham's power by the criminals who appeared together with the man of tomorrow...

And forging a power and a control that he failed in the future of war games in which he can not progress, now would be a chance of reconquest...

Centralization by power could occur, which they were when he was five six months before he was six...

There was a space of 15 years between them of gang wars, whenever there was a big situation of incredible resonance ...

And in a short time he grew up, but he ate more than he could get, and he realized and saw firsthand that he wasn't playing with gotham's madmen, because these couldn't be blackmailed...

A big event that would culminate in a war, something that was a misunderstanding or even a discussion or disagreement...

What about your goons?

And you ask?

Years later..., well they sold all the information distributing in auctions of the underworld, were the secrets of the families Massimo and Carnivale, for whom they paid more and these.

And they were all the most loyal goons, until any criminal in Gotham paid more and that's what happened...

Loyalty changed too fast... It all depended on how much they paid, but they said these men were loyal...

They would never betray them...

And there was moments after a raid and an ambush of the police in an abandoned power plant, there was the dispute between Joker, Penguin, Scarecrow, Two-Face, Poison Ivy and a wave of criminals in the face...

And what you ask was all summitwas the well-hidden secrets that were worth the lives of every member of the mafia families...

And why is that church, and if it only had in the picture, it was a church of facades where its underground hid and hid well...

But it did not hide so well and they lived in fear and with the fact that the cardinal was threatened and served as a façade very well...

And the remaining guarded, the cardinal is covering up the murderer and a faithful who attends church on Saturdays, and this faithful was...

And well he was a mobster who was the son of a Gotham congressman...

And it was on those streets between Cathern Norwest and Torrinthom Norts...

And in the middle of the streets and crossroads they were approached and kidnapped...

He was seen by a drug user, who was there all day inside the abandoned building on the corner of the first street and was not seen...

And whose cameras were hidden to monitor the robberies and right where there was a 24-hour pharmacy...

And among these several other abandoned factories and warehouses from Devlon Price Street, Silver Bean, to the next Cathern Nowest Street, to Torrinthon Norts from the various neighborhoods until he convinced Lucius to buy more other properties without his parents knowing...

And they were plans and preparation for years, when time goes back to the day.

And buying the houses from the streets that in the future would be owned by the Joker and he asked them to buy all the buildings and houses that were put up for sale during the wave of attacks...

And all for high price is clear, and crime that followed in this troubled period of the city of Metropolis, Star City, Central City.

And between Esmerald City also to form a new acquisition and were properties of two entire streets...

And Princips West streets to Jeksbird Nort Street, to other crossroads where a train line passed over... They were called found the street of Saint Cryst.

And the cathedral of the church he always lookedat was renovated and there were rumors about its construction...

And the shadows and ghosts that supposedly roamed the streets and the whispers of the snows that pervaded the air.

But now it was different he can see with his own eyes that everything was nothing but a façade...

And it was in a labyrinthine temple, and it was where they stood still, him watching like a horror movie, mummies high places, shaved heads, several over the years, millions across the mountain...

And between physical workouts jumping and reverberating there was no one to utter a word upon arriving at the temple, besides of course the caves...

And for all the caves that stretched out that served to dig and build a labyrinth within the mountain where they hid and fasted.

And that was until he died in silence he stayed there for a year, but not fasting was for the time when his parents established a business partnership ...

And it was on those streets between Cathern Norwest and Torrinthom Norts...

And in the middle of the streets and crossroads they were approached and their informants questioned...

And of course its underground tunnels and its secret passages through all the neighborhoods that traveled all over Gotham to Metropolis, Central City Star City... to Fawcett City...

And so they saw an immense Victorian-style mansion on the outskirts of Gotham outside the city, there were security guards, who by the way were easily vanquished and subdued...

And he did the renovations and enterprise between the buildings and modernizations around all the cities.

And there were projects and investments around each city that he hired buildings, architects and construction companies and there were advertisements looking for labor around each of the cities.

And meanwhile, somewhere else...

Bruce was thinking about that mystery-filled lady from that time-lost city...

And that she died as a mummy, he managed to divert attention, and also avoid a major scandal, to prevent anyone from coming to know about her secrets.

And he tore, he shredded, cut as little as he could, and then burned and incinerated it in an oven, until there was nothing left of the documents and anything that connected to the kidnappings and the ghosts.

And he made his weekly road trip to the city.

There were rumors of ghosts... , and that he decided to use this for his plan to work.

And he can use it to his advantage, and on his next trip to thatcity, he can see that terror and fear spread throughout everyone right after Halloween.

And he used the flowers he studied in the caves.

And he saw reports of a special type of flowers that were grown on the property, and that grew in darkness within the crypt and the surrounding caves.

And running through a southwestern part of the fields further away from the Ne-Way estate, between the secret entrance of the caves, both inside and outside.

And between the properties between them, and the fields that were red flowers blood of strong and intoxicating smell.

And if he wasn't going to read the diaries, and the notebooks she'd left, and saw firsthand, he'd be so doped and drugged and didn't feel well drugged, the feeling that would come later abstinence.

And there were recipes from his cultivation on the immense estate.

And the aroma was sweet and relaxing, would give a beautiful perfume and that was easily converted into steam and distilled in water and in the environment and controlled, and would give a good use, but it is not easily noticeable, until it is too late.

And there was a path, of roses, and between the ends, and the entrance between the trees, also of roses, and which was covered by a tangle of thorns and trees.

And that obscured the entire entrance, it was a part covered like a dark maze.

And that descending through it toward a part of it, between the caves and the staircase, there was the entrance of an immense rose garden in its fields, and which perpetuated in a crypt

And it took him a month before the party to plant from Gotham to Metropolis, and the other cities.

And on the bright side, they were trampled by the crazies who ran around them without realizing that they were getting high without realizing it.

And with what he perceived to be bloods, seeing up close yes, the was, but besides, at the covered entrance had the strong smell, of these animals, and there were both red, scarlet rosebushes and blood.

And he saw that there was a recipe for growing roses, not any roses, they looked like poison ivy, but with one difference, there was a whole calming, relaxing effect, and it was pure drug, that brainwashed you.

And the blood, in fact, was such a potent and hallucinogenic substance that it was the groove or the secretsubstance, and it was expelled by the roses.

And the air gets heavy, and the more powerful the sense of smell and the more influenceable the stronger the effects of the roses on the victim...

And purely hallucinogenic effects, and was equivalent to LSD, chemical formula, diethyl-amideof lysergic acid is considered one of the most potent of hallucinogens, which was of the surrounding roses.

Anyone would fall doped and drooling if he were in contact for a long time with the nevus, from her, you could grow in the cave and he took her several samples to help protect the cave, and a certain calming effect...

And he planted them all over the property, coating them with vines and a part covered by ducts and sprinklers, he planted them throughout the cave entrance.

And that he can distribute in the pipelines of gas pipes in his city, and in Metropolis, and ready where he distributed in sewer ducts.

And the secret passages, when the time is right he would spread them, but for now only in the defenses of the caves.

And they confused with the real demons, yes there were some, but in total, they were people writhing and convulsing on the floor.

And he was there in that town looking at the mountains and seeing that it really wouldn't do him any good to continue with, and there was an elaborate timing to arm at the right time.

And the best way by observing the pipes he thought the best way to get attention between each of the projects.

And after two weeks between the renovations, and the rose plantations, and the preparations, and the defenses of the caves, where he placed those purple stones with the slight, and which he found on all the walls of the caves.

And he knew that in the case of the Martian who..., he didn't want contact for fear of trauma...

The justice league was afraid.

And the Martian didn't approach him, Clark, he was trying... but he didn't want contact himself...

And apparently after being expelled knew only one way...

And it was the phone...

And there were several attempts at access in the cave, and the defenses were triggered more than once... were seven times, throwing some sprinters and amazons off the property, without having the chance to enter near the perimeter, and gave up...

And some fell drooling convulsing while they went into despair.

And explosions of impacts on aliens dressed in blue and red.

And for now he would be free from direct communication attacks.

And he planted them well located throughout the cave.

And there were after opening the fissure that an immense red cascade of what would be the contaminated products of the flowers, which impregnated throughout the cave that arose and left drugged with the snow and the wave of toxins.

And that they brought hallucinations and made ghosts and demons, yes, but it was a mixture between hallucinogenic nevus and real demons.

Well...


	73. Chapter 73

35

Where did the kidnappers endup? " Asked Darkseid in his direction.

Andles ran away and just found out there was a secrettunnel, right under the sewer pipes? " He questioned Darkseid..

Actually, no. " Dissand Batman.

No one wouldknow, more than that.

" Iuse the plants and the hallucinogenic gas, from the sewer pipes, to camouflage. "Completed the dark knight.

Electromagnetic waves, and suggestible radio waves... I said.

" To amplify. "Batman said.

Causing them to change their minds or forget wherethey would go and return where they came from.

He kept the secret only to himself, and he didn't share it with anyone else. Since he'd have problems if he told Darkseideverything.

And it was discovered more than two days of forensics at the site, since it was verylate, since it would not be so soon that they would find them ...

Everyone took the series of murders, all the clues were led to murder sinnas...

Or were they some victims of Luthor... who was from the embezzlement of the bank, and he was nowhere to be seen or found.

Or worse were the victims of Lupus..., they were the worst victims, they would be traumas that would never be healed, and wounds open for the rest of their lives.

And he wore this event calling attention to himself...

So that everyone would ignore the kryptonian ships coming towards earth.

And among those hostages and the woman used in the escape and dismissed when they would go back to their home.

And everything to look for a statement also found her shot in the forehead and her murdered family...

La as always the most beautiful diamonds several ancient jewels and according to sources from the time of Solomon, and he took advantage of illusions.

And whether or not they were lies, whether they really died or not, whether they were drugs scattered around thehouses or not,let's leave the imagination.

And from ancient times exported from the Middle East at the time of the Crusades, and beauty had a price.

And the size of hands of vivid colors and the joy of the party a dazzling ring that was not fit to put on the finger of so large that it was red and bright green.

And it was as never seen, he saw in windows scattered throughout the museum, and so the jewel with width larger than normal, this was covered with inscriptions carved in gold.

Stephanie was trying at all costs to talk to Barbara, he knew through an informant and some nurses.

And that there were problems with barbara being pregnant, and she was pregnant, andhurt, he learned of reports of suicide and mutilation attempts.

He heard she was kidnapped and raped some time ago.

Everyone to a lesser or greater degree wasreally, this happening worse than any moment in anyone's life...

His associates gave up contacting him after five unsuccessful calls and publichumiliations, and not even Clark dared to go looking for...

And according to the calendar the time between his abduction and his return, were exactly 2 years ago, and going to the end of the eighth month of gestation, and that he did his machinations.

And these months were welcome, he traveled back in time and came back right in the middle of the bank robbery schemes and his trial.

And just the moment he left...

And at the right time he wanted and needed it.

And that he went back from time, but no one knew it, and it was like this, since it was his mind that traveled to his body from his past and to his descendants and ancestors...

And that according to popular legend, he was paying one of his friends to make a fake treatment report to take to some doctors.

And that he was fine with it, but the same was not said of the rest that went through something worse, and it was close to Kate and Barbara going into labor.

And all the other women who were found unconscious and inseminated and those who were chosen for the constant and frequent rape sessions, don't blame him because it wasn'thim, it was a mysterious rapist who roamed the streets of Metropolis and Gotham.

They wouldn't know if they were raped by the capeta, or if it was the greatest of all nightmares...

And he was looking at the secret report from the authorities and the police, and there was what he slapmyed and took disguised.

And in the other report, he was watching closely the crimes he was guiding, Luthor has long since found his end...

And he just pushed him off the cliff down the cliff.

And he broke up with Luthor, it would take a lot of work to redo any credibility or find the missing money of each of the villains.

And that there was a raid on luthor's warehouse that he reported right in the middle of a pier on the docks of Metropolis.

And some criminals were caught, well after just over 12 hours holding hostages, and after failed negotiation attempts, if that wasthwarted.

This was all easier to do with stunned thugs who could not keep the focus on the theft much less the reality in which they met, the same applied to all the police, who found themselves as if they came out of a hangover and an abnormal collective headache ...

And the megalomaniacal villains and all the enemies found themselves trapped and hysterical in Arkham..

And Constantine, Zatanna, met inrehab, Zatana, could not differentiate reality fromfantasy, did not know whether it was actually raped or not.

That lasted a good period of time...

Constantine said he saw arrested a demon raping Zatanna,but he recorded it with Ashley's help, a drug-high Constantine raping Zatanna..

This would never be shown in the open.

And on the island of theAmazons ...

What the Amazons came from, and reality differed greatly.

Thesnakes curled up around the amazons' bodies and stung them, while they were drugged and fought...

But it wasn't against monsters, it was against themselves.

And that after being unconscious andbruised, they unscrewed their bodies and left towards the sea, several hours before Diana arrived on the island.

But even so, they couldn't tell if there really was a snake, or if it was all about hallucination.

Wonder Woman was not in better shape, but worse.

She was raped by monsters and demons... or not...

In the middle of waking up, you don't know when...

Andshe heard her sisters' call.

A request for onlyrun..

And arriving on theisland, came across the sight of hell, they were bruised, unconscious and mutilated.

And he well, using the blizzards and the drugs of theclouds, made all the amazons of the island, go into a frenzy of battle crazed, hallucinating and drooling and killing each other.

And in theirminds, they did not see their companions, and they were seeing monsters, with whom they fought, and in the place of their allies..

\- And in theend, who survived... ? - Questioned Darkseid.

The same was the case for the gods, who arrived there and were affected by the rains, who fell even on the Mount Olympus...

A blizzard and a suspicious wind could reach as far as it would be impossible to reach.

In fact, it was the one who killed hissisters who were weaker, and they actually fought each other.

And I found them sleeping without waking up until now, and they saw what would be worse, they were hurt.

With this, Wonder Woman, swallowing her pride, seeing such destruction..., she asked for help for the league of justice and the United Nations.

And there was the visit of authorities from each country, in their minds, if whoever attacked the Amazons did this, it was expected that it would be a new enemy and would soon attack the world.

What was chaos and panic in all parts of the world affected by the rains, which according to even Doctor Fate, was done by some demonwho attacked humanity.

A week after an announcement by the United Nations shook the world, there was the terror of a hidden threat that could come to the world of patriarchy.

And they sent medical help and specialists, and supplies, who could aid the recovery of the Amazons.

And she stood there, helped by members of the justiceleague, Suicide Squad, the Dark Justice League...

All organizations, including villains...

They were all alert, and dealing with the Amazons that survived, there was what would be believed a great massacre perpetrated against their sisters ...

The cameras, were affected, since cells were without signal, everything had static, went black ...

And the strongest recovered faster, and over the course of two weeks, they all began to wake up one by one, and returning to normality.

And the Queen of the Amazons was the first to wake up, recovered, but reporting the attack of monsters fleeing from hell, it would be something similar that happened to the world of patriarchy and without casualties as on her island.

And they feared an enemy that emerged from the shadows, a bogeyman.

In the meantime...

Somewhere else...

And each of the prints they always maintained that Burke had slept throughout the episode, until they woke up several hours after the police arrived.

And when they heard and everyone saw that the hostages were released in the clothes of criminals in an explosion...

And for your plan to work Joker never had direct contact, and did not even know Veronika directly...

And keep your relationship with them as far away from the media and as private as possible, without interference from the authorities and without the interference of heroes and villains.

And in the meantime, somewhereelse, weeks before.

He couldn't tell if he really killed him, if it was one of his crazy dreams, or if he really saw her next to him...

Dreams, are nothing more than dreams, he managed to drug the Joker, before stabbing him and all of them, in fact, in fact the next moment, were falling drooling and convulsing on the floor.

In space...

Several light years..

KingJogun's ships were attacking Kryptonian ships,this ship was intercepted, and inducing them to enter a space warp...

And that's when it began to rain, and in the midst of the darkness of the sky in a storm...

Coinciding with the coming of a space warp and a wormhole that formed in the earth's orbit.

And he succeeded even using a portal at that very moment when the earth's planets aligned...

And he using the magnetism of the moon to induce the planets to line up around the Earth, and the moon to cover the light of the earth at the very moment the planets of that obscure system align...

And he asked Jodin with the Cyborg Dragon to delay a Kryptonian ship and leave it off course, it would be a one-week delay.

And divide them into three different paths and arrive late right in the period when it would open the gravitational distortion.

And the warp of time would be opened at the exact moment, and to be right in the path of the dark zone that they would cross.

With this using a near gravitationaldistortion, it can use this and open the gravitational distortion, where it would be the place between the planets that would arise cosmic rays.

And with that opening a warp of time, caused by the joint alignment of the planets. and would be attracted by a black hole and within the opposite gravity field of the black hole.

They were enough creatures, amidst a dark planet full of beasts, clouds of drugs, where they were promptly devoured.

And he remembered that the black hole wouldemerge, right in that dark zone of time, in that period, but previously the Kryptonian ships..

And that they would be far from their field as far as the gravity zones as they would reach earth a week after the end of the planets aligned the earth, and when the sun would be pin.

So the plan was to induce the ships to arrive just in time for the planets to align, and just when the moon would cover the sun, and in the period of toxicrain, that it would play on earth, right in the field of the place where they would land.

After all his plan consisted of a great joint and collective hallucination.

And he orchestrated a greatfestivity, organizing incredible preparations to divert attention from his plans.

And that coincided with Halloween, and around Gotham, Metropolis, Blue Valley, Bludhaven, Huby City,, Keystone City, Fawcett City,Central City, Star City and all the cities that had heroes andvillains...

And on the island of Amazonas, and an interference and using virtual reality program, when he would create a projected illusion of a projector and send the false information.

And creating the altered images of a massive attack of monsters and demons from hell.

And that would mix reality, yes there were monsters, some were actors, and others, thevictims, the villains and the heroes who were there, were subdued...?

In fact, they were overwhelmed by their own mind and their fears manifesting themselves in their mind...

And he needed these festivities to be recorded around the world and broadcast around the world.

The rain washed away and took all the evidence to the sea...

At that verymoment, the brain and a large computer, and it was as a way to induce a programming or in the case, induce a collective hallucination and radio and television waves.

And they would be designed via satellite and radio and a hypnosis caused by products that they sold that would be fundamental in television, cellular, radio and microwave parts released at the right time.

And increasing their intensities, their range rays, and the technology wouldn't work, cars would stand still and the lights would go out.

So to speak distorting spacetime, without actually doing so.

And at the end of it all, it might as well have happened in their minds, and it would have happened in people's minds, or not, and they would never find out if it was true or not, if it was an illusion...

And their activities and satellite propagation, spread in all countries of the world, and that would inhibit their consciences.

And being susceptible to believing what the waves of hypnosis wanted it to be, and in case your worst nightmares and fears would come to life.

And he was right on stage at the convention center, showing off his cultural project in celebration of Halloween.

And it's going to be the biggest celebration of all. " He said.

And his death may well have happened in the minds of his enemies, but they believed that hedied, at least in dreams,and with them, the monsters arose, and the beasts of hell, as in the history of the construction of the city.

And for now when he can keep reporting his disaster measures and strategic plans.

And at this present moment, when he was at the exact moment of time, and when he was still preparing for Halloween, even though it was more than a month and a half from now and in his preparations.

And he managed to close to Jodin,open awormhole, a time warp between interplanetary fissures 4 months before preparations, and preparing them for their grand plan.

And he had plans yet, and used the future holiday as bait...

And he remembers that in a future destroyed when he was a victim and a kidnapped in captivity, knew between the dark zone three planets.

And those who were abandoned, and who were home to alien-eating beasts, if it wasn't for him, the Cyborg Dragon wouldn't get out of there alive.

So he used that place as a testing zone.

And discovering six months before thishappened, they were great explorations in space outside and meeting the unknown.

And all to talk about or at least have the voice of reason there, but they pretended very well of estatuas, but when the parents turned their backs...

And that happened about a month ago amid his space trip with Jodin and the pirate Dragon Cyborg, and his companions.

And he remembered a moment of time when everything changed.

And in a period of a future that has changed, but that he can use that to change.

And he told of planets that would never be inhabited by intelligent humanoide creatures..., other than wild and poisonous beasts and monsters...

And they were rich in ores and precious stones, but they were not exploited or colonized because everyone who arrived there was killed and ate even if they were alive.

And that's what they found later, as long as they were those two frontier planets were one of several great traps for pathfinders, adventurers and settlers, and were planets not far from each other.

And it also wouldn't have any way to be used in outposts or lighthouses, because each of those scorching sun planets is a thousand light years away from an extensive one.

And also a powerful wormhole, and that somehow concentrates between a fissure between a warp of time, and that makes that other side black hole impossible, and that in addition to distorting time, to prevent it from eating beyond its gravity.

And that attracts the light, but they stand still and the time takes so thirty years to arrive at night.

And they were intense solar systems and between the borders of the dark galaxy and the dark immensidões.

And between the solar systems of an arid immensity and there are between the borders between the dark galaxies, two cavernous planets and whose suns burn more than a thousand suns from earth.

Over a period of 30 days every 5 years, there were several incursions on those respective planets, until the constructor aliens.

And that no one ever came back alive.

He insistently asked Darkseid,to let him visit that planet in question, he never knew that he would become the great dragon with the influence of the moon and allied planets.

He was, after much insistence, he went to explore those planets.

And the caves were infested with these creatures, and nothing was born on these planets, but there was an abundance of water in the underground and caves, which were pure and crystalline.

And these creatures, they were mammalhybrids, aquatic hybrids that breathe underwater and on earth, that survive in that timeless environment, and breathe oxygen as well.

And during these periods of time, it was withoutdarkness, there were around one side to the other of the ends of the planets, two are equivalent to the size of Jupiter on each side that did not let a shadow arise...

The rains covered the illuminated sky and the sun for as long as necessary, to come, eat and return...

And that for thirty days every five years, the planets that were there, followed, the planets that surrounded it were three moons and two more cold planets.

And these creatures developed electromagnetic pulses like EMP that were their own sleepers that interfered with the planets themselves that lineedaround.

And that they were in line well in front of the two are forming a kind of cross and darkness arose with storms, chuva and a darkness that lastedthirty days.

And through a constant cycle of rain, wind anddarkness, in this way, the creatures emerged from the caves and the underground slats and fought the greater devoured the smallest.

And they came together to devour the explorers and also those who came to these planets, and that was during this cycle.

And he did a test, during the days he was there, exploring and exploring thecaves, he captured and studied the creatures, he underwent tests and extracted the poison from them.

He spent a few months coming and going on that planet, it wasn't a place Darkseid liked.

And then injected himself with small amounts and increasing to until he was immune to his potent poison.

And he faced many of them, his body was large and slender, but his belly and the bottom were soft to the top was scaly.

And they were firm and they also secreted hallucinogenic properties.

And the electromagnetic storm that arose from the skies of that planet, were toxic and had hallucinogenic properties that were not toxic to them.

And he realized that by adapting and acquiringimmunities, those monsters were immune to those waters, which had the same properties and substances so he took a sample and developed them synthetically.

And that during this time something arose to get worse, with electromagnetic waves appearing rains of fields and electromagnetic pulses that interfered with the technologies.

And that it was for 30 days in a row, that they were also propagated and deferred by these creatures united the probes and probes of these creatures around.

And that they were to make attempts at colonization, being even used in mining.

And there was a cycle of hibernation that followed, first they kept violence and hunger, ate what could reproduce and returned the caves.

And at the end of the 30-day cycle, they maintained a hibernation of 30 days, hunger and sleep.

And among the discoveries of powerful ores and precious stones.

And these that were rich in energy, if they were not of course it was by the surprises that with them arrive at night and a storm of lightning.

And that they were of electromagnetic content that destroy technology, and toxic rain, which burns, in addition to the caves that hide blind monsters, venomous.

And the caves are surrounded by quicksand and sloil, a toxic mud that adapted, very well during the 30 days of fighting, in which he faced each monster until they were afraid of him.

And that they were a mixture of kaiju monsters of various sizes such as the joining of scorpions with a mixture of bodies of two long-body heads of pawed snakes, and giants.

And that they were extremely poisonous, so toxic and deadly that they killed in seconds at contact, and the bat-like creatures, monstrous giants.

And these who always devoured each other at night by the caves and that came up at night, and who eat meat and who by incredible as it seems always arrive on these two planets.

And always well into the period of timewart distortion, blind humanoide creatures.

And he made a foray into a distant planet, outside the jurisdiction of the green lanterns...

And as always, he seems to be chased by morbid planets, and what wouldn't make them devour all the time, and eat like monsters and eliminate everything.

And that's what he discovered after testing and a long time of learning and studying.

And he found out, he besides not being deaf moved by sonar, by smell, a pheromone specified by a radar, or a sonar, which was a way they communicated...

He began to understand them, it was because he attracted them, or because he himself transformed from time to time, and occupied the form of the great dragon of the end, when the planets aligned.

And between his travels, he made and developing a handset, a portable sound that he could reproduce with his detectors and locators of his talking speakers right in Gotham.

And the sound waves distributed by loudspeakers, would not be perceived, and or are perceptible, and both when mesmerizing and the smells that mimicked a large predator or the alpha male...

Facing the alpha male and winning him, like an immense dragon, and like a human, being four times bigger than ordinary males, using tricks and a specific sound to distract, hinder or confuse his senses...

And he can use in addition to implanting within his brains and auditory channels, specific controls to be compatible with the sounds he played when capturing the alpha male.

And they were similar to the sleepers of whales, and that of submarines, sounds of location and obedience.

And for just over six months, he auditioned for the right frequency, similar to a mesmerizing sound that could be passed on to the cubs and descendants.

And that he distributed using television parts that he sold on earth, on radio, disguising them as common television parts and utensils in his factories in productions...

And in his research and his studies where he learned about them, they recognized themselves through fights, pheromones and the alpha male, and so besides an echo location, they were like those of whales, animals, as howls of wolves.

And consisting of the emission of ultrasonic waves that he developed in the laboratory and similar to bats.

And it was a specific sound, on a frequency that only these animals would recognize, and that Superman and no human aliens and earth's kills could hear or recognize.

And he disguised them in his belt, the ears of bats, and a specific scent in their colonies and can develop a specific pheromone.

The, vibrations, instant messages,, subliminal subliminal that he disguised in sound waves of various songs that vibrated on the floor when he began to spread.

And that was for much of the time, in which he distributed horns and parts that were electronic components of car parts, electronic components of cell phones, televisions.

And anyone using the cell phone at this exact moment would be being reprogrammed, lights that would have hypnotic control properties that would be brainwashed.

And that at the time they would serve for what he called the gift of fascination, and to make them believe what he wanted, and make them believe and in only a few words.

And that they would at the right time activate a hypnotic system that would make everyone hypnotized.

And that he can reproduce and induce artificially with his glans, and that it took weeks to eliminate side effects in his limbic system, he put a microscopic probe.

And that over a period of time, releasing with a drain in your brain, and with the substance that would make your brain, and inducing your organism to produce inducing it, and that after a while, they would produce alone.

And with only the sounds he made with his voice, and hissings of serpents, certain vibrations that he disguised with footsteps of dances or beats of his feet while walking or tapdancing, and as communication with snakes.

And he did it very well, he connected the dimensional portals and fed them with Kryptonian meat their tweezers and venoms, were sharp, but they would not cut as well a meat as hard as they could, but he did something better.

And the snakes were there, especially for that, and that was to use them as weapons against Kryptonians,and he used them well.

And the only way was for him to reproduce the hypnotic substance that were his snakes, he needed to unite and develop the substance that blended.

And his blood began to darken and produce the substance and be and at the same time addictive, depending on the amount was poisonous, addictive and would have healing properties.

And his saliva had healing properties, and his tears created perolas, and he spat black slat that could induce someone to becontrolled, at least in his draconian form.

And your skin and energy would be able to recharge the energy of any meta-human, expanding its capabilities.

And those creatures were thrown right on top of hypnotized Kryptonians with muscle relaxers and seed.

And with the toxic rains, with drugs, which he used, and they using the specific smell of pheromones and the smell of Kryptonians taught them to eat only Kryptonians..

And it diluted in a certain substance produced by kryptonian glans..

And at that time when there were many Kryptonian incursions,it can capture and isolate the specific glands of smell and glans of these aliens and teach them how to eat and preferably Kryyptonians..

And one thing he discovered that every creature and being has its own smell the smell of a human is different from a Kryptonian,gods.

And that also fit this specific smell and pheromone scheme.

And both demons and angels also have specific smells, and that so could recognize a human from a demon and other creatures.

And that each of them had their own specific glans and that they differentiated them from each other, and each alien civilization has its smell that differentiated it from other creatures.

And he isolated each of those glans and sent a Kryptonian ship in the opposite direction between the wormhole and sent them toward those two planets.

And that was traveling three years earlier in a raid, and using Jodin's help and so they served as a study when darkness fell upon the planet and they were devoured.

One part of the Kryptonians were devoured and killed and the other was used to finally Zariel,using the seal of slavery...

He moved to jodin's planet,and that's when Zariel,tookover, turning in front of the Goda and the people of Jogun,, she gave the surviving Kryptonians as their slaves...

And using the power of the seal of slavery, she once again lowered the seal of slavery...

They were under Zariel's orders,asit should have been from the moment he created them...

And they were transformed into slaves of the people of Jodin,near the end of the universe, their slaves unwillingly, driven by the wave of compulsion to help...

And he, with Jodin'shelp, erased the maps and the Green Lantern system about those planets.

And so he threw them into thosecaves, during the portals he opened at the exact moment of the cycle of passages of the alignments, and opening the portal at the same time.

While the other party let them go to earth.

And happening exact cycles later with the space warp.

And in that threw the water with the drugs in the clouds of the earth in the exact place where there was the great eclipse on earth where the moon covered the sun, and it all happened in the same period and at the same time.

And the labs he has in his companies and developing, he developed over time, he took some drugs stealing from his own shipments.

And he diverted the shipment of products and raw materials and the basis of each of the drugs, and who would distrust the president himself.

And he subtracted and diverted several shipments of chemicals, and pharmacists, which he diverted and stole from himself.

A metaqualona, conhecida também como Mandrix, mandrax, mequalon, quaaludes, "smarties", old "happiness-tablets.

And that is a sedative and hypnotic drug depressor of the central nervous system, widely used in sleeping pills in the 1970s.

And he styled them in the pipeline, in the pipes of every city.

And since he had developed snakes that would literally eat Kryptonians,and chop them up, his menu included Kryptonian corpses..

And he made a great mixture of pesticides, which he distributed in powder, putting as gas and steam through the ducts, alleys, pipeline pipes and alley transportation.

And he used the pipes and water poles to distribute the drugs that would be liquefied and dissolved in the distribution pipes.

Drainage network and irrigation pipes and close to hydrants and water distribution ducts, fountains and pipelines throughout the cities, and without noting it styled and spread.

And chemicals by alternative pipeline currents in the supply of diverted currents between water and hydroelectric treatment plants.

And it was where he used his last resort before losing the manufacturing validity and his treatment and maintenance convention that he did during the last project.

And that would be passed a week before the aliens came, and it would be passed on to Lex Corp..

And they would distill themselves and not be perceived, never that they would connect one thing to another.

And with similar effects and fewer side effects than barbiturics..

It also suppresses inhibition and helps in sexual performance.

The secobarbital he used and released in the water supply and on top of the clouds, is a drug used in sedative, hypnotic drugs and was well used in hypnotizing.

And it was something they couldn't fight, their weakness would be that kryptonian skin was able to absorb faster by the environment, just as they absorb radiation from the sun.

And he can use, his knowledge of Kryptonian physiology,and this to paralyze that would be easily absorbed by the skin, and as one of the other anesthetics in the form of his sodium salt.

Its therapeutic uses include treatment of insomnia, preoperative sedation, and seizures.

It was synthesized in 1928 in Germany , and did not havemany changes, it increased the dosage, enough to bring down thirty elephants and increasing and concentrating the dosage.

And he used the products that would be kept as a source of chemical isotopes, and it would be a way to drug them without realizing it.

Barbiturate, also called malonylurea or hydropyrimidine, is an organic chemicalcompound, and it contains synthetic carbon, or a drug derived from barbituricacid.

And he developed a specific of easy absorption and quick action, and everyone would be controlled and induced to see monsters without actually being there.

And with the result of the union of malonic acid with urea, from which substances of therapeutic use are derived, discovered by Adolf Von Baeyer in 1864.

And he can use that to paralyze everyone who had contact with it, and thanks to television networks using some specific frequencies.

And the kaijus and the giant monsters had the same resonance, like a zombie, which responded to smells and a specific sound.

And by the way of rule, they approached him, after learning a form of control and communication and he could control and direct them, and besides not being disturbed or attacked.

And they did tests, responded to lullabies, quiet, childish songs, and specific sounds and beats, and it was a basic part of the brain that continued to function, as he learned, they were drawn to it.

And that they would act directly in the cerebral cortex and speak in a calm way, it can induce them to be paralyzed and seed.

And during his journey, Zariel,taught something that among the dead, wolves, demons, felines, canids, ovidilies, cattle, rodents, dragons, repteis, arachnids and birds have in common, which he learned...?

And it was the universal language, between vibration, music, and a language, between hisses that he trained and he can communicate with them, they respond to them, in addition to smell, and vibrations.

And they obey as if they saw a predator and the alpha wolf, that was more intense with the wolves, so he trained to squeak, they were specific.

And he can communicate, can develop a form ofcommunication, with Darkseid's insistence..

And Darkseid in the middle of a conference, insisted that he needed to learn and develop flow control.

He took him towards a gala party of Goda, in the middle of the palace, dancing clinging to Darkseid, who did not mind groping his body among all the guests, he had plans, but he sinned in the plans of Darkseid who used it for this.

He squeezed his ass, as Batman leaned against his head on his stony and muscular chest.

Do you want to get sucked, honey? Questithenou.

\- I... - He was red behind the mask, always from the moment he found out he liked, he was ashamed to ask, he himself felt his hard cock ...

\- If you suck my dick. " Said Darkseid pulling his chin, I suck his hole...

Batman hugged his waist and said with his embarrassed voice after seconds.

All right, all right. I said. Where...

He was caught, they came out of the middle of a ball, skirted several guests in the middle of a slow dance, he pulled him by the hands, and followed toward a hallway, and there was a room that would be an office, Darkeseid closed the door if he sat in a chair, opened his legs and spread his fly and put his dick out.

Start sucking.

Batman never liked the taste, penis did not have a good taste, and semen was even worse, but at that time he could not refuse, he was in a knee brace anyway, he knew he would force him.

He went towards Darkseid,knelt near his crotch and grabbed his penis, was large and couldn't wrap his entire hand, then caught with the two stroking, pulling, and pumping up and down, even hesitantly, it was 22 inches of penis, it was wide and thick.

He looked towards Darkseid,and swallowed then as soon as heswallowed it, and it didn't fit everything, it was big, sucking his head, like a lollipop, whenever Darkseid asked him to suck him, he always wondered at the size and how he could fuck him, Darkseid groaned and growled, holding his chair arms.

He was good at sticking inside him, there was a mystery of how he didn't hurt him, he knew exactly why it hurt, whenever he fucked him, and the difficulty of walking afterwards, and they didn't break hiswalls, he was stroking his head while Batman sucked, and licked his extension.

Batman sucked his head willingly, he stood for a while holding with his hands while he sucked his head, and licked his extension, it was big firm andhard.

Holding and licking and nibbling on his testicles, and sucking him, halfway up his dick, which was where he fit, he licked and bit, scraping his teeth, Darkseid cumming long inside his mouth, he almost had a craving for vomit with the taste of semen.

It's for swallowing. " Warned Darkseid

Batman sucked and mamsed, as if sucking a bottle, yet that penis was hard, he swallowed that penis pulsating in his hands and mouth. – Darkseid massaging his throat, even if the penis remained hard and he sucked.

It was sticky, and a horrible taste, he didn't understand how Darkseid liked to suck, coughing and moaning.

Stop, stop, stop. " He ordered Darkseid.

\- Take off, pants and underwear. "Darkseid said with a hard cock getting up. - Sit in the chair. - He commanded.

He did, he took off his pants and underwear, leaving his utilitybelt, and sat down, his cock was semi-hard, dirtyinghis golden belt, anticipatory, at that time, Darkseid knelt between him and with a hard cock, between his legs, and opening his legs, stroking his thighs, and lifting them, stirring in his ass and holding levantando, mexendo em his legs apart.

He kissed his penis, squeezing and massaging his thighs and holding his thighsapart, he half lying down, his ass in the air, Darkseid fiddling in his hole with his fingers, he had his legs raised, and holding them tightly and shoved his mouth into his hole.

Batman gave an offering, and a groan holding on to the arms of the couch, he Darkseid shoved his mouth into his hole, breaking through his walls and sticking his tongue inside him, Batman groaned, and gasped, his penis getting harder and harder.

He felt him coming deeper and deeper, holding his ass apart, and massaging his buttocks, and half that tongue inside him, beginning to move and vibrate.

Inside and outside him, sucking, licking inside him, it was soft, god..., he was ashamed, thanka far after no one would see how red he was and began to moan and drooling, he was sore and tasty at the same time, he felt moving and writhing inside him.

He stroked Darkseid's head with his hands...

God... god...

He moaned and repeated, he knew Darkseid would fuck him afterwards, he loved that tongue inside him, arching his back, he had his cock pulsing.

Darkseid was having fun, that hole was hot, he was stroking his ass, in the middle of squeezing his thighs, and licking, he heard the panting, and moaning, it was tight, squeezing and massaging those testicles.

He had fingers inside him stocking him up, he liked it and started screaming, and his peniswas hard, and he was cumming amid his screams, louder andlouder.

He liked and squeeze, he began to climb his hands with the groans and his mouth inside batman's hole lifting the bat symbolblouse, the dirty semen belt, which was hard and pressing his penis, and pinching his nipples, and him squeezing, amid his groans, his mouth into his hole.

Batman was pleased, but he felt ithurt, but he couldn't close his legs at that point, he felt the pleasure and pain at that time, panting and moaning.

Darkseid came down his handsand beganpertaling his testicles, he really wanted to stop, for a while, but was promptly ignored, and Darkseid continued to suck and vibrate his tongue and finger inside him, it was warm, and softand he felt in the midst of hisorgasm.

He slapped him with slaps on his thighs, even if sucking him, in and out hard.

Darkseid would insert his tentacles, getoutof his mouth,breaking more his walls, they were bigger thicker than his tongue, but smaller than his penis, but were in greaterquantity..

The tentacles were smooth, bulbous, firm, and slippery, secreting a liquid that lubricated him, amid his cries, going in and out, and moving away a few inches,as he looks toward Batman.

The dark knight saw five inches away, with those tentacles writhing, inside him, Darkseid stroking his thighs, he stopped only with his bulbous and thick head in half, writhing,dripping lubricant and fucking aroundhim, feeling his soggy hole, slaps and blows of wet suction noise.

Darkseid smiled.

No, i'm not. "Batman said before launching a sharp scream.

To which quickly unprepared, Darkseid,touched with everything threading at oncethat ten-centimeter tentacle into a thrust, inside it,

He fucked him with his tentacles for a good 10 minutes of sling fuck he felt the tentacles writhing and fucking him hitting his hole and directly into his prostate.

He gasped, groaned and screamed and Darkseid,released the tentacles writhing inside him, when he felt some minors coming in and others rising up his groin.

He was curling up in his testicles and penis, he had his penis throbbing and cumming non-stop, it was a wet suction noise between the fuck and the stowed, when he choked, he was cumming nonstop.

Batman screamed, soaking, non-stop, and thenhe weaked into him, standingthere for awhile, moaning and resupling.

When without any warning he came unfastened, Darkseid would turn away from his hole, inch by inch, it was around ten centientros,pulling the stingout out of hishole, his thighs trembled, he gasped, upon seeing that stick, to darkseid to rise retracting his tentacles.

He caught him even though he wasn't recovered still moaning.

He had no strength to resist, his and Darkseid's semen dripping between his thighs, Darkseid pulled him out as he sat on the couch, and putting Batman on his lap.

Let's go, let's go. "Said Darkseid,slowly lower yourself.

He didn't have a deal there.

Batman holding darkseid'sshoulders, and with the semen dripping and dripping from his hole, his legs apart, he gasped, and even though he was fucked by tentacles and tongue, it was still too small and narrow for the penis of the emperor of Apokolips..

Batman would stop every half inch, and moan, while Darkseid growled holding at his waist.

Come on, baby. It's all coming down. "Darkseid said,amid batman's groans and offerings.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait "He begged Batman.

He guided with his legs spread around Darkseid's waist,guiding Darkseid's penis into his hole, breaking through the walls and passing that wide head with a stinger inside him, inch by inch.

You're too big. "Batman said.

He gasped every inch inside him, until he was after ten minutes lowering and passing half, after all Darkseid was 22 centimeters, penis wide and thick.

He was now buried by full supporting his neck on his leftshoulder, sitting with his legs around him, kneeling and begging.

Please, i'm sorry. "He asked with his arms around Darkseid's neck..

He felt Darkseid's testicles and hair in his groin and brushing his hole, he was buried to the root.

Give me a few minutes to get used to. He asked.

He gave, some, minutes, it was sore anyway.

Darkseid holding on to his hips, and at that time he pulled him before getting used to it altogether.

Batman gasped and begged.

No, i'm not. I said. Not yet.

You're going to like it. "Darkseid said..

He lifted it from his cock, taking it all down and then and repeating the up-and-down movement, the movement was frantic with the swing of up and down the belt, with his penis swinging and cumming andsoiling, both his belt and darkseid's omega symbol squirting and with semen wire connected.

Darkseid was big and knew where to hit, even if it did and he was big, gravity and his experience helped him.

Even saying, no and please, and he was rewarded by screams of an impending orgasm, it was a up and down andthe swinging of a sticky belt and dirty semen.

And the cries of Batman, arching darkseid's back and roars,which caught hislips, and the groans, and offerings, lips, the bitter taste of Darkseid's semen onhis lips, and his blows, sucking and licking his mouth, tongue and in and out.

Darkseid growled amid the blows of his penis inside him, squeezing between those hot walls and his orgasm, overflowing inside Batman, taking his lips.

And the stoothed, the blows from above below, his penis swinging and pulsing and him cumming and squeezing around Darkseid's penis..

And for every blow, and with each shot, Darkseid hit him directly into his prostate, getting faster and faster brutally and non-stop.

Batman just screamed, it was for his complete shame, it still hurt, yet he saw flashand it was wonderful, he liked it and he was guiding and sending in the movements of up and down.

Until he was feeling the orgasms of the Emperor of Apokolips overflowing from the sides, his roars and his screams, to the penis of both softened.

They were hugging, until they stood still and when, Darkseid, pickedhim up and with acloth from a table, he pulled Batman off his stick, and with it cleaning his hole, he was moaning and resfolegante.

With that Darkseid took him as a baby without strength and dressed him.

He took him back to the party, was guided without forces on his lap, until they stood at a table along with Batman asleep.

The dark knight awoke upon being poked by Darkseid,he was guided without actually being able to walk.

He was to dance, and show to be a great husband, at that time, the ceremony and closing alliances, the signatures, and the fact that he was guided with Darkseid's arms around his waist, guided him toward every emperor, king, and ruler of an allied planet.

And he didn't even need to care that they thought he had the memories of thousands of years ago of a deity that no one had seen for millennia.

And Batman as the avatar of the god of ruin, being molested and groped with hands inside his pants, fiddling in his hole, still stretched, his hands shaking his ass.

Between another trip, he was taken by Darkseid..

It was presented to the former rulers who according to legend received immortality by a prayer and loyalty to the deity Zariel..

He was in an ancient passage of an ancient temple from the ancient passages of the planet Jashant that he was taken to a peace conference, between the connection and the officialization of the alliance of the united planets, he was being taken to a huge what looked like a sculpture, and images carved on an immense mural...

They were guided by the priests and a high and long call of Domabht

There were stories of zarathanis ancient temples and legends that zarielwas a god of othernon-physical worldswhen he went into exile millennia ago.

They were legends of spiritual worlds that he was introduced, Darkseid was always by his side, he was no longer seen alone, but he had shocks of memories of destroyed worlds, it was the image of a river of blood and souls.

He woke up hours later in temples and healing waters, being cared for by the priestess, naked and with ceremonies, he saw what would be the ceremony of the light of the blue moon, he was wrapped in energy of what they called the ritual of the rivers of blood and fertility, and being king of the monsters of the end, he attracted them...

Around immense beasts, trying to talk and smell it, there were years when they were not domesticated, as the priests had said.

Places that were forbidden size was the danger of crossing the planets of the worlds, and the ancient forests of the beasts.

There should be what they called the truce of the beasts of war, who were their allies and used in wars, in ancient battles of the legends of Zariel..

And meanwhile in their labs... , he did tests experiments and research.

And also he developed a form of control, he used lullaby, sometimes children's music to control zombies...

Dance steps helped too... even though this dance step he was at a ball anyway, the priests of the Gliford and the Goda, who was talking about the alliance with a race of Zardatky, beings of gray color and long rabbit earswith scaly skin and reptilian syrup and long claws, they wore long robes of black, which were one of jogun's allies and former worshippers of the triple goddess.

He walked through the palace of King Zarda,who was an alien, and about the mining of those planets of beasts...

There was all the implication on those monster-infested planets that have now been domesticated.

He was taken to Zarda'scouncil, when the Allied planets wanted to mine on those war beast planets, Darkseid took the lead to the royalties he claimed were from Zariel and his mastery of it.

Apart from the monsters that inhabited some planets, there were riches unexplored by the dangers of imminent death, would bring riches to those who mined them, with the alliance, they would divide the riches, because after all they were in their territories, even if according to legends, those creatures obeyed Zariel, and felt their smell in him, he of course did not tell thatthey were tricks of sound and music.

Previously it was virtually impossible to explore, but since he managed to domesticate them, then why not take advantage.

The main issue was that they needed to ask permission from Darkseid,who was the dominant husband of Zariel'savatar. .

It is a drug of the group of depressor substances of the central nervous system (decrease activity in thebrain).

With this you could create substances, medicines and drugs from lands unexplored by danger.

And this he used to drug Kryptonians and humans, and used as anticonvulsants, sedatives and hypnotics.

And he took advantage of the natural uniqueness that according to the data would happen well after the kryptonians' departure that he induced them.

And to follow a path that slows them down, to arrive just in time and all to induce them, and to coincide with the day of events.

And the singularity that would happen with the fragile fine line of reality that would become open in this specific period, it opened a fragile and practical fissure between the dimensions...

It was where Zariel reunited in the fissures of the dimensions.

Darkseid took him to his room in the palace of the zenovianas kingdom..

It was a strangerace, looking like a snake with a body far away and biped that had six arms.

Anyway, he was next to Darkseid,he spoke when they were addressed to him, talking to Darkseid,he had his own interests and demands, all there, even Darkseid stuck and took into account his opinions, he was now considered the greatest strategist in the universe.

During the trip, Darkseid strategicallytook him close to a cycle of 10 galaxies near each realm that had dying planets and endangered suns thathe conveniently sent spies to findout.

And these that were strategically close to the full moon, and were close to moons with blue moons always aligned,and it was in this period when he transformed and they recorded, invited his allies to see Zariel's transformation into an immense world-eating monster.

And the next day, after the end of the meeting, he was taken to the room, Darkseid took him even against taste, he was exhausted from so many meetings, he tried to run away.

No, i'm not. I said.

Let's go, let's go. "Darkseid said..

But... he tried. I'm tired.

He was pulled, and his lips taken, Darkseid,gave several slaps on his ass, force to knock him down toward the bed.

Just be quiet. He growled. "Holding it around your neck.

Behave yourself. He ordered it.

He kept quiet, while Darkseid unceremoniously took off his clothes.

He was lying down, naked and watching Darkseid remove his own clothes, and climbing in the middle of his legs.

Please, i'm sorry. He tried.

Darkseid put his hands in his mouth and said.

He kissed him, made him caress, every part of himself, which he sucked and licked and kissed, his navel, licking his lips and smelling.

He spread his legs, and began to suck his hole, he discovered to his complete shame, that he liked to be sucked, his hole swallowed that tongue, to his complete shame, he began to moan and scream.

Darkseid held his legs apart, he didn't need much strength to leave him melted, the noises were rewarded for his groan.

He spent a few minutes sucking him, before climbing on top of him between his legs.

He penetrated him, being tired, there wouldn't be much resistance.

He penetrated him slowly, and him willingly, but not ferocity, his blows were launched, between the bites of hislips, and entering his mouth, sucking his neck.

He moaned, shouting through the rhythmic stowed, going up and down, in and out of it, every straight blow, as he propelled the pelvis from above below.

Darkseid,was sucking his nipples, amid his groans and resfoument, he stroked and squeezed a uma mamilo nipple with his hand, while he stowed him slowly and nonstop, and Batman, was holding darkseid's shoulders..

Batman still wore his gloves, boot, cape and mascara, Darkseid was naked, his legs spread, his legs writhing, he tried to get his legs tangled around Darkseid's waist..

Between the bites and the up and down of your ass with your penis coming in and out of your hole.

He bit her nipples, took a stop between sucking her neck and between her lips.

No, i'm not. "He growled and continued to suck his nipple, the stooped ones were slow, but they hit the right place.

\- Please... - He gasped between the stowed, up to below, slowly was strong his strength kept him in place.

Darkseid pulled them off that was around his waist, and holding between his thighs spreading them.

That's quick. He asked.

I'm going to go. "Darkseid said,and getting in the middle of it, still sucking his left nipple and squeezing and pulling with his teeth.

You're tough, baby. " Said Darkseid, it was true, his penis was being squeezed, and he was close to an orgasm.

He tried to squirm, but was bitten again, he wanted to, but could do nothing but moan.

Behave yourself. "He said biting his neck. "I don't want to hurt you. He said.

Batman realized that he wanted him submissive, so he could be ate, he was tired, but this fuck was torturous.

\- Man... - He was growling.

You're mine. - He sucked his right nipple, sucking on him, still going up and down, amid his screams and groans.

He was like Darkseid wanted underneath him, and scattered to Darkseid to suck, eat and fuck.

Darkseid went fast, but not fast enough for an overwhelming fuck, and was slow, a good half hour of fucking him lying down with deep and long stotheds..

Batman enjoyed it anyway, between his stomachs, when he felt Darkseid's hard cock,stood in him, as his hole squeezing around, he became static, he thought it would end like this, without Darkseid coming, he waited...

\- Darkseid. - He tried.

He got a kiss.

Again Darkseid surprised him, he was not prepared.

With immense speed he was turned, lying face down, his legs spread, Darkseid leaned on the bed with his arms around his head, the cover on the side of his body..

Batman realized that at that time Darkseid was him...

Darkseid opening his legs, he penetrated him lowering with everything inside him.

Being rewarded with a sharp scream, and with his legs bent levering, he was pushing and pulling fast from top down below below, he fucked him, growling with his squeaking screams, and his groans, darkseid's growls..

He stooed in and out of it, slamming his pelvis on his buttocks, with strapping blows

He felt his testicles beating on his ass, it was a frantic back and going, squeealed overwhelmingly, like a jackhammer, he felt the brutality of his blows inside him, amid his screams, squealed, he held by thebed.

He stretched out his arms to follow in something, and com his arms raised, trying to hold on to the grid of the bed, and the same swingingas he was screwed inbed, amid his cries, and to his complete shame he was cumming in bed, below him.

His sstrokes, were straight into his prostate with force and pushing and growling, he gave slaps of skin against skin inside and outside him, Darkseid's penis tightened around that hot hole and he cumming inside it, still hard, and stocking it non-stop. s

He lowered, and hugginghim, skirting by his neck and holding him close to his chest, half bent, he pulled him half bent holding with his other hand on the bed.

Darkseid. - Said. - My...

Then he pulled him to his chest and turned his neck biting him, and propelling his pelvis and stocking it, amid his cries, and propelling his pelvis, beating everything inside him, right blows, he turned him on the bed.

\- You can get caught hard. Pinky Darkseid biting and, stocking him hard.

Darkseid lifted his leg aloft, and stocked up on the bites and his screams, and they both cum, his penis pulsing into that hole milking him, while Batman squirted on the mattress, and dripping on the sides of his hole, while both screamed and lay on the bed resofing and hugging.

He didn't know how, but he got a little needy and emotional, in these hours, they were hugging, he was always sexually exhausted when Darkseid fucked him.

They stayed together for a while, and then, even though he snucldered into Darkseid's chest and took a nap, the emperor of Apokolips took care of him, and took him to the bathroom taking the remains of his clothes, took him to the bride-shaped bathroom where he was cleaning and washing...

He had the strength to keep and wash him, and take it back and dry him along the way.

They slept together and the next day being woken up by Darkseid..

\- Come on... - Darkseid said slap in the face.

\- For standing up love? He questioned.

He moaned, a yes.

He was taken to eat, and the day after the finalization of the steps he returned to the land.

And that were opened in his cave and in all the expanses that would form in the cities beginning with Gotham, then Metropolis, then Central, and that would form the largest eclipse over the entire country and spreading across the country.

And in space, they were being guided and changing direction and completely covering the sun, just after the Kryptonians landed, and there was a set of mirrors.

And that he used the satellites to cover all the light, and touring all the cities to evidence of escape and failure, and he distributed it in the major cities.

And that it would be for more than three weeks in over 120 hours of darkness, it would be on Halloween day, and with the doors on every culvert that connect with it.

It showed what the priests called a thousand years of darkness.

And bringing the creatures controlled and releasing them, and well in this period between the rains and the moon, and with the eclipse that would form on this specific day.

They didn't eat any humans, just the people of Krypton...

Barbiturates have a small safety margin between therapeutic dosage and intoxication.

Thus, the use of thesedrugs, being diverted in their production, a quantity was made, and diverted the wrong number, out reduced m and replaced by benzodiazepines.

And he can use this as super billing on each of the products and not detailed in the case.

In addition to other problems such as: prolonged consumption causes tolerance and physicaldependence.

And that can cause deep depression atthat very moment when he can use this attached to astoppage of the Kryptonian body..

And intoxication constitutes a serious clinical problem, and; the high use in homicides and suicides, but they would never link this to him, especially at that time, and in that he would dilute the substances by isolating their components and distributing it to all major cities.

And that would make you believe in monsters, being they susceptible to influence, they would believe that an illusion happened.

And he induced everyone there during that period to simply see and believe what he saw, but it was all just a hallucination.

And at that moment with the singularityexpanding, it would cause the zone of the mind that sees reality would cause there to be intense hallucinations, coupled with other chemicals.

The sleep-inducing properties of barbiturates,which he inserted into them, would be used as altered chemical properties in their compounds and which were discovered at the beginning of the last century..

And since then,many compounds with these properties were tested and manufactured.

They were widely used until the 1960s, when they were hypnotics and/or sedatives in greater clinicaluse, and it can be used undetected when.

And he mistook a large amount and being that he made one, adulterating his compounds, being even concentrated and a gradual increase as a drug bomb, super enlarged hallucinogens.

Nutmeg is psychoactive at the right doses.

You've probably seen someone using nutmeg in cooking, right? "Batman asked.

Yes, right. "Darkseid said,he was not a master of toxins, but only pretended to know about human drugs..

A toxic neuro that can not be perceived and would be effective when using against one of your enemies, teas and other forms, but increasing the dosage and concentrate...

Or herbal dumplings...

Because this is completely normal when it is used in small doses.

Excessive consumption can cause dizziness, nausea andparanoia, and a controlled hallucination based on hypnosis...

The fact is that nutmeg contains myristicin, a compound known for mind-altering effects when ingested in large quantities.

If he could change his composition and or strengthen them, or extract a larger amount leave him focused and take that same substance...

And or isolate a protein to the detriment of this same toxin and inducing concentration in a short time...

And until he disguised it at the time of questioning or a cream mixed with herbs next to others he could create a potent neuro toxic...

There were cases where he pursued his attackers and attacked themrepeatedly, and they with him after a bite were his, and being controlled to just obey...

Seu poison contém neurotoxins and sangue coagulants.

Fortunately for normal humans he put a trigger for a certain type of body substance that would react when inoculated...

And less than half of its bites contain poison now, the whole bite has a toxic neuro poison.

And they prefer not to bite if possible,but they were induced to bite theirvictims, having compulsion to protect him, and at any time they could be from docile to aggressive...

And he did more than twenty tests on them and with twenty times causing his death and starting over from scratch...

Snakes obeyed him, suchas spiders, canid, felines and arachnids.

For anyone who saw it, you'd think the first time you saw a successful attempt without failure...

The substance and the right amount of first was scary, and phenomenal, except for him who returned from the beginning...

And the snakes in general that were hybrids of various species and subspecies that he asked him to bring from various parts of the world...

And they were released all over Gotham and they'd be waiting for the Kryptonians,and if they saw Clark, well,they wouldn't attackhim, or whoever's sharing his DNA, only if they were attacked.

They just react to the movement, so stay very still if you ever find it in your life.

But now they reacted to eye contact as well as hypnosis and vibration and now being their servants...

Yellow-bellied snakes or inner taipan were orginally just very venomous snakes common, but now they were control agents...

This species has the most toxic terrestrial poisonous snake venom in the world.

The maximum production recorded by a bite is 110mg, now it would be double if not triple, but it would have control over its substances, and enough to kill about1,000 humans.. o suficiente para matar cerca de 1

Andthe u 350,000rats , and paralyze 1 million aliens, as long as they were inoculated in the right amount and were mentally weak, after all itwas a mass hypnosis that would help cause an starion...

It would act on certain substances present in the body and affected organism the smell would attract a specific aroma released by a gland.

And in contrast he might know that the other aliens like Krypton release twice as much as humans...

The neuro toxic rain that he would throw the substances into the surrounding clouds, leave the red rain, would not affect humans, not even mutants, but the amount of substances...

Well, they could affect people over 200 years old and acting directly on kryptonian genes wouldn't kill them and even they wouldn't know what hit them...

It is 10 times more poisonous than rattlesnake, and 50 times more poisonous than the common naja now the crossing hybrids of more than 3 genetically altered species...

Fortunately, the Taipan-do-inland T is not particularly aggressive and is rarely found by man in nature.

And she was very embarrassed and modest, that he could use it for his poor face.

No fatalities have ever been recorded, although it could kill an adult human in 45minutes, it can cross alter the genes of the captured lives.

And it can use as inoculators of modified neuro toxins and induce the organism to produce twice as much as it did, altering a part of the substance in question...

Beautiful and well-behaved sea snake would not bite often... unless they were disturbed...

This sea snake is found in the waters of Southeast Asia and northern Australia.

And he asked Veronika, a wolf socia,Eduarda, a priestess representing the stars of Zadnra and Petrovia a woman and queen of a strange planet of a universe near Kataria, to create a nursery for them...

It is the most venomous snake known in the world: a few milligrams of its venom are strong enough to kill 1,000 people.

However, less than a quarter of their bites contain poison; they are relatively docile.

Fishermen are usually the victims of these bites, when they find the species in nets thrown into the sea and he could throw them in a certain location, rivers and lakes, mainly in the cave in the future...

Cobra Inland Taipan a Taipan is a snake of the Elapidae family, found on thecoast and in the Australian Outback , several trips to Australia would be necessary for himcatalogs the snakes, and Sara was a girl who seemed to like catching snakes...

And he using his knowledge made a great cultivation.

The Common Taipan snake is subdivided into two subspecies: the Coastal Taipan of Australia and the Taipan of Papua which is native to the southern coast of Papua, NewGuinea.

And these herbs were plants and he made good use of these herbs and medicinal plants, and they were also cataloged, roots and spices brought together and separated...

The species Inland Taipan is considered the most poisonous snake in the world.

And he spread them all over the world, at that time he made one by the landscape, a vegetable garden and he put a hive, transgenic adulterated and similar to the bees of the green witch of OZ.

And he had mushrooms planted all over the mansion property, even inside the cave, there were bat-like creatures that he scattered throughout thecave, which was a portal opening that was located between the worlds of Zarathanis..

It has a potent and complex hemotoxic poison (which causes the blood to liquefi, destroying blood cells, causing internalbleeding).

And he progressed to the point that literally the Kryptonian body disdone and inoculated by means of two fixed prey, in the back of the mouth...

The substance of the body and the specific pheromone made it have control over them that communicated with the use of pheromones...

They had no ears and were not good at seeing beyond infrared...

And now it can literally melt from the inside out, not just the blood and all the tissue hit.

And he would make it not harmful to humans, tested on himself and the first 33 times...

And he died and got a hit twice, and that after his return he realized that it was immortal almost darkseid, went into despair.

He was warned by a priest of the temples that he was immortal, but he could die andrise, as said was not definitive death.

As long as it was close to the moon he was coming back.

And he can see that he created resistance, immunity by undergoing constanttesting, for every substance he tested became immune.

And even he became immune, and he created a vaccine that would help immunize a part of humans... in case he needed it.

Now he was immune to all poisons and chemical substances.

And the excuse was that there was an outbreak of chicken pox... Measles and in the case of Africa, Ebola and ancient diseases that never ended...

And he used it for a vaccination campaign in Gotham and all the major cities prior to the Halloween festivities period.

And so they were able to vaccinate the whole of Gotham, he managed to put an end to convince Eduarda and Veronika to do a nationwide vaccination campaign and disperse the colorless and tasteless vaccine in rains across the country...

And everything would be solved without further complications or problems...

Taipan is capable of killing a human being in less than 45minutes, but the altered one kills in 25 minutes and more than one human by poisonous inoculation...

And like all the snakes he altered obeyed by hypnosis and vibration...

It is estimated that the poison contained in its prey would be able to kill 100 men or 250,000 rats , now it was double, besides of courseit induce a hallucination of hours, sensory character sudden change of emotion and sensation...


	74. Chapter 74

33

Batman was in Apokolips, as soon ashe had caught, crying like a child, with slaps on his ass after being resurrected and now, he was in darkseid'slabs, after begging and much insistence.

Please, i'm sorry. He asked.

No, i'm not. " The Emperor of Apokolips growled..

\- But..., Darkseid. - Begged. - I'll be careful. - He said.

\- I've heard that for the last 32 previous experiences. "Darkseid said..

I'm immortal. He said.

\- I don't want to take you all the time, close to the moon of some planet. I said.

"You are immortal, but to return you need to stay close to the moon. I said.

And a fucking full moon. " Growls Darkseid.

\- I don't want to go through this despair. He growled. Wait for the moon's radiation. I said.

\- I know you don't understand. He said. But I know how I feel at these times.

"It seems like you'll never come back. – Growled by pulling him, slapping him sharply on his face, and one followed by another on his buttocks.

Stop, please. "He tried to break free without success.

\- I'm not going far, you know I'm coming back. "Hebegged. - YouknowI'm coming back.

It's really good. He growled as he held his lap, lowered his pants and began to slap his ass hard and scream.

You're not going to get away from me. I said. "I killed millions to have you with me.

"Thousands died until you arrived. – Growl at each slap, leaving your ass red.

"Youwon't get away from me. "His slaps were strong and left his ass red.

\- You know how many I've looked for over the centuries. " He said with roars to each slap.

" Someone who resisted the zarathanis ceremony,they only appear every 200 years.

\- I was born in Ragnarok, over 6, 000 years ago. He was growling.

He was picking up and kicking at Darkseid's knees that was vociferating at every word.

"I promise, I won't test on myself. "He begged among tears that flowed from his mask.

I'm not going to let you. "He was yelling. "You don't understand how much I care. - Growl at each slap, while trying to slap. - I will not be without you. - Said. - Your body, all of you are mine. - Growl between the shavings on your buttocks.

\- Please... - He begged. Stop for please.

\- I don't want to go into despair for every time you poison yourself. " Said Darkseid more slapping was a shouting, amid Darkseid,seeing blood from his buttocks, he stopped.

Please, i'm sorry. "He begged Batman in the midst of being beaten.

I'm going to be good. "Batman said.

It's just a test. He promised. " A new skill. He said.

He was crying at that height, bent on Darkseid's knees..

\- I said you're just like a kid. "Darkseid said..

I'm not. He cried.

Shut up. " Growls Darkseid.

His ass was going on, and Darkseid sat his hands on his red ass, he was on a table, there was a healing lotion, they were in a lab anyway, he lowered his pants and underwear more, up to his heels until he took them off.

Don't move. – He ordered with the man in his lap, opened the lid of the glass and took out a good amount, Batman shouted with a slap, the cream was icy in contrast to his ass burning, and then a moan

" With a new toy. Then he looked toward theglass, still crying on Darkseid's knees without moving, the new god caressed his ass that was healed in the process.

He molested him there, groping his ass that turned soft and whiteagain, he spread his legs and shoved his hands between them until he pulled and massaged his testicles.

He spent his finger squeezing his penis, and coming back

You're hard. " Said Darkseid,feeling the hard penis between his pants.

No, i'm not. " Cried Batman.

He moaned. You like it. – Growled Darkseid,he picked up a good amount of cream and shoved it into his hole unexpectedly.

Batman screamed as he entered, it was cold, very cold, his hot hole, with two fingers at once, he arched his back, and tried to get up.

Quiet. – Growled Darkseid slapping his ass, strong enough, to make him lose his strength as he contrasted with Darskeid's stoot with the icy cream inside him.

He cried and screamed and fell back into Darkseid's lap with a scream, he spread his legs pushing them away, and him with his fingers.

\- I'm going to be violent to you if you don't obey me. "Said DArkseid.

If you disobey me. – Told DArkseid the stocking inside his hole and squeezing his penis, he gasped he hit his prostate by pressing him.

You're not going to like it. "Darkseid said.- Now be quiet. - He growled.

He passed that cream inside him, fucking him slowly and in his ass until he healed, he touched him there in thatplace, fucking through his screams, he got hard and DArkseid putting a knot squeering on his buttocks, he himself felt Darkseid's penis hard underneath him, and to his despair he enjoyed on DArkseid's knees,he wascrying, and practically being humiliated into knowing that he was making fun of it.

Darkseid stopped stocking it after twenty minutes

He grabbed him by the waist, still crying, and put him sitting on his lap.

Please, i'm sorry. He cried.

Don't be like that. "Darkseid said..

He was between his legs with his legs on either side of Darkseid,they rubbed their penises together with Darkseid putting três three fingers inside him, with a scream.

Batman holding on to his shoulders, he was hard, to his complete shame, he was unmoving, Darkseid with three fingers stocking him.

If you're good. "Darkseid said.. You're going to like it. He said.

Batman would rise and move down, up below. "Will you be good?" - Questioned Darkseid with his fingers touching him and out fast among his groans.

\- He squeezed his penis hard at the base of his penis, and with his finger on top of his slit he screamed.

Answer me, darling. – While Darkseid stooed his hole with his legs spread and in his lap.

I'm going to be good. "Batman said. Please, i'm sorry. He said.

He'd suck his neck, and he'd say. Good boy. " Said Darkseid that by dropping his penis, he was fucking, his hole with his fingers faster.

"Be a good boy, it won't hurt. – Told Darkseid the stocking with his fingers, he beat directly inside him hitting his prostate without stopping, willingly Batman gasped and moaned arching his back.

Darseid licked his face between the tear marks his panting and groans.

Batman kept repeating. "I'm a good boy. " He wept among his groans, the shame of pleasure mixedwith pain, moving, rising and descending, between offerings and groans.

Darkseid was fucking him going faster and faster, to prove a point Batman enjoyed between fucking his fingers in and out of it.

He went up and down, he moaned and screamed, Darkseid was goingslowly, he cumming effortlessly, slowly, and squeezing his penis again, at his base while he fucked, slowly he took his fingers out of him.

Darkseid was holding him on his hips and heraised him and opening his fly and then descending it by his penis, he lowered itinserting himself inside Batman.

Darkseid caught him by the waist, beginning to climb down, he slowly fucked him up and down with his body accompanying him and fucking him, until Darkseid cumshot inside him.

He begged repeatedly.

\- Slowly, slowly... - He begged with the movement inside and outside him, stocking it, between tears.

Be a good boy. " He said, between the movements and arching his back.

I'm good. "He cried between the climb and the down, the penis squeezing around that tight channel.

Batman felt the veins of Darkseid's penis,which had a big hot head and his greeting in and out, slowly.

Darkseid felt every ring of muscle, Batman felt the veins of that penis that came in and out of it.

That's right, that's right. "Darkseid said fucking him slowly.. "You're mine. "

He slowly touched him. " Between him beg in the midst of fucking.

\- Test on kryptonians- He growled. - I want grandma goodness all the time to keep an eye on you. - He said, him, slowly.

"And if you testit on you. " - He said,stocking itwhen the two came at the sametime . - I will beat you. - He said. - And put you tied up in one of my dungeons for a month without returning to Gotham. - Darkseid said with his arms around his waist amid the blows within him. "Whip you for days."

\- I'm going to sodomize your hole, and you won't walkfor the next month, after I put you in a regeneration tank for the next month. - Darkseid said..

Do we agree? – He growled the stocking tightly and then squeezing around the base of his penis.

Yes, i'm sorry. He gasped. Please, i'm sorry. "He fucked him, letting go of his penis.

He stopped after one last orgasm, Darkseid pulled him out of his penis, he lifted it, there was a whole stream of fucking dripping from his hole, he shaved his finger underneath him, and took some on his fingers.

Lick it. – He growled, and so, Batman did, Darkseid made him suck the fuck that flowed out of his hole, until he found himself satisfied, his fingers inside his mouth, sucking, he knew he didn't like Darkseid'ssemen,he sucked his fucking fingers.

He took him in his lap and took him to the bathroom to bathe him, and dry him and to dress.

He as he had promised would have let him experiment, and using the Kryptonians captured in the invasion.

He wouldn't be able to hide it from Darkseid if he did itin himself..., he'd find hell... , so he used a brain contact device to know the symptoms.

And even he could make them believe, his affected brain was impaired without a return, not being able to distinguish reality from fantasy, his mind becomingunstable, his brain s hits would have irreversible sequelae..., that if they survived and were not paralyzed.

The same happened with much of the populationaffects of, or Kryptonian, without exception of a few.

Directly reaching neurons, their sense of balance and brainwaves struck as well as a radio tuned in a specific sequence...

And the brain was a computer machine, and as such it could be reprogrammed

Before the development of antidotes, there were no known survivors of a Taipan bite, now he could manipulate the will the amount of toxin released.

And a symbiosis would parasitize where snakes could control muscle movements and living inside their victim.

Even with the success in the administration of an antivenom, most of the victims have a long stay in the hospital, with very intensive care, now not even leaving there, leaves, in this interim never recovering ...

Its origin is also Australian previously found in this soil. The Brown Snake is known to have the 2nd most powerful venom of all land snakes, just after the Taipan Inland.

And he released some genetically altered specific species in various parts of the world by making them return to a specific location he could induce them to inoculate their DNA...

And cross with the native species that still lived in those territories and induce them to cross creating like this and releasing when stinging cause a mutation, and so each of the specific snakes...

And he wore them well at the time when there was the invasion of Krypton.

One of the ships didn't reach earth, and he opened a wormhole at this location, and he made a major interference with the thermal sensors.

And there was a way to invade the ship without being noticed or detected, he knew when they would arrive, so he created a cosmic distortion.

Both Darkseid, thought to be foresight, vision of the future, vidence, but he knew that was sent some time in the future at the time of the invasion, it was more his mind, sent to a compatible body in the future of a descendant of Damiam.

And at the same time he created a thermal distortionaround, interfering with the barriers of kryptonian ships.

And it can open portals and inducing a rain of sunrays, joined to cosmic rays that would interfere with the kryptonian ship's system.

And then causing a breakdown, invainand throwing toxic bombs and their snakes to paralyze, and then inserting a powder that would be easily spread through the ventilation ducts, was odorless, so it would not be perceived bythe smell , and in all sectors of theship, and that would be fast and odorless toxins ...

And that's with neuro toxics and hypnotics all over the ship and being diluted and spreading through all the ducts and ventilation tubes.

And even if the involuntary and willfulcrosswould be a genetic change by fluidexchanges, some would die and be used as food by the other creatures he domesticated, and those that would survive would be ready for the right time...

Their colorations changed as they changed, but they were docile, if not bothered, their intelligence increased, some ofthem, of course, they mutated, as they transformed, their blood was addictive, if they bit him, then they became addicted and obedient.

And that they developed the communication skills, being use and mimic, understanding the human language and were great guards...

And others continued with the same coloration, but their composition would change along with its lethal capacity...

Its bite is fatal, causing the death of the victim in a few hours or instantly depending on the amount of poison.

And there were snakes and drugs in ventilation ducts that would be disseminated in all ducts, fast and undetectable.

A single drop of your poison is enough to kill a person, so don't let his innocuous name fool you...

And he made a mixture of toxins and creating a new substance.

And he can manipulate some guinea pigs and induce a larger poison production and with that he put chips, there were trackers and cameras behind his retinas, he would know by tracking and controlling the distance each of the snakes...

And so they spread all over the ship along the entire air system, and he transferred that gelatin that was from another dimension, that was white and that ate from the inside out.

The nano probes could self duplicate and so in exchange for fluids and reproduce independently.

And they could join the body of the snake in question and be a symbiosis in which they could be monitored...

Previously about 1/500 grams of its poison, it was enough to kill an adult human, now the altered snakes would have a second secondary bag.

And a fourth terciary prey that would be the inoculation of the poison a specific organ for each type of poison...

Of its kind, it's the most poisonous.

Even puppies can kill an adult human, genetically altered chicks and natural hybrids had pockets of poisons, their increased intelligence could serve for obedience and knowing when to attack...

And so a hive mind emerged and interspersed with the minds of all serpents, which one would see the other would see...

It moves quickly, and may be aggressive in certain circumstances, but the next moment, and they could move away from some communities and by themselves, and they would be able to hide in caves...

There were the nurseries of creation and reserves that Eduarda, Veronica Petrovia, Maheb and Amasteus

There are cases where he pursues his likely aggressors and attacks them repeatedly.

Seu venom contém neurotoxins and coagulants do sangue.

Fortunately, for humans, less than half of their bites contain poison, and what would not be the same for Kryptonians...

And they would act directly on the neurotransmitters of these aliens, and they were developed specifically for the alien species...

Like other snakes, they avoid stinging people, only reacting to their movement.

And he watched each of them to see their reactions...

And with that when they are connected their minds and their goals become a single solution...

The rattlesnake is easily identifiable by the rattle at the tip of its tail, if you take no one will know the difference...

They are part of the jararaca family, and he can use some guinea pigs and drop them in some regions to use them in the same process where he could

Found from Mexico to Argentina, it is the only snake in the Americas on this list that he has chosen for a cross and mutation of genes.

Surprisingly, puppies are considered more dangerous than adults due to their inability to control the amount of poison injected.

Most rattlesnake species have hemotoxic poison, which destroys tissues, organs and causes coagulopathy (stops blood clotting).

And they're practically comatose and paralyzed...

Permanent scars are very likely in the case of a poisonous bite, but some alien tissues are almost imperceptible, they have a habit of poke necks...

Even with immediate treatment, its bite can lead to loss of a limb or death, but with the alteration would cause it to literally petrify.

And as far as the sting would be like a jade the composition would spread in 12 hours and it would be irreversible...

He had almost no freedom there, Dessade was on top when he was Grandma Goodness.

Difficulty breathing, paralysis, salivation and bleeding are also common symptoms, convulsion and there would be practically two possibilities the first to grant a total instantaneous paralysis...

And the second literally paralyzed following radio waves and for once they would be reprogrammed abrupt stop of the senses muscle uncontrol...

Rattlesnake bites, especially of larger species, are usually fatal, these are no exception.

However, antivenom, when applied on time, reduces the mortality rate to less than 4%.

And with these there would be no chance of being irreversible...

Death snake this species is found in Australia and New Guinea.

It looks a lot like the vipers, since it has a triangular-shaped head and a small, flattened body.

Usually injects around 40 to 100mg of poison into the victims, but to worry a concentrated poison of 75 mg only with a poisonous concentration dosage 50 times its potential...

An untreated bite of the Death Snake is one of the most dangerous in the world, but it would have no way to treat with this amount, dosage and concentration of toxin...

The poison is a neurotoxin, which causes paralysis and can cause death within 6 hours due to respiratory failure.

The symptoms usually peak in 24 to 48 hours after the attack, but with that the toxic rain, and the paralyzing sting, and this instantly caused the symptoms to happen...

Antivenom is very successful in treating its bite, particularly due to the relatively slow progression of symptoms in humans with modified snakes...

And two actions would have taken place depending on the time and amount of poison, but genetic changes were made specifically for kryptonians.

With the neuro toxic rain, and that paralysis was activated, and would be absorbing through the skin, and acting directly on the brain, and with brain waves altering them and making suggestable the radio waves...

And tuned to the frequency that only a few alien forms they could hear would be being reprogrammed.

And without return and without success, not only paralyzed petrified the rain would be a way to dissipate the substances ...

Before the emergence of antivenom, a Death Cobra sting had a lethality rate of 50%.

With the fastest attack in the world, the Death Snake can go from the ground to the attack position (and return) within 0.13 seconds and increasing the dosage it can decrease by 0.9 seconds...

They are found almost all over the world, but undoubtedly the most poisonous are the Verrilhada Viper and Russell Viper, found mainly in the Middle East and Central Asia (especially in India, China and Southeast Asia).

Southeast Asia covers two peninsulas, in Indochina where we find five countries such as Myanmar - formerly Burma, Thailand, Cambodia, Laos and Vietnam, Indonesia, Brunei and East Timor - and in apart there that rained a lot.

And Singapore is the only country in this region regarded from the perspective of the economy as one of the Asian tigers of the region.

And he managed to influence Veronica, Eduarda, Amasteus, Maheb and Petrovia to convince their father to invest and research in those countries and in all regions of Southeast Asia...

Thomas Wayne himself was convinced to invest soon after an environmental disaster and soon after after some environmental situations considered bad...

It was really nice to meet Southeast Asia, he can fly with Sara and Veronica...

It was a long time to travel by plane, so being that she ran faster than Superman then she flew with suitcases and cuia...

The relief of Southeast Asia in the peninsular domains is marked by the predominance of low plateaus and plains.

These lowlands are drained by watercourses of great regional importance, such as the Mekong... , he had sex with Darkseid right there on that course of water, in question the drugs he played magnified by the powers of the water, were well in that river water with rain, took the water with drugs, with its power to rain, it was in his opinion a ridiculous but efficient power.

And these lands that bathe and reinvigorate and between these lands of Myanmar, among these countries there were animals that were native to these countries and between Laos, Thailand, Cambodia and Vietnam, and the animals were changed by the influence of their power of the moon.

And being that in Vietnam he forms a broad delta, and he can extract plants herbal condiments and exotic spices that could be used in his experiments...

And before it came into the South China Sea and they were a propitious place to release the exotic snakes that were genetically altered...

The dominance of the archipelago is marked by the presence of mountainous clusters of tertiary origin, with intense volcanic and seismic activity. This results from the fact that the islands that make up the territory...

And they are located on a strip of earth on the planet - called the Pacific Circle of Fire - situated on contact zones between tectonic plates in the crust.

And there were thousands of natural caves near the circle of fire of the Pacific... , he had a Q of attraction that made him go through caves and attract these animals, there, his powers would cause plants and some animals to mutate.

Thus, in this region, there is the occurrence of volcanoes, including active ones, such as krakatoa, which last erupted in 1886, from earthquakes and tsunamis.

And like what happened in 2004, causing the formation of gigantic waves (tsunamis), which caused major disasters in several countries in the region.

And by calculations he would erupt ten years from now...

But those snakes were, amphibious, they could breathe underwater and that was because of genetic changes, with the changes, could cause them to divide asexually...

And by being cut even into several pieces, they could regenerate and grow a part of their bodies, and where they would divide and grow and they could be eternal and susceptible to cell regeneration...

The causes and implications of this disaster, which led to the deaths of more than 150,000 people in Southeast Asia and the Indian subcontinent, have been the target of widespread media dissemination and international solidarity...

And it was during this period that Wayne companies sent aid and donations and invested in growth and development, and for a long period of time, camouflaged in the extraction of chemicals...

And in sending altered snakes and research in the region, and using donations and monetary aid to countries in exchange for withdrawal and studies of the territory disguised as earthquake study and geographic research...

Study of marine biology obtaining spices studies of proteins and wildlife...

These were disguised to prevent the intrusion of NGOs and protection of animals...

Despite this solidarity, the level of construction caused in some countries in the region indicates that the reconstruction of their economies will still take a long time to recover.

Investing in these territories helping the population disguised as charity raising funds in the study by investing in education.

And with this he can use for his research and testing with aliens who were captured by Darkseid. .

And they could use it to their advantage, knowing that this would be disguised their mother would never suspect and his father even less, Veronica Eduarda...

And they were together with that with the help of Amasteus who dealt as a personal lawyer to Thomas Wayne and Maheb who invested allied to them by embeving funds and lying and deceiving Thomas...

He knew that these were demons, who probed the earth from time to time in search of an avatar of Zariel,they knew each other long ago, but would never see him again if his father did not die.

But they were suspicious of their studies andresearch, while they were having charity parties...

The wife of Amasteus and Maheb, Nargui and Fatima diverted Martha's attention while they extracted substances that would be toxic.

And that's when it began its development until a few months ago of hisreturn, they were spies, who were preparing the coming of Zariel,testing humans.

Batman was now with help from them, usavando guinea pigs and animal tests with excuses for developments of vaccines and medicines for health...

And it has a large network of laboratories and manufactures and in the pharmaceutical industries.

Vipers are fast, these are five times faster and slippery and have night habits, being very active after the rains, but hybrids.

And as for those generated through a natural and artificial way of the crosses of species, they had daytime habits, but that could remain warm and control their temperature...

And no one would realize what hit him, if awakened after the end of hallucinations, with vomiting around him, they would suspect a momentary malaise and nothing more.

Most species have poison that causes pain at the site of the bite, followed immediately by swelling of the affected limb, but new ones could cause instant numbness and induce loss of limb strength...

And just imagine well-swollen Kryptonians whose kidneys have stopped working, and along with the rest of the main organs and gradually everything else.

And they'd be paralyzed and practically some stone substances instead of skin.

Blisters occur at the site of the bite and spread throughout the rest of the body as 3° and 4th degree burns.

The following after necrosis is usually superficial and spreading as a circulation and then without circulation and limited to muscles near the bite, but can be severe in extreme cases.

Vomiting and facial swelling occur in approximately one-third of cases.

Hemorrhage is a common symptom, but now everything is normal, especially in the gums and becomes a generalized hemorrhage...

There is a drop in blood pressure and heart rate and leading to organ failure spreading through others and having a slow and agonizing death.

Severe pain can last from 2 to 4 weeks, but with the help of neuro toxic rain that directly attacks the tissue it lasts the same seconds the victim is hit...

And by the amount that would form a connection and so the pain would end two hours later to the instant they would be hit by toxins...

Discoloration can occur throughout the swollen area, in addition to extravasation of plasma to muscle tissue.

And everyone felt some sting at some point.

Death from septicemia, respiratory or heart failure can occur between 1 and 14 days after the bite, or even later.

But the pain itself to a permanent paralysis, and after 10 days death to no longer be irreversible after 9 days on the 10th day dies...

The body self-destructs and disintegrates starting with blood and the liquefied organs...

The Malaasian Krait has a bluish black coloration, with white bands on the body.

It is found throughout Southeast Asia and Indonesia and controlled they are agents that attack only non-humans...

Even with antivenom, 50% of the bites of this snake are fatal.

Before the emergence of the antidote, its lethality was 85%, but its venom was altered and creating a mutation.

And when several snakes come together and merge into an immense and gigantic snake...

And that's how Silvia appeared, released poison and fire from her mouth, there was a corrosive substance like acid, and that was similar to hydrofluoric acid.

And she is a queen snake, and that grew and had all the qualities of all snakes, and having been raised as the chime snake the qualities and DNA of all together...

And he brought her to the cave a few months and promised to feed enough for more than five years.

And what was true, if I wasn't wrong, there'd be another invasion in five years.

And she has the power to control and communicate in human language, she can be sent to live between Petrovia being the serpent queen...

He called me Dad. "He said the moment he saw the snake slipping among the other snakes, and she controlled them and broke them, they did elas não notdie m, from the cuts,but they were divided.

And in this way forming other asexual snakes of gender change instantly.

And they always called him dad, and the snakes got used to saying it.

And so it arose through partinogenesis and cell division the other part of her, Serena and the snake besides that released corrosive poison and she was his white contrapart.

And she was black, at that time even if they cut her back to life and increased by dividing into small parts that grew separately, and the cut part turned into another smaller snake that would grow.

Silvia let out fire and poison, and she was hot...

Having a lot of wisdom for a simple snake...

And the two of them were completed... They were knowledge and mentally connected...

It also hunts and kills other snakes, or even cannibalizes other Kraits.

But these snakes feed on... Kryptonians, and other larger animals, they are more powerful at night, are vipers that devour other weaker creatures and hibernate over a period of time.

And from time totime, she uses her hypnotic eyes and paralyzes them and the other snakes at her command drink the blood of Kryptonians...

They have the nocturnal habit, being more aggressive under the darkness they attack directly by eating and swallowing whole

Its venom is a neurotoxin, 100 times more potent than that of a Naja or any of the genetically modified snakes they feed on blood and when there are no aliens and Kryptonians...

And they attack Martians the snakes throw flames and fire burning without this fire can be put out and not even under water it will stop burning...

Its bite quickly induces muscle paralysis, followed by a period of enormous excess of excitement (cramps, tremors, spasms), which finally ends in total paralysis, which would take hours took seconds, and then petrified...

And they gave true meaning to a Basilisk, but they don't kill humans unless they provoke it, they're guardians, and they protect hidden places...

If you leave a Kryptonianfed, they can all grow to the size of a snake like the basilisk...

Lord Big Cobra, as he called it, was a strange male and resemded to a dragon without legs or wings.

Even if the anti-poison is administered in time, the person is far from guaranteed survival, but he can make it a world-destroying creature...

Death usually occurs within 6 to 12 hours, but it is in question takes nine hours, the jade itself is the color it assumes when being petrified.

If the aid is delayed, the person goes into a permanent coma, or has brain death from hypoxia.

Najas can be found in Africa, Southwest Asia, South Asia and Southeast Asia, commonly used by snake charmers from India.

And he can put them in strategic places where he could call them with vibration radio waves at critical moments, but how could he use that to his advantage...

And they act together they are symbiotic and able to act together...

Music thought, it was the solution directed towards the ground in right waves in the right resonance where they would act at the right time.

It would be triple the normal dose combining the substances he could use this to his advantage...

However, they only follow the movements of the flute, since snakes do not have hearing.

And so he could use a visual contact that would touch all would attract his attention and so the resonance and in this way beats standing on the ground rhythmic and in harmony then very rigid ...

Several species of Naja, referred to as spitting snakes, have developed a specialized poison delivery mechanism, in which their front teeth...

And instead of releasing poison through the tips (similar to a hypodermic needle), they have a striated opening on the front surface, allowing the snake to propel the poison out of the mouth.

And he can use this to his advantage, control through the specific movements, and he can snore on the surface, and just like it was an earthquake test and sound waves thrown to the ground...

Although usually referred to as "spitting", the action is more like "squirting".

The range and accuracy with which they can fire their venom varies from species to species, as a defense mechanism, but there was fire.

And the energy wave that would be released the moment it could create vibration waves in a certain location...

And resonating across the earth's surface next to vibrational waves that would connect in the scales and directly into the eyes...

Once sprayed on a victim's skin, the poison acts as a severe irritant.

The skin..., well the skin is peeled as if itshines, it becomes a jade...

If introduced into the eye, it can cause a severe burning sensation and temporary blindness that would evolve even into permanent blindness.

And if the cleaning is not done immediately, but by creating a super poison totally irreversible even...

And the goal fulfilled, since it would be being destroyed from the inside out in a few hours they would turn jade dust.

Or even a green water liquefied a mass or liquid of DNA or protein...

And it was more of a goo of genetic material, it would be more like a nutrient jelly...

Most species of the genus Naja have a strongly neurotoxic poison, which attacks the nervous system, causing paralysis, but many also have cytotoxic characteristics.

And these that cause swelling and necrosis, with a significant anticoagulant effect.

Serena and Silvia have become queens and by themselves are capable of asexual reproduction and by partogenesis.

And they would have all the qualities and their poisons would have all the components of all the other snakes together, they were the perfect snake chimeras...

Others have toxic cardio components in their poison.

Mamba Preta is found in many parts of the African continent.

The skin burns to the scorching touch and can not approach it is simply harmful to Krypton ...

It is known for its aggressiveness and deadly precision attack.

It is the fastest land snake in the world, capable of reaching speeds of up to 20 km/h. It can attack 12 times in a row.

And they radiate jade energy, they are practically krypton's predator and by itself they hypnotize and induce eye contact to simply vibrate and do with their presence.

And they lose their powers within a 200-meter radius, but in Serena and Silvia's case they'd have to stay away for a thousand yards...

A single bite is capable of killing between 10 and 25 adults. Its poison is a fast-on neurotoxin.

The bite provides about 100 to 120 mg of poison on average, but can reach up to 400 mg.

With the two snakes were instant death...

If the poison reaches a vein, 0.25 mg/kg is enough to kill a human in 50% of cases, but these new snakes are 0.15 mg/kg is kills in 85% of cases in total he created the definitive predator of Krypton...

The initial symptom is local pain, in the area of the bite, although not as severe as that of snakes with hemotoxic poisons, but crossing the toxin would now be so toxic that they literally melted the meat with the breath...

The victim experiences a tingling sensation in the mouth and extremities, double vision, confusion, fever, excessive salivation (including foam in the mouth and nose).

And marked ataxia (lack of muscle control, spasms) a beautiful of a convulsive taque followed by paralysis and after a while, well, death.

If the victim does not receive medical attention, symptoms progress rapidly to severe abdominal pain, nausea and vomiting, pallor, shock, nephrotoxicity, cardiotoxicity, and paralysis.

Eventually, the victim experiences seizures, respiratory arrest, coma and death.

And with both of them there is no salvation.

And what all this takes a death rate in 100% of cases at the end of 10 hours

Without antivenom, the snake mortality rate is almost 100%, among the highest of all poisonous snakes. Depending on the nature of the bite, death can come between 15 minutes and 3 hours.

Also known as Adunco Nose Snake or Sea Snake, this species is found all over the indian ocean coastline of Madagascar and Australia, well in other words it was far away...

Although it has evolved from terrestrial ancestors, it is adapted to a fully aquatic life, being unable to move on earth, except for the genus Laticauda.

It is notoriously aggressive, if provoked, accounting for nine out of ten deaths from snake bites at sea.

These would be responsible for the deaths of thousands of aliens and an interplanetary invasion.

Like most sea snakes, this species is highly poisonous, however, the volume injected into each bite is low, making the symptoms usually mild.

For this reason, victims often do not seek immediate care until it is too late.

Death occurs from paralysis of the respiratory system or cardiac arrest, up to 12 hours after the bite.

And snakes with psychic powers at the point of control of movements were the o boron goth.

They would be controlled through symbiosis and a vibrational way they would be loyal through a hypnotic suggestion and vibration and they would be used at the right time.

And it was a conditioning through music, beats of the foot, tap dancing, and synchronized dance steps.

And in the embalming of the rhythm of dance literally and figuratively, with snakes that swing at the same pace and dance with it.

The Tiger Serpent is found in Australia.

This snake has a very potent neurotoxic poison.

It would be amazing to sting him so that his blood that had the right composition would get control over his mind.

And it would be as if they could be unable to disobey him and compulsion to obey...

After the bite, the victim can paralyze and or die, but within 30 minutes in an irreversible manner, liquefied, but usually takes 6 to 24 hours to die.

Prior to the development of an antidote, the mortality rate of tiger snake victims was 60 to 70%.

Snakes were now modified a specific poison that acted directly on neurons in the brain and nerves to simulate a stroke.

And at first and attack a specific part of the defense of the organism and inhibit that they could react and fight against the strange substance...

And there were several tests with artificial Kryptonians with the DNA they collected from Sara's ship...

And he was able to unravel the kryptongenome, there were many studies...

Symptoms may include localized pain in the foot and neck region, tingling, numbness, and sweating, followed by breathing difficulties and paralysis.

But that was summing up to develop a protein that would immediately attack and cause instant paralysis...

This snake usually flees, if found, but can become aggressive when cornered, they attack and do not retreat they attack until the victim succumbs to symptoms and is paralyzed they attack at the same time and move away at the same time.

Attacks with foolproof precision.

Of the species Bungarus candidus, the Malaysian krait are native to Indonesia and Southeast Asia, and are snakes of nocturnal habits, being especially aggressive after dark.

In addition, they often hunt and devour other snakes and don't mind practicing cannibalism with other kraits.

And imagine conditioned to the diet of eating Kryptonines...

And other alien species serving as food.

These were subjected to experiments induced to a specific mutation and controlled mutations in a wild environment.

And the crossings between artificial and natural ones forced the natural to undergo a mutation.

And by inducing a change by assimilating those that were created in the laboratory.

The great danger is that they are extremely poisonous and, even with the application of antiophilic serum, in 50% of cases the bites in humans end in death — this that before the development of the drug this rate was 85%

But after all theexperiments, they acquired intelligence similar to a twelve-year-old as they grew and time passed as intelligence rose in degree.

Darkseid and some allies of Zanovi'scall, who were forged in an alliance in a great commemoration, decided to proceed in raw material exchanges, and marketed, distributed, transferred, and transported as guardians on some allied planets serving each of the planets.

And they were developing into knowledge and intelligence and they were moving away from human beings and more embrenhadas in the jungle, less sociable and hungrier...

The venom of these snakes has a neurotoxin that causes cramps, spasms and tremors, ending in muscle paralysis and death.

In some cases, even after the victim receives treatment, permanent coma and even hypoxia brain death may occur.

Luckily, as we mentioned earlier, Malaysian kraits are notably news, so encounters with humans are not very common.

Everyone knows that we must keep our distance from snakes with triangular heads, as well as those that can lift part of the body and flatten the neck!

For the Philippine snake (Naja philippinensis) would be one of which we should run - but run a lot - in the unfortunate case of accidental encounter.

And everyone knows that Kryptonians don't run away, especially snakes, and even if they believed that they're not threats simply because they're earthlings and simple animals...

And krypton's invaders were supposed to pass 1, 000 yards away from them...

And the Kryptonians in his presence lose powers and vision came soon after...

This is because, in addition to having a potent poison, and that can affect cardiorespiratory functions and cause death within 30 minutes.

And these snakes can spit the toxin in the direction of their victims from up to three feet away.

The unfriendly-looking Death Viper that you just saw being genetically altered and placed to cross, in the above tank belongs to the genus Acanthophis and can be found in Australia and New Guinea.

The trips served as something, after all he could take and go as long as he could towards New Guinea with Sara's help.

Also known by the affectionate name of "viper of death", this snake has the fastest attack in the world — giving the dinghy and returning to the initial position of attack in just 0.13 seconds!

And he made it the fastest snake in the North American, which its attack speed united the acceleration force came with a tremendous consequence a snake that attacks at the speed of light.

Apart from the fact that he hangs out with the alien girls, and their escorts and Jodin, all because of Darkseid's super protection.

But he realized it wasn't just Darkseid who was overprotective, all the priests he always passed through temples, tended to watch him want to talk about introducing the ancient traditions.

Everyone there, even Jodin who knew how he struggled, even when they knew his strength and fighting ability, remained super protective.

Not your opinion, he had a question.

Who would be stupid enough to try to kill someone who could come back from the dead?

Batman, i didn't understand it, he didn't understand, it was the constant fear of who would actually kidnap, the fact that he was the avatar of ruin, it was as they said, keep the i return secret, for protection.

And meanwhilehe was changing snakes genetically, he was very affectionate with these weird critters that seemed to ask for his attention,which made him feel strange as if hewasn't there, infact, he looked around, it was like he remembered his childhood and his toys...

And what he always asked, but others just watched and his parents had what seemed like the urge to buy, Alfred seemed affected by the same problem.

Or when i went out with Eduarda and Veronica, but that in that period after the return it was like it wasn't him, as if i didn't have to play with the toys.

And he'd take carts and other toys and line them up and put them in order...

And he sat on the static floor watching and watching looking around and seeing his toys in order arranged and on the floor.

And over and overagain, he was caught with landscape gaze on the ground watching and looking were either his parents and or Alfred... He told Darkseid that he compared it to Batman's experiments with the snakes.,

And often he was caught isolated sitting in a dark corner of the soon or a niche in the corner watching histoys, sometimes in the darkness of the labs talking to the critters.

And that they were stacked organized and even still, he trembled when someone came and tried to move them, and so they went back to the experiments...

And it was a snake that moved at the speed of light and used it in sangria as a snake that coils and holds in a certain wheel attached to the law of the circle...

In addition, the bite of the death viper , as he called it, is among the most lethal on the planet,if not the universe, that he modified them, and, if not treated properly, can cause paralysis, respiratory failure and death in a period of only 6 hours.

And that was a lot better when she kills in four hours...

Fortunately, humans are not part of the official menu of this type of snake — which prefers to hunt other snakes, including their same genus — now theyhad a new, Kryptonian menu..

And they became very demanding and their diet consisted of Kryptonians every 15 years, and then they would hibernate...

Tiger snake belonging to the species Notechis scutatus, the tiger snake is native to Australia and usually only attack when it feels threatened.

At that point he can spread and position, and every snake trained in different parts of the world after reprogramming...

However, when she does this, the boat is almost always accurate and, if not treated quickly, the bite can cause death within a period between 6 and 24hours.

And although there are records of people who passed away after only 30 minutes!

This is because N. scutatus has a very potent neurotoxic poison that can cause pain in the lower limbs and neckregion.

And the numbness of the body and sweating, followed by breathing difficulties and muscle paralysis.

And before the development of antiophilic serum, the death rate was between 60% and 70%.

Endemic to Australia, the Taipan of the Interior (Oxyuranus microlepidotus) occurred thereafter, and is considered the most poisonous snake on the planet, and only 110 mg of its poison.

And the maximum production recorded by a sting is enough to kill approximately 250,000 rats —or about 100 humans!

But they were more effective with Kryptonians,they acquired a taste for blood and alien flesh that would have morenutrients, so they would be more like repellent of non-human species...

With the release of snakes in the wild this specific species seemed a little hasty, and in question it reproduced faster and with that, they ended up reproducing faster, and multiplying.

And fifty times faster, its similarities with the previous one as it produced the ability to induce its genes in the local species.

And inducing her to undergo a mutation with the exchange of fluids and contact which caused an epidemic of snakes...

The good thing is that the microlepidotus are as timid as they are poisonous, and the encounters between these snakes and humans rarely happen innature, but they position themselves in specific places.

And where in theory there wouldn't be many passages and encounter with humans... , and other races that were not welcome in the mining of the planets of the beasts that were transported on the planets of beasts.

And those places where they were released have a technology, the planets that transported them and the intergalactic trade consisted of exchanges of favors, and that mismeans the human capacity to be there human beings are removed and lose the desire to be in certain places...

They were used in certain locations, inducing some green lanterns not to descend on certain alliance planets.

In fact, as far as we know, no fatality has ever been recorded caused by the bite of an InlandTaipan, but if that ever happens, the unlucky one would die in approximately 45 minutes.

Well, he did a test and killed 30 Kryptonians in 29 minutes.

Human accidents involving snakes of the genus Lachesis are rare and few cases have been documented in the literatura, but he managed to cover up the death of Kryptonians... , and leading them, there were no records of this attack, everything was actually a great generalized hallucination on earth.

The subspecies L. m. muta livesand m humid tropical forests difficult to access, which explains in part, the low incidence of poisoning cases with this snake.

In Brazil, they constitute 1.4% of the total accidents by venomous snakes, and it can induce an increase in procreation and having been reported 939.

And the guinea pigs he used among 30aliens, who made themselves beasts in invading the earth,and the guinea pigs of Darkseid's alienígenas laboratories, and he used them in experiments, and which probably caused by this genus of snake in the period 2019-2020, with 29 deaths (0.9%) and 50 deaths in 2021 . , e

And well after these periods of adaptation it was possible to spread the gene and the snakes reproduced faster, eating and devouring other snakes of a previous species.

Laquetic venom presents pathophysiological activities similar to those of bothrópico venom, i.e., coagulating, proteolytic, hemorrhagic and acute inflammatory activity.

Nothing wrong with making a Kryptonian suffer just before she died.

It is also reported, a cinininogenase activity in the venom of Lachesis muta, which could explain in part, some clinical alterations called "neuro toxic, and which he developed and perfected.

The neurotoxic picture observed in L. muta poisoning is of varying occurrence, and distinguishes the laquectic accident from the bothrópico.

It is characterized by the early onset of severe hypotension(in the first minutes after the accident), and concomitantly, describes sweating, nausea, vomiting, abdominal cramps, diarrhea and bradycardia.

The intensification of these changes can lead to shock, severe bradycardia and death.

The activity of the poison was also witnessed as a "thrombin-like" activity (coagulating action).

This protease was isolated initially if there were no survivors...

And subsequently sequenced and confirmed its homology with crotalic gyroxine

A lectin (lactose-specific) capable of causing herma agglutination and platelet aggregation and an acid phospholipase A2 with platelet aggregation inhibitory activity as well as local in vivo and in vitro myotóic activity were isolated..

To date, two metalloproteinases (LHF-I and LHF-II)have been isolated with hemorrhagic activity in the venom of L. m. muta and they probably play.

And being more potent and aggressive and an important role in hemorrhagic abnormalities described in laquetic accidents.

Well now it wouldn't be an accident anymore, of course if they proved it wasn't an accident...

In addition, these metallous proteinases are also attributed local inflammatory activity, forming edema and degradation of extracellular matrix components in a host cell...

All this in intense cellular destruction at that time, it looked like a train derailed inside the Kryptonian..

Extensive necrosis of the left leg spreading to the right, due to severe laquetic accident..

And that could progress violently he would be a big and powerful and violent and aggressive, more than anything he can say...

Odididic poisons are made up of various substances, whose function is to immobilize, kill and digest prey.

Some of these constituents have PLA2 activity.

These enzymes are divided into several classes, called A1, A2, B, C and D, according to their hydrolysis site.

Causing kidney failure at first what he was looking for was cell destruction that came after paralysis...

They are very effective proteins in which he could increase them in potency by replacing and leaving their potency and destruction very aggressive ...

Phospholipases A2 catalyze hydrolysis of easy-to-acid bond at 2-sn position of phospholipids, releasing fatty acids and smooth phospholipids

Some free fatty acids may act as secondary messengers or may be involved in other reactions,. such as precursors of biologically active eicosanoids.

Extracellular PLA2s have low molecular weight (13 to 15 kDa), occur abundantly in nature and require Ca2+ to perform their catalyticactivity.

And he could use all the substances of the cells at a later time where they would literally liquefi...

The pancreatic juice of mammals and snake venoms are among the richest sources in extracellular PLA2s and unlikepancreatic PLA2s, pla2s of poisons can produce potent biological effects..

And such as: neurotoxicity (pre and post-sinaptic), myotoxicity (local and systemic), cardio toxicity, anticoagulant effect, platelet aggregation inducer, platelet aggregation inhibitor..

And hemolytic activity, convulsionant, hypotensive,anti-hemorrhagic,togenic edema and injury of organs and tissues.

Looking like in other words a cocktail of poison.

And if kryptonian organs are more potent and more receptive absorbing faster,, then they produce more on a large scale, would try to fight, but it being aggressive would subdue and nullify their defenses, kill them at the end of seven days of much suffering and pain.

There was a report, Darkseid pulled him by the neck, and took him down the hall, and he kissed him along the way and he put him in his living room, taking off his pants and underwear, sitting on the couch, and spoke, as he lay on his back.

It sits in my mouth. "Darkseid said..

\- I'm going to give you a present for behaving. "Darkseid said..

He gasped behind the red mask, he liked it, but no matter how many times, his heart was tight and his courage wavered at not being able to speak.

He stood with his ass between Darkseid'smouth, kneeling his legs around his face, toward his eyes, Darkseid separating his buttocks he shoved his tongue.

Batman gave a scream, when Darkseid stuck his tongue inside him, and another scream, and giving a shout to each blowjob, until it broke through its walls and shoved its tongue into him.

Darkseid stroked his thighs, pushing inside him, his tongue, stocking, he moaned upon his mouth, his screams morcegolouderand louder, he was climbing up the bat's blouse, and pinching his nipples, for each touched es. , e beliscando seus mamilos, para cada es

The bat, moved from front to back,panting withhis hard s penises,dripping and increasingly. , ofegando com o

Darkseid's penis in the middle of his legs, seeing the noises and groans of Batman, he was opening his fly releasing his loose dripping penis, Batman wouldn't stop screaming, he gasped and squirted hard, squirting on Darkseid's head,and yet he wouldn't stop, he gasped and screamed.

Darkseid stuck his tongue inside him stocking him, feeling his hole tighten around his tongue, he pulled him even with shaking legs.

Sit on my dick. He ordered it.

Batman was fluttering, and yet he crawled toward Darkseid's waist leaning with his hands on his chest, he went toward Darkseid's pelvis..

Batman took his penis and guided to his hole and was lowering it was difficult to pass his head through his narrow hole, he screamed and groaned, for each time, passing through his canal, he felt the veins.

Darkseis felt every ring of muscle going through his cock, which would insert more and more into Batman.

He was still narrow and poorly stretched, he gasped to pass by his kneeling head for every inch, until he was completely buried inside him in his pelvis and feeling all its length.

Darkseid holding on to his thighs, and holding on to his penis, panting, his bent legs sitting with his penis inside him.

Move, move, move. " He ordered Darkseid.

He began to rise and fall amid his groans and screams, he gasped pushing and pulling his ass, beating directly into his pelvis.

\- How tight and hot you are. "Darkseid said." – I never get tired of you. " – Said Darkseid,stroking his thighs and squeezing his penis, betweenhis movement s of going up and down on Darkseid's cock.. s

Batman doubted, went up and down, and between movements, of his trapped penis, in the hands of Darkseid, and that if it were not águas for the regenerative waters, and the fact of himself has absorbed the substances, and characteristics, and could be regenerate.

If it was another man, he would be well stretched, he would be more than breaking in, he will always be an anal virgin, and always hurt at first, it was tasty too, he felt ashamed that in addition to the usual words of fuck, he was well foulmouthand dominant with him.

He let him stay in control while he climbed up and down flexing his knee, he slowly fucked him, he enjoyed squeezing around Darkseid,and then felt the penis ejaculating inside him, but not stopping pushing the pelvis to accompany him.

\- I'm going to tie a knot in you. He said.

Ho, uh. "He groaned, and gasped, they stayed a few minutes with him still, attached to Darkseid's penis..

Then he stood still for a few minutes moving from front to back with that swollen penis inside him, with languid movements, he felt hurt as usual.

It was always and was unusual, whenever he did this and with his abdomen swollen, and his penis cumming, non-stop, and the semen of Darkseid with the emperor cumming inside him.

Batman was also cumming on Darkseid'sabdomen, they were likesquirts, and the penis sticking him in his prostate, until he swelled, he overflowed the sides, dirtying his pants under neath him, and still not stopping.

He liked to be sent and get caught by force, but he would never say that, he was going up and down faster.

Darkseid pulled him by the shoulders and caught him forcing him to lower and kissed him, then he had his mouth and lips taken, he sucked and kissed him fervently his tongue inside his mouth,

Darkseid then held him, holding him on his shoulders, close to his shoulder, with one hand and his face leaning against his neck, and then propeled with his pelvis.

Batman was screaming while Darkseid was hitting in and out of him, he had his legs more spread, he felt his testicles pounding directly on his ass, he was preventing him from moving.

Darkseid fucked him hard, stocking, pushing his pelvis and opening his legs, apart, and unable to close, with blows in and out of it..

Darkseid the used to blow a jackhammerathighspeed, stowed and hit straight into his hole directly reaching his prostate.s

They enjoyed it at the same time, in which Darkseid turned him, standing on top of him, and him, willingly, propelling with his pelvis, and pushing..

You're so hot. "He said with every stake inside him, that warm, appetizing cave, that tight hole that squeezed around his thick, vein-filled cock.

My moon, my prince. – He growled, taking his lips, in a kiss, his mouth entering his, he ate him, andhis tongues in a lost battle, where Darkseid won, in every part of his, sucking with bites on his tongue, sucking and licking him.

He bit him, pulling his neck, and licking him and he gave a second knot inside him, panting.

\- Darkseid. – Shouted Batman panting, while he was screaming, and he ate him, willingly, he was levering him and bending his body, legs up..

Darkseid wasand mpurteverything inside, pounding his testicles on his ass, his penis squirting his semen into his mask, amid the stowed, and his screams squeaky.

\- Ahh. - He said in the midst of his cries. - God. - He screamed, choked, like another bite, and a knot him, without bad taking.

Darkseid was levering him with his legs and banging, with the movement of fuck with his hips, between his screams.

Darkseid roared and arched his back amid his blows in and out of him, he turned his body and eyes toward the ceiling, and while sending rays and waves of omega samson toward the ceiling,

Batman felt the blows panting and felt the heat and the panting, as if there was an erupting volcano.

Darkseid laid him down again,the symbolsshone through the blows, the lord of Apokolips pushing and, pushing and pulling, his body upon him..

You're mine. He was growling towards that blow from his prostate causing him to scream more and more, he reached his prostate non-stop.

In the middle of the screaming. I'm yours. " Said Batman in the midst of his orgasms, Darkseid enjoyed inside him, and Batman between his stomachs.

Darkseid the stooling and the cosqueezing his body stretched with open legs back to thedivan and fucking him between his legs, that hole swallowing his cock, squeezing around him, the stocked and his penis trapped between their bodies.

He screamed until they cumshot together, and Darkseid's bite on his neck, amid his screams, and the lights of his body that always lit, the symbols he knew, he saw a torrential rain outside the windows..

He at all times had the symbols shining all over his body, and the brilliance of the marking, he ran out of strength with Darkseid pulling him, and taking care of him, until he was able to move.

He took his penis out ofit, hugged together, moaning, took more than 15 minutes between the moans post-samewet.

Darkseid kissed him on his lips, he sucked and licked the semen that covered his mask, until there was nothing left, he licked,where there was the mark of thebat, and descending down his abdomen,, where was the semen that Batman enjoyed, and even his cock..

Darkseid caught him between a groan, and sucked him to clean him, climbing on top ofhim, again and kissing him and Batman tasted semen,bitter, and kissed the tongue kiss between Darkseid,climbing up his blouse, and squeezing and sucking his nipple, each of them.

The semen of Batman's hole dripping between his thighs, dripping between him and accumulating forming a puddle beneath him.

They lay together and hugged.

\- Aren't you angry anymore? "He questioned after a while.

\- You don't see me slinging your ass. "He said hugging his waist.

"I don't want to see you dead, not even when I know I can bring you back.

"He said with his chin on his head. "I don't want you experimenting with your body. "Darkseid said..

"You don't have to, use the guinea pigs. He said.

Batman hugged him, snuging with his legs tangled around Darkseid's waist,the new god was on top of him.

It's all right. He said.

After a while, Darkseid,took off Batman's legs and got up and went to pick up a cloth, coming back with him and cleaning it, then he helped him get up.

\- Let's go to the meeting - I said while I dressed him like a doll.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He saidand. " - Give me five minutes to walk. - Batman said.


	75. Chapter 75

20

Batman turning around, and with his white braid of light, which shimmoped in contrast to the black armor, and the commanding tente nthat ship towardshis captainand his crew s in place,, on the direction in question.

And in communication with the allies who were not supposed to be armed, they were an immense cargoship carrying supplies to the allied planets with productexchange, business and bargaining.

He was looking toward the immensesun, which passed, burned and smoked like all the sun, with the exception that he was red as blood.

He woke up nauseous, the morning when he came close, from that galaxy, he felt warm, it wasn't exactly being in the heat, but he already knew the feeling, got nervous and was hungry and very hungry for fried pork and fried chicken.

In addition to eating bone, he could chew very well, he was using a limiter on his jaw, felt his mouth increase, like that of a snake, as if moving out of his jaw.

Andit was adored on the mask, his teeth were pointed, they grew slowly, and many didn't approach him, at this point, they heard the stories.

He was dropping smoke from his mouth, smoking, feeling warm, and he had taken the chest of the armor, he was hot, he put his gloved hands on the observatory glass very close to the observation deck and on the side of the transport, he scratched the glass with red claws, watching the immense red sun.

\- Shit... - He gasped looking towards that damn red sun.

He breathed resfolegante, and he listened, the alarms, his back as planned, he could be coherent, when he realized he felt blue smoke coming out of his mouth, and a hiccup, that feeling was bothersome, his teeth were pointed.

Now he was known there and had already spread throughout that galaxy that Darkseid's consort was in front of the escort of the alliance's supplies shipment...

And Darkseid was supposed to be waiting for him at the planet's entrance.

He began to vomit a black slat toward the ground, turning his head down, his eyes becoming vertical pupils, with his arms resting on theglass.

Whenhe heard more alarms the transport and teleportation, everything turned red, were the emergency lights, around him, he saw to his astonishment a large squadron around spaceships of spaceships.

There were exchanges of fire, shouting and fighting, and running on the platforms around the underlying bridges and floors.

He laughed with a sniff, turning around when they invadedaround, entering the immense ship.

He twisted and flexed his neck, turning toward the corridor before coming towards one of the invaders.

You're surrendered. "He said in black masks and black clothing, with a laser gun toward him.

Batman turned in his direction turning his black cape and folding the body spewing the black sloth toward the ground, there were many fighters around on the platform, the ship stopped being attracted by the pull wave of a larger ship, were surrounded by several ships of various sizes.

He got up, almost kneeling around, he was surrounded more than twenty black aliens, surrounding him.

This one's not okay. "Said one approaching, with two hands near his shoulder, while he vomited toward the ground.

\- At least one won't be a problem.

\- We don't have to worry about at leastone.

At thistime and le took his arm, and the next moment, Batman wiped his chin with the back of his gloved hand with a sinister smile on his face, when he would grab his shoulder and handcuff him.

Batman smiled turned with everything doubled his body, then he twistedthat s hands with his arms, twisting the body.

And turning on a next and twisting back from the alien, in trás everything arching his back, they were left unreacted, were seconds to break, he surrendered it, using it as a shield, surprising everyone there, he turned it over and broke his arms at a distorted angle.

Throw your assholes. – That was a last scream, before Batman struck his mão hand sideways toward the alien's neck,he punched a nearby twisting a leg and breaking a third party's arms, him jumping with a somersque, toward another, he gave a flying one throwing him on the platform below.

They came around him, he pushed him with punches in a row, and threw them towards one another, and disarming with one kick the next,

Some of them ran in fear, him, looked like a beast, breaking arms and legs and throwing other enemies platforms down.

Shit. " He said with a hiss from a reptilian voice, then he threw it ontop of a nearby one, and kicked him with a flying, giving a wrench and a kick at the attacking, pushing toward another.

He threw a batarangue toward the nearby power display, and darkening the room, he kicked in the darkness with his visors illuminating hiseyes, during the time in the darkness, heard shots in various directions, when the lights came on the next moment, Batman was standing aroundcummings of unconscious bodies.

He followed decided toward one of them, larger, with the expression of a snake, he was fought, was taller than him, and surrendered, twisting his body, several others came around.

He punched the man and pushed him, deflecting the blow, next when several aliens over 20 of them jumped on top of him to surrender him, and be subdued and his arm back, and using him as a shield, toward several crew members.

\- Back up, surrender or he dies. He threatened another.

\- Well done,Jor-har. - Said another, he was using him to surrender the other crew.

\- Tell everyone we caught the cargo leader. - He said being guided towards another platform.

\- You... - He pointed towards a priest.

He was taking him as a shield, toward the command and communication center.

He was far from them in space a huge black hole arose, he was being used as a bargaining chip of the alliance.

There were some priests who were subdued, they were surrendered toward transport.

They started making signs between them looking toward Batman.

And he growled and breathed more and more breathlessly.

He twisted his body, but still surrendered.

\- What's going on with him- - Questioned one of the attackers.

He was transforming, this caused the surrendered priests to kneel around in the form of prayer and prayer.

What are you guys doing? "Asked one of the invaders.

And his arm was twisted and at the same time he twisted his body, approaching one of his captors.

The man behind him didn't stand a chance.

It was faster than you might think, and as if it turned unexpectedly as if you saw a metamorphosis.

Batman was no longer Batman,

His mask, cracked, broke and tore, as if in a very fast image, at high speed, and the limiter of his jaw broke, he turned with everything toward the man's face.

He did not know what the comandu, thepriests knelt and prayed hand in hand, and the crew were released they stood around the priests who held hands and joined in prayer, to what seemed only a prayer, it was a barrier forming of protection.

It was like a nightmare his mouth turned and rising and transforming like thousands of teeth and was bigger than the person himself who heldhim.

This cursed man was killed, and the last thing he última saw still alive was an immense yawn of thousands of teeth rising,as a light appeared as the cries ofthousands of souls, teeth and six-eyed mouths with reptilian claws, was a claw and all the clothes tore.

As he transformed and increased in size, taking proportions, from nightmare monsters, a monstrous and reptilian beast like a dragon, thousands of teeth, claws and an immense mouth, chewing and swallowing then waves of energy enveloped everything around, flames engulfed his body and taking shape.

Then the devoure eat half of his trunk with half his waist and head, he transformedthe next hour each, devouring all his enemies, they screamed and ran and tried to shoot and some tried to escape, but were devoured, and they were eaten, destroyed and thrown high.

Blood, screams and guts around the place, the bloodbath splashing around, torn bodies being thrown around the space floating in its path.

And he transformed and increased and in the end left only the priests, who were in prayer, and increasingly fast, wings anda part , coming out of hisback, sprouting and turning into an immense reptile that increased more and more of a white color.a.

And he devoured everyone there, before bursting the glass and flying like a burning white aura into an immense creature and sendingover his mouth with thousands milhares of teeth,sending bursts of energy and golden symbols as chains around.

The creature flew into space and leaping and flying into space dethroning every enemy ship in its path, devouring corpses in space in explosions behind explosions, screams anddespair.

And he crossed the larger ships sending agreat power house, appearingaroundsome symbols wrapped in chains with mystical or ancient words, older than history itself,asif wrapped in data..

The priests were constant lye and a mantra, no for nothing, it was actually a barrier that protected them from the destruction of the creature of the end, which at that time was hundreds of thousands of kilometers.

They were symbols that formed around, and were alchemical numbers, circleslike barriers destroying everything around, like wrapped in cords of energy..

At the end when he grew up he changed, when his chofres grew and multiplied twisted like that of a goat.

It had six eyes of vertical pupils, which had scales and two huge shallow scans of miles of extensions that were scaly with such sharp claws, and equal to that of a dragon, with a body as long as that of a Chinese dragon of wings, long of a demon.

He wasone of the huge reptilian beast of teeth as that rows of teeth, his mouth upon opening, there were as of miles with cries as of souls and despairs, shadows and black waves around souls,

Being accompanied by souls, which were added those of the pirates of the ships, and the forms of spectral shadows, wrapped in white light, like flames, and that all the ships were blown up..

This immense dragon creature was going through the ships and some exploded and others were blown in half, and thenthe energy that spread aroundinthe end..

The immense serpent dragon was using its mouth with thousands ofrows ofteeth, pointed, and whose interior looked like a black hole of souls that screamed and groaned, and between shadows and waves of energy that protruded along with energy claws.

On his back there was a mane or long white mane from the head to the tip of syrup like a fuzzy tail of a lion, smooth and shiny.

It was like there wasa blackhole, his long body like that of a Chinese dragon mixed with that of a reptile with a firm and muscular chest.

The creature was sucking everything around it, and devouring and sucking the distended ships, and while they would tell each of those planets and that before their arrival in a row they were destroyed while he sucked them,

He was consumingeverything, sucking everything into his mouth, while thousands of ois turned into countless black holes and then it was as if it were gravity itself, which were consumed.

Consuming the stars that died around, each planet and constellation were sucked, a massive roar of a flame of energy, flash of energy, flames surrounding his body, shadows of spectra surrounding his hugebody, left traces of stars.

The creature followed through other constellations traversing everything around, only dying worlds, dead stars, and black holes were consumed, while skirting gold sands and stars along the way they were alive and inhabited.

Andas it crossed without looking back, orsideways, and moving forwardas a trail of light flying withsits immense wings, leaving all the brightest new stars.

Even if it turned around, it was atroop of green lanterns, being ignored, and the creature did not give a single look as if it did not see, and did not care, or they meant nothing, just a roar as awarning, and did not pay attention.

Get out of the way, people are coming back. That's the one they heard.

Screams of fright and despair in his way.

Leaving behind a trail of fear, waves of luminous energy, were waves, but, leaving traces of stars, where they passed leaving the lights on, around.

Leaving behind waves of fear and dread of spectres that surrounded him and caused all the green lanterns of the troop to lose the power of will and diedfrightened, and others dispersed and fled.

Somewhere else...

Darkseid learned that the plan worked by spoting a void in space, remnants of corpses of space pirates, and a prisoner who was smart enough to get himself into the middle of the circle of priests, and escape the beast of the end, he followed the trail of despair and priests in a dome of energy...

He was on a ship accompanied by a retinue of allies and some priests and allies observing the void where there would be a galaxy very prosperous.

He received a recorder, the images of the action of the legendary beast of the end.

They opened the ship's traction and brought in the crew, the priest and the only one of the pirates who had survived, but he was beyond any rationality.

The priests were well controlled, and some crew members were in their most varied degrees of fear.

\- All as planned, my lord. "Said a priest in purpura robes, he was the first to get up and go in his direction kneeling.

What's the next step, my lord? " Asked the priest

He looked toward the void and the wreckage of ships, and what was left and said with a smile.

\- The next step was to follow the trail of stars, and the remnants of fear and despair along the way.

Your way. He said. "He must be on the oasisplanets of the desertplains of Uhran."

Why there, my lord? " He questioned Darkseid..

Because it's the end of the road. "Darkseidsaid. " - It is on the renewing energy route of the temples of Zarathanis and the priests of the planet of Thanazuris. " He said.

\- He's going to be drawn there. " Said Darkseid. According to legend, it was the resting place of Zariel when he brought the rains...

\- Contact them about our arrival. "They must be prepared for the arrival of the beast of the end, and ours then.

A few thousand years ago...

In a distant galaxy, almost on the other side of the Zeta galaxy,near the end of the Sigma galaxy, there was a belt of stars and constellations, similar to orion's belt, in the eras called three Shats,,

That's what there was a huge constellation... and a galaxy of 12 planets...

Its 23 moons and 34 ares, which once gave life and would have the names of the children of the lost people of Zariel..

About 6,000 years ago, before Ragnarok,they worshipped divinity as the annual coming of rains and a kingdom with the legends of their visits, when they had the cult and festivities, which took place annually, economy and abundance, did business with other planets far away.

They received gifts that were a great abundance and power prosper.

During the age prospers, those constellations and their four belts of stars and planets, and the so-called Twin Galaxy of Thanaths..

In times past this galaxy was thriving and there was a great culture and economy, all this was thriving from a great culture, right in the early reigns of the ancient deity Zarie,who according to tales was the patron saint of these distant galaxies...

With the disappearance of the deity, in the midst of the so-called 2,000 years of war, among some stories said that the deity faced a great threat, she seconds a few followers before his disappearance.

She asked for help and these peoples, who still denied help to him, and eventually split up, and with that she came to disappear, in what would be a great battle and with it more war arose.

This was in the beginning before the so-called 2,000 years of darkness on Krypton, she or he, did not know about sex, they were the most trustee, but from a prosperous kingdom came war, hunger and disagreements and ancient gods.

These who came with the kings who kings, fought, there was plague and famine, and as the prosperous power of Zariel that granted everyone there the power and abundance.

In denying help and rejecting it, they did not come to your help and help.

With her disappearance, along with her, her influence disappeared with her.

And it was the beginning of the end, when there was the Ragnarok brought by Liliriana..

And death hunted them down, and slowly consumed by internal wars gradually destroyed them, until their extinction.

And with that, the prosperous rivers, health and abundance perished with it,

All the force disappeared, leaving only the curses of his vengeance left behind..

They even though they knew everything they had was given to them, by Zariel with his disappearance, they were taken everything from him.

All there who used what they called the forbidden word, left as the curse of Zariel,and with them, used them what caused the greatest genocide in the galaxy, exiled from the order and power of the guardians and there were thousands of invasions, and deaths, which was prosperous, now there is no life...

The beautiful rivers, the festivities, and that abundance of trees and great nature, has been replaced by a dry and lifeless planet.

In their struggles and battles followed they fought for power, and with it the end of that galaxy, and the extinction of a great mountain range, constellations, and nearby colonies that thus died to all.

Today after 6,000 years, it was still a planet, but lifeless, whose you are, were a blood red and the moons, nothing closer than floating rocks.

In that period when there were no lives and nothing but the only things left on that planet besides the destruction that followed were remains of stones, monuments destroyed.

There was a warm, stuffy air, with petrified remains and fossils of animals and what remained of temples and buildings, which was once a large and prosperous galaxy was a dry, arid and lifeless land.

Of several red suns that were there just taking fire, and besides being an inhospitable environment without life, and an environment without water, and whose lightning storms, bring no water, only warm wind and muffled.

And there was nothing left of that great empire, the kings and their inhabitants died a long time ago.

That was a lifeless den, a propitious place for bounty hunters to hide in their countless caves, which roamed the underground and the caves that were practically hollow, and their underground corridors.

They were where bounty hunters, space pirates, fugitives from the law and the worst kinds of beings fleeing the authorities, great site of an ambush, fugitives and outlaws of space, was a place constantly used to get rid of evidence.

And without taking that out of that time and at some point that planet was close to extinction and its red suns could soon become a black hole or a super nova.

There was a distant galaxy, close to that belt that did business with the Goda and the Glifordians,in addition to the priests of Zarathanis, were the Zarnadria,who recently joinedthe alliance.

And just in that period, both transport ships, which were part of the alliance, were constantly attacked the ships and supplies and exchanged transport products, were ambushes looted and stolen, they always went missing, well in that constellation, were looted and stolen, had lost many loads ...

So Batman formulated an ambush plan, according to some contacts from the sidebars, there were hiding places near the dead moons and those planets.

Batman was on Darkseid's ship,or rather on atransport ship of the people of Zandaria who were supplies and would pass right there in that lost belt, which was a galaxy allied to a people recently allied to Darkseid..

Darkseid was waiting for him on durlar'splanet, Batman, was being waited for Darkseid,he was in charge of supplies, and from that ship, at that time he was advising, on the direction of an abrupt stop.

If the plan worked, he would get his intent, and he was attracted to you and dead stars and he would turn... and eat them, he may have no control when he transforms, but as the whole beast can be directed in one direction, and eat whoever was in his way, he would not feel guilty, since he would not remember...

A few hours later.

The Thanazuris,were soon contacted by the alliance, there was an emissary who welcomed Darkseid,were going through an immense drought...

And there was the priest of the temple and a new god called Dessad..

He reported the arrival of the beast from the beginning and the end, they should be prepared.

Queen Diuna,a jade woman, and her vizier, by her side, and beyond the prime minister, listening to the history of ancient legends.

\- Would the stories be real of your return? "A priest asked.

\- Only your coming and the rain would show the truth.

\- We're within the 200-year cycle. "The vizier said he was a shadow man.

A few hours later, they saw an immense dragon in the skies of the planet, and with it a storm lightning and thunder, and with them a wind and rain...

Half an hour later he arrived at the entourage, Darkseid came amid the wind and rising waters ofthe rain.

\- You know that river that won't stop raining? "The priest asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said..

\- It's been dry for over 15 years. He said.

\- What is your proposal, Lord Darkseid- Questioned the Queen.

A few hours before...

Along there was an oasis planet that passed through a drought, and was inhabited by a civilization allied to the alliance of Thanazuria,and was inhabited, but arriving on this planet, the creature decreased in size, circling around wrapped in its own tail.

Millennia the dragon rested in the temples of the lost swamps of Maltazos..

The serpent dragon, brought a wave of energy, flames and with it came the rains, and began to change shape and decreasing in size, and regressing in size, and in the end, landing in an immense deserted field.

Landing there that in the middle of a swamp of repteis in the midst of a rain, lying face down, and thus returning to human form, nature grew again, and the rivers and lakes were filled with the rain that went up the river.

Increasing the rain around, to an immense storm that arose, life was surrounded by beasts, black and waves of black energy, dark shadows of demons that surrounded it.

And the creature slowed further and further and transformed itself again into its human form sleeping around a destitutioned ravine, shrunken and its long white hair and the glow of the symbols, with a reptile syrup at the base of its column and four wings that detached from its body and was scattered there.

Darkseid crossed the swamp of repteis and kilometric snakes, he saw in a ravine amid the torrential rains, amid the water, in a águasmallfield of water,there was aman sleeping face down and chins.

It was not good to wake him out of the open, he learned in a bad way, that regardless of the fact that it was not poisonous, it still hurt the bite.

He went up there and saw the man with still scattered scales at his waist, and his nails were still with the formed of blue and pointed claws, he slowly touched the gums and climbed a lip with his finger, there were still two pointy teeth.

They were like prey, and stirring in it there was what would be poisonous, naked and immaculate, without moving, it would not be good to take it without knowing that its human consciousness has returned.

In this state he could bite people and poison them, and there was no antidot for him, instant death, he slowly lowered himself and by his back, slowly turning his back.

Darkseid was holding him by his wrists, so there goes the humanity test.

He blew and pushed him, as if touched by a shock, he woke up with all six his eyes, towards him, as if to give the boat, he was smooth and treacherous, and writhed, looked like a reptile, he growled as if he wanted to give the dinghy, vertical pupils.

He tried to loosen up, he was slippery, it could be by the rains, but there were scales on his wrists, and almost taking a bite, with teeth, almost biting him,

The problem was the pain and poison of shit, it was a fucking snake, who wanted to bite him and made noise of one with hiss, apparently he woke him up, a part of the jaw, was still long, and extended, he was immune by thebond, but his subjects and allies, no.

He pressed him to the ground, in the ravine, and opening his legs, he pushed him toward, growling and trying to bite, he growled pushing him when he bit his shoulder, sinking his fangs and mouth, there were many teeth there, Darkseid gave a cry of pain.

Damn it. He growled the sling.

Without then founding on his flesh, it was stony, but those teeth were sharp, he growled, it hurt to fucking, he pushed him more toward the ground.

He squealed and growled with hiss and growls, and he began pressing him there, he holding both arms up with one hand, he pulled him off his shoulder, he did not give in, and at the time, spitting poisons into his flesh, like a fucking snake.

\- Batman... - He was growling.

And there was all it looked like, then what tore a piece of you, it was visceral, he tangled his legs in it giving the cue to the snare his face with the other.

Batman was trying to bend and lift him, the trying to bite at all the cost, plus slaps on his face with poison spits, if it was another melt, but misfortune hurt, he needed to submit it, or try to bite the mark of his neck, given the situation was difficult not to hurt him.

He writhed there, spreading his legs, the greatest difficulty was opening his own fly, he pushing him, and now, that tongue, he spits poison in his face.

He had a misfortune of opening his legs, at that time anyway he pressed him on the floor, slapping his face, when he stood between his legs, he got tangled up in him trying to choke, twisting and biting his arm..

Batman then curling up in it like a snake, like a boa constrictor, he pushed him, pulled him,every bite was sore,

You bastard. " He growled Darkseid,and knocked him to the ground, thanks to the wet swamp, he writhed, and trying to loosen himself, it was slippery, and he bit him again on his shoulder,he was squeaking and growling like a snake that gave the boat, he opened his mouth, was full of teeth, and spitting poison.

Son of a bitch. He screamed.

And then he managed to eat the distraction of biting his shoulder, the penetrate his hole, was so narrow that he squeered around, almost wanting thecapar.

Sand did not know or doubt, that really the animal wanted this, he opened hard more his legs.

SI penis was squeezed, there, and entering with difficulty, the animal growled, squealed and squirmed, he gave another deep push inside him, he growled and hit deep.

Batman who was more poisonous than people, growled and let loose with the force of the stowed, he lost his strength, butthat hole tightened around hiscock, reaching his prostate.

Well he found in the first, shot, unlike popular folklore, he knew where to hit, he recovered fast, giving a new snapping on his shoulder, giving Darkseid the left to take off his penis and stock it up there again, and he didn't mind squeezing,causing him to lose his strength onceagain.

Darkseid if i didn't make him regain consciousness he would have eaten parts and sometimes maybe severed and at worst hooded,he was fucking that open ass..

Batman lost his strength again, loosening his shoulder with a hiss and falling there without strength, this gave another cue, and he went towards his neck, and bithim.

It was bittendirectly the nde was the mark of the lead on his appleof adão, he bit him, receiving a hiss, more than a scream, the symbols shone with the bite.

Darkseid was holding him on the inside of his thigh,the ones parted further on the left where there was the omega mark, he touched it again,and with it came a faint attempt to bite with a spit of poison on his face, with ahiss of appreciation.

\- You still like to be taken by force, even in this state of beast. "Darkseid said taking future notes.

He did bent work, the creatures squeaking licking his lips, and squeaking while Darkseid continued his work,it was athin, forked long tongue,there was ahiss of appreciation, almost a groan.

Batman was tight, in this state, even, holding, he walks withhisbody, with his hands on the top, he fucked him hard, and velocidadand.

They wereblows t rucuslowly and abruptly, being rewarded by popped slaps and hisses and groans, of pain and pleasure, he was not sure what was the fact that his cock tightened around that hot hole.

He stooed him fast and strong, deep with hiss that more and more were replaced by screams and groans, a long, forked tongue licked his lips, and tried to lift his face, they gave a strange tongue kiss.

Darkseid stowed behind the stower, and with his blows, and with his stowed, onceagain, Batman lost his strength again, and falling, and Darkseid realized he hit the right place, he lowered and bit his neck once more, with a cry of pain, from the reptile he was

With their bodies were in motion, when he stopped moving, and DArkseid, the squeeze almost squeezing him there, he made him move alone to stock it from pelvic beats..

His skin blows against the skin, and hissandmore screams, more human, that hole was no less tight, but now it was not like he wanted to capar.

He felt the walls every muscle ring, around his penis feeling the pleasure of his blows, he knew that he hit his prostate, due to his penis and pressing, seeing under his abdomen, which he enjoyed, and his acute screams, increasingly human.

As he touched him, he gradually lost his his his wheezing, and regained the most human expression there, his jaw, returned to normal, his eyes turned to the form of a human pupil and closed the others and the human eyes returned to normal.

Thefangs retreated, his teeth returned to normal, he let go of his neck once more, before biting him with a very human scream, and kept fucking, hitting his testicles in his hole, and he beat him in and out of it.

He had forgotten the rain and that they were in a swamp, with repteis and venomous critters.

He realized that he enjoyed it, while he had sex with him with stock, the stairs pressing his body, on his, and the scales that surrounded his waist fell..

Batman couldn't resist,and his hands didn't move anymore and he didn't try to get loose from his arm, still buried inside him, he heard panting, screaming andmore screaming.

It was like he came back from a mire, he gave a click of reality, his eyes shone, he was being stocked, his hole hurt and squeezed, he felt cum.

His extra eyes closed, and his human eyes went back blue, he couldn't remember how he got there, but he realized that someone, who he found was Darkseid,bit hisneck,and him, him willingly.

Batman looked and he saw him turning his face, between screams and groans, was still inside him and turning his face, hitting his testicles on his ass, and fucking him pushing in and out, turning his face on the other side..

Batman saw Darkseid'sshoulder, was missing a piece, several bites, his hole hurt, and Darkseid didn't stop stocking it, he enjoyed it inside, and he gasped choking and screaming.

The lord of Apokolips,, eand was holding on to his wrists above his head, well buried seus pulsos acima de sua cabeçainside him,he felt the rain falling on hisface, and the rays and thunder slitping throughthesky, he felt semen dripping from his hole, where he was was to which everything indicated a wet grass.

It was raining around him, he had his legs spread with his hole hurting, he tested his voice, Darkseid had his mouth around his neck, that's when he stopped stocking, but he wasn't strong enough to stop him from talking..

Show would he do it?

\- Darkseid. - He said, his voice was hoarse.

After it was a few minutes, he stopped fucking him, thought he wouldn't respond when he spoke.

\- Darkseid. - He repeated.

Are you with me? "He questioned, letting go of his neck.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said, looking at it for the first time.

He raised his face and was face to face.

\- You're back to normal, so. He said.

I bit you? "He questioned after a while.

\- You've done more than bite. - Darkseidsaid - You're a very vicious and tight snake. - He said.

\- Heh. - He laughing. - And that's why it's so much ado. - He said.

He looked around seeing the rain and the dark sky falling on them.

You wanted to cover for me. He said.

\- And you wanted to rape and sodomize me. He said.

Kid, kid. He growled.

You old man. He hit back.

They kissed then, after growling well human, loosening, then and asking.

Is everything all right? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Said Darkseid,,

Is everything all right as planned? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said." - You did well as planned.

Am I on the right planet? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said..

After awhile, he came out of it with a tug and got up.

Can you walk? "Hequestioned, dropping the man beneath him, and closing his fly.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He said if he got upthen, he had semen dripping, somehow he could move.

Where are we going? He questioned.

To the palace. I said.

\- I hope you don't mind walking around town naked. He said.

\- I hope you don't stand up to me if you see me naked. " He hit Batman.

Aren't you going to be jealous? He questioned.

\- Looking and coveting, it's not touching. "Darkseid said..

\- It's no problem, I know I'm going to do this often. I said.

"It won't be new to anyone. "Darkseid said."

I hope you've seen a naked human before. He said.

\- They're going to see it, but they're never going to touch what's mine. "Darkseid said..

Well, then. "He said, limping between a river and descending toward the swamp water, naked, holding hands with Darkseid,,

\- What's it like tofuck a lizard?

\- It looked like you wanted to cover for me and then eat me. He said.

What's it like to eat people? Darkseid questioned.

\- Well... - Batman thought for a moment as they walked. "It looked like I was ate pork. He said.

Darkseid laughing. - It looks the same taste as Kryptonians. - Darkseid said walking.

He laughed it seemed like he liked to bite, knew he would do itmore often, somehow Darkseid liked it.

\- I'm going on a tour of Krypton in the past. Darkseid. "Darkseid said."

It's good. "Batman said. "They will be extinguished anyway. "Said Batman shrugging.

\- I hope you, Darkseid come out in one piece next time.

I'm in one piece, you bastard. "Said Darkseid,slapping his ass..

\- It's not what your shoulder shows, Darkseid. - Said Batman trying to escape.

\- I have a hard, muscular dick. He said. "And their bites don't kill me. " "And I can heal myself later. " Apokolips.

\- My ass is proof of that. "Batman said.

\- You have a sore bite. He said. "And he likes to tear pieces off. "

Batman laughed during the passage, feeling the pain of penetration and making a grimace.

They walked through theswamp, among the venomous creatures, monsters and other only looking creatures, some approached, and Batman caressed them, DArkseid watched.

They walked hand in hand, with Batman naked and with wet white hair, crawling through the swamp, and the symbols of his body glowed a white, ponyllable,and returned tonormal, just like simple transparent tattooed symbols.

They walked through the rainwaters in the swamp, toward the entrance to the city.

It was still raining when it reached the entrance outside the trees and the swamp.

Were the vizier of that kingdom, besides Dessad, and Steppe Wolf who secretly took pictures, Grandma Goodness, some parademonios and furies, watching his return, the entourage of priests and a priest of the temple local, some representatives ofthe covenant.

\- Thanks, you found him, my lord. "Said Grandma Goodness.

\- More than expected of the great Lord DArkseid. - Said Dessade.

\- I hope you didn't see any major difficulties on your way. " Asked the vizier.

\- There were no complications. "Darkseid said..

\- So, be it, great Darkseid.. He said.

"How long, Lord Zariel,"said one of the priests.

Do I know him? He questioned him.

\- 6, 200 years. "That's the time."

He was young for someone this age, Batman thought.

How are you still young? You questioned it.

How long have you lived here? Bruce asked, being polite.

\- I live in these lands, I was born a thousand years before you disappeared, I saw you when you were a child.

He was caught by his hands by Dessade,saying with Darkseid pulling him then by the waist.

\- I assume an outfit is more appropriate. "Dessad said,casting glances at him.

When Darkseid was within seconds of splitting it in half.

He had a long, red priestly robe, and putting it on his shoulders, and Bruce coming down.

Darkseid at this time gave a click let batman's hands and said after the priest's história story.

"My father knew her longer. " - I knew the storieswith him.

\- I am one of the last priests of the ancient order of UM-Mu, to be initiated as guardian of the ancient words, before the disappearance of Zariel.

He said. "My father went into exile in the underground temples. I said. "After you have commanded me the guardian of the words.

"Before his passages to the spiritual temples of Zarathanis."

\- So this is the avatar in Zariel'sflesh . - Said another priest.

"He's young, he doesn't remember that he ever met you. He said.

\- So you're a eunuch of the holy temples? " He questioned Darkseid..

There's. "Bruce said.

Yes, my thousand. "Said the priest.

He was less visceral, and letting go of Batman's hands.

Less bad. "Said Darkseid,with a sigh.

Was that necessary? You questioned Batman.

\- I could be a normal guardian, but I was considered one of Zariel'scompanions . – And guardian of his words.

"I kept the deities in their ranks of priestess. I said.

"There were some spokespeople. He said. "We were taught the forbidden words. " And of it only said in a moment of despair and death. He said.

" Being that we keep the ancient parchments of pleasure. I said.

"We cannot simply surrender to pleasure. "I am neutered in every way. He said.

\- We as I say, we take a perpetual vow of chastity, and we keep zariel's souljewels.

\- We have to take care of the bite of the beast at the end. "Said the priest in question. "We have to make a drive. He said.

To get an idea. "Darkseid said."

– A priest may have children, but if he was chosen to be a guardian of the word and pleasures as the companion, he had never felt pleasure. "Darkseid said.. "At a young age, he is already initiated at the ceremonies. " Darkseid.

True, my lord. "Said the priest.


	76. Chapter 76

27

\- We can use saliva to regenerate the lost part and bite. He said.

Are you serious? " He questioned Darkseid by stopping and pulling him.

" If it licks it will heal instantly. He said. "Anyway, we need to extract and pulse, we need to get a sample first.

They headed towards the palace, Batman was introduced.

The ruler, there were millennia of government, after the disappearance had passed 500 years ofdrought , for a long period ...

He didn't have to say many words, as to thenegotiations.

First Batman was taken to be cleaned by the priestess, and thenpar with a room tochange, in ceremonial robes.

All the while, Darkseid watched the priestess, cleanse him, who seemed more like tedio, and Darkseid said that they were also guardians of the word of the temple.

It meant they were chosen at birth, and chemicallycastrated, so it wasn't a problem for him, even if they touched hidden places.

He was cleaned, washed and changed, from the long-looking robes of Chinese kings, with shoulder pads, and was with long red ornaments, he was carried with a black shoe, toward the conference room.

He followed the demands and negotiations, where a union was signed between the emissaries and the collective,

He walked through the temples, and did not stay long, there were many ancient priests who took Darkseid to pulse, and with Batman, together.

The priest went to him, and asked him to open his mouth.

And to his astonishment, he had some picture tusks, he did what they call milking, and asked him to spit saliva in the jar.

Darkseid, caught Bruce in his lap, while they used to drip on Darkseid's shoulder, shot and fall as a magic pass, he was with the entire shoulder and regenerated.

He looked and was embarrassed, when he stood caressing him, and licked him, he looked at himself, until the business was done, he saw his Batman outfit that Darkseid brought to him.

Dressed as Batman, wearing his mask, he stood by in the negotiations, and was introduced to the various cultures, and the ancient traditions.

After he took samples, gifts, offerings from the kingdom, and bargain exchanges.

And he'd go back to Apokolips, and insisting that he could continue with the experiments in his labs.

And following this line of reasoning, he would need a toxin to act and be more potent...

And he thought of himself, he made a culture of his own poison, which after all killed in seconds, as Darkseid had said, he did not die, because of the connection, and the seal of their soul, none of them, could kill the other, it was a mark of eternal bond, their respective powers would not kill their respective companion.

So he went to do some experiments.

And he could simply nullify and restrain the body's struggle, and being absorbed by the organism and attacking himself, he induced them to die as he deteriorated.

And violently aggressive connecting with these cells and instantly attacking them where the cells were linked to viruses.

And or host toxins and at this time it would literally induce cell destruction, like blood turning into water...

When comparing the amino acid sequences of these two types of PLA2s, it is observed that there are few amino acid residue substitutions that convert PLA2s.

And pancreatic, devoid of toxicity, in PLA2s of highly toxic ophitdic poisons, with specificity to act in different tissues.

And the pancreas being the first to be attacked and suffer from the neurotoxin...

And seeming some kinds of substances are really harmful and are not substances produced by the Kryptonian body, there are no defenses against them...

He produced them in his system.

Although their pharmacological effects are different, the various PLA2s of odidious poisons have high homology (about 40 to 99%).

And among his victims, but by the time he induced overproduction he made them 100% effective and deadly...

And with that it contributed to the research and development of an effective and 100% deadly super neurotoxin that would only kill Kryptonians.

-Dragons, snakes and snakes are poisonous. - Darkseid said. - And you're poisonous.

And amino acid sequences would cause them to melt from the inside out.

For this reason, it is not easy to correlate the pharmacological activities of each PLA2 with their structural differences.

Thus, the study of the relationship between structure and function of this group of proteins is complex and challenging

Several new PLA2s have been identified, and differ drastically from known enzymes.

Evidence of these new enzymes can be found in the recent reclassification by Six and Dennis (2000).

Until then, the classification of PLA2s was based on the description made by Dennis (1994), that is, in four major classes: I, II, III and IV, and the PLA2s of classes I, II and III.

And these were classified as extracellular enzymes, characterized by a high content of disulfide bridges, around 5 to 7 and because they have low molecular weight.

And around 12 to 15 kDa. Class IV PLA2s are made up of high molecular weight PLA2s, of intracellular origin and which has aaquidonic acid as its specific substrate.

Group I PLA2s are found in the venom of snakes of the family Elapidae and Hydrophidae, and also those isolated from the mammalian pancreas.

They have a disulfide bridge between waste 11 and 77.

And they're very specific...

Just imagine that it would be beneficial at that time and discover other enzymes and pharmacological properties...

Group II enzymes were first isolated from snakes of the Viperidae family.

They do not present the disulfide bridge between residue 11 and 77, but have 6 additional residues at the end of the C-terminal end, with a disulfide bridge between the last amino acid and the residue 50.

Group III enzymes come from bee venom and their structure differs significantly from those found in groups I and II

The most well-characterized enzymes are group IB (mammalian pancreas PLA2) and group IIA (originally isolated from the synovial fluid of patients with rheumatoid arthritis) (Kramer et al., 1989; Seilhamer et al., 1989).

Group II enzymes have also been found in different cell types, including rat liver mitochondria (Kudo et al., 1993).

Several other types of PLA2s that have different characteristics and clearly do not fit the old classification have been isolated.

And he can create a graph in evidence that he could create each type of project...

For example, group IV (formerly classified as human cytosolic PLA2) has PLA2s that have been identified in a variety of cells, with molecular mass of 85 kDa.

And it was an apparent preference for the atheadonato ion contained in the phospholipids of membranes and translocated to the cytosol in the presence of sub-micromolar levels of Ca2+.

Two new low molecular mass PLA2s were cloned and characterized by Chen et al. (1994).

These new proteins are unique and contain 12 and 16 cysteine residues instead of the usual 14, suggesting 6 and 8 disulfide bridges, respectively, just imagine that toxicity has risen to 26.

These PLA2s were originally identified from group II and IB DNA, and the subsequent analysis of the amino acid sequence deduced from these PLA2s.

And that revealed a high degree of homology with the known PLA2s and retains much of the preserved domains of the active site of connection to Ca2+.

These enzymes have been classified as group V and are released by activated macrophages.

Most PLA2s belonging to group II have an aspartate residue at position 49 (Asp49), highly involved with the Ca2+ binding site.

However, in some of these enzymes, aspartate residue at position 49 is replaced by lysine (Lys49), which prevents an efficient binding to Ca2+.

Thus, group II can be subdivided into PLA2 Asp49 and PLA2 Lys49, the latter of which are devoid of enzymatic activity or have very low activity, due to the substitution of aspartate by lysine.

In addition, at least two variants he could induce proteins in the parasitic cells...

And with a serine residue occupying position 49 (PLA2 Ser49) have been described (Krizaj et al., 1991; Polgár et al., 1996).

There is significant evidence that the catalytic activity of PLA2s is not necessary to generate a membrane disorganization (Díaz-Oreiro and Gutiérrez, 1997).

Several studies show that myotoxic PLA2s are basic proteins and have a large content of lysine residues in the C-terminal region.

According to Gutiérrez and Lomonte (1995) the PLA2s, he used the knowledge that there were some very poisonous snakes, that he was the worst of them, could bind to certain "sites" with negative partial charge on the membrane, which would serve as anchorage for these proteins.

Thus joined to the cell membrane, they could generate a conformational disorganization of the membrane, leading to a change in permeability and consequent cell destruction.

In other words they would destroy themselves from the inside out...

Fibrotoxins with pla2 molecular structure are the main responsible for skeletal muscle necrosis described in snake poisoning victims.

And he just upgraded the...

And as said it is quickly absorbed by the lymphatic system and also it would be so using krypton's metabolism that would form the absorption of the organism faster.

Subsequent studies with myotoxin II purified from the poison of Bothrops asper could alter its genome and its characteristics that would be used in pharmacological studies and confirmed that the region 115-129, rich in basic and hydrophobic amino acids...

And he may realize that the dosage increased with the spread of the poison, was involved not only with its in vivo myotoxic effect, but also with its cytotoxic activity, Neurotoxins.

Snake venoms are considered a mixture of toxins and enzymes that are involved in catching and digesting prey, as well as defending against predators and killing with 100% certainty.

One of the biggest targets of snake venoms is the somatic nervous system, in particular the neuromuscular junction.

And leaving the skin hollow like brittle stone and its liquefied interior, he bit some guinea pigs from Darkseid's laboratories, in their human form it was more difficult to use the prey.

And using this as a basis there could be a great spread of the enzyme and the substance...

And with that causing a potent effective and destructively violent and aggressive paralyzing based on Kryptonian physiology.

And taking advantage of the fact that they are faster at absorbing enzymes and nutrients thus simulating a substance that could be easily absorbed.

And directly by the skin and soft tissues and thus inducing a super stimulation...

Inhibition of the neurotransmitter at this site results in paralysis of the bulbous and ocular muscles, as well as paralysis of the respiratory muscles, and resulting in death.

Snake venom neurotoxins that alter transmission in the terminal motor nerve, and have been of considerable clinical importance and research over the past few decades and succeeding in three Kryptonian attacks..

Its structure and mode of action have been studied in a very extensive way.

First comes paralysis then comes death, painful and agonizing.

Due to the greater advances in protein chemistry techniques, neurotoxins are continuously isolated from the venom of several snake species.

Pre-sinatic toxins

A number of pre-sinatic neurotoxins have been isolated from snake venom.

In fact, they have been identified in the venom of three main families of venomous snakes: Elapidae, Hydrophiidae and Viperidae (subfamily Crotalinae), indicating the importance of this activity.

These toxins exhibit PLA2 activity and have presumably evolved from a major role of prey digestion, which includes the immobilization and death of prey.

Pre-sinaptic neurotoxins can be a simple-chain polypeptide (notexin) or toxins consisting of more than one subunit.

And he can recreate the substance and hypnotize their weakness was in his mind, which was not prepared for psychic attacks, and magic, which he depended heavily on.

And he depended on physical strength, without thinking long before attacking, with the lack of other resources, he can take advantage of the weaknesses of the Kryptonians, without their powers or a way to defend themselves from these types of attacks, they were one for failure and annihilation, their prey are very sharp, pierce the Kryptonian skin, after all he was the greatest of all snakes a great serpent dragon.

Overall, he saw a video that Darkseid using to afflict fear to idiots who think he can turn to bel pleasure.

And he can use the body's own defenses and make them come together and attack the body itself, causing the simulation of an autoimmune disease...

And what would make them their body responsible for absorbing heat and the sun now would be a neutralizing agent and thus absorbing the toxin faster...

And thanks to the body's potent absorption capacity and the body's defenses, they would easily be hit susceptible to major and serious consequences...

For example, crotoxin, taipoxin and textyltoxin consist of two, three and five subunits, respectively.

Most poisons contain multiple isoforms of the same neurotoxin that differ in some regions of their amino acid sequences.

In general, these toxins produce neuromuscular blockade by inhibiting the release of acetylcholine from the nerve terminal.

He was the apex of the poison, he was the cover of internally producing a toxin capable of killing a Kryptonian in seconds.

And being necessary to learn and insert by the skin, the bite of the snake that it was, at that time, that would be transmitting those components, and that would be inserted before being released.

The neurotoxic action characterized by neuromuscular blockade (as a consequence of inhibition of acetylcholine release.

And it was in the nerve terminal, and that does not significantly alter the sensitivity of the motor plate to acetylcholine.

The activity of b-neurotoxins (pre-sinaptic toxins) is usually characterized by a three-phase effect on the release of acetylcholine (a decrease, followed by a transient increase and then complete blockage).

The two initial phases seem to be independent of phospholipase activity and are particularly evident when ca2+ is reduced or mg2+ content increased in the bath solution (Chang et al., 1977).

And as a well-founded example that they would never return to normal...

However, there are some variations between b-neurotoxins in relation to this three-phase effect and, in particular, the response observed in different muscle preparations and at this time the potent drug causing catastrophic and irreversible damage...

And they would never return to the conscious world, the drugs would be enough never to return to the world of the conscious.

And he thought about it when using the dolls and carts, he tried to keep the curtains closed in the dark thinking about the next step, which for someone who showed up was weird...

There were a lot of artificial guinea pigs, and these didn't survive the first tests...

In a nutshell.

He created two types...

A hallucinogen, capable of altering the mind.

And a deadly poison capable of killing in seconds.

And he found that this specimen in specific at that time, he found difficult was control was nothing more than that.

He raised his own serpent children, these being able to inoculate poison and reproduce as he pleases.

Two types of pre-sinaphytic b-neurotoxins have been found in snake venom: b-neurotoxins with catalytic activity (PLA2), found in snake venoms of the Elapidae and Viperidae families.

And the facilitated pre-sinaptic b-neurotoxins, including the dendrotoxin that blocks the voltage-dependent potassium channel and fasciculins, would be trapped within themselves.

Your mind and brain act the same as a human, and you only have increased physical strength, but you fall victim to the same weaknesses.

Toxins of the second group are proper to dendroaspis venom.

They are polypeptides with homologous sequences to Kunitz proteinase inhibitors and with post-sinaptic curare-like stems that are a-neurotoxins and cardiotoxins respectively (Harvey et al., 1994).

Post-sinatic toxins

They are known as a-neurotoxins and bind specifically to the nicotinic receptors of the motor plate, thus preventing the transmission of the nerve impulse.

And he can use the body substances that would be blocked by the synapses.

These neurotoxins bind with high affinity and specificity to acetylcholine binding sites in nicotinic receptors of skeletal muscle membrane.

The nicotinic receptor is a membrane protein, consisting of five subunits, with stochemistry of 2a1, 1b1, 1g and 1d.

The receiver has two binding sites for acetylcholine, located at the interface between chain a1 and g and between chain a1 and d.

Since these toxins interact with the binding site in a cooperative manner, by occupying one or both sites.

And they indemnify the opening of the ionic channel associated with the receptor in response to the cholinergic agonist.

In this way, a-neurotoxins block transmission into skeletal muscle and cause paralysis in the prey.

Unlike b-neurotoxins, a-neurotoxins are found only in the venom of snakes of the family Elapidae and Hydrophiidae.

And these snakes, after practically induced to evolve, became eximias predators...

These toxins form an extensive family of homologous proteins that can be divided into two subgroups called short-chain and long-chain a-neurotoxins.

Short-chain a-neurotoxins contain 60-62 amino acid residues with four disulfide bridges, while long-chain a-neurotoxins contain 66-74 amino acid residues with five disulfide bridges.

Both short-chain and long-chain a-neurotoxins are structurally homologous because they have in common.

And there were an invariable number of amino acids in their sequence that are important for molecular conformation and conservation.

The presence and constant location of disulfide bridges contribute considerably to the stability of the molecule; the lethal activity of the toxin is not lost even when the breaking of these bridges occurs...

And they dissipate as they spread and change the clarity and their substance changes...

And in fact, they transform and multiply, and thus creating resistance and increasing by linking the substance that would try to destroy and thus modifying the cell in search of its destruction...

Myotoxins can generally be defined as natural components (usually small proteins and peptides).

And poisons, which induce irreversible damage to skeletal muscle fibers (myonecrosis) after injection into higher animals.

Some myotoxins act locally, damaging muscle fibers at the site and in areas close to the poison injection, however, others act systemically, causing muscle damage in distant places to inject the poison.

He saw in the video that he was a very angry and capadora snake.

Myonecrosis is an important medical complication of snake poisoning.

In some cases, local myonecrosis can lead to drastic sequelae such as permanent tissue loss, inability, or amputation.

On the other hand, systemic myotoxicity (rhabdomyolysis) can lead to myoglobinuria and acute renal failure, a frequent cause of death from ochidic poisoning.

Myotoxins identified in snake venom can be classified into three main groups, which constitute structurally distinct protein families.

These include: "small" myotoxins (e.g., Crotalus durissus terrificus crotamine and Crotalus v. viridis myotoxina), cardiotoxins and toxic MIO PLA2.

Toxic PLA2 mio form the largest group, which can be divided into toxic and non-neurotoxic neuro.

Among non-neurotoxic ones, a clear division between "Asp49" and "Lys49" exists, and is detailed in scheme 1.

A fourth group of myotoxic proteins have been considered, comprising a variety of poison components that can damage skeletal muscle by indirect mechanisms.

For example, hemorrhagic toxins that cause damage to local blood flow, ischemia, and secondary myonecrosis, of slower onset, could be considered as indirect myotoxic factors.

Neurotoxic myotoxins (PLA2) are commonly found in snake venom of the genus Elapidae, where they play a major role in their effect

Small myotoxins: basic, non-enzymatic, single peptide chain of 42-45 amino acids.

Cardiotoxins: basic, non-enzymatic, single peptide chain of approximately 60 Neurotoxic amino acids: basic, single chain (~120 amino acids), or multimeric proteins with PLA2 activity and pre-synthetic neurotoxicity.

Myotoxins PLA2, Asp49 (enzymeically active): basic, single chain (~120 amino acids), or dimeric proteins.

Myotoxins PLA2, Lys/Ser49 (enzymeically inactive): basic, single chain (~120 amino acids), or dimeric proteins with PLA2 structure. PLA2 general lethal myotoxin non-neurotoxic myotoxin.

The values of its LD50 are extremely low, due to the potency of the pre-sinatic effects on the neuromuscular junction (Rosenberg, 1990).

In addition, these PLA2s cause impressive necrosis in skeletal muscle at very low doses (1-2 mg) in rodents.

A well-characterized example of this group of myotoxin is notexin, from the venom of an Australian elaide, Notechis s. scutatus (Harris et al., 1975;

Neurotoxic myotoxins (PLA2) can also be found in some viperid species, as exemplified by crotoxin, a well-studied component of The Venom of C. d. terrificus from South America, and Gopalakrishnakone.

On the other hand, non-neurotoxic myotoxins (PLA2) are commonly found in viperid venoms, where they are noted as abundant components.

Unlike neurotoxic PLA2, these PLA2s usually exhibit high LD50 values, and are of little relevance to the complete lethal effect of their corresponding poisons.

Its myotoxic potencies are also lower when compared to neurotoxic PLA2 (doses of 25-100 mg are used in mice for myonecrosis).

However, due to their abundance in viperid/crotalid venom, and the large amount of poison that is often injected in accidents, these myo toxins are undoubtedly important in the development of myonecrosis.

And the situation would not be so propitious and perfect for the destruction of Krypton...

And so after weeks of testing covering up his escapades and when he saw that his supervisors were coming back and while his friends and Eduarda..., he managed to reproduce without Darkseid knowing, that he instilled in himself, he was immune after all.

And they covered him up the moment he went to the laboratory Alfred, Amasteus and Eduarda they kept busy their supervisors that was Grandma Goodness in Dessad, at conventions and parties...

After releasing the snakes and replacing them, they in the wild, now free and send them in various places where he asked Eduarda Maheb.

And they could take samples, he would talk and visit the snakes, he could create a link between them and visit them whenever he went to his friends' and partners' house in crime, without Darkseid knowing.

Salvia divinorum is a plant that grows in the forests of Oaxada, Mexico,

And you could grow it in the gardens of the Wayne estate without raising suspicion...

The plant was used in the region by natives to make teas from their leaves in spiritual ceremonies.

Until a few years ago, salvia divinorum, and he had in its grounds and around the gardens.

And he asked her to make an altered Salvia plantation and using the substance as a hallucinogen.

Combining with concentrated nutmeg, the herbs could be altered their composition would not be detectable...

And he asked Eduarda to plant the herbs and vines in his gardens, and after harvest, they helped him make a plaster.

And change your chemistry, like a matching herb by altering some chemicals and boiling...

And mixing together so making creams of easy absorption, in the first twenty times of errors he had a brain death from overuse and mismanagement..., without Darkseid knowing, thank God that it was close to the full moon and he was on earth.

The Gurungs, a tribe from Nepal, hunt the Bees of the Himalayas, and so he can ask Sara and Maheb...

And raise an apiary of these bees and if they plant the poisonous flowers on their property...

And he remembers that on his journey around the world, when he passed through Nepal...

These bees collect nectar from poisonous flowers and make honey with natural psychoactive properties.

Honey is used in medicine as an aphrodisiac or even as a hallucinogen.

And he had agreed to alter his own aphrodisiac and speed up the process and strengthen it with this honey...

And he had transgenic bees and behaved wasps that were meek and obedient that existed on his property, he commanded and they did.

And the stinger's poison can be used in its ministry composition of a cocktail and even an absorption cream...

And he tested on Sara, this substance had something peculiar, it was not necessary kryptonite to help absorb, there was no resistance...

And simply because it is neuro toxic act directly on the nerves, on the skin and causing hallucination, acting directly on the brain...

And deliberately creating in a way to absorb into your central nervous system...

Consuming a large amount can cause complete paralysis of the body and life-threatening breathing difficulties...

A toxic substance that is extracted from an Amazonian frog, phyllomedusa bicolor, he asked you to bring two...

And he developed and created them and some, and they were put in the caves.

And he started creating them and made a great creation...

And since then, it's been used as a hallucinogenic drug.

This substance has an opioid peptide that is 100 times more potent than morphine.

You could increase the dosage until at some potential you could use it on a Kryptonian...

If you manage to get through the initial vomiting, the right amount given in the right way, you will have a dissociative experience for hours.

The species of white fish, sarpa salpa, can be found in the warmer waters off the coast of Tenerife, Malta and Cyprus in Great Britain.

Barracuda venom was also a great component and used to alter the genetics of the little goldfish...

And he learned the hard way that they couldn't leave them all together in the same aquarium...

And he had a lake with poisonous fish, in addition to the barracudas, were divided between small lakes separated across the property of his mansion...

And people drool, delise and become unconscious, they don't die, but they really get really high and crazy, commonly drunk...

And in the end as it happened, they had hallucinations so powerful that they didn't realize they were delirious, a tremendous nightmare.

As it was mind about matter, the body physically reacted to the affected mind, people cut themselves off thinking they had monsters inside them, mutilating themselves to kill themselves.

That's what happened to the Kryptonians, with Clark, the mind of each of them, in his subconscious he thought the snakes stuck inside him, half, yes, but the rest, they opened up thinking they had monsters inside him.

It was all telepathic suggestion, and easily suggestible, they opened up, and died of shock and hemorrhage, while doing so, and received no medical help.

The Amazons attacked each other, thinking of their worst fears, and not recognizing their allies, in the end, they killed themselves, made high mutilation.

In all cases, they were psychotic, recurrent drug attacks.

They wouldn't know the difference between a rape or a hallucination.

And it would serve both, would need some tests, no one needed to know that using a nevoa on the island of Themycera and that would take some tests...

They wouldn't even think about doing psychotropic tests, even thought they'd be demonic problems attacking the Amazons.

And in being great sleep aid, he can use some tests on immortals to the point of sleeping for decades or until the antidote is administered...

He discovered that he had a power called mental sleep, something like inducing eternal sleep, if he so desired, he could even do it with ghosts, demons and spirits.

And then activate in certain periods of time and induce to absorb by the skin, contact by fluids and administered in small twelves...

And it can make plasters and toast after dry, using as teas and other forms of drinks and with drops...

And the YELLOW SCORPION (Tityus serrulatus)

What he was looking for - Pain, nausea, vomiting, sweating and, in extreme cases, heart and respiratory failure...

And that can lead to death if the amount is not administered correctly, then he controlled the dosage...

And there were a variety of species of genetically altered creatures throughout the cave that would not be perceived and were crossed and developed in controlled environments, and then released and spread and crossed with other species.

SPIDER-BROWN

And he would not say or spread that he helped alter the genetics of animals and released them into the wild, of course this would lead to reparations and lawsuits by parts of animal rights...

And he can use that as balsamo at times that in some vulnerable individual, and being used as a last resort...

And even with beatings would make them wake up, in fact they would be so doped that they would sleep for decades if so...

As I watch the yellow-bellied snake, away from its environment and apparently not satisfied with it, I remember how I learned in childhood that sea snakes were the most dangerous odihes.

Aptly named death snake, this is one of the most dangerous poisonous snakes in the world.

Well using music and vibration could make a trigger and control the snakes to their advantage.

Normally, it injects around 40 to 100mg of poison into the victims, you could synthesize...

It would be that he could induce those who had contact with them paralyzed into controlled and successive hallucinations.

The poison is a neurotoxin, and as it proved, joining the muscle relaxant, sedatives, become more prepared for the first bite.

And that then causes paralysis as the bites proceed, they can cause death within 6 hours.

And that was due to respiratory failure, but what if he could create a symbiotic composition using on his skin in a way that is activated...

And in a given stimulus any situation, if it resolved, it could induce a situation or create as a chemical component as skin creams.

Symptoms usually peak in 24 to 48 hours after the attack.

And acting on the nerves and synapses, directly contact with the skin, acting on neural combinations, and in contact changing the substance acting also in contact with eyes, saliva...

And particularly due to the relatively slow progression of symptoms, it has altered and can induce symptomatic instantaneously, and intense and instantaneous contact, adding other neuro toxins to the neuro transmitters...

Before the development of antivenom, a bite of the snake-of-death had a lethality rate of 50%.

And inducing super regenerative cells super hormones and even the defenses of organisms capable of fighting and resisting foreign bodies and poisons...

Blisters occur at the site of the bite, it would not be worse than the first times the human body was not made to resist this...

Necrosis is usually superficial and limited to muscles, close to bite, but can be severe in extreme cases, the first times before death and start over as trial and error was horrible.

And he could see how well he died in the end, not before losing limbs instantly.

Severe pain can last from 2 to 4 weeks, but only if he resisted it, which over the course of weeks, well he was a child after all, death came fast...

He discovered his control by snakes, he obeyed them.

Discoloration can occur throughout the swollen area, in addition to extravasation of plasma to muscle tissue.

Death from septicemia, respiratory or heart failure can occur between 12 days after the bite, or even later.

Death came instantaneously with the application of a stronger neurotoxin increasing the percentage of toxin...

Most naja species would not be on that list, but the northern Philippine spitting snake is the exception.

And some of those of exaggeratedly large size, being practically growing from the gigantic size of basilisk...

Its bite causes only minimal tissue damage.

Symptoms may include headaches, nausea, vomiting, abdominal pain, diarrhea, dizziness, fainting, and seizures.

And he could test on a certain Kryptonian...

He made a culture of his own ability to poison and mixed them with intent and effectiveness capable of doing what he wanted.

Tiger snake being found in Australia, this snake has a very potent neurotoxic venom.

Death by tiger snake bite can occur within 30 minutes, but usually takes 6 to 24 hours, eliminating the substance of the toxin...

And that would cause death and replacing it with a more potent substance in inducing paralysis and hallucination...

Mamba-Negra is found in many parts of the African continent.

And they reacted to vibration and radio and cell waves specify specific tremors in a matter of time they knew when to act and when not to act...

Its poison is a fast-on neurotoxin.

The bite provides about 100 to 120 mg of poison on average, however it can provide up to 400 mg.

The synthetic version alone had an increase rate of 170 to 200mg

The victim experiences a tingling sensation in the mouth and extremities, double vision, confusion, fever, excessive salivation (including foam in the mouth and nose) and marked ataxia (lack of muscle control).

And he may realize that by increasing the dosage and the temperature with the protein he could increase the chances of paralysis and superbly controlled and a visual and auditory hallucination...

A lucid hallucination and a lucid dream where it would not differentiate the hallucination from reality...

Without anti-venom, the snake mortality rate is almost 100%, among the highest of all poisonous snakes.

Depending on the nature of the bite, death can come between 15 minutes and 3 hours.

This snake from Australia has a poison strong enough to kill up to 12,000 guinea pigs, 7,000 cats and 5,000 Golden Retriever dogs...

African black mamba has already been compared in morphology, ecology and behavior.

Prior to the development of antidotes, there were no known survivors of a Taipan sting.

Death typically occurs within an hour. Even with the success in administering an anti poison, most victims have an extensive stay in intensive care.

And each of them were found throughout Southeast Asia and Indonesia, even with anti-venom, 50% of the bites of this snake are fatal.

Now they were 75% fatal, 97% hunted other snakes, but the new generation could live among them would have hierarchy there if they respected the feeding schedule ...

Before the development of an antidote, its lethality was 85%. Kraits hunt and kill other snakes, even cannibalizing other Kraits.

And they constituted a diverse diet that included in their diet aliens.

And they were obedient and less compulsive attacked if they ordered using pheromone he could control each of them...

They are a nocturnal race, and are more aggressive under the darkness. However, in general they are very shy and prefer to hide to fight.

Seu venom é uma neurotoxin, 16 time potent mais that or naja uma.

Agora was uma neurotoxin 35 time mais potent...

It quickly induces muscle paralysis, followed by a period of enormous excess arousal (cramps, tremors, spasms), which ultimately ends in total paralysis.

Fortunately, kraits bites are rare due to their nocturnal nature.

But they're not hard to find.

And he can cross between naja, Mamba and kraits and thus generate a new toxin and an immense genetically altered snake with a sense of duty and obedience to his master...

But you could avoid it, at that time since he himself turned his blood into the very antidoto certain dose could be as lethal as the antidoto, everything would depend well ...

And he can use sound waves, magnetic waves and radio waves and satellite waves with this acting directly on the brain affected by neurotoxin.

And so facilitating programming leading to seizure, paralysis hallucination and death...

To tune in it required a more advanced and prolonged study, when he could tune the brainwaves that would be

And altered acting directly on neurons...

And he could use that to his advantage...

And his petrified body had a jade-like, stone-like hue inducing petrification and with that he can see that there was no solution.

And in addition to being cracked and paralyzing administered as spray or spores...

And he just needed to administer a liquid-shaped vaccine acting directly on the absorption of the skin so at this point those who are not vaccinated would succumb to the hallucination...

Death usually occurs within 6 to 12 hours, but in this new substance the death would come from the cell destruction caused and leading to starition being almost 8 hours later...

Even if the patient arrives at the hospital, taking into account the time of this transport, permanent coma and even brain death from hypoxia can occur...

Like many others, the brown snake also prefers to live in Australia (thinking twice before going there, no?) , he went, and did some experiments with guinea pigs.

And she didn't seem to feel out of place in her new home, she seemed little to care looking from the cage, he can use vibrations he can see that they obeyed, they were beautiful and sely... , and curled up in his hair.

\- And adding an inoculator would possibly leave the brain a permanent malfunction if it survives...

Of its kind, it is the most poisonous, a murderous eater of men and a weapon of mass destruction procreation was now asexual...

Even puppies can kill a human being, like creatures that could stay alive inside the body through the veins, they have been altered to feed on the nutrients of the human body...

And these wouldn't grow on the ends of the body.

It moves quickly, originally just normal snakes, but now, they would be controlled through genetic change and a substance.

And now being able to be aggressive under certain circumstances, they would act as their agents, they would be part of the body, increased intelligence chip nano parasite and compulsion to obey ...

And they don't necessarily breathe oxygen, feeding on cell nutrients, and living inside membranes and even wandering through the internal organs...

Snakes had a hive behavior and were practically handmaids and controls molecules through vibrations and eye contact, it can use the blood itself to maintain control between them.

He thought in his mind, that he did it, without Darkseid knowing, it was far less problematic and traumatic.

And he could use them in symbiosis where they would obey as a connected hive mind, to him would use his victims as string dolls.

And he manipulated limbs and nerves from those to whom they would parasitize and manipulate along with it.

Batman was being taken to Darkseid,who was in his throne room, he left the labs, Dessade accompanied him toward the throne room.

He got there, was listening to Jodin'saccounts, he was there, Darkseid was reaching out, and Batman was coming towards him, he was with his hair stuck, in a braid, and Darkseid pulled him out and began to loosen, adorning his black cape in contrast.

Batman watched, and listened to the conversation, and to what he told the story itself, the Lord of Apokolips,caressedhis hair, smelling it and leaving Batman, with his head against his chest, while Darkseid sniffed and smelled him, stroking his hair.

He made comments of appreciation, and hugging, he, Batman felt Darkseid's penis poke his slit from his ass, while he pulled him over to snuddle him, even more still sitting on his lap, listening to the account.

The emperor of Apokolips was solving problems... , very interesting by the way.

Some guardians were divided on what decision to make, Jodin,was not the only spy Darkseid had in the troops of the green lanterns.

It's interesting. "Darkseid said upon hearing Jodin'saccount, he pushed Batman and pulled him toward the dome, leading him toward the stained glass windows.

Apparently, some guardians had different opinions of what decision tomake, which diverged on solutions.

Some supposed desperate witnesses, more precisely a retinue of witnesses of a freighter, dying of fear, at best, the sight of an immense dragon passing straight througha troop of green lanterns, who died literally of fright.

You scared them. "Darkseid said..

He heard jodin's accounts of pretending to be a beast up to Hal Jordan..

Like Hal Jordan, he didn't realize Jodin'smove, Batman would never understand.

"As the earth is protected, and the body of lanterns remains so, I don't know.

Darkseid started sucking his neck, smelling it.

He learned that some aliens in the troop who pretended not to pay attention to the exchange of risonhas beasts on top of the two Earthlings.

And theywere not even bitten,suspiciously leaked, by a single survivor who was left for dead, and conveniently rescued by Jodin.

\- I took my next step, they will come at one time or another my presence. He said. And I'd make my demands. "Darkseid said..

As said,this sent distress call, and the same, who asked auxílio for help the troop of green lanterns, sheconveniently passed through that specific sector, as planned.

Darkseid explained that upon hearing reports of a troop of space hunters who were supposedto be there.

\- They've been wiped out. You made a good plan. "Darkseid said..

How did you come to the right conclusion, darling? " He questioned Darkseid..

I told you. " Said Batman. "I feel the attraction for planets that are about to go extinct. "Batman said.

\- I know where they are, and when they're going to come up. "Batman said.

\- According to what you told me. "Batman said. " – The beast of the end, arises when a planet comes to its end, and when a sun is about to become a black hole or explode.

\- It was a plan to just throw me in the right direction. "Batman said.

"The very presence of the beast of the end. - Darkseidsaid . " - Causes him to disempower fear and turn off the power of the ring. - Said the emperor of Apokolips.

These who came to his rescue, with a trail of despair and aliens killed in fear along the way.

There were two members of the justice league there, Hal Jordan and JohnStewart.

Supposed incomplete recordings, which were strategically located, close in the hands of a single desperately crazed hunter, and remnants of nothing, and small wreckage of ships, or what was left.

\- You've done it masterfully, love. – Told Darkseid kissing his neck, and smelling his hair, Batman hid from Darkseid what he really knew, he had spies too, just like Darkseid..

\- I learned from the best. He said. " Receiving a kiss on his lips, with his smile, being confused with loyalty, and who knows, love.

Plans were flat, after all, and knowing the ancient stories were one of the first things he did when invading Apokolips for the first time in the invasions.

Batman knew that only he knew, only that even if he got older and because he would grow old and die, it was a fact if he didnothing.

Atthe very least he made that the realization that crime would not die with him, and the fight against crime was eternal, and just because he was mortal did not mean that the Lazarus Wells were not the only things that brought immortality.

He knew Darkseid was a strategist, but he wasn't the only one with plans, he allowed himself to be used, but it didn't mean he was the one, Batman learned fast.

Dreams were not just dreams, amid their plans, his smile, disguised as his trams, were confused with those of a smile of pleasure.

Rumors and stories of a gigantic beast that distilled fear and madness that ran through the universe came to OA.

To what has spread throughout the universe.

\- What about the next step, Darkseid?- Asked Jogun in his direction.

\- The guardians sent emissaries, but as said.- Said Darkseid, - We are ready to make our own demand. - Said Darkseid.

If you know what I'm all about. "Darkseid said." - I count on the fact that they are predictable.

Andles had an alliance with King Jogun,since Jodin,was a representative ofthealliance, unknowingly of his double play.

Andthey summoned them, and there was Jodin,in the throne room nextto Jogun, Grandma Goodness,whowatched Darkseid laugh, next to Jogun,andcaressing Batman in front of all...

They knew...

\- The guardians, which they had much to lose, there were some secrets of the rotten guardians that they would like to keep buried, and as far as they knew, they contributed to the extinction of the Kryptonians, incidentally,they knew the forbidden word.. "Darkseid said..

\- You're great at scaring. " Said Darkseid,lifting his blouse, and pinching his nipples, and descending back to pick up and pump his penis, harder and harder, he stroked his penis by passing his hands from tip to base pulling the foreskin.

Darkseid was caresses, wrapping his hands stun from his penis, Darkseid saw that pink penis, in his hands, he squeezed his testicles opening his legs well, even though he had his underwear under his crotch.

Darkseid cava once again lowered his pants, and fell slipping on his heels.

I want to beg them. "Darkseid said with a growl. - And despair. - " He said.

Batman threw out a scream.

She was reporting a fear, which Darkseid called the fault of the notary, amid her explanations about her phase plans.

During the dark years, and the war of two thousand years, there were scissors of powers, and this was one of the causes of the birth and creation of the rings.

When the raw material of each ring, were made near the starless planets where Zariel, was who cultivated them on the planets of the dark galaxy.

As he listened to the accounts of Jodin,the Darkseid,the emperor, pulled away Batman's legs and shoved his hands into his pants, and caressed his ass,Batman leaned on the glass in front of him with the image ofspace, and the dome of the red skies of Apokolips..

His face near the glass, resfuting, with his breath creating the steam of the glass, his groans, and Darkseid stroking his penis.

Soon after him, stocking him, sticking his fingers into him, Batman, he began tomoan, he gasped and supported his hands on the stained glass windows, while panting, moaning and resphoning, andhis legsspread, he grabbed his penis out of his pants.

They were afraid of zariel's legendaryanger, who swore before his desparecation to take revenge on the guardians, had no one to swear to.

He used fear as a weapon, the forbidden word a supposed triggers or primary protocol, since it was she who helped create the rings, the raw materials of the rings in question, were from the planets of the zone without stars, a dark and erased sector.

Hold on. – Ordered Darkseid,Batman looked back and saw Darkseid,putting his thick hard penis taking offand guiding back and giving blows of the stick to his slit, squeezing his buttocks, with small bites on his neck and dropping.

Darkseid was sticking his cheeks from his ass and slapping, he just shoved his penis head into his hole.

The emperor of Apokolips squirted inside him, it was a hot, sticky jet, coating him, and then taking it out and stocking it with his fingers.

Wet sucking noise, and coating with semen, and rubbing his penis in the middle of his legs, while he stowed them with his fingers, scissoring inside him.

He fucked him with his fingers, several minutes of stowed, he gasped with his fingers inside him.

Batman cumled toward the glass, rubbing his penis in the glass, and squeezing around his fingers.

Batman gasped and groaned, and began to scream, with his fingers stoking him, and what made him gasp, and moaning, while pushing him toward the glass, making his hard cock rub into the glass with the jerks.

Batman squirted toward the glass, and then taking off his finger.

Darkseid then was putting his penis inside him, going through every muscle ring, inside that hot, tight hole.

Batman felt his penis full of pathways passing through each muscle ring, with a stoothe, hugging him, holding him on his hips pushing him toward the glass.

While he fucked Batman by pushing towards the virtral, withhis back tothem, Batman screamed, choked and was fucked, while Darkseid revealed his plans.

\- The troop of green lanterns, more and more will lose credibility, by fear, and anxiety, of not being able to face their fears, the same goes for the other troops and the rings. "Said Darkseid,growling with the stowed, of his body.

They were heard through his words among his growls, and his plans, in addition to his body-to-body noises and the wet suckingnoise.

Darkseid feeling by squeezing around that narrow hole whose veins he felt around his penis, making him cum inside him, while the man who had the hole ployed, squirted repeatedly into the glass.

\- I intend to spread more about the ancient legends and their return, the former enemies of Zariel,who once rejected my alliance.

Being that those who have rejected divinity, and turned against me, defying me, will now be at my mercy. " Darkseid said among the growls, with every blow inside Batman, amid his cries.

The emperor of Apokolips had a hard work inside him, with Darkseid reaching his prostate non-stop, beating in and out constantly with each stake, inaddition to putting in you hismachinations.

The taste of a hot cave clad in his fucking that i ooped down the sides, it was like a high-pressure squirt, and he beat his testicles on his ass with every blow of his penis inside him.

Darkseid fucked him willingly, stocking and squeezing, hugging him with his arms around his waist.

You're mine. "Growl darkseid." - And I will use your influence,as much as I will use your hole, as a private paradise. - Said Darkseid.

His blows came together with slaps of skin against skin, and blows from the inside out, again amid his cries, and the loss of control.

Batman, did not know how,but , he realized, as Darkseid had so much coherence and managed to plot while they had sex, with every blow inside him reaching his prostate, but again he remembered that it was not him who was fucked, but Batman.

The dark knight remembered that he was the submissive with a stick in the hole fucking him, crumpling his ass in the process of via andcomes, fast and fierce.

You're mine, all mine. – Between his bites, on his neck, and the glow of the symbols on his body, that neck turned his vision aloft, casting rays of omega samson, towards the sky, amid his blows in and out of Batman.

Darkseid was directly hitting that bundle of nerves that made him scream, and squeeze around that huge penis in and out of him,and he was the only one screamingthere, amid the cacophony of his screams, waves of electricity running through his body, blinding his vision.

He lifted the breastplate more from his armor, and sucked and bit his nipples, while he fucked him, every blow, being greeted by his screams, and choking, were shrill and treble.

Darkseid walked away, and turned Batman,plucking the remains of hispants, in some direction, and facing him, pushing him toward,took his lips, with his back toward the dirty glass of semen..

He lifted him up as if he weighed nothing, and pushing through his cries up and down with each lunge, several times, he then grabbed him in his lap, holding the inner part of his thighs further parted his legs.

He spread his legs scattered around,which curled around his waist, pushing toward the reinforced glass that trembled with the onslaught, with every blow inside him.

They enjoyed once again, together, semen dripping from DArkseid's abdomen and Batman's hole.

\- You can spread fear through the troops, and continue to spy on some planets, and the troops themselves. "Said Darkseid,coming out of Batman.

\- Let's spread rumors. "Darkseid said,"Darkseid said..

Darkseid was holding him in his arms, and pulling the dark knight, semi-emu with him, who even among the moans after pos itelen, the lord of Apokolips,was the only force that kept him standing.

He was being held upright with his thighs and legs shaking, and dripping and dripping like a semen stream that trickled from his hole towards the ground, forming a puddle.

Isn't that right, love? - Affirmed Dtorkseid

Batman was leaning against Darkseid and said with a smile.

I'm sure you do. He said.


	77. Chapter 77

21

And they would be species of living biological bombs, and they would be alive inducing the overheating of the body and cells, and so they could escape..., from inside their bodies, they would stay inside the bodies of their victims.

All barbiturates depress the central nervous system (CNS) with an effect similar to inhalational anesthetics such as halothane.

Similar to benzodiazepines, he diluted them and distributed them by pipelines, the sewage system, the water system and all the water systems of the major cities.

And with this increase the action of GABA, as a rule, a neurotransmitter.

And the inibitórico of the CNS, of all means the Kryptonians were improved humans, and whose body absorbed the substances.

And the fastest to different was that over the course of tests and studies and experiments, he would need 50 times the value of a concentrated chemical substance.

And each of the toxins that could be absorbed, and that was thanks to their accelerated metabolism and their effects were slower.

And to make an effect on the body and system, or on the body's defenses, in humans a larger part would already kill him, he had to test the right amount.

And that it could injure and paralyze or intoxicate or poison a Kryptonian, in this case it was the exact value of 73 times the amount that could be administered to a normal human being.

And in this case the same value is equal and goes for a deity such as Diana, Barry and the Martians.

And this increase is made by a specific site-specific binding of the GABA receptor type A (GABA), but in a different location from benzodiazepines.

And with less specific action (they are allosteric receptors: they bind to a site other than GABA in the receptor, increasing the affinity of the neurotransmitter to its active site of the receptor).

In fact, these receptors are nothing more than ionic chloride channels, and these substances at egalitarian point was compared to the amount absorbed and administered.

And nothing better than to increase the dosage in snakes that would be secreted a super concentrated dosage and that would be administered in kryptonians.

And that it did not take long to get in the exact ditch to be administered and inserted on the skin, he knew so with the dosages of antivenom and vaccine in humans.

And that would be preventing them from being killed, but it wouldn't stop them from having similar effects, visions, hallucinations, and all the minor effects, thanks to the antivenom and the vaccine he made months earlier.

And as for the Barbiturates are sedatives and tranquilizers that he put them in the water, using their maintenance services disguised as maintenance of the water system and the purification of water.

And your company won in an auction the right to manage the maintenance services of the last months, until the validity of the consorcio passed.

And they are used in remedies for some types of headache, mood stabilizers topiramate, for hypnosis, for epilepsy, control of peptic ulcers.

And he used it in the supply and irrigation canals.

And along with high blood pressure, sleep disorders.

In the early years of use of barbiturates it was not known that it could cause addiction, but there were already numerous dependent people, he created a large number of unconscious addicts.

And this could be a side effect of everyone who was under the prolonged effect of these drugs diluted in water, and without being noticed or detected.

And being of quick and odorless effect, he developed a concentrated amount and substance that would disperse instantly in the bath water.

And a few days and after five days of instability, they'd actually be well doped after a long time.

Today there are rules and laws that make it difficult for a person to obtain this compound, but do not prevent the owner from subverting and diverting from his own resources.

And his labs he does inspection scans and that he can divert the amount he mistook when his company was transporting to the distribution industry.

And barbiturates cause physical and psychological dependence, decrease in various areas of the brain, depression in breathing and the central nervous system.

And depression in the medulla, depression of the center of the hypothalamus, dizziness, reduction of urine, spasm of the larynx, hiccup, sedation, motor alteration.

And using an amount that would kill a human instantly he used the right amount that would cause hallucinations that would literally become doped, drunk and hypnotized.

Barbiturates cause dependence, development of tolerance and withdrawal syndrome.

Abstinence requires medical treatment and hospitalization, no one arrived at the hospital in time, did not realize that the illusions of Halloween, were nothing more than drugs distilled in the clouds, snake venom distilled in the water of the distributors, and in the supply and treatment of water.

The clouds wereloaded, and he distributed drugs toward cities in cities.

In their experiments they have progressed, and since it leads to the person having hypotension, some people could have a heart attack, but would disguise themselves as other cumulative diseases.

Which would also be excessive sweating, nausea, vomiting, hyperactivity of reflexes.

It was a super concentrated instant effect that would literally cause a harmful overdose effect on this.

They would have no salvation, camouflaged with magic and hypnotic powers, but it would be a super overdose.

And as for anxiety, apprehension, aquicardia, body tremor, muscle shakes.

If abstinence is of serious importance, seizures, obnubilation, visual hallucinations, disorientation, and delusions may occur.

We can mention some types of medicines with barbiturates.

They are: amytal, veronal, butisol, gardenal, luminal, evipal, mebaral, nembutal, seconal, surital and delvinal,he simulated the substances, and successfully reproduced them, they were artificial.

Such drugs have the action of varied barbiturates that vary from short, intermediate and prolonged action.

And he used a whole amount of altered drugs a cocktail of drugs that were altered and that he put into the water system and that threw under the clouds of Gotham.

And threw them together salt under the rain clouds, and that was, Phenobarbital, Tiopental, Thiamilal, Metohexital, Secobarbital and lastly the Pentobarbital

Batman got his intent, he drugged everyone, even Darkseid without him realizing it, and went into his labs, giving enough time to plan and spy, he copied them and in turn he kept them in a safe place in case he needed them.

They are considered drugs of choice in the treatment of anxiety, they can be useful as myorrelaxants, anticonvulsants, preanesthetics and anesthetics themselves.

And that were a lot liquefied quantity mixed amounts equivalent to 73 times the normal amount.

He managed to control everyone in the great rain of darkness, and in the attack.

And that he concentrated them and administered them in stable quantities, however, the choice of the different benzodiazepines available should be made.

And always after the diagnosis of the disorder, as well as after the evaluation of the physical conditions of patients, in a normal person, but what he did should not be done without medical knowledge.

Rohypnol® is intended for short-term treatment of insomnia (sleep disorders with difficulty falling asleep, waking up at night or waking up early.

And in the end he made rains watered with drugs and Rock in Rol.

Crazy, drugged, hallucinating people, with psychotic crises, outbreaks, crazy, imagining being eaten by vermins, zombies out of horror tales, and where they would think they were fucked by Santa Claus or worse.

Monsters that have shoved themselves inside their organs, in fact, the mind is weak, so really, the snakes in their entirety have not really shoved themselves inside people, part of it has summed up inside the Kryptonians, the rest, summed up to madness.

Imagine they thought it was a collective hallucination.

In this case, even if he had used sidereal monsters, most of what they went through, if not 99.9% was nothing but hallucinations, wet dreams and delusions...

After all, not even in his most torrid dreams, he could resurrect off the full moon, and he used these drugs to extract information using his espionage without them realizing it.

He created a shower of drugs, which he could benefit from and broke into laboratories and villain hideouts, while they hallucinated drugged, convulsing on the ground, amid the rains.

Batman copied the information of all organizations, secret or not in which everyone there had their seizures and their illusions where they writhed watered with drugs.

His plan came to fruition in several phases, and one of the main phases was that of Halloween...

One thing he enjoyed a little, there was a certain effect and benefit in having the entity that leads to the spiritual plane and purifies the cursed and damned soul...

It was the fact that he could talk to spirits, the fact was difficult, nor was the fact that he could really, he himself was a spirit, i really live, nor would he know that he was , ashe had said, really alive, the agreementestablished, was that he would be alive, as long as he share the body with her.

What would happen next...?

Well... you wouldn't return to the land of the living beforehand.

It was the fact that he could as said equal to a spiritualist or a cultivator of spiritual energy like that of a shaman, he would be talking and using other spirits, but they were not any spirit...

He saw spiritual entities as mystical creatures, which he talked to and shared powers, he let into the cave, and would use a mystical form, such as demonic spirits, spectral beings, and between the journeys he only learned.

The plans in question were the Faeria,and the spiritual worlds like Zarathanis,dryads, and other creatures such as Japanese youkais and shinmas,as he well knew while traveling throughtime.

There lived the mystical and spiritual beings of other planes, who inhabited jewels as what he thought to be, philosopher's stones or normal jewels, and who went out to use his powers.

He did some business with other dimensional peoples without Darkseid knowing, he had alternative means of negotiating with Trigon,some of these with Lili, and her father, Amasteus,father of both.

Spirits of wolves, who were not wolves, nine-tailed foxes, a medieval and mystical great at your disposal.

What they had in common was the lack and lack of attention they shared, the desire to have friends.

Farjai was in his Leonine form watching everything, while Ace, honey biscuit, Lambão, a cat he gave the name of Thejudando of cfirof Thefool.

His other animals and other animals watched all around, were his constant companions when he returned to the cave, all went down the cave and watched...

Your animal bodyguards.

There were several floating wells as portals around the mirrors andlakes, which now roamed his cave, and which werein the s and the islands ofthe various cave passages that ran through the expanses of his own cave.

The renovation not only of the cave, he practically, in fact Zariel, shaved the paintings, took the paint frames from the walls of each support beam, and made inscriptions, everywhere, using dagger he gained from Amasteus, and taking out the tiles and floor.

The animals took turns jumping on his lap as he turned to human form.

The refurbishment of the cave, it was in these periods that Zariel could go out and assume, according to his agreement with the creature, was all on the fullmoon.

And the ultimate power was on Halloween, in a period of madness and insanity, where the moon aligned and darkness took over.

Of course, the reform also included his benefit, convenience, pleasures and his own stewardship.

The reform was divine and mystical, where everything was rebuilt and modified with the power of magic..., or not..., after all he hired architects, engineers and a construction company, while supposedly the world was being attacked by demons.

He had his own jacuzzi, hot water pools, thermal control and a hot water source from a spring, which he himself and an extension in the cave,opened a dimensional rift in thermal waters.

He devoted the whole night to sleeping in his mind, while Zariel took over,leaving her there, and him resting, between the psychic attacks and the renovation of the mansion..

Batman was usando blood mixed with a special paint of another dimension,, making the symbols of the barriers in each part of the mansion, from the ceiling to the walls, the mushrooms in the gardens, to down the staircases,the flowers and the cursed wells.

He seemed in a trance, and worried called the priests, who observed progress, whispers and hissing.

This caused Darkseid to worry and watch closely.

A cut on his hand turned into a river of blood.

Between coffee and lunch and dinner time, hespent his time eating and resting while Zariel took over.

In theory, he didn't know if he ate, after all he didn't even know what spirits they ate, because after all, that's what hewas when Zariel assumed.

That would make him hungry,but that didn't stop him from jumping through the dimensions...

They switched places, he traveled as a spirit for time and infinity.

While everyone drooled, screamed and ran away...

In some dimensions they saw an immense snake dragon flying with its long body with Bruce's mind via circles and barriers around.

Zariel led Bruce by the dimensions... , while Zariel did what he called retirement.

This happened when he met an old ally, who went into exile on other worlds...

He saw the creation of an ancient scepter, staff, baculum, and weapon of power.

There was a ceremony in the great distant forest in the middle land.

He had created at the age of six The Crystal Imperial Flower the Marukio: an immense very colorful baculum, where pieces of bark of trees and roots had been placed, made of gold and various artifacts and objects of power suchas .

Batman had something that made him not come back.

Curiosity.

Because to be there, if she was on earth, and he in another world, being thrown from dimension to dimension, but by walking through that dimension curiosity gained more importance than any other issue,

There was a large collection of moon stones, two muiraquitãs, crystals, oak, marble, beech rose petals of victory regia, feathers of griffins, dragon scales, fairy wings, wild fig tree, wild peanut, pine, coconut tree, amber, unicorn hair, hair and blue macaw feathers, a magical stone moved by thoughts and emotions, with immense magical powers, called: Cender.

He saw as he walk through an immense ravine, between mountains and saws, there were wizards and builders.

They traveled together until they knew Xandoré..

Xandoré is the demon who hates men, but who likes Zariel by marrying a daughter of Tupan and also fornot being a man , but agod, was his teacher, who was very intelligent and served faithfully the god.

Ondacá was a beautiful Indian of an Amazontribe, one of the lovers, girlfriends and wives of divinity.

Her teachings caused her to hate men for some time, but this passed what we see later in her life and her travels.

She was a great shaman, her fighting alongside Zariel in a long-forgotten battle.

Zariel was her teacher and boyfriend, they had children together, but for a long time she went into exile to the distant dimensions.

It was not common for her to use the object, but even without, she was invincible, had great spiritual powers, magical, semidivine, could control the elements ofnature.

Since he was part of it and lived in it, having shamanic powers, being also metamorphic and had the ability to talk to animals and various other powers.

It was some skills Zariel wanted for him.

Later she discovered the existence of numerous dimensional portals, in the Distant Forest, was his wife after all.

Anda remote part of the forest, where only Xandoré knew and wherehe , this womantook him, being the only person to whom he respecteda and liked, having nurtured a certain affection for her what could be love or passion more than a simple friendship.

There is also a forest taken by darkness and branched, where branches of countless trees meet, is called the Forbidden DistantForest.

It was one of the cursed waters that he took the liberty of researching, studying and transporting to the dimensions, where he used to perfect and develop in his studies, in the cursed waters.

Being a dark and quiet dimension, and taken by various dark creatures, so quiet and strange...

At that moment he added it to the distant forest, and that they do not support the clarity, the light does not reach there, for there are no cracks to penetrate, those who enter will never leave or if they are lucky to leave, will be modified forever, until the last hair.

It is believed that this place would be an extension of darkness or an opening toHell, but that it remained only a dimension apart.

So he traveled through these dimensions and learned his languages andwritings.

And in the end he added zarathanis'dimensions.

They spent eras of travel where he besides learning his magic, since he only knew the tree of Tupi..

And so he knew a world called Tiparu,, which was reigned by Queen Soisei,, a tyrant leader who had usurped the throne of Mendras, the son of Arthur, the wizard king of that world..

Where once was full of peaceful natural beauties, in those years they were dark, dark and completely destroyed and lifeless...

His wife was very young, but there was great wisdom and power in her, since she was Tupan'sdaughter, so she had traveled for a long time through that territory and with him..

For eons he stood there, holding his languages and getting new allies in search of the deliverance he heardabout.

In the end, managing to freethe king from aprison, who had been placed to face his former usurper again, thus defeating her, but this event and their accounts stand for another time.

She reigned for eons in the dimension of the lost Forest as she became known as her regent and righteous warrior was part of the contingent in the great war of the resumption.

Forest of Doom or as it was originally called Pirtinai:

She was the regent ofthe florets of perdition, administered the kingdom in its place.

The dimension and divided between the light and the dark dimension, a seal prevents it from spreading.

In addition to different waters, they could be used for potions.

Being a tree forest, with numerous pillars of stones and carved rocks, around deteriorating over the years, branches and vines around the pillars and closedtrees.

These cover the forest, with many flowers and fruits scattered around, as the trees intertwine covering the entire forest, besides having numerous caves and caves, being the place where Zariel learned that his wife had been born.

It res the legend that there several generations and thousands of years ago before the Creator arrived the Forest of Doom is part being a fragment of the original Earth, and a small crack of the Portal of Annihilation and a thread that connects this and the Vacuum together with theBanishment.

And that there was a reign a castle and was destroyed bya priest, influenced by the whispers of previous beings, envious there were deaths and conspiracies and in the end to kill the queen...

Afterthat the place fell into decay, its scriptures,, all they had done was destroyed and all that was left were what they left written on the rocks on the stones and lapides, to which scholars still try to decipher completely, but it is also another story...

There were also several cave tunnels interconnected to another, leading to underground rivers and dimensional portals to several other magical and supernatural worlds.

The light reaches that forest in a very mysteriousway, since there are few ends of the branches the openings between them, there are several fountains, wells with crystal clear waters and countless colors, but transparent.

\- Darkseid. - Batman warned to see the lord of Apokolips very close to the well. - Do not get too close. - He said.

Why is that? He questioned.

\- Are the calls: Waters of Life, are cursed wells bewitched by great powers, mystical, magical, enchanted, and divine and somewhat purified in some wells. " He said as if to recite a rule book.

\- Andste place was cursedby a gave, already forgotten. "Batman said. "

I get that. "Said the Lord of Apokolips..

\- Strange place. "Said the Lord of Apokolips..

Countless people and animals who arrived there and jumped into the well (committed suicide) drowned and their bodies were never found, besides being too deep having magical properties some believe they are portals and lead to other worlds and never return...

He put his hands above thewells, the waters were rising, and with them intact corpses wrapped in water, and then fell back into the wells. acima dos poço

And when Zariel did, the test, yes there were bodies, completely intact and preserved, yes there were portals all around and that served to travel the water could rather be used, and he did.

What is this place? He questioned.

\- Suicide wells. I said. "You throw yourself and never leave here. "Batman said.

\- Those who have jumped into the wells have always had the intention of committing suicide or revenge on someone or suffering mutations over time, many wanted to end their lives and their sufferings, sothey suffer and mourneternally here.

Countless gods, magical creatures, demons, elemental beings, angels, enchanted beings, and various other beings and entities that had the influence of other anciententities.

These who surround the wells of the water of life, were their guardians, feel indirectly the energy and are influenced by them, so cursed those waters, not knowing the reason beyond control.

Sometimes they can see spirits wandering around there, even zombies, and cursed gods, but that always disappear the presence of those who will drink the water.

Darkseid watched around him and asked.

\- Are the territories of Zariel? - He questioned.

They're part of it. "Batman said.

These tamam not being able to communicate with the living or with any entity, many were arrested by the same curses that made up the wells.

It's interesting. "Darkseid said watching around.

Darkseid approached more around, and saw reflections...

They're not alive as well. "Darkseid"said.

There were reflections going through the place, there were not manycommunications, there was not even a phone signal, the more cell phone, there is no technology that arrives here..

Zariel thus made several attempts, he could communicate with what they called the voice of the world,or the wisdom of the dead who were wanderingthere.

Many of those who remain in spirits in theforest often whine,, and can be heard laments, cries and cries of agonyin all directions, it seems until they are being tortured.

Darkseid accompanied her watching, Bruce or Batman sometimes seemed hypnotized when she circled and walked through those dimensions, he presented the history ofthose worlds as a guide to her consort.

Even if they follow it, you can't locate where you see it from, and how cursed places are those who drink and drown there and die in those vicinity will also be cursed and stay there for all eternity.

There are reports of several people who have seen or had visions of people who have looked at them or of misformcreatures.

Well, then. "Darkseid said..

\- You shouldn't drink the water. I said.

\- Who gets here, you know that? " He questioned Darkseid..

\- Here and as if it were japan's suicide forest of the land. He said Batman. But it's just dimensional. "Batman said.

\- Whoever gets here, intends to commit suicide. "Batman said.

Nothing from those who drink, they leave here later. "Batman said.

– And tryingto get close to them,, they seem increasingly distant to the point of turning somewhere and disappearing and these people as they approach see nothing only a few points of lights and fleches.

Beings with powers large enough to withstand the power of curses can drink that water without dying, some acquire the powers, forms, qualities or personalities for a few hours or to sempre.

Deptaking of the amount they took, of those who died drowned there, since those who took the water of life if they are bathed in cold water, nothing will happen, but those who fell into the water of life.

Ifbathed in any cold water, they will acquire the form and power of the respective creature that died in the lake only the one that had been drunk, only being able to return to its original form..

When your hair is wet by cold water, also if someone is just bathed in water will acquire the shape of the creature that died in the well, but may return to the originalform.

Dand all forms all those who drink the water of life tend to acquire the gift of vision, having premonitory, sensitive powers, understand facts through illusions and are tormented people.

It is often difficult to know who will turn into why countless creatures, animals, demon deities, creatures, spells, creatures from the shadows of different species either died or cursed in the same pit.

Pregnant women cannot drink that water, for their children will be born with immense powers or different characteristics, for some wizards,. wizards, elves, demigods, magical creatures or shamans.

These can increase their powers or immortalize them, when they demonstrate their powers, their eyes will shine a very intense light blue.

There is no trace of any ordinary animals, magical beings, wizards, magical creatures or even insects, in fact no creature lives in that forest, nor vampire or dead alive, enter there, those who prowl there are only those who cursed the Forest ofDoom.

Only those who died there and those who want to curse themselves or achieve extremely strong powers, being where are located the wells of the Water of Life, several magical creatures, common beings like Indians the original inhabitants.

Whoever they were, and other animals go to that forest and drink or bathe in them and not drown, sothey can come back to get revenge onsomeone.

As forthe cursed s or those who want to curse their children, drinking the water, most still pregnant, and some moments cause abortion, and being a quiet and quiet place, the Valley of the Five Villages is before the Forest, only giving access to the place.

Originally the Valley of the Five Villages, or its original name Mereis, was a city entirely of indígena interdimensional indigenous culture,and also those that had or did not..

The special powers and abilities, magical, supernatural, spiritual, divine and several others lived there, but those who have no trace of any power..

Viver for a long time there with the influence of the great magic concentration will acquire numerous powers, some time later some magical or spiritual beings began to live there and to mix, there being the immigration of 1416 and 1878.

Between these years there was the war of the dimensions between the magical beings and the natives of the lower dimensions and the indigenous of the upper dimensions, and the upper dimensions of the middle earth, was some time forbidden between the dimensions, after the war began to copulating with other species, generating countless other creatures of the dimensions of the middle land. .

Sendo a magical and indigenous valley and between species and also inhabited by the numerous foreigners who took refuge in the Distant Forest.

Batman told of an ancient history of the colonization of the lands of the dimensions of that part of Faeria..

It was a previous trip, before he married Darkseid,he said as if it were him when traveling to that world, not Zariel.

She had faced the demon of flames who wanted to destroy her home by burning down, where she had learned to summon the elemental water and by winning and trapping it in a sword whose power has since been based on fire.

She had faced a shaman who wanted to sacrifice an entire family in exchange for rain, as the whole village accepted, minus the family in question, so thanks to the ability to manipulate the water saving the family and bringing rain to the tribe...

He walked around the forest, while his wife had been in charge, for eons he solved the problems.

He ended up in a medieval era, in a dimension similar to the Middle Ages, had some similarities to the original world, I believe it was approximately in the year 1598.

He disguised himself as a priest of the church of Vastros,as he was known.

When suddenly one day eland sees a woman coming down from the carriage with a guide waiting for her approaching and entering the forest.

He saw herwearing a long dress that covered her head and feet, emanating a great deal of golden energy (Zariel did it)..

He came with the decision with his intention to explore this world a long time ago, and with it creating a mist around, making her scare and fall asleep, surprising her by putting her hand on her head copying her knowledge and memories and probing herlanguage.

Then he waslistening to his clothes,goldand the carriage throwing the old man to the ground and leaving them unconscious and naked in the middle of the forest, while walking in his clothes.

Discovering that he was in a country called Portugal inLisbon, he thought it was a period before the discovery, but this was another Portugal.

This dimension, Portugal was in place of England, and Portugal had discovered America and not Brazil.

They were what he saw formed by islands.

There were similarities, but it ended there, Brazil has not yet been discovered, but america, and this Portugal spoke Japanese.

This Portugal was colonized 200 years of great navigations, and before by the Japanese in the period of the great war for languages...

Changing a lot.

And being near a Church that looked more like a Shinto temple,a place of prayer,for an invisible god named Darva,with nosense and proof to believe, only a kind of such book written by ancients who lived many years ago.

Modifying the nature around you, and making it your own way into stone objects called...

House of tapari, which in a way were cold and uncomfortable that suffocate her, with several towers and very strange modes.

It was a mixture of Japanese and Portuguese.

Finding out later about the existence of a person with magical powers, being able to see the future, talking to the so-called Iolanda of Miracles, who was possessed by such a Mara,who harmed her with unfortunate illusions, she only saw misfortunes and calamities.

She was practically a Mother, Diná.

Having her parents send her to this temple of Deva, becauseshe was in danger of being burned still alive by the villagers, who thought it was mara's evil thing,the only thing she could see was Deva..

He started talking to him, and gaining his trust.

Gaining her confidence little bylittle, she convinces her that if her visions were evil she would have already harmed someone, that she would have a special gift that should be used for her good of others if it is important and reach the limit of her potential.

Which was most damaging when she said it off when Iolanda said she saw her village was partially burned, and many peopledied.

Thelgumas children burned to death, it took Zariel to explain that that was fate and that it happened to everyone and that she could not avoid, that she saved herself by being expelled from there.

It is known that Zariel may have used her powers to control Iolanda's mind, having used telepathic, telekinetic and seer powers to convince the seer since she was a devout church and a fanatical Christian, gaining her trust little by little.

Some time after Zariel's arrival at the temple of Devora,, he had received another nun, helped by them some old rickets and who brought too..

There was an old sclerosado the two were found by druids who were on pilgrimage through those bands, and took them to that place, who were swarmed to kick kicks and many harsh and insulting words.

The rickety, sclerosed old man with memory crises who seemed to. have Alzheimer's or Parkinson's disease (only these diseases had been found many years later).

Since he kept shaking and whenever he spoke, he lost the thread of the sinus, always forgetting what he was saying and who he was talking to, so they gave up talking to him and left him out locking him in a cell like he was crazy.

Found as she came into the world, dirty for days unconscious, besides having brief moments when she woke up from second to second when she had arrived in the convent, but returned to her moment of stucco.

He didn't talk anything, yet the nuns called a bishop who believed he took little devils, demonic spirits, and satan's cubs from anyone's body.

In those hours the bishop came to the conclusion that she had been attacked and copulateby a demon and possibly by Satan himself who had left a cub inside her and until then she would stay that way until she gave birth to the little creature, the anti Christ and took chaos and destruction (at least it was this account that Zariel gave at this time...

What time was that? " He questioned Darkseid..

Prior to the period of 1600. "Batman said.

Zariel had asked all the priests and nuns of the Convent and finally to the bishop how he had reached that conclusion so surprising which left him unanswered for a few minutes and then said:

― Good all that we have not seen and is abnormal, and is not done with faith in God besides being naked what should not happen, since she is a nun, the unknown is satan...

When looking with all the sources of his past present and in his future much later it seemed fashionable that whenever something extraordinary happened seemed fashionable to be the work of Lucifer or witchcraft, practically miracle and power of God was of the church or of saint would be very rare ...

They had a surprising mix of religions, some believed of Mara and Devora, God and all things, Christ was quite similar, and that dimension was a strange mixture of crendices.

Sometimeafter Zariel went to the room,, where they put the poor frieira was apparently very ill,, discovering that the cause was the lack of vital, spiritual and mental energy taken by her when she got there..

So she ended up walking through the forest in search of some creature that was powerful, but as she hadnot, was taking from all the creatures she found in front of her from elves, raccoons, elves, fairies, wolves, bears, horses, dragons..

And he jumped from place to place using convent teleport in convent taking from other priests and nuns, which caused the biggest furdunço and everyone thought to see demonic apparitions.

And soit was to recover all the energy and knowledge that he had stolen from the nun, leaving the priest responsible with much work to deal with other "possessed by Satan", being even very funny the reaction of other nuns and priests to find them fallen and meaningless in the same way as the woman ...

If they think of a way it became a hilarioussituation , all the events arising from the priests, monks and nuns found, they wanted to exorcize the nun, bless and there were fainting and hysterical attacks, spoke until the world was going to end.

God knows that the place was far from civilization if it wasn't going to spread everyone would know and attract a lot of attention...

So after two and a half months he gathered enough energy in a whiskey bottle that took everyone else tothink.

And that she was a drinker and was going to buy more booze, but no one could get her bottle, since she had a selfish behavior towards it, she took the night the bottle in her room and poured it down her throat, first making a shield before noise and preventing everyone from waking up or approaching from there.

When she dumped the powers came a light coming from the woman's body that expanded throughout the room, so an energy covered the entire room coming out the window forming rays of energy.

At the same time she woke up and started asking countless questions.

― Where I am, who are you, who am I, what is this place, why I am dressed like this, where are my clothes... my horse, my good father, my God...

― Ãããããããã... Know... Well... Well, you know what? ― Asked Insecure Zariel thinking quickly very apprehensive.

― Yes, yes, yes... Of course... who are you? ― The woman asked how to start to be frightened by a terrified expression and bulging eyes.

― You have traveled... For ooooooo... Eden... He went to talk to God..." said Zariel trying to force his mind and lying by speaking every word that came to his mind.

This woman was a missionary from another country, who traveled there, well I have nothing to say much of her at the time, but Zariel had not told her that she had stolen her life and life force, which she gave in the same, and had not given other sources of energy.

In this way Zariel told many hairy stories about her and what really happened she never told, convincing her that she had a trip to paradise and receiving powers given by DEvora to go along with her in search of similar and learning, even if she remembered absolutely nothing.

He found out she was dumb.

So also convincing her that her invulnerability and her great amount of protective power was natural, even though the only thing she remembered was a lot of fog and a pain followed by lights on herbody.

Andshe had been convinced that she should not reveal her powers to others unless to Iolanda who travelled along with her, after being convinced by Zariel, since she said she was a mediator of God.

His father also received a good amount of energy from Zariel, but somehow did not return to normal altogether, and seemed a very crazy old sclerosado, but he gained the ability when to touch people to give them them they wanted..

He was a perfect old nut, but with great side effects they were psychologically altered very crazy depending on the times they wanted to possess powers from time to time seemed high were in the world of the moon.

The old man also seemed like a source of water from walking life as people often changed shape, and went mad forever.

Iolanda, he knew her name, he met her, discovered on his journey that she was descended from Cassandra of Troia, at least from that dimension.

As she was descended, in that world, Grécia Trojan still exists, and Greece in turn and a colony of Russia...

It was a shitty, weird world with strange religions and weird concepts.

The gods in turn are exiled, there was a great divine war that divided those territories into islands with the great cataclysm.

Zariel suspected that her nevus was very bad for some people and some non-human animals, such as deer, horses, cats, elves, raccoons, fairies among others, but even so she usedit.

And with that, causing serious side effects to their victims, many went crazy, also using a poor nun who went crazy and sclerosed.

Later revealing that she was not from that country and that she was traveling, telling the whole story (minus the part of which took mariana's lifeforce.

And not from other creatures, which was difficult to explain, ashe knew how to speak and write in his language, how he got there and where he kept saying he came from afar)..

And in the end convincing them to travel to perfect their power and knowledge and look for other people who were alike and had interesting gifts, unknown, repressed by others to join them in their journey.

In his travels to thousands of previous years before the war in the period before the pathfinders colonization and subsequent wars.

Zariel often wore the clothes of priests and sometimes monks, ceremonials, priestly, or metamorphosing into an old man, and wearing priestly clothing, cassoupies, or a priest..

Over time, passing through countless locations and doing services in exchange for gold, transportation and valuables, saying that he would exorcize the place that was cursed and that the devora. Devora.

They werem possessing people, in the house of the richest man, to at least sleep a night or two at most a week, and hopefully a month, being an old and efficient excuse that always worked.

Já that all over the place that passed always sent news that these territories, castles, mansions and several other places needed to be exorcized and people who were possessed.

What'smore, most of Zariel's companions knew that she had the ability to summon spirits and bring them to Earth, in addition to shoving spirits to strength into unknown bodies..

That they always left after Zariel took them out, knowing that the one who brings him back, mostly no one can undo a spell made by her, and souls were always brought by force.

They began to travel throughout Portugal from that dimension, in search of different people or beings who were oppressed, finding the demon of hope..

They were before the periodof the wars and migrations of the Faerias, they were dimensions, strange.

There were several necromancers, elves, fairies, elves, Gremlins wizards, priests, fallen angels, mages, cursed beings and all the duckof animals, andmany other different creatures , from the northern part to the southern region ofPortugal, he saw that it was directed and a different reign.

Passing through a small village, which stood after a small grove, and countless rectangular stones making circles within each other, straight and standing, one inside theother.

And that it was very large of grayish color with several animals that never saw on their travels, it was in front of a destroyed stone temple with countless lapides around.

There liveda small community of villagers who were being oppressed by a priestessisa and controllerof spirits and dead who was in search of the crystal of Akran and his power to be able to rule the world.

Hecould raise dead beings from his graves in search of the crystal, killing all who stand in his way or ocherato him, being able to modifythe spirit, format his will and control creatures of darkness.

They were oppressed by ess tothe controller of spirits and all took refuge in an ancient semi-destroyed temple that was guarded and protected witha mystical shield by the priest of Akran, called Nerus.

He had helped the refugees by leaving them sheltered in the temple and increasing theshield, he reported what happened to Zariel and his companions when they got there defending themselves from the living dead and several monstrous creatures.

There were thousands of years before the kingdom was taken, between the settlers and the usurpers.

The site was part of a magical dimension and portal called Difium, a place protected by Akran the guardian of the Crystal of Akran the guardian was responsible for the beauty and protection of that world of the village near thetemple.

And that it was a kind of portal, being a kind of golden and blue bird, immense, black wings, long neck and two heads, having an amethyst on the forehead and a fire opal in the chest having the power to resurrect beings, manipulate spirits, modify the soul, bring spirits to earth.

And by controlling the flames of darkness and spiritual flames having immense powers and being able to control reality and modify it, but for this one must summon it, the guardian of the crystal of Akran who gives great powers to its bearer, or to someone worthy of trust, respect, and generosity.


	78. Chapter 78

24

The Akran Crystal was a stone shaped like a red, black, and white crystal that conferred great almost divine powers on its bearer.

And to him who invoked it no matter who he was, but when summoning the stone he summoned his guardian who protected the stone and his true guardian.

The Spirit Controller believed that he had enough power to control the creature with Maisa's jewel, and his green ring was on his left hand index finger, which he himself created with the intention of controlling the living and magical beings.

Zariel became very interested in the place, staying there and also to help those people and also before they left to bring some seedlings and seeds of many herbs and plants in his backpack.

He had found a good place to deplan a plan, ridding the place of the mind controller and at the same time raising a child with it, and learning new techniques from an ally and a supposed enemy, it would be like killing two violent ogres with one hatchet.

Staying a year in the place, while seducing and deceiving manipulating the evil priestess, while he took advantage of the riches, clothes, various other things and slaves.

He destroyed the place, generating a daughter with black hair and white skin, of reasonable powers, as she found her powerful and good profitable, worshipping increasingly staying in place.

What is good will never last long enough, and to find out that he had countless concubines when she was not, but she also kept his concubines in his spare time, that would be the only reason to continue helping the resistance, "thanks" to the visions of Iolanda with the help of priest Nerus who let the guardian merge with him.

And by possessing his body, thus gaining greater power to face his enemy, they destroyed him, absorbing his powers, in a summons.

And being at that time the appearance of Akran summoned by Nerus by parting from his body to help overcome him, proclaiming after that his world.

Thanks to them you will again be protected from invasions and those who were in search of destruction, domination and chaos, taught them the Lasso of Divine Union.

This consisted of making a shield in the form of prayer against those with bad intentions and camouflage them leading to another dimension through a dimensional portal, counting those who make the Lasso.

And to have their powers shared and to be powerful enough, the temple could not be sustained without the bird, but the inhabitants of the village did not want anyone else to enjoy the power of the temple that was great.

Even if for this it was to be destroyed and all the plantations did not surrender as before and end up dying in the winter, they could not let anyone else want to control the place.

So they gave akran's crystal the bird and closed the portal of the temple of power, staying in those vicinity without the protection of their guardian, having to plant their food at their own cost.

For eons he took root in that dimension, became famous and known, introduced Iolanda to the great order, fought together, and went to the great war of the resumption.

Letting them be part of the council's grand organization.

The temple was destroyed and rebuilt several times, and those wars that destroyed part of Faeria were not very organized, which caused disagreements to occur for years.

And then he left Iolanda with the queen of thatworld, he continued to travel.

Years passed and for a total of millennia, it was prosperous, when zariel said the saving deity who traveled the worlds and dimensions outside.

He returned to the human world, and transited through the lower and higher dimensions, and dimension to the dimension of the zero earth, as if it had not passed even three days, which was the case, in the case of the earth, the dimension between the portals, there was a different wave of time.

What he realized that time in each dimension runs differently.

The rivers of blood connected, and in them there was the black flower, one of the spiritual dimensions of zarathanis' dimensions.

They visited Zarathanis and the kingdom of Zariel's ally,Iolanda, long that ruled in those dimensions, for a period of time, he followed as the counselor, mediator and strategist with each dimension.

He learned that the past millennia there was a war, which Zariel helped end.

– It is because of her disappearance, there was a search for her, many dimensions still suffer from her disappearance, which there has always been a search for her avatar.

With their return by some dimensions, they are resuming to forge alliances and unfinished business with them, thus resuming what had happened a long time ago.

Darkseid paid a visit, he took him, it seemed that he knew all his old contacts, being reintroduced.

He and ra free after all, he was being guided by adjacentdimensions of faeria worlds, or fairy fadaworld s, have as youprefer, were envious and jealous, the case was that he was coveted by every king and queen who would lay eyes on him, it would be more because staying in the good graces of adeity who holds grudge like no one...

Darkseid stood on top of him, grabbing him grabbing, and sucking him, right in front of a queen or king, spared no glances, he was sometimes taken towards some gardens and rose bushes, he knew he was followed, and as soon as he gave at the entrance of some forest.

Hopelessly and immediately, Batman was bent on all fours on the floor, and his pants down, and felt the unexpected intrusion he was never prepared when he wasfucked.

Darkseid the sats in any warning or preparation,he was pushed and pulled, amid hiscries, and pushed in and pulling with the onslaught and his blows inside him,he was tight and always felt theveins of Darkseid's penis passing through his rings of muscles, stocking him.

It was what happened in the kingdom of Gentle Dew, even under his machinations, and his plans, he was pulled, he knew that there were those who did not tell Dew, he knew that the Dew itself came from hidden, knowing that it was observed.

He was standing between the forests and the territories of faeria, he looking in the direction before he paid attention, he was pushed on all fourby Darkseid.

Batman looked back, immediately his pants pulled, and Darkseid got down on his knees at the same time and touched him.

It was a cry followed from the other, between the jerks of the pelvis, and the body-to-body beats, he gasped and screamed.

\- Darkseid said. " Like Bruce Wayne or as Zariel, it can be up to the beast of the end. " Said Darkseid, lowering himself on him practically upon with his cock hitting in and out of it with powerful impulses.

He sat him hard, slapping inside his hole, thrusts in and out hitting his testicles on his buttocks. - He could have been a Neanderthal, but he knew where to hit, Batman was screaming at the top of his lungs.

\- You could have sex with whoever you wanted, you'd do your negotiations, and your machinations. "Darkseid growls."

You just have to remember. He said.

" Something to your body. – Just as if pushing into him, holding his penis hard in his stony hands. And Darkseid was quite direct explicit in saying.

You're rightly mine. "He said with a bite on his neck. All mine. " He said in the midst of the stowed.

You're my vice, Batman. " He said with every stowed, his hole squeezing around Darkseid's penis

"I'm not going to let go of your hole. I said. "It can't go against my will. " Said the caressing.

"Your hole your body. " He said with every push to prove a point amid his hysterical cries, amid his eyes turning in the orbits.

You're mine. You growled. Repeat. He ordered it.

I'm yours. He screamed.

His hole was His, only His.

Possessiveness, and marking, he lowered to the bite and slap his ass for each stowed, it was no one else's as well said.

\- My... - My... - And in front of witnesses, because after all even the trees and flowers talked walked and gossiped and everyone would know.

Holding his hips, pushing and pulling, amid his screams, choking and roaring, he realized that he enjoyed it amid roses and grasses.

Batman screamed, with Darkseid pushing his face toward the grass, and prancing his ass to Darkseid's thick cock having better access to it.

He pulled him to his knees, in the midst of squeezing around Darkseid, who fucked him and held his body upright, propelling his pelvis with knocks inside, holding his neck and lifting his blouse, and pinching and biting.

Pounding his testicles in his ass, with each stowed inside his hole, squirting hard, and non-stop, with his hole overflowing, and drenched with blows in and out of it.

Batman received with screams every right blow, Darkseid hit his prostate, with fury and a jealousy, sickening, his neck was pulled, and turning his mouth, andhis lips were taken, tongue in war, every region of his.

Darkseid was holding onto his neck, sucking, his tongue at war, always squeezing around Darkseid, and Batman losing a battle, with that tongue inside his mouth, sucking and feeling his insides, it was like a two-sided fuck, his mouth was touched by tentacles and tongue inside him.

Darkseid was sucking him, and following him by his neck, and biting him, directly the mark of the connection, his blows inside him, overwhelming.

Darkseid beat in and out of him, until he cumonce, inside him, amid his own jets with his penis pulsating, swinging between his legs, amid his orgasm, squeezing around Darkseid.

That somehow he spread and the inhabitants, he was like Zarielo the mediator, and help the end of the war, of that world, which were part of the war of the resumption and the war of faeria, he prevented many things, and as darkseid's consort.

And Darkseid wouldn't have a slightest shame on it, he fucked him, until he knew he proved a point, he caught him even bambo with shaking legs.

The emperor of Apokolips, was putting his pants and underwear back on, with his already soft cock in his pants, even panting, and holding on to his neck, semen flowed.

The smell of sex that impregnated his body and the semen that soaked underwear and pants, he took him still with moans post-chimoito, towards the castle of the meeting between the kings, it was not difficult, to know about the kingdoms of Faeria.

He didn't care that he had just been fucked, at that time, he did, no, but love was free, and there was room for his so-called conquests and negotiations, because he had those who didn't care and made their own attacks.

Darkseid, he didn't care, very of course, he was eventually fucked, in front of whoever was flirting with him.

Part of that game of his, was that it was never boring, he was never bored, and there were moments that he loved ..., but there were situations, in which he picked up, took slaps, and was an aggressive fuck.

Sometimes it seemed that he was calming a caged beast, at sometimes s, this came to catch often good, and others, some complications, being sometimes cultural and traditionssometimes.

Often, he feared he would take a beating, but endedup, bent and fucked four somewhere, was what happened many times, they were introduced into ancientcultures, mystics and aliens, which in this case were a cultural shock.

They had some mystical peoples and cultures, both when aliens, there wereno differences, that were glaring and ,werethe same similarity, which did not have much modesty.

The countless races and peoples, who in turnpreyed on, and worshiped free love, many if not, all did not care about this kind of representation of free love, in fact, therewas no one who cared, or wasagainst, in fact instigation and influenced everyone to share...

Openly some marriages were by pure and simple covenant, without love, just convenient, and this left the freedom to find more than one consort and more than one sexual partner.

This type of situation was openly accepted and exploited, mainly by Bruce, who was the sexual volunteer victim of the unfortunate situation of these kingdoms, and being an opportunist, this entailed sex and alliances in festivals.

Batman was someone who took advantage of this fact, it was something he understood very well, and learned to take advantage of this fact, such as alliances for pleasure and love at first sight, and he forging alliances, casting the power of Zariel's fascination, that something that DArkseid did not know, just thinking that he was sexy and beautiful as such a deity.

He was fixed and exclusive to Darkseid,who tried to control, sometimes without success, his possessiveness.

Sometimes this would be bad due to Darkseid'svisceraljealousy, sometimes more difficult and he ended up bonding for marriage as symbols of fertility, masculinidadand.

Both as a demonstration of power, in this case by its domineering nature,and by exchange of favors and kingdoms of free passage and alliances, commercial.

This also included such sharing and negotiation powers, such as military and sometimes labor exchange, or raw material manufacturing products such as food abundance and alternative transportation.

If not in general, and at all, and ram someby marriage, if not most bymarriages arranged by alliances, obligations to unite peoples and kingdoms, clearly was not forlove.

It was no different from the Faericoskingdoms, when distant galaxies, on distant planets.

Batman realized thatthis, he made there a facility,betrayals in the open, for ancient conveniences and heirlooms and fruits of creating alliances..

Muitas of them were conventional, due to the type of culture, and was described in his literature as something done since imemoriable eras, traditionally were worshiped and often encouraged, only said that he perceived to be purely commercial.

There was a queen in question, as insome kingdoms he visited with Darkseid,who secondsaw and perceived love at first sight, was allowed according to conventions and traditions, he realized he could forge an alliance using his body.

Batman realized that he could do the seduction with minimal effort, he had whom to invest frequently, she tried to seduce him.

The Queen not caring about the fact that Batman/Zariel, was in a meeting with Darkseid right next door, she tried to pull, which led to a fight...

He was forced to stand in the middle of it, among which he tried to avoid a war that he worked hard to forge an alliance.

He received a slap from Darkseid, which in the midst of this, he was defended, by this fairy queen in question, this led to a fight, which lasted several minutes, it was not difficult not to see how jealous Darkseidwas , you would be a blindimbecile if you did not notice.

Batman focused and absorbed all jealousy and insecurity, he kissed him and ended up kissing the queen in question, in gratitude, to rid them of possible war and division.

In the end, between him trying at all costs to have a truce, they agreed to sleep together in the Queen's suite..

He was taken in the form of a bride, she asked a question.

Did you bring any extra clothes, honey? She asked.

An affirmative answer was more than enough.

It gave no more than tearing his clothes, he was stripped of all of them, she liked to suck his hole, and in turn he liked to be sucked, thank God, that he could return to normal, after a few hours after the fuck.

Darkseid sucked his penis, and spread his legs, she sucked it first, wanted to try it.

He was ashamed ofthe noises he made when she sucked the ifu hole, opening his legs with his long arms, he gasped, DArkseid did not get behind in swallowing his penis, and sucking from tip to base.

He enjoyed between his cries, as soon as he recovered she pulled out of it, and switched places, she sucked his penis from end to end, while DArkseid was sucking his hole, while he gasped and screamed.

He was fucked, and this entailed a shone of grabbing, grabbing and sexual assaults,he was fucked on all fours while stood in the middle of herlegs, sucking on her creamy vagina, he gasped between his muffled screams amid his tongue and fingers..

Batman was fucking her vagina, while DArkseid on his knees, behind him, stocking it,Batman held between her thighs, she came into her mouth, among her moaning, he himself enjoyed with his cock wetting the bed, and Darkseid inside him.

He was taken from his position, placed aside with Darkseid behind him, holding on to his chest, sideways with his leg raised, and the woman equally with her back to him, inserting her vagina close to his penis, was a fucking train, Darkseid fucked him.

Batman pushed with his pelvis,, directly reaching his prostate with straight blows, his lips were taken by Darkseid,and then by her, reassing groans and tongue blows, within him, his mouth was invaded with sinful tongues.

It was a rhythmic stoop of going and going pushing inside him, between his screams, while he was stoking inside her, and it was in sync, cacophony of sounds, his skin strikes against skin, and that's when he realized...

She didn't seem to like being fucked, but what about being sucked, she liked to suck, especially her hole and his penis, she had sex toys not so feminine with her, but as a fairy queen she had powers to be born extra organs, and she wore them very well.

His blows were overwhelming, he screamed being stocked, direct blows to his prostate, the movement of back and going, they were incredible, they always hit the right place.

At the time when she liked to create toys that she could fuck..., holes, it ended up again being the stuffing of a sandwich, they were dominant,

His screams and groans, between the relay of stowed, he eventually realized he was submissive in bed, and being fucked by both, DArkseid as he knew he didn't like being fucked.

It was a very busy week with vows of love, this yielded one of the biggest language wars he can hear in faeriatales, he had shortnessof breaththere, hands clasking his hips, the marks would disappear the next day, but they were strong and had possessiveness.

Darkseid pulled him out of her at some point, standing between her legs and fucking him, until she knotted between the movements still for brief minutes, mouths sucked and bit her neck, between her ass, and sucked from her chest.

Batman was grabbed minutes later and sucked, by many mouths, hands and tongues línguas, he felt too much stimulation , he felt to be fucked by tongues inside him that gave no respite, thosetongues fucked him and wanted to suck the sky from his mouth, lips and tongue sucking and biting. , ele sentia ser fodido por línguas

He gasped, screamednon-stop, and it was when he realized that Darkseid cumming inside him, between his tentacles curling and writhing inside him, that made him cum like it without stopping afterwards, between his blows in and out of him..

Batman went crazy with pleasure and pain, his screams and feeling hyper stimulation, he felt sucked, on his neck, nipples being sucked, bites on his hips, and too muchsqueezing him.

They fucked him were blows, deep stowed inside him, hands and mouths too much on his nipples, they tooka turn pinching and putting him on thebed, her mouth on his penis, sucking and scraping from tip to base, vibrating and licking and drinking from him.

Both on each side, with fingers fucking his hole, and each sucking each, a nipple, he screamed and gasped, his crotch with hands on hispenis.

Batman screamed and cumshot, his penis, being pumped,, and each licking his hands with semen, which he enjoyed non-stop, they then hit his prostate willingly, were direct blows, non-stop, fingers in and out of it.

He fainted in that bed, between the stowed, blows then between flashof constellations, between his blows, he came back with everything in the middle of the stowed, until he knew that he gasped post-itelee, when he gasped stretched, to sleep at the end embraced.

He woke up with kisses the next day, too many hands and licks, in places he liked very much, ate together, and passed what would be a marathon grab, grab.

Batman realized later, when he was approached in a competition who was able to satisfy him more.

This came to be ridiculous, he always had to state that both were good...

He repeated that he was the Queen's, only at that moment and repeated incessantly that he was darkseid for all eternity, was finally multiple alliances of marriages signed in sex festivals and mating by some kingdoms of Faeria.

Realizing that this was a whole week of fucks,which were not unique only to thequeen's room, were everywhere, by the corners of the castle, of both, and in each part, and what seemed to take their game very seriously on both sides.

They entered into a tacit agreement, which was what would be a competition,if it .

At times, he tried to escape, from both arms, who at that time joined in an alliance to make a sexual assault, pressing him in the library, there was no book left on the bookshelf, and what he could not at the end.

He was dragged to the ground by a magic stick, put on four, while he tried to suck Darkseid's cock and see versa, he was fucked by a stick and sucked a creamy vagina.

At some point in your attempt to escape the Queen...

He tried to cling to a shelf before his cock was sucked, and his hole also at the same time, he was pulled, and he was subdued and prevented from moving.

Oh, God. – He gasped, amid his cries, wide open legs, and blows inside him with tongue vibrating around his cock, and a tongue vibrating inside him, he mocked, did not know if it was by sucking or licking...

\- He likes to be sucked in the hole. "Darkseid said,toward the queen.

He was put on his back and his legs open, and naked, when there was a very talented mouth sucking his hole, he screamed like a bitch, Darkseid was sucking his cock.

While the Queen sucked her hole, her legs up, her hole exposed, hands on her thighs, with a tongue vibrating and him, in and out.

Batman was screaming in the midst of his orgasm, one followed by the other, he realized that they would take a turn, he was screaming, in the middle of that mouth, insidehim.

He was fucking with his fingers, inside his hole, and the mouth around his penis,he didn't know how why, but he came,he came more often thanhe couldtell, hit directly into his hole directly into his prostate.

She came out of his hole, after which he couldn't stop cumming in Darkseid's mouth,when he switched places with the Queen, he stuck his tongue inside him when she swallowed his cock, suckingfrom tip tobase.

While Darkseid fucked with his tongue and fingers, hefelt, between his groans and screams, and his tentacles writhing after using his tongue, stocking him and knotting inside him, they stood still for a few minutes with those tentacles writhing inside him and beating his prostate.

In one of these battles, he was subdued by both, and Batman ended up sucking the queen's pussy, while Darkseid fucked him, and knotted him.

Batman realized that they both loved to bite, he was bitten byit, all to forge an alliance, and share with him his powers, and they both wanted to bite.

Batman was practically subdued there on the floor of the library in which he had his clothes ripped off, he had a queen jumping on top of him, while Darkseid pushed his penis in and out ofit, when he was holding it under his body.

Darkseid accepted flirting and attempts at seduction, as long as he was present or there were those who accompanied him and told him, and what was not lacking were spies and gossipers on both sides.

Batman discovered that he was able to discover an ability to make Darkseid loved and loved by him, always renewing his vows, especially in the midst of sex, and his body was an addiction to anyone who savored it.

While he went back to the cave, after that in Faeria the weather was different, and did not run the same way.

And in the reform, rising from the bowels of dimensions, they roamed the entire expanses of the underground caves, which were in an infinite form.

Being permanently, other dimensions underground connections between worlds, and an immense waterfall of blood ..., endless, to what he realized when he woke up...

And all that, could very well go through a hallucination, a crazy cheap and a collective of hallucinated junkies, and part of it was, yes.

At the very moment before dawn, and it was all over, he used the energy of change and the creatures his enemies, and the energy he drew from contracts with demons and the energy of all fear.

Batman can forge an alliance, using Trigon, Amasteus, Lili, and Ifrithis with negotiators and mediators, among the gods and kings of the faeria world.

Everything was reconstructed as if there had never been destruction, slaughter or death, as if it had never happened.

Whoever thought he died... well..., dawned alive, turned into a psychotic break and fruit of a madman's imagination.

None of that happened.

And the despair, nightmare and mental energy of the entire affected population, and of those in the midst of the attack to fortify and absorb and absorb and root and root all defenses, was sucked..., or not..., will never discover the truth..., and whether it really happened, or not.

At the end of the whole process...

It was like coming back and not leaving for the beginning of the conversation.

When Zariel finished realizing the barriers, his breaks to eat and sleep, the mansion became bulletproof and spell-proof, in total, all the beasts that emerged through the portal made holes and roamed the cave under neath the mansion, do not leave there...

Of course, there would be an upcoming spree...

A year from now...

But now, he was busy.

There was a whole expanse of corridors, caves and holes and all the monsters coming out of nightmares and the planet itself, where he kept the Kryptonians, now roamed the underground.

And that of them roamed monsters out of the rivers of blood, and the rivers of blood themselves, there was a whole gallery of monsters and demons that roamed the rivers of Zarathanis...

And the energy was sealed trapped, being part of the dimension of the middle earth, and the back door, and made a protective barrier, so intense and powerful that it would rival the greatest masters of magic.

It was divine, not remotely human or magical, human, and after all Zariel was a primordial deity, and dreams and nightmares were found in the cave.

He connected every dream, every nightmare, being his, or his version, or a victim, but it was a connection to every nightmare of his, being a different version.

He placed several mirrors that could carry the dimensions of Zarathanis, the distant forest, the middle land, and the portals of Faeria.

There was a whole room of mirrors in the mansion, in addition to the mirrors scattered in the mansion, they were mirrors of dimensions, which were not yours, and did not see a reflection, which was not of that land, but of other versions...

He heard a cry, weeping, increasingly shrill, bigger and less his..., there was all the call for help.

This frightened Alfred at first, but he was already used to the follies that arose around him.

He was caught, by Darkseid, he kissed him in the midst of what he called, mirror of lamentations...

Did that get you excited?

Yes, i'm sorry. "Darkseid said, tearing his clothes, with eximia and haste.

\- Let's see what it's liketo fuck you,while looking at a mirror and I see another version of you.

Are they different for you? Bruce Wayne questioned Darkseid..

No, no, no, no, no,no - He said. - Actually. - You're their best version. - Darkseid.

Why do you think? He questioned.

\- They're not as lucky as having me as your husband. I said.

Rivaling the wall of lamentations, it made him laugh, in the midst of being pressed into a mirror that did not break in the midst of Darkseid, triado his pants, underwear and fuck without preparation, his blows made him scream, choke and scream like a bitch.

He was fucked, pressed, his moaning and his screams, he was happy, and scared, he was the version that was fucked by Darkseid, seeing a version of him suffer and being tortured.

He had his face and his cock being pressed towards the full-length mirror, his ass was crumpled with every blow of Darkseid inside him.

His screams, not muffled, the laments and cries of pain, really he did not know how he felt, but it was a mixture of despair and it was tasty, his hole, was dinged and he felt squeeze around Darkseid's penis, his body was hot.

His screams were resuppleting, Darkseid's hands on his hips, he felt close to an orgasm, he gasped, Darkseid was sucking his nape, willingly, pushing and pulling, he cramded his ass with every poke.

Darkseid was crumpling his buttocks, with vigor and body blows against the body, amid squeezing around Darkseid's penis, he felt all the veins of his penis, and darkseid's orgasm, which was cumming inside him, and neither so did he stop.

Darkseid felt every ring of muscle around his gigantic cock.

He was taken towards his next orgasm with every blow inside him, pushing and pulling, without ever breaking, Batman enjoyed within 10 minutes of one orgasm to the other, among his resfolegos.

Sucking him there, before letting go, and taking him to the library and the cave staircase, naked, with Bruce in his lap.

Later...

Amasteus said.

The night before between the rivers of blood, he turned into a beast, a serpent dragon demon, and leaped toward the abyss and the fissures of dimensions, Darkseid watched the dragon coming down and when he climbed a while later...

Well... he saw something different.

At last. "When I saw him, in front of the waterfall of blood, and the rivers of underground blood that were ensnared in the earth.

He was naked, in his complete human form, and the dawn, rising up the river of blood, forming a waterfall, as if covered in blood, as if to bring the end of tudo, caused the rain of blood of the sealed waterfall, to become human again and Zariel within it.

He was coming out of the river of blood covered in blood, there were skulls that created life and led to other worlds.

He looked in front ofhim, Darkseid looked at her, omega-soundingwaves came out of his eyes, he grabbed him at the same time, and threw him toward the entrance of the river of blood.

They kissed feeling the taste of blood on their lips, it was a fight of mouths and teeth, with that wet tongue that somehow in a waterfall of blood.

Between his lips being taken, amid a waterfall of souls, he was grabbed, pushed toward the water, he opened his leg and leaned against it toward the rock, from the river bank, and spread his legs.

Batman discovered firsthand, that even though it was dimensional blood from a non-human barrier, it was still a great lubricating to be used to stretch it.

Darkseid spread his legs, one on top of his shoulders, raised, and the other scattered, he was still wearing his clothes, his penis was a tent over his wet pants sticking out, and half his fucking fingers, and making him scream between the spikes.

He groaned, cried and resfoudeed, between his cries, and that mouth sucking and biting his neck, and his fingers inside him, fucking him between stowed, he did not know when, but he enjoyed, yet Darkseid did not stop, he fucked him to his own satisfaction.

Then urgently almost tearing his own pants, in the process of taking out his hard, muscular cock, bubbling blood the blood waves.

While Batman saw that stick full of veins, which seemed larger with his excitement, it was full of veins and tentacles around him, amid his enrouted screams.

Darkseid roars, opening more of his legs, holding onto the inside of his thighs, then.

\- Man... - I said. All mine. – Then stocking it, he saw, a demand a roar, and then smoke coming out of each pore of his body cracks like that hot rock and magma from avolcano, he felt the tentacles writhing inside him.

Batman screamed and writhed, for every blow of Darkseid's cock in and out of him, those his groans, and his bulging belly stirred that were fucked and writhed with every blow, his screams and groans, his testicles beat his buttocks.

Darkseid was holding him hard and each growl with every scream, and each shot, brutalizing with sharp blows inside his hole.

You're my beauty. I said. All mine. – He held his neck in the middle of the stowed, pushing his neck, and he bit him, directly on his neck, at the mark of the connection, while that link fucked, stowed behind the stowed, smelling willingly.

The brightness of the wave of energy spreading, as if increasing the intensity of the waves, whirlwind of energy waves with geysers that emerged and rose as if turbilhos.

I'm yours. "He cried out and repeatedly spoke what was ordained, his eyes shone, and his eyes opened all six eyes, and he was arching his back amid Darkseid's blows within him, hitting his body pressing his swaying penis from above.

His body was like burning, it was fire that let loose from his body, they screamed, Bruce was trying to hold on to the edge of the stone behind him, amid his blows.

Each stockwas followed by his choking and resuming screams, squeezing around Darkseid's penis, he didn't know how, but Bruce enjoyed it and didn't stop.

He was struck with waves of water wrapped from his body, he knew that inside him, there was not only the red waters, but Darkseid's fucking filling him up like a high-pressure squirt inside him.

He was directly hitting his prostate with every blow that raised water, or better blood, with wave with every scream and every blow inside and outside, the stowed in a row like a jackhammer, his blows were met with fury and roaring.

Being greeted by screams, and waves of water, amid his cries, choking and roars of DArkseid.

He came more often, being caught in Darkseid's arms arching his back, he was pushed and pulled toward his body, curling his legs around Darkseid's waist, waves of energy with DArkseid arching his back with blows of pelvis with stick in and out of him.

Sending waves of energy toward the cave ceiling, sticking everything in its path like two holes, he arching his back, and his penis pulsing toward above his breasts.

There was a whirlwind of waves wrapped around them, as Batman's body filled with light, all marks lit up as if they were whirlwind of energy, the waves appeared like geysers, toward the sky.

Then after his last orgasm, amid his cries, he was led towards the concrete out of the river lying together on the ground, drenched and dirty in all its orifices, his screams and choking, moaning after coitism amid the rain of blood and energy.

\- Do you get excited about blood? – Batman asked after a while embraced on the dirty floor of everything he could imagine.

It's a lot. He said.

Well, then. "Batman said. "It's always going to be a day to get more excited. I said. Because there's a lot of blood here. "Batman said.

\- The river is infinite. "Batman said.

Mirrors that led to the subverse, and the monsters did not leave the cave...

They had problems with daylight.

He placed a boiler and an internal generator underground and near the cave, to generate his own energy to not devote exclusively to the human electricity of the mansion.

There was in the center an immense abyss or dimensional hole in the cave, a circular staircase, made in the stone itself, carved with energy, and the whirlwind of sex energy, which ran through other tunnels that made the entire length of the cave.

He found that it was an infinite descent that ran through an endless immensity of corridors, exits and dimensional passages, which would have no end, leading to infinite worlds.

Why just now? " He questioned Alfred, after more than half a minute observing the creatures that smelled him and then went their way.

Because of the sex. "Bruce said with shame.

And walking and observing the caves and corridors and the floating mirrors that led to other worlds.

The girls who were his friends, and friends, who he had had since he started his business, who entered were walking through the corridors, and the floating lakes that led to other worlds.

After all, it was just jumping, but they needed a ring with the cave land to come back.

He saw the symbols shining brightly, and the symbols turning white around that ran through, which were inscribed and encrusted throughout the length of the place.

\- It was time, there was a lot of energy to use. He said. "And Halloween night, and it's a full moon, the energy gets stronger. I said. Day of all souls. I said. Or Halloween. "Bruce said.

When he made the inscriptions, and when he can use that as one of the barrier seals to turn the mansion into an immense barrier where it would diminish the powers of those who entered there.

He was a master of barriers, actually it wasn't him, but that's okay..., he wouldn't fix anyone.

Anyone who had magic, and wasn't invited, couldn't get in.

Now, she herself could rebuild who entered there, would be out of time, in her rules, or zariel's rules.

Darkseid was immune anyway, was his consort and dominant, none of this could inflict damage, after all his powers did not inflict damage on the other.

From humans, angels, gods, demons, ghosts, supernatural beings...

That wasn't his power, he knew it was Zariel's, lending his body.

During the full moon and the light of the blue moon, when there was the attack, Zariel using the power of the moon, took over in its place, opening the barrier, and changing the waterfalls of water, in blood...

That was permanent apparently, as after Halloween continued an immense endless waterfall of blood..., to which he was fucked by Darkseid.

Anyone who wanted to enter would enter a reverse dimension, into a dimensional rift out of time, and that's where his cave was, to the whole estate.

He closed the deal and added to another property his, the beasts that roamed the depths of the cave, now made other caves and dug around, and stood in the cave as a passage between the dimensions.

With this, he was not the one who made the stamps and barriers, while everyone was busy drooling and running from monsters, Zariel lowered an immense divine barrier over his property.

Only when the thin line between the dimensions was open, long enough for madness to spread over the earth, and even if time had stop, the clouds were charged, and the waves did not move.

And all the nightmares about the land were detachment from the human mind.

In the end, everything they saw was just a nightmare.

And no one, would be able to use more than 50% of their power or have their original form, the same applied to human goal.

But that might as well be a hypnotic suggestion, which made him believe he couldn't...

It took him a long time to travel the world, instilling houses, mansions and lads to suggest and hypnotize, the drugs did theirjob.

He helped him hypnotize every villain, hero, and citizen, civil of the face of the earth, who would not remember that his home or place where they planned was invaded, and he was hypnotized.

In the end, Batman backed up and mentally controlled each of his susceptible enemies and masters of the face of the earth.

He entered their homes while raining, controlled by cell phones, televisions and sleepers compatible with their own brainwaves, and fell to the ground and drooled with some demons amid the thunderstorms.

Batman made them sleep hypnotized, yes, there were demons, yes they were devoured or not, this he left an unknown, and never found out if what happened was true or illusion.

This ran the globe, became news over the next week, if not the next month or year.

But in the end, there were no clues and marks of what really happened... if that was the case.

He united magic with technology, made everyone crazy not realize that the barrier of madness and dimensions opened and with that all the beasts at the end were sucked when he lowered the barrier.

Thus modifying not only the defenses, but connected to a dimensional fissure, the cave was now another territory, it was not the green, and the was not the human ..., stood between worlds and was not part of the earth.

The symbols were all hand-inscribed, during the interval periods between his meetings and his appointments, his sex with Darkseid, and on the day of the final plan of that cycle, he devoted the day before leaving to petrify all women, their marriage and the sex of nuptials.

The symbols were inscribed by hand, a mixture of Sumerio, Babylonian and Syrian, ancient with Greek and Latin, using their energy and rooting throughout the property.

Rooting all the essence so that it was permanent, even if it wasn't present, it would be sucking the monsters using their energy and essence when it took it back to the portal.

Amid the controls, he was whispering in a loud, loud voice that was amplified with satellites, and where he put waves of hypnosis directly, and scattered across amplifiers.

While when it was over, the beasts would be sucked back and consumed by it, or rather Zariel.

Experiments with Kryptonians, left Darkseid excited, being bent on a metal table of experiments with various corpses, around, amid blood and guts, there was a whole wave of fetishes, he was wearing surgical gloves his fights with blood.

Batman, as soon as he had been left with clothes, Darkseid ripped off his pants, his hands curling up without taking off his apron, he put it on the table, and fucked him on top, from the table that squeaked beneath him, Darkseid was lying on top of him stocking it.

The only thing Batman had to cover, and of course he was left, was that he had an apron.

This was the only thing that covered him there, he was being placed on all fours on a dissection table with corpses around.

He had an overwhelming fuck, sometimes Darkseid was too intense, to bear a load, it was almost difficult and painful, sometimes it hurt, at some point when he thought he felt something very wet dripping in excess from within, like a stream from inside him.

In the midst of the track movement and comes in and out of him, and amid the pain and pleasure, he got his head down and his ass up, he saw, he touched.

He gasped, amid the screams, for his deavise, it was too much fucking, his hole was drenched, dripping, he himself enjoyed it, with the fact that Darkseid had so much fun with the fact of fucking him.

And that stick of his inside out of him, hitting his testicles in his ass with every slap popped in and out of him, amid his screams,hegrowled in his ear.

About five minutes. – He asked, amid the blows within him, there was a whole wave of movements, when he felt Darkseid bite him, he gave an abrupt stop, and growled with one last enjoyment, milking himself with his cock pulsing inside him.

It's all right. He growled. Five minutes. "Darkseid said..

He came out of it, it was rare that he would stop to rest between the unbroken fucks, he came out of it, with his hole leaking between his thighs.

He crawled to the edge of the table, he gasped with his hole, Darkseid moaned, he was standing with his hard cock, and dripping, pointing up, watching what it would be and he knew, it was his hole stretched and open.

\- You see what?

\- Enjoying my work. "Said DArkseid watching him come down.

\- Your hole isruined, open and stretched, and my fucking runoon.

He went down hesitantly, panting, he tried to hold on, almostfalling.

Darkseid took him in his arms, little had he ever got up.

He felt semen dripping like a stream between his legs,hesitant.

Can you walk? " He questioned the Lord of Apokolips..

\- I'm well enough to walk. "He said with a smile.

DArkseid stroked his ass, ran his finger into his hole taking a good amount of shit, and talked.

Suck it up. He said.

Bruce didn't like it, but he sucked for a few minutes when Darkseid made him suck a good amount, and then he let him go.

Batman walked, went to the fridge, took a bottle of water, drank, because águaafter all he should spend more than an hour fucking andate a granola.

He stood a while standing stretching his legs, when Darkseid spoke going in his direction

\- It's been five minutes, honey, come to me, so I can keep using your hole.

The way he spoke embarrassed him, but swallowed the shame, he heard Darkseid say while pulling him by the arm.

\- Show me, this greedy hole, turn to me. He said.

Bruce turned around and asked.

Where do you want me to stay to show you? He questioned.

He phighs his ass and leans against the table. He said. " Spread your legs well. I said.

Bruce did what he was told, was stretched enough, but did not prepare, Darkseid.

The lord of Apokolips,stood between his legs, separated his ass, and massaged them, and touched him then smashes his testicles on his ass, but was no less gentle.

He fucked him, beating himlike a jackhammer, no matter how violent it was, he was good at hitting the right place, he knew where to hit him, he'd touch him, with ferocity..

Darkseid was rewarded for his screams and groans, banging body against body, his groans and screams.

Bruce screamed madly, he had his penis swinging up below, and each blow made him scream stridently, he squeezing and squeezing around Darkseid'spenis, which he beat.

The lord of Apokolips growled and filled him with pulses of thick liquid, which clothed and overflowed the sides dripping from inside him to the ground.

Darkseid was anxious, Batman thought it wouldn'tlast, he'd need another break if he continued to fuck him like a brute, violently stocking himup.

Beats behind beats, and his screams, between the thrusts, he hit him non-stop, knew that between by squeezing his hole around Darkseid'spenis, he felt the veins for every jerk insidehim.

Darkseid felt every ring of muscle squeezing around his hard, hard cock full of veins, was coated with his enjoyment, he loved thathole.

Darkseid held a leg, lifting it to get out of the way,, holding it by the thighs, and hit a spot that was special that made his man scream..

He claimed to repeat that he was his, and Batman claimed, he stood between the stowerses biting him,he loosened his leg, while enjoying inside him, hugging him by the neck.

While Darkseid was holding him in his chest, and pulling him back,pushing in and out of him, when he grabbed his neck and bit him, willingly, he moaned, and heard his screams.

The symbols of Bruce's body glowed and reacted to the blows of his penis inside him, his body became warm and he enjoyed, after which, between the last stowed from inside and outside him, until it was milked inside him, his body the floor and the table, were dirty with semen.

Darkseid finished stocking, and licked him with his soggy hole, and still inside him dragging him to him, and sitting in the chair, with an offering, were embraced together for a while, until they recovered, Batman moaned after intercourse, he gasped while recovering.

Darkseid pulled out of Bruce and got up, taking him toward the bathroom and bathing together, clinging and rubbing.

Batman was dried by DArkseid,who led him to wear only a bathrobe, which watched his man continue to dissect the Kryptonians..

He went to clean the table of dissection and tests, where there was his semen mixed with Darkseid's,and the blood and guts of Kryptonians,he alwayscultured his fucking, hidden, with some future biological samples.

Bruce only watched from the mirror of the souls of dimensions.

He implanted in various parts of the body of each possible enemy a beacon and tracker..., some wiretaps...

It could only pass from time to time, and madness consumed everyone on those occasions.

And if, well..., at the time of communication between the spaceships and the communication between the Kryptonians of the earth declaring their invasion...

He intercepted them, and blocked any contact with earth, his satellites interfered with the frequency, nothing entered and nothing came out, but his own system.

He left in the freezer frozen and preserved an infinite amount of Kryptonian corpses, some of them served for experiments.


	79. Chapter 79

23

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79** ** to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture..**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices, attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

From kidnapping to torture... brainwashing... part 1

At a time when time did not change, in the middle of the west was where he thought perhaps, or of a dark and murky tunnel amid dark cells and drop walkways, long gates metals and iron coated, and rocky and black corridors and so he saw nothing but darkness.

And so he found himself hanging as far as he knew his time had not changed and his captive status, he did not know that his captor used Dick and Jason for some torture...

Some time later he'd see Barbara...

And he had no idea how long it took, the last session the only thing that knew he was there long ago and by the words of his creative kidnapper, he had said something about 2019?

He had no idea, he didn't know how much time was going on between the blackouts and the countless sessions.

And his conversations where he had with his captor where he in turn had little random conversation about life time the asshole villains who like to play...

And how long would he be being tortured and what an end it would take when he got tired...

And he couldn't answer that question, maybe he'd end up dead, dead after theywere able to get everything out of him all they could..

And so he knew that for someone of skin and bone he was relatively well...

And really well he meant he didn't die... but i was close to that...

And the man was overly careful not to have a definitive death...

And he was a master at almost, a master at delaying every time he dies...

There were cuts on all parts of his body extensive and complex scars, and he could not walk more by what he perceived, and he felt horrible pains and that never went away, but one time he witnessed as that benevolent, a touch...

And one touch was enough to rid him of excruciating pain...

And he'd stick it, he'd take needles and sink into his chest coming down his abdomen...

And in these hours he bit his nipples, chained to the table legs and arms apart naked on a large stone table carved with inscriptions and he took the same needles and wrote on his body, starting with his chest directed on his forehead and lovingly wiping the blood that flowed ...

And then to alternate with the needles he stowed him his look of defiance did not seem to bother him, on the contrary amused him.

\- You're very funny, Bruce, amuse me. I said. " I put our game to a new level. It said. Unlike your usual villains. I said. "I am the future. " He's completed.

And soon after in the midst of kissing he enjoyed his body and then he stabbed them and always avoided the vital spots...

And soon after he was left, but for him to come back, he stood there tied up for days with a catheter in various parts of their bodies...

And he tried to resist in the early days, no matter how hard he tried...

And he'd move around and try to swing, and he'd feel that man's disgust...

\- He laughed, and he tried to bite him and he was having fun...?

Tell me, what's the fun. "He challenged him to receive a panting laugh.

\- There is, you have no idea how much. He said.

Well,he didn't know... Certainly not, but gradually, henoticed something very bad and worrying.

\- Do you take pleasure in that? "I ask the dark knight.

\- It's wonderful, you don't know how much. " He said with a hysterical laugh.

Bruce, Bruce, Baby. " He said stroking his face. - You have to behave. - He said. - Beautiful hair yours. - He said, passing his hands lovingly in his hair.

\- He said. - Much more than fun, baby. - He said.

\- It's not enough just to kill. He said. " We have to savor, we have to find the pleasure to prevent the fun from end. He said.

\- It's a unique flavor, apparently. "Batman said.

I know, i know. He said. "I'm going to show you a gift. "He said he was getting up.

And soon after, but not least, he saw being brought to him...

And the worst among a random stranger being tortured in front of you...

Being tortured in front of you, he was the random acquaintance...

And better to say, it was Dick, and Jason... there were pieces of meat missing in their bodies...

Mutilated, imprisoned and panting, his history of wickeding should be extensive.

And he looked on as he reapted his suffering. And with onedagger he cut he would take the stretcher beside him and he would tear pieces...

\- And I'm seeing how much it fascinates me. I said. "Me leading to you. " - Said. - Imagine. - Licking that piece sucking with syringe the blood sneezing as if cutting a steak.

\- I just need to show you a point. And he healed moments later, there were of course bloody pieces.

It was grotesque, but sometimes he didn't heal.

And they werestabbed and cut, until he in his despair begged...

\- STOP... - Shouted.

And he'd beg. Why is that?

And it was at this particular time that he stopped the knife in his hand and then headed in his direction still dragging the stretcher with Jason being pulled like an iron collar and in his direction by squeezing his chest.

It's for you to learn. He growled. "You deserve to remember what they represent to you. " Said

My protégés. He whispered.

He screamed infuriated.

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO He said. – YOUR WEAKNESS, THEY ARE AN OBSTACLE THEY ARE WEAK, YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE THEM AT YOUR SIDE. He said.

And so he said. Remember this moment and forever on.

\- The reason I control him, the reason I brought him with me. It said. The reason I caught him. I said. IT'S THEM. You growled.

And he laughed andgurgled, he stabbed him, maimed him and was dismembered with his stomach out for days, then when he cut them both and raped them.

And finally i'd put it all back.

And he was leading them both towards him in the meantime, he was just tortured.

Some timelater, he saw no less important,a person he thought wasn't caught...

It was Barbara being raped...

\- I have another surprise for you, Bruce. "Said your captor.

What would that be? He asked.

\- There is, you can't imagine. I said. I'm going to give you a hint.

\- She's a redhead and a morcega. I said.

No, i'm not. I said.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

And he took her to him...

Hey, Bruce. "He said approaching the man dragging her toward him pulling and said.

His filthy hands passing crumpling her breasts, he bit and pulled her breasts hard leaving the mark of his teeth.

And that was frequent, the same actions, and then the rape came.

\- She's the weakest of your little group. It said. And he'd cross out with a knife and force him screaming.

You wanted to be just like him. "He said licking his face cutting off her breasts. And you didn't make it. I said. " I wanted to be recognized. I said. " Show him that it makes a difference. "Isaid . " - To daddy who is daddy's girl, show the difference.

And until then he heard cries and more screams, he saw firsthand as an involuntary witness, the torture of someone else...

And the first time he witnessed him, roared,screamed and even threatened to get his attention...

And what was in vain and then he saw that the only thing that was effective was simply begging to be a victim instead...

And this became commonplace after several sessions, and perforations too, and he could no longer see, really should be some fetish in cegar his captive ...

Sometimes the blood dripped he was brought to the brink of death...

Well, let's be practical, if you want torture to last to recover your victim with magic...

Which is a hand on the wheel...

But to recap he thought about how he got there...

And he knew that man coming in he heard the creaking from the cell door...

Good morning, my Brucie. "Your captor said. - Ready for a new session?

And so he started again today he was purely sadistic, he was sticking that long staff... It was deep.

And he didn't often take Barbara just to show sadism was anal sex and then he showed her torn vagina pulling her and putting almost faint on the stretcher lifting her up and putting her in her direction, blood and pus in her vagina, cuts and mutilations, he mutilated her...

And if it wasn't for the fact that he used magic and other medical procedures, she would have died...

And his crying was frequent...

And days he pierced him with needles his feet he no longer felt them and these days a tingling...

And that he felt and he knew he would no longer walk and in those days he begged for death, where he simply ignored him and continued his torture...

Apart from the screams and laments of Barbara, Jason and Dick.

And his screams were so loud that he heard growls and dick and jason's creaking...

And he heard the esgar did not know if it was pity or anger ...

To his surprise and admiration he did notfaint, only when he was too violent...

And so did Barbara, Jason and Dick...

Before being sodomized and raped and then cured...

There were times when he begged for death... , butshe never came...

He remembered with little detail, how all that had begun...

And he knew that about several years ago or more he didn't know when...

There was no way of knowingthe time, when there was nothing more than darkness and torture...

And in those dark cells and passages a cave maybe... Meanders and rocky corridors...

Weeks, months or maybethe behind us... ? Who could tell?

And he should be ata party...

Superman, Diana and even Lex Luthor, he knew one thing, he somehow managed to get rid of some accusations and make peace with Superman... It wasn't like it used to be, there was no friendship anymore.

Somehow, of course, he had been invited, his asses were stuck pressing to be the host of the party being obliged by the government as a bond agreement, in Luthor's case as corporate and government blackmail...

\- You know... - Bruce Wayne started in the middle of some bandages on his body and getting looks of pity, they didn't look directly in his direction...

It would be aversion... Fear... Vergonhto... It was one last night before the party... - I've been having dreams... Bad dreams... - And he tried to explain.

\- That and side effect of the drugs you've been taking for the pain... - Luthor said looking in your direction with his arms folded.

And he made a few faces and looked away...

\- Anyone would have nightmares about all the crazy people you have in this town every day, and your treatments. I said. – With these diseases that you have, drugs are not beneficial to the mind. He said. And the newspapers and all the attempted murder and kidnapping, of course. . He didn't know his secret identity.

\- None of this can change, sometimes everything you've been through and faced can come back in dreams, inner fears, leave anyone scared, after all you and human. – Disse Clark in his Superman outfit,two nights before they were trying to hold a civil conversation, but it was difficult.

And he had a hard red face and embarrassed...

And fear, Bruce. "Superman said. – Fear of facing problems and life, fear of staying like this for the rest of your life. I did.

\- I'm not afraid, far from it just a bad feeling, an evil omen and like a crow came to warn me of impending evil. – Said with a frown and his batman look in his direction, but that he did not resolve at all in his constant sick state and bandages all over the body.

\- Nothing's going to go wrong, you're being paranoid. " said Wonder Woman.

\- That's been said before. "He said he turned around ignoring those three who had fungadas and tears. I don't think that's going to be good luck. I said, "I'm not

\- Besides, all the heroes will be at the fraternization party. "I'mgoing to protectBruce Wayne. "

\- That if it were so easy, you forget that we have twice as many villains for each hero the justice league has enemies, we all have enemies and they will be in droves at the party. – It said in your defense. – You're an idiot Superman. – Said turning your back on those three in the wheelchair...

His bruises hurt his bandages didn't help and his body was hard...

\- But everything will be in your own mansion you have cameras scattered around and also we will all be prepared. "Superman said.

\- With cameras diplomats and ministers sided by security guards and super beings can not go wrong and stop with hysteria. " He said Luthor as a final point... - Concluded. " We have national security ... - Said looking at the monitor

-How the hell would everyone be completely wrong... - Said the crow from the entrance of the cave in its subtle sclaw that was only heard by the cave bat.

An event of global and industrial magnitude in association and benefits bringing together the most greedy in search of sponsorship and affiliation in Gotham and all first world countries was the center of worldwide attention of industrial convention and benefits quotas and auction of world enterprises...

It was government companies among these comprehensive agreements would begin philanthropy alliances and contracts, extensive , alsohaving chemical properties and ventures and research at the military and space level.

The convention and prestige of some countries, such as China, Korea, Japan, Germany, Russia, United Kingdom, Spain and Franceça, all countries of the European continent, all fell by weight and were also the press

It was a party of new associates of wayne companies that was as host, iexpected -if this company gained a lot from it, several companies and entrepreneurs would benefit from it would loveto wallow in unprecedented profits.

And the unified companies of Si-Xiang one of china's unified enterprises and genetics with the Hong Kong technology and armaments enterprise venture, medical research Fu Xi Shennong forming an alliance with WaynEnterprises and.

And with that several resources of technology and enterprise and biochemistry and also Les Renevantes of Franca Fiodore of Russia, Jin Tan of Korea and Lex Corp. itself. next to Oswald Gobblepot himself the penguin who seemed that his ventures were not mined without a shadow of a doubt.

And while they were inaugurating several pharmaceutical and military chemical research clinics and buildings, wayne's company's allies in Gotham City were making a major contribution to the increased enterprisequotas.

And sustainability in addition to scholarships whose jobs would be linked to si xiang companies and Wayne companies and several million dollars undertaken and spent on it.

The Chinese government and the American government have united if it is so formed a bureaucratic and diplomatic alliance and undertaking in exchange for mutualbenefits.

And juntos to champions of justice who would be as ambassadorof goodwaysand representative of their good customs and at isé proof of fis in each of them.

Even though by Batman's research the shareholders and the very presidents of each company were allied to shady businesses of illegal testing affiliated with the Chinese mafia disappearances of partners and enemies of the Japanese and Chinese mafia...

And between the Japanese mafia yakuza itself embezzlement of illegal merchandise money and even sale of human organs and black market of illegal immigrants and many shady ventures...

All this and various other illegal ventures, but nothing that can be legally proven without harming other companies and even politicians who have been threatened, bureaucratic blackmail scum and industrial bribes, apparently each of them united in arranged marriages with closefamilies.

And his interconnected businesses were taking care of each other's backs, and thus covering up his movements owing to good lawyers and shady businesses and alibis for all matters, in addition to kickbacks blackmail and embezzlementofmoney...

And contributing to government campaigns and helping politicians with their numerous campaigns this and bribery and blackmail of various people with influence and money in addition to discovering various hawks and obscure secrets of influential people.

Being virtually difficult to unravel and unmask the organization without unmasking or even have how to withdraw its influence from other companies and even millionaires.

And so many other influential company presidents that coming to Gotham and wayne company entrepreneurs and shareholders was just something to think about, but no proof...

And several shipments of containers and cargo by sea and transport of illegal immigrants such as slaves and prostitution as well as several illegal and experimental drug barges...

For each of the Chinese businessmen, or to their desperation there were several mobsters from various countries, and from other countries had the incriminating photos in the cave Bruce took his paranoia to the extreme, of course at that time, little mattered his situation.

And the fact that he himself hadn't been Batman for a long time, didn't stop him from being paranoid, taking the heights and projecting himself into security didn't match the true presence of Bruce Wayne seen from afar and in person it was another story he had

It was a stunning beauty and magnificent body that's what he really needed to think about, but practically without taking his eyes off a tall man of firm appearance caught everyone'sattention, especially from wrong people his crystalline blue eyes and mesmerizing he took care of his own corpo.

And that's what he wanted to be, that Chinese man, before him, handsome, before he got sick and just got sick in a wheelchair mostly from his senior year...

The four presidents of each of the companies that have now unified into a set forming an alliance and being now partners were present long black hair and gray eyes.

And these eyes pulled and each high all bordering two meters and ten weighing as much as the more than a hundred pounds, were muscular, bodies outlined and defined, had firm features and decided penetrating looks.

And their sculptural bodies and so their long black hair and straight identical features less in the length of the long hair the corner of the right was with a silver kimono with symbols of a Chinese dragon adorned with Chinese symbols and long hair up to ten centimeters below the waist.

And hisface s with firm features and thin nose and square chin pulled and more closed eyes talking to several shareholders in a corner of the saltandthe parties their bodieswere sculptural and outlined prominent and strong muscles.

And they were practically stunning and voluptuous, they couldn't look away from the grey-eyed millionaire, and there, the most cultural of all whose kimono was the adornment and design of a black turtle and his grayish-gray clothes and square chin...

There were diplomats and politicians as well as ambassadors also many disgruntled heroes who did not like their own security that was at extreme levels and yet Wayne seemed apprehensive and distressed...

The other shudder ofsaltis the next to the banquet table was with a light blue kimono and symbols of a tiger his hair were up to the shoulder the same expression and the same eyes.

And so with other shareholders and the center of a wine kimono with a symbol of a snake were suits in extravagant oriental ceremonial styles and their hair loose. . .

And so each was dealing with hissubjects, but even then he had his camera microphones and his data connected from the cave.

He was monitoring the actions and movements of his employees and yet the cameras connected to the cave via illusory movements and nothing could be wrong at least for the Supermans who seemed not to leave Wayne's shadow.

The Russian ambassador and his champion were being searched at that very moment his partner and entrepreneur who came also had no satisfied faces and socialite that had earrings and jewelry confiscated at smo...

That meeting and association of companies forming an alliance was an ambush to unravel the crimes and expose justice and at the same time be able to divert funds...

And even for lawful means and government blackmail campaigns and many illegal sales... thought the dark knight looking and being closely accompanied by the worried view of the police commissioner..

And even from the bat associates and Batwoman,, Batgirl and Robin the justice league in weight Luthor looking and walking even the Penguin looked in the room and the Tit's...ãs...

Dick was by his side along with Jason Todd and each with his worried expressions toward his benefactor...

Soon the night would come to anend, but the party wouldnot, and enter the auction of quotas to be bought ...

Before 3:00 a.m...

A big explosion this was an explosion of light and then came the darkness as that arose from the mouth of hell monsters of tentacles and horned mouths appeared above the mansion calling the detention by its immense size.

And with millions of mouths and swallows that came to life and flew to the sky taken in red and there was the time to act Superman who stood with his eyes wide open.

And the bocarra that ripped the roof of the mansion as if opening a dollhouse and there appeared Faust and behind atrás with gigantic totems log to projected and elongated shadow fronts ...

That was the cue for a lost fight. "Said the crow rising to his right.

He saw him often after that.

He saw that Satanist magesappeared, these flying and soon it was the cue for all to act that since they had to show what they came to look at the sky céu and saw Constantini fight alongside Zatana to what looked like a huge creature of tentacles emerging from the center of what looked like a vortex or a hole in the sky...

And soon strong tremors arose from the earth and elongated shadows arose from the crack to give way to bloodthirsty beasts that roared from their mouths cameout sulfur and rays each splitting and soon each caught what they faced in the midst of the Brucestruggle.

And viu a man hidden in high and slender shadows covered by a long mantle and dark cloudy eyes of blood red and an evil smile with a long, curved stick..

And with barriers he threw rajas in different directions and went without blinking directly towards him without cutting path.

And regardless of anything else that sadistic look covered in a hood... was the sinister man of his dreams... it made him retreat he knew that he was the Satanist the man who watched him through the shadows...

Golaugh times he saw monsters emerging from the vortex, he should have insisted more with the dark justice league the anti-mmagica barrier, or whatever was to nullify magic, but did not hear,they said it was paranoia, but now it was not... anti

In the end he was right, and even that was not enough, it did not bring happiness to anyone, they regretted it for the rest of their lives, nothing was even, never again, not even after years of their search, nor when they rescued him ...

That was his end, of how he was known...

And not even when he disappeared.

Superman flew in front ofhim, but apparently a circular barrierwas soon created and wrapped from theman of theotherexplosion and the Kryptonian thrown aloft as Ping ball-Pong...

And then the homem shrouded in long shadows hoods and ninja clothes emerged from the shadows and fought around and soon he would be the next innocent wereinjured people fall on each side...

And panic settled around peopledied, rushed, screamed and despaired, others were their souls sucked and he saw closer and the man reached out as if he wanted to take his...

Dick and Jason prostrate themselves in front of him and asif they were thrown away he pulled them like puppets and soon an immense ball of fire appeared to the céu sky like a meteor and everything stopped the creatures advancing further and further..

And several scattered mages fought and somehow a ray of man's staff rose to the céu sky and spread and the next moment all paralyzedas time stopped aroundhim.

And as if puppets Jason and Dick, they were pulled towards the man as if controlled by wires he kept them still in the air and said in a guttural mouth loud as if everyone could hear...

\- You choose, Bruce Wayne your life for everyone's, come with me and I won't killyouanymore, I'il let you free... - I said in your direction.

\- All right... - Said the millionaire and soapproaching, soon he saw falling into the darkness seeing nothing more ...

He touched him, he felt anguished and dismayed...

He had been taken amid the fact of swimming between consciousness and darkness, passed through a sewer, covered and crumpledwith corpses, were mutilated corpses pieces of bodies...

There were many children, to be more exact, black walls, eyes, and their bodies deposited with a pnodable ccoating their dead bodies ofopaque pupils and preserved immovable, and the sombras shadows around, and their mouths open,limbs scattered within waters,an ancient plate of the underground...

And so began his torture, but did not know how long he was in that place, or how long it lasted, he only knew when he stopped.. .

Dayspassed, he woke up amid the snow of pain that was intensified by his insecurity... The man had lied nakedfeeling...

And he could swear that everything was just illusion,, everything was just pain and fear... fear of never leaving fear of never ever existing beyond the darkness of the abyss...

To be able to control theman, he wore chains and spells,, he wore several henchmen and so many other helpers,, did not seem to begreat, but his helpers were in full physicalshape, he wanted to break the millionaire and at the time revealing that he knew his identity as Batman...

He was to what looked like a middle ground an ancient underground shrine in dark, spectral desolate. Ruins scattered symbols covered by blood...

And the shadows and creatures stretching out he had somehow ripped out his heart's pain... the pain as he cried out and then putting it back, and as if it had never come out,well, and his screams... He was a master...

And he wouldn't be able to escape if he could.

And he came up with a solution to stop...

Torture and sessions were frequent, altering between affection and violence.

He can't contain... he would repeat over and over again until he heard laments and more screams...

He was lying on the spot on the living sacrifice he would be sacrificed he would be made of offering as it was made explicit soon after...

It was a curious thing, as hope lasts... And the solution was simple... If it summed up... In... The situation was to kill...

And he looked once in his direction and said.

\- I'm dying, you know... I've done so many things. . .. So many things, I can't die... not because I'm afraid of death, but because I know what awaits me...

What' s o what? You... Do you want me? - Perguntou

\- You... your tortured body your soul delivered to thedemon...

And I want to prove a point. It said. "I want you to know why you got here."

\- And I'mgoing to pull out the solution. , but I prefer yours... - I said. - And you would be a human sacrifice... an innocent sacrifice delivered to a more powerful being who would be his owner, not of my soul, but that of my soul in exchange for immortality...

I did. But, you know, there's nothing definite. It said. "I want to lead you into an abyss, teach you a lesson. I said. " Never to forget. " He's completed.

I'd say. "You Você will suffer in my place... " "In my brother's place." .

\- In the meantime I will have fun as long as I can prolong and teach you what awaits you... - Said

\- If you gettired, I'll wait and then we'il take a break and then i'il come back to the first stake... - I said when crucifying on top of a decorated and carved stone... he cut and cut more andmore, he cut small strips of his skin stretching and stretching he had been crucified.. ..

Sometimes he used magic, he opened his chest and left him exposed right after he closed it as if he had never opened it and he looked in his direction as if he were just a lab rat...

He had been in many situationsbefore, and they were equally bleak,he did not know how long it would last or when he would be sent to hell if he really was going to send him...

Surely he had been tortured before. So it was difficult to know what was different about this; which, perhaps, the little special thing, wasso small,it made him think and made him say, _this one that I'm not leaving._ Maybe it was your torturer's lack of joy. A cheerful torturer was an interested torturer..

When he was interested,, he would be a motivated torturer, so much motivation left him entertained and interested,, he was not someone who wanted the fun to end so soon,, but he oscillated between moods and brought his followers to participate other times to just observe...

How sad, whimpering with cloth that he must have become, if he could not even hold the attention of a torturer, these days...

It wasn't like that last week. Or wasn't it as much as a week? Was it yesterday? Or the day before? He had lost the notion of days, and perhaps his pain-crazed mind had expanded hours into days, or days engaged in minutes; he didn't already know. But your guess would be a week.

And the fact of raping Barbara in front of her and hearing her screams forcing her to scream and even unconsciousness was a strenuous section...

He wondered if he saw várias several times falling into unconsciousness, he had kidnapped either Jason when he returned, or Dick or both, they tried to help, they tried to save him, but they could not, and so were taken together. . .

And hecould be sure it was them at this point, not a hallucination. If only he could be sure they were safe or if they were with him...

Saved - Disse the voice he began to hear after he simply began to see the entity just did not know if it was real, if it was possessed or go crazy for good ...

And it was in this same period between conventional tortures that he decided to increase and make according to him more interesting.

And he said amid the torture with the whips on his back ahe did not scream and he cracked hisjaw between the s váritos whipping s of thorns...

\- Você You're not funny, Bruce.

And on a day whose huge circular entrance showed the entrance of the Sun, in a huge tunnel and in an oval dome.

\- It looks like conventional torture doesn't work on you.

Don't tellme. "He said with cynicism.

\- I would take you to my temple and my ritualistic altar afterwards, but... - That's when he ran the knife in his hands, and then he took a long, greenish stick, and he turned it to look into his eyes.

\- But, well, looking at you, you see, I changed my mind. "And he put the knife in one of his belts.

And he introduced him to the portal of the ancients...

And he went down with everything, before it swaveed to theground, he felt being stowed,it was the first time of lifeáand many that he wouldbe subjected to this man's magic directly.

And immobilized him by sichanging him by paralyzing toward the long corridor and saying as if talking about the weather.

\- I would then sacrifice you. I said. " Of course I will, but I will present first a preview of what will come in a while. - He said. - And I'll say something, Bruce. - I said while I was taking him. - This is similar to the portal of annihilation. - But it leads to an entrance between the realms of ruin. - Said. - You know what this is, Bruce?

He looked and said. Honestly. I said. " It is similar to a hellish dimension. I said. "It shows 2 million years of suffering, darkness and pain...

\- Before you die and you are sacrificed, I will cast you into millions of years of darkness, pain and suffering. He said.

\- In the end, when you are sacrificed the great beast of the end times, and I would bring the ancient power over my control and bring the end of the world. " He said tele.

\- You will be my ultimate sacrifice in exchange for destruction and Ragnarok. I said.

\- yes, smart. "Said the man. It's similar. I said. "But he takes him between the gates of the bottom of death, of ruin, and of the entrances between the spiritual worlds. I said.

\- You're going to see all ends. I said. All torture. He said.

\- Do you know what the requirements are to pass? He asked you.

I don't. I said.

It's just. He said. "You must accept death, and sacrifice yourself in the name of someone else's life. I said. "And because you are a hero, a man born of pain, and suffering, Batman, was born of pain and suffering."

\- I'd say you should accept death like an old friend. "And he saw monsters thirsty creatures between the portals without ever leaving. - Ready todie, without hope. - He said. - And without intending to live more. - Said.

\- What better way than begging for death. I said. "After what I will do to you, surely, you will beg. I said it with a laugh.

And he was carried and practically on top of a ritualistic altar. "Do Você you know what that is?"

At the time he did not answer, but looking closely.

\- A Sumerio ritualistic portal... - Tried to observe the inscriptions encrusted in the stone.

\- You deserve a round of applause, Bruce. I said. My congratulations. "You know, I would take you to him, take you sooner or later, to the portal of lost dimensions. "You have been chosen as my greatest and purest sacrifice."

And it was what he called the Entrance of the ancient temples... enduring, as he said, he was creative, of course he had his collaborators, his colleagues and partners, he saw around him, and led him towards all possible tortures, if he did not go mad, then nothing would drive him crazy.

uma cúpulaHe was taken to a stone altar,it was on a dome, where there was a deep pit and a crater with what he saw was a portal, there was a monster watching him, ahuge beast, on a mirror, with whom his captor communicated, he connected a sound, so strange and tearing apartthat, he drove with a chant and then a follower appeared, and he turned on a sound

He didn't think he had spoken out loud, but he clearly wasn't in control of himselfanymore, he looked at himself and looked though he's paying the price preço of another one they didn't want to hear.

\- It's like you haven't been paying attention yet, I haven't tried to learn anything from our conversations around here. Bruce.

Have you still been listening?

How would he have listened? With your screams and your torture still?

It was hard to try to hear two voices at once, they were insistent.

And he felt strange the sound of the vibration and all that sickening sensation, those sensations, and that time of all the times when he was subjectedto , which he later called, portal of annihilation, he was led to see thirsty monsters being dismembered and remodeled and later returning to normal ...

I'd sometimes come back, look, chained and others loose with blood dripping like a stream torrent,, he was cut off or hallucinating and often,, he looked with watery eyes,, saw the darkness as if it were a black river of fog coming out of his eyes and covering up like a black, scorching hole.

And Jason slitting várias his wrists and then several and várias several hours bleeding when he thought he was going to die the man returned and healed him and every moment and every suffering observed by his children,, while wandering through the darkness and being swallowed by darkness ripped out limb by limb and being expelled from his throat..

There was bile and vomit,, his muscles loose and cornered as if dismembered limb by limb and yet disappeared and reappeared as the day the joker killed his guilt as he said and to what end he was shouting and moaning towards him ...

Your brain struggled to make sense of it. Something about him was alarming.

Oh, his name.

The voice had said his name.

Well,who would rescue him?

When you were hanging naked from hook attached to a rope on the ceiling, that was probably a solid assumption your secret identity was shot to hell.

And he was carried by the stretcher in that dark place illuminated by torches and on a stretcher with wheels, and around in the countless passages and corridors..

Thenof each place was separated by iron gates and with glass where there were several groans and mirrored and so he saw several other bodies hanging on hooks and several scattered tanks.

Its passage, it was a bridge where there were misform beings and their disconnectioned cries around, and platforms where there were other human beings... s

But he was caught as Bruce Wayne, and then later reveal that he was who he was...

But... _Down_ here? Where did it fall? Or up, for that matter?

He could calculate better if he didn't have the sharp impression - and if he didn't know a fact..

And thinking about it, what hadworked, all out before.

He had these answers a few days ago, and after they escaped.

If itwas m, days,months or years, who would know?

He doesn't know how long it took, but he woke up, trying to formulate a coherent thought his mouth felt dry and bulbous and soon realized some things he really didn't want to notice...

First it was naked, and naked means without mask, the second the place was aired the third without mask, means identity revealed.

But it took him several minutes to realize, belatedly that he always knew who he was, and how he was captured...

The next thing to realize was that he had a catheter and an IV attached to his arms and in his veins the next thing was that he was tied with thick ropes on abed...

And there was a white room illuminated and with several bookshelves and cabinets with glass refrigerators and products and there were several tables and a probe inserted in your urethra...

And there was an oxygen hose in his nose and several wires and probes attached to his body being monitored by devices monitoring...

And he felt soft relaxed and withoutbeing andnot being able to move.

And there appears the scientist next to him accompanied by two more guards and another helper in a lab coat.

And he tries to ask a question toward the man.

Who the other people are you? "Say it with a hoarse voice.

\- I'm Doctor Patrick Petrovisk - He said.

Why am I tied up? He asked.

Why didn't you kill me? I wanted to know.

It really is. I said. "Would you like to know why I didn't kill you? " He asks curious with the reaction of his captive.

\- That too - Said looking in your direction.

You're Bruce Wayne. I said.

It's nice to meet you. "Bruce said with a little cynical...

Who the other people are you? " Asked Bruce Wayne.

\- Petrovsky. - Said the man above him.

It's my pleasure. "Said the doctor.

And he made a laughing stock.

This, it's not. "He said he couldn't speak. The drugs. " He tried to be consistent. Why is that?

And he was stroking his face. "You want the beautiful face and body you have, Bruce. It said. - Cultural. " And the right body for my goals.

And he had a chill, it was strange to be worshipped by a possible torturer and caressed suspiciously and gradually remembering the rapeçsessions where hewas chained to four...

\- Você You're perfect, you know, Bruce. - He said squeezing his troughs.

I'm going to go. "I said it with a minimal voice.

\- And how i was surprised to find out that the famous Batman with his superhuman abilities was actually Bruce Wayne. "He passed his hands through his nipples and chest chest. "As if to revere.

And he thought it would be like being touchedsuspiciously, but they've been through it more times than I'd like to think.

What are you going to do to me? He asked with a chill where those hands were going. "Again. "

Well, well, well. He said. " I wanted to do an experiment on a human goal to expand their mental and physical abilities. It said. But you have shown a human capable of enduring great impacts and great changes. I said. And this moment is wonderful. It said. And this is a serum I developed. " He said, " I was based on the joint sera of his villains.

Whatvillains? " Asked Bruce hesitantly.

\- Ivy- Poisonous,Joker, Scarecrow, Floronic Man and Bane. – If we add the properties of these chemical components we isolate these amounts of nutrients we can create a new substance...

Oh, i'm sorry. It said. - Sudden changes? "He said looking around...

\- Would there be changes? " Asked another man in the room, and he found himself surrounded by other scientists and who were very interested in testing drugs in him ...

\- They're the joker's laughing serum, the poison ivy serum. The scarecrow. The poison of, Bane. It said. - Changing their chemicals and compositions and isolating certain substances. - It said. - And change part of theirproperties. - It said.

"And I manipulated them separately and then made a fusion of chemicals and substances.

It said. – And they separated without a specific protein and just any drug that causes hallucinations, fear and another a laughing substance that would make you laugh non-stop. It said.

\- But putting everything together and changing the composition a bit and changing its substances and base product. It said.

– There are some effects, increased physical gallows, more of course there is, an inherent happiness, without of course stretching the face, but getting paler, of course without green hair, I changed to a blood red, there was a limit of chemistry to which I passed, but would be able to lift a building of 30 floors. I'd say.

\- A soldier at levels just below Kryptonian some skills, telekinetics. - He said. - See i would love to do some experiments on you. - Diss. - You human being already helps a lot. - Said.

Why me? He asked. –

\- You're at the height of your abilities, you're the perfect specimen. - You said.

" Imagine... - He said as if he traveled and looked around ...

\- Regeneration at the cellular level. I said.

\- Cell regeneration. It said. "Not an enlarged resistance, less than Superman's.

\- Weare interested in regeneration, not resistance... - It said.

It wasa board of scientists and experts in genetics and cell change and hybrids...


	80. Chapter 80

20

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79 to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture.**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices, attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

Terra 56 Tales of The Dark nights.

Bruce Wayne of an alternative earth

And he was in the room for sometime, stood like a statue,the man who was called Regis Goldener Löwe... The Great Golden Lion King.

And he was keeping an eye on Al Penuti's business – Snake-Man, as it was called he was a great drug dealer...

And he was one of the great mobsters está who worked in drug trafficking, and weapons, was one of the greatest and oldest criminals in bludhaven history who is still active, and that went into até Metropolis,there were many points of Drugs, and money laundering in his command...

And for the most part he disguised sales and dealings as money laundering and international arms trafficking, and a few years ago he began sexual trafficking...

And he had a right-hand man, whose most faithful person, was an Asian orphan named Shoko Amino and that he still found her a baby of an exile drape killed by a rival gang, they were lovers, and she was called the Jade Serpent, and who in her time was one of the most lethal assassins and pimps in Bludhaven, and that hea cudi o u his daughter the only survivor of a slaughter, in a moment of mercy..

And he saw that Shoko's loyalty had a price, and that it was worth 10õbillion and anew identity in Switzerland...

And he gave it away, but before she was a pimp and initially worked as one of his assistants and pimps from several of his nightclubs, she owed him a lot, like taking her off the streets and giving her a home and food and especially life...

But it seemed like everyone had a price...

But since life has a pricetag, and regis had recently killed one of Shoko's boyfriends and framed his mentor in a conspiracy, which happened to be the son of a rival gang leader, who stepped where he shouldn't.

And he wanted to take the man out of the game, there was a girl disgusted with life, and he wanted to win Al's territory,, e este and this and he was one of the partners of the Black Dahlia organization, he had the intention of conquering the territory of the entire Russian, German and Mexican mafia, and for that he needed the Plans of Petrus Golden...

And he listened without actually hearing...

And south of Metropolises between the borders of Bludhaven and Gotham, there was animmense Norte underground vault that was long ed by tunnels, whose façade was an ancient Anglican church, and its owner was one of the largest and most powerful mobsters in the entire North Amarica ...

And he was the holder, of something, more valuable than money, he amassed more than 100 billion with bribes, drugs and shady businesses, besides, blackmail documents of allthemost powerful s, more than a hundred recordings, fake documents,, counterfeit cards.

And from bank accounts in tax havens, plus gold diamonds and gems, documents from business alternatives with unscrupulous businessmen politicians, and documents that reveal secrets from villains to public people...

It was billions of dollars and in addition to gold bars...

The plan of infiltration and theft would take months to materialize and by the end Regis would become the most powerful criminal in America...

And besides these there were also many scriptures of land such as farms and gold mines and precious stones...

And not everything that was cataloged was recorded to escape the taxman, in fact Al had no idea how much and what had only Shoko, such was his confidence.

And in case he was caught or had a hit, he could simply plead not guilty and the only person who knew about what documents existed was Shoko...

And to which she had cataloged, was unprecedented, and could not prove where they came from and famous dirty secrets and that kept money location of companies, hidden names, embezzlement of funds, tax evasion.

And among these underground tunnels there were underground corridors that drained into the pier and a part to look good he could lead to the cave if he dug.

The church was huge and you could get out the other side of the block.

And he thought he should steal without being noticed and take himself clandestinely to somewhere unnoticed, and by the time he noticed it would be too late.

And then he was tasked with creating a tunnel.

And that's where he was supposed to get rid of Shoko later, and so for months he dug into the tunnel and in this way he broke into the vault killed the security guards with psychic waves of mental sounds.

And he took away all the documents and scriptures.

And he heard that some criminal partners of the Russian mafia didn't want to give in or pay a portion of their profits to the Lotus Negra organization, so he should go to that russian mafia-controlled neighborhood and teach a lesson...

And besides, all the most loyal and best-of-date of each of Batman's villains were blackmailed, they were the most loyal employees of Two-Face, Joker, Penguin, and some of Gotham's richest criminals...

And he knew how to say that each of them had to meet within five days of one delivery to the other, they who had each firming a partnership, each of them would enter into a negotiation, Joker came with the money three days before in Gotham bay..

And he would bring a shipment of chemicals, and they had on two ships, one with a trap and explosive products and the other with 100 million in cash and 1 million in gold bars, on the other boat next to new laughing gas drugs.

Two hours later the Two-Face would bring a shipment of antipsychotic drugs and would also be on two separate ships and the same scheme, the other would bring a bomb, the difference between these was that each of the ships would have a difference of chagada of 30 minutes the false loading would come first and then the real one would come.

Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, in turn, came with the same scheme the false loading in front and behind a shipment of a new altered substance of fear toxin with more power than the previous...

Penguin would come up with the same scheme of time the fake in front with bombs and the real one behind and so would bring a load of weapons and money each of them had the same amount of money and weapons.

In addition to each of them, they had schemes and plans and secrets of rival factions that would be coming on each of the ships and chemical substances.

And in addition to that would also be the Poison Ivy and Floronico Man were united and committed to creating a substance that would cause a chemical dependence would be bringing chemicals on another ship in addition to new substances and drugs and various recipes of chemicals.

Each of the loyal henchmen would be selling the information for a new identity and each of them would be receiving 30 million in fake passport and identity money towards a paradise archipelago...

And so was just the financier who was... Luthor, his plans efforts tests and his laboratories managed to create a hallucinogenic drug that would come with the prescription and with the drugs, and uniting the knowledge and the criminal minds and so they would be bringing the shipment with them.

And he knew, in fact they bribed and bought Mercy's loyalty to Luthor's bodyguard, the price was to remain his right-hand man, but she wanted something...

Super powers and lots of, but lots of money, she was the most contrário expensive of all the other goons, she was worth 20 billion, unlike the others she wouldn't be killed, she handed everyone over for a night of sex with Bruce...

And she could enjoy it a lot...

And she asked for occasional dates with him once a week...

She was under their control, since Bruce secreted pheromones...

And they knew that they would come together for the first time to create a new drug to Desire,and they would be in charge of joining forces and chemical substances in the creation of the new drug, at that point they would be taking a step forward, becoming the kings of fear, and drugs...

And they'd be at the end of stealing Regis' territory, which would ambush and steal those drugs...

And so they did...

And in this scheme he unlocks the information, and after it's come to fruition he should kill every single one of them as they leave the country.

And that's what he did after erasing his tracks...

And in the mean time elsewhere...

It was the largest building on the site, rich with loud music and people dancing around, security guards and people of all ages...

And music lights muffling the words of the dealers around old with minors...

And he was first taken with security guards and Petrovsky was a trigger test of berserker mode...

And he was wearing his demon mask and they went into the huge nightclub where they laundered money and so he sat there waiting for the old wolf as they said...

And so he was red with lupina expression and with old clothes from the 70s...

\- And then Fiodorenko sent the dealers? - Asked the wolf...

Not exactly. "You're still You saying, You still aren't you?" asked Petrovsky..

Tell her to fuck off. He growled. What can you five do to me anyway? –

You, what are you doing here? " Said Petrovsky. - Nothing. - Said.

And he got a laugh like a dog bark

So what is it? - Laughed the man followed by his security guards.

\- I'm here to put you in your place. - I'm going to have my subordinate kill everyone here except you and my associates.

And if after he kills and you still say no then you're no good to us anymore and we're going to put someone in your place. I said.

\- And everyone here will be our definitive tests.

And he spoke a trigger word and so 77 ran with everything he tried to be stopped by the security guards of the wolf nightclub, but were beheaded and Petrovsky sitting next to the wolf watching intently toward the shouting...

The security guards stood by he locked the exit doors with his telecin power séticos exploding people with the power of mind some were trampled trying to escape he projected claws and torn his victims...

And all of them dead between behaved and torn dismembered and levitated and asphyxiated...

It was a shower of blood of people being levitated and squeezed into the club's sky and security guards tried to shoot...

But when the bullets followed, they stopped and accumulated around him and then were returned the weapons were twisted...

And after two hours of carnage and dead people 77 returned that normal mode and finally he saw again towards Petrovsky.

The wolf was urinating on the pants and Doctor Petrovsky asked.

\- You keep the tuition and now it's 60 to 40, you accept? The doctor asked.

That was the only thing to say without moving.

\- You can have your people clean up all of this.

And they left leaving the man in the middle of so much carnage...

And after a few hours he fell to the ground and was sided by Petrovsky's helpers as he left the nightclub...

And over and over again, he didn't mind increasing the voltage, he realizedthat he reallydied, urinated and was revived, or brought to the brink of death, and when he realized he would lose him..

And he brought him back, the man didn't mind extensive torture since he had power over life and death...

And he went on as the plan induced him to go too far...

And this man, what he had to get creative about, he had to do it.

He hung up softly, and his face was wet.

He was upside down again, there was no more gravity, he was floating.

There was a hand stirring in his penis, and tried to retreat away, but still was not in control of his muscles and he moaned, strangely comforting he felt warm, and wet...

\- The pain came and with it the hallucinations the red-eyed crow... and the man he no longerremembered, he looked blindly into the emptiness... in the view of the stream the rye field and then manufactures the stacked bodies and the blood dripping into an immense tank a steaming red tangue...

\- Almost there... - Heard the voice... - Almost to my meeting...

And at some point in time...

When Luthor was still united with the legion of evil, he launched an attack on the justice league, a mad plan of destruction of Metopoles,, including kryptonite and zod's various robots, which resulted in nothing but destruction and Zod's escape.

At that time Batman and the justice league fought other criminals and threw them back to prison...

And soon in those days that followed luthor's arrest, again his villains really decided to unite again, were joining forces against Batman there were Poison Ivy, Floronico Man the Joker and Jonathan Crane the Scarecrow, they united once again with the intention of a new plan of revenge and destruição of the bat man...

Putting their heads together, they were funded by some moneyed businessman who had contacts in the world of crime.

And so they spent weeks developing a new drug, being funded by someone from the underworld.

And they joined their minds in order to create a new drug and this same drug that plagued gradually began to spread that went from Gotham to Methrópoles and went to Central City.

They started on the corners, alleys, slums, and culverts and drug spots to spread through nightclubs of all kinds growing up to meet those who wanted a more interesting drug.

They launched the drug of the moment a mixture according to some of a sweet and tasty flavor that granted pleasurable hallucinations testosterone and hormonal spikes where they would make their users hallucinated lacking contacts and sexual peaks of more than twelve hours...

And in his investigations for weeks throughout the month and his investigations led him around several nightclubs and parties to which he texted the police and made several raids, he soon found out where there would be a shipment and its manufacture and so he made his hit.

And soon after, he learned of a mutagenic drug, derived, from these compounds and more then he learned that there was an illegal market for drugs that granted mutation new powers and soon after..

And he saw the streets infested with people who were once human now uncontrolled and who would be destroying from Metropolises to star City and so he sawmouthsof smoke, were drugs , which were being sold illegally, millions of drug stores and various other illegal markets and clandestine laboratories and illegal smoke shops ...

And soon managed to make a trap and an ambush where he managed to catch all his villains what he did not know was that the formula of the drug was surrpiada and its main characteristics changed ...

Throughout the month he discovered more about a new villain he was a geneticscientist, and a chemist who was actually in charge of an unscrupulous businessman who came to become the new drug lord of the underworld...

But this time this man came to be hired by some businessman who had dark contacts in the world of crime and a private scientist

And he spent days hanging junkies and drug dealer's upside down on top of buildings in search of the answer to where this scientist's lair would be and so he found out after a while...

Running through the rooftops of Gotham and he knew before using his cape as a fort and descending between the buildings to the batmovel parked just below him and driving towards the docks where he knew the village's lair would be.

And so arriving soon and leaving the car in an alley.

He got out of the car and followed through the corridors and between buildings, boats and freighters and containers.

And he sneaks between the darkness of the containers and his shadows runs stealthily between armed security guards who do not notice his presence.

And in another location near Washington...

And it was a rich old Victorian-style mansion in England he was supposed to bring his head and then they left him in the equine of a street near the property and then he used the power of shadows and scattered snow where the clouds covered the sun and this did not appear and a scan appeared in a dark landscape...

And he saw the man had all the lights on in the darkness.

And he approached carrying through the shadows and the snow in strong and frightening lightning, was there a portal?

And outside and all the lights went out, the frightenedé man ran up to his office and he was shaking in a corner and his hands appeared behind the man and with a blow cut off the head of this senator and carried himself out on the edge of the property put in a bag and left.

And soon he did this method twice

And so he did...

Clean, quick without problems...

And just in an hour he was in an office after a senator and he changed shape, and at this point he was the Martian of the justice league.

And right in front of you when you were trying to cut your neck.

So you're the mystery killer. " He said.

And 77, he could not leave without killing the man needed to find out where he would be, always a first time for his confrontation, but he needed to finish his mission.

And then he disappeared and the Martian said.

\- It's no use disappeared I know where you're going to come up. I said.

I'm not hiding. "Whispered in the midst of the dark snow.

And so he surprised him and appeared behind him and with his hands on his head he pressed him and on the opposite wall and with his hands on his forehead he pressed his pores and thus invaded his mind...

And absorbed a little enough energy so he lost consciousness, but the Martian was strong and resisted...

And so he discovered his secrets his fears of where he came from and who he was... Everything about you was no longer a secret...

And all about the justice league...

And again he found himself stuck upside down and fully convulsing...

You peed again. He said his voice. That happens. I thought you might be very dehydrated by this, but I don't think so. It's funny, what electric current that the level will do to the body.

\- He was being wiped with a towel.

\- Funny how he does his body movement, isn't it? - The hand was stroking him in long sweeping movements, up and down his side.

The voice had gone even smoother, and there was a guttural quality now. - I like the way your body moves.

The wall of fire collided with him again. But this time there were no hands to hand with him, trying to pull him into the pain.

He fought... or thought you fought... Fought he was weak knew nothing about time and fight, fought hard. It looked more than a pair of hands, were the hands of everyone he ever killed or mutilated, everyone he had sent to hell, and they were pulling him there with him.

He choked and fought and kicked. His arms were free, somehow, and he used to hit his elbow on the hands they shared with him.

And that he couldn't fight it, he couldn't push it away.

There was a loud, rough sound in the room, and it took him a second to realize it was his own breath.

And so he returned to the moment of time where he was there... Trapped... - And chained...

Darkness... dark and gloomy the cracks the vortexes of darkness and gloomy grabs mouths were opened and from there he fell, fell into the darkness endlessly, against red and brighteyes and streams ofblood, he sighed inagony, cried and cried out his increasingly loud and shrill cries,he saw nothing but an infinite abyss,and then between the torture and destruction of his body...

And he was pulled and from there in the middle of the fall saw a crow fly towards him and scoff his scrates were heard not like a bird but in words... Comforting words warm hot flashes he said... And pretty bad...

And so he saw again he was being elevated above their severed heads their soft bodies and the cadaveric version of the Sistine chapel...

He's between buildings and a black-and-blue narco-submarine transatlantic ship. Outside there were few security guards and apparently, they were mercenaries.

And he came in knocking out a few who were in his way and hiding them in the tied shadows, and he entered the scene.

Inside was bigger on the outside, possibly the site had its own expansion of reality there were several employees and scientists and people too busy to look at it

It was an immense facility with pointed bridges from the laboratory center and which was connected to another dimension and a barrier protecting the site, while these protective clothing scientists who launched energy projections towards it.

There were several ventilation ducts, ventilation ducts, and aqueducts, energy pipes scattered tanks, now it infiltrated between the manipulation of the protection field that were after all protected against human meta.

And there were guinea pigs scattered, when he took another step and he just started fighting, and when he was about to kill an opponent, he was restrained and imprisoned by thick, rough giant hands.

And le saw that there was a tall man in a white fire-colored coat trapped by a ponytail and black pants and blue eyes approaching in front of him and all the staff stopped to observe the sine.

And he struggled with this man for several minutes and several other security guards approached running towards him were many wearing, black clothes and implants in arms looking like scorpions..

And he fought with each of them, when they fell they stood up as if nothing had happened as if they had not received a blow that would make him unconscious.

And so he was subdued trapped in the arms of several fighters...

He approached Batman with a needle in his hand and said in his direction.

Well, well, well, this will be your last moment of free will, Batman. And so the man who contained it turned his neck and the scientist inserted the syringe of golden liquid into his neck and fell into darkness.

Two, seven or ten years after her disappearance...

A new villain appeared in Gotham

And soon after that almost two weeks later on another justice league mission amid a crisis of his last defeat...

And he infiltrated that high-class commercial building in the upscale neighborhood of Central City, and broke into the computers ofa Cadmus branch,and using his powers in that building.

And he made everyone fall unconscious, and so he went through all the labs and computers, and so going through each room each laboratory he took photos cataloged and sent the files and stole the HD'sS and then left the site and met with his colleague.

And weeks later he infiltrated the Queen company building in Star City and he stole more information and documents.

And they were experimenting with Kryptonian DNA, they were experiments with hybrid and artificial aliens...

There were several substances and that he looked directly at the name of the scientist in charge, his name was Michael Carter.

And he was a geneticist, biologist, and ufology expert...

You'd be reporting directly to the U.S. government.

And then he was supposed to destroy what was left over and absorb the knowledge of these scientists responsible for the program...

Sometime later...

And then there was the city of Central City a residential neighborhood of upper class and several other companies then one after the other he should break into a laboratory and a company and then eliminate some former members of the organization of Black Dahlia who joined his rival the Black Lotus and finally some politicians who did not want to give their due bribe ...

And he had a full week his biggest food was extracting vital energy before death, some of them died from energy theft before being cut in half and his head ripped off.

And in a real estate mogul's mansion he should remind him well remembered that you don't play with Black Dahlia.

It was beautiful, well built and of flashy colors and a sleek and immense property were acres of a farm south of this city.

And there were several rooms in addition to an extensive private library and separate leisure sectors.

And somehow he was expected, he realized the movement each room was watched by three security guards which he almost lost his patience, it was difficult even with his powers to move around that illuminated location, and he was almost caught by a security guard.

And he simply moved to another closed room and seconds before he saw that the door opened, he became intangible and moved through the shadows of that place, which were few extremely illuminated.

And he went to the basement, where there was the voltage box and the fuses, and that was protected by four security guards, and he used his nevus to knock out those men, and turned off all the lights he turned off the emergency generator.

And causing all the lights to go out and he went up moving through the shadows and he using the darkness with snow made everyone fall unconscious he had the free pass to roam the place.

There was a safe room with unconscious security guards he saw at the end of the hall, and so the man drinking coffee who had dropped the xicara and smumming on the floor, and he appeared behind him took him by the neck and carried him away from the shadows and in the process ripping off his head...

And he was not the only experiment there were many and were separated by section and category, and identified by number, and so he passed through the various laboratories and soon he heard a bang and was placed in the middle of the hall, but as they told he was the number 77 the only successful, he looked as if everything was new.

And he was soon assigned to several times when it was necessary to eliminate invaders and spies killed them from biting with their poison fangs to melting with their corrosive blood.

He broke his opponents' bones easily, he had strength and could see in the light dark as day, but he was no stronger than a Kryptonian...

And he didn't know how, but he could predict his opponents' movements before they did them and by advancing the blow they had a quick and clean death or just knocked them unconscious as it was ordered and absorbed their energy.

And he fought mercilessly had killed several opponents, of course by the orders of Doctor Petrovsky and he did it without hesitation, were good at spitting poison and melting his opponents did not feel pain for more than they cut him he regenerated, and did without blinking and only when he did not obey him he felt guilty ...

There were several tanks and where they were placed hanging upside down leaking in the middle of a bridge and in the background that greenish substance that was inserted into the catheter.

And he was being trained more intensely with various opponents and several weapons had traps throughout the complex and there he should develop more his powers and abilities...

And so a few more months he trained and was sent to other missions.

Murder and burning files around the world...

And he fed on his victims... Was there something wrong he wasn't human? Has it been a day?

And after that he did a lot of work over the months.

And he ended up crossing the path of Amanda Waller's task force x...

And there in that strange scene Arlequina, Gunslinger, Captain Boomerang and amazingly it seems there the Bane...

And on a particular day... From a mission to which he was assigned to face the justice league he knew he should go to a clandestine drug factory that he knew would be sent clues and someone would tell him where the killer would be, and he should face everyone...

Before he was supposed to make some preparations, he would leak the information from his place where he would be...

There was an informant in Metropolis where he knew where to find it.

And he knew he had contact with Lois Lane on Metopoles.

It was an enlightened night just like every night in Metropolis...

It was illuminated in contrast to the dark streets and alleys of other cities...

And there was Lois Lane a red sunglasses dress and scarf around her neck.

And so he would come up behind some informant whatever his superiors would be disposable when he last used it...

And he approached him from behind with both handsa on either side of his time sucked his energy until there was nothing left...

And he saw when he saw what the man was getting dry and withered and like a mummy, and she ran out of the alley as fast as a high jump would allow, but it didn't work out in vain and she tripped when she was going to fall...

And he approached her carrying behind her holding her and raising her to him, and kissing her and sucking her energy... And making her faint.

He kidnapped her and took her to and would stand there to face the league would prove to his superiors that he really was ready.

And he didn't tie her to a mattress open door and he watched from the door...

The first thing she felt...

It was an excruciating pain... Your head hurt. It was bothersome...

That's all it took for minutes to get back on and balance to get up...

He was tight and staggering...

And she found it was a normal bed in a corner of a dimly lit, dusty room...

And there were windows where she saw a burning field and fireworks everywhere an intense and beautiful glow if you think better...

And she saw a field of luminous energy balls around...

And she got up and when she did it almost fell when she noticed she saw the man standing at the door and just looking in his direction...

And looking out the window... She saw more intense, crystal clear and bright lights...

And she turned unexpectedly thinking and or noticing being watched...

The man with the demon mask and red eyes behind the mask, his front transmitted fear and terror... Like he did something dark...

\- If he thinks he's going to get away with it, he's wrong... Superman will find me. "I said angrily toward the man...

And she saw her long white hair he was familiar and look like someone, but it was very similar, some how she would remember something but nothing, he smiled at her with his five eyes and said with a rising smile more and more...

Lois... Lois... Lois... – They were echoes of her mind as she realized that he did not speak with his lips was telepathy... A distant whisper in an echo...

Telepathy. "Feared her walking away in fear...

\- I never had the point of running away. I said. "I was told that to attract the justice league and Superman I needed two things.

\- 1. " He said. - Kidnap Lois Lane and you will have Superman. - Telepathy an echo of a familiarvoice. - 2 - Telepathy. - Make a big explosion and attract them like bees in honey. - Said.

You're bait, my dear. "Said in telepathy did not move the lips ...

\- Metropolis est hed. - He said with a whisper in his mind. Metrópoles

And the big explosion in Methropoles and one would call for several heroes.

And then he let her walk away...

\- It's been 32 hours since you've been unconscious. He said.

\- It's given you time for a lot of stuff. "Said your captor...

\- And 32 hours that Metopolis turned intoa field of fire. - He said . -Youare free to go if you want. - He said. - Just do notknow where. - Said.

They're coming anyway. I said. I don't need you anymore. I said.

And there were bangs and more bangs around.

And he soon walked away from her...

And threw a key in front of you...

\- Go out the back door at the end of the hall. I said.

You don't have to worry. I said.

\- My men won't hurt a. I said.

And so without worrying about seeing the woman where he was going he flew towards the bridges and watched the approach...

Lois ran and with terror in his eyes to see Superman...

And he was bleeding his head covered in blood, and he was being carried by the collar by the red demon, as she began to call in the headlines...

And he just had another fall, he was taking Superman with him without an arm... fall he was led by one of the soldiers of the Black Dalia, when he stopped abruptly, and he looked at his hands, blood? And he looked towards everyone shaking...

And they looked back when they took their guns and they attacked everyone and shot him down, he just killed them there in that alley when he was surprised by soldier 76 and he knocked him out...

Like shadows clinging pulling into an immense black hole a black hole an endless abyss carried by scarlet souls blood dripping like a choking waterfall and unable to breathe anymore he was taken by creatures that were once alive only deformed bony and claws...

\- Almost there is almost to my meeting... - I heard in the midst of the fall... - You soon belonged to me...

I know, i know. I know. "And he said in the midst of darkness in the midst of the endless fall...

He knew that without being asked, of course he knew. Bruce breathed wincing, and fell again into the treacherous waters of the diagoured personal hell and he was there in a submerged tank and he was simply connected by wires and being monitored catheters in his body.

And he was being bound and almost beaten até to death, and being held chained he saw it as if it were the first time, and he looked around and felt the gooey liquid entering him, and from his captivity, so desired blessing of the pleasure of sleep... Ahh the desire for sleep. Sleep: where memories are lurking for him, circling like sharks... he was beaten repeatedly beaten...

... The beating was almost predictable, it was so dull. It was the pain at a level that could more or less deal with that should have been their shutdown tip of reality... Forget everything...

And it was at these times that he turned off traveling and reliving his life countless times rethinking his decisions and at those times remediated his mistakes, and rethought what could work and where he should not err ...

And what he should do to change the data and modify everything wrong that he had done.

Meanwhile,

But gradually he walked around the complex when there was another bang and several people went towards the misoamia outside were disposable...

At that moment the man in blue and red launched without thinking about his direction along the moment he approached flying and so the view of heat towards him and he used the telekinesis changing the direction of the red ray to the right only with a hand movement to the right exploding a wall.

And he thought Superman was one of Black Dalia's guinea pigs, they wanted to double their powers and use it on him.

Is your name Clarck? - Asked psychically sending his thoughts toward the man of S. - As I must say, Clark Kent. I said with a laugh.

He was surprised and static were seconds when he replied. Superman. I said. You're the one who sent them. It growled towards you. "You're the one who brought me here. "

Oh, so it's you. He said. " The Great S. " But to your sadness I am an envoy only to give a warning. He said. "There is someone who has the means to send more and find their parents. I said. "Be careful, man of steel. I said.

\- You wouldn't dare. "Growls Superman...

We're already with you. I said. Behave yourself.

\- Who I'm supposed to face. " He said telepathically. Clark Kent, or Superman? " He laughed in debauchery...

His growl towards him. Not just Superman. You growled. It's me and the Justice League, and then you attacked him again.

I know, i know. He said.

Where's Lois? - Growled the man of steel trying to attack punches in the air and the man swerved. "You're not going to get away with this.

Well, here. He said.

And he saw her using his x-ray vision toward the walls...

Waiting for us. He said.

\- And yes, I'm going to get away with it. " He laughed.

There were tears in Lois' eyes.

But he didn't know if it was in his mind or not.

Lois was desperate as soon as she stood up and it took several minutes to get her back on her feet.

Soon the man pushed her psychically away from the battlefield towards the exit...

And he brought her there to keep Superman docile, not that I needed her, but they needed a distraction for him to have a chance to control the alien...

There were several men in black in uniform and pushing her towards the exit...

And she would run towards the man of steel, but she saw a force field around her preventing her from getting closer...

And she tried to run staggering into that hallway she needed to warn Superman about the trap, but when she ran she felt an invisible energy that I pushed her towards the exit it was too late...

There were several bangs tried to return, but unexpectedly was caught by the arm by a henchman and taken to the end of the corridor...

And pushed towards the exit a dimly lit alley and pushed towards the street... who disappeared... What street?

And she saw there were explosions on the other side of Metrópoles, the city is burning, they looked like breadcrumbs when some henchmen ran towards the place shooting towards some police...

Don't worry about it. I said. "You're just in time. "Said the white-haired man...

So that's it. I said. I get it. I said.

We've met before. "Said 77 - Superman.

And so the man of steel blew in his direction and 77 using his psychic powers creating a gallows field, his heartbeat were calm and silent, similar, but not equal to someone, but he could not remember who he was, because it did not seem right...

And he was soon his height and saw that the hero was taller that he was simply measuring himself evaluating and his heart gave no fault and so he then the next second he flew at an immense speed when he would throw a punch towards 77 he teleported behind Superman.

And he elbowed him driven by psychic powers with a thrust and a form of impact towards him with his psychic powers and thus throwing him toward the floor wall, at this time he moved again and punched his jaw and threw him aloft like a piece of pinball.

And he teleported and punches and gave blows using the ability to kick thrust into his groin making him bend after all he not only used his physical strength increasing with his psychic powers, and throwing the man up and so the man tried to defend himself by stopping for brief moments and spinning

And creating a gale, but it was useless, he using teleport he teleported above his head and jumping over, and destabilizing him and making him fall all the way to the ground and he went behind this hero, and shot him in the face towards the tank without defending himself unexpectedly falling like a bomb after all there were many of them in that lab.

And so he throwing an impact wave like a bazooka from his central eye the moment he defers his red vision in his direction.

And so throwing him on the other side of the facility and teleported when he got up giving no chance to defend himself every time he turned or threw a punch he carried behind him punching him from the other side.

When he was almost hit by his wave of impact there was a blur emerging in a red race towards the blue hero saving him moments before he turned barbecue,

And so he ran towards him and began to circulate creating a whirlwind of punch and moving out ofthemill re thathe rotated using his left hand...

And he stopped him levitating and trapping him at the spot and so raising him more and more the sprinter tried to move and so he raised him up several meters and then tossed him headfirst on the ground with everything, and he left him either, faint or death


	81. Chapter 81

17

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79** ** to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture..**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices,attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

And at this time again back to the tank submerged and thinking about the warmth of his thoughts and those hours when he simplyforgot, and then of course killing some soldiers who were assigned to contain him..

And he remembered his personal guard was 76 who to his astonishment was a girl no more than 12 years old who had psychic powers who was blond and low and that in turn they looked quiet and still like a little zombie girl...

And of course if he had any time travel power who knows he would remedy or change something in his past...

That's clear if he had a chance...

And so he kept his mind relaxed in that huge pool in the tank and he kept relaxed the zombie girl looked towards him...

And he started to latverify some random tank objects and create some waves in the waters and small toys that were thrown up...

And just like bright crystals he just levitated it and felt peace and when he surprised her in that relaxed state...

And so it was almost, almost even when he found himself free from the powers of that little devil and sohe managed to get through something when he hardened that little random object around him, it was asmall, but not helplessmoment.

And he saw a small spoon that no one would give to give something bad and at that time he levitated nails and the concretesomehow he sharpened it, were instants, before of course, a pipe that he molded in seconds, in his beautiful skull next to several other objects that crossed his body ...

That this was the prelude to something else.

The end of 76

He could even see the consequences and at thattime, they came in and some mercenaries, were the security guards of the complex.

And they were drilled too and he felt the implant filling up and he belatedly being sedate, and taken towards that cave where he was always tortured, at this time and now and forever...

And he was kept soft and sedate enough to be handled and hung upside down and now a swing in his body being thrown and replaced then by an iron rod coming from the next, and could lean on if he had strength and energy of course...

And he opened it without a shred of delicacy and he just smelled something putrid and he was gutted...

The man was clearly bored. After a while he threw the stick aside and took off the bloodstained latex gloves, dropping them to the ground.

He got himself into the lonely chair of what looked like a cave or even his favorite torture hole, but of course it wasn't, those positioned bodies said something else, there were many around..

But in general they were beautiful and frozen in time, butfor their unfortunate irony it was more of a cave, it had been built underground and the fucking place had many bats that by the way competed for place next to the, corpses positioned from the walls to the ceiling... a wide terrain with torches and dark cameras... meanders...

They had pointed metal claws like claws made to sweep leaves, but were longer their backs were torn...

He should love to rape with the staff should take pleasure in that...

Around it saw pillars and more pillars scattered support beams... in all he also saw statues of winged creatures kneeling monsters scattered in stone marbles or even granites and their numerous helpers...

And as he used to say the zombies from the failed experiment...

And overall, he observed that there were numbers tattooed on their bodies, and overall, some kneeling amid what looked like a prayer...

And he saw the fire of the cauldron... it was a mouth of fire with green flames, and they were accessed and one saw eyes and mouths,, there and red eyes watching from within the flames... prominent claws coming out of itsflames, and that cave was long and reached a huge depth,, and its surrounding corridors, several meanders and long paths, city halls, corridors and extensive tunnels...

It was an old metal chair and high backrest and a marble table with torture instruments scattered and bloodied on the work table, as he called it, with a slat ed back.

He leaned as far as he could go and wiped his face, studying Bruce, and seeing the man spinning the stick or the blood-soaked staff on his fingers impregnated and trickled dripping across the table and on the floor...

Bruce studied it back. He let his mind relax, let him free associate the way it happened when there was a puzzle he needed to solve, a knot to pick on.

Only the peripheral vision of his mind would give him the answers he was looking for.

And there open vortexes and he looked were portals?

And in his thoughts of time travel he thought a lot about consequences and the answers of the world...

And he was thrown several times into those portals, they were contours and he was distorted repeatedly pulled and contorted, and for hours on end and pulled back.

And in the butterfly effect that this would result in the situation getting worse and worse, but let's be frank what can be worse than being a guinea pig of experiments, and or being tortured indefinitely and being used and being thrown away later when it no longer served...?

It would be at your disposal and do as much as you want and as you wish.

And in his infinite life trapped in that endless torture session...

And a year before... Years later...

It was dark pasty and misty his mind felt numb and his body soft, his body was attached to catheter wires and probes and there was an implant in his left arm with something flowing inside him and he was inside a tank.

He woke up the first time as he was born, and saw the light as if it were the first time too, and so he felt hands all over his body, he was handled from outside thistank, where a computer was started to the system opening a side floodgate and releasing fluids...

And a gooey substance, and he was in a lab computers people in lab coats and computer screens and several people around and a man in a lab coat carrying a towel covering him on the spot.

And this had been taken from a nutrient tank or a viscous liquid where it was kept and so he first saw a medical joint around him.

And he was spitting the liquid out of his lungs the adrenaline rush was immense at the time he couldn't move properly.

And they were doing polls and checking it out looking at and seeing data and resonance in his body.

And it was like he breathed for the first time, choking and resonating being caught by several hands doing test tests and a lot of things that he didn't remember.

His eyes were a glazed blue with no intense focus and scary and very bright, with three more eyes were one vertically red above the nose at the crease between his two eyes, and two on each side of the central eye...

And that these were horizontal, the one on the left was yellow and the right side green, all vertical pupils including normal eyes, their hair was white and long and smooth and was ordered a braid attached to it to the head and curled

Several security cameras around and artboards and tablets and so he went through several examinations and soon he was watched and ate in the cafeteria...

And twice he saw someone approach him and underestimatehim, just sat in them hugged him with his legs and twisted his beautiful neck until he heard a link.

And he was subjected to clinicaltrials, blood tests, at that location and several people around with guns in hand, ready to defend themselves.. .

Someone stroking your trough... Voices... And he turned his face seeing again that hole that immense and strange cauldron he felt lived and he saw in the distance in that pit strange voices and above circular portals ...

Your groans...

Good morning to you. " Said the voice.

And he didn't answer it was all misty his head was spinning.

How do you feel? ? " Tried to ask was a familiar voice ...

And he felt really bad, and he threw up and threw up, he didn't feel well...

And he struggled and shrunk in fetal form hugging himself.

And they took him to the lair and that hospital and started making a culture and treating him with nausea medicine and he stayed there until he got better...

It was in the afternoon noticed an urgent voice.

Can you talk? "Asked the man towards him again.

And he just watched as the man proceeded with the questions turned his face toward him.

Can you understand me? He asked... Did you seem worried?.

And he turned his face toward that man in the white coat who had an air of authority.

Who the other peopleare? " This question surprised him, what surprised him the most was that he did not speak, it was ... Telepathy...? " Asked him toward the doctors around

Is it better? "Asked the worried man looking in his direction expecting more of this power.

Yes, i'm sorry. "He thought sending a telepathic message without realizing he could not remember how to speak or how he did it.

\- Ah... - Said the man noting on the drawing board. " Interesting - Said. Telepathy. I said.

How's it going? He asked.

\- Hot, sleepy, tin... Absent... - Sent a telepathic whisper.

Make it up. "The man was saying toward you. How do you feel? I was asking. " Calm?

Is it quiet? " Repeated he made an intrigued expression. Yes, i'm sorry. " He said telepathically.

\- You know who you are. - I asked a red-haired man in a lab coat he didn't recognize.

Who am I? "Asked was whisper like an echo at the bottom of a tunnel.

Who am I? "He didn't know

\- Who am I... - He thought again and he didn't remember a moment... - Thinking hurt.

I don't know, i don't know. I said.

No, i'm not. " He said telepathically...

I don't know, i don't know. I said it at last.

\- Your name is 77. "He said so he heard him murmur. You were born here. I said.

And so they started the tests right after he ate.

The food did not taste good, what was good was... Absorb vital energy.

And then he was led to absorb vital energy and vital waves and even as they thought he ate brainwaves his prey as theysaid, didn't die fast, not until he fed completely, an energy vampire...

Absorb... Life... - A few years of life or all life...

And they realized that he communicated by telepathy often did not speak, did not speak with his own mouth, did not communicate with his speech.

He stroked him and so he touched his face gently he could not answer it, in fact he did not remember anything... And I didn't know what to do.

And soon he was accompanied and trained and did several tests on him, blood exhausting training, and at the end of the week he received a red suit with metal fabric and similar to kevlar and he wore a black shift and he was instructed to cut his hair...

In both, five times he grew again bigger and longer and he could not do the service to what was ordered.

And gradually he stood by Petrovsky's side under his direct orders...

And he was taken to the examination room his hair was as nourished and strong as dry and beautiful, and he was instructed to keep the long hair, and was soon trained there in those facilities and so he saw around several tanks the same liquids that were applied to the vein and that he soon did not think about.

He underwent more tests and that probe applied that liquid or whatever it was directly in his brain he wasn'twell, not even...

And he told her why he was sent, but he knew that at any moment he would collapse andfall off the ground there was a constant hose an implant in his arm controlling the amount of substance directly in his cerebellum and in his veins and his kinetic tele powers empowered to float and sleep.

He began to walk with a walker without control of his limbs the creature learned fast and walked until running and creating resistance and also fighting as if he already knew how to do he had no mercy from his opponents.

And he didn't understand what he had to do, he was ordered to eat so he'd eat...

But he didn't feel the will or the feeling, not when he wanted his opponent's life...

And he took orders and so he did, fought and ate and rested and slept if he was ordained.

His body was strong and firm he was tall and muscular with an incredible resistance pale skin and with veins his body had between his back and chest up to his navel and he had lines that intertwine and meet like circles.

But he was ordered to make the rounds accompanied by another mercenary.

And he was assigned a mission being supervised were several missions

And he would be hired by an underworld bigshot his master and he saw them throughout the week.

\- Who would want a beast that kills everything around you and looks like a zombie. "A voice said...

\- Who paid more. "You heard a scientist and Petrovsky say.

Height... tall,, bigger than Bruce himself, slender long and with a staff always beside straight hair and light brown. Angular face, define-deep eyes.

A guy you wouldn't take your eyes penetrating and mesmerizing.

The man smiled at him and amid his hip sway his impulses and growls, as he knew what he was thinking. - Don't worry, he'll come to you - And he said.

And watching a woman he had the slight impression ofrecognizing, mas forgot whowas tied up and being raped, redhead, and beautiful and she looked at him as if she knew who he was, but nothing came to mind, and he tied and drugged and bewitched attached to a chair contemplating his own situation ...

He spun in the chair to where one of his helpers were and so many other bodies were tied up.

And he heard the loud scream and groans and more screams, but she didn't just beg moaning, and he wasn't sure if she was a serva, a follower or even a captive with Stockholm syndrome..., but sometimes she tried to get to him and then be beaten sodomized and stuck to chains again...

And so after what seemed hours, he had come out of her pushed the woman on his hips with violence and rested while he fixed thelimes...

And so he saw from afar the woman trying to get out while being dragged by some guards and being dragged while they took her, running naked and with a movement of the staff,, she turned,and she was nothing more than a puppet, who minutes before in tears being accompanied by other jailers and leaving that place ...

I couldn't tell if it was present past or future, and at what point in time...

Well, what do you make of it, boys? The thing is, I'm not much for the upper body strength.

It takes someone with real muscle to cause this much pain.

I mean, really, look at it.

\- He took the rod again and poked Bruce with it. So I've been thinking.

Do any of you boys ever have a birthday party?

Being raised the way it was, all that money, I'm betting you did.

Pony rides and all, I put money in it.

Then tell me.

Have you ever played pinhata? - Asked interested.

And he moaned, the man laughed... – Unlike some games you will be the pinata. "He said, and several other men appeared and they had sticks in their hands...

"I'm going to kill all of you. " Said Bruce in a breath.

I doubt it. "Said the man, not before he received the first blow. . .

\- Let's make this more interesting that we use your kids to help. Are you going to kill them too? " He asked laughing in his direction...

And he saw the man using magic and putting syringes around their necks and they were led like puppets towards Bruce...

And he received several blows from his children who joined the party...

And he received blows breaking limbs to unconsciousness...

Months or years after your brainwashing...

You should infiltrate and kill two deputies...

And he made him try tohide, scream for help,when they tried to escape they asked for help, but he killed them the goal was to take their heads with him.

And he over the past few months he did a greatjob, killed ten people cleanly and successfully and with no hindrances and hassles, and he became the Red Demon a red oni mask and a black suit glued with a boot and a strap with buckles.

And he levitated and could have the power of silence and so everything around him had no sound and neither spoke nor heard arose after the complete darkness that only he could see.

And he killed without ever getting caught moving through the shadows and transporting himself and disappearing with his psychic powers and thus came out behind his victims...

Several years after his numerous missions...

There was a man to whom his master wanted hishead, had spread a rumor of his murdered future and he would not expect it to arise from behind, there were two security guards on the outside two on the inside...

And the darkness arose and then a snowfall around and he heard gunshots, but he came up behind each of them and cut them off and disappeared and before his victim screamed he cut him into four parts head trunk belly and legs.

And so he took his head and each of them and baged them and transported them out of the room to the edge of the property where a black car was waiting for him he knocked on thedoor, and this one opened and he came in throwing the bag on the side of a man in black and this looked at the bag and so he ordered him to rest and soon they followed..

His next mission after months of emerging and disappearing between properties and victims he was soon supposed to protect the facility.

And it was fighting a flying man with an s symbol on his chest this was Superman as they called him and the league of justice.

That he would soon arrive with several other invaders, Doctor Petrovsky had the spy who had revealed the scene killed.

He over the months has gained fame as the mysterious assassin named the Red Demon...

And three times he met Superman and three times with Wonder Woman.

And he was supposed to eliminate a senator, he was in Petrovsky's way and then he told them to eliminate him and he did it for a year of his waking life...

And he became famous the red outfit he wore as a kimono and red boots and an Oni mask with sharp teeth.

And the other day in the middle of a storm that was soothing Methropoles...

And there he was again walking down the corridor of an immense 40-story building was a large hallway and several rooms around with door locked at the end of the hall he telebeported for all of them...

And so stealing the industrial espionage files from a rival company to that of its contractors, there should be no deaths so he saw was the Lex Corp building.

And he roamed the various laboratories and computer centers of the company and he invaded several computer centers and with a tablet he transferred the files and he using his nevus to stun and leave the security guards and employees unconscious...

And right after he hung up the food inside the security center next to the securityroom, and then he left them,, everyone in the building unconscious and left soon after.

And he approached with teleport and so he took the head with one hand and themomenthe turned the other m into horizontal shape like asword to cut his neck off...

And at this point he felt an over-presence and the next moment he strayed from the path with just one step at a point before still with his headãholding that bleeding head inhis hands.

Family... And he put it closer to his face... Here came the headache, the pain for remembering something that should not... And so forgetting.

Why should he remember why he shouldn't care...

\- The Flash isn't?

Why should he really care?

\- Barry Allen. – Constatou 77.

Watching closely... Nothing came to mind...

Just... Hungry... He needed to feed...

And he absorbed some of the energy of the scarlet sprinter, it would not be lacking for him in the long run to take some of his energy...

And he was interrupted a spear towards him he strayed with the man in red towards him.

And he saw a man in green clothes glowgreen, he did not recognize him and besides that always saw him as J'onn, that he did not understand the pain the twinge on the head he felt something ... Recognition?

But it was too late to think about it, and Doctor Petrovsky didn't like him to think...

At this time he was interrupted from his daydreams by a green whale being thrown towards him swerve and he saw he used this power...

And wearing an imaginary weight, that was... Interesting... Where did each of your green guns come from?

And he strayed flying with telekinetic powers moments before each gun would imagine hitting where he was and so flew face to face with the man in green, and he tried topunch.

What then he teleported again ara brings from the man he knew was Hal thanks to the memories of J'onn, saw that arose from his finger specifically from a ring.

And he was hungry for that energy and he would take it to see if it was tasty and he wanted it for him...

And so with violence he threw the man in red down and with that the man in green using a sofa to cushion the fall, at this time he moved again in front of him and said.

" Ring - He using his telepathy towards you.

What's going on? "The man in green said he realized belatedly that his opponent had psychic powers.

And he with his telekinesis pulled the ring of his finger toward him and flying from him making the man in green the lantern Hal plummet from heights whose clothes changed to an aviator's outfit. being caught in the air by the man in blue and red.

And with that he cast a ray of the eye from the left he absorbed the energy all over her until there was nothing left of it a green glow and majestic faded, and finally breaking the ring to pieces.

And so a woman came flying from space at this time she threw the rope in her direction when she was destroying the ring curling up in her arms

Who the other people are you? He asked. Where's Batman?

It was strange that question, there was an itch inside compelled to tell the truth, whatever it was, and he thought of something, but that did not come, fled the mind, the truth? And that emotion grew up ithurts, strange bothers and distant, but it was familiar ... , mas unexpectedly... stopped...

What would be the taste of the rope feeding her would be that he would compel someone to the truth...

So he spoke mentally.

Repeating in his direction as an echo of a whisper and sending the psychic wave and his question.

Batman? I thought. Your companion?

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said she was belatedly realizing her psychic powers.

Batman. "Thought he a few minutes in front of you. I don't know, i don't know, "Thought he'd look at the rope and touch lightly and pull closer with violence.

What's your purpose? She asked with the rope.

\- My purpose and serve my masters, my goal is to face you. He said. "My purpose is to sweep the floor with all of you. I said. "But nothing would stop me from eating a little. I said.

And she was unexpectedly pulled face-to-face with him with enough violence, and he said in his direction as that predatory.

My name is 77. "He said in his mind without moving his lips. It's very nice to meet you. He added, and so he kissed her not a simple kiss, but it was as if she fed on her vital energy, which was very good, had no end, majestic and tasty...

And with another violent tug being caught unexpectedly he punched her with a thrust of violence and when she was struck by an impact force, she had no energy,

And she tried to defend herself, realizing belatedly, that he had powers other than psychic...

And he pulled her again and held her, made an armbar and bit her into the jugular hard, she struggled and kicked him, but he hugged her legs around her waist, and continued to bite, and absorb more of that tasty energy.

And he saw the man in blue and red and forcing him to let go, but he's tired of it and carried out the grip she almost weakly and faded.

And his thoughts form distant and totally scattered, but turned his attention to the man of steel who gave a violent push towards him with his shoulders, strong enough for him to wide the presence of the woman...

And that she had a blue shorts and red boots and a hope that fell with a symbol that came down in the middle of her belly like twisted and gold, and she was falling for the man of S.

Superman interrupted his food.

And soon a burst of energy came in his found was red he simply looked toward the energy and with the movement of the hand made that energy change direction reaching the two companions

And she held her bitten neck with gallows and thus fainted to the ground, and he with a hand movement took the rope for himself, a souvenir, thought distractedly, a memory...

What heesaw..., was with jets in s andus piss, flying towards him a machine man, he flew with human parts part of the head and another part was metal.

And so he sent more energy towards him and he stood in the middle of it as if divided in half this energy that circulated hisbody, and returned reaching the man with everything that tried to stray too late and fell to the ground with his own strength.

\- You know very little about yourself. "Said a telepathic voice as well as yours.

\- But I know a lot more about you. Hit 77.

And he turned toward the ceu slowly flying towards him.

He was a green man, he came in blue clothes and a red fixed crossing his chest in x. J'onn J'onzz.

What would it be like to eat a Martian's energy... Over and over again...

And he used his telepathy to control him, it was easy to stray, very easy teleported behind him and threw him all towards the other heroes and falling with everything on top of a man... He was... Half machine ... Cyborg.

And before he knew it, the Martian realized that he... Well, he's gone. Was it weird?

At the very least he had a power of mimicry, J'onn thought.

And he tried to focus on finding the man...

And he thought and feeling him behind him would second change the way he curled up behind him, but he was faster teleported behind him again

And as his a wave of energy appeared in front of him sent in his direction and he turned and using his own gallows he tried to hold with his hands being pushed and at this time could not he disappeared.

And he stood behind him with his hands on his head and he swerved again he wouldn't be caught off guard and so he kicked him to the man in the green, throwing him towards the wall crossing it with the gallows of impact.

He hit him and at this time he fell and regained consciousness seconds before snare on the ground, 77, in turn using a force field, he was struck by other rays that he deflected with the back of his hand.

And in the midst of the fight, he was surprised by green hands on his head wanted to enter, without asking permission he fought and fought writhing and listened in his mind.

And this game was for two, so he carried away and then surprised the Martian from behind and sucked his energy again by hugging him and sucking his energy into the most powerful and intense blow biting his neck.

And he stayed that way for several minutes he invaded J'onn's mind and began to read his mind...

And he would be struck seconds before he tried to teleport, to create a barrier around him...

And he knew that he would really taste that alien with great pleasure...

And J'onn thought it would be easier to catch that man of psychic powers in the middle of a battle and off guard while concentrating on other heroes...

It was a struggle of minds he tried to invade his mind, and so let him in and began to attack him in his own mind the injuries manifested in his physical body.

Andhe invaded him with violence and interesting all this he was not concentrated enough to fight 77...

And so he knocked him out and threw him like a comet towards the spot he moved out of the complex and he simply elevated the building and several feet above the ground as he played again and increasing the intensity of gravity...

What he soon invaded everyone's mind and the lowest playing he could get and so imagined a stowerand threw them beyond invading their minds...

And he was gone and heard the news that a monster swept the floor with members of the justice league...

And that Metopolis was actually reduced to fire and lava craters over the weeks...

And he was rewarded by several mutants where he absorbed his powers, throughout the week being praised and well treated and trained directly with the best of the facility...

Weeks passed and he was sent around the world to various extermination missions.

And meanwhile in the week of the fight with the justice league...

Superman tried to help Wonder Woman there were debris around several nearby people injured...

Wonder Woman had lost consciousness...

And he didn't feel his heart had stop the rope lost the glow wrapped around his waist...

And he needed help, he didn't know if Lois was okay, if Hal could save himself whoever he was, he couldn't get to him...

And with a thrust threw the rubble up and with a whirlwind he hit a pillar and then a foundation, and he using the communicator he contacted J'onn the Martian took minutes to respond...

And he heard a moan of psychic appearance...

And he ran towards Diana, sweeping the dust with his speed, toward Diana.

And she was unconscious, faint and not breathing...

It was at this time that he did mouth-to-mouth breathing and CPR to bring her back several times was desperate, could not until shebreathed , he was almost in tears and brought her back.

And she was covered in bruises around her body...

And that's when he received help from several heroes who showed up to help the two to help get out of the rubble...

And he saw Cyborg, and so using his x-ray vision he spoke.

\- The other heroes are being helped by J'onn Cyborg went towards Barry helping the sprinter who hasn't regained consciousness yet.

The Martian went towards Hal, trapped in beams and concrete miraculously alive, but in need of surgery to reconstruct the bones of his left leg where a piece of metal went through his leg...

And he took her to the watchtower.

Each of the heroes took their respective partners toward the watchtower's medical wing.

Hal woke up a few hours later with pins in his leg, Barry in turn had to undergo surgery because he had a brain hemorrhage, Diana took a few days to recover and recover...

And well, and the league... She had several members hospitalized, and all the members had a lot of field work to help rebuild the southern part of Metherpolis, and so each returned to patrol after two more weeks of observation...

What about Superman? Well he was kidnapped and at that moment he was one of the guinea pigs...

He got up and pulled a red marker out of his pocket. He knelt down and began making marks on the lower legs of Bruce, on his thigh.

One to your back. He straightened up and looked Bruce in the eye.

You know what I did, don't you?

Bruce squeezed his jaw. You know, i don't know. I can see it in your eyes.

See, I can't have your biceps and apparently, beautiful work there. - He said, giving his left a grip. " Mas, I know a thing or two

Here's a clue...


	82. Chapter 82

19

**Aviso**

**Aqui tem violência, tortura, mutilação e estupro.**

**A história é do capitulo 79 ao capitulo 87, e de uma realidade alternativa, ela fala sobre tortura.**

**São cenas gráficas de tortura, convencionais ou por magia.**

**Há estupro, traumas psicológicos e sacrifícios, tentativas de assassinato e suicídio, pesadelos, monstros e violência, desde já está avisado.**

**Cenas gráficas e explicitas de violência**

**Sequestro, cárcere privado e tortura.**

**Se prosseguir é por sua conta e risco, **

**Pense bem antes de prosseguir por sua conta e risco.**

**Voce foi avisado.**

**Ela faz parte de uma história, tomará a liberdade de ler, mas se não ler não existe muito o que fazer, além de acompanhar o desenrolar.**

**Se não gosta não leia, se você for sensível não leia, este é uma história de uma realidade alternativa.**

Fui para a escola de medicina...

Isso ajuda-lo a resolver o seu pequeno quebra-cabeça? Oh, vamos lá, eu te dei tudo que você precisa por agora, você _tem_ que descobri-lo. - Ele armou o marcador para a parede em um ataque de tique e taque. - Eu estou ficando impaciente. - Disse

Bruce engoliu a saliva com dificuldade, lambeu os lábios secos. O homem se inclinou para frente, uma luz de ansiedade em seus olhos.

\- Sim? – Perguntou. – Você quer dar um palpite? -

\- Você... Lembrar-me de alguém que eu conhecia. – Dizia – Alguém que a muito tempo desapareceu alguém... Henry... – Dizia. – Você deve estar muito entediado... – Disse. – Fugiu da cidade de Gotham... – Dizia. – Acha que resolveria o problema com seu irmão?

O homem deu um sorriso lento e bateu com a mão sobre o estômago. Bruce fechou os olhos, respirando através da dor. O homem riu. – Sim. – Continuou. - Não... – Rosnou... – Não, mas estou resolvendo. – Disse. – Você é o problema.

\- Todos vocês, em pé, meu jovem. – Disse.

\- Ele puxou um de seus seguidores que estava prostrado em reza para cima e agarrou um colar preto no pescoço.

Ele tirava a mordaça e soltou as algemas, mas antes de o pequeno louro poderia tomar o balanço Bruce viu preparação, ele foi cortado, segurando a gola.

O homem levantou uma pequena caixa preta com um botão vermelho nele.

E assim ele o colocou em direção a Bruce... Era Jason, para seu horror, olhos vidrados e ele parecia uma marionete.

\- Você sabe, ele sabe, ele sente, ele ouve, ele anda, mas não pode se controlar, ele apenas obedece a mim. – Disse. - Sem querer e claro, mas obedece.

Essas eras uma das várias sessões de tortura... uma sessão de tortura em particular...

Um bastão com pregos longo e grosso, ele além de colocar em sua direção ele o fez correr e bater várias e várias vezes seus quadris barriga e todas as partes de seu corpo que teria em alcance...

Em meio a isso, ele era observado pelos olhos vidrados de Jason, este era erguido de um guindaste seu corpo dolorido, coberto de furos e machucados, ele teria certeza que havia hemorragia interna...

E, sim, mas isso era um problema para outra hora, agora, ele tinha certeza de engolir um dente e nessa hora com um assovio ele parou e assim o deixou segundo antes de observar se retirar como um robô ou uma boneca de corda...

\- Desculpe por isso.

Mas isso foi apenas um aviso, eu preciso de você no seu melhor. Nada como a dose que o seu corpo esguio e machucado...

Eu não sei mesmo o que você o chamar, o seu pai? Pai? Pops? Provavelmente não, hein.

\- Mas nada como o que ele vem recebendo. Vamos, agora, você pode dizer-me a verdade. O que você o chama?

\- Não gosto disso, não é. - Disse ele. - Bem, você vai gostar dessa parte seguinte ainda mais. – Disse.

\- Agora criança, eu fiz mais fácil para você. Olhe para sua tíbia direita. Veja que X vermelho brilhante eu coloquei lá? Um golpe aterrissou exatamente lá, com precisão a quantidade certa de força, vai quebrar a tíbia.

\- Dizia. – Eu vou resolver isso depois. – Disse. - Mas, claro, o tíbia é um osso longo. – Disse.

\- Se realmente queremos garantir que o trabalho é bem feito, um belo de um estrago, você vai ter que bater em três lugares diferentes.

\- Pouco conhecido médico fato: a tíbia, quando quebrou nesses exatos três lugares, não pode remendar juntos. – Disse. – Mas não estamos fazendo isso pelas normas convencionais. – Disse.

– Qualquer forma não natural de tratamento leva uma imensa dor. – Disse. – Algo que não é natural cria uma dor na alma. – Disse. – Já imaginou a dor para remendar? – Perguntou.

\- Isso não é um fato divertido? - Dizia. – Apenas por magia, uma magia dolorosa e poderosa onde ele iria sentir tanta dor quanto, quando ele sentira ao você quebrar sua tíbia e claro ele vai desejar morrer. – E é isso que queremos. – Disse.

Ele pegou o pé de cabra e entregou a Jason. - Faça isso - Disse ele, sua voz suave como a seda. - Faça isso, ou eu vou dopar você novamente. - Disse ele, com um puxão de a cabeça.

– Você vai dormir muito bem e feliz.

\- Deixo você livre. – Disse. – Livre desta cela. – Disse. - Preso em seu pequeno mundinho. – Disse.

\- Se não o fizer, irei fazer pior com você... – Dizia. – E depois eu irei fazer pior com ele. – Dizia. – E você irá observar tudo. – Quem sabe você não acordara mais... – Dizia.

\- E você vai ver, eu vou fazer você o estuprar como meu boneco de corda. – Disse.

– Quem sabe você não passara de uma boneca de corda como esse... – E assim apontando em direção a um de seus seguidores ou o escravo que se prostrava ao chão...

– Sem se mexer, somente quando eu quero... – E assim jogou o pé de cabra no chão.

Ele batia e com isso barulho ecoou. O homem ergueu o controle remoto, e Bruce arqueado contorcia, gemia contra a mordaça em sua boca.

\- Ah ah ah. - Ele segurava o controle remoto fora de alcance, de forma segura através do quarto de Jason. - Pegue-o. – Ele disse o homem, e a criança iria bater com força não tinha mais que quinze ou dezesseis anos pegou o pé de cabra.

Era Jason seu filho perdido, mas ainda assim não era uma criança, não era um homem adulto, ele nunca seria adulto para ele.

O homem pegou o dedo do botão. Ele estava observando o rosto de... Do rapaz drogado avidamente, vorazmente.

A respiração de Bruce era alta, seu corpo mole.

\- Então me diga. - A voz era suave, adulando. - Quanto mais você vai colocá-lo completamente, você mal um mal menino um cara mal?

\- Quero dizer, você deve ter emoções misturadas sobre vê-lo com dor, estou certo? Menino de ouro do pai, o que ele sempre amou melhor. Relacionamentos entre irmãos são como um desafio na melhor das famílias, e este...

Bem, este não é, definitivamente, um daqueles pensamentos conflitantes mistura de dor e ódio...

O punho de do rapaz foi abrindo e fechando no pé de cabra. Ele estava andando circulando, Bruce. – Disse. – Eu sinto... - Sua respiração era quase tão alta quanto uma cachoeira descendo por um riacho. – Eu sinto, muito Bruce. – Disse.

Ele com força mordeu e tentou seu melhor para arrancar a mordaça. - Faça isso. - Disse Bruce. Sua voz era suave e apenas faça. - Apenas faça.

Os olhos de do rapaz, oh meu deus, Jason, seus olhos se encontraram.

Ele viu cada circunferência cada nuance digitalizar a cabeça, o pescoço, e ele sabia que ele estava calculando quanto de um golpe seria necessário para deixá-lo inconsciente.

Bruce estava esperando para nocauteá-lo em primeiro lugar, antes de se aleijou. Ele viu o momento em que ele decidiu pôr contra essa medida... E ele sabia que seria usado novamente depois dessa sessão de tortura...

Com o trauma na cabeça ele já tinha, não havia nenhuma maneira de saber se ele poderia sobreviver mais um golpe uma fratura craniana, mas novamente ele era refém das drogas e ele seria usado como um soldado sem cérebro...

A pequena caixa preta foi levantada novamente, mas antes que o botão foi pressionado conseguiu um golpe. Não em sua perna, em seu meio. Forte o suficiente para nocautear seu ventre, mas não forte o suficiente para fazer qualquer dano. _Jason,_ que não vai enganá-lo.

Ele sentiu o poder controlados nesse golpe.

Ele queria morrer e não ser usados novamente, mas era pedir demais, ele sabia que na próxima vez que acordasse estaria em outra missão...

Depois seria torturado novamente.

Bruce sabia que tinha a força para isso.

Bruce tossiu e cuspiu. - Faça o que tem que fazer. - Ele grunhiu.

O rapaz não estava olhando para ele.

Não foi o suficiente: Bruce gritou. - Faça isso, _maldito,_ fazer _isso,_ faça _isso agora!_ \- Mas o rapaz estava indo embora, ele estava caminhando para o outro lado da sala, ele foi...

E o interessante de tudo isso era que durante as próximas duas semanas ele gostou de torturar e a curar seguidamente neste estado antes dele morrer ele iria enlouquecer...

E enquanto isso 77 foi designado para as instalações secretas...

E ele foi designado e enviado várias vezes em diversas missões, deparou com o arqueiro verde, a Star Girl, ele pegou seu bastão e sugando a energia o tanto que pudesse sugar e ele adorou aquela energia era como se fosse eterna, mas por incrível que parece ele jogou ela metros ao chão quando percebeu que não era eterna...

Havia sugado a energia por muito tempo...

Ela havia escurecido e ficado preta...

Jessica Cruz, em outros locais, e Simon Baz e assim como fez com Hal fez com ele usando telecinese, ele roubava seus anéis sugando sua energia e ia embora...

Cada um deles ele ou nocauteava ele absorvia o suficiente para se alimentar...

E ele retornou para a instalação secreta onde ele pressentiu inesperadamente a respeito de uma presença e a chegada de heróis da liga da justiça...

E assim começaram a evacuação...

E ele foi enviado para outra instalação secreta, outra armadilha para os heróis que novamente foram atraídos para uma luta...

Era uma antiga fábrica que estava sendo usada como fábrica de drogas e mutagênicos...

Caldeirões de mutagênicos e propriedades químicas e vários experimentos pendurados ao redor com pontes...

E haviam vários informantes que iriam vazar informações a respeito de onde eles estariam...

E pelas pontes e plataformas que estavam espalhadas ao redor daquele prédio onde havia os caldeirões...

E surgia acima deles arrancando o teto, Superman voando em direção a vários monstros que surgiam para defender o complexo.

E ele não sentia nada nenhuma emoção o único objetivo em mente era obedecer a seus chefes e a Petrovsky e nada mais.

E ele comia energia a sua volta de suas vítimas antes de matar elas.

Havia uma ausência completa de qualquer emoção apenas a sede de sangue de seus inimigos.

E o informante ele olhou em sua direção com telecinese ele o puxou em sua direção a assim ele o jogou em direção ao caldeirão e o fez cair até o fundo.

E ao atingir aquele tanque passando pela plataforma elas cedeu com outros combatentes que lançavam raios de suas armas e assim caindo diretamente no tanque como uma bomba.

Uma substância dourada era liquefeita e gosmenta o mesmo que havia transformado todos os experimentos falhos, agora todos os capangas que caíram em uma única criatura era o suficiente para transformar qualquer um...

E sendo jogado nela em uma imensa criatura disforme que atravessou a blindagem do local descontrolada e destruindo tudo ao seu redor para fora do revestimento e do complexo.

E assim usando seus poderes tele cinéticos ele voou em direção ao homem de aço levando consigo várias criaturas jogando em direção ao herói, enquanto que o resto da plataforma desabava abaixo dele com uma bomba em direção aos tanques.

E ele foi atacado por ambos os heróis em conjuntos J'onn J'onzz e Superman habilidades duplicadas e em sintonia ele sabia que poderia dar conta, mas existia um limite...

E ele viu novamente com imensa velocidade Flash correr em sua direção prestes a socar e a correr ao redor ele foi preso e levitado e jogado em direção a parede atravessando-a até o outro lado do prédio...

E ele constatou que nunca aprende...

E ele voou em direção ao marciano o socando com força de impacto psíquica e viu o Flash se levantando quando corria novamente ele se transportou atrás do velocista e o levitou e com tudo jogou ele novamente de cabeça no concreto duas vezes e quando ia jogar uma terceira...

\- Não... – Era um poder psíquico que tentava impedir que ele recomeçasse a bater...

\- Não? – Disse ele.

E assim ele o transportou e o herói escarlate...

Inesperadamente desapareceu e o marciano tentou localizar, mas alto o impediu...

E inesperadamente 77 surgia acima de sua cabeça alguns metros e o jogou

E ele ouviu a palavra de J'onn.

Em meio ao fato dele tentar aparar o herói e que foi socado e empurrado e assim ele foi empurrado e várias vezes ele transportava em várias direções e foi surpreendido por Cyborg que surgia com uma rajada de energia, mas ele se transportou desaparecendo novamente.

\- Você não é aquele que chamam de 77? – Perguntava invadindo sua mente ou tentando localizar ele em meio ao seu desaparecimento e ele logo viu com o comunicador Cyborg...

E o herói ele tentou localizar o homem de cabelos branco para ser atingido e várias vezes suas rajadas de energia serem voltadas em sua direção contra ele...

E ele usando sua intangibilidade ele enviou até o outro lado do prédio e deixou o Flash no chão...

Logo chegava o doutor meia noite, e que ele simplesmente o deixava em seus cuidados

E retornava em direção a batalha...

Superman tentava socar em direção ao rosto de 77, mas ele se esquivava e desaparecia para longe o socando na cabeça dando empurrões e transportando o kryptoniano o empurrando e jogando em várias direções...

Havia olhos vermelhos e raiva sendo jogado várias vezes ele o atingia com sua própria visão de calor...

Foi quando o marciano interviu tentando invadir sua mente...

\- Quem é realmente você? – Dizia o marciano com raiva.

\- Eu sou 77. – Disse ele.

E ele tentou invadir o mais fundo possível e impedindo por breves segundos sua luta e pausando várias vezes, quando 77 jogava Superman longe...

E ele foi surpreendido por um raio em sua direção brilhante e incandescente, mas isso não o iria vencer, minutos antes de o atingiu ele mudou de lugar como que andasse ao redor de vários raios...

E surgia outro homem de vermelho com uma capa dourada e ele olhava a sua volta, e assim mais raios ele o acumulava a sua volta como uma imensa bola de eletricidade e a jogava em direção ao seu adversário.

Superman havia escapado algum tempo depois em meio a uma luta entre alguns carcereiros...

Shazam, ele tentava socar na mesma velocidade que Superman, ele usava seu poder sua velocidade, mas ele sabia onde ele iria atingia quando um soco chegaria, ele se desviava direita.

Virando a esquerda e centro transportando por trás e ao atingindo, e assim surgia Superman novamente por trás e ele desaparecia por trás de Shazam no momento em que ele iria desferir o soco atingindo o outro herói e quando iria desferir um chute Shazam atingia Superman

E vários raios em sua direção também se desviando...

E também energia como chamas e combustão vários objetos se transmutando e havia...

Nuclear, e bem ali com chamas moleculares em sua direção e ele desviando para cada vez que ele lançava em sua direção ele desviava ou enviava de volta.

E ele tentando evitar os ataques psíquicos do marciano.

E havia um grito ele olhava como um campo de forca ao redor e assim olhou em direção a mulher loura que surgia com uma roupa de motoqueira, além voando com um sorriso branco...

E surgia um homem de azul e dourado lançando uma rajada de energia em sua direção e magma logo um homem flamejante, era canário negro e Gladiador Dourado...

E ele desviou da energia de seu pulso e transportou atrás e pegou sua cabeça e transportou em alta velocidade em direção ao chão e jogou ele em direção ao concreto batendo com tudo comendo terra...

E ele deu conta deles com uma barreira à sua frente, e ele parou cada um de seus poderes ele fez com ele a energia do grito se acumulasse e retornasse aquela mulher ele se teleportou para trás do homem de estrela no peito...

E ele se levantou no momento seguinte a receber o impacto de seu grito e sendo jogado e ele logo a sua frente transportando e socando sua boca no processo e a estapeando várias vezes...

E surgia um raio em sua direção ele jogou o homem em direção ao mesmo raio, onde ele estava segundo antes, o Superman novamente a sua frente com velocidade tentando socar e jogar a visão vermelha em sua direção.

Era isso que aconteceria, mas ele o teleportava segundos em direção ao homem em chamas jogando cada qual em direção aos poderes opostos...

E ela voltava a gritar no meio de uma flecha que ele parava em sua direção e a mandava de volta para um homem de verde que fugia e o atingia no ombro.

E assim ele os nocauteou com uma forca psíquica poderosa e assim foi embora em direção a J'onn...

E assim mulher maravilha surgia inesperadamente tentando desferir um golpe de espada ele estava próximo do chão, mas ele perdeu o contato telepático com o homem e ele desapareceu e assim segundos depois a espada de Diana cortava o aço e atingia o concreto no chão prendendo a espada...

E ele aparecia minutos depois e socava sua cabeça, empurrando-a mais em direção ao chão, e ela arrancava a espada segundos depois...

E assim ela virava com tudo, mas já era tarde e ela levantava voo e ficava ao ar procurando com raiva que ele surgisse virando ao redor...

E a luta psíquica recomeçava...

E ele surgia atrás da mulher foi surpreendido por J'onn segurando em sua cabeça quando Diana voava com um grito de guerra e desferindo um golpe de espada...

E segundos depois, ele lançava um ataque psíquico em direção ao marciano gritando ele desapareceu no instante em que a mulher iria cortar ele e ao invés cortando o marciano em seu lugar...

E em algum momento no meio da luta psíquica ele viu alguns heróis se aproximando ele com bastante força se teleportou longe das mãos do marciano e ele os atacou lançando uma imensa bola de energia psíquica e o marciano estativo disse em algum momento...

E ele os jogou metros longe e foi embora...

E ele fugiu deixando a ambos muito fragilizados e um marciano com dificuldade em reavaliar ideias.

E logo os restantes dos integrantes da liga da justiça surgiam para resgatar seus companheiros e os levou a Torre para serem tratado...

Algum tempo depois do começo do relacionamento de Superman e Mulher Maravilha...

Um homem de aparência aristocrática e alto ele era belo colocando uma máscara de um demônio japonês vermelho...

E novamente ele teve que ir em direção a Florida em uma residência particular de um político influente...

E em meio a esse processo de infiltração...

Ele teve seu segundo contato com o marciano quando estava prestes a matar ele, o marciano foi resgatado por mulher maravilha.

E corria em direção ao quarto cofre logo depois de abandonar o corpo de J'onn que ele foi pego pela mulher maravilha que era igual as imagens de J'onn, ele foi interceptado quando corria e o laco o pegou com a cabeça e ele se transportou longe da corda.

E ele transportou a corda inesperadamente surpreendendo a mulher e amarrando ao redor dela e transpassando atrás da parede e prendendo em um móvel do outro lado...

Eles haviam treinado seus poderes telecineticos e assim poderia mover objetos com a mente, mas ele sentia sono e logo ele não conseguia se mante em pé depois de sessões de treinamento.

E em um oponente de azul e vermelho em especial, era Superman.

E ele o pegou no meio de uma queima de arquivo de um antigo funcionário de senhor Petrovsky, ele deveria roubar informações e matar o homem.

E em meio ao seu serviço de interceptação e ele foi surpreendido por Superman.

A maldita liga da justiça era um espinho em seus pés...

Quando Superman iria desferir um soco em sua direção ele se transportava longe.

E ele estava ali a meses ondas de energia psíquica levitando e lançando objetos e os lançando em seus oponentes no caso Superman e assim ele roubava informações e invadiu a mente do kryptoniano...

E ele o imobilizava tempo o suficiente para invadir o computador transferir informações acuar a sua presa e roubar suas memorias e matar ele e fugir.

E ele soube que o kryptoniano tinha uma identidade civil se escondia em meio a população humana e logo ele viveu em meio a fazendeiros de Kansas...

E ele contou a Petrovsky ele enviou memorias e sensações e várias informações...

E durante as semanas os agentes da Lotus negra fez três visitas em Smallville e assim os pais de Superman foram resgatados e escondidos junto a todos que tiveram contato com sua identidade civil...

E ela sabia sua identidade secreta e ambos, nós convivemos como amigos, foram namorados, mas chegou o momento de parar. – Disse ela.

Lois estava se sentindo usada e manipulada para destruir a liga e Metrópoles.

Sempre que eram estas vezes em que ele era usado como uma pinata e ele sabia que o melhor batedor era Jason...

E a cada duas semanas quando ele tinha recaídas e voltava ao normal Jason ou Dick eram usados para espancar e estuprar, eles sabiam que ele não iria matar eles, por que já não poderiam usar 76 e 75 antes dele ser jogado no tanque de contenção...

Quando pensou, ele não poderia matar seus próprios filhos e eles não o trucidaria...

Ledo engano...

E então ele estava correndo para trás, deixando o ritmo levá-lo para a frente, colocando cada gota de sua energia sua força, tentando reunir, de sua graça e força e precisão um golpe que levou o grito para fora da boca de Bruce finalmente. Gritou amaldiçoando a todos a Superman...

E a liga da justiça e toda a maldita sociedade principalmente a cada um de seus pupilos, os dois, todos eles...

Ao mundo...

E ele estava errado, ele tinha sido tão errado, ele tinha pensado que ele iria desmaiar, e ele não tinha, ele ainda estava consciente, Deus não. - Ah ah ah ah. - Ele arquejou, odiando as lágrimas no rosto, meu deus a dor era... Imensa.

Deus tanta dor, ele nunca, nunca poderia... ele nunca mais poderia... Foda... foda ... foda

O próximo desembarcou na rótula, e ele ouviu o estilhaçar do osso em que um.

Ele podia ouvir nada além disso, não podia nem ouvir...

Ele viu o desespero nos olhos de Jason, no momento de seu próximo grito, foi quando o próprio Jason tentou revidar desferir um golpe se virando em direção ao seu sequestrador, mas seus gritos não permitiriam sua atenção e viu um estado e nesse momento ele viu que o homem empunhando um bastão...

E depois de hora de agonia, ele saberia que enlouqueceria, e depois de choro lagrimas e dor, eles o levitavam prendendo seus braços em seus corpos e enquanto que em meio a seus gritos, ele jogou um feitiço com o bastão e várias coisas aconteceram...

E em seguida em meio a seus gritos, lagrimas, choro, e como se visse as mãos de Jason sendo perfurados ele sendo elevado com um grito de dor ao alto como se fosse crucificado, longe enquanto que fez da mesma forma que o próprio rapaz havia feito com ele...

Depois de o que parecia uma eternidade, horas e mais hora de grito e dor, até que ele não tinha mais voz, o seu torturador..., estava..., rindo o levitou, e ele o levou, o bastão e com um único golpe certeiro.

Ele o espancava, usando seus filhos, ele o nocauteou em meio a seus gritos e agonia sendo cortados superficialmente, enquanto ele próprio gritando e gritando...

Eles foram usados para bater nele com ferros, quantas vezes em meio aos seus gritos, ele não sabia...

Seus próprios gritos eram tão altos, tão altos, ele gritou por tanto tempo, tempo suficiente para, para o desespero tomar conta, para as lagrimas secarem, estava implorando...

\- Me mate... me mate... – Ele implorava sem sucesso.

E ele em meio as suas suplicas e o gemer e se lamentar, seus gritos e seus lamentos e ninguém se importava ninguém veio a seu resgate...

E várias horas mais tarde quando sem se importar com a dor que sentia, ele recomeçava a ser torturado por horas...

E ignorando uma sessão de golpes no mesmo ângulo de um bastão em seu corpo como uma verdadeira pinhata, ele lembra que quebrou todos os osso, que ele pudesse lembrar, usando um de seus servos, ele via ao longe muito próximo de uma luz vários ele viu Dick sendo controlado.

Enquanto ele era feito de uma pinhata viva, com um bastão sozinho Jason sendo perfurado.

Ele se aproximou de Dick, ele havia gritado e gritado sem qualquer controle.

E assim durante as próximas duas semanas, depois dele se cansar de espancar seu corpo usando seus filhos, cada um deles se revezavam e depois alternando entre cada uma das tíbias direito esquerdo com canos bastões, metais pesados...

Depois de um tempo..., ele se cansou...

E cada osso de seu corpo começando por seus joelhos depois pés e cotovelos...

– Eu estou quebrando você. – Disse Henry.

E ele usou seus filhos para estuprar ele...

E ele sabia que pelo visto não queria ainda matar ele, não agora, apenas deixar ele a beira da loucura... E é claro se esse não fosse seu objetivo..., ele não sabia qual era..., além de um sacrifício...

\- E você meu rapaz, o primeiro dos discípulos. – Disse levantando a voz acima de seus gritos, tentando se debater, ele olhava com um olhar assustado e temendo o que fara em seguida.

Ele os obrigou ao ver o remendar, ele sabia que a partir daquele momento, não haveria um método convencional da medicina, pelo menos não a humana, que pudesse remendar seus ossos, que aquela altura, iriam..., bem..., você sabe... colar tudo no lugar...

Através da magia, e sem quaisquer sedativos, ou analgésico, foi a seco, e com isso, vinham mais gritos, na frente de Dick e Jason, ele viu que o mantinha acordado, e ouvindo seus gritos, em meio a colar com magia...

\- O que você vai fazer? – Rosnou entrecortado. – Voce não mataria seu próprio filho. – Disse ele.

\- Apenas usar você para rachar a cabeça do Bruce. – Disse com uma voz suave.

\- Não... Não... – Tentava se soltar se debater, tentava argumentar. – Disse.

J'onn ele estava catatônico inconsciente e ele ficou deitado ali... ele conseguiu quebrar o Superman ele ficou ali sendo mantido sedado...

E assim ele estava sendo velado por J'onn e Diana...

E ele acordou inesperadamente com um grito...

E ele teve dias para se recompor e nesta hora o marciano tentava a todo o custo lutar contra os poderes de um vilão errático.

E ele era um vilão problemático, jamais foi pego, chegou a arrancar uma perna de Superman em uma batalha...

Dois meses depois no meio de um novo confronto entre 77 e a liga da justiça.

E ele tremia a sua frente e se lançou como um imenso dragão, ele o parou no meio do caminho, mas surgia outros heróis um campo de eletricidade a sua frente e ele o parou fez voltar a eletricidade para seu atacante

E ele o atacou novamente por traz e surgindo alguns segundos depois de chutar ele em direção ao chão caindo na parede.

E ele surgiu a sua frente segundos depois e o atacou com tudo na sua frente atirando-o em direção ao chão do outro lado, quando ele ainda caia, ele se transportou mais acima e o marciano desapareceu...

E parecia virar um jogo de desaparecimento, e apareceu atrás dele segundos antes dele fugir, mas agora o pegou e o torceu e o socou repetidamente no processo em que o marciano tentava se defender desferindo um soco em sua direção para ele se teletransportar atrás dele.

E Diana ela era muito irritante com a espada ele surgia acima de sua cabeça e socou ela transportando a cada segundo antes de desferir o golpe da espada em cada direta ele batendo nela seguidamente e socando seu cotovelo e pulso e arrancando sua espada de suas mãos...

E a jogando longe em direção ao chão...

E ele percebendo que ataques físicos não surtiam efeito e não funcionavam ele apelou a tentar se defender atacando sua mente.

\- Batman pensou 77, ele poderia usar as memorias do marciano contra ele. – Estava tudo escurecido embaralhado no fundo escuro de sua mente guardado e fazendo ele derrapar alguns segundos e estancar no momento do ataque psíquico.

E assim ele tentou lutar psiquicamente em seus termos atacando sua mente...

Superman surgia e lançando ataques de energia vermelha de seus olhos tentando socar...

J' onn se concentrou mais nele ouvindo seus gritos e ofegos a dor latente e poderosa ele enviou seus pensamentos e poderes em direção a liga da justiça os outros combatentes...

Os mais próximos para poder ajudar, os seus pensamentos foram interceptados por 77.

E J'onn atacou de volta, ele o atacou com tudo ambos lutando psiquicamente e 77 desviando e se defendendo quando o marciano o privou de sua defesa em sua mente derrubando sua parede e agora preso na escuridão...

E quando ele fez toda a escuridão ruir em busca de ir mais a fundo e invadindo os recantos escuros de uma caverna e ele o atacou forcando como mil sois a surgir e quebrando como se fossem espelhos ao redor com estilhaços.

Doía verdadeiramente doía uma dor excruciante, lembranças ao fundo de um nevoeiro especo de uma caverna escura como que ele forçasse a ver a luz.

O lado de fora havia uma grande batalha entre capangas e alguns policiais surgiam do lado de fora.

E ele atacou de volta o marciano suas feridas psíquicas se materializavam em seu corpo físico...

Haviam alguns repórteres que estavam presentes, entrando no local, ele não se importava menos toda a sua vontade estava para fora, todos longe e para longe dele Superman olhando com raiva...

E ele se transportou fora das mãos do marciano ele lançou uma imensa onda de impacto quebrando concreto e matando aqueles repórteres no processo.

E ele recebeu uma mensagem era de Lois estava no hospital, ela queria ver Superman no terraço do hospital de Metrópoles...

E Lois se sentia usada e sem qualquer forca moral para viver mais um dia sendo resgatada por Superman...

E ela odiaria mais um dia raiva, não era contra Superman, mas contra todos que pensavam que ela gostava de ser salva pelo homem de aço, era ruim o suficiente então pior ainda quando via as enfermeiras lançando perguntas de como era ser resgatas por Superman e ter seu guarda costas pessoal..

E segundos depois de sua mensagem no terraço do hospital, ela viu o Superman...

Não demorou nenhum minuto, era realmente isso que ela começou a odiar depois de um tempo...

E ele o torturava seria bom dizer que ele não saberia diferenciar cada momento de sua vida.

\- Imagine. - Disse. - Apenas imagine o que seria você pegar esse bastão e bater tantas e tantas vezes que ele não poderia acordar por mais algumas horas, não e reconfortante, qual seria o sentimento de estar acima dele. – Disse – Você sabe que eles não podem discordar... – Disse.

Consegue diferenciar, se o que está acontecendo é real, Bruce? – Perguntou num dia. – Consegue invadir minha mente e saber que o que eu ensinei a você. – Disse. – Será que aprendeu? – Perguntou.

\- Sabe a diferença de presente, passado e futuro? – Perguntou se qualquer situação é real? – Perguntou...

Dizia vendo suas respostas. – Eu queria que você me dissesse, Bruce.

Não... – Gritava ele se debatendo quando o bastão brilhou acima de sua cabeça seus olhos se tornavam opacos e como que controlado por cordas lagrimas em seus olhos operado a andar em sua direção como um boneco. Ele pegou o bastão

E também tudo havia sido perdido, mas desta vez, ele foi abaixado com tudo mais rente ao chão, e Dick pegou um bastão não tinha como falar, apenas a gritar e golpeou sua cabeça.

Seus meninos... Cada um deles o atacando e golpeando-o, e Jason preso por uma aura vermelho a uma cama de metal seus gritos não eram igualados aos dele, mas ainda assim ele gritava a cada golpe

Até que ele sentia sangue escorrer uma rachadura e de todas as suas aberturas, e quando tudo escureceu...

Novamente, ele via na inconsciência as ondas vermelhas o sangue pingando a dor havia sumido ele não era mais ele, ele era uma criatura de sangue e gritos monstros vagando ao seu redor monstros devorando de dentro para fora...

5 anos antes no meio de procedimentos e testes...

E assim ele ficava à beira de morrer de inanição e jogado em um campo fechado de um imenso corredor com outros experimentos, haviam monstro e feras descontroladas...

E eles se aproximava quando iriam atacar...

A fome era tanta que ele não deu chance para se defenderem...

Aproximem-se pensou em sua direção...

Mas eram feras descontroladas eram animais irracionais...

E eles voaram e correram em sua direção com a intenção de matar o homem caído sem forças...

E ele foi dilacerado, quando eles estavam prestes a desmembrar ele, ele começou a absorver sugar e a pegar pernas cabeças e braços, apenas absorveu sua energia, mas suas essências e os deixava secos como múmias desidratadas...

E não tinham chance... E ele se regenerou depois de vários minutos...

E levado embora daquela sala...

E novamente ele foi torturado...

E foi quando ele silenciou, ele havia morrido, e assim, ele caia no abismo da escuridão, aquele portal aberto, ele era mantido entre as feras que se arrastavam nele e o estupravam, ele se encontrou novamente com a mulher de vermelho a senhora da ruina, ela dizia.

-E mil vezes morto mil vezes renascido.

Na próxima você será reunido, não mais humano a princípio, meu cavaleiro meu avatar da ruina.

Ele via que depois de tantos golpes e tantos ossos quebrados, Bruce viu caindo na escuridão profunda, ouvia outros gritos que não eram seus, olhos vermelhos penetrantes, ele via o que não conseguia mais distinguir...

Era o mal absoluto, ele via sangue e mais sangue, ele via um corvo em conto de sangue espalhando tudo ao seu redor criaturas de pele e garras rastejando a um rio coberto de sal volta ele se via em pé, era um inferno em chamas de ossos e gritos...

Ele de alguma forma voltou ouvindo um cântico, aquele homem de olhos vermelho voltou e estava restaurando-o, e claro para uma nova tortura...

Bruce foi amarrado a uma cadeira, e os nós, foram inexperientes para dizer o mínimo.

Foi a abundância de corda que era o problema, na verdade magia e implante o mantinha dócil o cativeiro de seus filhos também não contribuía, foi também uma luz vermelha que rondava e circulava cada vez que tentava se mexer seu corpo se contraia...

Eram dores, dores intensas para cada movimento para cada círculo fora do lugar para cada vez que se mexia.

Se fossem cordas normais se ele não fosse preso através da magia..., quem sabe ele poderia se soltar...

E assim recomeçava outra sessão de tortura, ele apareceu a sua frente e com seu cajado, ele o ondulou subindo e subindo em outras correntes e assim ele o pendurou e o manipulou...

E assim o cortou com magica, onde exatamente estava sua rotula, e sua tíbia cortando a ferro e fogo...

Havia um corte até encontrar seu osso, cada osso, abrindo suas pernas e sua carne nervos e cada extremidade até encontrar cada parte de seu osso...

Ele gritou e gritou, seus olhos eram bem abertos e ele os arrancava para depois colocar de volta, sem anestesia sem qualquer coisa, e sem parar de ouvir seus gritos, sangue espirrando no rosto de seu captor, lamentos lagrimas e gemidos.

\- Você irá ficar acordado de agonia e dor... – Sorriu com a voz meiga e carinhosa... – Ira sentir dor e tormento, enquanto eu coloco seus pequenos ossos quebrados em seus devidos lugares... E é claro junto com alguns presentes dentro de você. – Disse.

Então..., ele gritou, e com isso..., vinha junto com ele, a agonia e o desespero... por horas...

E ele simplesmente era amarrado e não existia sedação...

E seus olhos e seus gritos e seu corpo mutilado para ser cortado e depois ele era curado...

E são nessas horas que apenas as suplicas existem... O desespero... Carne e sangue, grito atrás de gritos e gemidos rezando que houvesse misericórdia em meio a dor...

E ele foi cortado, fatiado, mutilado e cortando novamente, e restaurado cada parte de seu corpo ao alcance de seus dedos...

E seus gritos e lamentos e sentia suas pernas cortadas seus dedos e pernas e depois o cajado foi direcionado para seu abdômen e depois o fatiava e aberto e depois fechado...

E ele via ao longe, mas para o fundo uma câmera um rapaz gravando tudo, deveria ser memorias póstumas.

E pensou, assim mesmo que naquela hora ele estivesse restaurando cada osso quebrado cada órgão interno costurado depois da tortura, e se ele tivesse suas manoplas, ele poderia ter cortado instantaneamente e o matado, mas não o fez.

Era assim, deste modo, como se fatiasse um peixe e cortasse um porco em pedaços e quando a esperança se ia e o sangue escorria e apenas cortando e fatiando ele logo o restaurou e assim sobre magia ele era restaurado e o terror recomeçava.

E quando ele foi levado pela escuridão implorando aos céus que o deixassem morrer e não seria nada mais que uma máquina de assassinato...

E ele se sentia perdido...

E assim ele acordou, mas era nada mais que nada e inútil e não servia para nada...

E ele não era um bom aluno, já que ele parecia cair em um mar de destruição cerebral, e no meio de uma demência progressiva, naquela situação, ele não poderia ser pior um homem quebrado que não conseguiria diferenciar a realidade da fantasia...

\- Administre mais 10 cc da substância, mais imunoglobulina – Dizia. – Uma intravenosa com adipinol. – Dizia. – Prepare o Red Trio. – Dizia.

E assim o homem olhava seus olhos abertos na sala iluminada.

\- Então, 77, como se sente hoje? – Perguntou.

Ele sentia seus músculos moles sem forças e com sono, dopado na melhor das hipóteses.

\- Ruim. – Disse.

\- Onde dói? – Perguntou.

\- Tudo. – Disse por fim.

\- Se chama Red Trio era uma toxina, preso ali com um implante, ele lutou, ou melhor tentou se contorcer para se sedado, mas foi contido e preso a uma cama e assim ele ficou sonolento e aos poucos ele dormiu novamente.

Vagamente ele lembrava ao longo dos experimentos, ele falou que isolou um componente da kryptonita e que iria inserir nele, para saber o que iria acontecer uma forma liquefeita.

E ele não se lembrava de quem era o que fez ali, havia uma sedação constante o suficiente para não dar trabalho, sendo questionado e não sabendo responder, suscetível a influência externa muito vulnerável, as drogas o deixavam letárgico.

E com sono quando ele não se lembrava onde iria e assim ele logo e mantido sempre acompanhado quando começa a treinar recebendo respostas padrão e nesta hora ele mantem no controle o cavaleiro das trevas...

E ele quando estava prestes a ser submergido e colocado para dormir depois que seus captores o deixaram e haviam guardas ali...

E ele teve um pico de adrenalina se soltou arrebentando as cordas e depois ele lutou para tentar fugir, mas era em vão.

E ele continuava com a sedação e conversava com ele sendo gentil, é claro devido a situação em que ele se encontrava, começou a se esquecer de seu nome onde vinha e o que deveria fazer, as vezes sua memória voltava com uma crise de choro.

E era sedado novamente, ele tinha cateteres por todo o seu corpo, onde ele era alimentado por sonda e defecava em comadres.

O templo subterrâneo via ao canto de seus olhos uma cachoeira e um rio subterrâneo onde a água desaguava com seu sangue que escorria e se misturava a água tudo ao redor cheirava de umidade.

Algo sobre ele era errado para uma instalação subterrânea uma imensa caverna e uma cachoeira subterrânea, se algo lhe disse que não era uma caverna escondida em uma montanha.

Ele não poderia ter dito o que e onde ficava, mas sempre havia alguém que se aproximava com olhos vidrados e vestes longas e vermelhas sempre luz no fim de uma porta...


	83. Chapter 83

23

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79** ** to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture..**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices,attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

I'm going to start with mine. It's Graham and with an "e." The 'e' is for that of extra quality, douche-y my parents were going to immigration from another country.

He was running a long, thin staff, the same staff that had crippled and healed him and cut him off and cut again and then restored and tortured. John. - He said, poking Dick.

Do you know what my name is,Batman? He asked.

And he took a deep breath and said. - His name is Henry Graham Douchey. - He said

Bruce couldn't see him from this angle, but heard Dick's gentle grunt, but eventhen, he didn't know if it was Dick if he was alive or if he was dead, didn't, know if in some of his hallucinations,and if he would still come out alive...

Theu have his sanity back and would recognize himself and, or someone had no more vision, his right eye was blind and his other eye gradually darkened blood crumpled in his vision, which did not really worry him, he knew it would be more a torture...

His vision depended on Henry's magic...

And it was possible that it would be painful...

And he remembers this same conversation a few months ago maybe he didn't know when...

He was blinded, and the pain of mystical surgery without any anesthesia was enough for himself paralyzed, shouting like everything he could to stop, beg, meant absolutely nothing to his captor.

It was possible Dick was unconscious.

He tried to calculate how long it had passed since his capture and how long it took to heal,, how long it was from one torture session to another,but his disorientation was still very serious,, he did not know if anyone was looking for him if anyone cared about him was disposable...

And he after all in someflashbacks, he tried to kill his old companions... And of course that was true.

He tried to kill, even Superman..., he didn't know for sure...

And the voices werehigher, less clouded and the presence was near his front, by his side.

Peter. - He said, with a tug on Jason, who resisted and growled.

_Save your strength, you idiot,_ Bruce meant.

At least Jason had his clothes.

His own nudity was alarming, for his purpose was not entirely clear.

The room was cold, colder than the cave ever was.

Bruce suppressed his chills.

And... You. It's your turn. Go. - The cold tip of the iron bar pressed against your sternum.

Somehow miserable, he managed somehow he kidnapped Dick and Jason he did not know, when but managed not even as gagged, he could notremember, just to be cut,, stabbed stuck in chains and he could not connect his mind properly, and there next to him blurry eyes and completely naked collared ...

And he knew they kept them close so he wouldn't see more of his dead henchmen. He didn't know for sure. "But nothing would stop you from letting go and killing a few others if you had the chance...

Come on, the middle name? Rhymes with...? He laughed.

More than a panting, laughter or even maybe resfolego sound that was too young for his face. - Okay, so let's ask me that instead.

How many people know your middle name? You do, that's one. _Alfred_ does, that's two. - Bruce's head came with a push in Alfred's name, and he knew he didn't have enough to mask his alarm.

How does this man know the things he knew?

For the moment when his deep concern was not being tied naked in some, serial killer made for the TV set but security break.

\- I'm not going after Alfred if you tell me about the other members of the league. I said.

The cameras were intriguing afterall, he wanted posthumous memory...?

\- He said approaching with the staff at some point he let him go on the table and took his staff. "I've had the others. I said. "We need more. I said. " We already have the identities of the main members of the justice league.

\- It was easy to find out his identity and easy to know where to find Clark Kent...

It said. "It was very easy, first I have who knew him, according to him was his trusted ally. He went on. And after Bruce Wayne would finance Batman, he financed the league, so many investigations, somany parameters, it was very easy, so much so that it would be harder to steal a child's candy.

– You and a rich man Batman has cars and keeps asking how not to save Superman, and you invest in Gotham and all the armaments. It said.

– The only thing I need now and the rest of the justice league, the reserves, you could get revenge on them for taking revenge for your carelessness, for allowing me to kidnap you not and even, I could just steal from you, but I can improve the situation not and even, Bruce. " Said passing the staff through his external. For yourself. I said.

\- We have the death agreement. I said. "I will follow with my word. I said. "I will help you get rid of pain and captivity. I said.

How about a deal? - Bruce maintained his voice level, and as not hostile as possible.

His throat was a little drier than he had thought it would be, so perhaps more time elapsed than he had initially calculated. - I'll tell you if you let them go. I said, "I'm not

\- Hmm. - He seemed to be considering it.

His face was touching some dim chime on Bruce's head. Broad cheekbones, deep-group eyes.

A near puerile smile, but at least forty years, judging by the lines around the eyes. Maybe more.

You let them both go. "He said toward Henry...

And he got a laugh rattling it all out.

And lose my wings against you? He was laughing.

The small thin tuft of rat-colored brown hair, debating on a part of his forehead.

One of them then. I said. And I haven't killed any henchman in two weeks. I said. And I want to ask you something. I said.

A malicious glow appeared.

Three weeks. I said.

It's closed.

And he said with a smile. Which one?

\- But then, who was the red-eyed man. " He asked without thinking.

Who's the coconut? I wanted to know.

\- Well... - He seemed to think about it.

\- I'm going to die anyway. I said. "What difference does it make if you tell me all your secrets. I said. "I am beyond salvation. I said.

Well, well. "He said looking in his direction. It's true. "He's called the great ghost. I said. Do you remember the corpses in the vault? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

\- The Coiote is Joe Chill- He said. - Not that you'll remember later. - He said.

\- He's an ally of the Phantom Wolf. He said.

Who...? You questioned Batman.

\- He killed them all, you realize that not all of them are from the same period. I said. " Over the centuries he lived everything was summing up to him to hunt down a member of a descendant of an enemy of his. I said.

\- Is he the leader of the sect? I wanted to know.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

\- So what about the red eyes. I wanted to know.

That's what you said. "Your captor looked in your direction. - How did you seehim? - Were you dead? - Said.

\- That... – He unexpectedly changed the subject ignoring the passage and turned to his pupil ignoring the passage and returning to the previous conversation.

It's good. " He said looking suspicious. "He has these eyes when someone is about to die he sees the mark of death. I said.

\- Well, apparently that's your destiny. He said.

So you're going to tell me about an identity? I wanted to know.

Bruce shook his head. - Don't both go, or I won't say.

\- That's cheating, my Brucie.- He said.

The rod poked again. - Choose

He laid eyes on Jason, who called them Dick. He couldn't spin enough to see Dick, but jason's eyebrow contraction told him Dick needed medical attention. "Night wing - " He said.

\- I'm sorry, wrong answer, you can't walk yet. He's going to wake up in a little while.

\- Too bad, kid, it looks like you're second choice again.

\- That has to be smart, a better choice. He said.

The rod touched his thigh.

He advanced higher, and pushed his crotch.

Bruce's inspiration was louder than he wanted it to be.

That still scares you. He said.

\- Now I'm going to get even. I said. And I'm going to rip it out of you anyway. I said. As long as you scream. I said.

\- I know that someone who knows the identity of the league I know that soon there will be no agreements. It said. "I'm going to get it out of your crazy mind.

Bruce didn't say anything.

The stick was hung lazily around his groin, poking emphatically into his testicles.

\- If I knew how to get that identity out of you, the man said..

"And that probably worries you, doesn't it? I mean, that's something no one knows, outside of you, your butler, your allies to bat family and your best friend, right?

Hey, you want to know how I know Superman knows? Come on, tell me the identity the weaknesses of each way to defeat each of them, I would no longer need you could go in peace. - Said closer closer poking his crotch

Let's tell me. "You could just get some rest. - His hoarse whisper and resupling laughter asked in his ear.

\- You're not going to tell, don't you want to get back at the justice league? " He asked in his ears.

\- No, not now, not like that... - He tried to choke.

\- Yes, well... - I said in your ear. " Sooner or later you won't have a choice. "I said with a devilish whisper.

Bruce just looked at him.

The man laughing athim, the same whose sound was refolegado curious asbefore , and which would in the future torment hisdreams.

\- Oh, you're never going to ask, as I know, how I wish to get the information out of you. " Getting a nauseous look towards you.

\- How do I know you and Batman?

How? " He asked looking directly into his eyes.

I'd love to. "Bruce said.

\- No,and don't forgetthat.

\- He's the reason we came after you in the first place. He said.

\- Why not do we have the time of history in its place.

\- Hey. - And he came up behind Bruce, hit the stick on Dick's chest, from the sound.

There was a sigh of air, and a little cry.

Stop it. Bruce growled.

Why would I do that, Bruce? Henry asked. You didn't promise. I said.

He needs to hear the story.

\- History is important.

Once upon a time, he had heard himself once upon a time, there was a great and powerful warrior, whose name was unknown he was the black knight if the silver fox and the red poor thing, he had enemies, he had allies equally and above all...

And he was from a tribe, the bat was a good man, but he made a deal. It said.

And he knew secrets and besides him there was another who was the son of another warrior, the great bat warrior, he had a mother, this mother she was the mother crow his protector, he saw her as a counselor, because he was the great red king.

And no one wanted him to be helped, but the bat helped the coiothe te andhis fox, and the crow.

And he helped him, but evil people came and invaded the poor man's city and fooled the great bat, and when he tried to help was stopped, and killed each of them, the bat tried to help, but it was too late, and with that the coconut swore revenge...

And all those who were there one day, and their descendants would pay, he would go to meet each of them.

And he knew it would happen, no matter how long it was.

And he swore revenge allied to a witch,, she was not Morgana, it was another, there was a prophecy that if the warrior died,, his kingdom died with him,, but the Witch was angry manipulated by another and other people were interested in a falling kingdom..

And sand fall would be the end of the city of the bat, he would be of his enemies, but the power would be free for anyone to use the sword over his power, couldbe of another and he would have the staff in his power, it would be another the free walk Morganiana was manipulated his son manipulated another would be interested in claiming power.

Some say that the wolf man and the man and the bat, they were allies, ofa third man these men in turn had their lands stolen their women rapedtheir dead brothers ... – It said.

\- You know the coconut and the wolf were interested in revenge he always repeats a name a name that makes him fight and get revenge. I said.

What name? He asked.

Nathaniel. "Henry said...

No, i'm not. "Bruce said.

Sounds to me like you've heard that. No, seriously, don't you think it's a little weird that they don't teach Bruce at school? At best it is some footnote in a Euro AP text.

And Nathaniel was a name passed down from generation to generation within the Wayne family.

I did. - Pathetic. - The man turned in the chair.

It was something about the chair.

There was something I was trying to tell you.

\- So if I were writing for one of these biographies mark text of elementary school know, those with the illustrations, where everyone looks like demented child molesters

Here's what I'd say. I'd say so. "And he took a black leather book and approached Bruce...

And Bruce gained freedom for his own government, fighting in a way that no one has ever had before,that someone wanted this information, using guerrilla tactics, using their own force and numbers against them from the enemy.

And finally, boys and girls, in Bannockburn, he dared a pitched battle, the fiercest that ever fought and won.

That there is someone manipulating the ropes that there is someone deceiving others that the one who is considered thevileis é not the vileandwhat in the other extreme there issomeone wanting power for himself.

And he talked like he had a glass in him...

\- And when they my brothers were now my family. " Said Henry.

He became the liberating king, one who was against injustice and oppression, but he himself was not able to save his kingdom or evenhimself...

And each ofles would not beableto go against a prophecy and an invisible enemy... Who's been hunting every single one of them since a thousand years ago.

And when they begged for help, someone came up who could help. I said. " With a price.

The most famous king of the carsimous ruin, the promised king ever, blah blah blah. But you know the part of the story most people don't know? Most people

\- I don't, know what happened to him after he died.

\- They ripped out his brain while his son had his heart ripped out and so the lineage was protected, and some of those who tried to kill them and raped their wives and destroyed their village. – It said.

– Andtheywere el and s the enemies each of them, disappeared or hidto, or at least tried, but little by little, no matter how long it passed, they were persecuted he ambushed them if not them their descendants.

And so he said. - And he hunted them, they persecuted them, and he did to them what they did to their ancestors, their descendants, their families. He said.

\- He took her with him in the crusade that did not come to an end a very useful crusade by the way, thinking of making it to the saved land, with the heart of the friend.

He didn't come to anything, as such dreams alwaysdon't come to anything...

Nathaniel was killed, his heart lost his sword sinking back into the lake of a reserve, and even no one claimed hislineage, or hid it from you.

And he'd talk. - And not for us not for the world even the supernatural world is missing living its own existence and the ancestor Nathaniel himself...

And each of them tryto hide, that living hidden if and living this, holds the with his sword that was stolen and who really interested the ruin of a forgotten kingdom the disappearance of its beautiful and beautiful bowels, heartless, empty of the body of the king of the ruin of Morganiana the death of so many lords of the night ...

The man approached more, his inches from bruce's ear mouth. - Bruce _is_ your middle name I know you, I know your ancestor I know a man from your family's past,, the name passed on in your family.

\- And,Bruce, it's true, but as you can see there's always someone pulling the strings that would be beyond me in the league identity that would know better how to eliminate monsters from the face of the earth. – He said.

And not only a descendant of him that we find in the midst of the heroes, but several of them of these comparators, this man is in the league of justice. I said.

If I break up with you now. It said. There's no turning back. "And you will join us and thereby help us hunt down until the last of the descendants of the men who attacked the village. "

\- You're going to have a little change. I said. "And he had become Nathaniel again." - You had gone back to being who you always were.

And he stabbed him and he cut him and slit and slit his ass and then he used his kids to bitehim and.

And he was still conscious when the two, Dick and Jason kneeling like coconuts, they bit him and torn him with their bare hands.

"Come on guys keep going. "Henry and he said using the staff drinking his blood and eating his organs...

And so they did it up to thestaff, using it to make them cannibalize Bruce and they when they were free of control even if it's more than 10 minutess.

And until they vomited,, they got up to attack Henry,, his laughing attacking, and it was a manic laugh, moving away, lifting the staff, he, bewitched them and so they were cast..

Then they were dismembered, healed and tied up, after hours of screaming, moments later Henry, well he addressed Bruce and the man ate and torn apart, he was healed and shunned toward the stretcher... , not forgetting that of what it was like to see, feel and hear, his cries, while his organs grew again.

And a few days later he woke up standing towards a new mission was a penguin casino he was taken and torn apart all the birds of the Pinguim.

And he looked at Petrovsky and then he killed Penguin's bodyguards levitating and dismembering and blood falling like rain around the place, and leaving after Petrovsky negotiated...

At some point when he was returning...

\- Let's play Smile.

The man's face has gone into and out of focus.

Bruce swung on his hook.

His arms trembled, and he didn't know why.

Fever, that's it.

The pain was not in his leganymore, which had taken his lower body.

And lower to the pedestal and then he began to realize that it had already been healed and again had been used in somemission, if it was real..

He used the staff oncemore, vibrating and vibrating resonating as if playinga song and pushed with força in his stomach from side to side from side to side in circlescombedat time...

Andand he did..., inóhis guts, remexia and remexia, asif each part caught fire and blood came out, dripping while he rummaging and rummaging and soon his intestines were exposed...

And theywere long if smooth, light as , guts in nós , takingoff andtaking off and just when it was onthe tip, he put it back with turns and turns amid his cries and laments his black nodes and prominent tears and more tears of pain...

And the damp claws licking his blood and thus putting them back amid their screams..

He made them watch, Jason and Dick's eyes wide open and so he could no longer stand the darkness again engulfed him into a blessed endless cycle of darkness,sufferingand abyss.

Then climbed up through his chest and opened his ribcage, he removedhisheart, still beating dynamically,ifthey weredreams, he knew itwasn't, the pain was very sharp, and random sounds of his voice screaming, he used magic as a god shapesman, he floated for all the saviors to see and revere and who knows how to save him, and so he put it back in place...

He couldn't track him anymore, because it was everywhere.

After his leg had been broken, and restored and successively several and several times opened, after his organs exposed and replaced, and several sessions of torture, and using his children as his own instrument of torture...

And the man had thrown his chain and let it fall to the ground, right in the leg.

This had been the moment of greatest agony; which had been what he broke, but still sensitive and still exposed and several bones replaced at the altar...

He had curled up in concrete and got lost in sobs of pain, praying to the pagan god or even to a demon who would erase him from existence that his pain would stop, but blackout that would not come so soon...

\- How about I help with that a little... - He said in asmile, using the vibrant staff,, he positioned it towards him pointing at his body...

He floated his body in languid movements being watched by everyone and soon took him above the pedestal like any magic in levitation show...

And it was shunned from above below below until witha hugebang, and the u sendu from above with tremendous violence he had fractured his spine and came with the flow of darkness next to him.

\- Did you know that both magic and soulç, mind and body walk side by side, that everything depends on our will...- Said between small electrical waves andspasms inyour body.

And the man impaled his body pushed the baton into his anus,, vibrating and vibrating electricity running through his body,, sweat dripping and moaning and resonating screams...

\- Our bodies are controlled by our will and our soul and body can be sent wherever we want, we can overcome magic with only a fixed and coherent thought, just desire and enough, why ourwillorour chakra...

We can be immune to magic because our mind is more powerful than any magic, and only our mind commanding this and our greatest power...

And he really thoughtthat, the strongest mind and more powerful than any magic, and a struggle of wills.

– Stocking him up with the staff with several jerks, electric waves and screams he screamed at every push and felt hitting a beam

And from nerves that screamed the man stroked and pumped his penis and gave him small slaps on his limb, his legs were wide separated his eyes wide open ...

\- It all depends on our thinking and so we can unite mind and body and so we will overcome any obstacle to magic and a constant battle of will...

And as we are also able to heal our own bodies with justtheforemostof the mind...

And everything thatand keep us young forever if we evolved if we only wish we can overcome the most powerful of the mages neutralize the most powerful of spells and destroy the most powerful magical objects even if they are considered eternal and indestructible... – It said in the midst of jerks and stowed.

That's when he ejaculated amid screaming and this was not only thefirst, came after many, he pushed with força and raped him for hours and hours ofmagic laity and receptacles ...

They were classes of magic and power of the mind, when he remembered about control and magic and how to use and he said mind about the matter...

And he said. "Magic is a will fight... " said Henry...

The mist that surrounded him now was a comparative mercy.

\- Rich, rich always with a lot of money, like the man requested. - Come on, now you have to play.

Oh, you're not paying attention, you are.

I'm going to order one of those boys.

_No, no, I'm here, leave them_alone, he tried to say.

No sound came out.

Chocolate cake? No, that doesn't feel right. - The man was in Jason just now.

He went by passing his hand up his shirt.

Jason pulled back away and made a grimace.

None of them were broken.

They were strong, all extremely strong.

"I believe it's a long way to justbreak, they're strong.

When they looked at him, he imagined that they were having all the conversations with their eyes. You imagined Jason forgiven you.

He figured Jason was telling him he loved him.

Sometimes he imagined the wall in ruins, and Clark ran through it, lifting it up this hook, taking it away.

He hated it when Clarkflew, he somewhere.

I'm a man i loved it. He's loved how much he loved it.

Clark would be here soon or never again, at some point he would no longer exist...

And this moment nevercame, he never rescued him...

And he missed him so much rightnow, he just felt the pain of loneliness that he always sought...

But again he was wrong, of nothing clarck's power would serve to face Henry, he had no strength against magic.

\- Rich as... Bruce Wayne. - The man's laughter was panting and strangely childish. And the poor guy like...

\- Well, a church mouse would be the usual answer. " But it would be more like a cockroach, I do not have much interest in this type of comparison ... - Said. "Seeing a man like me molest them. " He said stroking. What do you think?

It didn't take more than a week for the rape to resume, a stick a penis or any other long, meandered object like the staff he used to conjure up the monsters of the party night...

Over and over again he looked as if he saw nothing the magician made a point of doing in front of each of them rape...

And of course if it wasn't him, he would do it with every single one of them, and in this situation he couldn't stop how it's been happening.

And the times he picked up Barbara to show that he could and right in front of her...

And his rape was followed by screams and in seguida dand hisgroans, grunts, choking and lugos of air and tears at the end.

And he saw her cry and screamedat her with every stroke,, every moveand then every part of her body hurt for days or weeks he didn't know torture after torture...

One long and torturous day, he was at the end of that moment lyingdown, resting from his last section of rape,, he was face down, caught betweenchains, he looked and looked and with a scalpel,, he approached and said in his ears to none of the two closest to hear...

\- This and stop in case you run away... – Licking the blood cells from yourear, a scalpel, making painful incisions in your back...

And what seemed to cut into fillets,, he recited bass in hisear, he felt blood drundown on his sides,he heard the sonorous chant and the man continued.

\- If you escape from me before the 20th full moon the day I will deliver you in myplace...

And right on the day of the definitive change.

And right in the move. I said. " When you go back to being Nathaniel...

And at that time when fifteen more summers pass, meet you anywhere, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and your soul will be marked to be tortured in my place... – Whispering.

\- You're marked to die... marked as a sacred offering... like a lamb to sacrifice... "You are mine and no one else's. " - He said. - And he said. - I want you to be mine. - I said. - I want you more for me. - He said. - Than in the cause of Lupus. - Said.

\- You will not run anymore and you will be ready for slaughter... - He said in his ear ...

\- But the poor as an orphan boy adopted by Bruce Wayne would work just as well.

Andhe had both hands on Jason now, running them up and down him, grabbing his buttocks, in the chest. Dick squirmed and growled.

You've wondered. And he whispered, "Why does he like them so poor?" It's because he likes them helpless.

If they are powerless, there is, a question as there are so children, so small...

No one to say no to you when he slides into his room at night.

\- There's no one who can run when he puts his big paw down his little Star Wars pajamas bottons and feels his little chills.

\- How did you feel, having to swallow that thick flesh by putting your little lips around this thing? It's such a big penis, so juicy, spongy and soft, isn't it?

He made his first miscalculation, he took a step very close to Dick.

Dick had exceeded the boundary, finally had enough movement, where he hung, to curl his legs, and threw both powerful limbs into the lower half of his ophallus' body.

He knocked off his feet, hit the wind off him with an offering, but atthat time actually got a laugh a slap and with the staffbeaten...

He scrambled to the remote and slapped his hand on Dick's leash. Dick writhed and howled, behind his gag.

The man, enraged, his face was a twisted growl of hatred and finally with a maneuver he arrested him and so he saw thatfor the first time it was known of many he raped him slow and so removed the gags and heard the worst scream he could hear...

And while he saw him trying to close his eyes, but it seemed like he wanted to see him and so while riding on it and saw that with a movement of the staff he threw a gust towards him.

To his horror he made him open his eyes amid the frantic movements his hips and the beating of the pelvis the shaking of the limbs the slaps of skin against skin he saw with horror the screams of Dick, this one who moanedand screamedand screamed , he heard his growls in the midst of it with foal and growls he said with a snapping ...

\- I'm trying to help you face your problems. - He spat in the midst of the frantic moves - You ungrateful shit.

The tinkling of thick and disgusting metal, and in frantic motion. - And you really want it, you always wanted it.

In a tug and another push the frantic beats he impaled him amid the screams. - You and a little bitch a real bitch - And he raped them for severalminutes,, he touched him and raped him and after several minutes he let him out Dick...

And at that time he tied him up, Bruce saw the blood dripping between his thighs and his exposed hole, yet Dick..

He fought, launched the with fury he tied him up again and with the remote control.

Dick hung upside down, naked and bleeding and shoved his baculum into him impaling him and pushing a few more times between animalistic screams and groans of pain, until he heard more...

An evilsmile, he tied himup, spitting on his face – Vdediadeand whore, and dirty with a paste like sewer dirt. - Said the man.

He turned to Bruce. Blind how? Oh, come on, that's easy.

It's my best joke, you have to get this one.

He was walking along a little more approaching metal table.

He had a syringe of something.

He fired a jet of clear liquid at his tip, and advanced to Dick . - Come on,it's not hard. - Vamos lá, não é difícil. – Andle miou, moaned, cried his namele miou licked his flesh. - You have this worked, for sure. Oh wait. He paused. - I must tell you to have a good look around you. Here. ( )

And he went over, took dick's slack mouth gag, grabbed his chin and turned his face to Bruce.

\- You might want to take a good look. " He said toward Dick

If you hurt him. - Bruce managed, the weakest of whispers.

\- Wow, you guys aren't really getting the point here, it's you.

He's been hurt a long time, and many times and you've seen, witnessed and can't do anything, and you can't do anything before and not now - He let go of Dick's chin, and then the man went after him, somewhere he couldn't see. He saw a hand running down his spine.

There was a nice nice pin accented at the base of his neck. - Blind as - The voice purred in his ear.

And so he saw between what would be hallucinations and many animalistic cries and smothered groans...

And he woke up mobilized, he saw Dick blind as a bat.

And he was taken towards that well-knowntank, he was kept between that well of spirits and so he floated trapped andtied, green and evil flames and he floated and was kept trapped and yet he kept forgetting...

And there was that congressman in Central City and he cut it up and there he stayed when he saw a member of the justice league coming towardshim, it was some member who reserves the black ray and he threw it on the floor literally sweeping the floor and throwing it away from that place...

And he was taken away when he relapsed and quartered some membersof that organization...

There were fingers in her hair.

\- Nice thick hair - Andle was saying with tenderness. - Lovely and dark and thick.

You have to baldness, though.

I bet you always had that.

It works for you. Widow's peak, they used to call it.

But you're not going to have a widow, are you, because you and the ladies, not so much, huh?

Hey, do these boys know how much you like to have sex with other boys in the ass? Do you practice in your tiny holes when you were younger?

His fingers grabbed his hair, pulled his neck back.

His lips were in his ear.

\- Blind as a bat, fuck-up.

And he threw it and said. - Look. - He said sending paralyzed and said. - And Jason's turn, Bruce.

\- And the needle inserted into his neck. And now he's equally blind as a bat.

And soon after loweringagain, he kept finding Jason tied up andso with abutton, he hung Jason, this struggling and struggling with the chains that held him...

And were blind eyes, he raised his legs apart without clothes and amid the balançair of the chains andhis body, he raped him long and smooth without any facilitation...

And his cries and groans, he saw still with his eyes open, he used as a doll he destroyed him several and several and several hours in a row without any mercy and without rest hanging and molested ...

\- I'm doing what you've always wanted to do, from the moment you laid eyes on them. " He said among the stowed.

Hurting so deep so serious anddegrading, he screamedfirst, moanedafterwards, screamed fallingagain, feeling dirty,, with dirt in once unknown places without any of them could see...

And where he went, where, his filth and darkness took him,, their bodieswere no longermoved, no blind movementss and paralyzed...s...

And and le shouted and realized that he had nomore voice, he feared for Jason he feared the consequences he saw without wanting to see, he feared for Dick, he feared for himself and his destinies to which he did not know what would happen nor how long it would happen, or if it would escape... If you escaped and how much the world was unfair.

Jason screamed and tears flowed from hiseyes, he groaned and, screamed, blood flowed from his entranceand blood flowed down his coxas.

I didn't know passoufor sure howlong it went, it still hurt, still felt thetingling, still felt the dirt,, he heard laments,, he didn't know forsure where it camefrom, the darkness neverdisappeared, more andmore, falling withoutsupport, without salvation,, he didn't feel his legs,, he didn'tfeelanything, he didn't feel his own salvation...

Several hours after the rapesession, he addressed Bruce,, seeing Jason hanging andstretched, moaning and whining,he saidwith his flaccid penis and hanging between his robes.

And he gave something bitter and disgusted for him to drink, he felt nausea and dizziness, a drowsiness and a regret, dizziness and more dizziness...

Choice. " Heard... - Choose fast, not the other way...

He did it. He really did. If the drink had been in front of him, he would have drunk it. But the part of him that wanted his life fought and fought.

He couldn't drink.

He could drink only small sips.

That way, he'd starve or dehydrate.

It would be slow and painful.

And he didn't deserve his life.

And in the end, he gave in...

yes, why, so he could have a few more days of miserable life?

_yes,_said the thing inside him, _yes._ What an incredible thing, after all these years, to discover this: how desperately, deeply, powerfully he wanted to die.

You're going to tell me your secrets. " He asked fondly. And then you can have your revenge. It said. "I will take revenge for you."

But before you get there. - And the voice was right in his ear, his hand back in his hair. - Before that, you have to choose. - It said

Your head was clearing now.

He frowned. What does the man mean? Choose your method of death? But that doesn't make sense.

Pick it up. - Said the voice, his hand stroking his face. - You can stay with yourself, but you have to go.

You're going to pick one of those boys. It said. "I'll get rid of them and keep you until you die at the right time. It said.

And in the midst of hallucinations, he saw beasts through barriers...

Crows in the hills a large black cloud of crows coming out of a tree and he saw several bats hanging from those scatteredbodies, in that cave, which spread across the mountain,, that great twilight,and he flew around, and which obscured every mound of red bloodearth, dripping from the skies and thick clouds and so the voice of the abyss said...

\- Choose... – It was an immense hair like black and thick tentacles with a canopy of tree as if obscuring the sky and bringing to an immense vortex an endless abyss and black waves of earth...

His chest fell apart. There was nothing in his experience of this man who said he was lying. One's going to live. And he whispered, and the other one is going to die.

Lie. "He said to himself, the voice agreed.

And you're going to decide. If you refuse to decide, I'll kill you both. I'm going to do it painfully while listening to music. Maybe you'll even be able to say that I'm killing, maybe not.

But I'm going to do it. You think I'm going to do this?

Bruce nodded.

\- Are you ready to choose? - You asked

Now, is it? - He mumbled his word.

\- Yes. - Bring the light. - I'm going to get your kids out of here safely.

\- I'm going to let them defend their affair with you.

But let me explain something. It said. The one you come to choose for life will be drugged and taken far beyond these stops. I'd say. – It would be taken by truck off the surface, and deposited many, many miles away from this place. I said.

The moment he wakes up and finds help, you and your companion will be killed a long time ago. Do you understand that? There's no hope of any help coming. You accept that now, don't you? It said. "There will be no way to know where you are. "

Yes, i'm not going to

That's great. So we can talk like men. He said, whatever you choose to die, I'll leave it to you. "It was a crackling conclusion.

\- There's not much time to choose.

And he said. And I don't envy you that comfort. So you might want to let that make your decision for yourself. I said.

\- Which one will be the most comfort for you in the time you have left?

\- I'm dropping your jokes now. Are you ready to choose?

There was only silence. There was a drip of water and a noise of running water a stream or a waterfall, somewhere. _On the_surface, the voice had said. Sewers. Fuck to hell. Clear. I saw more bodies of mummified children around him...

The Gotham Sewer System had been completely replaced last year, the old components and routing stations completely ignored.

They must be in some abandoned branch, down on the dam that would lead out, toward the forest, between one of the passages that flows between the cities of Gotham and Metropolis, out of the city long out of nowhere, so whatever your decision, possibly one ofthem would be safe, away from that dungeon, close to someone who could help...

The chair, the former president's office backed by slats the man was sitting in before.

From the desk of some long unused routing station.

That's what your brain was trying to tell you.

Well,he wouldn't have a choicenext, and he realized that his time was running out, one way or another he wouldn't come back the same, if he did, at best he wouldn't be someone else...

Not that it mattered, at thispoint, vido or dead was not being your choice in this matter.

He gathered the part of him that wasn't broken, the part that remembered who he was. I... I... I can't... Choose. And he arched.

I was afraid of that. I'm going to kill them both, you realize that? I said, "I'm not

\- Will... No... Choose. - They were the only words the mouth knew.

Bruce. - Ifdick's voice is. He's loud and whole. You have to. Get Jason out of here. He's going to be fine. "He begged desperately.

Shut up, Grayson, you son of a bitch. You growled. - For the first time in your life you're going to stop being so noble. Bruce, you fucking cunt, listen to me.

Grayson is injured, he is hiding it, you need to get him out of here and then we'll think of something–I mplorava in the darkness.

Bruce, no! Don't listen to him, He... Can't...

The laughter that ricocheted off the concrete walls was loud and enthusiastic, the kind of laughter that made it difficult to breathe, genuine belly laughter.

He looked like it was rolling on the floor, maybe. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. And he sighed. Oh God, I love you guys so much.

You've been the best. Seriously, you made me so happy.

This whole set of this whole thing has been wonderful, amazing, but this is the absolute best. –R going between laughs

Bruce. - He mumbled Jason, but then it looked like something interrupted him. A scam of some kind. There was a sound of fighting, a groan.

\- And now the games are over - Said the voice.

It was low, and all the laughter had been erased from him. Jason, tell him what I'm doing.

\- Son of a bitch has a knife in Dick's throat. - Jason said, and there was a problem in his voice... - There's blood. Bruce.

Air, air, there wasn't enough air. Pick it up! - He screamed his demented voice. - Choose, then help me, or I push this into your trachea pretty clean and fucking _right now!_ Choose who lives, say the name, say, _dizer_say , I know you mean the name, say the name you mean you son of a bitch...

And he couldn't tell he went crazy...

It was too much for him.

He chose, he heard screams, but he didn't say anything else, someone, calling, he when his jugular was cut, and he didn't scream... mute...

\- Let there be light... - Heard a nauseous and fun voice...

At times like this he restored the vision that by magic to see that Jason wrapped in blood and guts, he was being cut, Dick mutilated and there was no choice in any of his decisions just remarks.

And cowardly,useless, you do not god me any of the names, before your name frees you and take away everything you have and your sanity, you will gradually go blind and crippleD I will destroy you...

And so blind, you blind broken bag of _shit, choose who lives_, the name, the name, give me the _name_

\- From the league names... Your revenge...

He gave them... gave everything he wanted to know...


	84. Chapter 84

21

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79** ** to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture..**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices,attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

A moment in time Eternal Darkness in Desire

_JASON!_ \- Jason - He said again, his voice was scarcity.

He bent over himself. Jason.. - Vidas - And he disse, one last time.

There was nothing left to feel. - God forgive me - Disse him stupidly.

\- You son of a bitch,like... How could you... Like you. - Spat Jason, and there was no more fighting, more beating, and a moan of pain tore from what was left of Dick's throat.

\- I know what it's like to love someone like that. - The voice continued, of some hideous parody of empathy. - Actually, that's why we're here.

\- That I wanted us to get to this point, I wanted you to understand what it's like to lose someone and that it's your fault.

You keep looking at my good face. - He said, and there was a slight laugh. - You did, back when you could see.

\- I could see you almost recognized her, but you couldn't really, because you've never seen it before. Are you ready for story time? ( )

I'd say. " It's a shame, but you took too long to decide so the two die...

No, i'm not... No... No... please don't...

\- But it was too late each of the jugulars were cut right in front of him or he thought because he heard a soggy scream a loud scream and the noise of a cart...

Bruce's fingers dug into the concrete. _Dick, Jason, Jason, Dick,_Dick...

The first time he hugged Dick, the first time Dick had run into his arms to be hugged, the way he felt in that center of hisbody...

And if you say that all your life, wonderfullyexplained, he was afuck-up.

Of course, that was his purpose. All together, he had thought that his life was on him, when he had just been made to be in the right place at the right time in order to be there forDick, but honestly nothing said happened..

Your son, your beloved son, your only... The only thing you thought you did right, not wrong. . .

There was a story like that, in the Bible, he remembered, back when his parents made him go to church, lives ago.

God had made this man sacrifice his son to prove hislove, by his point.

He thought ironically of this situation, at its end

_Who would do such a thing? _Whatdid you ask the Sunday school teacher.

Now take your son, your only son, whom you love.

What a sick villain... An insignificant villain and a sick fucking bastard decided to prove a point, prove what it's like to lose someone. – If that was how he should just see everything as he saw it.

\- That was the basis of madness, the beginning of the end. - Said the Villain.

Your distorted vision of proving a point, proving how to be right, plunging your life into a bloody hell of pain and madness.

God was dead... Everything is lost.

The justice league had no way ofknowing, the justice league could not do anything and the government would not know after all who could come...

And he would die hopelessly without being saved, without ever finding him...

Fuck if anyone cares if they, repay their identities, he will die even if there was no one to blame, what difference would it make if he gave them all up, after all he would die.

Who would be behindit, he didn'tknow, but sooner or later somehow,hewould find out...

And little cared at the time...

Now... now he wanted to die..

Bruce Wayne, didnot have strength, however and no longer felt his legs, or any part of hisbody, now..., just pain and darkness...

The beating continued, the rape too, seemed to have no end, he had no more vision that was restored from time to time, beyond his suffering and d the manin a access of fury with the staffthe blinded...

If well..., that he came to the conclusion that magic had its benefits,, in his view,if he were blessed by some miracle or the power of ademon who wanted a bargain...

Well..., he was open to all possible suggestions and opinions...

And he knew it would never be the same.

And nomore, he'd let them play out of his rules.

And what seemed inscriptionson his body, adid a lot,, shone and were warm, Sumerios, he heard, as hot as that his bloodboiled, as if it were in lava, immersed in flames, he looked into the darkness with blind and glazed eyes

The darkness swallowed and they no longer letgo, they were an endless abyss without any support, the successive rapes and torture left him without the ground, he no longer had the strength to scream...

\- Once and again, there were two boys.

Do you hear me? I bet you are.

They were very close in age, only a year apart.

They were together the whole time. His parents loved together always loved and dear gifts.

\- They had a childhood like any other American child; nothing terrible or strange happened to them.

They went on vacation, they had friends at school, they had. Christmases with gifts. - The voice had a singing quality, and it was gentle, as if it were calming a child.

\- The little brother did very, very well in school.

\- But when he arrived, when he was older, he was seventeen,he was in a car accident, he washit, but survived, the doctors said it was a miracle that he had died,but came back...

\- Then everything started again, he believed that he should not have come back that something pulled him had seen a woman that no one else saw, a crow that no one else saw, that did not exist, an old man who swore he was always by his side...

And in every way no one saw, but then I discovered the truth, a stranger who was not there, everything changed getting weirder and weirder, he was strange, he gradually distanced himself the magic was his only friend his only goal...

And that's when he met a man, Lupus...

\- It turns out that the older boy met the man who called himself poor Chil,, then introduced Lupus, and another whose name was only Lupus ... - He said.

He said things that his brother thought were not so strange and gloomy, strange andghostly, he screamed and screamed and soon no longer spoke ... he was telling the future...

\- A dark future that should be brought, not avoided, and was an inevitable future, the end...

For him, you should be used, and it was where you were there and could not conquer a future where you had become the culprit and not have the strength to win...

Then you must die...

To bring this future, his desire to be sacrificed to bring the beast of the end, a new Ragnarok, who better than Batman, the purest and most valuable of heroes, without the strength to desire death, the end. He said.

\- Gradually our parents were afraid of what heknew, afraid of what they could do with him,they were afraid of what they said what they intended to do, and then they were not our parents...

They admitted him to various sanatoriums, and the last time he sacrificed a girl, you took him, and sent him to Arkham.. – Disse.

\- He would do strange things for no reason anyone could see.

He became obsessed with card games withboards, and other tricks that eventually killed dogs and brought themback, birds flew towards him, but they were still dead gradually, and magic was a single means and the end...

Once he did a ritual when he ran away from Arkham,it went wrong, whyyou stopped him, in the process he said he got lost, it was never the same. –

He's become obsessed with the end, I'm going to help him, bring his mind back.

And in thisconception, he was strange and everything did not return to normal and he practiced a sect, which, he discovered and you can see and the one that is keeping you here. – He said.

\- Once he spent a whole week and only spoke through a deck of cards.

The younger boy discovered the language, and tried to talk to him.

And he told his parents, he said, my brother's sick, I think he needs some help.

But they didn'tlisten, they didn't want to hear it, they were afraid of their brother...

\- Gradually both he and I, we heard voices, whispers, squeals cries and more voices soon the mouth of hell opened my brother believed that the afterlife was an extensionof our desires, desires longings andóthat everything would occur aswe imagine...

He met Lupus on one of his escapes a long time ago.

And that a lady of red rays would carry the truth and show us the absolute truth the magic of my brother grew, but he got involved with the wrongentities , he went crazyand got lost in the wings of the demon, but it was notonly that, he saved himself for a while, but soon after disappeared ...

He was talking about Lupus.. – Disse Henry.

\- Before that he wandered the streets collecting disposable people and used a deck of cards to control their souls

And your brother got worse.

He left home, he didn't go to college, he just started wandering.

\- He will send his newspaper clippingsto his brother of terrible crimes, and eventually his brother found out that they were crimes he committed.

He knew his brother was very, very sick.

And he saw body parts people's eyes ears and fingers and so he sent them to the other brother. He said.

The youngest boy went to college and medical school because he wanted to find his brother and fix it, to make it better.

He knew it could be done. He knew there were medications, there were treatments, there were things that could be done. Sometimes he found him, but he could never convince him to come back with him.

But in those days, when they were together, he knew that his brother was there, beneath all the layers of madness and pain and suffering. Still the same boy i'd loved.

Until he realized late, but realized it was not medicine would not help at all, but rather the magic she would help

You know that man you saw red-eyed, then his name and Ghost Wolf, the man without a trace, he was the one who visited the boy, he was the one who taught the older boy another way and he and our real father, he was the one who was here...

And he was the son of the ghost wolf and not his parents who raised him for so many years. I said.

Still the same, but medicine little helped was there that I met the demon a man named Tanatos, and I ended up knowing my true vocation, and soon after I met the ghost wolf next to my brother and my real father...

And that led me to longer, more dertuous,meander and dark paths where the abyss would find us where I would save the world,, but still I should find the predestined of ruin, where she had kidnapped my brother...

I have found countlesspaths, practiced in the dertuous spells that should not be practiced, spoke the forbidden word, faced the devil countless times, I have overcome enemies and tricksand at other timesnot, but not completely I am going towards the truth ...

And towards saving my brother toward my own salvation...

But one day my brother could not be saved I should save him from the world I should destroy burn up the stalk and then be reborn...

The voice was further away now, as he had risen to sit somewhere, as if he were standing and looking at Bruce.

\- You don't even need to know my brother's name, do you? To you, he was just a sick villain, some of the evil cartoons you did your life's work to demolish.

\- You've never seen it, you never cared. The only name you knew he wasn't really his. - A foot, heavy and loaded, came to rest on his back.

Name it. Tell me the name you knew. Say it so I can split it on your face before the ceremony. - The boot pressed one of the broken ribs, and he sighed. This pain, this torture will end, prosaic feel. Say it. He said it as an order.

Georgie. Bruce whispered. - His brother is Georgie the necromancer he... - Tried to talk. "It was he who sequestrava indigent, girls of 12 years, young virgin women, you are not children of Prescot. - Said.

Yes, that's right. "He said with a smile and that would be a cheerful expression, " My brother's name is George.

\- I'm Henry Prescot, but my nicknamewas...

Bruce spoke in the middle of a choking. "You are the death doctor. I said.

And by the way. It's nice to meet you. George knew who you were, you know. He's... always... Knew... he saw him, he had met him. ..

He didn't care anything about the game with Bruce Wayne, though. That's what he told me. He said it would have been against the rules of the game. But he told me. He told me everything.

\- And I've had contact with your mentor. I said.

And you know I couldn't save him now because in every way I must save the world and myself the way you will be the ultimate sacrifice I will save humanity from itself, send it all, and you will be sacrificed in her name, then I will save my brother... " He said. - And you are a side effect. - He said. - Você You are simply a means to a greater purpose. -

\- There was something pressing against him, something that seemed to be the tip of that metal rod seemed to be the staff, but did not know for sure. Do you want to die now?

Yes, i'm sorry. Bruce mumbled. And then the word he knew he would get what he wanted, the last sign of his contrition: - Please.

His hand was a little slapped. It's all right, then. I have no objection. I've taken everything I need from you. It said. After all, I already know all the weaknesses of the league members. I said. "I think we're doing nothing else here...

Without realizingit, he looked at the darkness wishing the pain would disappear he would fall into the darkness man recited a chant and soon his arms were extended on each side of his body and the heat rose down his spine like red-hot iron...

And looking at the first time everything was gone and heard more voices more voices singing with him, a stake in each hand in each hand is noté had the strength to scream only the desire to die ...

A bang amid the recital a roar listening to drums in rhythmic beats vibrations and distant vibrations arose flames protruding into the air and cries of outcry...

And their voices were heardall overthe cave, he was naked for all to hear and to come and soon another bang shouts these were not cries of cry or reverence...

Elsewhere far from there long before the beginning of torture.

The justice league looked humiliated on worldwide network this was what one would expect from the paranoid host being kidnapped in full party in front of theworld , see and watch and besides being revealed...

And the many nuances of his means of avoiding the party rumors about his paranoia with all the hints of veracity and so the constant fact that they denied most of his actions...

And he looked like a world crisis that had no end, the United Nations fell out of favor and had to do something about it...

As if they were beginners all were neutralized in full activity and when theman himself wasto protect him can not his weak point was magic and magic paralyzed him sending him high like a ping ball-bouncy pong ...

And there were cameras he saw he knew he was being filmed that he would sell do something with it, he would review it and so he would boast about it with some criminal...

Somevileis he would show these footage the tapes, the man who killed Batman... Bruce Wayne...

If it were not also the other heroes of various nations targeted by mockers and humiliation this would be mocked, but the world was humiliated before a stranger and so it was not good ...

The days that passed were even more excruciating the images and the news fell on the internet and the fact that Bruce Wayne was the even worse target each nation was the target of discrimination and discord that was the great mistrust, wizards were hunted and there was no ransom ...

Fall as the beginning of the witch's caça and this was just the beginning of a CPI that was notgood, worsened every moment and the various letters of Bruce Wayne, bureaucratic reports that revealed that could not be allowed to meet in Gotham...

And leaked it all with a simple anonymous message, the city hall and even..

Theasylum, they were in an investigation the leak of information and the fact of paralyzing the strongest heroes in the world and the kidnapping of a man possibly worth millions and also his bodyguards...

What followed was a political pandemonium and government attacking each other while the suicide squad itself studying and acting together with other superhumangroups...

And they were investigating with the help of Batman affiliates and heroic community scattered throughout the bat man's city...

Some countries put as a case of honor in favor of a good view of good faith finding Bruce Wayne was the priority even if for that had to turn the city head to head ... Or the world...

What several of them with the help of the man of thea çwhat could see through solid objects they tried everywhere and the last was the sewer and with the help of the magi as MadameXanadu Zatana and Constantini looked what seemed less likely tunnels until they searched the isolated parts...

But nothing, hours our kidnapper was good, an organization not so flawed.

Dick and Jason in turn when they were taken by security guards and torturers, to another room were unconscious, these seemed dead and many moles , so as if fools enough, were untied was an isolated campina open and low bush, an underground cave flowing into a sewer tunnel of the old pipe ...

Bruises cut molested and stabbed, were live rags...

Second before a stab in his jugular the huge man was kicked well in the groin at that very moment he was pushed to trás, but so muscles and food always gain from tortured people and this and fact a staggering and capenga fight...

And it followed until they pushed the man away,and they began to runaway, and the great man behind him...

One of several men was running towards him and they continued staggering...

And they ran partially blind, heard the noise of trees and birds, and came across figures toward the road...

And so whenobserving , but the men returned boasted they continued to be beaten trying to escape between absurd limps, and so after between the race and the chase, two attackers struck him several and several times...

And when they thought they had died falling deceased to unconscious they ducked and were knocked out...

They took the knife and shoved it into the stomach of his captor, he was flipped over and soshot by the two of them, which he was supposed to be killing.

And unexpectedly with several heads and kicks, and so after much effort fell to the ground exhausted, with the men lying around.

Hours later in the night amid surrounding bodies, they stood staggering as they turned around saw the men blackened anddead... , they tried their best to knock them out, they fought when screaming, they begged for help, for anyone...

And so they took their clothes and dressed them veryweak, they tied up their attackers and dragged them through the vegetation...

And by a small ravine they heard a whistle that followed was the coming of several hooded and muscular men running towards them for themselves naked as they came into the world...

Before shelving after crossing the road running as best they could desperate, one of several cars passed and ran over the pursuer and thus skidding on the road stopping a few meters away passing over his captor...

Before they fell off a cliff bumping intorocks, they would be struck, they defended themselves, fought a member of the naked and injured attackers did not help, fever thought desperate at the same time.

And so the driver turned around and the men left them ran back into the forest...

But they saw, a blur of red and blue...

Thank God it was Superman.

And so they knocked out their attackers together with a lot of effort and that the rest had left them there...

With him on his trail came the justice league...

And so they fell sitting on the floor with great effort.

Breathing with difficulty to recover from the attacks of the bruises.

And they didn't know how long they had been captive, or how they would get out of that forest, the alternative was to walk, yet they thought how they would ask for help, they didn't know how long or where the hell they were...

And by a meandered path until itis a road in the middle of dusk and so when barely looking they saw a car in its direction not before begging for help and falling into darkness...

They didn't get more than a sigh...

They did not know how long, but woke up in bruised rooms treated and when the light of revelation, cried out asking for help the man who created them and thus plucking wires...

And they scratched the doors ran when they fell from exhaustion saw that whoever caught him was one of the heroes a champion and so he saw

Hours later the justice league heard of the radio and transmitting Grayson and Toddy unconscious in a hospital.

They needed to know where Bruce Wayne was...

What's the news? – They asked towards the doctor with a pasta and a report.

They're alive. I said it at last.

They're alive. – Repeated to the Red Robin, well they were rapedsodomized, beaten, and tortured, suffered dehydration and insolation are without food for several days ... And we have more reports veryextensive .- He said continuing to report everything they suffered ...

Stop, stop, stop. "It was interrupted by Diana. "Can they talk? "If they wake up in a few hours, because I don't know. I said.

They woke up debilitated,andles can talk. Be patient.

With a scream Dick fell from the bed and saw in white tunicsandwithouta scum and vomiting only bile before they got up...

The nightmares were very frequent, not that they were simply able to be coherent.

Like... as they found us... - Choked Dick at the time raised with difficulty and holding in a chair ...

He was blind, guys. I said. How do you think he's going to show the way? I wanted to know, Wally.

And Jason. I wanted to know Superman. "Also." - She said.

The vision is gradually returning, but J'onn is using his powers in the aggressors. – He said.

\- I believe you should thank a traveler with a good fighting ability. "Said Superman appearing next to him sitting in a chair...

She drove the car on the border road with Gotham in Metopoles. –

They knew they were looking for Bruce Wayne... - He said. - He recognized you and called for help. - He said. - They had emergency numbers all over the nearby cities. - We don't knowhow ? - Tried.

\- You guys would know what it was like, how to get there. " Waller asked, entering the room without asking permission.

\- Dick looked toward Jason moaning, and so with regret Jason himself said.

Even if I went to her I wouldn't recognize theplace, I don't see it, Waller.- And we have to go meet Bruce before he kills him. But I was blindfolded and I don't remember anything nearby.

\- But one thing I know - I said with pain. - You're going to need magic help to find it. "Jason said. "There seem to be barriers to protection. -

\- I believe it's the woman named Xanadu and another woman named Hebi hime sama a nun and sorceress from Japan. " He said with a Chinese accent. "They can help. My name and Huang Di.

" Said in his direction with a touch of his bat and a soft light in warm in his directions he became lighter less tired... and then ringing with a bell blushed their bruises... , but they were nothing more than a part.

\- I can only partially cure the rest of the healers. "Said the Chinese.

Superman followed with an angry, red-eyed, fiery expression and punched a wall.

What's left of that wall...

And it's my fault. I said.

\- Don't just blame yourself, Superman, if that's the case, I'm not all guilty.

There were a lot of us. I said. It was sudden. "That was strange...

Where's Bruce? " He asked in his directions.

We don't know that. "Said Dick in his direction ashamed. " But it seems inside the tunnels and too dark forusto ...

So this is... ? "Said Superman

\- You were tortured. " He found the man's of courseto be,seeing, his appearances and looking at each broken bone.

I don't know, i don't know. "Jason said.

\- Huangi Di used his staff raising him and dropping a burst to cisu.

Better run Superman. " Said Jason, hewon't last long, he'sgoing to kill Bruce...

\- We'd better run then. " Said

But before his words they slept...

Came J'onn,the Martian...

Are you ready? You questioned the Martian.

Now or never. "Jason said.

They stayed there for hours to find out their location, and at this time, they were hypnotized into where bruce was.

And they stretched out in months and years.

But hypnotism is the face of a loser and a charlatan.

Weeks they looked for him after months they didn't find him and then months until 2 years later , a few years later it is clear that Jason and Dick were found. – But no sign of Bruce Wayne... , they managed to find Bruce 2 1/2 years after they managed to save Jason and Dick.

And they were blind, it was a toxin, and from this neural toxin, they were looking for a cure...

And that took a year of their time in rehab and even by the leads of psychologists, and all those who could say that they needed help.

They heard a tunnel, a stream, mutilated bodies,everything was that gave in a desague and finally a huge hole, was all they could know was a cave the only problem was from metropolises to Gotham there are thousands of caves.

Second then came through the heavens a troop can say this way came flash running and looking around the situation was not good before everyone ran inside and saw a cave, and then walked further...

And and ram monsters, what came out vines, and monsters of clawsand horns like a huge swarm from inside the cave, the sky was obscured and monsters of claws and horn ran vented out...

For what served this troop of assholes, nothing really, was to show efficiency, and this efficiency, but let's be honest they do no good at the beginning or in the end ...

Amanda Waller went down to falls with pistols shooting at everything she saw to the heavens with a huge bubble appeared Cosntantine Zatana.

The transported right behind and cyborg, green lantern, Hal Jordan and John Stuwart, Frank Stein and Luthor and the suicide squad itself of hills for sure heroes handpicked by the best heroes, there were Shazam...

And passing like lightning through the skies and more monsters conjured along with the sorcerer and members of the sect ran out of the cave the red sky gave way to the sun and the light of blood...

\- As if flying alongside the champion of china and Shazam passing through several of these creatures breaking into the cave and right behind the other heroes...

In fact, they didn't even come close, these people wouldn't even find a flea.

Hours before the moment of time, he did not know, but none of the heroes who roamed the city arrived none of them found him...

But they arrived... late, but they arrived...

In fact, they didn't even come close to finding out your location...

The center of the receptacleat the spires of magic...

The first part of the cross of dimensions and time...

Just below in the ancient underground temple the staff whose thin tip equals the blade of a sword an immense interdimensional hole ase opened, and a shade shape like a fog...

And if it followed like a twisted serpent gliding around spiraled around, and from within appeared monsters from hell was ready to shove into his chest and pass through his heart.

And the chant was replaced by cries and prayers the voices high by roarsthe eyes and people by demons and soon saw the monster emerge from the abyss that opened...

And the shadows of a gigantic creature immense and older than the age of men coming from the shadows of man and the darkness of the nightmare gradually approaching more and more when at the very instant his heart was pierced...

And a bang and an earthquake ensued and a mistakenot the heart, but the stomach leaving impaled and an immense crater arose, while still trying to enter the caves, both beasts behind beasts immense monsters...

And along with himhewent to his criaturamonstrous creatures, and with another crater the vortex closed and the creature disappeared and the drums near the portal were destroyed and barriers formed around them preventing them from going in...

And he was impaled wrapped in a dome, a dimensional ball, and he was nothing more than a creature unwillingly levitated between dimensions and all that energy that surrounded his body.

Without hysteria only controlled, and as if hypnotized and naked, his followers stripped themselves of their clothes, and grouped were scattered within 13 distinct circles around black flames, around drunk in their bodies the flames, the black fires replaced by common fire their words were cut...

There was no time to waste, his goal was to finish as soon as possible, so he drained all his energy for that moment if he could not now would do after, but the service was already forwarded his followers would die for him would do everything for him ...

Then with one last moment in a circular motion of the staff in an instant he conjured an immense portal and balls of energy exploding everything around him and with an immense força of will sucked himself and what was once the dark knight for the portal...

Something happened and in the middle of the ceremony, he didn't know if he really died, if he lived if he was thrown into hell, literally and he at that time...

You didn't think it was much.

And that's how you felt after you died?

He was thrown into a place, that's what he saw, he saw a monster chasing him, he saw countless ends while he was tortured, he had long gone mad...

The beasts consumed him, the monsters chased him...

A river of blood enveloped him, he could not breathe..., he was engulfed by beasts that consumed him, he was sent from the end of the light from the beginning to the end of the ends of countless worlds.

It was as if thrown by all the worlds and dimensions as if it did not stop to see him, or a part of the time...

And he saw a river of blood, being thrown into a red immensity, Trigun somehow the kingdoms of Trigun...

Come with me...

And so falling into rivers of blood, sinking, even if breathing...

And he accepted death...

A voice said. - Prayer to Heaven...

\- Prayer to Heaven? " Repeated Batman

\- Look at the scene and learn. "Zariel said..

She not only absorbed the demon, but also all the creatures arising from the snow that were sucked like the wind her soldiers were the only ones who survived taking refuge on the ship to the end...

She had what she was looking for and left, not before simply destroying the island with what was left.

And being thrown...

From world to world...

And of course if that wasn't a hallucination and or hell of hell...

Alternative Land of the new, 52 - Terra Zero

Remains and skeletons pieces and mummified people, fastened the walls covered and wrapped by branches that fastened their limbs and tangled around, and rivers on each side, red rivers...

And as he watched the faces and screams and skeletons of screaming beings who were driven by the rivers that are on each side as if they scream and wave their arms and groans and cries and cries.

No... Please... No...

And so his immense bocarras trying to climb up and grab the edges of the streams, and the thorns andtrees, as ifthey were alive pushing and movements and writhing, with their dark featuresas if carved in the lats their mouths open...

And so their claws and their branches like thorns and their fluid movements, each of the souls cursed their faces as if expelled and their guttling voices, as and that repeated thesame laments, of their mouths that were dark deep and like a hole of a black immensity and perpetua...

And ss s is animalistic aspects and the fumes as auras and souls trapped in and out like smoke, their desperate features and their guilty expressions, each trying to free themselves...

And tanto of the streams of blood and guts and more glaring souls, how much of the walls of branches and so following by the crow each time his eyes bottoms and mesmerizing.

He saw the front of the trail, and the portal that opened with a squeak, and thus entered the place where the tables that everything from the carpets and monuments were red, and the curtains equally red...

And these marble tables, where cobwebs that these were huge and humanoide, and saw others before them covered by webs and around in the form of smoke, around.

Waves of auras surrounding everyone and so he watched all their faces deep their eyes open and penetrating without moving and there both in pe as he walked, and as sitting at the tables and so skeletal and some dismembered, and so covered by vines...

And the swords and branches, which fastened him his cries like a chorus of wailing voices and around as I fused to the objects that upon seeing the creepers and beings rooted and trapped as roots and veins around...

And the walls and the tables and so the crow he watched his red eyes and his flames equally dark and thus walking being led by it.

He was led through the maze and corridors, alike and without any nuance and withoutpreparation, he heard the whispers and laments and the dark stone walls encrusted with precious stones and thus watching around saw the maze and the corridors and so looking around the wide path.

And so walking to the end of the hall and like that smoke, had entered a large room of immense double doors that opened magically and so when seeing the flames spread and grew and so wrapped in red light and forming once a crow now...

And magically transforming and arising engulfed in red flames, and s his scarlet aura grew and emerged materializing the shape of a beautiful tall maiden well over two meters tall...

He was consumed still alive, if he was consumed, he saw himself, countless versions of himself, he saw countless deaths, they felt them, as if he were himself.

And as they went down the staircase, and the walls had remnants of red-dyed skeletons and caves in holes carved into thestone itself,rounded with flames in torches.

And down a corridor of rocks and down a staircase around like the remains and skeletons had helped build the place on the ground.

And on the walls on the ceiling and their laments and mummified cries, were deep eyes and all with red flames in their eyes like red lamps, carved in stone with torches and thus descending in peeking through cavities and branches that had branches and vines...

Andthey were like red roses and thorns and vines around as if it were to bind the place, the whole place was a luminous and red stone and so the stone darkened and the dark flames along...

And lit up around and in the background geysers and magma were departing from cracks and around a waterfall of blood and souls and around it seemed so deep and red...

And the blood and voices bodies of maidens and young men and women scattered and a glow illuminating around like fire that destined from the ground fire and smoke around.

In the background and a place, an altar and a waterfall of blood and a passage, gave the other dimension, and an immense deep river of wailing cries and whining and remains of people...

And also, their faces never come out of the depths, like an immense cave whose walls were together and encrusted with diamonds and precious stones an immense rainbow, and so around the red stones of various sizes...

And with dark veins and so images of stones and huge images of demons with curved horns, with the physiognomy of an immense demon of long horns and bat wings of a body of scultural and muscular body naked and beautiful ...

And of its carved crown and scattered images, and like Batman himself and various pillars of support and ancient symbols of bats and humanoides and bats and wings around.

At the bottom of this river of blood, inhabited by decaying and cursed souls who never rest and will never have a day of rest, beings without mercy those who have had their sins never forgotten whose crimes are so horrendous...

And that there were no places to dwell on the dead to fall into perpetual ruin and suffering, they were all banished from existence, and this same men and women, who one day form great in their knowledge...

And they are those who have fallen into their own ruin and have never found the passage, are endowed with the wisdom of every age.

All of them are thousands and hundreds all those who inhabit the sea of ruin blood one day came to me, one day they volunteered to pass the test of ruin, one day they made the attempt and did not pass...

And one day they saidthey could get up, my avatars, and one day they tried to pass the test and they didn't get any of them passed cursed when they lost the test to suffer and review their suffering forever. – It said.

\- And they fell into the cursed rivers, they were the best of every two hundred in two hundred years, but they were accumulating and accumulating, and so their wisdom accumulated in the rivers of blood. She said.

\- Besides clear my enemies, my rivals. It said. Those who challenged me.

\- But few have passed, and none have survived the first test and the first few years, it is then a million years ago that none of these have passed my test.

\- When you submit, you must go to the bottom of the river of blood, count in this river many powers, and wisdom, tell fear, and beyond emotions the worst things in the universe, and even love and resentment the worst faces of every emotion... – Said.

"And all that has caused every civilization to be cursed and condemned. I said.

" And every feeling and every bad decision that despair and ruin the desolation that led him to damnation and condemnation. I said.

And all the worst consequences. I said. – And all the emotions, negative, all that and just psychological, so all you have to do and simply have a firm and structured mind.

\- And together with them wisdom the knowledge and consequences for wisdom and those who made pacts in exchange for powers and their goals. I said.

\- You just need to take the stones and when you do will free everyone who lives in this river the freedom and salvation...

\- He passed through every soul he tried to pull, to curl into his body his cries as if tentacles and branches, and his deep black eyes...

And the lack of coherent words, the souls who screamed and pulled her face the kick that after all trying to unscrew each soul that screamed as she spoke.

– To which the millennia that reincarnate successively and so he reincarnates and returns and few beyond him entered and none returned, began to believe that there would be those who could bring the crystal heart...

And the mixtures of emotions of those who have not passed the test, but also all those who dwell in this river have the wisdom knowledge about eons, and all the knowledge of Alexandria...

And from several forgotten kingdoms, from millennia ago, you were behind and thoughts ahead, the one you know if you get to the bottom equally inhabited by dark beings and souls plucked without rest. It said.

This would be the entrance to the temples of Zarathanis and all the dimensions that border, where you can pass through the sister dimensions and all the forgotten realities of the rivers of blood...

\- If you manage to pass through the souls and pick up the red stone the crystal heart you will rise and with you, all those who have one day been cursed will be freed, but not in a way as you think, they, each of them, will be part of you, will each be fused your soul...

And this is how I then will merge your soul and you will finally be doing the final test, if you endure all this you willsurvive, but the pain will be immense, but you should not forget all this and to save millions and in an instant of time when everything has changed.

Its lakes and rivers, were verydeep s, even in the red immensity, was not a transparent river and being able even if it was the basis of magic, he could see everything around, was deep and at his meeting swimming and swimming came souls conflicting thoughts, skeletal their own reddish hands ...

And his body warm and looking like his blood boiled the stone in his once green abdomen now in little red, and to his despair and agony felt his body boil, his skin wrinkled, red veins around his body.

And if the pain spreads the ardor that spread from the stone that was founded to his body, and the red veins that spread in him, and skeletons of eyes and a red immensity and thus the claws that existed in place of his hands and thus trying to grab and pull...


	85. Chapter 85

25

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79** ** to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture..**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices,attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

And many of thesebiting, pushing and pulling and moments later, dropping when it was left alone, the closer it approached the red crystal the more voices were heard, wailing cries and more screams, amid said the mummified creatures their mouths opened and red smoke of them.

And when he went to the bottom of a stone altar carved in stone a red glow black shadows like smoke, he felt pain such explosive and intense pain when he picked up the stone and as trying to move away he could scream and so scream, but could not...

And he felt numb, but gradually was getting worse and the feeling of nothing but pain, swallowing the blood at that moment if his head exploded, his eyes burned and looking momentarily upwards trying to climb...

And he felt the weight, a weight of a thousand tons as a whole of gravity, momentarily, he writhed and rose pain and slowness and when he saw, was surrounded by transparent souls and be translucent and opaque, black lees and red eyes as if it were an endless abyss, lights instead of his eyes ...

And consumed by something, a light starting with a flash of light that gradually increased, beginning to become a perpetuation fire that never ends, and so slowly as if pulling in the background...

And he went up and seeing that a heave around saw that from his mouths smoke arose and so he saw in his direction was not something physical.

The manifestation of despair and pain and the darkness as smoke pervaded him and in her saw the worst as if to repeat without stopping all his mistakes jason's death, he saw the joker alive again...

And in front of him, Jason falling with the dying bomb and flashback and so falling and falling and dying in his arms and dead and then returning at the time of his childhood as a smoke spiraled again into the dark alley again in his childhood and again in the same place...

A child accompanied by his beloved parents eating popcorn and talking nothing there and strange and different ...

He had left the cinema one starry and dark night whose stars were brighter than the misty night...

Rather like a thought looking back and being pulled by her mother's hand walking forward with a warm smile and a friendly gesture to her father's smile...

And so again he saw how he would repeat whenever he slept as in the name of God at a time like this a murderer without a mask, kill the father and mother and let the child live, like the shots...

And hearing deafening the explosion of the shots would leave a witness alive to tell later, how this would happen and always repeating time saw the shooting, time saw himself falling in the middle of the street dead ...

And lay next to his parents his mother with the shot in his head glazed eyes the necklace of pearls, loose and several pearls falling scattered across the bloody floor and his father around a circle of perfect death and so in an instant in time he wondered...

I didn't know that if those shots ricocheted or actually there were shots...

He wondered why he had left him to live in this cruel world amid dumpsters and stray cats running through the dark, dimly lit alley with several flashing lights...

And several people killed as someone would later find a catatonic child kneeling with blood on his hands his dead parents and his glazed eyes...

And at that moment his cry that was repeated and repeated instantly and repeatedly the shot, the noises his eardrums and the man running and at this instant in time, he swore that in the midst of the hallucinations of recurring dreams...

And he saw the man with his black eyes and bright and cruel, he shot three times on his knees and so the third shot never occurred or never came and even never pierced him, and still around his parents he begged the heavens, to take him back...

And as he had the power to heal, shaking, he did not have that power, he could not bring back, but he tried, but it never happened, that he would not shoot, but the voices never came out the cries that did not cease the whining...

And that never ended, his cries of freezing his stomach a glow of cold sweat, and again touching the hands of each of them falling into the alley on the dirty floor and covered in garbage their cries and so...

\- Please... - Whispered. Don't leave me. Please... they will not go – And so lights of their bodies momentarily and their distorted spirits that surrounded illuminated briefly in time...

And those conflicting and at the same time desperate screams rose and their cries of abnormally grown mouths they screamed and screamed and from various corners of the alley appeared...

And the same shadows the same ghostly shapes lights illuminating what caught their attention and that all day said that a shot hit an electrical wiring that lit up the alley and that once caught the first cop of round, the same voices and the shots in his direction and in his chest that never bled...

As if to call his back rising from the shadows as beings of light his ghostly screams and his elongated and smoky shadows he protruded around and the red light of his heart that illuminated like the wound that never existed and the red hole that was never seen...

And so he screamed and heard the same voices holding in his hands their deformed faces and their skins fallen from their still faces and their bodies shot and bloodied, blood squirting and deep cuts open holes...

And so it protruded around...

-... No... No... No... You can bring us back... - The anguished whisper will not be able to see us again... No... you can never help us... we can't be together... don't be silly, my son to a future again, we can't exist next to Batman...

"You are the reason that everyone dies... You are the reason for our death... Everything you touch dies...

And you should live alone...

Other you projecting wanting to reincarnate wanting to possess... wanting a second chance impregnated a rain of blood a rain a stream around...

All falling from a sky of a red moon from a red sky from a rain of blood...

\- We die so you can exist...

\- You're the cause of us being dead... you and the cause of our existence... You're the reason we're in this rot...

He should have killed you. you should be dead... - Other voices other whining groans squealing...

Some had been pulling him begging for help dragging him further into the depths...

Hands grabbing him pulling and tearing...

Save me... Heard. Help me... Supplications and more supplications.

And whispers, in a boat that sank in the river that was no longer the city was no longer the world falling like a child and a rotten city ...

People falling into the abyss of blood a dark immensity an infinite abyss and their parents screaming and screaming the man running with the gun looking back at a catatonic boy...

And now a grown man in a bat suit, and a hood dripping the blood from his face the chest hole that never existed and now in that moment of time in one of many deafening screams...

The touch of his mother touches him on his face from his bloodied hand and his warmth esanding the sound of falling pearls and his lament...

Whispering in your ear... – You can't have both, you can't have us at the same time that Batman exists, we no longer exist you and our bell, you and our sin... you and an existence of darkness, we are beings of light...

A rotting claw grabbing him and pulling on the ground pushing to the ground and burying in the dimly lit alley...

... The voice of the abyss that accompanies him along an immense hole...

\- ... All who die by your side can not return not as beings of light not as your allies, everything you touch dies one day, your life and followed by pain, suffering, agony and betrayal, you will never have a life free of pain, always accompanied by tragedy...

No, i'm not... no... - Screamed. " Get away from me, get out of here... – He screamed and whined and shouted madly embraced and tangled by crazed spirits from the alley while trying to let go and go against his parents who were moving away and shadows lengthened like smoke and thus disappearing...

\- Come more to the bottom come more to the abyss, we observe you...

\- I'm sorry, we can't be together... - Each of them letting go of their arms and their hands...

Those who have been dead for more than 15 years will not be able to be brought back, those close to you who have a connection will not be able to return.

And as soon as he realized the situation the catastrophic moment his angry and squealing screams, his laments, his blue and once beautiful eyes full of tears, no one to help, and crystalline rivers of blood mixed with tears, no one to help, no good soul to help...

And no person to bring his parents as if he ever saw him passing away the flashing lights and without approaching without looking like he ever existed, as if he did not see him and he screamed madly and hoarsely...

And their lament and cry, and none alam the hat of their heads fallen on the floor men of above all passing without seeing the boy kneeling and his parents away his hands coming off...

No, i'm not... please... – trapped between souls and bodies burying his cry deeper and deeper and at that moment when he was about to sink into the blackened earth stained with blood in a river of souls...

\- Give up... - I could hear the voices. " Give up and come to the bottom with us, live while you die...

He was whispering...

– For all eternity - NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

– With an immense cry a roar of despair and death, his once blue eyes crystalline now red blood and strong and intense colors and with a cry and a movement of his body expelling from a hug...

And he broke free kicking everyone running and flying and disintegrating and again was no longer the helpless child he now grew up and changed wrapped in dark flames and impregnated his back now he was the man himself bat the clothes and the symbol he now with the mask.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No... I will not allow, I will not give up, I will not let them take me ... - And so back to the dark alley the shot that did not exist and the look saw a guard kneeling in front of him hugging and calming him and saying.

Are you with me? He asked with his hands on his face. Your kind look.

And so seeing for the first time, saw coroners and police around and feeling the hidden hole of his t-shirt, but only that, his hands stained with blood ...

Blood, which were from his parents...

While everything dissolved the darkness in dark flames and back along the long and deep river of blood and as enveloped in a light and red flames the clothes of dark and sinister Batman...

It's going to be okay. He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

With a red aura he moved away from all the spirits that held on his heels and so with renewed gallows he climbed up and repeated the mantra...

\- Even if I am alone, on the edge of the lonely abyss abandoned by all, I will never give up, I will never stop, I will never forget my parents, they are my anchors, my salvation, I will save myself, i depend only on my own power of my strength.

\- And thus the intense red light of the stone rose the very tip of the stones encrusted and rooted in his abdomen disappeared the luminous form gradually and gradually melted to his body...

And rooting and disappearing, and so the red aura would depart from his body and gradually the light disappeared next to his clothes, equally naked disintegrating and disappearing and the light of the jewel now merges his hands and absorbing...

And disappearing and thus rising, and never forget without repeating the mantra the conflicting voices and laments being bulging over his own words and all souls stuck in it merged into his pores and were part of it as if absorbing ...

And what passed over and over and over again through the abyss as if to glimpse several passages... Several different dimensions various realities...

I will never give up, never give up, and as if I saw crystal clear shadows of their parents momentarily holding their hands just before their smiles disappear and saying...

\- You and our pride... - And so they were no longer seen...

" And haunts of the souls who gradually curled up around him sucking and pulling followed him as the trail of the syrup of a comet like red and fire and energy and so climbed and when it reached the edge of the creek...

And with a tug of air and miasma around his own tired body would rise around him and so climbing up the ledges and soon he heard a whisper his search for air out of the river of blood once a beautiful woman...

And now her smoky body turned into a red-eyed crow and so in her breath she flew into her mouthand wrapped in light, being followed by the river ofblood.

And for the souls of all those who were here, he staggered listening to the whisper of command and grasnada voice and rising listening to his return...

\- You must follow the moment of time when everything changed... - he heard and felt their voices in his mind the place began to boil as if a huge volcano waking up and an immense perpetua flame...

And it was moved by aura and lava rose to the heavens and as a whirlwind of energy rose behind him and climbed with him the souls he was pulled and so his cries him to the end, thrown longand.

It was like wings and propelled to the sky the same hole or portal that appeared around him, and so some wings and some souls following and entering through his mouth, as did the crow mother herself who followed into her chest and her cries and laments...

And his aching body dragged him through that place the souls tassing around, before entering his mouth, while everything around him engulfed in red flames disintegrated around him as if it never existed...

And while he staggered almost falling around his crawlingback, he looked around with blood spitting and saw to heaven his body impregnated with pain and cuts as if it was too strong to bear...

And like a whirlwind, like that opened a huge hole a portal to heaven taking the remaining souls that were not sucked and fused into it...

He was floating, several immense monsters possessed him, consumed, and his transparent body, vibrating and pulsating, ever faster and higher, he floating to what would be reflections of monsters of countless worlds, countless lands, reflections of various dimensions, and he was consumed, monsters came around him, circle of a magic dome around him, preventing him from coming out, his cries, were deafening, was sent to every world destroyed and dying, seeing himself being devoured, still alive, did not know how.

And so returning as if givinga voltto, raising everything around and never happening and it was propelled to the sky the place never existed disintegrating around engulfed in flames...

And so he saw himself as in moments of time in moments of thefuture, present and past and glimpsed various passages of time shadows and spirits part of himself being carried...

And swum from that dome thatcircle in that dome in those tunnels, whose opening of the endless abyss and a ceiling that led to several dimensional doors as if to vibrate his body vibrated and his spirit was sent to various parts of time.,

A metamorphosis and thus floating wrapped in energy and with an immense yawn like an immense black hole and sucking all the demons that appeared...

And so momentarily falling to the ground standing, he came out of the cave and headed towards the exit, he looked toward the mirror, she was now his shadow, a crow on his shoulders a reflection that only he could see.

He walked and left the place totally wet there was no more blood or souls in that river, and walked towards that portal was a dimension within another dimension...

Andhe looked she was no longer there, and strange, and so he kept coming out of the mirror and that way and he went down the halls, and ended up in his immense place, picking up each of the objects that so he looked and put them in the bag.

...

And taking the dimension without leaving his eyes glazed the dome of time between the journey all that energy, with i go changing places with creatures of the passage of the abyss.

All the terror, all the fear of his death, not even when he tried to escape...

And she as if his whole body were consumed by black flames and Sumerian inscriptions appeared all over his body like burning tattoos, he levitated being raised to his cave toward the portal...

And he opened his mouth, as wide as an immense yawn, as if it were a black spiral hole whose passage released immense flames of fire...

And the blood an explosion followed at that moment and soon everyone screamed Bruce did not hear everything...

And the energy and life around him disappeared and soon an immense crow took him...

And waves of three-eyed black birds appeared around wrapped in black flames...

And it led him to say and so demons magical creatures monstrous shapes as if transformed into energy entered his mouth as if absorbing and transformed into an immense black hole...

His soul chained to his body, his body trapped whose fragmented soul and his body as a spiritual current, he was driven toward an interdimensional passage...

And he was controlled, his body was transparent as the chime of the bells around him, his body that moment...

And well, he had no desire anymore, his will to live disappeared...

The creature consumed him by eating a blue energy coming out of his body.

And so his body levitating as if it was not trapped, and he saw himself dividing and his soul falling and falling, like a bomb towards an immense source of the terse...

Andso, he was again at the beginning of it all when he was raped and tortured...

And so at that ceremony... When he saw himself trapped between time with his body in the dimensional dome and his soul wandering through the multiverse...

And so on the same day in an instant of time when everything changed and at that time of the ceremony when he was about to be sacrificed, he was going through something that would never pass...

And so while he suffered that setback and had been kidnapped in the midst of that moment he was being taken to another dimension and at that moment when he was sent and the sacrificial ceremony began...

The open circle entering the temple and the tentacle monster rising above them when they trapped them both in the opening and he was raised, and the creature came out of thehole...

And the shadows and the creatures came around,and le was paralyzed and at thattime, floating and he opened a huge mouth, and the creature and everything that came out of the hole was being sucked into him, healed, but unable to control.

\- I'm eternal, Batman and immortal and I'm never going to die. And so with both hands he held the staff briefly which was absorbed by his body, and thus plucked it from his breast into his heart.

Floating and being levitated and his translucent body levitating and elevating and he was now no longer a simple shell of flesh...

And leaving no or a piecetrapped, he merged and so with a shrill scream rose and atthat instant the hole opened and closed that absorbed and breaking the staff...

And above their heads the open dimensional rift expelling more and more medonial beasts coming out of hell's mouth,, he was sucked in gradually his enemy widened a smile.

Moments before all occurred when he saw several crows being sprawled around and also being sucked, and so when he was thrown through the staff now when jammed and passing through disappearing and changing.

His body again healed and so he was with long black hair growing as long as it floating like flames and shadows,

Around him the huge monster while still impregnated and along with them the souls and the monster come out of the place blackened like an immense sphere and lights and more red lights...

If it were at another time, he could change, but now the fury was contained with fear, without faith there would be nothing but an empty shell of what was not, beyond desolation, despair and loss of hope, without everything there there was nothing but disgrace.

And between these huge craters and these black holes the white and red lights and the whirlwind of souls around dead stars and being sucked by it.

You' a... whispered stammeredindignantly, he walked away enraged unable to form words...

– And it is trying and of course, taking a kick in your direction, but to no avail. pushing him toward the monster that stood up and pulled the man with his tentacles, motionless.

He was raised to the dome sky, mesmerized at best.

\- You have to make your part be taken by the abyss for my brother to be free, his life in death is essential for the birth of a new era, I destroyed his will to live... - And so he said. - Freedom to move on...

Accepting death as it is necessary... - He said.

\- Not anymore... - Said a voice. "You should be disintegrated, obliterated.

And he was taken away and felt evil in his consciousness the abyss leading him...

-Andhe didn't know who he was talking to...

And I saw a glimpse of a man... And even if everyone abandons me, even if I don't hajto saveme... - He said. - I will find my own salvation...

Death is just a friend.

But it was too late.

And being elevated between dimensions without ever leaving that place...

And he saw the darkness in the rivers of blood...

And waves of rain rubra around.

And he realized that seeing the stars as the universe around him and being carried away by a whirlwind of stars was not much different from simply living and dying had no different and it was not as amazing or sensational as everyone thought...

Dying was nothing, but truth be told, souls and being carried toward rivers of blood...

Give it a try. You've noticed the irony. – Said as if a lifeless doll being pulled, but still holding the piece of staff, which was buried in his stomach, blood flowed that stopped.

In this paralyzing instant of fear his look against Henry's and it was like a vision beyond any expectation...

And he looked around and saw that while he was sucked in by the vortex and the immense beast that exchanged places with him.

His physical body was in the same spot, floating around toward the vault and the dome in turn was used to open a portal...

And more portals appeared, he was sucked and returned, he was equal to a reflection of a mirror or in the water, not alive andnot dead, translucent as a spirit

And in this whirlwindof energy, he was being sucked in and at that instant everything changed he had the encrusted staff breaking a final piece and trapped himself in his stomach and blood swirling a ganido let loose from his lips.

On the physical plane turn the staff floating around it

And a red light and that was seceded him wrapped him and undid the movement and everything around him leaving the man paralyzed and so he brieflys...

And he was transformed into an immense scaly demon of six red eyes as a single-largest scaly bat.

And these were moments when it seemed millennium and were seen bymuch , he traveled through the dimensions swallowing and devouring stars and souls of constellations, demons and lives of souls disembodied from dead planets of stars that have become extinct and of lost worlds...

They arose between dimensions and dimensional balls and so old dying worlds arose and stars were sucked...

And the emergence before Ragnarok and the creation of the universe in the age of guardians...

Any minute now... Thought. "At any time... watching traveling and seeing Krona saw him for the first time, he passed by the birth of Apokolips...

The most frantic chant began united with screaming and desperate lame.

And he looked around positioned in the middle ofthe high r, he looked around and saw each of the men on each side hugging and in the chant in the forbidden word and these were transformed...

And they were in a blizzard were sucked all their souls and their bodies obliterated within an immense dimension of darkness.

And in the decisive memento he looked at the tree, before being dried again and the darkness taking his eyes and unconsciousness taking him, from a seed to a branch...

And every branch that grew and a branch to the other as if opening dimensions without actually ever leaving the place, and then a tree appeared, growinginfinitely, each branch each branch was connected to a dimension...

And as it was attuned as every vibration and every dimension and its tracks and roots showed its return, like a bridge between the dimensions arising from the end of the vortex abyss.

And what was once the fiefof ruin was just an immense tree that fed on misfortunes, elongated whose abyss was falling beneath them, as blood flowed elongated daggers cut off.

And each of his wrists and the two men looked decisively at his gaze wandered to inscriptions that arose from his neck as his life was running out in the moment of truth.

That tree was pure curse and despair forged from afflicted souls and violence...

And engulfed in flames and energy that his body changed...

And he looked at the darkness that swallowed him looked at the tree that stretched looked toward the abyss that carried him, the excruciating pain that came as fast as it disappeared...

And the pain the rape tortures the pains of his body disappearing as if there was never his nails as claws and prey to excruciating pain ...

And with a roar and an explosion of energy towards all he threw the boy away who no longer looked around him still hovering in the air sucking the darkness...

He looked around as blind, and his pupils disappeared and his white eyes hypnotized...

And all he saw was despair and with a heavy slap towards Henry came loose and so around him he looked at the man, without his eyes and an elongated manner protruded over him.

And running away and so in the midst of all this he looked back, and with a movement of the broken staff still had power, but he had already memorized...

And just as it was impregnated with energy his mouth opened and black energy arose from it, an immense flash of light wrapped from the two opponents that arose around him.

And he saw a luminous energy and segava again, which as a whirlwind sent towards him he propelled everything and the tree that arose hit man with everything...

And making him run away before and of course him swallow, he knew there would be a new chance a new chance to fight, but not now, and so falling to the ground without strength.

And he was overcome by darkness he fled away from this world, at least in soul, his body regenerating, and left his captive floating like a lifeless zombie, for nowhe would donothing, for now he would leave him taken by darkness in a battle for his soul...

The famine arose at that very moment without control if he saw blood being drawn running down streams one hand trying to pull his neck and into Superman's arms he opened his eyes red, and before dark and became again vitreous, like blood around him.

And he was nothing more than a body whose heartbeat was actually the beating of a bell that vibrated whenever its waves of energy and around it emerged as an immense vibration of hour and time, as if to punctuate every world around it that deserved to stay longer...

The justice league arrived in weight, he was still being shunned by a barrier.

And several monsters struggled with the justice league scattered rays lights, and of course not before it was again pulled by the vortex, and those creatures, who blinded around his waves of energy creatures growling everywhere.

And the greatest of all monsters had fled dand a battle between beasts that the voice said portal of annihilation, and being swallowed by a gaping mouth that swallowed despair...

And the welcome e and beautiful darkness and monsters fled from hell, or any dimension, there is always a new chance a new way to fight next time.

He felt he looked, but could not see, and everything around him, he saw his associates fighting rays and saw the heat vision of the man of steel incinerating the creatures, his children, red hood...

And he was trying to remember Jason and Dick, he didn't remember, if everything changed so they didn't die, so everything was fine after all and so floating.

Several others ran were some members of the desperate sect, a crypt destroyed and before they also turned black dust and were sucked, and rays of red sun the sky was not sky, it was a blood color.

And everything was vermilion, and were fighting the winged creatures that with claws were pushed he looked into his eyes his son who did not remember, but did not remember why he lovedhim ...

And he looked towards the man of steel, but then swerved and were sucked into a yawn...

And again blind, who tried to fight with a hand aclaw pulling him, while holding him protectively with his neck stretched he had protecting his head on his neck he saw hunger...

And he trying to hold on amid the kryptoniansfighting them a glimpse of the present future and distant past, and to find a way out of the abyss...

And of trying to lower, he pulling unsuccessfully, flying towards the exit to the cave he saw the man of steel as a glimpse of the future, holding the rod of a root of the abyss, saying something that did not understand or hear...

And he was raising tremulably with spasms,, his arm to hand toward his shoulder and up toward his neck he spoke something toward him that did not understand he said something he did not know what.

And at the time and laid his head on the curve of his neck of the queen or king of ruin that arose engulfing him, when he again tried to pull him to the ground and lifting as if floating in a trance...

And not before sucking all the creatures inside him, he felt a cuddle in his head,he felt, hungry,he groaned in pain and opened his lips choking and how much he could not stand anymore.

And when his heart would stop once again he sawSuperman, he didn't know when was the last time he ate, if it was even that he ate, but the ma justma went away...

And after he sucked to the last remnant of darkness and unnamed creatures the Veradis,these were his byright and then they should not exist without his will.. .

Lying down or floating away from the battle above floating, he couldn't move, paralyzed, without forces, he saw someone if it was what he really saw, it was the doctor's fate he saw reciting a chant.

And trying to bring him down, midnight at his side he raised his arms pulled the neck of the man of steel and the gallowsarose, he laid his head on his neck, but the hunger unwavering the blood-sitter the pain the look around him.

And as if everything did not exist and without his permission they would not come and would not find him...

And around him a woman with a staff that conjured magic and created metal soldiers and fought, a man with a golden oval bell.

And that he could make magic turn against his opponent's magic and he could destroy any magic he touched.

And around, manipulating everything that touches a man with a bat destroying everything he touched and a portal being opened up a creature coming out of its interior and all coming back against you...

And it was all in the mirror reflected image the souls of all his companions and trapped inside.

And the dark justice league and the justice league all whose bodies were controlled and these fighting the justice league divided those who did not have their souls trapped in the mirror...

And fighting the trinity and so Batman fallen into his wreckage looking around partially burned.

And there he his body broken a gigantic red moon protruding into the sky and thus looking around him without strength and worn his destroyed pride.

The world covered in monsters coming out of the portal devouring and destroying everything around and just as always no one paid attention around and Batman looking at the destroyed ground and raising his head saw a body landing in front of him.

He didn't know for sure, nightmares, hallucination or hell...

And that was it, but he woke up, he didn't know if he really did it...

There in that dark, star-covered immensity thrown around that silent dark spot and he realized, painlessly, without suffering and he realized, he was naked, without any injury, and approaching him...

And he saw as several mirrors around him as star lines around him, and he saw mirrors of scattered scenes and visions that showed the world outside that dark dimension...

\- So... - You spoke to no one special... - And as soon as it's over. I said. Death. I said. "It's not funny, it's no big deal. I said.

And he was taken to see scenes and more scenes of moments from the physical world, something that could happen, but that he wasn't sure and was taken without actually leaving...

And he saw that a window rising from the darkness himself trapped in that dome floating outside it, glassy, white eyes...

Andso, he moaned and staggered toward the shower then turning on and getting under the shower for several minutes getting squeaking...

And he by his vezsaw blood scratches and bruises everywhere and at that time coming out of the shower and hanging up was sitting on the bed of the infirmary...

And Alfred went to treat all the injuries that at that time he insisted on doing an x-ray at that time he without blinking went towards the apparatus and found two fractures in his ribs and many lacerations and a broken nose, but por end cleaning bruises...

And taking antibiotics, remedies, serums, and blood pockets as a precaution, serum, in your vein, bandages all over the body a sea of purple, bandaged arms and legs...

And he was forced to take sedatives,, enough to take down a herd of elephants, eventually he slept in the infirmary and Alfred covered him, staying in the cave for seven days in a row without waking up.

And he doesn't remember how he got there, he had no idea how everything could change, hell was an endless nightmare...

And he wasn't him anymore, he thought...

While everything dissolved the darkness into dark flames and back wherever it went, if it really went to Alfred.

Along and deep river of blood and as wrapped in a light and red flames the clothes of dark and sinister Batman...

There was a dark immensity and around him he saw rivers of blood underneath he was called a whisper that gradually increased along his waking up without being...

It's going to be okay. "Someone said that and towards you...

And a crystal came up showing connections to the world outside that darkness...

And she approached beautiful and he saw her...

And she gave it to him, with hands intertwined...

He thought with his hands wrapped in the crystal inside the rivers of blood...

A woman emerged from the shadow of the elongated abyss tree like long roots and black hair changing like a stream like blood was a river of blood that appeared beneath her feet connected by her strands that reached the ground and revealed a river...

And they were thick as branches of tree their shrill cry of freezing the heart looking up as if projecting the moment ran and the tree disappeared, replaced, by the lady red rivers.

And heswallowed, looking yamasy as the stream of blood cast some shadows protruded,, he was carried away by the essence of darkness and soon as black fire pulled him into his tree in the background the shadowy lady swallowed waves of black fire swallowed him.

And overcome by darkness succumbing to all the black flames his red eyes vibrating pulling his blues a glow of light eyes wide open as skeletons emerged from the tree...

And as those ghostly screams and soon feathered souls emerged from the abyss entering his mouth with black holes floating around like flames around.

And sucking everythingaround, he found himself between the abyss that swallowed him and wandering through a maze so white and full of monsters, consuming and never waking up, his despair, was no greater than madness itself, and a whirlwind of abyss and from there appeared the crow his heart...

And stopped at that very moment he saw the now dead white tree covered in snow while the shadows the skeletal souls he swallowed by his mouth like a whirlwind.

And their screams were heard as cries of help edthe dead blackened glances were swallowed and floating toward a red stonetree...

And that he spilled blood,and he touched it and took it swallowing along with everything like a huge black hole.

And he looked around in a vision of the past looked and saw the crow just after a woman-fallenwonder, he saw her tearing her neck...

And falling into the arms of Superman whoselaço agora envolthis dissipated like smoke, and so a flock of crow s that emerged like an immense black cloud, and even arising from within his blackened stone...

And so turning around dissipating like smoke, around the red immensity like blood coming out of his mouth whose flames and piercing glances asked him...

Why am I here? He asked.

It's all over. I said.

You have another chance. I said.

Chance? He repeated...

\- Which wish is worth more than your soul... ? And so the past melted like blood that dripped into a stream in rivers of blood in a bleed of mirrors...

Andwhere that place that moment broke shattered andóturned to the groundand in his words he screamed in the midst of everything.

I wish... I wish... I wish to saveeveryone, abandon my life my soul in exchange for the salvation of all...

" A cry was heard at this moment of truth out of time... - I wish not to depend on anyone else... - A cry or a roar...

While in the timeline itself out of his cries and whining out of it he to be impregnated by the lips of eachof them, his blood was gone and the pulse of each of the men were on his lips...

And by the time on,, he was no longer him and he was also not one of them, the bloodletting arose around him like black flames around him as an explosion of dark blood energy was sucked like a black hole.

While his companions came to the rescue the stone and rock broke snaking into pieces a struggle that followed in the midst of magic...

And the black lords and ancient mages fallen to the ground and at the exact moment of each one's confrontation with an explosion of loves energy threw them all with each of them scattered.

And as if embraced by the blackened tree at the very moment of all appearing there and when stunned by the great spectacle of power, he floated amid the absolute darkness...

And released by the tree that was an immense black hole a crater of the abyss that increased and swallowed the knight who floated with his mouth open looks bright like a blue light.

Her eyes the glow of the sun that consumed like rays amid the darkness in the tree that protruded like a woman carved into darkness long thick and black hairof shadow and black fire around...

And his cry was so shrill from freezing the blood stomach that it spread like squirting rivers and the vibration waves return as if at that very moment the vibration in the multiverse.

And he knew about the Subverse...

And from that version if the glass shattered the black energy swallowed and so a new moment of truth a new beginning came from the light was swallowed only shadows and blood scattered...

And they were like shrapnel the magic lost its effect,, its hair like long, scattered elongated shadows and its blue looks like the sky.

And so his nudity and shadow of the note disappeared torn into tattered piece and i alei floating aloft the blackness as arrows consumed every monster and creature coming out of the dark hole and vortex ofsouls...

And that when they touched someone one of the followers he would laugh like dust leaving only clothes dropped on the floor, that did not run away dust and ashes coal scattered ...

In place of a creature appeared another strandof black energy surrounded and consumed wrapped in shadows in place of one, were like bubbles, appeared others that disappeared soonafter, emerging anew being coming from the darkness of the abyss ...

So both soul bat crows and the immense monster with horns, tentacles, claws, millions of eyes and this occurred he was loose around him and soon he looked was no longer the knight of darkness...

And it was just another thing that arose along the immense passage and as naked as it came into the world he changed everything at that very moment millions of followers were running being chased by the immense creature.

And as soon as everyonethought, they were controlled as zombies mechanically walking being possessed by skeletons were incorporeal who fled from hell and spread through the temple and so he walked without worrying he took a long red robe.

And that was one of his followers and so he had been caught by the spectral forms that flew around him and so he walked barefoot, and so they saw around the league of justice and gallows of the United Nations.

And but they did not see a snowfall followed by a whirlwind of souls formed of miasma energy impregnated the air and soon he saw a form of clairvoyance around him he should not see everyone parade around and catatonic and without movement.

And so he looked was no longer Batman and so Bruce Wayne who left everyone paralyzed for brief moments he still lying away from the battle...

And he felt tired, he knew he should be on the verge of death that his chest should be crossed that his legwould not have concert but magic really builds miracles , only he realized that he was not in the present much less in that cave and in the present moment...

Then he looked around him he heard the voice that said leave everyone and let him go he felt sore, tired and bleeding even if it was not rape...

And that his leg that had broken and Superman by his side he could not speak too tired for so...

And he dissolved.

A choking whisper he said only.

\- Clarck...

He looked for a moment and then falling into consciousness again of several nightmares, somehowma, his heart stopped beating everything stopped around him.

And with a giant bang, he'd hit again...

And his nightmares were called several bloodthirsty dreams...

By the sight of the man of steel who was wounded and by the blood the sal, aroundhim, he felt the salty sea,and around him, he was covered in blood, a thick blood and dried as if it were bathed in scattered blood...

And in his eyes and his body and it was his own blood cuts on his wrists he had been tortured, but the most urgent was the heart that had paraded.

He had been taken to the ambulance and done the CPR, and then taken to the hospital at the scene with his vision of heat the wizards were havinga lot of work with the monster coming out of thehole...

And his followers, who did not flee by the explosion of light, died by the mouths and claws around...

In themeantime.

On an old distant estate in the middle of a making and a small farm...

The ancient site an elderly elderly man with long white hair he saw in the ancient and underground temple with lights and torches...

And the man wore long silver robes, looking toward an image of a demon with wings carved in stone when a noise of magic catches his eye.

And he saw again the touch of an uncertain future and a devastating moment when he would be kidnapped...

And to his left a circular vortex that openup, he rose and when he saw Henry with his remaining followers bloodied and tattered, and thus lifting and walking towards him with a heavy slap on his face knocking him down...

And he said as he watched the man fall to the ground and spoke, as he dragged him by his hair toward the altar of stones growling toward him and snarling his already bleeding face.

\- I've said it a thousand times and I'm going to do it again. He growled towards him the boy on the ground did not raise his eyes, lowering his head in submission.

\- That you would regret intruding on my descendant's life, that was a warning. "And so with a movement of his hand black flames arose and so he disintegrated the other followers who accompanied him.

"You mustn't disobey me, don't repeat it again. I said.

"If you're lucky he won't suspect my plan. It said. You make a mistake after mistake. "And so throwing him on the floor of the altar.

What if he does? "And he asked on the floor with his face bruised.

And meanwhile around time out of time...

Or whatever it was, even without really leaving there...

His soul was cast towards the infernal dimension or any other portal, and so being expected that they looked like soldiers...

And if one day it came out like it sprouted from the scorching land as if it was coming out of molten lava, but they wouldn't burn like they were hot...

And it was very cozy and irreverently good his wounds were healed all his body was renewed he seemed to return to the time of his vitality he seemed at the height of his youth.

And his metabolism accelerated seemed like his adrenaline-soaked organism and so he regained his strength rising into the sea of souls...

And that he had devoured moments later, that they desired to eatthemselves, entirely kicking in the midst of the ascent waiting or not when he felt a pungent air.

And an air that was not dark air and if red dust his hands were on the edge rising with an impulse what he least expected were swords towards him...

And he wet from what looked like blood of the dead and agonizing screams coming with him kneeling on the ground and around him orks with armor pointed at him...

Even if he had regained consciousness he could not go against anyone did not know where to go or what to do, so before he could give a scum his scarlet voice cried...

Come on, let's go. Even to me... – He heard in his thoughts a simple blink and gushing the scarlet water in each a winged arre...

Fight, fight, fight. You heard a whisper.

He would fight or be taken into an endless abyss by plummeting and seeing in front of him, as being taken away from the earth, from the known world...

And he thought a lot about it, he felt tired, but the order persisted he didn't want, but was induced to continue.

And when they advanced in his direction unexpectedly earlier he would be striking and at the last moment, when the gun struck the blow...

And he punched and gave a circular flyer even though now fighting with spurts of water and red powder in each of them a circular flying lying down and then jumping...

Punch to the right... punch the left flying center kick again and there a jump and a poke pushing like a pendulum...

And everyone and one playing like pylon towards the others put amid screams and growls picked up a sword towards him tried to swerve but soon he was pushed to the ground and subdued

At this very moment on earth in the midst of the staff that was encrusted in its stomach seconds before the vortex that arose sucking them all and leading them into theabyss.

It was at this time that Superman cameup, breaking into that place, flying as if hiswilldependon it, but never came to help ... , not in time, not in the time when he was led toward all known and unknown hells...

He was elevated at this very moment he went into a trance like shadows and wind he groaned as if possessed because he was coming out of it and the vortex came out smoky creatures, ghosts... , the end..., zombies, beasts, and all the known forms of Armageddon that the countless universes have known...


	86. Chapter 86

21

**Aviso**

**Aqui tem violência, tortura, mutilação e estupro.**

**A história é do capitulo 79 ao capitulo 87, e de uma realidade alternativa, ela fala sobre tortura.**

**São cenas gráficas de tortura, convencionais ou por magia.**

**Há estupro, traumas psicológicos e sacrifícios, tentativas de assassinato e suicídio, pesadelos, monstros e violência, desde já está avisado.**

**Cenas gráficas e explicitas de violência**

**Sequestro, cárcere privado e tortura.**

**Se prosseguir é por sua conta e risco, **

**Pense bem antes de prosseguir por sua conta e risco.**

**Voce foi avisado.**

**Ela faz parte de uma história, tomará a liberdade de ler, mas se não ler não existe muito o que fazer, além de acompanhar o desenrolar.**

**Se não gosta não leia, se você for sensível não leia, este é uma história de uma realidade alternativa.**

E demônios sem corpos todas as almas antigas e mortas, aquelas coisas, eram como que sombras e chamas negras suas bocas, se abriam como um buraco negro criando dentes e mais dentes em largura seus olhos pretos como a noite viram vidrados e brancos sem pupilas...

E ele estava flutuando ao seu preso e todas as formas e a voz dizia eram mortos almas mortas e os demônios sem corpo e todas as estrelas e buracos negros e vidas perdidas...

E toda a sabedoria era sugada para dentro de seu corpo e alma mudando e flutuando criando uma barreira, e assim perdido entre as dimensões engolindo as feras dentro dele...

Terras Esquecidas de Bran – Terra número 23984

E ele ouvia a voz era mandado de dimensão destruída em dimensão, ele via várias versões de si mesmo sucumbindo sendo derrotado e sendo destruído várias versões de si mesmo que era corrompido e que não resistia, e várias vezes em que a liga perdia e com ela a vida...

31 Dias para o Crepúsculo Dourado 21 Dias Para O Amanhecer Vermelho

O Preço de um desejo ouviu dizer... A sempre um preço a pagar... – E ele ouvia a demanda...

\- Me acompanhe e vera o que está fadado a acontecer...

Ele viu como que fosse preso em um transe.

E assim como que controlado transformado em uma imensa fera dividido e com asas um imenso monstro que ninguém poderia pegar várias e várias vezes portais outrora fechados símbolos que surgiam a sua frente...

E as formas caiam acima agora ele vibrava como uma imensa porta e assim ele ficou transparente e desta forma ele levitava ao ar flutuando acima de suas cabeças...

E assim as portas dimensionais se abriam ao redor e assim várias sombras de si mesmo foram tragadas e a sua forma física envolta de uma redoma uma bola de energia mudando e transformando, e ele viajou por todas...

E desde as principais e as antigas eras, tempos esquecidos, e dos princípios dos tempos aos confins dos tempos ele tinha uma imensa calda era amarelo um demônio vermelho com asas gigantescas e metros de altura. Ele foi por todas as dimensões.

E como preso dentro de uma capsula do tempo com seu corpo preso

Essa era uma passagem que levava a vislumbra possíveis futuros espelhos que levavam a dimensões de futuros que viriam.

E em milênios ele viajava em segundos e assim ele estava ao seu redor, sua forma era tragada para dentro de várias bolas e portais dimensionais...

E ele era envolto de espelhos e redomas ao redor de si flutuando ao redor com olhos brancos e vidrados e seus cabelos e olhos eram brancos sua pele mudando...

Em meio ao ataque em sua cabeça como que caísse em um abismo de pesadelos ele era levado a outra Gotham...

E ele era levado sem sair do local, sua mente viajou para incontáveis versões de si mesmo em incontáveis mundos...

E ele vislumbrou vários momentos do tempo...

E assim ele foi envolto todo o seu corpo quanto ao redor como um imenso e descomunal túnel vertical, com várias passagens como espelhos em transe e perdido dentro de si mesmo e assim flutuando ao redor parado em transe e assim levado como que transparente e vibrando ao redor e a si mesmo...

E assim como que se elevado para um imenso espelho várias vezes via como que se visse várias vidas e portas para outros mundos...

E ele via novamente os espelhos, cada qual era uma imensidão e a si mesmo entre tantas formas translucidas e presas entre as redomas do tempo e do espaço...

Flutuando como que envolto de energia e vários demônios ao redor...

O desespero e o medo, ele fugia ou tentava fugir...

As feras surgiam e presas ao redor da redoma mágica...

Aquele momento, ele viu incontáveis versões de si mesmo desabando, morrendo, e incontáveis eu, que morriam e que tinham seus aliados e amigos morrendo em seus braços, pulos de luz e escuridão, seus gritos enlouquecidos de dor, ele implorou aos céus, a quem quer que fosse o tirasse de lá...

Sua boca se ampliava como que engolisse e sugava como um imenso buraco negro...

O desespero era enlouquecedor, quase que não suportava...

Bruce Wayne ficava transparente como que vibrando ao redor e assim como que transportado para diferentes épocas e formas diferentes...

Em meio a grande tempestade torrencial que assolava Gotham City, que era onde ficava o covil do vilão, durante as três semanas seguidas sem descanso ou trégua transformando os dias claros em noites tempestuosas.

Era uma tempestade sem parar, noite e dia, noite após noite, onde trovoes e raios cortavam o céu e o sol não aparecia e nuvens escuras ficavam na volta de prédios onde parecia que nunca mais iria embora.

Nesta tempestade que assolava Gotham, onde transbordava rios, e o solo encharcado e de uma forma sobrenatural, ele via arvores tortas e rios transbordando.

Como envolto de uma nebulosa energia, e onde surgiam raios e trovoes percorriam seu corpo e ao seu redor...

Era de se esperar que as épocas das chuvas fossem diferentes, porem isso era o que menos esperavam as represas estavam a ponto de transbordar e córregos estavam alagando partes baixas a escuridão reinava.

E as águas eram sugadas e manejadas como que se contorcesse e formando um riacho e ao seu redor como que ao redor as águas ficavam ao redor de seu corpo...

E ele via vislumbres do futuro...

Não apenas isso a criminalidade aumentou em menos de cinco dias e o bat sinal estava acesso a duas semanas durante o tempo em que ele foi sequestrado, para perceber que Batman não iria aparecer, era mais que simbólico, por que Gordon percebeu que ele sabia que Bruce Wayne era Batman, mas ele fez apenas para não levantar suspeitas.

E seu corpo se uniu a sua alma, que era levada fora do tempo, o que ele via era um reflexo de si mesmo que estava apenas acorrentada a sua alma mudando e transformando...

Aquilo era algo como transparente e intangível que ficou ali flutuando, enquanto que invadiam aquele santuário e covil do vilão.

Mas o Batman e seus associados não apareciam todos por sua vez estavam com suas feridas que ainda não cicatrizaram e por sua vez culpavam a si mesmo e não ao Batman pelas tragédias o abandonando a própria sorte.

Em meio a todos os acontecimentos que se seguiam milhares de pais, mães, filhos, netos e avós morreram pelas mãos do coringa ou por seus capangas.

E ele via o presente passado e futuro sendo transportado para a mente de ramos de toda a vida...

Se tudo isso aconteceu ou não, se era desta terra ou não, se ele estava sendo levado ao inferno, ou seus vários níveis, ele somente queria desaparecer.

E ele via cada parte de um momento no tempo diferente.

Em meio ao grande conflito o coringa decepou as pernas de Barbara mutilou o rosto de Jason Todd matou todos os integrantes do circo amigos de Richard Grayson e em meio a chacina pela toxina em pela rua movimentada...

E além de mortes por envenenamentos e assim mesmo o que parecia o ultimo conflito de sua vida ele lutou com o Coringa a quem estava decepando as mãos de seu filho e envenenou Tim Drake o deixando paralisado em uma cama.

E assim com uma lança, ele perfurou o coração do Coringa, onde foi parabenizado por todos e o pior foi que o Coringa desmembrou seu mordomo, onde serviu numa bandeja sua cabeça.

Não muito tempo depois, ele foi ao enterro de seu mordomo, ficando recluso de sua mansão.

Mas em meio a luta do coringa em todas as suas artimanhas e seus planos. mas ele ouvia uma voz uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido e aos poucos aparecendo como espelho de uma água cristalina uma aparição.

Ela não era nenhum de seus parentes, ninguém que conhecia e apenas ele podia ver ouvir e conversar, aos poucos se tornava uma presença constante e assim passava seus dias chuvosos com esta alucinação e assim vagando pelos cemitérios e visitando seu inimigo.

Era um cemitério escuro assombroso de arvores tortas e folhas escuras, gramas secas, túmulos enegrecidos, galhos secos e retorcidos, e parcialmente destruídos, onde havia uma capela escura e desabitada.

As arvores pareciam velhas enegrecidas, como a forma de bruxas torcidas ou criaturas assustadoras que eram esculpidas em seus troncos abertos, feições assustadoras com bocas e dentes era onde se via ao longe um tumulo ainda mais pichado e abandonado.

E em meio a tempestade e aos raios que cortavam o céu novamente, algo como uma visão chamou sua atenção próximo a uma arvores era o que ele mais desejava, seu velho amigo ao longe sorrindo e estendendo seus braços como se fosse abraçar.

E assim correndo no lamaçal, ele antes mesmo de se aproximar a aparição desapareceu como num passe de mágica uma estatua de areia soprada ao vento.

Caindo como se tudo desmoronasse de joelhos e por instantes fugazes, seus olhos, suas pupilas ganharam um tom de vermelho sangue e desapareceram e assim gritando para o céu, onde eram abafados pelos sons dos raios e trovoes a sua volta.

Ele percebeu que era perseguido por feras, monstros que o levavam a cair na escuridão.

E assim acima de seus olhos verticalmente surgia acima de sua testa um olho na horizontal e mais dois olhos um de cada lado vertical, um de cada lado deste olho como se os dois olhos de cada lado estivessem formando olhos verticais...

E assim os dois olhos normais se transformavam em azul safira o central um vermelho o do direito um verde e do outro esquerdo brilhando como um branco cristalino...

E olhando em direção a uma imagem de um demônio de asas esculpido em pedra quando um barulho de magia chama sua atenção a sua esquerda um vórtice circular que se abria ao redor.

E ele via conforme via um espelho mostrando seu corpo fora da cúpula do tempo...

E ele viu a si mesmo como Bruce Wayne, flutuando ao redor e assim como se várias passagens se abrissem ao redor espelhos e janelas vislumbres das dimensões, para outros mundos e uma redoma circular ao redor de Bruce...

E ele levantou e quando viu Henry com seus seguidores restante ensanguentados e esfarrapados, e assim levantando e andando em sua direção com tapa forte em seu rosto o derrubando...

E ele disse ao observar o homem caindo no chão e falou, enquanto ele era arrastado puxado pelos cabelos em direção a o altar de pedras rosnando em sua direção e estapeando seu rosto já sangrando.

\- Eu disse milhares de vezes e torno a repetir. – Rosnou em sua direção o rapaz no chão não levantou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça em submissão. – Era que você iria se arrepender de se intrometer na vida de meu descendente, isto foi um aviso.

E com um movimento de sua mão chamas negras surgiam e assim ele desintegrou os outros seguidores que o acompanhavam.

– Não deve me desobedecer, não torne a repetir isso. – Se você tiver sorte ele não irá suspeitar de meu plano. – Dizia.

– Você comete erro atrás de erro. – E assim o jogando no chão do altar. – Se um dia ele despertar espere sua vingança...

\- E se ele não o fizer? – Perguntou no chão com o rosto machucado.

\- Ele vai saber. – Disse. – E ele vai acordar. – Disse. – Não importa quanto tempo leve.

\- Ele irá acordar. – Disse. - Tudo isso será sua culpa e eu irei me livrar de você, como me livrei de sua mãe. – Dizia.

– E direi a meu descendente que tudo isso e por ele, tudo isso que faço e pelo bem maior e assim olhando a sua volta, ouvindo lamentos e angustias

\- E se ele suspeitar, eu apenas irei convencer, ele e dizer a respeito de sua herança e sua verdadeira vida, mas você deve aprender uma lição que jamais esquecera, não e mesmo George?

– Perguntou em direção a um homem de cabelos negros que estavam presos em uma tranca pouco abaixo do ombro e olhos roxos e sua pele vermelha, que afiava uma lança no canto escuro do recinto se levantando e seguindo em sua direção.

\- Isso mesmo, mestre, somente nos poderemos brincar com Batman, é um jogo divertido, nunca matar, e não deixar deste jeito.

– E olhou ao apontar para cima em meio a monstros engolidos por uma bocarra demoníaca que surgiam ao redor enquanto que ele flutuava ao céu da caverna.

\- E apenas brincadeira entre a gente. – Disse com um punhal brincando jogando de uma mão na outra como malabarismos, e uma criatura de tentáculos em outra mão.

– Agora já que você desrespeitou as regras você deve pagar o preço, um castigo bem feito e alegre nãos e mesmo irmãozinho?

\- Não faça isso George, por favor... – Implorou. – Tudo que faço e por você não faça isso, não ouça ele.

\- Não preciso de sua ajuda Henry, nunca pedi, você veio por sua própria vontade, mas tem que respeitar as regras, já que não respeita tem que ser castigado.

\- Ele está certo Henry, tudo isso e necessário, você tem que entender nosso jogo, nele há regras.

\- Eu sei que você vai entender. – Disse.

E assim vários seguidores encapuzados o seguiram e prenderam com cordas no mármore enquanto se debatia e gritava enquanto que com um grito estridente...

E logo em seguida, ele foi cortado de lado a lado em sua barriga e inserido o monstro de bocas e tentáculos e assim seus gritos quando o devorava de dentro a fora...

\- Não se preocupe irmão, tudo vai terminar depois de algumas horas e assim poderemos repetir várias e várias vezes, e pura diversão e assim tudo vai acabar depois, você ficara novo em folha...

Eram ouvidos seus gritos e mais gritos o pingo do sangue jorrando e jorrando o barulho de sucção as mordidas a fome e ossos quebrando e assim ele ouvia seus gritos e lamentos e seus engasgos suas lagrimas...

Em seguida de seus espasmos, como que seus ossos tivessem sido forçados a ficar separados, e a quebrar pulverizados e destruído e novamente reconstruídos aberto de dentro para fora sua carne rasgado com dentes afiados...

Depois de sua tortura, ele foi quebrado e reconstruído, foi quando um fiel veio correndo avisando, eles foram invadidos.

E assim se repetia por várias horas em agonia e desespero, em meio a liga da justiça sombria e a liga da justiça também, invadindo o local.

Foi quando a liga da justiça chegou..., houve uma luta de magias...

O que quer que acontecesse, entre a luta de Lupus, Henry e George que se posicionaram para lutar, ao redor de Constantine, Zatanna e Doutor Destino.

Vários monstros surgiam ao redor...

Ele logo lutou em seu sono o vampiro em cima dele mordendo seu pescoço e sugando seu sangue, mas acordou várias horas depois apenas usando um robe branco de seda ele olhava em várias direções.

E estava logo deitado em uma cama de estrado um quarto de cor vermelha e olhava a sua volta as janelas eram uma luz vermelha o vampiro em cima dele prensando seu corpo e montando nele gemendo.

E a seu ouvido seus olhos vermelhos sem forca para reagir ele olhava em sua direção como que hipnotizado e forcado a olhar em sua direção suas mãos pegando seu queixo.

E em seguida beijando sua testa coberto de sangue de lábios vermelhos e salpicados de um vermelho carmesim como que suas respirações unidas de um folego resfolegando.

E ele logo olhava para o teto abobadado e via a sua volta tudo era fome e a escuridão o engoliu ele sentia fome e angustia.

\- Você será meu, será o maior de todos. – E ele olhou em seus olhos tentou negar, mas as forças acabaram, ele acordou novamente, onde estava preso a um altar e vários vampiros a sua volta.

E ele se via preso acorrentado nu em um altar em volta de vampiros e eles agachados enquanto que o vampiro bebia seu sangue e uma arvore como se fosse um imenso buraco negro.

E flutuando entre ondas de chamas negras envolto de seu corpo, ondas de torpor cobrindo seus membros surgia a as ondas negras tomavam seu corpo, uma serpente surgia enrolando seu corpo, seus olhos eram vermelhos e brilhantes a luz desaparecia apenas a escuridão.

E ele se via entre um abismo sem fim que o engolia, ele flutuava envolto de uma serpente e uma imensa boca que surgia de uma arvore que se erguia e seus ramos torcidos, se enroscava nele, o levando para mundos torcidos.

E a sua volta monstros eram engolidos dentro dele que o tomava e a sede e a fome o consumia e a escuridão surgindo com a inconsciência que o engolfava...

E assim a sua volta os rios de sangue surgiam e engoliam como uma imensa cratera que subia como ramos distorcidos e engoliam o sol e seguiam para o céu, enormes morcegos e vampiros gárgulas.

E haviam vários demônios que seguiam seus caminhos de destruição e chamas que engolfavam os céus e as torres de cidades e prédios destruídos e enegrecidos.

Vários dias ou semanas ele não sabia flutuava enrolados consumido pelas trevas ondas negras que consumiam seu corpo ao ar envolto de sombras e sangue que percorriam seu corpo fome angustia dor e sofrimento ele ainda estava usando uma túnica vestes pretas iguais a asas de vampiros.

E havia o capuz de morcego ele se via de um robe escuro cobrindo seu corpo como seda escura não sabia ao certo ele apenas tinha um vampiro que ao acordar bebia seu sangue preso e presando na cama.

E ele não sabia quanto tempo, sem força para falar sem forças para levantar ou dizer e quando acordou novamente não estava na cama, ou em qualquer lugar..., era um fluxo de continuo branco, no infinito, quando ele foi levado em direção ao vazio, em seguida ao abismo sem fim, envoltos de garras e feras, o puxando, seus gritos e lamentos, pelas feras o perseguindo sem conseguir fugir...

E ele não sabia onde estava preso entre grilhões em um altar negro ao alto selado entre correntes, ele se via crucificado ao alto e ondas negras saiam de sua boca.

E a seus olhos e ele se via levitando ao alto e a escuridão surgiam de dentro para fora e logo subia como uma rajada ao céu encobrindo uma imensa cratera um buraco negro quer surgiam gárgulas e morcegos.

E estes que voavam ao alto de uma nuvem esfumaçada e surgiam ao céu escuro de rios de sangue de pessoas caídas ao redor, monstros, vampiros e todas as feras, que surgiam de sombras escuras que se formava vinha um turbilhão de escuridão.

E que como chamas escuras, ele não tinha forças fome uma fome sem escalas, ele ouvia uma batida seus olhos não abriam dor em todo o seu corpo dor por toda a parte ele ouvia gritos e mais gritos seus gemidos e lamentos.

No momento na cúpula em meio a batalhas entre sacerdotes, e a liga da justiça, os três homens principais que o sequestraram fugiram enquanto que foram conjurados demônios, monstros, vampiros, feras e entre eles o próprio Caim em pessoa.

Eles usaram seus seguidores, para os ajudar a fugir, deixando muitas pessoas para trás para que possam fugir, a liga da justiça em peso lutava contra monstros.

Superman chegou o mais longe que poderia, voou em sua direção a barreira, ele era ali ao olhar petrificado, todos estavam lutando ao seu redor.

Superman via Bruce Wayne, paralisado, flutuando com olhos brancos, longos com uma boca aberta, sem expressão, sem mover um musculo, em o que parecia um selo, ele tentou transpassar o que seria uma barreira, ele socou, bateu, gritou, tentou transpassar, até que seus punhos sangrassem...

Bruce Wayne flutuando, paralisado, seus cabelos embranqueceram, ele. Não se mexia um milímetro..., a muitos metros do chão.

Ele voou de volta para Cosntantine.

\- Precisamos, trazer ele de volta. – Disse ele com urgência...

\- Precisamos, fazer algo. – Ele estava desesperado.

Haviam o que seriam correntes de energia o prendendo ali, Doutro Destino foi em sua direção, unidos de vários heróis da magia, eles recitaram em conjunto por vários minutos, até que com uma explosão foram jogados para longe.

Seu intento foi realizado, o selo desfeito, Superman voou em sua direção, o tocou, mas o selo a aura que percorriam aquele circulo que o envolvia, não o mexia um milímetro, ele novamente com ajuda de Constantive o tentou puxar, mas mesmo assim com grande dificuldades.

Superman o puxou para baixo, olhos brancos envoltos de energia sem fala, envolto de seu corpo, ele não conseguia se mexer, e assim o trouxe para baixo, ele envelhecia ali na frente dele, seus cabelos embranqueciam mais e mais, sua pele com ele.

Superman o tentou acordar, tentou de todas as formas o acorda, seus gritos histéricos, seu choro, ele gritou, seu coração batia, mas era como que envelhecesse com ele, em segundos.

E a sua volta vários monstros lutavam com a liga da justiça raios dispersos luzes que cegavam a sua volta ondas de energia criaturas rosnando.

E a todo o lado o maior de todos os vampiros ele olhava a sua volta ele via seus associados lutando raios e via a visão de calor do homem de aço incinerando as criaturas seu filho.

E ali estava capuz vermelho e Dick vários outros uma cripta destruída e raios de sol vermelho.

E era como o céu não era céu era uma cor de sangue vermelha lutando contra as criaturas aladas que com garras eram empurradas ele olhou em seus olhos.

E o seu filho que não se lembrava mais não se lembrava por que o amava ele olhou em direção ao homem de aço.

O que houve para onde foi, onde ele tentou fugir.

\- Façam, alguma coisa por favor... – Ele implorou.

E estes que tentava lutar com uma mão enquanto o segurava protetoramente com seu pescoço esticado ele tinha protegendo sua cabeça em seu pescoço ele via a fome ele tentando se segurar em meio a luta o kryptoniano voando em direção.

E a saída a caverna, ele via o homem de aço segurando falando algo que não entendia levantando tremulamente com espasmos seu braço a mão e em sua direção em direção a seu ombro e acima em direção a seu pescoço.

E ele falava algo em direção a ele, que não entendia, ele falava algo, ele não sabia o que e na hora e encostou sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço sentiu um afago em sua cabeça ele sentia fome.

E ele bem, e ele gemeu de dor e abriu seus lábios engasgando e quanto ele não aguentava mais quanto seu coração iria parar mais uma vez, ele via o Superman o deitar longe da batalha.

E ele via alguém era o doutor meia noite a seu lado, ele levantou seus braços e em seguida, ele puxou o pescoço do homem de aço e a força surgia, ele encostou a cabeça em seu pescoço.

E ele o mordeu suas garras surgiam de suas unhas seus dentes aumentavam alguém gritava várias cabeças em sua direção vários gritos dispersos ele via que alguém tentava puxar ele, era uma enorme boca, se transformando em um monstros, uma fera de segundo em segundo, atacando a tudo ao redor, e o primeiro era

E ele sentia cada vez mais faminto, ele não iria deixar que tirassem sua refeição então ele pulou em cima de Superman novamente, ele o atacou..., tentou morder...

Empurrou seja quem for e continuou a sugar seus dentes cravaram no pescoço do homem de aço e chupando seu sangue e bebendo e saciando a sede ele ouvia mais sentia a vontade de matar ele ouviu um grito estrangulado, arrancando pedaços.

E então empurrado jogado de mal jeito em algum lugar, ele não olhou, não percebeu, não se importou apenas a fome era importante quanto se levantando mais forte ele via o homem de aço.

E se jogando novamente em sua direção e sem pensar o agarrou cravando seus dentes em seu pescoço e prensando seus corpos, ele empurrou em direção ao chão e via alguém, suas asas se abriram um rugido surgia, ele se transformava e crescia.

E o agarrando puxando em direção empurrando com tudo, ele iria beber, comer, matar quem quer que fosse, sua fome sua sede era mais importando, o coração batendo fracamente.

E o símbolo de seu peito era familiar o símbolo deveria lembrar alguma coisa, não se lembrava o que contornando o símbolo o símbolo meu Deus.

E o que significava os seus olhos se fechavam, ele olhava a sua volta a sede ele levantou a cabeça quando alguém jogou algo, ele pegou, um silvo, raiva, fome, um rugido, pulando, e aumentando de tamanho, ele dilacerava quem quer que fosse em seu caminho.

E havia um raio em sua direção, ele via um homem louro, seria sua refeição, estava longe agora então este homem serve, ele logo gritou, ele se jogou com tanta força, tanta raiva, ele dilacerava, quem estivesse em seu caminho.

E havia tanto ódio em seguida, pulando em direção a ao homem, antes que fizessem algo mais cravou em sua jugular.

E em seguida, ele o agarrou prendendo ao chão e antes que pudessem fazer algo, ele bebeu seu sangue quando bebia mais, comia a sua caren, alguém o empurrou jogando com uma força de impacto no chão.

E havia uma mulher de cabelos negros e chapéu uma meia e sapatos, ele não se lembrava quem era, ele não sabia sua mente era um abismo um buraco sem recordações, ela o mantinha no chão.

\- Quem é você? – Ele perguntou ainda no chão.

– Por que não me deixa comer. – Disse com um gemido angustiado.

– Tenho fome. – E lagrimas de sangue derramavam de seus olhos.

–Me deixe comer.

\- Meu Deus, Bruce... – Disse em sua direção se abaixando tocando seu rosto com as mãos ajoelhada acima dele, eram escamas.

E ele olhava preso por energias luminosas ou cordas prateadas ao chão.

\- Eu tenho fome... – Disse fechando os olhos e virando o rosto de lado.

\- Olhe para mim, por favor. – Disse a mulher. – Ele olhou em seus olhos e ela disse sussurrando tocando seus olhos se aproximando de seu ouvido e dizendo. – rovaf es erbmel erbmel odut ed osn.

\- Não e assim tão fácil... – Mas era tão difícil, ele gritou, era um rugido, surgindo ali, uma fera, ele se sacudiu tão alucinadamente um grito tão estridentes e dolorosos e tão triste, ele olhou em seus olhos e gemeu olhos para o alto e gritou.

E ele gritou a ponto de chamar atenção de todos principalmente de Cain que empurrava a todos e com uma rajada de fogo negro abria caminhos em sua direção jogando a mulher para o chão.

E libertando o homem preso ao chão e ele o segurou e tocou seus lábios, ele enviou ondas negras em sua boca e empurrou em direção a mulher,j ele o jogo em cima dele a fome ainda estava lá.

E ele automaticamente a mordeu e sem misericórdia, ele a bebeu e bebeu, comeu a carne, era um demônio, e o seu sangue segurando seus mão acima de sua cabeça e tapando sua boca com uma de suas mãos e ele bebeu e disse entre lagrimas.

\- Desculpe Zatana. – E assim bebia seu sangue, a fome era mais forte que as lembranças e mais forte que a magia de Zatanna, ele a devorava, enquanto que ela gritava ainda viva, se debatendo, garras surgiam no lugar da mão.

E então ele via que todos estavam paralisados em seus lugares, um rugido de seu captor gemendo e gritando a liga estava lutando e o homem esquecido olhando a sua volta Cosntantine, ele aumentava de tamanho, uma fera monstruosa.

E ele levantou e como que segurando seu pescoço, ele recitou um cântico curando a ferida e surgia doutor destino a sua volta, ele olhava em sua direção e olhando a volta os dois.

E em seguida soltaram rajadas de luz enquanto que Constantine jogava rajadas em sua direção e jogava ao longe um demônio atordoado para longe o monstro que um dia foi Bruce se aproximando de Zatana, garras, se abriam escamas surgiam em seu corpo, chifre, ondas, cada vez maior.

E ele recitava em sua direção curando suas feridas, mas sem perceber o monstro voltou e correu em sua direção jogando em cima dele derrubando o homem quanto que tentava jogar.

E ele foi recebido pela ajuda de Caim que segurava ao chão e antes que se desvencilhasse tanto Zatana quanto doutor destino jogava uma rajada de luz que empurrou o monstro que um dia foi um homem, para cima se levantando e pulando na direção do doutor destino.

E ele via que seus olhos vermelhos voltavam ao azul, a forma humana lentamente, e gradativamente e sua expressão de fome aumentava um ronco e surgia de seu estomago, ele se jogou como um voo em direção a Doutor Destino.

E ele usava garras para arrancar o elmo de Destino, mas Zatana empurrou e puxou em direção ao chão e ele se levantou em um salto e vários vampiros, monstros e feras eram incinerados ao longe.

E enquanto que Doutor Meia-Noite cuidava do ferimento de Superman caído no chão ele via que o sangue havia praticamente curado para isso apenas faltava sangue.

Ele voltavam lentamente a forma humana, sua expressão, era novamente, como que perdendo a vida, ele flutuava, mais alguns centimetros do chão.

\- Voce não tem forças, Superman. – Disse doutor meia noite.

\- Eu sei, alguém precisa pegar Bruce, precisamos sair daqui.

\- Eu sei. – Disse passando bandagens em seu pescoço.

\- Diana aparecia a seu lado seguidamente de Asa noturna ele olhava em direção a luta entre magos e vampiros, monstros e demônios.

\- Se pudermos derrotar o vampiro ou afastar Bruce daqui, poderemos sair e trazer o verdadeiro Batman de volta...

\- A corda da verdade pode funcionar. – Dizia Dick, ele pode se lembrar e assim poderes sair daqui e trazer o sol de volta

Antes que pudessem dizer mais o vampiro Caim olhou em direção ao homem que bebeu sangue e era um demônio e comia a carne de seus aliados, a poucos minutos a sua primeira vez, ele gritou alucinadamente ondas de sangue negro se projetavam a escuridão.

E em seguida surgia saindo em um buraco negro para fora e voltando para dentro como um redemoinho ele engolia tudo ondas negras e se projetando para o alto ele era em volto de uma ventania que circulava seu corpo.

E eram ondas de raios negros e chamas flamejando como luzes que se projetavam a sua volta e chamas em um turbilhão saiam de seu corpo ondas de raios e chamas saiam espalhando a sua volta.

E ele consumia a toda volta e atingindo em cheio vários heróis a sua volta, ele gritava e pulava como raios se soltavam de seus olhos, ele gritava e pulava naqueles que não eram consumidos pelas chamas.

E logo quando ele gritava e pulou em direção a Constantini e arrancou seu pescoço de seu corpo jogando longe de ser visto, ele pulando com um impacto batendo no chão com os pulsos levantado poeira.

E vinha uma onda de terremoto se seguia, ele lutava com a velocidade de Superman e jogava visão de calor em direção ondas de calor e chamas de raios ondas negras de chamas.

E assim surgia um imenso buraco negro como uma boca se projetava a sua volta engolindo a todos como um de vários redemoinhos, ele gritava sem força.

E jogando e desmembrando a todos aqueles que se opunham a ele e assim Destino foi jogado a longe em direção a o chão próximo de Superman que tentava se levantar.

\- Preciso impedir ele, preciso que me ajude Destino.

\- Ele e meu mentor Destino. – Dizia Dick. – Algo tem que ser feito

\- Eu não posso... – Tentava destino. – Voce não pode fazer nada

\- Voce não entende, Batman precisa voltar a si, ele precisa ver o que está acontecendo. – Dizia Dick. – Batman não mata...

\- Ele não e mais Batman. – Rebateu.

\- Ele está sendo controlado. – Dizia Diana. – Se ele ver a verdade tudo voltara ao normal.

\- Eu posso melhorar a situação. – Disse Doutor destino. – A corda da verdade e a única coisa que pode ajudar, eu posso amplificar seus poderes, enquanto o Superman chama sua atenção...

\- Então dê-me forças para chamar sua atenção. – Disse Superman.

\- Então que assim seja. – Disse Destino, ele recitava cânticos e assim Duperman levantou e voou em direção a Batman, ele o empurrou em direção a parede jogando com um soco.

E ele caiu com impacto no chão levantando poeira e vários pedaços de pedra jogando a sua volta.

Ele se levantou com olhos vermelhos e lagrimas de sangue escorrendo de seu rosto, ele abriu a boca como um imenso buraco negro e chamas projetadas em sua direção ao longe Caim voou ao alto.

E ele pulou em direção a Destino quebrando seu braço, e jogando ao chão vários metros longe de Diana voou para longe levando asa noturna.

Superman socava o Batman jogando ao chão o homem se levantou e com as garras puxou o seu braço e arrancou fora com um tapa e um soco seguido.

E ele jogou ao alto e voando em sua direção como uma garra o jogou para longe vários metros ele olhava o braço decepado e como chamas o incinerou.

Dick caiu em cima dele o jogando ao chão sentado, ele empurrou com a pélvis e o chutou uma voadora, mas não era o suficiente então o vampirou.

E ele estapeou e com um soco o empurrou ele tentava se defender então o morcego batendo com um soco em seguida o jogando longe.

E ele olhava que vários vampiros lutavam e decepavam outros heróis e assim ele antes de virar viu Diana tentar usar uma corda virando à direita com um pulo vertical.

E em seguida, ele se desvencilhou e antes que pudesse de virar novamente foi preso ao chão por Superman.

E que tinha sangue escorrendo de seu braço decepado, ele olhava a sua volta como um chute em sua virilha, virou com uma cambalhota e antes que virasse a mulher-maravilha com uma última vez.

E ele se jogou em sua direção o abraçando e Dick usou esse momento e jogou a corda da mulher maravilha enquanto a mesma o abraçava uma corda em volta de seu corpo e no instante seguindo.

E ele empalou a mulher maravilha enfiando seu braço atravessando sua boca e empalando atrás de Superman, ele caiu para trás e ela para cima dele no chão ele parou.

E em seguida olhando em direção aos dois em meio a uma luta de sua volta a corda com sangue seus olhos em direção aos dois no chão, Dick olhando em sua direção.

E ele viu a verdade a verdade de ter matado olhando a sua volta o vampiro rindo em sua direção neste instante tudo mudou...

Quando ouviu um grito alucinado vindo de dentro do cemitério, de qualquer mundo e entrou com sua capa esvoaçante e assim se deparou com um homem de roupas esfarrapadas este o que parecia com um coveiro.

E sendo atacado na jugular por uma mulher de unhas muito compridas e dentes enormes arrancando sua jugular com sangue escorrendo pelo mesmo um grito animalesco.

E se seguia ele rugia como um animal selvagem, coberta de sangue pongando e pingando...

E assim sem pensar ele correu ao seu encontro e tentou chutar a mulher, esta criatura desviou e jogou o corpo ensanguentado em sua direção fazendo o cair e logo com isso vendo o homem morto ele o tirou de cima.

E ele em seguida correu em direção a mulher este tentando imobilizar a mulher, porém, ele recebeu um soco em seu pescoço salvo pelo kevlar e assim ele tentou chutar para a mulher apenas pegar sua perna e o jogar.

Eram uma grande tempestade chovia ao que parecia sangue escorrendo em um pequeno riacho pessoas caindo aos monde como moscas perseguidas por

Monstros sedentos cujos olhos vermelhos assustavam quem o visse incendiando a visão de todos quando alguém que observava via um riacho.

E olhando transparência desaguando em um córrego quando olhando fixamente para o rio se aproximando cada vez mais seu reflexo...

...Via uma mulher se aproximando cada vez mais até que quando a água estava mais próxima no rio ensanguentado um corpo saia da água uma sombra obscurecida uma garra.

E era uma criatura que saia dos fogos dos infernos chifres e garras e o agarrando por seu rosto e o puxando para dentro gritou a plenos pulmões suas mãos decapitadas instantaneamente.

E afogando no sangue ele gritava até não aguentar mais gritava sendo puxado logo se via deitado... deitando com alguém em cima dele ao redor gritos

Eram mais gritos angustias em um deles.

E ele estava olhando vísceras espalhadas e assim o abocanhando não podendo reagir sendo agarrado de todos os lados afogando e resfolegando...

... Empurrando dentro e fora dentro e fora ele se via entre gemidos de angustia e prazer sangue escorria e pingava em cima dele enquanto seus quadris eram impulsionados com violência.

E quase sendo agora, flutuando, ele perdeu a fome, perdeu a vontade de viver, ele simplesmente esqueceu.

Eles não precisavam

Se estivesse morto, seria tarde demais, estava ali, mais do que catatônico.

E ele logo em meio a uma porta arrombada a sua direita, ele viu sem ver foi um flash, ele não viu pela última ou primeira vez, olhou de longe para o homem de aço correndo em sua direção, ele arrancou as correntes de seu pulso, ele não tinha vida, não tinha o que viver.

E sem vontade de falar, ele não via, não sentia, não falava e não tinha forças para responder, ele gritou e gritou se bem que não sabia se gritou, antes de ser apenas um corpo e sem qualquer resposta.

Ele flutuava, apenas ali, sua forma humana, seu corpo ali mole sem se mexer, ele era apenas um corpo sem alma, parado, paralisado.

Foi levado em direção ao hospital, deixado na sede da Cadmus, envelhecia, anos em dias, até que percebeu que a sua pele parecia anos murchos como uma múmia seca, isso durou 1 ano.

Ele recebeu a visita de vários especialistas, a magia não era retirava, os símbolos de seu corpo brilhavam um branco, perolado, aquele corpo por horas era transparente, quase a ponto da intangibilidade, e voltava ao normal.

Durante um ano de tentativas, onde ele não respondia, e ali deitado naquela cama, flutuando de cabeça branca, longos cabelos brancos sem se mexer.

E ele o pegou em seus braços e nessa hora seu coração parou, ele virou seu rosto e a bem-vinda escuridão o engoliu, ouvia gritos e lamentos, ouvia alguém o chamando sem vontade de olhar.

Como uma onda de sangue que vinha como uma cachoeira que se projetava ao céu a escuridão como um abismo engolia o sol e as sombras alongavam e se projetavam a volta como que garras.

E eles tentavam cortar a sua volta e gárgulas voavam para fora oca da arvores como uma onda de escuridão que se projetava para fora da boca das trevas e o sol desaparecia e era engolida por rios de sangue que se derramavam...

A fome surgia naquele exato momento naquela hora sem controle, se via nos braços de Superman ele abriu os olhos vermelhos como sangue.

\- Me deixe morrer. – E assim ficou novamente na escuridão, sem luz caindo num abismo sem fima.

Ele estava a um ano ou mais ou quanto tempo ficou, não acordou durante o próximo ano.

...Mesmo que sangue escorria das vidraças, como que chovesse sangue de e caíssem cadáveres, gritos e uivos ao alto assombrações fantasmagóricas espectros escuros e enevoados uma fumaça.

E era como nevoa passava por debaixo da porta, ele se materializava a sua frente e logo Bruce olhava hipnotizado antes que tivesse tempo de reagir foi preso pelos braços, ele não se mexia, estava ali catatônico, preso a uma cama, com aquela bocarra abertas, olhos brancos.

Superman, Diana, J'onn, e todos os heróis choravam todos os dias em sua cama.

E era pelo homem em cima dele como agilidade felina como um imenso animal peludo e selvagem rugindo com dentes pontudos e garras afiadas rasgando suas roupas..., ele agora, era uma casca, sua alma se estivesse ali, ou a sua mente, não era encontrada, e aos poucos ele envelhecia, se pudesse dizer milhões de anos.

... como que paralisado, ele olhava com medo e apreensão vendo o sangue escorrendo dos espelhos e das janelas, mãos e garras rasgando sua pele sem se mexer.

... Logo em cima dele esfregando seus corpos com sangue que escorria de suas feridas e seu pijama abaixado até seus calcanhares suas peles e cicatrizes brilhando ao luar rasgando seu abdômen aberto.

E em seguida com suas garras abrindo sua pele em contato direto friccionando terminação nervosa e arrancando a si mesmo aberto.

E com cada crescente investida empalando e mordendo cada parte de seu corpo aberto e sangue e vísceras espalhando cada um com crescente agilidade e ferocidade.

E em seguida ele rasgava e ele teve sua roupa arrancada de seus corpos e ele jogada em algum canto como um pano de chão...

...E logo ele teve suas pernas afastadas levantadas ao alto seus corpos em movimento sem qualquer preparação ele o penetrou suas garras rasgando cada parte seu sangue como um de vários orgasmos perpetrando.

E em seguida alongando seus membros dilacerados de uma so vez recebido por gritos estridentes e engasgados movimento ferozes e animalescos gritos e beijos lábios carnudos unhas arranhando seu peito seus braços.

E ele estava preso a cama, corpo pulando pélvis sendo empurrado tapas estridentes de corpos contra corpos ele sentia empurrado e puxado gritos e mais tapas de seus corpos como cada parte empalada e dilacerada...

... Com violência, empurrando e empurrando batendo com tudo em seu interior estocando com ferocidade e agilidade atingindo um ponto onde o fazia gritar.

As corridas e o que quer que fosse, ele era apenas um cadáver vivo, mantido apenas por um fio, com o seu coração monitorado, pelas dimensões, os pesadelos que o perseguiam.

E subindo ao céum tomado de um buraco negro a sua volta, como uma arvore que crescia enraizada escura e as almas inquietas eram sugadas para sua boca e seus olhos brilhavam como chamas.

E a arvore subia e subia até destruir o que seria a mansão com uma chama negra de cabelos longos e espalhados até que como tudo começou desapareceu a arvore tomava a mansão.

E era como uma expressão escura e de um rosto de uma bruxa, uma boca aberta e de constante grito aberto e espectral de fantasmas.

E ou o que quer que fosse, não eram almas comuns e as poucas eram engolidas e despareciam e assim como que o vento acabasse, Bruce caia de tantos metros de alturas.

E era sem energia sem olhar sem nada como se fosse apenas uma pedra de longos cabelo negros tão longos quanto ele.

Flutuando em um quarto de hospital, como uma múmia viva.

Seus olhos eram brancos, ele flutuava ao redor, sem nunca descer.

E assim inconsciente foi pego por Superman como uma noiva em seu colo, lábios fechados como uma boneca de pano uma imensa arvore assustadora, surgia ao seu redor, que consumiu a tudo até os céus.

E era enorme enegrecida e lá viam ao céu vindos de outros cantos uma nuvem negra mais se aproximando e mais eram corvos que sobrevoaram seus incontáveis ramos e sua copa e suas densas.

Ele tentou puxar o homem morcego daquela energia e o céu, enevoado.

Desespero, Batman estava apenas flutuando sem descer...

E eram espeças folhas escuras como um cabelo de uma bruxa ou até mesmo uma assombração metros e metros ao alto de uma imensa arvore que tinha uma sombra alongada e curva energia escura se desprendia dela...

O homem de aço levava um inconsciente Bruce Wayne cobrindo com sua capa até o chão gramado longe da arvore da casa, mas no terreno olhando a sua volta e depositando entre os seus aliados.

E ele estava olhando a sua volta em busca de ajuda Steve Trevor olhava a sua volta e sendo os primeiros a chegar seus olhares eram preocupados seguidos de Zatana e Constantini e a Enfermeira pesadelo e alguns combatentes dispersos correndo em sua direção.

\- Eu não esperava por isso. – Disse Constantini olhando.

\- Nenhum vampiro e assim, nenhum monstro nasceu dessa forma. – Disse Frank Stein olhando seu corpo. – Não devemos matar ele? - perguntou

\- NÃO – Rugiu Superman se colocando a frente de Frank Stein com seus olhos de calor.

Ao redor se aproximando chegou Zatana – Os homens que fizeram isso, fugiram matando alguns soldados do Cadmus, mas conseguimos pegar Dracula e Carim, ele gritava desesperado. – Disse Zatana olhando ao redor.

E era como que visse pesadelos por toda a parte e sombras alongadas se projetando como tentáculos e fios a terra e a grama tudo rachava ao redor e mais sombras surgia como rostos fantasmagóricos.

E eram ondas espectrais gritos dispersos surgiam como que fosse Banshis, tudo saindo para fora da terra e subindo ela olhou alarmada em direção a todos que poderiam ver a mesma coisa no exato momento.

\- Aqui não é seguro. – Disse Constantini. – Olhando ao redor

\- Temos câmeras e gravações. – Disse um homem. – Ele gravou tudo que fez com Bruce Wayne. – Disse um outro.

\- Superman leve Bruce Wayne para o furgão de tratamento médico, temos que fazer exames e depois para a Cadmus agora nós vamos sair daqui. – Disse.

No exato momento tudo tremia vibrando ao redor Flash corria em seu auxilio quando quase caindo vibrando ao redor ramos e trepadeiras se desprendiam.

E em seguida agarravam algumas pessoas ali eram salvas e levadas do local e assim todos saiam do território da arvore.

Superman carregava em seus braços o milionário, e olhava ao redor estava fora da propriedade vários furgões espalhados e neles em grades fechados vampiros presos pelo menos o que restava, ele era uma múmia que não parava de envelhecer.

E ele olhava ao redor e via vários combatentes do crime, entre eles alguns policiais machucados e vários arranhões em vários lugares e sentado com cobertores e cafés quentes.

E os afiliados do Batman que se aproximavam na hora do exame pareciam muito preocupados.

Superman aterrissava próximo de um hospital móvel e era esperado por médicos e especialistas.

Ele colocou o homem inconsciente na maca e observava de perto enquanto que procediam exames que pareciam de toque e nenhuma resposta da pessoa.

E os seus cabelos brancos, lisos iguais aos tentáculos que se desprendiam da terra e da arvora ele flutuava sem vento até o momento de abaixar sem vida sem respostas.

E sem qualquer sinal de consciência, olhando para todos ouviu um esgar e via que em seu corpo, ele parecia mais pálido que o normal branco com neve e as cicatrizes que adornavam seu corpo haviam desaparecido, sendo substituídos por símbolos.

E logo colocando a mão em sua testa estava incrivelmente gelado e suando frio, um dos médicos colocou um termômetro no homem medindo sua febre vários segundo intermináveis passavam alarmando.

E era que o que temiam, cobertores foram colocados urgentemente calafrios em seu corpo não tinha febre ele parecia cada vez mais pálido.

E em choque tremendo e tremendo, sua respiração acelerava até que em engasgos sufocados ele estava estranhamente sofrendo de hipotermia...

\- Eu posso esquentar ele com meu calor. – Disse o homem de aço olhando em direção a junta medica.


	87. Chapter 87

20

**Notice**

**Here's violence, torture, mutilation and rape.**

**The story is from chapter 79** ** to chapter 87, and from an alternate reality, it talks about torture..**

**They are graphic scenes of torture, conventional or by magic.**

**There are rape, psychological trauma and sacrifices,attempted murder and suicide, nightmares, monsters and violence, you are** ** warned.**

**Graphic and explicit scenes of violence**

**Kidnapping, private incarceration and torture.**

**If you proceed, at your own risk, **

**Think hard before proceeding at your own risk.**

**You've been warned.**

**It is part of a story, will take the liberty of reading, but if you do not read there is not much to do, besides accompanying the unfolding.**

**If you do not like do not read, if you are sensitive do not read, this is a story of an alternative reality.**

All right, come here, Superman. "Said a red-haired man in a lab coat.

And so climbing into the ambulance lying next to him he hugged the smaller man looking into his tired and pale face of chills hugging with the nearest gallows there looking in his direction with apprehension and more doubts...

Can I get in the car? And grayson asked looking alarmed toward him.

Without blinking each of them agreed and so the paramedics closed the ambulance and entered heard the signal and soon followed the sirens.

And also accompanied by two paramedics who turned on heart rate sensors on the screen and monitor attached to his body monitoring his movements and talking.

\- Try to get closer to it if possible embrace it more and rub the blankets on it forming friction. "Said the brunette woman.

And then rubbing the blanket on his legs and squeezing around his body, the other lifted up and took a reflective mirror and led toward the two men lying down and the woman saying.

\- Try to use your heat vision in this device i will enlarge it without burning the electric blanket. " He said by plugging in an outlet while rubbing and thus increasing the power of it when he saw the man of steel use his heat vision.

And after the movement of his tires none of them spoke for long minutes, Grayson approached and also joined in creating friction in his body and passed his hand through the face of his mentor.

Somehow he woke up with a tug of air, was old as a mummy, he looked for the first time.

And looking in his direction when they heard a movement and choking Bruce had his face turned toward Superman's body, even at that time with so much work did not increase his body heat, his teeth beat.

He looked tired and a deep dark circles forming as if he had not slept for months his blue eyes opened with difficulty and groaned amid chills.

And followed by cold sweats, looking in his direction in a hoarse voice blue eyes ice tired and worn showing canine teeth these seemed more sharp than normal

I'm just... I'm cold... – Moaned by shrinking his head and getting closer to Superman, trying to grab onto his robes he looked almost for the first time towards him, as if to see his presence.

\- Superman... - Moaned in his chest looking several times after flashing.

I' I don't feel well... – At that moment his eyes turned to the orbits and one choke followed by another and he said in a breath.

" I can't breathe... – And the freezing cold itself comes out of vapors from your mouth, when what least expected a seizure followed by beats so fast that they scared.

And to all having to be held in bed, trembling convulsively and foaming from his mouth he sweated so much that he dripping and wetthed the sheets and urinated on it...

It's going faster. Shouted a woman rising from a jump towards the front, opening the window with a stride.

" Hurry up as fast as you can.

And at that moment they heard what didn't want his heartbeat to cease, he had a cardiac arrest choking and reswed urgently until everything stopped quiet like a cemetery.

Like an angry woman said.

He returned to get catatonic, white eyes and floating, aging more.

Get out of here. – And so began the heart massage several thought-provoking and dark minutes if they followed cardiac massage the crucial moment several minutes.

And they passed while trying to do the cardiac massage process until they were forced to use the defibrillator three times.

And he wore an oxygen mask pumping air into his lungs lifting his mouth capping his nose, they saw endless seconds and minutes until they reached cadmus and his weak but pulsating heart.

And taking him urgently on a stretcher to the intensive care room, he was soon being intubated, he was hooked up to oxygen machines and followed by unconscious examination room.

And he saw metal plates and objects of x-ray, electro and echo each other yet as cold and pale as a dead, blood tests, were coming soon behind the other heroes the dark justice league the soldiers of cadmus and the league of justice.

There several suspicions and no solution in the case, the man of steel headed to the bed of the unconscious millionaire and stood watching when he saw Steve Trevor approaching towards him.

And they waited Superman sat there in a chair on the right side and Diana on the left side each holding the unconscious man's hand.

\- He could die at any moment or live. "The Martian said.

"The first few hours are important. I said. Then he can stay stable.

\- I... - Said Diana stroking Bruce's face.

\- We didn't have time to talk. "Superman said.

We can tell. "Said the Martian. Maybe he'll listen. "Said the alien.

And he stood in the corner of the room watching the human lying on the bed.

They alternated at times, stayed together, helped change their bed linen, catheters the probe, and talked to him.

It lasted for weeks...

Bruce. "Diana said, I love you, we love you. " He said with tears caressing his face with dark circles.

\- I love you, I feel like I want to be with you. - Superman said, his eyes were closed and deep dark circles formed the swelling had disappeared.

There were prominent veins on his arms on his face, he was hot, very hot, that day they put gel bags on his body being probe-fed.

And many other intravenous remedies, he had another cardiac arrest, and soon came back five minutes later, the beard was about to do, so Diana did, she sang...

And for that nothing was more than a distant whisper, nothing more than that, Superman helped her exchange Bruce Wayne, Damiam visited him.

And along with Dick and stayed for hours Dick cried at how much the beeps were audible, at that time they left minutes later.

And every day Diana, J'onn e Kal sitting caressing-or chopping sua roupa, telling stories and declaring seu love, each um telling his life.

And in the end all the members of the justice league made visits every day sitting down to talk, and trying to talk to Bruce, and so visit almost every day of Alfred.

They discovered, in addition to Dick and Jason's witness, that there was footage of all bruce wayne torture sessions, which they discovered to be a year of torture, followed uninterrupted, and mercilessly.

The men involved in the sect were caught, but their leaders fled, so there was security 24 hours a day, moved to the Watchtower, because of this, among the safety of the members of the justice league themselves.

He was never left alone, he was always veiled, by a member of the league, even if he did not wake up so soon.

He never woke up for a while, at least the constant visits, tears of all, he was catatonic, they no longer saw him awake for a while.

Bruce fell asleep, and did not wake up, floating, unconscious among the beeps of the machines, and several weeks passed and everyone was very worried between fever and arrhythmia crises, a long time of worry, until a few weeks later, he no longer needed the hemodialysis machine, but did not wake up, he was catatonic, floating as if he would never wake up...

When he was being followed by a choking, he did not breathe, he pulled the air, choked the beeps of the machines went crazy, he gurgled, there was an oxygen mask, he had a heart attack, followed by convulsions.

Superman called, nurses, and they were taken out of the room, heard screaming struggling, as if they saw backwards saw as if on camera legend, going too fast, him rejuvenating and returning to have a young skin, his hair turned white and did not return to normal.

Diana, Clark and J'onn, were desperate, he was not well, he was sedated several times.

Bruce. They said in unison, and so returned the edge of the bed Diana caressed her hair.

He made a groan flashed his eyes and saw around him turning his attention to both and they called him and Superman said.

\- Bruce...

Did you hear us? He asked.

His weary eyes flashed, made a half smile and shook his head denying, and returning to sleep once more.

After a very long time, Bruce woke up, still tied up, the bed, he looked around, looked as if gradually entering despair, he could not cope with the memory of captivity.

He gasped, his heart, he was racing, and he couldn't remember when he got there, God, God..., if he was there, it meant he went crazy..., but he was too good, he looked at himself, gasped, reswelting, he screamed, was rescued between hysterical attacks of screams, and panic...

He was looking around, he went into despair, struggled, screamed at the top of his lungs, more nurses were called to keep him there, he was seed once more, falling into unconsciousness...

He tried to slit his own throat, screaming and panting, not the man he once was.

He was tied to the bed, had catatonias crises, trapped in a bed, in a padded room, he was nobody else.

Both sitting in the chair in front of him Superman pulled his hand, he had a feeding probe, he and kissed his fingers, trying to make him calm down, tried to hold, his hands, arms, fingers this surprised him increased more eyes Diana did the same and J' onn stroked his head ..., trying to hold him, he screamed even more...

And they both kissed each of his cheeks near his lips, despair, he had weeks of uncontrolled attacks, though stuck to the bed, and to a padded room.

But they didn't do anything else than that.

They were afraid... Fear of being rejected..., fear of what might happen... fear of what Bruce might do next.

He could not say anything in fact the tube prevented everything, he looked around and after that straying from his looks the room the appliances, and the probes catheters, he moved better that can weak legs noticed, he moaned and moved uncomfortable.

He received caresses from Diana, J' onn and Clark and so wonder woman and martian stayed while Superman left the room, he followed his trail, he went very fast and returned accompanied by the doctor midnight.

They looked at the devices, measured his pressure, his heartbeat, Bruce's eyes, he was looking toward the ceiling at the machines, seeded.

He raised his hands and held the Martian's hand, he stopped unexpectedly and pointed toward the tube in his mouth, and the ropes that held him, he gasped, he screamed crazed, there were hysterical bouts of crying, where he tried to kill himself, until he was pinned to bed.

He refused to eat, and got stuck, had blackouts, he couldn't stay coherent and not even connected to reality, at that time, came nightmares, and bouts of despair.

And then the probes continued and just waited to wake up between catatonic crises, and that was two years later, it was two o'clock in the morning of a Thursday, looking at an electronic clock on the wall next to it.

And after that he still with the breathing tube and the oxygen hose in his mouth, looking at each of them asleep in their respective chairs.

And the pain, his stomach hurt, a groan and he had no strength sat weak a tube in his mouth, he saw half sleepy and hearing distant echoes getting closer and closer and heard some voices ever closer to him.

And some hands caressing his other hands holding his own hands, and so he heard from a distant echo to some noise, he listened as he opened his eyes.

I love you, Bruce. " He said Superman stroking his face, ever since that moment when you saved me that we fought together... – A body leaning against him caressing his hair...

Soft hands and a feminine voice... Diana...? And he thought. " I feel the same way... - That day we wanted to declare ourselves, we wanted to be together... - A voice stuck. And with you. I want to be by your side... - A voice... The Martian?

A kiss on his pore, a cuddle, some tube in his mouth, he opened his eyes, slowly and when he felt them get up he tried, he moaned an pantand saw he tried to hold answering both hands, not to go away.

He opened his eyes and saw Superman, J' onn and Diana.

That's not love. I said one morning. It's guilt. " Said turning his face with tears.

Gradually, he began to enter less into despair, but there were bouts of hysterical crying, he could not sleep, on a 2-hour shift, at a time, literally he had bouts of screaming, crazed.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and each of the heroes tried him and forced him to eat, until at some point he began to eat soup, in addition to a feeding probe.

It was difficult to touch him, too often, he would not get over it so soon, he was sarisk, and walked away as if he had been touched, sometimes shrunk in a corner, being watched by someone.

He was passing with a psychologist, who showed up once a week, when he tried to tell him what happened, it took him two months to get to talk without attacks and screams.

Followed by several suicide attempts, the psychologist herself had seen the videos, but he himself could not speak more than twice about it, he could not, and at that time, he could never cope.

He had bouts of blackouts, and to his utter despair among the blackouts, he kept floating between nightmare worlds, and that didn't help.

He began to realize that they were not just simple nightmares, he really was played by infernal dimensions.

Which made him unable to talk and she wouldn't visit him again after six months of trying.

They believed that this was nothing more than the trauma nightmares he felt when he went through torture for a year too long.

One morning he was looking at the ceiling, he literally had a crying fit in bed, between his crises, it was the first attempt to try to loosen up, but he had bouts of weakness, it was lack of food.

Where's Alfred now? He asked one morning. " When Superman gave him pieces of apple crumpled, when he no longer tried to kill himself, he had plastic spoons.

For a man of 1.98 tall weighing 60 pounds, he felt weak and he was, he was skinny.

He was here yesterday. "Clark said, giving a spoonful of crumpled apple in his mouth.

Have you been? He questioned.

It was. "He seemed hesitant, and said, passing his fingers over his tear-soaked cheek.

\- You had a blackout two weeks ago, woke up last night, after two hours after Alfred left. "Clark said.

He stood still, said no more, until Clark was replaced by Diana, he stood there looking towards the wall, shrunk on sheets, he turned after a half hour towards Diana.

Can I get up? He asked.

She didn't answer anything in her direction. Diana, please.

Why is that? She asked.

I want to go to the bathroom. He asked.

Don't you want a potty? She questioned.

He sniffed in his direction. Come on, Diana, you're stronger than me. He said. "You know I won't try anything. I said. Please, i'm sorry.

\- You could... - She said, looking in her direction.

\- More than two years ago, I could, but not now. He said. It unties me. "He seemed to the verge of tears

He got up and untied him, looked destroyed.

He sat down, and got out of bed, was a thin man, after all, who walked slowly, toward the bedroom door, he was accompanied by Diana, he had a long white hair.

And that stood in front of his face were long and went down to below the heels, he walked with his head down, with slippers and a white pajamas, slipping on the floor.

Diana. "He questioned with his head down and his hair in front of his face.

Yes, i'm sorry. "She said with her hand on her shoulder,

How long have I been here? He asked.

Four years. She said.

So long. " He said, bent as if he had lost all the energy, he leaned on the wall on his back, he sniffed looking up, and then headed toward the bathroom, he saw that she came in with himand, she looking and next to him.

Are you going to look? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. She said. "I've bathed you. She said. I've seen it all. She said.

He looked at her behind her hair, he could say something at that time, he would, but he changed his mind, and he lowered his pants, which slipped on his heels next to his underwear and turned toward the toilet, and went to urinate with his hand on his penis.

It was just hearing the noise of urine, he looked towards him, after a while he lifted his clothes and went to wash his hands in the sink.

They went towards the room, he looked towards the bed, as if dragging shrunken, that day she did not tie him up, he slept soon after...

He woke up in the mood to shower, it was Superman that morning, that he touched and pulled his arm.

Can I take a shower? He asked.

Do you want it? Superman questioned him, sitting, while he brought him a puree.

He took him to the showers, he learned to ask to touch Bruce who walked away, dodged and was sobyte.

He realized he was skinny, sitting on a stool with Superman helping him to snooan, he had fluttering hands, he looked at himself, symbols on his body, his whole body, he looked at his back.

Day after day, he acted between the long sleep and catatonic crises and with his habits of dragging and getting shrunk in the corners, sleeping under the bed, and touching his arms and holding on to his heels.

As soon as they saw his eyes behind his hair, he shrunk, and had feline habits of crawling in corners, in the form of chins and shrunk embraced on the floor, with his arms wrapped around his knees, often not seen even his own eyes and face.

What earned the nickname Uncle IT., he did not care, felt the nightmares, and realized that he could jump from dimension to dimension, he could jump between dimensions, which he did not tell him, so he realized that he did not dream, were not nightmares, were dimensions, and bad futures, very bad.

He heard, sometimes when he jumped through the shadows, the tears crying of many heroes in the corners, they felt guilty for him, the desire to leave increased, he wanted very much to leave, he did not participate in anything else.

In the midst of these blackouts, which were dimensional psychic leaps, he gasped and awoke in Clark's arms.

Panting, he was in Clark's arms when hands were boad on his back.

He jumped, there were hands on his face, touching his head, on Superman's shoulders, he gasped and saw that they were bathing him, stroking his head.

\- Clark... - He said.

Just calm down. "The Kryptonian said.

Can you stand? - Questioned Clark

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

The water was hot, but he trembled, felt more than weak, he was abrasion from behind. "He became tense, but Diana stroked his head.

Just calm down. It's all right. "Diana said. You're safe.

Diana. "They were stroking him. He wasn't afraid. But his teeth were beating, they were hugging for a few minutes, until he would stop shaking.

I'm fine. He said.

He was dry and put a new pajamas on him, and went to the room.

He heard a voice that called him, increasingly insistent, he listened louder and louder, began in nightmares, and were increasingly frequent, seemed like his, but he knew it was not, he was insistent that he called him somewhere..., a world in darkness...

He needed to leave... and urgently.

Many times he was caught, shrunk asleep under the bed, he moved through the shadows, to this world that was called more and more often, it was where he wanted to die, the place he would die, after finding who was calling him...

He was under the table of the watchtower cafeteria, he began to be taken to eat in the cafeteria, he was not allowed forks and knives, at most a plastic spoon, most of the time he was fed by Diana and Clark or another member who was his companion.

Alfred..., he visited him, he didn't want to know and didn't even ask how long he'd stay longer, he just didn't care at that point, Alfred, or anyone else tried to take his hair off his face, he was away, he shrunk to the sudden touch, and he often shrunk into corners.

He was lying on his side on the bed, looking toward the wall, without actually seeing, under many coverings, it was when Barry arrived accompanied by Superman and J'onn, they went to talk.

Hey, i'm sorry. "Superman said. " Can you get a visit? You questioned it.

He didn't move, just breathed and when he finally asked.

Who...? He asked the question.

They looked at each other worried, it really seemed like they didn't want to talk about it, they tried to push their hair away from his face, so he could push him away with his hand.

\- Jason... Dick...

Any reaction, he stayed a few minutes...

I can give it a try. I said.

Are you ready? It was Superman asking.

\- I'm never going to be ready, but I know I don't have a choice. I said.

You can wait a while. "Barry said.

"They will insist until they succeed. "Bruce said.

"My will means nothing. I said. It doesn't matter. I said.

\- But... - Well. "Superman said.

Superman's not done.

Just get me sure. I said.

Bring them in. I said. If I can't. I said. Be sure of me. "He said, without moving.

A moment later, while he almost regressed to a catatonic state with the visit of Jason and Dick.

Dick and Jason sitting in a chair, he waited for them to talk, their steps, toward the room...

Old man. It was Jason's voice.

\- Bruce...

He really was there, dead in soul.

He tried his best not to go into despair, he was hyper ventilating.

\- I really wanted you to apologize to us...

\- There wasn't a moment when I didn't think about it...

\- He..., the rape...

STOP, STOP, STOP. He said. After that moment.

\- I can't talk about it, no matter how hard I try. I said. You can come here. I said.

"You can pay me a visit. I said. But I can't. I said. "I just can't. He did.

I'm sorry, i'm sorry. "Bruce said. I can't do it. Say what you want. "Never or until I can put my pieces together. He said. I can't.

He heard footsteps, knew they got up.

Don't come any closer. He said.

He didn't turn around.

Don't touch me. He said.

\- Bruce... - Tried Dick.

He just managed to turn towards Dick and Jason, at some point he was in the cafeteria, they didn't see much of his face, covered by his hair.

It was hard, just touching his hands, it took more than two months, to touch his hands without shrinking.

He didn't often look at people's faces, he didn't give a second look.

They didn't talk about it, he couldn't, there were days, that the voices increased, the screams in his dreams were louder, he woke up from nightmares, was cheered by someone, amid screams, between tears and hysterical cries.

He wished to die, amid his cries, there was still sedation, he got out of control, he could no longer be him, he was on the automatic, he ate on the automatic, he showered on the automatic.

Right at that time, he was shrunk under the table in conchinha, he looked in the darkness of the table.

He listened to conversations and didn't intrude, he didn't want to know, with his hair spread, he saw that Superman every time someone passed by questioned him, and again they looked under the table, he didn't answer at first, but with insistence, he spoke or hello and I'm fine.

Hal passed there, he ducked down and stood under the table, with two plates of cake there, he was sitting approaching.

\- Can I get closer to you Spooky? - He questioned Hall.

After a minute he breathed and said.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

Do you want to have a cake? - He questioned Hall.

Is anyone having a birthday? He questioned.

\- Aguem's doing 41 years. He said.

Happy birthday to her. "He said, still shrunken, and with his arms around his legs.

\- Someone's almost in middle age. "Bruce said.

He kept quiet for a few minutes, sighing, he didn't notice and didn't even look at his expression, he heard a sniff, a choke.

Do you want to participate? " He questioned Hall after a while.

No, i'm not. I said.

Come on, Spooky. " Insisted Hal.

He poked him, he didn't pay attention, nor did he push him away, Hall was always annoying, he didn't fight back, but he kept poking, insistent, it took him a good 10 minutes until he tried to pull his fingers away, and he pushed him, he tickled him, he laughed half a laugh. "You can stop, Hal, please. "He moved further towards the couch, his singing was dark anyway.

If you're going to eat, I'm going to stop you off. "He said, he kept tickling.

\- Just one piece, I'm going to stop. He said.

A piece? He questioned.

\- Will you stop poking me? " He questioned,

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

He with one arm began to stretch toward the cake dish, which he did not pay attention to what flavor.

Hall pulled away. "You saw having to eat at the table. " Said Hall.

That's not fair, Hall. He said.

Come on Spooky. " Said Hall.

\- I'il get up and wait for you there, if you're not there in four minutes I'il come back to poke you. "Hall said, walking away from under the table.

Bruce was like a feline stretching, Hall was stretching away, and Bruce stretched out, an arm and slowly climbed onto the couch near the round table, it was a corner table, he put his right hand then left and a part of his head appeared on us at the table, he looked with only one eye in sight amid that pile of white hair.

It was a blue so intense and beautiful that if it was seen more often it would hypnotize.

Everyone was there looking, he himself found himself in a black pajamas, stretching his arm, toward the plate, Hal pushed away the plate.

\- All you Spooky, and sitting down. "Said the green lantern, some people sitting around, were all gathered there, Diana next to Hall, and Superman beside him, he slowly got up and sat down.

He shrank there in the chair.

\- Spooky straight. I said.

At that moment, he spoke.

\- If I stay here and eat, can I go back to the room? He questioned.

\- If you eat everything, and stay at least 10 minutes here, yes. "Superman said.

It's okay, it's okay. He said.

It was rare that he stretched out and showed his whole height, he was tall, 1.99 tall, in a slim body of 60 kilos, it was a bad sight.

He sat down, Hall pushed the plate at him.

I can have a fork.

No, i'm not. Everybody there said.

\- I'm going to give you the cake. " Said Hall.

In the mouth? "He questioned,

Do it there, Spooky. " Said Hall.

\- He pulled his hair away from his lips and started giving the cake, and he saw that it was chocolate cake, black and white mixed, looking down, it was yummy, he gave in his mouth, and watching was one of his favorites, it was a good taste, but did not pay much attention at all.

There were many heroes after 30 minutes that Hall made him stop between the buttonand checked over whether he ate.

\- Open your mouth Spooky. He said.

He looked all over, having stood there, with heroes around, that moment, he saw everyone walking past him, giving small good morning cards, good recovery, little plastic roses, if they didn't talk to him, Bruce wouldn't answer, just with his head leaning against the table after a while.

He looked around, seeing happy faces, he was nauseous, some cheers were not so hot.

He looked toward Hall.

Can I go now? He questioned. Please, i'm sorry.

He got a grimace.

Let's go, let's go. " Hall said, accompanying him to his room.

He went to brush his teeth being watched by the green lantern, and then went toward the bed, covered himself, enraged at happiness, he was valated by Hall to sleep.

But he did not gain weight, being one of the reasons for concern of all, besides his strange habit, and the fact that he did not walk much, shrunk in corners.

60 kilos for a long time, for someone who has to eat, he was allowed after 3 months of not attempting suicide, using spoons...

Always accompanied by his colleagues, he did not seem bothered, it was that monosilabic, he looked around, sitting in the cafeteria accompanied, by J'onn, who watched, he did not invading his mind, which he heard was fractured, and could run the risk of a collapse if pressed.

Drinking soup slowly, he looked around, when he watched heroes coming and going, it was his house practically, he was visited by his children and Alfred, who seemed to fall into tears in rare moments, he never hugged him, he did not make comments, did not calm him, just there, sitting, hearing about Gotham.

He was allowed pens, and made some drawings, he had a good hand.

He discovered a gift, the painting, he took paintings, after a while, brushes.

He never asked, he didn't want to know, they didn't make comments of his hair, he was left free, sitting in a chair, in the watchtower observatory, looking toward the moon for hours, with only the company of a hero, got up to eat and go to the bathroom.

He started doing this often, he had a net hanging there, in a side corner looking toward the moon and space.

He was allowed to use forks and knives, he didn't have many muscles, he was simply a skinny tall man who was cowering in corners.

Moments later, he was allowed alone, but he knew he had cameras, watching him.

At some point between Alfred's visit, he didn't know when.

\- Do you want to go back to Gotham, boss, Bruce? " You questioned Alfred.

He was having some soup.

Could I? He just questioned.

But do you want to? He questioned.

\- I don't care. - He said. - The cave is good. - He said.

The next week he returned to Gotham, he was passing, his time sighing, he realized that Jason and Dick took over as Batman, he was found, in a dark corner of the cave, he was always shrunk, there with his knees on his chest, sitting, sometimes he was lying on the couch, never at any time turned on the television or listened to the radio.

He was always found in corners, or lying on the couch, he was often observed.

The Mars Hunter, Superman, Diana, Hall, everyone visited him every day.

He wants to watch TV. "It was Hall, watching him sitting with his head on his knees, sitting on the couch, with his knees close to his chest, and his head leaning against him, he barely got up, not much his head.

He touched his shoulder, he looked toward Hall, and raised his head. " Anything beve. - Said. - Bruce. - If you want to call. - Said.

He watched some channels when someone offered, but never on his own initiative, he had simply lost all will.

And the voices chased him, he didn't look, he knew that Damiam was still Robin, it was a few attempts of two weeks of conversation, he was forced to sit at the table, to eat, but he did not talk, he was as said walking, eating and bathing in the automatic, just yes, or no.

Constant visits of heroes, always accompanied, he was looking, and still not out, he expected to be left, a while alone, for himself.

It was spent a month, eating with fork and knife, lost in his world, isolated, alone, when he was left alone.

Somehow he saw Damiam with Dick and Jason heading for the patrol, he saw Alfred going up, he promised, just five minutes, if that was all right.

He just couldn't, he wanted to leave, he climbed up towards his room, picked up some clothes, put them in a backpack, went down to the cave, donned a Batman outfit.

Bruce then took a pocket, placed several objects he thought he might need, made a letter to each, and with tears, entered through the shadows, he went away, where he thought he would find what he was looking for.

Where there would be no pain, where he would not remember, where he had stayed far from where his pain was, everything was left behind.

He walked through infinity, among what would be desert sands, he passed and passed.

They were destroyed worlds, passing through some decaying worlds, he did not know when he arrived when he passed, he simply walked, with only scorpions like his companions.

He's been around worlds after worlds, nightmares, after nightmares...

He fled and fled, when very weak, he looked toward the ruins of several temples, where he was welcomed by a people, a cult, for a time, which he could not count, in a dimension that lived on an extensive land of sands.

There was Oasis, it was a strange dimension, he came across the creatures, which was a dragon, an immense red dragon, it was he who called him a va, there wasahuge castle, an underground passage, he looked at the creature.

In the cave a long, scaly body.

That he said, looking at him.

Until we met. "I told the Creatures. My version of Batman. I said.

Are you Bruce Wayne? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said.

Did you call me? He asked.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. I have to tell you about the future. I said.

\- Are you going to keep your promise? He questioned.

Yes, i'm sorry. He said. "I will deliver you from all your suffering. I said. "You will never be hurt again. And they will never hurt you again. He said.

You will no longer be seen, or felt. "Said the creature.

\- In return tell me all the futures you've seen that you've ended up in nightmares. I said. "And I will deliver you from your pain. I said.

Her mouth increased and a light appeared from her, it was teeth and more teeth and a golden and white light with countless stars.


	88. Chapter 88

22

I'm going to protect him. I said. "I will teach you not to be weak anymore. I said.

The version of himself of a dragon accompanied him for a very long time, before moving on, he rid him of his fears, he no longer wanted to return, he was taken from world to world, without ever wanting to return.

And one day he went between his travels, he was captured by Darkseid, between invasions of Apokolips, the land, he tried to run, but I was captured...

Who the other people are you? "He questioned towards each of the Batmans.

I'm Batman. "I had said every single one of them.

He sniffed sitting on the floor, still with runny semen and asked to tear off the mask.

I want to know. "He said, showing his face. Who's behind the mask. He said. Are you BruceWayne?

Are you? " He questioned the other in his direction.

\- I'm marta kane and thomas wayne's son, they were murdered, and if I'm not mistaken, if your Jason Todd was murdered by the Joker like mine.

They told each of them, as they were captured, they went through different levels of catastrophes in their respective worlds.

And they told them the same thing about their lives, they were just like them.

Darkseid raped him, him with his screams, and leaving him letting him slip to the ground, until he was called, and began to share their respective stories.

He was sitting in a white cell, with only the mask, boots, his blouse raised up, with rape marks on his body, semen dripping, from his hole, sitting on the floor with his legs spread out, and with no pants and underwear.

He had a current of energy that kept him from leaving wherever he was, but did not stop him from walking through the cell, and watching his back, an immense red moon in the sky, he turned his body down and threw up a black slit.

In front of him, there were five versions of Batman, were chained, one above the ground, with his arms fastened by chains of energy, one sitting in a chair with his arms attached, and others attached to walls, none of them interrupted him while he told his story.

Are you, okay? " He questioned batman whose body was hanging standing by currents of energy.

Is there any way we could get out of here? – Questioned another, they were all at some point just stuck.

\- If i'm raped and tortured in front of five versions of me, is that the least well? "He said, watching the window. So I am. I haven't been cut. I said. I'm used to it.

\- I can release the currents of energies that hold them, but we can't get out of our respective energy domes. I said.

\- I think there's a way we can touch each other, but we don't go out. He said.

\- Is he going to do the same to us? He questioned.

\- There were four others before you. He said.

"I was the last to be captured. He said.

"He tortured after hours, he raped me. I said.

"Andhe killed them when he couldn't get what he wanted. - " Said Batman who was out of pants, he was there looking towards everyone there.

He raised a lever by releasing the others.

\- I didn't expect you to be raped by Darkseid. "Said another approaching this Batman.

\- My life was less torturous than yours. " Said another. " But no less difficult. I said.

\- We don't have everything we want. "Said Batman in Blue.

\- I faced an invasion of Apokolips. "Batman said he was raped. "I traveled through the multiverse, and found another civilization. I said. " I have discovered the ability to teleport, and I can find and find anyone, anywhere in the multiverse.

\- And I talked to a dragon version of me. I said.

That's interesting. " Said another.

That's good for you. " Said another.

No, i'm not. I said. It wasn't good. I said. If I had discovered these aliens before the invasions, before the destruction of the earth. I said. You'd be welcome. I said. "It's no use now. He said. "I was tortured, and I tried to come back when I was kidnapped.

\- I found out my world was invaded a few months after I ran away. I said.

Who were they? You questioned him.

\- They were an alien cult called the One-Na. He said. "They were the ones who showed inscriptions from the ends of worlds.

\- Somehow I can't teleport away from that cell.

\- He sealed our powers. "Said another Batman. "I have power that I acquired after an invasion of Brainiac. He said. "I could create barriers. I said.

Power. - He questioned another.

Technopathy. " Said another. And I was captured. He said.

\- Who... - Questioned another.

Brainiac. He said. You've experimented with me. I said. - I can communicate and control any technology. He said. "But somehow, here, as you said. He looked. I can't either. He did. " I can connect to any technology in the multiverse.

What about you? He questioned another.

"I am immortal. He said. It was in a fight in the lazaro pits against Ra's. He said.

What was your life like? You questioned it. " It was a red and black suit, the one who was sitting, and now he was up and like the gray Batman, the blue Batman, and the Purple and Green Batman.

He was batman dressed in black with white hair.

How old are you? " He questioned the man pulling his hair away from his face, he was young, he thought a Batman in his direction.

\- I was kidnapped, when I was 38, after the torture, I was rescued, after a little over 3 years, and then I realized I didn't get old, so I don't know how long it's been, and I don't even know my own age. I said. "I didn't stop to tell you. He said.

\- I can predict my opponent's next move. " Said another. It would be acquired. I said.

"When I was kidnapped by an army of Coluanos. I said. " Said another.

\- Apparently, let me guess. You can't use it. " Said another.

\- I got caught by the Citadel. " Said another. "I can copy any physical or mutant ability, as long as I can touch or approach, this person. I said. And I can turn her against whoever attacked me. I said. In the case of bullets. I said. "She returns where she came from. I said.

\- And how long were you captive to the Citadel?

\- Five years of the earth. He said. But they were much more there. He said.

Yes, i'm sorry. I said.

\- I traveled the multiverse. " Said another.

\- I found countless religions, and every world I passed, I seemed to distance myself more from the earth, they started me in a ceremony. I said. "It was an ancient religion called Zarda.

Each of them spent hours talking about their adventures, all of them went through invasions, and plans of villains.

Joker attacked Gotham with an altered laughing gas, and killed billions after it spread across America, it took him five years to discover an antidot, he discovered it when he was still being infected.

\- I might have thought that a combination of makeup with gasoline would never be harmful.

\- I've had my planet attacked twice by Kryptonians. " Said another.

He knew there was a civilization that attacked the earth within four years and enslaved the earth for a period of 10 years.

I could have ended sooner if I had discovered the weakness that they were not able to withstand the diseases of the earth.

I could have prevented a great and immense creature from destroying the earth and the multiverse, and at that time, he knew that there was a deity called the Or who destroyed everything in his path, that the only thing he needed to do was induce him to sleep, he listened, each of them heard their respective stories.

And as for you, once each of them, they asked.

\- I don't have a lot of stories to tell. I said. "I ran away for a long time, I couldn't face anyone. I said. "I tried to get away from what my kidnapper did to me. I said.

"But more and more I went against all my nightmares, I tried to avoid it, but I couldn't, and I ended up here. I said.

"My life I lost when I was kidnapped. I said.

They did a lot of damage to you, didn't they? - He questioned another.

\- It took me a while to put my pieces together, and then I'd stop here. He said.

There was a whole collection of purple marks on his hips, thighs and every part discovered, he tried to join his legs so that his intimate parts would not be seen, but Batman was a big man, and that was impossible, you could see his hole stretched, which was dripping semen, there were symbols that shone on his body.

We're going to die here, aren't we? " More stated than something else, one another.

\- How long has it been, shouldn't they be here for the next torture? One of them spoke.

Not exactly. He said. "The weather is different. " Said

They stood still and he after a while spoke.

There's a way we can escape. He said.

What would that be? - Questioned the one in blue.

\- It would be fusion. He said.

\- Since when would a merger solve our problems? - He questioned another.

\- I was taught by an ancient civilization in a distant part of the multiverse.

"They worshiped a version of me that was an immense dragon. He said.

"He said as he taught me and showed me to an immense demon that he faced.

\- Call Prayer to Heaven, it's not a simple fusion. I said. "It absorbs essence and power. I said.

You could have done this before. " Said another.

\- I've been put apart, and each of them, they've been raped and killed, we're here, while a Batman is being raped and killed. "That's what's giving us time. He said.

"Just a touch of blood and flesh. He said.

And what's that going to help us with? You questioned it.

\- He gives a discharge of energy that would destroy everything around him. I said. " An explosion of energy.

And what happens next? - He questioned another.

\- Then who was the dna representative. I said. – He will take to himself the fate of others, who are absorbed, will have his essence, his powers, and fused his destinies and his story would be connected to his own. I said.

Can we do that? One of them questioned.

I don't know, i don't know. "Said another Batman.

\- What's going to happen to our worlds, our missions? " Questioned another Batman.

"I wish each of us could take the promise before the merger that would protect our world. He said.

– Take for yourself the destiny and the obligation to protect the fate of the multiverse.

\- That's not something that could work. " Said another.

We don't have much time. He said. If none of you want to be raped and killed, you better decide quickly. I said.

" It will not be long for the next session. I said.

There must be another way. " Said another.

\- You think I want to get raped again. He questioned. "My last session took two hours for him to get out of me. He growled. "I don't want to be an eternal victim. He did.

\- I'd like to get out of here without being raped. " Said another one in green.

\- I think that's a very radical measure. " Said another.

\- I'm open to suggestions. " Said the one in green.

\- You saw what Darkseid did to me. I said.

"You saw, he took a version of me screaming. " Said Batman in red

We've all seen it. " Spoke the one in blue.

\- If we can avoid that future, I'd rather. " Said another.

\- I think our time is about to end. " Said the one in purple.

"It's not the best of destinations, but I'd rather not go through something like that. He said.

Then it's settled. "They said each of them.

And how do we do it? - Questioned the one in blue.

\- We're going to cut off our hands, then we're going to drink our flesh and our blood, holding hands, and we're going to recite what you should follow with me. I said. "We give the hands that are cut off. " Said We make the circle and that's it. I said.

\- Just drink the blood and eat the meat. " Said the one in purple. It's like a cannibalism ritual.

\- Worse than that, it's not going to stay. " Said another.

Proceeding with this, they bit their hands, and each of them, they gave of drinking and eating their respective flesh, gave their hands in circles, they repeated what the white-haired Batman said.

Finally they repeated.

\- Prayer to Heaven.

Then all were enveloped by a white light a flaming energy enshrining them consuming the surrounding room, as if engulfed in white flames, their bodies became like white flames, and were transformed into ghostly floating energy.

That Batman turned into an immense snake dragon with that of a Chinese dragon, long body and powerful muscles, he opened his huge consuming that cell destroying everything around.

It was like an immense bomb, and then absorbing those other men, who were sucked in.

Returning to the human form as if to recede, and kneeling with his eyes closed, moments later, naked, approached him, Darkseid stopped behind them without moving.

He turned his body with a smile and then said it was evil, with his long white hair.

It all worked out. " He said toward Darkseid.

The new god pulled him up right towards him facing face to face.

As planned. " Said

\- Like all 22,000 versions of your previous ones. "Darkseid said.

\- How did you start to get that idea...? " Asked Darkseid, they walked side by side towards a transport.

Do you need more? " You questioned Darkseid.

\- You know I won't have to wear this anymore. I said.

\- All the main mirrors are already dark, and they can't see any more than blurs. "Batman said.

So I don't need it from hereanymore? " Asked Darkseid.

We don't need it anymore, honey. "Batman said.

It was an Apokolips base in a dark zone, Darkseid entered the transport, not before throwing a bomb there.

When they left, with an explosion, he incinerated that place and eliminated the remnants of that location, which was eliminated the traces of its existence.

\- That's when I felt the desperate presence of screams, of a version of me. I said.

It's interesting. "Darkseid said. " Connection with yourself. "Darkseid said.

\- I heard screams of despair... - He said. In my dreams. He said. In the middle of a trance.

\- In one of my beast transformations of the end. "Batman said.

That was at the end of the universe.

He was taken towards the termes and the planet on the other side of the universe, where there was the seed and the very source of Zariel's religion.

It was a cult, the cult's place, and full of religious fanatics.

It was between several space stations between bridges and natural and artificial satellites through that galaxy.

That planet was the main place of zariel's cult of religion, where the ceremonies and transformations of the triple force were made, where they taught them to create a blue moon, and to send to heaven, purify and energize the purifying and healing waters.

There was what they called the cauldron of the stars, it was almost at the end of the multiverse, he was taught to purify the stars with his essence and his meditation and his prayer.

It was an extensive white hole of white color, which stood in space next to that distant galaxy, was connected to platforms, and satellite systems, and space bridges, it was like infinity, where stars and white energy came out, which it was taken each week.

At the time he was there, he was looking at that huge dimensional white hole at that end of the universe.

It was a dimensional fissure that led to countless spiritual and mental planes, at an altered level of consciousness and meditation, he trained until he managed to reach the plane of blood dimensions.

Somewhere in the multiverse, between the rivers of blood, and the temples of Zarathanis in the kingdoms of UM-MU.

The religion of UM-MU, were connected to submerged temples, he could see the mirrors of countless versions of his, which existed by the multiverse, there was a dark mirror that told the story and showed a version that would kill himself, and had the power to see only the misfortunes and the end of each multiverse.

He was carried away by darkness, and dark dimensions, and could see every possible end, every possible disaster.

All this happened, when he was carried away by the dark dimensions, in a badfuture, where he was kidnapped, it was a world where Bruce Wayne went mad and disappeared, driven by his despair.

He could attract him, and there the elders and priests taught him the technique of prayer to heaven, if he begins as Zariel the immense white dragon, he could absorb for himself the powers of any version of his.

Batman in Zariel's version or the great beast or beast of the end, he could in human form, take someone's fate, a version of himself, and his purposes and powers, fuse his stories, what he saw and his life...

So he could communicate through dreams, and share some visions and attract him to how far he could convince him to merge, he thus began as a subtle touch, in the damaged mind of that version of his, it was easy, he had nightmares, until he could not resist, and go on his date.

He went after every version of his, the main ones that had a power that could benefit, and lure them to the same place, he went after each version of his that had a future that could avoid.

Tofeathers those whose futures could be shared, and whose lands were attacked, invaded and that their world would find its end. – Said.

\- It would be more the end of a particular Batman.

Batman who could absorb a skill, only the main ones, in which he could benefit, he convinced Darkseid to help.

He searched using the mirrors of the dimensions, in search of each important version of his.

That Batman he saw who was sacrificed was the first.

He attracted them and convinced them to merge with him, with traps and replicants, only those whose future of destruction and imminent end, where there would be the end and despair.

At the time and on the spot, thatonly, he could share a similar, or equal, future that he could avoid, or change, and that he by absorbing could avoid on his land..

Inserting into your timeline, and only that they could share the same future and the same destination, and it was a version of you.

Batman did it 22,242 times and absorbed 22,242 futures and alternate versions of himself, only in futures that he could avoid, and link to his.

These were the last ones that brought only a future that could be avoided if he had come to the conclusion that he himself could avoid.

He knew through each of them, to which he shared the first Bruce, shouting and crying in his arms, in the midst of the oasis and desert of the plains of Nora.

Where he promised to deliver him from all his suffering and lead him to oblivion, and so he absorbed him, devoured him, and obliterated his soul, linking his own, and taking for himself, his life and his history.

\- What happened to those people after that Batman disappeared? " You questioned Darkseid.

\- Nothing but despair, and the taste of failure. "Batman said.

Darkseid gave it to Batman, just a few pieces of his outfit.

Batman was putting on, just his mask, cape, hood and boots, it was a darkseid fetish,fucking him in uniform.

They went to darkseid's throne room..

\- I'm going to fuck you in the throne room.. - I'm going to do my husband's job.

He sucked his nipples, placing it on his lap, kissing and sucking every part of his body.

Darkseid put him on his lap like a bride, sideways, with Batman sitting sideways with darkseid opening his legs, and stooling that wrinkled hole.

Batman had his head against his throne arm moaning with Darkseid stocking that wrinkled hole.

Darkseid was sentado on his throne, there next tothem, on his throne, he had a black mirror, while they rubbedthemselves , Batmanpumped the hard penis of DArkseid.

Batman was pulling the foreskin, the penis in his hands, Darkseid was pumping Batman's penis with one hand with his hole, he took a glass with lubricant and inserts it into his finger, stocking it.

Batman moaned, gasped and screamed faster and faster, his blows inside him.

Batman watched the mirror, black that was of the dimension, he darkened more and more, there was no longer a version of him, there for him to see.

The dark knight, he saw through the mirrors, he was the least desperate, he would not fix that world, rid all that moment, they did everything they could for that man, they did what they could for him, but there was no salvation...

Doesn't that matter to you? " He questionedDarkseid, without stopping knocking.

Darkseid was slowly stocking, pressing with his fingers, that bundle of nerves.

\- No one has been able to capture or arrest this man in that reality. "Batman said.

\- But I found out who it is.

\- I'd kill whoever did this to you. "Darkseid said. "If it were in my dimension." Darkseid.

I don't give a. "Batman said. "I cannot play God, and solve everyone's problems, nor go in every dimension and fix the error of that justice league. "

"They will have to deal with it, one time or another. "Batman said.

\- You weren't married to this version of me from this world and this dimension of the multiverse. "Batman said. " - It's not worth thinking about something you can't stop. It was predestined.

But I have taken your fate for myself. I said.

\- Along with your skills. "Darkseid said..

\- yes, it's pretty peculiar. "Darkseid said.

" I have seen each of the thousand alternative futures that I can avoid and or resolve when it happens at some point in my land. He said.

\- So you also absorbed the stories of each of them. "Darkseid said.

\- Your strategies, and your plans and inventions, your decisions? " You questioned Darkseid.

It's possibly. "Bruce said. "The same, or similar thing happened to me in my land. I said.

Unlike them. "Batman said. " I have a period of time that I can avoid, or find a solution before it comes knocking on the door.

Like kryptonians? " You questioned Darkseid.

Yes, i'm sorry. "Batman said. Like kryptonians.

Well, then. "Darkseid said. You've taken their powers for yourself.

What now? " Asked Darkseid.

\- I'm going to put your plans and inventions on paper. He said.

\- Prepare well for whatever comes next. "Batman said.

" You have the vision of every possible future you can avoid. "Darkseid said. "You can appeal, boy.

\- And you do not worry about the alternate versions of these associates of each version, your Batman? " You questioned Darkseid.

"Anyway, I have no reason to worry about it, your cries of despair. He said. "They may despair at will. I said.

"They are no longer ears. I said. And nothing will change. He said.

"I gave you your well-deserved rest. I said.

" After all, the end of each of his lands was predestined, and the end of each of his worlds.

– The league of justice, the civilization of every multiverse, every weapon, every attack, and every death, and every planet, one by one I have the knowledge of these countless ends.

\- Every Batman went through every disaster in a way that if he had thought before, he could have avoided it.

And when I ate every version of me, I was destined to disappear. "Batman said.

"They may even wander through the multiverse," Batman said.

"There was no good future for each of them. "Said the dark knight.

\- And they don't know where any of them went. "Batman said.

Each of them were absorbed. I said.

And there is no trace of their respective whereabouts. "Batman said.

"My life, in my present.

"I have changed, and I have overcome my enemies. I said.

Whoever kidnapped me, I hunted them down one by one. He said.

And they ran away in the end. I said.

" I am more of a winner and fighter than this version of me. I said.

Are you still tight? " Asked Darkseid.

\- You used great replicants for my plans. "Batman said.

I'm too tight. I said. "You just fucked me in the morning. I said. It was a shallow fuck in front of these Batman.

\- I showed great efficiency. "Darkseid said.

\- It's been a two-hour fucking hour. "Batman said.

\- Nothing fairer than rewarding me. "Dsaid torkseid. " For staying so long if you were inside you. " - Darkseid said, taking the mirror out of your hands and putting it back on the table.

He heard a beat.

Come on in. "Darkseid said..

It was Dessade and Steppe Wolf.

They knelt at your feet..

What do you want? " He questioned Darkseid..

\- We have reports of incursions from other plans. " Said Lobo da Steppe que that began to record without them knowing that they were recorded.

Make the report. "Darkseid said.- I'm going to fuck him in the meantime.

And so he was observed by darkseid's followers..

\- It's red moon time. Dessad said..

Yes, i'm sorry. "DArkseid"said.

-It may be propitious for marking the tentacle on the blood moon. Dessade Dessadesaid.

What is it? You questioned Batman. What's that?

Now get ready and I'm going to use it. " Said Darkseid.

He put him upside down, taking his legs toward his shoulders, a part of his back, on his knee, he was with his back toward below the knee with his head out toward the ground.

Let's enjoy it, then. "Darkseid said." - Isn't it, Batman. - How about a tentacle marking? - Asked Darkseid.

His legs spread with his knees spread toward Darkseid's shoulders..

The lord of Apokolips,was massaging his thighs, scattered, and he licked his hole, had a wonderful fucking smell, he licked it.

\- The moon will intensify the power of the brand. "Darkseid said..

And so the dome opened revealing a red moon, above their heads.

\- You can do the reports. "Darkseid said..

And so they began to report on the raids, in the midst of that explicit sex scene.

Batman was embarrassed by this position, he saw that Darkseid licked his lips, he licked his hole, leaving him witha chill ofanticipation, as always he would be observed to be fucked by Darkseid..

Entering without even asking permission to enter,he feltgoing through every ring of muscle, was soft, and hot inside him, the dark knight was ashamed of the noises and groans he made.

God, it's nice. – Said Batman panting, his hard penis turned toward his stomach, hard harder and starting to drip, Batman was almost upright, Darkseid sitting, sucking his hole, licking and stocking that hot hole around his tongue.

Darkseid shoved his tongue slowly into his hole, breaking through the walls, inserting inch bycentimeter, Batman was holding or trying tohold on to Darkseid'sknees, but that tongue gaveevery shock inside him, which made him scream, panting and resnating, he moaned, and screamed louder and louder, it was warm and soft inside him.

\- Darkseid... Darkseid. "He began to beg and call his name. As if he were a god, his blows within him, among his cries, even if he wanted to walk away, Darkseid had an iron grip holding on his hips.

Batman was panting, he felt the saliva dripping down his crotch and thighs, he vibrated inside his hole, felt the tingling, the itching of wanting more inside him.

His body's glow intensified, and waves of energy enveloped him.

He came with a strong, panting, cumming pênis impulse, his penis squirting on his own face, and in the mask, he gasped and screamed and Darkseid vibrated inside him.

The marking of his thigh shone as he was stocked.

The stowed ones came with speed, amid his screams, squealing, choking and resuming, he screamed with the spikes inside his hole, hitting his prostate with a sudden blow from the tentacles that entered unexpectedly.

It was soon then stocked by more than one tentacle.

Batman screamed at each stowed of these tentacles, these which were more than one, two thick tentacles, curling and writhing.

Each of them, curling up and stocking, forcefully inside him, making him scream, there were few other tentacles, along with small tentacles that tangled inside him and his hole.

The dark knight screamed, louder and louder, at the top of his lungs, the blows in and out of him, dripping lubricating, pheromones and the fucking tentacles between his hole, sneezing and dripping down his thigh and groin.

That mingled between his own semen that squirted into his penis, which enjoyed toward his face non-stop, was a mixture of pain and pleasure, beating in and out of it, the tentacles vibrated inside him, which made him scream louder and shrill.

Batman was being fucked, he was beingstretched, and stocked directly into his prostate with every blow, making him enjoy wildly, and his screams shrill, and at the same time he felt pleasure and pain.

Several beats followed like jackhammers came, propelling with each blow of these tentacles directly into his prostate, and some tentacles that slipped toward his testicles and penis curling into him, squeezing.

He was beginning to bother , a mixture of pain andpleasure, mais more blows within him, directly reaching his prostate, and screaming, the barrier between pain and pleasure mingled, his testicles squeezed around his body, panting and hot, between his shrill screams.

He could not stand more the stowedones were deep, with blows snapphered, his penis cumming, oozing and pulsating and splashing on his face, he had his face and mask covered in cum.

He came to beg, begging amid blows in and out of his tentacles.

Please... please... – He begged in the midst of the quick blows, in the midst of it, Darkseid did not stop.

Hitting directly with each blow, it was starting to hurt, it was yummy, but he gasped and screamed, to wait, to stop a little, simply ignored, amid the fucking tentacles inside and outside.

He enjoyed wildly, he vibrated, writhed, pushing and pulling, he beat that bundle of nerves that caused Batman to lose his strength.

He had loose arms, which hung above his head toward the ground.

Shouting Darkseid'sname, repeatedly begging to stop, amid the blows inside him, pushing with popped slaps, amid his screams.

He gasped, it was when the two tentacles that curled around pushing into his hole, he realized that Darkseid would go faster, he would tie a knot.

No, i'm not. "He begged, without strength. "No, Darkseid.- Not from a knot. - He cried, promptly ignored.

It scared him, he couldn't take it, he was going too fast, panting and screaming, he didn't have the strength to squirm, he was handled by Darkseid,amidthe waves of energy.

To... for please... - He begged. It's adore. "But at the same time it was yummy, he moaned, his hard penis squirting.

The energy of the red moon enveloped them, Batman had all his tattoos shone and wrapped his body, DArkseid for a moment he turned his face up still with the tentacle trapped inside him, and sending omega rays toward the sky, Batman panting, moaning and resphoning with his eyes and body shining with the intensity of red energy.

Batman first gasped and then began to scream, when Darkseid gave him a push with a knot, he gave a shock inside him, he made Batman go softwith loose arms scattered on thefloor, each shock made him gasp, and to scream sharply and stridently.

He saw light waves blinding him, then he gasped the tentacles trapped inside him, and his belly began to swell, beating directly into his prostate by pressing him making him cum without stopping...

He gasped and groaned, still, inside him, for several,minutes, he lost his soft forces, moaning...

Batman screamed wrapped in a powerful blow of energy and electricity of pure pleasure that enveloped his body leaving him soft for every stroke of light around and inside him, with his nerves beingattacked repeatedly.

The tentacles giving a knot, within him, squirting semen into him, which overflowed from the sides, and dripping between his thighs painting and dripping between his thighs that joined his own toward his face.

Darkseid gave a slow fucking writhing inside him, panting and moaning.

The lord of Apokolips stopped moving after a while, with the tentacles writhing inside him.

Until his body stopped lighting and the energy of the red moon disashed, he gasped and gave a gritinho, soft being fucked, and returning to normal.

To finally, he let loose and removing from inside him with one last vibration, dripping and writhing between his hole with one last scream.

Darkseid pulled the tentacles out of him, and retracted into his mouth, and manging Batman, pulling out of the front of his face.

The lord of Apokolips,put him in the form of a bride lying moaning with fucking dripping on his lap

Batman was grounded, he was flaccid, without strength, he was completely soft on his lap.

Darkseid,licked his fucking face, and his mask and kissed him making him feel his bitter taste, for brief moments.

Rest love. " Said Darkseid,then covering him with his cape, he was kissing Batman once again on the forehead.

Then Batman moaned for a few minutes and slept on Darkseid'slap, scattered and shrunk on his lap, with tentacle semen dripping, with his hole, stretched, throbbing, contracting and pulsating, on his knees.

So. "Darkseid said." – Tell me about the incursion, as if to carve a baby into his lap while he formulated plans for incursions into alternative realities.

They were faint groans after a few minutes, he saw that Darkseid was talking to Grandma Goodness and Steppe Wolf, it was a foray into a reality, it was business, that he needed to set up with him... a

There was an entity that wanted to negotiate with Darkseid,it was an alternative version of Coluano,in which he was plotting to colonize an alternative version of Krypton, alternative land 73...

There was an organization trying to usurp supplies of Kryptonian experiments,from a colonized planet, using body parts of specimens and guinea pigs...

He still felt the semen run, when he gasped, was moaning, he gasped.

Batman felt Darkseid's penis,the sticking, he had an idea, rubbed himself, in the middle of the blanket, he rubbed himself more, and slowly put his hands on his pants.

The knight listened to the conversation, gradually took the penis out of his pants, he was pulling that penis out, slowly he started to caress . pênis

Batman massaged him and pulled him repeatedly faster and faster, he was slowly pulling the foreskin, and blowing, slowly up and back,pulling and massaging.

He felt pantygo, amid the conversation he managed after a while, Darkseid with violence pulled him still with his cover covering him, and in the middle of one.

Hey, i'm sorry. – He said after a while, Darkseid caught him as extreme speed he held his legs apart and in front of him, lowering at the same time with all his extension inside him with a lunge directly fully buried inside him.

Batman just screamed there, being stocked, fucked with speed, in and out.

\- You... - Darkseid growled and punctuated every word.

Don't play with my dick. " Said Darkseid,sticking directly into his prostate, he held his thighs up his waist, and doing a high-speed job toward his hole that squeezing around his cock.

\- He's good enough to fuck your hole.

You shouldn't do that. " Growls Darkseid. - Punctuating every word. - And him in the midst of his screams, the cape and the hood in his face, but not muffling his screams.

\- My dick serves to fuck your wrinkled, narrow hole. – Roar with stowed, with Batman arching his back.

Each stowed through the powerful stowed inside and outside, of him, Batman felt his testicles beating his ass, choking, and screaming in the middle as he goes up and down, in and out of Batman.

Until he enjoyed it, he pulled the cape away from his head though he stocked up and pulling amid the up and down, Batman squeezing wildly, squeezing around Darkseid who growled, and bit his adam's apple without ever stopping beating, Batman shouting hoarsely and stridently.

He felt Darkseid cum, amid his blows, and his screams and roars, letting go of his neck, and kissing him with fury amid the jumpand up anddown.

SI body being sucked, his lips and tongue being taken, invading his mouth, amid his blows, and he enjoyed madly at the same time.

He was hugged, untaken from inside him, still moaning by touching Darkseid's neck,while hecontinued to listen to Dessade'sreports, and SteppeWolf, Batman was well at the end of the negotiations, he heard, as they spoke..

Batman listened intently, he reached into Darkseid's ear and asked.

\- Do you need to go to this dimension to solve it? – Questioned batman tired with his arms around Darkseid's neck..

I'm going to need it. "Darkseid said." - Be quiet, I have to keep going. - He said. - Let me hear. - He spoke, still buried inside Batman, with semen dripping inside him.

After Darkseid heard the two of them, he spoke.

Let's take a trip. "Darkseidsaid. - If I need you. " - Darkseid said I'll go your way. - Darkseidsaid, rising.

\- He carried him on his lap towards the exit of the throne room, with Bruce curling his legs around his hips.

\- I'm going to take you to take a shower, and leave it on the ground. He said.

We're going to talk later. "Said Darkseid,walking with him in his lap, still buried within him.

Darkseid just pulled him out of it when they arrived in the bathroom and taking off his clothes, toward the bathtub and he had a lot of fucking dripping from inside him.

He was washed and cleaned, dried and taken away, Darkseid picked some roupara for him, and took him to earth, where he lefthim, inside the cave, and left with an explosion tube.

He knew it would possibly take a while to come back, and the subjects were incisive.


End file.
